Flames and Family III: The Crimson Curtain
by madashes2ashes
Summary: Sequel to Flames and Family II. Follows Tsuna as he becomes Boss of Vongola. Tsuna-centric as always. Rated M for Blood, Violence, and other Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

_Disclaimer: I do not own K. Hitman Reborn. All rights to the characters and world goes to the author Amano Akira. _

_This is just a simple fanfic I've been writing for fun. This is complete. Feel free to still give feedback._

_This story picks up right after the events in the Fanfic "Flames and Family II". _

_Will be rated M for Mature Features such as Violence, Blood, Gore, Language, Alcohol, Tobacco, Drugs and Sexual Encounters.__ Do NOT read this if you can't understand the word MATURE. Mature means adult frame of mind, people. I.E. Don't read this if you're not allowed to watch R rated movies! You have been warned!_

* * *

Warning: Spoilers follow for those who haven't read Flames and Family/Flames and Family II

_I strongly suggest you read the original and part II before you read this. For the sake of all of you that don't want to, Chapter 1 is a poor summary. _

* * *

Tsuna smiled to himself and quietly drank from the glass everyone kept refilling in celebration of his miraculous Resurrection. None of his friends and Family knew exactly how miraculous it had been, however. After everything that he'd went through, he'd almost decided not to return to life. In that moment when he'd been alone, he'd looked over his whole life to try to decide.

The Ring Battles had been a catalyst for his growth. After that, everything had begun to change. His perspective on life's troubles and his ability to deal with them for one. Second and possibly more importantly, he had become frustrated with himself for his inabilities. Having always been uselessly alone, suddenly having a Family around him had changed him. He had wanted to grow and become more powerful in order to protect them. In order to protect those people that had believed in him despite how No-Good he was.

So he had underwent a personal trial in order to gain control of his Flame. He had 'bit the bullet' in the most literal sense. Knowing that Reborn's bullets would no longer have an effect if he succeeded, he made the resolution to no longer do anything he would regret. With that in mind, he had swallowed a Rebuke Bullet while already in Dying Will Mode. The force of the second release injured him greatly, but he succeeded in harnessing his Flame. After that, Tsuna had personal control of his Flame, able to sense it ever-burning within him and able to increase or decrease it at will.

He had slept for three months after that in order to recover and had awakened to find the first of many scars he would receive through his life. Even worse than a scarred hand was the loss of his White Mittens, which had been destroyed from the force of the second release of Flame during Tsuna's trial. Despite the loss, Tsuna had looked to start training under his own will, wanting to finally return the gestures of protection and caring that his Family had given him previously.

It was during that time that Reborn had given him the very Club he was sitting in on behalf of the Ninth. Although it hadn't been a Club back then. At first, Club 27 had been called Black Glove Mountain and had been a recreational gym. Attached to it had been Sawada Dojo, where Tsuna and his friends could train...while Reborn sold their images off to fan-girls and boys alike. Tsuna had taken it in stride, used to Reborn's crazy schemes, although he still had to smile when he remembered how he'd fainted over hearing the number in his new bank account.

The Ninth hadn't been stingy and Reborn's information gathering had found Tsuna the perfect way to make money.

Around then had been a strange time. Tsuna had gained enemies and friends alike. Sakura had joined the Family and Hana had found out about Tsuna's rich and powerful Family, although she didn't find out about the Mafia strings until later. Hana aside, Sakura had proved to be Tsuna's private physician. The name wasn't something to judge him by, however. Sakura was a surprisingly young male adult, who had been tagged with a girl's name during his training under Dr. Shamal. Tsuna could only guess the reason, considering Shamal's penchant for ignoring all things male. Considering Sakura had trained under him for several years, it was probably safe to assume that a dress and a fake identity was involved.

He'd also gained a supernatural jeweler as a friend during that time. In a fated meeting, Tsuna had come across a store called Patchwork Jewelry and had been introduced to the wonders of Demitirus metal. Forged through a secret process involving a White 'Hephaestus' Flame, Patchwork had forged him a ring made of the rare and precious metal. Putting it on had stored a small portion of his Flame and had given life to a Salamander, a creature of pure Flame. While Patchwork's Salamander had taken the form of a white dove named Adamant, Tsuna's had been an orange eel that he'd strangely named Salmon.

Salmon had proved to be very important in saving him from his enemies. The first time had been when the creature had become a surrogate Flame for him when his own had been sent into Limbo after he had been shot in the back three times by their hidden enemies. That had been the first time that Tsuna had truly come close to death, although the afterlife had been nothing like he expected. For one, Mukuro was in it.

Mukuro, Tsuna's Guardian of the Mist, was able to cross between Life and Limbo due to the anchoring force of Chrome. Tsuna himself had been able to return due to the anchoring force of Salmon. Upon his return, he'd come to know the true faces of his enemies. One of which was himself.

In a previous life, Tsuna had been one of the Four Horsemen. One of a group of people who held Demitirus Rings. One of four who had once held a Black Flame, the corrupter of Flame. One of four people who used their rings to store their memories along with black horse-shaped Salamanders. One of four who had returned to the Path of Humans time and time again out of the simple desire to destroy it. In one of his previous lives, however, Tsuna had betrayed them. He had sealed away his ring with the powers of one of Patchwork's ancestors and had started a new life with a fresh slate and a new Flame.

It had been difficult to defeat the other three Horsemen, during which time he had been forced through two very difficult trials. The first had been watching his first murder. The second had been the corruption of his own Flame. The first had made him realize that death was sometimes necessary to protect. The second had made him realize that he never wanted to loose an important friend ever again. The reason why was because of the price to purify his Flame after the Horsemen and their rings had been destroyed. That price had been for Salmon to sacrifice himself. Tsuna's ring had been shattered and the Flame that made Salmon had returned to his body carrying the love and caring of Tsuna's Family with it, overcoming the filth that had turned his Sky Flame black.

It had taken Tsuna a very long time to come to terms with everything that happened during that year, but the happenings had hardened his resolve to protect those he loved. So, when the Ninth had sent a polite invitation to Tsuna not long before he'd graduate Junior High, Tsuna had accepted. Not only for the sake of his Family in Japan, but for the sake of the Family Tsuna had yet to meet. What he found in Italy had been nothing like he expected. Neither the Ninth's training regimen to turn him into a proficient boss or the High School that he attended.

Don Girarde High was a Mafia-Based school with Mafia-Based rules and Mafia-Based studies. It was a place where firearms were carried openly and gym class was either sparring or a dangerous obstacle course. Tsuna hadn't taken long to get used to the surroundings, however. Under the guise of a member of the 'Sawada Family', Tsuna had quickly come to terms with the culture shock and his new classmates. The classmates in particular had been interesting. They'd ranged from middle-school age to middle-age with people attending from nearly every country and Family under Cease-Fire agreements on the school grounds.

It was there that he'd met and befriended Cheri Olwick and Jack Wilde. Cheri had been a girl who had only been enthusiastic when all things Japanese came up. She'd taken to Tsuna like glue upon arrival, although her true nature had shown up once his true identity of Vongola the Tenth was revealed. She was a demon. With blood lust almost rivaling Hibari's, she lived for the thrill and challenge of battle. Jack Wilde, on the other hand, had seemed almost normal in comparison...until the time came for his Family to test his loyalty. In a late night attempt on Tsuna's life, Tsuna had killed him without knowing who it was.

Tsuna still didn't know if he could have truly avoided killing his friend. The training he'd received at the Ninth's orders had changed him, but the murder hadn't been truly connected with that. It had been an unexpected and unfortunate accident, despite the fact that Jack had been trying to kill him. Yet, Tsuna couldn't deny the feeling that he might have been able to save him if he had only had a better trust in his Flame's intuition.

The murder of his friend had been just one long string of pain that Tsuna had already been undergoing. The Ninth's regiment of training had foremost started by assigning Xanxus as his new tutor. It was from him that Tsuna learned the three strike rule that most of the Mafia stood by and learned how to implement each stage. A threatening warning for the first strike. A punishment for the second warning, typically involving either a beating or the collection of a 'trophy'. Execution for the third warning with either a cover-up or a ritual mark on the corpse. He's also learned the practice of 'Information Gathering' which was purely torture rather than the non-violent techniques that Reborn practiced. Finally, he'd learned the usage of a hitman's common tool: a gun.

For the following year or so, Tsuna had learned from the man despite his hatred and disgust for the acts. Tsuna had quickly learned the Vongola thinking process of the 'Lesser of Two Hells'. It was due to this that he learned how to feel remorse instead of Regret. His training had cracked him a few times, but he hadn't shattered under the pressure. A timely visit home had helped him regain his balance enough to return to the bloody training, A.K.A. the 'Bloody Gauntlet'.

Upon his return to Italy, Tsuna had quickly found himself in company of his Guardians with the sole exception of Lambo. Their arrival had slightly unbalanced Tsuna, but he'd regained his normal self after seeing their acceptance of what he'd become. He'd introduced them to his school and his work with enthusiasm after that.

Tsuna gave a small chuckle at the memory of his former workplace. Gokudera and Yamamoto hadn't known what to think. They'd never expected Tsuna to have taken a job in a strip club, albeit a strip club in the hidden, underground city named 'Mafia Row'. _Pink's_, run by the woman codenamed Pink, had been a strip bar with Mafia-only clientele. It had also been a place where 'Deluxe Services' could be had for the right price. Tsuna's job had merely been that of a weekend bouncer under the codename 'Orange'. After getting over his shock, Gokudera had joined him in working there under the codename 'Scarlet'. Yamamoto had chosen to work at Benji's, a repair shop for all things sharp and pointy.

On the way home from getting their new jobs, Tsuna had been kidnapped. That event had become an incident that would haunt Tsuna for a very long time. The Wilde Family had gained the partial blueprints to Gola Mosca and had taken him to be a new 'power source'. They hadn't known his identity outside Mafia Row, so they'd only known his codename 'Orange' and that he used a Flame to fight with.

He'd been stripped and beaten in effort to break him for usage inside Gola Mosca since the blueprints they had been using didn't include the 'Human Restraint System'. The person assigned to break him had unfortunately been one with a grudge for 'Orange' and had went beyond simply the idea of breaking his mind through pain. Using the torture-drug Flare, which rendered Tsuna painfully unable to control his Flame, and a leather strap, the man had beaten him non-stop for seven hours in revenge, putting him within an inch of death for the second time in his life.

His Family had managed to save him, but Tsuna still bore the scars from the torture. A normal person was could be bruised within a few hits, but Tsuna had been hurt until his flesh had turned to pulp and his bones had been broken from the blows. It had taken several weeks in a comatose state for him to be able to regain consciousness without pain, which Shamal had only been able to induce due to a wide range of tranquilizers and the damage within Tsuna's own body. When he'd woken, however, everything had changed.

More than just his scars, Tsuna woke to find part of his mind broken and his friends undergoing the very training he'd been doing. Only the aid of the spiritual healer Lilith, codenamed 'White', had put him back together enough that Tsuna's Family could return him to near-normality. After that, Tsuna had returned to his training as Vongola the Tenth while hiding his newly-founded dislike of being touched and his newly-found fear of needles. The only difference other than that had been the presence of his friends training with him, giving him both the strength and determination to do anything he needed in order to protect his Family.

Then Tsuna's eighteenth birthday had come around. Having not been home in over a year, Tsuna returned to find that his beloved Kyoko had moved on without him. While sulking over his defeat by Mochida, Tsuna got drunk off of V Special, a special alcohol in which only those with a powerful Flame could handle. Through inebriation, Tsuna opened his eyes to the other woman that had always been there for him. Haru soothed his torn heart and accepted him in every possible way, healing him of his hate for physical contact. Falling for her because of that, Tsuna had given her the only clean thing he had left.

The new addition to Tsuna's Family had been greeted enthusiastically the next morning.

Not long after, while still on his vacation to Japan, Tsuna had been assigned his first duties as a Boss Apparent. Namely, to destroy the Momokyo-kai's Flare factories. The process had been harder than expected, however. Once it was all said and done, Tsuna had ended up with Mochida's blood on his hands and a mob of enslaved children. Some of the children had been fostered out to retired Mafiosos, but most of them had been placed in a group home named Hayakeshi House, named after their secret saviors Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato.

Only two other things had been gained in that visit home for Tsuna. The first had been Hana joining his Family during the Grand Opening of Club 27 and the second had been Toshi. Through a quirk of nature, Toshi was Tsuna's physical double. Everything about him was the same, with the sole exceptions being the color of his eyes and Flame and his lack of scars. The man had joined Tsuna's Family in order to break his life-long streak of bad luck under the guise of a household helper within Tsuna's new Japanese Headquarters.

After that, Tsuna had returned to Italy to resume his training, bringing Haru with him. Although settling in for her hadn't proved easy due to some of Tsuna's more eccentric fans, she had found a friend in a woman named Sangia who was not only an attractive non-combatant Mafioso, but a brilliant scholar. Life had returned to near-normality after that, with Tsuna living joyfully each day despite the gruesome afternoon tasks that he and his three core Guardians had grown accustomed to.

Then he began to have strange dreams and Tsuna found out that his unthinking exertions with Haru had lead to their natural conclusion. Also due to the fact that Tsuna's Flame answered the will of his body as much as the will of his mind, the child's Flame had proved to be strong. He'd barely been able to come to terms with both the occasional visitations from his unborn son and the fact that he was going to be a father when the beginning of a seemingly endless run of bad luck hit him.

First, Officer Takahashi of Japan had been tipped off to Tsuna's involvement with Mochida's 'unfortunate car accident'. That had been fixed with some quick lawyer work and surveillance footage from the Italian Headquarters, proving that Tsuna had been out of the country when Mochida's car accident had taken place. In effort to force Takahashi back to Japan unsatisfied, the Family had taken a trip to Mafia-Land. Upon their return, Tsuna had begun a new phase of his training which included shadowing the Ninth.

Then the worst moment of Tsuna's life had taken place. Haru had been attacked and his son died due to Flare laced in the sedative used on her. The culprit had proved to be a lackey of Violet Havlock, a woman who's determination to wed Vongola the Tenth had turned ugly. Tsuna had killed the lackey in a fit of rage and Violet's own sister had executed her in order to protect the Havlocks from Tsuna's wrath. Once it was over, Tsuna lost the will to live. Only the interference of Xanxus and his Family had kept him from dying.

Yet not all hope turned out to be lost. A touch to Haru's mind with his Flame had shown him two very important things. First, that Haru's Flame was that of a White 'Hephaestus' Flame. Second, that his son's Flame was still being carefully protected within it. This led to a mad rush back to Japan where Tsuna got Patchwork to forge him a Demitirus Ring.

Using the Demitirus Ring, Tsuna's son had been born as a Salamander. In the very form that Tsuna had seen in his dreams, Hotaru was brought to life, looking like a five-year old Tsuna with Haru's dark hair. Due to the strength of his Flame as Tsuna's offspring, he showed precocious intelligence along with the ability to separate the balanced attributes of his Sky Flame. Using the separate attributes, the Salamander of a son learned how to created himself a human body.

Tsuna barely had the time to enjoy his son's birth when Officer Takahashi's determination to jail Tsuna appeared once more. Tsuna was arrested in a raid and sent to jail using ballistics proof gained in Italy, marking him as a murderer in multiple countries. While waiting for trial, Tsuna was sent to a prison known for crooked guards and gained a known pervert as a cellmate. Again, the light of hope didn't forsake him, however. While he did encounter several issues, including a scumbag as a enemy and a visiting widow with a grudge, Tsuna managed to add three new members to his Family, included his cellmate, and a liking for Sakura's laced Cherry-Blossom cigarettes.

One of the issues Tsuna had to deal with while in prison was a hitman hiding in plain sight. This turned out to be a clue to an even greater threat that Tsuna didn't come to understand until after he'd been released. At his Welcome Home Party in Club 27, one of his Family members tried to kill him. Cress had been Tsuna's quiet manservant who'd been beside him since the beginning of his training. Even so, Tsuna killed him mercilessly after Gokudera took Cress' bullet to his chest.

The incident had paralyzed Gokudera despite the attempts at intervention from Hotaru. While he would later be healed, it left him in a wheelchair for a long while. This made the second phase of the greater threat's plan even harder to deal with. That greater threat being the silent brainwashing of hundreds of Mafiosos, many of whom were brainwashed into turning themselves in and confessing all their dealings. Tsuna barely managed to retreat to Mafia-Land ahead of police raids.

While in Mafia-Land, Tsuna was treated for several wounds he received in the escape and unknowingly was infected with the very substance that was brainwashing Mafiosos into killing their leaders or to turn themselves in. Once triggered, Tsuna had attempted to kill the Ninth with intention to kill himself afterward. Able to partially fight the nanobots in the guise of electrolytes that were controlling his mind, Tsuna allowed himself to be taken prisoner. Even so, the effects continued to linger and disrupt his mind.

Although he knew a single touch from Hotaru could heal him, he instead choose to not subject his son to seeing him in such a murderous and suicidal state. Unfortunately, Sakura was also unable to find the combination of drugs that Shamal had used to sedate him for an extended period of time. When that failed him and he injured two Vendiche in an attempt to kill himself, Tsuna used a lucid period to ask the Ninth to put him into stasis.

Putting all his hopes on his Family, the Ninth agreed and froze him. A week later, he was freed once Sangia and his Family found a cure. His time in stasis left scars upon his scars, however. Even so, he'd taken part in the world-wide Mafia operation to wipe the 'Nano-Electro' incident from memory. Due to his recent betrayal, however, he wasn't permitted to take part in the raid against the enemy. Instead, he took over a prison break in Japan where two of his lost Family members were being held.

In addition to those two, Tsuna broke out his three additional Family members that he'd gained during his own prison stint, as well as the four enemies he'd gained. It was during this time that Tsuna began to hear a voice in his head. Mostly shrugging it off as a temporary mental break due to all he'd been through, Tsuna listened to it long enough to add two of the four he planned to kill into his Family. Tsuna killed the two scumbags that were left and brought the rest home with him with intent to give them new faces and identities.

Returning home didn't prove easy, however. Despite the operation to clear the evidence against Mafiosos, the recent brainwashing and mass defections had tipped the public off that Tsuna was a Mafia Boss. It was then that Tsuna received orders to return to normal high school life in Japan and pretend that the Mafia didn't exist. As if such a thing was possible. Tsuna came to realize exactly how much he'd changed along with the depths of his integration into the Mafia.

Even in a normal high school, Tsuna was irrevocably Vongola the Tenth.

Then the Vendiche had come for the price of betrayal. Paying it for not only himself, but for the whole Family in the recent incident, Tsuna submitted to three torturous punishments. Each punishment came with a brand to remind him of the price for betrayal. On one arm he was branded with an image of a dagger and on the other he was branded for with an image of a bullet. The final brand had been a large X on his chest, symbolizing how many generations of his Family had been betrayed.

Once again Tsuna chuckled at the memory. Having already gone through so much, the punishments from the Vendiche had almost been a joke. A painful joke, but still a joke. He'd returned home to heal as if nothing had happened. This only worried his Family, however, when the voice continued to make it's appearance and he was caught talking to himself on multiple occassions. They'd called White to give him a checkup and unintentionally summoned up the Ninth, as well.

Tsuna had ignored it all, more concerned with the growing foreboding of what the voice sparingly warned him about. Giving in, he'd accepted the voice and let it help him to prepare for the 'Day of Reckoning', a supposed punishment and trial for all the crimes he'd added to the Vongola Family after accepting its bloodstained history. The Day of Reckoning came earlier than expected, however. In a battle gone awry, Tsuna paid the price of saving Hibari's life with his own time of preparation. Immediately afterward, his Flame had been ripped from his body and sent into Limbo, leaving only shadows of his soul lingering in his body while the voice, a Firebird named Prometheus, acted as a surrogate Flame.

The Day of Reckoning hadn't been what he expected, however. It was much, much worse. He had been faced with the spirits of those who'd suffered from his deeds while scales had weighed the good and evil of his acts. Faced with the imbalance before a Council of assembled dead Vongola Bosses, Tsuna had lost the will to live. His resolution to protect his Family was shattered in the process, leaving only his resolution to never Regret.

Coming to terms with his true resolution and the cost of it, the Bosses had ended the Reckoning and tossed Tsuna back into the Lake of Lost Dreams that stood between the Gates of Reincarnation and Limbo. Having lost his willpower, Tsuna had drifted until Prometheus had come to save him. The Firebird gifted him with one of it's rainbow wings of Flame, pulling him back into Limbo while his body died without the surrogate Flame. At Mukuro's insistence, he'd pulled on the anchor created by his Family's desire for him to live, but had paused halfway back.

While several days passed, Tsuna watched as his Family came to terms with his death and prepared his funeral. Only the cries of four people hurting more from his death than any other, a feeling from the wing that Prometheus had gifted him, and his own selfish desire to be with his Family had overcome his feeling of worthlessness and sent him back into his body. He'd been forced to use up the power of Prometheus' wing in order to heal his decaying insides. Even then, it had been a close call. The powers of the Flame had barely managed to undo all the damage that had been done inside and hadn't been able to reach the surface of his body before running out. Yet it had been enough. Two days of continuous rest and Sakura's care had done the rest.

When he finally woke, he'd found himself in possession of two new things. First, a blackened alteration to his X-Gloves. Second, a 'filter' on half of his Flame turning it hard and difficult to control. He smiled at the feeling of that Flame, though, finding it an interesting counterpart to his 'cold' Mafia side.

"Tsu-kun?" Haru asked softly, breaking into his thoughts. Tsuna looked down at where she cuddled against his chest and smiled while the Resurrection Party continued outside Club 27's VIP Booth.

"I'm here, Haru," he replied.

"I'm glad," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Worlds

Tsuna clenched a gloved hand, still unable to feel any difference in his gloves. Although the ever-present black, fingerless gloves on his hands weren't his original pair of white mittens, they'd served him well through the past few years. The alteration that had been made to them after the latest incident had took him by surprise, although he couldn't tell in their unreleased form. Once released, the alteration to his X-Gloves was obvious, though. The smoky dome on them was hard to miss, no matter how he looked at it. It worried him, since he'd already lost his gloves once. The thought of losing them again made him shudder and worry.

"Relax, Tsuna," Yamamoto encouraged while he handed over yet another glass of V Special. "We've got almost the whole Family watching over you in here right now. No one is going to lay a finger on you because none of us want to lose you."

"That's not why I'm tense," Tsuna replied with a crooked smile. "I'm just worried about my gloves."

"Mukuro-sama says that the Council altered them through the Vongola Ring, Boss," Chrome offered before sipping delicately on her Fuzzy Navel.

"So the Ring is how the Council knew of my actions," Tsuna mused.

"Does that bother you, Boss?" Chrome asked with a soft tilt of her head.

"Not really," he answered honestly. "It doesn't change anything. I'm still screwed when I finally do die."

"Please don't talk about dying, Boss," Gokudera pleaded.

"I thought you were going to call me by my name if I came back to life," Tsuna teased with a wide smile. Gokudera flushed at the words, bringing laughter to the range of people stuffed into the VIP Booth.

"So you heard that," he mumbled under his breath.

"Yes," Tsuna replied mercilessly. "Yes, I did. I think your exact words were 'Keep fighting. I'll even call you by your name from now on. I'll do any--'"

"I remember, Boss," Gokudera grumbled with a bright blush.

"Boss...?" Tsuna prompted with a wide grin, not letting his opprotunity slide by. A quiet hush fell over the assembled party, all waiting for Tsuna's Right Hand to call him something other than the Tenth or Boss.

"Boss Ts-Ts-Ts-TS-," Gokudera's face turned red, both from the effort to say it and the effort to stop himself at the same time. "TS-TS-TSU-TSU--"

"Don't hurt yourself, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called with a loud laugh.

"NA!" He gasped finally. Tsuna chuckled when he collapsed, panting from the effort with a red face.

"Say it once without stuttering and you don't have to ever again," Tsuna offered. Gokudera's eyes lit up in hope and tried again, only to find himself once again having to force the word out. Laughingly, Yamamoto pulled him to the side to practice where Gokudera wouldn't be the focus of so much attention.

"So what are you going to do now, Tsuna?" Dino prompted with a wide smile. Tsuna shook his head with a shrug and took another drink of his ever-filled glass.

"Business as usual," he replied. "Nothing has changed. Mafiosos still need the carrot and the stick and I'm still the one that has to use them."

"Aren't you going to at least take a vacation, Little Bro?" Ryohei asked worriedly.

"I am on vacation," Tsuna laughed, hugging the drunkenly napping Haru against his chest. He smiled down at her, with a small shake of his head over how she'd accidentally mixed up their drinks. "I have my friends and Family here with me and we're having a good time. What more do I need?"

"He means an extended vacation, Sawada-dono," Basil corrected. "Thou have been through much. A trip would perhaps be ideal."

"Too much hassle," Tsuna replied with a small scrunch of his nose. "If I went on a trip now, I'd probably just end up working where ever I went."

"Too true," Dino agreed from experience. "Plus, it's not like anyone is going to let him go anywhere alone for a while."

"I'll be happy just to have a quiet life at home for now," Tsuna added. "Once things have settled down, I might take a trip to see how Nubo is doing. I haven't been to North America in a while."

"And our last trip there wasn't a pleasure trip," Xanxus growled from his blessedly empty corner. Tsuna smiled knowingly at the half-empty bottle in his hands.

"For now, the brown-out is enough of a vacation to make me happy," he reiterated. "And it seems that my death made people completely forget about me being a Mafia Boss."

"More like your Resurrection did," his father laughed. "I swear I thought the holy men were going to faint when you spoke."

"I thought I was going to, too!" Yamamoto added, once again rejoining the mob. At Tsuna's questioning look, Yamamoto pointed over to a corner of the booth where Sangia and Gokudera were huddled in quiet practice. Tsuna chuckled softly before leaning back into his plush red couch.

"Where's Hotaru?" Tsuna asked curiously when people began breaking up into small groups of discussion. The swordsman pointed upward, signalling that the little boy was up on the second floor where the kids had taken over again. "Is Orinato up there, too?" Tsuna stood carefully at Yamamoto's nod, intending to go greet 'Hayakeshi the First'. It was a measure of how touchy everyone still was that every single person in the VIP booth, with the sole exception being that of the sleeping Haru, stood with him.

"I don't think you'll all fit in the elevator," Tsuna murmured with a blush.

"We'll leave you with your Guardians, son," Iemitsu replied with a small, sheepish laugh. No one sat at his words, however. They all watched his every move in fear that he would disappear. They watched while his core trio surrounded him. They watched while he quietly walked down the stairs. They watched while Tsuna crossed the Club toward the elevators with occasional pauses to talk to celebrating Family members. Tsuna could almost see their heads tilting down to watch him when he finally got out of view beyond the split-level break between sections of the first floor. He sighed in audible relief when the doors of the elevator shut him in with his three Guardians, despite the celebrating people still trying to talk to him from the other side.

"Remind me not to die again," Tsuna laughed. "The attention is a little much."

"Don't die EVER again," Yamamoto immediately replied with wide eyes.

"That's impossible," he chuckled. "But I'll do my best." Stepping out of the elevator on the second floor, Tsuna grinned widely at the squeal of the waiting Hotaru. Having sensed Tsuna's Flame approaching, the boy had been patiently waiting in front of the elevator without letting anyone know he was coming. His squeals of joy triggered many other squeals, but the little boy could care less since he was already firmly seated in Tsuna's arms by the time the other kids reached him. With a wide smile, Tsuna let them pull him over to a seat and began greedily attaching themselves to his every limb.

"My Papa!" Hotaru yelled with a giggle. Tsuna gasped in surprise when the boy playfully managed to climb up onto his shoulder and hugged his head possessively, leaving room for no less than three kids to fill up his lap where Hotaru had previously been.

"Oi, oi," Tsuna called while he tried to keep all the kids balanced. "I'm not a jungle gym."

"We're so happy that you're okay, Tenth!" Nori exclaimed from his lap. Tsuna looked down and was struck speechless from the tears in the little boy's eyes and the eyes of all the kids around them.

"We thought you weren't coming back," Toshiba added, scrubbing away his own tears.

"Oi," Tsuna mumbled finally while he reached forward and wiped their tears away one at a time. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm sorry that I made you all so sad."

"We forgive you, Tenth," Orinato replied quietly and without tears from the back of the group. The other kids automatically parted for their named leader and let the older boy through without second thought.

"You did well," Tsuna praised softly when the boy finally stopped in front of him. Laying a hand on the boy's head, Tsuna bounced the other kids out of his lap and leaned forward carefully due to his son's presence still on his shoulder. "I saw you while I was away, Hayakeshi First. You took care of your Family well. You were there for all of them while they were hurting and you hid your own pain to take care of theirs. I'm proud of you, but you don't have to hide it anymore."

"Really?" Orinato asked with a trembling lip and tears welling up in his eyes. Tsuna nodded gently in understanding, telling him silently that it was okay to give into his emotions. The boy finally burst out in tears before darting into Tsuna's arms. "I was so scared, Tenth!" He wept. Holding him firmly, Tsuna mumbled encouragements to him while he vented all the tears that he'd been hiding from his little Family. The other children, seeing him in such a state, quickly joined in until it was a group hug with no one left out.

"Orinato," Tsuna said quietly once he'd stopped sobbing. "As a leader, you need to be strong for those that look up to you, but you don't have to pretend to be invincible. You can let your own feelings out and share them, too. Your Family is as much there for you as you are for them."

"Do you cry, Tenth?" He sniffed from where his head was buried in Tsuna's arms.

"All the time," he admitted carefully. "When I'm with my Guardians, even I give in and cry. I'm just as human as you are, Orinato. Humans need to cry sometimes or we'll blow up. I once tried not to cry, but I realized that tears are nothing to be ashamed of when they're shared with people that care about you."

"Really?" Orinato mumbled hesitantly, finally pulling out of Tsuna's arms. Tsuna smiled at him and held his chin up while he wiped his face dry.

"Really," he answered firmly. At the confirmation, Orinato broke into a wide smile, mirrored by everyone around him.

"Hotaru wants to play!" Hotaru exclaimed suddenly with a bounce on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Alright," Tsuna agreed with a wide grin, glad for the distraction. "What does Hotaru want to play?"

"Tickle Monster Tag!" He squealed, jumping off of his tenuous perch. "And Papa's IT!" Grinning like a maniac, Tsuna wiggled his fingers in warning, sending kids squealing and flying in all directions.

"Ready or not," Tsuna called, jumping to his feet. "Here I come!"

* * *

"Tsu-kun?" Haru asked curiously, sitting up from their bed with a screaming headache. "What happened?"

"Go back to sleep, Haru," he called softly from across the room. "The party ended several hours ago. You just got our drinks mixed up. You'll be fine in the morning."

"What are you doing, Tsu-kun?" She inquired, finally catching sight of him. Of all things, he was standing in front of a full length mirror without even a robe on.

"Nothing," he lied gently. "Just go back to sleep." At the words, Haru slipped out of bed with a hand to her aching head to go to him. He darted forward when her legs began to buckle from the force of the V Special hang-over and barely managed to save her from a face plant. "Careful," he warned before picking her up and setting her back on the bed.

"What were you doing?" Haru repeated with a hand carefully grabbing his. Tsuna gave her a pained expression and looked away.

"I was trying to recognize myself," Tsuna finally replied.

"Ha-hi?"

"Haru," he mumbled softly. "Do you remember what I looked like two years ago? Before I left for Italy?"

"Haru does," she answered hesitantly. Tsuna sighed and sat on the bed next to her, looking out the closed glass doors of the balcony instead of meeting her eyes.

"I guess it's because I was too busy or because I just didn't want to see," he murmured. "I stopped looking in the mirror and I've had this image of myself in my head that I was still the same as I was back then. But I'm not." Absently, he rubbed his forearm where the bullet was branded and gave another weary sigh. "I'm not that person anymore, Haru. I don't look like him. I don't think like him. I'm just not him anymore."

"Yes, you are," she corrected unhappily. "Tsu-kun is still kind and still takes care of everyone. Tsu-kun might look a little different, but he's still the one that Haru loves."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, still not meeting her eyes. "Could the me of two years ago have hurt people and done all the things I do?"

"No..." Haru admitted hesitantly. "But you came back to us. Tsu-kun didn't even let death keep him away from the people that care about him." She smiled when he finally looked at her with a sad expression. "Tsu-kun still loves everyone and is still loved by everyone. That's all that matters, right?"

"I don't regret coming back," he said softly, once again breaking his eyes away from her. "But I want to better understand the me that I came back to. I don't want these false images of myself in my head anymore. I don't want to lie to myself, Haru."

"Can Haru help Tsu-kun?" She asked into the following silence. Tsuna shook his head gently and reached up to push a few stray hairs out of her face.

"No," he whispered. "But I'm still happy that you're here with me. Without you, I would be much lonlier." Haru looked away with tears suddenly in her eyes and Tsuna froze, wondering why his words had upset her.

"Does...Does Tsu-kun love Kyoko?" She quietly inquired, so low that Tsuna barely heard her.

"Why do you ask?" He mumbled in confusion.

"When you were in the hospital...the you that wasn't you, I mean...you reacted to everyone differently," she explained without looking at him. "They said it was the automatic responses that you got when you saw different people. They said that it was the way you felt deep down and you couldn't hide it because the other part of you went away."

"I did?" Tsuna asked without understanding where she was going with her explanation. "I don't remember any of that part. I was...away for that. What kind of responses was I giving?"

"Anytime you saw Yamamoto, you wanted a hug," she replied softly. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment, knowing the likelihood of having done such a thing. Yamamoto _was _the shoulder that he always leaned on when he was hurting. "Any time Gokudera would try to leave, you'd grab him and wouldn't let go until he promised not to." Tsuna blushed even deeper, knowing how worried he always was that Gokudera would disappear on him. Having nearly lost him twice, Tsuna was possessive about his Right Hand. "You punched your father--"

"Alright, I got it," he interrupted, forestalling any other examples. "But what does this have to do about--" Tsuna froze and all the blood rushed out of his face, knowing exactly what it had to do with Kyoko. "How did I react to you and Kyoko?" He asked worriedly.

"Tsu-kun smiled at Haru," she replied unhappily. "But Tsu-kun kissed Kyoko."

"I'm sorry," he whispered, unable to think of anything else to say in his shock.

"Haru doesn't mind sharing Tsu-kun," she replied without looking at him. "Haru shares Tsu-kun with Yamamoto and Gokudera and Ryohei and everyone. Tsu-kun has a big heart and Haru knows that. Haru just wants to know if Haru is sharing with Kyoko, too."

"Haru..."

"You said you don't want to lie to yourself, Tsu-kun," Haru whispered, looking up at him with earnest eyes. "Tsu-kun still loves Haru, but Tsu-kun loves Kyoko, too."

"What are you saying?" He asked in shock. "Like that kind of thing matters? I _killed _Mochida, Haru. Plus, I have you--" He paused with wide eyes at the finger she pressed to his lips to silence him.

"Haru thought about it for a long time," she said softly. "Haru just wants Tsu-kun to be happy. If Tsu-kun needs Haru and Kyoko to be happy, then Haru--"

"What kind of guy do you take me for?" He snapped, jumping to his feet. "I can't believe you. Aren't we going to get married? And you're saying stuff like this?"

"Haru is going to be Tsu-kun's wife," she replied firmly while he angrily threw on pajama pants and a robe. "But Tsu-kun can marry Haru in Italy if Tsu-kun wants to marry--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Tsuna begged, pausing in the act of tying his robe closed. "Don't even think about something like that!"

"Then say that you don't love Kyoko!" She shouted when he began walking toward the door. "Lie to me and lie to yourself and say that you don't love Kyoko!" Tsuna turned to look at her with wide eyes and his jaw dropped in surprise. "If you can't say it, then admit that you need more than just Haru!"

"Why are you doing this?" He mumbled, staring at his beloved Haru in complete lack of understanding.

"Because Haru loves Tsu-kun," she replied, breaking into tears. "Because Haru saw how happy Tsu-kun was when he saw Kyoko. She saw how bright he smiled when the other part of him was away and Kyoko came to visit. Haru wants Tsu-kun to always be that happy."

"But I am happy," Tsuna whispered, while she sniffed and looked over at him. "I might not have kissed you, but that doesn't mean I don't care deeply for you, Haru. But the kind of things you do for me don't have visible reactions. How can I show you how you make me feel whole? How can I show you how you soothe my very soul and overwhelm me with your enthusiasm and energy? I'm happy just being near you, Haru. I want to protect you and make you just as happy for all the things you do for me. Can't you see that?"

"But Tsu-kun can't say that he doesn't love Kyoko," she objected quietly.

"I--" Haru looked up at the single word, but Tsuna froze with a racing heart. She was right, although he didn't want to admit it. Years of devotedly chasing her shadow couldn't be destroyed. While his feelings for Haru had grown to be just as big, he'd not had time to erase Kyoko completely from his heart. "I love you," he whispered honestly instead of the words she demanded.

"I love you, too, Tsu-kun," she replied feverently. Tsuna nodded and left the room in shock, still unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

Yamamoto grumbled and got up to answer his bedroom door. The alarm showed that it was still two hours before they were supposed to get up in preparation of school, but the knock at the door didn't sound like it was willing to wait that long.

"I'm coming," Yamamoto growled at the insistent pounding. Flinging the door open, he snapped, "What do you want, Goku--" and paused when he saw that his early morning visitor wasn't who he expected. "What's wrong, Matsu?"

"I figured that you would be better to deal with this," the man replied, running a hand sheepishly through his shock of red hair. "Tsuna's went off the deep end and--"

"Where is he?" The swordsman interrupted in worry, but paused when Matsu put up his hands to soothe him.

"Calm down, he's not went off like that. Its just that he's been at the firing range for four hours now and is getting pretty touchy whenever his clip is empty."

"He what?" Yamamoto asked blankly.

"He's been practicing for four hours now," Matsu repeated slowly. "He won't talk to anyone and just keeps hitting the same target. Its not like him, so the attendant called me up. I'm not stupid enough to approach him when he's in a obviously bad mood, though, so I came to get you."

"Let's go," Yamamoto snapped, waving the man into his room. "We can use my elevator."

"You got an elevator in here?" He asked curiously, slipping inside. "Much easier than having to go through the one in the broom closet."

"Ah," He confirmed, pulling back the Vongola tapestry on one wall. "Our rooms in Italy have a passage between all the Guardian's rooms and Tsuna's, but here in Japan we have elevators to the lower floors. Iemitsu figured that Tsuna would like it better this way. Get in." Following the order, Matsu stepped into the elevator with Yamamoto behind him. After a quick lurch, the doors opened back up to the floor that Yamamoto had specified. Within a few minutes, they were flying into the entrance area of the underground firing range only to pause at the crowd of people around the viewing windows.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Yamamoto snapped, making the mob jerk back to look at him en masse.

"It's Boss," Derrik explained sheepishly. "He's hit the same spot for over a hundred rounds now. We've never seen such marksmanship."

"Everyone out!" Yamamoto yelled in reply. Having been caught openly gawking at their boss, the crowd quickly slipped past him and out the door. Once the area was clear, Yamamoto peeked out the window to see the situation before quickly hurrying for the door to the actual firing area. The moment that the sound-proof seal was broken, the sound of steady gunfire rang in his unprotected ears. Tsuna was still absently firing down range at the target that was set up, his earplugs making him unable to hear Yamamoto's panicked approach. He did, however, notice when a hand reached forward for Tsuna's raised one.

With a gasp, Yamamoto landed on his back from Tsuna's cold act of self-defense and looked up at the gun pointed in his face. Beyond that, Yamamoto stared up with wide eyes into the ones that Tsuna held. Lit in Flames, Tsuna looked back at him for a long moment without seeming to realize that he was pointing a gun at his friend.

"T-Tsuna...?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly, raising his hands up in surrender. Slowly, the fires went out of Tsuna's eyes and he blinked rapidly, coming back to himself. Even so, he didn't react in the way that Yamamoto expected. Instead of a gasp of surprise and aid to get up, Tsuna pulled out his earplugs and calmly put the gun on the counter in front of him.

"It's dangerous to come up behind me, Yamamoto," Tsuna admonished softly. Standing up by himself, Yamamoto dusted himself off before replying.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied coldly while reloading his nearly empty clip.

"Wasting bullets for one," the swordsman snapped with a hand reaching up to stop Tsuna from his actions. He paused and dropped it at a warning glare from his friend. "What are you upset about? This isn't like you at all."

"I'm not upset. I'm practicing," Tsuna corrected.

"For four hours?" Yamamoto gaped. Tsuna paused at the words and slowly put the clip down.

"I didn't realize I was here that long," he whispered. He held up his firing hand and stared at it in surprise, seeing how red the skin had become from continuously squeezing the trigger. "I better stop if I don't want blisters."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped in exasperation, grabbing his friend's arm when he tried to walk past. "What's gotten into you?" Tsuna bowed his head and pulled his arm free with a sharp jerk.

"Reality," he answered before calmly walking out the door. Yamamoto watched him go, disturbed more by his calm and cold manner than his reply. Wanting a better answer, Yamamoto started to go after him but was stopped by Matsu at the door.

"I'd leave him alone right now," the red-haired man warned. "I've seen that look in people's eyes before when they've seen too much. He's gone hard and cold right now. If you want some mushy, heart-felt answer, then give him some time to come around on his own."

"I can't just leave him like that," Yamamoto objected worriedly.

"You have to," Matsu replied, dropping the wrist that he'd absently grabbed to stop the swordsman from following. "Tsuna's strong. He'll deal with whatever is on his mind. You did enough by snapping him out of it. Leave him be for now."

"Still--"

"You two grew up together, didn't you?" Matsu inquired knowingly with a gesture for them to walk back to the elevators together.

"For the important part, yes," Yamamoto admitted, leaving the way. "I've been with Tsuna since he first started to use his Flame."

"That's why, then," Matsu nodded with an understanding smile. "That's why Tsuna is soft sometimes and hard at others. He's living in two worlds that are mixing together."

"I don't understand," he admitted.

"He's a big and powerful boss, right?" Matsu asked. Yamamoto nodded, knowing that Matsu was still new to the Family. "Well," he continued, "is he your boss or your friend?"

"Both," Yamamoto replied in confusion. His footsteps faltered when he started to understand what Matsu was trying to tell him. "Tsuna doesn't know how to be both at once."

"Exactly," Matsu agreed sadly. "You probably couldn't see it because you've grown up with Tsuna, but he's like two different people sometimes. He has his soft side around you and the people he cares about, but then he has his hard side, too. When he goes hard, you need to start responding accordingly. When he's like that, you need to pretend he's not your friend at all. If you don't, it's just going to make it difficult for him."

"How do you know?" Yamamoto asked irritably.

"I know," Matsu said with a small laugh. "I might be new to all this Mafia stuff, but I've worked and had a friendly boss before. I wasn't in prison my whole life, you know."

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I just don't like seeing Tsuna like that."

"Get used to it," Matsu warned. "I have a feeling that you're going to be seeing more and more of that from now on." Yamamoto nodded quietly in agreement and continued down the hall silently. Despite their friendship, Matsu was right about Tsuna. The deeper they became involved with the Mafia world, the more that Tsuna would have to look at his friends as subordinates as much as Family.

Reality sucked.


	3. Chapter 3 Choices

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked hesitantly, poking his head into Tsuna's office. "Are you here?"

"Come on in, Yamamoto," Tsuna called. Relieved to have finally found his friend, Yamamoto entered the office and shut the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the cigarette in Tsuna's hand and the drink on his desk.

"It's it a little early for--"

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto," Tsuna interrupted, gesturing for his friend to sit. "I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"It's fine," he mumbled in return, remembering the conversation he'd had with Matsu. "I'm just curious _why _you were that way." Tsuna leaned back into his chair and smiled crookedly around his cigarette, having already expected the question.

"You were right. I was upset," he admitted. "I went down to shoot a few rounds and cool off, but I kind of triggered something that I didn't know how to deal with. You know how focused I get when I'm training usually, right?" Tsuna waited for Yamamoto's nod before continuing. "Well, you probably don't know that I cheat," he mumbled with another crooked smile. "Back when dad was first training me in how to use a gun, I used my Flame to boost my concentration and control enough that I could hit it like he wanted me to. It's gotten to be such a habit to do that, though, that I had already increased my Flame before I even really noticed."

"So what was the problem?" Yamamoto asked, not seeing how his habit had caused him to be so cold.

"I didn't increase my regular Flame," he explained softly. "The filtered Flame increased because I wasn't paying attention to which one I reached for."

"So..."

"So it affected me even though I didn't release it to the level of the Dying Will Flame," Tsuna sighed and looked at his scarred hand mournfully. "Everything just got so clear when I used the hardened Flame instead of my regular one. I can't really explain, but all my confused thoughts and emotions were pushed away. It just became me and the target. I could still sense and see everything going on around me, but the things that didn't matter couldn't distract me."

"Hardened Flame?" Yamamoto asked with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna nodded and reached for his drink.

"Don't ask," Tsuna mumbled after a sip. "It's just something I received after my personal hell was over. The point is that part of my Flame is hard now. When I use it instead of my normal one, I end up like what you saw earlier. It was a new feeling, so I wanted to get used to it."

"So you continued to practice," he replied in mild understanding.

"Please don't be mad at me for being so cold," Tsuna begged softly. He looked down and thumbed the rim of his glass, hiding a worried and pained expression. "I think I know why I got that power. It's so that I can better handle my duties as a Boss. Even so, I didn't mean to be so cold to you. It just took me a little bit of time to shake off the effects since I had been using it so long."

"Reality. Hunh," Yamamoto mumbled in thought. Tsuna paled at the word, but didn't deny it. The reality was that he was Vongola the Tenth. The reality was that he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. Two realities, both of which defined him. The sad reality of both was that it was going to become harder for him to keep them separate. "So what were you upset about in the first place?" He finally asked in effort to change the subject. Tsuna groaned at the question.

"That would be the reason I'm drinking before school," he grumbled. He folded his arms and laid his head down on his desk. "Help me," he begged.

"Alright," Yamamoto laughed at Tsuna's pathetic expression. "What's the problem?"

"Haru," he replied. "She said I kissed Kyoko while I was loony and now she wants to know if she's going to share me with her. No," he amended, "Haru practically shoved the idea of me being with both her and Kyoko down my throat."

"Oh. My," Yamamoto gaped while he choked on air. Tsuna patiently waited for him to get over the shock of his statement enough to actually help. "Isn't that..." He finally mumbled with a wide and knowing grin. "Isn't that every man's fantasy?"

"I knew you where going to say that," Tsuna groaned again as he put his forehead down on his arms.

"So you're saying you never thought of having both Kyoko and Haru...?" Yamamoto prompted with his wide grin still firmly planted on his face. Tsuna's head snapped up and he blurted with a deep blush.

"No!"

"Who are you kidding, Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed. "Your face is telling a different story."

"Fine, maybe," Tsuna growled. "But thinking something and actually doing it are two different things! It would feel just wrong to even--"

"Haru's okay with it," Yamamoto interjected.

"More than okay with it," Tsuna grumbled. "She suggested that I marry her in Italy and Kyoko down here."

"No way..." Yamamoto laughed with wide eyes, finally realizing that Tsuna wasn't joking around.

"She said she wants me to be happy and that she already shares me with the rest of the Family," Tsuna mumbled unhappily. "She doesn't see any difference in adding one more person to that list."

"I-I see..."

"What do I do, Yamamoto?" Tsuna begged. "I need some advice!"

"You're on your own," Yamamoto replied after a few silent moments. "I couldn't tell you if she's just pushing your buttons to see what you'd do or if you should grab the opprotunity."

"Opprotunity!" Tsuna squealed with a bright red face. "This is a death sentence, not an opprotunity!"

"Sorry, Tsuna," Yamamoto chuckled. "My only advice is to pretend the conversation never happened and maybe spend some more quality time with Haru until you can figure it out for yourself."

"That's what I'll do," he agreed, jumping at the first helpful suggestion he got. "I'll take Haru out to dinner and spend some quality time with her." He paused for a moment in sudden thought. "Actually," he mumbled, once again turning bright red. "This would be our first real date." Yamamoto choked at the words.

"You're getting married to her and you haven't even taken her out on a date?" He spluttered while Tsuna turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I didn't think about it before," Tsuna answered sheepishly. "We kind of just jumped straight into life together. I didn't really have to go through the normal process of dating. We slept together. She moved in. She got pregnant. I had to work and she never really pointed out the need to go on a date."

"Alright," Yamamoto replied while he tried to get over his shock. "You and Haru have to go out and have some fun."

"Hmm," Tsuna mumbled in thought. "Maybe we could take Hotaru out to the zoo? Or we could--"

"No, no, no," Yamamoto interrupted, already seeing Tsuna's train of thought. "You and Haru. No kids. No subordinates. And it has to be somewhere romantic that she'll like."

"But you know that no one is going to let me go out alone!" Tsuna exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'll think of something," Yamamoto promised. His eyes lit up and he grinned widely in instant inspiration. "Actually, a double-date would probably be okay."

"Who do I know that's dating?" Tsuna grumbled. "I don't want to end up with someone I barely know."

"Well," the swordsman replied mischieveously. "I did promise to help Gokudera break the ice with Sangia. This would be the perfect way for him to get over his gun-shy and actually ask her out. If he thinks he has to have a girlfriend in order to help you out, he'd leap at the excuse."

"Shouldn't their first date be just them two?" Tsuna asked doubtfully.

"If we wait for that, Gokudera is going to be middle age before he actually admits he likes a girl," Yamamoto chuckled. "This kills two birds with one stone. Gokudera gets an excuse to ask her out and you get some quality time with Haru."

"Alright," Tsuna agreed. "Will you ask him for me? I think it'd be a little strange if I did."

"Sure thing," Yamamoto replied with a thumbs up and a wide smile. "I'll tell him that you need protection while taking Haru out on a date, but that you don't want a bunch of third wheels. He'll get the picture."

"Thanks," Tsuna mumbled with a small smile. "The attention should distract Haru enough that she'll forget all about trying to get me and Kyoko together."

"For the sake of simplicity, I hope so," Yamamoto laughed.

* * *

Tsuna tried not to blush at the attention he got while he crossed the school courtyard. Not only due to his miraculous Ressurrection and his previous popularity, but due to the group of touchy men surrounding him. NO ONE wanted to chance Tsuna getting hurt again. Before Tsuna had even realized that his escort had doubled in size, he had been swept along to school at the pace of men with legs twice as long as his.

And they hadn't stopped at the gates.

"I think I can go from here, guys!" He finally yelled to get their attention at the front doors of the school. They paused at Tsuna's panting voice and had the grace to blush en masse when they saw how they'd unintentionally pushed him in their focus to get him to school in one piece.

"Sorry, Boss," Ichi mumbled. "We didn't mean to rush you. You should have spoke up."

"You didn't give me time!" He exclaimed. He put up a hand to forestall any more apologies when Ichi opened his mouth yet again. "Don't worry about it. All of you just need to know that I'm not made of glass. I don't break that easy. Stop thinking that I'm going to die if I don't have twenty of you constantly with me."

"We'll try to remember next time, Boss," Derrik replied for the group. Tsuna ordered them away and gave a small sigh when his friends finally had enough room to close in.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," Tsuna chuckled while he rubbed his head. "Remind me not to die again. It's more attention than I prefer."

"DON'T EVER DIE AGAIN," his friends yelled in unison. Tsuna let out a loud laugh in response and led the way inside.

"Oh, Haru," Tsuna called, pulling her to the side. "I wanted to ask you on the way to school, but I got pulled away before I got a chance."

"Ha-hi?"

"Would you like to go out on a double date this weekend?" He looked at her, gauging her reaction to the question and quickly added, "No kids. No Mafia. A real date."

"O-Okay...?" She agreed in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"I haven't worked that part out yet," he admitted with a small blush. "But I want to spend some time with just us."

"Will there be cake?" She asked hopefully.

"Definately," he promised. Her enthusiasm for the idea of a date skyrocketed instantly. She squealed in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck before running off to her classroom to tell Hana about it. Tsuna watched her go with a small chuckle and tossed Yamamoto a thumbs up.

Immediately turning to Gokudera, the swordsman whispered something into Gokudera's ear and got an instant reaction. That was, Gokudera first choked. Then he gasped. Then he turned red. Then he paled and looked over at Tsuna with wide eyes. Finally he nodded and gave a small, hesitant thumbs up, making Tsuna wonder if Yamamoto had stuck to the plan.

Deciding that it didn't matter as long as he agreed, Tsuna headed for his classroom while dodging curious people that openly wanted to know about his experience. Before he noticed, though, the hallway instantly cleared and Tsuna felt someone approaching his back. Turning, he saw the reason why there had been a hasty exit of everyone.

"Good morning, Hibari," Tsuna said with a warm smile.

"Good morning," Hibari greeted in return with a respectful tilt of his head. Tsuna blinked at that. Twice.

"Hey, Hibari," Tsuna called when the Disciplinary Head continued past without stopping. Hibari paused and looked back, patiently waiting to hear what Tsuna wanted. "Thank you for watching over me." Hibari nodded in acceptance of the warm words before turning and coldly clearing the rest of the hall.

"What was that about, Boss?" Gokudera mumbled from behind him. Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to explain either his newly found understanding of the man nor Hibari's acceptance of Tsuna. Both were still tenuous despite everything.

"Tsuna," Tsuna admonished in effort to change the focus. "You still haven't called me Tsuna."

"I've been practicing, Boss," Gokudera grumbled.

"But you still can't call me by my name without stuttering?" Tsuna asked sadly.

"It goes against everything I believe," he explained. "I won't break my promise, but I humbly request that you give me more time to say it properly."

"Don't worry about it, Gokudera," Tsuna sighed. "If it's that hard for you, you don't have to."

"Are you sure, Boss?" Gokudera asked with hope in his eyes.

"It's okay," Tsuna replied unhappily. "Although it would have been nice to hear it. You always call me so formally, but I had hoped that you could call me by my name like a friend. It's okay, though. I don't want you to make yourself do something that goes against what you believe in. Even for me."

"Boss..." Gokudera mumbled in response to the hurt in Tsuna's voice. "Forgive me, Boss!" He exclaimed with a bow, shamed at his failure to do one simple thing. He paused in the act of promising to try harder when Tsuna placed a calm and patient hand on his shoulder.

"I said don't worry about it," Tsuna repeated softly when he looked up. "I'll just pretend that Boss is equal to my name from you. I've done it for this long." Giving a sigh in response to Gokudera's devoted look, Tsuna turned and headed down the empty hall for his own classroom.

And paused at the obviously foreign visitor waiting on him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tsuna snapped, reaching for his Flame.

"Mr. Sawada, it's an honor," the man hesitantly replied with a formal bow. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the embellished envelope that he held out.

"Don't make me ask again," Tsuna warned coldly without taking the letter.

"Sawada!" His teacher, Tereshi-sensei, admonished. "That's no way to--"

"Stay out of this," he interrupted quietly, bringing silence through the room. Tsuna ignored his audience and turned back to the strange visitor with Flames reflecting in his eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"I am just a messenger," the man replied from where he was still bowing and holding out the letter. "I was sent with a summons for you from the Queen, Mr. Sawada. That's all I know."

"Queen?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of what country?"

"England," the man answered with a small tremble. Tsuna sighed in resignation and took the envelope. The man sighed in relief and finally rose back up, obviously awaiting a reply. Calmly, Tsuna read over the enclosed piece of paper before slowly tearing it to shreds. "Mr. Sawada!" The messenger exclaimed, looking at the pieces in shock.

"Tell her I'm already engaged and I could care less who she wants me to meet," Tsuna said firmly. "Also, tell her if she wishes to Knight me, she better ask when it fits in my schedule next time. I'm busy this weekend."

"Mr. Sawada?" The man asked after swallowing a large lump in his throat.

"Do you not understand Japanese?" Tsuna inquired coldly. "You have my reply so get out of here. You're interfering with my class."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Sawada," the man squeaked before darting for the door. Tsuna grabbed his arm to make him pause when he passed and quietly whispered a warning so that the rest of his classmates couldn't hear.

"The next fool that bothers me at school won't live to talk about it. Be sure and pass that along." The man trembled with a nod and darted down the hall at speeds even greater than before. Letting his Flames falter back down now that the unexpected intrusion was gone, Tsuna plastered a smile on his face and turned back to his teacher with a small bow. "I'm sorry for the interruption and my rudeness, Sensei."

"Did he say that was from the Queen of England?" Tereshi-sensei replied in shock, pointing at the shreds of paper on the floor.

"Yes," Tsuna answered simply.

"And you tore it up, just like that?" He gaped.

"Yes," Tsure confirmed with a fake smile. "I'm busy this weekend."

"If you don't mind my asking...what the heck is more important than a Queen?" He asked in open awe and curiousity. Tsuna looked around to find matching expressions on the faces of his classmates. Trading a small, knowing smile with Gokudera, he looked at his teacher and answered as honestly as he could.

"The Moon."

* * *

"What's wrong, little bro? Is the double clubs getting to you?" Ryohei asked worriedly. "You don't have to help me train. I can find someone--"

"I'm fine," Tsuna panted. "I don't want to stop, but I could use a break. We've been at it for almost a half hour and I'm far from being in shape."

"Alright," Ryohei agreed immediately. "I'll go grab us some drinks and some bananas. Extreme recharge!"

"Sounds good," he replied before waveringly finding his way out of the practice ring. The moment that Ryohei left the room, Tsuna collapsed where he had been standing.

"Oi," the boxing Captain called worriedly, walking up to where he was sprawled out on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I feel like goo," Tsuna laughed, holding up a sweat-drenched arm in defeat. "I thought three minutes with Ryohei was hard, but thirty is even worse." The Captain nodded sympathetically and pulled Tsuna over to a bench to rest so that Ryohei wouldn't panic when he returned.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked curiously. "You were dead less than a week ago and you're already wearing yourself to a thread by trying to train Ryohei."

"So many people have given up their dreams for me," Tsuna mumbled in sad honesty. "Ryohei's dream was to one day fight at Madison Square Garden. In the bigger scheme of things it might not seem like much, but I want at least one person around me to be able to follow their dreams."

"Can't you just snap your fingers and make him--"

"I don't know what rumors you heard," he interrupted. "But even if I could do such a thing, I wouldn't. It would be an insult to Ryohei's strength. If anything, I'd be willing to pay people to try harder in attempting to defeat him. I don't want anyone thinking that his power isn't real just because I'm his friend." Tsuna's Flame spasmed in warning and he automatically reached up to catch the can thrown at his head. He managed to grab it within an inch of his face, but looked at the person who'd thrown it with wide eyes.

"Is that what you're thinking about, Little Bro?" Ryohei asked with a pained expression. "You're worried that people will think I'm a fraud boxer?"

"Face reality, Big Bro," Tsuna mumbled without looking him in the eyes. "People will think that just by seeing us two together. The methods that I sometimes use make such assumptions pretty damn justified."

"Little Bro..."

"Your dream would only be fullfilled if you could raise your arms with honor and without shame," Tsuna continued mercilessly. "I don't want to be the cause for that not happening, so I want to help you train enough to get there on your own."

"But I gave up on Madison Square Garden a long time ago, Little Bro," Ryohei said gently, sitting down next to him while handing over one of the four bananas he was holding.

"Don't say that," Tsuna pleaded pathetically. "Please don't say that, because we both know the reason why you would say that."

"I have a more Extreme dream now, Little Bro!" He interjected, pulling Tsuna out of his misery with sheer force of personality.

"Really?" Tsuna asked, intrigued despite himself. The light in Ryohei's eyes marked his new dream was an extremely challenging one. "What's that?" Tsuna felt a moment of worry when Ryohei gave a wide grin.

"Extreme Secret," he replied. "I'll tell you about it when the time is right, Little Bro. For now, let's go to the limit so that I can win this Tournament."

"Have you recieved any reply from Colonello?" Tsuna asked in effort to buy a few more minutes of rest.

"He said he'd come as soon as he found a replacement to take over for him," he answered with a knowing grin. "He said he'd take over my training in return for you owing him one."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna mumbled. He smiled and sighed, seeing Ryohei already heading back for the ring. Knowing that the only way for him to get his strength and stamina back completely was to push his limits, Tsuna followed. The Captain took charge of running the bell while the more easily impressionable boxers stopped their training in order to watch. Tsuna couldn't blame them. Seeing Ryohei fight at near his full potential wasn't something that people normally got to see. Even Tsuna himself had moments when he was in awe of the man.

"I'm going all out this time, Big Bro," Tsuna warned. Ryohei smiled and let out a loud cheer when Tsuna's eyes began reflecting Flames, signaling that he'd increased it to just below surface level. "Let's go," he ordered softly.

For the next half-hour, Tsuna dodged Ryohei's blows in effort to increase his speed, while also showing Ryohei his weaknesses. Not that Tsuna would actually strike. He'd purposely came into the ring without boxing gloves just for this training. In place of a hit, Tsuna took the time to pinch his friend when and where a blow would have gotten through. This left Ryohei sporting red marks left and right, but was better than actually hitting him.

When Tsuna finally became tired enough to start getting grazed by Ryohei's punches, Ryohei himself called a stop to the practice. So focused from dodging, it took Tsuna a few long moments to even notice that his friend had purposely backed off.

"W-What?" He panted.

"I said that's enough for today, Little Bro," Ryohei repeated worriedly while he stripped off his boxing gloves. "You're pushing yourself too hard."

"You're probably right," Tsuna agreed, feeling the burden on his body from the continuous effort he'd been putting in.

"Go take a shower and I'll get some more stuff to help you recharge," Ryohei ordered.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it, if I'm going to go down to Black Dragon Alley today." Ryohei looked at him curiously, but Tsuna just shook his head. He wasn't quite ready to tell his friends what he planned to do after school. Rather than stand around to give Ryohei a chance to question him, he leaped over the ropes of the ring and headed for the Club's locker room and showers with plans to take a very, very cold shower.

Adrenaline and quickly pumping blood equaled one very natural conclusion.

Already used to the reaction from his spars with Hibari and Cheri, Tsuna ignored it for the most part. Quickly stripping so that he could toss his clothes into his locker for safe keeping, Tsuna pushed his sweat-drenched hair out of his face and wrapped a towel around his waist. Without much time to pause, he started to head for the showers, only to freeze when he saw that he wasn't alone in the locker room like he'd thought.

"K-K-Kyoko," he stuttered in shock. "H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Um..." she blushed brightly, silently telling him _long enough_. "I was looking for Big Brother." Trying to cover his own blushes while simulteneously looking for something to cover more of himself with, he came up completely empty handed.

"H-He's not here," Tsuna tried to reply nonchalantly. The attempt completely failed when his towel chose that moment to fall from his waist. He managed to save it in time to keep from giving Kyoko another eye-full, but only barely. Blushing even deeper when he looked up to see her staring at him, Tsuna cleared his throat to try to talk.

It didn't help at all.

"When did you get tattoos?" She asked curiously, completely unnoticing of Tsuna's flustered reactions. Tsuna looked down at himself, realizing she meant his black brand marks.

"A while back," he replied simply. Her eyes narrowed at his chest and she slowly walked forward to inspect whatever she was focused on. Tsuna froze, unable to walk, speak, or even _think _when she reached up to run a finger down one side of the X brand. Already excited from the intense excercise that he had done, the unthinking caress sent shivers down into him despite knowing that it was wrong to allow himself to enjoy the touch.

"Your scars are gone under your tattoo," she mumbled in curiousity. "It's smooth there." Tsuna stared speechlessly at the hand trailing down his chest, wondering what Kyoko's limits of cluelessness were. Not only could she not see that the 'tattoo' had been branded into him, burning away the torn flesh that had been there previously. But she couldn't see how her proximity was affecting him!

"Kyoko, you better go," Tsuna finally panted breathlessly. Her head snapped up in surprise and she finally froze under Tsuna's hungry stare and soft voice. "I-I love Haru, but you've caught me at a really bad time. You really, really need to go." Kyoko didn't move, despite his words of warning. She was like an innocent deer caught blinded in headlights, unable to move from the sudden realization of Tsuna's desire coupled with his near naked and sweaty state.

Even while trying to fight the urges of his body, Tsuna slowly began to lean down with his gaze greedily focused on her lips. He knew it was wrong of him, but he wanted those lips which were so maddeningly near. He wanted to touch them. Taste them. He wanted to pull her close to him and--

"Oh, god..." he moaned, shoving the thoughts away. With lips only a half of an inch away from hers, he stopped himself long enough to gently push her a few stumbling steps away. "Get out of here," he ordered. Thanks to his shove, Kyoko was snapped out of her shock and she hesitantly darted for the door. He watched her go while cursing himself for nearly giving in.

"I'm a bad, bad man," he mumbled to himself before clutching his hard erection in hopes to get it under control. Deciding that such a thing like control would only be found in a cold shower, Tsuna slowly headed that way. All while repeating the same words to himself, "I'm a bad, bad man."

* * *

"Are you serious, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in shock, looking up at where Tsuna had taken them to.

"Dead serious," he replied.

"This is something permanent, Boss," Gokudera warned with an eye glancing up at the tattoo parlor in doubt. "Let's at least go somewhere in a better part of town."

"No can do," Tsuna said simply. "I called around and this is the only place that won't ask questions. The artist is one of the best, too, so don't worry."

"Can't you at least wait until Mafia Row is--"

"I want to do this," Tsuna interrupted earnestly. "For once, I want to have a say in what happens to my body. I have scars and marks all over that I didn't have any say in putting there. For once I want someting there that I _want_ there!"

"Little bro..."

"I'll get one, too, Boss!" Gokudera exclaimed enthusiastically after hearing Tsuna's reasoning.

"But what are you going to get?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Tsuna smiled softly at him but shook his head, wanting to wait for the right time to reveal it. Instead, he led his three friends inside where they immediately got the attention of the artist inside.

"I'll be there in a minute," she called from where she was putting the last touches on a man's skull tattoo. "Alright," she said with a flourish, slapping the area next to the finished project. The man gasped in pain, but otherwise didn't respond. She chuckled ruthlessly at him before carefully rubbing a clear gel over it and bandaging it up. "You know the routine. Keep that on for a day or two to keep it clean. If you get an infection, it's your own damn fault."

"Yes, Ma'am," the man replied. He got up and slipped out of the shop, having already paid beforehand.

"You're a little young to want a tattoo," the woman mumbled, incorrectly guessing Tsuna's age from his size.

"I'm old enough," Tsuna commented coldly.

"Well, I'm Shiori," she greeted, finally coming up to the counter with a bored expression. "What can I do for you?"

"What else?" Tsuna chuckled. "I'm wanting a tattoo."

"Of?" Shiori prompted. "A lotus flower maybe? Or let me guess, a skull with flames coming out of the eyes?" In answer, Tsuna pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She raised an eyebrow at the colored sketch, but didn't comment on his choice. "It won't be cheap," she warned. "And I hope your mommy isn't going to come looking for you any time soon. This many colors will take a while to get right."

"Don't worry about my mommy," Tsuna grinned. "A tattoo is the least of my problems."

"Is this your first one?" She asked curiously.

"No," he mumbled with a small blush.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped from where he'd been curiously looking over the designs on the walls. "You didn't tell us that you had a tattoo!"

"That's because it's not one I'm proud of," he replied while his face turned an even deeper shade of red. "One of the times I passed out drunk with Xanxus, I woke up with a V stamped on my ass. Xanxus never mentioned it, so I assume he was too drunk to remember having it done." Tsuna sighed when his three friends choked on air before hiding their snickers under the cover of looking over designs. "So, this will be the first one I remember," he muttered, turning back to Shiori. He shrugged at the wide grin on the woman's face, but decided that there was no need to comment more on the past.

"Where are you wanting to get it?" She asked instead.

"My shoulders," he answered immediately. "It's one of the few places that I've got smooth skin."

"From the wings, Boss?" Gokudera inquired from where he was looking over a bunch of skull designs.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed softly without intending to explain the statement to the tattoo artist. At her curious gesture, he began to strip off his shirt so that she could see the intended area.

"Holy hell," she mumbled, looking over his scarred and branded chest. "No wonder you aren't worried about your mommy. That's not ink, is it?" She inspected the X on his chest in curiousity, completely ignoring his other scars, and Tsuna surpressed the memory of Kyoko having done the exact same thing previously. "I've heard that branding it slowly becoming popular, but I think this is the first time I've ever seen it turn black afterward."

"Secret technique," he temporized before turning around to let her see his unmarked shoulder-blades. Like he'd told her, there was two wide strips of smooth and clear flesh around them. While they weren't huge, the Firebird wings that he'd seen himself use while undergoing the Reckoning had left a healed and scarless area on both of his shoulders. Although it didn't seem like much to Shiori, it was a gift to Tsuna. A gift in which he planned to use in tribute.

"I think I can manage it," she finally replied. Tsuna nodded and haggled the price for a few minutes before handing over his bank card for her to swipe. Once payment was taken care of, she smiled and motioned him over to the table already set up. "Two rainbow-colored angel wings of Flame, coming right up."

"Firebird," he corrected softly as he laid down. "They're Firebird wings."


	4. Chapter 4 Wonderland

Author's Notes: Happy belated Easter! Here's the mega-super-extended chapter to celebrate! No intended resemblence to actual places, btw.

:falls over:

* * *

"...If you want!...That is to say... If you don't have any other plans that might--"

"Gokudera," Sangia laughed. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Maybe," he blushed, unable to look her in the eyes.

"For this weekend?" She continued.

"Maybe."

"For dinner and dancing?"

"Maybe."

"And a walk on the beach?"

"Maybe."

"Sounds like fun. I'm supposed to be ready by four, right?"

"Maybe--Wait, what?" Gokudera blinked, suddenly coming back to himself, and finally looked up at her. "How did you know what was planned?"

"Yamamoto already came by and warned me," she laughed, putting down her specimen tray. "He said he was afraid that you would fumble somehow, so he let me know that you were coming."

"I-I see," Gokudera mumbled with a scarlet face.

"You don't have to be so nervous," she soothed with a giggle. "It's just to make Haru and Tsuna more comfortable, right? So you can protect him without seeming like you're there to protect him...?"

"Um, eh...exactly," he murmured, taking the easy route.

"What should I wear? Is it going to be a fancy place or just pizza or something?" She continued with a small smile for Gokudera's open discomfort.

"Boss said that he wanted you two to be surprised," Gokudera answered.

"Alright," she smiled. "I'll play along. I'll see you Friday at four."

"O-Okay," he stuttered before dashing for the door. Once it was safely closed behind him, he sagged against it for a moment in relief. While he wasn't sure if he was thankful for Yamamoto's interference or not, one thing made him completely ignore it.

He had a date with Sangia!

* * *

"You seem happy with yourself," Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut up," Gokudera snapped, but his wide grin gave lie to the rude words.

"I take it that Sangia agreed?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera smiled while they continued down the street.

"I'm happy for you," he replied warmly. Gokudera flushed in pleasure at the words, but didn't comment. He was too happy with himself! Both Tsuna and Yamamoto chuckled knowingly at him, but left him to his joy without teasing.

"So what are we doing, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"If we're going to do this," Tsuna said firmly, looking from window to window in search of something, "We're going to do this right. I want Haru to have the whole romance package. Which means that we need to do some shopping."

"Of course, Boss," Gokudera readily agreed, knowing that it meant Sangia would get it too. "But other than the main events, you still haven't told us what you've planned. Dinner isn't until a lot later than you asked them to be ready at."

"I'm still planning," he admitted. "But I said four because I've already set up for both of them to get complete beauty treatments. Hair, nails, all that girly stuff that they love so much."

"If you're doing that, then why do we need to go shopping?" Yamamoto asked curiously. In answer, Tsuna's eyes lit up and he paused in front of a store to point at the items in the window.

"That," he replied with a wide grin.

"I-I see," Gokudera mumbled while Yamamoto patted him on the back in mock-sympathy. "T-They would probably like that a lot, Boss." Tsuna grinned widely and gestured for all of them to go inside despite the fact that the store was intended for rich and pampered women. Only the fact that the dresses in the window cost a small fortune kept the place open. A single sale could pay the rent on the storefront for a full year.

Yet from looking at the display dresses, Gokudera and Tsuna couldn't find fault with the price.

The three men hesitantly entered and the saleswoman immediately pounced on Gokudera and Yamamoto while Tsuna slipped away to look at the dresses scattered around the show-floor.

"Can I help you, young man?" A tall and statuesque woman asked politely, coming up to stand by him. Tsuna looked over to see that she was a secondary saleswoman.

"Do I look particularly young to you?" Tsuna asked, letting her get a good look at his face rather than merely his size.

"Forgive me," she mumbled with a shocked little blush after doing a double-take.

"Forget about it," he muttered, already long used to people misjudging him. It was one of the ways that he got away with murder, after all. "Does this place have models?"

"We sure do," she replied warmly. "But that dress you're looking at costs--"

"I could care less about the cost," he interrupted. "I need two dresses for two different women. If you have a model with light hair that's just slightly shorter than Gokudera," he said, pointing to where Gokudera was distracting the pushier of the two saleswomen. "And also one that has dark hair around my size, I'd like to see what these look like on actual people."

"Alright," she agreed, sensing from his manner that he was deadly serious about buying something. She gestured for him to sit in one of the couches set up for prospective buyers and Tsuna snapped his fingers to get his friends' attention. They both sighed in relief and joined him, leaving the pushy saleswoman gaping. After greeting the two newcomers in surprise, the woman traded names with them before leaving for a moment to send word back to their on-staff models. Within a few minutes, she returned with snacks and drinks before seating herself with them like a hostess.

"The models are changing," she warned pleasantly. "They'll be ready in a few minutes. While we wait, would you mind if I asked a few questions in order to help you find what you might want?"

"Sure," Tsuna replied with a small grin. The reason for the grin was mainly due to the sound of frustration coming from the other side of the show-floor. By the pushier woman's oversight of the most important person in the group, the other saleswoman had lost out on a large commission. Not that Tsuna cared. The woman that he had ended up talking to seemed satisfyingly warm. Not only that, but she had been willing to 'waste time' on someone that she had obviously expected to not buy anything. That quality of patience and caring deserved to be rewarded.

"Just to make sure, but you said these dresses were for women and not yourself? Correct?"

"Do I look like a person that wears dresses?" Tsuna laughed. "They're for my fiance and his girlfriend." Tsuna pointed to Gokudera who instantly flushed at the word. "We're taking them out for a night on the town and I want to pull out all the stops."

"Wow," she mumbled. "Not many guys do that in today's world."

"They do," he replied with a wink. "But only when they're reminded that it needs to be done."

"And Tsuna got one hell of a reminder," Yamamoto added with a warm chuckle. Tsuna blushed a bit, but didn't comment.

"Anyway," Tsuna continued, "We're taking them to Tokyo to this classy resturaunt that a friend of mine suggested called Blue Moon."

"Isn't that an invitation-only place?" She asked in recognition. "Where even the drinks cost over five thousand yen?"

"Yup," Tsuna groaned at the reminder. "But that's why they call it Blue Moon. People don't usually go more often than that."

"Amazing," she replied with wide eyes. "You have one lucky lady."

"He's got more planned," Yamamoto interjected with a wide smile.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed. "Then, since I promised her cake, we're going to go on a private tour of Candy Castle and she's going to get to have a personal chef build her dream cake. She'll get a miniature to eat right there and then a larger one will be sent back to the house for her to eat on later."

"And then...?" She asked, excited on Haru's behalf.

"Then we're going to Wicked City to dance for a while. I've already called the owner and they've put me on the list to get in." Tsuna paused to let her digest the information, which she did with ever widening eyes. Wicked City was another place known to be exclusive and high-end. "Then, once she's worn out from dancing, we're going to take a drive to the beach and walk a bit to cool off before coming home."

"Wow..." She mumbled, overwhelmed with everything Tsuna had planned.

"And this is after they've been pampered for several hours," Yamamoto added with a wide grin.

"I've never heard of a man doing so much unless he was in the doghouse," she muttered. She immediately squeaked and covered her mouth, not having intended to say it out loud. Tsuna merely laughed, however, feeling strangely like he _should _be in the proverbial doghouse.

He was saved from having to reply by the entrance of the first pair of models, signaling that they were ready to begin. The saleswoman waved them forward and the two carefully presented the dresses they were wearing to the assembled guests. Shaking his head, Tsuna traded disappointed looks with Gokudera. The dress didn't look like anything they would want to see on Haru and Sangia. It looked like a fur-factory had thrown up on them with lace tossed in for good measure.

"Mika," the saleswoman called to the model. "Send out Princess in the green and Diamond in the black."

"Are you sure--?" Mika asked in open doubt and shock. The saleswoman nodded with a wide smile and shoo'ed her back behind the wall into the dressing rooms. A few moments later, Tsuna's eyes lit up at the two women that walked out.

The first one, which was supposed to represent Haru, wore a simple emerald dress. Even though it stopped mid-thigh, it was both strangely alluring yet formal. The material used was a bottom piece of bright green silk with a simply embroidered, darker-green translucent material over it. The combination of gloss and shadows caught Tsuna's eyes in a way that he particularly enjoyed. Not to mention it was sleeveless, which Tsuna definately could find enjoyable on Haru. Instead of sleeves, multiple straps covered the shoulders in a way that faintly made him think of Rome or Greece.

"I love it," Tsuna murmured. Then he groaned. "Let me guess, this is the most expensive dress in the store?"

"Actually, no," she corrected with a small blush. "It's one of the cheapest, which is why it's usually shown last."

"I see," he replied in surprise. He glanced over to see what Gokudera thought and paused at Yamamoto's attempt to hide his amusement.

Gokudera was openly flabbergasted at the thought of Sangia in the dress that his model was wearing. While it looked just as simple as Princess', Diamond's dress was a ankle length dress of some kind of black ebony material that both trapped light and reflected it while it fluttered around. The length didn't really matter, though, since it was slit high up onto the thigh to permit movement. Jewels dotted the left hem and along the bottom, making it look like she was dancing in water droplets whenever she moved. Even better was the off-the-shoulder cut of the neckline, leaving one whole arm completely exposed.

"We'll take them," Tsuna said simply, seeing Gokudera's look of pure ecstasy. "They'll need shoes and hair ornaments and all that good stuff to go with it. I'll trust your judgement on all that since you proved so helpful on these." While Gokudera slowly came to understand the words that Tsuna had just spoken, along with the realization that 'Yes, he would see Sangia in that dress', Tsuna handed over a slip of paper to the woman with notations of Haru and Sangia's sizes and measurements. Glad that he'd came prepared with information weaseled from Sakura, since the doctor did regular checkups on them, Tsuna smiled widely in anticipation.

More than this being a night that Haru and Sangia wouldn't forget, it was slowly turning into one that _he _wouldn't!

* * *

Haru tried not to grumble when she was forced to walk home without Tsuna on Friday. She had hoped that they could spend some time together while they got ready, but apparently he had been called away to do some work first. That meant that his three Guardians had left school early, too.

"Oh, well," Haru mumbled dejectedly. "At least I get to spend tonight with him, right?"

"His work shouldn't take too long," Toshi murmured sympathetically while trying to keep up with their escort. They both faltered in their footsteps from a sudden yell of recognition coming from the estate. Haru barely manage to recognize Sangia before she was grabbed by the hand and forcefully yanked forward at a run back to the house.

"Ha-HI!" Haru shouted in surprise.

"You have to come look at this!" Sangia gasped while she literally dragged Haru through the gates. Curious about Sangia's excitement, Haru broke out in a run behind her rather than allowing herself to be pulled along anymore. Quickly, the two darted into the house and headed for Sangia's room at the older woman's cue.

"Ha-hi...?" Haru mumbled in surprise, faltering to a stop within the door. On every visible shelf, table, and other open space was vases of lavender and pink roses. "Where did all these come from?"

"I don't know!" Sangia squealed, covering her mouth in shock. "I went down to use Sakura's lab for a minute and came back to _this_! And look at this!" She pointed to a box centered on her bed with a note attached. More curious about the note, Haru picked it up and read it first.

_This is just the first step into Wonderland. Save this gift until after you meet the White Rabbit._

_--Gokudera_

Setting the note aside, Haru opened the box and gasped at what was inside. Pulling the black dress out, she held it up in amazement only to have it excitedly snatched out of her hands by Sangia. While Sangia held it up to herself in pure joy, Haru's attention was quickly distracted by the other items carefully packed inside. Namely, a pair of petite shoes which Haru greedily wished for and several pieces of high-class silver jewelry.

"Wait," Haru mumbled, holding the piece of paper back up. "Do you think this is about our date tonight?"

"It has to be!" Sangia exclaimed. "I bet you have one waiting on you, too!" Haru's eyes lit up at the words and she hastily darted out the door and toward her shared suite with Tsuna with her friend chasing behind her, clutching her gift box possessively. Throwing the door open the moment she reached it, Haru stumbled to a stop in shock once she got a look at what lie inside her room. If she had thought Sangia had gotten a lot of roses, Tsuna had put the offering to complete shame. Every inch of the room was covered with colorful bouquets. Red, Lavender, Pink, Peach, White, Orange and Blue petals covered everywhere that wasn't already hidden behind vases. "Oh...my..."

"Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha-hi?" Haru gasped, looking around the room in shock. Seeing a box waiting on her, Haru pulled her eyes away from all the roses and stumbled forward. There was a note waiting on top of it, just like there had been for Sangia.

_This is just the first step into Wonderland. Save this gift until after you meet the White Rabbit._

_--Love, Tsuna_

Carefully setting it aside, Haru hesitantly opened the box to see what was waiting for her. She wasn't disappointed. Slowly lifting it up, she found a emerald green dress that made her completely forget about Sangia's black one. Matching shoes were inside along with shockingly gorgeous jewelry. As if to match the simplicity of the dress, the jewelry was made of some kind of black filigree with small emeralds twinkling out from it, instead of any type of overly-large or garish gold that could have been chosen. There was even a hair pin inside that had two small gems dangling from the end, signaling that Tsuna wanted her to wear her hair up.

"I wonder who the White Rabbit is?" Sangia asked curiously into the shocked silence. Haru shook her head, clueless. As if on cue, the doorbell rang through the house sending both women's heads snapping up in unison. Coming to the same conclusion, Haru quickly packed the dress back into the box and snatched the whole thing up into her arms. The two darted downstairs, barely managing to reach the door before anyone else. Toshi raised an eyebrow at their flush faces and heavy breathing from their mad dash, but quickly decided to leave them alone when they tossed the front door wide open.

"Haru-dono, Sangia-dono," the visitor greeted with a polite bow. "I've brought your ride to the first stop in Wonderland: the Rabbit Hole."

With eyes shining in joy and excitement, the two women followed their escort to where a white limousine waited outside the front gates.

"KYAHHH!" They screamed in excited unison.

* * *

Tsuna and Gokudera both backed away from the monitor with racing hearts and sighed in relief. They'd liked it and there hadn't been any problems.

"Remind me to just take her out to a movie next time," Tsuna grinned, collapsing back into his office chair after shutting off the video feed. Lighting a cigarette, he accepted the drink that Gokudera poured in effort to prepare themselves for the wait. The next two hours was planned purely for the two girls to privately enjoy themselves at a luxury spa before getting dressed and riding to Tokyo. That meant two hours before Tsuna and Gokudera even had to think about starting to get ready.

"Their expressions were worth it," Gokudera mumbled, lighting his own cigarette.

"No doubt," he agreed. "But this kind of big to-do makes me think of a raid operation or something. Getting everyone in place, cuing everyone at the right time, getting in and out without being noticed. It's a lot harder than I expected."

"You're having fun, though," Gokudera grinned knowingly.

"Yes, I am," Tsuna agreed with a smile slowly spreading across his face. "I haven't spent any of Club 27's profits, so there's no problem splurging like this. Plus, it's nice to take care of _someone else _for once instead of them taking care of me."

"Your happiness is our happiness, Boss," Gokudera objected.

"So you weren't happy to see Sangia so happy?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. Gokudera flushed in response and tried to reply with a mouth that suddenly didn't want to work.

"It's okay to find your own happiness, Gokudera," Tsuna interjected before he got it working. "I was actually really worried that you and Yamamoto had given up on trying to have a relationship." Not noticing Gokudera's sudden blush, he continued, "I wasn't that worried about Ryohei because I know he goes to Pink's behind my back, but I hadn't noticed anything from you two. We're long past the point of trading notes in class, so I wasn't sure if you two were going to ever start dating." Tsuna chuckled softly to himself and leaned back in reminiscence while Gokudera took a long drink to cover his face. "There was even one time that I thought you two were dating _each other_!" Not noticing Gokudera suddenly choking on his drink, Tsuna kept talking. "There was this one time at the opening of Club 27 that I swore that you two were about to kiss, but that was just silly. That would be like you kissing Bianchi. Right?"

"R-Right, Boss," Gokudera immediately replied while he nodded ferverently in agreement.

"Ahh," Tsuna mumbled, enjoying a long drag off his cigarette. "I think strange things sometimes when I drink too much." Gokudera sagged slightly in relief, but immediately stiffened at the knowing look Tsuna gave him while he leaned onto his desk. "So when did you two break up?"

"B-Boss...?" Gokudera asked with a pale face.

"How long have I known you, Gokudera?" He replied with a secretive little grin.

"I don't know...several years now..."

"And when did you stop calling Yamamoto things like 'baseball freak' or 'sword-freak'?" Tsuna continued mercilessly.

"Back around your birthday, Boss," Gokudera admitted sheepishly, knowing that he'd been caught.

"You obviously didn't want me to know," Tsuna said softly, "So I didn't let on that I'd figured it out. But there's no reason to hide it from me now that you're dating Sangia. Unless you're ashamed of your attraction...?"

"No..." Gokudera answered hesitantly. "It was just easier to keep things simple between us. It wasn't really a relationship... just the two of us letting out some pent up...feelings."

"I see," Tsuna replied calmly. He gave a small laugh at Gokudera's pale and worried face. "Loosen up, Gokudera. I just want to know because your my Family and it's my job to see to it that you're happy. I _want _to see all of you happy and I needed to know the situation so that I can keep an eye out for Yamamoto."

"I tried to set him up with Ana and Eve," Gokudera murmured with a small blush. "But he said he wanted to find someone on his own."

"Well, let's leave him alone then," Tsuna commented. "If he doesn't want help, we can't force someone on him. He'll find his own way, just like you did. I just hope that he actually lets me meet the object of his affection this time. Even if he doesn't end up with a woman, I want him to know that I'm always someone that will back up his choices. The same goes for you."

"I'll let him know, Boss," Gokudera replied quietly. Tsuna nodded in satisfaction and leaned back into his chair once more.

"Do you want to see what the girls are doing right now?" He asked mischievously in effort to change the subject. "I couldn't get cameras in the limo, but I've got them set up at the spa."

"W-Wh-What?"

* * *

"Where are we going now?" Haru asked enthusiastically.

"We are heading to meet Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Haru-dono," the driver replied politely, grinning at his prepared line. "We should be there within a few moments."

"Where are we anyway?" Haru asked, looking out at the big city they'd driven into. "I feel like we've been going for over an hour now."

"Tokyo, Haru-dono," the driver supplied, making Haru's eyes widen in surprise. Before she could think of how to react, the limo pulled to a stop at a crowded curbside in a parking spot which had obviously been reserved. Gasping in joy, Haru darted out the door and into Tsuna's arms before the driver even put on the parking brake.

"Oi," Tsuna laughed at her open enthusiasm and her passionate kiss. "It's not even sunset yet! If you keep this up, we'll end up missing our early dinner."

"Why are we eating so early?" Sangia asked while Gokudera helped her out of the vehicle.

"There's lots to do in Wonderland," the silver-haired man replied softly. A pink blush rose to her cheeks at the small bow that came with the words and she looked at Gokudera in open consideration.

The two men had prepared themselves to complement their dates with an eye to letting them be the center of attention. Tsuna wore a regular black suit with a black undershirt and an emerald green tie to match Haru's dress. Gokudera wasn't much different. His outfit was only different in that he wore a white tie to complement the bright silver and jewels on Sangia, as well as her delicately curled platinum hair which hung down her back rather than tied back professionally like she usually had it. Tsuna had to blink a few times at the length of it, having never seen her with her hair down before. It dipped low down her back, easily reaching her thighs before stopping. How she'd managed to hide such length was beyond him.

Although the look on Gokudera's face said he didn't really care. He was just flabbergasted at how well it complemented her black dress.

"Should we go?" Tsuna prompted after trading knowing looks with Haru. Gokudera snapped out of his breathless state and nodded eagerly, unable to talk. Tsuna chuckled softly and led the way toward the doors of their restaurant. "Welcome to the bottom of the Rabbit Hole," Tsuna said with a small grin. Haru gave a small squeal and Sangia hid a matching one while Gokudera escorted her inside.

After going up over a hundred stories by elevator, they stepped out into a restaurant and was immediately stopped by a waiting host. Politely, Tsuna handed over his invitation with a smile and waited for the man to find them a table. Unfortunately, nothing was allowed to go completely smoothly.

"You're Vongola the Tenth?" The man asked with an eyebrow raised in doubt.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Tsuna asked, disliking the man's tone.

"Indeed I do," the host answered while he looked over the invitation carefully. "Considering that Vongola the Tenth is a regular customer here."

"What?" Tsuna shouted in shock. Gokudera wasn't far behind in mimicking his exclaimation.

"One moment, sir," the host mumbled when he couldn't find fault in the authentic invitation. He leaned over to a nearby waiter and said, "This is authentic. Go fetch the owner for me."

"Of course it's authentic," Tsuna growled. "Dino gave that to me personally."

"Dino Cavallone?" He asked with a small nod of agreement. "He visits us once every time he comes into the country, which has been a lot more often the past few years."

"Of course," Tsuna snapped. "He's been coming to visit me!"

"Tsu-kun...?" Haru mumbled unhappily. Tsuna turned to her with an apologetic look while Gokudera gave Sangia a matching one.

"Forgive me," he said carefully. "If someone is pretending to be me, I've got to take care of it. This shouldn't take long. For now, Gokudera can take you downstairs. I think there's a viewing deck on the thirtieth floor and I'll come get you as soon as I've got this cleared up."

"Are you sure, Boss...?" Gokudera asked in open dislike of leaving him alone. Tsuna gave him a deep stare of warning, telling his friend that he didn't want to the girls to see what would happen next. Gokudera nodded in understanding and quickly escorted their dates back into the elevator. The moment they were gone, Tsuna turned to the host without a hint of mercy.

"Is that so called Vongola the Tenth here right now?" He growled dangerously, knowing that the owner was probably confronting the 'regular' first. The host nodded absently, still trying to find forgery in an un-forged invitation. "Take me to him," Tsuna ordered. The host looked up and shivered at the cold chill in Tsuna's eyes, no longer doubting his words from the sheer power of his aura.

"Yes, sir," the man agreed with a tremble, darting into the direction of the VIP tables. Tsuna didn't need help finding him once he knew the general direction. The sight of 'Vongola the Tenth' wasn't hard to miss. The table full of women and the snivelling owner talking to him had drawn the attention of everyone around. Standing back for a moment to watch, Tsuna began to chuckle at the man's attempt to impersonate him.

While it was pathetic, it was also carefully done. Anyone who hadn't seen a picture of him would have instantly fell for it. He had the disheveled hair...although it was much longer than Tsuna's. The facial scars...although they looked nothing like Tsuna's. The black fingerless gloves...although they were missing the 27 like Tsuna's. He was thin like Tsuna...although nowhere near as short. Anyone who had met Tsuna himself would have instantly laughed in the imposter's face, but this was Tsuna's first pleasure trip to Tokyo. No one here had met Tsuna. They only had second-hand descriptions of him.

Deciding that he'd had enough of the cocky imposter's farce, he slowly walked up to the table in silence and picked up the bottle of wine that Tsuna had called ahead of time to be prepared for him.

"Who do you think you are?" The impostor yelled, seeing some strange man pick up _his _bottle of wine.

"I'm Vongola the Tenth," Tsuna replied softly. "The question is who are _you_?"

"Who let this fake in?" The impostor yelled, completely trying to cover himself.

"I'll praise you," Tsuna said dangerously with a small glare at the approaching security staff. The armed men froze at his single glance, understanding silently that they were dead if they interfered. "You have all of my key features. Anyone who hadn't met me would think you fit the description."

"Will someone get this guy out of here?" The impostor yelled while hiding his cold sweat. No one moved except for the women surrounding him, all who seemed much smarter in realizing that Tsuna wasn't to be played with. They quickly slipped away, leaving 'Vongola the Tenth' completely alone.

"There's one thing you forgot," Tsuna mumbled, making the man completely freeze.

"Really?" The man blurted. "How could I have forgotten anything? I am Vongola the Tenth!"

"Actually, two things," Tsuna continued, ignoring the man's words. "First, you forgot the Vongola Ring."

"I have the Ring!" The impostor yelled, jumping to his feet and holding up his hand as proof. "This is proof! I am Vongola the Tenth!" Tsuna looked at the band on his finger in disgust. Deciding to end it quickly, Tsuna let his Flame burst free and darted around the table at the speed of Flame. The man gasped when Tsuna grabbed his upheld hand and stared him down with fires in his eyes.

"If that's the Vongola Ring," Tsuna said softly while the man collapsed back into his chair, staring at the bright Flame on Tsuna's head in shock. "Then where's the Vongola Flames?"

"Y-Y-You a-a-a--"

"I am Vongola the Tenth," Tsuna confirmed, pulling the fake ring off of the man's finger with his free hand and crushing it absently between his thumb and forefinger. The impostor stared at him in shock, unable to speak or move with the force of Tsuna's presence. "I'm not some fake like you were hoping. You've been caught, my naughty conman. Are you prepared for the punishment?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow when the owner stepped forward to interject while the impostor began begging for his life.

"If you would permit, Vongola the Tenth," the owner said respectfully. "I would ask that you allow us to take it from here. This man has built up a very large tab in your name and I would like to retrieve at least some of what he owes."

"What did you have in mind?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Forced labor or death," the owner replied mercilessly.

"How much does he owe?" Tsuna inquired while the man continued to plead. "I might pay it off just so I can get what he owes me for ruining a pleasantly planned evening." The owner named a figure that would have easily bought the restaurant itself, making Tsuna sigh. "It could be worse," he mumbled to himself. "Alright, I'll pay it." The owner nodded and stepped back, giving him license to do whatever he wanted. Grabbing the impostor by the throat, he simultaneously silenced his sobbing and raised him up to eye level.

"Did you hear the number you just cost me?" Tsuna asked coldly. He tightened his grip around the man's neck until he nodded in hopes to breathe. Loosening his grip to allow it, Tsuna glared at him in thought. "More than that, I had a nice evening planned for my fiance. Instead of enjoying dinner with her right now, I'm having to deal with you. That's pretty sad, isn't it?" Not wanting to be strangled again, the man nodded in Tsuna's hand. "I own you now, you know that? If I killed you right here and right now, no one would stop me nor could anyone put me in jail over it. Do you know why?"

The man shook his head with tears streaming out of his eyes. Tsuna held up his free hand and lit it on fire in warning.

"Because there wouldn't be any of you left but ash which would be vacuumed up while I ate," Tsuna continued. "No evidence, no crime. That's the world that you were pretending to be in. Pretty scary, eh?" Tsuna waited for the man's nod and looked down in disgust at the thin stream wetting the front of his pants. Satisfied that he was thoroughly scared out of his wits, Tsuna sighed and released his Flame.

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. Do you want to live?" He asked, setting the man down on his feet. He nodded feverently and collapsed where he should have been standing, completely at Tsuna's mercy while he began sobbing again. Tsuna handed him a napkin from the table along with a card that he pulled out of his wallet. Kneeling down next to him, Tsuna waited for him to realize that Tsuna was being patient. When he did and finally looked at Tsuna with hope and surprise, Tsuna handed both the napkin and the card over to him. "Be here at ten o'clock tomorrow morning. If you don't show up, I'll track you down and kill you. For now, clean yourself off and get out of here before I change my mind."

Taking his chance, the impostor darted for the door at a run. Tsuna watched him go with a small shake of his head before standing back up. He was receiving curious looks from the staff and guests, all of whom had believed he would kill the impostor. Ignoring them completely, Tsuna turned to the owner once more.

"Any chance I can get some express service? My schedule will be off if we have to wait too long for dinner."

"As you wish, Tenth," the man replied with a deep bow in open relief that Tsuna wasn't going to hold them accountable. Tsuna nodded to himself and started heading for the elevator to retrieve his party. "I'll have a fresh bottle prepared in the manner you asked," the owner added.

"Thanks," Tsuna said easily. "I'll be back in five minutes and I'd like to pretend that this didn't happen."

"Yes, Tenth," the owner replied with another low bow. Tsuna sent an absent wave behind him before entering the elevator and hitting the button for the viewing deck. The flurry of activity began only seconds before the doors completely closed, making Tsuna smile sadly to himself. When they reopened, Tsuna was greeted with an openly relieved Gokudera.

"Boss--!"

"It's all cleared up," Tsuna said with a warm smile, pulling his beloved into his arms. "They said that they'd give me express service to make up for the delay. We should be able to be right on schedule after this."

"What happened, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked anxiously.

"Nothing at all," he replied honestly. "I talked with them and we got everything cleared up. It was all just a big misunderstanding."

"Really?" Sangia inquired doubtfully. Tsuna nodded and squeezed Haru tighter against him.

"Really," he said firmly. "To prove it, we can go up to eat now." Regaining their former cheer, Tsuna led the group back into the elevator for a return trip to the top-floor restaurant. They barely took a step off when the host politely greeted them and led them to a highly-coveted table overlooking the city. Tsuna smiled when they were brought the bottle of wine that he'd specified which had been prepared with a large white 'DRINK ME' tag on it. Haru and Sangia giggled when they saw it, knowing that it was another allusion to Alice in Wonderland. They sipped on the glasses that the waiter poured before looking at the menus in curiosity.

"I can't read some of this, Tsu-kun," Haru mumbled, setting it aside. "I'll just let you surprise me."

"Alright," he agreed, knowing that she wasn't used to things such as Filet Mignon and Gnocchi. "Are you in the mood for chicken, fish, steak?"

"Steak," she replied with a wide grin.

"Alright," he mumbled, looking over the menu. Seeing Haru's look of anticipation, he decided to go for the best cut of meat on the menu and ordered a matching dish for himself. Sangia and Gokudera followed his lead, uncaring of the outrageous prices. Having heard Dino wax eloquently about the food, Tsuna was positive that it would be worth it.

"This isn't going to make me grow 9 feet tall, is it?" Haru asked with a small giggle over the 'EAT ME' tag attached to the plate.

"Not unless you have some allergy that I don't know about," Tsuna laughed. Not having any, Haru dug into her plate greedily and sat back in pure ecstasy after the first bite into her steak. Tsuna mirrored the gesture, amazed at the moist and well-seasoned taste that rolled across his tongue. "We're definitely coming back here," he murmured to himself. Recieving nods of agreement, the group slowly enjoyed their meals while savoring every bite around their conversation.

"Is there any chance I can meet the chef?" Tsuna asked curiously when the waiter finally brought the check.

"Y-Yes..." The man replied hesitantly, having been ordered to give Tsuna whatever he wanted.

"Don't worry," Tsuna laughed. "I'm not going to bite. This was just so good that I wanted to thank him personally." The waiter nodded and scuttled way, quickly returning with a man dressed in a white overcoat who was obviously scared for his life. He was openly pleased and surprised when Tsuna gave him a small bow in gratitude and asked him about himself. Haru and the others listened curiously while the chef opened up and told them his training history along with the finer details of the meal they'd eaten.

"Would you like dessert?" He asked once he was finished explaining.

"No," Tsuna interjected despite Haru's hopeful look. She pouted, but Tsuna ignored it since he knew what their next stop was. Taking the check before anyone could glance at it, Tsuna went back to the host to pay since there was still the matter of the imposter's check to deal with.

"Oi," Tsuna mumbled while he handed over his card, "Add a five percent tip to the overall bill and give it to the chef for me." Tsuna smiled widely when the host choked, knowing how large a number that was. "He deserves it," Tsuna explained. "Thanks to him, my schedule is back on track and I've almost completely forgotten that my evening was interrupted. If he wants to share it out with anyone else that helped, that's up to him, but I want to thank him for such a fine meal."

The host nodded with wide eyes and added the five percent to the bill. Tsuna grinned and went to retrieve his sulking Haru along with Gokudera and Sangia. The host bowed them all the way out, quickly followed by the chef when word got to him of Tsuna's generous gift.

"Since Haru is about to rain tears," Tsuna said once they were in the elevator, giving a small smile since her reaction was just as he'd expected, "We're free to move onto the Caucus Race."

"The what?" Haru asked in curiosity.

"It's the race where everyone runs in circles and then at the end, everyone wins," Sangia supplied with a raised eyebrow. "If I remember right, a bird suggests it in order to dry everyone off of Alice's flood of tears."

"Exactly," Tsuna grinned.

"Where's the fun in running around in circles?" Haru inquired.

"You'll see," he replied, not wanting to ruin the surprise. His smile was matched by one spreading on Gokudera's face since they both knew how the girls would react to the Candy Castle.

"No way..." Haru gasped when their limo pulled up outside the twenty story tall bakery. Laughing like a fool, Tsuna watched her begin to jump in her seat like an excited kid. Sangia wasn't much different.

"We completely forgive you for no dessert!" Sangia squealed, dashing out the limo door before it even came to a complete stop. Haru wasn't far behind her in her enthusiasm to look at the towering castles of cake and candy in the window. Gokudera and Tsuna traded knowing smiles before snatching them up and leading them inside, where a woman was obviously waiting to greet them.

Caucus Race was indeed what it became. Haru and Sangia darted from area to area, ending up running in circles in their enthusiastic desire to see the confectioners at work along with their half-finished and finished projects. Tsuna and Gokudera let them run wild until they finally lost enough energy to actually take the tour. At the end of which, the tour guide raised her hand to give her prepared line.

"If you'll come this way," she said with a small smile. "I'll take you to the White Rabbit's House where you can have your own made."

"Really?" The two women exclaimed in unison. "We really get to?" Tsuna and Gokudera nodded before escorting the overwhelmingly happy women into an area with no less than six chefs waiting.

"What would you ladies like for your castles?" The lead chef asked, making their eyes light up in joy and immediately began talking over one another.

"I want it to be six stories tall with strawberry creme filling like a creme puff and--"  
"I want it to be just one story, but I want it to be this wide and--"  
"Can I have a pink frosting roof and purple shutters--"  
"And would it be possible to give it a gingerbread door and chocolate fudge for the roof--"  
"And can I have a sugar-dragon sitting on top of it and maybe--"

Staring at one another in exasperation, Tsuna could see the same thought mirrored in Gokudera's eyes while confectioners began flying everywhere.

Never underestimate the power of women and cakes combined.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Tsuna asked quietly while they walked along the beach. Gokudera and Sangia followed at a distance, deep in their own conversation.

In effort to follow along the whole theme of 'Alice in Wonderland', Tsuna had continued to take them to numerous places. After the so-called visit to the White Rabbit's House by letting them make one, they'd went to get their fortunes told and their palms read by a highly-regarded psychic who had agreed to play along as the Caterpillar. After that, they'd went to Wicked City to dance and have drinks for the 'Mad Hatter's Tea Party'. Although Wicked City wasn't the type of dance club that Haru had probably expected. Instead, it was a high-class one where they'd danced ballroom type dances. After that, to end the night, Tsuna had brought them to the beach for his version of a walk through the Queen's garden.

"Haru didn't know Tsu-kun could dance like that," she murmured, hugging him tightly in contentment.

"I didn't either," he laughed. "I just watched what the other couples were doing and, well, you know how fast I learn now. It's a lot different than the type of Club that I normally go to, but it was fun." She giggled when he did a few stumbling steps of the Cha Cha for her in example while they walked.

Then she gasped when he twirled her in the sand and dipped her low on her back in effort to steal a kiss. The maneuver succeeded, but he got a little too enthusiastic in the embrace and ended up falling over on top of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly while she laughed at him. Finding that regaining his balance in sand was harder than it looked, he couldn't help but chuckle with her. Then he froze, finally looking at Haru where she lie under him. She was absolutely breath-taking in that instant. Whether it was the moon-lit sand and the soothing waves in the background or her own beauty, Tsuna couldn't say. What he could say was, "I love you."

* * *

"Let's go up there," Sangia suggested with a blush when Tsuna leaned down to passionately kiss Haru in the sand. Flustered, like he had been since they'd been alone together, Gokudera nodded and led the way to the small rock outcropping that she'd pointed to. Her eye was a good one, he realized. From the other side of the main boulder, Haru and Tsuna were hidden from view while Gokudera could still see anything approaching from any direction.

"Did...Did you have a good time?" Gokudera asked hesitantly while he leaned against another of the large boulders that they were using as shelter.

"Absolutely exquisite," she murmured softly while she came to stand beside him. Watching the ocean together in comfortable silence, they both turned to each other at the same time in effort to break it.

"I like you," they blurted in blushing unison.

"So protecting Tsuna was just an excuse?" Sangia asked softly, looking down sheepishly.

"And you agreeing to come for Tsuna was just an excuse?" Gokudera asked, looking up at the sky sheepishly.

"Maybe," they confirmed in unison.

"Stop that!" She giggled.

"What?" He laughed in reply. "I knew what your answer would be."

"Am I that easy to read?" Sangia asked, leaning playfully toward him.

"No," he admitted with a crooked smile. "But you knew what my reply would be and I know that your brilliant mind would want to test your theory."

"You think you have me figured out," she commented with a small pink blush for his compliment.

"Not really," Gokudera said with a small sigh. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not that good with girls."

"Then I guess it's good that I'm not a girl," Sangia admonished. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at her before nodding in agreement. Sangia was still young, but she definitely couldn't be called a mere girl.

"Your the first woman that I've been able to talk to and respect," Gokudera mumbled hesitantly. "Most of the women I meet have heads full of useless things. It's nice to meet someone smart enough to challenge me."

"So you only like me for my mind?" She asked with a small pout. Gokudera immediately turned apologetic and began trying to name all the other things he like about her, but broke off with a blush when she let out a hearty laugh.

"That's what I like about _you_," Sangia grinned, leaning up against him. Unsure of what to do, Gokudera stood like a pole while she got comfortable against him. "You're earnest and not jaded, even though you're Tsuna's Right Hand. That, and you're the type of person that doesn't give out devotion and trust like it's candy. That makes it a rare and precious thing to gain, unlike other people that give it out and take it back without thinking twice."

"I-I think that's the first time anyone has praised me for not trusting people," Gokudera replied in confusion.

"Other people are too blind by their own wants and needs," she said in open disgust for those very people. "They don't see that trust isn't something to hand out on a whim. People have to earn trust or else the trust that is given isn't anything more than a fading dream instead of a growing one."

"You sound like you're coming from experience," Gokudera murmured, finally comfortable enough to put his arm around her. She smiled softly and snuggled against his chest at the movement, letting him know that she liked it.

"I am," she agreed softly. "I'm the same way that you are. I don't like trusting people because that trust gets betrayed more often than not."

"Do you trust me?" Gokudera asked gently. Sangia looked up at him with bright and warm eyes and smiled.

"Yes," she confirmed. Encouraged by her response, Gokudera leaned down to kiss her, returning the one that she'd given him before. She instantly melted against him and parted her lips in complete acceptance. Taking a quick glance to ensure the surroundings were clear, Gokudera closed his eyes and sank into the feeling. He could still taste wine on her lips from when they'd drank at Wicked City, but he barely noticed since he could taste her underneath it. He could feel her tongue playfully testing the proverbial waters and he met it with his own to find it moving in a curiously probing way. Breaking off with a gasp of surprise, he panted for a moment before chuckling despite knowing that he shouldn't.

"Were you experimenting on me?" He laughed.

"Maybe," she replied with a blush. "Did you not like it?"

"Scientific method is good," he murmured. "But sometimes the unpredictable is even better." To show her what he meant, he let his hand get tangled in the wave of hair down her back and held her steady. She gasped when he dived for her exposed shoulder instead of her lips, but melted back against his hand when he began kissing up her neckline. Retracing his steps back down rather than kissing her, he made her gasp in surprise again when he suddenly broke off and kissed her as passionately as he could, leaving no room for thoughts of process and order.

"I-I see what you mean," she panted when he finally broke off the embrace. Encouraged by her response once again, Gokudera froze in the act of leaning down to give her another kiss.

"I see that you two are ready to go home," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. Sangia squeaked in surprise, but thankfully didn't jump out of Gokudera's arms. Instead, she hid her blush by hiding her head in his chest.

"Are you ready to go home, Boss?" Gokudera asked while openly happy at how Sangia was clinging onto him.

"We better," Tsuna replied with a deep blush. "If we stay out here much longer, I'm afraid that Haru's dress won't last." Tsuna rubbed his head and looked to the side with another sheepish expression.

"You've already busted it," she grumbled from the other side of the boulder. Curious, Gokudera and Sangia both peeked around it to find that Haru was wearing Tsuna's jacket in effort to hide how he'd accidentally broken several of the numerous straps around her left shoulder and all of them around her right one.

"I said I'd buy you a new one!" He exclaimed in apology.

"Just like this one?" She asked doubtfully, sending Tsuna into a nodding fit. He sighed when she instantly forgave him and stepped forward into his arms again.

"Let's go, Boss," Gokudera grinned with Sangia in his arms. Tsuna smiled and led the way to where their limo was waiting, sending a knowing look back at Gokudera along the way. The reason for the look was due to the considering look that Sangia kept throwing up at Gokudera, which was explained when both Tsuna and Haru ducked into the vehicle before them.

"Don't even think about ripping my dress," Sangia whispered in warning before getting inside herself. Gokudera's eyebrows flew up at the implications of the statement and suddenly the idea of returning home seemed so much better.


	5. Chapter 5 Fire

Tsuna sat on the grass outside Hayakeshi House, smoking a cigarette while he waited for ten o'clock to roll around. The sound of Gokudera and Hotaru playing a piano duet could be heard all the way to where he was, making him smile sadly to himself. He had originally planned for the visit to the House to be pure fun, but the incident the previous night had turned it into a business trip. Tsuna had made cards for the House to give out to any 'strays' he found on the street, but hadn't thought to make his own cards.

Which meant the Impostor the Tenth would be coming here to meet him, assuming he didn't try to stupidly run for his life.

Tsuna hoped that by giving him the night to think things over, he would be able to overcome his fear and actually show up. So Tsuna waited on the grass outside, not wanting to _ever _go cold inside the confines of the kids' home. He wasn't quite sure what had made him decide to spare the man, but Tsuna wanted to cover all bases in case he was forced to incinerate him anyway.

Having purposely not told Gokudera about the planned meeting, Tsuna reached for his Flame when he finally saw someone begin to climb the stairs. He blinked to himself when he couldn't grab onto his hard Flame immediately, but the soft, normal one flickered toward him as if it was begging to be grasped. Curiously taking the cue, Tsuna increased his soft Flame in protection rather than go cold like he'd planned.

"I'm over here," Tsuna called softly when the man reached the top stair without looking up from the ground. He jerked in surprise, having not expected to see Tsuna until _after _he knocked on the door. "Come and sit," Tsuna ordered, not giving him a chance to run away. Trembling, the man came and sat on the grass with a considerable gap between them. Sighing from the inevitable, Tsuna asked the only thing he could immediately think of. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nobody, sir Vongola the Tenth," the man replied hesitantly.

"I mean, what's your name?" Tsuna specified while he smoked. "Where do you come from?"

"T-That _is_ who I am, Vongola the Tenth, sir," he mumbled. "I'm Nobody. My name is Nobody and I come from Nowhere."

"So you just woke up one day and was there?" Tsuna asked doubtfully. He raised his eyebrow in surprise when the man nodded.

"I was told I was in a car accident," Nobody explained. "I didn't have any identification and no one ever came to get me. When I woke up from my coma, I couldn't remember anything but the sound of screeching tires."

"That sucks," Tsuna murmured in honest sympathy. "So what turned you into a conman?"

"I tried to make a normal life, but it just felt wrong somehow. Then a man picked me up and taught me how to impersonate people," he answered without meeting Tsuna's eyes. "In exchange for impersonating and doing odd jobs for him, he gave me a place to stay and food in my stomach. I-It felt like it was what I was supposed to be doing."

"And he told you to impersonate me?" Tsuna inquired.

"No, Vongola the Tenth, sir," Nobody mumbled.

"Why would anyone want to be me?" Tsuna asked softly. Nobody blinked in surprise at his sad and mournful expression he had.

"Who wouldn't?" Nobody exclaimed, finally overcoming his fear due to the seemingly normal conversation. "You have tons of cash and you can do anything you want! You can go anywhere and no one can stand in your way!"

"Is that what people think about me?" Tsuna asked sadly, making Nobody's jaw drop in shock. "Of course I have tons of money," Tsuna explained painfully. "But it's dirty money that's usually stained with blood. Of course I can do anything, because anything that gets in my way ends up dead or used. As for going anywhere... I'm nothing more than a caged beast that's let go at his Master's orders. I don't even have the freedom of running away because the people that are caged with me would die."

"T-That's..."

"That's the world you were impersonating," Tsuna interrupted softly. "It's not like what you thought, is it? You thought it was all just women and wine without any of the whips and chains. But the whips and chains are there. Along with guns and bombs and a hundred other ways to kills and hurt people. The Mafia isn't a playground. If you had impersonated anyone but me, you would be dead right now. You know that?"

"Y-Yes," he mumbled.

"Mafiosos don't get a whole lot of time to enjoy themselves," Tsuna continued. "By impersonating someone, you're taking half of their time and half of their joy away. You take the time away because they have to deal with the trouble you caused and deal with you personally. Then you take their joy away because they think to all the good times that you got to have that they could never."

"I--"

"Last night was the first time that I actually got to go out on a date," Tsuna said in effort to help him really understand. "I managed to get all my bodyguards to stay at home, but even then I wasn't allowed to be truly alone. The most that I was allowed was a double-date with my Right Hand. It was supposed to be a night where me and my fiance could completely forget about those chains around me, but I'm never allowed to forget. Because people like you exist and people that could care less about others exist. It's because of those people that only care about fulfilling their own desires without any thought to who they're hurting along the way. Rather than enjoying a wonderful, planned night, I had to pause half-way and turn back into that caged monster again. Do you know how much time and joy that having to do that took away?"

"I-I'm sorry," Nobody replied in shame. "I didn't think that I was hurting anyone. I figured that you had enough money that your people wouldn't notice a few extra bills and I thought you were dead, so it wouldn't matter what I did in your name."

"It's okay," Tsuna muttered with a sigh. "I think you were the reason that Dino suggested that resturaunt in the first place. Dino is a good guy and he's pretty sharp on telling when another person is good or bad. He probably wanted me to take care of you personally instead of leaving you to be fish food. But that still doesn't change the fact that my date got interrupted nor does it change the fact that it was probably the only one I'm going to get for a long while."

"That sucks," Nobody said sympathetically.

"Oi, oi," Tsuna laughed. "I don't need pity. I'm just telling you this so that you know the seriousness of what you did. Anyone but me would have killed you in frustration for the insult of impersonating them."

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked curiously, encouraged over the fact that Tsuna had yet to.

"Normally I'd tell you that I wanted to sell you off and get back the money you owe me," Tsuna replied, lighting another cigarette while he looked out at the fishing docks in the distance. Beside him, Nobody paled at the words. "But the truth is that my intuition told me not to. It was just a feeling, but I've learned that I shouldn't ignore even the slightest hint anymore."

"So, I'm alive on a whim?"

"Basically," Tsuna agreed with a wide smile. "But don't worry, I'm not going to kill you now, either. I promised to give you a chance to live and I stick by my word."

"But how am I going to pay back all that money?" Nobody cried. "I couldn't get that much in a million years!"

"You're going to work for me," Tsuna replied calmly. "I'm going to have you trained as someone to truly impersonate me and then you're going to go around pretending to be me."

"What--?"

"The truth is that I've been looking for someone to work as my shadow," Tsuna explained. "I have a look-alike, but he's too innocent. I don't want to destroy him just to free up some time. But you... you've already tried to impersonate me. You've got guts and you weren't scared even when initially caught. Those are qualities that can't be trained without completely changing a person."

"I don't under--"

"I need someone to be my public face so that I can work in the shadows without anyone suspecting anything," Tsuna continued. "Once you're trained up and I know I can trust you, you'll be taking Haru out for me and answering invitations for charity events and such. Pretty much anything that comes along that I'd normally not have time for."

"But I don't even look like you!" He exclaimed. "The places that you're talking about isn't somewhere that I won't have my picture taken or that I won't run into--"

"We'll fix that," Tsuna promised. "A little surgery and no one will be able to tell the difference. Unless you'd rather I did just sell you off?"

"N-No..." Nobody replied with wide eyes. "I-I just can't believe you're wanting me to keep conning people..."

"You said that it's what you felt like you should be doing," Tsuna mumbled with a quirky smile. "I'm just working with that and giving us both what we need. I need people to see me as an infallible, good-willed patron, which I don't have time to do on my own, and you need a place to fulfill your desire to con without worrying about getting caught. It'll be just as dangerous," Tsuna warned, "But with one less worry than what you were doing on your own. You won't have to worry about me shooting you, just the people that think that you _are _me."

"A-Alright..." Nobody replied in shock, unable to believe his luck. Rather than being punish or killed, he was being given a job to continue doing what he'd been doing!

"Reborn," Tsuna called, knowing that the hitman was probably listening in. Nobody stared in shock when a black-suited baby appeared next to him.

"I'll train him," Reborn agreed to the silent request. "I trained you, after all. This guy isn't quite as useless. I could have him ready in about three months."

"Watch over him," Tsuna said softly with a nod.

"Wait," Nobody laughed. "You want this baby to train me? He's just--" Tsuna smiled sadly when the man received a sharp kick to his gut to shut him up. Nobody looked up in shock and Tsuna gave him a small wave of farewell before Reborn started summarily dragging him off.

"See you in three months," Reborn promised.

* * *

"I'll be returning to Italy tomorrow morning, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth said. "I'll be expecting your arrival in exactly one month."

"Yes, Ninth," Tsuna agreed softly, having already known that time wouldn't stand still for him forever.

"Have you made any decisions about the wedding?" The Ninth asked curiously, leaning back in Tsuna's office chair.

"No, Ninth," he admitted. "Since it was cancelled because of my funeral, Haru and I haven't had a chance to discuss it yet."

"Well, whatever you decide, just make sure that you're happy," the Ninth advised warmly. Tsuna looked at him in open surprise, having expected something much different. Something like, 'whatever you decide, make sure that you don't leave out such-and-such' or 'whatever you decide, make sure you send word first'. Being told to only ensure his own happiness was a complete first. "Don't give me that look," he chuckled. "No one is going to mind if you don't go with a big wedding anymore. You're alive, which is miracle enough."

"Y-Yes, Ninth," Tsuna agreed with a small blush.

"That aside, I want you to take this and get used to using it," the Ninth continued, pushing a small laptop across the desk. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at it, not seeing anything strange or unusual that he would need to 'get used to'. "It'll implode if you don't hit the right safety switches before opening it," the Ninth explained, with gestures to point out the correct ones instead of the fakes. "It also has several key commands required to switch the desktop from a regular one to the one linked with the Vongola databases. I'm giving you full access to all my resources, Tsunayoshi. I expect you to learn to use them wisely."

"Y-Yes, Ninth," Tsuna repeated in awe.

"Go ahead and go," the Ninth permitted once he had the laptop in hand. "I know that you wouldn't want to be late for school." Tsuna gave a small bow of respect and darted out of the room, already late in all honesty. Tsuna had been pulled in to talk to the Ninth while everyone else had already left for school. Darting for an ever-present prepared car, Tsuna jumped inside with the laptop heavy in his lap and ordered a rush to the school.

The teacher looked at him curiously when he arrived in a mad dash, but thankfully didn't comment since he barely made it before the chimes actually went off. Sinking down into his chair, he clutched the laptop in his lap and wondered if he should go ahead and peek at it. The curious looks of the people around him made him decide not to, however. Instead, he stuffed it into his bag with a look of resignation and pulled out his school supplies.

The sound of his cell phone going off for the first time in ages made him completely freeze, while everyone turned in their chairs to look at him. Gokudera paused in the middle of writing something and dropped his pencil from his suddenly limp hand, knowing that only six people had Tsuna's number. Reaching into his bag, Tsuna answered it with tremble before the teacher could close in on him.

"Hello...?"

"Tsunayoshi," the Ninth replied hurriedly. "Skip school today. You've got a problem."

"What's that, Ninth?" He asked hesitantly.

"I just recieved word that your Club is on fire," the Ninth replied.

"What!" Tsuna yelled, jumping to his feet while the whole classroom lurched at his shout. He walked over to the window, completely uncaring of the people around him and stared out the window in the direction of the entertainment district. Just like the Ninth had said, the glow of fire and a billowing cloud of black smoke could be seen rising from that direction.

"Get down there, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth ordered unnecessarily. Tsuna nodded and hung up the phone, going from shock to action within moments due to practice.

"Gokudera," he called while he slid the window open. "Watch my bag. Don't let anyone open it."

"Where are you going?" Gokudera gasped.

"The Club is on fire," Tsuna replied calmly, already looking at the next step. "I've got to get down there."

"I'll take care of it, Boss," Gokudera promised, seeing how Tsuna was already too focused to be argued with. Tsuna nodded and jumped out the window without hesitation in effort to save time. He could hear his classmates gasp in surprise behind him, but he was already gone from sight before they got close enough to the window to see him land.

* * *

Gokudera darted down the hall, ignoring his panicked teacher while he clutched his Boss' bag with one hand and began dialing with the other. Kicking the door down to the classroom next to his, he also ignored the panicked yelps of the people within that classroom.

"Yamamoto," Gokudera snapped, getting the very man he needed in response.

"What's wrong?"

"I need damage control," he replied. "Club 27 is on fire and you can get information faster than I can. It'll take too much time to drag it from people on the spot."

"Where's Tsuna?" He asked with a nod, reaching down to pick up his bag.

"Boss already went ahead," Gokudera grumbled. Yamamoto nodded, having already expected that very answer, and turned to his teacher.

"Sorry, Sensei," he said with a disarming smile, while he reached for his phone. "I've got to go to work now." The teacher gaped, but was kept from replying when Ryohei jumped to his feet in desire to help.

"What about me, octopus-head?" Ryohei asked, knowing that Gokudera's orders were as good as Tsuna's.

"Get Haru and take her back to the mansion," he ordered. "We don't know if this is Calcassa or not, so we need her stashed in safe keeping."

"Got it," Ryohei replied, grabbing his own bag and darting to the next classroom down. Gokudera nodded in satisfaction for his speed and pressed the connect button for the number he'd dialed. Leaving the gaping room of students behind, Yamamoto and Gokuderaboth headed for the door while completely uncaring of the disturbance they'd made.

By the time they reached outside, Yamamoto was already talking to one of his contacts who was probably already on the scene and Gokudera was sending out Tremolo and Omaggio to the scene. Considering the building was twenty stories tall in the middle of town, a helicopter would possibly be needed for rescue on the higher floors. Meanwhile, Omaggio could work faster than firefighters at keeping the blaze under control. No one knew buildings better than she did.

* * *

Tsuna handed off another survivor with a cough and darted back into the building. Even in the morning, the place was packed with those that had just gotten off of work and wanted to party along with those that had just never left. Everyone on the first two floors had gotten out alright, but the third floor fire escape had been blocked off by burning rubble, trapping people inside. The firefighters hadn't been able to knock down the door before the retreat order had went out in fear that the building was going to collapse.

So, with his own Flames to protect him, Tsuna had darted inside before anyone could stop him. After knocking down the door and helping the smoke-dizzy people inside to get down the stairs, he'd went back in to check the top two floors. He'd cleared half of the party rooms before he'd come across a lone drunkard that didn't even notice the building was on fire. Tsuna had been forced to carry him out on his back when waking him proved impossible.

Now, he was going back in again to check the other rooms and the top floor. He paused at the sight of three helicopters bearing the Vongola symbol flying around the roof. He wanted to cry in relief when they busted the glass dome and lowered a rope latter with several men in rescue gear prepared to go to work on the top floor. That meant that he only needed to finish clearing the party rooms to make sure that the building was safely uninhabited.

Dodging a firefighter, Tsuna ducked under a large burst of flame and re-entered the building for the third time. The heat had increased outrageously, but it was still nothing compared to the fires he held within himself. Unlike when the Vendiche had branded him, he was protected from the fires by using the power of his own. Yet he wasn't invulnerable.

The smoke was the most dangerous factor in returning inside. While numerous windows had been melted down by the flames, there was still a large amount still trapped inside that stole the life-giving oxygen even from him. Holding his breath the best he could, he ran for the stairs with watering eyes at the lowest stance he could manage. Flames crawled up the walls and smoke filled the air, making him wonder if it was too late to save anyone else that might still be inside. Even so, he didn't hesitate. He dashed up the stairs, stopping only long enough to occasionally put out his shirt when it got caught on fire or to drop down under the smoke to grab what air he could.

Bursting back out on the party floor, Tsuna went from room to room, breaking open doors while dodging the fires. Almost every room was empty, he saw. He forced himself to clench his eyes and turn away from one or two that had already charred bodies inside where the fires had flared up between them and the door. Reaching the last door, Tsuna looked inside to find the burning remains of a kid's birthday party.

His Flame flared in warning.

"Oh god," he choked, looking around the room in panic only to find it completely empty. "Is anyone here?" He screamed so that his voice would carry across the floor. Ignoring the smoke that stole his breath, he continued to call out while backtracking around falling rubble from the ceiling and walls that began to collapse. "Yell out if you're there!"

The sound of a faint yell could be heard behind him, sending him back down the hall that he'd already cleared to one of the bathrooms. Water sprayed across the floor from where holes had been melted into the pipes, creating an area that the fire couldn't completely grab hold. The stalls still burned, as did the walls and sinks, but in the center, a single little boy sat sobbing and coughing in a puddle of water while yelling out in response to Tsuna's call. Darting over to him, Tsuna knelt down and quickly checked him over to make sure that he wasn't wounded.

"Your head is on fire!" The boy cried, reaching up to slap out his Dying Will Flame. Tsuna caught his hand barely in time and smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry," he soothed while the boy started having a coughing fit. Tsuna gestured for both of them to keep their heads down below the smoke and he responded accordingly. "That's a special fire that keeps me from getting hurt by fires," he explained in effort to distract the kid while he ripped off his shirt and soaked it in the puddle to use as a shield, knowing that the kid wouldn't be able to survive what he could.

"Like a super-power?" The boy asked despite his fear of the burning walls around him. Tsuna nodded and held up the soaked shirt.

"I'm going to wrap this around you and I want you to hold your breath as long as you can, okay?" Tsuna ordered. "If you have to breathe, breathe through the material. I'm going to get you out of here before the building collapses." The little boy didn't argue and let Tsuna wrap him up in a tight ball so that not even a single hair was outside. For extra measure, Tsuna reached over and broke off an exposed sink pipe, sending the last guttering bit of water splashing across him. He shivered when the water hit, but Tsuna ignored the reaction in favor of saving time.

Already the heat began to sap the water from the cloth, so Tsuna quickly snatched him up and pulled him to his chest to protect him. Taking one more large, smoke-laced breath, Tsuna charged forward through the flames.

* * *

"Where's Boss?" Gokudera yelled over the wailing sirens, the calls of working firefighters, and the crowds of onlookers.

"He ran inside!" Manager Uhura shouted in reply with another worried look at the burning skyscraper. They both ducked down the a yelp when an explosion sent glass and debris raining down from the fourth floor, which was over ten stories up, sending onlookers fleeing with screams. "Shit! That was probably the stock rooms!" He gasped, looking up at where Tremolo's last helicopter darted for safety. The other two had already disappeared with a few straggling survivors on board.

"Oh god... and Boss is in there?" Gokudera cried. He started to dart forward in pursuit, but Yamamoto yanked him back before he managed more than three steps.

"Don't even think about it, Gokudera," Yamamoto shouted while restraining him. "You don't have Tsuna's ability! You'd be a crispy corpse within five seconds! He'll make it out just fine!"

"Y-You're right," Gokudera mumbled, sagging in Yamamoto's arms while staring intently at the entrance of the building. Omaggio's teams were already hard at work, spraying a coating of _something _on the surrounding buildings so that the fire wouldn't spread. Even so, the neighboring pizza place was already destroyed, as was the billiards hall on the other side. Omaggio's work was keeping it from destroying anything else, however.

"Clear the area," the Fire Chief ordered over the chaos with a gesture for the police to get to work. "We're bringing it down!"

"You can't!" Gokudera screamed, flying out of his friend's arms.

"I can and I will," the man replied calmly over the tumult. "We've got out everyone we can. If we let it collapse on it's own, it might fall in a way that will destroy more buildings. We've got to do it while it's still in our control."

"My Boss is still in there!" He yelled angrily with Yamamoto nodding feverently behind him.

"Get out of my way," the Fire Chief snapped, trying to push past to give orders for the forced collapse. "I don't have time for--"

"Make time," Yamamoto warned dangerously. The Fire Chief froze at the feel of steel across his throat and glanced back at where Yamamoto had slipped silently into his blind spot. "I could care less about the building, but you're not collapsing that until Tsuna gets out."

"W-What--"

"Good going," Gokudera praised with a wide grin before glaring at the Fire Chief. "One word and you loose your neck. Got it? Leave pulling down the building to me."

"Y-You can't be serious--"

"He's dead serious," Yamamoto said from behind him. "You just work on clearing the area of everyone and taking care of the survivors. Gokudera knows the layout of this building better than anyone. The moment that Tsuna gets out, we'll take it down for you, so don't even think about attempting to pull it down yourself. If you do, I promise you that I'll personally rip your sorry soul--"

Yamamoto cut off and pulled back the sword, rushing forward toward the building. Seeing what he was so intent on, Gokudera began running right beside him.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't see. He couldn't breathe. The world was made of smoke. Only the sobbing bundle in his arms made him continue to move forward. He couldn't let the child die. Not an innocent.

It was strange, though. While he forced himself to continue moving despite his body's desire to just lie down, it was almost as if he could hear chains rattling. Something more than just himself was keeping his body moving. He could feel it, even though he couldn't explain it. His legs and muscles were pushed and pulled from within, guided by his will to get the child to safety, but actually forced by something...else. Uncaring of what it was as long as it kept him moving, Tsuna continued to gasp for breath while he stumbled through the first floor.

"We're...al..most...there..." Tsuna panted to the frightened child in his arms. Each breath felt like it seared him inside and out, but he continued to breathe with hopes that his Flames was protecting his insides. Reaching up, he tried to clear his watering eyes before clutching the boy protectively once more. Only able to see a blurb of light glaring through the smoke, Tsuna weaved his way toward it and prayed that it was the way out. So focused on simply moving in that direction, he was caught by surprise when he finally broke free of the smoke.

The sudden intake of clean air made him collapse in dizziness and release his Dying Will Flame. He barely managed to hold on to the child and protect him from the fall, but the kid still rolled out of his arms with his protective wrapping falling off of his head completely.

"Su-per-he-ro-kun?" The boy asked hesitantly. Tsuna tried to smile at him reassuringly, but the searing pain that came with every breath brought tears to his eyes instead. The sound of rattling chains got louder and Tsuna unconsciously curled up into a ball from the agony that came with it. It felt as if his heart was being squeezed in a vise like a snake with a mouse.

Then darkness claimed him, leaving no room for pain at all.

* * *

Tsuna woke with a groan and clenched his eyes back shut when he saw a white ceiling.

Not again...

"Are you awake, Superhero-kun?" A small voice asked, making his eyes snap back open and dart up in his bed.

"You're okay," Tsuna mumbled, staring at the boy for a long second before sagging in relief. He was bandaged up in a few places, but otherwise completely unharmed. "Thank goodness."

"I was so worried, Superhero-kun!" He exclaimed, jumping onto Tsuna's beside with eyes shining devotedly in a way that made him shudder. "You fell down and lost your powers!"

"Eh?"

"Oh, no!" The boy yelled in panic. "Did you lose your memory, too? This is just like that time that--"

"Wait," Tsuna interrupted, waving his hands frantically. "I'm not a Superhero and I didn't lose my memory."

"But you had that fire on your head that saved you from getting burned," he replied with eyes narrowed at Tsuna. "Superheroes have special powers and save people. You have special powers and you saved me. You're a Superhero. Unless..." The boy paused with eyes lit in sudden inspiration. "I understand! You don't want anyone to know so that the military doesn't come and chop you up like an alien! Right? Don't worry, I won't tell any--"

"I'm _not _a Superhero," Tsuna growled, finding the boy's antics less than amusing. "I saved you because I didn't feel like telling your mother that my Club wasn't as safe as I thought. So stop looking at me like that." He sighed in relief when Gokudera and Yamamoto walked in the room with wide smiles upon seeing him awake. "Guys, why is this kid here? Shouldn't he be with his parents?"

"He wouldn't tell us who his parents are and we haven't been able to find them yet, Boss," Gokudera answered with a crooked grin.

"Come on, Tsuna," Yamamoto added. "He wanted to stay with you until you woke up. You did save him from a burning building."

"My burning building," Tsuna grumbled. "Which reminds me...how is the Club? Is it salvageable?"

"Burnt to the ground, Boss," Gokudera replied with a grimace. "They couldn't get the blaze under control, so I had to knock it down."

"Did you at least keep the damage to a minimum?" Tsuna asked hopefully. "Or am I going to have to pay for the whole street?"

"Only the Club and the two neighboring buildings were destroyed," Yamamoto answered. "I've already started damage control for you. The owners of the pizza place and the pool hall both agreed not to sue after they heard about your heroic efforts to save your clientele."

"Please don't use the word heroic," Tsuna mumbled with a glance at the little boy still sitting on his bedside. "H-How many dead?" He asked with a bowed head, needing to know.

"Seven, Boss," Gokudera supplied softly in understanding. "Two of them were identified as employees."

"Who?" Tsuna prompted, sensing the hesitation in Gokudera's voice.

"Angelfish and..." Gokudera looked away painfully, knowing that the answer would hurt his boss.

"And?"

"Lamprey," Yamamoto supplied, ripping Tsuna's heart out with a single word.

"D-Do we know what caused this?" He asked without looking up.

"Not yet, Boss," Gokudera replied. "Our crews are still going over everything. They said it would take another day or two to sift through all the rubble. The entertainment district is almost completely closed down until they're done."

"I see..." Tsuna took a deep breath to calm his clenching heart and finally looked up at his two friends. "Can one of you go get me some clothes and find this kid's parents? The other I need to send out tokens to the Families of those that died and go find out if our Insurance will cover the damage. Also, find out if Dino is in town or not. If he is, I need to go tell him about Lamprey personally."

"He's in Italy at the moment," Yamamoto answered while Gokudera lifted up a bag of clothes onto the bed, which had already been stored and prepared next to it. "He's already been informed."

"Alright," Tsuna mumbled, gesturing for the two to go ahead and do the other tasks he'd assigned. One they were gone, he slipped out of the bed and pulled off the hospital shirt that he'd been wearing before reaching for his replacement one. Trying to ignored the kid's wide-eyed stare, he slipped it on as fast as he could.

"So are you going to tell me who you are and who you're parents are?" Tsuna asked conversationally. "They're probably worried about you."

"They're dead," he replied quietly. Tsuna froze in the middle of buttoning his pants and looked at the kid again, suddenly very ashamed of how callous he'd been.

"Do you have any Family? Someone who takes care of you?" Tsuna probed carefully, sensing that all was not well in 'Superhero-Land'.

"My aunt," he replied quietly. "But I don't want to go back there."

"Why not?" Tsuna asked slowly, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"I-If I tell you," he asked with a tremble, "W-Would you save me again, Superhero-kun?"

"I'm not a Superhero, but I can promise to try my best," Tsuna answered, disconcerted by the question.

The kid's explanation was even worse.

* * *

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called, opening the door to the room with his guest right behind him. "I've found the kid's keeper. She showed up when she found out that his friend's birthday party had been in...the..." Yamamoto trailed off at the sight of Tsuna in a cold killing rage with the little boy crying on his shoulder. "Tsuna...?"

"That's his aunt?" Tsuna asked, staring at the woman behind Yamamoto with eyes full of bloodlust. He nodded and then froze when Tsuna carefully put the kid onto the bed with a quiet whisper for him to cover his ears before tossing the blanket over his head. Once he was safely tucked away, Tsuna reached for his Glock. The woman froze, too, at the sight of the gun and slowly back against the wall in fear. Being against the wall didn't help, however, since Tsuna slowly raised the gun and pressed into her forehead before she could come to terms with _anything_.

"I want you to listen to me very closely," Tsuna warned with dangerous softness, speaking directly to the woman. "Kiyoshi is no longer your responsibility. If you try to come near him again, I'll personally blow your damn brains out. Do you understand me so far?"

"W-What--?" She trembled.

"I'll take that as a no," Tsuna replied, digging the weapon into her head hard enough to break the skin. A small stream of blood started dripping down her face, but she didn't notice in her fear. "There are few things that I can't forgive," Tsuna continued. "Hurting kids is one of them. You've hurt this kid in the worst possible way, so therefore I can't forgive you. Do you understand that?"

"I-Is Kiyoshi making up stories again?" The woman asked with another shudder of fear.

"Is that how you got past child services?" Tsuna snarled through clenched teeth. "You made it seem like he was just telling tales? Too bad I'm not with child services, lady. I'm your worst fucking nightmare. I can tell that he's telling the truth."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto interjected. "W-What--?"

"Now isn't the time, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied with a quick glare in his direction.

"Yes, sir," the swordsman replied with a bowed head. Tsuna only wasted a single blink at the honorific before turning back to the woman he had pinned to the wall by her forehead. She had finally begun sobbing in fear for her life, so Tsuna pulled back the weapon and let her fall to the floor.

"I won't kill you with a child in the room," Tsuna said, looking down at her in disgust. "But this is your only warning. If you go near him again, I'll kill you. If you go to the police, I'll kill you. If you tell anyone about this conversation, I'll kill you. And most of all, if you ever touch another kid like you touched him, I'll rip off your fucking fingers and feed them to you one by one. And then I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" When the woman didn't respond except with sobs, Tsuna kicked her roughly to the side and asked again and again until she finally gave agreement.

"You've been warned," Tsuna finished simply, holstering his weapon. Going over, he gestured for Yamamoto to grab their things before reaching down and picking up the shaking bundle on the bed, blanket and all. Then, without looking back, he left the room, leaving yet another piece of scum to rot in fear.


	6. Chapter 6 Knowledge

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," Tsuna whispered to Kiyoshi. The little boy nodded, but didn't move to pull the blanket off of himself while their car continued to speed down the road. Reaching over, Tsuna pulled it down for him and stared sadly at the boy's tear-streaked face. "I'm sorry if I scared you, but no one is going to ever hurt you like that again. Okay?"

"W-Who's going to take care of me?" Kiyoshi asked worriedly.

"I know this place," Tsuna murmured while he soothingly rubbed the boy's back. "There's a lot of kids just like you that have had bad things happen to them, but they all live together and take care of each other. I think they'd love to have you join them."

"A-Aren't you going to take care of me, Superhero-kun?" He asked softly. "I don't want to go to some strange place."

"Please don't call me that," Tsuna moaned. "My name is Tsuna or you can call me the Tenth like all the other kids do."

"Is Tenth your Superhero name?" Kiyoshi inquired innocently. Tsuna traded a pained look with Yamamoto and momentarily held his head. When he looked back up, he decided a switch in focus was needed.

"You shouldn't be scared of the place I'm taking you to," he said. "They're all really nice people and I go see them all the time."

"I want to stay with you, Tenth," Kiyoshi begged, latching on to his arm.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered gently. "I can't take you home with me."

"Are you afraid that I'll find your secret lair?" He asked, making Tsuna groan once again. The image of his underground facility flashed into his head and he finally decided just to go along with the kid's belief that he was a Superhero.

"Yes, Kiyoshi," Tsuna replied. "I'm afraid that you'll find my secret lair."

"Even if I do, I won't tell anyone how to get in it!" Kiyoshi exclaimed. Tsuna traded another look with Yamamoto, begging for help.

"Kiyoshi," Yamamoto said with a musing tone. "Don't Superheroes have weaknesses?"

"Y-Yes..." Kiyoshi replied hesitantly, looking across Tsuna at the swordsman.

"Well, Tsuna has a weakness for kids," he continued with a crooked grin. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him, but decided not to comment. Instead, he looked down at the little boy and nodded, knowing that it was at least a half-truth. Tsuna did have a weakness for kids...just not a super-power weakness.

"So that's why he fell down and lost his powers!" Kiyoshi cried, finally letting go of Tsuna's arm. He looked up at Tsuna with shining, tear-filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, Tenth! You saved me and I've just been making you weaker! I'll go to the place you want so that you can get your Superpowers back!"

"You'll like it there." Tsuna smiled in relief and gave Yamamoto a look full of gratitude. Yamamoto shrugged, having already learned how to twist truth to get what he wanted. He had to know how in order to do his work as Tsuna's public advisor. Even though he was only partially trained, he knew the basics. First of which was to understand his opponent's mind.

Once they finally reached Hayakeshi House, Kiyoshi grew hesitant once more. He looked up the long stair at the lighthouse and manor at the top fearfully. Clutching his hand in effort to soothe him, Tsuna let him up toward the house anyway. Tsuna raised an eyebrow when he got to the top and one of the residents caught sight of him. Before he could even say a single word, the resident child ran over to where a bell had been set up since Tsuna's last visit and began clanging it excitedly.

Screams began sounding through the house and Tsuna stared at it with wide eyes, growing almost as fearful as Kiyoshi! Squealing children began bubbling out the door and even the windows in their haste to get to Tsuna. While Tsuna stared at the wave of kids in dumb shock over the 'Tsuna Signal', which had been obviously prepared so that everyone could know instantly if he arrived, Yamamoto carefully grabbed Kiyoshi up and put some distance between them. Tsuna stared at him with a smile of resignation for only a second before the press of kids collided with him and knocked him to the ground.

Since this was a regular occurance every time Tsuna visited, he quickly overcame his surprise of the signal bell that had been set up and began tickling every kid that he could reach. Before long, the ground was covered in gasping and giggling children, along with a panting and tired Tsuna. Sitting in the middle of all of them, Tsuna looked up at Kiyoshi and Yamamoto with another smile. This one was one of simple happiness, though. Once more, he'd gotten to see that the kids were happy and healthy.

"Who's that, Tenth?" Orinato asked from where he'd laughingly fallen in the crowd. Tsuna stood and dusted himself off before reaching out for the wide-eyed Kiyoshi. The little boy came out of Yamamoto's arms willingly and Tsuna set him down in front of him.

"This is Kiyoshi," Tsuna introduced. "I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind letting him live here with you."

"You don't have to ask me!" Orinato gasped. "This is your house, Tenth!"

"No," Tsuna corrected solemnly. "This is your house for as long as you're Hayakeshi the First. It would be rude of me to add to it without your permission." Orinato's jaw dropped and he stared at Tsuna in disbelief. Wide grins spread on the rest of the kid's faces, though. "Adding to this House is like adding to your Family, Orinato. Even if I send people here, you have every right to refuse them if you don't feel that they'll fit in or if you feel that they'll be a danger to your Family. It's your job as leader to protect everyone, so you have to be very careful in who you let come live with you."

"I-I see," Orinato replied hesitantly. "W-Would it be okay if I showed Kiyoshi around and got to know him then?"

"I would love you to," Tsuna agreed with a wide smile. Orinato held his hand out for the boy and Tsuna gave him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder. Slowly and hesitantly, the two walked back toward the house and several of the older boys around Orinato's age broke off of the crowd to join them. Tsuna smiled, automatically marking those in his mind as Orinato's Guardians, one of which was Nori.

"He's coming along nicely as a Boss," Yamamoto commented. Tsuna nodded and looked back at him with a sad smile.

"I can't protect everyone all the time," Tsuna whispered. "But I can teach them how to protect each other."

While they waited for Orinato's decision, the kids pulled Tsuna inside so that they could do a few of the things that they hadn't gotten to the previous day. Such as Winry showing Tsuna how she'd learned to play a song on a flute. Such as showing off the small clay model that Toshiba had made.

Tsuna took to both with amazement and open praise. The song Winry played was one that had to have been practiced long and hard for how well she did it. The model was a carefully carved Ryohei statue that stood several inches high, showing who of the visitors that the boy looked up to the most. Tsuna took it with pleasure with promises to give it to the boxer as a good luck charm.

The boys returned in the middle of Marco's recitation of a story that he'd written and sat at the back of the room quietly until he finished. Standing once he was done, Tsuna took the time to praise the story that the boy had obviously spent a lot of time on before going to meet Orinato and Kiyoshi.

"So what do you think of each other?" Tsuna prompted.

"I think he'll fit in, Tenth," Orinato replied with a wide grin.

"And what about you, Kiyoshi? Do you think you'll like it here?"

"I think so, Tenth," Kiyoshi answered with a grin just as big. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at their matching expressions, wondering what they were smiling so widely about. "What's with the looks?"

"Kiyoshi didn't know that you led a whole Superhero group," Orinato explained, making both Tsuna and Yamamoto freeze in their tracks.

"Eh?"

"Yama-nii and Goku-nii are Superheroes, too," Orinato continued without noticing their reactions. "We didn't know for a long time, but a few of us weren't all the way asleep when we were saved. It wasn't until everyone started talking about what they remembered that we realized that Goku-nii and Yama-nii were the ones that got rid of the bad guys."

"Y-You were awake?" Yamamoto asked with a pale face, remembering how mercilessly he'd killed the overseers holding the kids captive.

"Some of us," Orinato confirmed. "It was like we were dreaming, though, so none of us believed that it had been real until we started talking and trading matching memories." Tsuna reached over to steady the swordsman when the words made him waver on his feet. "Don't worry, though," Orinato continued with another wide and happy smile. "We're all happy that Yama-nii and Goku-nii saved us. We won't tell anyone about your secret identities. We figured out that you didn't want anyone to know on our own." Orinato looked around while he nodded and all of the kids nodded in agreement. No one would tell on them and they were all happy to have been saved.

"T-Thanks...?" Yamamoto replied in complete shock. He froze yet again at the little shake of Orinato's head.

"No," he said with another smile. "Thank you!" Orinato bowed low and formally to reinforce his words. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto choked when every other kid in the room bowed with him and repeated.

"Thank you!"

"I-I--" Yamamoto looked around at all the gratefully bowing kids and choked on his words with tears in his eyes.

"We better go," Tsuna prompted softly, patting Yamamoto on the shoulder soothingly before he could break down. Orinato and everyone rose back up at the words and darted forward to hug their 'savior' in farewell. It took nearly ten minutes to get free of them and get out of the house, during which time Yamamoto finally shed a few tears in relief rather than pain. Every single one of the kids made it clear that they weren't hurting over anything that they might have seen. Every single one of the kids let Yamamoto know that they were happy due to what he'd done.

Once they were finally back in their vehicle and heading back to Namimori, Tsuna traded a pained look with Yamamoto. This time, the look was fully understood.

"Superheroes," Yamamoto mumbled sadly. "If only..."

* * *

Tsuna walked through the empty lot, feeling strangely as if he were walking through a dream. His work crews had been quick and thorough. None of the rubble remained from what had been a twenty-story, five floor skyscraper. It was gone. All gone.

And Lamprey... formerly known as Indigo... who's true name was Jackdaw... the practical jokester of Pink's... the retired Mafioso of the Cavallones... Tsuna friend... was gone with it.

Something told him that he should be crying over his loss, but he couldn't. It had been an honest to goodness, gruesome accident. Yamamoto had finally tracked down and talked to enough of the survivors to find that much out. A drunk female customer had somehow caught her hair on fire with her cigarette, then caught her drink on fire, and then had run behind the bar while looking for water instead of letting her friends put her out. The flaming drink that she'd spilled had spread along the carpet, catching a wall on fire while everyone had been focused on the woman.

Lamprey had managed to put her out in time before she caught the bottles of liqour behind the bar on fire, but doing it had delayed him. He'd went for a fire extinguisher to try and put out the flames spreading along the walls and up into the vents while people evacuated. One person remembered seeing him get trapped when the fire had spread and cornered him in his efforts to get others free. That person's boyfriend had tried to go help, but had ended up becoming one of the seven who died while she escaped at his insistence.

Having seen people die for much less, he wasn't able to cry for his friend. He knew Lamprey had went out in a way that few Mafiosos could. He'd went out as a hero. It still hurt and Tsuna's heart still ached every time he thought about how he wouldn't see his friend again, but it was the type of simple sadness that he had long learned to live with. It was his own pain, rather than Lamprey's, therefore Tsuna dealt with it in the same way he dealt with all such things.

He covered the feeling in ice and waited until the right time to free it. Walking through the empty lot of the Club wasn't the time, however. Looking down at the blackened earth, Tsuna shook his head in sadness. While the neighboring businesses already had plans to rebuild, Tsuna wasn't sure he wanted to. The insurance had paid out enough money that he could afford to, but he was questioning the need.

He didn't need to for the profits. His bank account had grown enough that both he and his Family could be comfortable on merely the interest. He didn't need to for the city. They'd had places to go and enjoy themselves before Tsuna had even created Club 27. He didn't need to for the employees, either. Most of them had already returned to their Families or found new jobs, knowing that the place wouldn't have need of workers since it was gone. Yamamoto had already set up Mr. Guru with a job at an ice-cream shop which he seemed to like and Manager Uhura had taken over Tsuna's personal accounting.

The question was whether or not the _Family_needed him to put something there. The place had originally been built as a legitimate business front for Tsuna. Without an excuse for large shifts up and down in his bank account, he might come under fire yet again. That meant that he almost _had _to rebuild something. The Ninth had his own businesses to cover large transactions, both legal and illegal. Tsuna would one day inherit those, but that didn't help him now. Any business deals he made on his own would need to be laundered correctly or else he'd be asking for trouble with the law again.

With a sigh, Tsuna knew what he needed to build, but that didn't mean he liked it. He'd always had a distaste for gambling, but sudden surges in profit were explained easier due to it. The same with sudden expenditures. And even though he disliked it, it wouldn't be the first time he took part in something he didn't like.

"Have you made up your mind, Boss?" Gokudera asked, seeing in his eyes that he had. Tsuna nodded and walked back toward him while Yamamoto took care of the media who had shown up in hopes of getting a comment.

"We'll put up a Pachinko place," Tsuna replied in resignation. "We'll also add some offices in over it for you guys and for some of our other public workers like Manager Uhura. See if you can talk the owner of the Billiards hall into adding an alcove into the back alley of his building when he rebuilds. Tell him I'll rent it from him for a fair price. We'll need a place for people to trade in the tokens if they don't want prizes."

"I'll take care of it, Boss," Gokudera promised. Tsuna nodded again and quietly headed for the group that Yamamoto was holding back. At a small signal, he told Yamamoto to let them go in the knowledge that he couldn't completely hide from the media. A comment now would be better than letting them come up with their own stories.

Waiting patiently, Tsuna let them ask questions until they were blue in the face but didn't speak until they finally fell silent. When they did, he made his statement without intending to answer any of their specific questions.

"Investigations show that the fire at Club 27 was nothing more than a sad and unfortunate accident. I have no plans to press charges on the woman who caused it. She has suffered enough and never had any intent to destroy the place. That said, Club 27 is gone. I have no plans to rebuild it in its former glory and hope that upcoming entrepreneurs take its success to heart in opening their own. I have always tried to be on the forefront of meeting Namimori's hidden needs. Rather than fill a need that is no longer hidden, I have decided to fill a new one. In several months, this site will host the first Pachinko Parlor in Namimori's entertainment district. Details will follow at a later time. That is all."

Gokudera began moving at his cue and cleared the way despite the reporters erupting in questions. Yamamoto stepped in once more when they were clear and signaled for them to go ahead without him. Tsuna nodded in agreement before ducking into his waiting car. Yamamoto would know who to talk to and how to work them. Someone would have to get the media to report the opening of the Parlor in a good light, else the insinuations of Mafia connections would begin again.

And they'd be true for once.

* * *

"Why don't you go take Sangia out for dinner," Tsuna suggested while he walked over to his desk. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, so there's no need for you to have to stick around the house."

"I-If you're sure that you--"

"I'm sure, Gokudera," Tsuna interrupted with a grin. "I'm just going to be doing paperwork and looking over some stuff the Ninth assigned me. The most I should need is maybe some tea and anyone can bring me that. Go ahead and go enjoy yourself. Just make sure to use protection if you enjoy yourself too much."

"Y-Yes, Boss," Gokudera replied with a blush. Tsuna chuckled, but they both knew of Tsuna's happy little mistake. It was something that everyone in the Family had learned from even though it had turned out alright in the end.

Tsuna waved him out absently and sat down at his desk. He waited until the door was firmly closed before pulling his school bag out of the drawer it had been stashed in. Pulling the laptop out of it, he sat it on his desk and took a deep breath. The thin item was a huge responsibility, but a lot of power came with it. Full access to the Vongola databases. Only the Ninth had full access until now. Even the upper echelons only had access to certain sections that corresponded with their work. Access outside that was granted on a per usage basis from the Ninth. As a Boss, he controlled every ounce of Vongola's extensive information network, doling it out only at need.

And now Tsuna had that power.

It was like the fountain of knowledge was sitting in front of him, just waiting for him to take a sip. Every secret of the mafia, both known and unknown. Every cover-up ever commited along with every crime. Complete detailed information on every mafioso in the world along with every person that knew them even in passing. Names of every judge, police officer, and other government official around the world, along with the dirty secrets used to bind them under control. He knew it was all there along with so much more...

Just waiting to answer his call.

It gave him a heady feeling before he even opened it. It was said that enough knowledge could allow a person to rule the world, which was why Fuuta's rankings were so coveted. This small computer in front of him linked him to a library of knowledge that was the very reason that Vongola was never challenged.

With a small shiver of anticipation, Tsuna reached forward to hit the hidden catches to unlock Pandora's Box. Hitting the button to turn it on, he eagerly waited for it to load up the operating system. When it was done, Tsuna stared at it for a long moment in confusion. It looked completely normal which wasn't what he'd expected. There was a picture of his little Hotaru playing chase with I-Pin and Lambo preloaded on the desktop. He saw icons for several games he was known to play when he felt like his mind was about to fry. There was even a few chat programs already up and working to make it seem like a normal person's laptop.

Tsuna blinked at a message that popped up from one of them.

V9TIM: About time  
V9TIM: I was curious when you would get around to opening it.

Tsuna automatically reached up to type in return and had to smile sadly at his preloaded username.

TSUNAFISH27: Do I know you?  
TSUNAFISH27: Wait...V9TIM. Ninth?  
V9TIM: Yup  
TSUNAFISH27: How did you know?  
V9TIM: Database  
V9TIM: I was watching the connections to see when you linked up  
TSUNAFISH27: I see  
V9TIM: Hit the up arrow along with alt and F1 to switch desktops  
V9TIM: You can set up your password after entering your name  
TSUNAFISH27: Now?  
V9TIM: Yes  
V9TIM: Don't worry  
V9TIM: This chat program crosses over  
TSUNAFISH27: K

Hitting the required keys, a prompt popped up just like the Ninth had warned. It only took him a few seconds to set it up, after which Tsuna watched the picture of Hotaru disappear and be replaced with a Vongola crest. The icons also faded from view and a single icon appeared that was labeled 'Master Key'.

V9TIM: I'll leave you alone to look around  
TSUNAFISH27: Ok  
V9TIM: One warning before I go...  
TSUNAFISH27: Yes?  
V9TIM: Knowledge is a disease  
TSUNAFISH27: Eh?  
V9TIM: You'll learn soon enough  
V9TIM: Just be careful  
TSUNAFISH27: Thank you

When no other reply seemed forthcoming, Tsuna closed out the chat window and clicked on the Master Key icon. He left the chat window running in the background in case the Ninth wanted to contact him again, but otherwise turned his mind to the screen that popped up. Having only personally accessed a small section of the database once before, he was surprised to see that it was truthfully twelve different databases. Even in things that had common links, the information was spread out so that no one but the Ninth could truly know everything.

And the Master Key was what compiled it all.

He could tell with a single glance along with the feeling in his gut. To test the power of the program, he did a search on himself. His eyes widened at what he found. Not only was there a catalog of photos of him that the Ninth had referred to over the years, but there was so much more. The reports that Reborn had sent in throughout his training. Reports his _father _had sent in when he was only a child. A list of all known connections to him, including a few he didn't even know about. His history of grades and report cards. Reports from his teachers going all the way back to grade school. Recordings of nearly every one of his spars and fights.

His head started spinning when he saw the list of things that had been written on him when he had recieved the Skull Disease. Deciding that he did indeed need a drink, Tsuna picked up the phone on his desk with a shaking hand and ordered some V Special to be brought in instead of tea. His heart was racing a mile a minute at the sheer amount of information on him. Having already gotten used to not being allowed privacy, he could care less that the Ninth knew so much about him. Instead, he felt like he was high on something. The sheer amount of knowledge that he had access to was staring him in the face in all its unadulterated glory.

So much knowledge equaled so much power.

Shutting the lid of the laptop down, Tsuna snatched the bottle from Yamamoto the moment he walked up to his desk with it. The swordsman looked at him with a raised eyebrow when he tried to pour himself a glass with hands shaking so badly that more alcohol got on the carpet than actually in the cup.

"Tsuna...?" The swordsman asked with a wide-eyed expression of amazement. Tsuna shook his head and began to just drink straight from the bottle, no longer bothering to try to even pour it in the cup. Tsuna didn't put the bottle down until it was completely drained down his throat.

"Dear god," he gasped, collapsing back into his seat. He sat the empty bottle on his desk and let the alcohol rush over him, leaving fake calm in its wake. Less than a year ago, so much V Special at once would have knocked him flat. Now, it merely acted like a balm, skyrocketing him to a level of happy inebriation instead of overwhelmed and panicked.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, sitting down across from him. Tsuna nodded rapidly and continued to just let himself calm down rather than return to the Ninth's Database just yet.

"I never knew. I guessed, but seeing it is something completely different," Tsuna mumbled in a slightly drunken lilt.

"You're not making sense, Tsuna," Yamamoto commented while openly trying to decide on laughter or worry.

"The Ninth's power, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied with wide eyes. "He let me see it. He let me _have _it. I-It's...overwhelming. Just imagining this power combined with hyper-intuition... I-It's just..._overwhelming_."

"I still don't get what--"

"Never mind," Tsuna interrupted with a shake of his head. "I'm fine, I just need a few minutes to get my head on straight. Don't mind me. Just go ahead and go back to whatever I interrupted."

"If you're sure..." Yamamoto mumbled doubtfully. Tsuna nodded again and lit himself a cigarette while Yamamoto hesitantly left the room. More than being okay, he had a feeling that the Ninth didn't intend for him to share this power. Even with his closest friends. It was what separated them as Boss and subordinates, after all. It's what gave him the power to stand as a pillar for them to lean on rather than the other way around.

It was a disease.

All of Tsuna's wonder and excitement disappeared in an instant when he finally understood the Ninth's warning. This power, the power that knowledge granted him, did more than made him into a pillar. It would also slowly erode him into only a shadow of strength. Once it was known that he had access to all of Vongola's immense database of intelligence, people would come to him in hopes that he would share it or that it could be bought. Even more than that, he would have to waste hours _every single day_ to simply keep the 'disease' in check. And more than anything...

It would be the death of him.

While he fought to control it and bend it to his will, it would continue to grow and mutate like a disease. It would be a never-ending battle that he would have to fight until it either killed him or it was no longer part of his life.

He looked at the laptop on his desk once more, realizing that his quirky thought earlier had been more accurate than he had ever imagined.

He had opened Pandora's Box.

* * *

He shouldn't have looked. He knew that, but it didn't change the fact that he had. Nor did it change the fact that he had knowledge that he hadn't had the day before. Knowledge that made him look at everyone and everything around him in a new light. He wasn't sure how to deal with it. It wasn't like he could walk up and say 'I know everything about you' or 'I can't believe you would do such-and-such'. And some of the things he'd learned weren't things that he could just ignore, either. He was trying, but it wasn't as easy as he had first assumed.

"Tsuna, are you feeling alright?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna nodded and continued to walk to school, trying not to think of the 'Blue Shinigami's' secrets. Not that they were secrets. It was just that they weren't anything that Tsuna had previously known about. He'd looked up Yamamoto out of curiosity with mischievous intent to possibly show him one of his long lost baby pictures, only to find more than he'd intended to see. The file was still bright in his mind. So blindingly, painfully bright.

_Yamamoto Takeshi  
__A.K.A. Vongola Rain Guardian  
__A.K.A. Blue Shinigami_

_Vongola Hitman Rating: 9.9/10  
__Successful Assignments: 325/326  
__Refusal Rate: 1/326  
__Failure Rate: 0/326_

_Assignment Breakdown:  
__Execution 198/326 (Preferred)  
__Punishment 74/326  
__Warning 53/326  
__Negotiation 0/326  
__Infiltration 0/326  
__Other 1/326_

_Combat Ability: 8.9/10  
__Combat Primary Style: Sword; Shigure Souen Ryuu  
__Combat Secondary Style: Micro-hammer Explosives_

_Assignment History: ..._

"Tsu-kun!" Haru yelled a third time. Tsuna blinked and looked up with a blush when he realized that he'd completely walked past the school while he'd been mentally reviewing the file in his head. Shaking his head to clear it, he backtracked with a wave to tell his escort to go ahead and head back. He could sense their worried glances, but completely ignored them in favor of his own worry.

He had known Yamamoto had been doing hitman assignments. They all had. But to prefer executions? Even worse, to be known for suffocating those he warned and punished until they were blue to make sure they got the fear of death in them? His assignment history had shown that to be the reason for the nickname rather than the Blue Flame that Tsuna had assumed. He wasn't the Shinigami because he preferred executions, either. It was all due to his actions that people lived to talk about. The way he brought them within an inch of death before pulling them back and how--

"Boss, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Tsuna blinked and realized that he'd been standing next to his desk and staring at it without noticing. He nodded to reassure his friend and sat in his seat with a bowed head, neither in the mood to talk nor do any supplementary studies. Instead, he pulled out his class assignment and pretended to follow along while trying not to think of Gokudera's file.

Shocked by what he'd found out about Yamamoto, he'd cracked Pandora's Box open more rather than snapping it shut. He didn't know what had urged him to look, but he had. Possibly guilt, since Yamamoto's file only looked like that because of him. No matter the reason, though, Tsuna had wanted to know more about the man he trusted more than any other.

_Gokudera Hayato  
__Right Hand, Vongola the Tenth  
__A.K.A. Vongola Storm Guardian  
__A.K.A. Hurricane Hayato  
__A.K.A. Smoking Bomb_

_Vongola Hitman Rating: 10/10  
__Successful Assignments: 536/536  
__Refusal Rate: 0/536  
__Failure Rate: 0/536_

_Assignment Breakdown:  
__Execution 112/536  
__Punishment 235/536 (Preferred)  
__Warning 129/536  
__Negotiation 0/536  
__Infiltration 0/536  
__Other 60/536_

_Combat Ability: 9.4/10  
__Combat Primary Style: Dynamite  
__Combat Secondary Style: Gas/ Airborn Toxins_

_Assignment History: ..._

His assignment history had been particularly violent at first glance. Mostly since he'd been sent on many group punishments and warnings. Instances where his trained invulnerability to gases allowed him to take out a whole mob of people. Warnings where he'd taken out whole buildings after clearing the customers out. Punishments where he hit them with a particular nasty gas before _blowing _the required trophy off. Executions where he'd stuffed dynamite--

"Sawada...?"

Tsuna's head snapped up to look at his teacher in surprise. The man had managed to come all the way across the room and stand next to him before he noticed. Tsuna's flame hadn't given him any warning at all since the teacher had no ill intent. Even so, suddenly feeling the presence next to him made him lurch in his seat.

"Sawada...?" Tereshi-sensei repeated in open concern. "I asked you to pick up where Nigawa left off." Tsuna nodded softly in reply before picking up his English textbook in effort to figure out where they were.

"I don't know where we're at," he was forced to admit when he came up clueless. He'd been too distracted to follow along at all. The teacher stared at him for a long moment in disbelief, as did all of his classmates. He'd been known for doing two or three things at once before. Considering he'd been doing _nothing_, they had reason to stare.

"Are you feeling alright?" Tereshi-sensei asked worriedly. "That's not like you."

"Forgive me," Tsuna mumbled softly. "I've just got a lot on my mind." The teacher looked at him in understanding, making Tsuna freeze in place. There was no way he could be looking at Tsuna in understanding, after all. Unless he knew that Tsuna knew too much. Maybe Tereshi-sensei knew that Tsuna knew about his Cosplay fetishes and was pitying him? No, that couldn't be it. Maybe--

"It must be hard having people die in your Club," Tereshi-sensei murmured sympathetically. "It was a terrible accident." Tsuna blinked at him in non-comprehension for a very long minute. Unable to control himself, Tsuna started sadly chuckling at his own stupidity and rubbed his forehead. Of course the man didn't know that Tsuna knew everything. How was Tereshi supposed to know that he had automatically been checked out when he'd become Tsuna's teacher? How was he supposed to know that Tsuna was privy to that information?

"Boss...?" Gokudera asked worriedly. Noticing all the stares he was getting, Tsuna forced himself to stop laughing and looked back up at his teacher while failing to hide the anguish in them.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I don't think I feel well after all. I think I'm going to go lay down in the nurse's office."

"Perhaps that would be for the best," Tereshi-sensei agreed with a gesture for Gokudera to go with him. Gokudera had already been long on his feet and he worriedly led Tsuna out of the room. Having seen this attitude before, Gokudera stayed silent and patiently waited for Tsuna to talk on his own.

Unfortunately, it wasn't something Tsuna thought he should talk about.

* * *

"TSUNA!"

With a gasp, Tsuna came back to himself. The sudden transition from auto-pilot to conscious action nearly made him miss grabbing the high-bar, however. He could feel his hands screaming when he clutched it, signaling that he'd been going for longer than he'd intended. Much, much longer. His back and shoulder muscles groaned and he barely managed to do a fumbling landing that ended with a roll so that he didn't break his neck.

Laying where he came to a stop, Tsuna shivered when he realized how close he'd come to killing himself by neglect. Excercising on the high-bar wasn't the time to space out! Only the fact that his body was trained to perform even while he was unconscious had kept him from hitting the bar or landing badly. Instead, his auto-pilot had kicked in and he'd continued doing flips and twists without being consciously aware!

He started to try to sit up when he heard worried yells and the sound of footsteps, but found that his muscles were saying 'screw you'. Nothing was listening to him anymore, having been completely worn out. The very fact made him worry about how long he'd spaced out for.

"Shit," Yamamoto cursed, diving down next to him. Gokudera mirrored him on the other side, both of them reaching for his hands. He realized why when they lifted them up and they proved to be bloody.

"What happened, Boss?" Gokudera cried while they pulled off Tsuna's gloves. "We've been yelling at you for almost an hour now!"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna mumbled apologetically. "I was thinking and stopped paying attention."

"That must have been one hell of a train of thought," Riley said in exasperation from where he looked over Gokudera's shoulder.

"It was," he replied simply.

"Are you going to tell us what's been bothering you?" Yamamoto snapped. "You've been like this all day!"

"No," Tsuna answered honestly, staring Yamamoto straight into his surprised face. "It's something that I've got to deal with on my own."

"Can you at least tell us if it's personal or business?" Gokudera begged. "We don't like seeing you like this, Boss!"

"I'll try not to let it show anymore," Tsuna promised without intending to answer the question.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped. Tsuna heard a rattle of chains while he made his body move whether it wanted to or not. Standing up, he snatched his gloves out of Gokudera's hands and started walking toward the locker rooms with the intent to tend to his own hands. More than anything, he wanted to be alone rather than surrounded by the very people he had to come to terms with. He knew that he would. They were his Family, after all. He just needed some time to think and put his mind in order.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called with hurt in his voice, making him pause halfway across the gym. "When did you stop trusting us?"

"It's not that I can't trust you," Tsuna replied without looking back. "It's just that I've crossed the point where I'm not allowed to tell you everything."

"Why is that, Boss?" Gokudera inquired without understanding. Tsuna gave a small chuckle before replying with pure and horrifyingly sad honesty.

"Because knowledge is power."


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets

"Don't follow me," Tsuna ordered. His escort looked at him in open dislike of the idea, but didn't argue when Tsuna froze them with a cold glare. His friends had already left for home without liking the idea when Tsuna refused to walk with them.

They might not like it, but he needed to think. He needed some peace and quiet to get his mind in order. It would be damaging if he stayed like this. He had to come to terms with everything he knew and he couldn't do that if he was distracted with the very source of his heartache.

It felt strangely nice to walk down the street alone for once. He hadn't been alone, in public, in so long now. He soon found himself walking through a residential area and he let his feet wander on their own. He paused when he came across an empty playground and smiled to himself. Feeling strangely nostalgic, he went over and found himself a seat in an empty swing while he thought.

Why was it that he was so bothered by what he'd learned? Was it because he hadn't known that everyone was going through the very things that he was? No, because he'd already known that they were. Was it because he'd not known about their particular methods? No, because the method truly didn't matter as long as the job was done. So why was he so disturbed?

In a flash of inspiration, he knew why. None of them had let him know about their pain. They'd kept it from him and helped him with his pain without ever once sharing in return. Something told him that they knew about it among themselves, but Tsuna had been purposely left out of the loop.

It didn't matter if they'd done it for his own sake. It was a blow that he hadn't seen coming. He'd been babied and protected like a child the whole time that he'd been working to get stronger for them. It made him feel like all the pain and bloodshed that he'd went through was completely pointless.

That was what bothered him, not that his friends had such dark secrets. It bothered him that they'd kept it from him. They knew everything about Tsuna. They'd been able to tell when Tsuna had been forced to torture since they'd always been there waiting on him. They'd known when he'd had to punish or warn by his reactions when he got home, every single time. Yet he had never been able to tell in return. Seeing that now, it made him feel distant in a way that he didn't like.

Yet that was their prerogative. No one said that they had to tell Tsuna everything. No one said that they had to share their own pain if they didn't want to. The only problem was that Tsuna _did_ know everything now. He felt their pain, even though they never said a word. But he wasn't allowed to comfort them like they had for him. He wasn't allowed to tell them that he understood and that he was there for them because doing so would tell them exactly how much he knew.

And knowing how much Tsuna knew was knowledge in itself.

Telling them that he knew without them personally telling him would make them curious as to how he knew unless he did it right. That would lead to finding out about the Vongola Database. While he knew that his full access wouldn't stay secret forever, something told him that now wasn't the time for others to find out. He'd barely started delving into it. He had to gain full control of this 'disease' before he could let others confront him over it. Otherwise, it would mutate and grow yet again.

He couldn't--

"Tsuna...?" Tsuna blinked and looked up at the hesitant recognition. When he saw Kyoko standing outside the empty park, he jumped to his feet with a blush over having been caught like a grade-schooler sulking in a swing.

"K-Kyoko," he replied nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my street," she answered with a smile. Holding up a small bag of groceries, she silently told Tsuna that she'd been on her way home from the market. She chuckled at his flushed expression and walked over to talk to him. Trying to get his mind to settle down, Tsuna stood like a stiff pole while she approached. The whole time, his mind was screaming 'I love Haru!" which subsequently made him wonder why he was being so mentally forceful about the fact. "What are you doing here?"

"I...um...just needed some air," he mumbled with yet another uncontrollable blush. She smiled brightly at him and his breath caught in his throat. She was an angel. A blindingly beautiful angel. All those feelings that he'd hidden away when he'd returned to find her under Mochida's care returned in a painful and aching instant. Haru had been right. He'd been lying to himself. He did love Haru, but he loved Kyoko, too. He couldn't deny it with her smiling at him so brightly. Just like when they'd been at Nami-chuu together, she made his heart stop with a single glance.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair! He had Haru! He loved Haru! He didn't like that Kyoko made him feel this way!

But it didn't change the fact that she did.

A sudden warning flare in his Flame made him gasp and look around, pushing his feelings and confused thoughts away in an instant. He automatically pushed Kyoko protectively behind him while he looked for the cause. She yelped in surprise, but he ignored her in favor of finding the reason for the warning. It had felt like he was about to be attacked. More than anything, he had to protect--

He grunted in pain when something plunged into his side. Looking down at it, he stared unbelieving at the small knife sticking out while his blood began to stream out around it. Even more unbelievable was the person holding it.

"W-Why...?" Tsuna gasped. Backing away, he stared at Kyoko with tears in his eyes, unable to comprehend that she'd just stabbed him. He had to be in another nightmare. That's what it had to be. A cruel nightmare that he'd wake up from. Any minute now...

Any minute...

Kyoko smiled that bright smile at him again, completely undisturbed by her own actions. Tsuna continued to stare at her while clutching his hand around the knife that was still lodged within him. Slowly, Tsuna came to realize that it wasn't a nightmare. At least, not one that he was sleeping through. It was a waking nightmare called reality.

"Why...?"

"You killed Mochida," she explained with another of those smiles she was so good at giving. "You killed the person I loved. Is it strange for me to want you to die in return? Do you know how happy I was when you died? Did you see _that _on your trip back from hell?" Tsuna stared at her and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He _had _seen her happy, but hadn't ever thought about _why_. He'd been too concerned with the four that were calling out to him and his own misery.

"B-But...you forgave me," Tsuna replied with tears leaking out of his eyes. "You said you understood!"

"I lied," she said simply with a small shrug. Tsuna stared at her in disbelief and stumbled backward while he continued to feel his warm blood coursing over his fingers.

"B-But the kids... Hana took you to talk to the kids..." he objected, still not wanting to believe that Kyoko truly wanted him dead.

"You opened my eyes, Tsuna," Kyoko commented while looking at him with cold eyes coupled with an insanely warm smile. "You tricked everyone by making it seem that Mochida died in a car wreck. That opened my eyes. I can see that those kids were fake because of that. You thought you could trick everyone a second time, but I'm not blind anymore. I won't be tricked twice. Instead, I tricked you, Tsuna. How does it feel to be lied to?"

"It hurts," Tsuna admitted with a small sob. "But those kids weren't fake, Kyoko! Mochida--"

"Don't say his name!" She screamed, making Tsuna freeze in shock once more. "Don't you ever say his name! You're a filthy monster and I won't let his name be soiled by you! Mochida would never do what you said he did! Show me all the fake videos and fake witnesses you want, but nothing is going to make me believe that!"

"Kyo--"

"Die, Tsuna," Kyoko mumbled, turning her back on him. "Even _you_ can't get help in time now. You've lost too much blood. Die and go to hell."

"Kyoko--" Tsuna sobbed, feeling as if his heart was stabbed instead of his side. She ignored him and walked away, intending to go home like she'd never made a single detour. Tsuna watched in shock and pain, not understanding where things had went so wrong. When she'd forgiven him, it had been during the time that he still hadn't been listening to his Flame enough. Had he just deluded himself into thinking she understood? How--

Feeling a wave of weakness, Tsuna realized that Kyoko was right. He was loosing too much blood. He didn't think that she'd hit any major organs, but that didn't mean he couldn't still die. He had to get help before that happened. Cursing over having ordered his bodyguards to not follow him, Tsuna stumbled out of the park and down the road in hopes that some passerby would see him.

He paused in shock when he realized that they already were. They were standing at the gates of their houses, coldly and dispassionately staring at him while his blood spilled over his hand and to the ground. A single whisper from one watcher to another told him why.

"I can't believe that scum would come back here. That's what he deserves for killing little Mochida."

They knew. They all knew. It was a conspiracy in this particular neighborhood. Mochida's neighborhood as well as his old one. Word had spread about the truth behind his death and they all shunned him completely. None of them knew or believed the truth other than Tsuna's involvement in it.

"That's fine," Tsuna mumbled with a bowed head. Let them keep their saint. Tsuna would still protect them from the shadows. He would protect them no matter how much they shunned his deeds or hated him, because they would live happier that way. For every saint, there had to be a devil. Wasn't that how it worked? Tsuna was willing to be the devil for them so that they could keep their happy belief in their dead saint.

He owed Mochida that much. He owed Kyoko that much.

Yet, in the end, he knew that many of them would one day come to his doorstep in willingness to make a deal with the devil. That very knowledge made him continue walking while ignoring their stares of castration and loathing. He would take their hate because he needed to be there for when they needed him. Not for his own sake, but for theirs.

They were ignorant.

They were innocent.

They could be forgiven.

Because Tsuna knew that one day their ignorance would disappear and their innocence would be lost, he couldn't hate them. They would one day come to regret their cold actions on their own when they realized that Tsuna was the only one that could help them with some things. And since he knew that they would regret it one day, he pitied them even as they shunned him and wished for his death. He didn't have regrets, after all.

But _they _would...one day.

* * *

Tsuna slowly stumbled up to the hospital with the sound of chains ringing in his ears. He had paused a block back and pulled the knife out in order to hide it in his shoe. After that, he'd unbandaged his hand so that he could slip a glove on and burn his wound shut. Now he just needed actual treatment.

He'd started to go home to have Sakura look it over, but had changed his mind. The fact that his bodyguards hadn't appeared to help him told him that no one had seen the incident. Which meant that he could still protect Kyoko. Knowing what the price of retribution was, Tsuna couldn't allow it to be collected. Not from Kyoko. Not only was she Ryohei's sister, but he loved her. No matter how painful or pathetic or morally wrong it was, he did. He was also the one that had driven her into trying to kill him. He was the one that had given her a _reason_ to kill him.

No matter what, he couldn't let her be hurt anymore. He'd already hurt her too much. He'd taken her lover. He'd taken her innocent smile and replaced it with a fake one. He'd pushed her into hiding her pain and into staining her own hands in vengeance. He couldn't add her beauty or her life to that. Never, never, never, never, never!

Groaning a little bit, Tsuna stumbled up to the triage desk inside the hospital and waited patiently for the nurse to notice him. When she took her sweet time, Tsuna pressed a bloodstained hand down onto her paperwork and leaned down to look her in the eye.

"I need treatment," he said simply before reaching up to hold his side again. She gasped and called for help, which Tsuna waved away. "Just get me a doctor who can stitch it up properly."

"What happened?" The nurse asked with wide eyes. Tsuna gestured for her to take him to a room before responding. Unused to a patient with such a commanding attitude, she automatically obeyed.

"I tripped into a trashcan and something stabbed me," Tsuna lied. "I managed to burn it shut when I couldn't find a bandage, but it still needs to be disinfected and stitched. I could probably use some blood, too."

"O-Okay," the nurse murmured, disconcerted in how Tsuna was taking charge. Laying down on the bed in the room she put him in, Tsuna ignored her reaction in favor of controlling the pain. Hopefully she wouldn't report to the police that he was here with a stab wound. He knew that his lie was flimsy, but it wasn't as if he could tell the truth. As long as he stuck to his lie, no one could look for the perpetrator. Or so he hoped.

Sighing in relief, Tsuna pulled up his shirt to let the doctor look him over when he arrived. He immediately recieved a knowing look along with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you tripped into a trashcan?"

"Don't ask anything," Tsuna snapped. "Just treat it so I can go home."

"You've been stabbed," the doctor continued mercilessly. "You need to report this--"

"I said don't fucking ask anything," Tsuna growled, grabbing the man by his collar. "I didn't get stabbed. I tripped into a trashcan that probably had broken glass in it. So just treat this so I can go home." The doctor blinked at Tsuna several times with a pale face, understanding from Tsuna's numerous scars that getting stabbed wasn't something new. Seeing that he understood that much, Tsuna let him go with a gesture for him to get to work. Silently, he obeyed and Tsuna turned his mind to how he was going to explain this when he got home.

He couldn't let anyone know. If someone knew, they'd be under obligation to exact revenge. Tsuna couldn't let that happen. Not to Kyoko. He couldn't save Mochida, but he was damned if he didn't save Kyoko. That only left him with two options. Lie or silence. Which actually only left him with one option since he didn't want to lie to his Family. The question was whether or not his Family would accept silence.

The door of the treatment room burst open, making the answer to the question absolutely pointless. Gokudera, at the front, stared at him with wide eyes while the doctor paused mid-stitch in order to look over at the sudden intrusion.

"Keep working," Tsuna ordered calmly without looking away from the three men standing in the door. Taking his command to heart, the doctor turned back to continue the stitch he was working on. Putting on a mask of tired boredom, Tsuna looked at his three Guardians without raising an eyebrow. "What are you three doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto gaped, staring at his wound with wide eyes. "We got a call that you'd been checked into the hospital! What happened?"

"I don't remember giving them my name," Tsuna commented.

"I know half of the people that work here, Little Bro," Ryohei explained hurriedly. "I used to come in here all the time for boxing injuries when I was younger. One of them recognized you when you came in and called me. Now, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing special," Tsuna replied coldly. "So you three can go back."

"Like Hell!" Gokudera exclaimed. "You've been stabbed, Boss!"

"Gokudera," he warned softly. "Go back to the estate. This isn't something you need to worry about. And take the others with you."

"But Boss!" Gokudera objected. "We need to--"

"Come here," Tsuna ordered, unable to get up due to the string being laced through his side. Automatically, Gokudera listened to the order and walked up to him, only to find his collar clutched in Tsuna's hand to the point that it nearly choked him. "This isn't a request, Gokudera," Tsuna said quietly, staring into his Right Hand's shocked eyes with his own coldly bored ones. "I'm telling you to go back to the estate and take the others with you. I don't want anyone looking into this. Got it?"

"Y-Yes, B-Boss," Gokudera replied while Yamamoto and Ryohei both stared with dropped jaws. Shoving him away, Tsuna bowed his head without the ability to look at his friends. It hurt, but he couldn't let them know the truth. It was yet more knowledge that he couldn't share. Only this time, a life was at stake. Hurting his friends' feelings was a small price to pay. "Go," Tsuna ordered when they continued to look at him with shocked expressions.

Slowly, they began moving while tossing him worried and hurt looks. They drove into his heart painfully, but he didn't regret his choice. So much more was at stake than simple friendship. He prayed that they'd eventually forget this day. He prayed that they followed his orders.

Because he didn't know what he'd do if they didn't.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Kyoko," Ryohei mumbled apologetically. "I can't stay for dinner. I just came by to let you know."

"That's fine, Big brother," Kyoko replied with a warm smile. She turned back to the cabbage she was cutting up without blinking an eye at him, which was strangely unusual. Normally she'd be upset that he didn't keep his promise.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood," Ryohei commented, snatching up one of her carrots to munch on. Knowing that Tsuna probably wouldn't be home for at least another hour, Ryohei decided to worry about him later. For now, he'd make up for using his dinner time to check on his friend by letting his sister know that he was still her big brother. It wasn't very often that he got time away to see her, after all.

"I'm just so happy that Big Brother is visiting," she explained warmly. "Tsuna always kept you away, but now I get to see Big Brother everyday again. At school, I mean."

"Well, you know that he needs me," Ryohei replied while snacking on the veggies that he wouldn't get to eat later. "He has to go through a lot, you know. We're all worried about him. He's got something on his mind that he won't tell us about."

"W-What do you mean?" Kyoko asked, pausing in the middle of her slicing.

"He's been spacing out a lot," Ryohei explained. "And he had to go to the hospital earlier but won't tell us why. We're afraid that he reached the limit again."

"H-Hospital?" Kyoko inquired worriedly. "Is he hurt?"

"Don't worry," he immediately soothed. "It's not life-threatening. Just a little bit of an accident."

"H-He's alive?" She asked, putting down her knife.

"Of course," Ryohei replied with a reassuring smile. "It was just a little scratch. He should be back home in a little while, which is why I'm skipping dinner. I want to make sure that he's alright. He likes to go to the extreme even when he can't take it."

"No..." Kyoko moaned with wide eyes. "No, he can't be alive."

"Kyoko...?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" She yelled in sudden tears. "He's not alive! He's dead like Mochida!"

"Kyoko!" Ryohei gasped. "What are you talking about? He's fine. I know that you're scared but--"

"I stabbed him!" She shouted. "He can't be alive! I killed him!"

"W-What are you saying?" He murmured in shock. "Y-You did what?"

"I killed him. I killed him!" She screamed while suddenly pounding on his chest. "You're lying! He's dead! I killed him!"

"W-Why would you do that?" Ryohei yelled, grabbing her by her arms and shaking her in sudden understanding. "You were the one that hurt him! Why?" She sagged in Ryohei's hands, held up only by his intense grip. Ryohei stared at her, still unbelieving that his little sister could do such a thing.

"He took Big Brother away," she mumbled unhappily. "He took Mochida away. He lies and lies and lies and lies! I had to stop him before he takes Haru away again and before he takes Hana away and before he takes Toshi--"

"You fool," Ryohei interrupted painfully while she began to sob in his grip. Pulling his little sister to him, he began crying with her in understanding of her pain. "You little fool. Don't you know that he never wanted to take anything away from you? Its everyone else that hurts him and takes things away from him, not the other way around."

"Lies," Kyoko objected around her tears. "He's a monster, Big Brother. He took you away and brainwashed you and--"

"Stop joking around!" Ryohei snapped, once again holding her at a distance. She stared up at him in shock and he returned the look with one full of fierce belief. "Little Bro isn't like that! He loved you for a long time! He would never want to hurt you! I chose to go help him because of that! Because he was hurting, Kyoko! He was trying to get stronger so that he would be good enough for you but it was killing him!"

"T-Then why..." Kyoko murmured in surprise.

"He came back and you were already out of his reach," Ryohei said mercilessly. "He was going to ask you to marry him, Kyoko, but you were already in Mochida's arms! He didn't want to interfere with your happiness, so he accepted Haru instead! He _never _wanted to kill Mochida! He wanted to let Mochida live so that you could be happy, but Mochida was a bad guy! He hurt innocent people, Kyoko! He wasn't worthy of you anymore!"

"Lies!" Kyoko tearfully screamed in denial. She froze when Ryohei ruthlessly shook her again.

"Shut up!" He snapped. "You don't know little bro! You don't know what he's been through! What _we've _been through together! Don't say that it's lies, Kyoko! It's the truth whether you accept it or not!" Ryohei gritted his teeth when she continued to shake her head silently in denial. "Listen, Kyoko! Do you know what will happen to you for what you've done? If people found out that you tried to kill Tsuna, they'll be coming for you!"

"I don't care if I go to jail," she sobbed from where she was held up. "I just want him dead!"

"I'm not talking about the police," Ryohei warned coldly. "The Mafia will come and hurt you, Little Sis. They'd make you pay for trying to hurt one of their leaders. You'd die as just another example!"

"W-What--?" Kyoko asked, her tears pausing in her shock.

"This isn't a fucking game!" Ryohei screamed in her face. "You tried to kill Tsuna! People are going to want revenge if they find out! There are Extreme rules, Kyoko! You tried to kill the next Boss of the Vongola Family right after we just managed to get him back! Did you think you only had to worry about police finding out?"

"Help me, Big Brother," she begged in sudden fear, realizing that Ryohei wasn't joking around. Ryohei nodded and looked at her with a worried expression.

"I'll go talk to Tsuna," he murmured, finally releasing her. She sank down to the floor when her legs wouldn't hold her, having already come to realize her mistake. She wasn't someone that could get away with murder. No matter what backing she thought she had in the neighborhood. "That must be why he didn't want anyone investigating. He's already trying to protect you even though you tried to kill him."

"H-He what...?" Kyoko asked, looking up at him in shock.

"I told you before," Ryohei snapped. "Little Bro wouldn't tell anyone why he had to go to the hospital. We could tell he was stabbed, though, which was why we're all worried about him. He's already ordered for no one to investigate, but I need to talk to him and find out what his plans are." Kyoko looked at him in disbelief and he knelt down to her in response. Placing a hand on her head, he said, "I told you. Tsuna isn't a bad guy. He goes to the extreme to protect the people he cares about and he cares about you. He needs me with him because people like you only hurt him in return. He's gotten used to that, though, and he'll still try to protect you even though you really don't deserve it, Little Sis."

"B-Big Brother..." she mumbled with a sob.

"Don't worry, Kyoko," he continued. "Now that I know, I can help Little Bro protect you. J-Just stay away from him from now on. Even if you don't want to believe that Mochida was a bad guy, you've hurt Little Bro enough." She nodded in acceptance from where she cried into her hands and Ryohei stood with every intention to keep his promise.

* * *

"Let him in," Tsuna permitted, hearing Ryohei's roaring beyond his office door. The guard nodded in relief and opened it wide, letting the boxer stomp inside before snapping it shut behind him. "Look, Ryohei," Tsuna started, having already went through the same conversation no less than seven times in a row. "I already told the others that it was an accident. I'm fine and there's no harm done. I just spaced out at the wrong time again and--"

"Kyoko stabbed you," he interrupted simply, knowing Tsuna's lies for what they were. "She tried to kill you and you're protecting her."

"Why do you say that?" Tsuna asked softly, setting down a file onto his desk. Ryohei sighed when his friend wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I just got a confession from her," he answered with crossed arms. "She was pretty upset that you were still alive."

"Was she?" Tsuna mumbled before turning to look out the window. He seemed to sag in place for a moment before straightening his back again. "Don't worry," he said in reassurance. "I won't let anyone know. No one is going to hurt her." Having said what he considered to be enough, Tsuna turned and sat down at his desk, obviously believing the discussion to be over. There wasn't anything more that needed to be said, after all. They both knew what had happened. They now both knew Tsuna's decision on the matter. Unfortunately, there was one thing that Ryohei didn't know.

"Why are you protecting her, Little Bro?" He asked softly. "I know you cared about her in the past, but you've got Haru now. She tried to kill you and you're just dropping the matter. Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Tsuna asked with a cold stare. Ryohei froze at the icy aura, wondering why his friend had changed so much on him.

"I'd like to think you always have a reason," he finally murmured.

"I do," Tsuna admitted. "But it's not something I'd prefer to discuss."

"You used to tell us everything, Little Bro."

"Things change," he replied coldly. "I've grown up and I know that everyone has their secrets. I'm just choosing to keep a few of my own now."

"But we've always shared every--"

"Bullshit," Tsuna snarled, finally showing emotion. Ryohei blinked in surprise at the look of frustrated anger on Tsuna's face, something that it almost never held.

"What do you--"

"How's your ranking in the Underground Cage Matches, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked, once again slipping on his cold mask of boredom. "Or should I ask how your dealer is doing? Finding untraceable steroids are pretty hard, aren't they? Or is finding time to work out even harder considering you were doing three times the work as the rest of us? That's why you never joined us at Don Girarde, isn't it? You were too busy working to get prize money to pay off your habit and too busy dealing with your habit in order to win more matches because you didn't have time around assignments to train."

"W-What--? How--?" Ryohei stuttered in shock and fell silent. No one, not even Gokudera and Yamamoto knew about his dirty little secret. He had planned to eventually tell Tsuna about it when he became king of the Underground Ring, but had never expected for him to find out on his own.

"It doesn't matter," Tsuna replied calmly, continuing before Ryohei could even think straight. "What you do is your business as long as it doesn't harm the Family. The point is that everyone has secrets. Even you, although you pretend to share everything. The same goes for Yamamoto and Gokudera and everyone else in this whole be-damned world. Be happy that I'm not going to ask for reparation for your sister's actions and leave it at that. I wish to have a few thoughts to myself for once."

"I-If that's what you want, Little Bro," Ryohei mumbled, still in shock over Tsuna knowing what he shouldn't know.

"It is," Tsuna replied, turning back down to his work. "And stop calling me Little Bro. I have a name and I'm not someone that you have to constantly take care of anymore." Ryohei stared at Tsuna for a long minute before backing out of the room in obvious dismissal. Once outside, he paused and looked at the closed door between the two large guards in open worry.

For some reason, it seemed so much thicker than it used to.

* * *

_"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Mochida grinned, cracking his knuckles as he walked up to where Tsuna was held bound in six Flame-soaked chains. _

_"Mochida..." Tsuna breathed in horrified recognition. He looked just like he had in the moment of his death. Eyeless sockets, handprints burned through his shirt, and all the other key marks of Tsuna's torture of him. _

_"You got me good, Sawada," Mochida commented dangerously. "But it looks like I'm going to have the last laugh. Get ready."_

_"I am," Tsuna mumbled softly, already having a small idea of what to expect. This was the Reckoning, after all. His crimes were coming back to haunt him. Literally. It was only to be expected that some of them would want to make him pay an exorbitant fee._

_Even knowing that, he still had to clench his eyes shut when Mochida broke his fingers one by one. The pain spiked up his arms and settled in the shoulders that Mochida broke next. He did it cruelly, brutally. Caring only for making Tsuna feel pain, he broke every bone that he possibly could. Tsuna felt his jaw break from a sudden punch, followed by his nose. _

_Then Mochida's expression changed and Tsuna was sure that his eyes would have lit up if he had any. Regardless of any determination not to, Tsuna cried out at the slow pressure put on his eyelids while the man began to push with broken stub that had once been his own fingers. Lurching in the chains that held him, Tsuna's cry became a scream when blood began gushing down his face and he was blinded by sharp daggers of pain in his head._

* * *

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled worriedly. Tsuna's eyes snapped open to reveal a pair of bloodshot and tear-filled orbs a single moment before he jerked up in his bed. "It's okay," Yamamoto murmured from practice, rubbing Tsuna's back soothingly. "It was just a dream. You were having another nightmare."

"You're awake now, Tsu-kun," Haru added gently. "I was so worried. You started shaking in your sleep again and--" Haru gasped when Tsuna reached out and slapped Yamamoto's hand away from him.

"T-Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in shock, staring at the raised hand in disbelief.

"I'm not a baby that needs to be woke up every time I have a little nightmare," Tsuna said softly with a bowed head.

"I-I'm sorry. I was just worried about--"

"Stop worrying so much, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied, slipping out of the bed while Yamamoto continued to stare at him like he was a complete stranger. He threw on a robe around his bandaged midsection and absently wiped his eyes before continuing. "I'm not someone that needs it anymore."

"But Tsuna--"

"Stop, Yamamoto," Tsuna repeated gently. "After all we've went through, do you think a little nightmare is going to bother me anymore?"

"N-No," Yamamoto admitted hesitantly. "But that doesn't mean you have to suffer through it, either."

"Thank you for that," he mumbled softly. "But I want to learn how to wake up from it on my own from now on."

"Why, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked worriedly, clutching her robe closed. "Why don't you want Yamamoto to help you anymore?"

"Heh," Tsuna whispered sadly to himself. "I guess everyone is used to me explaining every little thing." Shaking his head, he raised a hand to stop them from asking about the statement. "I not a child and I just want people to stop treating me like I'm one. I can deal with my own problems sometimes, too."

"But Tsu-kun--"

"Alright," Yamamoto interrupted with narrowed eyes. "If that's how you really feel, then I'll stop waking you up. Is there anything else you'd like me or any of the others to stop doing?"

"One thing," Tsuna admitted, turning to look at Yamamoto with cold eyes. "Tell Gokudera to stop snooping behind my back. I told him not to look into my accident and I meant it. If I wanted him to know what happened, I would have told him. I know he's worried about it, but that doesn't justify disobeying my orders and looking into it anyway."

"It's his job to ensure your safety," Yamamoto objected. "When you might be a threat to your own safety, he has to follow what he believes. That means that he needs to know what the threat is even if he has to disobey your orders."

"In that case," Tsuna murmured with a bowed head, "You might want to tell him that he's never going to find it. I've already erased any digital evidence there might have been. There was only one witness and that person has already been dealt with. Gokudera's just wasting his time by disobeying me."

"Why would you do that?" Yamamoto gaped.

"Because I'm not naive enough to believe that you or him or anyone else would follow my orders without question," Tsuna mumbled. "It looks like I was right, too."

"We're worried about you, damnit!" He snapped.

"I already told you," Tsuna said with a sad smile, "Stop worrying so much. I'm not No-Good Tsuna anymore. I'm not a baby or a child that needs to be taken care of. I've seen more than each of you combined and done more, too. I would think that my own experience would count for something."

"It does," Yamamoto confirmed. "But we're still going to worry about you. You're our important friend!"

"Yamamoto," Tsuna said softly. "Stop worrying about my pain and problems and focus on yourself for once. Or are you so much stronger than me that you don't hurt from what you have to do?"

"What...What are you..."

"Unless the Blue Shinigami feels nothing when he raises his sword?" Tsuna mused, looking at Yamamoto with sad and knowing eyes. "But that couldn't be true. You'd put your sword down if that was the case. Right?"

"T-Tsuna, what..." Yamamoto stared at his friend for a long moment, wondering how he knew such a personal detail of Yamamoto's resolution as a swordsman. More than that, though, he found tears welling up in his own eyes from the understanding in Tsuna's. He didn't know how. He didn't know why. But for some reason, instead of Tsuna crying in his arms from his nightmare, Yamamoto found himself pulled into Tsuna's arms while he began weeping out a year's worth of pent up pain that had only been randomly eased by Gokudera.

"Haru," Tsuna mumbled, getting his beloved's surprised attention. "Do you think you could use one of the spare rooms tonight?" Haru nodded and began backing out of the room in shock while Yamamoto continued to sob into Tsuna's lap. _Nothing _was making sense! Even so, she wasn't so blind that she couldn't see that Yamamoto needed Tsuna more than she did. Hoping that the morning would shed some more light on everything, she slowly retreated.

"It's alright, Yamamoto," Tsuna soothed behind her while rubbing the swordsman's back. "You don't have to hide it anymore. You've been strong for me, but I'm strong enough now that you don't have to be. I'm here for you and I understand."

Slowly, the words of encouragement helped and Yamamoto found himself pouring out his own hidden heartache instead of the other way around.

* * *

"You three look like hell," Sakura gaped over breakfast. Almost in unison, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto each shrugged without showing any desire in wanting to talk about their problems.

Ryohei had stayed up all night with his sister, trying to bring some sense of reality back to her.

Yamamoto had spent the night crying on Tsuna's shoulder.

And Gokudera had been up all night in hopes that some security camera _somewhere _in town had caught the 'accident'. Not having known where or even exactly when it took place, he'd been searching video after video in hopes to even catch a glimpse. Then Yamamoto had shown up and told him that his Boss already knew about his disobedience. He'd spent the rest of the night pacing in worry after that.

"Good morning," Tsuna called cheerfully when he entered the dining room. Three heads snapped up in unison before bowing back down out of the desire not to look at him for different reasons. With a sigh, Tsuna shrugged at Sakura's look of askance although he gave a small, secretive smile the moment that no one was looking.

"Ryohei," Tsuna called while he reached for some toast. "Be sure to eat _healthy _today. I wouldn't want your first match tomorrow to be cancelled due to any unfortunate _mistakes_."

"Oh...uh..." Ryohei mumbled with his head snapping up with eyes wide due to the two key words. "I won't make any more mistakes, Tsuna," he promised with a blush, knowing that Tsuna meant his dirty habit. "I should be fine for tomorrow's match." Tsuna gave him a warm smile before he hastily grabbed up some toast and decided to head to school earlier to train.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna called while he reached for some omelet. Yamamoto's head snapped up and he looked at Tsuna in worry that his friend would look at him differently now that he'd seen the swordsman in a moment of weakness. "Could you pass the sausage?"

"Oh, um... here," Yamamoto mumbled, passing over the said tray despite it being within easy reach.

"Thank you," Tsuna replied. Pausing with the tray held between them, Tsuna gave him a warm and open smile. Yamamoto sagged a little in relief and gave a faltering smile in return. Soon after, he also decided that heading to school early would be best.

"Stop sulking, Gokudera," Tsuna ordered once he was gone. "I'm not mad at you, but you need to start trusting me as much as I trust you. There's a reason that I gave the order I did and it's not one that is a threat to my safety. If it were, I would tell you about it and just tell you to keep your mouth shut about it."

"Forgive me!" Gokudera cried, slamming his head down on the table in an automatic reaction. Tsuna chuckled softly when he unintentionally slammed it into his plate, sending egg and rice all over the place.

"We'll call that your punishment," Tsuna laughed when Gokudera rose up sheepishly with literal egg on his face.

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera agreed mildly. Too embarrassed to sit at the table and eat anymore, he followed the tracks of the other two in deciding to go to school early.

"What was all that about?" Sakura asked with his chopsticks holding up a bite that had been raised up for several minutes.

Tsuna's only reply was silence combined with yet another secretive smile while he playfully popped a sausage in his mouth.

Pandora's Box was under control...for now.


	8. Chapter 8 Know Thyself

Author's Notes: I popped my Pocky cherry while writing this chapter. OMG It puts American candy bars to shame from it's deliciousness and simplicity... I'm now addicted.

Also, I know that the chapters have been kind of long lately. I'd like to hope that you guys are liking the extra length... Enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

"You're quiet today," Haru commented. Tsuna shrugged and continued smoking his cigarette on the school roof, uncaring if anyone even noticed him anymore or that he'd left in the middle of class or that he'd pulled Haru out of her class. The teachers weren't in a position to deny him anymore nor were they in a position to punish him.

It was hard not to go on a power trip when one had so much power at their fingertips. He was actually having to make an effort _not _to use it. The disease had infected him. He knew everything about everyone around him now. His teachers, his Family, his friends. Everyone and everything.

He thought he knew why the Ninth had told him a month to wait to return. It wasn't for him to recover from everything he had been through. It was to learn to deal with the power he now had, in a place where the long-term consequences wouldn't be irreversible. Like the Ninth had planned before Tsuna's full-death experience, Tsuna's training was continuing. Of course, no one but him knew.

His Guardians had been slightly disconcerted at his initial show of power. They'd spent the whole day spacing out like he had the previous day. Ryohei had even taken two hits to knock out his opponent in his first match! In the end, they'd all put it up to purely Tsuna's hyper-intuition, though. That was fine with Tsuna. It meant that he wouldn't have to fight them when it came to using the database. It also meant that they didn't raise their eyebrows when he showed moments of unearthly insight.

There was only one problem.

It was separating them. It was only by a few marginal degrees, but they seemed like miles to Tsuna. His friends had gotten the picture and stopped treating him like he was made of glass. They'd also stopped treating him like the meaning of life itself. He could tell, even though they didn't act that much different. They were more willing to leave him on his own. They no longer tried to stay with him at every moment, although at least one of them was typically with him. It was different from before, though. They were with him as a friend and Boss instead of a younger brother that they took care of.

It was good, yet Tsuna disliked it at the same time. It was as if they were wary of him in the back of their minds, even though they didn't show it. Not that Tsuna could blame them. They should be wary of him. They _needed _to be wary of him. Even though he was what bound them all together, he was also the source of all their misfortune. Tsuna had long known this, but it was as if they were only now noticing it for themselves.

Hoping that they still knew that he needed them, Tsuna left them to come to terms with his new found insight on their own. The degrees of separation was required, even though Tsuna disliked it. He also knew that it would get worse before it got better. Much, much worse. Tsuna couldn't lead if he was being led and he had been led for a long time now. Without noticing, he'd let Yamamoto and Gokudera and Ryohei be the pillars of strength that had kept him going rather than the other way around. Opening Pandora's Box and learning to use the Master Key had only shown that to him in frightening clarity.

_He _was supposed to be _their _pillar, though. They were supposed to lean on _him _as the Family's Boss! He could be that now, where he hadn't been able to before. His 'disease' had a side effect of strength and stability that he had been missing in his efforts to become Vongola the Tenth. Now that he had it, it was as if everything was clicking into place.

But with every piece that fell into place in making him Vongola the Tenth in truth and made him into a pillar for them to lean on meant another piece that stood between him and his beloved Family. None of them really had any clue about it yet, but Tsuna could already sense the end of the path he was taking.

That goal that he was reaching out for at the end of the path was worth the pain and the separation, though. He wouldn't regret making the choice to continue down it. Even if it was painful for him, it would give his Family all the peace and prosperity that he'd not been able to give them before. Even if it made him lonely, he would still be able to smile because his Family would be smiling.

"What couldn't wait until after school, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked in effort to grab his attention again. Tsuna blinked and realized his cigarette had completely burned down while he'd been thinking. Tossing the butt away, he turned to his beloved with a smile once he was reminded that he had called her up to the roof to talk alone.

"The truth is that I'm leaving for Italy in three weeks, Haru," Tsuna said bluntly. "I thought at first that you should come with me, but I've changed my mind. I want you to stay down here in Japan with Hotaru."

"Ha-hi!" Haru exclaimed in surprise. Tsuna couldn't blame her. He'd only come to the decision after opening Pandora's Box and after Kyoko's assassination attempt. The reasoning behind it was linked with both, but the final choice had relied on one key factor.

"It's not a good environment for Hotaru," he explained sadly. "Even if I keep the bad stuff away from him, he's going to sense jumps in my Flame when I'm working. I don't want him to see that and I'm hoping that the distance will keep him from feeling it."

"B-But Haru wants to be with Tsu-kun," she replied unhappily. "And Hotaru wants to be with Tsu-kun."

"We can't be together all the time," he commented with the same unhappiness. "You knew that when we became a couple, Haru. I'm a Mafia Boss. Even if Hotaru wasn't so special, I'd honestly probably still have you stay here. Don Girarde won't be open for several more months and I..." Tsuna bowed his head, knowing his words would hurt her even more than they hurt him, but still feeling like they needed to be said. "I love you, Haru, but love doesn't matter in the Mafia. You'd be safer down here on home ground. Plus, I honestly don't want you in that environment either. I'd rather you stay down here where you can be happy."

"Haru will be happy if she gets to see--"

"No, Haru," Tsuna interjected. "That's just the problem. My training is going to be picking up and it's going to get a lot harder. I will probably taking trips in and out of the country, so even if you were in Italy, I might not be. Even when I am in Italy, you probably wouldn't get to see me but an hour every few days. If you're going to spend that much time without me, it's only fair that you spend it somewhere that you feel comfortable and can enjoy. That way Hotaru will be happier, too."

"Will Tsu-kun come visit a lot?" She asked miserably, openly trying to fight the need to cry. Tsuna wrapped his arms around her while she pouted and pressed his forehead against hers in shared pain.

"Every chance I can," he promised softly, even while knowing how rare that might be. Part of him knew that he shouldn't and that the right thing to do was to free her back to find someone else to love. Yet, he just couldn't. It was his own pathetic need to have _someone _to come home to one day. His love for her told him not to tie her down for her own sake, but he also cried out inside to be wanted.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear

"What about our wedding, Tsu-kun?" She asked softly with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"You really want to marry a guy like me?" He inquired with a crooked smile. "That's like marrying a devil."

"Haru is going to be a Mafia Boss' wife," she said playfully. She looked at him with bedroom eyes, making him groan in the back of his throat in automatic response. "Haru is going to be Tsu-kun's wife."

"Haru..." Tsuna bit his bottom lip, loving how she was looking at him but hating the fact that they were at school. "Fine," he snapped. "I'll make you my wife if that's what you want. I can't give you a big wedding right now, but..."

"Haru will be happy just to be with Tsu-kun," she replied with a small smile. "Haru doesn't need a big wedding anymore."

"In that case..." Tsuna grinned widely at her and she only had a second to look at him in curiosity. Bending down, he grabbed her legs and she fell over his shoulder in surprise.

"Ha-hi!" She squealed when he stood up with her still slung over him like she was nothing more than a gym towel. "What are you doing, Tsu-kun?!"

"I'm going to make you my wife," he replied with a mischievious grin. She squeaked on his shoulder and fell silent for a split second. Then, when he started heading for the roof door with her still over his shoulder, she started fighting like a maniac.

"Put me down, Tsu-kun!" She yelled in panic over the fact that he planned to carry her through the school like so much luggage. Tsuna merely chuckled at her and continued to act like a barbarian. He wasn't letting her go until she got what she'd asked for. Half-way down the stairs, she finally sagged across his shoulder in resignation and he bounced her into a more comfortable position with a grin.

Sliding the door to his class open, he completely ignored the looks he received over having Haru tossed over his shoulder. Instead, he started whistling due to the warm feeling that was slowly building in him. Tsuna walked over to his desk and picked up his school bag before turning with intent to backtrack. He paused at a hesitant call from Gokudera along with his teacher.

"Boss...?"

"Sawada! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He inquired with another wide grin.

"Planning to skip school for one," Tereshi-sensei answered with wide eyes at how Haru was attempting to hold her skirt down. "I'm not even going to ask why you're carrying another student." Tsuna nodded in agreement and turned to leave again. The man knew what he was doing. He also hadn't asked another question. No comment needed from Tsuna. Haru sent a sheepish and blushing wave back at the class behind him. Pausing at the door in surprise, he noticed that Gokudera wasn't automatically following.

"Are you coming with me, Gokudera?" He inquired. "I can't get married without my Right Hand."

"Married?" Gokudera choked. Tsuna merely smiled at him with a mischievous look in his eyes until Gokudera finally jumped to his feet in realization that Tsuna was serious. "You're eloping?!"

"Ah," Tsuna chuckled, sending cries through the classroom. Tsuna's female fans began openly moaning in dismay while Haru's fans jumped to their feet.

"Put Haru-chan down right this--!"

"Or what?" Tsuna asked with a dangerous gleam in his eye while never loosing the wide grin spread across his face. The would-be saviors froze in their tracks and stared at him in their own dismay. "If you think you can stop me, feel free to try. It might even be a fair fight since I'm carrying someone."

Shamed that they were afraid of a single burdened man, they charged at him in hopes of preserving Haru's unmarried and 'pure' status. Tsuna merely chuckled at them and dodged carefully to ensure that Haru wasn't hurt in the mayhem. It was as if they were all moving in slow motion compared to what Tsuna was used to dodging.

"Come on," Tsuna admonished, jumping effortlessly and almost weightlessly onto a desk while the teacher tried to get the class back under control. "You can do better than that. When I said it might be a fair fight, I meant if all of you came at me as a group. None of you are working together. At this rate, you'll only get a little bit of exercise in."

"Boss, do you--"

"I got this, Gokudera," Tsuna chuckled while giving the fanbois a look that said 'is that all you got?'. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but it was revenge for previously letting them look at what was _his _with eyes full of lust and other wishful emotions.

"Tsu-kun!" Haru squealed from his shoulder. With a sigh, he realized that he'd already gotten all the revenge he was going to. While it was a playful, one-sided battle for Tsuna, it was a scary lurch-fest for Haru.

"Alright," Tsuna chuckled. Almost as if he was dancing, Tsuna jumped backward to land next to the window. Since he already had his bag in hand, Tsuna slid the window open which made Haru gasp in fearful understanding. "Do you trust me, Haru?"

"Y-Yes, Tsu-kun," she replied hesitantly.

"Then let's get out of here. I believe that Tereshi-sensei wants to get his class back under control," Tsuna said with a soft smile. He paused long enough to toss his head to Gokudera, telling him to follow, before jumping out the window. Having taken falls from much higher, the two stories seemed like nothing. He landed effortlessly into the courtyard with Gokudera landing just as weightlessly beside him. "Hey, Gokudera," Tsuna said softly, once again feeling playful. Haru squeaked when he took the time to finally set her down before turning to his friend. "Make me some noise."

Seeing the strange gleam in Tsuna's eyes, Gokudera obeyed. Flicking several mini-bombs into the air, they exploded within a second and brought people to windows from every direction like intended. Yamamoto and Ryohei both came flying out of their window at the sound and landed next to Tsuna, proving that they still cared enough to protect him from a percieved threat despite his oddities. Tsuna smiled warmly at them before turning to look around at all the curious faces peeking out the windows of the school.

"Me and Haru are going to go get married now," he announced with a wide grin, letting his voice echo up to the listening people. "Since Club 27 is gone, there's a party at my house tonight to celebrate! All of you are invited!" Tsuna's three Guardians choked at the invitation, but Tsuna knew that there was nothing to fear. The secret areas of the house could be locked down and the younger kids could be assigned guards.

Having said his piece, he picked Haru up and tossed her over his shoulder once more. She squealed the whole way, but Tsuna merely chuckled since he knew that she was secretly enjoying every second of his barbarian-like attitude. She was enough of a gymnast that she could easily get free if she really wanted to. The fact that she wasn't really trying told him that she was happy with his actions.

While Tsuna started walking out of the courtyard with plans to head to the courthouse, his three friends pulled out their cellphones and started dialing. Tsuna smiled, knowing that his desires would be filled now that he'd given the all-important cue. By the time he reached the courthouse, he knew that his important Family in town would already be present. He knew that by the time he reached home after eloping, party preparations would be underway. He knew that his three friends knew their jobs even if they didn't quite know how to feel about him anymore.

But that was enough.

* * *

"If I'd known it was going to be like this, I would have kept it secret," Tsuna grumbled. Gokudera gave him a faltering smile of sympathy, having not been able to warn him that such things were likely since people assumed that he would be in a good mood. People had been eagerly waiting for this day even more than Haru herself. Even though the other Families had pulled back to their home bases after Tsuna's funeral, several of them had left behind negotiators in waiting.

All of whom took Tsuna's wedding announcement as a cue to finally come out of hiding.

Not just Mafiosos, either. His own Family came to hesitantly ask him favors since it was a happy day and therefore the perfect day to get agreement. Everyone wanted to catch him in a good mood, after all. That was rule number one in negotiating. The worst part, though, was the normal people that caught onto the fact that he was stuffed in his office during the party, patiently listening to people's requests. Several of them had even made it past Yamamoto and Ryohei and managed to talk their way into having Tsuna hear out their wishes.

"Go ahead and send the next one in," Tsuna ordered in resignation. Gokudera nodded and headed out the door to fetch the next person while Tsuna poured himself another drink and looked out his office window. The house and grounds were covered in people, even the area behind the public wing. Fortunately, the estate only needed a few minutes to be locked down in case of emergency. His subordinates were good ones. There was absolutely nothing that he had to hide thanks to their quick work.

Guards on the hallways with bedrooms kept people from snooping along with giving the kids somewhere to retreat to if needed. Decorations had sprung up across the lawn as if they'd been magicked there, which they had been in a sense. Chrome and Tsuna's two other on-staff illusionists were taking turns in holding the fake decor in place. Tsuna's liquor stockrooms had been emptied and tons of food from every conceivable restaurant in town. The band _Advent Melancholy _had set up without much notice, having been only doing sparing jobs due to the Club's demise. They took to playing at Tsuna's wedding party with pure glee.

Yet Tsuna wasn't able to enjoy any of it. While Haru and his Family were out there enjoying the celebration, he was stuck working! Part of him wanted to throw a childish fit over it, but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything. The people would still come and would still try to talk him into granting them their heart's desire because he was in a supposedly good mood. There were still people that wouldn't care less that he couldn't enjoy his own wedding party due to the seemingly endless supply of supplicants under the false pretense of well-wishing.

"Here you go, Boss," Gokudera called while leading the next one in. Tsuna turned away from the window and froze at the sight of Kyoko standing in the middle of the room. He faintly felt the glass in his hand shatter, but ignored it in favor of reaching for his hard Flame so that he could go cold. Unfortunately, it was being fickle again. He was forced to reach for his normal one when the hard Flame seemed to wiggle away from his grasp.

"Gokudera," Tsuna called softly without taking his eyes off of the would-be murderess. "Please, leave us. Go dance with Haru for me. Tell her that I'm trying to hurry as much as I can."

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera agreed readily, seeing nothing wrong with Tsuna and Kyoko being alone. For one, he didn't know that Kyoko was the very person that had tried to stab him. Secondly, Tsuna was married now.

Yet...that piece of paper seemed so flimsy while he looked at his shining sun with anguish in his heart despite his mask of cold boredom. She'd burned him. Not once, but twice. First by not having faith in him and submitting to being in Mochida's arms rather than waiting on him. Then for trying to kill him when she didn't want to believe that Mochida had been the one lying to her.

"What do you want, Kyoko?" He asked callously the moment that Gokudera disappeared back to the party. "I thought your brother told you to stay away from me."

"I wanted to--" She began, quickly closing the distance to him while he dusted the shards of glass off of his hands.

"That's far enough," Tsuna warned when she hit a distance only an arm's length away. For precaution, he stepped backward an extra step, silently telling her that he couldn't trust her anymore.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry," she murmured in shame with her hands falling listlessly to her sides.

"Do you think that sorry makes up for you trying to kill me?" He asked calmly.

"N-No," she admitted unhappily. She rubbed her head in a way that suggested it felt like it was cracking, making Tsuna fight down a surge of pity. He couldn't pity her. The moment that he did, he'd be dead. "But everything is so confusing. I don't know what's truth and what's lies anymore, Tsuna." She stared at him with a face full of pain while Tsuna hid the way that hearing her say his name turned his legs into jelly. "I just wanted you to know that I won't try to kill you again. Not until I have proof of what's real and what's not."

"Death threats aren't becoming of you," Tsuna commented, making her flush in realization of her own words.

"That wasn't what I meant," Kyoko mumbled while looking down at the floor. "I--"

"I understand," Tsuna interrupted gently, sensing no threat whatsoever coming from her anymore. Instead, he was prompted by a _feeling _deep inside that he knew would lead to her happiness depite making it harder for him to find his own.

"I'm leaving in a few weeks," he stated simply, once more putting his own pain in the back of his mind in favor of helping someone he cared for. "I plan to leave Haru and Hotaru behind along with Ryohei to watch out for them until Haru's personal bodyguards are trained up properly. If you can promise me that you won't try to hurt anyone, either me or anyone in this house, then I'll let you move in here with them."

"Really?" She exclaimed excitedly over the thought of living with her brother again. "I swear it!" She promised on the heels of Tsuna's nod of agreement. "I won't hurt anyone or anything in this house for as long as I live here!"

Tsuna sighed and closed his eyes for a moment in resignation. He could sense no deceit from her and he was focusing all that he could on trying to find some. She had never wanted to hurt anyone but him in the first place, though. It was only to be expected that she wouldn't have a problem with living with the others. Especially since he wouldn't be in the house after a few weeks.

"Alright," he agreed softly while trying to calm his racing heart. "Don't tell anyone until tomorrow and you can come live with your brother again. It wouldn't be good for word to get out that I invited another woman to live with me at my wedding celebration."

"I promise, Tsuna!" She exclaimed happily. She darted up to Tsuna to give him a hug and he didn't dodge. If she was going to be living with them, he had to trust her word and his instincts which all said that she wasn't a threat anymore. Even so, feeling Kyoko's arms wrapped around him without any murderous intent made him want to weep for some reason.

"Please don't do that," he begged in her ear. He was fighting the desire to dip his head just a little more so that he could press his lips to her shoulder. He was also fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her in return. Merely having her this close to him made him hurt out of need.

"Can't I hug you anymore, Tsuna?" She asked, looking up at him in misery once more. "Have you still not forgiven me?"

"I forgive you," he answered simply without letting any of his confused and raging emotions show. "But it's not right for me to be hugged by you while my wife is outside dancing with my Right Hand." Kyoko's eyes went round and she looked dumbfounded for a long moment. Then she nodded in agreement and slowly pulled away from him which made him then have to fight a wave of disappointment. All while his mind continued to scream at him for what he was feeling. _It wasn't right!_

But that didn't make it any less real. He loved her as much as he loved Haru. No more, no less. But even if Haru was okay with it, Tsuna himself wasn't.

"Please, just go back to the party," he said finally, completely turning away from her. She nodded and retreated out the door while Tsuna watched out of the corner of his eye. The moment that she was gone, Tsuna collapsed into his chair and pressed down on his hardened member through his pants in effort to control it. It wasn't fair! He loved her and he wanted her so badly, but so many things didn't allow it. Morality being foremost. His love for Haru being not far behind.

A knock on the door made Tsuna scoot his chair up so that his embarrassing state was hidden under his desk. Pouring himself another glass of V Special, he called to permit entry. He tossed it back when he saw Gokudera enter with his next well-wishing supplicant.

"Go ahead and go back to the party again," Tsuna sighed. "I don't think we have anything to fear from Toshi."

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera agreed with a crooked grin.

"You want to congratulate me on my marriage and all that good stuff," Tsuna supplied with a wave of his hand while Gokudera closed the door on his way out. "Okay, now that that's out of the way, what do you really want?"

"I want you to take me with you to Italy," he replied hesitantly with a small blush over how Tsuna had jumped straight to the important part.

"Italy?" Tsuna repeated in surprise. "Why?"

"Y-You've been taking care of me this whole time and I haven't been able to do anything to repay you," Toshi murmured with a sheepish scratch of his head. "Some of the others mentioned that I could be your shadow if I got some training and I--"

"No," Tsuna interrupted coldly. "First of all, you'd be a horrible shadow. Second, you're not ready for something like that. You're helping me enough by taking care of things around the house."

"B-But--"

"No," Tsuna repeated firmly. "People know that Toshi exists. We would have to fake your death and completely wipe away your old life if you became my shadow."

"I could do it!" Toshi exclaimed. Tsuna sighed and walked over to him. Putting an arm around his shoulders, Tsuna started escorting him to the door while shaking his head.

"No, you couldn't, Toshi," Tsuna disagreed. "You aren't up to the task of being me."

"I can be you!" He yelled, knocking away Tsuna's patronizing arm and staring Tsuna in the face with his innocent and scarless version of the same one. "All I need are the scars and some contacts!"

"You think you have what it takes to be me," Tsuna stated while trying to keep his anger down. Toshi backed away from the dangerous look in Tsuna's eyes and choked when Tsuna pinned him to one of the multitude of bookshelves lining the office walls by his wrists. "You have no clue what it takes to be me."

"I-I could learn--"

"There's nothing to teach if you don't already have the fundamentals," Tsuna snarled.

"Like what--mmph!" Toshi's eyes widened in surprise when Tsuna roughly leaned forward and claimed Toshi's lips with his own. Toshi only resisted for a moment, after which he was overwhelmed with the heat and passion in Tsuna's sudden embrace. Toshi's lips parted in surprise and Tsuna's tongue slipped in at the first chance. The feeling of him completely controlling him made Toshi quickly grow hot and flustered despite not understanding the reason for Tsuna's actions. To make matters worse, Tsuna pressed him bodily up against the bookcase, grinding into Toshi's growing erection with his hips and enlarging it with every movement.

Tsuna let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around him. Even with his arms free, Toshi didn't fight against the sensations that Tsuna was giving him. It felt too good to fight. He tilted his head back at Tsuna's silent command and moaned softly when his lips began trailing down his neck, leaving goosebumps and love bites in it's wake. Then Tsuna leaned down and grabbed his legs, lifting him up to be pinned midair between Tsuna and the bookcase at his back. He began grinding into Toshi after once again reclaiming his wet lips.

Tsuna devoured his breath and Toshi slowly became overwhelmed by the rhythmic rubbing of Tsuna against his fully erect member. There wasn't time to be ashamed of what he was letting Tsuna do. There wasn't thought toward the possible reasons he was doing it. There was only pure sensation that washed over him in a frighteningly quick wave. He began clutching onto Tsuna in need, while Tsuna seemed to hit every one of his sweet spots at the very moment they turned sweet. His breathe began to hitch around his moans and he closed his eyes to better embrace the pleasure taking over his body from how Tsuna was touching him.

The moment he climaxed in his pants, everything stopped. Tsuna stopped moving and Toshi froze in automatic response. Then Tsuna looked up and Toshi shivered at the cold, bored look in his eyes. He blushed in shame when he realized that there wasn't a trace of desire in Tsuna's body.

"W-Why did you do that?" Toshi panted from where Tsuna continued to hold him pinned.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Tsuna asked calmly without twitching an eyelid.

"Y-Yes," he admitted with another blush of shame. Tsuna nodded and finally set him down, once again without showing any emotion.

"You failed," Tsuna commented while he walked back toward his desk. "When you can tell me why you failed, you'll have enough of the fundamentals for me to start considering you to be trained as a shadow."

"W-What?" Toshi replied in utter confusion and embarrassment. "That was a test?"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed while he reached for another drink. He sat on the side of his desk with it and looked Toshi up and down in a way that made the man blush. "It was a test and you failed it."

"H-How could you," he mumbled in shock, just coming to understand what had happened. "You just got married!"

"So," Tsuna replied callously with a small shrug. "There's a difference between sex and the lovemaking I share with her. If you can't understand that much, you definitely aren't ready to be my shadow."

"B-But--" Toshi stared at Tsuna for a very long moment, only to receive a pitying look in return.

"Go to your room and get cleaned off," Tsuna ordered softly. "Then go back to the party. As far as anyone else is concerned, nothing happened in here other than my turning down your request to go to Italy with me."

"I-I don't understand..."

"You probably won't for a long time," Tsuna agreed with another look of pity. "When you do understand, you'll fully realize what you're asking when you say you want to be my shadow." Toshi stared at him for a long, long time before shaking his head softly to himself and leaving the room in a daze. Tsuna watched him go mournfully before sitting back down at his desk and pouring himself yet another drink.

Toshi failed by giving into his own wants and needs rather than even attempting to figure out the reasoning behind Tsuna's actions. Along with the people that Tsuna cared for, there were those that would always try to bend him to their wills. Sometimes through force. Sometimes through temptation. Physically, Mentally, Spiritually. Until Toshi understood the need to control his own responses to such stimulus, any training that could be done to make him into a shadow would be completely wasted. Unfortunately, physical stimulus was the one that Toshi would be able to recognize quickly in Tsuna's effort to show him that.

It had taken Tsuna a full minute to control his lingering surges for Kyoko before he'd been able to coldly continue his dominance over Toshi, but he had. That had been the core of Tsuna's other message. The real question of whether Toshi would come to understand that message. That message would let Toshi know what he was truly getting into. Namely, that nothing Tsuna did was for his own pleasure and enjoyment, which meant that Toshi couldn't think about his own either if he became Tsuna's shadow. Tsuna was a creature that wasn't allowed to give into purely his own wants, because it was his job to focus on the needs and wants of others. Which meant that Toshi couldn't either. Not if he was going to become Tsuna's private shadow like Tsuna wanted.

'Nobody' was the shadow that Tsuna intended to use for public gatherings as a media grabber. He wasn't someone that Tsuna had to worry about fumbling in front of an audience. If everything went well, Toshi would eventually become his shadow who would be used for much more sensitive and important replacements. Such as business meetings. Such as negotiation of deals. Such as anything even remotely connected to the Mafia. Settings where he merely had to sit and listen and report back for Tsuna's decisions or decide for himself based on how well he knew Tsuna. It would take someone trained much more harshly and someone that understood Tsuna himself to a very personal degree.

But turning him into someone that could shadow Tsuna in such an important way would take him loosing his innocence. Tsuna wasn't ready to take that from him yet. What he'd done had been only to get him thinking about the truth of what it would take to do the job he'd asked to do. Tsuna's actions were nothing in the overall scheme of things. A mere crack in the hard shell of Toshi's innocence. Something that could be glazed over and forgotten or something that would grow to destroy the hard shell all together.

Which it would be was up to Toshi now and only time would tell which decision he made.

* * *

The wonders of alchohol never intrigued Yamamoto like it did with Tsuna and the others. Even so, he's toasted with everyone else when Tsuna was finally allowed to join the celebration. He'd shared drinks with Gokudera and Haru and everyone else in joy that Tsuna had finally gotten married. The only problem was that people had kept refilling his glass before it even got half empty. Which meant that he'd long lost track of how much he'd drank.

Which meant he was drunk since he wasn't a regular drinker. He knew he was drunk from the way that everything seemed to have a haze over it. As if everyone and everything was just melding together in a single large blurb. Because of that, he'd tried not to get fussy with Gokudera over the knowing looks that the dynamite specialist kept sending his way. He also tried not to get jealous over how that same person wrapped his arms lovingly around Sangia. Instead, he decided that a retreat was in order.

Not that anyone should care about him leaving the party, since it was as good as finished. Haru and Tsuna were curled up in a sun chair by the pool, trying to stay awake but failing miserably. Gokudera and Sangia were gazing out at the last few guests who were slowly heading out the gate with waves of farewell. He could see Iemitsu kissing Nana behind a tree at the edge of the yard, passionately reminding his beloved wife that he loved her. Everywhere that Yamamoto looked, people were paired up.

Feeling strangely discontent, Yamamoto decided to retreat to the Guardian's parlor. That didn't help any at all. A curious look to track down the sound of giggling showed that Ryohei had his own little harem in the hidden hot spring right outside. A peek was all that was needed to see that an interruption wouldn't be appreciated.

Being at the estate didn't seem like it was a very good idea at the moment since everywhere he turned there were people happily paired off. Had he been sober, he would have taken pleasure in their pleasure since he knew that they were happy. But he wasn't sober. He was pathetically drunk from the celebration and feeling lonely where he'd normally be content.

A walk, he decided simply. He would go for a walk and clear his head. When he came back, he wouldn't be bothered by everyone's open happiness. He'd be able to be happy with them instead of the strange jealousy that he was feeling. He didn't like that feeling. Jealous wasn't an emotion that he had ever been faced with, after all. Love, hate, lust, greed, rage, vengeneance, pity, etc. He'd went through the whole damn book of emotions during his hitman stint, but jealousy was one that he'd skipped somehow.

It sucked. Plain and simple. He felt like...he didn't know what he felt like. It was new to him. Before he'd had a fling with Gokudera, his own single status hadn't ever bothered him. He'd never seen a girl he'd wanted to personally look twice at, so he just hadn't noticed that he was alone. They latched onto him and tried to push themselves on him, but that very fact made him cringe inside. The ones that didn't make him feel that way were all ones that were either already taken and were people that he couldn't see himself being more than friends with.

It made him wonder if there was something wrong with him. He honestly couldn't even find it in himself to even think about looking for a girl to couple with. The idea disgusted him in a way that he wasn't sure he wanted to admit. Even if it were complete stranger...it would be like sleeping with a little sister or something. Girls were--

Yamamoto leaned up against one of the restraining walls lining some random house along the street and sagged against it. Realization of what his drunken mind was thinking hit him all at once, leaving him staring at the ground in blank shock. He started to collapse, but two strong hands grabbed him up and held him steady until he got his legs working again. Looking up, he wanted to weep at who he saw.

"Gokudera..." Unable to control himself, he fell forward with a sob into his friend's arms. Gokudera grunted in surprise, but held him firmly anyway.

"Come on," Gokudera mumbled, running a hand through Yamamoto's short mane of hair. "You're drunk. You left the house without even your shoes."

"I don't want to go back yet," he cried softly, with a drunken shake of his head. He clutched Gokudera's shirt and buried his head into his chest, not wanting to face the reason that going back hurt so much. The sound of footstep echoing into the night made him jerk upright and look around for possible attackers out of training.

"Did you find him?" A voice called out from the darkness while Yamamoto scrubbed his tears away and backed away from Gokudera.

"Ah," Gokudera confirmed, giving the newcomer both their distance and position down the dark street. Yamamoto blinked a few times when Matsu got close enough to be recognized by his bright red hair even in the dark night. "He's drunk, but he's in one piece," Gokudera continued, sending a bright blush up into Yamamoto's already overheated face.

"Thank goodness," Matsu panted. Yamamoto looked at him in surprise when he paused and gasped for breathe once he reached them. The man looked like he'd just finished running several miles instead of a couple of blocks!

"Matsu was the one that noticed you disappeared," Gokudera explained with a small, sad smile. "He had me check to see if you'd made it to bed okay, but we got worried when you weren't in your room."

"I just wanted to take a walk," Yamamoto replied simply. He shook his head to clear it a little more, since hearing that Gokudera hadn't noticed his absence made his loneliness surge forward once more. Uncaring of the worry that appeared in their eyes, Yamamoto turned with the intent to keep walking until that damned inebriated feeling went away and his heartache with it.

Unfortunately, turning was harder than walking. It involved crossing one foot over the other rather than just putting one foot in front of the other. He tripped when the effects of the alcohol reared its head again and threw off Yamamoto's depth perception. Gokudera and Matsu both grabbed one of his arms to keep him from face-planting, but the sudden feeling of Gokudera's strong hands sent an unreasonable surge of anger into his brain.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, pulling away from his friend while firmly planting his feet beneath him.

"I'm just trying to help," Gokudera replied worriedly. "You're drunk and--"

"I don't need your help!" Yamamoto snarled. "It's your fucking help that made me this way!"

"Yamamoto..." he breathed with wide eyes. Yamamoto stared at him for a long moment with the words ringing in both of their ears. Suddenly, he remembered the reason he never drunk very much. First, it didn't take much to push him over his limit. Second, his brain and mouth tended to become unfiltered. Third, all his hard-wrought control over his emotions as a swordsman went down the drain.

"I-I'm sorry," Yamamoto said in shame, bowing his head while he leaned on Matsu who was still holding him up. "I didn't mean that. I'm just--"

"You did mean it," Gokudera corrected with his pain plain in his eyes. "I should have never--"

"No," Yamamoto objected, wanting Gokudera to understand more than anything. "I don't regret that. It just that I realized that I'm never going to find a girl to make me happy like you did with Sangia. It's just not possible."

"You'll find her one day," Gokudera soothed worriedly. "Don't give up--"

"No!" Yamamoto blurted, frustrated that he couldn't get out the right words to explain it to his friend. "I'm telling you it's not possible. I never noticed it before because I was like a monk before you. I never noticed before because it just wasn't something that I came in contact with, but I've always been this way."

"I don't understand," he replied in growing confusion. "You're just spitting out nonsense." Matsu, on the other hand, started chuckling softly while Yamamoto stomped in frustration over still not having gotten it across to Gokudera.

"I thought so," Matsu commented with a chuckle.

"Can you explain it to me?" Gokudera asked, openly confused at what Yamamoto was talking about.

"I think he means it literally when he says it's not possible for him to find a girl. I think he's trying to tell you that he's gay," Matsu replied, getting a wide-eyed look from both Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera choked when Yamamoto started nodding his head drunkenly in agreement.

"I'm sorry," Gokudera mumbled once comprehension dawned on him. "I didn't mean for you--" Gokudera cut off with a lurch when Matsu's fist connected with his jaw. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Matsu in surprise while the man shook his stinging hand.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gokudera yelled while he rubbed his stinging jaw.

"Baka," Matsu answered. "Apologizing like you made him gay. I hate guys like you that think it's some kind of disease that can be contracted. I might not have been around you two that much, but just from this conversation, I can tell that you were Yama-ch--Yamamoto's first. He's been trying to tell you that he's always felt that way, he just didn't notice it before because he'd never known that two guys could be intimate. He's mad because now he can't go back to being cluelessly happy with being alone."

"How would you know?" Gokudera snarled.

"Because I'm gay, you fucking moron," he snapped. "I had to get married because it was what my parents had set up!"

"Then why did you kill her if you didn't care--"

"Don't think you know me just because you have some information on me," Matsu interrupted in exasperation. "My relationship with her was like a straight guy marrying another guy even though it made him miserable. I came home one day after years of ignoring my own feelings, only to find that the person who I'd been forced to lie with was also bedding down with every other person in the neighborhood. You'd probably get pretty fucking upset, too."

"Maybe..." Gokudera agreed.

"I gave up my lover to fill my parent's promises," Matsu continued painfully. "He killed himself on my wedding day, but my wife could care less. I couldn't even go to the funeral because of that damn woman and she had the nerve to sleep with other men. I snapped. Completely and totally snapped. I don't remember anything between seeing her in bed with someone and when I woke up covered in blood."

"That sucks," Yamamoto commented sympathetically. Matsu smiled down at him with a crooked grin over how he was continuing to shake his head in efforts to clear it.

"So you're gay," Gokudera added, going back to the main point. "That doesn't mean you know Yamamoto either. He's just never been with a girl. He's just drunk and--"

"No," Yamamoto objected in a drunken lilt. "He's right. I've always felt this way, Gokudera. I just never thought about it before. All those girls that I pitied when I accepted their bento...I never understood why I pitied them before. But I know now. It was because I knew deep down that I couldn't ever feel anything towards them. After a while, I just got used to never thinking about finding love. And then you showed me the reason without meaning to."

"I-If you're sure that's how you feel..." Gokudera muttered at a lose for anything else to say. "J-Just take some time to think about this, okay? It was one thing for it to be an itch, but you're talking about a whole lifestyle change."

"God," Matsu cried out in exasperation. "You and your damn straight thinking. What the hell has to change in his lifestyle because of this? It's still only about being with those that you care about! So what if that happens to be a guy? Or are you expecting him to start wearing rainbows and leather pants when he never did before?" Yamamoto chuckled drunkenly at the mental image the words summoned up and shook his head in agreement. There wasn't any way in hell he'd be caught like that. "See," Matsu continued with a laugh. "Even Yamamoto knows that such a thing isn't going to happen just because he's admitting that he's gay."

"Alright," Gokudera growled with a scratch of his head. "I get it already. I guess I only know what I hear from television. I might have fooled around a little bit, but I'm not really someone that knows much about that kind of stuff."

"What Yamamoto does is still his choice," Matsu said gently. "Being gay just means that he chooses guys over girls. He can decide as he goes. Just treat him the same way you always have. He's still the same person that you've known up until now."

"I know," Gokudera agreed sheepishly. "It's just that I didn't really expect this back when me and him were fooling around. I thought that I'd find a girl and he'd find a girl and that would be that. Hearing that he's gay just puts that into a slightly different perspective."

"It's the past," Yamamoto mumbled, waving a hand drunkenly in Gokudera's direction. "I don't regret it. I'm happy because I know that I can feel that way with someone now. It just hurts because I don't have anyone and I don't know how to meet--"

"About that..." Matsu interjected with a small blush. "Why don't we go get some coffee and talk about it?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto and Gokudera said in unison.

"Well...I mean...I...um..." Matsu mumbled with the redness in his face turning a deeper shade.

"I'd love to," Yamamoto agreed softly with a wide smile. Matsu sagged a little in relief and slowly began walking him down the street in hopes that they could find an open coffee shop. Gokudera just watched them go in disconcerted silence, which quickly turned into amusement at the silent 'Thank you' that Matsu mouthed over his shoulder.

Okay. So Yamamoto was gay. It wasn't the end of the world.


	9. Chapter 9 Key

Yamamoto woke to the smell of bacon and eggs and the same hazelnut coffee that he could still taste on his lips. With a moan, the previous night came back to him in perfect clarity. Not that he'd done anything he might have regretted. After walking around with Matsu for a while, they'd come to realize that there wasn't a single damn coffee shop open within walking distance. Rather than letting Yamamoto go back home while he was still feeling out of sorts, Matsu had offered to make coffee at his condo with the purest of intentions.

They'd stayed up. They'd talked for what seemed like hours. Then Matsu had forced Yamamoto to take his bed before virtuously falling asleep on his couch. The very fact that Matsu hadn't tried to take advantage of his drunken and vulnerable state meant a lot to Yamamoto. Even though part of the swordsman wished that he had of.

"Good morning," Matsu called, able to see Yamamoto's state of wakefulness from his small kitchen. The layout of the condo was a simplistic one. As in, everything was just one huge room. It didn't leave much in the way of privacy, but that wasn't something to be worried about by a single man living alone.

"Good morning," Yamamoto smiled in return, while comfortably lounging in the bed. Content to just lie there, Yamamoto watched while Matsu expertly flipped his eggs before tossing them onto a plate. The bacon soon followed along with biscuits instead of rice. Then, to Yamamoto's surprise, Matsu tossed the plate onto a service tray along with a cup of coffee and brought the whole thing over to Yamamoto.

"Here you go," he said with a flourish while Yamamoto slowly sat up. "Breakfast in bed. A must for any morning after."

"Morning after what?" Yamamoto laughed with a small blush. "Nothing happened last night."

"Morning after getting drunk, I guess," Matsu chuckled with a matching shade of red on his face. "Whatever, just eat up." Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, but dug in with thanks. After a single bite, he fell back against Matsu's headboard in pure ecstasy.

"Now that's how you make eggs," he moaned, letting the taste roll over his tongue for a long moment before swallowing. Matsu grinned widely and settled down next to him with his own cup of coffee.

"I'm glad you like it," he replied in open pleasure that Yamamoto liked his cooking. Yamamoto blushed with his chopsticks still settled against his lips, suddenly understanding what all the girls had been trying to gain by getting him to take their bentos. Simply, the desire to eat it on a regular basis. "I'll make you some more to take to school with you, if you want," Matsu offered.

"I'd like that," he agreed honestly, while trying to hide exactly how much he liked it. Even so, he found himself blushing again when he looked up to see Matsu absently biting his lip while he intently watched Yamamoto take a second bite. For some reason, the expression seemed so incredibly...arousing. "Um..." Yamamoto mumbled sheepishly between bites. "Thank you for last night."

"Don't worry about it," he replied, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the swordsman in his bed. "I might have done some things in prison that I'm not proud of, but I'm different now that I'm free. I wouldn't take advantage--"

"Not that," Yamamoto interrupted with another blush. "I meant what you did with Gokudera. Standing up to him like that for me. It could have been a lot worse if you hadn't been there."

"You really care about him, don't you," Matsu mumbled, turning the question into a statement. Yamamoto was forced to nod despite seeing how it made Matsu sigh unhappily.

"W-We weren't lovers for very long," Yamamoto blurted out of the need to make Matsu smile again. "It's more of a...brotherly...type of caring. Us fooling around was just...I don't know what it was, but it wasn't anything you could call a real relationship. He was there for me when I needed him and so I was there for him. It was supposed to be a no-strings-attached kind of thing, but--"

"Strings get attached anyway," Matsu finished for him. Yamamoto nodded unhappily again, unable to deny his own heart now that he understood it a little better. While it had stayed just a 'needs of the moment' situation for Gokudera, Yamamoto had allowed himself to feel more than he should have.

"I'm happy for him," he finally said in complete honesty. "He found someone that he can be with whole-heartedly. There's not many people that could get him to open up like that. I just don't know where that leaves me."

"Single, for one," the red-head supplied with a crooked smile.

"T-True," Yamamoto mused with another blush spreading across his face and a considering look at Matsu. "That's not such a bad thing."

"I hope not," came the soft reply. Yamamoto felt his ears turn red at the husky note in Matsu's voice. To cover how it sent shivers down his spine, he reached down for another bite of his breakfast, only to find that it was completely gone.

"I'll go make more," Matsu offered at Yamamoto's open expression of disappointment. He set down his coffee on the side table and started to get up, but Yamamoto's hand darted out to stop him. Yamamoto blushed when Matsu looked down at him in surprise, but didn't pull the hand of restraint away. He wasn't drunk anymore. He knew what he wanted. The only thing holding him back was his own hidden lack of self-confidence in this area.

Not that Matsu seemed to mind. Even in his surprise, he responded like Yamamoto had hoped. Knocking the tray of empty dishes to the side, Yamamoto hesitantly pulled the man down to him. Giving a small moan of open desire, Matsu let the swordsman lick his lips before pressing his own to them out of pure want. Then began the nibbling and the licking and the hesitant caresses. Slowly, they both gave into the very thing they wanted.

"Yama-chan," Matsu breathed huskily in his ear, showing both his desire and the level of arrousal. Yamamoto moaned at the sound and shifted so that he could pin Matsu on the bed with another passionate kiss instead of a hesitant one.

"I'm going to make you scream that name," Yamamoto whispered in promise before slipping his hands under Matsu's shirt.

And he did.

* * *

"So..."

"So..."

"So..."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto traded matching grins, making people wonder what they all thinking. None of them needed to say anything, though. The blush on Yamamoto's face when he arrived late to school, along with the barely noticeable love bite under the edge of Yamamoto's collar, had silently told his friends what had happened. If that hadn't, the way that Yamamoto turned down every bento offer with claim that he already had one was a very noticeable clue.

"If he breaks your heart, I'm going to kill him," Tsuna warned with a small smile.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto goggled. "Even for a joke, that's a little--"

"I'm not joking," Tsuna corrected with the small smile turning into a sad one. The serious glint in Tsuna's eyes made Yamamoto forget how to breathe for a long moment. He wasn't joking. Yamamoto's heart was more important than Matsu's life. The swordsman stared at Tsuna for a long moment in disbelief. He might have even collapsed over such an obviously gross miscalculation of value, but was saved by Gokudera.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous," the silver-haired man mumbled sheepishly. "But you wouldn't kill a woman over the same thing. I think that Yamamoto's relationship is his business unless he comes to us about it, Boss. Threatening Matsu for--"

"Everything is my business," Tsuna interjected lazily. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera froze at the statement, but Tsuna merely sighed. "Fine, I won't threaten him since it makes you two so unhappy. I just don't want to see Yamamoto get hurt."

"Pain is a part of life, Tsuna," Yamamoto said carefully. "I'll chance the pain because I'm happy right--"

"PAPA!"

Tsuna's head snapped in the direction of Hotaru's voice, as did everyone else's. The little boy never interrupted Tsuna's school. It was one of the places that was off-limits for him during the daytime. The fact that he was standing outside the courtyard gates, yelling in hopes that he didn't have to go inside and break the rules, was a complete shock.

Almost as big a shock as the fact that there was only one person with him...and it wasn't an adult.

"Hotaru!" Tsuna shouted in worry, getting both his and Orinato's attention while he ran up to them. "What are you doing here? No, more importantly, where's your guards?"

"Hotaru's sorry!" He cried. "But Hotaru was worried about Hayakeshi First. Chirp chirp said that there had been an accident when he flew over Hayakeshi's House, so Hotaru went by himself to check because he's faster. Mommy was still sleeping and--"

"She took him, Tenth," Orinato interjected in a panicked rush. "A lady came and took Kiyoshi while we were walking to school. She had these three big guys with her and we couldn't stop them."

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Tenth," he replied with a pale face. "But Nori's arm is broken and Marco got hurt really bad. T-They kept the men from hitting me, even though I told them to run away. A-And they still took Kiyoshi, Tenth."

"Calm down," Tsuna soothed, pulling the boy into his arms so that he could cry out his heartache. "It's okay. Your friends are going to be alright and I'll get Kiyoshi back."

"I couldn't protect them, Tenth," Orinato sobbed. "All this time, I thought I was protecting them as leader, but they were protecting me, Tenth!"

"Baka," Tsuna admonished gently while the boy continued to cry. "Because of you, they were all working together. They're safer that way but safer doesn't mean safe. No protection is going to last forever. Sometimes there are just those out there who are stronger. Everyone did their best to take care of each other. That's good enough. Just leave the rest to me."

"W-What are you going to do, Tenth?" Orinato asked in a temporary lull of tears.

"Papa's going to use his secret, isn't he?" Hotaru asked with an wide grin.

"Oi," Tsuna laughed. "_Someone_ has been watching me work again. I'm going to have to start plugging up the vents better."

"Secret?" Yamamoto inquired curiously. Tsuna shook his head sadly and stood. Leading the group over to where they'd left their lunches and bags, Tsuna pulled out his laptop.

"Looks like it's time for me to actually use Pandora's Box instead of just peeking into it," Tsuna murmured while he took a seat in the corner of the school's restraining wall so that no one could see what was on his screen.

"What is that, Boss?" Gokudera asked with narrowed eyes. "You've been carrying that for over a week now, but it doesn't seem any different than--"

"You don't need to know," he interrupted absently. "I'm glad that I put in an order for Kiyoshi's aunt to be checked out, though..." he mumbled while his hands flew across the keyboard. "Alright, there's three possible locations that she might have went into hiding at. The problem is that we don't know anything about the three men that she hired. Orinato, was there anything I could use to identify them? A tattoo? A scar?"

"The one that broke Nori's arm had blue hair and a butterfly wing on both hands and--"

"Is this him?" Tsuna asked, flipping his laptop around to show a picture of someone fitting the description.

"That's him, Tenth!" Orinato exclaimed with wide eyes. Tsuna pressed his lips together in unhappiness and turned the computer back around to continue diving for information. Absently, Tsuna reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, smoking merely to keep calm in front of the flood of knowledge at his fingertips. He had to keep focused, else he'd spend all day digging into superficial information that he didn't need.

"Shit," Tsuna mumbled after a few minutes. While his friends watched in open curiosity, he reached for his phone and started dialing. Then he started speaking. "Hello. You know who this is, don't you? That's right, this is Vongola the Tenth. Indeed I do. Three of your men have been very naughty. I'm afraid I can't wait. No. No. Yes. No. Very well, I'll limit it and send them back to you. What's the frequency? Good to know. Oh, that would be very appreciated. Alright. I'll visit when I can. Have a good one." Tsuna sighed and hung up the phone before turning to his friends. "Okay. I've got carte blanche for any punishment I want, as long as I leave them alive. These three are working off the clock and their boss isn't pleased. He gave me the frequency to the tracking devices in their cells in trade for their lives."

"Do you want me to go get him?" Yamamoto asked while trying not to be bothered with everything Tsuna had achieved in less than five minutes. More than anything, the calm and collected manner he was going about everything was so unlike the old Tsuna. The old Tsuna would have panicked, ran down to see the 'crime scene' himself, then started questioning anyone and everyone in hopes to get a lead to the perpetrator's hideout. Instead, the new him had looked up some stuff up on his laptop while he smoked a cigarette. Then he'd made a call and now he had everything he needed to get Kiyoshi back.

"One second," Tsuna murmured lazily. "I'm waiting on a reply from the Ninth to see if he can let me borrow Moretti."

"Moretti?" Gokudera asked in confusion. Tsuna nodded with a sad smile and looked up from his laptop for the first time in several minutes.

"My threat aside, I don't want to kill Kiyoshi's aunt unless it's absolutely necessary," he said firmly. "She's too dangerous to leave alone, though. I need some way to put her in jail for safe keeping so that Kiyoshi isn't traumatized and he also won't be scared of this happening again. I wish I could put her in jail for kidnapping, but the truth is that I kidnapped him first."

"So you're going to have Moretti fake his death and put her away for murder," Yamamoto finished in understanding. "I'll get in touch with one of my contacts in the morgue and have them ready to switch his body out."

"You have contacts in the morgue?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"Ah," Yamamoto confirmed sadly. "When you died, I had to--"

"Never mind," Tsuna interrupted with a pale face. "I don't really want to know." A beep from his laptop brought his attention back downward and Tsuna smiled widely. "Alright, we're in business. Yamamoto, I'm sending the tracking information to your cell phone right now. Take a few of the men's fingers for touching what they shouldn't and send them back to their boss. Knock the woman out and leave her there. I'll deal with her when Moretti gets in town. We'll keep Kiyoshi in the estate until then, along with Orinato. Gokudera--"

"I'll go let the other kids know and check on the two injured, Boss," Gokudera offered, already sensing his train of thought. Tsuna smiled widely at him and nodded in agreement. Ensuring the kids were safe and taken care of was more important than anything.

"Send a few of my guys over to watch out for them in case that woman returns in the meantime," Tsuna added. He paused and looked at the two men who were still starting at him in awe despite having been able to respond. "Go," he ordered sharply, snapping them into action. Yamamoto darted off with a small detour to snatch up his Shigure Kintoki while Gokudera started making calls and headed for the entrance of the school.

"Come on," Tsuna murmured to the two kids while he slipped his laptop back into his bag. With Orinato and Hotaru's help, they packed up all the half-eaten Bento boxes and headed back inside. "You two are staying with me until they return," he told them with a smile in effort to distract them from their worry. Orinato nodded softly without smiling and latched onto Tsuna's free hand.

"Papa will save Kiyo-kun," Hotaru promised with a look of concern at his friend. Orinato nodded again, but still didn't seem any happier. Not that Tsuna could blame him. His friends had been beaten up by adults and he'd seen a friend kidnapped right in front of him. Of course he wasn't going to immediately start smiling again.

Tsuna sighed and let him toward his classroom while continuing to talk in effort to distract him. Rather than be amused, Tsuna became grateful over how few people had come to school on the day after his wedding celebration. It had turned into a day full of self-study with attendance being the only point in coming. The only reason Tsuna had come had been so that he could have an excuse to work around people rather than be stuffed into his office. He had numerous favors to grant now, after all. Although they all came second to Orinato's problem.

"Sawada!" Tereshi-sensei called when he finally reached Tsuna's class. Tsuna wanted to groan, since the man was still obviously upset over the scene that Tsuna had made the previous day. His lack of students probably wasn't helping any. "This isn't a daycare!"

"Then I'll just skip class today, too," Tsuna replied. "I'm sure I could use the time to help out on the school newspaper."

"The school newspaper--?"

"Ribbit," Tsuna interrupted with a raised eyebrow. Tereshi-sensei turned pale and fell back into his seat, understanding the threat behind the single imitation. While it was merely laughable to Tsuna, the pictures of Tereshi-sensei being kinky in a frog costume while his wife played the princess wasn't something that he'd particularly like to get out. It was private. It was embarrassing. It would ruin his reputation as a teacher if those pictures were printed and passed out around the school.

"J-Just this once," Tereshi-sensei permitted. "I-It's not like we're doing anything anyway."

"Wonderful," Tsuna praised. His two other classmates who'd actually come to school both looked from Tsuna to the teacher and back again without understanding anything other than Tsuna had gotten his way with only three sentences. Ignoring them like always, Tsuna let Orinato sit in Gokudera's desk while trying to think of some way to distract him. Hotaru crawled up on the other side into his own desk while looking around in curiosity.

"What does Papa do in school?" He finally asked, having never been inside the building.

"I learn things," Tsuna answered while his classmates listened curiously. "I sit in that desk and listen while Tereshi-sensei teaches us History and Math and all kinds of things."

"Sawada..." Tereshi-sensei interjected cautiously. Tsuna turned to look at him, hoping he'd provide some distraction to Orinato who was still sitting listlessly. "Do you not have your son in school yet?"

"We're home-schooling him," Tsuna replied with a small blush. "He's got several people tutoring him throughout the day normally."

"Hotaru learns all kinds of things!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Hotaru learns Piano from Goku--"

"He learns too fast for normal schools," Tsuna interjected before the little boy could get started on his extensive lists of 'who teaches what'. "He can already teach me a thing or two about biology and ecology."

"Hotaru is teaching Papa Greek!" He giggled, making the teacher's eyes go round. Tsuna blushed, but couldn't disagree. Hotaru had helped him several times when even Gokudera was stumped.

"He found out I was learning it and taught it to himself in only a day," Tsuna mumbled. "I'm still just trying to get just the basics down."

"Amazing..."

"Hotaru wants to go to school like Papa," Hotaru exclaimed. Tsuna looked down at him in worry and tried not to let it show how much he disliked the idea.

"We'll talk about it later, Hotaru," Tsuna promised, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Maybe if I can find--"

"Can Hotaru go to school with Hayakeshi First?" His son interjected in sudden inspiration. "It doesn't matter if the teacher can't answer all of Hotaru's questions. Hotaru will be happy learning with everyone else!"

"Hotaru..."

"I can't protect you, Hotaru," Orinato sniffed in his chair. "You should stay with the Tenth."

"That's enough, Hayakeshi First!" Tsuna snapped. Orinato stiffened in his chair, expecting to finally be punished for his failure as leader. Instead, Tsuna's eyes immediately softened and he placed a hand gently on the young man's head. "We'll get him back," Tsuna promised. "You protected him by being willing to accept help. No one else could have done that. You need to be happy doing what you _can _do rather than be upset with what you can't."

"But Nori and Marco..." Orinato sobbed. Tsuna sighed and knelt down next to him, never having expected to have to teach this lesson so early.

"They didn't get hurt because you were weak," Tsuna soothed while Orinato's tears calmed in effort to listen. "They got hurt because there are bad people out there. Bad things happen sometimes and nothing will change that. You need to know that even if your friends got hurt, it was because you made them strong enough to want to fight back. Don't cry because they're strong, Orinato. Don't cry because they wanted to use that strength to protect you. If you're going to cry, cry over the fact that bad people exist. Cry over the fact that you can't always make everyone strong."

"I don't understand..." Orinato admitted with a sniff.

"What is strength?" Tsuna asked in effort to let him see it for himself. "Do you remember what I taught you a long time ago about strength?"

"As long as we stick to what we believe and remember how it feels to want to protect someone, we're strong," Orinato replied.

"It's more than that," Tsuna corrected. "It's about caring more for others than yourself. That's the feeling you get when you want to protect each other, right? You forget about your own needs and try to put the other person first."

"So if everyone cared about others more than themselves, people wouldn't be bad?" Orinato asked in curiousity.

"That's what I believe," he agreed with a nod. "But the world doesn't work that way, no matter how much I or anyone else wishes for it. There are people out there who care more about themselves than how they're hurting others. So don't cry about your friends being strong for your sake, even if they got hurt. Cry because not everyone is strong and those people will end up hurting even more in the end."

Orinato fell silent to think about Tsuna's words and Tsuna reached for his ringing cell phone in his bag. Pulling it out, he noticed it was Yamamoto. Tsuna slipped out into the hallway to answer it, trusting Tereshi-sensei to care for the two kids for a minute.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna snapped in greeting, knowing that Yamamoto wouldn't call him unless absolutely neccessary.

"Requesting permission to execute," Yamamoto replied quietly into the phone. Tsuna froze in sudden understanding for the call, since Tsuna's orders had been to let the woman go for now.

"What's the situation?"

"Kiyoshi is alive, but he's catatonic," Yamamoto answered with an almost too-calm voice. "I took arms instead of fingers, but the three scumbags are already on their way to the hospital. The woman, though... I can't forgive this, Tsuna."

"What happened?!" Tsuna shouted.

"Kiyoshi is a budding illusionist, Tsuna," Yamamoto replied through clenched teeth. "She made him... Please, don't make me say it."

"Execute," Tsuna permitted, suddenly understanding so much more of what Kiyoshi had told him before. "Screw clean-up and get Kiyoshi into some care." Tsuna clenched his eyes against the sound of a female scream followed by the wail of steel. Then silence.

"I'll call you from the hospital," Yamamoto promised coldly. Tsuna didn't bother replying. Instead, he hung up the phone and turned back to the classroom, wondering how he was going to explain this to the twelve year old Boss-in-training sitting inside.

* * *

V9TIM: You can't protect everyone

TSUNAFISH27: I know that  
TSUNAFISH27: but it still hurts

V9TIM: What are your plans now?

TSUNAFISH27: I have Chrome standing by for Kiyoshi  
TSUNAFISH27: Her and Mukuro promised to take care of him  
TSUNAFISH27: Once he's ready to be around people again

V9TIM: Are you sure that she is the best choice?

TSUNAFISH27: Yes  
TSUNAFISH27: She doesn't have urges like that since her organs aren't real  
TSUNAFISH27: I'm hoping that he realizes that and then Chrome can cure him of his fear of women just by being near  
TSUNAFISH27: Mukuro can train him to use his illusions to protect himself  
TSUNAFISH27: I have his sworn word that he'll do his best to heal instead of twist

V9TIM: It's probably an amusing diversion for one such as he

TSUNAFISH27: Probably

V9TIM: I'll recall Moretti, then  
V9TIM: I'm glad to see that you were able put the Key to good use

TSUNAFISH27: I've been calling it Pandora's Box

V9TIM: LOL  
V9TIM: Such a fitting name

TSUNAFISH27: I thought so  
TSUNAFISH27: Once opened, misery and disease is unleashed on the world

V9TIM: Indeed  
V9TIM: But when all is said and done, hope is still left hidden within

TSUNAFISH27: The question is if that hope will ever be realized

V9TIM: I ask myself that every day

TSUNAFISH27: And?

V9TIM: I continue to hope

TSUNAFISH27: Then so will I


	10. Chapter 10 Solitude

Tsuna stepped onto his plane and wondered how things had turned out this way. He wondered if things were better this way. He wondered if part of himself preferred it this way. He thought a million different things while he waved a farewell to his escort and shut the hatch. He was returning to Italy a full month after the Ninth, like promised. The only problem was that he was absolutely and completely alone. Worst of all, it was his own damn fault. He hadn't paid attention to his own state of being while handing out orders.

Ryohei had been ordered to stay in Namimori and finish out his boxing tournament, although the truth was that he was there to keep an eye on his sister. Yamamoto had stayed behind to train Matsu up as Haru's personal guard. That had been Matsu's choice in his desire to repay Tsuna not only for his freedom, but his new lover. Tsuna had agreed willingly when possible implications of his long stints away from home hit him. Not only that, but Tsuna could see Yamamoto's unvoiced wish to stay with his new lover for just a little bit longer.

The big blow was Gokudera, though. Sangia had shown a desire to try to reconcile with her sister, although she had plans to stay as a Vongola. As the only person that she trusted, Tsuna had handed Gokudera over willingly for protection against the Kuneri Family. Gokudera had gone only because Tsuna hadn't told him about having already ordered Yamamoto and Ryohei to stay behind. Yamamoto and Ryohei hadn't blinked twice at staying behind, either, because they both assumed that Tsuna at least had Chrome and Hibari with him.

But Chrome and Hibari were staying behind, as well. Chrome was still trying to heal Kiyoshi and Hibari had agreed to Tsuna's request as a school escort. Since Tsuna had agreed to let Hotaru go to school with the other kids, his level of parental worry had skyrocketed. Rather than see a repeat of Kiyoshi's kidnapping with Hotaru as the target, Tsuna had begged, literally begged, the strongest person he knew to watch over him. Hibari had eventually agreed.

Hotaru would fly to the lighthouse in the morning under the cover of sunrise. Tsuna hoped that with the sun behind him, no one would see the little fireball fly past. Then again, they probably wouldn't anyway due to Hotaru's speed. Tsuna had helped Hotaru learn three different routes to the lighthouse with the little boy's promise to use them randomly. All three would help hide his presence along with giving him a memorized path home. Hibari would be waiting at the lighthouse each morning and would escort not only him, but the kids of Hayakeshi House to the town's small school. After school, he would escort them back to Hayakeshi House, where Hotaru would do a repeat trip of so-fast-he's-nearly-invisible from the lighthouse back to Haru.

Tsuna would change none of his choices, but it still meant that he was completely alone for his return to Italy. Even knowing that the first of his friends would follow in a mere month or two, Tsuna had a nagging feeling that he wasn't going to see them again for much, much longer. How that made sense, he had no clue, but it was what he felt.

It wasn't a feeling that he liked.

* * *

"I ended up doing it anyway. Didn't I?" Tsuna asked quietly to the man sitting next to him while they traversed the area between the airport and Headquarters under the cover of darkness.

"It's not easy, son," Iemitsu replied in sympathy. "I never wanted to leave you or your mother behind, either. She's happier that way, though. Haru will be, too, once she gets used to it."

"I didn't think I'd have to do that if I just got strong enough," he commented painfully. "I wanted her to stay by my side."

"We live to protect them and so much more, though," Iemitsu said in response. "Our wants are never satisfied. Neither mine as Vongola's second nor the Ninth's as Boss. One day, you'll be the same."

"Why did you choose me as heir?" Tsuna mumbled. "You knew that you were setting me up to--"

"Because you have the same spirit as many other Bosses in Vongola's history," he interrupted. "It was either watch Vongola be destroyed by an heir with only his own wants in his mind or hand it over to a person that I knew would be able to find happiness in giving other people happiness. For the sake of hundreds, along with the effect it would have on our Allies, I think I made the right choice. It might be hard at first, but you'll do well as Boss."

"Perhaps," Tsuna whispered. The two fell into an uncomfortable silence while the scenery passed by outside. Iemitsu began silently second-guessing his choice while Tsuna let his mind wander over what might have been. The two were so deep in thought that the sudden lurch of their vehicle caught them both unawares. Before they could react to the squeal of the tires and the sudden jerk, they were both tossed to one side of the vehicle while it began to flip from a sudden impact.

* * *

Tsuna cracked his eyes open and tried not to give in to the pain rampaging through his body. He could hear yells and the wail of sirens over the sound of a rampaging fire and shattering glass. It took him several minutes of just laying there to understand what had happened.

He'd been in a car wreck. A simple, horrifyingly quick car wreck.

Reaching up, he could feel blood oozing out of a head wound. Even worse, he couldn't feel his left foot. The stabbing pain coming from around his knee told him the probable reason. His right arm was dislocated and his neck and shoulders felt like it had been hit by one of Hibari's tonfas. Despite that, he tried to force himself to sit up and unintentionally cried out at the sudden stabbing pain that went through his side because of it. Even so, he managed to sit up and look around with the sound of chains in his ears. Although it might have just been the sound of the crash still ringing in them. He couldn't tell.

Paramedics were already trying to find injured while police and firefighters attempted to put out the flaming car. The large hole in the roof of Tsuna's told him how he'd probably been tossed outside. The vehicle smashed into it told him what had happened. The angle. The dead driver he could barely see squashed behind the wheel. All of it pointed to a late-night drunk driver.

Before he could catch sight of his father, a paramedic caught sight of him and began running toward him. Several more soon followed while Tsuna fought the darkness trying to creep over his vision again. Unfortunately, he lost the battle and fell back into the paramedic's arms right as the man reached him.

* * *

_"Dad?" Tsuna asked before looking at their surroundings in horror. "No... no, no, no--"_

_"I'm sorry, son," Iemitsu replied sadly. "The path back is gone for me."_

_"No," Tsuna repeated with tears uncontrollably welling up in his eyes. "This is just a dream. A nightmare! Y-You can't be--"_

_"I'm dead, son," Iemitsu whispered. The blond man pulled Tsuna into his arms while small waves lapped up onto the shore of the lake behind them and Tsuna sank to his knees._

_"No, you're not," Tsuna sobbed into his chest. Tsuna wrapped his arms around him and held on, not wanting to chance it being something other than a dream. "You're not. You're not dead, dad. You're--"_

_"I'm dead," Iemitsu repeated gently, sending another shudder of heartache through his son. Tsuna began crying helplessly at the words due to the feeling of certainty that welled up inside him despite his efforts to ignore it. This wasn't a dream, no matter how much he denied it. "I love you, son," Iemitsu whispered while Tsuna cried in his arms. _

_Gently pulling away, Iemitsu stood regardless of Tsuna's attempts to pull him back. Trying to give chase, Tsuna stood while his father slowly walked up to the edge of the lake and looked down at it. With a gasp, he was forced back down to his knees. The reason why was the clenching sensation around his heart that had nothing to do with his heartache. The sound of rattling chains got louder in his ears and Tsuna groaned from the weight that settled onto his body. A single glance down at himself told him the reason why. Six Flame-covered chains covered it, binding him in place despite his desire to follow his father in effort to stop him._

_"It'll be okay, son," Iemitsu said with a sigh, completely ignoring the sudden appearance of the chains. "Tell Nana that I love her."_

_"Dad!" Tsuna cried while he reached out as far as his restrictions would allow. "Don't--!" Tsuna froze and stared at the lake in shock when Iemitsu stepped forward into it, only to be enveloped instantly without a single ripple. "D-Dad...? That's..." he mumbled softly without comprehending what had happened. When he finally did, he screamed._

_"DAD!!"_

* * *

"Good morning," a voice said gently. Tsuna opened his eyes with a gasp with his dream still fresh in his mind. He tried to sit up, but a hand firmly pushed him back down into a bed that he didn't recognize.

"Ninth...?" Tsuna mumbled, catching sight of the old man who was leaning over him worriedly.

"I'm here, Tsunayoshi," he confirmed. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt," he admitted to cover how fast his heart was racing. "Where am I?"

"The inner sanctum of Headquarters," the Ninth answered with an unnaturally gentle voice. That note, rather than anything else, told Tsuna the unvoiced truth and brought everything to a quiet halt.

"Dad's dead. Isn't he?" He whispered, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth replied painfully. "From what we could tell, he was the one that forced the roof open to get you out. After that, we're not sure what happened. He was already gone when we got there. They pulled him from inside the car not long after they got you to the hospital."

"I see..." Tsuna murmured. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried not to succumb to his misery. He failed when the Ninth gently brushed his hair out of his face in a caring gesture of worry. He stopped fighting against the need and began crying with his fists clenched over his face.

* * *

"I want to do it," Tsuna whispered into the crypt. The Ninth nodded in acceptance and stood back so that Tsuna could step forward.

At first, he'd been shocked and confused over the Ninth's refusal to send Iemitsu's body back home. Then, understanding slowly came when the older man had shown him into Vongola's deepest and darkest secret. Namely, the Vongola crypt. The real crypt and not the one that most of the Family was allowed to go into in belief that it was the real one. The Ninth showed Tsuna into the one that only Vongola Bosses were allowed to enter.

The room was cavernous, with stone tables set up across it in a checkerboard pattern. His father lie spread out across the one before him, waiting for his Vongola burial. Having been allowed to look around while the Ninth positioned Tsuna's father, Tsuna had slowly come to understand why the place was so secret. The Ninth's explanation had sealed that comprehension in his mind.

All those of Vongola blood were 'buried' in the secret Vongola crypt. It was part of a contract with forces beyond that of the Path of Humans that gave them access to such power as the Vongola Dying Will Flame. The Ninth hadn't been ready to tell Tsuna much more, but it had been enough to gain his acceptance in the burial. If that hadn't, seeing the 'buried' form of Giotto, the First Boss of Vongola, laying in state under a preserving cover of Zero-Point Ice _had_.

Regardless of generation rivalries, all those of Vongola blood were laid to rest by being covered in negative Flames. It was a hidden secret that had been started with the death of Giotto. Even more secret was the lies that founded Tsuna's own family history in Japan. Giotto's name change to Sawada Ieyasu hadn't been truth. Rather, his son had been sent to Japan to be put under the care of Sawada Ieyasu in effort to protect him after the death of the First. Sawada Ieyasu was the one that went into retirement, not Giotto himself. Ieyasu had been Giotto's shadow, although only Vongola the Second had been aware of the switch. Even Sawada Yoshimune, Giotto's child by blood, hadn't known.

While Tsuna wasn't sure of how he felt about it, he knew that it didn't truly matter. His father had lived for Vongola with every fiber of his being. Even though he hadn't been part of the Family because of his affiliation with CEDEF, Tsuna knew that he would be happy if he knew that he was being buried alongside the bloodline. For that reason alone, Tsuna refused to cry while he slowly spread ice across his cold and unmoving body.

The moment that he was completely encased, Tsuna pulled his hand back and clutched it to his chest. The Ninth patted him on the shoulder in understanding with a small, pain-filled glance toward where his own mother lay in state beside the Ninth's three dead sons. The message wasn't wasted on Tsuna while they slowly turned and headed for the hidden entrance to the crypt. They moved slowly together with the Ninth leading Tsuna who limped along with the aid of a crutch.

"Have you decided whether you want to follow tradition or not?" The Ninth asked carefully. Tsuna paused and clenched his eyes shut, feeling like a monster for even considering it. Even so, he knew what his answer was.

"I'll allow it," he permitted softly. "You've already checked the Flames so that Hotaru won't notice. Right?"

"There's a slight difference in balance, but it should be easily explained away," the Ninth soothed.

"T-They'll be happier this way, won't they? This is what Dad would want, right?" Tsuna asked with a bowed head. The Ninth nodded, reaffirming his own belief to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed, hating himself for allowing such a thing, but accepting it for the sake of his loved ones. "Tell him to tell mom that he loves her every day," Tsuna whispered.

"I'll let him know," the Ninth agreed. "Iemitsu's retirement should be finalized by morning. The shadow has already been thoroughly briefed and trained with every tidbit of information regarding his life. He should be plenty to keep the Family from being hurt over Iemitsu's untimely death."

"He didn't even live long enough to retire himself," Tsuna whispered with tears once again in his eyes. The Ninth paused down the corridor and reached out when Tsuna began trying to fight the silent sobs that began wracking his body. "It's not fair!" He cried. "Dad--"

"He lasted longer than most," the Ninth soothed. "He had a good life, Tsunayoshi. He never regretted his choices, no matter how painful they were. He was a fine man and--"

"I want him back," Tsuna sobbed. "It's not fair that he died in such a stupid--" Tsuna fell silent at the slap that landed across his face. Holding his stinging cheek, he stared at the Ninth in shock.

"No death is stupid, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth scolded. "Don't disgrace your father's memory by saying such a thing. He managed to save you before he died. I'm positive that he didn't find that _stupid_."

"Forgive me," Tsuna replied in shame. "I just want him back, Ninth. In all my worst nightmares, I never thought of him dying in a simple car wreck. He always seemed so...invincible."

"No one is invincible," he whispered. Tsuna nodded, unable to deny the truth of the words. No matter how much it hurt, no one was invincible.

* * *

Tsuna smoked his third cigarette while watching the live video feed from the Japan Headquarters. The Family took to 'Iemitsu's' retirement in open joy and excitement. Only the glass of V Special in his hand kept him from vomiting when he watched the man kiss his mother as if he _were _the woman's husband. He was actually on his second bottle. The first one had disappeared when Yamamoto and Ryohei hadn't noticed the switch and had begun preparations for a retirement party instead of an early lunch.

Tsuna and the Ninth had completed the cover-up in absolute secrecy. Even the people that had pulled Iemitsu's body out of the car had been safely threatened into absolute silence with the threat of death for not only them, but their whole family if they broke it. The three men were now retired, as well, and safely stored on a paradise island by their own choice. None of them wanted to chance breaking their vow. Records also only showed that there had been no passengers in Tsuna's vehicle and all record of his hospital treatment had been wiped from existence.

As far as anyone but the Ninth and Tsuna knew, Iemitsu was still alive and well. His death changed everything, though. The Ninth had moved Tsuna into the Inner Sanctum in the center of Headquarters for his own safety. After losing Iemitsu, the reality of Tsuna being the only one left of the Vongola bloodline had hit both of them to a depressing degree. It hadn't really hit Tsuna at first, until the Ninth had pointed out that Hotaru's body wasn't real. The child might grow up, but he might never be able to have his own children.

His old room was still set up like he'd left it. Copies of all of his things had been put in place so that no one knew that he no longer slept there. It would become his shadow's residence once Nobody was trained up, since Toshi was far from being ready. Until then, another look-alike slept there temporarily. Training wasn't required merely for sleep. Even once Tsuna's Family returned, the temporary shadow had orders to turn them away to keep them from noticing the switch.

It all came down to fooling the enemy by fooling his friends. The whole thing made Tsuna sick, even while he'd accepted it.

Almost as bad was his new surroundings. Every hallway up to his room was trapped, unless he turned them off with the remote that the Ninth had given him. There were no real windows since they were literally in the center of the building. The fake ones that were attached to a video feed outside didn't help one bit. It actually increased his claustrophobia rather than lowering it. The expensive and lush interior made him feel like he was in a gilded cage.

But this was how he had to live now. This was how the Ninth had lived for decades. This was how the Ninth had survived past middle-age in the Mafia world. Only chancing his safety when he found it to be absolutely necessary. Only letting one or two people have access to him. Working in the shadows. Living in the shadows. All so that others could live and work in the light without fear. It was a necessary sacrifice to ensure the Family's happiness. Or so the Ninth had explained.

He hated it!

Yet, like so many other things in his life, he accepted it anyway.

"Tsunayoshi," the Ninth called from the door between their two sections of the off-limits area. The Inner Sanctum was actually a small complex of rooms closed off from outside with only two hidden access points. Headquarters had originally sprang up around the real crypt in effort to protect it. The Inner Sanctum held the only entrance to it, along with two lavishly appointed bedrooms, two high-tech offices, two generous living areas, and a small clinic that Tsuna didn't want to think about. One set for the Boss and one set for the Heir.

"I'm here, Timoteo," Tsuna replied unnecessarily. Grabbing his crutch, he stood and limped over in the direction of the Ninth's _real _office. The man smiled sadly at Tsuna's drunken stumble and curses while he tried to navigate over to the older man's desk.

"You were watching, too?" The Ninth asked, pointing to one of the monitors lining the wall beside his desk. Tsuna nodded at the sight of his 'father' drinking sake and toasting with everyone else.

"Ah," he confirmed unhappily. Sitting down in the only other chair in the room, Tsuna found his eyes latched onto the screen despite knowing that it would do him no good.

"I wanted to ask to see if you felt up to going out tomorrow," the Ninth commented while he poured both of them drinks. Tsuna shrugged, knowing already that it would only be another business trip. He'd only left the Sanctum once so far and that had been to shadow the Ninth at a touchy negotiation that required hyper-intuition to see through properly.

"Where are we going?" Tsuna asked before taking the offered glass of V Special.

"Mafia Row is finally completed," the Ninth answered. "We're going to ensure that Gesso fulfilled their end of the agreement."

"Isn't that risky?" Tsuna mumbled. "Gesso aren't--"

"Vendiche will be inspecting it, as well," he interrupted. "They'll be swarming all over the place to ensure that Gesso didn't do anything to jeopardize the neutrality of the area. It should be relatively safe."

"Alright," Tsuna replied. "Do you think that I could get a different cast before then? I don't want to be limping around on crutches in front of our enemies."

"Already taken care of," the Ninth said warmly. "I called my Sun Guardian out of retirement just long enough to come help you out."

"Eh?"

"Most of my Guardians were killed in my youth," the Ninth explained sadly. "My Sun Guardian was the only one to survive it all. He retired as a good-will doctor in a small country, but I managed to get his agreement to come treat you. He should be here in the morning."

"I see..." Tsuna murmured. "What's he like?"

"You can see for yourself in the morning," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "For now, go get some sleep. You've seen enough of the celebration to know that your Family is happy."

"You're right," Tsuna admitted sadly while he once more glanced at the smiling faces of his loved ones on the screen. The Ninth gave him a look of empathy, but Tsuna turned away from it while he got to his feet. He didn't want empathy. Not from a person that had lived years worth of lies before Tsuna. Accepting such a feeling would mean that he was already treading the same path rather than making his own.

That was one thing he refused to accept, no matter how true it was.

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right," Yamamoto mumbled sleepily into his pillow.

"How about this?" Matsu replied, pressing himself closer to Yamamoto's bare back and pulling his arms tighter around him. Yamamoto moaned when his lover kissed him on the nape of his neck and started heading for his ear.

"Not that," he finally gasped. Matsu chuckled softly before settling back down in contentment, taking pleasure by merely having someone in his arms.

"What's wrong, then?"

"Something was different about Iemitsu," he answered while lazily drifting into the sensation of warmth behind him. "I can't put my finger on it, but he just didn't feel right. I feel like I'm missing something that should be obvious."

"Like when you can't find your pencil and it's stuck behind your ear?" Matsu inquired with another laugh, remembering how Yamamoto had done it no less than three times while doing his homework.

"Laugh it up," Yamamoto growled. "I'm being serious here."

"Oi," he mumbled apologetically, once again pulling Yamamoto tight to him. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No one else noticed anything different about him," Yamamoto continued unhappily. "I can't even tell anything different about him, but something is."

"Maybe it's just because he retired?" Matsu suggested. "I'm sure he's not feeling as burdened anymore and you're just picking up on that."

"Maybe," Yamamoto agreed with a sigh. "He's just a normal guy now where he had to worry about so much before. I'm probably just over-thinking it." Yamamoto chuckled softly to himself. "Then again, thinking was never my strong point."

"What was?" Matsu asked playfully. In answer, Yamamoto wriggled around in his arms so that they were face-to-face.

"I could show you," he murmured. The soft lips he got in return was a definite yes.

* * *

"Eh?"

"I wish to speak to you in private," Hibari growled again. Everyone traded looks with each other around the dining table while Iemitsu shrugged and stood.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'm sure that my cute little son won't mind me using his office." Hibari nodded with narrowed eyes and silently fell in behind him while he led the way. The moment that the door was shut, Hibari attacked.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked dangerously with a tonfa choking the blond.

"I'm Iemitsu," he gasped in panic.

"I will thoroughly bite you to death if you don't give me the truth," Hibari whispered into his ear while tightening his tonfa on the impostor's throat.

"Shit," Iemitsu cursed. Hibari raised his eyebrow at the obvious reason being the ringing phone in the background rather than his own peril. Curious, Hibari released him and watched while the man dashed for the phone. Picking it up, he immediately paled. "Y-Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I'll try harder, sir. Are you sure-- Yes, sir." Looking up at Hibari, Iemitsu gave a crooked smile before hitting the speaker phone.

"You couldn't leave it alone. Could you, Hibari?" Hibari raised his eyebrow at the sound of Sawada's voice alongside a weary sigh.

"Hotaru seemed upset this morning when I took him to school," Hibari commented nonchalantly. "He wouldn't tell me why, but I happened to overhear him tell a certain bird that his Grandpa Iemitsu felt funny."

"So he noticed," Sawada commented.

"What's going on?" Hibari growled. "Even I know that Hotaru's senses are adequate enough to recognize--"

"My father is dead," Sawada said softly, bringing Hibari to a lurching stop. "The man before you is a filler so that mom and the rest of the Family don't know. I'd prefer it if you didn't pass that along, though."

"You replaced your father?" Hibari asked despite himself.

"Ah," Sawada confirmed. "Given the choice between a funeral and letting mom live out her life in happy oblivion, which did you think I'd choose?"

"You've become quite despicable," Hibari commented.

"So I have," he agreed. "Even so, I'd like to ask you to ignore it and leave things as they are. Hotaru should shrug off the difference after a while."

"I require compensation," Hibari replied with a gleam in his eye. "You know I help no one for free."

"Put it on my tab."

"I will," Hibari promised softly.


	11. Chapter 11 End Intermission

"We're back!" Gokudera called from the front door of the Japanese estate. With a smile, he held the door open for Sangia and helped pull her luggage inside. The two month trip had been worth every moment. Not only for repairing the relationship between Sangia and her sister, which also meant Vongola and Kuneri, but for the time it had allowed the two to spend in deepening their relationship. He made a note to himself to thank the Boss for giving him the opportunity.

It had taken a single month simply to get Sangia's sister to hear her out. It took another month for the woman to come to understand life from Sangia's point of view. Not that Gokudera or Sangia regretted a single minute of it. Between their daily attempts to get a hearing with the female Boss, the two had been able to sight-see together, eat together, and toward the end of the trip, sleep together.

There was something to be said about the cold air in Russia. Something very, very good to be said.

Gokudera traded another blushing grin with Sangia before heading deeper into the house to see if anyone was home. It was as empty, as he had expected, since everyone had left for Italy. Haru should be returning home from school any time though. Almost as if the thought summoned her, Gokudera walked back toward the front door at the sound of it opening.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera asked in confusion upon seeing Yamamoto, Ryohei, Toshi, and Haru all standing in the entryway with their schoolbags.

"We live here," Haru said. Gokudera gritted his teeth at the obvious and reached forward to grab Yamamoto's collar.

"Where the fuck is Boss at?" He snapped. "You better tell me that he's here--"

"He's in Italy," Ryohei answered with wide eyes over Gokudera's sudden burst of anger.

"You left him alone?" Sangia exclaimed while Gokudera started fighting for air out of shock, feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"Of course not," Yamamoto laughed. "He's got Hibari and Chrome with him."

"Ha-hi?" Haru asked with wide eyes, making every eye snap to her. "No he doesn't. Hibari came to visit after he left. You were there. Oh, wait, no you weren't," she amended slowly. "That was one of the days you missed breakfast and showed up late to school." Yamamoto stared at her for a long moment, embarrassed because he knew exactly why he'd missed breakfast while at the same time he was in complete shock over her words.

"Hibari's still in Namimori?" Yamamoto asked. He had to brace himself on a wall when she nodded.

"Someone please tell me that he at least has Chrome with him?" Gokudera growled low in his throat.

"Um..." Toshi murmured. He immediately ducked his head in fear when he was pinned in place by several dangerous stares. "Hotaru said that she's been taking care of this Kiyoshi kid over at Hayakeshi House," he blurted in a rush.

"Oi," Iemitsu interjected, walking into the crowded entry hall. "Are you guys going to come in or not?"

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oi," Yamamoto admonished in worry. "You know him. That's Tsuna's dad. Did the cold up north freeze your brain or something?"

"What--"

"We need to talk," Iemitsu interrupted before snatching Gokudera's hand in effort to pull him to a private room. Gokudera wasn't having it, though. He yanked his hand back from the stranger and sent a fist into his jaw for being so damn presumptuous.

"I don't know who the hell that is, but I could really care fucking less right now," Gokudera yelled while Iemitsu shook his head where he landed on his back in the middle of the floor. "None of you are telling me what I need to fucking know! Why the _HELL _is the Tenth in Italy if everyone is down here?!"

"We didn't realize he'd ordered all of us to stay behind," Yamamoto answered in shame.

"He wanted it that way," Iemitsu interjected softly. "Shit, he's going to fucking kill me. This isn't going like he told me to do it."

"EH?" Gokudera asked, suddenly very intent on the man's words.

"We _really _need to talk," Iemitsu begged.

"I don't have time," Gokudera replied. "I need to get up to--"

"Orders from above," Iemitsu snapped, jumping to his feet with a sheepish hand running through his short blond hair. "You and me actually _have _to talk."

"Just spit it out!" The silver-haired man yelled.

"I can't. Not here--" Iemitsu choked at Gokudera's impatient hand around his throat.

"Spit it out now or I'll rip it out of you!" Gokudera snarled.

"Oi!" Yamamoto yelled while trying to pull the two apart. "What the hell are you doing, Gokudera! That's Tsuna's dad that your--"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He snapped in return. "This isn't--"

"No!" Iemitsu shouted in panic. "The Tenth will kill me if you--" With a gasp, he cut off in realization of his mistake in wording. Everyone and everything came to a sudden halt.

"Tsuna would kill you?" Yamamoto repeated in quiet confusion. "You're his dad. There's no way that he'd--"

"Let's go," Gokudera finally decided, forcefully dragging the man down the hall. Yamamoto and Ryohei followed while Haru, Toshi, and Sangia all watched in open confusion. The moment that they were behind closed doors, Gokudera tossed the man into a corner and crossed his arms.

"Who are you?" He growled at the end of his patience.

"Dear god," Iemitsu murmured, rubbing his sore throat. "The Tenth said to look out for you."

"Why do you keep calling Tsuna by his title?" Yamamoto asked. "Did you two have a fight?"

"I only have authorization to tell Gokudera," Iemitsu replied, bringing raised eyebrows all around.

"I'm authorizing you to tell these two," Gokudera snapped. "I'm going to tell them anyway, even if you don't. Who the fuck are you? And don't make me ask again."

"I'm Iemitsu's shadow," he answered in resignation. The man sagged back against the wall and looked up at the three with a very un-Iemitsu-like expression. "Iemitsu died almost two months ago."

"W-What...?" No one was sure who actually asked the question, but all three Guardians were thinking the same thing in their shock.

"There was a car wreck on the way to Headquarters from the airport," he continued softly. "The Tenth got banged up, but he's fine. Iemitsu...Iemitsu died, though. The Ninth and the Tenth sent me here to keep the Family happy in his stead. No one was supposed to know other than Gokudera. The Tenth said that you'd see right through me anyway, so I was supposed to pull you aside and tell you the truth alone. He's not going to be happy when he finds out that I failed."

Iemitsu cringed at the sound of a phone ringing in reply. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone that he'd been told to start keeping on him. Only one person knew the number and there was only one reason that he'd call. With a pale face and shaking hands, Iemitsu answered it while the three Guardians looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"H-Hello," he answered. "Forgive me, Tenth!" He cried loudly after a moment. "No. No, please! I'll do better! Yes, you did warn me! No...No I don't want my lips sewn shut, sir! I won't slip up again, Tenth! I'm sorry! Yes, yes I remembered to tell her! No, I promise! Thank you! Thank you, Tenth! I won't fail you again! Yes, Tenth, I'll start drinking more sake! No, she hasn't, sir. A-Alright--" Gokudera stared at the phone that was thrust toward him with wide eyes while Iemitsu panted in relief. "He wants to talk to you, sir."

"Hello?" Gokudera asked into the small cellphone.

"Gokudera," Tsuna said quietly. "Tell the others to keep their mouths shut on this. Even if you three know, there are other people still in the house and in the world that don't need to. Tell Yamamoto to finish up with Matsu as fast as possible. I need him up here to take over for the pathetic trash that's been keeping the media in check. They can't seem to tell a white lie from an overbearing cover-up. Tell Ryohei to stay there. His orders still stand. I need you to get your ass up here, too, though. We've got another shipment coming in next week and I need you to cover me while I inspect it."

"Boss..."

"I don't have time to chit chat, Gokudera," Tsuna snapped. "Just tell the others for me."

"About your father, Boss--"

"He's dead," Tsuna interrupted coldly. "If you need to, take a few days to mourn. Just be sure and be here by--"

"Are you alright, Boss?" Gokudera interjected worriedly. Tsuna paused and sighed before answering.

"I'm fine, Gokudera," he replied tiredly. "I'm just not up to sugar-coating anything right now. I could really use you up here."

"I'll head out first thing in the morning, Boss," Gokudera promised. "And about your father--"

"He's dead," Tsuna repeated, albiet much softer than before. "Nothing is going to change that. There's the living to worry about, Gokudera. I don't have time to waste on the dead anymore."

"I'm sorry," Gokudera mumbled, at a loss for anything else to say.

"Don't worry about it, Gokudera," he soothed. "Just get up here as soon as possible. I've got to go. I'm due to inspect Mafia Row again and see if Gesso planted any more cameras against the agreement. The place was supposed to be opened weeks ago, but they wired the place for information retrieval. The Ninth expected it, though. They are our enemies for a reason."

"Take care, Boss," Gokudera pleaded. Tsuna gave a half-hearted agreement before hanging up. Handing the phone back to Iemitsu, Gokudera sent Yamamoto and Ryohei a worried look. "I shouldn't have left him alone."

* * *

Author's notes: Short chapter, I know. My computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING. I had much, much more written in this chapter previously, but my comp went kaput halfway through. I got it up and running again, but tomorrow is probably going to be spent retrieving all my backups stored elsewhere.

:cry:


	12. Chapter 12 Hidden

Author's notes: Fast typing FTW!

* * *

Tsuna hung up the phone and headed for his bed. Even though it wasn't even lunch in Japan, it was already well past time for him to have tried to get some sleep. He knew that he should stay up and watch to see how everyone took the news, but he was too tired. The Ninth had slowly been increasing his share of the workload and had begun assigning him whole tasks to be done without his interference.

Negotiations, business proposals, cross-Family mediation, inspections, and a hundred other little things that he didn't feel could be passed off to a regular subordinate. That wasn't to say that he didn't delegate. What he did hand off to someone else was easily a hundred other tasks that Tsuna only had time to glance at. His own work load was no less than Tsuna's either. The only problem was that he'd had years to get used to doing so much. For Tsuna, it was a bit overwhelming.

Even so, he didn't falter in his work. Vongola's prosperity and happiness relied on the work being done. It might mean he got a few hours less sleep than he was used too. It might mean that he forgot to eat sometimes. But, no matter what, the work got finished.

"Heading to bed, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth called from his own room.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed wearily while he slipped into his bed. "I'll let them decide how to deal with the shadow on their own. I've already spent too much time watching over them. They're adults. They can figure it out for themselves."

"It's a hard thing to not step in when you are able to see nearly everything," the Ninth commented. Tsuna nodded even though he knew the man couldn't see him. He was right, although it was a hard thing to admit. He had a video link to every security camera in the Japanese estate. He'd also ordered one put in for his office in which only he could access. With the ability to switch between them, he'd kept an eye on everyone while he'd been working. Being able to glance up and see his beloved Haru cooking or his little Hotaru talking to a cat up in a tree kept him going even when he thought he would fall over from all the weight on his shoulders. Although, it also meant that he saw when Iemitsu faltered and fumbled to cover his mistakes or when Yamamoto pulled Matsu into his bedroom after working out.

Yet, he could turn off Yamamoto and Matsu and he could forgive the new man trying to become someone he wasn't. What worried him more was that his mother didn't find out. Almost as worrisome was Kyoko's unhappiness despite having her brother with her. She had become quiet, but he could see it in her eyes. Even though she never said a word, something was bothering her.

Tsuna started to sit up to go look over the recordings of her again, but forced himself to lie back down again. She would be fine. It was probably just because she was getting used to her new surroundings still. Although, maybe it was because of Toshi that she was unhappy. He wasn't Tsuna, but the man probably reminded her of him. Toshi seemed out of sorts, too. Had something happened between them or were they two different issues? Was Toshi maybe still thinking over what Tsuna had done to him?

Once more, Tsuna started to slip out of bed to go digging for information, but forced himself to lie back down. They were adults. They could take care of themselves. He needed to stop worrying about them and focus more on what he would be doing the next day. Reborn had promised to have Nobody in residence for inspection before Gokudera arrived. Whether or not Gokudera could see through him would all depend on how well he'd taken three months of tutelage under the Arcobelano.

Tsuna sighed when he realized he was starting to get up again out of desire to look over the training footage of his shadow. This, more than anything else, was the reason he lost so much sleep since being brought into the Inner Sanctum. It wasn't so much the nightmares as the fact that he just couldn't get his mind to shut down. There was a fix, but he didn't like using it. The Ninth had given it to him when he'd nearly collapsed after three days without sleep along with the knowledge that the Ninth himself still used it on occasion.

Armed with the knowledge that he couldn't falter in the next day's events, Tsuna reached into the drawer of his side table. Dislike or not, he needed something to shut his mind down so that his body could rest. Normal sleep aids would be burned off before they could go to work, but the stuff that the Ninth had given him wouldn't. It was no different than the laced cigarettes he smoked. He used the effects to satisfy a need that he couldn't take care of by himself. Or so he told himself.

Too tired to care about good and bad or right and wrong, Tsuna pulled out the rubber strap and needle which was kept stored for him in case he wished to use it. While he set himself up with hands almost too practiced, he tried to tell himself that it was a special occasion in which he absolutely needed it. While he searched for a vein not already swollen or collapsed in his arm, he tried to tell himself that this would be the last time. While he injected himself, he tried to tell himself that it was simple need instead of any want on his part.

Yet, once the needle was pulled out and the band came off his arm, the surge of heady warmth gave lie to everything he tried to tell himself. The way he embraced the euphoric sensation so readily gave lie to it being a special occasion. The drugged smile of acceptance on his face gave lie to his promise not to do it again. And the giddy darkness that washed over him was embraced out of pure want rather than need while he slowly fell sideways on his bed beside his own dirty little secret.

* * *

"Did you expect anything less from Reborn?" The Ninth asked with a smile and a reassuring pat on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna shook his head while trying to come to terms with what he was witnessing. Nobody's ability as a conman had been sharpened and honed until even Tsuna doubted that the man on the screen wasn't him. Needless to say, his performance for Gokudera was flawless. His Right Hand had accepted the fake without blinking twice which made Tsuna feel somewhat disappointed. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed, though. He should be happy since it meant his shadow could start going to work for him. If the man could fool even Gokudera, then the rest of the world didn't stand a chance.

Even so, it made him extremely unhappy. Maybe he'd hoped to be rescued, even though he was there by his own free will. Actually, he thought to himself, that was exactly what he'd hoped for. He'd wanted his friends to pull him away and free him from the shackles of his duties and responsibilities. He wanted to laugh at himself for such a thought, though. His friends would never do that. Tsuna's entire life encompassed his responsibilities. His duties. Whether it was toward Vongola or his friends, he could never be free. The chains around his heart were a reminder of that. He could still occassionally hear them rattling whenever he was pushed to his limits. It was almost as if they were saying 'You're not allowed to give up yet' or 'You've done this much, so finish the damn job'.

"Are you ready to go, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth inquired softly. Tsuna nodded and stood, not wanting to watch his shadow fill Gokudera in on two months worth of assignments anymore. While the two talked and chatted away like the old friends that Tsuna and Gokudera were, Tsuna himself had yet another thing to do. Albeit a private thing with the Ninth.

"Are the illusionists prepared?" Tsuna asked while the two headed for one of the hidden exits of the Inner Sanctum.

"Already waiting in the car," the Ninth mumbled. He shot Tsuna a look full of sadness before leading the way to their private garage. Tsuna ignored it, having already been briefed on what they'd be doing today. They'd be going to one of the slave markets that they couldn't destroy due to a treaty. It was a long-standing treaty in which both sides protected something in which the other wished to destroy. The Trushniks didn't destroy Vongola's spy satellites and Vongola didn't destroy their slave markets. Both were things that could be replaced, but not cheaply and not easily. The treaty saved both of them from devastating lapses while also allowing them to continue business as usual.

That didn't mean Vongola liked it. That didn't mean the Ninth liked it. That didn't mean that Tsuna liked it.

Which was the very reason that they were en route to the slave market. Saving a few of the poor fools was better than nothing. Money bought a lot of things and buying people was one of them when it came to underground dealings. It was one of the things that the Ninth and Tsuna both agreed needed to be done in person. It was a painful fact that they couldn't buy all of them, though. The very attempt would only galvanize the slavers into harvesting more innocents for their slimy trades. The attempt would also bankrupt Vongola into oblivion. The most that they could do was to look through the 'stock' and try to save the ones that they could in the only manner they could.

"What are we posing as?" Tsuna asked when the car finally pulled to a stop in front of a non-descript bar.

"Pimps, just like last time," the Ninth replied with a curl of his lip. Tsuna groaned, but didn't argue. Pimps meant that only their faces would be hidden by the illusionists. They wouldn't have to worry about mannerisms outside their cover, either. They'd also be given access to the more severely treated of the slaves.

Tsuna followed quietly with their illusionists in his wake. He'd only been to the market once so far, but that had been enough to impress upon him the horror of what he was walking into. This time was no different. Ignoring the bartender, the Ninth headed for the small set of stairs beside the bar. At the bottom, they handed over an envelope holding the 'entrance fee' and headed through the door beside the towering guard. Once inside, they slipped into a corridor that led them into a maze of tunnels. Eventually, they exited out in a warehouse several blocks away from their entry point.

Clenching his eyes shut for a moment against the smell of urine and unwashed bodies, Tsuna followed the Ninth toward the registration desk.

"Back again, eh?" The toothless registrar asked with a wide and disgustingly knowing smile. "You sure don't go easy on your stock, do you?"

"You know how it is," the Ninth replied with a fake smile on his face. "As long as I get paid, it doesn't really matter."

"True, true," the man agreed. He reached down and handed the Ninth a bag of clips in which Tsuna dreaded having to use. "You know the routine. If you see something you like, clip them and we'll get them ready to ship."

"Indeed," the Ninth mumbled with a small nod. "I need another bag this time, though." Tsuna froze at the words, having not been briefed of any abnormalities beforehand, but the Ninth ignored his reaction.

"Want some spares on hand?" The man asked in curiosity.

"No," he replied sadly. "I'm training up this one and I think it's time for him to learn the business by starting up his own. He'll need starter stock and enough to make up for any mistakes."

"What kind are you wanting to get?" The toothless man asked while he handed a bag of clips over to Tsuna himself. Tsuna took them with a pale face and tried not to consider the implications of what the Ninth was wanting.

"I'll probably do the same as the old man," Tsuna mumbled, clutching the bag to his chest nervously. "A little of this and a little of that. Something to satisfy everyone." Looking over at the Ninth, he had to hide his relief over the small nod of encouragement that he gave. It was hard. Much harder than the last visit where Tsuna had merely watched. The Ninth was silently ordering him to choose this time. The only comfort that it gave Tsuna, however, was that they'd be freeing twice as many as usual this time around.

The Ninth broke off with an escort and his illusionist, leaving Tsuna with his own along with a guard that the registrar assigned with an absent wave of his hand. He tried not to show recognition when that guard turned out to be his former co-worker from Pink's.

"You can call me Turner," Yellow greeted. "Where do you want to start?"

"Boys," Tsuna answered softly. He blushed faintly, knowing that the man assumed he was wanting to start a yaoi paradise. The truth was so much different, though. Tsuna remembered the last time that the Ninth had brought him to the slave market and they'd went to the boys last. He'd had nightmares after that about seeing Hotaru in the mix and therefore he wanted to choose from there first.

"Alright," Turner agreed without batting an eyelash. He waved them in the direction of where the children were held and Tsuna tried not to shake from the sound of soft sobbing. He took a deep breath when the guard opened the pen door for him and reached for his Flame to settle himself. He'd need every ounce of intuition and fortification to make it through this. A comfortable chill settled over him and he straightened his back before stepping inside with both Turner and his illusionist following.

He could sense the misery in every boy he looked at. It was his job to look past that, though. He had to find the qualities that told him that the person _had _to be saved by him. It was so hard to choose, though. Whether he should choose the ones who were on the brink of breaking. Whether he should choose those that were strong-willed enough to make the best out of their second chance. Whether he should choose those that would obviously be used for sick diversions. Whether he should--

There were too many factors and nothing in reality helped him choose. It hurt that he couldn't just choose them all. It hurt that life and death was literally in his hands for some of them.

"How about these two?" Turner suggested when he hesitated, kicking forward a set of identical twins. The two clutched onto one another, fearful that they'd be separated while even more fearful of being sold. Knowing that Turner thought he was a pimp, Tsuna looked at them in consideration while trying to hide how knowledge lanced through his mental wall of ice. The two would be prime stock if a true pimp showed up. Only the fact that the Ninth had gotten them there early allowed Tsuna to find them first.

"They look fine," Tsuna mumbled. Going over to them, he pulled out two clips and latched them onto the holes in which the slavers had already pierced into their ears like cattle. While one of them began weeping and the other stared at Tsuna in defiance, Tsuna turned his attention to the others huddled against the walls. There were too many. Too many for him to ever be able to save. Too many for him to sort through objectively like the Ninth did.

But he had to. He had to because saving a few was better than saving none at all.

Yet, oh, how it hurt.

* * *

Gokudera watched his Boss worriedly while he continued to inspect crate after crate of supplies. He was calm. Too calm considering he'd been alone for his father's death. He'd expected for them to take a moment to mourn together when he arrived, but his Boss hadn't done anything of the sort. Then again, it had been two months since his death. It was possible that he'd already come to terms with it. Likely, even. Yet something seemed faintly off in a way he couldn't put his finger to.

"Gokudera," he called, waving his Right Hand forward to look at what he was looking at. "Is it just me or do these look like they've been tampered with?"

"You're right, Boss," Gokudera mumbled, reaching in to pull out one of the rifles inside. A quick inspection proved that the triggers were adjusted so that even the slightest motion would make them go off. "Someone is going to get hurt if they're even a little careless with these, Boss."

"Oi," the Tenth called to the vendor. "I'm not taking this crate. Double up on next month's shipment and make sure that they are properly taken care of next time."

"Yes, sir," he agreed once Gokudera showed him their concern. "Anything else, sir?"

"Ah," the Tenth confirmed. "Let me see the stock of ammunition you've got for us and I want to see the replacement rockets for our assault helicopters."

"Yes, sir," the vendor agreed with a wide smile. Gokudera shook his head in awe of his Boss' determination to be thorough and followed. Even if he was a little too calm in the face of things, that was just a sign of his maturity into his power.

Right?

* * *

"Are you going to be alright, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth asked gently once they were behind closed doors again. Tsuna nodded despite his green face saying differently. Having been present for the incident, the Ninth gave Tsuna a sympathetic look along with a brimming drink.

"What was I supposed to say?" Tsuna moaned once it was down his throat. "'I'm sorry, I didn't get your mother because she'd already been sold?' Or 'I'm sorry, your sister was already too broken to be saved?' How in the hell do you answer that kind of question when they find out that you bought their freedom?"

"It's hard," the Ninth agreed. "They'll come to understand one day, though. I wish I could give you more comfort than that, but the truth is that it's the only silver lining that there is. We save the ones we can, Tsunayoshi. The ones that haven't already been destroyed in their captivity. The ones that still have a bright light hidden inside them. It's our job to search for those and help them to regain their strength."

"But we left so many behind," Tsuna said with a small sob. "They were all--"

"It's alright," he soothed while Tsuna began crying into his hands. "I know it hurts, but don't regret saving those that you could. There are still many more things we have to do to protect everyone."

"You're right," Tsuna gasped. Pulling back his tears, he forced himself to regain control. Pain or not, hurt or not, the work continued. He couldn't give into a moment of weakness in the middle of the day. Not when there was so much to be done to keep everyone safe. Safe from rival mafia Families. Safe from the evils of the world. Safe from poverty. Safe from insecurities. Safe from...everything.

"That's it," the Ninth praised upon seeing the gleam of determination in Tsuna's eyes. "I'm going to start going over today's reports. I need you to get in contact with Deter and see how the new Boss is coming along."

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed. "I'll get right on it."

* * *

"Reborn," Yamamoto murmured while the car glided down the road in the direction of the media center. "Is there something different about Tsuna?"

"Nope," he immediately replied. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow at the little guy before gazing back out the window at the passing scenery. If Reborn didn't notice any difference, maybe he was wrong. He hadn't seen his friend in two months, after all. Plus, Gokudera hadn't noticed any difference either. That guy had immediately seen through Iemitsu. There was no way that Tsuna would replace himself in front of his friends, anyway.

"He seemed more distant than I remember," Yamamoto grumbled, finally understanding why he felt different. "When he gave me his requests, he was in Boss mode like Matsu said he would be."

"He can't stay on friend terms when it comes to business," Reborn commented. "He'll probably take the time out to eat dinner with you later and you can catch him up on everything that's been going on in Japan."

"That's true," Yamamoto agreed, perking up with a smile. "Even if he's in Boss mode sometimes, we're still friends."

"Oi," Reborn said, pulling out a small envelope. "That reminds me that I'm supposed to give this to you."

"What's this?" He asked in curiosity. With a raised eyebrow, he opened in and narrowed his eyes at the small bank card inside.

"Friendship aside," Reborn explained. "You're working for Tsuna. Aren't you?"

"Well, yes," Yamamoto answered in confusion. "But not because I want to get paid. I'm here--"

"Regardless of your own reasons," Reborn interrupted. "You're working for the Mafia. It's long past time for you to be paid for that work on a regular basis instead of just getting pocket money from Tsuna."

"So this is...?"

"You and the others all had bank accounts set up," Reborn answered. "There's already a hefty amount in it in accordance with the work you've already done. From now on, a certain amount will be transferred into that account from a booby-account. Use it for whatever you want. It's your paycheck."

"Paycheck," Yamamoto repeated unhappily while looking down at the silver card.

"You're an adult, Yamamoto," Reborn admonished. "You shouldn't be upset over getting paid to do what you want."

"I want to protect Tsuna," he whispered in reply. "I never asked to be paid like--"

"A subordinate," the little hitman supplied with a knowing look. "If you want to protect Tsuna, that's as close as you can get anymore. Accept the pay and use it as an excuse to stay close. For Tsuna, there's not much difference between subordinates and friends. It's going to take your willingness to be a subordinate for you to be able to stay as his friend."

"Alright," Yamamoto agreed sadly. "If that's what it takes." Reborn sighed at him, but didn't comment. Yamamoto would probably completely forget about the pay, but it would be there if he ever found a need to have money. That aside, Reborn understood Tsuna's reasons for doing this. It was probably on the Ninth's suggestion. Paying his friends for their work on his behalf was there to ensure that there stayed only one Boss. They would never be able to demand anything from him or take charge of him if they were paid for what they did. It was a precaution and nothing more.

The sad fact was that such precautions were neccessary in the world that they lived.

* * *

Tsuna pushed his tray away unhappily with it only half eaten. It was too hard to choke down food with everything on his desk before him. One of his seven monitors held the image of his shadow laughing at some joke of Yamamoto's over dinner. Two others held spy reports that the Ninth wanted him to go over. The fourth held his access point for the Master Key, which the Ninth had officially renamed Pandora's Box. The fifth held the local and world news reports that streamed by like he was watching television. The sixth held Vongola's current financial records. The last one held his schedule, which was currently hidden by a game of Solitaire that he'd stopped playing over an hour ago in his efforts to eat.

He raised an eyebrow at the last one, seeing a chat message from someone he didn't recognize layered over the game. Curious, he went to answer it and saw that it had been sent to one of his aliases in the Mafia Chat program. From what the Ninth had told him, Mafia Chat was a program that was used purely by Mafiosos. The database of users were completely anonymous. There was no way for people to be tracked. No way for conversations to be recorded. No way for anything said inside it to be traced or copied or used as blackmail against its subscribers. It was basically a chat program that didn't exist, created by a man who had been trying to make up for his slip in telling a wannabe Mafioso about things that he shouldn't have talked about in a regular chat room.

Simply, it was a program that allowed real Mafiosos to talk without worry.

EXCALIBER: Hi

Tsuna stared at the message for a long moment, wondering why anyone was messaging him. Especially on the connection that he'd set up on his own. Curious, he decided to actually reply.

BLACKX: Hello...?

EXCALIBER: Oo  
EXCALIBER: Someone actually replied

BLACKX: Is that rare?

EXCALIBER: Yah

BLACKX: Do I know you?

EXCALIBER: No

BLACKX: ?

EXCALIBER: Saw your name on the list of users  
EXCALIBER: My buddy says I need to talk to people more  
EXCALIBER: Theoropy or something

BLACKX: Therapy?

EXCALIBUR: Yah  
EXCALIBUR: That's it

BLACKX: So you've been picking people at random to talk to?

EXCALIBUR: Yah  
EXCALIBUR: That bad?

BLACKX: I don't think so  
BLACKX: It's actually nice to talk to someone again

EXCALIBUR: You in hiding?

BLACKX: You might say that  
BLACKX: I don't get out much anymore  
BLACKX: Boss is scared to lose me

EXCALIBER: That sux  
EXCALIBER: I got the same problem

BLACKX: Why?

EXCALIBER: Boss keeps a tight leash

BLACKX: Did you give him a reason?

EXCALIBER: Yah  
EXCALIBER: Wish he'd get over it

BLACKX: I hear you  
BLACKX: I've made mistakes in the past too

EXCALIBER: :P

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Strange seeing smilies in Mafia Chat

EXCALIBER: I just learned that one  
EXCALIBER: Hold on  
EXCALIBER: My buddy is laughing at me

BLACKX: k  
BLACKX: I need to get back to work anyway  
BLACKX: I'll be in an out  
BLACKX: Don't mind me if I don't answer right away

EXCALIBER: k

Tsuna smiled to himself and turned back to his other monitors. It might not be the same as talking to Gokudera or Yamamoto, but suddenly he didn't feel quite so isolated.


	13. Chapter 13 Precious Things Lost

"I'll be fine, Timoteo," Tsuna soothed. "One of us have to go to the Grande Opening and I've got to do this for Tsuo anyway."

"I know," the Ninth grumbled. "I just hate having to send you out, knowing how much you dislike the idea." Tsuna shrugged, having already accepted the request several days previously when he'd taken a few moments aside to talk to his shadow who he had named Tsuo for his own reference.

"Well," Tsuna mused. "At least I'll actually get to see Gokudera and Yamamoto. And this way, I'll be able to deal with them personally when they react to my...um...actions. God only knows that they're going to react badly. If I'm not there for the initial breach, Tsuo won't be able to do it himself. It _is _my reputation on the line."

"I know," the Ninth agreed unhappily. "I had to do the same thing for Timmy back when I was younger. It's still a hard thing to do."

"It's just reputation," Tsuna mumbled. "Mine can take a few hits. Especially such a minor one."

"Do you have your vest on?" He asked worriedly. Tsuna sighed and patted the old man on the shoulder, feeling strangely warmed by his concern.

"I have my vest on and my gloves and two Glocks," Tsuna soothed with a smile, letting him see the ones strapped to his sides. "Don't worry so much. Everyone's going to be too busy looking around the place to waste time trying to make me into a target. Even if they did, I've got Gokudera and Yamamoto already forewarned and on guard."

"Put on the overcoat, at least," the Ninth ordered with another worried look.

"Fine," Tsuna grumbled. Reaching over, he snatched up the coat that was laying nearby and settled it into place over his shoulders. Locking the small chain to keep it in place, he somehow couldn't keep the images of Xanxus and Giotto out of his head. The black coat hung down, almost like a cloak and hid the minuscule weight difference between him and his shadow.

It's true purpose was in its hidden weight. It was lined three times with bullet proof material and could stop almost any round from penetrating. It was also lined in fireproof material, so he could light his gloves under cover without anyone noticing. The most important part was in the image, though. He'd wanted to laugh at it initially, although the Ninth's face when he gave the explanation had been completely serious. It made him look scarier and more powerful, which meant that no one was going to want to 'accidentally' brush up against him.

"Alright," Tsuna sighed with another exasperated look at the Ninth. "Stop worrying so much. The Vendiche are still swarming the place to ensure that it stays neutral."

"Go ahead, Tsunayoshi. Get out of here," the Ninth ordered with a small smile. "If you don't, I'm going to end up changing my mind and go myself."

Taking the threat to heart, Tsuna headed for the door. A single press of his remote unlocked the traps long enough for him to get into the hallway safely. Tsuo, his shadow, was already safely stashed in hiding since Tsuna was making a public trip outside. It was his first public trip in what seemed like months, even though he knew the last one had been a mere week before Gokudera had arrived. Isolation wasn't easy, even if it was nearly mandatory to survive.

"Tsuo?" Reborn whispered, jumping onto Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiled at the question, knowing it to be a valid one. Reborn had trained the man until even he had difficulty telling them apart. That had been the only way to get it past Gokudera, too.

"Tsuna," he corrected softly. Reborn gave a small sigh and got comfortable while Tsuna headed for the front door where Yamamoto had promised to meet Tsuo the previous day. Along the way, Tsuna smiled softly at the buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his PDA cellphone, knowing the only reason for it to have went off. He grinned when turning it on proved his assumption.

EXCALIBER: Busy?

BLACKX: Heading out for assignment

EXCALIBER: Oh  
EXCALIBER: Got a sec?

BLACKX: Sure

EXCALIBER: Two guys walk into a bar

BLACKX: ?

EXCALIBER: Hear me out

BLACKX: k

EXCALIBER: Two guys walk into a bar  
EXCALIBER: One drinks too much and falls over  
EXCALIBER: Who pays?

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Leave the tab for when he wakes up

EXCALIBER: Thought so  
EXCALIBER: Thx

Tsuna chuckled and put his cellphone back into his pocket. Excaliber had proved to be an interesting diversion. He hadn't gotten much information on who it was, but the lack was mutual. The Chat program had been made thoroughly. After a message was sent, all trace of it was destroyed in its wake. Every one of Tsuna's attempts to track down his mysterious buddy had proved fruitless. Yet, there was something to be said about anonymity. There was one person in this world that he could talk to freely without anything getting in the way. Well, almost freely. Excaliber didn't know that he was a boss. But, then again, Tsuna didn't know what Excaliber actually did either.

Over the time since they'd initially started talking, they'd slowly become friends. Tsuna could always rely on Excaliber to be there with a seemingly innocent question in his attempts to respond to therapy. While it had been laughable at first, Tsuna slowly came to understand that the person he was talking to was a person who didn't make many friends. Almost like Tsuna himself lately. He'd learned that the therapy was an attempt to cure him of his antisocial tendencies by giving Excaliber a way to talk to others without getting nervous or feeling pressured. Almost the complete opposite of Tsuna in that regard. He'd also learned that his chat buddy didn't think twice about some of the things Tsuna had mentioned in passing. Excaliber was a person that had already been through the mill a few times and was jaded by experience, which made it easier to open up with him.

He was a friend. One that was slowly growing closer to him than Gokudera or Yamamoto or anyone else. He might be just a phantom, but Tsuna was willing to accept that. He'd chuckled a bit when he found out that the Ninth had several constant chat buddies whom he'd kept contact with over the years. Of course, some of them would just disappear one day, but the time they got to talk together was worth the worry. It kept the Ninth human despite his seclusion. Tsuna could only hope that it did the same for himself.

Putting thoughts of his chat buddy aside, Tsuna forced himself not to run up to Yamamoto and Gokudera the moment that he stepped outside and caught sight of them. Instead of the reunion he secretly wished for, he greeted them casually like they'd been together up until lunch. Which, for them, they had been. Getting in the car, Tsuna gave orders to head toward the subway while his two friends raised their eyebrows at the unexpected destination.

"You'll see," he commented with a grin. With a shrug, the two sat back in willingness to go along with Tsuna's desire to surprise them. Neither of them commented when Tsuna led them down into a normal subway entrance. Neither of them said a word when he actually got on the first one to come up. They also didn't speak when Tsuna made his way to the last car who's doors were curtained off to hide any possible passengers. The door between the two cars were locked, as well. It unlocked at a single swipe of Tsuna's access card that he'd received during a previous visit.

Ushering both Gokudera and Yamamoto inside the last car, he smiled at the curiously watching passengers and firmly shut the door behind him. They both finally decided to break the silence once they saw that they were the only passengers in the final car.

"I thought we were going to Mafia Row, Boss...?" Gokudera mumbled.

"The old Mafia Row is gone," Tsuna explained. "This is the transport to the new one."

"It's a lot different than the old one," Yamamoto commented while he glanced around the seemingly normal subway car.

"We had to step up security," Tsuna replied before taking a seat in one of the empty benches lining the area. "Go ahead and sit down. The lights will flash in Morse Code when it's time."

"Time?" Gokudera inquired while he found a seat next to him.

"This car will detach," he supplied with another grin. "It'll be remotely guided onto a secret line and take us to the departure point. A different car will snap into place after this one is safely off the rail while an illusionist in the next car covers the time lapse. A team of illusionists also hide the branch line going to our destination along with the rails, so the place is secure even if workers outside our control come down to do maintenance or the police decide to check it out for some reason."

"Amazing..." Yamamoto mumbled in awe.

"Just so you know, the subway itself is a neutral zone," Tsuna warned. "There's a Vendiche undercover on the boarding platform and another right by the exit platform. They monitor everything that happens on the transport and anyone who breaks the peace is dealt with harshly."

"No worries there, Boss," Gokudera soothed with a smile. Tsuna was saved from a reply by the lights beginning to flash.

"Hold on," Tsuna warned. Both of them grabbed onto their seats when the car lurched sideways a moment later. "Look," Tsuna cued, pointing out one of the subway windows to where another seemingly normal car flashed past on route to replace the one they were sitting in. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in curiosity and peeked out the front curtain to see that the car that they were in was no longer attached to _anything_. Then they both gasped at the sight of a concrete wall directly in front of them.

"Don't worry," Tsuna chuckled when both of them fell back onto their rears in fear-filled panic. "It's illusionary. But that's why we set up the curtain. Too many people flinched or jumped when they saw the wall coming. We've actually went through one right when we jumped tracks. That was the second one. Ah!" Tsuna stood at the sight of the lights flashing again in warning. "We're almost there." Sheepishly, his two friends got back to their feet and tried to hide their blushes. Taking Tsuna's cue, they both grabbed one of the handles hanging from the roof and patiently waited while the car began to slow. With a lurch, it came to a stop and Tsuna grinned widely when the doors opened.

"W-What is this place?" Yamamoto said in awe once they all three exited.

"Welcome to Venice Row," Tsuna supplied with another wide grin. His friends looked at him with wide eyes before looking back toward the city in front of them.

Unlike the old Mafia Row, the new one was built within prexisting subway lines. The lines themselves had been sealed off and filled, however, which had turned the whole area into a maze of canals. Walkways lined both sides of the canals while a system of bridges gave people the ability to cross sides of the area at will. Shops and businesses were literally built into the old walls of the abandoned tunnels, making it look like a goblin city. Tsuna waved them over to a map posted at the entrance for newcomers, since nearly everyone was a newcomer.

"Here's the restaurants and normal cafes," Tsuna said, pointing to an area directly down the tunnel to their left. "Here's the smiths and weapon-crafters and armor vendors," he continued, pointing to an area down their right. "Beyond that is the bars and clubs and casinos and whatnot. Then, over here, we have the stores for civilian needs like clothes, books, music, and all that good stuff. And finally, at the back, there's a new stage area for Mafia-only concerts and guest speakers. If I remember right, Reborn is supposed to be the guest tomorrow afternoon. Tonight, I think they have Miiharu Gintan coming to give a performance."

"Miiharu Gintan is in the Mafia?" Yamamoto asked with wide eyes. Tsuna just chuckled in reply and started leading the way toward the weapons dealers, knowing that Yamamoto would want to see how Benji was doing.

* * *

Tsuna sat back and nursed his drink while trying not to respond to Gokudera's and Yamamoto's expressions of shock. Not that he could blame them. It was the first time he'd ever asked for a waitress to set him up with the Deluxe service. Even knowing how his friends would react, he'd still asked. Like he'd told the Ninth, his reputation could take a few hits. Tsuo was going to go insane if he didn't get laid at some point, but there was no way in hell that Tsuna was going to let him touch his wife.

The only thing left was the normal means, which meant Tsuna had to take on either a mistress or begin going to whores. Since Tsuo hadn't shown any interest in keeping the same woman for more than the time it took to have sex, that meant Tsuna had to begin frequenting Pink's or some other whorehouse. At least Tsuna knew the safety in using Pink's. Pink was strict in who she let into the booths. Only the women who had been thoroughly checked out and sterilized were permitted to 'service' customers. There was no chance of disease coming from the girls and no chance of them getting with child, either.

But that meant Tsuo would have to be escorted there since no one was going to let 'the Tenth' go out alone. Which meant that Tsuna had to set the stage.

"What about Haru?!" Yamamoto exclaimed while the waitress went down to put in Tsuna's 'order'.

"I still love her," Tsuna replied sheepishly. "I just can't bring her up here and I can't go down to Japan every time I want to get laid. This is just sex. It's different than what me and Haru share."

"But, Boss..." Gokudera objected. "It's not like you to think about--"

"Don't assume that you know me," Tsuna warned dangerously. "I've learned a lot of things during the two months that you two were enjoying yourselves. I accepted your lover without question, Yamamoto. And I haven't said anything about your _special _purchases, Gokudera. The reason I can ignore those things is because I know that everyone has things that they need to make them happy. Even if other people don't normally accept it. Or is it so hard for you to accept that I need something, too?"

"I'm sorry, Boss!" Gokudera cried. "I should have noticed!"

"It's fine," Tsuna murmured with a sad smile. "And you, Yamamoto?"

"Alright," Yamamoto relented. "I won't say anything to Haru if this is really what you feel you need."

"It is," he confirmed. The two turned at the entrance of a well-endowed woman in a light blue uniform. She hesitated for a moment at the sight of the two standing men until Tsuna waved her forward. With the target set in her mind, she closed the curtains to the viewing window and began with a simple lap dance. Tsuna turned his attention to her, while watching his friends out of the corner of his eye. Having seen the look of engrossment on many men's faces during his stint as a bouncer, he was able to feign it to near perfection until his friends silently left in shock to give him some privacy.

"Alright," Tsuna mumbled once they were gone, instantly getting his would-be bedmate's attention. "Do a couple of jumping jacks for me." At her raised eyebrow over such a strange request, Tsuna grabbed a generous handful of breast. "I want to check to see if your bounce is satisfying enough." With a wide grin, she jumped off of him and began doing the exercise in the sexiest way she could. Tsuna almost completely ignored her while he continued to drink the bottle of V Special that he'd ordered. The moment that she was flush enough and panting enough, Tsuna waved her forward. She walked up to him willingly and once again settled onto his lap.

"Lick my finger," Tsuna ordered, holding out his index finger for her. With a expression of lust, she did. Tsuna sighed the moment that the generous coating of V Special on it hit her and she collapsed against his chest. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Knowing that he had to be thorough, he picked her up and carried her over to one of the room's couches. Ripping her uniform top off, he tossed it to the side like he would have if they actually had sex. He clenched his eyes shut when he pushed her skirt up and sent her panties into the floor in pieces. Reaching up, he tousled her hair messily and positioned her so that she looked like she'd been used in her sleep.

Then came the hard part. He had to leave some trace to make her and everyone else believe that he'd actually had sex with her. Knowing that there wasn't any getting out of it, he leaned forward long enough to suck on her shoulder until a bright red mark appeared. For good measure, he grabbed high up on her thigh and pressed just hard enough to leave a light bruise. Finally, to finish the scene, he splashed some of his drink on her in the knowledge that it would dry and become sticky by the time she woke.

Leaning back, Tsuna looked over his work to ensure he had all the bases covered. Part of him wondered why he was going to so much trouble rather than simply sleeping with her. He knew why, though, in an instant of blind inspiration. His words to Toshi and his friends aside, Tsuna wasn't one to merely have sex. He couldn't find it in himself to actually take part if his heart wasn't in it. That's why Kyoko bothered him so much, since he knew his heart was easily in her reach regardless of her hate for him.

"I'm pathetic," Tsuna mumbled to himself with a sad chuckle. Shaking his head, he pulled off his protective coat and unbuttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt. For good measure, he wet his hand with his drink and ran it through his hair to force it into a mismanaged tumble that was drastically different from his normal one. Then he sat back in his chair and put his feet up, waiting for when Gokudera or Yamamoto returned for him. To pass the time, he pulled out his cell phone while he poured himself a fresh drink.

BLACKX: You there?

EXCALIBER: You got it  
EXCALIBER: Got this program on my cell

BLACKX: Me too

EXCALIBER: What's up?  
EXCALIBER: You usually don't message first

BLACKX: Got some time on my hands  
BLACKX: Just finished an assignment  
BLACKX: Waiting on pickup

EXCALIBER: Hard mission?

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Hard was an intended part of it

EXCALIBER: ?

BLACKX: I had to screw this woman

EXCALIBER: Ouch  
EXCALIBER: Tough assignment

BLACKX: Is that sarcasm?

EXCALIBER: No  
EXCALIBER: It's one thing to take a life  
EXCALIBER: It's another to take someone's self-respect

BLACKX: She was willing

EXCALIBER: I meant yours, dumbass

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Sometimes I wonder if you know what I'm feeling  
BLACKX: God, I hate this job sometimes

EXCALIBER: Don't we all

* * *

Tsuna groaned and rubbed his tired eyes while attempting to read the report in front of him again. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was tired or that the report just didn't make sense. Something about an interruption during a the transport of the slaves to their new homes on a private island where they could recover and get their feet under them again. The transport had made it just fine, but there had been some kind of incident at the loading dock.

"Timoteo," Tsuna called. "Could you make sense out of report 43A Dash 56V?"

"Is that the one about the Warwick's lab being raided?" The Ninth called back.

"No," Tsuna corrected. "The one with the maniac at the loading docks."

"Oh, that," he replied. "I wouldn't worry about it. Sounded like someone drunk from a party walked up at the wrong time."

"Wearing a cape?" Tsuna exclaimed. "Or am I reading this wrong?"

"You're reading it right," the Ninth chuckled, finally walking into Tsuna's office. "He was wearing a curtain tied around his neck and had his underwear outside his pants. The report said that he ranted at the workers about the morality of their actions until someone ran him off. From what I gathered, it took a grenade to get him to finally go away."

"He must have been some kind of drunk," he murmured while reading over the report a fourth time. He started laughing despite himself at some of the descriptions. "Did he really yell out 'Fear not! The Crimson Curtain is here to save the day' ...? And swore to destroy the evils that creep in the darkness?"

"So it says," the Ninth laughed merrily while wiping tears out of his eyes. "I swear, things like that make reading reports completely worth it."

"Wow," Tsuna gawked. "I've been seriously drunk before, but I don't think I've done anything--"

"Like play dodge-ball with a car?" The Ninth interjected with a knowing grin. Tsuna flushed immediately, bringing another chuckle to the old man.

"It was the first time I got drunk!" Tsuna squealed in embarrassment.

"So it was," the Ninth agreed before heading back toward his office. "Be sure and get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"I will," he mumbled before subsequently forgetting his promise in his effort to read over the next report on his list. There was just too much damn work to do and not enough time to do it all.

* * *

"I'm worried about Tsuna," Yamamoto said simply.

"You, too?" Gokudera asked, letting his worry show. The two were sitting in Gokudera's sitting room, having used the secret passage so that their meeting would go without being commented upon. Gokudera had even shut off the surveillance to give them privacy, although the act might have been more out of habit than anything else.

"He doesn't leave his passage door open anymore," Yamamoto replied, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the drink in his hands. "I know that he said that he didn't want me interfering with his nightmares anymore, but to completely lock me out from checking on him?"

"Ah," Gokudera agreed. "It's odd."

"And to actually sleep with a whore when he hasn't even been married for a year?"

"That, too," he agreed.

"And he's losing weight again," Yamamoto continued. "It's slow, but he weighs a lot less than when we first came up here. He's not been sleeping well, either."

"Very strange."

"I'd say that he's overworking, but you've been with him for most of it and you're fine."

"Eh?" Gokudera looked up from where he'd been lost in thought and stared at Yamamoto for a long moment. "These past few months, we've only been working together for a little while. He keeps sending me out on assignments with my team. Other than dinner, I only see him for an hour or two a day. I though he was with you the rest of the time."

"I see him for an hour or so after you two get back," Yamamoto replied with narrowed eyes. "I thought he was going back to you after he sends _me _off on assignment. You two always show up to dinner together."

"That's because I report in to him right beforehand," Gokudera exclaimed. "Wait, so let me get this straight. Other than maybe four hours a day, neither of us know where our Boss is or what he's doing?"

"Looks like it," Yamamoto mumbled unhappily. "What the hell is Tsuna thinking?!"

"Let's go find out," Gokudera suggested. Yamamoto looked at him with a raised eyebrow before nodding and standing.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Yamamoto agreed.

* * *

With a curse, Tsuna jumped to his feet and sent a signal to his shadow to hide. His intuition screamed that this wasn't something he could leave to the man, else his shadow's cover would be completely blown. Switching video feeds, he continued to hit the signal until the man woke from his sound sleep at the ringing in his ear. Tsuo had been given a nearly invisible implant into his ear that allowed Tsuna to send messages when it was utterly necessary. The device also had a side bonus of giving Tsuna complete control over the man since both of them knew a micro-explosive was built into it. With wide eyes, Tsuo finally scrambled out of his bed and ducked underneath it in hiding while Tsuna ran for the door. The moment he was clear of the traps, Tsuna darted for his old room and barely managed to calmly walk in right after his two friends.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Tsuna inquired before slipping past the two and heading for his old wetbar. Calmly, he reached behind it and pulled out a half-empty bottle of V Special in which Tsuo occassionally flushed random amounts down the toliet. Pouring himself a drink, he sipped it to give the two intentional proof that he was himself.

"Shouldn't you be?" Yamamoto asked in return.

"I was in a meeting with the Ninth," Tsuna replied. "He wanted to brief me on tomorrow's schedule."

"Forgive my impudence, Boss," Gokudera interjected hesitantly. "But we're worried about you. You've only been spending a few hours a day with us."

"Feeling lonely?" He asked with a quirky smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"That's not what he meant," Yamamoto growled. "You've been avoiding us!"

"No, I haven't," Tsuna snapped, feeling strangely disgruntled by the accusation. More than anything, he wished that he could see more of the two. The only problem was that they didn't know how rare that was. If they thought two hours a day each was unsatisfying, they had no clue how Tsuna felt over the two hours a week that he got if he was lucky. "Be happy with how much you do get to see me. I've got too much work to do to for you to add to it by--"

"Work!" Yamamoto scoffed loudly with the memory of Reborn handing him his paycheck still lingering in his mind after all this time. "Is that all we are to you? I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends!" Tsuna yelled, slamming his glass back down onto his wet-bar in frustration.

"Then why won't you let us protect you more?!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Who said I needed you to protect me?!" He snarled. Tsuna snapped his mouth shut the moment that the words were out of his mouth and stared at Yamamoto in shock while the man mirrored the expression. He hadn't meant it like that. He'd meant that he needed Yamamoto, but not for protection. He meant that he needed Yamamoto to be happy so that Tsuna had some feeling of fulfillment for everything he did. He meant that he didn't want Yamamoto to do despicable things. He meant that he needed Yamamoto as a friend more than just another person in the ranks of bodyguards.

Yet, looking into Yamamoto's shocked face, he couldn't seem to get any of that to connect to his mouth. Instead, he just stood there while Yamamoto's face contorted in disgust and rage. He was completely unable to move or think or react when his friend stormed past him and out the door. Nor was he able to react when Gokudera slowly followed with a hurt look on his face, reminding Tsuna of a beaten dog rather than a devoted one. When he finally could react, it was too late. He sank to his knees at the finality that he heard in the door clicking shut behind him, feeling like he'd just broken something very precious without meaning to.

Even worse, he couldn't blame it on anyone but himself.

* * *

Tsuna looked around at Yamamoto's empty room, feeling like he'd been punched repeatedly in the gut. He was gone. More than just an 'I went for a walk to clear my head' type of gone. He was the 'I packed all my shit and moved out' kind. While most of the room was still like Yamamoto had left it, the missing collection of signed baseballs was noticeable. As was the assortment of jade figurines that he liked to hand carve during downtime in assignments. His Shigure Kintoki was missing from its stand and so was his favorite bat. It was all gone. Yamamoto was _gone_.

Too fearful to check Gokudera's room, Tsuna backtracked to the entrance of the Inner Sanctum in dumb shock. He knew that he'd taken a while to get over his initial shock, but he hadn't expected his friend to move so quickly. Only a mere fifteen minutes had passed before Tsuna had went to see about repairing his mistake. Yet, for a trained hitman, fifteen minutes was more than enough to get things done. He should have known that. He should have immediately went to stop him and tried to explain even if his mouth hadn't wanted to work. What could he have said, though? I'm sorry that I'm touchy because I have more protection than I could ever possibly want? Like that would have went over without question.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth asked worriedly upon his re-entrance into their living area. "I saw what happened."

"I'll be fine," Tsuna mumbled sadly. "It's not like much has changed. They'll find a way to be happy and I'll still watch over them."

"Perhaps you've been too secluded," he mused. "Do you feel like you need out some more?"

"I'm not going to get out more when you retire," Tsuna sighed. "There's no reason for me to now."

"That's true..." the Ninth agreed with a grimace. "Well, get some sleep. Things might look better in the morning."

"Ah," he confirmed without an ounce of belief. "They usually do." Trying to pick back his normal routine, Tsuna changed for bed and tried to put Yamamoto out of his head. It wasn't until he had pumped half of his nightly allowance of drugs into his system that he yanked it out in realization. Looking at the needle in disgust, he tossed the whole thing across the room only for it to thud quietly on the floor rather than give a satisfying crash against the wall. In shock over his own limp throw, he barely noticed the band snap off of his arm until the dizzying euphoric feeling hit. Used to the sensation, he leaned back in his bed and sank into it in surrender. There was only one problem.

It didn't go away.

The dizziness continued until he felt like he was going to be sick while no hint of relief proved forthcoming. There was no darkness creeping up on his vision like normal. There was no sweet oblivion. There was only a never-ending cycle of effects that he'd enjoyed when it had passed quickly, but was now coming to hate when minutes passed by and it continued. The dizziness. The giddiness. The euphoria. The vertigo. The feeling that his heart was going to beat out of his chest along with the feeling that it was about to just _stop_. His body felt like it was being ripped apart by sensation even while his mind began to scream.

Understanding that the effect wasn't going to go away until he either burned it off or took enough of the remains of the syringe to black out, Tsuna tried to crawl out of his bed to chase after it. He managed to get halfway off before the sensations created by movement made him fall limp. Hanging off the bed wasn't any good, either. With his head tilted down, the vertigo only got worse until he felt himself getting sick. Or had he already gotten sick? He couldn't tell. Everything was spinning and turning inside out. He felt like the world had turned into a house of mirrors with him looking out from the other side.

Knowing that the Ninth had already went to bed for the night, Tsuna knew that no help was coming from that direction. His friends wouldn't come and save him either. With tears in his eyes and the taste of bile in his mouth, he reached for the only thing he could think of.

BLACKX: Help

* * *

Tsuna woke disoriented until he realized he was hanging upside down off of his bed. He reached out to push himself up off the floor, but paused in disgust when his hand came in contact with something he was afraid to identify. He could barely remember anything that had happened after throwing the syringe away only half empty. He was pretty sure that he'd somehow overdosed by under-dosing, although the whole thing seemed impossible. If he'd overdosed, he'd be dead. If he under-dosed, he'd have been fine. Then again, he wasn't really sure what was in the stuff that the Ninth had given him with orders to use it sparingly.

Feeling much shakier than he normally did when he first woke up, Tsuna was overly careful about making his way to the bathroom to shower. He paused in the act of turning it on and looked at his arm in dismay. The tracks going up his arm had gotten a hundred time worse than the last time he'd noticed them and a stream of dried blood trailed down his forearm from his latest self-injection. The sight made him pause in wonder. He'd only been using for a week or two. Hadn't he? Wait, no. Gokudera had shown up over two months before Mafia Row opened, he thought. Or had it been longer?

Confused, he sat back on the floor of his bathroom and tried to figure out exactly how long he'd been secluded. He was in complete shock when he admitted to himself that he didn't know. The days had run together endlessly since half the time he didn't sleep and the rest of the time he spent working. Had he really been going to see his friends at least once a week or had it been much longer between visits? W-What was the date? Was it a Monday or a Friday? Was it even still June? Had it crossed into July? He looked at his schedule every day, but he'd never paused to actually notice what day he was on.

He jumped in the shower and quickly washed himself. He wanted to know the answer, but almost as badly was the need to get his skin to stop crawling. He made it out in record time and ran back out into his bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The second one that he used to hurriedly dry his hair quickly found its way to covering the smelly blotch next to his bed with a silent promise to clean it up later. Snatching up his PDA cellphone, he froze with his eyes darting toward the time and date stamp in one corner over to the stream of messages on the screen asking if he was okay.

It was January. Not only had he missed his own birthday, but he'd missed Halloween, Christmas, New Years, and an assortment of other holidays that he now faintly remembered watching out of the corner of his eye while he worked. Celebrations that his shadow had taken part in rather than himself.

Pushing that shock away, he lit himself a cigarette and poured himself a drink before settling on the edge of his bed to reply to his worried chat buddy.

BLACKX: How long have we been chatting together?

EXCALIBER: OMG  
EXCALIBER: You're alive  
EXCALIBER: I was worried  
EXCALIBER: I've been messaging you all night

BLACKX: Sorry  
BLACKX: I messed up when I dosed myself  
BLACKX: I didn't mean to worry you

EXCALIBER: Dose?  
EXCALIBER: Drugs?  
EXCALIBER: You do drugs?

BLACKX: yes  
BLACKX: It started out just to help me sleep  
BLACKX: But I'm starting to realize that I've been doing them more than I intended  
BLACKX: Until a minute ago I thought

EXCALIBER: ?  
EXCALIBER: Thought what?

BLACKX: I thought it was still June  
BLACKX: That's the last time I stopped and noticed the date

EXCALIBER: Holy hell  
EXCALIBER: You need to get out more

BLACKX: There's too much work to be done  
BLACKX: I hate it  
BLACKX: I feel like I'm in a cage

EXCALIBER: Just so you know  
EXCALIBER: We've been friends for around seven or eight months now  
EXCALIBER: That's why I got worried when I got your message asking for help

BLACKX: Sorry  
BLACKX: I wasn't all there  
BLACKX: And you are the only friend I have left

EXCALIBER: What about the two guys you told me about?  
EXCALIBER: The tall guy with the neverending smile  
EXCALIBER: And the guy that you always trusted to help you

BLACKX: I screwed up  
BLACKX: I don't think either of them are going to talk to me again  
BLACKX: They don't know my real situation and I've been lying to them about myself  
BLACKX: I said something with that in mind and they misunderstood

EXCALIBER: Ouch

BLACKX: I feel like I'm going to break

EXCALIBER: Why?  
EXCALIBER: Were they that important to you?

BLACKX: Its a little bit of everything  
BLACKX: Not just that

EXCALIBER: Like...?

BLACKX: I replaced my dead father with a look alike and my mother doesn't know  
BLACKX: Once a month I go to the slave market and buy people to free them  
BLACKX: I have to choose who lives and who dies and it sucks that I have to leave behind so many  
BLACKX: I turned my friends against me by lying to them  
BLACKX: Hell, I turned my childhood sweetheart against me for the same thing  
BLACKX: I had to take up whoring to help a friend  
BLACKX: My wife is over a hundred miles away with my son  
BLACKX: I haven't seen them or any of my other Family since last April  
BLACKX: I lost track of time so badly that I missed whole seasons  
BLACKX: I can't leave my room unless it's absolutely neccessary  
BLACKX: I spend every day doing paperwork for my Boss  
BLACKX: And then there's the neverending fucking assignments  
BLACKX: I kill and kill and kill and kill and there doesn't seem to be any end to it  
BLACKX: Even worse, I'm delegating who does what now on behalf of my Boss  
BLACKX: Murders, punishments, ambushes, retribution, warnings, bribes, and a million of other things  
BLACKX: Then there's the negotiations and the mediations and a hundred things I have to do personally

EXCALIBER: I get it  
EXCALIBER: I see why you use drugs to get to sleep  
EXCALIBER: I'd lose it with that much on my plate

BLACKX: Sorry  
BLACKX: Didn't mean to blow a gasket  
BLACKX: I just can't remember the last time that I went out for pure fun  
BLACKX: I can't remember how it feels to be around people other than those I work with  
BLACKX: Sometimes I just wish I would die and all of it would be over with

EXCALIBER: Hmm  
EXCALIBER: Do you think you could get away for a few hours?

BLACKX: ?

EXCALIBER: I think we should meet

BLACKX: I don't know...

EXCALIBER: No pressure  
EXCALIBER: Just think about it  
EXCALIBER: If it makes you feel better  
EXCALIBER: You set up the time and place  
EXCALIBER: Wherever it is, I'll come

BLACKX: Why would you do something like that?  
BLACKX: I could be a psycho setting up a trap for you

EXCALIBER: I'll chance it  
EXCALIBER: We're friends, right?  
EXCALIBER: No, change that  
EXCALIBER: I think I actually love you

BLACKX: ?!  
BLACKX: You're a guy  
BLACKX: Aren't you?

EXCALIBER: I know  
EXCALIBER: It's not comfortable for me either  
EXCALIBER: I'm not asking you to feel that way about me  
EXCALIBER: But it's helped me a lot to talk to you all this time  
EXCALIBER: Either way...  
EXCALIBER: I want to help you

BLACKX: Let me think about it  
BLACKX: It's a pretty big thing you're asking  
BLACKX: Not only would it be hard for me to slip my leash  
BLACKX: But there's things about me that you don't know

EXCALIBER: I'd like to find out in person  
EXCALIBER: And I think that you need someone right now

BLACKX: True  
BLACKX: Alright  
BLACKX: I'll think about it and message you later with an answer

EXCALIBER: I'll be waiting


	14. Chapter 14 Meeting

No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! He wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing. There was no way in hell that he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. There couldn't be. The screen was dark, but even he could tell what was going on. Yet it just couldn't be!

Tsuna stared at the screen for a very long time until even he couldn't deny what he was seeing. The Ninth had ordered him to stay home rather than shadow him for once. Most of the reason being his outbursts of anger and frustration since his friends had left. While he'd had them before, they'd been manageable since he felt the need to control himself for his friend's sakes. Since they were gone, though, he saw no point in controlling anything. So what if some piece of shit took offense? So what if he couldn't finish a negotiation without wanting to wring someone's neck? Was he supposed to care about their damn feelings? Why should he when no one gave a damn about his?!

His sudden stay at home in the Ninth's efforts to restrain him meant that he was home at a time he normally wasn't. Which meant that what he was seeing on the screen had possibly been going on for a while without his knowledge. He'd never felt the need to rewatch Haru in her sleep, though. Why would he? Yet, now, he was suddenly very curious about what she'd been doing while Tsuna had thought she was sleeping, because that definately wasn't him in bed with her.

In anger, he sent his fist through the monitor. Then he sent it through the other six when the single one didn't satisfy him. Then he ripped apart his desk until it was nothing more than splinters. Still, the pain didn't go away. Why? Why? _Why_? _WHY_?! He knew that he'd not seen her in a long time, but that didn't mean she had to sleep around behind his back! He paused in the act of tearing a wall to shreds and simply screamed. He couldn't take it anymore. It was the last straw and more than he could take. He'd lost his father. He'd lost his friends. He'd lost his self-respect and his dignity. He'd lost his freedom. And now he'd lost his wife.

Snatching up a sharp fragment of his monitor, he drove it toward his wrists in a simple wish to stop hurting. With a rattle of chains, he was stopped in his tracks. Literally stopped. With the fragment a mere inch from his artery, the Reckoning Chains leaped into action. They bound him tightly until he couldn't move an inch to save his life or to end it. Staring at the chains brightly adorning his body in Flames, the makeshift blade fell limp from his hand. The moment it was gone, so were the chains.

Tsuna sank to his knees with only one thought in his mind. It wasn't fair. He was bound by lies. He was bound by duty. He was bound by a bloodline he had never asked to be part of. And now he was physically bound. His life wasn't his own. He couldn't purposely kill himself. He'd thought the chains were merely an aid to allow his mind to control his body and Flame when both tried to give up. During the fire at Club 27. After wearing himself out so badly in Club activities when he'd initially gotten Pandora's Box. After getting stabbed by Kyoko. After the car wreck with his father. He'd been hearing the chains rattling around for over half a year now, but hadn't given them a second thought.

BLACKX: Do you really want to help me?

EXCALIBER: What's this all of a sudden?  
EXCALIBER: You haven't messaged me in three days  
EXCALIBER: I thought maybe I crossed the line or something

BLACKX: Do you really want to help me?

EXCALIBER: Of course  
EXCALIBER: I'm not the type that normally helps people  
EXCALIBER: But I'll try my best

BLACKX: How fast can you get to Italy?  
BLACKX: Which country are you in right now?

EXCALIBER: I'm in Italy  
EXCALIBER: I'm outside the Cathedral in Rome right now

BLACKX: I'm going to send you an address  
BLACKX: If you want to help me  
BLACKX: Be there in two hours

EXCALIBER: I'll be there

* * *

Tsuna paced in front of the hotel in fear of going inside. Not in fear for his life, since he could care the least about that. He was in fear of how Excaliber would react to his request. He was in fear of how his friend would react to Tsuna himself. He knew that almost everyone in the Mafia knew his face by now. He also knew that most people cringed in fear of him over simply the rumors of his numerous deeds. Meeting would only destroy the friendship they'd built up if Excaliber only ran away. Then again, the friendship wouldn't matter if Excaliber didn't run away.

He'd made sure to stop halfway to Rome and buy new clothes. He knew how many tracking devices he normally had on himself. His cellphone was the only thing he'd kept and that had only been after he'd taken it apart to remove all the transmitters inside except the sole one needed to actually make calls. He'd busted half a dozen of the functions, but he still had the ability to call out and he still had the ability to receive text messages. That's all that mattered to him anymore.

Tsuna wanted to laugh at himself. It was a measure of how well he'd been trained that he'd done everything necessary to completely slip his leash without stopping to actually think about any of it. He'd had his bodyguards take him to go shopping, since they refused to let him go out alone. While out, he'd withdrawn a large wad of cash. Then, on the way home from drinking a seemingly innocent cup of coffee while he'd rearranged the innards of his phone, he'd told the driver to pull over so that he could go to the bathroom. He'd gotten a strange look, but the driver had pulled over and let him out. The moment he was out, he'd flown off despite his bodyguard's dismay.

The next step had been just as natural. He'd dropped down in a random alleyway in a random town along the way and went into the first second-hand store that he saw. He'd bought a complete new outfit and changed, replacing everything including his shoes. He'd bought an over-sized parka to hide his outline and had raised the hood up to hide his head. For good measure, he had a scarf wrapped around his face and wide sunglasses. When he'd checked himself over before leaving, he'd been completely satisfied that he looked like nothing but a normal tourist from a much warmer climate. Even his facial scars were hidden behind the hood's fur lining.

After that, he'd flown to Rome and dropped down not far from his intended destination. He'd went inside and paid for the best room with cash before sending his final message to Excaliber. He'd also ordered the concierge to hand over a room key to anyone asking with the name Excaliber. Then, he'd left the building all together in order to let his friend arrive first. After a half-hour walk around the city, he'd returned in hopes that Excaliber had already appeared. A quick text had proved that he had. He was there, waiting like he'd promised. The only question was whether or not he could actually help and whether or not Tsuna had the nerve to actually meet him.

Deciding that he didn't have anything left to lose, he went into the hotel and used the elevator to reach the top floor. Hesitantly, he slipped down the hall and slipped into the room before he could change his mind. He froze with his back turned to the room and his hand on the doornob, too fearful to see his would-be savior. The sound of a gun being cocked made him stiffen and smile to himself.

"Go ahead and shoot," he encouraged softly with his voice only slightly muffled behind his scarf. "If you're Excaliber, you know that I want you to."

"Is that really you, Black X?" Tsuna felt like he'd been hit with a brick at the sound of the man's voice. Almost as bad was the sound of two guns falling to the ground when the man decided that Tsuna was indeed Black X. "I won't shoot you. I promised to help you."

"You?!" Tsuna goggled in shock, trying to come to terms with the identity of the person standing behind him and how it was so wildly different from his image of the person that he'd been chatting with for over seven months.

"Yes, me!" He exclaimed. "I might not be able to do much, but--" The man snarled at the sound of his cell phone ringing. "Hold on," he said apologetically, digging it out of his pants. "If I don't answer, my ass will toast. I told you that my Boss likes to keep a tight leash." Tsuna felt the need to weep when he answered and began talking to a person that Tsuna had almost predicted. "Now isn't a good time, pops. I'm kind of in the middle of something. Don't give me that shit. Wait--what? Fuck! Well, if the kid ran off, just wait for his sorry ass to come back. He probably just needs to cool off. You said he's been pissy lately, right? Eh? He fucked up his office? Do you know why? Video feed? Well, hell, I'd be pretty pissed off if I saw that, too. Pretend that he's me and leave him the fuck alone. Pops...POPS! Who gives a shit if he's the only one left? Fuck, pops, he's still just a kid. I don't give a damn. Find him your own fucking self. Yeah, whatever. Okay. Okay, okay, okay! Hell, if I magically fucking come across him, I'll bag him up and send his ass home. I really got to go, Pops. Yes, the therapy is going fine. Now's not the time to talk about that shit. Can't you just leave me the hell alone for once? I said I'm fucking busy."

"Sorry," Xanxus said apologetically, hanging up his phone. "It seems that my Boss' heir went AWOL. I'm not going anywhere, though. I want to keep my promise to you."

"Why?" Tsuna asked softly.

"I don't really know," he replied sheepishly. "I've talked to a lot of people the past year to try to find a way to change. You're the only one that didn't blow me off after a few minutes. You always replied to my messages, just like you said you would. After a while, I stopped getting angry so much when I realized that there was someone out there that wasn't afraid of me. A lot of people just run away from just looking at me. That's why I started the therapy, anyway. My pops said that maybe I could control my anger issues if I made more friends. I thought he was full of shit, but then my buddy Squalo dared me to try when I was drunk. That dare was the best thing that ever happened to me since I got to meet you. You're not like everyone else. I started being able to calm down a lot more after we chatted for a while." Tsuna stiffened at the arms that was wrapped around him while Xanxus continued. "I still get angry a lot, but it stopped being part of my every waking second. I can actually see where my anger ends now."

"Why did you choose the name Excaliber?" Tsuna inquired in effort to buy time to figure out what he should do.

"I was drunk," Xanxus chuckled. "In my Family, I'm known for my X-Guns, but my buddy said that it wouldn't be good to go by that name since it'd scare people off. He suggested 2-X-Caliber, but I typed it in wrong. I said fuck it and kept the name. What about you? Why Black X?"

"You would ask that," Tsuna moaned, sagging into Xanxus' arms.

"Bad question?" He inquired worriedly. Tsuna began chuckling to himself, feeling more and more insane every moment that the conversation continued. Xanxus was being open. He was being sincere. He was being...not-angry. And he claimed that Tsuna was the unknowing cause. Knowing that he couldn't hide it anymore, he shrugged out of Xanxus' arms and pulled his hood down. With shaking hands, he pulled off his scarf and glasses before looking back at Xanxus with a face twisted in pain and heartache.

"Isn't it obvious?" He whispered with tears in his eyes. Xanxus simply stared at him with an expression that said that he felt like he'd been the one hit with a brick this time. Tsuna waited patiently for him to react and tore his eyes away in overwhelming shame. When Xanxus finally did react, it was in the way that he'd expected.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He yelled, pinning Tsuna to the wall by his shoulders. "Did pops send you because he found out about--"

"No one knows that I'm here," Tsuna interrupted softly. "Why do you think Timoteo is panicking so badly?"

"I don't understand," Xanxus growled with his grip tightening painfully on Tsuna's shoulders. "You can't be Black X!"

"How do you think I feel?!" Tsuna yelled, finally looking him straight into his eyes with his own tear-filled ones. "You weren't supposed to be Excaliber! I didn't come here just to get sent back to that hell-hole! I came...I came because...I can't take it anymore, Xanxus." Uncaring of anything other than the need to let his feelings out, he began silently weeping. Only Xanxus' hands held him up in place rather than allowing him to fall to the floor. "It hurts too damn much. If I don't use my power as Vongola the Tenth, people get hurt and die. If I do use it, I lose my friends, my pride, and everything else I hold dear. I can't win, Xanxus! No one even cares how I feel anymore! No one gives a damn about me! Down the line, everyone stopped remembering that I'm a fucking human, too! I'm not fucking Vongola the Tenth! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi! I have a name! I have feelings! But I can't control my own shitty ass life anymore, Xanxus! Everyone else took it away from me! I can't even fucking kill myself! It's not--" Tsuna froze when Xanxus pulled him into a hug and he began sobbing after only a moment of hesitation. It hurt. It hurt so damn much to be wanted only as Vongola the Tenth. It hurt that he had no friends who wanted him as Tsuna anymore. "It hurts," he cried. "I just wanted to protect everyone. Instead, they all turned their backs on me. It hurts too much, Xanxus. I feel like I'm breaking. I feel like I'm--"

"I'm still here," Xanxus soothed gently while Tsuna continued to weep into his shirt. "I won't let you break." Tsuna grabbed onto him like a drowning person, willing to accept the only life-preserver that was sent his way. He didn't question the change in the man. Rather, part of his mind didn't even recognize this as Xanxus. This was Excaliber. This was the person that he'd laughed and cried with for almost a year now. This was the person that had kept him sane when he'd lost grasp of the world and the passage of time itself. This was the man that accepted him as a person. Not as a powerful Boss. Not as a weak-willed little brother. Not as anything but another human being who was in pain. He accepted him as merely Tsuna.

**_(Author's Note: Please pardon the intrusion, but Sangkun... go ahead and skip down to next marker in bold. Same with anyone else that doesn't like Yaoi.)_**

As if that knowledge was a catalyst, desire sprouted in Tsuna's mind. Before he could even properly come to terms with it, his lips had already surged forward in effort to claim Excaliber's. Excaliber moaned at the taste of Tsuna's tears on his lips, sending a spasm of want through his body. More than wanting Excaliber, though, Tsuna wanted Excaliber to want _him_. He needed to be wanted. He wanted to be needed.

Excaliber broke off the embrace and slammed Tsuna back against the wall, reminding him in a blinding instant that he was silently begging to be with Xanxus. Openness and sincerity aside, Xanxus let no one control him. He got enough of that from his father to allow anyone else to even try. Even in something like a kiss, no one but he would ever control the situation. He felt the intent and that need for dominance with a single flash of his hyper-intuition. He could almost see a mirroring flash go across Xanxus' face.

Tsuna wanted to be dominated. He wanted someone else to take control of him for once. Spending day after day doing nothing but controlling the world from the shadows, Tsuna automatically tried to control like it was air. But his heart screamed for something different. He needed someone to take that control away from him because he wouldn't realize he was controlling in the first place. Even deeper than that, he wanted someone to punish him. He wanted someone to finally hurt him for all the misery he'd willingly and knowingly caused since getting Pandora's Box. Over and over again, he used it for his own desire to protect, but no one ever punished him for it. How he destroyed lives and became a judge that he was never meant to be. He needed someone to clear his feelings of guilt and shame by finally landing the blows that the dead and the broken could never land in life.

There was a dangerous and willing gleam in Xanxus' eyes when he grabbed Tsuna by the throat and pinned him to the wall so that his feet were dangling limply above the ground. Xanxus sensed what Tsuna wanted without a word ever being spoken and he accepted Tsuna's desire to be punished. Tsuna sensed what Xanxus wanted, as well. He wanted to let out his anger for having been unknowingly tricked into falling for Tsuna. He wanted to let out his rage for letting Tsuna see him in such an embarrassing and ruining way. He wanted to let out his wrath for his beloved Black X having turned out to be Tsuna.

Yet, there was more to it under his anger. He also wanted to let out his shame-filled feelings that he'd developed for Black X. He wanted to be accepted as a human being rather than the monster that life had made him out to be. He was scared in a small way, too, that he would lose Black X if he allowed things to continue with Tsuna. Black X was important to him. He loved Black X for helping him to tame his rage, even though it meant that it limited his power. Black X had given him hope that he could one day stop being so angry and he could just be happy like everyone else. The only problem was that Tsuna was Black X. His passion and desires aside, Xanxus couldn't simply forget the discrepancy of identities between the two. And it hurt because more than anything, he thought he could find a little spark of actual happiness if Black X had accepted him. How was he supposed to find that when--

"I won't regret," Tsuna whispered around the hand on his throat. Xanxus stared at him for a long moment, seeing both the acceptance and willingness in Tsuna's eyes. For just this stint of time together, Tsuna and Xanxus could try to disappear completely. Later, when Black X and Excaliber disappeared once more, Tsuna wouldn't regret and neither would Xanxus. The reason why was that they both needed this. They both wanted it.

"I'll hold you to that," Xanxus replied with a dark gleam in his eyes. Tsuna smiled softly in reply and tilted his chin up at a prodding touch from Xanxus' thumb. Xanxus didn't hold back when he leaned down to roughly embrace Tsuna. It was almost as if Tsuna's very soul was devoured rather than merely his lips and his breath. With one simple kiss, Xanxus dominated his very essence with his own desire. Closing his eyes in surrender, Tsuna let him. It was what he wanted. It was what he _needed_.

There was no fake facade of gentleness with Xanxus. There was no point in it. Tsuna didn't want more lies or more hidden truths. He got enough of that already. He wanted what Xanxus was giving him. Pure, unadultered want and the feeling of being accepted. The feeling of being wanted. The feeling of not being in control. The shameful need to feel punished by satisfying someone else without any concern for his own well-being. Xanxus gave him all of that and more with his overpowering and brutally honest embrace.

Ripping open his parka and slipping his hand down Tsuna's pants, Xanxus broke off long enough to let Tsuna moan at the feeling of someone touching him in such a way. Even though it was what Tsuna wanted, it became more about what Xanxus wanted. And Xanxus wanted to stroke him. He wanted Black X's surrender to be complete. Xanxus wanted his Black X to be pleasured since that would give him pleasure in return.

"Oh, God," Tsuna moaned breathily at the building intensity of Xanxus' rough caresses. Satisfied with Tsuna's reaction, Xanxus pulled his hand back and grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. Using that to hold him up, he finally let Tsuna fall to his feet. Held up simply by his hair, Xanxus pulled him into yet another bruisingly harsh embrace. Tears began leaking out of the corner of his eyes from the sickeningly satisfying combination of pain and pleasure.

Xanxus could sense Tsuna's willingness to do anything Excaliber wanted. He could sense how Black X would do anything it took to make the one person who wanted him happy. That intuitive feeling gave Excaliber the encouragement needed to fumble his pants open with one hand. Black X heard the jingle of his belt and the rustle of cloth while Xanxus' tongue continued to war with his own while he continued to enforce his superiority. Whenever Tsuna unintentionally tried to gain the upper hand out of habit, Xanxus would lure him inside where Excaliber's teeth would gently trap him in warning.

While Tsuna ached with need, Excaliber forcefully sent him to his knees with a sharp yank of his hair. Knowing what was wanted, Black X opened his mouth willingly to accept Excaliber's hardened staff. Xanxus let out a husky moan when Tsuna's lips closed around him and he began to suck like he was silently ordered. The hand at the back of his head disappeared, only to clutch a different handful of hair at the top of his head. Excaliber's other hand soon joined in forcing Black X's head to move in the rhythm he wanted.

Uncaring of Tsuna's attempts to control his need to gag at the protrusive member being repeatedly rammed into the back of his throat, Xanxus tilted his head back and fell into the sensation of Black X willingly continue to wet and suck his stiff member. The hands tangled in his hair began to clutch needfully, wanting more of himself inside Tsuna.

"That's it," Xanxus encouraged in a hitching breath when Tsuna tried to answer the hands slowly pushing harder on his head. Deeper and deeper, Black X tried to accept more of him when he finally got used to the sensation. Excaliber let out another heady moan while Tsuna's lips continued running down his length and his tongue rubbed him in passing. Black X could feel his erection began to quiver and spasm, signaling that he was going to climax. Tsuna tried to pull back with wide eyes, but Excaliber forced himself deep into his throat and held him there while he began to cum. Given the only choice of swallowing or drowning, Black X choked and sent the sickeningly sweet taste back up into his mouth around the thick protrusion housed inside his mouth. It slowly dissolved and mixed with his saliva, forcing him to swallow anyway.

That didn't prove to be the end of Excaliber's wishes for him. Pulling the wet and still hardened staff out of Tsuna's throat, Black X found himself bodily thrown across the room. He hit the headboard of the bed with a gasp before landing in a heap on the bed. Dazed from the unexpected attack, he lay still on the bed long enough for Xanxus to close the distance over to him. A hand on his ankle flipped him onto his back where Xanxus began once again giving Black X's desires some focus.

**_(Author's notes: Sorry again for the intrusion. Sangkun...it's mostly safe from here.)_**

Excaliber ripped his shirt open and immediately paused at the sight of the large black X branded into his chest.

"I didn't know..." Xanxus murmured with a rough hand caressing the identifying marker and around his ribs which protruded almost dangerously over his thin waist. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Punishment from the Vendiche," Tsuna supplied with his eyes determinedly locked on the ceiling. "Two on my arms for my own mistakes and the one on my chest for the Family's as a whole."

"Shit," he replied softly. Curious, Xanxus continued to rip off his shirt to see the ones on his forearms. He groaned at the sight of the tracks along his arms, marking where his veins had collapsed from constant abuse. "How long?" When Tsuna didn't immediately answer, Excaliber grabbed his head to force Black X to look at him and yelled. "How fucking long?"

"I can't remember," he answered with tears in his eyes. "It was after I came back to Italy but before Gokudera returned. I lost track of time itself, Xanxus. Everything just started running together."

"And pops let you do this to yourself?!"

"He's the one that gave it to me," Tsuna corrected while the tears broke free again. Xanxus looked at him in shock, once again holding an expression like he'd been hit in the face with a brick.

"Where the hell were your Guardians?"

"They can't tell me apart from my shadow," he wept. "My shadow met with them and took my place so that I could keep working. They didn't even notice. It doesn't matter anymore. I told them that I didn't need them to protect me and they took it the wrong way. They abandoned me without thinking twice."

"You dumbass," Xanxus whispered. "Your not supposed to use your shadow with your Guardians. He's only supposed to fill in for you when there's danger."

"Timoteo is too scared," Tsuna cried helplessly. "He doesn't forget for a minute that I'm the last. A-After dad died, he--"

"Iemitsu's dead?"

"The day I came back," he admitted. "He died in a car wreck on the way back from the airport."

"Wait," Xanxus mumbled in confusion. "I was told that Iemitsu retired and moved back-- Wait, you said when we talked that you replaced your father. You mean that the Iemitsu in Japan is a shadow?" At Tsuna's small, shamed nod, Xanxus looked like he was about to go on a rampage. "Let me guess. My father's fucking idea, too!"

"It doesn't matter," Tsuna interjected quietly. "I've done so much worse than that since then."

"I'll help you," Excaliber soothed gently. "I'll help you forget for a while and then I'll figure out a way to fix all of it. I won't let pops hurt you like this anymore." Tsuna chuckled weakly at the promise, unable to believe a word of it. Even so, he hoped and wished no matter how unlikely it was. His heart clenched tightly at the realization that he still had a small spark inside him that was able to hope. It was a spark that Xanxus had given him in trade for accepting him in return.

Leaning down over him, Excaliber embraced him again with surprising gentleness. His desire to not add to Black X's pain was honest and sincere in a way that Xanxus would never be with anyone else. He still took the lead and kept control, but without the overwhelmingly brutal desire which had already been sated. There was still desire in his body, but not the kind born out from his angry side. It was the kind born out of Xanxus' hidden side which secretly cared for his subordinates and which felt the glimmerings of emotions other than rage.

Surrendering once more, Tsuna returned the soft kiss with a needfully hard one. He didn't want gentleness and caring! Such things were only a fucking lie! Sensing Black X's needs, Excaliber once again turned rough. With his hyper-intuition working at its peak, Xanxus gave Tsuna everything he wanted and more without a word more being said.

* * *

The Ninth peeked into Tsuna's bedroom worriedly. He'd finally come back, shaking for some reason with bruises on his face. He'd refused to say anything other than that he was tired and begged for them to discuss his disappearance after he slept. The Ninth had seen that he was at his breaking point and had relented. Although, looking into the room, he suddenly wished that he hadn't. Seeing his heir slumped over in his bed with a needle clutched in one hand and his phone in the other, the Ninth realized that he might have made a crucial mistake.

Curious as to how bad it was, he slipped into his public office and sent for the man that resupplied everything within the Inner Sanctum. For security purposes, it was a man with obvious disabilities who had wished for some way to still serve the Family. He was missing an arm and his eyesight couldn't see past ten feet, but he had ability enough to collect their laundry and dinner trays along with restocking their bathing supplies and other needs. He also had the bonus of being one of the most singularly loyal people inside the Family.

"Merrik," the Ninth asked gently. "You've been taking care of Tsunayoshi's needs admirably."

"Thank you, Ninth," he replied with a flush of pleasure. "I do my best."

"I'm just curious, but how often do you restock his side drawer?"

"You mean that needle full of the yellow mix?" Merrik inquired, unknowing of the actual contents.

"Yes," the Ninth confirmed. "The one that you pick up from the apothecary downtown when it runs out."

"Every day, Ninth," Merrik answered innocently. "I've been keeping it stocked, just like you said."

"Thank you, Merrik," the Ninth mumbled unhappily.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No," he soothed. "You didn't know that he wasn't supposed to be using it that much. You did just like I asked. It's my fault for not noticing that he was using it every night. I should have asked you to report to me whenever it needed to be restocked. I made a mistake, Merrik, not you. I spent so much time working that I forgot to look at what was going on right under my nose."

"Will you be needing dinner, Ninth?" Merrik inquired in relief that he'd not failed in his job.

"I'll pass for now," the Ninth replied with a wave of dismissal. Merrik quietly left the room, only to be ran over by the entrance of the Varia en masse. "What's the meaning of this?" The Ninth snapped with wide eyes and his grip tightening around the scepter laying across his desk.

"Where the fuck is he, old man?" Xanxus growled at the center of the assembly. "Get his ass here now!"

"Who?"

"Don't play fucking word games with me!" Xanxus roared. "I'm talking about Tsuna!"

"Tsunayoshi?" He repeated, not having expected Xanxus to ask for him of all people. Xanxus' nostrils flared in rage and his hands lit with Flames at his father's stupidity. The Ninth jumped backward when the fist went flying downward into his desk, shattering it and eroding it in a blinding instant.

"I said quit fucking playing games, old man!"

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice said from behind them. The Varia turned as one to look at Tsuna standing in the doorway.

"Kekekeke," Belphegor chuckled in a singsong voice. "Looks like he's here, Boss."

"Get out of my fucking sight, you piece of shit," Xanxus warned Tsuna, bringing raised eyebrows all around. "I'm not fooled like others, scum. I want to see the real one and I want to see him in two god damn seconds or I'm going to tear this whole shitty building down until--"

"Enough," the Ninth interrupted. "I see your attempts to take to therapy have failed. I had hoped--"

"I could care less what you fucking think!" Xanxus snapped. "Either bring the real one here or take me to him! I don't care which, but I'm pretty fucking impatient right now!"

"Very well," the Ninth agreed softly with eyes lit in soft Flames. "Send your men outside and I'll consider it."

"OOOOIIII," Squalo yelled threateningly. "You're outnumb--" Squalo cut off with a yelp when Xanxus' Flame lit hand swiped in his direction and barely missed coming in contact with him.

"Everyone outside," Xanxus said. No one moved at the curiously quiet order. At their hesitation, Xanxus roared once more. "I meant NOW you fucking scum!" The hasty exodus left nothing to be desired. Especially not the satisfyingly quick blows that a few of his men got through to the fake Tsuna on their way past in revenge for being fooled.

"Can you tell me how he got to be beaten?" The Ninth asked softly once they were alone in the room. "I assume he went to see you since you knew that he'd returned."

"We had a few drinks together," Xanxus answered while trying to control his desire to rip out the man's throat. "I know how you've been abusing him, pops. There's no way he wanted to come back on his own. He only came back because you got him hooked on something."

"If you really think that, then why did you let him come back?" The Ninth asked curiously.

"I didn't," Xanxus snarled. "We both passed out from drinking too much and he was gone when I woke up. I saw his arms, pops! There's only one place he'd have went and that's back to get more of what you gave him!"

"His arms?"

"There you go playing fucking innocent again!" Xanxus screamed. "He's been living with you how fucking long now? And you haven't noticed the tracks on his arms or how much weight he's lost?!"

"He was already thin to begin with," the Ninth replied softly. "And he always wears long sleeves. I don't bother him when he's in his room. I let him have his privacy."

"PRIVACY?!" Xanxus scoffed. "You've been keeping him caged like a prized racing stallion! You've only been letting him out to fucking work with plans to eventually ensure he has offspring! I think the last fucking thing he needs is god damn _privacy_."

"Is that how he sees it?" The Ninth asked mournfully. "I never intended--"

"Fuck this shit," Xanxus growled. "Just take me to him, pops."

"Very well," he agreed due to a nagging sensation from his intuition. Xanxus silently followed the man down the hallways until they reached the secret entrance to the Inner Sanctum. Even after the Ninth disarmed the traps, Xanxus looked at the hallway warily in remembrance of once going down it without the traps being disarmed.

Once inside, Xanxus paused in uncontrollable dismay at how Tsuna lay twitching on his bed, still clutching his dirty secret in one hand and his lifeline of hope in the other. After a quiet moment, he reached forward to pry the needle out of his hand and toss it angrily in his father's direction. Then, he scooped Tsuna up into his arms and started heading for the door.

"Where are you taking him?" The Ninth asked, bodily barring the way out.

"Away from you, old man," Xanxus snapped. "You can either get the fuck out of my way or I'll fucking kill you this time. I already said it before. I'm not playing fucking games with you this time."

"Why are you going so far?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Because he's more Family than you ever were," Xanxus snarled. While the Ninth froze in shock over the words, Xanxus took the opportunity to slip past and head for the direction of the front door. "Don't worry," he whispered worriedly to the unconscious man in his arms. "I'm going to keep my promise since I've only ever made one."

* * *

Author's Notes: In case anyone is wondering, the Yaoi scene is supposed to be a bit confusing with the switches between names. Hope it helped get across their own confusion, too.

And no, this is not an April fool's chapter.


	15. Chapter 15 Withdrawal

Author's notes: Just want to reaffirm one thing.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own K. Hitman Reborn. All rights go to Amano Akira. I'm just playing with his/her world for fun.

This is a FANFIC and not to be confused with the official manga. I have never met, nor am I myself, Amano Akira. Hell, I've honestly never even been to Japan. :wishes though: This FANFIC is just for fun, just like the first two stories. I write it for fun because I'm absolutely addicted to the manga. Please, please, please do not suggest that this has any label of officialness to it. All the main characters belong to Amano Akira. Most of the world settings I use belong to Amano Akira.

People...quite a few people actually...have just been startling me a bit by calling this canon in IMs and suggesting that I might have some relation to the creator. 'Tis all lies! This is as fake as it gets people. Please don't get this mixed up with the real manga in any way, shape, or form. I try to keep it close to canon in some places just for fun, but this, itself, IS NOT CANON! LOL Goodness only knows what Amano Akira would think if he/she read what I have done with his/her characters and world.

Okay, just had to get that off my chest. I'm not sure how it works in Japan, but the laws are pretty touchy on that kind of stuff where I'm from. I love all the reviews and IMs that you guys have been sending me and I sincerely thank you and hope that they keep up! It's serious motivation to keep writing a chapter a day! I just wanted to make sure that people remembered that this isn't anything more than me trying to learn how to control the plot bunnies gnawing at my brains (as Miiharu says). :P

From Wikipedia: "Canon, in the context of a fictional universe, comprises those novels, stories, films, etc., that are considered to be** genuine or officially sanctioned**, and those events, characters, settings, etc., that are considered to have existence within the fictional universe."

:rant over:

_**Warning note:**_No new chapter until the third or fourth. April 2nd is my 4 year anniversary with my hubby. WOOT! We survived almost half a decade!

:Kampai!:

_**:Now back to your nearly daily dose of FANFIC:**_

* * *

Squalo looked down at the small man laying in the bed before them. Xanxus had literally hijacked the Bluefin and had put Belphegor in charge of flying it since the Prince was a literal genius. Levi was currently in the process of calming the still seething Xanxus with the faltering aid of Marmon and Lussuria. When they'd first boarded, he'd tossed the brat into the bed at the back of the plane and had summarily assigned Squalo to watch over him.

Which might have been a very, very bad idea.

Squalo was more than tempted to kill the brat who had somehow managed to get Xanxus so riled up for his sake. Placing his sword along Tsuna's sleeping face, he trailed it down to his throat and smiled at how easily it could be done. A simple twist of Squalo's wrist and Vongola the Tenth would be no more. Athough, he mused while he allowed his sword to trail down to Tsuna's chest, perhaps a stab to the heart would be more fitting. A little revenge for having secretly gotten Xanxus' loyalty and gotten the man to react on his behalf where Xanxus had never even done so for his Rain Guardian. A little push would be all it would take and Xanxus would be Vongola the Tenth. He'd surely be happy to have finally gained what was rightfully his.

"Do it," Tsuna said softly. Squalo's eyes snapped up to see the man's eyes open and unfocused while he tried to hide how shaky he was from the drugs still lingering in his system. "You want to kill me. Go ahead. I won't stop you." Disconcerted by the order, Squalo stepped backward and pointed his sword warily at Tsuna while he sat up. "What are you waiting on? I said fucking kill me."

"OOOOIIIII!" Squalo called loudly, hoping that Xanxus would hear him from the front of the plane. He was answered by a storm of footsteps heading in the direction of the plane's tail cabin. Tsuna heard it, too, however, and leaped forward in hopes that Squalo would automatically stab him in defense. Too surprised at the action to actually do such a thing, Squalo stared at him with wide eyes as the door to the room flew open and the crowd of newcomers hesitated in the entry-way.

The reason for the hesitation was simple. Tsuna was held frozen at the tip of Squalo's blade, but not out of fear. Six bright Flames engulfed six heavy chains which wrapped around him and held him in place before he could run himself through. His eyes clenched in pain while he openly tried to continue his charge but was unable to move.

"Let me go, Giotto!" Tsuna screamed to the heavens with tears in his eyes. "What's the fucking point in keeping me alive?!" In answer, the chains visibly tightened around him until he was gasping for air and fell to his knees in pain. They continued to tighten until they sank into his flesh and once again became hidden in a tangled mess around his heart while he writhed in agony. "Please, stop," he cried softly. A moment later, he sagged in relief and once more fell unconscious.

"Shit," Xanxus cursed, pushing Squalo out of his way in effort to get to the fallen Tsuna. Lifting him up, Xanxus carefully put him back on the bed while Squalo sheathed his blade in dumb shock.

"What the fuck was that, Boss?" Squalo asked quietly. Xanxus shook his head while standing over Tsuna in open concern.

"No fucking clue," he admitted. "He said something about chains before, but I thought he was just out of it from the shit he's been putting in his damn body."

"They're Reckoning Chains," Marmon supplied before jumping onto a corner of the bed. "I based my design for my pacifier chain off of those. But how did this chibi get his hands on six of them?"

"Even I can see that they're not there with his consent," Squalo snapped irritably. "What the fuck do they do?"

"Information will cost you," Marmon replied. The little Arcobelano quivered for a moment at the glare Xanxus sent his way. "The Reckoning Chains are used for binding. I've only seen one before and it was on a man who claimed to recieve it after a near-death experience. When I went to meet him a second time to inspect the chain again, it was gone. He said it broke and disappeared from his hand after he filled a certain requirement. I sent him to Hades when he refused to tell me more. That's all I know, so be sure to transfer the funds later."

"Ohh--," Lussuria moaned in his high-pitched fashion. "That doesn't help too much, but it doesn't matter. Does it? He's such a tasty morsel like this."

"Get the fuck out of here," Xanxus warned through clenched teeth.

"Boss," Levi interjected quietly, coming up behind the slowly retreating mob. "Bel says we'll hit Japan in under an hour. He wants to know where to set down at."

"Somewhere near our base, you fucking moron!" He yelled. "Where the hell else?"

"Sorry, Boss," he replied apologetically. "We didn't know if you were transporting him back to his--"

"Fuck them," Xanxus growled angrily. "He's coming to our base in Japan until I say otherwise."

"Wouldn't it have been better to take him to--"

"Shut up!" Xanxus snapped, lashing out toward Squalo with a fist, only to be dodged. "His Guardians are fucking scum and our Italian base is too close to the old man's Headquarters. The brat will keep trying to go back to that shit-hole if we stayed there. We're going to our base in Japan. Now, do you have any _more _fucking questions?"

"No, Boss," Levi confirmed quietly before retreating.

"Squalo," Xanxus called when everyone else began to slowly follow. "Shut the door and come here."

"What is it?" He replied after following the order. Clenching his teeth shut, Xanxus' fist lashed out again and hit him across his jaw before tangling itself in his hair. Angered by the sudden attack, Squalo looked at his Boss with an eye twitching in suppressed rage.

"If you ever raise a blade to him again," Xanxus warned, holding his head at eye-level to ensure he understood. "I'll fucking kill you."

"You've got soft," Squalo snarled despite the hand gripping his hair painfully. "I don't know what that little pipsqueak did, but--"

"Shut it," he ordered with his free fist jabbing sharply into Squalo's head again. Squalo shook his head dazedly to clear it and stumbled backward when Xanxus shoved him away. "I haven't got soft, Squalo," Xanxus explained softly, looking down at Tsuna once more. "I just understand what drives the brat and I respect his determination to keep doing whatever it takes, no matter how many ass-wipes get in his way. He reminds me a lot of you, actually."

"Don't put me in the same fucking--"

"That wasn't an insult, shit-for-brains," Xanxus interrupted. Squalo gaped for a long moment before slowly coming to realize that Xanxus had been _complimenting _Tsuna by comparing him to _Squalo_. "I can't leave him alone anymore, no more than I could with you. We're Family. Right, Squalo?"

"Yes...?" Squalo answered hesitantly, completely disoriented over the sudden course of discussion.

"Get it in your head that he's Family, too," Xanxus replied with a dead-eyed stare at his most trusted subordinate. Squalo blinked a few times while trying to keep his lip from twitching in disgust over the idea.

"So be it," he finally snarled. Xanxus nodded, having expected no other answer from the silver-haired swordsman.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tsuna asked, looking at the person hovering over him in disorientation. He blinked, realizing that the person was pulling blood out of his hand. Snatching it away while he sat up, Tsuna yanked the butterfly needle from it and reached out to grab the stranger by the throat in order to lift him out of his chair. "What the fuck are you--"

"Put him down, brat," Xanxus ordered from the corner of the room. "He's going to find out what you've been screwing yourself over with."

"No need," Tsuna snapped, throwing the man to the floor. "Get him the fuck away from me." Xanxus gritted his teeth and crossed over to Tsuna in a rush. Tsuna choked when he found himself pinned to the couch by his throat.

"You're not in any fucking position to give orders," Xanxus shouted in his face. "Now let the man do his god damn work or I'll knock you the fuck out and let him do it anyway." Xanxus blinked in surprise at the spit that was flung in his face in answer. Clenching his jaw in rage, he pulled back a fist and sent it straight for Tsuna's unprotected head. Xanxus had to forceable summon self control when his third strike drew blood and finally knocked him unconscious again. Tsuna knew exactly how to piss him off and had intentionally tried to enrage him. He'd succeeded, but Xanxus refused to give him what he wanted. Turning to the quivering medic in the floor, Xanxus growled in warning. "Get the blood and then get the fuck out. I want answers before dark."

"Yes, Xanxus-sama," the physician replied with a tremble while he crawled back to his abandoned chair next to the couch. Xanxus nodded in satisfaction and left the room after wiping his face, needing a drink to calm himself. He had a very bad feeling that this was just the beginning of what was going to be a hard road.

* * *

Gokudera paced through the halls of the Japanese Headquarters, wondering what the hell he was doing. Hurt from Tsuna's claim that he didn't need them, he'd ended up dejectedly following Yamamoto back to Japan. Yamamoto and he had parted ways almost upon arrival, though, and Gokudera hadn't seen him since. He was probably either with his father or he'd moved in with Matsu. Either way, he'd been adamant about not returning to live under Tsuna's roof.

Sangia had been strangely angry at him for abandoning his Boss and he couldn't really blame her. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. The words had kept cycling through his head endlessly. _"Who said I needed you?!" _No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get them to stop ringing in his ears. It was so utterly at odds with everything Tsuna had ever said to him before. He couldn't get any of it to make sense at all. At first, he'd almost tried to slit his wrists at the thought of his beloved Boss not needing him anymore. Only the realization that he still had other things to live for had stopped him. Rather than give in to his depression, he'd decided to retreat to his dear Sangia until he got his thoughts in order.

After almost a week, it still made no sense. Had his Boss changed that much without him noticing? Was that why he'd been sending Gokudera on so many assignments with his team? It was because he didn't need Gokudera's help personally, but because of the position he held as leader of Tsuna's elite forces? Anyone could do that, though. Yet, that still didn't click with his repeated assertions that he needed Gokudera and no one else.

Confused and depressed, he couldn't find that missing piece that he felt was right outside of his reach. There was an explanation, he was sure. He just couldn't figure it out himself. Maybe he should go back to Italy and simply just ask his Boss...? Maybe that would be the best idea. Yes, that's what he would do. He'd go and just ask his Boss what he'd meant! His Boss had to have meant something more than that he just didn't need them!

Gokudera paused in front of his bedroom door with a wide smile, glad to finally come to some kind of decision on how to react to his Boss' sudden change of heart. He froze, however, at the sound of heavy breathing coming from down the hall. Curious, Gokudera took a few steps in the direction of his Boss' bedroom, wondering if Haru had returned early from the trip she'd taken with her parents to Kyoto.

"Tsuna--!" A voice cried out, slipping out the sound-proof room by way of the cracked door. Gokudera's head snapped up and he found himself darting for the door despite the moans and pants he heard when he got closer.

"Boss!" He cried upon entering the pitch-black room, grateful for the opprotunity to go ahead and clear the air. He stumbled to a stop once he was inside, however, at the sight of someone who definitely wasn't his Boss. "Toshi?" Gokudera asked in confusion while both parties on the bed completely froze what they were doing. He found himself blinking rapidly at the woman frozen under Toshi in _Tsuna's _bed. "_Kyoko_? W-What the hell are you two doing? Where's Boss?"

"Um..." Toshi mumbled with a bright blush. "I can explain..." Instant understanding dawned on Gokudera. Toshi yelped in panic when Gokudera dashed forward and grabbed his ear while Kyoko scrambled to cover herself.

"Oh, you're going to explain, alright," Gokudera agreed angrily, dragging Toshi naked across the room by his ear. "But first, you two are going to get the hell out of Boss' room!"

* * *

Hibari raised his eyebrow while Hotaru continued to talk to Hibird. The two were sitting in the Reception Room of the school with Hibari lazily sprawled on a couch and Hotaru sitting nearby. Hibird kept anxiously flitting between the two every time Hotaru stopped talking. Hibari didn't know why he'd agreed to take care of the child while Haru was away. Maybe sheer boredom. Haru had been too fearful of another kidnapping attempt to take the little boy away with her and her parents had been anxious at bringing along bodyguards on a family visit. The only solution to allow her to go without worry had been to leave Hotaru in someone's care. Since Hibari had been taking the little boy to school for almost a year now, Haru had naturally asked him.

"Papa's sick," Hotaru repeated unhappily. "Hotaru wants to see Papa, but Papa's Fire feels yucky. Hotaru is scared to see Papa. Is that bad, Chirp Chirp?" In answer, Hibird landed on the little boy's shoulder and ruffled his feathers before reaching up with his beak to nibble gently on Hotaru's ear in reassurance. "Thank you, Chirp Chirp," Hotaru said softly, reaching over to scratch under the little yellow creature's feathers while it began to softly chirp at him. "Hotaru hopes Papa feels better, too. Hotaru will wait until Papa comes home to see him like Chirp Chirp says."

"Why do you say his Fire feels bad?" Hibari asked with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said he was too far away to feel him."

"Papa got closer yesterday," Hotaru answered innocently. "Papa isn't so far away anymore. But Hotaru doesn't want to get close to Papa's Fire right now. It's jumping around too much. It's like when Hotaru first learned to play with a yo-yo and kept messing up. Papa's Fire gets big and then gets small and its not doing it in the right way like Uncle Xanxus'. It's like Papa's string keeps breaking and then he ties it back together and then it breaks again. Papa's Fire keeps getting knocked off the string because of the knots and it keeps hitting Papa. Hotaru is scared of yo-yos like that because Hotaru is scared that it'll bounce bad and give Hotaru an owie by accident. Papa loves Hotaru, but Papa's yo-yo keeps breaking."

"I see," Hibari murmured without understanding a word other than Tsuna's son didn't want to go near him right now and he was within Hotaru's sensing range. Hibari turned his mind to considering the implications of that while Hibird started singing Hotaru's favorite lullaby in effort to soothe the child.

"The green trail...of Namimori..."

* * *

"Yama-chan, you've been like this for a week now," Matsu said in exasperation. "Why don't you just go back and talk to him?"

"Talk to who?" Yamamoto grumbled while he continued his attempt to slice up sushi for dinner. He knew who Matsu meant, though. He'd been unable to think about much else despite pretending otherwise. He hissed when he knicked his finger for the umpteenth time and smacked the knife down on the cutting board in frustration. Going over, he started rinsing the cut off, while trying not to glare too hard at the multitude of bandaids already covering his hands.

"You know who I'm talking about," he replied worriedly. Slipping up behind Yamamoto, Matsu snatched his hand out from under the cold water and inspected it. "If you keep this up, you're going to eventually loose a finger," he warned before placing an endearing kiss on the injury. "I don't like seeing you like this."

"Sorry," Yamamoto whispered, painfully aware of how off-balance he was. "I just can't believe that Tsuna would turn on us like that."

"I'm sure that he didn't mean to," Matsu soothed. "Maybe you're just misunderstanding...?"

"How could I!" Yamamoto cried, finally giving some release to his pent up heartache. "He said he'd never asked for my help! He practically told me that he didn't need me at all and I was getting in his way! He treated me like...like just some random subordinate that the Ninth assigned to him!"

"Calm down," Matsu snapped before reaching under the sink for the medical kit which was quickly running out of bandaids. "What did he say exactly? Word for word."

"Who said I needed you to protect me," he quoted blandly with his mouth twisted in unhappiness.

"That sounds a lot more specific than you've been making it out to be," Matsu admonished. "Did you ever think that maybe he was trying to tell you he didn't need another bodyguard and that he needed you for something different?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto inquired in surprise.

"Maybe what he meant was the exact opposite of how you took it," Matsu suggested quietly. "You've only been thinking about the 'Who said I needed you' part, haven't you? You've been completely ignoring the rest of his statement."

"Eh?" Yamamoto repeated.

"Tsuna doesn't seem like the type of guy to just toss people around like used garbage," Matsu chuckled. "I think he was trying to tell you that he needed you as a friend instead of just another subordinate. Doesn't he have enough of those anyway? Here in Japan alone, he's got...what? A hundred? A hundred and fifty? And this is just a branch base if I remember what you taught me right. I bet the main Headquarters has even more. From the sound of it, you didn't get to see him that often. I bet he was surrounded by people trying to protect him all the time when you weren't around. Look how it was when he was going to school down here. Before he left, his escort to school had grown to around thirty, right? I bet its even worse for him up in Italy. He's got more people protecting him than he could ever really need."

Yamamoto walked over to the couch and sat down in shock, having never once thought of it that way.

"You've been saying a lot of me, me, me lately," Matsu admonished mercilessly. "The Yama-chan I know would be trying a lot harder to look at it from Tsuna's point of view. But you haven't, have you?"

"No," Yamamoto admitted sheepishly. "I was too mad. But if you're right, then why didn't he just say so?"

"Well..." Matsu mused, sitting down comfortably close to his lover with one leg tucked under him. "How do misunderstandings usually happen?"

"How should I know? I don't--"

"It happens like this," Matsu interrupted. "One person is feeling out of sorts. The other person is feeling out of sorts. Both of you are thinking about two different things. One person says something and the other person, who's thinking about something totally different, takes it the wrong way. The first person is in shock because he doesn't understand what the other person is thinking and boom! Big misunderstanding but both parties can't seem to come together long enough to fix it."

"That might have been what happened," he mumbled, thinking back to the shocked look on Tsuna's face when he'd stormed out. "Actually, now that you say it that way...I'm pretty sure that it's exactly what happened. Tsuna looked like he'd just hit his thumb with a hammer but had forgotten how to react."

"So what are you going to do now?" Matsu prompted with a small smile.

"First, I might seduce my councillor," Yamamoto replied playfully. "Then I'll head for the airport and go talk to Tsuna like you suggested."

"Your councillor would love to be seduced first," he answered in the husky tone that Yamamoto loved so much. Yamamoto grinned widely and leaned forward to topple Matsu backward across his couch with a deep and passionate embrace. Knowing that it might be the last time they got to see each other for a while if things actually got patched up between Yamamoto and Tsuna, they both used what time they had in order to reaffirm how much they still wanted one another.

The hours passed by quickly while the sushi lie forgotten on the counter.

* * *

"Sit down, kid," Xanxus growled. Tsuna ignored him and continued his pacing around the room. The past three days hadn't been pretty and it had slowly gotten worse. Tsuna had given up his attempts to anger everyone and ensure his death. Not purposely, however. He'd given up because he'd become distracted by the growing need for the needle.

The first full day, he'd been knocked out most of the time. Repeatedly knocking him out had been the best choice, even though it meant that the side of Tsuna's face was layered in bruises. Doing it any more was dangerous, however, so Xanxus had finally allowed him to get up and around. He'd immediately tried to push every one of the Varia's collective buttons until he'd found himself knocked out by someone other than Xanxus for once. It was a measure of how badly he wanted to be killed off that he hadn't even flinched when Lussuria had begun talking about how much tastier he could make him. Instead, his eyes had lit up and he'd started nodding in agreement until Xanxus had been forced to once again knock him out for his own sake.

The second day had been worse, though. Tsuna had grown quiet compared to the previous day's cycle of suicidal rampages. Having seen the list of all the drugs lingering inside his body, Xanxus had understood the reason for his sudden quiet. Even if Tsuna, himself, didn't. He'd been getting the Yellow Mix, as he called it, every night for a very long time now. He was completely addicted to it, although he hadn't intended for such a thing when he'd first started drugging himself.

Most of the second day, he'd stayed to himself and tried to hide the growing jittery feeling he was getting. He'd finally accepted that Xanxus had pulled him away from the Ninth during that time. He'd also come to realize that he really didn't have to go back. He had tried to show appreciation for his freedom once it finally hit him that Xanxus meant what he said.

With that in mind, Tsuna had apologized to everyone by going one by one and pulling them away to talk in semi-privacy. Each time, the Varia member in question would look at him like he was a childish fool for his attempt, but always seemed to accept it in the end with a look of surprise over their own acceptance. Then Tsuna had went back to the main room's large chair and had curled up in it. He'd stayed there for hours, hugging his knees and staring into the lit fireplace while Varia members continued to pass in and out of the room.

He'd still been sitting there on the dawn of the third day, having obviously not moved or slept the whole night through. Nearly no one in the base knew about his drug use, so they'd taken turns at curiously sitting down in one of the chairs next to him and attempted to converse. From his tapping fingers and the absent tapping of his foot, most of them assumed that he was merely bored from sitting alone so long. Slowly, though, when Tsuna stopped even trying to listen and respond to those who falteringly reached out to him in effort to understand Xanxus' concern, they'd all figured it out.

Vongola the Tenth was having withdrawals.

After that, the Varia had met for a quick conference while Xanxus had watched over Tsuna. Xanxus personally cared less what conclusion they had come to, but apparently it had been a very important discussion. They'd all been much more understanding toward Tsuna when they'd returned. Well, as understanding as the Varia ever got. They didn't snarl at him anymore, nor did they make snide comments about him. They weren't overflowing with love and sympathy, either. Rather, they left him alone and didn't comment on Xanxus' attention toward the Vongola heir.

Having not slept at all since Xanxus had last knocked him out on the first day, it would have normally been assumed that he would be out of energy. He'd barely eaten anything that anyone had given him and hadn't eaten anything at all so far on the third day. Yet, it couldn't have been told when he finally stood and began pacing. The sudden change from his seemingly impatient seat in front of the fire had grabbed everyone's attention. The Varia had found reason to pass through the common room twice as much after that. Yet, no matter how much they passed through, Tsuna didn't acknowledge any of them. He simply continued his silent pacing while he began to absently bite his nails.

"Where are you going?" Xanxus snapped, seeing Tsuna finally stop walking in his rhythmic route and head for the door.

"I have to go back to work," Tsuna replied with his eyes meeting Xanxus' for only a moment before darting back in the direction of the door.

"No, you don't," Xanxus corrected while he stood at the cue of his hyper-intuition. Tsuna bit his lip hard enough to draw blood while he continued to looked back and forth between Xanxus and the door.

"Y-Yes, I do," he reiterated. "I-I have to go back. There's work that I forgot to do before I left. I can't just--"

"Nice try," Xanxus growled. "You're not going back there until I say so."

"Are you going to lock me up, too?!" Tsuna yelled in a sudden surge of anger and paranoia. "You are! You're just like your dad! You want to keep me locked up and...and... I don't know! You just want to make me stay here and not go out and not talk to people and...and..." Tsuna's eyes lit up and he dashed for the door while he screamed. "I won't let you! I'm not going to be locked up again!" Having already been prepared for the attempt to escape, Xanxus beat him to the door and bodily barred the way to it.

"Then why do you want to go back?" Xanxus shouted. "If you go back, you'll just be tossed back into the Sanctum again! Admit it, you don't want to go back to work! You want to go back and get more of that shit that you've been pumping into yourself!"

"So what?!" Tsuna exclaimed before looking at Xanxus with eyes lit up in inspiration. "Everyone has their dirty little secret, Xanxus. Even you. I wonder how your subordinates would feel if they knew about _your _little secret? I bet you didn't tell them about what you did with Black X..."

"I don't fall for blackmail," he snarled in return. "Go ahead and fucking tell them. At worst, I'll just have to bust a few heads until they forget." Frustrated that his attempt failed, Tsuna charged forward toward the door in determination to answer the need rampaging through his body. Xanxus simply snatched him off his feet while he tried to pass and tossed him back into the room.

"Let me go, Xanxus!" Tsuna yelled, this time running for the door on the opposite side of the room. Xanxus gave chase and tackled him to the ground before he got more than three steps outside. "Let me go! LET ME GO!" Dodging Tsuna's weakened fists when he wriggled around under him, Xanxus grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him to the ground. His yells echoed down the hallway, though, and brought Varia running from every direction. They paused at the sight of Xanxus pinning Vongola the Tenth to the blood-red carpet.

"You're not leaving here until I know that you're not going to keep fucking shooting up!" Xanxus yelled over his cries.

"Let me go..." Tsuna cried weakly, finally running out of energy below Xanxus. Sensing that the lapse was only temporary, Xanxus didn't let go and looked up to his curiously watching subordinates.

"Lussuria, Bel, you two take Marmon and round me up his Rain, Storm, and Sun Guardian," he ordered at another cue from his hyper-intuition. "Bring them by force if you have to. As long as they're still alive and in one piece, I don't give a fuck what you do to them. Squalo, you go with them. He's been having issues with his Rain Guardian, so he might give some trouble. Levi, go get this brat some food. He's not eaten since yesterday. I'm going to shove it down his damn throat if I have to." Glad to finally have something to do after three days of downtime, the group disappeared in a flash.

"Do you want me, Xanxus," Tsuna whispered from where he lay without fighting underneath his captor. Xanxus looked back down at him, pained at the question. Not because it brought up any of his hidden desires, but because of how Tsuna absently bit and licked his lips while he said it. He was willing to say or do anything if it meant he could escape and get back to his liquid heaven. Tsuna's attempt to look seductive only made him look like an over-used whore due to the bruises across his face and the glazed look in his eyes. "You liked what I did for you before," he continued in hope. "I can do it again for you. That's why you sent everyone away, right? You want me and you didn't want them to know. Let me go and I'll make you feel good again. I'll...I'll let you do whatever you want again. You said you liked how tight I was. Don't you want to see if--"

"All I want to see," Xanxus interjected with his eyes clenched shut against the offers, "Is you in one piece." Tsuna's face contorted in rage at the rejection and lurched under him again in another attempt to fight his way free.

"_LET ME GO_!" He screamed.


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected Reunion

"Gokudera?!" Yamamoto asked in surprise. Gokudera turned at the call and stared at Yamamoto for a long moment before reacting.

"You couldn't just leave him either?" He inquired with a crooked grin. Yamamoto ran a hand sheepishly through his hair and blushed at how Gokudera had summed it all up in one sentence. Closing the distance, he could see the silver-haired dynamite specialist was absently clutching a plane ticket in his hand. Probably a matching one to the one in Yamamoto's back pocket.

"I might have over-reacted," the swordsman admitted. "I thought maybe I should go back and give Tsuna a chance to explain himself. What about you?"

"Same," he confirmed. "I have a feeling that Boss didn't mean it like we took it, so I want to go ask him about it. This whole week I've felt like shit for just leaving him like we did."

"Why is it that we can never stay mad at him?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"He never gives us a reason to stay mad at him," Gokudera replied seriously with a frown, instantly ending Yamamoto's merriment. "No matter how we fail him, he always blames himself and forgives us. It's just natural to forgive him in return."

"True," he admitted quietly. "I think this is the first time that I've been able to stay mad at him for more than a few hours. And every time I've ever gotten mad at him before, it was because he tried to do everything by himself. He's not invincible but he tries so--"

"OOOIIII! Well, isn't this a happy fucking picture," a voice growled. "Two stray dogs with their tails tucked between their legs." Both Yamamoto and Gokudera snapped their attention in the direction of the words and blinked rapidly at the sight of two Varia standing in the middle of the airport.

"Kekekeke," Bel chuckled while lazily brandishing one of his favorite knives. "And their Master won't even be home when they go to scratch at the door."

"Won't be home?" Gokudera asked in confusion. Anger instantly welled up in him when the insinuation hit. "What the hell did you do with Boss?!"

"So, _now_ you two shitheads actually give a damn," Squalo spat in disgust. "You two should rot in hell for how badly you screwed up."

"Eh?" Yamamoto grunted disconcertedly. "What do you know about our screw up?"

"The Duchess wished for blood!" Belphegor exclaimed with a small twirl of insanity. "Such a joyous time it could be! Luck is with you two, though. Xanxus won't let the festival begin. The Duchess won't get the blood that--"

"Shut up!" Squalo ordered with his eyes rolling in exasperation. "All your damn talk about god damn blood. Get some fucking help already!"

"Kekekeke," Bel chuckled. "But I'm a Prince! Princes don't need help!"

"Who gives a fuck if you're a Prince?" Squalo replied in what seemed to be a long standing diatribe between the two.

"Um..." Yamamoto interjected sheepishly. "About Tsuna...?"

"Grab your shit," Squalo ordered, once again focusing on his mission. "You're not going to find him in Italy. Our orders are to bring you two to him."

"The Tenth is in Japan?" Gokudera asked in surprise. "And he ordered you--"

"Wrong!" Belphegor interrupted while still brandishing his knife in hope that he'd get to cut someone. "The Duchess can't give orders right now. 'Tis the King who sent the Prince."

"King?" Yamamoto repeated.

"Xanxus," Squalo replied with another exasperated look at Bel. "Who else could order this deluded piece of shit around?"

"Off with your head!" Bel exclaimed at the insult before once again chuckling loudly. "Alas, the King would punish the Prince for beheading--"

"Let's go," Squalo interrupted. "If you two want to fix your fucking mistakes, don't argue. I'm going to lose it if I have to stay around this asshole much longer. He doesn't do good with too much downtime and he'd not had an assignment in the three days we've been stuck here."

"Alright," Gokudera agreed hesitantly. "But you better take us to Boss. If you don't--"

"Gokudera," Yamamoto interjected, staring at the look of pained disgust on Squalo's face that had nothing to do with Bel. "Let's just go."

"Yeah," he confirmed quietly, noticing the same thing as Yamamoto. Silently, the two followed the Varia out of the airport and entered a taxi while Bel finally put away his knife in disappointment.

* * *

Ryohei grunted unhappily to himself while sending another right hook into his punching bag to let off some steam. He didn't have too much to be happy about, after all. Tsuna hadn't once come to any of his matches, even though it had been his idea in the first place to start boxing professionally. Hell, until Yamamoto and Gokudera had flown home, Ryohei hadn't even gotten any news about his friends. He knew Tsuna was probably busy training, but it was still very disappointing.

On top of that, his sister was borderline crazy. He couldn't deny it to himself any more. One minute, he'd catch her holding a knife like she wanted to stab something. He'd even caught her stabbing a pillow to shreds a month or so back. The next minute, though, he'd have to get her away from Toshi. Normally, he'd be happy that his sister was interested in someone, but her flirtations and insinuations with Toshi weren't something that needed to be reciprocated. The reason being that Kyoko obviously forgot that Toshi wasn't Tsuna at times. He wasn't quite sure what went on in her mind, but whatever it was seemed a little bit dangerous. Along with a little bit psychopathic.

"Ohh--!" A voice called from the gym door. "So many who are my type--!"

"Lussuria?!" Ryohei gasped in recognition, turning around from his punching bag with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came on orders," he replied with a wide smile and a hand testing out the closest boxer's arm muscles. He dodged playfully and easily when the boxer sent a fist toward him in return. "But I don't think I can restrain myself with such tasty morsels in front of me."

"Don't even think about it, Lussuria," Ryohei warned. "I'll break your kneecap again if you try."

"Sasagawa!" The gym's Coach called when Lussuria continued to go from boxer to boxer while licking his lips. "Who's the freak-show?"

"Sorry, Coach," Ryohei replied across the gym through clenched teeth. "I'll get rid of him."

"Let's play a little first," Lussuria ordered, jumping into the empty ring centered in the gym. "If you beat me, I'll tell you why I came."

"I don't have time for your games," he snarled in return without entering the ring. "I've got a match coming up and I can't afford--"

"Ohh--! Even when I came because of your precious Boss?" Lussuria interjected with a facade of innocence while he pressed a finger to his lips. "Oops--! I gave you a hint."

"Tsuna...?" Ryohei froze in confusion.

"Let's play, my dear," he replied. "Or else you might never see your dear Boss in one piece again." At the threat, Ryohei ripped off his boxing gloves and jumped into the ring.

"You're going to regret this," Ryohei snarled while his trainer began panicking from the sidelines. "If anything has happened to Tsuna, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Ohh--! How violent," Lussuria cried in complete happiness while he took up his Muay Thai fighting stance. "I'm going to enjoy perfecting you into my ideal--"

"Enough," Marmon interjected, jumping up between the two. "Squalo was right to send me with you. If you make him into your ideal type, Xanxus is going to be angered."

"Aww--!" Lussuria moaned in disappointment while looking down at the little illusionist. "Just a little bit?"

"No," Marmon snapped. "I won't get paid if you break orders."

"Fine--," he sighed before looking back up at Ryohei. "We'll play later. For now, you've got to come with us. We've got your precious Boss and he's almost my ideal type anyway--" Too busy licking his lips over the twisted image of Tsuna in his head, Lussuria didn't even see the punch coming. His glasses shattered and he fell unconscious to the mat when Ryohei targetted an eighty percent Extreme Right directly between his eyes.

"Don't let your guard down in the ring, fool," Ryohei spat. Reaching down, he grabbed the man by the collar while the others in the gym simply watched in shock. "Take me to Tsuna," he ordered to the little Arcobelano while dragging Lussuria to the door. "If he isn't in one piece, you're going to have more to worry about than just getting paid."

* * *

Yamamoto and Gokudera tried not to show their surprise when they silently exited the taxi a block away from Black Dragon Alley. They tried not to react when Squalo led them directly down the Alley. When they stopped in front of a very shoddy looking garage, however, both of them finally came to the end of their patience.

"I thought you said--"

"Shut up," Squalo ordered loudly. "We're almost there, scum."

"Watch who you're--"

"Or what?" He interrupted. "You two have some set of balls to argue after what you did."

"What do you mean, what we did?!" Yamamoto yelled, angered at the uncalled for attitude of superiority. "Don't get so high and mighty! All we did was--"

"Was let the Duchess become addicted to some very nasty stuff," Bel interjected with a wide and knowing smile. "Then, you left him to rot alone until the King himself finally stepped in. Even I remember to finish the job when I destroy someone. Kekekeke."

"What...?" Gokudera mumbled in shock. "Addicted...?"

"Xanxus showed me the list after we all figured it out," Squalo snarled. "There's over two hundred different substances in his fucking body and half of them would kill a man at the level of purity he was taking them at. The other half are shit that aren't supposed to be mixed together. The brat's been ripping his fucking body apart while you two fucks have been looking the other way! So don't mind me if I feel just a little _high and mighty_ right now! At least I know what the hell my Boss is doing behind my back!"

"I don't--" Yamamoto mumbled in absolute confusion. "Was the stuff in his cigarettes that bad?"

"Stupid peasant," Bel replied in disgust. "Nothing more than sheep following at the heels of your Master without thinking twice. He's talking about the injections that the Duchess has been taking without a proper prescription."

"In-ject-ions...?"

"OOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled in frustration. "Is there any limits to your fucking stupidity? How the hell could you miss--" Squalo paused midsentence and traded looks with Belphegor, who seemed to reach the same conclusion as him.

"The shadow that tricked us," Bel supplied with a lip curled in distaste. "The real Duchess stayed in hiding."

"That explains the brat's paranoia about being locked away," Squalo replied, remembering the yells that had caught the Varia's attention but had initially been ignored. "No wonder Xanxus was so pissed off at the old man. If the kid wasn't even getting to see his Guardians..."

"Talk about a tight leash," Bel agreed with a small frown. "I'd want to see my own blood, too."

"Can one of you two _please_ tell us what the fuck you're talking about?" Gokudera exclaimed in growing worry.

"Come on," Squalo replied with a toss of his head. "I think I see why Xanxus sent for you even though you two screwed up so badly. I'll explain on the way inside."

* * *

"About fucking time," Xanxus growled at the entrance of the two Guardians. Both of them blinked at the bruises on the man and the tattered state of his clothing while he sat guarding a bedroom door with a glass of scotch in his hands. "You're going to have to wait to see him, though."

"What happened, Boss?" Squalo asked worriedly. "You look like you've been put through the mill a few times."

"The brat turned hostile on me," he said quietly. "The little shit tried to ice me over again."

"Tsuna did what?" Yamamoto asked in shock.

"He stopped himself before he actually did it," Xanxus replied with a small shudder over how close a call it had been. "I don't think he meant to really hurt me. He gave me his gloves and drank two bottles of my stock of Special after that. Then he started tearing the room apart. When he finally wore himself the fuck out, I tossed him in here with some food. He's not taking to the order to eat very well so I told him he had ten minutes to eat or else I was going to shove it down his damn throat. He's still got two minutes left."

"Squalo said..." Gokudera mumbled with a shake of his head.

"The old man has been brainwashing him the old fashioned way," Xanxus growled darkly. "He's been keeping him pinned up and only letting him out under his be-damned supervision most of the time. It was the old man that talked him into using his shadow for everything so that he could be _safe _and _protected _in hiding. The old man's become paranoid in his old age. He can't have kids anymore, so he kept a tight leash on the kid to make sure he survived long enough to fucking breed. Between the shit that the old man has been shoving into his head, his withdrawals from what the old man's been giving him, and his own screwed up thoughts, he's not exactly stable." Xanxus sighed and looked up at where the four were trying to digest the information he'd given. "Ten minutes are up. If you two come in here with me, don't fucking interfere. He's probably going to try to talk you two into getting him away from me. If you fall for it for a fucking instant, I'll just kill you both and keep doing what I'm doing."

"I won't promise," Yamamoto replied honestly while Gokudera nodded in agreement with his words. "I want to see him first. Half of what we've been told sounds like a bunch of bullshit."

"Bullshit or not," Xanxus warned. "I'm going to make the brat clean up his act one way or another."

"Why are you helping him?" Gokudera asked curiously, unable to believe that Xanxus was willingly working for someone else's sake.

"It was a promise I made to a friend," he answered with his back turned to them. Before either of them could react to the statement, Xanxus opened the door and strode inside. It took him several seconds of looking around to spot Tsuna sitting huddled in the corner of the room with his food still sitting untouched on a side table. Picking it up, Xanxus walked over and calmly sat down next to him. "You didn't eat, kid."

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled from where his head was buried. Xanxus tried not to look at the scratch marks on his arms which were plainly visible since his shirt had been torn to shreds during their fight.

"The only thing that's hit your stomach today was alcohol," Xanxus growled. "You're going to fucking eat some damn food."

"I threw it up," he replied without moving an inch. "I don't want to eat. It'll just make me sick again."

"Sick or not, I told you that I'd shove it down your damn throat," Xanxus warned, finally reaching the end of his limited store of patience.

"You should eat, Tsuna," Yamamoto interjected worriedly. Tsuna's head snapped up to look at Yamamoto in shock and both Yamamoto and Gokudera moaned at the mass of bruises on one side of his face. It was hard to tell where the blotches of his Zero Point scars ended and the bruises began.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with a small tremble.

"Why don't you eat while we tell you, Boss?" Gokudera suggested, unable to deny the hazardously thin body that he'd been hiding under his shirt.

"Go away," Tsuna whispered softly, so low that he was barely heard.

"Boss...?"

"Go away!" He yelled, burying his head into his legs again while he began shaking. "If you see me like this, you won't be happy! Go back to Tsuo!"

"Who's Tsuo, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in confusion.

"Go AWAY!" Tsuna cried into his knees. "I can't tell you about Tsuo. If you knew about Tsuo, you wouldn't be happy! You were always happy with Tsuo because you didn't know. I saw it. I was watching. I was always watching. I wanted to trade places with him so bad, but the work never stopped. There wasn't time. Time just disappeared but it was okay because all of you were happy. I kept working so that all of you would be safe and happy and it made me happy to see you happy. That's right," he snapped with his tear-filled face lifting back up in realization. "I've got to go back to work. If I don't, then Timoteo might not be able to do all the work and the Family might be hurt. I can't let the Family get hurt--"

"You're not going anywhere," Xanxus warned when Tsuna got to his feet. Setting down the plate of food, Xanxus slammed him into the wall when he tried to walk past anyway. "I said you're not fucking going anywhere!"

"Let me go back!" Tsuna begged from where he was pinned. "I have to go back and work!"

"Eat and I'll think about it," Xanxus lied. Tsuna sagged in response and nodded softly in acceptance. If eating it what it took to be allowed to go back, he'd eat. To ensure he didn't try something sly like hiding it instead of actually swallowing, Xanxus grabbed a dumpling from the plate and held it up for him to see without releasing him. Tsuna stared at it for a long moment before parting his mouth open in pathetic acceptance. Xanxus crammed the bite sized piece in the opening without a second thought. "Chew and swallow," he growled in disgust. Tsuna chewed. Tsuna swallowed. Tsuna turned green and clutched his cramped stomach with a groan. Xanxus let him go in just enough time for him to dart for the bathroom.

"Here," Xanxus snapped tiredly, handing off the plate to Gokudera. "You try. I'm going to go get another fucking drink."

"Yamamoto," Gokudera moaned once he was gone, hearing Tsuna's retching in the connecting bathroom.

"Ah," he replied with the same heartache on his face, knowing that things might have worked out differently if they hadn't left Tsuna alone for those first two months. "We screwed up big this time." They both looked up while Tsuna stumbled back into the room.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked in surprise, looking back and forth between the two like he'd completely forgotten that he'd already talked to them. Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at him in shock when they realized that he had seriously forgotten about them.

"We're here to help you," Yamamoto answered carefully. Tsuna's eyes lit up in hope and he rushed forward. Reaching up with a shaking hand to touch Yamamoto's face, Tsuna smiled widely at some thought going through his head.

"You finally noticed," he breathed with tears in his eyes. "You noticed that Tsuo wasn't me and you came to get me. I knew you'd come eventually. I kept working and working because I knew that you'd make me stop working for a little while when you figured it out. Does this mean we can go and have fun again? Can I go outside with you and everyone else again? It's time for fireworks and snowball fights again, right? Let's go, Yamamoto. Let's go outside! I want to go outside, Yamamoto!"

"Sure," Yamamoto said painfully. "But first you've got to eat. You can't have a snowball fight on an empty stomach." Tsuna clenched his eyes shut at the words and dropped his hands down in dissappointment. Yamamoto only had a moment to see him clench his jaw in anger before he was violently shoved across the room.

"You're just like the rest of them!" Tsuna yelled while Yamamoto stumbled to catch himself, completely caught off-guard by the sudden mood swing. "You just want to keep me locked up inside and never go out! Protect, protect, protect, _PROTECT_! I don't need you to protect me! I'm sick and tired of being protected! Timoteo kept me protected! Xanxus is keeping me protected! And now YOU want to keep me protected! I don't want any more fucking protection! I want to go outside! I have to go outside!"

"Why, Boss?" Gokudera interjected when Tsuna fell into quiet pants at the end of his outburst. "Why do you want to go outside so badly?"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gasped, turning toward his last hope. "You'll take me outside, right? You won't let them keep me locked up anymore, right?" Tsuna rushed forward to Gokudera and clutched onto his shirt, nearly begging for someone to take him outside. "You've never failed me! I know you'll--"

"I'm sorry, Boss," Gokudera replied softly with a pained grimace. "Xanxus was right. You're willing to say or do anything to get out so that you can hurt yourself some more. Forgive me, but for your own sake, I can't take you outside yet, Boss."

"Why?" Tsuna asked softly, falling to his knees with his trembling hands still loosely holding Gokudera's shirt. "Why are all of you abandoning me? I only wanted to make all of you happy. I gave up everything so that you all would be happy and I never asked for anything in return. I'm finally asking now and none of you will help me. I just want to go outside, Gokudera. I _need _to go outside."

"Boss, I--"

"Oh, no you don't," Xanxus snarled from where he'd been watching at the open door, seeing how Gokudera's resolve was faltering. Tsuna's head snapped up and looked at the man with wide eyes before hastily scrambling to his feet, knowing that he'd been seen through and caught. Xanxus only gave him a moment to attempt to retreat before slamming him bodily to the ground and pinning him down. "What would you do if you went outside?" Xanxus yelled while Tsuna tried to fight him off. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera stared on in shock, not sure what to do or say in response to the sudden attack. "Tell them, Tsuna! Tell them! What would you do if you went outside?!"

"I--"

"Tell them!" Xanxus yelled.

"I need it!" Tsuna cried in return, the words pouring out at Xanxus' command. "I need to get more! It doesn't matter what kind, I just need something! I can't sleep without it! I can't work! I c-can't-- I need more! Let me go get more! Please! I'll do anything you want! Just let me go! I'm sure there's someone outside that will make it stop hurting! _Please_!" Tsuna stopped fighting underneath him once more and began weeping openly. "Please, Xanxus," he begged around his tears. "I'll do anything you want! Just let me go!"

"I want you to eat," Xanxus said firmly. "Then I want you to lie down whether you can sleep or not. I'm not letting you go outside until you're not hooked on that stuff anymore. Got it?"

"Will..." Tsuna mumbled softly while he tried to control the way his body kept shaking. "Will Excaliber come see me if I do?"

"If you eat," Xanxus promised after a long moment of trying to decide whether it was another trick or if Tsuna had just temporarily given up again. "And you have to eat it all and try to keep it all down."

"I-I'll try," Tsuna agreed softly. Letting him up, Xanxus pulled the two Guardians out into the common room while Tsuna tried to choke down the food on the plate.

"Alright," Xanxus said while he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "One of you go get him some clothes from his room at Headquarters. I'm sure that you can both see that he doesn't need to go anywhere. The other can sit tight in here and wait for his Sun Guardian to show. I'm going to go tell Squalo to start sending everyone out on assignments again. My men have been at a standstill too long already. After that, I'm going to come back and see if I can't get the brat to sleep. Whoever stays out here can try to stop him if he tries to sneak out again. God knows that I'm probably going to pass out myself. He hasn't slept for two days, which means that_ I _haven't slept for two days. I have no fucking clue where he's getting his energy."

"I'll stay," Yamamoto snapped with narrowed eyes before Gokudera could say it first. He received a glare for his words, but Gokudera grudgingly agreed and headed for the door anyway. The moment Gokudera was gone, Yamamoto stopped Xanxus in his determined walk toward the opposite door. "Who's Excaliber?"

"You heard," Xanxus sighed, coming to a stop.

"Yes, I heard," Yamamoto snapped. "If Tsuna is cheating on his wife--"

"She cheated first," he interjected. "And even if she didn't, where did it say in his marriage vows that he couldn't sleep with anyone else? I'm pretty sure pops ensured that loophole was there when he got married."

"Loophole?" The swordsman repeated in exasperation. "Why would he need a loop--"

"He's the last Vongola now," Xanxus replied unhappily. "Pops can't have kids anymore and Tsuna's the only one left to continue the bloodline. I'm sure that the old man never intended for him to only take one lover. Even if it's a bastard, a Vongola is a Vongola at this point. As long as he has kids, no one is going to look twice at who he's been sleeping with. Pops probably only went along with the wedding to ensure that he knew who's name to put on the birth certificates." Xanxus looked at Yamamoto's shocked face and barked a laugh. "The old man might seem sweet and kind, but he's been the Boss of Vongola for a long time. He'll do anything to get what he fucking wants. Why the fuck do you think I hated the kid so much at first? He's got those same damn eyes as the old man, but I know what pops was hiding behind his. It took me fucking years to realize that the kid wasn't hiding anything. You need to get your head out of your ass and quit assuming that everyone who looks innocent and caring and fucking loving actually is. Shit, you should have been in the mafia long enough to have realized that by now."

"But the Ninth..." Yamamoto mumbled in confusion, unable to believe Xanxus' claims.

"The Ninth is an old fart playing by old rules," Xanxus spat irritably. "Rule number one is to use the carrot before the stick. That way, he gets loyalty out of devotion instead of fear. I refuse to play by his damn rules, though. If I'm going to get loyalty, you better fucking believe I'm going to do it with a big fucking stick. At least that way, the people working under me don't have any god damn false pretenses blowing up in their faces like a landmine from hell!" With that, he stomped out of the room before Yamamoto could ask anything more. By the time he came back, Yamamoto was quietly sitting on one of the common room's couches, trying to actually think about Xanxus' words, thoroughly distracted from his initial question.

Xanxus left him to his thoughts and slipped back into Tsuna's bedroom before softly shutting and locking the door behind him. Unable to trust that Yamamoto would be able to stop him if Xanxus finally succumbed to his growing need to sleep, he shoved the dresser in front of the door, too. At least that way, Tsuna wouldn't be able to get out without making noise. Finally, he turned to find Tsuna already laying on his side in the bed, like he'd been told to, with an empty plate laying nearby. The green tinge on his face proved without a doubt that he'd actually tried to eat it despite how his stomach wanted to reject it.

"How do you feel?" Xanxus asked simply, sitting down next to him.

"Sick," he said without bothering to suppress the tremors running through his body or the way his breath kept wanting to catch in his chest. "I c-can't stop shaking and m-my stomach feels like it's in knots. I-I need m-more--"

"I'm not letting you have any more," Xanxus interrupted while rubbing his back in effort to soothe him. "You've been off of the stuff for three days now. You're finally crashing from missing your doses. You'll feel as good as new after a while. You've lived through torture before. Just pretend that this is a different kind and you'll be able to deal with it."

"D-Did Ya-mamoto and Goku-dera really come b-back?" He asked around his stuttering breath. "Or w-was I seeing things a-again?"

"You've been seeing things?" Xanxus asked worriedly.

"Things were cr-crawling on my a-arms," he answered. Xanxus looked down to see Tsuna absently scratching the area he was talking about. Curious, Xanxus batted his hand away and pulled off the remains of his shirt. The scratches that he'd seen earlier, but had believed were merely wounds of their fight, had tripled. Fortunately, Tsuna's nails hadn't bit down hard enough to break the skin deep enough for worry, but it was still a hard thing to look at. They criss-crossed his scars and drug tracks like a railroad gone mad.

"You weren't seeing things again," Xanxus sighed, letting the arm fall back down to Tsuna's side. "Your Guardians are really here. But if you see something like that again, let me know instead of trying to get them off yourself. I'll get a doctor for you."

"W-Will you take m-me outside t-to see the doc-tor?" Tsuna inquired in hope.

"No."

"I d-didn't th-ink so," Tsuna admitted while his body continued to gently shake. "I-I know th-that I'm hard to d-eal w-ith r-ight n-ow," he said suddenly. "E-Even if I don't like it h-half the time, th-thank y-you for trying to h-help me."

"You setting me up again?" Xanxus asked suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"N-No," he said with a soft, trembling smile. "I-I'll s-ave that for l-later. R-Right now, I-I just need y-ou to h-ho-ld m-me so I can st-stop sha-king." Sensing no current threat from his hyper intuition, Xanxus decided to accept the request. Kicking off his shoes, he slipped off his own tattered shirt and crawled up behind Tsuna in the bed.

"I don't cuddle," he warned with a half-hearted grin as he pulled the blankets up around Tsuna's quivering shoulders. "But I know how to restrain someone."

"T-That w-wo-rks," Tsuna said with a smile. Tsuna gave a quaking sigh when Xanxus slipped on arm under his head and down across his chest while the other slipped under Tsuna's arm and around his waist. With a small pull, Xanxus wrapped his arms around him until Tsuna was held tight against his chest. Considering how bad he was still shaking, Xanxus tried not to take pleasure in how Tsuna's head rested on his arm. Slowly, between the heat of Xanxus' body and the soothing rhythm of his breathing, Tsuna's tremors began to calm. It refused to cease completely, but it stopped being the wracking shakes that he'd been getting previously.

"Does Excaliber s-still want me?" Tsuna asked softly into the silence. Xanxus froze at the words, wondering if Tsuna was going to start trying to weasel his way into freedom again. His hyper-intuition gave no hint of that, however. Rather, it seemed strangely quiet.

"I don't think right now is the time for--"

"Do you?"

"Does it matter? You're not in any shape to--"

"It m-might help," Tsuna said quietly.

**(Author's notes: Run, Sangkun, run! Zee Yaoi-bunnies have stolen control of my fingers again!)**

"Fine," Xanxus growled through clenched teeth. "But you better not fucking break."

"I-I'm not that b-bad off, yet."

"You could have fooled me," he replied. Despite his words, Xanxus slid the hand around Tsuna's waist down until he was able to reach into his pants, only to find a hard erection already waiting. His lips began traversing the nape of Tsuna's neck while he ground his own quickly hardening staff into him from behind. Tsuna's quivers no longer had anything to do with his withdrawals. Rather, he moaned softly at the combination, only to find his mouth covered by Xanxus' free hand.

"Not a sound," Xanxus whispered into his ear. Tsuna nodded in understanding, but Xanxus refused to release the hand of restraint around Tsuna's mouth. If it did turn out to be another of Tsuna's tricks, he could just imagine what would happen if Tsuna screamed out for help from his Guardians in the middle of Xanxus' ministrations.

Pulling out his hand from his pants, Xanxus fumbled Tsuna's belt open and slipped his waistband down to his thighs before repeating the process for himself. While his lips continued to traverse along the back of Tsuna's neck and shoulders, Tsuna occasionally let out a soft moan into Xanxus' hand despite obvious efforts to restrain himself. Satisfied that it would be muffled enough to go unnoticed outside the room, Xanxus clamped his teeth down onto Tsuna's shoulder to get another one.

Tsuna's moan became a groan when Xanxus took the opportunity of his distraction to insert a large finger inside him. Tsuna's knee jerked automatically at the sudden probe, unintentionally sending Xanxus farther inside him until he hit something that made Tsuna gasp into the hand around his mouth. Wasting no time, a second finger quickly followed, although this time Tsuna was prepared enough to lean back against Xanxus' chest while he twisted his hips slightly to let Xanxus have more room to work. Every thrust and twist of his fingers hurt, but Tsuna accepted it in order to receive the spikes of pleasure that came at the end of each penetration.

By the time that Tsuna was flush and panting enough for Xanxus to be satisfied, the hand over his mouth was the only thing keeping anyone from hearing his moans. It felt too good to be silent, despite Xanxus' warning. Faster and faster the older of the two delved, twisting occasionally to widen Tsuna's entrance even more. Tsuna found himself pleading when Xanxus pulled his fingers out, leaving him feeling empty and unsatisfied. Xanxus was no where near done with him, however. Tsuna's back arched and he cried out into Xanxus' hand when the man's thick staff roughly plunged into his prepared passage, lubricated only by the sweat beginning to drip from Tsuna's fevered body.

Xanxus turned his head and buried in it his pillow long enough to groan at how tightly Tsuna encased him, before allowing his lips and teeth return to nibbling roughly on Tsuna's neck and shoulders. He did hesitate for a mere moment in concern for Tsuna's safety before listening to the muffled, encouraging moans that he was giving. Rather than roughly thrusting like he had the first time they had been together, though, Xanxus instead ground against him. Their hips began rocking together in unison once Tsuna came to understand the guiding pushes of Xanxus' free hand, allowing both of them to gain pleasure with the absolute minimum of neccessary pain.

Satisfied that Tsuna wasn't going to fight his decided plan of action, Xanxus' free hand glided from Tsuna's hip to his throbbing erection. Rather than pump it, he held his hand tight but steady around it and let their rocking motion determine the rhythm of how it was rubbed. It wasn't long before they were both panting in need and Xanxus ground harder and harder against Tsuna's backside while Tsuna tried to push the rhythm of their motion even faster.

"Say it," Xanxus whispered into Tsuna's hair when his breathing began to hitch. "Say it or I'll stop."

"Xanxus-sama," Tsuna moaned softly into Xanxus' hand with his eyes clenched shut. "Hu-rt me more, Xanxus-sama. I want you to--ahh!" Tsuna gasped when Xanxus finally pulled back and rammed into him, giving both of them the final push needed to climax. Xanxus clamped his hand down hard around Tsuna's mouth to cover his moans of ecstasy, while biting down on Tsuna's shoulder to cover his own. Xanxus softly pumped him a few more times, while simultaneously thrusting to ensure his own full release into his bedmate.

Tsuna gave a small shudder before falling silent in Xanxus' arms, completely spent. Concerned, Xanxus removed his teeth from his shoulder and licked it softly in apology. Leaning up, he smiled when he realized that, after two days of constant wakefulness, Tsuna had finally fallen asleep. Carefully, so as not to wake him, Xanxus pulled the arm that had been silencing Tsuna out from under him and slipped up both of their pants before refastening them in case anyone came in.

**(Author's notes: It's safe, Sangkun! Zee Yaoi-bunnies have finally freed me!)**

Even in his sleep, Tsuna continued to softly shake, but didn't twitch an eyelid at Xanxus' movements. It wasn't hard to believe since not only had Tsuna been up for two days on very little food, but they'd had a very violent fight while everyone else had been gone. At least now, his face held an expression of peacefulness around his shakes rather than the pained look he'd had before.

Settling back down behind him, Xanxus once more pulled him into his arms. Tsuna gave a soft sigh of contentment in his sleep and shifted to absently kiss the arm that became his pillow before once more falling back into a deep slumber. That, more than anything he could have done while awake, told Xanxus how completely his Black X had surrendered to him. He knew that eventually Vongola itself would come between them in the Ninth's efforts to ensure the continuation of the required bloodline. Even so, like Tsuna had said already, he wouldn't regret the time that they did spend together.

Weary and sated, Xanxus gave in for the need to sleep, knowing that the following day would be full of more mood swings and energy-sapping events. He only hoped that Tsuna would be sturdy enough to make it through in one piece due to the knowledge that at least one person still cared for him without question and wanted to see him healthy and happy.

* * *

Author's notes: Sigh, end of smutfest for now. Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17 Reach Out

Something was rotten in the state of Vongola. Reborn could smell it, even though he couldn't quite identify it yet. Too many things had been purposely slipped past him. He'd found out via Basil about Tsuna's runaway stunt, something that the Ninth would have normally told him about personally. That had cued him in that there might be other things that the Ninth was hiding from him where Tsuna was concerned, so he'd left in the middle of training the Warwick heir with promises to return. Even the thought of being purposely left in the dark disgusted Reborn. The Ninth had always trusted him, almost as if he were the Vongola Boss' own Right Hand, when it came to those he tutored. Even though he no longer tutored Tsuna, it was an insult to purposely hide his former student's state of affairs from him.

So he'd started doing what he did best. He dug for information. What he'd found out almost tempted him to defect completely. He'd trained Tsuo thoroughly for Tsuna's sake, one of the few things he could do for the man anymore. He'd never intended for that same man to be used against him. An interrogation of the twin in a place that the Ninth couldn't watch from had given him quite a lot of information he hadn't had previously. Such as the number of times that Tsuo had purposely conned even Reborn into thinking he was Tsuna. The number had been like a punch in the gut, telling Reborn how tightly Tsuna's leash had been held. It had been held much, much tighter than Reborn had been led to believe. He'd practically been held captive while brainwashed into acceptance of the captivity.

Then there had been the reason behind the sudden visit to Pink's. Namely, it had been at the Ninth's orders that Tsuo talk Tsuna into breaking the ice with the threat to blow the micro-explosive in Tsuo's head if he refused. Unable to think of a reason for the Ninth to give such an order, he'd went to talk to Pink personally. In private, with promises to hide the fact that she'd talked, she'd admitted that the Ninth had blackmailed her. She'd been told to expect Tsuna and give him a pleasing enough woman who _hadn't _been sterilized. Basically, the Ninth had done everything necessary to set Tsuna up to get a woman pregnant just short of directly ordering Tsuna to have sex. Only Tsuna's resolve not to betray his own heart had thrown the plans astray.

After that, he'd checked back in to see how Tsuna was doing and found out about the drug habit after secretly watching the discussion between the Ninth and Merrik from hiding. He'd also breathed a sigh of relief when Xanxus had retrieved his former student. At that time, Reborn hadn't been sure who to trust, but the look in Xanxus' eyes had been determined enough for Reborn to leave Tsuna in his care. Rather than follow, Reborn had decided to delve deeper into the mystery of the Ninth's actions.

It had taken him two days to track down the apothecary that created the 'Yellow Mix'. Apothecary was a disturbingly inaccurate term for the man, however. Dealer would have been more appropriate. A discussion with him at gunpoint had give Reborn some very interesting answers. The Ninth _had _made a mistake, just like he'd told Merrik. The only difference was in the point of view.

The Mix had been engineered specifically at the Ninth's request, specifically for Tsuna. The depressants and anesthetics in it was supposed to knock him out, which it had. The stimulants were supposed to kick in after a certain amount of time and wake him up, which it had. The psychotropic drugs that kicked in between the two were meant to make Tsuna easier to control, which it had. The narcotics and hallucinogens were supposed to make him enjoy using it so that he'd want to give in and take it at least once a week, which it had.

The Ninth's mistake had been in overestimating Tsuna's Flames' ability to handle all of it. Rather than burning off the effects, it had been overwhelmed by the deadly combinations and had merely fought to keep Tsuna _alive_. After only a few doses, Tsuna hadn't been able to withstand the addictive nature of everything he was taking in each shot and had succumbed to wanting more and more of it until he'd been taking it nightly. Like the Ninth had told Merrik, he'd never intended Tsuna to take it that often, though. No matter his hidden reasons, Tsuna was irreplaceable.

It was for that reason that he'd probably allowed Xanxus to take him. It was just a pathetic effort to get him rehabilitated so that he could start over. The dealer that Reborn had talked to had already been ordered to make a new Mix at levels better suited for Tsuna's level of power. That alone had been the reason that the dealer had ended up being found dead the next morning without a mark on him.

Reborn knew that he was perilously close to acting like a traitor, but he couldn't allow his student to be harmed anymore. Yet, he didn't have any proof that there was malicious intent to hurt Tsuna. The Ninth's train of thought was a complete enigma that he couldn't unravel.

Yet.

* * *

"LET ME GO, RYOHEI!" Tsuna screamed. Ryohei clenched his jaw and refused. He'd been unable to believe what everyone had told him at first about Tsuna. That had been the first and last mistake he'd make until Tsuna was rehabilitated. Tsuna had _hit _him. Hit him hard enough to knock him unconcious for a few seconds in his attempt to go outside. Only the fact that Gokudera had been returning from getting food had stopped him long enough for Ryohei to catch him and restrain him again.

Tsuna had been kept under watch for over two weeks now and still his cravings hadn't stopped. Neither had his mood swings. They'd finally called a doctor to look him over after four days passed with him constantly shaking. Even worse had been when he started fully seizing and hallucinating. They'd been fortunate that the doctor had been there when his seizures had started. The physician had taught all of them how to deal with the effects properly before prescribing necessary aids to keep it from happening again. The same with the hallucinations. He'd also given them everything they needed to begin treating his drug tracks and fix his battered arms.

But even with those things taken care of, he still wasn't back to normal. He still wanted to go outside. He still tried anything and everything that came to mind in his efforts to get free long enough to fill his cravings. A new blood test had proven that the lingering drugs in his system had decreased by a large percent, but he wasn't completely clean yet. The doctor had pointed out several of the drugs on the list of stuff in Tsuna's system and told them that those were the key ones that was making Tsuna want more. He'd also pointed out several more with explanations about how the drugs were making Tsuna go ballistic at times.

"Let me go..." Tsuna cried softly, sagging in Ryohei's arms in defeat.

"Eat everything on your plate without fucking barfing and we'll take you outside for a walk," Xanxus said upon entering the room. Ryohei and Gokudera looked at him in shock while Tsuna's eyes lit up. He nodded enthusiastically and began squirming in Ryohei's arms in his efforts to get to said lunch. "Don't look at me like that," Xanxus growled at the two Guardians. "Fresh air will do him good. As long as we all keep an eye on him, he won't be able to get the shit he wants."

"Should I go wake Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked while trying not to look at how Tsuna was eagerly cramming food into his mouth.

"No," Gokudera interjected before sitting down next to Tsuna and attempting to get him to slow down. "We need him fully alert on night watch. We can't let Boss slip out like he almost did before."

"It was his own fucking fault," Xanxus growled. "I told him not to let his damn guard down." Gokudera and Ryohei grumbled to themselves, but couldn't really say anything in defense. Xanxus _had _warned them. The only problem had been that when Yamamoto's turn at night watch had come, he'd already been up with Tsuna for two days with only occasional catnaps. Tsuna had taken advantage of his weariness to knock him out from behind and slip down the hall. Only the fact that Ryohei had been up to get a drink combined with the fact that Tsuna didn't know the full layout of the base had stopped him before he found the exit. To make up for his mistake, Yamamoto had sheepishly begun sleeping through the day so that he could keep a more alert watch at night.

"Can we go?" Tsuna asked hopefully, looking up at Xanxus with rice stuck to the side of his mouth.

"Alright," Xanxus agreed with a small curl of his lip in distaste of the knowledge of what Tsuna was so hopeful for. "One warning, kid," Xanxus said dangerously while Gokudera and Ryohei quickly tried to get some of their own lunch into their stomachs. "If you try to run away, we're coming straight back. If you try to fight any of us, we're coming straight back. No trying to slip off and find dealers, either. Got it?"

"I have to be a good and obedient dog," Tsuna agreed with a wide grin. "If I'm bad, you'll shorten my leash again. Right?"

"You're not a--"

"Right," Xanxus interrupted gruffly. He was just as disgruntled at the comment as the two Guardians, but wasn't going to rise to Tsuna's bait. He knew he made the right choice when Tsuna's grin faltered and he bit his lip in vexation.

He wasn't going to win by using word games. Every one of his attempts at blackmail, threats, pleas for sympathy, or full frontal assaults had failed. All that left was bribery. All attempts had failed at that since he only had his body for barter currently. Considering how his own needs surfaced once every several days and he kept giving himself to Xanxus freely during those lucid periods, it sadly wasn't something that was worth much to the current residents of the base. Although, he'd still tried a few times. The look of pained anguish on Gokudera's face definitely hadn't been for his own sake, it had been for Tsuna's. The same with Yamamoto and Ryohei. After that, he'd given up his attempts with everyone except Xanxus, which had raised a few eyebrows. They'd all eventually wrote it off to Tsuna's instabilities, though, and had continued to let Xanxus have charge of getting Tsuna to sleep, unknowing of how exactly he went about it.

"Let's go," Xanxus snapped the moment that the two Guardians had finished eating. Following him out the door and down the hallway, Xanxus led the way toward the stairwell leading up to Black Dragon Alley. He'd talked with the doctor for several hours, getting advice on how to go about Tsuna's rehabilitation. It hadn't been an easy thing to do, asking for advice, but he'd done it anyway since his promise was still fresh in his mind. That advice had been what led to the sudden decision to paint over the wallpaper in effort to help control Tsuna's hallucinations. That had also been the reason for the decision to take Tsuna outside. The Doc had said that the physical dependence wasn't the only thing to worry about. They had to find a way to help him over his mental dependency, too. Keeping him penned up wasn't going to give him a reason to want to quit. Hopefully a taste of freedom _would_.

They paused on the street once they finally exited the garage over the base to give Tsuna a moment to control himself. He looked like he wanted to start running for the nearest source of 'help' he could find, but he also didn't want to be caged back inside just yet. It took him several long minutes to decide on the temporary freedom and visibly calm himself.

"Where do you want to go, kid?" Xanxus asked impatiently.

"Me?" Tsuna inquired with a small start, his shaking obvious even under the bulky parka that he refused to give up.

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera soothed, seeing how he was reacting badly to the simple question. "We'll go anywhere you want."

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Ryohei asked worriedly when Tsuna broke into a cold sweat at the words and began glancing around in panic. "We thought you'd be happy--"

"The old man never let him do anything on his own," Xanxus spat in understanding. "Except for one time he slipped his leash, he was told where to go and what to do like a fucking robot. Look, kid," he said, getting Tsuna's instant and undivided attention. "If you don't know, just start walking and maybe you'll think of something. Or we can just stand here. You don't _have _to go anywhere at all, if you don't fucking want to. Just pick one."

"I'll walk," Tsuna replied in relief over having the choice simplified. Ryohei and Gokudera traded worried looks, but Xanxus merely shrugged it off. Eight months of trained responses weren't going to immediately disappear like they were smoke. It was reassuring enough that Tsuna fought them on a regular basis in his efforts to fill his cravings. It meant that he was still capable of asserting himself. Of course, on the opposite end of the spectrum, it was worrying how he still claimed, in honesty, that he needed to go back to work for the sake of his Family.

Putting that out of their minds, Tsuna hesitantly began walking down the street. He gained courage when he wasn't berated for the direction or the pace, slowly remembering what it felt like to take charge of his own actions. Seeing him like this made Xanxus curious about how he'd ever managed to slip his leash in order to meet Excaliber. The only thing he could think of was that his wife's adultery must have hit him harder than Xanxus initially thought, temporarily breaking through all the mental barriers that had been created to keep him leashed.

Tsuna came to an abrupt stop outside a shoddy-looking pawn shop and stared in the window at something. His Guardians put their guards up, wondering if Tsuna was looking at the guns on display. They relaxed when they saw that he was staring at the small silver pocket-watch sitting between a tray of rings and a box of ammo. Curious, they looked at it, too, in effort to see why he was so interested in it. There didn't seem to be anything special to it. No engravings were etched on it and the glass over the timepiece had a small crack in it. Tsuna himself wasn't sure why it had caught his eye. Even so, for some reason, Tsuna looked at it in disappointment when the clerk reached in to pull it out of the window with it obviously having been sold.

"Did you want that, Boss?" Gokudera asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Tsuna mumbled downheartedly, long used to not getting what he wanted. The very though made his heart clench tightly, but he ignored it in long-standing determination. With a sigh, he turned away from the window, only to stop in shock at the chain held up in front of his face with the pocketwatch dangling on the end. He barely managed to catch it when Xanxus let go of the end.

"You wanted that. Right?" He asked bluntly with the pawn shop door still swinging shut behind him. Tsuna stared at it in his hands for a very long moment, not comprehending how he'd actually got what he wanted for once. Not what he needed. He'd gotten what he _wanted_. He'd gotten something that served no purpose other than to make him happy. As if the gift was a key that suddenly opened a hidden door, Tsuna realized that he could give in to the things he wanted, just like everyone else. He could work for his own happiness instead of only working for everyone else's.

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered with tears in his eyes, knowing that Xanxus had intended for the gift to tell him that without saying a word.

"Where do you want to go?" He repeated, openly uncomfortable with Tsuna's teary-eyed and warmly happy expression.

"W-We can go anywhere. Right?" Tsuna asked softly, clutching the watch to his chest like a protective charm.

"Anywhere you want," Ryohei confirmed. "The sky's the limit!"

"Just name it, Boss," Gokudera agreed with a wide smile.

"W-Well..." Tsuna mumbled hesitantly. "I-I've been wanting to go back to the B-Blue Moon for a long time now."

"What's that?" Xanxus asked with narrowed eyes while Gokudera's face lit up.

"It's this place in Tokyo," he explained in a rush, excited since this was the first time Tsuna had requested to eat since he'd started his detox. "It's a restaurant," he said in exasperation when no one shared his enthusiasm. "And expensive one, but it's still a _restaurant_." Ryohei and Xanxus both looked at Tsuna in surprise when the insinuation hit. Tsuna's appetite was finally beginning to return. The thought of food didn't revolt him and even though he'd just eaten, he was actually acknowledging that he was still hungry.

"I-Is it too far?" Tsuna mumbled in worry over all the attention he was getting.

"Not at all!" Ryohei immediately soothed. "If that's where you want to go, that's where we'll go."

"We'll have to stop back at the base and pick up your meds, Boss," Gokudera warned.

"C-Can we pick up Yamamoto, too?" Tsuna asked quietly. "He didn't get to go last time."

"Alright," Xanxus relented when the three men looked at him for final agreement. "But no funny shit!"

* * *

Tsuna felt strangely relaxed while he waited for his order. He could still feel his cravings gnawing at him, but they were currently refocused toward the dinner that he'd ordered. He could feel his mouth watering at the mere thought of all the goodies he'd been dreaming of since he'd first brought Haru to the Blue Moon. It felt good to acknowledge his wants. It felt good to just be Tsuna and not the Tenth. It felt good to be with his friends again without it having anything to do with work.

He found himself smiling more than he had in eight months. He tried not to laugh at the look on Xanxus' face, though. The more Tsuna smiled, the more Xanxus frowned. It wasn't that he was unhappy. Rather, it was because he'd never been in a setting like this before with someone he could call a friend. He didn't have friends; he had subordinates and rivals. Any time he'd went out to eat in public before, someone always ended up knocked the hell out. For some reason, it made Tsuna smile even more to think that Xanxus was restraining himself on Tsuna's behalf. In his own rough way, Xanxus really did care about him. He didn't know if it was actually love, but it was definitely mutual affection.

The only problem was that Xanxus wasn't the affectionate type. For him, affection meant holding back before cracking a person's skull. For him, affection meant not automatically lashing out to kill. For him, affection meant actually sating the other person's desires, but only after his own. Although, for him to be silently sitting at a table with Tsuna and his friends without giving in to his desire to kill the overzealous waiter couldn't quite be called his version of affection. Instead, it was inebriation. Mainly due to the half bottle of V Special resting in his stomach. Even so, Tsuna was touched that he'd gotten drunk in effort to let Tsuna enjoy what he wanted without any issues. Although, he was still sober enough to stand between Tsuna and the door if needed. An inebriated Xanxus was still a formidible one, especially since Tsuna didn't have his gloves.

In record time, their food started arriving. It had probably been prepared ahead of everyone else's when word reached the chef that it was for Vongola the Tenth. Seeing six different waiters carrying trays overloaded with food, Tsuna blushed in realization that he'd ordered _way _too much. He'd went overboard when Xanxus had told him to order anything he wanted. He was suddenly grateful that Gokudera had suggested he ask for bite-sized portions so that he would have room for everything. Even at bite-sized, the amount he'd ordered was enormous. Half the menu was laid out before him like a huge sampler, while Xanxus groaned at the probable price of the bill. Blue Moon wasn't known for being cheap. A quarter of his bottle of V Special had went down his throat when he'd glanced at the menu. Another quarter had disappeared when Tsuna had ordered his sixth item.

This was definitely going to be hard to write off, even with the Guardians helping to pay. Tsuna himself couldn't pay since he'd absently left his wallet with his clothes when he'd ran off to meet Excaliber. It hadn't been returned to him before Xanxus had snatched him away, either. Yet, no one at the table complained since Tsuna immediately started digging in with a smile and thanks. The look of happiness on his face was completely worth it while they began slowly testing out their own meals. Gokudera dug into his as greedily as Tsuna, but the others had no clue what to expect.

"Not bad," Xanxus grunted after a bite.

"This is extreme!" Ryohei roared, uncaring of how many looks he recieved for his outburst.

"No wonder Haru couldn't stop talking about this place," Yamamoto mused. At the words, Tsuna paused in his joyful eating and the smile fell from his face. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, seeing the sudden change.

"I'm thinking about getting a divorce," Tsuna mumbled unhappily.

"What?!" His Guardians exclaimed in unison.

"She's been cheating on him," Xanxus supplied when Tsuna bit his lip in answer. "I don't blame him. I'd do the same fucking thing."

"Wait, wait, wait," Yamamoto gasped. "Why do you think she's cheating on you?"

"I saw her in bed with someone else," Tsuna whispered with a bowed head.

"EH?" Ryohei goggled. "But you haven't been home in a long time, Tsuna. How--?"

"Timoteo let me have access to Pandora's Box," Tsuna replied with his eyes clenched in sorrow. "I had access to every camera linked to the Vongola Database. One of them is the security camera in our... her... suite. Timoteo made me stay home instead of following him one day because I had been...temperamental...during some touchy negotiations after you two left. I wanted to check in and just look at her for a minute and I saw her."

"Are you sure it was her?" Gokudera asked quietly. "She should have been sleeping at that time, right? So it was dark."

"I know what I saw!" Tsuna snapped. "There was someone in the bed with her!"

"But are you sure it was her?" Gokudera reasserted, putting down his fork to look Tsuna square in the eyes. The way he said it and the look in his eyes made Tsuna pause in doubt.

"W-Who else could it have been?" Tsuna mumbled in confusion.

"Toshi and Kyoko, for one," he answered bluntly. "I caught them screwing in your bed while I was still trying to get my head put back on straight. I knocked the hell out of Toshi and told them to stay the fuck out of your room, but it's completely possible that you saw them and only thought it was Haru."

"Che," Ryohei spat. "They probably took advantage of the trip Haru took with her parents. I've been having to keep them two apart, but they keep sneaking around behind my back. My sister is fucking loony, Tsuna. I've caught her calling Toshi by your name more than once and I've caught her stabbing this same tree in the woods behind the house. I've been looking for someone to send her to for help, but all the quacks seem like quacks. I haven't found anyone I can trust, yet. Knowing how screwed up she's been in the head, I don't doubt that she's the one that talked Toshi into it."

"See there, Tsuna," Yamamoto interjected happily. "There's no reason to think you should get divorced. Haru still loves you."

"S-she d-does...?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Of course she does, Boss," Gokudera soothed, seeing his face turn pale. Before Tsuna could decide on a reply, a call across the restaurant caught their attention.

"That is you, Tsuna!" Dino exclaimed with a wide grin, quickly closing the distance up to their table. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the woman on his arm and Dino blushed at the silent inquiry. "Meet Miiharu-hime," he introduced with a grin. "We met at the Venice Row Grande Opening."

"Will you stop calling me -hime," she chuckled with a small blush.

"You don't think I know a princess when I see one?" He scoffed playfully with a laugh. "Miiharu, meet my little brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna rose belatedly to greet her while his friends made room at the table for the two. His guards, Romario and Ivan, both took a seat at a nearby empty table that had originally been intended for Dino and his date. "So where have you been?" Dino asked cheerfully once they were settled. "I haven't seen you since that Masque Ball that the Nubo held for Halloween."

"M-Masque Ball...?" Tsuna repeated with a small tremble, knowing that he'd not went.

"He's been working," Xanxus growled in answer. Dino did a double-take upon hearing the dangerously soft words, not having noticed who _else _was sitting at the table. With a small shake of his head to clear his surprise, Dino turned his attention back to Tsuna and his date.

"Tsuna here was the belle of the Ball," Dino laughed. "I've been meaning to ask where you went to get that costume from. I don't think I've ever seen such a well made Marie Antionette outfit before."

"He went as Marie Antionette?!" Miiharu gaped.

"Yup," Dino confirmed with a wide grin. "He won first place because no one knew it was him until the end of the night. You should have seen--"

"I-It wasn't me," Tsuna interjected while trying to hide his growing tremors. "I was going o-over the Zel-phram merger on Hallow-ween."

"Are you okay, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Here," Xanxus growled, tossing his pill bottle across the table. Tsuna took it with a shaking hand and tried to open it under the table even though Dino had already seen it. He flushed unbearably when Gokudera had to lean over to help him.

"What's that," Dino finally asked once the pill was down Tsuna's throat and his tremors stopped. In answer, Tsuna put his elbows on the table and covered his face in shame. When he put his hands back down to reveal a large smile, Xanxus' intuition made him stiffen at the warning.

"Why don't we get out of here and talk about it?" Tsuna suggested innocently. "Just me and you."

"Don't even think about it, brat," Xanxus growled through clenched teeth while his Guardians turned pale.

"Come on, now," Dino interjected good-naturedly. "Me and Tsuna haven't went out for drinks together in months. The last time was what...on his birthday?"

"Exactly," Tsuna agreed with an energetic nod, having no clue about that supposed meeting. "I swear these guys won't let me go anywhere on my own. They shouldn't have any problem with me going with you, though. Unless, maybe they don't trust you...?"

"Keep it up, kid," Xanxus warned. "I'll break your fucking legs if you try to walk out of here."

"Whoa," Dino gasped at the threat. "Tsuna, is this guy--"

"Yes!" Tsuna agreed while he jumped to his feet, grabbing at any chance he could. "He won't let me go anywhere unless he says so and these three have been going along with him! They've been keeping me prisoner! You've got to help me, Dino!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto goggled.  
"Boss!" Gokudera exclaimed with a mirroring expression.

"Let's get out of here," Dino suggested, looking around the table with a glare. "Miiharu, my apologies, but my little brother comes first."

"I understand," she replied in understanding, rising to her feet along with everyone else. "I'll just grab a taxi and head back. But you owe me a dinner."

"I promise," Dino agreed before reaching over and grabbing Tsuna's arm to escort him outside to freedom.

"One second," Xanxus growled, grabbing his arm to stop him. He clenched his jaw when he realized he couldn't forcibly stop the Cavallone Boss, no matter how much he wanted to. That would give the Ninth all the reason he needed to send the Vendiche after him. "He's not himself right now," he warned, sending a glare at the widely smiling Tsuna. "It would be better if you left him with us."

"He wasn't kidding, was he?" Dino replied with wide eyes, yanking his arm out of Xanxus' hand. "You won't let him go anywhere, will you?"

"Don't leave him alone," Xanxus warned, seeing that Dino wasn't going to give in. "And don't turn your back on him. He'll show his true colors fast enough and you'll wish you'd listened." Ignoring him, Dino continued to lead Tsuna toward the elevator.

"They've got the bill," Tsuna called slyly to the host when his three Guardians moved to follow. Tsuna smiled in satisfaction when the host and no less than three waiters stepped in to collect on Tsuna's outrageously expensive dinner.

"Let him go," Xanxus snapped when Gokudera started to reach for dynamite to unbar the way.

"Why?!" Gokudera gasped.

"Because," Xanxus snapped with an eye twitching in anger. "The Doc said he's got to _want_ to fucking rehabilitate. I knew this was possible when I let his ass outside. It's a fifty-fifty gamble, but it's one we've got to take. Otherwise his ass is going to keep doing shit like this."

"But you saw him!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "You know what he's--"

"I know!" Xanxus shouted angrily, bringing silence to the restaurant. "So shut the fuck up and pay the god damn man so that we can go after his ass!"

"But you just said--" Ryohei shook his head in confusion over Xanxus' conflicting statements and turned to pay the host with the credit card the Xanxus flung at him. Who the hell cared? They had to go after Tsuna!

* * *

"Here you go," Dino replied warmly, jumping back into the car from the ATM he'd stopped at and handing Tsuna a large wad of cash. "If you needed money, you should have just said so. I can't believe that they completely cut you off like that."

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna agreed with a nod while the car continued toward the party that Dino had told him about. He took the money like a lifeline, knowing exactly how he wanted to use it. He probably couldn't get what he wanted on reputation, after all. He didn't keep those kinds of friends normally. Of course, finding a friend had been fixed by asking Dino if he knew of any parties in town. He was pretty sure he'd be able to either use it as cover to slip away from the man or else he'd get lucky and find one there.

Either way, he was determined to fill the craving that had been eating at him like mad along with getting rid of the horrible heart-clenching feeling he had. He knew Dino hadn't meant to hurt him. He didn't know that Tsuna had missed out on all of the events that he kept reminiscing about. Being reminded of how much he'd missed out on _hurt,_ though. But that wasn't even the core of his pain. Rather, the knowledge that Haru had stayed faithful was. She'd stayed faithful, but _he'd_ slept with Xanxus without blinking twice.

He wasn't human. After all he'd done, he was a despicable monster. It made him feel dirty in a way that he'd not felt since he'd agreed to replace his father.

But he knew how to feel better.

* * *

Dino fell silent, noticing how one-sided their conversation had been and stared at Tsuna in worry. Tsuna didn't even notice while he impatiently looked out the window, wondering when they'd reach their destination. Xanxus' warning was ringing in his head like alarm bells now that he had a moment to actually _look _at Tsuna. He didn't look healthy. He seemed pale for some reason. Then there had been that shaking earlier before he'd taken the pill that Xanxus had practically ordered him to take.

One question circled his head the more he thought about it: What the hell was going on?

The car pulled to a stop and Tsuna jumped out before Dino could question him. Deciding that it might be easier over drinks, he led the way up to the penthouse suite where one of his on-again-off-again business partners was having a celebration over his newest acquisition. Upon entering the room, he was immediately pounced upon by the host and dragged away to be introduced around. He sighed in relief when Tsuna followed. It wasn't until almost an hour passed from their arrival that he realized that Tsuna was no longer with him. Chewing on his lip when he looked around without instantly finding him, the Cavallone Boss turned to his Right Hand.

"Where did Tsuna go?" He whispered.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom, Boss," Romario replied quietly. "I think he must have ate something bad. He didn't look too well and he's been gone for a while now."

"Maybe," Dino muttered doubtfully, wondering more than ever about the warning that Xanxus had given. _"Don't leave him alone and don't turn your back on him. He'll show his true colors fast enough and you'll wish you'd listened." _Worried, Dino turned his mind toward asking around for him. The more shrugs he recieved, the more he began to panic.

"Short guy? About this tall?" A man finally asked with his hand raised at exactly Tsuna's height.

"Yes!" Dino exclaimed. "Have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I saw him," the man confirmed. "He went down to the Rumble Room with Tracer."

"Rumble Room? Tracer? Who? Where?"

"Two floors down, room 420," he answered. The man reached out and grabbed his arm when he immediately turned to head that way. "That kind of place isn't for someone like you," he warned.

"Why?" Dino asked, openly not understanding.

"People only go to the Rumble Room to test merchandise out before a big sale," he replied with a strange look on his face. "You have a reputation for staying away from that stuff. I don't know why you're friends with someone who into it, but--"

"What kind of stuff?" Dino asked worriedly. The man gawked, struck speechless by his innocent question.

"Drugs, Boss," Romario whispered into his ear. Dino froze at the words and turned to look at Romario in open shock, only to receive a worried look in return. Then it hit him. Xanxus' warning. Tsuna's jittery behavior. The money. The way he'd simply disappeared.

"Oh, God," Dino gasped with wide eyes before scrambling toward the door with Romario behind him. Too panicked to wait for the elevator, he dashed for the stairs and began leaping down them four at a time. He paused on the landing for the floor holding the Rumble Room at the sight of Tsuna sitting on the stairs with his head buried in his knees. "Tsuna...?"

At the call, Tsuna lifted his head up and looked at Dino with a heart-wrenching expression of pain.

"Help me," he whispered with his tears breaking free.


	18. Chapter 18 Fresh Start

Author's notes: Okay, like you all probably already knew, I don't have anyone beta what I put up. Shrug That's how typos and a lot of mistakes get through, but hey...that's what editors are for. I always considered fanfic to be something that didn't require editors...so I haven't gotten a beta-reader yet. Anyway, a few people have IM'ed me with a suggestion to try having someone beta-read my stuff before I post it. I'm still really iffy about the idea, but if someone wants to try then PM me.

Requirements: Must have read all three Flames and Family stories up to this point. Must be willing to hear spoilers...cause I'd have to tell you what the plot-bunnies are whispering in my ear so that you can give me decent feedback. No prejudices...i.e. no problems with Yaoi, Yuri, Straight, Yadda Yadda... You shouldn't be if you've lasted this long. :P Someone who would be able to reliably be on since I randomly finish my chapters at different times of the day.

Um...As for me, I don't mind questions, like many of you who have been IMing me probably know. I don't like hard asses... that is to say, I don't mind critiques, but I don't want someone beta-reading my stuff that's going to just tear it to shreds. Finding mistakes and typos, maybe rephrasing here and there, word substitution even...those things I don't mind since I can always change it back. Totally rewriting whole paragraphs and wiping out what might seem like unnecessary scenes...I might have a problem with. I'm not looking for perfection, either. Goodness knows I'm not by myself. All I'm really looking for is another pair of eyes attached to a working mouth...err typing fingers. LOL Anyway, if you're interested, PM me about it. I'll decide on one in a few days after I look things over.

One last thing...I'm only open to offers from people that have reviewed. Simple reason is because those are the people that actually like the story enough to take a moment to put in some feedback. This is my playground and I don't play with people who can't share. So nyyaa! LOL

* * *

Dino had no clue how close Tsuna had been to doing it. He'd went in the Rumble Room. He'd looked over everything that was offered and had pulled out the cash that Dino had given him. It hadn't been quite enough to cover the expensive doses that had been brought to the high-end party after Tsuna had already paid the fee just to look at what there was. The dealer, determined to get everything Tsuna had on him, had offered to let him have some if he could hand over something of value equal to the missing sum. Caring about nothing more than filling his need, he'd tried to pull off his Vongola Ring while openly staring at the selection of needles laid out in the man's case. The ring had refused to come off, though. Irritated, he'd reached into his pocket and pulled out everything inside in hopes that he had something other than random trash.

The dealer's eyes had lit up on the pocket-watch that he'd unintentionally pulled out along with his cell phone. The man had even snatched it out of Tsuna's hands before he could hide it again. Then the dealer had agreed to take it instead of the missing funds, claiming that it looked just like his grandfather's old one. He'd looked at Tsuna with a gesture, silently telling him to pick his poison from the case, and that had been the point that Tsuna had stopped himself. Not wanting to loose the precious gift that Xanxus had given him, he'd snatched the pocket-watch out of the man's hands and ran. But, when he'd reached the stairwell, he'd realized he had nowhere to run to.

How low could he sink? He'd lied to Dino to get money. He'd turned on his friends simply so he could fill a craving. He'd been willing to give up Vongola's treasure. He'd almost lost a precious gift because of it. With that, the last shreds of his pride and self-respect had disappeared completely. He didn't like being like this. All the fights with his friends. The mood swings. The feeling of being controlled. He didn't want that any more. He wanted to have a say in his own life again. He wanted that freedom and that feeling he'd gotten when he'd received the pocket-watch.

But he didn't know how. He didn't know what to do to get that back. He had no clue where to even start.

That had been when Dino found him. Having nowhere else to turn, he'd begged for help. Somehow, miraculously, Dino had agreed. Quietly, he'd helped Tsuna up and had taken them to an empty coffee shop to talk in private while Romario and the others kept potential customers from entering. The shopkeeper hadn't been happy until Dino paid him enough to shut him up. Then, after that, Tsuna had slowly told him about where he'd really been for the past eight months.

"Hold on a second," Dino mumbled, openly overwhelmed. "So when you say that it really wasn't you at the Masque Ball, you really meant it wasn't you?"

"That was Tsuo," Tsuna replied while quietly nursing his cup of coffee.

"The Vongola New Years VS Battle with Oroburg...?"

"Tsuo."

"Christmas Party where I heard that you--"

"Tsuo."

"The ceremony for the new Deter--"

"Tsuo."

"Fireworks show at--"

"Tsuo."

"Getting knighted--"

"Tsuo."

"_Your birthday party_?!"

"Tsuo."

"Oh my..." Dino trailed off in shock, unable to believe that Tsuo had even replaced Tsuna for his birthday party. "When was the last time we _really _talked?"

"My wedding celebration," Tsuna answered softly, unable to meet Dino's eyes. Dino choked while Tsuna tried to gain enough courage to start talking again. "I was watching from the Sanctum most of the time, but there was always so much work to be done," he finally mumbled. "After a while, I started only seeing it out of the corner of my eye and stopped bothering to keep track of it all. I knew things were happening, but I got used to not being a part of it. I just threw myself into working more and more until...well...eight months went past without me noticing."

"It's kind of hard to just--"

"A lot of it was the drugs," he admitted quietly. "I can see it now. I thought that it just put me to sleep at night, but it was doing more. A lot more."

"So then what happened?" Dino prompted. "Something happened to get you out of there."

"Heh," Tsuna muttered. "I actually got to go to the Grande Opening of Venice Row, but even that was really just another job that I had to do. Tsuo was feeling...um...needy...and was too scared of ruining my reputation to start going to a whorehouse. He asked me to go first to Pink's so that he didn't have to feel bad about going as me. I did, but that got Gokudera and Yamamoto suspicious. They were going to confront me about it, so I switched with Tsuo to talk to them. I screwed up, though, and they both left."

"Keep going," Dino encouraged when Tsuna fell silent.

"Them leaving hurt, but I just threw myself into work. Then I saw a video feed that I thought was Haru sleeping with someone else. It wasn't," he amended hurriedly, "But I thought it was. I'd been chatting with a friend over Mafia Chat and he offered to help me. At that point, I was completely suicidal. I just wanted to die, Dino. I went to meet him and I was going to ask him to do it for me because I...I couldn't do it myself."

"And?" He asked when Tsuna paused with a small smile. "What happened when you went to meet him?"

"My chat buddy turned out to be Xanxus," he chuckled before sipping on his coffee to hide his blushes. Dino laughed with him, imagining their faces when they saw each other. "Anyway," he continued, determined to gloss over the details of what happened inside the hotel room, "we talked some after we got over our shock, just like we had been over Mafia Chat. He found out about everything that I hadn't told him before and he offered to help me. I-I was already long hooked by then, though. I ended up running back to Timoteo to get more of what I'd been shooting up. But...when I woke back up afterward, Xanxus had kidnapped me from there. I didn't really accept it before, but he's basically been forcing me to do rehab."

"But you didn't want to," Dino supplied. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in admittance. No, he hadn't wanted to.

"I want to now," Tsuna mumbled mournfully. "I don't w-want to keep acting like I've been acting. I-I lied to you, Dino, and I took advantage of you. I've been treating everyone like mud m-ost of the time and--"

"I'll help you," Dino reaffirmed, reaching out to pat Tsuna's hand soothingly. "I just wish you'd called me sooner. I would have helped you before it got to the point that you were using."

"I-It didn't start out like that," he replied in shame. "I just took it so I could s-sleep since I kept collapsing. T-Then I got to li-ke it. So I started u-using it more and m-m--"

"Are you alright, Tsuna?" Dino asked worriedly, seeing how hard he was trying to keep himself from shaking.

"I-I'm fi-ne," Tsuna replied with another tremor. "I j-just shake like th-this sometimes. The doc-tor gave me s-some p-p-pills to ma-make it stop."

"Where are they?"

"I-I think Goku-dera s-still has them," he answered. "H-Hold o-on and I'll t-tell them wh-where I'm at." Pulling out his cell-phone, he realized he'd have to apologize before anything.

BLACKX: I'm sory

EXCALIBER: WHERE ARE YOU?

BLACKX: Cofe shop on 3rd

EXCALIBER: Cofe?

BLACKX: Coffee  
BLACKX: Har to tyype  
BLACKX: w/Dinno  
BLACKX: om dottuuuuuu

EXCALIBER: ?  
EXCALIBER: Tsuna?

BLACKX: This is Dino  
BLACKX: Get here fast  
BLACKX: Seisure  
BLACKX: Watercress Coffee  
BLACKX: 3rd and Main

EXCALIBER: DON'T MOVE  
EXCALIBER: OMW

* * *

Tsuna crossed from dreams to waking with barely any notice. Slowly opening his eyes, he blinked when he didn't recognize where he was.

"About time," a voice commented from across the room. Still feeling strangely tired, Tsuna tilted his head to see the owner without sitting up from the bed he was in.

"Hibari?" Tsuna asked softly. "Where am I?"

"Cavallone's estate," Hibari supplied. "They brought you here when Hotaru threw a fit over you being brought home."

"H-Hotaru?" Tsuna repeated, having completely missed the fact that he'd been in Japan for Xanxus' attempt at rehabilitating him. "Hotaru threw a fit?"

"He's been saying you were sick," Hibari replied in open disatisfaction. "He's scared of you, too. He started screaming before they got you past the gates."

"I-Is that so..." He mumbled, finally sitting up in the bed. "I didn't realize he could feel me. I didn't even know I was in Japan until yesterday. I...I should have made the connection."

"I've been briefed on your situation," Hibari said lazily. "I've agreed to watch over you until you're completely rehabilitated."

"W-What happened to Xanxus?" Tsuna asked softly.

"He left."

"I see."

"You've got much to answer for, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari growled. "I hope you don't expect me to coddle you."

"No need," Tsuna replied quietly before slipping out of the bed with a bowed head. "I want to get better, Hibari. I don't want Hotaru to be scared anymore. I-I didn't...never-mind. It doesn't matter. I just want to get clean."

"Very well," Hibari agreed. "I'll oversee your rehabilitation until Hotaru isn't disgusted by you anymore." Tsuna looked up at a motion from him and stared at the envelope he held. "This came for you this morning. Cavallone said that you should have it."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked in curiousity. Hibari shrugged in such a way to tell Tsuna that he didn't know nor did he care. With a small smile, Tsuna took it and opened it. Inside, there was a single slip of paper with a message scrawled messily on it in Italian.

_I kept my promise. The rest is up to you. --Excaliber_

Tsuna looked at the note, feeling incredibly saddened for some reason. He didn't know why. Xanxus had practically handed him an easy-out. They could both go back to their normal lives like nothing had happened, which was what Xanxus obviously intended. Yet, Tsuna could just leave it like that. There were too many unsaid words. He hadn't let Tsuna apologize or thank him for anything. Although, Tsuna realized in a sudden burst of intuition, that was what Xanxus intended, too. He wasn't the type to do things for thanks. He didn't have any use for apologies. As for the unsaid words...he wanted them to stay unsaid. They didn't live in a world where Vongola the Tenth could be the lover of the leader of the Varia. That would take a kind and understanding world. The world they lived in was harsh and realistic.

Yet, Tsuna couldn't just leave it like that. Ignoring Hibari, he reached over onto the side table where Dino had put his phone and began typing.

BLACKX: You didn't say goodbye

EXCALIBER: Get over it

BLACKX: At least you're still talking to me

EXCALIBER: Some reason I shouldn't?

BLACKX: I betrayed your trust

EXCALIBER: When?

BLACKX: Quit playing stupid  
BLACKX: We both know when

EXCALIBER: I expected it  
EXCALIBER: You weren't yourself

BLACKX: I didn't do it

EXCALIBER: ?

BLACKX: I had some in front of me last night  
BLACKX: But I didn't take it  
BLACKX: I wanted to come back and apologize

EXCALIBER: I got your message before you went down

BLACKX: I'm going to get clean

EXCALIBER: I know  
EXCALIBER: My gut said you wanted control again

BLACKX: Is that why you left?

EXCALIBER: We'd have ended up killing each other  
EXCALIBER: If I'd stayed any longer  
EXCALIBER: We can't both be in control at once  
EXCALIBER: Go back to your wife  
EXCALIBER: She's still waiting on you  
EXCALIBER: Hold on

BLACKX: k

EXCALIBER: Back  
EXCALIBER: I'm on assignment  
EXCALIBER: Making up for all the ones I skipped out on  
EXCALIBER: Missed one on first sweep, but taken care of now  
EXCALIBER: Easy as pie

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: It's nice to know that you're still you

EXCALIBER: Who else would I be?

BLACKX: No clue  
BLACKX: Maybe a hitman I know who curses a lot

EXCALIBER: Heh  
EXCALIBER: Cursing in text takes too much effort

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Hey

EXCALIBER: Hey what?

BLACKX: I owe you one

EXCALIBER: You don't owe me anything

BLACKX: I do  
BLACKX: So if you ever need to call it in  
BLACKX: Don't think twice

EXCALIBER: There is one thing

BLACKX: Name it

EXCALIBER: Pretend we never met in person

BLACKX: ?  
BLACKX: Why?

BLACKX: You still there?

EXCALIBER: Yeah  
EXCALIBER: Grrr  
EXCALIBER: Keep typing but erasing it  
EXCALIBER: Doesn't sound right

BLACKX: Is it that hard to admit?

EXCALIBER: Admit what?

BLACKX: You want the same thing as me

EXCALIBER: ?

BLACKX: I dont want Excalber to disapppear

EXCALIBER: Yeah  
EXCALIBER: It would suck if I couldn't talk to BlackX anymore  
EXCALIBER: So just go back to your life  
EXCALIBER: And pretend we didn't meet in person

BLACKX: Alright  
BLACKX: Need to goo  
BLACKX: Shkes are gettting bad agaain  
BLACKX: And friennd is glarng at me for takng too loong  
BLACKX: Got rehab to doo

EXCALIBER: Talk to you later  
EXCALIBER: You can tell me how it goes

BLACKX: k  
BLACKX: I want tto hear abou yur asignment too

EXCALIBER: k  
EXCALIBER: Go take your pills  
EXCALIBER: Your typing sucks  
EXCALIBER: Ciao

BLACKX: Cya

"Ready?" Hibari asked impatiently when he finally set his phone down.

"Y-Yes," Tsuna smiled despite the way his body was shaking. "L-Lead the w-ay."

* * *

Reborn stared in horror.

He'd dug.

For Tsuna's sake, he'd dug for all the information he could get.

But, looking in front of him, he suddenly wondered if maybe he'd dug too far.

Timoteo had much to answer for.

He had to tell Tsuna about this.

There was no way that such a sacrilege could be allowed to--

Jumping on instinct, his very thought cut off while he dodged a bullet meant for his head.

"You shouldn't have come," a voice said softly into the ill-lit room.

* * *

_"Have you still learned nothing?"_

_"Eh?" Tsuna looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. He couldn't recognize where he was. It was some place where he'd never been, he thought. It was dark; pitch black almost. Only lightening strikes lit up the area on random occasions. Even then, it was as if the landscape changed with every flash. "Where am I? Where are you? Who are you?"_

_"I gave you a gift and you forget me so easily," the voice replied sadly._

_"PROMETHEUS?!" Tsuna yelled into the darkness. "You're alive!"_

_"Of course I am," he chuckled. "I'm not human, child."_

_"Where are you?" Tsuna called. "I can't see anything."_

_"You are willing yourself to not see, hope of Flame," Prometheus admonished. "This is but your mind. I've brought you into the corner that you have hidden from yourself."_

_"I've hidden?" He repeated in curiosity. "How do I--" Tsuna gasped as the sun began to rise over the landscape, it finally lit by the will to See attached to the question. "What happened?" He mumbled, looking around at the smoking and crumbling wreckage before him. The ruins holding the Gates of Reincarnation stood in the distance, no longer shining in waterfalls. The beautiful foliage he remembered going across the landscape looked withered and half dead. Even the pillars reaching into the heavens seemed to be cracked and on the edge of falling down completely. And Tsuna couldn't see a single creature of Flame anywhere, which was the most horrifying thing of all. The place had been teeming with Flames the last time he'd been there._

_"You were given six tasks," Prometheus admonished, landing beside him in a one-winged flurry. "Each Reckoning Chain that you have been given was _not for your sake_, child. They were for the sake of this place. If this keeps up, it will all be destroyed into nothingness. What you see is only a representation that the Council has been trying to get you to see for months now. You blinded yourself to it, child."_

_"I-I don't understand..." Tsuna murmured, falling to his knees while the area continued to crumble. _

_"You've been denying the Chains, else you would already know," Prometheus replied. "Six things must be bound and the task was given to you so that you may atone for your sins in full. You've ignored them, child. You've been merely adding more weight to the scales, rather than filling your purpose. The Path is crumbling a little more every time you the Chains for your own needs."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" Tsuna asked in panic. "Just tell me! I-If this place disappears, so will Hotaru!"_

_"Indeed," Prometheus agreed. "I don't have much time left before I must return. You have to t--"_

* * *

Tsuna woke in a flash.

"Wake up," Hibari snapped, setting down the bucket that he'd just emptied onto Tsuna. "It's time for your day to begin."

"A-Alright," Tsuna mumbled, clutching his head as he sat up. He thought he'd had a dream, but it was so hard to remember for some reason. That's right...he'd dreamt of Prometheus. He'd lost a wing, but he'd been alive. He'd said something, hadn't he? Something really important. But Tsuna couldn't remember what it was.

"I didn't mean later, Sawada," Hibari warned on his way out the door.

"I'm coming," Tsuna called, jumping out of the bed to get dressed. He pushed the dream into the back of his mind. He was probably just still worried about the Firebird. It had to be a sign that his rehab was going well, since he was actually thinking about such things again. There was no reason for him to get agitated over a simple dream.

Was there?

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dino asked worriedly while they walked along the grounds outside the Cavallone's Japanese estate. "The doctors said--"

"I know," Tsuna interjected softly. "But I don't have to take the pills anymore and the doctors say I'm clean, which is good enough. Plus, Hibari says Hotaru isn't scared anymore. He's actually been asking for me again. I-I've thought about it a lot and it's been three months, Dino. I want to see my Family again. Not just Gokudera and the others. I mean my mom and my son and...and Haru and everyone else."

"Well, you know you've been here voluntarily," Dino sighed. "If you say you want to leave, then I don't have any right to stop you. I'm just worried, Tsuna. You haven't been outside since Xanxus left you here. What happens if you relapse?"

"I can't stay here forever," Tsuna replied firmly. "And if I feel like I need to...you know...then I'll just call you."

"You better," Dino growled unhappily. "I don't want to ever see you like that again. I though I was going to have a heart attack when I heard what the Rumble Room was for."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled in shame, turning his head away from the memory. "I did a lot of things I'm not proud of. I've regretted a lot of it because I hurt a lot of people even though I didn't mean to. But I have to move past that. Flame or no Flame, I can't just keep hiding."

"Too bad Reborn isn't here," Dino sighed sympathetically. "I'm sure he'd know exactly what to say to get you back up and running."

"He's probably on assignment," Tsuna sighed, wishing for the same thing. "Either that, or he's just completely disgusted with me. I wouldn't blame him if he was. Even with Hibari training me, I'm still never going to be able to reach the level of potential that my Flames could unlock."

"At least you're not tripping on your own feet anymore," Dino soothed. "And you said it disappeared because you started regretting, so just stop and it'll come back."

"It's not that easy," Tsuna laughed. "I hurt a lot of people. Until I make up for that, I won't be able to see past my regret. Regret isn't something that you can just snap your fingers and make go away. There's a reason that it's there." Tsuna sighed and paused under a tree lining the path. Looking up, he smiled at the small leaf buds already starting to appear on the branches. "I kind of think it's better this way, anyway."

"EH?" Dino gaped.

"It's a fresh start," he smiled, looking over at his friend. "It feels good to think about being a normal person. I know that Timoteo is going to jump on me the moment he finds out that I'm better, but that's okay. Even if I go back to work, I'm going to start doing it my way instead of following his lead. I don't need special abilities to protect everyone. I can do it the old fashioned way with a little elbow grease and teamwork."

"Just don't overwork yourself," Dino replied worriedly. "I know how hard it is just for me and Vongola is a lot bigger and more powerful than Cavallone."

"Not by much," Tsuna interjected. "Don't underestimate yourself, Dino. Your Family has a lot of what Vongola has been missing lately."

"Like what?"

"Trust, for one," he said with a knowing grin. "Your men never second-guess you because you never give them a reason to. Seeing you at work...it made me realize how I've been relying on everyone else's trust, but I haven't given them anything to trust in return."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Dino quipped. He paused and looked at Tsuna with a wide grin. "You know, you seem a lot happier than you have been in years. Even when you frown, there's just something about you that screams contentment now."

"I am happy," Tsuna confirmed with another smile. "I have my Family. I have my friends. I might have made a bad choice, but everyone is willing to let me make up for it. I...I don't know. With my Flame gone, all my other problems just don't seem as big anymore. It's like when I finally got used to the Gauntlet. Everything just snapped in place and it stopped hurting so much. Don't get me wrong, though. It still hurts. But not as much since I've come to accept it and deal with it."

"What's wrong?" Dino asked, seeing Tsuna's smile falter for a small moment in the following silence.

"I'm happy," he reasserted. "I just feel like I'm forgetting something."

"Don't worry," Dino laughed, wrapping an arm around his neck in true comrade fashion. "If it's important, it'll come back to you."

"You're right," Tsuna grinned. "Right now I need to go tell Gokudera and the others that we're finally going home."

"Get on with yourself," he chuckled before giving Tsuna a small push down the path. Tsuna laughed with him and waved farewell before breaking into a run.

He was going home!


	19. Chapter 19 Back to Basics

Hotaru barrelled into him, squealing in happiness. Haru wasn't far behind in dashing out the front door to enthusiastically greet Tsuna. Between the two, he had no time to worry about hesitation or guilt. Haru overwhelmed him like she always did, reaching past Hotaru to expertly embrace him. She put a year's worth of suppressed passion into the kiss, leaving Tsuna dizzy from all the blood suddenly rushing around inside him like mad.

"I'm home," he gasped unnneccessarily when she finally pulled away.

"Where have you been?!" She exclaimed. "We missed you so much and I was so worried. Hotaru kept saying you were sick!"

"Papa's all better!" Hotaru yelled with a wide grin. Tsuna smiled in return and leaned down long enough to pull the boy into his arms.

"I am," Tsuna confirmed, hugging the boy he'd not been able to hold for so long now. Hotaru returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Tsuna's chest and laying his small head comfortably on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hotaru missed Papa," he said softly. "Hotaru wants Papa to stay with Mommy and Hotaru forever."

"I'll see what I can do," Tsuna promised before leading them inside. Haru and Hotaru's squeals of joy had slowly brought people from every corner of the house. They were standing in the entryway, staring at him like he was a ghost. "I'm back."

"I need to--" Nana exclaimed, running for the kitchen almost like she was pre-programmed.

"Welcome back, son," Iemitsu replied with a wide smile. Tsuna stared at him for a long moment, completely disoriented to be face-to-face with his father's shadow.

"Thanks, d-d-Iemitsu," Tsuna said softly, unable to completely go along with the lie. He couldn't call this shadow 'dad'. Even though the man was filling the spot, Tsuna knew the truth and the truth was very uncomfortable. The shadow gave a small grimace, understanding of Tsuna's inability to just play along.

"Why don't you come in and take a load off, _Tsuna_...?" Iemitsu asked. Tsuna heard the questioning note hidden within the inquiry and nodded in agreement to both questions. He preferred the man to not call him son. "So, where have you been?" He continued in relief, once that was settled without anyone noticing. "Nana was upset that you didn't even call."

"I've been working," Tsuna supplied while finding himself a seat in the Living Room. Gokudera slipped out of the room to go find his beloved Sangia, having not seen her since Tsuna started rehabilitation. Yamamoto wasn't far behind since Matsu was probably on call for Haru. Haru herself had already disappeared to get them some tea and cakes. "Well, the truth is that--," he began. Hotaru jumped out of his lap to run down the hall toward the bedrooms. Tsuna paused when Hotaru's purpose was revealed. The little boy came back within a second with a ribbon and a pencil clutched in one hand and an action figure in another. He giggled and jumped up into Tsuna's lap while Tsuna looked at him in open curiosity.

"What do--"

"HOTARU! GIVE THAT BACK!" Three kids screamed in unison before there was a stampede to chase after him. Lambo, I-Pin, and Fuuta all paused at the entrance to the Living Room upon seeing Tsuna seated on the couch.

"TSUNA!"  
"SAWADA-SAN!"  
"TSUNA-NII!"

"Yo," he smiled, looking at all of their shocked expressions. Their stolen items became quickly forgotten. Lambo ran forward to tackle him with a hug despite the fact he was sitting down and Fuuta wasn't far behind. Somehow it turned into a wrestling match with the boys while Hotaru scrambled over to I-Pin's side. "I give!" He cried laughingly when the two finally managed to get him pinned down in the middle of the floor. Both boys stared at each other for a long moment, unable to believe that they'd actually beaten Tsuna. When they did, they both jumped up to give each other congratulations and Tsuna slowly picked himself up from the floor.

"Welcome home," I-Pin said shyly once he was standing. Tsuna looked at her for a long moment, trying to get the image of the young woman in front of him to somehow line up properly with the little girl he remembered. In a single year, she'd blossomed to great extents. She was now the size that Fuuta had been when Tsuna had first met him and she had begun to take on the traits of her future self. Seeing the changes in her, Tsuna paused and looked over to the two boys still cockily cheering over their victory.

Fuuta had grown and grown a lot. He was a teenager now, Tsuna realized. Gone were the chubby cheeks and wide, innocent eyes. He'd thinned and added inches to his height while Tsuna had been away. The look in his eyes was still kind, Tsuna noticed in relief, but they held a gleam of knowledge behind them. It made Tsuna wonder how much he'd changed by what Tsuna had taught him about secrets.

Lambo was almost as shocking. His afro was completely tamed and he, too, had begun to take the characteristics of his future self. He had the lazy eye that was a definite sign that he'd been practicing how to call lightening. He'd also grown taller like I-Pin had. Cow-print was still a noticeable part of his wardrobe, but he didn't wear a full ensemble of it anymore. Rather, he had a plain white shirt on and black pants with his favored print only marking along his wide belt.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked, seeing Tsuna stare at them in shock.

"Nothing," he mumbled in return before finding his seat again. "I just feel like I was hit by a truck. You've all grown so much."

"You were only gone a year, Sawada-san," I-Pin replied quietly. "We didn't grow that much."

"I know," Tsuna smiled as Hotaru crawled into his lap once more. "But it seems that just yesterday, I was having to chase you and Lambo around and you were five. And Fuuta was like he was attached to my hip. You've all changed so much and I didn't really notice until now."

"Tsuna's gone funny in the head," Lambo taunted, proving that some things never change. Tsuna laughed loudly at the comment, but was saved from a reply when Haru finally returned with tea and a huge platter of snacks.

"Here you go!" She offered, setting it down in a flourish. "Haru's tea-time special!"

"Holy..." Tsuna looked at the spread on the platter in awe for a moment. There were miniature hamburgers, cakes, sushi, and pretty much anything else he could possibly want. "Haru, you didn't have to--"

"Ha-hi?" She asked softly in disappointment. "Haru trained hard under Mamman to cook Tsu-kun's favorites. Did Haru make them wrong?" Tsuna's jaw dropped automatically at the look on Haru's face. She had seriously trained her cooking under Tsuna's mother, just to try to make Tsuna happy.

"N-No," he soothed energetically, ignoring the fact that she'd put practically a whole dinner down instead of just snacks. "They're just fine! See," he said, reaching forward to grab the first thing that came to hand. Stuffing it into his mouth, he tried to eat as happily as he possibly could. It didn't matter if he wasn't hungry yet. He kept eating until Haru's face lit up and she sat down to drink tea with them in contentment.

"So, what have you been doing, Tsu-kun?" She asked innocently while he leaned back into the couch with a bulging stomach, leaving the rest of the platter for the kids to devour. "Gokudera and Yamamoto both came home a few months ago and said that you were acting--"

"I was working up until about three months ago," Tsuna interrupted quietly as he sat back up. "Actually," he amended. "Someone go get mom and the others. I want to go ahead and get this off of my chest. I promised to myself that I wasn't going to hide it from you all." Curious, everyone slowly spread out into the house to gather everyone up when Tsuna fell silent and refused to say anything more. Several minutes passed while Hotaru continued to quietly hug his chest, content to merely be with his Papa. Quietly, everyone started appearing in droves and took their seats after giving Tsuna a small greeting. His mom, Haru, Toshi, Kyoko, Sangia, the kids, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Matsu, and finally the shadow of Tsuna's father returned with Sakura in tow.

"Yamamoto, can you turn on the intercom so that the other areas of this place can hear this?" He asked softly.

"Tsuna...are you--?"

"Yeah," he replied. "There's no reason to hide it." Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei all shot him a look of pained understanding before Yamamoto opened a panel in the wall to reveal a hidden keypad. After entering his security code, that panel slid away, too, to reveal a control panel. With a few button presses, he nodded to Tsuna to tell him that his words would be broadcast to the lower levels of the estate.

"Tsuna, what's this all about?" Sangia asked worriedly.

"There's something I want you all to know," he replied, bringing attentive silence to the room. With a bowed head, he steeled himself and began his announcement without looking anyone in the eye. "After I left here about a year ago, I went to Italy to return to work under Timoteo. What you didn't know is that I started using drugs during that time. I'm not going to make any excuses. No matter what I was going through, I should have never started doing it. But that doesn't change the fact that I did. I hid it from everyone and I kept working in the shadows without letting even my Guardians see the real me. A little over three months ago, I was forced to start rehabilitation when people started finding out about it. Since then, I've come to regret my actions since I hurt three very important people to me. Like some of you know, regret is like a poison to me. I've lost my Flame and I'm not going to get it back until I atone for my mistakes. I-I'd like to apologize for lying to all of you and ask for your forgiveness even though I don't deserve it. I should have never lied to everyone and I should have never hid. All I can say is that I'm very, very sorry and promise that I'll work harder to be someone worthy enough to take care of you all."

Yamamoto turned off the intercom when Tsuna fell silent and replaced the panel while everyone in the room tried to overcome their shock. Of course, they all had reason to be shocked. His drug use and rehab had been a tightly guarded secret. The loss of his Flame was even more so. Yet, with one quick announcement, he'd ripped the cover off of both. He wasn't going to hide anymore. He, himself, still wanted to protect everyone even though he was powerless. The only way he could do it was with the honest support of everyone around him.

"It's okay," Hotaru exclaimed, giving him an innocently happy hug. "Papa's all better now. Hotaru forgives Papa for being scary. Hotaru loves Papa!"

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered, returning the hug in open relief. Slowly, it dawned on everyone how much Tsuna was hurting because of his lies. Slowly, everyone confirmed their feelings alongside Hotaru's. And slowly, Tsuna began weeping in relief that his Family still cared about him.

* * *

"Team alpha," Tsuna mumbled into his headset. "Flank right and see if you can cut them off. Bravo, head left. I'll charge the center with--"

"Ambush!" Someone cried behind him before falling with three shots to the chest. Tsuna started scrambling for cover while yelling for a retreat, all while his mind screamed _How, How, How?! _The enemy had somehow managed to flank them instead! It wasn't supposed to--

Tsuna froze in place when three shots hit his back while another two simultaneously hit his chest and another nicked his helmet. Red splattered everywhere while Gokudera fell next to him, his helmet also stained from his efforts to protect his beloved Boss.

"I'm...hit..." Tsuna gasped as he fell to his knees from shock combined with the impacts. Cease-fires started being called out through the area and the sound of rapid fire slowly stopped completely. It all seemed like a far-away dream to Tsuna, however.

"Get up," Dino laughed, propping his semi-automatic paintball gun up onto his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. You can get us next game. This just ties the score."

"You're right," Tsuna chuckled, turning over to inspect the paint splattered across his shirt. "Although, did you have to have them hit me so many times They might be paintballs, but they still hurt."

"Come on, Boss," Gokudera interjected, shaking his head to clear it from the numerous hits he'd taken to the head. "Let's go see what the kill scores were for this game." Laughingly, Tsuna accepted his help up and the three slowly exited the woods behind Tsuna's estate. Cries came from everywhere when they saw the red paint splattered liberally across Tsuna. Cries of joy from the Cavallone team and cries of misery from Vongola since Tsuna being hit meant that they lost the round.

"We'll get them next time, Boss!" Someone yelled in encouragement. Tsuna waved in agreement while pulling off his helmet to get some air.

"Why don't you all play another round of capture the flag?" Tsuna suggested to Gokudera. "I think I'm going to sit one out."

"I'll come with you," Dino offered. Tsuna nodded in acceptance and the two went toward the drink stand set up in effort to keep everyone hydrated. The games had started at noon and it was already almost dinner time. There was a 'no real weapons' ban in place in order to keep things from getting out of hand. People grumbled at first, but hadn't argued after the paintball guns had been handed out. Keeping weapons away from Mafiosos was like trying to keep a plant alive without rain. You had to replace it with something satisfying enough to make them not notice. Knowing that, Tsuna had decided to have a paintball VS. match in effort to tighten his precarious bond with his subordinates.

They'd all taken time to personally let him know that they forgave him for hiding the truth, but Tsuna could tell that they had been upset over being lied to. So, in Sawada fashion, Tsuna had planned up a day of 'snowball fights' and 'fireworks' in effort to bring them closer together again. Since he'd not wanted to leave anyone out, he'd invited Cavallone and turned it into a Family vs. Family battle with paintball. The fireworks were still planned, but that wouldn't be until sunset and after everyone had been thoroughly worn out.

"What's the score, Fuuta?" Tsuna called after downing half a sports drink.

"I-Pin has sixty-one and Lambo has twelve," Fuuta called back with a chuckle. Tsuna laughed with him, knowing the probable reason for the point spread between the two. Lambo was notorious as being the one Mafioso that everyone wanted to kill. He probably kept getting knocked out of the game before he could get his points up. "Tell him if he doesn't learn to keep his head down better, he's going to end up washing dishes for the rest of the year."

"I'll tell him, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta agreed. Tsuna sighed and found himself a bench to sit on with Dino beside him while the horns went off to signal the start of a new round.

"You seem relaxed," Dino commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It's hard to get tense when the worse thing that could happen is I loose a bet against you," Tsuna smiled. "Everyone is having fun and I'm actually taking part in it."

"Has the Ninth contacted you?" Dino asked carefully. He grimaced when Tsuna's face fell for a moment.

"He's called three times already," Tsuna confirmed. "I told him I wasn't coming back until he agreed to a few of my _requests_."

"Ouch," Dino grimaced again. "I bet he wasn't happy."

"Heh," Tsuna mumbled. "He threatened to have me locked away in the Vendiche prison 'until I learned respect'. I told him that he could try, but reminded him that my people down here wouldn't be happy if he locked me away again. Then he tried to blackmail me into coming back. I told him I didn't care who he told about the time I was on drugs since it was his fault that I turned to them in the first place. The last time we talked, he actually listened to what I wanted and said he'd think about it."

"What did you ask for?" Dino asked curiously before pulling Enzio out of his jacket to get some exercise on the grass.

"Freedom," Tsuna admitted with his hands automatically tightening around his bottle. "I told him that I wasn't going back into the Sanctum if I went back. I also told him that Tsuo was going to be getting a vacation for a while. Then I told him that if he wanted me to start working with him again, I at least wanted to finish high school. I practically dropped out because of everything. I want to go back and finish before I end up past the point where I can go back."

"Can't you just have your records show--"

"Timoteo said the same thing," Tsuna interrupted unhappily. "I told him no. I want to achieve it on my own."

"I'm proud of you," Dino replied warmly. Tsuna blinked and looked at him in surprise, but was unable to reply due to an sharp yell of panic nearby. Concerned, Tsuna jumped to his feet and ran in that direction, only to fall to a stop with Dino beside him. Enzio had somehow grown to be three feet tall and was trying to go after Haru, who was standing with her arms full of the bottled water she'd been in the middle of delivering. But that wasn't why Tsuna faltered for a moment. The _thing _standing between Haru and Enzio was.

"Get him, Prince!" Haru yelled while trying to dash for safety in Tsuna's direction. Tsuna watched with wide eyes while the creature responded and began to run around Enzio's back to attack with the horn in the middle of it's forehead.

"What is that?" Tsuna mumbled in shock while Haru peeked out from behind him to watch the fight. She quickly became animated behind him and continued to call out encouragements to the creature that had protected her.

"It's my Salamander," Haru replied. She did a double-take at Tsuna's wide-eyed expression. "Ha-hi? Didn't I tell you? Patchwork gave him to me."

"N-No," he replied, still staring at the creature fighting Enzio. "I-Is that an unicorn?"

"Yep!" Haru exclaimed while Prince began to gain the upper hand against the angered turtle. Dino finally got over his surprise and began to join in the counter-strike to get him under control while his subordinates tried to help. The creature, seeing that reinforcements were taking over, broke off and began to slowly walk up to Haru. "Thank you, Prince!" She exclaimed, dashing forward to hug the small creature around its neck.

Tsuna stared for a long moment, unable to believe his eyes. Neither could anyone else. The small creature was about the size of a large dog, but couldn't be mistaken for anything but a unicorn. Hooves, equine body, mane, tail, everything right down to the small horn protruding from his head. All of it screamed _unicorn_. It gleamed white against the grass with flames flickering in small tufts around its feet. It stomped a few times in his direction, obviously irritated for some reason.

"Be nice," Haru admonished. "Tsu-kun would have saved me if you didn't." Tsuna watched while the horse...unicorn...tossed its head and shrugged out of Haru's grateful hug. It slowly walked forward while Tsuna continued to stare in shock. It paused in front of him, staring up from Tsuna's knee level with a strange gleam in its eye. Then, with no warning, Tsuna felt the little creature's hoof stomp down _hard _on his foot. Knocked out of his surprise by the shock, Tsuna yelped and began hopping around while holding the offended appendage. In true Tsuna fashion, he ended up falling back on his rear when he lost his balance.

"What was that for?!" He squealed at the creature of White Flame. Staring at it in suspicion, he let it close the distance on him when it looked like it had something it wanted him to understand. Dino and the others watched curiously since Enzio was already restrained. Even Haru seemed curious at the creature's intent to give Tsuna a message.

With a grunt, Tsuna rocked backward when an equine nose hit him square in the chest.

"I don't understand," Tsuna replied when the little creature looked at him with sad eyes. "I can tell you're trying to tell me something, but I don't get it." Tsuna grunted again when the horse hit him in the chest twice more. "Will you stop that!" Tsuna yelled irritably. He paused at the look that the horse somehow gave. It was a look that said 'I'm better than you.' "Great," Tsuna muttered, glaring at Prince. "I'm being looked down on by a horse with a stick stuck to its head." Scrambling out of the way and to his feet, he stuck his tongue out when the creature's kick missed him.

"Prince! Tsu-kun!" Haru yelled before the two could begin fighting in seriousness. The angered note in her voice made both pause and turn to her while Dino looked on with a knowing smile. "Don't you two dare start fighting," she warned. "If you do, I won't forgive either of you!" Tsuna looked down at the creature with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know why you don't like me," Tsuna grumbled. "But I don't want to piss Haru off." Prince bounced its equine head in agreement. "Truce?" Again, the horse nodded in agreement with a small stomp of one foot to reiterate it. Yes, he'd agree to a truce. "You seem pretty reasonable, Horse," Tsuna commented with a smile. "Thank you for protecting Haru." If Tsuna had feathers, he'd have ruffled them in irritation when Prince gave him another condescending look before walking back over to Haru. The unicorn nuzzled his nose against her knee for a second before combusting into Flame and darting for the ring on her finger.

"You, me, talk inside, now," Tsuna snapped to Haru once the creature was gone. Haru blushed sheepishly before following behind, knowing that Tsuna was upset over not being told about the addition to the Family. More than that, though, Tsuna truly just wanted to know what the hell was going on and why Haru had gotten a Demitirus Ring without him knowing. Tsuna knew that she went to Patchwork's on occasion to learn more about the rings in effort to know more about her son's 'condition', but getting a ring meant for her own Flame was something completely unexpected.

"Alright," Tsuna prompted once they were alone together. "Why did Patchwork give that to you? I know that you didn't buy it because a withdrawal for ten million would have caught my attention."

"I was going to surprise you," she answered with a pout. "Haru got a job."

"Job?" He repeated in shock.

"More like an apprenticeship," she amended. "Patchwork has been teaching Haru how to be a jewelery-smith."

"Wha--?"

"Haru wanted to know more about Hotaru's Ring," she replied. "So Patchwork said the best way was to learn how to make them. She gave me Prince when I finished learning the recipes correctly. It took Haru a long time to get it right from memory. Prince helps turn the recipes into rings and necklaces and other pretty things. He's my partner. I can't make jewelry without him, so you better be nice to him!"

"He helps you?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Patchwork said I'm supposed to keep what he does a secret," Haru replied while she bit her lip with a grimace. "But yes, I can't do what she taught me without him."

"I didn't know," he commented in shock, finding a seat when his knees felt like they were going to give. "I've been watching all this time and I didn't know you were doing something like that." Tsuna blinked a few times at his own words, realizing that there were limits to even Vongola's God-like information resources. For example, information wasn't added to the database unless it was commented upon in a report. Matsu had never seen need to comment about Haru's training, so Tsuna had never known. Tsuna hadn't been able to watch her every moment of the day, either, so he'd missed any conversation she might have had about it.

Pandora's Box wasn't infallible. It didn't know everything. For some reason, that thought made him sag in relief rather than tense up. It meant that he _couldn't _keep his nose to a computer screen if he wanted to protect everyone. If he did, he'd miss what was going on right in front of him. He could follow a path different from the Ninth and not have to rely on the Box other than in passing. Knowing that the Box wasn't perfect made him finally believe that his wish could become reality. He could stay with his Family and not bury himself with updates and reports. He could still protect everyone without doing that because the Box didn't know and see _everything_.

"Are you okay, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked worriedly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No," he answered in surprise. "Why would I be mad?"

"Haru didn't tell you about Prince--"

"It's fine," Tsuna soothed with a wide smile. "I was just taken by surprise. I'm happy for you, though. Not everyone can do what Patchwork does."

"Really?" She replied with a bright smile.

"Really."

* * *

"Oooh--" Gokudera moaned while Sangia's hands continued to massage out the knots in his shoulders from where she sat on his back. "Right there," he murmured when her fingers found a particularly big one.

"Boys and guns," Sangia grumbled. "What is it about putting the two together that makes you want to play war-games?"

"That's like asking why you want to buy a fancy dress and go out dancing," he replied with a chuckle. "Even if you're a determined and professional scientist, you still get a thrill out of-- Oooh--" Gokudera cut off with another moan when her massage finally loosed his knotted muscle in a wash of pleasant sensations. "That's not fair," he mumbled, feeling contentedly drowsy now that the last of the tight lumps in his back was gone. "Remind me to wear more protective pads next time."

"I'm surprised you didn't get worse," Sangia murmured while continuing her gentle ministrations. "I saw how many times you kept Tsuna from getting hit, even if he didn't see himself."

"We still lost," he groaned. "Even with the Cavallones purposely letting it go when I ignored every time they hit me if it wasn't a head shot."

"Poor baby," Sangia chuckled. "Do you want a cookie to make you feel better?" Gokudera growled at the offer and wriggled around under her until he was on his back. Before she could even squeak, he sat up and pulled her into a deep, passionate embrace and didn't let her go until she was both flush and panting.

"No," he said softly with a small grin when he finally broke away. "But I'll take that."

"Do you always take what you want without asking?" She panted quietly with her eyes begging for him to take another.

"Isn't that what Mafiosos do best?" He grinned while he slowly, teasingly, began to close the distance between them again.

"I thought they protected their Family best."

"That's part of taking what they want. Since they want to protect their Family, they take whatever they need to make it happen."

"That's a pretty simple way to look at things. I thought it was more complicated than that." She smiled while trying to keep her lips from quivering due to the seductive desire in his eyes while he continued to lean closer and closer to her at an insanely slow pace.

"It only gets complicated when you think too much."

"So you don't think too much?"

"I didn't say that. I think a lot," he murmured with his lips playfully hovering at the edge of hers. She moaned softly despite herself when he playfully nibbled on her bottom lip without following it up with a kiss. Instead, he continued to hover in and out of her reach, openly amused with her attempts to control herself.

"Are you willing to let me do an experiment to see if that's true?"

"Sure. Hit me with your best shot," he agreed absently with his eyes focused on his target. Namely, her lips.

"Will you marry me?" She gasped.

"Ye--Wait, what?" Gokudera pulled his lips back from where he'd been about to kiss her again and stared at her in shock. "Did you just propose to me?"

"Maybe," she replied with a blush. "You almost answered without thinking."

"That was just an experiment to see if I really did think?" He goggled.

"N-Not really," she admitted with another blush. "I wanted to see how you'd answer."

"You mean you want to marry me?" Gokudera asked with wide eyes over the implication.

"Maybe," Sangia said with her pink flush turning into a bright red one.

"That's my line," he admonished in hopes that she'd give him a real answer.

"We've been dating for a while now," she said quietly without meeting his eyes. "Even though it's been a long distance relationship, I've really enjoyed having you as a part of my life."

"I've liked having you in mine, too," Gokudera admitted gently.

"So, will you marry me?" She asked again with a little more confidence.

"I thought that was my line, too," he grumbled.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century." She chuckled in effort to hide the worry in her eyes over the fact that he'd not answered yet. "D-Do you not want to marry me...?"

"I didn't say that," he grinned, realizing that his snap reaction to the question was his honest one. "If you really think you'd be happy with a guy like me..." He grinned widely when she nodded enthusiastically, her eyes lighting up to tell him her feelings even though she was obviously speechless in hope. "Then...yes," he said softly. He grinned widely at a thought and added, "If you don't mind me being the husband instead of the wife even though you proposed."

"Of course!" She exclaimed before flinging herself forward to kiss him. Gokudera chuckled softly and gave himself over to the embrace. He had a strange and warm feeling inside him at the thought of having a wife who understood him and accepted him and still wanted to be with him even though she knew that she would always be second. He _knew _that she understood that she would always be second in his life. It was one of the things that made him who he was. Yet, she still wanted to be with him despite it.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips. She laughed at the words, considering that it was the first time he'd said it and it was _after _they were engaged. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" He taunted. Before she could reply, he twisted his hips and tossed her on the bed. Pinning her down, he told her how much he cared for her in the way he'd always told her before.

They barely noticed the fireworks going off outside, too busy enjoying their own private ones.

* * *

"Crimson Curtain?" Tsuna repeated, putting down his chopsticks for a moment. "Who's that?"

"He's Hotaru's hero," Iemitsu laughed. "Haru and a lot of other people's, too. I'd say he has fan clubs in just about every country between here and Canada."

"But who is he?" Yamamoto inquired.

"He's a superhero!" Hotaru exclaimed, unintentionally flinging food off of the end of his chopsticks in his enthusiasm. "He stops bad guys like Papa does."

"He's a mysterious knight in the shadows," Haru added with an admiring sigh that made Tsuna snap to attention. "No one knows what he looks like, but he's already helped the police catch a ton of bad guys in a bunch of different countries."

"Oh, I remember now," Tsuna said, feeling strangely jealous over Haru's open admiration of someone else. "I read a report on him. It said he was wearing a curtain tied around his neck and had his underwear on outside his pants. He tried to lecture our guys in the middle of a slave shipment."

"Slaves?" Yamamoto choked. Tsuna paled, suddenly remembering that the slaves were a classified and personal effort on his behalf...outside the doings of Vongola.

"I-It's not what you think," Tsuna soothed hurriedly.

"Don't tell me that you bought slaves," Ryohei growled, remembering all the slave-rings that he'd shut down during his previous work.

"I-I did, b-but--"

"Boss!" Gokudera goggled, unable to believe that Tsuna would take part in such a horrid transaction.

"Let me talk!" He gasped, bringing silence to the table. "It's not what you think!"

"Tsuna-nii freed the slaves," Fuuta interjected in complete trust. "Tsuna-nii wouldn't buy slaves to use, so he must have freed them."

"Exactly," Tsuna confirmed, grateful that someone still believed he had decency inside him. "It's a market that we can't shut down because of a treaty," he explained in a rush. "I go and buy as many as I can without the owners knowing that it's me and then I ship them to the Ninth's private facility to help them get back on their feet. I-I--" Tsuna froze and took a deep breath to stop himself from saying anything more. None of them needed to know how it'd been for him. Knowing would only make them hurt more. "I save all I can," he finished pathetically.

"O-Of course you did," Gokudera agreed hesitantly while he traded a pained look with Sangia. Tsuna tried not to look at the two, knowing both were smart enough to read between the lines. Tsuna had saved all that he could, but so many more had been allowed to slip past. All because of a be-damned treaty that the Vongola Bosses before him had agreed to.

"I'm going to destroy it," Tsuna mumbled with a bowed head. "The minute that the Ninth retires, I won't stand by the treaty anymore. I won't let innocent people become slaves just to make Vongola's life easier. I'm not going to stick to the status quo. When I take over, I'm going to change a lot of things Vongola does. Right now, I have to look the other way because the Ninth still holds the reins. I won't become a traitor by disobeying him, but he's not going to be the Boss forever."

"About that Crimson Curtain you read about," Gokudera commented into the following silence in a very noticeable effort to change the subject. "I don't think that it was the real one."

"Eh?" Tsuna replied, grateful for the prompt. "But it said that he claimed to be the Crimson Curtain."

"Had to have been a fan," Gokudera corrected. "Crimson Curtain has never come out of hiding. Cadenza won't shut up about him. Apparently he's an elite hacker that even she can't track down. Whenever something catches his attention, he'll hack the world until he gains enough proof to put his target away. The cops hate taking his information since he won't tell them who he is, but they can't just ignore him either. The last time they tried to ignore him, he hacked into the city's cable and broadcast the information across every channel. He's done it every time that the authorities won't move on the information he gives them. A few times, he's even tried to ruin the person when the courts didn't put them away for their crimes."

"Was that what I heard about the Regalia's Family Boss--" Ryohei asked in curiosity.

"Yep," Gokudera confirmed. "She won't be able to show her face in public again. When the courts released her because her lawyers made them throw out Crimson Curtain's information, he flooded the internet with a picture of her taking a shit outside a bar and another of her being arrested for public indecency with her pants still down."

"Ouch," Tsuna groaned in sympathy. "Remind me never to do anything like that. I wouldn't be able to show my face, either. And Hotaru, you look up to this guy?"

"Crimson Curtain only goes after bad people," he answered with his face twisted up in determination. Tsuna sighed, knowing that the kid only really knew the load of hype that the media fed him about the man.

"Alright," Tsuna sighed at the boy's open faith in his hero. "If he's your hero, he's your hero."

"Papa is Hotaru's hero, too!" He exclaimed with a wide grin, openly glad that his father wasn't going to fuss over Crimson Curtain.

"Thank you," he replied warmly. "It's nice to know that I'm still in there somewhere."


	20. Chapter 20 Loyalty

Tsuna woke slowly, feeling worn out and strangely satisfied. The stickiness he could feel on himself made him very glad he was in bed with his wife. That had been one hell of a dream he'd had. He'd never had a wet dream before, but he wasn't going to fight it if they made him wake up feeling this good. Even thinking about some of the things he'd done in the dream made him smile to himself and reach out to pull Haru into his arms while drowsing in contentment.

Cuddling against her back with the smell of a new shampoo wafting in his face only brought the dream back even more. Before he fully realized that he was turned on, he was already carressing his wife in hopes that he could make at least part of the dream into reality. For some reason, he ached and felt raw when he finally slipped himself into her. Were wet dreams supposed to do that?

Ignoring the sensation, he focused on the other sensations that were quickly building inside him. Haru was already beginning to moan and pant at the feeling of him inside her. Knowing exactly how to satisfy her, he let his hands reach around her and drift down between her legs to where he was already sheathed inside her. She moaned even more loudly when he began to rub her while he continued to softly thrust. He chuckled to himself when he felt her shift long enough to put a pillow over her head to muffle her moans. It didn't matter if she had been asleep before. She was awake now. He could tell because how she was writhing in his arms. It was one of the perks of marriage to be able to--

Tsuna froze and climaxed in his shock when two hands wrapped around him from behind. His eyes snapped open when he felt an undeniably female body wrap up against his back.

"H-H-Haru," he mumbled in shock.

"Mnm..." came the answer from...

Behind him.

"I-If you're there..." he gasped, pulling himself out of the woman in his arms. "Then who..." Dreading the answer, but fearing that he already knew, he darted up in bed and ripped the pillow away from the woman's head. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He screamed, making both women in his bed snap into full wakefulness. Grabbing the blanket up to himself in effort to hide his naked body, he darted off the bed. A single moment of standing drove him to his knees, proving that he'd somehow been used without mercy. He groaned and clutched his overused self while still staring at the two in his bed in shock.

"Tsu-kun?" Haru asked worriedly, scrubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Don't you remember? You told Haru that--"

"No, no, no, no, no," he interrupted in horror, knowing exactly what she was about to say. "That was just a dream!"

"Dream?" Kyoko repeated, sitting up in all her nude glory. "You said--"

"No!" He yelled, turning pale. Both women stared at him in worry and he couldn't blame them. Obviously, what he'd thought was a dream hadn't been a dream. Things he'd never do in real life, he'd done in that dream. But how had he thought that it was a dream if it was real? He hadn't taken any drugs to screw with his perceptions like--

Perceptions.

"_Mukuro_!" Tsuna snarled in instant understanding. Forcing himself back to his feet, he threw the cover over both women's heads long enough to grab his pajama pants from where they lay on the floor next to the bed and throw them on. Seeing his rage, both women scrambled for their clothes out of need to give chase. Tsuna ignored them, too intent on his target. If what he thought happened had been what really happened, someone was about to die.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled through the halls while he darted down the stairs toward Chrome's suite. "Where the hell are you?!"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto gasped, running up from the direction of the kitchen. Tsuna ignored him and kicked in Chrome's door in anger, only to find the room empty.

"Where the fuck is he?" Tsuna shouted angrily.

"Who?" Gokudera asked, also running up due to Tsuna's yelling.

"Mukuro!" He snapped, heaving in rage.

"Chrome's eating break-- BOSS!" Gokudera cried when Tsuna rushed past both him and Yamamoto. Tsuna didn't hesitate for a moment when he saw Mukuro standing, openly waiting on him. Tsuna clenched his fist tightly, pulled back, and swung. Only Yamamoto's and Gokudera's restraining hands kept the punch from landing.

"Let me go!" Tsuna yelled while attempting to lunge forward again, only to be held back by two very confused Guardians.

"Oya?" Mukuro said with a wide grin. "Did you not have fun last night, my--"

"Cut the shit!" Tsuna snarled. "You screwed with my head last night! You made me think I was only dreaming!"

"Such a good dream, though," he commented playfully. "Did you not like it?"

"Not when I woke up!" He cried. "You fucking bastard! Why did you--"

"Because," Mukuro replied seriously, his eyes narrowing in his own anger. "I don't wish to be imprisoned forever. If making you have a child is what it takes to gain freedom, then so be it."

"W-What...?" Tsuna asked with wide eyes, feeling as if he'd just been punched in the gut.

"You didn't think I'd be content to stay in the darkness forever, did you?"

"W-Who--How--What--?" Tsuna sagged in his Guardian's arms when his legs gave out. He knew who. He knew how. He even knew why. "Timoteo's gone too far this time."

"Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"If he can't keep me under his thumb, he--" Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to verbalize the truth. Timoteo's fear of the Vongola bloodline dying out was something that he'd already known about. But for him to go so far in trying to ensure its continuation... "Get out," Tsuna said softly. "You, Ken, Chikusa, all of you just get out. I can't trust you anymore."

"Kufufufufu," Mukuro laughed. "You were a fool to--"

"Get. Out." Tsuna repeated through clenched teeth. Silence reigned in the house for a very long moment before a sigh finally broke it.

"Ken, Chikusa," Mukuro snapped to the two obediently watching from the side. "We've overstayed our welcome."

"Boss...?" Gokudera questioned gently while the three retreated toward the front door. Tsuna shook his head, not wanting to talk about any of it. Things that he'd never do outside a dream, he'd done because his senses had been raped by the man. He felt used and violated in a way that could never be simply explained.

"Tsu-kun?" Haru asked softly behind him. Tsuna turned and looked at her, along with Kyoko beside her, for a very long moment before turning away. Their robes and bed-hair told everyone in the room about what had happened.

"I'll be in my office," Tsuna mumbled quietly. "Everyone just leave me alone for a while."

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko cried when he'd taken three steps in that direction. The name was like a dagger lodging itself into his heart. He faltered for a moment in his step, but determinedly ignored her in effort to get behind closed doors to think.

Standing in the middle of his office, hot tears began spilling down his face. He felt like a whore because of what happened. No...a breeding horse... It hadn't been about love or sharing intimate feelings. It had been about Timoteo's desire for Tsuna to have kids. It had been nothing more than a forced mating in hopes that one of the two women would end up pregnant.

What was worse was that he didn't know how to feel about it. If the second had been anyone other than Kyoko, he could have just brushed it off and possibly killed the woman. But it had been Kyoko. He didn't know how he was going to look at her again, knowing what he'd did to her in his 'dream'. What he'd had the women do to each other...

Like he told himself at least once a day, he wasn't human. He was a monster. Even thinking about it made him arroused, which _wasn't right_! He loved Haru! He was married! He was--

In love with two women, both of which had given themselves to him.

Was he supposed to be happy? Was he supposed to feel like Haru betrayed him for letting another woman into their bed? How was he supposed to deal with such a thing? Especially since Ryohei had warned him that Kyoko was off her rocker where he was concerned.

BLACKX: HEEEEELP!

DINOSOUR: What's wrong?

BLACKX: I think I've been raped  
BLACKX: I don't know  
BLACKX: I'm so confused

DINOSOUR: What happened?  
DINOSOUR: Do you need me to come over?

BLACKX: No  
BLACKX: I just need someone to help me figure this out

DINOSOUR: You know I'm here, little brother

BLACKX: 9th hit again

DINOSOUR: Another threat to get you to go back?

BLACKX: No  
BLACKX: He bribed Mukuro to

DINOSOUR: ?

BLACKX: It's embarrassing

DINOSOUR: I won't tell  
DINOSOUR: Scout's honor

BLACKX: From what I remember of it he  
BLACKX: He took one of my fantasies and made it real  
BLACKX: I thought it was just a dream, but it wasn't  
BLACKX: I seduced Kyoko and got both her and Haru to  
BLACKX: Don't make me go into details  
BLACKX: I didn't know it was real!!  
BLACKX: But then I woke up and they were both in my bed!!  
BLACKX: And I know he was watching, because in the dream  
BLACKX: The dream that wasn't a dream  
BLACKX: My perceptions kept getting frozen when...you get the picture!!  
BLACKX: I didn't notice, though because I thought it was a dream!!

DINOSOUR: LOL

BLACKX: It's not funny!  
BLACKX: I thought it was a dream but it wasn't  
BLACKX: I slept with someone other than my wife again

DINOSOUR: Again?

BLACKX: Don't want to talk about that  
BLACKX: The point is, the 9th made me have sex without letting me have a say in it  
BLACKX: I mean a say where I was in my right mind and knew what I was doing  
BLACKX: That's rape, right?

DINOSOUR: I think so  
DINOSOUR: I don't think there's a precedent for that kind of thing  
DINOSOUR: Why would he bribe Mukuro to do that, anyway?

BLACKX: He wants me to have kids  
BLACKX: I told you before that he kept me locked up because I'm the last Vongola

DINOSOUR: Talk about paranoid  
DINOSOUR: So since you're not being obedient like before  
DINOSOUR: He took matters into his own hands?

BLACKX: I guess  
BLACKX: But what am I supposed to do now?  
BLACKX: How can I look Haru and Kyoko in the face now?

DINOSOUR: It's not unusual for a Boss to have a mistress

BLACKX: DINO!

DINOSOUR: Face it  
DINOSOUR: From the sound of it, Mukuro only made you think it was a dream

BLACKX: Yes...

DINOSOUR: And you accepted it when you thought it was a dream

BLACKX: Yes...

DINOSOUR: So just accept that your dream came true

BLACKX: You say that  
BLACKX: But it's not that easy  
BLACKX: I'm married  
BLACKX: And

DINOSOUR: And?  
DINOSOUR: And there's no other reason not to  
DINOSOUR: Is there?

BLACKX: It's not right

DINOSOUR: LOL  
DINOSOUR: Neither is blowing off a man's head  
DINOSOUR: But you have no problem with that

BLACKX: I only do that when I have to

DINOSOUR: So consider this something you have to do  
DINOSOUR: The Ninth has made it clear that you HAVE to have a kid to continue your bloodline  
DINOSOUR: Maybe this was just his way of helping you get over your hesitation  
DINOSOUR: So that you'd have twice the chance of getting someone pregnant

BLACKX: So I'm nothing more than a breeding horse after all

DINOSOUR: I didn't mean it like that  
DINOSOUR: I'm not telling you to ignore your feelings  
DINOSOUR: I'm just telling you that the Ninth was probably thinking about you  
DINOSOUR: He's not a cold-hearted guy

BLACKX: Heh  
BLACKX: He held my leash for how long?  
BLACKX: And you're trying to tell me that he's not cold-hearted?

DINOSOUR: I'm sure he had your best interests at heart  
DINOSOUR: Didn't you say that he kept you locked up to keep you safe?

BLACKX: This isn't helping

DINOSOUR: Just go one step at a time  
DINOSOUR: If you feel that you can accept it, then accept it  
DINOSOUR: If you don't, then don't  
DINOSOUR: Stop worrying about right and wrong  
DINOSOUR: That's all I'm saying

BLACKX: I'll think about it

DINOSOUR: k  
DINOSOUR: I got to go  
DINOSOUR: Late for negotiation

BLACKX: Bye

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief when he stepped off the plane. Haru and his son was with him, along with his three trusted Guardians. Kyoko was safely stashed over a hundred miles away under psychiatric care. He'd thought about it like he'd promised Dino. While he still wasn't positive about his feelings in the matter, one thing was clear. He couldn't accept Kyoko until he was positive she was in her right mind.

It had been difficult to talk to both women about the matter, but he had. They'd both been somewhat upset when Tsuna told him that he hadn't been himself. Then, they'd forced him to admit that he'd fantasized about it in the past, but had never intended on actually doing anything like that. They'd come to a hesitant agreement to just drop the matter until they all had more time to think about it...Tsuna especially.

Then, Kyoko had admitted that she felt strange at times. One minute she would feel betrayed and still hurt over Mochida's death. The next minute she'd feel overwhelmingly like jumping into Tsuna's arms. Tsuna...who was Mochida's killer. The combination of the two conflicting emotions had been driving her insane. She didn't know what she was supposed to feel, which was understandable under the circumstances. Tsuna himself still wasn't sure.

She'd agreed to stay behind for counseling and Tsuna had gotten her agreement to take Ryohei with him back to Italy. Time wasn't allowed to stand still forever and he'd wanted one extra man who he could trust at his back. He was going to be under the Ninth's thumb a lot, even though he'd been allowed to bring his Family with him. If he was going to stay free while taking up his position at the Tenth, he'd have to accept some kind of protecting force. He wasn't Hellfire anymore, where he could do it on his own.

No one had been happy about Tsuna returning to Italy, but he'd been determined once the Ninth had seemingly agreed to his demands. He couldn't change Vongola unless he was the Boss, after all. Timoteo wouldn't retire and let him take over until after Tsuna's training was completed. That meant, for Tsuna to be able to do what he wanted, he had to go back and learn whatever the Ninth thought he needed to know in order to take over and lead. With or without his Flame.

It was a scary thing, knowing what he was going to do. Stepping back into the Mafia world, armed only with his friends and a Glock. He didn't know how other people did it so easily. How could they live and work in such a world without any securities. Then again, he mused, probably in the same way he was about to. Simply by trusting in his Family.

* * *

"Is everything to you're liking?" The Ninth asked calmly.

"Just fine," Tsuna replied just as calmly. "Hotaru and Haru are settling in fine and Sangia and Matsu both have no problem sharing rooms with Gokudera and Yamamoto respectively."

"Good, good," the Ninth nodded before pushing a file across the desk. Tsuna picked it up to look at it curiously. "It's your transfer papers," the Ninth explained. "You pretty much finished out your second year of high school at Okari High. I've talked with the Dean of Don Girarde and he had no problem starting you on your third year. I've also set it up so that you have a study hall instead of Gym class. Same with your Guardians and the others."

"How's Reborn doing?" Tsuna smiled quirkily, knowing that the 'Dean' was his former tutor.

"He's doing well," the Ninth replied blandly. "Now, we come to the matter of your training. I want to get this out in the open."

"Go ahead," Tsuna agreed, setting the file back down on his desk.

"I want to start you back out on basics," he stated simply. Tsuna blinked at him in speechless shock. "I feel that you might have lost touch with the lower rank's way of doing things. Therefore, I'm going to be sending you through the Gauntlet again."

"Y-You can't be serious," Tsuna gasped with his face turning pale. "I don't have my Flame and--"

"And no one else does either," the Ninth interjected with a knowing look. "I think this will be good for you. You can see what it truly takes for one of our hitmen to do their job."

"B-But--"

"No buts, Tsunayoshi," he admonished. "It's not like I'm going to send you out unprotected. I believe Xanxus will suffice like he always did before."

"B-But--"

"You're dismissed," the Ninth snapped. Tsuna jerked in place, feeling like the order had been a slap in his face. Silently, he obeyed while wondering what was going through the Ninth's mind. All that work he'd been doing...everything he'd done up until now...it was as if it meant nothing. Was this his punishment for making demands of the Ninth generation Boss? Had he overheard Tsuna when he said he wanted to change Vongola's way of doing things? H-How...Why...eh?!

"Boss...?" Gokudera asked hesitantly when Tsuna walked past him in a daze. Tsuna looked up at him with his shock plain on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I think Timoteo is trying to kill me..."

"EH?" His Right Hand exclaimed in shock. "But he was trying to keep you locked away for protection before."

"I don't get it either," Tsuna admitted. "But he said my training is going back to basics. He's sending me out on hitman assignments again, Gokudera."

"But your Flame," Gokudera objected worriedly. "Doesn't he know--"

"He knows," he confirmed. "I tried to remind him, but he said he didn't care. No one else in the Family has my abilities and they still get the jobs done."

"Hmm..." The silver haired man mumbled in thought. "Maybe he's being honest? I mean, you've never had to do an assignment without your Flame before. Maybe it's a test of courage or something?"

"Maybe," Tsuna mumbled doubtfully. It was a little dangerous for a test of courage.

"Did he get everything set up for school?" Gokudera inquired in effort to cheer Tsuna up.

"Yes," he answered. "The file said that we start back tomorrow."

"It'll be good to see Cheri again," Gokudera commented. Tsuna perked up a bit at the thought, realizing how long it'd been since he last saw the woman.

"You're right," he agreed with a small smile slowly appearing on his face. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

* * *

It felt strange to be sitting in a school desk again. Strange and...uncomfortable. Not because he felt like he was out of place, but because of the computer screen in front of him. Don Girarde had gotten a huge make over while he'd been away. When it had shut down for the Nano-Electro Incident, the Dean had decided that print textbooks were too dangerous to use anymore. They'd all been destroyed and replaced with electronic textbooks that the students kept on a keyring of flash memory. In case of emergency, there was a micro-EMP device attached to the ring so that the memory sticks could have their memories wiped. Every student had been trained on how to access the information on the keyring, as well. It wasn't a simple, 'plug it in and your textbook appears on screen'. There were passwords, firewalls, and a dozen other safety features required to go through in accessing each individual 'textbook'.

Tsuna understood the need for the upgrade in Don Girarde's teaching methods. Even so, he didn't like the memories that it brought up when he sat down and pulled out his laptop. Gokudera and Yamamoto both turned in their seats and shot him a worried look, but he ignored it in effort to calm himself. He wasn't alone. Ryohei was sitting behind him and Gokudera to his right. Yamamoto sat in front of him and there was a window to his left. He was surrounded by Family and freedom. He wasn't in that windowless office with the Ninth. He wasn't working. He was going to learn.

EXCALIBER: WTF

Despite himself, Tsuna jumped in his seat when the message popped up onto his screen. Curious, Ryohei leaned over his shoulder to look.

"Who's that?" He asked quietly.

"Just a friend of mine," Tsuna whispered back with a small blush.

BLACKX: I can't talk right now  
BLACKX: In class

EXCALIBER: I just got my orders for today

BLACKX: So you know

EXCALIBER: WTF is he thinking?

BLACKX: Who knows  
BLACKX: Need to go  
BLACKX: Teacher just showed up  
BLACKX: Class is starting

EXCALIBER: I'm going to go talk to him  
EXCALIBER: This isn't right

BLACKX: Don't do that  
BLACKX: It'll be fine

EXCALIBER: I can't just drop this  
EXCALIBER: You haven't done assignments like that in over a year  
EXCALIBER: It's not like riding a bicycle

BLACKX: I know

"I know," a voice read aloud, bringing snickers to the classroom.

BLACKX: s h i t

"Shit, indeed...Mr. Black X," Mr. Niles said from where he hovered over him, looking over Tsuna's conversation on the screen. Tsuna's face turned red, then paled, then turned red again.

"S-Sorry," he apologized with a faltering smile. "I tried to tell him that I couldn't talk. He's kind of hard to stop once he gets going."

"Let me try," Mr. Niles demanded while taking control of his laptop.

EXCALIBER: What's wrong?  
EXCALIBER: You still there?

BLACKX: This is Mr. Niles

EXCALIBER: Who are you?  
EXCALIBER: Where's BlackX?

BLACKX: I'm BlackX's history teacher

EXCALIBER: Oh shit

BLACKX: Congratulations  
BLACKX: I think this is the first time he's gotten detention  
BLACKX: If I remember his records correctly

EXCALIBER: BWAHAHAHA  
EXCALIBER: It'll do him some good  
EXCALIBER: He's too much of a goody-goody anyway

"Interesting," Mr. Niles commented while Tsuna's face turned even more red. "So you're a goody-goody. Some friend you have there."

"H-He's a little jaded," Tsuna replied while trying to get his blushes under control and attempting to ignore the laughter coming from the other students for the 'goody-goody' comment. This torture was ten times worse than the first time he'd come to school with a hangover. Tsuna groaned when he saw the next message on the screen.

EXCALIBER: Tell him I'll keep my mouth shut for now  
EXCALIBER: He'll know what I mean  
EXCALIBER: G2G Guy just tried to shoot me in the back  
EXCALIBER: And he thinks he can run away  
EXCALIBER: Ciao

"Sawada," Mr. Niles snapped, making Tsuna lurch in his seat. "I want to see you during your lunch break for punishment. You're going to write 'I will not chat in class' until your hand falls off."

"Yes, Mr. Niles," Tsuna murmured as he sank down in his seat among the snickering class.

* * *

"What's going on, Tsuna?" Cheri asked worriedly. "You weren't in Gym Class."

"I'm not taking Gym this year," Tsuna replied while they walked toward the front gates of the school.

"Well, I guess that's understandable since Hibari didn't come back with you," she commented in open disappointment.

"I can't tempt him out of Namimori anymore," Tsuna sighed. "He got his life and death battle already."

"Really?" Cheri replied with wide eyes. "Who won?"

"Well," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "It was a tie."

"Eh?"

"See, he died--"

"He died?!"

"And then I brought him back," Tsuna soothed. "But then I died and came back. It was kind of a messed up fight."

"Wait," Cheri replied in confusion. "Are you talking about your funeral a year ago where you miraculously resurrected?"

"You got it," he confirmed. "Me and Hibari haven't fought since then. He trained me a little bit, but gave up in disgust after a while. Right now, he's surpassed me. Until I can get back to the level where I'm amusing to him, he's not budging outside Japan."

"So he's that kind of guy..." Cheri mused.

"You should know that by now," Tsuna laughed.

"PAPA!"

Tsuna and everyone else's heads snapped toward the front gates and Tsuna knelt down to receive the little boy charging in his direction. Like he had at Okari High, the appearance of a child immediately caught people's attention. They paused in the middle of their slow exodus of the school in amazement that someone would allow a child to come to a Mafia-based area. Tsuna ignored them, knowing that there was no danger. As long as his ring was on Haru's finger, Hotaru could simply turn into Flame and escape any trouble there was.

"How was my little firefly's day?" Tsuna chuckled while the boy hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Sangia-sensei took Hotaru to the zoo!" He squealed excitedly while Sangia and Matsu slowly entered the grounds in his wake. "And Matsu-nii helped Hotaru catch butterflies! There was this big tent with lots and lots of butterflies in it! You should have seen it, Papa! Matsu said Hotaru couldn't keep the butterflies, but he said we could go back again if Papa said it was okay! Can Hotaru go back, Papa? Please?!"

"Sure," Tsuna laughed when he stuck out a pouty lip and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes. "As long as you have Sangia or someone with you that I've told you is okay, then you can go where ever they want to take you. Just don't go anywhere with strangers."

"Hotaru knows that," he said in an exasperated tone. Tsuna chuckled in return and looked around to see if Haru had joined them yet. She hadn't, which was to be expected since her last class was on the other end of the school. For obvious safety reasons, Ryohei had went to escort her.

"Who's the kid, Mr. Sawada?" One of his classmates asked hesitantly, his curiousity overwhelming the ingrained fear of Vongola the Tenth. Tsuna looked at the guy for a long moment before realizing that no one at Don Girarde knew that his son had survived. The last time that they'd seen him, he'd smashed a man's skull into oblivion for killing his son and then he'd disappeared.

"I'm Hotaru!" Hotaru exclaimed. The classmate blinked in surprise when the little boy stuck a hand out without fear and pointed at him. "You have a pretty Fire."

"I have a what?" He asked. Tsuna smiled widely and looked at the kid again. Even though they were the same age, Tsuna couldn't think of him as anything but a kid. His eyes were still too innocent.

"That's a compliment," Tsuna soothed with a wide grin. "Hotaru doesn't like just anyone. He can sense a lot about a person just from a single look. Since he says your Fire is pretty, you must be a pretty decent guy."

"T-Thank you...?"

"What's your name?" Tsuna asked quietly, not wanting to let someone that Hotaru picked out to get away.

"Curtis," he answered hesitantly. "Curtis of the Regalia Family." Tsuna grimaced at the name, remembering what Gokudera and the others had told him about their Boss.

"How's Regalia the Seventh doing?"

"Bad," he admitted with a small flush of shame. "And none of us can find Crimson Curtain to make him pay for what he did, either."

"Well, we're not allies but we're not rivals, either," Tsuna commented. "Tell her that I don't think she should hide just because of a little embarrassment. She's a strong woman and she needs to remember that hiding doesn't solve anything. She's never going to get her self-respect back by staying huddled under her blankets. It's only embarrassing if she reacts to it like it is. If she shrugs it off, then so will everyone else."

"I'll pass it along," Curtis promised.

"Papa," Hotaru interjected quietly.

"What is it, son?" Tsuna inquired.

"Uncle Xanxus is getting really close," he replied quietly.

"In that case," Tsuna mumbled with a pale face, turning to Sangia and Cheri. "I'm afraid I can't wait for Haru. Can you take him and wait? Gokudera and Yamamoto should both be here in just a minute. Tell them I already left for work."

"Are you sure, Tsuna?" Sangia asked worriedly. "Gokudera told me--"

"It's fine," Tsuna mumbled unhappily. "No matter what, I'm going to get through that bastard's training and take over. I don't know why he's doing this, but I'll be fine. Xanxus won't let me get killed."

"Even if you say that--"

"Let's go!" A voice interrupted. Tsuna sighed and finished handing Hotaru over, momentarily ignoring the call.

"Hotaru," Tsuna said softly. "I've got to go to work right now, but I'll see you for dinner. Okay?"

"Alright, Papa," Hotaru agreed readily.

"Sangia," Tsuna asked, putting all the pleading he could into his eyes.

"I'll make sure you're room is empty for when you come back," she promised. Tsuna nodded in relief before turning to where Xanxus stood by the car door. Without wasting time, Tsuna ducked into the car and was quickly joined by the other.

"What's the assignment?" Tsuna asked once the car was moving.

"Execution," Xanxus growled. Tsuna sighed in resignation and nodded in acceptance. At least it wasn't torture. "Target is a piece of shit down in No Man's Land who deals in roofies and heroin. He didn't take the hint to stop doing business around the playground on fourth street. He got warned two months ago and he got punished a month ago. The old man said that he's been sighted there again, so we're going to go take care of the problem permanently."

"Fourth street," Tsuna murmured. "That's not far from No-Man's Land."

"Two blocks outside," Xanxus confirmed. "It's where the poor fucks who live down there take their kids so that they don't have to worry about a drive by. If we let the asshole do business there, the whole area will get swallowed and become another addition to No-Man's Land."

"I got it," Tsuna grumbled, feeling strangely put off with how Xanxus was being so forthcoming with information. Normally he gave him the basics and let him work out the reasoning on his own. "I'm not that out of the loop. I can figure it out. Are we going to catch him in the act and take him elsewhere or are we doing at his house?"

"At home," Xanxus answered with a growl, sensing Tsuna's disgruntlement. He fell silent while Tsuna tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. It was harder than he was used to. There was no reaching out and using his Flame to fortify himself. There was only him and his thoughts. "Ready?" Xanxus asked long before he felt prepared. Tsuna nodded anyway and followed him out of the vehicle. Xanxus led the way up into the apartment building while other residents darted back inside their housing units at the sight of two men pulling out weapons while they walked down the hall.

They paused in front of the door that Xanxus pointed out and Tsuna took a deep breathe in effort to settle himself into the mind-frame that he'd always had before when working. In other words, act first, think later. With a sharp kick, the old door gave way in a loud crack of shattering wood.

"Shield, brat!" Xanxus snapped when he darted inside. Tsuna ignored him, catching sight of the target fleeing deeper into the apartment. Giving chase, he ran into the back room, dodging the small dog yapping nosily on the ground and the piles of filth littering the room and hallway. Effortlessly, he kicked in the bedroom door with Xanxus behind him and raised his weapon in front of him in caution. Inching inside the room, he glanced around in effort to find his target.

He didn't see the gleam of the blade until after it had already slashed across his arm and knocked him off-balance. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Tsuna caught himself, turned, and aimed in a motion that his body remembered even if he, himself, didn't. Almost without thought, Tsuna fired his Glock three times into the man's chest before the enemy could slash or stab again with the pocket knife in his hand. The man lurched in surprise and looked down at his chest for a single moment before blood began to pour out of his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell.

"Seal it and do clean up," Xanxus growled in disgust. "You can't leave blood behind. You know that, brat."

"Eh?" Tsuna mumbled, tearing his eyes away from the man he'd just killed.

"Your arm, shit-for-brains!" Xanxus yelled angrily. "I don't know what the fuck you were thinking, going in without your Flame, you fucking retard! You haven't been--"

"I don't have my Flame," Tsuna interrupted quietly, looking down at where blood was dripping down his arm from the long slice that the man had managed to score. Knowing that Xanxus was right about leaving blood evidence behind, Tsuna tore off one of his sleeves and tightly wrapped the wound up in it in effort to keep any more blood from dripping. "You mind doing cleanup? I'd rather not catch the whole building on fire just to get rid of a few drops." Tsuna looked up when the man didn't move and froze at the look of shock on the man's face. "Xanxus...?"

"What the fuck do you mean you don't have your Flame?" He asked slowly.

"Don't worry," Tsuna laughed while clutching his hair with his uninjured hand. "It's not because of you. I promised that I wouldn't regret that and I don't. It's everything else that I regret. The drugs. The lies. The secrets. I wish I'd never done any of it."

"You're telling me that you came on this shitty assignment, knowing that you didn't have your fucking Flame?" Xanxus inquired dangerously.

"Couldn't you tell?" Tsuna replied in surprise. He was even more surprised when Xanxus shook his head no. "Hibari's training must have paid off, then. That must be why people were still scared of me at school."

"Shit," Xanxus growled, hearing sirens closing in from a distance. The squeal of tires outside proved that their ride had bailed in belief that they could get out on their own.

"Clean up," Tsuna snapped in growing panic. Xanxus nodded and swiped a flaming hand down to the floor where Tsuna's blood had dripped, instantly erradicating a large section of carpet, carpet padding, and part of the floor itself. A second swipe destroyed the target's hand and knife. That done, they both ran to the window. Trusting Xanxus to get him out, Tsuna holstered his weapon and the two waited until the cops had entered the building to act. The moment that the street was clear, Xanxus effortlessly tossed Tsuna over his shoulder and took off flying by the boost in his X-Guns. Within seconds, they weren't within a half-mile of the scene.

"What are we doing here?" Tsuna asked in surprise when they set down outside Xanxus' favorite haunt in No-Man's Land.

"I need a fucking drink," Xanxus snarled.

"Give me your jacket at least," Tsuna demanded, holding up his wounded arm to remind Xanxus that he was hurt. Xanxus took his jacket off immediately and tossed it nonchalantly onto Tsuna's head. Grumbling at being treated like a kid, Tsuna put it on to cover the wound and followed the man inside. The bartender recognized them both immediately and put a bottle of V Special on the bar, but Tsuna immediately shook his head. "Just whiskey for me."

Ignoring Xanxus' knowing look, Tsuna took the drink as soon as it was poured and followed his mentor over to their old table. The occupants were either new in town or just drunk. Either way, Tsuna ended up needing a fresh drink by the time their seats were emptied.

"I can't stay long," Tsuna commented, taking his now empty seat while Xanxus sat down across from him. "Haru and Hotaru are waiting on me for dinner."

"What the fuck is the old man thinking?" Xanxus growled angrily. "What the fuck were _you _thinking?"

"I don't know about Timoteo," Tsuna sighed in resignation. "But I'm thinking that I don't care what he throws at me. I'm not backing down. I don't care if I don't have my Flame. I'll finish whatever training he makes me do and I'm going to make his ass retire." Xanxus looked at him for a long moment before erupting in laughter.

"Now I remember why I got to like you, brat," he howled. "You say shit like that so easily and you always fucking manage to do it."

"I couldn't do it alone," Tsuna corrected softly. "If you weren't there, I would have probably been caught this time."

"There you go, ruining it with that squishy-ass side of yours," Xanxus grumbled.

"I'm only being honest," he replied. The two fell into a comfortable silence while they drank. Tsuna began thinking over his actions at the target's house while Xanxus thought about some incomprehensible thing.

"Fine," Xanxus growled, thumping his empty glass down on the table. "I'll help you again. I'll make sure your ass survives whatever the old man makes you do."

"Why?" Tsuna asked automatically in his surprise for the sudden offer. Xanxus glared at him for a long moment before standing.

"Don't ask unneccessary questions, Boss," he growled on the way out the door. Tsuna froze and stared at the man's retreating back long after he was gone, unable to believe the word he'd heard come out of the man's mouth.

Impossible.


	21. Chapter 21 Strike

EXCALIBER: Are you there?

BLACKX: Not a good time

EXCALIBER: School?  
EXCALIBER: Damn

BLACKX: I'll message you on break  
BLACKX: I don't want to get in trouble again

EXCALIBER: k  
EXCALIBER: The question can wait until then  
EXCALIBER: Ciao

"The question can wait until then," Mr. Niles read. "Ciao." Tsuna groaned and bowed his head in defeat. Every single time, without fail, no matter how fast Tsuna told Xanxus he couldn't talk, Mr. Niles caught him. This was the fifth day in a row that either Xanxus, Dino, or someone else who had his chat name had unintentionally gotten him in trouble.

"Lunch?" Tsuna groaned.

"Lunch," Mr. Niles confirmed. "I would have thought that you would have uninstalled that program by now."

"I can't," Tsuna replied irritably, wishing it was that easy. "My Boss contacts me through it sometimes and he ordered me to stay online at all times."

V9TIM: Tsunayoshi, I need a moment

"See," he cried, pointing at his screen is dismay. "He's always--"

V9TIM: Stop flapping your tongue to your teacher  
V9TIM: I said I need a moment  
V9TIM: I didn't mean tomorrow

Tsuna blanched and found himself looking around the room in panic while hiding the chat messages from the teacher with his hand. He hadn't known that the school was wired. He should have guessed. The fact that the Ninth so specifically told him to stop what he was doing said as much. He sighed when Mr. Niles shot him a quick look of sympathy, followed by a glare, before walking back toward the front of the class.

TSUNAFISH27: Yes?

V9TIM: I'm not accustomed to being kept waiting

TSUNAFISH27: Sorry

V9TIM: I'm emailing you a copy of your orders for today

TSUNAFISH27: Eh?  
TSUNAFISH27: Doesn't Xanxus usually give them to me?

V9TIM: He's busy today  
V9TIM: You'll be going with someone else  
V9TIM: You'll have to make do  
V9TIM: The work is piling up while you're having fun in school

TSUNAFISH27: I'll figure out a way to manage  
TSUNAFISH27: And you promised to let me finish school  
TSUNAFISH27: So please stop trying to make me feel guilty

V9TIM: Are you ordering me around?  
V9TIM: I see my decision to send you back to basics was correct  
V9TIM: I've let your head get too big for your hat

TSUNAFISH27: I didn't mean it like that  
TSUNAFISH27: I just meant that school is important to me

V9TIM: Enough  
V9TIM: I need to get back to work

Tsuna sighed, feeling strangely irritated by the man's continued attempts to get him to quit school and go back to doing paperwork in the daytime with him. Maybe he was just feeling lonely in his old age. Or maybe he was going senile from looking at a computer screen all day. Either way, he'd become more and more pushy the longer Tsuna stayed out from under his thumb.

More than that, though, Tsuna was suddenly very curious about the question that Xanxus had wanted to ask. Deciding that it didn't matter since he already had lunch detention again, Tsuna pretended like he was still conversing with his Boss.

BLACKX: What was your question?

EXCALIBER: Do you know a Edward Turney?

BLACKX: Sounds familiar  
BLACKX: Isn't he one of our reserve hitmen?

EXCALIBER: Shit

BLACKX: Why?

EXCALIBER: The old man put me on a mission in Greece  
EXCALIBER: He said he wouldn't give you an assignment today  
EXCALIBER: I just got off the plane and the bastard just messaged me  
EXCALIBER: He said that he found someone to watch your back  
EXCALIBER: And that he was going to go ahead and give you one after all  
EXCALIBER: I called in a few favors and got the assignment details  
EXCALIBER: Edward Turney is who he assigned

BLACKX: Hold on

BLACKX: Let me look up his file

EXCALIBER: k

Quickly, so that the teacher wouldn't notice, Tsuna switched to another buddy on his list. Three of them actually.

BLACKX: Need cover to use Pandora's Box  
BLACKX: Keep the teacher busy

EXTREMEKING: I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT  
MOZART: Sure thing, Boss  
SHIGURE: Gotcha

BLACKX: Thanks

Hitting the keys necessary to flip his desktops, he clenched his eyes shut for a moment. More than ever, he hated the idea of using Pandora's Box, but his very life might be on the line. He groaned despite himself when he accessed Edward's File.

_Edward Turney  
Sixth Reserve Squad  
A.K.A. Fresh Meat_

_Vongola Hitman Rating: 2/10  
Successful Assignments: 12/26  
Refusal Rate: 0/26  
Failure Rate: 14/26_

_Assignment Breakdown:  
Execution 3/26  
Punishment 7/26  
Warning 11/26 (Preffered)  
Negotiation 1/26  
Infiltration 1/26  
Other 3/26_

_Combat Ability: 1.2/10  
Combat Primary Style: Street Brawl  
Combat Secondary Style: N/A_

_Assignment History: ..._

BLACKX: Oh god  
BLACKX: I'm a dead man

EXCALIBER: Fuck  
EXCALIBER: I'm coming back

BLACKX: You won't make it in time  
BLACKX: Don't worry about it  
BLACKX: I'll figure something out

EXCALIBER: KEIDFAN DLU F

BLACKX: What?

EXCALIBER: CMITNA.G ALKDI

BLACKX: Are you okay?  
BLACKX: Your messages are coming through garbled

Tsuna stared at the screen in confusion, until he realized that the pages behind the chat screen were flashing by without his control. Page after page of the Vongola Database flashed into view before being replaced by a different one. His chat screens began to go haywire and send out random messages to people on his buddy list while his hands hovered over his laptop in growing panic. What the hell was going on?

In an instant, he realized what was going on.

"Shit!" He cried, jumping to his feet. Before anyone could do more than lurch in their seats, Tsuna picked up the whole laptop and began smashing it against the corner of his desk in effort to break it. It was well-made, however, and the casing didn't even crack. In a moment of panicked inspiration, he remembered the micro-explosive inside it. Quickly shutting the lid, he reopened it without hitting any of the correct catches to keep it from exploding. The moment he opened it in the incorrect way, he was knocked backward by the force of the contained blast while parts of his laptop when flying over his classmates' heads.

Dazed, he just lay on his back where he fell while trying to get his lungs to start working again. Slowly, his classmates started standing from where they'd ducked down for cover and stared at where he lay in shock.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried, rushing up to see if he was alright. "Are you okay? Why did you--?"

"I was hacked," Tsuna said, staring at the ceiling in shock. Gokudera froze at the words, but Tsuna continued mercilessly while he stood up and looked at the wreckage of his laptop. "It was him, wasn't it, Gokudera? He got past all of Vongola's safety measure and firewall like they were nothing. I was only connected for under a minute, but it was enough. He got to glimpse Pandora's Box, Gokudera."

"Sawada...?" Mr. Niles asked in worry when Tsuna started hyperventilating.

"H-He got into P-Pandora's Box, G-Gokudera," Tsuna repeated in wide-eyed panic. "Who knows how much--" Tsuna stiffened at the sound of his cell phone going off. Picking it up with a shaking hand, he tried to calm himself and failed miserably. "S-Sawada here."

"YOU GOD DAMN FOOL!" The Ninth screamed loud enough for everyone around him to hear. "WE JUST LOST HALF A TERABYTE OF INFORMATION FROM THE DATABASE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"I-I was j-just--"

"NEVER IN THE HISTORY OF VONGOLA HAS SOMEONE MADE SUCH AN OUTRAGEOUS MISTAKE!" He yelled mercilessly. "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, YOU ARE HEREBY THE WORST BOSS IN THE HISTORY OF THIS FAMILY! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL PROTECTING THE FAMILY? VONGOLA IS DOOMED WITH SUCH A LACKWIT FOR THEIR HEIR. SO HELP ME, IF MY SONS WEREN'T DEAD, YOU WOULD BE SENT TO ROT IN THE VENDICHE PRISON FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

"I-It w-was--"

"YOU'RE ON NOTICE," the Ninth shouted. "BE PREPARED, TSUNAYOSHI. I CANNOT LET SUCH A HUGE ERROR GO UNPUNISHED."

"B-But--"

"STAY PUT," he yelled. "THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Y-Yes, Ninth," Tsuna replied with a shudder. At the sound of the phone going dead, Tsuna let it fall limp from his hands. Unable to do anything else in his shock, he sank down where he'd stood and looked at the wreckage of his laptop with a blank mind. No one moved. No one spoke. No one breathed. "G-G-Gokudera," Tsuna mumbled finally.

"Yes, Boss," he answered.

"Find out everything you can on Crimson Curtain for me," he ordered quietly.

"Yes, Boss."

"Yamamoto," Tsuna mumbled.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Go get Haru and take her home. Then help Gokudera."

"Yes, Boss."

"Ryohei."

"Yes, Boss?"

"You stay here. I have a feeling I'm not going to be walking home tonight."

"Yes...Boss..."

Tsuna nodded in understanding when no one immediately moved. He, himself, couldn't move. He was too busy staring at the pieces of his laptop. It had all happened in under a minute. In a single minute! From the moment that the first page was downloaded and the moment that Tsuna caused the explosion...it had been under a single minute. Yet that had been enough to steal half a terabyte of information. Vongola's very lifeblood. It would take weeks to figure out everything he'd stolen. During that time, he could create havok in the world with the mere drop of Vongola's blood that he now owned.

"Boss," Ryohei called quietly, breaking Tsuna out of his haze. Tsuna looked up to find his cellphone being handed to him. Numbly, he took it to find messages going off like crazy.

DINOSOUR: What the hell was that for?  
DINOSOUR: I didn't know that you thought so little of me  
CEDAR: And here I've been working for you how long?  
CEDAR: I ignored it when you were a jerk before  
CEDAR: But that's just messed up  
BLUEBIRD: That was very unkind and sudden, Sawada-dono  
BLUEBIRD: Perhaps you intended to send that to someone else?  
EXCALIBER: I know you didn't just send that message  
EXCALIBER: Because I would rip out your throat  
EXCALIBER: So you better tell me what's going on  
REBORN4EVER: Too busy to deal with you right now  
SEXYLADY: Holy Hell, Tsuna  
SEXYLADY: I thought you were better than that

Tsuna sighed and sent out a blanket message to everyone in order to get the messages to stop before more people on his buddy list could start scolding him.

BLACKX: To everyone messaging me: PLEASE STOP  
BLACKX: If you just got a message from me  
BLACKX: Ignore it  
BLACKX: I was hacked  
BLACKX: Probably by Crimson Curtain since it happened so fast  
BLACKX: I wish I could apologize to each of you personally  
BLACKX: But the Vendiche just showed up to punish me for loosing part of the Vongola Database  
BLACKX: Forgive me if I don't reply for a few days

BLACKX: Ciao

Ignoring the spam of messages that ensued thereafter, Tsuna let his phone once again fall to the ground while he stood to face the waiting Vendiche.

"That was quick," Tsuna commented, feeling strangely calm even though one of his worst nightmares was standing before him.

"I was on duty to ensure the school stays neutral," the Vendiche replied while the other students in the room seemed to freeze in place in fear. "Due to your circumstances, the death penalty has been lifted."

"That's good to know," he mumbled. "So what did you guys cook up this time? More Phantom Bullets? Another beating?"

"Close," the Vendiche admitted. Tsuna felt himself freeze in place in an unnatural way. From the scared looks on the faces around him, everyone else was frozen, too. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He could barely breathe. Sweat began to bead up on his forehead when the Vendiche finally approached. "This will only take a minute," he soothed before summarily ripping Tsuna's shirt off. Tsuna managed to gasp when a finger touched up against his Knife brand.

_Tsuna hissed as something very, very hot hit his left forearm, burning his flesh. His eyes snapped open and he looked at the Vendiche standing over him with a branding iron that had been heated until it was red._

_"The first mark is for your betrayal to your Family," the Vendiche explained. "The punishment is a nonlethal injection." Tsuna closed his eyes again in acceptance._

_Tsuna gasped and opened his eyes when he recognized the injection that they gave him. Of all the things that he'd expected, he never thought they would use Flare on him. His skin began to take on a familiar burn and his muscles quivered where they were held taut. His inner Flame started spasming in effort to burn it off, only increasing his pain with every surge._

Tsuna felt his body tremble and blinding spasms of pain lance through his mind as if he had been once again injected with Flare. Even though his Flame was a mere spark while it was hidden from his view, he was forced to relive the pain that had been etched into his memory and being by way of the brand. Sudden understanding of the Vendiche's intent blossomed into his mind and he would have clenched his eyes shut if he could have moved.

Then the Vendiche reached forward and touched his second brand, the brand of the Bullet.

_Despite himself, Tsuna cried out when they branded his other forearm. It felt a hundred times worse than the first one due to the torture drug rampaging through his body. In a natural reaction to protect himself, Tsuna pulled on his bindings to get free. The Vendiche had prepared for him, however, after their last encounter. The chains were strong and the weights held firm._

_"The second mark is for your betrayal to the Mafia," the Vendiche stated, handing the branding iron off again. "The punishment is four hundred and eighty lashes.." Once again in acceptance, he let his tears run free against the pain and closed his eyes._

_Tsuna stopped trying to think and instead focused his entire being on purely surviving. They weren't breaking the skin, but every blow felt like he'd been hit with a jackhammer, sending shocks down his spine and up into his brain regardless of where they hit. He wasn't sure if he should be grateful that they didn't waste time between lashes or not. While it meant that he couldn't prepare for the next blow, it also meant that the pain would be over much sooner. The only problem was that four hundred and eighty was a much larger number than it seemed. Even at the speed with which the Veniche in charge continued to hit him, it didn't seem to end._

Tsuna began shaking despite the invisible force holding him in place. The memory hadn't been exactly what he remembered, but it was close enough that it didn't matter. What mattered was the pain surging across his skin and muscles as they tightened due to reliving the misery of his second punishment. He didn't have his Flame to fortify himself against it, but he hadn't back then, either. It had been too busy causing him pain because of the Flare in his system.

He would survive this. He'd survived it the first time. He'd survived despite his Flame fighting him every step of the way. He, himself, as Sawada Tsunayoahi, had taken the Vendiche's punishment and had still stood tall afterward. He wouldn't fall from simply being forced to relive the memory of his punishment. Even if it felt real. Even if his body continued to respond as if he'd just underwent it again. Even if--

The Vendiche pressed a finger to the center of the X branded into his chest.

_He screamed at the pain of the third brand hitting his chest, easily three times the size of the previous ones._

_"The final mark is for the sins of your Family," the Vendiche spokesman explained when he pulled the red-hot iron away. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut against the pain and against the tears that continued to flow from it. "The punishment is fourty-eight Phantom Bullets." Tsuna's eyes snapped open on the word 'Bullet' and he pulled against the chain around his neck in effort to look over at the Vendiche. He only managed a glimpse before he ran out of strength and his head fell backwards again. The Vendiche was loading a weapon that had an aged look to it with bullets._

_Pressing the weapon against Tsuna's shoulder, he fired. Tsuna gasped at the feeling of something penetrating deep into it, feeling exactly like he remembered from being shot there before. Before he could come to terms with it, the Vendiche picked a new spot and fired again. Tsuna's breathe caught in his throat and he clenched his eyes, feeling that his lung had just been ripped through. Coughing from the impact, Tsuna felt blood in his mouth. And still the Vendiche didn't stop. He felt his arms get pierced, his legs. The Vendiche hit every one of his major organs at least once and both his lungs and stomach got hit twice. The worst was his eye. The feeling of penetration ended before it reached too deep into his skull, but he instantly lost sight in that eye._

_With all the precision of a trained hitman, the Vendiche fired again and again without even a shudder at the powerful recoil. After the twentieth shot fired, Tsuna lost the power to fight. His body still lurched against the force of the Phantom impacts, but his mind felt nothing. It was too much. The Flare combined with the beating combined with being shot forty-eight times was just too much. He could taste blood welling up into his mouth from his mind and body believing the wounds were real. He didn't doubt that the tears in his left eye weren't simply tears, either._

Tsuna wavered on his feet and stumbled to stay standing when his body was released at the end of the final retribution. Feeling strangely unsteady, he managed to chuckle a laugh at the memory of what came after.

"Are we done?" Tsuna croaked like he remembered doing before. Tsuna got the impression of the Vendiche staring at him in shock from underneath his bandages.

"So the rumors were true," he mused. "You really did get up and walk home afterward."

"I should have thought to take a taxi," Tsuna mumbled, unintentionally spraying blood onto his lips. Lifting a hand up to wipe his mouth he glared long and hard at the Vendiche. "I won't back down," he stated simply, feeling like it was the right thing to say. "Even if I make mistakes, I'll keep getting back up and I'll keep going until I'm actually dead."

"Is that your resolution?" The Vendiche asked curiously.

"Who knows," Tsuna chuckled, sending more blood onto his lips. Tsuna watched in a daze when the Vendiche retreated from the room, shaking his head in amazement. Turning back to his shocked class, he mumbled the first thing that he could think of. "Anyone have a cigarette?"

Ryohei hovered worriedly while Tsuna took the first cigarette offered and tried to get it lit despite the way he was shaking. Everyone could see how much he was trying to bluster and hide his pain, which was obviously incredible. The way he'd reacted every time the Vendiche had touched one of his brands told them that _something _had happened. He'd hissed and trembled on the first one. He'd lurched and cried out on the second. And on the third one...he'd been completely silent, which was the scariest of all.

"Thanks," Tsuna said dazedly in the direction that a lit cigarette was offered to him to replace the one he couldn't manage to hold still long enough to get lit. Sticking it in his mouth, he let it hang there for a moment while openly trying to keep his eyes focused. "Sorry for the interruption, but I'm going to have to clean up before class can get started again. I don't want to give the old man a reason to punish me again, which he'd probably do if I don't bring back every piece of my laptop."

"I'll get that, Tsuna," Ryohei interjected when he immediately bent down to begin picking up the scattered pieces. Tsuna froze and stood back up before looking at Ryohei in relief. "You just sit down. That was pretty extreme."

"Okay," he mumbled in ready agreement. "Sitting down sounds good right about now." Slowly, the rest of the class began helping Ryohei gather up the pieces of the laptop while Mr. Niles kept an eye on everyone to make sure no one tried to slip off with a piece. Tsuna just watched them in a daze, slowly becoming more and more unable to focus. By the time that Ryohei had all the pieces stuffed into his school bag, Tsuna was more than ready to go. The boxer paused in the middle of guiding him out the door at the sound of feet rapidly approaching. Tsuna wavered on his feet at the abrupt stop in momentum, but managed to somehow stay upright.

"Shit," a voice growled in the doorway. Tsuna chuckled despite himself, knowing who it was even though he couldn't see straight.

"You must have been pretty pissed off," Tsuna commented. Tsuna chuckled sadly again, sending more blood onto his lips and staining his cigarette red.

"What the fuck did they do to you?" Xanxus growled.

"I've told you about my punishment from the Vendiche," Tsuna mumbled while trying to feel his way past the man and get moving again. "It was a repeat performance."

"Shit. Your eye?" Xanxus asked, roughly grabbing Tsuna's jaw in effort to tilt his head back and inspect him. He began seething in rage when Tsuna finally opened his left eye, which had been held shut since the Vendiche left. A blood vessel had burst in it, staining the white of his eye in red. Even worse was the way it refused to respond to the light.

"It should be back to normal in a few days," Tsuna soothed while still attempting to get his momentum back up. "Right now, I...I..."

"Tsuna?" Ryohei asked worriedly.

"I..." Tsuna's wavering statement was the only warning that the two had. He collapsed to the ground when being forced to stand still finally allowed the pain and dizziness to catch up to him completely. Xanxus and Ryohei both leaned down to check on him worriedly.

"He's out cold," Ryohei confirmed unhappily. Xanxus nodded and, without another word, scooped Tsuna off the ground and began carrying him toward the entrance of the school.

Ryohei watched him out of the corner of his eyes while he followed along, curious about the concern he'd seen on the man's face for an instant before it was covered. He was almost willing to believe that he'd been seeing things when he looked at the man's stone face now, but something told him he hadn't. Maybe it was the way he turned corners and went through doors carefully so as not to let Tsuna get hurt. Maybe it was the rage slowly growing to be visible on the man's face when Tsuna coughed again in his arms.

"I wanted to ask you this before," Ryohei finally said while they waited for the car that Xanxus called for. "Why are you helping Tsuna? You two used to be Extreme enemies, but now you're--"

"I'm what?" Xanxus growled in warning. The warning was wasted on Ryohei.

"You're as protective of him as me or Gokudera or anyone else," Ryohei continued. "I can tell because you're getting pissed off for his sake rather than getting pissed off _at _him."

"You're not as dumb as you look," Xanxus replied with a lip curled up in distaste. "If you can figure out that much, I see why the brat had you join his Family."

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a boxer," he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Xanxus stated blandly. He shifted his arms to get more comfortable for the wait and Tsuna's head felt up against his chest. Staring at him, Xanxus tried to figure out for himself why he'd taken to the kid. More than just taken to him, accepted him. "He doesn't say one thing and then do another," Xanxus mumbled in answer to Ryohei's initial question. "When he says he's going to fucking do something, he'll do everything he can do to get it the fuck done. I used to hate him because he was just a scared piece of shit, but he's not anymore. He's actually been doing god damn assignments even though he's just another weak-ass fool in the ranks. He's either fucking insane or just that damn determined to finish the job he started. I respect that. It's something that few would do as a Boss."

"But Tsuna's not a Boss yet--"

"Who the fuck are you kidding?" Xanxus snapped. "Take a fucking look around with that head you're so fucking proud of. This brat could snap his fingers and have damn near half of Vongola turn on the old man if he wanted. I don't know how he does it. Shit, he did it to me and I still don't know how he does it, but he's got more people in the ranks watching his back for himself rather than because he's the fucking heir. That's probably why the old man pulled in someone from the god damn Reserves to watch his back today. I can't prove it yet, but he was right. The old man if fucking trying to kill him."

Ryohei stared at him for a long moment but was unable to reply due to the sudden arrival of their car. Ryohei got in first and held out his arms to recieve his friend, then looked up in surprise when Xanxus didn't follow once Tsuna was settled.

"I'm going to go check something out," he growled. "It doesn't matter if you believe me about the old man or not, just watch his back."

"You don't have to tell me that," Ryohei snapped. "This is my little brother we're talking about. I'll kill anyone who tries to fuck with him."

"Words worthy of a Varia," Xanxus grinned.


	22. Chapter 22 Firefly

Gokudera worriedly hovered over his Boss while trying to think of how to tell him the news when he woke. As if the attack by Crimson Curtain wasn't bad enough, something else had hit a lot closer to home. Gokudera bit his lip. He knew his Boss had to rest, but this was probably more important. No, he _knew _it was more important.

With that in mind, he reached out and gently shook his Boss until he finally responded.

"Ngn," Tsuna groaned before slowly opening his eyes. "It kind of hurts when you shake me like that."

"Forgive me, Boss," Gokudera replied, instantly letting go of his shoulders. The expression on his face told Tsuna immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" He prompted while he sat up in what looked to be Gokudera's room due to the piano taking up one corner and the skull replicas scattered on the entertainment center and dresser. "Why am I in your room?"

"I'll just say it bluntly, Boss," the silver haired man said after a moment. "When we got home, we found out that Hotaru is sick. He's in your room resting."

"Sick? Resting?" Tsuna repeated in confusion. "But Hotaru doesn't get sick. His body--" Shaking his head to clear his confusion, he scrambled out of his bed in worry and darted down the hall. His body felt like lead, but it thankfully still answered his call. Between that and Gokudera's help, he managed to get to his room and fling the door open.

"What the hell...?" Tsuna mumbled, stumbling through the doorway.

"He's gotten worse, Tsu-kun," Haru cried in panic. "He won't go back into the ring to rest and--"

"Papa?" Hotaru asked quietly from where he lie in the middle of the bed. Tsuna pushed his way forward past the useless resident doctors, his Guardians, and other assorted people worried about the boy. He suddenly understood why Gokudera had said he was sick. His form seemed strangely transparent at times and Flames burst occasionally from his skin, proving that he was unable to completely control it like he normally was.

"I'm here," Tsuna confirmed softly, sitting down next to where he lay. "Gokudera said you were sick. Will you tell me what's wrong?"

"The other place is disappearing, Papa," Hotaru replied with a sad look on his face. "Hotaru can't go there anymore to make his Fire pretty again. Grandpa Giotto said Hotaru couldn't go back anymore and he broke Hotaru's bubble."

"Your bubble?"

"It's how Hotaru goes to the other place," Hotaru answered slowly. "Grandpa Fire put it in Hotaru's Room when Hotaru first got to come out and see Papa."

"Is that what is making you sick?" Tsuna asked worriedly, seeing how Hotaru's form kept wavering again. "Is it because you don't have your bubble?"

"Hotaru's Fire is getting small because Hotaru is using it too fast," he replied with sparks falling from his eyes in his fear. "Hotaru can't go back to make it big again because the other place is breaking."

"It'll be okay," Tsuna soothed while trying to calm his heart which was racing in his own fear. "I'll figure out some way to make you better. For now, is there anything we can do so your Fire doesn't get any smaller?"

"Hotaru needs colors," he answered weakly. Tsuna brushed his hair away from his face in effort to soothe him and was dismayed when it turned into Flame again and evaporated out of his hand.

"I can't see mine right now, but can you take it anyway?" Tsuna asked while restraining the need to weep. He felt so pathetically helpless. Even worse, he felt like this was somehow his own fault.

"Hotaru can try," the child mumbled, reaching out a small hand to his father. Tsuna leaned forward and pressed it to his head while mentally praying to every deity that he could think of. _Please, please, make Hotaru better_.

* * *

Tsuna woke feeling strangely wrung out. His head snapped up instantly and he sighed in relief at the little boy resting comfortably on his chest. His form had returned to normal and he no longer randomly spewed flames. He still had a faintly flushed look to him, as if he was still having trouble keeping the color of his skin correct, but overall he seemed back to normal. Except for the fact that he was actually sleeping. That, more than anything, made him continue to worry about his son.

The room had emptied at some point after he'd fallen unconscious, so he carefully shifted to lay Hotaru on the bed so that he could go find someone to get answers from. His wish was granted the moment he opened the door.

"Bo--" Gokudera cut off from his exclamation due to the hushing motion Tsuna made. "We were worried about you, Boss," he continued quietly once the door was closed with the exception of a crack that Tsuna continued to peek worriedly through.

"What happened?" Tsuna whispered so as not to wake the sleeping boy inside. "I don't remember anything after Hotaru touched me."

"You passed out," Gokudera answered, still managing to keep his voice low despite his worry. "We tried to get the Ninth to come look at you two, but Hotaru threw a fit."

"I don't blame him," Tsuna grumbled. "I'd have thrown a fit, too, considering how the Timoteo's been acting lately."

"While you were out, I also took the liberty of sending for Chrome and Hibari a few hours ago," he continued. He grimaced at the look that Tsuna gave over Mukuro's name, but stood firm. "If he needs more Flames to keep him going, all the Guardians have agreed to supply him. From what I understand about his unique makeup, however, he can't just take from one of us. It will throw him too off-balance. So, I made a command decision in your absence and sent for the missing Guardians. I can't allow your health to be jeopardized when there is an alternative--"

"It's fine, Gokudera," Tsuna soothed. He sighed in resignation while Gokudera sagged in relief. "My son comes before anything else. If Mukuro is--"

"Papa...?"

"I'm here," Tsuna replied, dashing back into the room at the sound of his son's voice. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, Papa," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Everything went dark, though. Hotaru was scared."

"It's called sleep," Tsuna murmured, pulling the little boy up into his arms.

"Isn't that what Papa does at night time?" He asked innocently from where he rested his head onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"It sure is," he confirmed.

"Hotaru never slept before," the child replied with a little tremble. "Is that how Papa gets more Fire when he runs out?"

"I guess you could say that," Tsuna murmured with an amused smile.

"Hotaru likes visiting the other place better," he pouted. "It's not as scary as sleeping."

"Sleeping isn't scary, either," Tsuna chuckled. "Sometime you get to have really pretty dreams when you sleep."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"The first time I saw you was in a dream," he confirmed. Hotaru giggled in his arms at the comment, but didn't reply. The talk about dreams made Tsuna freeze when the dream he'd never been able to remember finally blossomed into his mind. Prometheus. The shattering ruins. The tasks. He remembered it all like a door was suddenly opened in which he'd been too fearful to open for himself. In the face of Hotaru's problem, however, any fear he had was completely erased.

"Hotaru," he said softly. "You said before that Grandpa Giotto broke your bubble and told you that you couldn't go to the other place anymore. Right?"

"That's right, Papa," Hotaru agreed quietly. "The other place is breaking and he said it wasn't safe for Hotaru anymore."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything, Papa."

"Is Grandpa Fire here right now?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"He's been here for a while, Papa," Hotaru confirmed. "He seems upset and won't talk to Hotaru about what's wrong. All he says is that Papa needs to hurry."

"Can you ask him something for me?"

"He can hear you," Hotaru giggled. "Grandpa Fire hears Papa's Fire the loudest."

"Well, I can't hear him right now," Tsuna replied with a pained expression. "So tell me what he says, okay?"

"Grandpa Fire says he already knows," Hotaru said after a moment. "Grandpa Fire says he'll come if Papa gives him a gate."

"Thank you," Tsuna murmured, kissing his forehead. "Will you be alright if I leave you alone for a little while? Gokudera will stay here with you."

"I'll be okay, Papa," he confirmed with a wide smile. "I'll let Goku-sensei know if I start feeling bad again." Tsuna nodded and handed him over before heading for the door. Like he'd hoped, everyone had gathered in Yamamoto's room to talk and worry. They all jumped up at the sight of Tsuna, who immediately motioned for them to sit.

"Hotaru is fine," he said simply. "Gokudera is with him right now and he's already filled me in on the game plan. I've just got one thing I need to add to it."

"What is it, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked with hope in her eyes.

"Actually, it's something I need you to do," Tsuna replied.

"Ha-hi?"

"Patchwork taught you how to make Demitirus rings, right?" He asked. She nodded softly in return, at a complete loss as to why he was asking.

"I need one," he said simply. "As fast as you can make it."

"I'll need some supplies," Haru replied hesitantly.

"Yamamoto will take you to get whatever you need," Tsuna soothed. "Right now, I need to go have a little chat with Timoteo."

"Is something wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

"It bothered me before," he admitted, "That the Ninth was so quick to punish me for something I really didn't have any control over. But on top of that, he's suddenly willing to send me out on assignments where a single screw-up could cost me my life. I want to go see if I can understand why he'd do such a thing. On top of that, I need to report what's going on with Hotaru. He probably already knows, but you know formalities."

"Ah," Yamamoto confirmed. "You want one of us to go with you?"

"No," Tsuna replied after a moment of thought. "It'll probably be better if I go alone."

* * *

"Are you on drugs?" Tsuna asked in exasperation. "That doesn't make a damn bit of sense."

"Don't presume to think that you can understand my methods," the Ninth snapped. "How long was it before you understood the real purpose behind your weekend job? From what Reborn said, you played the fool for almost a year before you finally figured it out!"

"How was I supposed to know the place was used for information transfers?!" Tsuna goggled. "Some things I can't figure out unless you give me a clue!"

"Well, you're not getting any more," the Ninth replied. "If you can't understand what it means to take charge with your own life on the line in a straight-forward setting like simple hitman work, then there's no way you'll ever be capable of--"

"Hold on a minute!" Tsuna interrupted. "I did that just like everyone else! I've done my share of assignments--"

"Not with your life at stake," he growled. "You've always had your Flame to protect you. I'm trying to teach you true courage, Tsunayoshi, and you are failing miserably. Barging in here like I'm trying to kill you! What do you take me for?!"

"Someone who's trying to kill me!" Tsuna yelled with wide eyes. "The mission you assigned me was--"

"I know what it was. I guess _Vongola the Tenth _is too good to take such meager--"

"MEAGER!" Tsuna shouted at his wit's end. "You assigned me to kidnap the Todd Family's heir! And you assigned me a rank 8 hitman as backup! The Todd Family is one of the most violent--"

"ENOUGH!" The Ninth roared. Tsuna paled, suddenly remembering that he was shouting at one of the most powerful men in the Mafia.

"F-forgi--"

"You are under house arrest for the next week," the Ninth replied from where he sat calmly in the shadows of his office chair. "Since you believe your own safety is more important than keeping Vongola running smoothly, I'll let you remember what it's like to be completely safe. Now get out of my office."

"Y-Yes, Ninth," Tsuna murmured with a pale face. Rather argue more and end up with a worse punishment, he completely retreated back to his room.

"How did it go, Boss?" Gokudera asked curiously. Sangia, sitting down and reading a story to Hotaru across the room, immediately told Tsuna how Gokudera knew where he'd went.

"Bad," he answered with a grimace. "I'm under house arrest for the next week. Not like I really care, though. I planned to stay here with Hotaru anyway."

"Mukuro and Hibari are due to land in about four hours," Gokudera stated while Tsuna went over to pull Hotaru into his arms and take over 'storytime'.

"That's fine," he murmured absently. "They can help buy time until Haru finishes the ring."

"She should be done in a few days," Sangia offered. Tsuna nodded, determined not to panic over his son's condition. They had a plan. They had a method to keep him going. It was only a matter of time until he was better.

* * *

"Maybe you should have Patchwork make it," Haru said with a tremble. "I don't know if--"

"It's fine," Tsuna replied, taking the ringbox away from his wife. "Don't worry, it's not for Hotaru specifically. I just need to have a quick talk with someone and I don't want to have to explain to Patchwork."

"Ha-hi?" Haru asked. Tsuna shook his head, unwilling to speak about Prometheus to anyone else. Something told him that Prometheus' existence was more precious than his own life. He couldn't endanger it by letting people know about him.

"I'll be back in a while," he said, clutching the box in his hand. "Keep an eye on Hotaru until then, Haru. Gokudera...?"

"We've got the camera blackout in area six of the estate like you asked, Boss," Gokudera replied to the prompt. "I wish you'd tell us why you need it, though."

"I don't want to possibly upset the only hope we have," Tsuna commented softly. "If he says that it's okay, then I'll be happy to tell you all about him." Gokudera grumbled unhappily, but didn't argue. He understood as much as Tsuna did that there was a life at stake. Hotaru had grown weaker and weaker as the days passed. Not even the combined infusions of the six Guardians had been able to make him fully recover. The only way to save him completely was to find out what he had to bind with the Reckoning Chains. The only way to find that out was to talk to Prometheus who seemed to actually know what was going on. Since the Firebird refused to pass it along through Hotaru, the only option was to talk to him in person.

Forcing himself to walk in an attempt to seem normal, Tsuna walked out of the Headquarters and along the garden paths. He forced himself to meander along in a seemingly sulking fashion, until he finally reached the wooded area that had been allowed to grow untamed at the edges of the estate's borders. He wasn't technically breaking his house arrest, since he was still within the confines of Headquarters. He only hoped that area six was far enough away from the center of activity for his actions to go unnoticed.

He sighed in relief when he found a clearing. Setting himself up in the middle of it, he opened the box to take the Demitirus Ring out of it. Tsuna could see why she had been so hesitant in giving it to him. It was a ring obviously made by a novice. That wasn't to say it was ugly, but it wasn't perfect, either. It's thickness varied in places, as did it's width. Tsuna could care less about aesthetics, though. As long as it worked, he couldn't care less.

Slipping onto his finger, he felt like crying when he couldn't see even a flicker of Flame appear on it. Even so, he hoped that it was there.

"Come out whenever you're ready," he said aloud, giving Prometheus rights to use the ring in hopes that he'd accessed it before Tsuna's own hidden Flame had. He'd learned much about the true nature of Demitirus through the years. Like Patchwork told him, it had the capabilities to store a flicker of a person's Flame and give it both a life and consciousness of its own. He knew from how he'd initially saved his son that it also had the power to store a complete Flame if a person held one separate from the one bound to their own lifeforce. Finally, he knew from his trip to the other side of Limbo that the rings were also gateways from this world to the next. It gave the creatures created with Flame a place to live and restore their power without relying on the lifeforce of their 'owner'. That was how it was possible for a Salamander to survive after the death of it's creator.

Tsuna gasped and was knocked onto his back at the sudden burst of power he felt from his hand. He was barely able to hold it out in front of him before Prometheus' Flame began to surge out of the ring. Tears began to form in Tsuna's eyes when the Flames continued to pour out, unintentionally scorching his hand while it passed from the ring into reality. The Flames trailed out like a dragon incarnate and began to compress and convalesce before he was completely free.

Staring in awe, he completely forgot about his pain when Prometheus' form began to take shape with the prism of heat. He was too busy staring at the creature in front of him to even notice when the Flame finally stopped flowing out. He wasn't taking the form of a bird, like Tsuna had expected. He still definitely had a single wing, but the rest of him...

"That's too cruel," he sobbed when Prometheus finally finished taking shape. "I know you're not him, so why..."

"Iemitsu was a good man," Prometheus replied. Tsuna stared up into the face that looked so much like his fathers that the resemblance was uncanny and felt tears welling up despite his attempts to control himself. Only the fact that Prometheus' long, golden tresses were completely unlike Iemitsu's short crop of hair enabled Tsuna to know that it wasn't the same man. Looking closer, Tsuna began to notice other small differences that screamed that this wasn't his father. The prism of Flames lit in the creature's eyes. The small chain that ran along his ear. The delicate hands rather than his father's strong ones. The train of colored feathers weaved into his hair. Even seeing those things, it was hard to look into Prometheus' face and see his father's face shadowed within it.

The look of kind sympathy he gave was the last straw. Tsuna began weeping like he hadn't wept since his father's death had been confirmed. It hadn't been fair. They'd only just begun to become closer. So much time had been lost because of Tsuna's pain and anger for his father's repeated absences. He'd just started understanding his father and had begun to accept him. It hadn't been fair for him to die like he had. It hadn't been fair!

"You've had it rough, haven't you, child?" Prometheus soothed, kneeling down to pull Tsuna into his arms. Tsuna's reply was incomprehensible in his sobs. Tears ran down his face unheeded, dropping onto Prometheus' imitation of loose clothing and soaking the bandage still covering his left eye. Accepting the arms that wrapped around him to comfort him, Tsuna gave in to his need to vent his pain completely. Unlike when he'd cried alone over his father's death, however, this time a feeling of peace was left in its wake. Every tear shed seemed to take a weight off his heart that he hadn't known he'd been carrying.

"The gate won't hold long," Prometheus warned softly once Tsuna's tears finally began to calm. "I am not a creature that should be in this world as completely as I am now. It is dangerous enough for me to come to you as often as I have, little one."

"What do I have to do?" Tsuna sniffed, turning his mind to the matters at hand.

"There are six things which you must bind," Prometheus replied, just like Tsuna remembered from his dream. "I have been permitted to help you with the first in order to stabilize the Path of Essence."

"Just tell me," Tsuna begged. "I don't want to lose Hotaru! He's my precious son!"

"I will help you," Prometheus soothed. "Since you are blind, I will be your eyes and the hands to guide you. We will save the child, so do not despair. After all, he is the one which we must bind most of all."

"B-Bind Hotaru?" He repeated with his face growing pale.

"His existance was never meant to be in the form he is in," Prometheus explained with another look of sympathy. "If he is to be of this world, he must be of this world in completion. Humans were never meant to have access to such powers like that which he holds. Not only the Path of Essence will be unbalanced if we leave him as he is."

"W-What are you going to do?" Tsuna asked in growing worry and panic. "I won't let you hurt--"

"It is neccessary," Prometheus said firmly. "I believe the Lightening Chain will suffice to bind him into his body."

"Body?" He mumbled in instant shock. Prometheus chuckled softly at his dumbfounded face.

"We will bind his Flames in place and give him a true body," Prometheus confirmed with a mournful look. "I fear that the only problem will be his memories of his time as a Salamander. Such knowledge that he holds inside him is not meant for those of this world."

"His...memories..." Tsuna repeated in horrified understanding. "Y-You can't be serious..."

"All things come with a price."

* * *

Yamamoto was worried. So was everyone else. Tsuna had returned drawn and pale with his bloodshot eye signaling that he'd cried hard about something. He hadn't said a word to any of them before picking up Hotaru and retracing his steps back to area six. Yamamoto was more worried about his hand than what he'd cried over, though. It had been so blistered and red that it had been painful to look at. The worrying part was that Tsuna hadn't acted like he even felt it. He'd tried to get Tsuna to pause long enough to let it be treated, but Yamamoto had been completely ignored.

"It'll be okay, Haru," he soothed softly, putting his arm around the shaking woman to try to calm her. She nodded in agreement, but didn't pull her eyes from the direction that Tsuna had went with their son. As promised, no one had followed. That didn't mean that they didn't keep their eyes peeled. They'd all decided to wait en masse on the back veranda, ignoring the fact that they were signaling to anyone who might be watching that _something _was up.

"Tsu-kun!" Haru screamed after nearly two hours had elapsed. Yamamoto's head snapped up to see that she wasn't just randomly calling out. At the other end of the garden, Tsuna was slowly approaching with Hotaru cradled in one arm. Yamamoto paled at the sight of his other arm. The red skin and blisters had gotten worse. Much worse. His hand was nearly blackened in places. One again, though, Tsuna's face didn't seem to register it. Rather, he continued to slowly walk forward with his head bowed, looking up at neither the yell or the sound of the stampede quickly moving in his direction.

"How did it--" Yamamoto paused in the middle of his sentence, seeing Tsuna's expression tighten in response. "He's not going to disappear, is he?"

"No," Tsuna mumbled unhappily. "He won't disappear. He's cured and he'll live."

"Why aren't you happy, Boss?" Gokudera asked while everyone else began to cheer in joy. Yamamoto was grateful for the question since it was what he'd wanted to ask himself.

"Haru, can I see your hand?" He asked quietly.

"Ha-hi?" She inquired, holding out the requested appendage. "What do you want my--HA-HI!" Haru screamed in shock, freezing everyone around. The reason was simple. Tsuna had reached out with his injured hand and pulled Hotaru's Ring off of her finger. Before she could do more than yell in panic, he'd crushed it like it was made of sand. Her eyes, like everyone else's, darted from where his raised hand held air and where Hotaru continue to lay sleeping in his arms.

"I don't understand," Haru mumbled in shock. "I don't understand any of this. No one should be able to break a ring like that. And how is Hotaru...? I don't understand."

"You don't have to," Tsuna replied softly, still refusing to look at anyone. She was even more confused when Tsuna handed the sleeping Hotaru over to her. "Be careful with him," Tsuna warned. "He's as fragile as one of us now."

"Boss, are you saying...?"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed heartbrokenly, "He's human now."

"Why aren't you happy then?!" Yamamoto gasped with a wide smile. "If Hotaru--"

"Nothing comes for free," Tsuna replied with tears falling down his face. Yamamoto froze at the words and tears, as did the rest of the Family.

"What was the price, Boss?" Gokudera asked gently. "Was it your hand?"

"My hand?" Tsuna repeated in confusion. He paused for a moment and finally registered the burnt and blackened state of his battered appendage. "Heh," he mumbled, looking at it in surprise. "I didn't even notice that. Regret is more of a bitch than I thought. No, Gokudera," he finally answered. "My hand is because of who I called for help. He's a lot hotter than a normal Salamander and I didn't have my Flame to protect me. Either that, or it's from when the ring exploded after he left. I can't really remember. I honestly wasn't paying attention to that."

"Then what--?"

"For Hotaru's sake, I'm going to have to ask all of you to remember what I'm about to say," he sighed with his eyes clenched tight. He waited until everyone either nodded or mumbled confused agreement before continuing. "Hotaru was in a car accident and he hit his head. He was never anything but human. He never had any special abilities. No one is to speak of anything about him being a Salamander and no one is to ever let him know the truth about how he was born. If he ever asks, tell him that he was born normal. Understood?"

"Tsu-kun...?" Haru asked in open confusion.

"Haru," Tsuna said quietly. "I'm sorry. When he wakes up, he won't remember anything. He still knows how to walk and talk and all the normal things that kids know. He won't remember how he learned them, though, and he won't remember any of us. His Flame has been locked away, too, until he reaches an age that I can send Reborn to him. For now, treat him like you would anyone else with amnesia."

"Boss..."

"It's a small price," he whispered with tears once again breaking free. "To get his life in trade, it's a very small price."

"Of course it is," Yamamoto agreed, putting a comforting hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna nodded with a sob and turned to his friend like he hadn't in so long. Without hesitation, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him and held him while he cried.

If only calling it a small price would actually make it into one...


	23. Chapter 23 Lure

"Come on, Hotaru," Tsuna encouraged. "You don't have to be scared. The worst that will happen is that your shoes will get wet." Tsuna sighed when Hotaru reached out for his hand, summarily lost his balance, fell forward into the stream and immediately started bawling. Tsuna let out another sigh and picked him up in effort to soothe him. The stream hadn't even been a foot wide. A small leap of courage would have been all it took to get across without problems. Tsuna would have helped him if he hadn't been caught off-guard by the child's fear-filled fumble.

"Come on now," Tsuna soothed when Hotaru continued to cry. "You're okay. See?"

"MAMA!" He wailed. Tsuna sighed again and tried to tell himself that he'd never been this bad. He also tried to keep his heart from clenching at the repeated calls for Haru while Tsuna walked back toward the main area of the estate.

It had been a heart-wrenching realization when he came to understand that along with Hotaru's memories being gone, so were the reasons why he'd immediately latched onto Tsuna. He couldn't be soothed by a pretty Flame that he couldn't see anymore. He couldn't remember all the talks and games that they'd shared in Tsuna's dreams. They couldn't talk about Fires anymore. They couldn't fly together anymore. Everything that had bound them so tightly together was gone, leaving Tsuna to try to find something to connect with his son and utterly failing.

All Hotaru knew was that he and some strange man claiming to be his father came to take him for walks and that they ate meals together. It didn't help that Tsuna's arm and hand was bandaged to cover the burnt skin, he had been forced to start wearing an eyepatch again until his eye recovered, and Hotaru had gotten glimpses of his scars. For Hotaru, Tsuna was a scary, scary person.

His mama was the one that he wasn't scared of. His mama gave him hugs and kisses that he wasn't hesitant about receiving. His mama didn't assume that he had courage and the blind trust that he'd had before his 'accident'. His mama made him sweets and read him fairy tales and soothed him with merely an energetic smile. It was Haru who rocked him to sleep at night, since his father was so scary. It was Haru who helped him learn thing that he'd 'forgotten because of the accident'. It was Haru that he blindly trusted and ran to.

Not Tsuna.

Not anymore.

Like he did every day when something went wrong on their walk, Tsuna carried Hotaru back to the house and handed him over to Haru. Haru gave Hotaru an exasperated look and gave Tsuna a sympathetic one when the child immediately stopped crying once he was in Haru's arms. And like he had every day for the past three, Tsuna ignored the looks and retreated to his room, where he sat for a long, long time with a small, silver pocket-watch clutched in his hands.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what--"

"Yes," Tsuna interrupted softly, watching the car pull away with Hotaru and Hibari safely stashed inside. "He'll be happier living a normal life. Orinato already promised to keep an eye out for him. Hibari agreed to take care of his safety in return for donations to Namimori's public schools and his own fees. This place isn't meant for kids. He'll be happier--"

"What about you, Boss?" Gokudera asked quietly.

"It hurts," he admitted. "It hurts that my son considers me a stranger. I think I know how Dad must have felt now every time he came back and I pushed him away. But that's okay. Mom will take care of him until Haru is ready to go back. He'll have lots of kids to play with and--"

"What about you?" Gokudera reasserted, grabbing Tsuna by his arms and forcing his Boss to look at him. Gokudera's worried look became one full of pained understanding when he saw the tears streaming absently down Tsuna's face.

"It hurts," he repeated with a sob before falling forward to cry on Gokudera's shoulder.

* * *

"Vongola Corporate offices have assured me that the rumors of Crimson Curtain hacking our mainframe are completely false," Yamamoto lied with ease. "Vongola and our subsidiaries have nothing to hide from the world and there is nothing for Crimson Curtain to find even if he were to target us."

"Is that a challenge?" A reporter piped up while cameras continued to flash like Yamamoto was a mainstage event.

"Not at all," Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly. "Crimson Curtain is known for making lies look like truth. For example, his recent attack against O'Leary International. We have no wish to provoke the self-proclaimed vigilante into making Vongola Corp into another would-be victim."

"So you're saying that O'Leary International is innocent of the recent accusations of money laundering?" Another reporter asked.

"I am," Yamamoto confirmed, knowing that the proof that Crimson Curtain had brought to light was insufficient to bring them down. "They are just another victim of Crimson Curtain's attempt to gain fame. I find it personally offensive that anyone believes the digital evidence he continues to forcefully insert over legitimate and authorized broadcasts. I, personally, believe that Crimson Curtain should turn himself in if he is half the man that he has been made out to be. Committing crimes to uncover crimes is nothing more than hypocrisy. It makes me sick to think how many legitimate businesses and innocent people have been hurt due to his attacks and even sicker to think that the courts have actually be accepting a criminal's contrived evidence."

"That's a pretty harsh accusation," a third reporter called out before anyone else could speak. "If you really don't want to provoke him, aren't you afraid that Crimson Curtain will take offense?"

"Crimson Curtain isn't a fool," Yamamoto replied with narrowed eyes. "We know that much since he has been able to hack so many without being caught. I doubt that such a man would worry about the words of a small fry like me. If he does, like I've already said before, Vongola Corporation has nothing to hide. We have no wish to provoke him, but neither will we back down from the threat that he represents. His abilities have already been proven to be second to none in not only hacking, but in the department of data falsification and creation." _Here fishy, fishy, fishy, _Yamamoto thought to himself.

"Data falsification and creation?" A reporter repeated in askance. Yamamoto smiled at the man, glad that someone had taken the bait.

"Our own investigations on behalf of several of our sister companies have shown that almost eighty percent of the data broadcast over the internet and television by Crimson Curtain has been fake," he stated simply. "Our investigation is still in progress, but our data specialists have confirmed that the supposed evidence against O'Leary International, Trushnik Corporation, and Eco Unlimited have all been created from thin air or the real records have been tampered with to make Crimson Curtain's claims seem true. We've also verified that the pictures of Fiella Regalia where tampered with."

"They were fake?" Someone called in shock.

"Exactly," Yamamoto confirmed. "Our investigators have determined that Fiella's face was superimposed on one of her client's. She has went into hiding in effort to hide the truth since her client's anominity is one of the foremost matters of pride for Regalia Incorporated. We have gotten her agreement to testify against Crimson Curtain when the police finally track him down with the promise that her client's identity will not be revealed."

"Crimson Curtain lied...?!" Someone exclaimed. Keeping with his 'baseball-boy next door' persona, Yamamoto gave the person a look of pure sympathy.

"The digital world is full of lies," Yamamoto said softly. "It's a world where images and documents can be created out of thin air. He's smart, though. He's been covering his falsehoods with enough truth that even I have trouble disbelieving his accusations and contrived proof at times. We were all fooled by his superhero-like intent, but we must face facts. He is a supervillain who is hiding under a blanket of righteousness. I only hope that in the future, the authorities will be more hesitant in taking his words to heart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a meeting with the investigation team to ensure all of our findings have been properly passed onto the police. Mr. Jones here will be happy to answer any of your questions."

SHIGURE: Seed planted

MOZART: Good timing  
MOZART: Just finished putting up bait servers  
MOZART: Pandora's Box is now closed-circuit  
MOZART: No connections in or out  
MOZART: Except the stations set up in HQ

SHIGURE: K  
SHIGURE: Tell Bossman that we should be covered  
SHIGURE: No matter what CC got, public should be ready to disbelieve

MOZART: He says come home

SHIGURE: Did Hotaru already leave?

MOZART: Yes  
MOZART: Boss is taking it hard  
MOZART: Kid didn't even tell him goodbye  
MOZART: Just got in the car with Hibari and left

SHIGURE: Ouch  
SHIGURE: Tell him I'll be home within an hour  
SHIGURE: Want to stop by school  
SHIGURE: Want to see if media teacher will give extra credit for today

MOZART: Boss says go for it  
MOZART: I say get your ass here

SHIGURE: I'll hurry

MOZART: Don't get sidetracked with Matsu

SHIGURE: No comment  
SHIGURE: :)  
SHIGURE: Just kidding  
SHIGURE: Extra credit can wait  
SHIGURE: Same with Matsu  
SHIGURE: I'm already within 20 min of HQ

MOZART: Good  
MOZART: Thought your brain turned to mush again  
MOZART: Need to go  
MOZART: Boss has his watch out

SHIGURE: Shit  
SHIGURE: Go take care of him

MOZART: Arrivederci

SHIGURE: Sayonara

* * *

Tsuna sat down in the school cafeteria with his lunch in a daze. Haru was due to board Bluefin and head back to Japan in the morning, taking Matsu and Sangia with her. So much had happened that he still wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it all anymore. He could honestly care less about Crimson Curtain's attack. That was for the Ninth to worry about since Tsuna had been knocked back down to hitman work. What he did care about was his son and the fact that he'd pretty much lost him in order to save him.

"Don't look so down, Tsu-kun," Haru begged. "Hotaru will come around." Tsuna nodded but couldn't stop sulking. Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei all traded worried looks, knowing how big a blow Hotaru's rejection was. It wasn't a rejection that they could simply soothe away, either. It was something that only time could fix and Tsuna already had so little of that to spare.

"Vongola the Tenth?" A voice asked hesitantly. Tsuna started despite himself, since the voice had sounded frighteningly close to him on his blind side. It made him wish that he'd been more adamant about getting their old corner table back.

"Can I help you?" He asked, turning to the woman. He narrowed his eyes for a moment, unable to recognize the woman in the pressed suit standing next to him.

"I'm Regalia the Seventh," she introduced. "Forgive me for coming while you're at school, but you are a very hard man to get access to."

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked, neither bothering to stand nor take her offered hand. Standing would mean that they were on equal terms. Shaking her hand would basically be opening the way for Alliance, which Tsuna currently didn't have rights to do.

"I wanted to know why you helped me," she answered bluntly, lowering her hand back down. "I never asked--"

"You don't owe me anything," Tsuna interrupted, instantly understanding her purpose. "Since you didn't request it and neither did any of your subordinates, consider it a freebie. I would have asked before using your name, but you had your head stuck into the ground."

"Then why--?" She asked in confusion with a small blush for the accurate insult.

"My son took a liking to your man Curtis when he was here," Tsuna answered nonchalantly. "I felt like doing something for him for being nice to my boy, so I figured he'd appreciate getting his Boss back. If you thank anyone, you need to look his way." Tsuna gestured with his fork, pointing out the subordinate across the cafeteria who was trying to watch without being noticed. He blushed brightly when he was caught and ducked his head back down to his food. "A little kindness means a lot when we live in a world with so little. It took bravery to approach me in order to say hello to Hotaru and give him a good...a good memory...and that kind of thing should be repaid. So, you see, you don't owe me anything."

"The rumors about you don't make you out to be that kind of person," Regalia replied suspiciously. Tsuna shrugged and continued to push his food around his plate.

"Rumors make people into a lot of things they're not," he commented. "I'm sure that you aren't half the things that Crimson Curtain made you out to be. Unless the photos were an accurate representation of you after all...?"

"N-no," she said with another blush. "That was just a mistake when I went on a drinking-binge after my boyfriend tried to blackmail me."

"Everyone makes mistakes," Tsuna sighed. "And there's always circumstances that no one outside or even inside the Family might see. It's our job to know that and figure those circumstances out. Otherwise, how are we, as Bosses, supposed to know when to punish and when to warn? And what holds true for those we protect will hold true for ourselves, too."

"You have a mysterious power, Vongola Tenth," Regalia mused. "I see that the rumors of Vongola's insight weren't false."

"I don't know about Vongola," Tsuna replied with a grimace, "But that's what I, personally, believe."

"Well, regardless of your reasons, thank you," she said firmly. "My Family had already known my circumstances and I haven't seemed to loose face with them. But thanks to you, I can now walk in public again without getting stared at. I'll make sure to repay Curtis for his kindness toward your son, but I also wish to let you know that I consider myself in your debt. Feel free to call upon me if there is some way that I can repay you without jeopardizing--"

"There is one thing," Tsuna interrupted. "If you're so set on repaying me, you can send me any information you might have on Crimson Curtain."

"Surely Vongola--"

"Anything at all," he interrupted while giving Regalia a knowing look. She smiled, getting the message Tsuna was sending. He knew that she couldn't possibly have more information than he. Tsuna was giving her a way to clear her debt by asking for something that she would have no problem handing over. Plain and simple.

"Very well," she grinned. "I'll have my men send you every tidbit we can find."

"If that's all," Tsuna prompted with a gesture to his cold lunch. She bowed her head in acknowledgement and left him to finish his untouched meal. Tsuna tried not to smile when she immediately walked across the room to Curtis and planted a kiss onto his confused and panicked lips before leaving. The man's expression when he just blankly sat in his chair afterward, having no clue why his Boss had just done what she'd done, was the focus of many of his amused classmates. The look that Curtis gave when he finally looked in Tsuna's direction was priceless. The wide eyes. The faltering grin. The confusion between appreciation and askance. Tsuna found himself chuckling for the first time in a week.

* * *

Tsuna only listened with half an ear while Mr. Pimpernickle continued to talk about tactics in modern day warfare. Instead of paying attention, he doodled absently on his notebook Gokudera was paying apt attention, since Tsuna had specifically taken the course for him rather than one that he'd wanted to take for himself. Gokudera had shown desire to take a tactics course, but had almost missed out since he'd refused to take any course outside Tsuna's schedule. In the end, Tsuna had volunteered to take the course so that Gokudera would get what he wanted since he was too stubborn to give in. Yamamoto was currently in his Media Networking class, Ryohei was in his Health course, and Haru was in her Etiquette class. Not that she needed to know ettiquette anymore. By morning, she'd be just another housewife, albeit one who knew the details of her husband's work.

"Um...Boss...?" Gokudera mumbled. Tsuna looked over at him, wondering what he wanted. Then he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" He asked in confusion, knowing that the teacher hadn't called on him.

"Your screen, Boss," Gokudera prompted. Taking the cue, Tsuna turned and looked at his screen.

And froze.

Two bright red curtains hung on either side of a photo with the words 'Did I create this out of thin air?' scrolling past. Tsuna forgot how to breathe and his face turned pale. The photo on the screen was one that was without a doubt real, but shouldn't exist. It was a picture of him...with Xanxus.

The angle of the shot proved that the camera had to have been in the corner of the room, but that hardly mattered. What did matter was how he was positioned on his knees on the bed with his face pressed down to it. What did matter was the flush and panting expression on Tsuna's face with his mouth frozen open in the middle of a moan, silently telling Tsuna that it had been one of the few times that the Varia base had been empty. What did matter was the way he was clutching the blankets in ecstasy and how the twisted the state of his body had been due to his drug usage. What did matter was how he was naked and so was Xanxus. What did matter was how Xanxus was lodged inside him in the middle of a thrust. What did matter was Xanxus' lips caressed one of the wings tattooed on Tsuna's back. What did matter was how Xanxus' hand reached around him to stroke Tsuna's erection.

Tsuna wanted to ask how, but his mind was too blank. He wanted to ask a million of different questions, but he was too horrified. Instead, he continued to look at the screen in shock until the sound of whispers started to reach his ears. He finally tore his eyes away from the screen, only to find them lock onto the same picture on a different screen nearby. And another after that. He grew cold when he finally stood and looked around, only to see the same picture on every computer in the room.

"G-G-G-" he stuttered in an attempt to get his Right Hand's aide. He couldn't even speak. The sudden shock was too much.

Then it got worse.

The picture changed. A different time and a different angle, Tsuna noticed with a insanely calm section of his mind. This time, it showed Xanxus standing over Tsuna with Tsuna willingly on his knees. Even worse, it had caught Xanxus in the middle of his climax spewing into Tsuna's open mouth and onto his tongue. Tsuna felt a blush rise to his face, making him lightheaded. Then he paled again when the words 'Is this fake?' scrolled past.

More whispers erupted into the room while people looked at Tsuna out of the corner of their eyes. Laughter. Disgust. Pity. Amusement. The looks he received were varied and barely hidden. They all had one thing in common. They all said 'pervert'.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried, bursting into the room. He froze upon entering the room, finding a horrified and blushing Tsuna where he'd expected a rampaging one. Tsuna could see the questions in his eyes, but his mind was too blank to respond to any of them. "They're fakes, aren't they?" Yamamoto asked despite himself. A sudden thought caused by the question broke Tsuna out of his blank shock.

"How did you see them?" He asked, his blushes disappearing while his face turned pale.

"They're all over the school," Yamamoto replied. "The whole school's computer network has been hacked."

"Oh god," Tsuna mumbled, dashing for the door. "Haru." Barely noticing the heads that began to peek out of classrooms while he passed, he ran down the hall like his life depended on it. He only faintly noticed the sound of his two Guardians behind him. He was panting by the time he flung the door open to Haru's class. He found himself frozen in the doorway upon seeing Haru staring at a computer screen in shock. The picture had once again changed. This time to a candid picture of Tsuna on his back with a ball-gag strapped in place. Tsuna found himself once again blushing in memory. He'd accepted the gag when Xanxus had explained how he couldn't trust him to not turn on him. Since Tsuna had known how he probably would have turned on him given half a chance, Tsuna had accepted the gag in order to get what he wanted.

"Tsu...kun...?" Haru asked hesitantly, finally noticing Tsuna in the doorway. Tsuna felt his heart clench, his mind go blank, and a tumult of unspoken words get lodged in his throat. What could he say? What was a person _supposed _to say at a time like this?

"I--" Tsuna managed to get out, but the rest of the words froze in his throat again. _Run, run, run, run, RUN! _He knew that it was cowardly of him, but he took his own mental prompt and ran. He didn't stop running until he was alone in a bathroom with his back wedged against the door. Yamamoto and Gokudera pushed against it a few times with calls to let them in, but Tsuna wouldn't budge. He was too mortified to face any of them. Thankfully, they gave up after a minute and settled for guarding the door for him while the lights flickered out, proving that someone had taken out the school's power in effort to stop the broadcast.

Sinking down to sit up against the door, Tsuna felt tears in his eyes. He'd never felt this mortified in his life. He'd had loads of embarrassing moments back when he'd been 'No-Good Tsuna', but never had such a private and intimate moment put out for everyone to see before. Those pictures were more than intimate moments. They were moments full of unrestrained lust and submission. They were moments full of shame and weakness. They were moments that would have never happened if he'd thought for even a moment that they hadn't been private.

BLACKX: I'm ruined

EXCALIBER: Eh?

BLACKX: Crimson Curtain just ruined me  
BLACKX: I won't be able to ever show my face again

EXCALIBER: WTF are you talking about?

BLACKX: I thought you said there weren't cameras  
BLACKX: You said that there weren't cameras

EXCALIBER: Start making sense

BLACKX: Pictures of us  
BLACKX: In Varia base  
BLACKX: All over Don Girarde  
BLACKX: That enough sense?

EXCALIBER: When you say us...

BLACKX: As candid as they get  
BLACKX: I'm completely ruined  
BLACKX: Everyone saw them

EXCALIBER: That's not possible  
EXCALIBER: I had them run a sweep when I brought you in  
EXCALIBER: There weren't any cameras

BLACKX: Someone either lied  
BLACKX: Or it's a new model  
BLACKX: Because those pictures weren't fake

EXCALIBER: FUCK  
EXCALIBER: HEADS ARE GOING TO ROLL

BLACKX: How did CC get them, though?  
BLACKX: If there were cameras, they had to have been the 9ths  
BLACKX: He's only one who could get them put in your base  
BLACKX: Without you knowing

EXCALIBER: He probably kept it on file in case he needed to blackmail one of us  
EXCALIBER: CC must have gotten them when he raided the database

BLACKX: And he wanted to get back at me for provoking him on TV  
BLACKX: SHIT  
BLACKX: I didn't know he had anything on me  
BLACKX: I was trying to lure him into one of the bait servers  
BLACKX: So that we could back-hack him

EXCALIBER: Where are you?

BLACKX: School bathroom  
BLACKX: Haru saw the pictures  
BLACKX: So I retreated to figure this out

EXCALIBER: Hold on  
EXCALIBER: I'll be there in five minutes

BLACKX: Don't come

EXCALIBER: ?

BLACKX: It'll only make it worse  
BLACKX: If people see us together

EXCALIBER: You saying I should hide?  
EXCALIBER: I thought you knew me better

BLACKX: Please  
BLACKX: I don't care if you don't hide  
BLACKX: But I'm not like you  
BLACKX: I can't just shrug this off  
BLACKX: Don't come

EXCALIBER: What are you going to do?

BLACKX: I'll figure something out  
BLACKX: Just don't come

EXCALIBER: Are you regretting it?

BLACKX: Couldn't tell you right now

EXCALIBER: Answer me one thing  
EXCALIBER: Is your face wet?

BLACKX: No

EXCALIBER: That's a lie, isn't it?

BLACKX: Does it matter?

EXCALIBER: Do you still have that watch I gave you?

BLACKX: ?

EXCALIBER: Do you still have that watch I gave you?

BLACKX: Yes  
BLACKX: Holding it right now

EXCALIBER: Be there in a minute

BLACKX: DON'T

EXCALIBER: You haven't given me a reason not to  
EXCALIBER: Fuck

BLACKX: What?

EXCALIBER: I just got a message  
EXCALIBER: The pictures just got released on the internet  
EXCALIBER: You weren't kidding  
EXCALIBER: Some of these are hot

BLACKX: Glad someone likes them  
BLACKX: It can't get any worse  
BLACKX: I'm completely ruined

EXCALIBER: I'm here  
EXCALIBER: Where are you?

BLACKX: I SAID DON'T COME

EXCALIBER: And I told you that you didn't give me a reason not to

BLACKX: Just go away

EXCALIBER: You might want to come out here  
EXCALIBER: I'm in the courtyard  
EXCALIBER: And your wife is kind of pissy

"Fuck!" Tsuna cried jumping to his feet. Without a second thought, he went running out of the bathroom in the direction of the courtyard. After a moment of surprise, Yamamoto and Gokudera followed. He paused in his headlong flight the moment he reached the courtyard. Haru...his beloved Haru...was standing in front of Xanxus with her hands on her hips and glaring at Xanxus. Glaring. At. Xanxus. Even worse, she was openly scolding him or was it yelling at him? Tsuna couldn't tell. What he could tell was the multitude of people sticking their heads out the window to watch and openly laugh at the assumed lover's quarrel.

It was too much. Way too much.

Without so much as a swoon to warn his friends, Tsuna fainted.


	24. Chapter 24 In Hiding

Xanxus felt like laughing. No one. NO ONE in the mafia world would ever dare to speak to him like the woman before him was. Normally he'd be angry, but he recognized the woman from his stay at the Japanese Headquarters a while back. Putting that together with what she was yelling at him about and the word _wife _instantly sprang to mind.

"Well, aren't you a fucking firecracker," Xanxus said, cutting her off mid-sentence. "I see why the brat likes you." She glared at him and stuck her hands on her hips, wanting nothing more than to stick her tongue out at the man before her. Instead of doing that, however, she continued her speech.

"How dare you do something like that to him!" She yelled, growing frustrated when Xanxus' smile only widened at her every word. "I'm a Mafia Boss' wife, so I knew that he'd take other lovers, but you...YOU! What did you do to him? Are you the reason he was doing drugs?!"

"No," Xanxus replied in open amusement.

"I don't believe you!" Haru exclaimed. "Why else would he go to you?! I saw those pictures! He was--"

"He came to me because there was something you couldn't fucking give him," Xanxus interrupted, barking another insane laugh. Haru's face turned bright red in anger, making Xanxus laugh even harder. "It looks like you don't know his ass as well as you think you do. He--" Xanxus cut off, hearing the sound of something hitting the ground. A glance to the side proved it to be none other than Tsuna himself.

"Tsu-kun!" Haru yelled while Yamamoto and Gokudera hurriedly knelt down to check on him. She went running in their direction and Xanxus paused for a moment, sending a glare up to all the watchers in the windows. None of them responded to his glare, so he decided to do something more proactive about them. With a swift motion, he pulled out a single X-Gun, charged it, and fired straight into the air. People lurched in sudden fear and stared at him with wide eyes.

"This isn't a fucking show," he announced loudly. "I'm pretty pissed off right now, so the next face I see is going to get a fucking makeover from hell." The windows cleared in record time when the audience decided that it was safer to be...elsewhere.

Turning back to where Tsuna had fallen, Xanxus slowly walked up toward the three attempting to wake him up. They'd managed to get Tsuna on his back and the Rain Guardian was gently trying to shake him awake. He succeeded, but Tsuna's eyes immediately darted between Haru and Xanxus several times before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out again.

"Che," Xanxus spat. "Taking the fucking easy way out."

"I don't want to hear that shit from you," Gokudera snarled. "You're the reason that he's in this mess."

"You make it sound like I fucking raped his ass," he growled in return.

"At least then he'd be able to still have his self-respect," Yamamoto snapped, glaring at Xanxus in open anger. "I should have listened to my gut. You're Excaliber, aren't you?"

"No way," Gokudera interjected in shock. "No way this scar-head is--"

"So what if I am," Xanxus replied through clenched teeth. Gokudera stared at him for a long moment while Yamamoto continued to glare.

"Ha-Hi?" Haru asked. "Excaliber? Isn't that the name of a sword?"

"Yeah," Yamamoto replied darkly. "And Tsuna was the stone."

"Ha-Hi?" Haru asked in open confusion.

"Excaliber was the Boss' chat buddy," Gokudera mumbled in shock, still staring up at Xanxus. "He was the guy that Boss talked to when he was alone. He's _still _been talking to him. Boss said that Excaliber was important to him because he made him feel-- You _can't _be Excaliber!"

"Face it, Gokudera," Yamamoto said in resignation. "He is. It explains why Tsuna always has that watch out whenever he's chatting with him."

"B-B-But--"

"How did he say Excaliber made him feel?" Haru asked quietly. Every eye snapped to her in response and Gokudera silently cursed his own loose tongue.

"Don't worry about it, Haru," Gokudera soothed. "Let's just get Boss back to the mansion so that we can figure this out."

"I've already called a car," Ryohei interjected, walking up holding a bloody fist.

"What happened to you?!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"I took out the power lines," Ryohei grinned in self-satisfaction. "Then I took out the school's backup generator. No one should be able to look at those pictures now."

"No one here," Xanxus growled. Ryohei raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "They've already been leaked onto the fucking internet. Plus, half the fucks inside probably have back-up batteries for their laptops. Nice try, but everyone is probably still looking at them right now."

"SHIT!" Ryohei roared in disappointment.

"The car's here," Gokudera announced, pointing out the black vehicle pulling up in front of the school. Yamamoto and Gokudera each took one of Tsuna's sides and began carrying him toward it while Haru and Ryohei slowly followed behind. Xanxus started to follow, as well, but a quick glare from Ryohei stopped him.

"We'll take it from here," he growled. "Taking care of Tsuna is our job. You've already done enough."

"Who do you think you're fucking talking--"

"Do you want to test to see if I'm Varia Quality after all?" Ryohei warned. Xanxus stared at him for a long moment before barking a loud laugh.

"You've got some big balls," Xanxus grinned. "Alright, I need to go knock a few heads around anyway and make sure that the fucks back at base don't get big heads over this. I'll track down who installed those shitty cameras, too."

"We'll leave it to you," Ryohei agreed before ducking into the car.

* * *

Tsuna hugged his knees, feeling more and more ashamed of himself as time passed. He'd slipped out of his room while everyone was sleeping and went into hiding before he'd been forced to face any of them. The Ninth had understood his desire to hide, considering the nature of the photos released about him, and had given him license to hide in the Sanctum. Tsuna hated being in the Sanctum again, even though he knew that there was no other option. Anywhere else and he'd have to face the knowing looks and the embarrassing truth.

After two days, he still didn't know what to do. His friends probably thought he was repulsive. His wife probably thought he was despicable. He would never be able to go out in public again. Any self-respect he might have had for himself was completely destroyed. Any respect that anyone else might have had for him was completely destroyed. There was no way that anyone could look at him without seeing those pictures. His reputation was ruined. His ability to instill fear into Vongola's enemies was ruined. His life as Vongola the Tenth was ruined. Heck, his life as Sawada Tsunayoshi was ruined. With a single attack by Crimson Curtain, everything he'd made of himself was completely destroyed.

He was so tempted to make all of it go away with the needle still stored in his side table. He'd even picked it up once before putting it back down. Since then, he'd hid under his covers with his watch in his hand like a charm and the chain wrapped around it as a reminder. It's power lessened with ever hour that passed, however, and the temptation grew stronger with every thought. What did it matter if he resorted to drugs in order to grasp painless oblivion?

_You already regretted it once_, the watch silently replied. He only regretted it because he'd hurt his friends in the process. They probably considered him scum now, so they wouldn't be hurt if he did it again.

_Is that what you want_, the watch silently asked. No, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted his life back. He wanted his friends and his wife to be able to look at him with a straight face again. He wanted to be able to look at them with the ability to keep his head high. But he couldn't do that now. He was too ashamed of what he'd done. What they now knew he had done.

_I was given to you as a reminder to reach out for what you want_, the watch reminded him. _I was given to you because someone cared about Tsuna for himself. _They probably didn't care about him anymore. How could they? It was yet another secret that he'd hidden from them. More than that, their reputations were probably ruined simply for being around him. He'd hurt them again because he _had _reached out for what he wanted, even though those wants were taboo in the world he lived in.

The watch had nothing to say in reply to that. There was nothing that could be said, which left Tsuna to fight the temptation of oblivion on his own. Oblivion without hurt or confusion. Oblivion where his pain and heartache would disappear, even for a little bit. Oblivion where he could wake up and go back to working in the shadows like nothing had happened. Oblivion was better than this waking hell? Wasn't it?

He wished that Reborn was here. Reborn would probably kick him in the head and tell him he was being stupid. But Reborn wasn't here. Instead, there was only silence and loneliness deeper than he'd ever had during the eight months he'd been hidden away. He needed someone to talk to, but he couldn't face anyone. Not knowing the humiliation that awaited him. He'd went into his office on the first day to try to do damage control, but that had only made it worse. Censored copies of the photos had been on every news report and the insinuations had already begun.

Without even thinking about it, Tsuna slowly crawled out of his bed and started walking. There was one person that he could talk to. There was one person that wouldn't berrate him. There was one person that he could tell what he'd been feeling and not have to worry about being judged in the process.

* * *

"Dad," Tsuna called out quietly into the Vongola Crypt. He felt tears in his eyes at the silent reply, but knew that it didn't matter. He slowly approached him anyway, hoping that his father might hear him on whichever Path he'd chosen to take after his death. "I really screwed up this time, Dad. I-I did some things that I'm not proud of and a lot of people have gotten hurt. I don't know what to do. I-I...I'm scared, Dad." Tsuna took a deep, trembling breath to steady himself and looked down at the peaceful face of his father.

"Do you remember the last thing you told me? You said that I had the same spirit as other Vongola Bosses. You said that you choose me because I wouldn't destroy Vongola by only thinking about myself. You said that you wanted me to take over because I'd be happy giving others happiness. B-But I'm not that perfect, Dad. I'm only human. I need and want things, too. A-And I...I..." Tsuna broke off with a sob, realizing that his words were pointless. Even if he admitted his weaknesses and admitted his faults, all he had was excuses. Even if he verbalized his heartache, one thing wouldn't change. His father wouldn't wrap an arm around him and call him 'my cute little son'. He wouldn't say that everything would be okay even though Tsuna wasn't perfect. He wouldn't smile that wide smile and wash away all of Tsuna's fears about making mistakes.

"You're right," Tsuna cried miserably with his voice and the sound of his sobs echoing through the Crypt. "You're not the one I should be talking to, are you? No matter how much it hurts, I need to be talking to my Family. The ones that are still alive and can forgive me." Stifling his tears, Tsuna wiped his face and looked down at his father again to say farewell. "Sleep well, okay?"

Turning away to leave, Tsuna froze and turned back again. Narrowing his eyes, he looked down to inspect what had caught his eye. A hole, so small as to be nearly unnoticeable, had been drilled into the ice that encased his dead father. At first, he'd thought it was merely a shadow created from the way that the ice lanced out like a porcupine in places, but it wasn't. Looking closer, he felt himself grow cold when he saw that the hole delved all the way to the back of his father's ear. Horrified that his father's tomb had been tampered with, Tsuna went to check the other Vongola in the crypt. With every ice-covered corpse that he inspected, his horror deepened. They'd all been tampered with. Holes were to be found in every single one of the icy burials.

"You shouldn't have come," a voice called out from behind him. Tsuna looked up from Giotto's tomb and turned in recognition of the voice.

"Timoteo!" Tsuna cried. "You've got to come look at this! Someone has been in here and--"

"I know," he replied, bringing Tsuna to an instant standstill. Before he could do more than open his mouth to ask the man what he meant, he was knocked backward over Giotto's tomb and pinned to the wall with the Ninth's scepter across his throat. In a panic, he grabbed it with both hands in effort to stop it while staring at the rage-filled face in front of him. That face, more than anything, told Tsuna that the Ninth wasn't playing games. His intent wasn't to restrain. The Ninth wanted to snuff Tsuna's life out.

"Why?" He gasped before the scepter pressed hard into his throat, cutting off his air supply.

"You couldn't just be a good little boy," the Ninth snarled while Tsuna pushed against the weapon choking him with all his might. "Just a little longer and everything would have been over with. But no, you had to start snooping rather than fold like I planned. How is it that no matter what I do, you always somehow manage to screw it up?"

"What are you--" Tsuna cried before once again his strength waned and the scepter pushed into his throat.

"I almost had you after Iemitsu's death," the Ninth growled. "You did what I told you like a good little boy. You even took the drugs like I wanted. Then you had to go and get all needy for freedom. You almost ruined everything!" Tsuna couldn't reply, feeling too light-headed from the lack of air while he continued to fight for his very life. "That's fine, though. I've got a backup plan. I'll just kill you and use your offspring." Tsuna stared at the Ninth in shock, unable to believe that he'd do such a thing. He was even more shocked when the Ninth let out a laugh before reasserting the killing pressure on Tsuna's throat.

"You even helped me in that regard," he cackled. "Little Hotaru is sure to be accepted by the ring now that you've made him human. I don't need you any longer. I had hoped that I could use you a bit more, but you're too damn stubborn! I was sure that you'd start using what I had prepared for you after that little show I put on using Crimson Curtain's identity. You fell for it like a puppet, but I can't wait any longer for you to succumb and use the drugs. At least your death has been made easier. I don't have to set you up anymore and hope that someone does it for me. I can just kill you here and send your shadow back out to play until--"

The Ninth gasped when he was flung backward across the crypt to land on top of an empty stone table. Before he could even come to terms with Tsuna's sudden burst of strength, Tsuna was on top of him with the Dying Will Flame burning brightly on his head.

"How--?! Your regret!" He cried from where Tsuna held him pinned.

"I can't regret my choices if I was manipulated into making them," Tsuna growled with angry eyes lit in Flames. "Rest in peace, Timoteo." Timoteo let out a loud howl when the Flame on his head began to pulsate for a single moment before negative Flames began pouring out across the Ninth's body, encasing him almost instantly. Tsuna looked down at him in remorse after he was done, wishing that there had been another way. The man had obviously went senile. Either that or he'd become insane after loosing Iemitsu, one of his most trusted advisors. There was no way that Tsuna could allow him to go free in the state he was in nor could he simply kill the man. Timoteo had served Vongola for years and had done his duties well until now.

"Forgive me," Tsuna whispered down to the frozen Boss. Slipping off the encased man, he stared at him for a long moment in sad realization that he'd been encased like just another of the dead. Even more, he'd been encased next to his eldest son and across from Iemitsu. Turning away, Tsuna rubbed his throat and slowly stumbled for the door of the crypt, wanting nothing more than a drink to jump start his brain from the shock that was slowly settling into it. He'd just frozen the Ninth. Before that, the Ninth had tried to kill him. Not just kill him by neglect, but actually _kill _him with his own hands.

"_It's not over_," a voice warned in his head. Tsuna's head snapped up in recognition.

"Prometheus?" Tsuna whispered. Any reply that there might have been was lost in the loud sound of cracking ice behind him. Tsuna spun in place in shock, unable to believe he'd heard what he'd heard. Yet, that didn't make it any less of a reality. The Ninth slowly stood on his would-be tomb, brushing the broken ice off of himself like it was nothing. "Impossible," Tsuna mumbled with wide eyes. Impossible or not, Tsuna was forced to dodge when the man came flying foward with the intent to crush Tsuna's skull with his signature weapon.

Timoteo's Flame burst out onto the tip of his scepter when Tsuna continued to evade despite his shock. Seeing his Flame make him hesitate for a single instant, which was long enough for the Ninth to land a blow. Tsuna went flying into the wall beside him and fell to the ground with a thud. When he tried to shake it off and get back up, at least two ribs protesting at his movements. The bones ground together and sent a spasm of pain through him, telling him that they'd been broken by the Ninth's unlocked potential. Even so, Tsuna forced himself to stand and defend himself, finally understanding the true reason behind Timoteo's insanity.

His Flame was Black with not even a streak of his own pure Flame inside it.

"I thought the Black Flames were destroyed," Tsuna asked in effort to buy time to think of a tactic to use since his enemy could corrupt Zero-Point Ice into nothingness. "We got rid of the Rings years ago and all of the Horsemen were killed off."

"_The one called_ _Ari never passed through Limbo, child_," Prometheus answered when the Ninth ignored his words and darted forward to attack again.

"Ari's alive?!" Tsuna blurted, dodging another blow despite the pain that lanced into him with every move.

"That's Queen Ari to you!" Timoteo snarled, swinging his scepter down through the air and destroying an empty stone table in his wake. Rubble and debris filled the air, but Timoteo didn't hesitate for a moment. He continued to charge toward Tsuna with the intent to kill.

"The drugs," Tsuna gasped with his intuition making the required leap. "That's why you manipulated me into using the drugs. It wasn't just to control me and keep me coming back to the Sanctum to work. It was to keep me from noticing anything strange about you and to keep me from noticing that Ari was alive."

"Figured that out, have you?" Timoteo yelled, lashing out yet again with his Flaming scepter. "It doesn't matter. I'll kill you like she wishes and then nothing will stand in our way. Soon Queen Ari's army will be ready and Vongola will be nothing more than the stepping stone to destroying every last human alive until there is no path of rebirth left for humanity. Die, Vongola the Tenth! Die, so that nothing can stop this Path's destruction!"

"Stop joking around!" Tsuna cried, finally meeting Timoteo's staff rather than simply dodging it. Tsuna wanted to gag at the slimy feeling that began to crawl against his skin upon touching the weapon lit in Black Flame. He could hear Prometheus cry out in surprise in his head when it began to leak into him and reach for Tsuna's own Flame.

"_I will keep it from corrupting you_," Prometheus screamed, obviously already in battle inside Tsuna's mind. "_Use the Chain, child!"_

"Which one?!" Tsuna cried in panic, feeling Timoteo beginning to gain the upper hand in their power struggle. He felt himself pushed up against a wall again, with the scepter slowly being pushed closer to him in effort to take out his throat again.

_"Use the Sun!_" Prometheus ordered loudly into Tsuna's mind, making him wince automatically in response to the volume. "_Activate his core and bind the darkess by using the light_!"

Trying to remember what Prometheus had done in order to bind Hotaru, Tsuna clenched his eyes shut for a moment and focused all his being on grasping the Sun Chain tightly wrapped around his heart. It glowed brightly in his mind, pushing back the corruption that Prometheus had been fighting for his sake. With a yank, he ordered the Sun Chain to answer his will and surface. It did, making Tsuna cry out in pain when the single chain untangled itself from the mass still clenched tightly around his heart.

Snapping his eyes back open, he duck down and dodged Timoteo's scepter which rammed into the wall behind him at the sudden lack of resistance. With a sharp jerk, Tsuna pulled free the chain brightly flickering on his body and lashed out with it toward Timoteo before the man could recover to strike again. Timoteo froze the moment the chain hit him, giving Tsuna time to rush forward and push the Sun Chain into the Black Flame lit on his head. He screamed at the touch with his eyes becoming mere pinpoints. Still Tsuna pressed, until the Chain slowly began to rattle in response to the flicker of still-pure Flame hidden at the core of the Ninth's corrupted one.

"Bind!" Tsuna snapped, giving the Chain the required order. The trailing ends began to rise up of their own accord and wrap around Timoteo's body like a living creature hugging its prey. Streaks of orange began to spurt and flicker in the Ninth's cesspool of Flame while the Sun Chain slowly sank into his flesh. He continued to scream and Tsuna held him in place to ensure that the work was completed in entirety. In painful slowness, the spark of purity at the core of his own Flame was activated and the Black infection was slowly purged.

Tsuna sagged down with him when Timoteo's scream finally cut off and he collapsed. A wave of dizziness passed across his vision, but he forced himself to focus. He could taste blood in his mouth, signaling that he was in trouble. Broken ribs and movement don't mix. Especially the lurching ones he'd been forced to make in order to fight off his attacker. Unable to leave the man, now that Tsuna knew that he'd been corrupted and used, Tsuna got to his feet and used every ounce of his Flame to keep him moving until he successfully carried the Ninth out of the crypt.

He could feel his Flame beginning to falter by the time that he finally got the man placed safely on his bed to rest. Even so, he knew that he had to get help. The Ninth was old and such trauma like that which he'd just undergone could easily kill him. Almost as scary was the increasing amount of blood that Tsuna could taste in his mouth, along with the way his vision kept blurring. An insanely calm corner of his mind berated himself for not undergoing any physical training for over a year. He'd become lax and weak from sitting behind a desk for so long.

"_You're almost there_," Prometheus encouraged when Tsuna stumbled up against the door and began to feel his legs weaken. Tsuna didn't even bother to respond. Instead, he fumbled for the remote in his pocket and turned off the traps before turning the doorknob of the door he was leaning up against for support. It flew open at his touch and he tumbled outside, not having the energy to even save himself from falling when his support disappeared. Hoping that someone would pass by this area and see him, Tsuna finally let go of the Dying Will Flame and accepted the darkness that came in its wake.


	25. Chapter 25 Interlude

Author's Notes: Whew...close call. Tornado hit town yesterday along with a hailstorm. No worries though, the tornado hit across town from me and the hailstorm missed us by a mere mile. My mom, who lives less than two minutes away, got hit though. :( It was bad from the videos I saw. It was like someone was had a machine-gun shooting golf balls everywhere. Thank goodness for storm cellars (she and my little sister were already safely stashed away when the hail started). Every single one of the windows of every house on her block got knocked out, but at least their houses are still standing and no one got hurt.

Anyway, last night was scary and horrible, but I somehow got lucky and our apartment was spared from the storm. I also somehow managed to still get a chapter written. LOL How messed up is that?

* * *

"You can't really blame him for wanting to hide," Yamamoto moaned, accepting the drink that Gokudera offered. "I mean, those were some pretty--"

"EXTREME PICTURES!" Ryohei roared, tossing back another shot from his normal seat on a barstool in front of his wetbar. Yamamoto simply nodded in agreement while Gokudera shot him a look full of loathing.

"I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if those had been pictures of me and Matsu," Yamamoto continued. "I'm sure it's even worse for Tsuna considering..."

"Considering he's married," Gokudera grumbled, sitting down with his own drink in hand. "Considering the idea of Boss with...with...a _guy_... It's just fucking insane. I mean, you or even lawn-head over there... It wouldn't be that big of a deal. But _Boss_..."

"What's the big deal about Tsuna screwing a guy?" Yamamoto asked, offended by the double-standard. "I thought you were just upset because his privacy was violated."

"I am," Gokudera asserted with a blush. "I-I just--"

"Just never thought of Tsuna being with a guy," Ryohei interrupted, understanding Gokudera's reaction. "He's always been chasing Kyoko and he married Haru. He's never showed any inclinations for anything but women. For us to find out by seeing a picture of someone's dick in him...it's fucking extreme."

"And the ball-gag..." Gokudera added with wide eyes. "I never thought Boss would--"

"Ball what?" Yamamoto asked in curiousity.

"Ball-gag," he repeated. Yamamoto gave him an open look that said he didn't understand what Gokudera was talking about. "The thing that was strapped in his mouth," he finally explained with a sigh of resignation. Yamamoto nodded, having glimpsed the third picture before Tsuna had fled the scene.

"I wonder if maybe Xanxus did rape him," Yamamoto mused. "Otherwise, why would he have been gagged?"

"N-No," Gokudera interjected while biting his bottom lip. "No matter how much I dislike it, Boss was consenting in those pictures."

"How can you tell?" Ryohei asked while he poured himself another shot.

"His hands were always free," Gokudera groaned. "That model of ball-gag isn't hard to get off if he'd really wanted to."

"How do you know?" Yamamoto asked innocently. He raised his eyebrow and grinned widely in comprehension when Gokudera tried to hide a bright red blush with his drink. "Have you and Sangia been getting freaky?" His grin widened even more when Gokudera choked on his drink.

"I-- She--" Gokudera stuttered, turning even brighter red while Yamamoto burst out in laughter. "She likes to experiment!" Gokudera blurted in his own defense. This only sent Yamamoto into another burst of laughter.

"Damn," Ryohei chuckled. "I guess my sex life is normal in comparison."

"Oh, you're a fucking saint," Gokudera grumbled sarcastically. "Mister 'I like hiring out every girl at Pink's and see how many I can screw before I fall over'."

"I like a challenge," Ryohei replied with a grin. Gokudera groaned while Yamamoto continued to laugh so hard that tears began forming in his eyes.

"The _point _is that I never thought Boss would use one of those," Gokudera growled, bringing the attention back to the topic of their conversation. "And to have it used on him by Xanxus. It's a disgrace."

"Says who?!" Yamamoto snapped, going from laughter to anger in a single moment. "Are you a disgrace for using those kinds of things? He obviously never meant anyone to see that! It's a disgrace that someone took those pictures and it's a disgrace that they were released! Don't imply that Tsuna himself--"

"Shut up!" Gokudera growled. "I never meant it like Boss was a disgrace, you moron! I meant that Vongola's been disgraced because they were let out!"

"Screw Vongola," Yamamoto yelled back. "You need to get your head out of your ass and start thinking about Tsuna personally! The two don't always go hand-in-hand!"

"Actually," Ryohei interjected calmly. "I've got to agree with Octopus-head over there. In this case, Tsuna and Vongola do go hand-in-hand. Vongola is going to get hit hard because of those pictures of Tsuna. Just as bad, Tsuna's going to get hit hard because of how Vongola's going to be affected."

"E-Eh?" Yamamoto asked, willing to listen since someone other than Gokudera was talking. "What do you mean?"

"People are going to start gossiping for starters," Ryohei replied, tossing back another shot. "They're going to say that Xanxus threw the Sky Battle and let Tsuna win."

"But that was years ago!" The swordsman gasped. "There's no way--"

"Yes, there is," Gokudera grimaced, taking another drink of his glass of Vodka while he leaned back uncomfortably into his seat. "It doesn't matter how long ago it was. This is going to jeopardize Boss' position as heir. People are going to say that the win was bought with sex and try to use that as a foundation to start trouble. People will start banding together in belief that Boss is really just weak and didn't get his position due to his own power. Then there are the problems this might cause with some of our Allies. Prejudices are going to come out and we might loose whole Families. Plus, Vongola's reputation isn't very high right now, so we're going to lose contracts to our Rivals. Street warfare is probably going to skyrocket, too. People are going to be saying shit about Boss and most of our men won't let it stand even after seeing the pictures for themselves."

"T-That's..."

"That's what I meant when I said disgrace," Gokudera said mournfully. "Shit is about to hit the fan and there's not a damn thing we can do to stop it. We can do damage control, but most of the damage has already been done."

"C-Can't we just do that 'superimposed' picture thing again?" Yamamoto asked, finally understanding the problems that they were facing.

"It wouldn't work," Gokudera groaned, wishing it was that simple. "It worked before because we said that the identity of the real person had to be hidden, so there was no way that people could compare the two. Regalia isn't that big of a person for people to argue. Boss is too big in the Mafia world for people to let it slide like that. They'd want to see the 'unedited' photos to verify."

"Can't we just edit--"

"Wouldn't work," Gokudera repeated with a sigh. "Boss' scars and tattoos make his body too identifiable. As much editing as it would take, even a novice would be able to tell that the photos were tampered with."

"You're the brains, Gokudera," Ryohei piped up. "Figure something--"

"Are you in here?!" Basil cried, bursting into the room. He stumbled to a stop in relief upon seeing all three Guardians together. "You must come with thee! Sawada-dono--"

"What happened?!" Gokudera shouted, jumping to his feet. Basil shook his head and immediately began running out the door with the three men running behind him.

"From what we can tell, Sawada-dono and the Ninth had a fight," he explained in panic while running down the halls at full speed. "Both of them are in critical condition! We are unable to tell what ails the Ninth, but several of Sawada-dono's ribs have been broken and one has punctured an organ. He is in surgery, but the doctors fear that--"

"Don't even think about suggesting that Boss won't make it out!" Gokudera snapped. He froze outside the surgery room, as did everyone else.

The whine of alarms inside was unmistakable.

* * *

Tsuna went running for the lakeside at full speed. He had to hurry, before Mukuro or somone else appeared to stop him. Before the Chains tried to stop him!

With a gasp, he made it.

He yanked Timoteo free of the shallow depths of where he stood and mercilessly sent him tumbling backward onto the dry shore. Tsuna threw him away from the final decent with such force, however, that the momentum unintentionally sent him stumbling into the waters himself. He was allowed only a moment to acknowledge that the shallow depths of the area suddenly became a bottomless trench with his feet having nothing to stand firm on. He flailed into the water, unable to steady himself enough to control his fall.

Peace settled over Tsuna. The burdens of his heart lightened and he felt completely free for the first time in a long time. He could feel his memories draining out of him like he was a sieve in trade for the contentment that wrapped around him. He forgot his panic. He forgot the need to fight. He forgot everything but the warmth and soothing weightlessness that infiltrated his very soul. He was nothing. He was everything. He felt himself being called deeper into the dark depths of the waters with promises of--

"Butcher."

"Betrayer."

"Unfaithful."

"Filth."

"Lier."

"St-op..." he mumbled to the accusing voices which assailed him from the darkness.

"Murderer."

"Defiler."

"Lawbreaker."

"Terrorist."

"Stop...!" Tsuna begged.

"Impure."

"Corrupt."

"Tainted."

"Slanderer."

"Felon."

"Hypocrite."

"Hedonist."

"Slaughterer."

"_STOP_!" He screamed, feeling as if his very soul was being ripped apart with each accusation. His mind screamed for something to save him from the dark depths that he'd been lured into. He didn't know who or what. He didn't know how or why. He just screamed in hopes that he would be heard.

Arms wrapped around him and the water rushed past in a deafening roar. Tsuna gasped as his head broke through the waters and he was dragged onto the shore. Shivering from a cold that seemed to penetrated his very being, Tsuna stared at the strange man slowly standing up beside him. Tsuna felt that he should know him, but couldn't instantly identify his dripping wet savior. Nor could he identify the second, older man standing behind him with a vine in his hand which was tied to his savior's waist.

"Tsunayoshi," the older man cried, running forward to him while the other untied the vine from his waist and tossed it aside. "I thought we'd lost you to the lake-dwellers!"

"La-ke-dwell-ers..?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"They were stripping you of your impurities," his savior growled. "Another moment and you would have been lost."

"Mu-ku-ro?" Tsuna asked in partial recognition with his memories slowly beginning to return. Mukuro blinked and gave Tsuna a suddenly understanding look. Giving him a moment to settle his mind, Mukuro turned to the Ninth who was worriedly hovering over his heir.

"You must return," Mukuro ordered. "Much longer and your anchor will disappear completely. Your body is weak, but it is not beyond resuscitation if you go now."

"Very well," he agreed softly, looking down at where Tsuna continued to shiver in a daze. "Duty calls me still. I'll ask that you help Tsunayoshi return, as well."

"I'll make no promises," the Mist Guardian replied. The Ninth looked at Mukuro for a long moment before nodding in understanding and gently closing his eyes. Tsuna stared at him when he began to become transparent before disappearing completely as if he was made of nothing but dust motes. The moment that he was completely gone, Mukuro slowly approached and knelt down next to Tsuna. Arms reached out and once again wrapped around him, only this time in order to gift him with warmth and comfort. Unquestioning in his daze, Tsuna accepted the gift and sagged against him, letting the man's warmth fill his cold core.

He felt nostalgic in the man's arms, like he'd done this before. Then, as more of his memories began to resurface, he remembered that he had. More than once. Mukuro was different here. He comforted and soothed Tsuna here. He helped Tsuna to rest when he visited here. He...He loved Tsuna here. The sudden realization left Tsuna feeling dizzy in the man's arms. Mukuro. The man who'd tried to take over his body. The man who'd sworn hatred of the Path Tsuna walked and the Mafia specifically. The man who had--

"What am I doing?" Tsuna gasped, jumping up out of Mukuro's arms. "Y-You betrayed...me..." Tsuna froze upon looking at his enemy, struck speechless by the tears in his eyes. "W-What...?" He asked in confusion.

"I almost lost you again," he answered with a sad chuckle, so unlike his normal, mocking one. "You've always been a mere finger's length away from me, no matter how many lives pass. I've come so close to grasping you this time around and you were nearly lost to me once more. How long must I suffer for my mistake?!"

"I-I don't--" Tsuna blinked in confusion while an insane part of his mind wondered what had happened between them in lives long past.

"You were never meant to enter the lake," Mukuro said with a bowed head. "You were never to walk a Path at all. It was my own naive believe in our superiority that destroyed what we had. It was my mistake that turned you from a Gate-keeper into nothing more than another wretched soul bound to the cycle. I swear, no matter how many lives it takes, I will break you free."

"Muk-uro...?" He asked in shock, blushing over the feeling that he'd just been somehow confessed to but not understanding a word of it. That feeling became certainty when Mukuro grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into his arms. Before he could even yelp at the sudden movement, he found himself frozen under Mukuro's penetrating stare. He found himself blushing once more when the arms around him tightened and pulled him close. Warm lips pressed up against his neck, making him flush unbearably despite himself. "Uh...um...eh..."

"I understand, my dear Mafia Boss," Mukuro whispered pressing his forehead instead of his lips against Tsuna's neck in resignation. "It is not meant to be in this cycle. Until I break you free, you will be unable to--"

Tsuna didn't really understand what made him do it. Maybe it was the sadness, or maybe the heartache, or maybe even the restrained passion in his voice. No matter the reason, Tsuna found himself with his hands on the nape of Mukuro's neck, tilting his head back so that he could gently claim the man's lips with his own. Mukuro's lips parted in surprise and a small smile twitched at the corners before the arms around Tsuna tightened once more. Pressing forward, Mukuro turned the gentle embrace into a passionate one. The illusionist tilted his head to better claim Tsuna's breath until Tsuna felt himself begin to get flush from the heat he could feel coming from the other man. That feeling only deepened when Mukuro finally broke off the kiss in effort to nibble Tsuna's lips and try to reclaim him all over again. With a gasp, Tsuna pulled his head back out of Mukuro's reach, deciding that it had already went farther than he'd intended.

"Oya?" Mukuro mumbled in confusion, sensing both Tsuna's desire to stop along with how he was reacting positively to Mukuro's attentions. "Why did you--"

"I-I thought it was what you needed," Tsuna replied with a blush. "I didn't mean to--" He blushed even harder when Mukuro threw him onto his back and pinned him down in anger.

"What a cruel jest you play, my dear Eve," he growled. "To tempt me with such fruit before claiming that I may not have it. To allow me to taste it before telling me that it is forbidden! You are too cruel."

"F-Forgive me," Tsuna gasped with wide eyes, seeing the intense look of heartache in Mukuro's eyes. "I...I just thought it'd make you happy." Tsuna blinked in surprise and confusion when Mukuro began laughing hysterically at his words.

"No matter the Path," Mukuro chuckled, "You are truly an unique creature. Pity for your enemies. Forgiveness, even. But a moment ago, you were ready to strike me down where I sat. Now you only wish to ease my suffering." Tsuna blushed deeply, unable to deny the accurate summation. He didn't really understand himself at times.

"I don't like seeing people hurting," Tsuna finally whispered. "I-I don't really understand why your hurting, but I felt like it was something I could do something about. E-Even if you betrayed my trust, I can't just leave you alone. I don't know why, but I feel like--" Tsuna broke off in confusion, looking up into Mukuro's unearthly eyes. "I don't know what I feel," he admitted. "I just can't leave you alone."

"I will make you mine again," Mukuro swore softly, making Tsuna's eyes widen. "Let me free of my wretched, earthly prison and I will make you mine."

"E-Eh?"

"I was too greedy before," he replied, staring down at where Tsuna lay pinned beneath him. "To claim one's body is to claim control of one's soul. I was too greedy in my attempt to claim you and destroy the Path that I knew would bring you such pain. Free me and in turn I can break you free of this cycle that holds you prisoner."

"No," Tsuna replied simply. "It might be painful at times, but I don't want to abandon the Path I'm on. I won't free you, Mukuro. You have given me no reason--" Tsuna gasped at the feeling of something digging through his mind a moment before pleasure exploded from every direction. As if every pleasure center in his body was hit at once, he was blinded in sensation and addictive ecstasy. He could faintly feel Mukuro's lips on his skin, adding yet more sensation to that which already overwhelmed his mind.

"Perception can be such a tenuous thing," Mukuro whispered while Tsuna began to moan and writhe under him. "The perception of pleasure more so than any other. Touch without sight. Taste without smell. Mind without body. To make one percieve only the things that would give them delight without any of the unnecessary realities attached to flesh. You remember this, don't you? I let you sample but a moment of this enjoyment and then I stopped your perceptions at your peak. This is but child's play for me, my dear Tsunayoshi. Free me and I can show you even greater indulgences. Free me in the flesh and I--"

"I'm not a toy!" Tsuna cried out. He forced himself not to reach out for the man above him in order to satisfy the need already making his body fevered and flush. Even so, his self-restraint was barely up to the task. The words changed something with his would-be ravisher, though. Ghostly fingers paused in their erotic caressing of his skin. The invisible pressure eased from his pleasure centers. The taste in his mouth faded away, along with the heady smell that had been wafting around him with every breath. Slowly, Mukuro pulled back his mental hands from Tsuna's mind and stopped subverting Tsuna's perceptions completely.

Mukuro rolled off of him without saying a word, but Tsuna merely continued to lay where he was. He was panting and his body felt like it was on fire with need, but he knew that reaching out for gratification would be one of the greatest mistakes he could ever make.

"I'm not just a toy for you to play with," Tsuna repeated while his body screamed its conflicting desires. "When will you learn that, Mukuro? When will you stop thinking of humans as nothing more than playthings?"

"When they give me a reason to," he replied nonchalantly. Irritated at the response, Tsuna clenched his jaw shut along with his eyes in the decision that it was long past time for him to return to his body. They snapped back open and he grew instantly cold. Sitting up, Mukuro raised an eyebrow at his suddenly pale face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't feel my anchor," he answered in shock.

"You won't be able to until you do what you've been tasked with," a voice behind them growled. Startled, Tsuna jumped in place and turned to face the owner. Before he could catch sight of him, however, Mukuro put a hand over his eyes to blind him.

"Don't," he gasped before Tsuna could pull them away. The barely restrained panic in Mukuro's voice made him decide not to argue. "What are you doing here, Yas? You should be guarding the Gates right now."

"Delirium returned," Yas replied in his guttural voice. "He took over so I can herd the Mindless Ones into the lake. Fear gets them moving faster than coaxing will. I came because I felt the presence of Havik. So you finally found him, eh? Is he ready to return?"

"He is still bound to the cycle," Mukuro spat. "Even worse, the Vongola have claimed him."

"Ouch," Yas commented. "So, he's a Flame-keeper now. Never would have expected that of him. Not after how he and those other three ran off. Oh, well," Yas added with what sounded to be like a shrug. "That explains why he has the Chain at least. It's about time they sent someone back over to this side. It's been harder and harder to watch over our Gates. The Mindless Ones keep slipping through patrols since there are so few of us left now. You know...you should give up on this one since he's one of the Flame-keepers now and come back--"

"You speak too much," Mukuro snapped. "Go to Hell."

"I was actually thinking of taking a trip back," Yas chuckled. "Since Delirium finally returned, it shouldn't be too problematic if I make it short. Anyway, take Havik up to the Gates to work. I'll have Ish and Kri pull back so that he doesn't have his mind broken. Humans aren't meant to view the denizens of Hell."

"Have everyone pull back," he corrected. "He is not ready to see those who walk in the shadows of this world."

"Alright," Yas agreed with a grumble. "Symphonia is going to be upset that she won't get to--"

"Enough," Mukuro warned. "He is not ready to hear of such things. She'll get to see him once he is free. Until then, just have everyone pull back out of sight."

"Very well," Yas sighed. "Although even you should know that he can no longer return to us. If he is a Flame-keeper now--"

"I do not wish to hear such things from the likes of you!" Mukuro snapped. "Go away from this place, foul creature, before you do damage that can not be repaired."

"Touchy," Yas grumbled. Mukuro sighed after a moment and pulled his hands away from where he'd been covering Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna looked around in curiousity, but their visitor was already gone.

"A single glance and your mind would have been broken," he explained at Tsuna's questioning look. "He walks Hell almost exclusively, so he is but a nightmare incarnate.You no longer have the mental fortitude to withstand his mere aura, let alone looking directly at him."

"I don't understand," Tsuna mumbled, feeling strangely like he'd just listened to a conversation he hadn't supposed to have heard.

"No matter," Mukuro soothed. "Let us go so that you may return as your heart wishes. Prometheus is a fickle creature. He is anchoring your body to life, but refuses to let you return until your task here is complete."

"So I'm not really dead?" Tsuna asked. He sighed in relief and all the tenseness ran out of his body at Mukuro's soft nod. "Thank goodness."

"One day your attachment to the Path of Humans will fade and you will be mine again," Mukuro mumbled so low that Tsuna was almost positive that he'd misheard him. Tsuna looked at him in askance, but Mukuro merely shook his head and grabbed his hand. Before Tsuna could even blush at the sudden touch, the world began to spin. When it finally stopped spinning, he found himself sagged against Mukuro's chest in a different place. Looking around in confusion, he gasped at the sight of the lake glittering in the distance and the bright aura glowing from it that he had always been too close to see before.

"W-What--?"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled at his wide-eyed wonder. "It's true nature is that of the Essence of Water which cleanses souls intended to reach the other side. It is as much a living creature as anything else in this world and you almost filled it's belly, my dear Mafia Boss."

"Where are we?" He asked curiously, having never left the banks of the lake before.

"Not far from the River Styx," Mukuro chuckled. Tsuna merely looked at him without understanding what was so funny about the statement. Mukuro sighed at his blank expression and once more grabbed his hand. Tsuna clutched it tightly, expecting for the world to begin spinning again. "Oya?" Mukuro paused for a moment with a smile twitching at the corner of his lips and Tsuna blushed in realization that Mukuro had grabbed his hand just to grab his hand...and he'd just squeezed it in return.

"Stop that!" Tsuna squealed, pulling his hand away from the playful _creature _that Tsuna swore he'd never be able to understand.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled.

While Tsuna tried to control his blushes, Mukuro led the way through the woods surrounding them and down a path that only he could see. Tsuna followed hesitantly after a moment, remembering that there was something he was supposed to do before he could return. That unnamed task suddenly became clear when they exited the woods into a meadow holding seven large doors inset into the ground like a circular set of trap doors. Six of them held glyphs that Tsuna recognized as ones matching the symbols that appeared in Mukuro's eyes when he used his unearthly skills. The seventh door lay shattered in pieces with tufts of grass sticking up in the cracks, proving that that particular door held nothing behind it and was connected to nowhere. A red chain crawled and writhed across the broken pieces, keeping them from reforming.

But that itself wasn't Tsuna's task. The staffs at the head of each door held the reason for why he was needed. A single chain wrapped around them and bound them together, it's surface dull and washed out compared to the bright red flames covering the broken Gate. There was a faint flicker of Mist Flame crawling in the shadows of the links, but its energies had long been sapped away.

"These are the Hidden Gates," Mukuro explained quietly while Tsuna continued to look over the strange scene. "When Prometheus bound the Path of Essence to the Path of Humans and gave the Flames to humanity, he created the path of death for them, as well. These Gates became forgotten and the Gate-keepers' duties became to simply herd souls into the Lake rather than be indiscriminate judges.

By the time Prometheus finished his work, many were weary of the endless waltz between Paths. The thought of oblivion in order to make everything new became the Path that many chose. Those who refused either stayed on this side of the Lake where we could use the old Gates to continue our diversions between Paths like those of old. On the other side of the Lake, only those of Flame and souls who have been cleansed can pass through and be reincarnated in their ignorant oblivion like they chose.

The Flame-keepers guard that side, as we guard these Gates, in order to keep the Paths balanced against those that would destroy the Cycle that has been created. But those who choose oblivion and to be bound to the cycle increase with each turning. There has become a need for the Flame-keeper's aid to keep those bound by the cycle from finding this place and breaking themselves out unnecessarily. The Mist Chain's power has weakened recently. It must be replaced, else the balance of the Paths will be at risk."

"T-This is what you intend for me...isn't it?" Tsuna asked quietly, walking around the circle of doors at a safe distance. "You want me to go through one of these Gates instead of going through the Lake like everyone else."

"That is indeed my wish," Mukuro admitted softly. Tsuna felt a blush rise into his cheeks when he looked up to find Mukuro staring at him with bedroom eyes. He started to open his mouth to automatically deny the desire to cheat death itself, but Mukuro's small smile made him snap his mouth shut. "Don't be so quick to say no," Mukuro chuckled, already knowing what Tsuna had been about to say. "I will leave you to the Path you have chosen...for now. When your true death comes, perhaps you will not be so quick to deny my offer of freedom."

"I-I'll worry about it when I'm dead," Tsuna murmured, lost in thought. "Is this what Prometheus meant when he said Ari didn't pass through Limbo? Did she go through one of these Gates?"

"Ari?" Mukuro asked with narrowed eyes.

"She corrupted Timoteo," Tsuna replied. "We got into a fight and I freed him. That's why we are both here. Both of us got hurt pretty badly but the point is that Ari supposedly returned without going through Limbo. Or at least that's what Prometheus told me. The only thing I couldn't figure out is how she'd returned so quickly and how she still had her Black Flame. The Black Rings were destroyed, so there was nothing left to give either her corruption or her memories back to her if she'd went through the Lake to be reborn."

"She never came through here," Mukuro replied after a moment of thought. "One of the others would have told me if she had passed through either here or the Lake. The Four Horsemen were an interesting diversion for us to watch for quite some time. I watched particularly because of certain one that... Never-mind. Prometheus was correct in his words. Ari never passed through Limbo. Neither through here or through the Lake."

"Then how...?"

"She must not have died," he answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"That's not possible," Tsuna murmured. "I froze her in Black Ice and the Vendiche--"

"Ari's corruption was known to be the darkest of all," Mukuro interjected. "If you didn't personally oversee her death, don't assume that she couldn't corrupt something already corrupted. She is most likely walking free at this very moment." Mukuro's eyes darkened for a moment as a thought occurred to him. "You say that Timoteo was corrupted?" He asked. He bit his lip at Tsuna's nod and Tsuna once more found himself blushing at Mukuro's reaction in the knowledge of the cause. Namely, the actions that Mukuro had taken where Tsuna's bedroom games were concerned had been on the promise that Timoteo would free him. Hearing that he was corrupted meant that such promises were void. The expression on Mukuro's face said he wished he'd had pushed harder in his attempts to seduce Tsuna into giving him his freedom.

"I-I think I should replace this Mist Chain and head back," Tsuna mumbled before Mukuro could decide to act on those thoughts. He blushed deeply at Mukuro's responding chuckle, but turned his mind to the task he had to complete.


	26. Chapter 26 Return

There comes a time in every person's life when they dig down deep into themselves and throw away all of their pride and inhibitions in order to reach for the thing that they want most in the world. The Guardian sitting next to Tsuna's bed and clutching his hand tightly was no different. He continually called out in hopes that Tsuna would answer, while everyone else politely stayed away in hopes that he, out of all of them, would be able to bring Tsuna back from the coma he'd sunk into. So intent on his calls, with his head bowed down over Tsuna's hand and tears falling absently upon it, that he didn't see Tsuna open his eyes and stare at him with a gentle smile.

"...Please come back, Tsuna," Gokudera wept quietly. "You can't just stay like this. Tsuna, we need you here with us. I don't care about what anyone says. You can do whatever you want, Tsuna. I'll back you up, no matter what. So, please, Tsu...na...?" Gokudera paused when he looked up to find Tsuna listening with his eyes wide open.

"Thank you," he said warmly.

"B-Boss...?" Gokudera asked with tears still falling from his eyes. Tsuna chuckled softly when his Right Hand began weeping quietly again, although this time in joy. Pulling his hand out of Gokudera's, Tsuna laid it on top of his head while Gokudera gently shook in his sobs.

"I worried you again, didn't I?" Tsuna asked. "Forgive me?"

"Of course, Boss," the silver-haired man replied, pulling his tears back under control.

"What happened after I passed out?" He inquired, giving Gokudera something to focus on.

"Basil found you and called for help," he answered. "Both you and the Ninth almost died, Boss."

"I know," Tsuna confirmed quietly. "But what about Ari? Has anyone managed to find her yet?"

"Ari?" Gokudera repeated in confusion.

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly. "I forgot that only me and the Ninth know about that. I passed out before I could tell anyone. I guess that means he hasn't woken up yet."

"No, Boss. The Ninth is stabilized, but he's still unconscious."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days. You slipped into a coma after you flat-lined on the operating table."

"Operating table?" Tsuna paled, wondering exactly how bad he'd injured himself.

"Your bottom rib was crushed," Gokudera explained, seeing the question in Tsuna's eyes. "The one above that broke off and tore a hole in your lung. They managed to repair the damage, but they had to remove the crushed rib all together."

"The old man hit me pretty hard, eh?" Tsuna laughed at the dumbfounded look on Gokudera's face, but the sharp movement in his chest made him grimace and realize that his body wasn't in very good shape. "Shit," Tsuna groaned. "Times like this I wish...never mind. It looks like I'm not going to be able to move on my own. Do you think you could get me a wheelchair? And send for Basil for me?"

"Sure, Boss," Gokudera agreed immediately. "But where are you wanting to go?"

"I need to look into something and the only place I'm probably going to find it is on Timoteo's computer," he answered. "His real one in the Sanctum, not the copy in his office."

"And Basil?"

"I need to find out why no one told me Ari was free," he replied dangerously. "I think I have an idea, but I want to hear it from Basil's mouth directly."

"Yes, Boss."

"Don't worry, Gokudera," Tsuna soothed, seeing the look of confusion that Gokudera was trying to hide. "I'll explain everything. Right now, we don't have much time." Sensing the urgency in Tsuna's voice, Gokudera simply nodded and darted out of the room to get what Tsuna requested. He returned in record time with not only the required wheelchair, but Yamamoto and Ryohei also in tow.

"No time," Tsuna called out, cutting off their joyful cries. "Help me get mobile. Too much time has already been lost."

"You shouldn't push it, Tsu--"

"No _time_," he repeated, looking up at Yamamoto's worried eyes. "I know that you're worried about me, but I need to go, Yamamoto. More than just me is at stake." Yamamoto moaned. Yamamoto groaned. Yamamoto mumbled and grumbled. In the end, Yamamoto gave in and helped him into the wheelchair along with Ryohei while Gokudera made the requested call for Basil. He at least gave in and let the worried swordsman wrap blankets over his lap and shoulders to ensure he didn't catch a chill in the pajamas he was still wearing.

It was strange being pushed down the halls like the invalid he was. He was able to relax comfortably and move from point A to point B without having to lift a finger. He almost wondered why Gokudera had been so grouchy during his time in one, until he tried to think of how it'd be like to always be stuck subject to the will of the person pushing him. Even imagining that lack of freedom made him pale. Once he realized that, the ride didn't seem quite as comfortable as before. He almost wanted to have Gokudera stop pushing him all together and wheel himself along after that, but forced himself not to since he knew that he was still weakened. Instead, he reminded himself repeatedly that it was only temporary, just like his eye-patch was.

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cried as they approached the entrance to the Sanctum. Tsuna didn't bother to reply just yet. Instead, Tsuna reached into the bag he had remembered to grab and pulled out the remote for the traps. The moment they were gone, he gestured for everyone to enter and one again turned them on once everyone was safely inside.

"Extreme luxury," Ryohei commented, looking around the lavishly entrance room.

"It's not so luxurious when you're stuck in here for a while," Tsuna grumbled quietly. Ryohei gave him a look of non-comprehension, but Yamamoto shot him a different one full of understanding.

"The windows are fake," Gokudera mumbled after a moment. Tsuna looked up at him to find that he was staring at the closest one with narrowed eyes. He had to smile at the man, knowing that few would have been able to tell with the clarity of the video feeds attached to them.

"It's supposed to help keep us from going insane if we are forced to stay in here for too long," Tsuna explained. "It doesn't help too much if you know that they're fake, though."

"I couldn't see myself looking out one of them like it was real," Gokudera agreed.

"Sawada-dono," Basil asked worriedly. "Is it permissible for--"

"Basil," Tsuna interrupted. "You are my father's replacement, correct?"

"Yes, Sawada-dono," he agreed quietly. Tsuna nodded and gestured for the direction he wanted to go into the Sanctum.

"Right now, Vongola is officially in a state of emergency. During such times, the Outside Advisors and anyone else that the Boss in charge at the time deems needed is allowed within the confines of this space. Right now, I need you and I need these three. Right here, Yamamoto," Tsuna directed, pointing into the office that Yamamoto was slowly approaching. Yamamoto nodded and pushed him inside where he finally shrugged the blankets off his shoulders and took control of his wheelchair so that he could get behind the desk.

"Alright," he said while he began trying to go through the files on the man's computer along whie trying to remember his passwords. "First off, I want a report, Basil. What has CEDEF been doing under my nose?"

"Nothing," Basil answered in surprise.

"Try again," Tsuna corrected. "Don't assume that because you told the Ninth, that I know. Timoteo has been under the influence of a Black Flame for a long time now. Likely, if he said anything along the lines of 'Don't worry, I'll tell Tsuna myself' or promised you that he'd pass it along to me, then he probably didn't. You guys have been low on my radar, so I have no clue what he's been having you do."

"H-He..." Basil blinked in shock, as did everyone else. Tsuna gave him a moment to get over it before shooting him a prompting glance. "We've been looking into Master's death," he answered while Tsuna returned to the computer he was working on. "There are some who didn't believe that he could die in a simple car accident and the Ninth gave us rights to investigate."

"Dad's death was classified," Tsuna mused, pausing in the middle of his work. "We covered it up and told no one. How..."

"The Ninth gave CEDEF rights to his burial," Basil replied in confusion. "He told us about the placement of the shadow, so--"

"I see," Tsuna interrupted. "He gave you a fake to keep you busy. What about Ari? Why wasn't I told that she was freed?"

"Ari?" Basil repeated in growing confusion. "The Ninth defeated Ari almost a year ago after the Vendiche called the alert. Didn't he--?"

"A year ago?" Tsuna asked, sitting back in his chair. "That was around the time I was still in Japan. Wasn't it?"

"Yes," Basil confirmed. "It was two weeks before you returned, Sawada-dono. The Ninth said that he defeated Ari when he returned and that her body was ash. He was gone for three days, but no one questioned him since he returned uninjured."

"He underestimated her," Tsuna mused, biting his lip in frustration. A sudden thought lanced through his mind, making him snap to attention in his chair despite the pain it caused. "When is the last time anyone saw Reborn?"

"Three or four months ago," Basil answered. "I called to see if he had seen you when you disappeared, Sawada-dono."

"You mean when I ran away?" He asked, wanting specifics. Basil nodded to confirm and Tsuna bit his lip when no one added anything sooner. "So, Reborn has been missing in action and no one noticed. Timoteo kept telling me that he's fine, but its odd now that I think back. Reborn wouldn't slip through and say hello to the Ninth without saying hello to me too. He definitely wouldn't have let things stand, either, if you told him about how I ran away. That only means that something has happened to him. Someone get me Bianchi on the phone," he ordered before once again digging through seemingly endless information and getting absolutely nowhere.

"Here, Boss," Gokudera said after a few moments, handing his cell phone over to Tsuna.

"Bia--"

"Have you found him?!" She yelled across the phone.

"We just figured out that he's missing!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I told the Ninth months ago!" Bianchi cried. "He promised--"

"The Ninth was under someone else's control," he interrupted, once more biting his lip in frustration. "Listen, I need you to come to Headquarters and fill me in on everything you know. Assume that anything you told Timoteo has been completely ignored. Assume anything that he hasn't told me anything, since he hasn't."

"My poor Reborn," she replied, weeping openly across the line.

"I'll help get him back," Tsuna promised. "Just get here so that--"

"He said to tell you something if he disappeared," she sobbed. "I told the Ninth when he first went missing and he swore to let you know. It didn't make any sense to me, but--"

"What did he say?"

"A necromancer might be trying to play God with Vongola," she quoted. "Then he left, saying that he wanted to verify his fears before going to you."

"He said he was going to come to me specifically?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," Bianchi answered with another cry. "I didn't think anything about it before. But if the Ninth is--"

"The Ninth is fine now," he soothed. "But if he said he was coming to me with it instead of Timoteo, that just tells me that Reborn knew that he wasn't acting right. But his message... I don't underst--"

"Tsuna?" She asked when he cut off.

"Never-mind," he mumbled in shock. "I think I know. Get here quickly, Bianchi. This might be something about to blow Vongola straight to hell." Tsuna hung up the phone before she could reply and stared at the four worriedly looking at his pale face. "Gokudera," he ordered quietly. "I need you to come verify something for me."

"Anything, Boss," he agreed.

"The rest of you stay here," he mumbled, wheeling himself around the desk. "I'm about to commit a major breach, but there isn't much choice. I'd rather not make my sin worse by adding you three to it."

"You're not going to do anything Extreme, are you?" Ryohei asked. Tsuna merely shook his head and pointed the direction for Gokudera to push him once they were outside the office. Like he'd ordered, the other three stayed put. Slowly, Gokudera pushed him where he directed and soon the two were positioned in front of an innocent seeming entertainment center in the Ninth's living area. Tsuna smiled softly and got himself positioned in place in front of it.

"Gokudera," he said quietly. "Whatever you see from here is to be guarded with your very life. This is more important than even _my _life. I don't want to hear any objections," he warned, seeing Gokudera's mouth automatically open to deny the possibility. Gokudera snapped it shut in disgruntlement at Tsuna's words. "I honestly wouldn't show you this at all, but you know I don't have a head for some things. I want you to tell me if my hypothesis is right after you've seen for yourself. Just whatever you do, don't touch anything and don't ever speak about what you see."

"Sure, Boss," Gokudera agreed despite not truly understanding what Tsuna was talking about.

Knowing that he'd understand soon enough, Tsuna began unlocking the passageway. First, he set the television to channel twenty-two. Then he changed the frequency on the radio to the required, static-filled station. Finally, he hit the mute button on the DVD player, which was labeled as such to bring immediate attention to anyone attempting to break in. Had Tsuna merely pushed the mute button without having the correct settings in place, a hail of gunfire would have auto-locked onto him and fired without mercy through the ceiling. Since he did have the correct settings, however, the entertainment center, along with a wide section of floor, began to drop down.

"What--?" Gokudera gasped in panic at the earthquake under his feet.

"Don't worry," Tsuna soothed while their section of floor began to sink lower and lower into the hidden depths of the mansion. "It's like an elevator. It'll just be a few minutes. We're going a lot lower than any other part of Headquarters. If you've ever looked at the blueprints for this place, this shaft and the room below are marked as one of the covered wells that my ancestors used in case of siege."

"I always wondered about that..." Gokudera mused, looking around at the walls around them while the floor continued to dive downward. "I thought it was strange for them to have a well built into the mansion. Vongola is old, but not so old that they didn't have running water when this place was built. I just put it down to overzealous planning, though. B-But if this isn't a well? What exactly is it?"

"The Vongola Crypt," Tsuna replied quietly as the floor suddenly jarred to a stop in front of a seemingly innocent hallway. Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's arm before he could walk through the open arc in his curiosity. "That's not it," he warned. "That's one of the traps for intruders."

"What are these heiroglyphs?" Gokudera inquired, looking around at the walls again now that they weren't moving. "I studied some back in middle school when I was making my own 'Gokudera-script', but I don't recognize any of these."

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled apologetically. "I can't tell you. It's bad enough that you've seen them at all." Tsuna sighed when the floor finally got moving again after having given possible intruders enough time to take the bait. Less than a minute later, they once again came to a stop. Gokudera looked at the passageway in suspicion this time and Tsuna smiled at his caution. "That's a trap, too," Tsuna confirmed. Wheeling himself over to the other side of the round hole, Tsuna touched a hand to the required motifs in order to open the hidden door. Once more, this was another precaution to protect Vongola's most precious secret. Hitting the wrong ones would have caused acid to rain down on them without mercy.

At Tsuna's gesture, Gokudera hesitantly began wheeling him down the newly-opened passageway. Even this was part of the protections that Tsuna's ancestors had erected around the Crypt. It was worse than a maze, considering that there were no turns. Rather, Tsuna had to hit certain hieroglyphs on the walls as they passed in order to get the section of hallway they were in to move. Even more mind-bending was the way that they didn't always move forward into the new passage, like one would assume. Instead, they would have to walk backwards into the new section that appeared behind them after the puzzle of a hall shifted. Finally, after only a mere six shifts, the Crypt opened up before them.

"What the hell...?" Gokudera murmured, pushing Tsuna forward into the cavernous space. Tsuna left him alone to get over his shock and slowly wheeled himself over to his father. Like it always did, the sight of him laying in state under the protective covering of Zero-Point Ice made Tsuna's heart clench unbearably. "Are you okay, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly upon seeing Tsuna's face contorted in pain. Tsuna nodded, knowing that there was something more important that needed to be done.

"Look at the ice," Tsuna ordered. "Up around his ear."

"I see your worry, Boss," Gokudera said after a long inspection of the hole Tsuna had noticed previously. "It's not that big, but it's plenty to retrieve a DNA sample."

"That was what I was afraid of," Tsuna groaned, looking around at all the other entombed Vongola. "This is what the Ninth meant about Ari's Army. She had him give her DNA from all of the Vongola here in the crypt and she's probably been working to clone them. She'd be able to corrupt their Flame during the incubation process and have them completely under her control by the time that they were finished."

"B-But..." Gokudera objected with his face going pale. "No," he corrected himself. "It is possible. Maybe not for normal scientists, but with Vongola's it is. We're decades ahead of what--"

"Shit," Tsuna interrupted, already heading back out the door. Tsuna waited for Gokudera to catch up before beginning the return sequence. "We've got to find out where she's making them and fast. If Ari manages to create and corrupt that many Vongola... the world is screwed."

* * *

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto said slowly. "Calm down, Tsuna..."

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN!" He yelled with a red face. He immediately stopped with a gasp and clutched his side at the spasm of pain that went through it in reply.

"Do you want me to go knock some sense into them, Boss?" Gokudera asked while Yamamoto tried to get another ice pack to help numb his injured area.

"Shit," he cried dejectedly. "Did Ari know that this would happen and that's why she had Timoteo release those pictures? Warwick refuses to talk to me at all and even Kuneri and Nubo have open qualms. She didn't give me a fucking leg to stand on."

"You always have Vongola," Ryohei soothed. "We don't need to talk to them at all to find the location."

"Yes, we do," Tsuna corrected. "If Timoteo hired one of them to do it in secrecy so that Ari could be there and no one in Vongola would notice, then only they can--"

"Sawada-dono!" Basil cried, running full speed into the Ninth's public office. "The Ninth has awakened."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed in relief, instantly wheeling himself around the desk in effort to go see him. Seeing his intent, Gokudera grabbed his wheelchair and began pushing him faster than he alone could. Within minutes, they were in front of the Headquarter's medical facility where they had decided to keep the Ninth until he recovered. Tsuna gasped when he entered and found the man already on his feet and shoving away the doctors while he changed.

"What's the situation, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth asked upon seeing him. "Have you already started sending--"

"Thank goodness," Tsuna whispered, making the Ninth pause in his single minded focus. "You're back to yourself again. I wasn't sure that the Chain--"

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth replied warmly, laying a withered hand on Tsuna's bowed head. "I can't tell you how happy I was when you finally ran away. I never wanted to hurt you or your father, but the darkness took control no matter how hard I fought. I'm free now and I will do everything in my power to make up for the mistake I made in dealing with that accursed woman. I should have never gotten close enough to let her Flame touch me. I won't make the same mistake a second time."

"You can tell me later about all of it," Tsuna suggested painfully, not wanting to think about how he said 'you or your father' just yet. "What matters is that Ari's control over you is gone and Vongola is going to be in big trouble if those clones are let loose."

"No worries," the Ninth soothed. "They need at least another month to fully mature, even at the quick rate that she's been growing them."

"What about Reborn?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "Do you know what happened--"

"He's here," the Ninth interrupted. "I managed to fight back enough that I didn't kill him when we fought. He's encased in Black Ice, though. I have no clue how to get him and Leon out without getting infected again."

"_I will help_,_ child,_" Prometheus offered quietly in the back of Tsuna's head. Tsuna stiffened at the sudden voice, having not realized that the Firebird was still around. "_The Accursed One must be cleansed of corruption_._ It is within the bounds of my limits of interference._"

"I'll take care of it," Tsuna offered out loud, silently accepting the Firebird's aid. "Just show me where you stashed him."

"Very well," the Ninth agreed. "You've managed to deal with the Black Flames several times now. I don't doubt that if anyone can figure out how to free them, you can. Follow me." Tsuna nodded at the order and Gokudera automatically fell in behind him at Tsuna's signal. Tsuna was surprised when the man led them outside into the garden. He was even more surprised when they stopped at one of the gazebos lining the path.

"No way..." Tsuna murmured, taking a second look at the gazebo's centerpiece.

"I'm afraid so," the Ninth replied sheepishly.

"B-Boss, is that...?"

"How could we have missed it in plain view?!" Tsuna gasped, still gaping at the tower of cold obsidian in the middle of the gazebo.

"Mafiosos aren't known for looking at flowers," the Ninth mumbled. He sighed after a moment and looked at Tsuna with sad eyes. "More than anything, Ari wanted to hurt you. Until recently when she began to panic, she wanted you to die after seeing your child corrupted. She couldn't get close enough to Hotaru without giving herself away, so she planned--"

"Enough," Tsuna said, already seeing the horrifying pattern.

"At least her attempt to corrupt you directly failed," the Ninth added. "Since then, she hasn't come into Headquarters at all out of fear that you'd see past the drugs before she could get her revenge."

"Eh?"

"She came in after you'd been using for a while," he explained mournfully. "You were already unconscious when I was forced to bring her in. She left extremely angry and only told me that something was protecting you."

"I wonder..." Tsuna mused.

"_It was me_," Prometheus confirmed. "_I was unable to visit you again for a very long time thereafter, child. When I returned, you no longer could hear me properly_."

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered.

"Boss...?"

"Are you ready?" He asked Prometheus, completely ignoring Gokudera's worried look.

"Ready for what, Tsunayoshi?"

"_This will be the third time my Flame will flow through your body_," Prometheus said in warning. "_Be prepared for the pain. You body is not meant to hold me and each time makes you more sensitive. I will heal the damage as it is made, but doing so will mean that I will need to be closer to my natural form_."

"I'm prepared," Tsuna answered, still ignoring the two men beside him who were quickly growing more worried at his conversation to himself.

"_Show me the path_," Prometheus ordered. Closing his eyes for a moment to settle himself, he did what he was asked. Increasing his Flame to its highest level, it burst free on his head in the form of the Dying Will Flame. The burden on his injured body was incredible, but he firmly held it in place anyway. A moment later, he cried out and fell forward out of his wheelchair at the surge of Flame that began to flow through him alongside it. It felt like he was being burned alive from within and there was an incredible itching sensation following along in its wake.

"Boss!" Gokudera yelled out worriedly. Tsuna gasped and forcibly pushed him several yards away, knowing that the full bust was yet to come. The Ninth ran over to aid Gokudera just in time to be saved from that very surge.

"_Here we go_!" Prometheus warned. Even with the warning, Tsuna cried out again as Prometheus' full power surged through him. His back arced and his head tilted back in a silent scream when his wing finally protruded through skin not intended to hold any such thing. Heat and Flame scorched his back at the contact point, sending pain spasming through him even while Prometheus healed the damage. Tsuna pressed his forehead to the cold ground when Prometheus was done filling the channels within him, trying to find a way to deal with the agony that was the price of asking Prometheus' help. He barely noticed the heat of the prismatic wing of Flame that slowly sagged down behind him, too intent on controlling his trembling body and pushing back the pain enough so that he could actually move.

"A-Alright," he finally mumbled with another shudder. "I-I think I'm ready."

"B-Boss...?" Gokudera asked hesitantly. Both he and the Ninth were staring at him in shock. Their eyes kept darting to the wing on his back, the rainbow of colors laced within the Dying Will Flame on his head, and the prisms in his eye. Tsuna gave them a faltering smile while sweat began to drip from his head from effort.

"D-Don't worry," he mumbled with a small smile. "I'm not insane."

"_Let us go, child_," Prometheus suggested. "_I've healed your lung and the rib that you still have so that you will be able to move easier._"

"Y-You want to fix m-my eye while you're at it?" Tsuna asked while shakily getting to his feet.

"_There is nothing there for me to activate_, _little one_," he answered mournfully. "_For me to attempt to create it anew would require work more precise than I am currently capable of. It would be like attempting to peel a fruit with a sledgehammer._"

"Che," Tsuna said, biting his lip at the news. "Alright, let's do this." Tsuna felt assent from within him while he stood in front of the obsidian tower. He tried not to think about how the gazebo itself and the nearby bushes were catching fire at the absent movement of the wing behind him. Instead, he kept his focus on what mattered, which was his frozen friends who were hidden under the cold, black surface before him.

"_Let us use my wing_," Prometheus suggested. "_I do not wish to put any more undue stress on your frail body_."

"I'd complain at you calling me frail," Tsuna grimaced while sweat continued to bead across his head and body, "But right now I don't think I can disagree. Hurry and do this before I fall over." Once again, Prometheus gave silent agreement. With no other comment, he began to sweep his wing forward. The gazebo and nearby bushes, which had already been set aflame, instantly turned into ash. Another sweep of his wing sent a gust of heat and wind through it, sending the still standing edifice of particles into the air and away from where they were working. A third and final wingbeat cupped around Tsuna and came in contact with the edifice itself. The purification of the darkness and subsequent melting of the ice couldn't be seen in the burst of vapor and steam that burst forth upon contact. Before Tsuna could clear the air enough to see if Reborn was alright, he collapsed at Prometheus' sudden departure.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried, running up to where he lay. Tsuna waved at him dizzily to tell him that he was okay while trying to overcome the shock of going from absolute pain to absolute lack of pain.

"About time," Reborn grumbled when the steam finally cleared. Tsuna tilted his head back enough to look at him and smiled weakly. He was sitting on the ground with Leon on his lap with his normally pristine suit rather worse for wear. Tsuna sighed in relief upon seeing his body unharmed by the ice he'd been stuck within. He assumed it was a side affect of Prometheus' Flames rather than an intentional work. Much like how Tsuna's back held scar-less patches from where his wings had previously burst free. "Remind me never to fight the Ninth again. I underestimated him a little bit."

"Don't feel bad. So did I," Tsuna groaned, sitting up with Gokudera's aid.

"You make me out to be a monster," the Ninth interjected warmly. Reborn looked from Tsuna to the Ninth and back again before quickly figuring out the situation for himself. Tsuna looked drug-free. Timoteo looked sane. Gokudera was with them. All of it screamed that much had happened since he'd last been free.

"Damn. I knew I was under there for a while, but I didn't realize it'd been that long," he grumbled. Tsuna squeaked and paled when Reborn shot him a dangerous glare. "What have you been doing, Baka-Tsuna?!"

"Forgive me!" Tsuna cried. "Ari was good at hiding her--" Tsuna groaned at the kick than planted his face into the ground, proving that Reborn was more than a little upset at his long slumber. Even so, Tsuna had to smile when he sat up with a red face. He could sense that Reborn had held back on the blow. Not just by his intuition, but because he still had a face and his nose hadn't been broken. "Forgive me," Tsuna repeated softly, rubbing his now-aching forehead. Reborn looked at him for a long moment with Leon stretching out in his hands and Tsuna returned the look with an expression full of his remorse. Finally, Reborn nodded to silently give his forgiveness.

"Ari has gotten a lot smarter than last time you went up against her," Reborn sighed. "She got us all good this time."

"It was my mistake for not killing her in the first place," Tsuna mumbled. "I was still too naive back then. And--"

"And I made the same mistake," the Ninth soothed. "I should have had her shot through the ice like that Juliet woman was dealt with. It was my own curiosity about the Black Flames that made me send her into the Vendiche care. I never expected for her to break free of her prison."

"We need to get going," Tsuna sighed, finally getting to his feet once more now that he'd had a moment to catch his breath. "We need to plan the raid and figure out how we're going to stop Ari _right _this time."

* * *

Author's notes: OMG...OMG...OMG... I was going to write more, but just peeked at KHR 189 RAW...I won't spoil it for anyone...but OMG! You should figure it out when you see it. I might be in shock for several days on this one...

Forgive the lack of proofreading, too...I'm in too much shock right now.


	27. Chapter 27 Cleanup

Tsuna felt like biting something. His friends and beloved Family were in the middle of raiding the lab that the Ninth had pointed out while he was stuck safetly listening in from a full mile away. The only reason he'd been allowed to come so close was because either him or the Ninth would be needed if Ari were to actually be present. The Ninth said he doubted it, since she had gotten too smart for her own good. Yet that didn't lessen Tsuna's worry any less.

It was strange to listen in as next to him, Gokudera took charge and commanded his squads. It was even stranger to hear Ryohei and Yamamoto reporting in to him from on site. Gokudera had tried to hand charge over to Tsuna, but he was satisfied leaving it Gokudera's capable hands. Instead, he prepped himself for a battle that might not come and kept his ears stretched for even the slightest hint of trouble.

"Tremolo reporting in. Skies are all clear."  
"Fermata reporting in. Outside guards are down. Brothers say entryway is all clear on heat sensors."  
"Omaggio reporting in. Facilities' defenses are down."  
"Cadenza reporting in. Enemy surveillance systems are down."  
"Caesura reporting in. Mole Alpha and Mole Bravo report no panic from inside."

"Legato, Fortissimo, Marcata, report," Gokudera ordered. "What's your status?"

"Fortissimo here and ready to fuck some shit up. Staccato is on point as you ordered."  
"Marcata here. Ditto."  
"Legato here. Back up and support units are ready and in position."

"Sun, Rain, report," Gokudera ordered.

"READY TO THE LIMIT!" Ryohei roared.  
"You heard him," Yamamoto agreed with a small chuckle.

"Boss...?" Gokudera prompted. Tsuna nodded and took the radio link from him, knowing his duty.

"You all know who this is, so listen up," Tsuna called into the radio. "For those who don't, slap yourself and listen up anyway. If a single one of you get hurt, I'm going to knock the shit out of you personally. You've all seen the reports. We're going for overkill here, so there shouldn't be any problems. Report immediately if any above-average fighters are present or if anyone even glimpses the woman from the file. Other than that, keep your heads down and your bellies lit. Heroes die young and Vongola needs every one of you to retire. Got it?" Tsuna smiled softly at the resounding agreement that was returned from every person listening in. "Ten seconds from my mark, start the symphony," he ordered with a pause to let them prepare themselves. Finally, with a heart-clenching sigh, he gave the required command. "Mark."

Mentally to himself, Tsuna counted down the seconds while returning the radio to Gokudera. Unable to sit still any longer, he slipped out of the vehicle and looked out in the direction of the hidden facility beyond the empty lots surrounding their parking spot. He could almost feel the moment that the operation began. None of them knew the reason behind raiding this particular facility so hard or mercilessly. The core reason was only known to Ryohei and Yamamoto, who had orders to personally destroy the clones and the equipment used to make them while keeping anyone else from entering that particular room. Everyone else only had orders to destroy everything else they found and kill anyone they came in contact with. No one was going to walk out of here with the knowledge of what had been in the process of creation.

He paused to allow himself feel a moment of remorse for the poor fools inside. All of them were unscrupulous, but they were also non-Mafiosos. Nothing more than a bunch of bought scientists and crew who had chosen the wrong project to work on. Yet he couldn't let them go. Too much was at stake to let even a hint of cloned Vongola get out into the open. Shaking his head, he slipped back in the car to see how the initial strike had went. From Gokudera's lack of panic or worry, Tsuna assumed it had went well.

"That's the look I like to see on your face," a woman said softly from his blind spot beside him. Tsuna lurched in place and turned to stare at her, while an absent corner of his mind wondered how she'd gotten where she was. Then he saw Gokudera tumbled unconscious on the ground out the open door beside her. The real question was how she'd managed to sneak up to take him out without Tsuna hearing or even being warned by his Flame. She smiled cruelly at him, seeing his thoughts cross his face.

"Ari..." Tsuna breathed, completely unable to make the first move in his shock.

"I missed you," she said playfully. "We were having so much fun and you went and got pissy over a little scratch."

"Scratch?" Tsuna repeated with wide eyes.

"I guess the geezer was right," Ari pouted, pulling her silken gloves taunt across her arms. "You don't remember any of it, do you? You killed poor Rendrick, you know. You turned him to dust like he was--"

"What do you want?" Tsuna growled, finally getting over his shock. His eyes lit in Flames and his Dying Will Flame burst free. He choked and faltered when Ari jumped out the open door of the car in response and put a hand around Gokudera's throat.

"First, I want you to step out of the car," she snapped, no longer even pretending to be playful. "There's one thing that I want to see more than any other," she said through clenched teeth when Tsuna obeyed. "I want to see the you that you were before that Mukuro bastard got hold of you. But I can't have what I want, can I?! _Someone_ went and destroyed our fucking anchors!"

"Let Gokudera go," Tsuna ordered quietly, staring at his friend who was absently being flung around in Ari's grip.

"Oh, you want this one, do you?" She cried. Tsuna lurched forward when she lifted him up and threw him several hundred feet away. When he boosted forward in effort to catch him before he landed, Ari proved to be just as fast as he. He was flung backward into the hood of the empty vehicle while Gokudera crashed and rolled away in a cloud of dust and debris. Biting his lip, Tsuna remembered the first rule of battle. Put away the enemy before you worry about your friends.

"You're going to pay for that," Tsuna warned, pulling the remnants of the vehicle's hood away from his body.

"That's more like it," Ari cackled with her eyes lighting up. "That's more like the Havik I remember. If you can't become him again by fixing your Flame, then I'll do it the old fashioned way. I'll make you suffer until that rage and chaos returns. I'll hurt you until you feel like ripping your eyes out and you come to once more hate this be-damned Path. I'll--"

"Are you done?" Tsuna interrupted in open distaste. "You can talk all you want, but I'm still going to kill you no matter what." She grinned widely at the threat and her eyes lit up even more. Despite telling that she could talk all she wished, Tsuna didn't give her the chance. He darted forward in a wave of heat and Flame, already having a plan of attack in mind.

Like he expected, she dodged out of his range without intent to let him close in, using the boost from her ballroom gloves. He continued to give chase with the boost of one hand while pulling out his Glock with the other. Ari's smile widened even more at the bullets he uselessly sent her way. Little did she realize how Tsuna was only firing on her left side in order to herd her to the right. The sound of Flame rang in his ears as they moved too fast for other sound to catch up and began darting through desolate and battered buildings. Ignoring the hazards of her course, she continued to push her limits while laughing and Tsuna continued to chase in response.

Her playful flight away from him came to a sickening halt in an instant. The Ninth's staff crashed down on the middle of her back with all the momentum that he'd gathered from his dive from the sky. Tsuna tried not to be too pleased with how she went crashing into the ground, creating a crater in the middle of the street from her impact.

"Go, Tsunayoshi!" The Ninth cried in encouragement. Tsuna nodded needlessly in reply, changing his course to meet her. She had caught him by surprise by infiltrating his waiting post, but that didn't mean that they hadn't prepared for her. The final plan to stop her had been decided by Prometheus, however. Ari was yet another thing he had to bind. She, who's darkness was threat enough to make even the Lake-dwellers quiver in fear, had to be bound tightly so that she could be purified without worry upon her death.

Ari's eyes widened, seeing Tsuna burst through the cloud of dust created from her crash with a Flaming Blue Reckoning Chain already prepared in his hands. Knowing his intent, she immediately attempted to scramble away in realization of her own mistake. She had underestimated him once before and nearly died. This time, she _would _die. Tsuna closed in on her before she could use her boost to flee. With an almost incoherent cry, Tsuna gave the command to the chain while he plunged the Chain into her head with a fist hard enough to crack her skull and pin her to the ground in a single instant. The noise of the Chains rattling and moving couldn't be heard over her scream of misery. Tsuna clenched his eyes against the sound, hearing echoes of Hotaru's and Timoteo's screams like a ghost laced within it.

The Chains began to bind her, wrapping around her body tightly as she continued to cry out. Her Flame began to falter along with her scream when the Chains began sinking into her flesh. The Rain began to wash away her corruption, her anger, and her desires for destruction and revenge. Peace and tranquility washed over her in undeniable waves, much like the waters of the Lake of Lost Dreams gave oblivion easily to any who step within its bounds. Tsuna watched her carefully, waiting until he was sure that the binding was complete before completing his mission.

"You think you've won," she mumbled drowsily from where she lie beside where he knelt.

"Even you can't get away from the Lake-dwellers with both the Chain and the Waters affecting you," he replied softly. "Face it, Ari. You've lost."

"Aribella," she murmured sleepily. "You used to call me Aribella..."

"It's time," Tsuna warned, pulling out his Glock. Standing, he mercilessly pointed it at her head, but the look in her eyes made him hesitate for a mere second. They were full of pleading and pain, begging him to fulfill her last wish. "Good night, Aribella," he whispered, clenching his eyes shut while he fired. He reopened them with a gasp, not understanding why he felt like he'd just blown off a chunk of his own heart. Looking down at where she lie with a bullet in her head, Tsuna felt tears welling up at the sight of the smile on her face. "Why...?"

"Don't ask unnecessary questions, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn admonished quietly, walking up from where he'd been anxiously watching.

"I had to kill her, didn't I?" Tsuna asked anyway, unable to control the painful surges lancing through his heart upon her death.

"Yes," Reborn confirmed.

"Why does it hurt like this?" He inquired, feeling his tears break free. "She was an enemy and she hurt people I care about. So, why?"

"You two go back farther than even childhood friends ever could," Reborn explained with a saddened expression. "You might not be able to remember her, but your soul recognizes her. It can't be helped." Tsuna nodded, unable to deny the feeling in his heart and how it seemed to clench in agreement with Reborn's words. Turning away, he began to boost himself back in the direction he'd left Gokudera, leaving Reborn and the Ninth to clean up the remains of the woman. He didn't slow for an instant during the trip back out of worry for Gokudera, despite the tumult of confused emotions painfully conflicting inside of him.

He wanted to cry out in relief when he found Gokudera sitting up, smoking a cigarette in a daze while blood slowly leaked down his forehead. Gokudera blinked and waved unsteadily upon seeing Tsuna in return, telling Tsuna that he was alive even if he was a bit worse for wear. Swinging by the car, he grabbed up the radio which was spewing worried questions at the absent Gokudera before slowly heading in his direction.

"Shut up!" Tsuna snapped when no one wanted to pause long enough for him to get a word in. Silence immediately fell across the line. "This is the Sky. We were ambushed by our main target. She's already dealt with, but we need a med unit sent to our position immediately."

"Legato here," came an instant reply. "Med unit en route. Two minutes until intercept."

"Rain, Sun, what's the situation?" He inquired worriedly.

"Four wounded, but no casualties," Yamamoto answered with a strange note in his voice.

"Issues?"

"EXTREME WEIRD!" Ryohei roared.

"Rain, you want to give me a version that makes sense?" Tsuna asked with a small smile for Ryohei's almost incoherent yell.

"Targets all successfully wiped out," Yamamoto replied with a quivering voice. "They...They smiled..."

"What?" Tsuna blinked at the radio in confusion.

"I-I can't explain it," Yamamoto answered shakily. "Each one...after they died, they...they smiled..."

"Is that so?" Tsuna murmured into the radio with another smile slowly creeping along his face. "Don't worry about it," Tsuna ordered quietly after a moment. "Finish clean up and let's all go home."

* * *

Tsuna smiled widely at his shocked Guardian who was admirably hiding his shock. He smiled widely at the gaping media. He smiled at everyone around him and they all stared at him like he was crazy with the press conference coming to a stuttering halt.

Which he might be crazy for actually listening to Reborn without arguing for once.

"Y-You what?!" Someone finally blurted.

"I said that those were pictures from a calendar shoot," Tsuna sighed, lazily leaning over the podium in front of him. "It's really sad that one of the three working on the project decided to leak them out instead of waiting. I guess that's the way with grudges. Anything to _stick it _to them, right? At least we still have the other photos, so the calendar can be printed anyway."

"C-Calendar shoot?"

"Of course," Tsuna chuckled, loving ever minute that the reporters continued to be slack-jawed. "Here, check this out," he said, hitting a button on the small control that Yamamoto had given him when he asked. A projection screen lowered down and a graph appeared when Tsuna cued Reborn. "See this red bar? That's the financial hit that was required to for the costs of the photo shoot along with the fees for my pending lawsuit against Mr. Bonner for breaking our non-disclosure agreement. The one next to it is the projected profit margin--"

"Profit margin!" Someone gaped. Tsuna smiled again and looked at the man in question.

"I'm a businessman," Tsuna said firmly. "Sex sells, just like everything else. I would never expect someone working under me to step foot in the pornography industry if I, myself, couldn't. Therefore, I decided that I would personally take the first step in the opening of a new avenue in Vongola Corporation's potential markets."

"B-B-But...gay porn?!" Another exclaimed, completely loosing their calm in front of Tsuna's outrageous statements. "Why?!"

"Why not?" Tsuna shrugged, keeping himself playfully nonchalant as if he was Mukuro himself, just like Reborn had told him to. "If I'm going to take the first step, I wanted to wipe away all limits that there were. A friend of mine once said 'Either go to the limit or don't bother going at all.' There would be no point in me taking the first step personally if those that came after were still afraid of possible backlash."

"And how does your wife feel about this?" Someone asked, finally getting over their shock enough to dig for information.

"She put a copy up in our room," Tsuna replied, grinning once more at the lurch of surprise going over the assembled journalists.

"That's a very understanding wife you have," he commented suspiciously. "Didn't she find it upsetting that you submitted to doing such carnal and potentially damning acts with another man, let alone on camera?" Tsuna smiled and wiggled a finger at the particular reporter, gesturing for him to come closer. After a moment of confusion, the reporter in question stepped up to the podium like requested.

"Let me ask you something," Tsuna said playfully, pinning the man in place with a knowing look. "How long did you stare at the photos when a copy reached you?" The man choked with a bright red face at the question and Tsuna stared at him with a wide grin. Yet, Tsuna wasn't done with his little performance. "I bet you stared at them for a long time while you were alone. How did you like them?" Tsuna tilted his head and gave his most innocent and bright smile yet. The man on the spot turned an even brighter red and did the thing that Tsuna hadn't dared to dream would happen.

He fainted.

"Cleanup on isle one," Tsuna chuckled, staring down at where he lay. While Yamamoto and another person helped transfer the unconscious man to a nearby bench in the audience, Tsuna turned his attention back to the assembly who had been struck speechless en masse. Not sparing the fainted reporter in the least, Tsuna continued, "There's one potentially satisfied customer. Any more questions?"

Chaos erupted.

* * *

"That deals with the public," Reborn sighed from where he rode on Tsuna's shoulder as they walked through headquarters. "You'll still have to deal with the Mafia backlash since they recognize Xanxus and many of them won't be distracted like the rest of the world will be."

"Thank you, Reborn," Tsuna murmured. Reborn tilted his head to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "If it hadn't been for your suggestion, I wouldn't be able to walk around in public."

"Embarrassment is a part of life," he admonished. "I thought you already knew how to deal with it."

"I know," Tsuna blushed, thinking back to all the times he'd been forced to run around in his boxers. "But this was a lot worse than anything else I've ever had to deal with."

"People are always going to laugh at something," Reborn replied with a shrug. "If they try to laugh at you and make a mockery of you, then the only thing you can do is refuse to give them the reaction they want. Most of them only do it to cover their own insecure feelings. The best way to counter-strike is to be more secure with yourself than they could ever hope to be. Take pride where they want you to falter. Laugh when they want you to cry. And most of all..."

"Most of all?" Tsuna asked, looking over at the baby hitman on his shoulder. He paused with a dropped jaw when he saw that Reborn had fallen asleep mid-sentence. "You never change," Tsuna chuckled, reaching up to pull the hitman down into his arms so that he could rest more comfortably.

"What now, Tsuna?" Yamamoto inquired from where he'd been silently walking behind him.

"Now, there's only one thing left that I need to do," he answered quietly while they ducked into a car out the back exit of the studio.

"What's that?"

"I have to decide if I even want to use the last two Reckoning Chains," he answered quietly.

"Do you know what they're meant for?" Yamamoto asked softly, falling into Tsuna's introspective mood.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed. "Prometheus told me before he finally departed for the last time."

"And?"

"I think I want to use them," he answered. "But it's a big risk if I do."

"Is the risk worth it?"

"I think so," Tsuna replied.

"Can I ask what they're meant for?"

"It was a gift," Tsuna replied quietly. "Whether I use them or not at all is completely up to me." Tsuna sighed at the feeling that solidified in himself. He wanted...no, _needed_, to use the Chains. Tsuna looked up at his friend's silently questioning expression and smiled gently. "I'm going to use them to free Mukuro."


	28. Chapter 28 Backlash

Tsuna sighed at Gokudera's grimace of apology, but they both knew that there was no helping it. The Ninth was still recovering and even though Tsuna was returning to school, someone had to pick up his slack. The media was still crawling all over him, but thankfully Reborn had prepared for them. Tsuna was able to go from his car into the school courtyard surrounded only by his business contacts and Guardians while the media was held back at the gates.

"Sign here, sir, for the authorization to print another twenty thousand units of the Vongola Voyuer."  
"Here's the ledgers for the recent aquisitions in Japan, sir. Accounting asked that you look them over when you have a moment."  
"Dino Cavallone has requested dinner with you for tonight at seven, sir. Should I refuse?"  
"Here is the file that Regalia sent us with all the information they could find on Crimson Curtain."  
"Our American facility has requested--"

"Well, what do we have here," one of his classmates scoffed, interrupting Tsuna in the middle of dealing with everyone so that he might actually be able to make it to class. Tsuna paused, looking at the man while handing the pen he was holding to one of the multitude of people surround him.

"Looks like a queer and his faggot following," his sidekicked answered, sending a chuckle through the small group around him. Tsuna's eyes immediately narrowed while everyone around him bristled in anger. Reaching out automatically, he froze Gokudera in the act of slipping dynamite out of his sleeves. Tsuna smiled at the cocky man smirking at him before completely ignoring him, which made him stiffen in anger faster than anything else could.

"Tell accounting that I'll look them over," he said, taking the ledgers and files out of his subordinates' hands. "Accept Dino's request and have him send me the name of the restaurant. The requests from the American facility can wait until after school. Tell me about it then. For now, you can all go so that I can--"

"He's just as fucking weak as you said, Boss," the sidekick guffawed. "His ass is so scared that--"

"You're new here, aren't you?" Tsuna asked quietly, absently looking over his shoulder at the group laughing at him. They froze at the intentional insults laced in the words. _Newbie. Greenhorn. Stupid. Idiot._

"So what if we are?" The leader growled, disliking how calm Tsuna was in face of his group's taunts.

"Gokudera, who are these idiots?" Tsuna inquired while his contacts slowly exited the courtyard, leaving Tsuna alone with his three Guardians.

"No clue, Boss," he replied with a dark glare at the opposing group.

"Must be nobodies if Gokudera doesn't even recognize them," Yamamoto commented.

"Who are you calling a nobody?!" The sidekick yelled angrily, held back from his open desire to attack only by their leader's large hand.

"You," Tsuna taunted quietly with a small smile, flipping through the ledger in his hand nonchalantly. Like he hoped, the sidekick's small amount of self-restraint finally snapped over Tsuna's off-hand manner. In a fumbling motion, he drew the weapon at his hip and pointed it at Tsuna. The he paused, staring at the half a gun in his hand.

"That's dangerous," Yamamoto warned from beside the man. The sidekick lurched in place, as did everyone else who hadn't seen Yamamoto move, let alone cut the weapon in two. Flipping the hilt of his Shigure Kintoki to release the transformation of bamboo to steel, the Rain Guardian calmly walked toward Tsuna to rejoin their group.

"Che," the leader spat while his followers continued to stare in shock. "Some Vongola Boss. Hiding behind his subordinates like he always does."

"You want to say that again?" Gokudera yelled angrily. Tsuna smiled again and held out an arm once more to stop his friend from lighting the dynamite now openly held in his hands. From the green bands on it, Tsuna assumed them to be gas bombs. Even knowing that, Tsuna refused to let him attack. This was Tsuna's battle. Gokudera bristled, but understood the look Tsuna sent him. Grumbling the whole time, he slipped the dynamite back into his sleeves and clenched his jaw.

"If you'll excuse us, we're going to be late for class if you waste any more of our time," Tsuna announced calmly.

"Let's go guys," the leader snarled, "This fucking pantyw--"

"Tsuna!" Cheri exclaimed, running across the courtyard to fling herself in his arms. Tsuna gasped and caught her in surprise while the hostile group across from them paused with wide eyes, including their rough leader. "Is it true?!" She squealed. "You're really switching classes?!"

"Ah," Tsuna chuckled at her bright expression of joy, having expected her reaction. "I'll be in Gym instead of study hall from now on."

"Are you up to sparing with me?!" She asked with a faintly pleading note in her voice. "No one else gives me the thrill that you and Hibari does!"

"Alright," he chuckled. "We'll spar today."

"Really?!" Cheri shouted, jumping in place in excitement.

"Yes. I'm a little out of shape though," Tsuna warned with a wink, "So go easy on me." She let out another squeal of joy and hugged him tightly around his waist. Tsuna laughed when she completely picked him up and twirled him around like he weighed nothing. "Oi," Tsuna gasped with a blush. "You're going to ruin what reputation I have left, swinging me around like this."

"I don't care!" She cried while Tsuna's Guardians watched on in amusement. "I get to spar with Tsuna again!"

"Look at that, Boss," someone in the forgotten group cried with a laugh. "The fucking queer is getting his ass whipped by a _girl!"_Tsuna gasped, as did his Guardians, as Cheri's face darkened and she dropped Tsuna completely. Tsuna landed on the ground with a grimace, not even managing to land on his feet from the sudden fall.

"Tsuna, who are the assholes?" Cheri asked, sending a dangerous glare at the hecklers.

"Just ignore them," Tsuna replied, getting to his feet with Ryohei's help. "They're obviously clueless. They think a few pictures and the fact that I haven't fought where people see me means that I'm weak or less than a man or something."

"I see," she said quietly, cracking her knuckles in anger. "And they assume that just because I'm girl, I'm weak." At the warning that surged through him, Tsuna darted forward with his Dying Will Flame breaking free just in time to stop her from landing a punch on one of the opposing men.

"Don't Cheri," Tsuna whispered softly into her ear, restraining her from behind with a hand wrapped around her wrist. The man in front of them fell to the ground in shock after a moment of staring at the fist that had suddenly appeared a mere inch from his face. Faces paled in shock and every eye in the courtyard focused on the Flame brightly burning on Tsuna's head along with the light in his eyes.

"Let me go," Cheri growled while the group, including the leader, slowly backed away in growing fear. Not only at Cheri's display of speed, but at Tsuna's for his ability to stop her.

"I've already lost an eye to the Vendiche," Tsuna said quietly, making Cheri stiffen in his arms. "I don't want to loose anything more for breaking the school's codes. These guys aren't worth it."

"Your eye?!" She finally gasped with all the tenseness running out of her body. Tsuna let her go and she spun in place to stare at his eye-patch in horror. "I thought it was going to get better!"

"So did I," he replied mournfully, letting his Flame falter and die. "But I have it on good authority that it's not coming back." Tsuna clenched his eyes shut when she reached up to pull his eye-patch away. Behind him, he could feel his Guardians growing solemn, having already been told of the news.

"Let me see," Cheri ordered with pure misery in her voice. Slowly, wishing that she hadn't asked, Tsuna opened his eyes. For him, there was no difference in his sight, but tears formed in Cheri's eyes while she stared into the dead and glazed orb that had been hidden.

"I couldn't withstand the Vendiche bullet a second time," Tsuna explained sadly, pulling the eye-patch out of her numb fingers. He bowed his head to allow his hair to cover the dull and whitened orb and tried not to be affected by the tears going down Cheri's face. "Don't cry," Tsuna soothed, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "It's not the end of the world. Sakura and a lot of the other doctors have sworn to keep looking until they find a way to fix it. And I can still fight even without it."

"You better!" She yelled, rubbing the back of her arm across her face in frustration. Tsuna smiled at her and looked around to sympathetic expressions on his Guardian's faces. Closing his eyes for a moment to resettle himself, Tsuna slowly put the eye-patch on for the sake of those around him.

"You're late, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn growled, walking out from within the building. Tsuna found himself chuckling at the Dean costume he was wearing.

"My apologies, Dean," he replied.

"Get to class," he snapped. Tsuna nodded and gave Cheri a little shove to get her moving ahead of him. Ignoring the group of men who'd held them up, Tsuna's Guardians quietly fell in behind him. He paused for a mere moment beside the 'Dean' before entering.

"I'll send you their files," Reborn promised quietly at the hesitation. "But I doubt you'll need them after that." Tsuna nodded and continued his path into the building.

So much for a quiet first day back, he mused to himself.

* * *

BLACKX: Did you get that thing I sent you?

EXCALIBER: What thing?  
EXCALIBER: The calender?

BLACKX: Yeah

EXCALIBER: I got it  
EXCALIBER: You could have warned me that you were going to start selling them  
EXCALIBER: I had to ban them from the base  
EXCALIBER: L was drooling over one until I smacked him a few times  
EXCALIBER: B kept staring at February and I had to smack him, too  
EXCALIBER: And S is using December as a target

BLACKX: LOL  
BLACKX: Dec is the closeup of me alone on bed  
BLACKX: After you finished w/me  
BLACKX: Isn't it?

EXCALIBER: Yes  
EXCALIBER: Makes me want to

BLACKX: ?  
BLACKX: Msg cut off

EXCALIBER: NVM  
EXCALBER: You talk to your wife yet?

BLACKX: Not yet  
BLACKX: I think I'm going to try to call again after school  
BLACKX: Assuming I don't get overloaded with work

EXCALIBER: You in class?

BLACKX: Not right now  
BLACKX: It's lunch  
BLACKX: Talking to you to pass the time  
BLACKX: It's better than trying to ignore the stares

EXCALIBER: No one has balls to stare at me  
EXCALIBER: Have Stormy shove dynamite up their asses  
EXCALIBER: Then they won't have balls to stare at you either

BLACKX: It's tempting

EXCALIBER: That bad?  
EXCALIBER: Normally you'd say no

BLACKX: If I hear another insult  
BLACKX: I might snap

EXCALIBER: Want me to come bring you lunch?

BLACKX: NO!

EXCALIBER: That's what I thought you'd say  
EXCALIBER: Damn

BLACKX: What?

EXCALIBER: This whole 'pretend we didn't meet' thing  
EXCALIBER: It's harder than it sounds

BLACKX: I hear you  
BLACKX: At least we can still chat like we always did  
BLACKX: It's hard to think of you as XX even though we've met

EXCALIBER: That's not what I meant

BLACKX: ?

EXCALIBER: NVM

BLACKX: Are you okay?

EXCALIBER: Yeah  
EXCALIBER: It's night here  
EXCALIBER: I'm drunk  
EXCALIBER: Head isn't on straight

BLACKX: Oh  
BLACKX: OHH  
BLACKX: LMAO  
BLACKX: I got it

EXCALIBER: ?

BLACKX: Get some sleep  
BLACKX: I'll talk to you later  
BLACKX: When you're not drunk  
BLACKX: And those pics aren't in your head

EXCALIBER: Yeah  
EXCALIBER: Ciao

BLACKX: Later

Tsuna sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket with his smile slowly disappearing along with it. He almost wished that he'd had Xanxus show up anyway, even though it was impossible for him to show before school was let out if it was night were he was. He had thought that the idiots who'd held him up at the school gates were bad. As the day had continued, he'd slowly come to realize that they were the norm rather than the exception. The teachers didn't judge, but his classmates assuredly did. He was glad now that he'd set up to return to visible combat training in order to assert his power. Only his year-mates remembered his combat skills, it seemed. Although, half of even those were people that had transferred in and people that he didn't recognize from his first year and a half at Don Girarde.

Inside Vongola, his strength was a known fact that no one denied since the Ninth had allowed their subordinates to watch the Cervello's video feeds of the Ring Battle. That had been Tsuna at his weakest, back when he still had been forced to retrieve his power through regret. They knew he'd grown stronger since then. Of course, so had Xanxus, since that was the way of things. Yet, they believed in him, so they ignored any insinuations of weakness. They also ignored any of his choices, even if they were taboo, because they knew that Tsuna had the strength and power to make his own rules.

Now if only Tsuna's classmates thought that way. Picking through his food, Tsuna tried not to let their reactions bother him. To them, his power was only a false rumor. They assumed that the pictures of him and Xanxus meant so much more than they did. Like Gokudera had warned him, a few even hinted that Tsuna had slept his way into becoming Vongola's heir. He couldn't really blame some of them for thinking that way. He looked like hell in those pictures and completely submissive. Putting the show of weakness aside, the world they lived in wasn't nice enough to ignore his preferences in bed-partners.

The looks of amusement, he could shrug off. The wide eyed glances he could ignore. The same with the looks of disgust. He was grateful at times for the spare looks of sympathy or even lust people shot him when no one was looking. Overall, the reactions were numerous and he expected most of them since Don Girarde was full of Mafiosos from different walks of life. What truly bothered him was the looks of disgust covering looks of lust. Even worse was the confusion veiled with anger when he came near.

Although, the ones that were more irritating by far than the hypocritical reactions was the openly hostile ones.

"Shut him up before I snap," Tsuna warned, trying to ignore the man loudly making insulting comments about him in Italian from across the cafeteria. Everyone at his table jumped to their feet and started heading in that direction while silence fell over the area. The man's words echoed into the suddenly still room, reaching Tsuna's ears clearly. The sound of Tsuna gritting his teeth echoed back.

Then his slanderer did the worst possible thing.

He smirked at Tsuna.

"That's it," Tsuna growled, jumping to his feet while his Guardians froze in panic. He managed to get three feet before he was suddenly surrounded by four Vendiche.

"Actions deemed as Rivalry will not be permitted, Vongola the Tenth," one warned quietly.

"Fine," Tsuna spat, knowing that Reborn had probably told them to keep an eye on him. "You come with me then." Three of the Vendiche disappeared and one stayed in curiosity. Tsuna's Guardians also fell in beside him while the cafeteria suddenly grew a path between Tsuna and his target. "What's your name and what Family are you from?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you?" The man snarled.

"Because if you don't, you won't last very long outside of school grounds," Tsuna warned.

"Hey!" The man yelled at the silently watching Vendiche, "Are you going to let him say shit like that?"

"Threats are within tolerance as long as they aren't acted upon within the bounds of the school," the Vendiche replied blandly. "You were informed of such at your orientation."

"What's your name and what Family?" Tsuna repeated dangerously.

"Vitto of the Bovino," the man spat. "Not that telling a pussy--" The man broke off when Tsuna subsequently ignored him and reached for his phone. He was suddenly very glad that he'd recently contacted the Bovino Boss in order to ensure that he still had no problems with Lambo staying under his care. Fortunately, Bovino was one of the few that had no issues with him.

"Hello," Tsuna said pleasantly. "Yes, this is Tsuna. Sorry to bother you, but I'm having a little problem with one of your men. Yes, I'm afraid so. He says his name is Vitto." Tsuna laughed at the Boss' reply, making Vitto pale. "Yes, I can tell he's new. Even so, I can't let his insults pass. You know how it is. Ah. Mmm..uh huh. Yeah, they were pretty bad. I think the one that pissed me off most was the 'cum-sucking, spineless leech' one. Yes, he did say it. Alright, that's what I was hoping you'd say. Here, give confirmation to the Vendiche prefect for me. You know school policy." Tsuna smiled widely and handed the phone over to the surprised Vendiche standing next to him.

"Very well," the Vendiche confirmed after a few moments of listening. "Request granted." Hanging up the cellphone, the Vendiche handed it back to the waiting Tsuna and bowed his head in acknowledgement. "The Bovino Boss has requested a beating to be carried out as punishment upon Vitto of the Bovino Family. He has asked that it be personally handled by Vongola the Tenth. The Vendiche will stand down until it is completed."

"W-Wait...what?!" Vitto gasped, coming to understand the trouble he was in.

"Let's go out back and I'll explain it to you," Tsuna replied in dangerous softness. At a single gesture, Ryohei and Yamamoto grabbed the man and began dragging him outside while Tsuna and Gokudera followed. Behind them, silence reigned over the cafeteria as everyone came to realize the true depths of Tsuna's power. Tsuna smiled to himself at the deafening lack of sound. Some of them would come to ignore what just happened when they realized that Tsuna had to have the opposing Boss' permission to gain retribution within school grounds. Many of those would also continue to harass him once they figured it out. The rest, however, would have this etched in their minds for a long time.

Vongola the Tenth was not powerless.

He had one of the most telling powers of all.

Friends.

* * *

"You sent for me, Boss?" Chrome asked quietly.

"Ah," Tsuna replied, calmly clasping his hands together on top of his desk. "I wish to speak with Mukuro about a matter concerning his freedom." Tsuna smiled gently at the swiftness of Mukuro's appearance. Mukuro smiled in return and Tsuna felt curious fingers probing the edges of his mind. "Keep your hands to yourself," Tsuna admonished while the man took a relaxed seat on the corner of his desk.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, pulling back his mental 'hands'. "Have you decided to accept my offer, my dear Mafioso?" Tsuna sighed at the look Mukuro gave him, unwilling to allow himself to fall into the man's pace.

"No," he answered simply. This time it was Mukuro's turn to sigh, having already known Tsuna's probable answer. "I have a counter-offer."

"Oya?" Mukuro murmured with a raised eyebrow and a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips. "And what could you possibly offer one such as--"

"Myself," Tsuna replied in unison with the last word of Mukuro's sentence. Mukuro froze at the word and looked at Tsuna in open curiosity. This time, Tsuna was the one with the smile playing along his lips. "That's what you want, isn't it? That's what you've always wanted. I can offer you myself for not only this lifetime, but for all time. How does that sound for a tempting offer?"

"You tempt me greatly," Mukuro admitted with narrowed eyes. "But what is the price of such a thing? Even assuming that you can do what I, myself, have not yet succeeded in doing."

"Your freedom," Tsuna replied quietly.

"You give me riddles."

"I will give you freedom and that which you want most in return for loosing another freedom," Tsuna explained, getting down to business. "That is, you must give up your freedom to walk the Paths as you wish. You will become subject to the cycle alongside me and you must honor my resolutions in every life we might live."

"You would make me into an obedient dog and strip me of my skills?!" Mukuro exclaimed, barking a laugh at the mere thought.

"Yes," he interjected in absolute seriousness. "You are too dangerous as you are, Mukuro. To give you your freedom in the flesh, the price is to allow me to bind you to myself."

"Bind?" He inquired. Mukuro finally sat down in an actual chair with a pale face, realizing that Tsuna was being perfectly honest.

"I will allow myself to be bound to you," Tsuna confirmed, with a small, knowing smile. "Or we could say I will allow you to bind yourself to me. Whichever you prefer. I will create a link with the Cloud Chain which will allow us to forever be connected. It will propagate anew with each cycle and bring us together as if fate itself willed it. You will no longer have to search the Paths to find me, but the price is that you must walk the Paths beside me."

"What is in it for you?" Mukuro asked suspiciously.

"I will have your full power if I require it, instead of what you are able to send through Chrome," Tsuna said softly. "I will also have your loyalty. Part of the binding is that you must follow my resolutions. In this lifetime, that means that you must protect Vongola with all your might along with giving me no reason to regret freeing you."

"And if I disobey that restriction?"

"As long as you retain your memories and your skills, the Storm Chain tied into the binding will destroy you completely," Tsuna answered with a shadowed face. "After you become subject to the cycle, breaking the restrictions in ignorance of the contract will merely make us both miserable."

"I will consider it," Mukuro mumbled quietly. Tsuna nodded and looked up, unsurprised to see Chrome quietly sleeping in the chair that Mukuro had been sitting in.

"Think hard," Tsuna whispered. "This is your only chance."

* * *

Tsuna bit his lip and felt sweat forming in his palms around the cell phone in his hands. His heart jumped when he saw Haru walking toward the phone on the video feed in front of him. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut and panicked when Haru finally answered, slamming the phone shut before she even said 'Hello'.

What was he supposed to say to her? She'd left for Japan in order to take care of their son during the two days he'd been in hiding. The last time he'd looked her in the face, it had been full of anger at Xanxus. Was he supposed to say he was sorry? As if that alone was enough. Was he supposed to tell her he still loved her more than any other? As if she could believe him. Should he explain to her his feelings in the matter? As if any woman was that understanding.

He had to do something, though. He couldn't let things stand as they were. Haru was at least still living in the Japanese Headquarters, but he wasn't sure if it was because she forgave him or just out of necessity. Tsuna had to talk to her or else he might lose her, which would be worse than anything else he might suffer. Once more, Tsuna picked up his phone. Once more, Tsuna found himself panicking and hanging up the phone the moment that someone picked it up on the video feed.

"AAARRRGGG!" He cried, rubbing his head in frustration.

"Boss...?" Gokudera called through his bedroom door with a hesitant knock.

"Come on in," Tsuna replied, tossing the phone onto the table in irritation at himself. "I'm just being my pathetic self right now."

"Eh?" Gokudera inquired, poking his head inside.

"I've been trying to call Haru, but I can't get enough nerve up," Tsuna sighed, sagging back into his couch. Gokudera smiled and came to join him, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"So that's you that Sangia just called me about?" Gokudera chuckled. Tsuna blushed, realizing that Gokudera had come to him in the first place to report a prank caller harassing the people back home and repeatedly waking them up.

"I have no clue what to do," he grumbled sheepishly, giving his Right Hand a pathetic look. "I sent her a ton of roses in apology, but I didn't see how she received them since they were delivered while I was at school. I don't know if she's mad at me or if she's already blown the whole thing off."

"I don't know, Boss," Gokudera replied mournfully. "I can't claim to understand women at all. Especially strong-willed ones."

"Problems in paradise for you, too?" Tsuna asked with a sigh. Gokudera nodded and scratched his head.

"Actually," he mumbled. "It's kind of my fault. I asked Sangia to let me tell you first and she's kind of upset that I've taken so long."

"Tell me what?" He inquired in curiosity.

"Well, you see..." Gokudera replied with a deep blush. "We kind of...um..."

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of..."

"Gokudera, spit it out," Tsuna ordered, wondering if he was about to be an uncle.

"We got engaged," he blurted, clenching his eyes shut against Tsuna's reaction. He opened one eye and peeked back out to find Tsuna silently gaping.

"No way..." Tsuna breathed in awe. "You actually proposed?!"

"Um...no..." Gokudera replied sheepishly with another bright red blush rising into his face.

"Then how did..." Tsuna paused, putting two and two together to get the answer. "No way!" He laughed, unable to believe that Gokudera had found such a woman. "_She _proposed?!"

"Y-Yeah..." Gokudera admitted hesitantly.

"How the hell...?"

"She asked and I agreed," the silver haired man answered with a shrug.

"_When_?!"

"The night of the Paintball war-games against Cavallone..." Gokudera grimaced. He had rights to grimace while Tsuna gaped once more, considering that it had been over a month ago.

"I don't know what to say," Tsuna mumbled after a moment with a shocked smile. "If you really want to marry her, I'm really, really happy for you, Gokudera. Sangia is a great person."

"T-Thank you, Boss," he replied with another blush.

"Well, we'll have to celebrate later," Tsuna said with a small grimace. "Dino is expecting me in twenty minutes."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Boss."

Tsuna nodded and went to grab his jacket. Snatching his pocket-watch off the table, he stuffed it in his pocket along with the cellphone he was too afraid to use.


	29. Chapter 29 Freedom

Tsuna groaned and picked himself off the ground while Cheri gave him an apologetic look. He sighed, unable to blame her for her choice in attack. First of all, it was completely legitimate to attack in a blind spot. Second, he wouldn't be able to compensate in battle for that blind spot unless she gave him reason to need to. Nearly a week had passed since he'd first returned back to school. During that time, it had become clear who truly didn't care what he did and those who found him despicable.

It actually wasn't hard to tell at all.

The way the people split up to watch him and Cheri fight was telling enough. Cheri's true supporters, the ones that had cheered her on before she'd stopped sparring in both Tsuna and Hibari's absense, stood on Tsuna's side where Tsuna's supporters accepted them in complete understanding. The ones that were merely there in hopes to see Tsuna get thrashed were the ones grouped up at her back. Cheri herself didn't like the fact, but there wasn't much she could say about it.

"That's enough for today," Dr. Fyllable called. Tsuna nodded and loosened up from his fighting stance with Cheri mirroring him. More than anything, he wanted to spit in frustration. Cheri was good, but she wasn't helping him gain any of his lost speed and power. The only way she even landed a hit was when she used her agility to dodge into his blind spot and catch him unawares. Only the fact that she didn't want to truly kill him was why her long daggers weren't already in his gut.

"Sorry, Tsuna," Cheri called apologetically, knowing that she was only making him look weak even though they both knew that she was the one who kept truly loosing.

"It's okay," he sighed. "There's really no helping it. There's no way that Hibari--"

"OOOOOIIIII!" A voice called out across the sparring grounds, making everyone snap to attention and stare. Tsuna was no different. He felt his jaw dropping when he turned to find the Varia completely assembled outside the sparring grounds.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed with his eyes automatically darting toward Xanxus.

"Orders," Xanxus spat, walking up toward him. "The old man said you weren't being challenged enough. So, we're here to challenge your ass."

"Eh..EH?!"

"Get ready, kid," Xanxus growled while handing a sheaf of papers over to Tsuna's very confused Gym teacher. Dr. Fyllable shrugged at him after a moment, telling him that the orders were legitamite.

"Cheri," Tsuna warned, increasing his Flame back to full in resignation, "You might want to take cover."

"Why?"

"This is the guy who dared to mock Hibari and managed not to get bitten to death," he explained, keeping his guard up against the man already entering the sparring grounds. "This might get pretty nasty and--" Tsuna cut off, seeing Xanxus dart forward without wasting any time. It was a measure of how out of shape Tsuna was that he was unable to dodge even with seeing the blow coming. Xanxus gave Cheri a small grin of open amusement while he boosted forward to continue his onslaught before Tsuna even crash landed. In panic, Tsuna reached for his Flame and sent out a burst in effort to dodge. He gasped a moment before he went flying into one of the grounds' restraining walls, completely dodging Xanxus' blow but also completely out of control.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna's classmates began openly mocking him.

"It wasn't me," he snapped in return. Shaking his head to clear it, he stood out of the rubble and looked at his Glove in surprise. He'd almost completely forgotten about his hard Flame and he suddenly realized that he didn't know how to control it in combat. Even worse, it was suddenly jumping into his grasp as if begging to be used on Xanxus. "Shit."

* * *

Tsuna hissed as Ryohei tended to another of the multitude of scrapes on his body. He was a mass of knots and beaten flesh. The sad part was that only half of his damage had been caused by Xanxus. The other half had been caused by his own faltering attempts to get his hard Flame under control despite the laughter of nearly everyone that had been watching them. Xanxus hadn't held back, even after Tsuna had explained the problem. Tsuna had been forced to use Zero-Point Kai more than once merely in order to keep moving despite the way that using his hard Flame sapped his energy.

In the end, Xanxus hadn't stopped until Tsuna had finally managed to knock his X-Guns away and meet his hands force-for-force much like how the Sky Battle had ended. Xanxus had jumped back in retreat at the cold chill that had passed through Tsuna's Gloves, instantly calling an end to the match without caring in the least at how the sudden forfeit looked to those watching. Namely, how no one but they two knew or understood the threat that Tsuna had given him. To everyone else, it was nothing more than Xanxus giving up for no apparent reason, which reaffirmed false opinions of Tsuna's abilities. It made Tsuna want to spit when he realized the knowing looks he was getting. They were completely ignoring the fact that none of them would have lasted even thirty seconds against Xanxus while Tsuna was able to fight him to a standstill.

Tsuna hissed and jerked as Ryohei pressed another cottonball to yet another wound in effort to sterilize it. Irritated, he snatched it out of his hands and threw it across the room.

"Calm down, Tsuna," Ryohei growled. "You weren't the only one to have a bad match today. I couldn't get a single punch to land against Lussuria's footwork. The asshole learned from the Sun Battle and didn't--"

"I know," Tsuna snapped, jumping to his feet and pacing to release some of his pent up anger. "I know that you all had problems, too. It's just I...I..." In frustration, Tsuna sent a fist into the nearest wall, shattering it completely without meaning to. He stared at the large hole and rubble sheepishly, wishing he'd chosen a different wall to smack his fist into. Namely, since this particular wall happened to connect to the showers, which were presently full.

"Oops," he mumbled with a red face, wishing even more that the women's locker room hadn't been built next to the men's. Thankfully, no one on the other side seemed injured. Yet the screams he recieved as girls went running for cover made it seem as if every single one had been hurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cheri snapped angrily with her hands on her hips. Tsuna turned an even more interesting shade of red as the steam and dust cleared, revealing her to have been one of the women who had been in the middle of showering. Despite himself, Tsuna found himself staring at her well-toned muscles along with several other appealing features she owned. Tsuna forgot how to breathe, nearly turning from red to blue in his embarrassment. Cheri froze her foot tapping, realizing where exactly Tsuna's eyes were locked...which definately wasn't her face.

"Now that's Extreme," Ryohei commented, also staring through the large hole. Cheri's face, neck, and much of her upper body turned red. Before Tsuna could so much as manage to remember that he should speak, she darted out of the room with a squeal matching those that had ran out before her.

"Great..." Tsuna growled to himself, once again able to think once she was gone. "Now I'm more than just a perv in everyone's eyes. Now I'm an undiscriminating perv."

"I though you were used to being public enemy number one," Ryohei laughed, guiding him back into a different section of the men's locker rooms.

"It's one thing to be a public enemy for crimes," Tsuna murmured painfully. "It's another to be considered a sexual deviant."

"Well, it could always be worse," Ryohei replied in an attempt to soothe him.

"Don't remind me," Tsuna groaned. Ryohei raised an eyebrow and Tsuna found himself sighing. "Mukuro finally gave me his answer. He wants freedom. I'm only waiting on Timoteo's decision to trust my judgement."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" The boxer inquired worriedly. Tsuna nodded, not wanting to tell anyone about the contract he was going to make using his very soul as barter. He doubted that Mukuro was the one that his ancestors had expected him to use it on. When Prometheus had explained how the Cloud chain was used in creating soul-links, Tsuna was quite sure he'd told him in belief that Tsuna would wish to use it to attach himself to his beloved Haru. Tsuna wanted to laugh at himself, knowing that the Storm Chain probably wasn't going to be used as intended, either. Prometheus had told Tsuna that it was given to him for his own protection in case he ever needed to completely destroy something that he couldn't manage on his own.

Tsuna had been tempted to use the link on Haru and save the Storm Chain in case of any possible need. Yet, after some thought, he realized that such a thing was impossible for him. He couldn't give into his own selfish wants when the Chains could be used to serve the Family. Not when using them would bring someone in the Family a happiness that they couldn't achieve on their own.

"Is anyone in here...?" Basil called hesitantly into the locker room.

"I'm back here," Tsuna replied from where he and Ryohei had retreated to. "If you're here about the wall, I really didn't mean to--"

"Wall?" Basil inquired, poking his head around the lockers. Tsuna snapped his mouth shut with another blush, realizing that Basil had come for a different reason. Thankfully, Basil didn't question any further. "The Ninth has requested two tasks of me, Tenth," Basil said with a small bow. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at the formality.

"Basil, we're alone...you don't have to--"

"Forgive me, Tenth," Basil interjected. "I do. The Ninth has requested that I begin reporting directly to you. If you agree to my appointment, I will be your direct contact to CEDEF and will become your second."

"Wait," Tsuna gasped, instantly turning pale. "Second...you mean...?"

"The same position as thy father was to the Ninth," Basil confirmed with his head still bowed. "I will be your Outside Advisor and will stake my life on keeping Vongola safe from an outside standpoint. In a state of emergency, I will have rights to direct Vongola in your stead if you should be unable to do it yourself. And, like your father, I will be given the honor of choosing Vongola's next heir."

"Why now?" Tsuna mumbled in shock. "You've been working as a liason...but why now is the appointment suddenly becoming official?"

"It was decided upon thy father's death," Basil replied, bowing his head to hide his sadness at his own words. "Due to interference, the appointment was never officially finalized. The Ninth and CEDEF have been working together to correct the errors made in the past year, which includes this quandary. All that is left is your approval, Tenth." Tsuna stared at Basil, uncaring at the poleaxed look he knew must be on his face. He'd never thought about the fact that he'd would have to agree to the appointment of the Outside Advisor. In the back of his mind, he'd always assumed that the Ninth had taken care of it along with Iemitsu's 'retirement'.

Tsuna's thought and his own shock came to an abrupt halt when he saw Basil try to hide a small tremble when Tsuna didn't immediately agree. It suddenly hit him that as hard as it was for Tsuna to think about putting someone into place to fill Iemitsu's gap, it was another thing altogether for Basil. Basil, who had been trained and practically raised by Iemitsu. Basil, who had to somehow try to fill Iemitsu's place. Basil, who even now was probably hurting even more over Iemitsu's death than Tsuna himself could ever dream to.

"I think Dad would be proud to have you as his successor," Tsuna said quietly. "You were like a son to him, Basil, and I would be honored to consider you my brother. I can think of no one else who could be my Advisor nor anyone who I could trust with such an important position." Tsuna smiled gently in understanding when Basil let out a small sob at his words and rubbed his arm across his face to scrub away tears that kept wanting to form.

"Thank you, Tenth," he replied after taking a moment to get control of himself. "I will work hard." Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement and allowed Basil to kneel down to kiss his Vongola Ring in respect, making the appointment official through tradition. Tsuna gasped the moment that Basil's lips touched the ring, since _something _happened. The cold metal seemed to heat for a mere moment and Basil lurched backward with his fingers pressed to his lips like they'd been burned. Tsuna felt himself reaching out to steady himself as a wave of pure...feeling...washed over him and the ring cooled once more on his finger. "What was that?!"

"I change what I said before," Tsuna gasped while clutching onto Ryohei's shirt in effort to keep from falling over. "I _know _that no one else could be my Advisor. Holy hell. Talk about a message from the other side."

"T-Tenth...?" Basil murmured without understanding. Tsuna merely shook his head to clear it, unable to put into words all the emotions that had hit him upon the Ring's acceptance of Basil.

"You said there was two tasks the Ninth assigned," Tsuna prompted in effort to change the subject while releasing his grip on Ryohei's shirt.

"I am to escort you to the Vendiche prison," Basil answered quietly.

"So he agreed?"

"Ah," Basil confirmed. "I wish to make my objections clear in this matter. Mukuro is not to be trusted. I do not believe that freeing him is the correct course of action. He was a traitor to his own Family and destroyed Lanchia's kindred. The years he has been imprisoned so far is not sufficient for him to have atoned."

"I understand," Tsuna said softly. "I understand your objections. They follow my own reservations, so it's not hard for me to agree with you. Even so...this is something I feel I have to do. Locking him up will never be punishment enough. Not with how easily he can still grasp freedom through Chrome. Yet, Chrome has done no crimes. Locking her up wouldn't be fair. Plus...he's my Mist Guardian, Basil. He's aided me numerous times so far and I wish to give him a chance in return. I have found a way to keep him under control, I think. Using that, I want him to complete his penance by using his strength for Vongola's sake. Maybe, with time, he'll come to regret his past choices. Even if he doesn't, though, I...I can't just leave him alone."

"Reborn said that thee would say as much," Basil grumbled quietly. "Very well, Tenth. If that is your heartfelt choice, I will honor your resolution as is my duty."

"Thank you," Tsuna replied.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but shiver as the Vendiche guards slowly led him alone into the depths of the eerie and dark prison. It seemed so incredibly cold and lifeless, despite the multitude of people caged within stasis chambers. Basil had given him the run down of this particular facility during the two hour flight to the hidden island it was stationed on. This was where people who had been deemed to dangerous to roam free but also too useful to kill were imprisoned. Some, for purpose of study. Others, for purposes unknown to even Basil.

The Vendiche hadn't been happy when Tsuna had brought all the neccessary paperwork to free Mukuro. The only reason they even agreed was because Tsuna had declared personal custody of the man. Which meant that Tsuna would be punished alongside him if Mukuro chose to turn traitor once more. Tsuna was willing to take the chance, however, since he knew that Mukuro would be bound against such actions with his own soul at stake.

"This way," his Vendiche escort directed in a monotone voice. Tsuna nodded and responded to the man's gesture, slowly walking down one of the catwalks spread throughout the monsterous cavern. Without needing to be cued, Tsuna paused in front of Mukuro's cage and stared at him with a heavy heart. He was bound in heavy chains, so much so that even if he had been capable of awakening, he probably wouldn't have been able to free himself. Water filled the container, keeping his body temperature regulated by force while he drifted in its embrace. Tsuna knew from Basil's report that the breathing mask strapped in place over his face was laced with a tranquilizer to keep him from being able to move or become conscious. Several feeding tubes ran through it and into his throat, sending him enough nutrients to sustain him at the bare minimums of neccessity. His arms bore marks from repeated study on him and his normal eye had been stapled shut. The most horrifying thing, however, was the large tube attached to his other eye among the other wires and probes attached to his body.

"Get him out of there," Tsuna ordered, clenching his eyes shut against the sight before him. The Vendiche nodded and began fiddling with the controls beside the grotesque prison. Something within it began to grind and shudder. With a loud rumble, the water began to drain out of the stasis chamber at a quick rate. Mukuro sagged in his restraints, held midair only by their undeniable strength. Tsuna raised a hand to make the Vendiche pause once the glass door to the cage was finally opened.

Tsuna watched quietly while the Vendiche entered the prison and began removing Mukuro's chains and bindings. The Vendiche didn't seem to care when he tumbled to the ground due to the lack of restraints holding his unconscious body up. The Vendiche knelt down next to him and began slowly pulling off the monitoring wires and other attachments on Mukuro's body. Tsuna found himself turning his head away at the sickening sound of Mukuro's mask being pulled off and the tubes being pulled from his throat. He clenched his eyes shut, as well, at the squealch that came with the eye probe being removed.

"He is ready to be transported," the Vendiche finally said, standing once more over Mukuro's still unconscious body.

"There's something I have to do first," Tsuna warned. "Go ahead and send for a gurney, but I can't take him out of here until this is done."

"As you wish," the Vendiche replied without inflection. Tsuna nodded and stepped within the confines of Mukuro's prison, his footsteps splashing in the remanants of water still slushing around the base. Kneeling down next to him, Tsuna took one of his hands and intertwined Mukuro's fingers with his own while trying to not pay attention to the coldness penetrating Mukuro's flesh. Closing his eyes, Tsuna focused his will into summoning the last two Chains still held trapped within him. He felt his escort lurch in surprise when they appeared on his body. Ignoring the man, Tsuna grabbed the Cloud Chain and the Storm Chain with his free hand. With a small sigh of resignation, Tsuna pressed one end of the chains into the small break between their hands. Then he focused all his will on the restrictions he wanted in place.

"Bind."

His Vendiche escort watched silently as the two Chains began to rattle and intertwine with each other before slowly beginning to wrap themselves around Tsuna and Mukuro's joined hands. Tsuna sighed when the Storm Chain sank into their flesh, it's order to simply destroy that which it bound if the restrictions on the Cloud Chain were broken. The Cloud Chain, however, reacted slightly differently. Tsuna could feel it lock into place with the intended restrictions in place, but it didn't disappear. Tsuna stared at it for a long moment before biting his lip in understanding.

Mukuro's conscious agreement was required for the binding to finish.

* * *

"Finally awake, sleepy head?"

Mukuro slowly opened his eyes as he woke. He quickly closed them again as the light from a nearby lamp hit them, scouring his brain in pain.

"Hold on," a nearby voice murmured quietly. "I'll turn it off. You haven't used your eyes in a few years now. I'm sure they're sensative." Mukuro moaned in agreement and tried to figure out where he was without any visual cues. He lay in a bed. He could tell from the soft cushion under him and the blanket wrapped snuggly around him. The air was warm rather than cold, which told him he wasn't in a hopital. There was also the faint scent of clove cigarette smoke in the air along with what smelled like lavender. Most interesting of all, however, was the his wrist was pulled slightly as the person moved to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Ts--" Mukuro cut off, finding his mouth unwilling to work properly as he willed and his throat dry and cracked from unuse.

"Here," Tsuna murmured, carefully propping his head up with some pillows before reaching over to press a cup to Mukuro's lips. "You should be able to open your eyes now," he said as Mukuro drank greedily, raising his free hand to shakily tip the cup even more. "It's night and the only light left in here is a candle I have shaded. It shouldn't be enough to hurt your eyes."

Deciding to take the cue, Mukuro slowly opened his eyes again as the empty cup was pulled away and set down. As Tsuna had promised, the only light was the soft glow of a candle behind a screened holder, sending out faint light without hurting his eyes. Even knowing that, he was strangely hesitant of opening them more than a mere crack.

"So, is my bed comfortable?" Tsuna asked with an amused grin. Mukuro's eyes snapped wide open at the words, just as Tsuna had intended. He moaned when he tried to sit up, only to find his muscles were as bad off as his tongue. "Go easy," Tsuna warned worriedly, jumping to his feet to hover over him and gently help him sit up. Mukuro raised an eyebrow in askance for Tsuna's reaction. "T-The Vendiche weren't kind," he explained softly with sadness and pain lancing through his eyes. Mukuro stared at him for a long moment before weakly chuckling in understanding. Tsuna was feeling guilty over Mukuro's harsh imprisonment. He was hurting on _Mukuro's _behalf!

Mukuro raised a hand up to rub his face, wondering what kind of demon he'd decided to make a contract with. Then he froze as another hand, which wasn't his, touched his face. Surprised, he grabbed the hand, only to find that the touch had been unintentional. Tsuna's hand had rubbed up against him due to the chains holding their wrists bound together. When his hand had moved, Tsuna's had been dragged along with it. Mukuro looked at Tsuna once more with eyes wide in surprise, only to get a sheepishly faltering laugh in return.

"Um," he finally said with a blush, seeing the questions in Mukuro's eyes. "Everything is in place, but you have to give the bind command, too. Linking souls is kind of a big deal, so I need you to give knowing agreement. Now would be preferable, since no one else has seen this yet. It would be kind of hard to explain, you know." Tsuna paled at the slow smile that creeped across Mukuro's face. "Don't get any ideas!" He cried. "The Storm Chain is already in place and it didn't have to have your agreement! The restrictions are in place, too! So if you give me anything to regret freeing you, you're a goner! _You _are bound, it just needs your command to tie me into it, too." Mukuro sighed in understanding. He'd only be screwing himself over by not giving the command, since not giving it meant that Tsuna wasn't yet bound by him in return.

"B--" Mukuro cut off once again, but not by his wish. He couldn't get his voice to come out right since his voice box had been utterly unused in years. Having made not so much as a sigh in so long, creating sound proved to be a more difficult task than he anticipated. At Tsuna's worried and encouraging look, he tried again. Once more, he could barely get out the first faltering sound before his voice cut out on him. Tsuna cursed when a third attempt proved no better.

"Hold on," he murmured after a second. Mukuro raised an eyebrow when Tsuna dug his phone out of his pocket.

BLACKX: Are you awake, Sakura?

CEDAR: Good morning  
CEDAR: What's up?

BLACKX: Middle of the night here  
BLACKX: Got a question  
BLACKX: And don't really want to wake a doctor

CEDAR: Shoot

BLACKX: Got a friend who hasn't spoken in years  
BLACKX: Think long term coma patient  
BLACKX: Now he's trying to talk and can't

CEDAR: Is he capable of making sound?

BLACKX: Barely

CEDAR: Probably just underused then  
CEDAR: It's rare but it happens  
CEDAR: Have him get checked out

BLACKX: I will  
BLACKX: Any suggestions for now, though?  
BLACKX: Kind of in a strange position here

CEDAR: Have him make any noises that he can  
CEDAR: Slowly build its strength back up  
CEDAR: It'll take a few days, but he should be able to talk again  
CEDAR: At least from the little info you gave me  
CEDAR: A doctor on site could tell you better  
CEDAR: After an exam

BLACKX: Shit  
BLACKX: Thanks, but that means I'm pretty screwed

CEDAR: ?

BLACKX: NVM  
BLACKX: Need to go  
BLACKX: Later

CEDAR: Bye

"Well," he groaned. "It looks like we're stuck like this for a few days. I'll have the doctors check you over in the morning, but Sakura says that you'll have to build your voice's strength back up."

"Let me try this way," Mukuro said. Tsuna blinked and looked at him in surprise. Then he realized that Mukuro's lips hadn't moved. "Perhaps an illusionary voice will be sufficient."

"It's worth a shot," Tsuna agreed.

"Bind," he ordered softly while Tsuna held his breathe in hope. He groaned once more when the Chains didn't so much as rattle.

"Looks like it has to be your real voice," Tsuna said unneccessarily.

"So it seems," Mukuro confirmed with a sleepy note in his mental voice. Tsuna automatically reacted to it and pushed Mukuro back down into the bed.

"You're still weak," he warned gently. "Don't try to make any more illusions. That drink I gave you should help, but only after you get some real sleep instead of the fake kind that your mind has still been awake for." Mukuro nodded in acceptance, feeling more drained than he'd ever had before. He looked up in curiousity to find Tsuna biting his lip over him. Curious as to what he was thinking about, Mukuro once again raised an eyebrow in silent askance. "Arrgg," Tsuna finally said in irritation. "Screw it. I've been up all night and it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to get rid of you for a while. I'm not going to be up to dealing with everyone unless I get some sleep, too. Just...Just no funny stuff!"


	30. Chapter 30 Consequences

Author's Notes: Thank you for all the reviews! Flames and Family 1, 2, & 3 combined has just went over 49000 hits!

* * *

"SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI!"

"Yes!" Tsuna cried out, snapping from sleep to wakefulness in a blinding instant. He looked around in panic with his mind still not completely awake, wondering why the Ninth, Basil, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Gokudera were all standing around his bed.

"Good morning," Mukuro chuckled softly into Tsuna's mind. Tsuna paled, realizing that arm was wrapped around Mukuro's chest with his hand intertwined with the other's underneath the blankets.

"Oh hell," he mumbled, suddenly very, very grateful for having went to bed fully dressed.

"Oh hell, indeed!" The Ninth shouted. "I thought you'd have more caution in your--"

"Will you shut up," Tsuna asked, rubbing his forehead with his free hand. "It's too early to be yelled at." Uncaring of the Ninth's rage since he had other things to worry about, Tsuna sat up while the man's face turned purple. It quickly turned from purple to white when Tsuna and Mukuro's wrists were uncovered and the Ninth instantly recognized the Chain wrapped around it.

"Tsunayoshi..." He murmured in shock. "You didn't..."

"It was the only way," Tsuna replied with a grimace while everyone else in the room looked back and forth between them in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me? Wha--?" The Ninth shook his head and found the nearest chair to sit down in. Tsuna couldn't blame him. "You know what you've done, don't you?"

"Ah," he confirmed quietly. "The contract is already set and the restrictions are already in place. All that's left is for Mukuro to get his voice back so that it can be 'signed'."

"When you said you had a way to keep him under control, I never dreamed..." The Ninth looked at Tsuna with eyes that became incredibly saddened. "Why, Tsunayoshi? Why would you give up--"

"It's a small price," Tsuna answered quietly, bowing his head so that he wouldn't have to meet anyone's eyes.

"No, it's not," the Ninth objected just as softly. "That Chain was meant for--"

"I know," he snapped, biting his lip in irritation. "I know what it was meant for! I made a choice and I'm not going to regret it, so please stop trying to get me to! The Chains have already been used, so just drop it!"

"But Tsunayoshi--"

"Please," Tsuna begged. "Please just drop it. There's no reason to--"

"The Chains weren't meant for me, were they?" Mukuro asked quietly, his voice resounding in everyone's head. Tsuna felt his heart stop for a moment as if he'd been stabbed, but was unable to deny the words.

"Prometheus told me to use them how I wished," he temporized.

"Tsu--"

"Please, Ninth," Tsuna pleaded once more, completely cutting the man off. "I know the consequences of my choice and I've thought it through. There is no reason to go over it anymore. It can't be undone."

"I can't just drop it!" He cried in return, making Tsuna clench his eyes against the words he knew would come next. "Those were meant to give you happiness in reward for all the pain that--"

"Enough," Tsuna replied, clenching his teeth to keep himself from saying what he ended up saying anyway. "Happiness is nothing but a pipe-dream for people like us, Timoteo. It's both temporary and fleeting and never in our grasp for more than a few moments at a time. I've come to accept that and I'm not going to pretend that I might be able to grasp something more. I made the decision to use the Chains to answer someone else's call for happiness and to add yet another strong force to those protecting Vongola. I refuse to regret that because you or anyone else might believe that I could have found eternal joy when such a thing doesn't exist. I'm not naive, Timoteo. I know what I've done and I'm standing by my choice."

"Have you seen too much, Tsunayoshi?"

"I've seen enough," he answered.

"Perhaps this is for the best then," the Ninth sighed.

"Um..." Gokudera interjected, finally at the limits of his patience despite it being the Ninth Boss and the Tenth Boss talking. "Forgive my interruption, but can someone tell us what's going on?"

"Sure, Gokudera," Tsuna said, glad to talk to someone who wouldn't understand the deeper aspects of his actions. "See this?" He asked, holding up his wrist which dragged Mukuro's up with it. Gokudera nodded with a bright red face, obviously thinking it was something other than it was. "This is Mukuro's leash that will become invisible in a few days when Mukuro can actually speak. Until then, we're stuck together like this. This Chain makes Mukuro unable to betray me. If he were to, then he'd die instantly." Mukuro shrugged, confirming Tsuna's words in his normal off-hand manner.

"There's something more to it," Yamamoto replied suspiciously. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Well..." Tsuna sighed and looked at Mukuro, wondering how he should word it. The smile playing on Mukuro's lips didn't help him figure it out in the least, however.

"They're soul-mates now," the Ninth said into the silence, making Tsuna stiffen and grimace at the words he hadn't wanted to say.

"SOUL-MATES?!" Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Basil cried in unison.

* * *

For the umpteenth time since awakening, Tsuna gritted his teeth. Mukuro was taking to once again walking around in the flesh with great enthusiasm. Especially once he got another mafia-grade energy booster inside of him and was able to walk around without faltering. Half of the reason he was so enthusiastic was due to Tsuna's inability to get away from him. Mukuro was dangerous. Mukuro was uncaring of others. But, most of all, Mukuro was so infernally _playful_! He took to people like they were merely his playthings and everywhere he went was merely a playground. Unfortunately for Tsuna, he was Mukuro's prime target at the moment.

Yet he could deal with that. He _had _to deal with it. That didn't mean he liked it in the least, particularly since he had to still continue his normal routine. A quick checkup from the doctors had proved that a few days was the best estimate they could give on Mukuro's voice. It might be even a few weeks at worst estimates. Hearing that, the Ninth had ordered Tsuna to continue his day as if Mukuro wasn't there.

If only it were as easy as it was to say.

First off, he hadn't wished to tempt Mukuro by undressing or showering while they were so tightly tied together. This meant that Tsuna was still wearing yesterday's clothes, which Mukuro had teasingly suggested he change anyway. In order to even go to the bathroom, he'd asked Mukuro to turn around with his hand behind his back and even then it had been an uncomfortable experience. Especially when he zipped his pants back up and found Mukuro peeking over his shoulder anyway. Then Mukuro had taken his turn, using his bound hand instead of his free one. Needless to say, Tsuna left the bathroom while restraining himself from hitting Mukuro across his smug jaw.

After that, clothes had been brought in for Mukuro to change into since he was still in the gear that he'd been wearing in his prison for past several years. Thankfully, someone had seen to it that his shirt could be laced up the side. Unfortunately, his playful side had come out and he'd declared that _he _wanted a shower before he put on the clean clothes. Tsuna hadn't been able to tell him no when he pointed out how long it'd been since his last one. This proved to be a bad idea, even though Tsuna had stayed dressed and outside the shower himself. The reason being that Mukuro had made his desire to seduce Tsuna in the flesh as clear as it could be. This had ended up with Tsuna's clothing soaked and feeling strangely like a cornered beast when he had dragged Mukuro out with orders for him to get dressed despite the soap suds still dripping down his body.

Then he'd asked Tsuna to brush his hair for him, which had grown exceedingly long after years of not being maintained. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna had in effort to keep things civil while they were bound together like they were. Of course, Mukuro had offered to return the favor, but Tsuna turned him down. He'd ended up not even attempting to fix his messily tumbled bed-hair when Mukuro had attempted to anyway.

Already running late because of Mukuro's antics, Tsuna had been forced to grab breakfast on the run and eat it while on the way to school. That's when the first of _the looks _started. His subordinates had been openly shock, embarrassed, and blushing at seeing Tsuna chained to another man. None of them dared comment, however, due to the dark look that was slowly becoming etched onto Tsuna's face.

He was tired from only getting a few hours sleep. He'd woken up by getting yelled at. He was still wearing yesterday's clothes that had been soaked and were still damp. His hair was more of a mess than it usually was. He'd had to fend off unwanted advances all morning. His breakfast had consisted of half a slice of toast. He was already late for school. And, worst of all, he was chained at the wrist to a man who was enjoying every moment of it all.

But none of that was why Tsuna was currently gritting his teeth. The question the teacher had just asked upon Tsuna entering the classroom late with Mukuro beside him _was_.

"Don't. Ask."

* * *

"Stop using your illusions to talk," Tsuna growled over lunch. "After all you've put me through today, I don't want you passing out on me."

"So forceful, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro replied playfully with yet another of his damnable smiles flickering at the corner of his lips. Tsuna gritted his teeth, wishing more than anything that he could stab his fork into something other than the food on his tray.

"Don't push me, Mukuro," he warned, trying not to respond to any of the looks he was getting. Either the looks of amusement and sympathy from his friends nor the knowing looks he was getting from everyone else.

"I slept well during your class," Mukuro soothed with another smile breaking free. "I have plenty of energy to spare. You make an excellent pillow, my dear Mafia--" Mukuro cut off and panicked looks crossed his friends' faces as Tsuna embedded his fork several inches into the table.

"I don't want to hear that from you," Tsuna seethed. "When I made this deal with you, it was under the agreement that you--"

"I know the terms of our agreement," he replied with his smile immediately turning into a frown.

"I'm not Havik," Tsuna added quietly. Mukuro stiffened and narrowed his eyes at where Tsuna sat with his head bowed and his free hand still wrapped around his fork.

"I know," Mukuro whispered, almost as if to himself.

"Then stop wishing that I was," he growled, pulling his fork free with a sharp tug. "I have my own life right now and you don't play the role of the leading lady. Wait until the next one if you want that spot. Although I personally hope that we end up as siblings. It would serve you right."

"Do you think such a thing would constrain me?" Mukuro asked with his smile once more returning. Tsuna blushed, then paled, then groaned, which sent everyone at his table into fits of laughter.

"Oh hell," Tsuna mumbled burying his face in his hands in realization. "What have I done?"

"Is Vongola the Tenth present?" A woman called from the entrance to the cafeteria. Tsuna's head automatically snapped up and looked in that direction, surprised to see Dr. Shamal standing next to one of the Don Girarde secretaries. His movement caught their eye and the secretary pointed them out to the man before retreated. Curious, Tsuna stood to greet him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. "Last I heard, you disappeared in the Alps."

"Oh, I've been traveling," he replied nonchalantly. "I heard that the women in Iceland were welcoming, so I visited there for a while. I just returned."

"It's good to have you back," Tsuna smiled, grateful for a distraction from his current troubles. Then his eyes narrowed at a sudden thought. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be--"

"I just got through speaking with the Ninth," Shamal confirmed. "I actually came to deliver some news that Sakura said you won't believe from anyone else."

"N-News?" Tsuna asked worriedly while everyone's ears perked up in matching concern. "Is something wrong back home?"

"Nothing's wrong," Shamal chuckled. "It's just that you're going to catch up to me if you keep it up."

"Eh?"

"It seems that you're going to be getting a few more puppies in a few months," he replied with a wide grin.

"Puppies?" Tsuna asked in confusion. Then he paled. "Haru's going to have a b-b-b-b-"

"Baby," Shamal confirmed. "But not just her. Seems another lass is due at the same time. I was told you'd know something about it."

"N-n-no," Tsuna stuttered in growing panic. "No, no, no, no--"

"Yes, yes, yes," Shamal laughed, patting Tsuna on the shoulder as if to tell him he'd done well. Tsuna paled at the encouragement. "Miss Sasagawa is due at the same time as your wife."

"KYOKO?!" Ryohei roared, jumping to his feet in instant understanding.

"Ah," Shamal confirmed with a smile. "Seems that Tsuna--"

"Mu-ku-ro..." Tsuna said darkly through clenched teeth with his fist clenched tightly in front of him and his eyes lit in Flames as if he were Ryohei himself. "You. Bastard."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled loudly when he deflected Tsuna's punch with an illusionary, nearly impenetrable wall of clear diamond. Tsuna wasn't to be stopped, however. Not after everything that Mukuro had put him through already. He hadn't been able to punch Mukuro when he'd messed with Tsuna in the first place, but he would be damned if he didn't get to punch him now. With a loud roar, the Dying Will Flame burst free on his head, pushing Mukuro out of his mind and breaking the illusion that protected the man. Mukuro only had a single moment to see the fist pass through the wall before it collided with his jaw with a satisfyingly loud crack that grabbed everyone's attention within the cafeteria.

"For once," Tsuna growled as Mukuro fell limp and unconscious to the ground, "I'm pretty damn glad that I freed you." Releasing his Flame now that he'd gotten his desired revenge in, Tsuna turned to look at his friends with a pathetic look on his face. "Anyone mind if I pass out now?"

Four head shook in unison to tell him they didn't mind.

Tsuna nodded in acknowledgement.

The last thing he saw was Gokudera darting forward to catch him as his eyes rolled back into his head and he summarily fainted.

* * *

Tsuna followed Gokudera up to Dr. Fyllable, having already thoroughly shamed himself enough for one day. Until he could manage to get his head on straight, he was going to leave the talking to his Right Hand. Even now, he was still talking in gibberish no matter how hard he tried to get his thoughts to line up straight. Both he and Mukuro hand woken up in the infirmary, once more having clasped their hands together in their sleep despite the fact that they had been on separate beds. Fortunately, Tsuna had woken first and had been able to hastily let go before anyone but Gokudera saw them. Then he'd spent nearly twenty minutes trying to get his blushes under control until his Right Hand had finally realized the cause and calmed him down with reassurances that he didn't care nor would he tell anyone.

After Mukuro had awakened, the return to class had proved amusing...for everyone but Tsuna. The teacher had inquired about the reason for his actions in the cafeteria, which had immediately sent his head twirling once more. He'd _tried _to explain that his wife was pregnant and Mukuro had made a snide comment, but his explaination had come out in a series of confused, panicked, and incomprehensible phrases. All of which made absolutely no sense to anyone. Even Gokudera. Gokudera, not knowing how his Boss wanted to handle it, had merely shrugged and guided Tsuna to his seat before he got any worse.

His classmates all immediately started focusing on him, knowing something was up where Vongola was concerned if Tsuna was behaving so strangely. Their curiousity began to overwhelm their disgust of him and they slowly came to see for themselves the gibbering Boss in action. None of them were able to make sense of Tsuna and, finally, Tsuna had stormed away feeling like a fool. After that, he'd let Gokudera play interference so that he didn't have to say anything. Fortunately, Mukuro had stayed amazingly quiet and introspective despite the amusing theatrics going on before him.

"No worries," Dr. Fyllable said, waving them away. "The Dean contacted me a little while ago. You're off the hook for today." Tsuna sighed and retreated before he could ask anything about Tsuna's reason for needing to not spar. As if the man the was pulled along behind him wasn't obvious enough.

Tsuna froze at the sight of Xanxus and the Varia slowly crossing the sparring grounds. Deciding he needed to backtrack and hide, Tsuna spun in place only to find Cheri tapping a foot with her hands on her hips in a very recognizable stance that made him blush. Deciding that Xanxus was the greater threat, Tsuna attempted to retreat past Cheri. Unfortunately, Cheri was already prepared for him.

"Baby," she said slowly before he could take more than a single step. Tsuna felt his legs weaken only an instant before he thudded to his knees. He stared at her in shock, unable to believe that she'd caught him so easily. More than that, he was unable to believe that he was once again afflicted with the same weaknesses that he'd had the first time he'd been told he was going to be a father. He knew that he'd been turned into a gibbering idiot again, but to still be affected by that one little word?! "Thought so," Cheri said with a wide grin while Tsuna felt a mob come to a stop behind his back. "Everyone said you couldn't string a sentence together to save your life. I was pretty sure, but now I'm positive. Haru's pregnant, isn't she?"

Tsuna couldn't help the whimper that came out of his throat rather than the answer he'd intended.

"It's not quite that simple this time," Yamamoto said from behind him. Tsuna could almost _hear _the grimace he made and held back another pathetic whine.

"Come on, Boss," Gokudera whispered, slipping an arm under him to help support him so that he could stand despite the numbness in his legs. Tsuna accepted the aid, knowing that there was no way he'd be able to get to his feet otherwise.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," Cheri soothed with a chuckle at his reaction. "You're doing pretty well with Hotaru. I'm sure that you'll do...fine..." Cheri trailed off at the expression that crossed over Tsuna's face while Tsuna merely stared at her, his mind coming to an abrupt halt as if she'd just punched him in the gut. At that moment, Gokudera was literally the only thing holding him up. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked worriedly when Tsuna bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and finally ripped his eyes away in overwhelming guilt.

"T-There was an...accident...with Hotaru," Yamamoto said quietly. "There wasn't really any reason to tell anyone, but--"

"Don't," Tsuna whispered, bowing his head to hide the tears in his eyes. "At least let me go somewhere else first." Tsuna felt silent assent from Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him. With Gokudera and Mukuro's aid, Tsuna turned around in effort to go find somewhere to sit down. Gokudera paused, however, at the man suddenly blocking their way. "Not now, Xanxus," Tsuna said, not bothering to hide the pleading note in his voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Xanxus growled. Tsuna looked up at him and responded in the only way he could think of.

He laughed.

"Boss...?" Gokudera asked worriedly. He became even more worried when Tsuna's laughter finally broke off and he forced his legs to work enough that he could stand without the aide of his Right Hand. "You explain it to him," Tsuna ordered, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket without even attempting to hide the fact that he'd still been using the cigarettes that Sakura had continued to supply him with. He didn't feel guilty in the least for using them, either, since he'd stopped abusing them like he'd had been before. "I'm going for a walk," he mumbled unnecessarily as he slid past his suddenly still Guardians and a group of very confused Varia who didn't know the importance of Tsuna smoking what he was smoking.

Tsuna's Guardians snapped out of their shock after a moment and yelled after him, but he ignored them. He'd went through enough for one day. The sudden thought of having more children who would come to fear and forget him was too much. He wanted to be alone to resettle himself and he needed something to calm his mind before he had a complete breakdown. Finding himself a wall outside of view, Tsuna sank to the ground against it while Mukuro knelt down next to him.

"What happened to your precious firefly, my dear Tsunayoshi?" He asked quietly. Tsuna found the tears that he'd been fighting so hard finally break free and begin to fall down his face. Knowing that crying was something he couldn't allow other Mafiosos to see, Tsuna hid his head in his knees and tried to get them to stop. "Don't worry," Mukuro soothed, making Tsuna sob even harder regardless of his attempts to control himself. "No one will see you or hear you for as long as I will it. Tell me, what has happened to your precious firefly?"

"I bound him," Tsuna sobbed. "He's human now. I had to. He was sick and it was the only way to--"

"So that was the reason that Limbo began to stabilize once more," Mukuro mused. Tsuna nodded and clenched his eyes shut even though it didn't stop the tears running down his face.

"I couldn't use my Flame," Tsuna cried. "I had to ask Prometheus' help a-and he asked for a price. I didn't have a choice, Mukuro! I had to let him do it or else Hotaru would have died!"

"What was the price, Tsunayoshi?"

"I-I--"

"Tell me," he ordered quietly.

"His memories," Tsuna sobbed. "He doesn't remember anything from before he was human. Not you...not Gokudera or Yamamoto...not me... H-He's scared of me, Mukuro. I'm a stranger to him now. He practically ran away from me everytime I tried to get close. H-He doesn't love me anymore, Mukuro. W-What if--"

"Hush, my dear Mafia Boss," Mukuro soothed, wrapping his arms around Tsuna while he tried to control his tears. "Don't think of such ill things. Have more faith in your progeny."

"Why are you trying to help me?" Tsuna asked, stiffening in Mukuro's arms and pulling away. "If you're planning some revenge for me punching you--"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, bouncing their bound wrists so that the Chains rattled. "I am merely trying to make my own life easier. It is not my idea of comfort to be tied to someone with such an unhappy face. Especially when your other faces are so much more pleasing." Mukuro leaned forward with obvious intent to take advantage of Tsuna in his moment of weakness.

"Don't," he begged, making Mukuro freeze despite being close enough that Tsuna could feel his breath on his lips. "Please, don't. I've already betrayed Haru once. I don't want to do it again. Don't make me regret freeing you over something stupid like this."

"You have trained your mind well, heir of Vongola," Mukuro replied with a small smile twitching on the corners of his lips as he rocked backward to look Tsuna in the eyes. "You think that such a restriction is enough to keep me leashed, but I know your weakness. No matter what I do to you, you will not regret. You never regret due to damages done upon yourself. You are unable to even regret your actions against others now, unless you truly believe any harm done is irreversible. It is because of that weakness that your heart is burdened with such remorse. That weakness also gives me much more freedom than you anticipated."

"You think you have me figured out," Tsuna sniffed, wiping his tears away. He was almost grateful for Mukuro's attempt on him this time, since it gave him something to focus on other than his mental tumult where Haru, Kyoko, Hotaru, and the recent news was concerned.

"You are too easy," he confirmed, once more leaning forward with a smile on his face. He froze once more with his lips frightening close to Tsuna's at what Tsuna said in warning.

"Are you so sure you understand me that you would be willing to chance destroying us both for something like this?"

"Both...?" He repeated with wide eyes.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed, looking at Mukuro with eyes hardened with resolve when he _jerked _backward. "To link the two Chains, there was no way to separate them between us. You never asked me what price I paid in our contract, Mukuro. You merely assumed that it was only being bound to you. The truth is that my soul is tied to yours in more ways than one now. If you are destroyed, then so am I. So, I ask you again. Are you so sure that you understand me?"

"You are too cunning," Mukuro moaned, collapsing on the ground where he'd been kneeling. Tsuna stared at him without emotion, already wrung out from everything else he'd already been forced to feel. "I cannot kill you so that we may hurry to the next life since you'd destroy me from Limbo for doing such a thing. Yet, this...I never expected you to bet your own soul upon my obedience within this life. You have truly placed a leash on me, my dear Mafia Boss. I may know your weakness, but you have truly found mine in turn and acted upon it. It is checkmate."

"I'm glad you finally understand," Tsuna commented blandly, tossing his guttering cigarette away. "In case you didn't notice from where you were watching in your prison, I'm not the same naive person that you last went up against, Mukuro."

"You seemed unchanged when you came to visit me," he murmured, staring at the ground while trying to mentally sort through everything he thought he knew. "Even though you permitted my dear Chrome to be near you, you never trusted me enough to let her near you as closely as your other Guardians."

"I didn't feel like fighting you off if you thought for an instant that you could possess me," Tsuna confirmed. "As for the visits... You only ever saw the aftermath of what I went through and I never let you deeper than the surface of my mind. Half a picture should never be considered the full one. That was your mistake, Mukuro." Tsuna froze when Mukuro began loudly laughing in amusement. "Eh?"

"Oh," Mukuro replied with a frightening light in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. "This is going to be so much more of an interesting diversion than I ever hoped you would grant me. You might have won the match, but don't think you've won the prize. The games truly begin now that we both know the rules." Tsuna gaped, too shocked to react when Mukuro reached up to caress his cheek. "You will assuredly be mine in the next life, but I will savor attempting to claim you in this one."


	31. Chapter 31 Bind

Tsuna's heart felt like it was going to pound right out of his chest, nearly giving him a heart attack. Mukuro looked over his shoulder, curious as to what Tsuna was struck silent by. The video feed on his screen explained it all. Haru stood in the middle of their bedroom, crying, while she slowly packed her things. He was losing her and he had no clue what to do about it. He was still too scared to call her, even with the news of her pregnancy. He was--

"Hello?" Mukuro said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. Tsuna's head slowly turned to see Mukuro with Tsuna's phone in his hand, having already hit the speed dial for the direct access line to the Japanese Headquarters. "Is Haru th--"

"What are you doing?!" Tsuna squealed, jumping over the back of the couch between them in attempt to grab the phone out of Mukuro's hands. Mukuro, being taller, held it up out of Tsuna's reach with a smile flickering along his lips.

"You're too scared to call yourself," he replied. "Therefore it is my _duty _as your _Guardian _to aid you."

"This isn't a game!" Tsuna cried, jumping up in effort to reach the phone a mere finger-length outside his reach. "Gimme that ba--"

"Tsu-kun?!" Haru exclaimed loudly over the phone, making him freeze in panic. "Tsu-kun, is that you?!"

"Y-Yes," he was forced to say when Mukuro put the phone up to his ear and pinned him in place with merely a look.

"Thank goodness..." Haru whispered with her sobs being clearly heard over the small cellphone. "Haru thought Tsu-kun didn't want her anymore."

"Never..." Tsuna said softly. As if the single word pulled the plug, Tsuna began pouring out all the words he'd been wanting to say. "That could never happen. I love you, Haru. You don't know how much you mean to me. Every day I come home and check the security footage just so that I can get a glimpse of you. I'm so sorry I haven't called, but I was too scared that you hated me. I betrayed you, Haru, and I only have stupid excuses to give you. I never wanted to hurt you or cheat or--"

"BAKA!" She yelled, making Tsuna grab onto the nearest thing to steady himself, which happened to be Mukuro himself. "You're such an idiot, Tsu-kun!"

"H-Haru..."

"Stop it!" Haru shouted. "I'm not stupid! I knew when we got married that Haru wouldn't be the only one that Tsu-kun loves! Tsu-kun is a Mafia Boss and Haru is a Mafia Boss' wife!"

"Wh--"

"When are you going to actually trust me, Tsu-kun?! You swore when we got married that you would share everything with me! Haru has been working hard to be a good wife for you and you've ignored all of Haru's hard work! You said that the Ring that Grandfather Timoteo gave me was so that Haru could know everything, but you don't tell Haru everything! You hid it from Haru!"

"I--Wh--Eh?!" He stuttered at a complete loss. Apparently some of his confusion finally got threw to her because she her voice softened.

"Haru loves Tsu-kun," she said firmly. "Haru knows that Tsu-kun loves Haru back."

"What are you saying, Haru?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"I was scared because I thought you didn't love me anymore," Haru answered. "If you really love me, you wouldn't keep secrets from me. I'm not a normal wife, Tsu-kun. I'm a Mafia Boss' wife. I don't care what you do as long as you still love me enough to tell me everything. As long as Haru is number one in Tsu-kun's heart, Haru doesn't mind if there's a number two or a number three."

"Haru..."

"Is Haru still number one, Tsu-kun?" She asked with a slight quiver in her voice. Tsuna sagged at the question when all the tenseness ran out of his body, considering the fact that the answer was so simple.

"No one else but you could ever be."

"Then tell Haru why you did those things with that scary guy," she ordered. Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, but knew that there was no getting around it. Pulling Mukuro around the couch with him, he found himself a seat before his legs gave out.

"I was going through a lot," he said slowly, deciding that he needed to be perfectly honest with her. "I'd been working non-stop for a long time and I hadn't went outside for anything other than work. I hadn't had any real contact with anyone in a long time. The only contact I had that wasn't work related was a person I chatted with over the internet. One day, I just lost it and ran away. I was tired of controlling everyone and everything around me and I just wanted to give up. S-So, I went to talk to the only person that I'd really talked to in months and that turned out to be Xanxus. I...I didn't go with the intent to have sex with him, Haru. Things just ended up turning out that way. I was scared of hurting you and I was ashamed because of...well...you've seen the pictures. I didn't know any cameras were in the room, though, so I hid it. I thought you'd be happier not knowing."

"So, you wanted it?" Haru asked carefully after digesting everything he said.

"At the time...y-yes," he admitted quietly. Silence feel across the line as she digested that, as well.

"Did being with a guy make you happy?"

"Haru!" Tsuna squealed, unable to believe she'd ask such a question.

"Did it?"

"I--"

"The truth, Tsu-kun," she ordered. Tsuna sighed, unable to deny her.

"I don't think happy is the right word," he answered. "But, it gave me what I thought I needed at the time." Biting his lip and wondering if he'd said too much, Tsuna waited impatiently for her to respond. "Are you still there?"

"I'm still here," Haru replied quietly. "Haru just never expected Tsu-kun to want to be with guys, too."

"I-It wasn't--" Tsuna grimaced, knowing that he couldn't lie to himself or her. "Does it bother you?"

"A little bit," she admitted. "Haru got used to the idea of sharing with Kyoko because Haru knew that deep down, Tsu-kun wanted that. But that guy is scary, Tsu-kun. Haru doesn't think she could--"

"Whoa!" He exclaimed with a bright red blush. "I never said I was going to bring a guy home! That was just...just a heat of the moment thing, Haru! There's no way I'd share you with someone like that!"

"Oh," Haru replied simply, making Tsuna blush even harder. "Then it doesn't bother Haru as long as Tsu-kun promises to be honest with Haru and tell Haru when things like that happen."

"A-Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tsuna mumbled in shock. "How can you just--?"

"Haru is a Mafia Boss' wife," she laughed, as if it explained everything. Tsuna choked at the words, wondering what she thought the qualifications _were _for being a Mafia Boss' wife. Obviously something much different than Tsuna himself thought.

"Haru, you--"

"Haru is pregnant," she interrupted before he could manage to say anything. Tsuna froze at the sudden change of topic.

"I know," he confirmed after a moment.

"Kyoko is too," she added.

"I know."

"I want a divorce, Tsu-kun."

Tsuna's brain stopped functioning.

His heart stopped beating.

He forgot how to breathe.

Tears began falling down his face as a sob wracked his body.

"I'm s-sorry," he cried. "I'm so, so sorry, Haru. Please, I'll do anything you ask. Just don't leave me. I'd--"

"Ha-hi?" Haru exclaimed in surprise. "Are you crying?"

"Yes," he admitted with another sob. "I know I made mistakes, but--"

"Ba-ka," she laughed. "Haru would never leave her Tsu-kun."

"Huh?" Tsuna sniffed, not understanding in the least. "But you said--"

"Haru wants Tsu-kun and Haru and Kyoko to all get married together," she laughed. "It can't be a group wedding if Tsu-kun is already married to one of the brides."

"Group...wedding...?"

"Tsu-kun is going to marry Kyoko. Aren't you?" She asked in confusion.

"I--Wha--EH?!"

"You love both of us. Don't you?" Haru exclaimed in exasperation.

"Y-Yes, but--"

"Then it only makes sense to marry both of us. Doesn't it?"

"I guess so, b--"

"Then Haru wants a divorce so that all three of us can get married together!" She finished enthusiastically. Tsuna collapsed back into his couch, feeling overwhelmed more than ever. Yet, there was only one thing he could say in reply to her energy.

"A-Alright," he agreed. "If that's what you really want." Tsuna gasped as the phone was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

"Pardon the intrusion," Mukuro said. "Since you're planning on having a group wedding, would you mind adding one more to the list of Tsunayoshi's brides?" Tsuna choked and froze at Mukuro's question. "Indeed, this is Mukuro... Yes, for longer than one might expect, but alas he denies me for fear of angering you...Yes... Yes... No. I have no qualms about such thing... Allow me to consider it... No, I would not need to be part of the ceremony... It's tempting, but you don't have to worry your pretty little head about such things... Wonderful! You don't know how grateful I am for your acceptance. I'll pass the news along to Tsunayoshi... Yes, Tsunayoshi is jumping for joy as we speak," he continued with a smile spreading across his face due to how Tsuna was growing more and more frantic in his attempts to get the phone back. "Run along and spread the news. I will give Tsunayoshi your love... Farewell to you, too."

"What did you just do?!" Tsuna yelled when Mukuro shut the phone off.

"I removed the final obstacle," he chuckled with a frightening gleam in his eyes. "But more than that, you have reconnected with your estranged wife. I helped you, my dear Mafia Boss." Tsuna froze, realizing that it was true. Thanks to Mukuro, he'd managed to keep his wife and even come to an understanding with her. It hadn't ended up quite how he'd expected, but the important thing was that he wasn't going to lose Haru.

"You're right," he admitted with a bowed head. "Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't helped."

"I hope you don't think I did it for free," he commented. Tsuna's head snapped up and he felt himself flush unbearably. His fears were realized when Mukuro used the Chains linking them to drag Tsuna into his arms. "This is the consequences of the power you hold," Mukuro whispered while Tsuna continued to be frozen in shock against his chest. "Your power is not in your weapons or anything that you have been given with your title as Vongola the Tenth. This is the power that you can no longer keep tamed. It has been slowly and invisibly wrapping itself around everyone near you, my dear Mafia Boss. One merely has to come near you to understand."

"P-Power?" Tsuna replied in confusion. His power lied in friends and access to information. His power lie in his combat ability and his Flame. His power lie in how well he could control those around him. He already knew what his powers were.

"Yes," Mukuro confirmed, tilting Tsuna's chin up with a langid gesture. "The power to gain love and devotion is truly the most insidious power of them all and you use it as easily as breathing. Let me show you what happens when you abuse such power." Tsuna's eyes widened as, for the second time since he'd been freed, he found himself with his lips locked with Mukuro's. This time, however, he couldn't summon the will to fight. Mukuro had indeed removed the final obstacle that was holding Tsuna away from him.

Tsuna slowly closed his eyes and melted into the embrace with Mukuro entangling the fingers of their bound hands together. A moan escaped his throat and into Mukuro's mouth, only to get a nibble in reply. Mukuro's free hand slid up his shirt and down his back, sending shivers across his flesh at the ghostly hands that began to appear alongside it. He could feel Mukuro in his mind, affecting his perceptions, but he was too lost in sensation to even consider fighting it.

It was unearthly how quickly Mukuro had him flush and panting for more. Most of it was due to the fact that he had insinuated himself into Tsuna's head. Mukuro could hear his wants without Tsuna ever having to voice a word. He could make him perceive the desired sensations before his brain even fully formed the thoughts. Mukuro stayed one mental step ahead of him, giving him anything he could possibly want before Tsuna himself knew he wanted it.

Mukuro was inside him, more than any other person could ever be. His touch infiltrated Tsuna's mind and brushed across his spirit regardless of the fact that Mukuro had yet to do more than kiss him in the flesh. Even so, what he had Tsuna perceive was pleasure surpassing any that he'd ever before experienced. So intensely overwhelmed by it, Tsuna barely noticed when Mukuro stopped nibbling at his panting and parted lips so that he could better see how Tsuna was reacting to what Mukuro was doing to him.

Tsuna merely lay against Mukuro's chest with their fingers intertwined, yet for Tsuna it was as if every pour on his body was being individually washed in pure ecstasy. He couldn't move. He didn't need to move. Mukuro made him revel in heady and building enjoyment without having to lift a finger.

Something within the Cloud Chain shifted, but Mukuro distracted him before Tsuna could even fully notice. His brain exploded in a blinding wave of bliss and he cried out as he climaxed. Mukuro froze his perceptions in that very instant, turning it into a timeless moment of thoughtless rapture.

"Bind," Mukuro whispered, ducking down to once more embrace Tsuna where he moaned and writhed in an endless rhapsody. Tsuna barely noticed either the word or the kiss in the state he was held in. Nor could he sense the Chains as they rattled in reply before sinking into their flesh and disappearing altogether.

Abruptly, Mukuro freed Tsuna from his enchantment. His body quivered where he lay dazedly against Mukuro's chest, feeling the aftermath of his body's release surging through him in euphoric waves. He didn't want to speak. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to do anything but listen to the heart slowly pounding against his ear.

"You are not yet permitted to rest," Mukuro said in amusement. Tsuna moaned and pulled himself back from where he'd slowly been slipping into sleep. "That was but a mere minute, my dear Mafia Boss," he added, making Tsuna's eyes snap open in surprise. He blushed intolerably at the thought of having lasted such a short time under Mukuro's ministrations. In effort to cover it, he made himself speak.

"What did you do to the Chain?" He whispered.

"Do not worry," Mukuro replied with a smile playing along his lips. "I could not alter any of the restrictions you placed."

"You did something to it," Tsuna said suspiciously.

"Indeed," he admitted. Tsuna weakly pushed himself off of Mukuro's chest so that he could stare at him from eye-level.

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked quietly. "And how long have you been able to talk now?"

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, reaching up to stroke a finger languidly along Tsuna's neckline. "I have been capable since mid-afternoon. As for the Chain, I merely added to what you already had in place."

"What did you do?!" He exclaimed with a red face, unwilling to fall into Mukuro's seemingly innocent attitude.

"Do you really wish to know?" Mukuro asked with another wide smile. Tsuna nodded and clenched his jaw, trying to hide his fear of all the possible things Mukuro could have done that he could no longer reverse. "Don't worry," Mukuro repeated, pressing a finger to Tsuna's still-trembling lips. "I merely added to the binding so that no matter what life we might live, you will never feel as good as what you just felt unless you are with me."

"Y-You what?"

"I will make you addicted to my touch," Mukuro warned, no longer trying to suppress the smile spread across his face. "In the next life and all those that come after, you will allow me to claim you merely to feel the Nirvana that I have given you. Once you've merely tasted it in each life, no other will be able to satisfy you and you will beg for to me to ravish you time and time again. After this life, no other will be able to come before me in your eyes."

"Wow," Tsuna said softly in shock. "Talk about a checkmate. You've doomed me as an eternal libertine."

"Kufufufu," he chuckled, once more caressing Tsuna's face. "I have only ravished your mind in this life, though, my dear Tsunayoshi. Next, I will claim your body for my own satisfaction."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Tsuna replied with a quirky grin. The smile faltered when he saw Cocoa slowly rise up from behind the couch, wearing her old uniform from Pink's. "Oh God..."

* * *

Tsuna blushed deeply while the Ninth stared at him, completely flabbergasted. Tsuna couldn't blame him for his reaction, either, especially since he still felt that way himself.

"Let me get this straight," the Ninth mumbled. "You need to get a divorce so that you can get married."

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed with a grimace.

"And you are planning to not only marry one, but marry two women, in a single ceremony," he continued.

"Yes..."

"And you want that ceremony to be within the next six months," he finished.

"Preferably."

"And what does your wife say about this?" The Ninth asked quietly.

"It was her idea."

"I see..."

"I don't want Kyoko turning out like Gokudera's mother did," Tsuna said softly. "The only way to keep that from happening is to make her more than a mistress. And..." Tsuna took a deep breath before looking up to stare the Ninth straight into his eyes. "And this is my personal life. I don't give a damn what anyone inside or outside of Vongola says about it. I'm _going _to marry them both."

"What of Mukuro?" The Ninth asked with a knowing look. Tsuna flushed, his firm demeanor instantly crushed.

"H-_He_ can be the mistress," he blushed with a quirky smile.

"And my son, Xanxus?" He continued mercilessly.

"Um...eh..."

"Tsunayoshi," the Ninth said in a scolding tone. "It is not unknown for Mafiosos to become somewhat...free...with their attentions. We live in a world where it is quite common to go to sleep next to someone and wake up a week later to find them dead. However, you are a Boss. You need to learn discretion in your intimate affairs. Harm to your reputation is transferred upon your Family name."

"No offense, Ninth," Tsuna said with his face turning red from something other than embarrassment, "But need I remind you that I _have_ been discreet? It was no fault of mine that my reputation was soiled. The pictures that have caused harm to our Family were accessible through a video feed that only _you_--"

"You need not remind me," the Ninth interrupted quietly. "I have had plenty of time to review what harm I have caused and I am yet atoning for those infractions. But it doesn't change the fact that the harm _was_ done using your image. That has only been worsened of late. I had hoped that your reactions to Mukuro despite being Chained to him would make people see you as more than a licentious rake. Unfortunately, that seems to have backfired.

I have reports here of him using you as a _pillow _in class," he said, raising an eyebrow at Tsuna. He leaned forward to look at the report in question and his other examples only made Tsuna blush harder. "Here's another of you getting into a lover's quarrel with him. I could possibly let that one slide since Shamal reported that you hit him after finding out about your children. Unfortunately I can't, since you blacked out immediately after and left everyone to come up with their own explanation for your actions. Here's another about how you two disappeared together for over an hour while still present on the school grounds. And that was just the first day! I have three days of reports here, Tsunayoshi. All of which point to you and Mukuro being lovers despite the fact that you were no such thing while the Chain was still visible."

"It's not my fault if people misunderstand," Tsuna grumbled.

"And it's not my fault that you give them ample opportunity," the Ninth replied in exasperation. "You must have more restraint. It isn't uncommon for a new Boss to get drunk on his power and forget the need to--"

"I'm not drunk on power," Tsuna growled. "If anything, I don't have enough."

"I see," the Ninth murmured, sitting back in his over-sized office chair. "So it's not that you choose for such encounters to happen. It's that you don't have enough willpower to withstand them."

"I didn't say--"

"You're dismissed," the Ninth snapped. "I wish to think about this. I'll give my approval or disapproval of the wedding after I've had time to consult the rest of the upper echelon."

"Yes, Ninth," Tsuna answered through clenched teeth, unable to disobey in front of a direct order. With a small bow of respect, he retreated from the office and headed for the firing range. More than anything, he needed to blow off some steam and nothing helped him do that like target practice.

* * *

Gokudera and Yamamoto stared at the scene in front of them with wide eyes. They weren't alone. Nearly everyone were pinned in place by the fearsome sight before them.

"Fuck!" Xanxus yelled, dodging another blow as Tsuna attacked him without holding back. Tsuna wasn't even conscious, from how he was acting. Gokudera recognized it from his slack face. Tsuna was on auto-pilot, which meant he'd allowed himself to get lost in thought. From the looks of it, whatever he was thinking about made him extremely angry. The Flames on his hands kept flickering into a state that horrifyingly resembled the compressed globes that he'd used years ago on the Havlock man who'd attacked Haru.

"He's not conscious!" Gokudera warned, finally snapping out of his shock. Both he and Yamamoto darted forward almost in unison, jumping over the unconscious bodies of the Varia who'd attempted to interfere and had been summarily defeated.

"I know that, you fucking retard!" Xanxus shouted before being tossed backward fifty feet as one of Tsuna's blows landed.

"Put down your guns!" Yamamoto cried, darting forward to stand between Tsuna and Xanxus before Tsuna actually managed to kill the man. "He'll stop attacking if you give up!" In answer, Xanxus flung his Guns away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer against Tsuna while he was like this. His clothes were already burnt to shreds in places and his body held numerous marks where Tsuna had gotten through his guard.

"I give!" Xanxus yelled with a dark look on his face for being forced to say such a thing. Tsuna immediately froze. Then he blinked in confusion and shook his head softly as the light returned to his eyes.

"Yamamoto? Gokudera?" He asked, staring at the two men hesitantly standing in front of him. Then he saw Xanxus sitting in the rubble behind him and he finally looked around to see the carnage he'd caused. "Oh hell. I spaced out again, didn't I?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you, kid?" Xanxus snapped angrily, jumping up to retrieve his X-Guns now that Tsuna's Flame was faltering as he exited combat mode. Gokudera and Yamamoto shot him worried looks before running over to help Ryohei tend to the injured Varia. "Shit. You about knocked my fucking head off. You're more dangerous unconscious than conscious."

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized sheepishly. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Whatever it is sure pissed you the hell off," Xanxus replied grouchily. "I was ordered to help train your ass, not to be a god damn target."

"There's a difference?" Tsuna asked in surprise. He immediately blushed at the glare Xanxus shot him. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Let's go get a drink and you can tell me about it," he offered. He paused when Tsuna bit his lip in frustration. "What the fuck is it this time?"

"Timoteo," Tsuna snarled unhappily. "He says I need to think more about how I'm seen by others. As if I don't already. He says that I'm hurting the Family with my reputation and--"

"I don't think you have to worry about your damn reputation anymore," Xanxus interrupted. Tsuna raised an eyebrow in askance which received a loud laugh in reply. "Look around you, brat. I don't think anyone is going to say a fucking word about you anymore."

"Eh?" Tsuna inquired. Taking the cue, Tsuna looked around the sparring grounds. This time, he _really _looked. The craters. The rubble. The dust and burnt grass. The unconscious bodies of Vongola's elite, who looked to have been taken out almost en masse. But even more telling was the expressions on the onlookers' faces.

Awe.

Fear.

Respect.

Even pride in a few.

Tsuna slowly smiled in realization. There wasn't a single look of disgust, loathing, or mockery. No one dared after what they'd just witnessed. No one doubted that Tsuna had won his place by his own strength anymore. Not after seeing him in action without holding back. Not after such an overwhelming and undeniable display.

"I think I'll join you for that drink after all," Tsuna grinned.


	32. Chapter 32 Pipe Dream

Gokudera was tired. He took some relief in the fact that it was a satisfied kind of tired, but it didn't change the fact that he was slowly being exhausted. He refused to complain about it, however. Not when his Boss seemed to be so happy with the current state of affairs. While part of him was still trying to decide on how to take to Mukuro's actions toward his Boss, even Gokudera couldn't deny the fact that Tsuna seemed more energetic as the days passed. Happy, even.

It helped that Tsuna's showing of strength had silenced many of the other Families. Several of their Allies had also lost their hesitation in dealing with Vongola after Tsuna's unintentional defeat of the Varia. There were still those who were openly prejudiced against Tsuna due to the pictures of he and Xanxus, but those were few and far between. Everyone else suddenly decided that they never saw any pictures. It was a sad fact that those who were strong were the ones who could make their own rules. Tsuna was strong enough to make any rule he wished, including a rule that said he could sleep with whoever he damn well pleased.

The only problem was that it didn't make Gokudera's life any easier. Quite the opposite, in fact. The more and more that Tsuna stopped fearing that his reputation or the Family would be harmed by his life choices, it started becoming more often that he gave in to his wants. Yet, Gokudera refused to be the one to deny him that. His Boss had deserved the right to enjoy himself. Since Haru had given her approval, as well, Gokudera didn't feel like he had the right to interfere.

Regardless of how Tsuna slowly started doing his work half-hearted.

Instead of complaining and ruining what little happiness that his Boss had been able to find, Gokudera had automatically started picking up the slack. It was his duty as Tsuna's Right-Hand, after all. A devoted corner of his very being sometimes still squealed in joy like a possessed fangirl at how Tsuna had automatically trusted him to take care of what he didn't. But, over time, that squeal was slowly becoming quieter and quieter in his drained state. How worn out he was slowly became noticeable toward the end of the week. Yamamoto had started giving him worried looks after only a mere two days, but even Tsuna noticed by the fourth and fifth when the bags under his eyes could no longer able to be hidden.

He'd lied when asked about it.

He felt incredibly guilty for doing such a thing to his Boss, but he refused to admit that he couldn't hold up. Not over a little bit of paperwork. Okay, a lot of paperwork. Maybe a few hits on Rival enemies. So what if he was doing double the amount of assignments he normally did? Although, managing his own squads was getting to be pretty hard. He'd had to start staying awake longer and longer each night in order to take care of them on top of dealing with Tsuna's leftovers. But that was okay. He would make sure it was done so that his Boss could be happier just a little bit longer. He was honored to do it for Tsuna, even though Tsuna never asked him to.

Although what Tsuna did ask of him wasn't anything he really wanted to think about, since it only made him more tired. It was enough to make him absently start thumbing a stick of dynamite whenever Mukuro was near. On one hand, the man was the source of Tsuna's apparent energy and cheer. On the other hand, him showing up during school hours and pulling Tsuna away for a few minutes each time left a strangely sick taste in Gokudera's mouth.

Every time he appeared, the same thing happened. Tsuna smiled. Tsuna suggested they go somewhere private to talk about Mukuro's latest assignment. Tsuna would ask Gokudera to guard the door to where ever they retreated to. Unnatural silence would mark that Mukuro had put up illusions to hide anything from within said room. Then, finally, less than five minutes later, Tsuna would exit the room without Mukuro while smelling faintly of sex and sweat.

Gokudera wasn't sure what he could do or if he even _should _do anything about it. Tsuna was his Boss and he seemed happy with how things were. Yet, for some reason, Gokudera couldn't be happy for him. Maybe it was because he'd slowly become more and more impudent when no one commented on his actions. It was just so hard to see his beloved Boss as the same one that went to Mukuro time and time again. The old Tsuna had never once pulled Haru into a bathroom of all places, even at his worst. He wasn't the type to do such things.

Yet he was now.

He couldn't figure it out, so he did the only thing he could do. He kept his mouth shut and watched Tsuna's back. Hoping that it was just a passing fancy, Gokudera continued to pick up the neglected work without comment. It didn't matter that he was becoming fatigued. It didn't matter that he was finding it hard to even stay awake in class. It didn't matter that it made him sick to see his Boss staring out the window at where Mukuro was lazily relaxing in a nearby tree rather than pay attention to the lesson. What mattered was that his Boss was smiling again. What mattered was that everything still got done. What mattered was--

The rocket that zoomed past Gokuera to strike his Boss in the middle of his unprotected back.

Gokudera froze in absolute shock, as did everyone else, as a cloud of smoke filled the room before Gokudera could do so much as twitch an eyelid. His brain couldn't seem to catch up. His head slowly turned in the direction that the rocket had appeared from, only to find the Bovino Science teacher sheepishly bending over to pick up the Ten-Year-Bazooka that he'd dropped. It took him a moment to make the connection, which sent him jumping out of his seat when he did with wide eyes in the direction of the already dissipating cloud of smoke.

"You damn fool," a voice coughed, waving the smoke away. "You put too much in! We're going to run out again if you burn it like that!"

"B-Boss...?" Gokudera murmured, staring at the 30-year-old Tsuna sitting before him. He was reclining in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. He was clothed in a loosely wrapped, light blue yukata and his hair sat in an untidy heap on his head. Not the unmanageable tumble that he normally had, though. It was long and untended, as if he'd simply stopped caring about how he looked. Yet, that wasn't what made Gokudera so hesitant. Instead, the glazed look in his eyes and the undernourished state of his body was. Tsuna looked at him while he smoked the pipe in his hand which definitely wasn't filled with tobacco, seeming to recognize him instantly.

Or so Gokudera thought.

"I told you to go away, Elario," he grumbled, blinking owlishly as he looked around the room without showing any sign that he actually saw anything around him. Gokudera paled as the Bovino teacher ran out of the room to get help and their classmates took in the man in front of them.

"Don't you recognize me, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Shut up!" Tsuna snapped angrily with a clenched jaw. "I told you to stop calling me that! You're just like your damn father was! I told you to stop coming around here, Elario! Go back to your damned Vongola that you're so fucking proud of and leave me the hell alone!"

"Boss...what are--" Gokudera gasped as Tsuna jumped to his feet and pinned him into the ground with his face flushed red in rage.

"I said don't call me that!" Tsuna screamed into his face, making Gokudera turn even whiter. "I gave up that piece of shit title back eight years ago! Your father might have fucking called me that, but I'll be damned if you act like you're Hayato! You're not your fucking father, Elario! Stop acting like if you pretend good enough that you can fill his shoes! He's dead, just like everyone else, and nothing you try to say is going to change that! If you and your friends want to fucking play Mafia, go right ahead, but I got out a long time ago! Stop coming here and--"

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto cried, darting forward from his seat to pull Tsuna off of where he'd slowly begun to strangle Gokudera. Tsuna froze in Yamamoto's arms once he was pulled away and looked up at him.

"What are you doing here, Takeshi?" He inquired in confusion. Then his face cleared. "Oh, I'm dreaming again. That's right. Matsu put too much on the fire. I must be picking up on what he's seeing. So, how's the afterlife?" He smiled, completely forgetting Gokudera where he slowly sat up and got to his feet.

"I wouldn't know, Tsuna," Yamamoto replied carefully, worriedly watching while Tsuna walked over to pick up his fallen pipe. "I'm not dead."

"You always say that," Tsuna chuckled. "Good ole Takeshi. You always did try to make me feel better. But I'm not that stoned yet. You died in that raid along with everyone else. Which...you're not still pissed that I couldn't bury you, are you? I told you before that I wanted to, but I couldn't find anything more than a few pieces of your skull. You can't blame me." Tsuna sighed, taking a few long draws on his pipe while Gokudera and Yamamoto both watched him with sickly pale faces.

"I-I'm not dead," Yamamoto repeated, trying not to react to Tsuna's words.

"You were hit with the Ten Year Bazooka, Boss," Gokudera added with a pained face. "I'm Gokudera, not that Elario guy you keep calling me." Tsuna paused in the middle of puffing on his pipe, giving Gokudera a hard look.

Then he paled.

"I just noticed," he murmured in shock. "Elario's only nine. You're a lot older. Who are you?"

"I'm Gokudera," he repeated slowly, painfully accepting that Tsuna's mind was fogged by whatever he was smoking. "You accidentally got pulled ten years into your past. Your self from this time got hit with the Ten Year Bazooka."

"T-Ten year--" Tsuna shook his head and his body trembled. "This is the past? I-I'm not dreaming?"

"No, Tsuna," Yamamoto confirmed worriedly. "You're not dreaming." Tsuna trembled once more as he looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, finally starting to understand their words.

"H-Hayato," he asked with his pipe falling out of his hands. Gokudera gasped and blushed as Tsuna darted forward to pull him into a fierce hug with tears streaming down his face. "Forgive me, Hayato. Please. I never meant to hurt you."

"B-B-B-Boss?!"

"I'm sorry," he cried softly, falling to his knees before him. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Hayato! There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret what I did! If only I'd paid more attention, I would have seen it before it was too late!"

"Boss," Gokudera gasped as both he and Yamamoto worriedly knelt down next to him. "What happened, Boss?"

"Vongola was destroyed," he answered with tears still running down his face. His eyes, however, had a distant look to them as if he was trapped within a memory too horrible to imagine. "They came from everywhere. You were the first to die, Hayato. You took every bullet intended for me and still managed to create a smokescreen. Then Takeshi, you cut everything that came my way. B-But then they started tossing grenades into the chaos. The explosions that got you knocked me out. When I woke up, they had already wiped out any Vongola they could find. Mukuro got me out during everything and hid me before they could get to me, but he left H-Haru and... and everyone else behind. They were all nothing more than lambs for the s-slaughter. They d-didn't spare anyone they caught. E-Even my c-c-cute little s-sons a-and--"

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered, breaking him out of his thoughts. Tsuna took a deep breathe to steady himself and looked over at the swordsman with his tear-filled eyes still glazed over.

"I killed him," Tsuna murmured. "I couldn't forgive Mukuro for leaving everyone like that and I killed him. He was the only Guardian I still had alive, too. They even managed to get Hibari. They wiped Namimori off the map with a single nuclear attack. When I found out, it was like hell had suddenly froze over. I activated the Storm Chain and said sayonara, but only Mukuro was eaten by it. Prometheus appeared for the last time and tore the link between us before it could destroy me, too. I still don't know why he did it. I would have been happier to disappear with Mukuro--" Tsuna's head snapped up in realization, making both Gokudera and Yamamoto stiffen. "I'm in the past, right? Mukuro's still alive, here. Isn't he?"

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera confirmed, glancing out the window behind him. Tsuna's eyes widened when he followed where Gokudera's eyes went and saw Mukuro sagged unconscious across a limb. Without harsh cry, Tsuna scrambled to his feet and jumped out the window, barely managing to grab the limb and pull himself up so that he could grab Mukuro. Before Yamamoto or anyone else could even move, Tsuna was already jumping back into the classroom with him.

"What's wrong with him?" Yamamoto inquired, noticing what Tsuna had already seen despite his fogged mind. Mukuro didn't look well at all. He had turned white as death itself and his breathing was sharp and shallow. A cold sweat had broken out across his face and his expression made it seem as if he was in agony.

"He just had half of his soul ripped away," Tsuna answered quietly, caressing Mukuro's face with anguish etched on his own. "I know from experience, it hurts. He should be fine when my past self returns, though." At Tsuna's cue, Yamamoto took over supporting him and Tsuna slowly stood. He had a strange look on his face as he carefully walked through the classroom full of people without really noticing them and went to retrieve his fallen pipe. He was wavering on his feet as he picked it up and turned back to where his friends were worriedly staring at him.

"My time's just about up, I think," he murmured.

"Who was the enemy, Boss?!" Gokudera cried in panic. "How can we keep that from happening?!"

"How?" Tsuna mused. "Don't misjudge Crimson Curtain."

"W-What--?"

"It was great seeing you guys again," he mumbled, once more giving them a mournful expression while he began to take another long draw from his pipe. "I honestly don't know if you're real or not, but this has mostly been a good dream."

"Boss, wait!" Gokudera gasped as the effects of the Ten Year Bazooka wore off in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, the Tsuna of their time was once more with them. He was standing in the middle of the room with symptoms much like Mukuro's, albeit he was still conscious. His eyes had a panicked and glazed look to them. He was also holding his breath while he covered his mouth with his hand in effort to keep himself from breathing something. The most telling thing of all, however, was the pocket-watch in his free hand with it's silver chain wrapped around it in the fashion that Gokudera and Yamamoto had seen numerous times before.

"Gokudera," Tsuna gasped, finally taking a deep breath once he realized that he was no longer where he'd been. Before anyone could move, the sudden burst of oxygen went straight to his head and he collapsed. Gokudera darted forward and slid to a stop next to him in worry, but froze once more as the sound of rattling chains filled the room. Both Tsuna and Mukuro began convulsing where they lay, making nearly everyone nearby begin to panic.

"Boss!" Suddenly grateful that he'd been trained to deal with seizures back when Tsuna had been having them with his withdrawals, Gokudera rolled him onto his side and held his head steady to keep him from banging it against the floor. Across from him, Yamamoto repeated the movements with Mukuro.

As abruptly as it started, it stopped. In unison, both Tsuna and Mukuro fell still and their hands flew in each other's direction as if pulled. While Gokudera watched, a Chain surfaced on both of their wrists and links began forming in effort to cross the distance between the two. Flames surged up as each link was created, before once more dying down. In less than a minute, the floor between the two was connected by a single train of links. The moment that it was once more whole, it disappeared from sight as if it didn't even exist.

Two sets of eyes flickered open. One set filled with tears. Gokudera was at a complete loss as Tsuna wrapped his arms around his head and began weeping into the floor with his hand tightly clutching the silver charm in his hand.

* * *

Xanxus was more than a little pissed. He was on a rampage. Not for the reason that some might assume, either. While it definitely had to do with Tsuna, it had absolutely nothing to do with how the little prick had turned into a whore almost overnight. No, what Xanxus was pissed about was the little fuck's growing cockiness and pleasure mongering while ignoring his responsibilities. It made him wonder why he'd ever respected the piece of trash. That thought made him angry because it made him realize that Tsuna was nothing more than a piece of trash after all and that meant that he'd slept with _scum_.

What had made him believe that Tsuna was different than his old man and everyone else? Had he really thought that there was a fucking person out there that he could respect? As if Tsuna was worthy of respect. He had sloughed off his work on his subordinates without thinking twice. What he did do, he only did half way. What the hell happened to the determination to get shit done no matter what it took? What happened to that person who had been able to see into the hearts of everyone around him? Tsuna definitely wasn't that person. If he was, he wouldn't be using his subordinates like they were second-rate nobodies.

In irritation, Xanxus threw his empty bottle toward the nearest obstacle it could crash against and reached for a full one while Squalo dodged. Fortunately, Squalo stayed silent, as did everyone else in the room. They all knew Xanxus was pissed off and didn't want to become the focus of his first rampage in almost a year. He felt he had rights to let out some of his rage, however. It was all that damn brat's fault. If Xanxus was still the same person he was several years ago, he wouldn't be angry over such a thing. But he _was _angry, because Tsuna's actions and deeds reminded himself of how he'd once been. Looking back, it disgusted him and made him want to knock the shit out of something. Then he got even angrier because he knew he wouldn't be angry in the first place if Tsuna hadn't changed him.

It was a cruel cycle that finally made him snap.

"I'm going for a fucking walk," he growled, leaving the smoking rubble of the wet-bar behind him.

No one said a word, but they all traded matching looks.

Someone was about to get their ass handed to them.

* * *

At Tsuna's request, the Vongola retreated from the school early. The moment they reached Headquarters, he politely asked to be left alone. That had included Mukuro. The reason for his desire was simple. He wanted to think. He was too frightened to ask anyone what his future self had been like and he wasn't sure he was going to, either. What he'd seen on his side was enough.

The smoke clogged room.

The drunken prostitutes sitting around.

A 38 year old Matsu, slumped over in front of a table full of white, powdery lines.

The altar filling one wall, overladen with incense, offerings, and pictures of the deceased.

There had been so many pictures...

He hadn't been able to question the wide-eyed boy who'd been hovering over him with a ventilator strapped over his mouth and nose. For most of the five minutes, he'd been in too much pain to think about asking questions. It had taken everything he had to merely stay conscious in effort to get away from the smoke that had tried to infiltrate his body each time he was forced to take a breath. By the time he'd finally gotten to his feet, the five minutes had been over.

He didn't know how nor why, but he _knew _that the future he'd glimpsed had been his own fault. The fact made him extremely guilty when he looked back at how he'd recently been acting. He'd meant it when he told the Ninth that he wasn't drunk on his own power. But then he _had_ become that way when his reputation had been so easily fixed. He'd stopped caring what people thought after that, satisfied that if he could overcome such damning photos with a little show of strength, then he could overcome any mark on his reputation.

But that didn't excuse how he'd stopped caring about so much more in addition.

"I know you're there, Reborn," Tsuna whispered. "Come on out." Tsuna was unsurprised when Reborn appeared next to him, riding a Leon scooter, while Tsuna continued to wander the garden paths. "I screwed up again. Didn't I?"

"It happens," Reborn replied nonchalantly. "It's better for you to learn your lesson now, while the Ninth is still head of the Family."

"Is that why you didn't stop me?"

"I was curious how it would be handled," Reborn admitted. Tsuna stared at him in exasperation for a moment before sighing and continuing along his path.

"That sounds like something you'd do," he groaned while he absently fiddled with the chain on his watch. "I never wanted things to turn out like this. I was happy with having just Haru there for me. Everything just keeps blowing up in a chain reaction and I'm not sure how to get it to stop."

"So the wedding...?" Reborn prompted curiously.

"I don't want it," he admitted quietly. "I want just a normal marriage. But I'm still going to go through with it because it's the only way to keep Kyoko from suffering for being pregnant with my kid. That, and I think it's something that Haru needs more than I do."

"So you didn't completely turn into an idiot," the little hitman replied with a small smile.

"No," Tsuna agreed. "Not completely. I know I've been giving in a lot lately when I should have been standing firm, but I really didn't see how it was hurting anyone. I didn't realize that my mindset had changed by doing that. Looking back and actually thinking about it, though, I've become a... a slut and I don't like that. Even though I thought it was a dream, I shouldn't have given in to having Kyoko in my bed. As for Xanxus, I should have been stronger even if I was hurting. And Mukuro... I should have never let that devil near me. He gets into my head too easily and I haven't been fighting him like I should have."

"Are you regretting?" Reborn asked worriedly.

"No," he answered softly. "It hurts, but I can't really regret doing any of that, either. I made the choices by false beliefs, but they were what I thought was right at the time. There's just one problem that I see at every one of those encounters that I had."

"What's that?"

"None of them made me really happy," he murmured quietly. He sighed and stop to sit on a bench beside a willow tree along the path. Reborn joined him after giving Leon a moment to transform and find his normal perch on Reborn's fedora. "It always made the other person happy, but not me. Not really. I gave in to the heat of the moment, but it never gave me any joy beyond that. None of them made me feel like Haru does. Yet, it kept me from feeling her absence as painfully as before."

"So, Mukuro is only a distraction?" Reborn inquired curiously.

"I guess so," he confirmed with a sad sigh. "But even using a distraction, it doesn't change the fact that the person I love is in Japan and I'm up here. I-I don't know how Dad dealt with it."

"Not by sleeping around," Reborn grumbled, making Tsuna flush at the scolding note in his voice. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," Tsuna answered, letting some of his confusion show. "I think I might send Mukuro down to Japan to stay with Chrome. Either that, or I'll ask the Ninth to start sending him on overseas assignments so that I can get my head on straight. It's too hard to think with him so close all the time. We might be soul-linked now, but I really don't feel like a soul-mate despite the way he's been treating me. When I try to push him away, it's like I'm pushing at something that isn't there. He just slips past my efforts and gets to his goal anyway. I think that's why I stopped fighting him so much. I got tired of feeling like I was grabbing onto..."

"Mist?" Reborn supplied with a quirky smile.

"Pretty much," he groaned. "I think I've become just a toy to him and I don't like it at all. He's under control where the bigger picture is concerned, but he's been controlling me since he's so close. The only way to stop him is to send him away. He might think he has me wrapped around his finger, but the truth is that I feel more disgusted with myself every time I let him have me. I know I don't love him, at least not in this life, but I've been giving myself to him just to make him happy and to satisfy my um... physical... urges. But I know that that's not right. I shouldn't give in to him if my heart isn't in it."

"And Xanxus?" The hitman prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that is going to ever happen again," Tsuna chuckled. "I don't know what was going through my head. Maybe it was the drugs or something. I'm happy to have him as a friend, but I can't see myself with him like that again. I won't say it didn't feel good to give up control for once, but lately Mukuro has been giving me enough of that to last a lifetime. I don't want that anymore. No..." he amended. "I don't _need _that. I need to stop thinking about what I want and what other people want and start focusing on what everyone _needs_."

"They need you to take up your responsibilities as the next in line for the Vongola throne," Reborn admonished. Tsuna merely nodded, unable to deny the truth in the hitman's words.

"Adult Lambo once said that the future can change," he whispered. "The path I'm was on leads to that future that I don't want to happen. To change that future, I'm not going to walk that path anymore. I'm going to stay faithful to my vows. Both my vows to Haru and my vows to Vongola. I'm not going to be weak and give in so easily anymore, Reborn."

"Good," he smiled in satisfaction. "I'm glad to see you really did grow up. I was starting to wonder if I needed to start turning you to goo on a regular basis again."

"No," Tsuna chuckled in mock horror. "Anything but that!"

"Well, it's been fun," Reborn replied. "But the Warwick heir's training is only half done." Reborn paused after jumping off the bench and gave Tsuna a strange look. "You know I'm not your tutor anymore, right?"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed in curiousity. "Why do you ask?"

"Then next time, call me when things get hard," he said. "We're Family, Tsuna. You shouldn't neglect your duties, but you don't have to shoulder them alone, either. The Ninth relied on me more times than I can recall. You shouldn't hesitate to do the same."

"Reborn..."

"Cioassu," he called, disappearing before Tsuna could think of any other reply. Tsuna merely blinked for a few moments in surprise before slowly smiling. Just because he gave up the lovers he didn't need, it didn't mean he was alone. He just needed to pay more attention to people's hearts. His mind had been too focused on the flesh as of late. But he was going to start fixing that. Starting with Mukuro.

Hoping that the Ninth was in his public office, Tsuna went directly there with a plan in mind. He froze, however, at the sight of Xanxus standing in the middle of the empty room.

An openly enraged Xanxus, which explained why the Ninth wasn't present.

He barely had time to increase his Flame enough to protect himself from death as Xanxus sent him flying with a busted lip. He lay on the grass in a daze when he finally came to a stop after crashing through two walls and a window. Knowing he was dead if he didn't get up, he somehow managed to roll himself over while the sound of broken glass shifted around him. Getting to his feet, he merely stood among the debris and waited for Xanxus to approach. The wait wasn't long. He jumped out of the shattered window and slowly bore down on him with blood-lust in his eyes. He paused, however, when Tsuna didn't move in response.

"You're trash," Xanxus growled. Tsuna couldn't deny it. He'd become worthless after so many wrong choices. Xanxus blinked when he merely nodded, having expected denial or excuses. Tsuna looked down at the pocket-watch still limply held in his hand and clenched his eyes shut for a moment. Knowing what needed to be done, Tsuna tossed it to his opponent who absently plucked it out of the air.

"I don't deserve that anymore," he explained quietly in response to Xanxus' questioning look. "I abused it. When something is abused, it needs to be taken away."

"About time you got some fucking sense into that shitty head of yours," he snarled. Without blinking twice, Xanxus crushed the watch in his hands and sent it to the grass in pieces. The message was clear to both of them. Tsuna's wants didn't matter. Not compared to so many other things.

It hurt.

It hurt more than he could describe to see the symbol of his wants to be destroyed so effortlessly. Yet, he didn't reget allowing it to happen. He had more important things to reach out for than his own wants. A better future being the one currently on the top of his list. Without another word, Xanxus merely walked away. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was satisfied already or if he simply didn't want to push his luck and end up frozen again. Either way, it left Tsuna alone.

Slowly walking over, Tsuna carefully started to pick up all the pieces of the broken watch. He couldn't abandon it so easily, even though he tried to get his feet to move the other direction. He faintly noticed other hands joining his after a while, aiding him in finding ever last sprocket and spring hidden among the debris laced through the grass. Someone brought a small box from the Ninth's office, one of many which was always stored on hand for when people were sent out on an assignment that required a souvenir. Gently, without looking up, Tsuna accepted the box and continued to search through the grass for any hidden pieces that he'd missed. After two hours of searching, he finally stood with every last piece of his pocket-watch carefully placed within the box that he'd been handed.

After absently mumbling his gratitude to his otherwise unacknowledged helpers, Tsuna slowly made his made to his room. Once inside, opened a small, locked drawer in his dresser. Few knew he had this drawer. Those that did, merely knew to never open it. It was full of things that had helped make him who he was. Salmon's ring. The knife that Jack had tried to kill him with and he'd ended up using on Jack instead. The leather strap that had been recovered from his torture cell. The box of coins that he'd retrieved from his first Boss' Banquet. The knife he'd used during Mochida's torture. The knife that Kyoko had stabbed him with. A small bag of bullets that had been collected over time, each of which had been inside him at some point. A piece of his cast from when he'd broken his leg in the car accident that killed his father. Ari's gloves.

There were countless other things in the drawer, all of which had painful memories attached but were important in their own small way. Each one had their own story. Each one had affected him in some undeniable way and had made him into who he was. It was full of the things that he couldn't throw away, but hurt too much to keep in the open.

Setting the box holding his broken pocket-watch inside, Tsuna closed the drawer and locked it once more. It was a doomed hope, something that could almost be called a pipe-dream, but one day... One day he would be able to open that drawer and throw all of the painful things away. And on that day... Tsuna would retrieve that watch again along with everything it symbolized.

Doubtfully...

Almost impossibly...

Yet it was still a hope worth dreaming of...


	33. Chapter 33 Breach

Gokudera sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. All things considered, it had been a much longer day than normal. He wasn't quite sure what his Boss was thinking, since he'd been so quiet since getting hit by the Ten Year Bazooka. What he did know, however, was that his smile was gone. He'd seen how it was missing while helping him find all the pieces to his watch. Part of him had wanted to go grab Xanxus by the throat and stuff dynamite down his throat until he exploded from mere over-stuffing. The other part had seen how bad his Boss was hurting and had silently given what support he could. Which, unfortunately, wasn't much.

Gokudera knew his short-comings. He wasn't an emotional eunuch, but he wasn't one to go hugging people, either. So, when it came to times like these, he was too reserved to actually be of help to his Boss. But that was okay. Yamamoto was Tsuna's Left Hand and Gokudera had long come to terms with that. The best way he could help was to stay out of the swordsman's way and let someone with fewer emotional barriers help his Boss. So, doing the only thing he _could _do, he'd went and started doing the day's quota of work.

He paused half-way through reading yet another of Fortissimo's requests to build an mobile artillery suit and looked up at a knock from the door. Curious as to who it was when everyone should be helping Tsuna, he put down his report and went to answer it.

"Boss!" He exclaimed in surprise.

"C-Can we talk for a minute?" Tsuna asked quietly. Gokudera immediately nodded and opened the door wide to let his Boss inside. He blushed a bit as he closed the door, since this was only the second time that Tsuna had ever entered his room. Everyone had always went to Tsuna's room to talk and in turn, Tsuna had respected everyone else's need for a personal space. For him to be willing to infringe on that personal space meant that there was something he needed to talk about and wished Gokudera to be on his own territory so that he'd feel somewhat more comfortable.

Tsuna looked around the room curiously, wanting to see what Gokudera's room said about his personality. It was a strange mixture of things that all screamed 'moody musician'. It wasn't intentional, but Gokudera's fetish for all things with skulls combined with the small piano in the corner of the room made it seem as if he was an angsty and tortured soul screaming for release. The heavy jewelry tossed lazily on his dresser and the half-melted candles on his wet-bar only added to the mood, as did the sheet music strewn about with half-finished songs on them. Even more interesting was the heavy black drapes attached around his bed which looked like they were used on a regular basis in order to let Gokudera sleep in much later than the light streaming through his curtained balcony would allow in the mornings.

Yet, there were signs of happiness and joy in the room, too. The large mirror over his dresser was nearly covered with photos which were tucked into the frame. Bright souvenirs from his trip to Russia dotted his entertainment center and several loose throw blankets were draped across his couch. Poorly drawn and well drawn pictures, given to him from the kids at Hayakeshi House, were framed on the walls. And then there was the dynamite dispenser, which Tsuna took a long moment to goggle at.

"How many kinds of dynamite do you have now?!" He gasped.

"I usually only carry twenty-one variations, Boss," Gokudera answered with a blush. "Three kinds with explosive powder and four kinds with gas and each of those in normal, mini, and rocket casings. I try to keep at least a quarter-gross of each on me at all times."

"Wow, that's amazing," Tsuna murmured, unintentionally sending a shiver of pride through his Right Hand. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two as Tsuna tried to gain the courage to broach whatever subject he wished to talk about and Gokudera worried that he'd done something wrong to bring his Boss to him. Before Gokudera could get too worked up over the thought, however, Tsuna quietly whispered something that made Gokudera's mind freeze in his tracks.

"No," he finally gasped. "I can't do that, Boss."

"Yes, you can," Tsuna sighed, turning to stare at Gokudera with a firm expression. "You have every right to. I've been an ass lately and I deserve it."

"Please, don't say that, Boss," Gokudera replied with a pale face. His heart began racing, seeing the look in Tsuna's eyes. He wasn't going to let it go. "I don't--"

"If you need to, consider it an order," he interrupted.

"Then with all due respect," the silver haired man said with a tremble, "I have to disobey."

"You choose treason rather than do something that simple?!" Tsuna goggled.

"I-I--" Gokudera started breathing heavily and a cold sweat broke out on his head. What was his Boss trying to prove?!

"Do it, Gokudera."

"I-I c-can't," he gasped.

"Yes, you can," Tsuna exclaimed in exasperation. "I just told you it was an order."

"But that kind of order, Boss--"

"Just do it!" Tsuna yelled.

"I won't!" Gokudera cried.

"You will!" He asserted. "I'm telling you to do it, so do it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Damnit, Gokudera," Tsuna shouted. "Just fucking hit me!"

Gokudera gasped and froze as his fist made contact with Tsuna's cheek as if it had a mind of its own. He stared blankly into space as Tsuna fell backward, feeling as if he'd just broke the most cardinal rule of all. His world shattered along with all feeling in his legs. He'd just hit hit Boss. He'd never hit his Boss before. He'd stood by once or twice while someone else hit him, but he'd never personally punched him before. Feeling dizzy, Gokudera doubled over and pressed his forehead to the carpet. For once, an apology wasn't the first thing on his lips.

"W-Why?" He mumbled, feeling as if his Boss had just tortured him.

"Because," Tsuna groaned as he sat up in front of him. "You need to get it into your head that I'm not some untouchable or holy person, Gokudera. How I was acting... You saw what was happening. Even if no one else did, you did. I looked over all that work I'd been procrastinating on and saw that you already finished it for me. I don't know if you were too scared to put me in my place or what, but you let me shirk my responsibilities. I deserved to get hit for how I was acting, but you deserved to get punished, too. You're my Right Hand, Gokudera. You knew I was doing something wrong and you just let me get away with it."

Gokudera looked up with wide eyes to find that Tsuna had shifted so that he could press his own forehead to the ground. It took him a long moment to realize the position that Tsuna was in, which made him turn pale in horror when he did.

Dogeza.

"B-B-Boss, w-w-wh--"

"Forgive me, Gokudera," Tsuna whispered from where he bowed, putting ever ounce of feeling he could into the words. "I never meant to hurt you or to put you in the position I did. You were working so hard while I was ignoring my duties. I don't deserve your respect or your loyalty."

"Don't say that, Boss!" Gokudera cried while attempting to pull Tsuna up. Tsuna, however, stayed stubbornly in place, unwilling to budge until he either died from starvation or Gokudera forgave him.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled, freezing his Right Hand in place. "I'm so sorry, Gokudera! Please, forgive me!"

"Boss..."

"I know I screwed up," he gasped with a small tremble. "I'm not perfect, Gokudera. I made a mistake and I want to make up for it. I'll do whatever it takes to make amends! Please... Please, forgive me, Gokudera! I beg you!"

"Alright!" Gokudera cried, willing to say anything to get his Boss to stop bowing before him. "I forgive you! Please, just get up before I have a heart attack!" Tsuna slowly raised his head to look at Gokudera with all his heartache plain in his eyes. That look was more painful to Gokudera than any misfired explosive could ever be.

"Can you promise me something, Gokudera," Tsuna whispered.

"Anything, Boss," Gokudera replied in relief that Tsuna was no longer bowing at him.

"If I ever start acting stupid again, hit me to wake me up," he pleaded. Gokudera paused with his mouth open in objection due to the look in Tsuna's eyes. "I know you wouldn't willingly raise your hand to me unless pushed like you just were," he explained quietly. "That's why I need you to do it. Anyone else and I'd just get pissed off, but you... A punch from you is like a wake-up call from hell. Please, Gokudera. I need to rely on you to keep me on the right path. I need you to promise me that you'll use force if necessary to keep me from straying again."

"I-If that's what you really want..." Gokudera grumbled under his breath. Tsuna smiled brightly at the assumed agreement, breaking through Gokudera's qualms with the happiness on his face. "Fine," he groaned. "But only if there's no other way. It... It hurt to hit you, Boss. I don't want to ever do it again."

"I don't want you to either," Tsuna grinned. "But as long as you promise to do it if it's needed, then I'm happy. Really, really happy."

"You're happy that you got me to agree to punch you?" Gokudera mumbled in exasperation.

"Yes," he confirmed with a warm smile and a gentle nod. "Now I know that the future I saw won't happen."

"Eh?"

"Because," Tsuna laughed. "I'd be too scared of you rising from your grave to smack me one to ever think of doing drugs or anything else I saw." Gokudera stared at him with wide eyes before the image of him doing that very thing surfaced into his head. Slowly, Gokudera found himself laughing with his Boss.

Then the image of Tsuna from the future entered his mind.

"Alright!" Gokudera decided in serious resolve, making Tsuna pause with wide eyes at the sudden exclamation. "It's a promise, Boss! I'll come back from the dead and hit you as many times as it takes to keep you from becoming like that! I swear it on my own grave!"

"G-Goku--" Tsuna squeaked and broke off in surprise when Gokudera enthusiastically jumped to his feet and started dragging Tsuna out the door. "Where are we going?!"

"Where else?" Gokudera answered, pausing for only a moment to answer. "We're going to go find someone to curse me so that I can come back from the dead if needed."

"W-WHAT?!"

* * *

Despite the looks, Tsuna couldn't help but smile at school the next day. Gokudera couldn't help but smile with him, despite all the bandages wrapped around him. Gokudera had been perfectly serious and nothing Tsuna said had broken through his sudden determination. After a while, Tsuna had merely tagged along in amusement without believing Gokudera would find whoever he was looking for.

Then Gokudera had found a certain priest...

Regardless of Tsuna's panicked protests that he'd only been joking, Gokudera had allowed the priest to preform a ritual while he tattooed what he called 'Awakening Seals' onto Gokudera's back, shoulder and arm. He'd explained, in absolute seriousness, how certain marks made in the seals identified the conditions need to be met in order to reawaken Gokudera from the dead. A second set identified what was needed to put him back to rest. Not believing a word of it, Tsuna had sighed and allowed Gokudera to go through with it. It was only a tattoo, after all. It made Gokudera happy since he thereafter believed that he'd come back to life if Tsuna needed him, should he die before his beloved Boss.

For Tsuna, it was touching that his Right Hand was so caring. Even if he got a little crazy about it sometimes. For him to have such things permanently etched onto his body was like a cry screaming his devotion to the world. At times, it made Tsuna blush to think about it, but he couldn't deny such a heartfelt gesture. In the end, Tsuna had allowed the priest to give him the tattoo that was required to finish the ritual that was done on Gokudera, even though he believed it to be a farce. It had been difficult to place it despite the scars on his body, but somehow the man had. Thankfully, the seal wrapped around one of his shoulders didn't spread too far and the one on his leg wasn't horrifyingly huge. It was a small thing when he considered how happy it had made his Right Hand. It was also a small thing when he remembered the size of the tattoos that Gokudera had gotten.

It wasn't surprising that people paused to stare at them as they walked down the halls. After the show the previous day, how the Vongola looked when they returned to school wasn't how anyone expected. Tsuna had a split lip and a bruised cheek. Gokudera was moving stiffly from his large amount of time spent under the inking needle. Which had been several hours. Plus, the bandages on him were obvious. Then there was Yamamoto, who kept switching from worried looks to amused ones. And, to top it off, Ryohei kept roaring at them, with fires in his eyes, that he wanted to be able to come back from the dead, too.

The question on their classmates' faces all asked the same question: Shouldn't Vongola be panicking? Shouldn't Vongola be freaking out after seeing what their Boss was like in ten years?!

In reply, the silent answer the Vongola gave was simple.

Hell no.

* * *

Yamamoto choked while Gokudera began happily squirming in place, barely able to restrain his glee. It wasn't hard to figure out why, either. Not with Tsuna staring at Mukuro over lunch with his Dying Will Flame bright on his head and a serious look on his face.

"You heard me," Tsuna repeated, uncaring of who else was listening. "I won't have you doing whatever you please anymore. I've already spoken to the Ninth and you have two options. Go stay with Chrome or go on assignment overseas. I don't care which, but I'm not going to have you here distracting me."

"And what brings this sudden decision?" Mukuro replied with a smile twitching on his lips. His mental hands meanwhile tried to find a way past the wall of Flame blocking the path into Tsuna's mind and utterly failed. Tsuna wasn't going to give in. "I know that you haven't been displeased--"

"It's not about being displeased or pleased," Tsuna growled. "It's about you distracting me. I've had enough and I wish for you to be elsewhere so that you aren't able to tempt me. I have work to do and you're only in the way of that. I was going to tell you yesterday, but I was busy." Mukuro's smile finally faltered and he looked toward Gokudera with narrowed eyes before once again staring at the object of his diversions.

"You don't mean that, my dear Tsunayoshi," he murmured lazily. "If you send me away, you know that no other can satisfy you any longer. Only I--"

"Then I'll go unsatisfied," Tsuna interjected blandly with a bored look on his face. "You should be appreciative that I loosened your leash as long as I did. Surely you didn't think that I would allow that to stand forever."

"I underestimated you," Mukuro admitted, biting his lip in frustration. Then his face cleared and he smiled. "Very well. I'll just have to find a new form of amusement." Tsuna's eyes widened as Mukuro looked over his shoulder with clear intent.

"Don't!" He gasped, but it was too late. In the blink of an eye, Mukuro had already taken hold of half the minds of those innocently eating their lunch. Left and right, people suddenly let out moans and a few completely fell out of their chairs. Tsuna paled when he looked next to him to find Yamamoto's eyes flickering and his mouth parted open in an expression that Tsuna knew all too well, considering he'd had it on his own face so many times before. Gokudera had simply stiffened in his chair, unmoving with a face cycling between flushed and pale. Ryohei, who was one of the few who were unaffected, stared around worriedly at the noticeable change in atmosphere.

"What the hell is going on?!" Several people cried out as they darted forward to help their afflicted friends. "Is it an attack?!"

"Stop it, Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled with a bright red face, knowing exactly what kind of attack it was. Mukuro merely smiled sweetly at him and continued what he was doing until Tsuna finally snapped. Before the unforgivable final blow could be given to anyone, Tsuna darted forward and grabbed Mukuro by his throat. Mukuro's eye spun in place until the glyph for the State of Humans appeared. As Tsuna let out a harsh cry and pinned Mukuro to the ground by the hand around his neck, blood began to drip from Mukuro's eye and a Black Aura appeared. "Stand down, Mukuro!" Tsuna ordered while trying to figure out why he'd chosen the State of Humans to fight with. Especially considering he wasn't fighting.

"Can you see it?" Mukuro asked quietly as the moans of the people around them began to fade and stop due to Mukuro pulling back his illusions. Tsuna froze at the memory of their last battle which were intentionally summoned by the words. "This is what you have bound me to. The State of Humans--"

"The State of Humans isn't what you think, Mukuro," Tsuna interjected, already knowing what Mukuro was going to say. "That Black Aura that your skill summons isn't representative of this world's state, Mukuro. It represents you." Mukuro's eyes widened at Tsuna's words, making Tsuna sigh. "Why must you hate so much of this world? Is it because you've never seen it through eyes purified from within the lake? I won't deny that the Path of Humans is full of dangers and ugliness, but that's not all this world has to offer. But you already know that, don't you? Else you would have never bound yourself to me, one of those who loves this world more than any other."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled as he allowed his Aura to dissipate. "Perhaps that is true, my dear Tsunayoshi."

"Do you love me, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked quietly, still not releasing the hand pinning Mukuro to the floor nor his own Flame.

"Your soul is still intact," he said as if to give an answer. Tsuna sighed once more, understanding Mukuro's obsession for what Tsuna might have once been. Mukuro loved what he thought Tsuna was and he was willing to accept whatever he had become in this life in order to one day stand beside his beloved Havik once more. No matter what Havik turned into. No matter what that turned Mukuro into.

"Stop wasting this life," Tsuna ordered softly. "People aren't your toys, Mukuro. They're not here to be a diversion for you. Until you understand that, you won't be able to understand me. And you _need _to understand. Or do you think you can be happy even if your feelings to go unrequited for eternity?" Without waiting for an answer, Tsuna finally freed him and stood. Mukuro paused at the look of heartache in Tsuna's eyes, caused by Mukuro himself. "Do you really think I could ever love someone who hated and toyed with everything I hold dear? At this rate, we're both going to be suffering in the next life. Is that what you really want?"

"The score is two to one," Mukuro answered. Tsuna smiled gently at the insinuation that came with the words. Tsuna had won this round. Mukuro would try to understand why Tsuna loved the world he lived in even though it caused him such pain.

"There is still hope, then," Tsuna replied. Shaking his head, Tsuna looked around to see what the damage was. Cheri, along with several other people who'd caught on that Mukuro was the cause for the sudden 'attack', blushed when they were caught openly listening. Tsuna ignored them in favor of his worry for those who'd actually been afflicted. At least two dozen people were missing completely from the room, probably to either cover their embarrassing reactions or to deal with their 'problems' if they'd been pushed too far. Yamamoto was unconscious and Ryohei was worriedly holding him up so that he didn't fall forward into his plate. Gokudera was still frozen in place. Overall, it didn't seem as if any major harm had been done.

Except for the flushed and angry mob slowly heading Tsuna's way. Leading them was one of the foremost leaders of the Anti-Vongola faction still sadly hidden at the school. From the angry look on the leader's face, he wasn't going to just let the violation to his personal space go uncommented on, either. No matter how good it had felt. Tsuna wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that the Vendiche finally appeared before the mob reached him.

"Vongola the Tenth," the man announced in a loud voice, making every head in the room turn their way and the mob pause in their focused path. "Your subordinate has imposed his will upon others within bounds of the school. School codes require payment for this infraction."

"The choices?" Tsuna asked quietly, unable to deny it. Mukuro stiffened next to him, knowing nothing of Don Girarde's policies. He wasn't a student there, after all, and he'd only entered school ground long enough to have a small diversion before now.

"We require his life since he is an outsider or we require that you--"

"I'll take the second option," Tsuna interrupted, not needing to know what would be asked of him. Any price he could pay was better than handing over Mukuro's life. He couldn't allow Mukuro turn into just another worthless example to keep outsiders from attacking the school. Not over such a stupid act. The Vendiche nodded and gestured for Tsuna to follow, which he did without a single look backward.

* * *

"I know that they have to be harsh to keep order, but..." Cheri sniffed and once more tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"This is all your fault!" Gokudera yelled in Mukuro's direction. Mukuro showed no sign of having even heard him, too intent on the blocked off area of the courtyard. He wasn't the only one. Nearly the whole school had gathered after classes had ended at the sight of Tsuna's punishment. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty. No few people were suddenly very, very glad that Xanxus hadn't shown up with the rest of the Varia for sparring practice.

Tsuna had been beaten. That much was obvious since he'd been stripped down to his boxers. Even now, blood seeped from several of the wounds marking him. Yet, that alone wasn't the entirety of his punishment. The humiliation of being forced to let everyone see him in such a state wasn't either. The Vendiche were as merciless as Hibari when it came to keeping discipline. They were also sadly knowing in the ways of torture.

Tsuna sat quietly held in the cornered off area, restrained by a steel pillory as if he was on display in medieval times. Fortunately, no one dared to throw anything at him since Tsuna's Family was present along with the Vendiche guards. When asked when Tsuna would be released, one of the two had told them that he was required to stay there for two full days without food or water. Directly after that, the final part of the punishment had started.

"We've got to do something! We can't just--"

"We have to, Gokudera," Yamamoto replied through clenched teeth, liking it no better than Gokudera did. "If we interfere, all of our lives would be forfeit along with Tsuna's. This doesn't happen very often here, but it's not the first time, either. The school rules were in place long before we ever stepped foot in here. No matter how much we don't like it, we can't interfere."

"But--!"

"It's fine, Gokudera," Tsuna interjected weakly from where he was held several yards away, having heard their conversation easily. "You guys go home. I don't want you seeing this."

"But, Boss..!"

"It's fine," he repeated, trying not to twitch or react as the ants crawling over him found another place to bite into. "It's just a little pain. The Vendiche won't let them do any permanent damage. And Mukuro...you can stop trying to keep me from hurting. There's three Vendiche in hiding that are blocking you. Unless you want my punishment to be added to...?"

"No," Mukuro whispered with a sigh, tearing his eyes away from the distant place they'd been focused. "Your watchers are indeed prepared against me. Even I can see my efforts are futile in this instance without a direct assault."

"Don't," Tsuna pleaded quietly. "I don't want to regret freeing you, Mukuro. I can't say I like this much, but it's necessary. If you attack the Vendiche, I won't be able to forgive you."

"Will I ever understand you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Maybe," Tsuna replied. "You can at least try."

"School hours are over," one of Tsuna's guards announced, taking his place between Tsuna and the crowd now that the last of the ant cages had been opened and were charging toward whatever Tsuna had been dusted with. "The gates will be locked in one hour. Clear the area."

"Che," Gokudera spat. "You can't seriously--"

"No one is permitted on school grounds once the gates are locked," the Vendiche said firmly. "That goes for the Family of the punished, as well."

"Don't worry, Gokudera," Tsuna added with a small smile. "When the Vendiche swear that someone will live through their punishments, they mean it. Just go home with the others. I'll be fine."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto breathed with a pained expression.

"Someone has to be an example," he replied weakly, once more unable to suppress a twitch at the insects that continued to turn his flesh into their meal. "The illusions Mukuro has been using to hold himself up would be stripped away before the Vendiche ever raised a hand to him. His body wouldn't be able to handle even a single blow and it wouldn't be fair to ask anyone else to stand in for me. This is my responsibility, Yamamoto. I have no regrets."

"You knew of my illusions?" Mukuro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he chuckled. "It wasn't hard to figure out. You've haven't used your body in years and you were able to walk around the next day with no problems. You might have fooled everyone else, but I can see the truth, Mukuro. You're still weakened even if your mind is strong."

"I hope you don't expect me to be grateful," the illusionist replied with a lip curled in distaste. Tsuna's other Guardians bristled at the words.

"No," Tsuna agreed before anyone could lash out at the man. "You never asked this of me. But I'm doing it anyway because I don't want to regret letting you slip your leash. I'd rather we weren't destroyed for such a stupid thing."

"You are truly an irritating creature," Mukuro growled, his disgruntlement plain on his face. Tsuna simply chuckled in reply with a sad and heartfelt smile on his face.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've decided to start keeping track of what I was thinking for each chapter and start putting my thoughts down as I go. So, I've turned my abandoned myspace account into my journal. Feel free to check it out, but it's not required to enjoy the story. Some of the questions I get in IMs I might repost there along with the answers in effort to fill any any blanks I might have missed. I'll also be posting there if I can't get a new chapter out for some reason. (Stuff happens.)

myspace . com /gamerwitch

Keep the reviews coming! (I'm such a sucker for reviews... EXTREME motivation to keep writing!)


	34. Chapter 34 Trade

Author's Notes: Short chapter, I know. Even I get sick, though. :P

* * *

Yamamoto gritted his teeth as he watched over Tsuna from his perch. He'd been adamant about everyone leaving, but Yamamoto hadn't been willing to simply abandon him. After the gates had closed, the Vongola along with those who hated Tsuna had kept an eye on things from outside the walls. It had almost broken out into open warfare when the Anti-Vongola mob had been openly satisfied when Tsuna had finally begun to panic and fight in effort to get the ants off of himself. Only the presence of the Vendiche had kept the peace.

The pillory had been well-made. It had held Tsuna firmly in place while the swarms of insects continued to crawl across his skin and slowly devour his flesh long into the night. Yamamoto could tell from how the ants stayed away from his eyes and mouth that the Vendiche were somehow stopping them from infiltrating sensitive areas of Tsuna's body. Yet, that didn't make it any easier to see. Nor did it make it any easier for Tsuna to withstand. It had almost been a relief when he'd finally begun to cry out after he believed his watchers to be gone.

Tree bark crumbled in Yamamoto's hand as his nails dug into the tree he was perched in. He'd kept calm in order to keep Tsuna's pain from being pointless. He'd gotten everyone to go home since he knew that Tsuna would only be hurt more if his Family continued to see him once he had no longer been able to calmly withstand the torture. Yet, he, himself, couldn't leave. Even if the Vendiche were able to keep anyone from taking advantage of Tsuna's punishment and protected him even while they tortured him, Tsuna still needed someone there to bear witness to his pain. Someone who understood why he'd made the choice he did and someone who's heart ached for him.

It wasn't fair that Tsuna was punished time and time again. It wasn't fair that Tsuna shouldered the burdens and pain caused by his Family. It wasn't fair that Tsuna was always the one who paid the price to keep his Family safe. It wasn't fair that--

Yamamoto froze as someone he recognized openly walked through the courtyard and approached the Vendiche guarding Tsuna. He watched as a heated discussion went on between them for nearly ten minutes before the Vendiche finally nodded in agreement. With a gasp, Yamamoto realized his self-restraint was gone. Darting forward, he reached the group as Tsuna was pulled free of the pillory and his unconscious body was tossed away as if to say he was no longer needed.

"What's going on?!" He cried, rushing forward to start sweeping the ants off of him.

"That is what I wish to know, as well," another voice added. Yamamoto saw Mukuro appear as if conjured out of the corner of his eye. Before anyone could so much as open their mouth to answer, he was already at work. A thick fog trailed out of the bottom of his pant legs and quickly solidified around him. Yamamoto was knocked away from Tsuna as a horde of anteaters, summoned by Mukuro's State of Animals, began to carefully and swiftly take care of the insects on Tsuna's body. Their tongues flicked out in greedy repetition, leaving no place on Tsuna's body unreached in their desire to feast on the ants covering him.

"We have accepted the substitution," one of the Vendiche replied blandly as the man Yamamoto had seen was quietly led away. "The fee has been doubled as price for the replacement, but we are all in agreement. The example will still be sufficient." Yamamoto blinked at the bandaged-wrapped wraith in horrified comprehension. Then he clenched his eyes shut and bowed his head in acceptance of the trade, knowing that he had wanted to do the same.

"Get him home," a voice ordered quietly into the darkness as the anteaters began to disappear one by one with their job completed. Yamamoto's head snapped up and stared at where Gokudera was standing at the school gates, nonchalantly smoking a cigarette.

"Gokudera...?"

"I'm trusting you, moron," he said without putting any bite into the words. "Get Boss home and take care of him. Tell him that I'll hit him if he comes back here within the next four days."

"What--?"

"Just do it," Gokudera sighed.

"Tsuna isn't going to like this at all," Yamamoto murmured before he fiercely pulled Tsuna into his arms. Gokudera gave him a sad and knowing look. Despite his words, Yamamoto wasn't willing to let Tsuna do this any longer, either.

"I know," he agreed quietly. "We couldn't do squat every other time he got hurt. This time we can, though. Just tell him what I said and he'll understand." Yamamoto once more nodded in acceptance and lifted Tsuna up off the ground. Mukuro quietly fell in behind them as they carried his beaten and swollen body toward a car that Gokudera had waiting.

Mukuro paused for only a moment as he passed Gokudera and Gokudera showed no reaction to the words that were whispered so low as to be barely perceptible.

"Sasagawa Ryohei has my gratitude."

* * *

Yamamoto worriedly watched over Tsuna, waiting for him to wake to ensure that he didn't panic over being home. The Ninth already had medics waiting when they'd reached Headquarters. Tsuna had been treated and bandaged within ten minutes of reaching safety. Fortunately, all of his wounds had been mere flesh wounds, neither reaching below surface level or were they anything that would leave permanent damage. Yet, that didn't mean Tsuna was in any less pain. Yamamoto knew from experience that a single ant bite could be irritating. It burned and itched and hurt until it was enough to drive a person to scratching the wound until it bled.

Tsuna had thousands of them.

The doctors had confirmed that it was the very reason Tsuna had become unconscious. His body was in a state that wasn't quite shock, but wasn't quite healthy. It wasn't life threatening. In this instance, the Vendiche had given him something beforehand to induce this very state if needed. Dr. Shamal wouldn't say what it was, but he said that he'd seen it before. He'd also said that it was to help Tsuna rather than make him worse. Before Yamamoto could fully come to terms with the statement, Shamal had already been directing the medical team to slather Tsuna's skin with something before bandaging him up.

"Why do I have the feeling that he will feel no anger over what was done to him?" Mukuro murmured as he gently brushed Tsuna's hair out of his face. "After all the pain he has suffered, why does he not simply wish to destroy this world?"

"Tsuna would never wish for that," Yamamoto goggled. "How could you even--"

"Why?" Mukuro inquired with a lazy expression. Yamamoto blinked and it slowly came to him that Mukuro truly didn't understand the reason behind Tsuna's drive.

"Because!" The swordsman exclaimed while trying to find the words to explain. "Because not everything in the world is painful. There are people and things that are worth protecting. No matter how much he suffers, Tsuna always keeps those things in mind. He looks toward the future...always...and he knows that any pain he suffers is pain that someone else doesn't have to." Yamamoto sighed at the look on Mukuro's face which simply said 'it makes no sense'. "Look. Even you have to have someone you care about. Not as just a tool, but someone you don't wish to ever see hurt. Someone you might even love."

"Perhaps," he murmured with someone particular obviously in mind. Yamamoto gave him a moment to really think about how he felt about that person and get those feelings set in his mind.

"Well," Yamamoto sighed finally, "Tsuna feels that way about everyone."

"Impossible," Mukuro snapped with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe for me or you," he corrected, "But not for Tsuna. That, more than anything, is why we follow him. He loves us, Mukuro, and works his hardest to keep us safe from the things in this world that would hurt us. It might cause him pain, but he knows it would hurt more if he didn't."

"Why not simply destroy everything?" Mukuro inquired with a dark gleam in his eye. "Then there would be--"

"A lot of people who hurt," Yamamoto interjected. "Imagine how you'd feel if the person you cared about was destroyed and ripped away from you. If he destroyed everything, then he would be handing out that pain to _everyone_. When he can feel other's pain so easily, do you really think he would want that when there's another way?"

"I see," Mukuro replied unhappily. "Rather than destroy everything, he--" Mukuro broke off at the sound of Tsuna groaning his way into wakefulness. He jerked into full wakefulness and darted up in his bed when he realized he wasn't still in the courtyard.

"Wha--Where?!"

"You're home, Tsuna," Yamamoto soothed.

"Why?!" He yelled in panic. "The punishment--"

"Ryohei took your place," Yamamoto answered quietly. Tsuna froze at the words and looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes. "After watching for half a day, none of us were willing to see you suffer anymore, Tsuna. Ryohei talked the Vendiche into--"

"No!" Tsuna cried, immediately trying to scramble out of the bed. Mukuro darted forward before the swordsman could and gently restrained Tsuna from behind while he continued to fight in effort to return to the punishment. "Let me go!" Tsuna shouted in open fear for Ryohei's safety. "I have to--"

"You have to stay here!" Yamamoto yelled firmly over him. "If you don't, Gokudera said he'd hit you." Tsuna once more turned into a statue at the words. Then he sagged in Mukuro's arms, utterly defeated by the simple sentence.

_It's your responsibility to accept this, not to stop it_, Gokudera's message said. Although, he probably didn't mean it in such a harsh way.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered. "Why did he interfere? Why didn't you guys just let me--"

"Because they love you," Mukuro replied quietly. "I have warned you before of your power, my dear Tsunayoshi. It seems you underestimated it."

"I don't need it," Tsuna sobbed in Mukuro's arms. "I don't need that kind of power if people are just going to get hurt because of it. I never asked him to--"

"Do you hate us, Tsuna," Yamamoto asked. Tsuna looked up with a face full of misery and tears freely falling down his face. "Do you hate us because we want to protect you as much as you want to protect us?"

"No!" He wept. "I could never--"

"Then let someone else take the pain this time," he whispered, reaching out to brush some stray hair away from Tsuna's bandaged face. Clenching his eyes shut, Tsuna quietly nodded in acceptance.

No matter how much he wanted to, some times it hurt others more, rather than less, for him to take the hurt and pain into himself. No matter how much he hated it, this was one of those times.


	35. Chapter 35 Sight

"Once upon a time there was a princess who lived in a tall, tall tower and outside that tower there lived a dragon--"

"Was he a scary dragon?"

"He had sharp teeth, but the princess knew that he would never hurt her with them. He was a kind dragon and he was only mean to the bad men who came to try to hurt the princess. The dragon would gobble them all up though, so that the princess could live every day without worry."

"Wasn't the princess lonely in the tower if he gobbled everyone up?"

"Of course not! The dragon brought lots of _good _friends for the princess to play with. He carried them on his back from far away places and they came to stay at the tower where every day became a festival. The princess wasn't alone at all!"

"But, still... Dragons are scary! They're big and... and they have sharp teeth and sharp claws and they roar like this-- RAWR!"

"This dragon was special, though. Sometimes he could turn into a handsome prince and come join the festival with everyone else. When he did, he hugged the princess and told her how much he loved her and that made him less scary when he had to turn into a dragon again. But you know something? It was really the dragon that was lonely. He could only turn into a human when the moon was full. The rest of the time, he was too big to fit into the tower with everyone else so he only got to watch while he guarded the gates around the castle."

"That's sad. Why didn't everyone just go outside and visit the dragon if he was too big to fit in the tower?"

"Because then he wouldn't be able to use his dragon fire to gobble up the bad guys who tried to hurt the princess. He'd be too scared of hurting everyone. But if everyone stayed in the tower, he would be able to keep everyone safe and that made the dragon happy even if he was lonely."

"There has to be something that the princess could do so that the dragon could be happier! It's too sad if he doesn't get to play with everyone that often! He's working hard for everyone but he doesn't get to have any fun! The princess should do something to help him!"

"One day... One day the knight that's asleep in the tower will wake up. Then he will climb down the tower and help the dragon keep the bad men away. Then the dragon won't be lonely because the knight would be strong enough to withstand his dragon fire and he could ride on the dragon's back while they fight together. The knight would probably be scared at first since the dragon is so big and scary, but then the knight would see that the dragon was lonely and they'd become friends. And then everyone would live happily ever after."

"Really?"

"Really. Now go to sleep."

"Can...Can Hotaru be the knight?"

"Ha-hi? Wouldn't you be scared?"

"Yes. Hotaru would be very scared. But Hotaru wouldn't be able to leave the dragon alone. It's too sad. Even if Hotaru is scared right now... One day Hotaru won't be! One day Hotaru won't be scared of anything!"

"Then Hotaru can be the knight. But right now, the knight is supposed to be sleeping. So lay down like a good boy and shut your eyes."

"Yes, Momma. Goodnight."

"Good night, Hotaru."

* * *

"Boss! I thought--"

"Don't worry," Tsuna whispered as he walked through the school gates. "I got your message. I know my responsibilities."

"Boss... I'm sorry," Gokudera replied quietly, unable to meet Tsuna in the eyes.

"I guess things don't always work out like we want," he commented with his own eyes locked on where Ryohei was entrapped across the courtyard. Slowly, the crowd around the pillory broke open to let Tsuna through while people scoffed over the fact that Tsuna was walking free. Tsuna ignored their mockery, too focused on the one hurting before him. Without going over the line that the Vendiche guarded, Tsuna knelt down so that Ryohei could see him without arcing his neck.

"Hey! Tsuna!" He called with a wide smile, completely oblivious to the trail of dried blood on his forehead and the ants that feed greedily off of it.

"How are you doing?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"It's not so bad after the first couple of hours," he chuckled. "This is pretty extreme stuff! I might have to do this again some time!"

"Don't say that," Tsuna pleaded with his heartache etched on his face. "I..."

"It'll be okay," Ryohei soothed with a wide grin. "I'm built for stuff like this, Tsuna."

"Little brother..." Tsuna whispered.

"Eh?"

"I'm still your little brother, aren't I? So, call me little bro," he said firmly despite the tears in his eyes. "I was too stupid before when I told you that I didn't need you. And I'm sorry that I threw all that stuff in your face. I wasn't myself--"

"Water under the bridge, little bro," Ryohei interrupted. "That was over a year ago. I've already forgiven you for all that. It kind of helped me, too. I stopped my bad habits after I found out you knew."

"Is that why you didn't turn your back on me?" Tsuna whispered.

"Hey, little bro," Ryohei grinned without answering.

"What?"

"Join the boxing club!" Ryohei bellowed. Tsuna froze in the face of his enthusiasm despite his current state and slowly, he began to laugh. It was completely outrageous. Despite his ability to withstand pain, he had to be bearing tremendous amounts of it. Yet, all he cared about was Tsuna joining the boxing club. Don Girarde didn't even _have _clubs!

"Alright," Tsuna laughed while he blinked away tears. "When you get out of here, I'll box with you. But you've got to think of me a good Ring name. I can't have the Extreme Lion Puncher sounding cooler than me."

"I'll think of something Extreme!"

"Think of a name for your nephew, too," Tsuna added quietly.

"You'd let me name your son?" Ryohei roared in surprise, staring at Tsuna with wide eyes.

"I'd be honored and I don't think Kyoko would argue," he smiled. "I... I made a lot of mistakes where Kyoko was concerned, but I'm going to try to make up for that. Assuming she accepts, I'm going to marry her, Ryohei."

"What about Haru?" The boxer asked in shock. Tsuna smiled at the dumb look on his face which were mirrored on no few people around them.

"A lot of countries make allowances for more than one wife," he answered. "Me and Haru are getting a divorce and then I'm going to marry them both. The Ninth still hasn't given his approval, but I'm going to do it anyway. I won't let your nephew be a bastard and I won't let Kyoko suffer for my mistakes. Not anymore."

"Extreme to the limit..." Ryohei whispered. Tsuna smiled, satisfied that he'd given Ryohei enough to think about for a while. That, more than anything, was the problem with this particular torture. The person was left with nothing to think about after a while and only the sensation of pain to fill their mind.

"I've got to go," he murmured. "But I'll be back after class. Okay?" Ryohei nodded, still too shocked to really think properly. Tsuna couldn't blame him. He'd felt the same way after Haru had suggested it in her overwhelming way.

Standing, Tsuna turned to look at his other friends and classmates who had been quietly watching them talk. Tsuna traded looks with his Guardians, who all had the same expression on their faces. They all felt the pain. They all felt the heartache. They all hated it.

But it was required.

* * *

"Fire!" Someone screamed from the hallway. "We can't put it out!" Yamamoto wasn't far behind Tsuna in jumping to his feet and darting down the hallway with Gokudera in close pursuit. They all had the same thought it mind. How did a fire start here of all places?!

That was quickly answered as the so-called 'fire' darted forward and knocked Tsuna backward. Rather than panic, Yamamoto and Gokudera loosened up their defensive stances and grinned at one another. The little ball of flame was shining a bright white and there was only one thing they knew that was made of white flame and could move on its own.

"Pr-i-in-n-n-ce," Tsuna gasped as the ball of flame bounced on his chest. "G-e-e-et o-o-o-off!"

"Do you know something about this, Sawada?" Mr. Nigel asked, walking out of his classroom at the commotion. He paused as the fireball slowly slid off of Tsuna's chest to hover on the ground next to him.

"You might say that," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. Before Mr. Nigel could ask anything more, Tsuna sat up and turned to the fireball beside him. "What are you doing here, Prince? Shouldn't you be with Haru?" In answer, the Flames began to coalesce and harden until a miniature unicorn stood in front of him. Tsuna felt a smile tugging at his lips as the onlookers mumbled their appreciation for the beauty of the small creature. Although they didn't really know it, their appreciation was transferred from Prince to Haru since Prince was made of her Flame.

Tsuna's smile was wiped off his face as Prince charged at him.

"Prince!" Tsuna squealed, scrambling out of the way. "We promised Haru we wouldn't fight!" In reply, Prince slowly walked up to him while Tsuna looked at him with suspicion. As he feared, one of his hooves ground down on Tsuna's foot the moment the creature got close enough. Tsuna gritted his teeth and gave the unicorn a dark look. The little creature didn't look like it particularly cared at the moment. Haru was hundreds of miles away, after all.

"Do that again and I'll step on you, _Horse_," he growled. Tsuna could feel his teeth cracking as Prince stomped down once more. "Why you--!" Laughingly, Yamamoto and Gokudera both darted forward to restrain Tsuna as he began to charge toward the two-foot tall unicorn. They could all see the merriment in the way Prince twitched his tail and galloped a few feet away in mockery. "Why the hell are you here?!" Tsuna yelled. "If you just--" Tsuna broke off as Prince shook his mane and a white Delving Flame appeared on the tip of his horn.

"You want to tell me something?" Tsuna asked in curiosity, finally calming down now that Prince wasn't picking a fight. Prince nodded and once more began to slowly approach. Shrugging out of his friend's hands, Tsuna knelt down to meet him. Still cautious due to Prince's known habits of animosity toward Tsuna, he held out a hand bearing his own Delving Flame and let Prince bow his horn down to meet it.

_Haru sat on the side of a small bed that had been set up for Hotaru, telling him a bedtime story. "The Princess and the Dragon'" had become a nightly routine as Hotaru wanted to know more and more about the festivals that the princess had in her tower. As a side note, Hotaru had begun to show more and more interest in the dragon in the story as time passed. _

_"Can...Can Hotaru be the knight?"_

_"Ha-hi? Wouldn't you be scared?"_

_"Yes. Hotaru would be very scared. But Hotaru wouldn't be able to leave the dragon alone. It's too sad. Even if Hotaru is scared right now... One day Hotaru won't be! One day Hotaru won't be scared of anything!"_

"H-He wants..." Tsuna stared at Prince, feeling as if the unicorn had just ripped the floor out from under him. The whole story that Haru had been telling their son was bright in his mind. Even being told the dragon was scary, Hotaru was willing to look past that. It gave him hope that one day Hotaru would understand that Tsuna was the very dragon she told him about. One day, Hotaru might be willing to be the knight at the dragon's side. "Thank you," Tsuna sobbed, unable to hold back tears at the thought.

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto asked worriedly. He paused in his hovering when Tsuna looked up at him with a bright smile.

"He wants to be the knight, Yamamoto," Tsuna exclaimed in joy. "My little Hotaru wants to be the knight." Prince began galloping in circles, happy to have gotten his message across while Tsuna's classmates simply stared with wide eyes. Before Tsuna could get too exhalted, however, Prince charged forward and knocked him over again. "What--?!" He gasped as the horse put a hoof on his chest in warning, pinning him where he'd been knocked back against the wall.

Prince stared down at him with eyes full of emotion and Tsuna flushed. Prince was still pissed at him. Thinking back, Tsuna couldn't really blame him. Haru had surely been upset for a while when Tsuna hadn't called. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't called since then, either.

"Alright!" Tsuna yelled in exasperation. "Tell her I'll visit her as soon as I can. I can't this weekend but I will the first chance I get. I need to get things settled with Kyoko anyway." Prince still wasn't happy. The hoof on his chest rose up and descended, making Tsuna grunt at the impact while Prince tossed his head in irritation. It wasn't enough. "Fine! I'll call myself. Will that make you happy?" Once more the hoof lifted up and once more Tsuna found himself grunting. "Look, Horse," he growled, "If you keep that up you're going to break something and then I'm going to get pretty pissed off myself. What more do you--" Tsuna cut off at the look in Princes' eyes, which seemed to lance straight to Tsuna's heart. "Okay, I get it," he finally grumbled. "I'll apologize and bring gifts for everyone. How's that? Is there something you'd like since you came all this way?"

Prince's eyes lit up, telling Tsuna that there was indeed something. Once more, a Delving Flame flickered on the tip of his head and once more Tsuna reached forward with his own to recieve the message sent by Flame.

_Hotaru sat on top of a carousel, too amazed by all the colors and lights to be afraid. Haru stood next to him as the horse under him bounced along the track, holding him steady so that he didn't fall. Prince watched in curiosity, wondering why Hotaru didn't ride him if he liked riding horses so much. Then Prince's eyes caught sight of the bright seat that Hotaru was sitting in and the reins in his hands. Maybe Hotaru needed such things to feel safe...?_

"You want a saddle?" Tsuna goggled in surprise. Prince nodded. "Where the hell am I going to get one small enough to fit you?!" Tsuna grunted and restrained himself from ringing the unicorn's neck when the hoof crashed down once more as if to say 'that's your problem'. "Fine," Tsuna replied through clenched teeth. "I'll figure it out. Now get out of here before I break my promise to Haru and break your neck." All the breath was knocked out of him as Prince used him as a stepping stone to jump sideways. Before his breathe returned and he could grab the creature, Prince turned into a ball of Flame and went flying out the nearest window.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with barely restrained laughter.

"No," Tsuna grumbled, taking his friend's offers of aid in order to get to his feet. "I was just trampled by that damn...damn _Horse_. I think I'm going to have hoof prints on my chest for the next month."

"He really doesn't like you, does he, Boss?" Gokudera said, also unable to hide the smile in his eyes. Tsuna smiled with him, knowing that Prince's dominant facade was a mirroring representation of Haru's overwhelming energy. It had literally taken a mind of it's own, though.

"I don't think it's that he doesn't like me," Tsuna groaned, rubbing his chest where the unicorn had repeatedly hit him. "It's that he's obstinate where Haru is concerned."

"So why did he come?" Yamamoto asked curiously. Tsuna looked around to find that question mirrored on all the faces around them.

"Just to give me a bit of a wake up call," Tsuna blushed. Regardless of how anyone pried, he refused to say more. One thought continued to circle in his head, though, making the day more bearable despite how Ryohei was suffering outside.

_Hotaru wanted to be the knight!_

* * *

"Don't worry, Tsuna," Yamamoto murmured, patting Tsuna on the back. "This kind of thing is nothing to him." Tsuna nodded, but didn't tear his eyes away from the rain pouring down outside of the Gym. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that the sky had broke open at mid-day. The water would wash the ants off of Ryohei and give him something to wet his throat, but he was also exposed to it, as well. Even the warm shower could make him sick since he was forced to be out in it without care.

"Tomorrow is the last day, right?" He asked quietly. Yamamoto nodded softly, knowing exactly what Tsuna was thinking about. Hoping that he could find something to distract Tsuna with, Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's attention an tossed his head toward the scorekeeper's table. After nodding in understanding, they both slipped over and began fiddling with the controls in hopes that they could bring up the television built into the rarely-used scoreboard.

"Hey, turn it up!" Someone called from the bleachers where the other students had been trying to find something to pass the time. The yell had the effect of grabbing Tsuna's attention like desired and he soon found himself watching the news broadcast as Gokudera found the switch to raise the sound levels.

"...at this time. Furthermore, the police and investigators have turned over Crimson Curtain's so-called evidence to specialists in order to determine the validity of the proof before acting upon it," the broadcaster announced. "Teidor has refused comment on the matter and the authorities have restricted him from leaving the country until further notice. We have Erica on site at the Teidor residence with..."

"What's going on?" Tsuna inquired in curiosity.

"It's another Crimson Curtain attack, Boss," Gokudera answered with a dark look on his face.

"I thought the Crimson Curtain was just a fake character that the Ninth--"

"No," Yamamoto interjected. "He used Crimson Curtain's identity to fool you, but Crimson Curtain is someone else entirely. My contacts have been going nuts about him for a while now. This is the second attack this week."

"Wait..." Tsuna murmured in shock. "So the guy who hacked me wasn't the Ninth?!"

"No," Gokudera answered, making Tsuna collapse into the nearest seat in wide-eyed confusion. "Crimson Curtain hacked into the database. The Ninth used his identity and the fact that he hacked you to cover himself in order to release those photos on Ari's command."

"Then the data...?"

"We're still tracking it all down," Gokudera answered while biting his lip in frustration. "Cadenza said that there was a virus built into the hack. Whatever Crimson Curtain stole, he covered his tracks. Cadenza and her team are still trying to find what trail he left through our systems, but the virus has destroyed most of it."

"When we get home, I need to see what she's compiled," Tsuna ordered. "No matter how inconsequential it seems, I have to know what information Crimson Curtain has got a hold of. There's things that he could have gotten through my connection that he wouldn't have been able to access any other way."

"I'll call and tell her to have a report ready, Boss," Gokudera replied, dashing off to find some quiet privacy to make his call.

"Yamamoto, I need--"

"There you are, my dear Tsunayoshi," a voice popped in behind him. Tsuna automatically stiffened at Mukuro's voice and he felt no few heads turn in their direction.

"I thought I told you to go away, Mukuro," he growled through clenched teeth. "Shouldn't you be on a plane going elsewhere?"

"I had a few things to take care of," he replied in open amusement. Tsuna twitched despite himself at the feeling of Mukuro playfully tweaking his hair.

"I don't have time for your games," Tsuna snarled, turning in his seat to face the man standing behind him. "I--"

"Not even if I can give you your eye back?" Mukuro smiled, knowing from Tsuna's blank face that he'd gotten the attention he wanted.

"M-My eye?"

"Indeed," Mukuro replied with a smile twitching on the corner of his lips. Tsuna's expression went from shocked hope to darkened irritation in an instant.

"I won't pay."

"Kufufufu," he chuckled in reply. "You guard yourself well against me. Alas, you have already paid me well enough in advance. I do not require more." Knowing exactly what Mukuro meant, Tsuna felt himself flush which only sent Mukuro into another fit of merriment. Of all people, Mukuro knew how to best get under his skin.

"Alright," Tsuna agreed hesitantly after a moment.

"Tsuna--!" Yamamoto objected, jumping to his feet. "Are you going to trust him after--"

"It's okay," Tsuna soothed, giving Mukuro a deep look. "I don't know what he's going to do, but I don't sense any ill will from him. Even though he's acting playful, he's deadly serious."

"You see through me so easily," Mukuro murmured in open pleasure.

"Not at all," Tsuna corrected with a smile playing on his lips. "I just know that I can kill you at any time if you screw with me anymore."

"Your words make me tremble," the illusionist replied with an expression that said he didn't mean with fear. Tsuna sighed and shot him a long-suffering look in which Mukuro chuckled at. "Let me in your mind," Mukuro ordered quietly, getting down to business. Tsuna nodded while Yamamoto anxiously approached. Out of the corner of his eye, Tsuna noticed several of his classmates curiously watching, too, since they had nothing better to do. Cheri noticed his glance and took it as him asking her to approach.

"Shut your eyes, Tsunayoshi,' Mukuro ordered. Tsuna obeyed, willing to do _almost _anything in order to get his lost sight back. Tsuna bit his lip when he felt Mukuro on the corners of his mind, but didn't immediately push him out. "_It is not your eye that is broken_," Mukuro whispered on the edges of his mind. "_It is that your mind refuses to accept that it is still in one piece_._ Let me see what I can do about convincing it._"

"Very well," Tsuna replied aloud, unsure if Mukuro could hear his thoughts like Prometheus had. "But if I feel any threat..." Tsuna felt assent from within him before Mukuro dived into his mind. He gasped at the feeling of Mukuro rapidly rummaging around and immediately increased his Flame to push him out. Mukuro flew out ahead of it, though, with his work already completed. Tsuna could tell due to the merriment on his face when he snapped his eyes back open.

"It is done," Mukuro murmured with a smile playing along his lips at Tsuna's panicked expression.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. "I don't feel any different."

"Are you alright, Tsuna?!" Cheri exclaimed worriedly. Tsuna looked around in surprise to find that he had a crowd around him. In a few seconds, not only had Gokudera returned and Yamamoto moved closer, but numerous people from his class had come to watch.

"You screwed with my time perception again," Tsuna grumbled, giving Mukuro a dark look.

"Kufufufu," he chuckled. "Don't worry, my little Mafia Boss. I only peeked a little bit."

"Mu-ku-ro..." Tsuna growled, jumping to his feet. He immediately sat back down, however, at a wave of dizziness that passed over him.

"Boss...!" Gokudera cried, reaching out to steady him.

"I'm okay," he soothed after shaking his head a few times to clear it. "What did you do, Mukuro?"

"Kufufufu," he chuckled. "It took some convincing in order to fix the link that was broken. I have done what I can. Be careful on how you use it, my dear Tsunayoshi. Until the color returns, it will not be as strong as your other eye."

"It's fixed?" Tsuna asked, unable to believe that the damage had been corrected so easily.

"I would have done it sooner," Mukuro admonished, "But no one was willing to tell me how it was harmed. It took quite some doing in order to find out on my own."

"Is that where you've been disappearing to?" Yamamoto inquired.

"Let us see how my work went," Mukuro replied without intending to answer the question. Tsuna nodded and allowed him to reach forward to pull of his eye-patch. Fearful of being let down, Tsuna clenched his eyes shut despite the fact that Mukuro laughed at him for it. "Come now, Tsunayoshi. You can not see with your eyes shut. Open them." Cautiously, Tsuna cracked his previously blind eye open.

He immediately cried out in surprise and fell backward in his chair as a ball of blue Flame went flying toward his face.

* * *

"Tsuna...?" Yamamoto asked worriedly, pulling back his hand from where he'd been reaching down to inspect Tsuna's eye. Tsuna stared at him from where he had fallen backward on the floor with a face full of panic and fear. "Tsuna... what's wrong?"

"Boss," Gokudera added worriedly despite the laughter going on around them. Tsuna jerked and scrambled backward in fear when Gokudera stepped forward. A cold sweat had broken out on his forehead and his eyes continued to dart around without seeming to recognize anything around him.

"Tsunayoshi," Mukuro called in open worry matching that of the others. Rather than move toward where Tsuna had backed himself against the wall while he began to hyperventilate in his panic, Mukuro stayed completely still. "Tsunayoshi," he repeated firmly, finally getting Tsuna's attention.

"M-M-Mukuro," he stuttered. "W-W-Where are y-you?"

"I'd move to show you, but I fear you'll panic even further," Mukuro replied. "You're acting quite unlike yourself."

"Of course I am!" Tsuna yelled as the crowd grew silent, finally realizing that Tsuna's actions were more than just silly antics. "Where are you?! I've got to get out of here!"

"What do you see, Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Fire!" He yelled with his eyes continuing to dart from person to person in fear. "The whole gym is full of fire! Did you mess with my time again?! How--"

"Shut your eye," Mukuro ordered. "Shut the eye I just repaired and open your other one, Tsunayoshi."

"What good will that do?!" Tsuna cried.

"Do it, Boss," Gokudera urged. Tsuna's head turned toward the sound of his voice, but didn't show any signs of recognition.

"Gokudera...? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Boss," he said, waving his hand which Tsuna stared at with wide eyes. "The gym isn't on fire. I don't know what Mukuro did, but I think it's best you do what he says."

"A-Alright," he replied with a small tremble. In almost a comical way, Tsuna shut his eye and opened his other one in quick succession. "Eh?" Tsuna loosened up from where he'd been literally backed against the wall and put his hand to his face in clear confusion. "I don't understand," he murmured. "Just a second ago..."

"It seems I took down more barriers than I was supposed to," Mukuro said. Tsuna didn't show any sign he heard him from where he was looking around while trading which eye he looked out from. Had he not been about ready to have a heart attack a few moments previously, the sight would have been amusing in no little way.

"What do you see, Boss?" Gokudera asked quietly when Tsuna finally looked around with both eyes wide open.

"Flames," he murmured. "I can see the Flames inside everyone. Gokudera... you have a bright red just like the Storm Chain. Yamamoto... yours is bright, too. It's such a pure blue... much more than even White's. And you... who are you?"

"It's me, Tsuna," Cheri answered worriedly when he stepped forward and grabbed her by her shoulders, no longer fearing the Flames in his sight.

"Wow," he mumbled, staring at her with a look that made her blush. "I never would have expected you to have such a Flame. And you! Who is that?"

"It's Curtis," the man replied. "Curtis of the Regalia. We talked once before...?"

"I see why Hotaru like you," he grinned widely. Then he stopped in shock of his own words. "Hotaru... Was this how Hotaru always saw the world?" Tsuna turned around and his face fell when he looked at Mukuro. He covered his mouth and his face turned green. "M-Mukuro...?"

"Do not look, my dear Tsunayoshi," Mukuro replied quietly.

"W-Why..?" He gasped, slowly stumbling toward the man.

"This world is full of ugliness," he answered without emotion. "Should I be any different now that you have bound me to this Path?"

"Do you truly see none of the beauty," Tsuna asked, finally coming to a stop in front of him. Mukuro looked away, unable to meet Tsuna's clear gaze into his very soul. Then Tsuna smiled. "Stay with me, Mukuro," he ordered, bringing a wave of silent shock in the wake of his words. "As nothing more than friends, stay with me. I'll show you why this world is beautiful and I'll make your Flame shine." Rather than argue, Mukuro softly nodded in acceptance of the offer.

"I'm feeling sleepy," Tsuna whispered a moment later. Before anyone could react to the statement, Tsuna fell forward into Mukuro's surprised arms.


	36. Chapter 36 Mind Trip

Tsuna rubbed his eyes and yawned as the cover fell off of his head. The last thing he remembered was seeing Mukuro's Flame and deciding that he had to fix it. Then he'd realized how tired that he'd become. He'd went from his normal energy levels to completely drained within a few minutes.

"Finally awake, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth said with amusement in his voice. Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the room behind him and blushed. Not only was the Ninth present, but so was a woman that he recognized all too well. With a yelp, he grabbed his covers and threw it back over his shoulders while silently giving gratitude to whoever had left his pants on. That person had also seen fit to put his eye-patch back on, as well. "Come. Eat," the Ninth ordered with a laugh. "You need your strength before Lilith gets to work."

"Work?" Tsuna repeated in askance. A loud grumble erupted from his stomach before he got an answer, making him blush even harder. "H-How long was I out?" He asked instead, reaching over to grab his robe from beside the bed. He slipped it on with yet another blush, even though he knew that White had already seen him without a shirt on.

"A day and a half," he answered with a smile while Tsuna made his way over to his sitting area. His stomach grumbled once more at the sight of the feast that the Ninth had laid out for him. Despite the hollow feeling in his stomach, he ignored the food at the man's reply.

"Then Ryohei...?!" He prompted.

"He's fine," the Ninth answered with a knowing grin. "He's already been treated and about cleaned the Headquarters out of food. The Chef wasn't sure whether to be pleased or upset over his enthusiastic eating."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed, collapsing into an empty seat beside White. Without wasting more time than it took to give a belated greeting, Tsuna began to dig in while only sparing a few moments to completely forget about table manners. The empty hole inside him wanted to be filled and filled_ right now_.

"From what we could figure out while you were unconscious," the Ninth explained while Tsuna continued to inhale the food in front of him. "Mukuro incidentally destroyed a gateway inside your mind."

"You don't seem surprised," Tsuna mumbled between bites. He paused with his fork held midair and shot the Ninth a knowing look. "You can see like that, can't you?"

"On occasion," he admitted with a small smile. "For me, the Sight is like a second aura I see around people if their Flame is strong. That's how I knew of your strength from a young age, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna grunted and returned to his meal, trying not to think too hard about the man's words. "There are many gates within the human mind," he continued as he absently sipped his tea. "Most of them are never opened within a normal person. This gate that Mukuro has torn down is one that only we Vongola hold within us. It was a gate created so that we could see and come to understand the link between this world and the next. Not all of our ancestors ever even touched this gate within themselves, but nearly all those who went through the Reckoning ended up being able to use it. Perhaps..." The Ninth shook his head at whatever train of though he'd had and smiled. "Who knows? I, myself, passed the Trial and didn't have to go through such a painful ordeal."

"Be grateful," Tsuna grumbled, trying not to let the memories be summoned by the man's words.

"You never told us what--"

"And I never will," he interrupted, pausing in his meal to give the Ninth a hard look. "You've served Vongola well without knowing and there's no reason for you to know now. Chalk it up as another mystery of the universe and be done with it."

"Very well," the Ninth agreed quietly, understanding that it wasn't something that Tsuna wanted to delve into.

"There's one thing I never understood," Tsuna mumbled, sitting back from his now-empty plates with a cup of tea in his hands. "Why were you able to pass the Trial and I wasn't?"

"The Trial is started once one has been pushed to the brink of death," he answered. "When I was pushed there, I was resolute in my determination not to follow the path my ancestors took. My resolution was accepted."

"But you do kill and do things that our predecessors did," Tsuna replied. "And you're the one that gave me orders to do so time and time again."

"Ah," the Ninth agreed with a mournful look on his face. "Yet my resolution stays firm. I bear those sins without regret, but it has never shaken my resolution. I do not need to walk the same path as those that came before me. If I sin, it is my own path that has determined that it was needed."

"That's one hell of a loophole," Tsuna grumbled.

"Resolution is a tricky thing, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth chuckled warmly. "At times it can be as fragile as glass while at other times it can be as strong as steel. As long as you stay firm in your beliefs, then your Flame will stay bright with it."

"Heh," he sighed in thought, "Maybe that's Mukuro's problem. Everything was straight-forward for him before, but he's lost his way now that he's tied to humanity. He has no resolve anymore."

"It will be up to you to give it to him," the Ninth replied. "Well now," he prompted, turning to their quietly listening guest. "Now that Tsunayoshi has been properly fed and strengthened, let us get to work." Tsuna turned to look at Lilith, as well, with no little trepidation in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Tsuna," she chuckled, setting down her own tea. "You're actually the one that's going to be doing the work. We can't leave your ability wide open like it is or it will sap your energy every time you open that eye. I'm just going to take you inside your head and let you figure out how you want to control it on your own." At her cue, Tsuna put down his own drink and unbelted his robe so that she could work. With a sigh of resignation, he watched as two fingers lit with Delving Flames were pressed into his forehead and chest respectively.

"What the hell...?" Tsuna murmured when his eyes reopened. He could tell from the sudden change in scenery that he was inside his own mind. Yet, it was so much different than last time White had brought him here.

"One's mind evolves over time," White explained, flicking into view beside him. "It looks like you've reordered your thoughts since last time I was here." Tsuna nodded without giving comment, too busy looking around at how his own mind was working.

If he was a spider, he would be in spiderweb heaven. The very place he stood was a wide, glittering strand of web between two broad platforms. Each platform held a cocoon of ice that was brightly lit in Flames. He could see the webs and the platforms spiraling high into the air above him, far into the depths below him, and in every other direction he could see. Needless to say, the cavern of his mind was a broad expanse. It wasn't dark, however. The Flames on every platform dotted the world like stars and reflected off of the cocoons of memories as if they were prisms.

Curious, Tsuna walked down the wide ramp he was standing on in wonder. He began to laugh at the image of Ryohei's grinning face that appeared on the ground when his foot touched the platform. Reaching out, Tsuna's eyes flickered before his hand ever fully came in touch with the Flames roaring over the cocoon of ice. Pulling his hand back, he smiled at all the memories that had flooded into his mind. Even more interesting was how warm it made him.

"From the looks of it," White called from the next platform over, "Each of these are your memories of a different person. The good and the bad aren't separated. Rather, you see those around you as the sum of their parts rather than looking at events including those people as separate entities. There's no heat from this fire, so I assume that it's someone you either don't like or someone that hurt you." Curious, Tsuna walked over to the platform she was standing on and felt himself grow cold.

"You might say that," Tsuna groaned. "Hiko isn't someone that I could ever feel warmed by. The world is better off without him."

"Well, this is a dead end," she sighed, looking around to find no other platforms connecting to the one they were on, other than the one that went back to his memories of Ryohei. "That's fine though. Where we need to go is definitely off the beaten path. We just need to find a trail of some sort or we'll never find it."

"Maybe..." Tsuna mumbled in thought. "Maybe if we find Mukuro's cocoon, we might get a lead. I'm sure that he was probably curious when he dug around in here."

"It's worth a shot," she replied warmly. "Any thoughts on which direction it might be in?"

"Let me think," Tsuna murmured, biting his lips while he got everything settled in his mind. "Ryohei probably connects to Yamamoto and Gokudera and...um...probably Kyoko and a few others. If there's a path from one of them to Hotaru, then we should be able to find him from there. Either directly or through Ken."

"So you have some idea how people are connected to each other," White smiled.

"No," Tsuna corrected sadly as he gestured for White to follow him. "I just know that Hotaru is the center of everything in me."

* * *

Gokudera paced worriedly outside Tsuna's room. He wasn't alone, either. Yamamoto relaxed against a wall while Ryohei shadowboxed beside him, having not stopped for an instant once he was treated and recharged. He had four days of enforced stillness to make up for, after all. They had all wanted to wait in Tsuna's room for him to wake, but the Ninth had ordered them outside. Then, they'd tried to wait in their rooms, but somehow they'd all ended up back in front of Tsuna's door together.

"AGG!" Gokudera finally grumbled. "How much longer?! They've been in there--" He broke off at a cry from within the room and he wasn't the only one that stiffened in worry. The three didn't even bother to trade looks before they ran toward the door in unison.

"What happened?!" Yamamoto exclaimed upon seeing Tsuna laying unconscious on the floor. The Ninth was in the middle of kneeling down to check on him and White sat in her seat in a daze. The Ninth ignored him in effort to get Tsuna rolled over. When he did, it didn't look good. Tsuna's eyes were locked wide open and a small waft of Flame rose from his chest. That was enough for the three Guardians.

With the Ninth's permission, they stretched Tsuna out to check him over. Physically he seemed okay, but...

"He's not breathing!" Yamamoto yelled in panic. Without further ado, he and Gokudera began CPR in effort to correct the all-too-often occurrence. The only difference in this occurrence was Tsuna's reaction upon Yamamoto pressing his lips over Tsuna's open mouth. Namely, the fact that he had one. In surprise, Yamamoto let out the breath he'd been holding in which only made Tsuna choke further since the swordsman didn't think to pull back first. When he remembered to, Tsuna sat up in a rush, coughing and spluttering.

"What did you kiss me for?!" Tsuna finally shouted with a bright red face.

"Um..." Yamamoto mumbled while sheepishly scratching his head.

"You weren't breathing, Boss," Gokudera answered worriedly.

"Yes, I was!" He squealed in return. "White got startled and hit me with a little too much of her Blue Flame! It took me a minute to shake it off, but I was definitely breathing!"

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth chuckled. "They were only thinking of helping you. You shouldn't be angry."

"Say that when you wake up to Yamamoto kissing you!" Tsuna exclaimed with his face turning even more red. Then his face paled and his attention when to White. Before anyone else could even get a glimpse, he was already scrambling forward. "White!" He called worriedly, gently shaking her by her shoulders. "White! Wake up! You're back!"

"Hunh..ah...eh?" White blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it from whatever shock had hit her. "Tsu-na...?"

"It's me, White," he confirmed. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I-It wasn't you," she murmured in a daze. "Well, I mean, it _was _you...but it wasn't you you... I mean the you that... nevermind..." Once more she shook her head in effort to clear her lingering shock. "Did you finish?"

"Ah," he confirmed quietly. "I did right before that beast appeared. I'll have to work harder to keep that leashed. They say memories can take on a life of their own... but that was..."

"That was one hell of a memory," she finished with wide eyes.

"I was never one to take rejection well," Tsuna replied with a sad chuckle. "Sometimes it eats at me, but I never expected it to look quite like that."

"From how your mind was ordered, I didn't expect to see anything roaming around," White murmured. "I've went into minds that were full of creatures and beasts before. That's actually the norm rather than the quiet I always find in your mind. I just wasn't prepared for it, I guess."

"Sorry," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "I guess I'm not all that special after all."

"That's not such a bad thing," she replied with a small, secretive smile. Tsuna found himself blushing once more at her words while his friends merely raised their eyebrows in near unison. This, of course, only had the effect of making him blush even deeper.

"Um... eh... "

"Did you find the gate, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth prompted. Tsuna turned to him with an open sigh of relief, grateful for the distraction.

"Yes," he answered. "Mukuro left a trail for us to follow and we found it not far from the collection of memories about the Vendiche. It took a while because we had to keep backtracking through my mind. Mukuro took quite a walk from the looks of it and I'm going to have to knock the hell out of him for it later. The important thing, though, is that I was able to build another faucet. My sight should be normal now, if I did it right, and I should be able to see the Flames at will. From the size of the hole that was ripped through the gate, I can see why I passed out so quickly, too. My Flames were probably sucked through it whenever my mind said 'my eye is in use'."

"Test it out," the Ninth ordered quietly. Tsuna nodded and fearlessly reached up to pull off his eye-patch. With a smile, he looked around with a set of eyes which looked to be permanently lit in soft Flames.

"The color is back, Boss," Gokudera exclaimed in open happiness.

"It's still kind of blurry," Tsuna replied, biting his lip. "But nothing is on fire this time."

"You're eye probably just needs to be strengthened," the Ninth soothed. "We'll get you something to correct the problem until you can get used to using it again." Tsuna nodded in agreement and made nearly everyone in the room jump as the Dying Will Flame burst out on his head.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly, once more letting it falter back down. "Just testing it out to make sure that it wouldn't be affected by me using my Flame."

"Any other tests you want to do, Tsuna?" Yamamoto chuckled.

"One," he admitted. Before anyone could reply, Tsuna gave himself the mental twist needed to summon his new sight. His left eye began to shine brighter than the other but otherwise no one could tell that he was looking deeper than mere surface level. That is, until he looked at the Ninth and flinched away.

"Be careful you don't blind yourself," the Ninth said knowingly.

"It's fine," Tsuna mumbled, looking back at him after a moment. "I just need to learn where to turn this on to so I can use it without seeing everyone as pure Flame. I think I got it now."

"Don't use it unless you must," the Ninth warned. "It can be used to judge strength and even personality, but don't assume that it will tell you anything more. A person can have a bright Flame and still be your complete enemy."

"I'll remember that, Timoteo," Tsuna agreed as the light in his eyes died down to a normal intensity. "I won't say I'll never use it, but I can think of a few places it could come in handy."

"Very well," he replied. "I will see to it that Lilith is returned to her keepers. I'll take care of business for the rest of the weekend. You and your Guardians are free from work so that you and your Sun Guardian might recover. However, expect to work hard come Monday morning."

"Thank you, Ninth," Tsuna replied, barely restraining his happiness over the gift. His Guardians bowed with him, knowing how huge a boon that the man had just given them. A full weekend to run free in Italy. They hadn't had that in what seemed like ages.

Tsuna traded matching grins with his friends for a single moment once the Ninth was gone. Then, with a cry of excitement, they all darted in different directions with Tsuna darting for his closet in order to find clothes that weren't a button down shirt and slacks.

They weren't going to waste a minute.


	37. Chapter 37 Shopping Spree

Author's notes: SUPER-MEGA SHOPPING EXTRAVAGANZA PART ONE!

Hopefully this will keep you guys for a day or two until I can find time to write part two. Sigh...it's sad, but no update for a few days. To make up for it... This chapter is LONG.

Also, as many of you know, I like giving back a little bit to those who take the time to review. Jack of All Trades got written in as Jack for all the reviews and support she gave through the first F&F. Advent Melancholy got her own band in the sequel. Poor Sangkun got written in as Sangia Kuneri (I kind of didn't look to see his gender before writing him in --blush--). Anaeve Lipad got written in as Ana and Eve, better known as Red and Blue. Miiharu, for both her fanart and being an excellent sounding board, was written in as Dino's lady-of-the-moment along with being a Mafioso pop idol. I wrote Lizeth in somewhere...didn't I?! --Notes to self, must write her in again for her fanart--

I feel like I'm missing a few other references, but I _have _written how many chapters now? Whew...Gets hard to keep track after a while.

Karikado...I'll get to you, never fear, for giving some of the most hilarious and motivating reviews I ever have the joy to read. I still go back and reread the one you gave on chapter 31 and it gets me smiling every time.

**However... Wayra, Nichol13, and Ladyfingers...this one is for you. :) Thank you for all your support and reviews! Hope you recognize yourself!**

Also, this is 50/50 from an outsiders point of view and then back to Tsuna & Co. (Shrug) I tried. :P Also, pardon any typos and such... I didn't get to proofread before I uploaded. I'll look over it again before I upload part two... when I get to writing it.

* * *

Nichol huddled in the subway car, hoping that his pursuers wouldn't find him in such a place. He'd been running for what seemed like days to keep away from the pesky investigators that his parents had sent out and finally, after several days, he thought that he'd got them off of his trail. He'd been fed up before, but their reaction to his little sister Wayra's disappearance had been the last straw.

One way or another, he refused to go back.

One way or another, he _would _find his sister.

The harsh reality was that he'd been sheltered far more than even he realized. Life on the street wasn't as easy as television made it out to be. He'd known that he'd be scrounging for food once his money ran out, but he'd never expected himself to actually get hungry enough to go dumpster diving. There were no kind people willing to give handouts to beggars. There weren't sudden windfalls of good fortune. There was only the cold, dark street and the fear of those who walked them at night.

Almost as depressing was that he hadn't found a single clue as to his sister's whereabouts. He thought he might have found a clue when he'd asked around the bad part of town, but instead he'd just gotten his shoes and jacket stolen along with a sudden beating. The police had come and scared them away before more could be taken, but Nichol had ended up fleeing them as well.

Runaways and police don't mix.

He was dirty. He was tired. He was hungry. He was penniless. It was enough to make him want to pick the pockets of the crowd that enthusiastically boarded the subway car. Things couldn't get worse, after all. He'd already had most of his stuff stolen and he'd been beaten. The targets his eyes were locked on didn't seem like the type to beat people. Rather, they looked like high schoolers on a field trip. Slightly old for high school students, from the looks of it, but their clothing and demeanor was that of average idiots.

The shortest of the group had a parka with fur lining on, even though it was eighty degrees out. His hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed and he had on a square pair of glasses that seemed be the focus of laughter for his friends. Beside him was a silver-haired man who was smoking a cigarette despite the subway rules against it. Nichol didn't think he'd ever seen a man wear so many bracelets and necklaces. They seemed utterly at odds with the cargo bag slug over his hip and the messenger bag strapped on his back. Even more interesting was the tattoo running down past his short sleeve shirt. Beside him was a man who seemed dressed normal in comparison, assuming one ignored the bandages covering ninety percent of his body. Then, behind them was a man in a flannel shirt and baseball cap with a baseball bat carrier slug over his back, who was quite possibly the only normal one out of the whole group.

Deciding he didn't really have anything to lose and those guys could spare to lose a little, Nichol stood and slowly followed them from behind as they walked down the cars. He bit his lip when they passed into the next one, but he had already made his mind. He'd lift one of their wallets so that he could finally get something in his stomach other than a half-eaten hamburger that someone tossed away.

He smiled to himself at the thought and continued to close the distance as they walked through car after car toward the back of the subway. Finally, as they paused before going into the last car, Nichol got close enough that he could see the wallet bulging out of the guy's back pocket. He even reached forward to grab it but missed by a mere finger-length as the man started walking again. Unwilling to give up with the thought of hot food in his mind, Nichol shadowed him closely into the next car before the door slid shut.

Once more, the man in front of him came to a stop and he reached out to grasp the hope before him. So intent on the man's wallet, he didn't notice that he was alone in the car with the group until the man turned and caught him in the middle of his would-be theft.

"Oh. Sorry," he smiled widely. "Am I in your way? Here, I'll move so you can get through."

"Um, yeah," Nichol replied with a flushed expression. "Thanks." Unable to do anything else, he slid past the group and found himself one of the empty seats. He barely registered the group's conversation with how sunk he was into his depression. He jerked a bit when he realized the shortest of the group was talking to him directly. "What?"

"I asked if this was your first time?" He repeated with a smile. "If so, you shouldn't worry. The switch over is perfectly safe."

"Of course this isn't my first time," Nichol blinked in confusion. "Who hasn't rode a subway before?"

"T-That's not what I mean," the man murmured with narrowed eyes. "Where's your card?"

"My what?"

"Your Pass card!" He snapped in open panic. Nichol looked at him in confusion, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"You don't need a pass card to ride the subway," Nichol scoffed. "I paid the fare when I went through the station."

"Oh shit," the silver-haired man to his left murmured. Their eyes widened in unison as the lights began to flicker and the subway car abruptly jerked.

"What the hell?!" Nichol cried, grabbing onto the nearest thing to steady himself.

"It's too late now," the small one of the group groaned.

"Sorry," the tall one replied sheepishly. "He must have slipped in behind me. I didn't think that a civilian would follow me in."

"This is bad," the one wrapped up in bandages murmured.

"Do you want me to get rid of him, Boss?" The silver-haired one inquired. Nichol's eyes widened at the dynamite that appeared in his hands.

"No, Gokudera," the short one sighed in a seemingly long-suffering way. "I'll think of something. Crap. The Vendiche are probably already going to be waiting at the station. It's our fault for letting him on the car."

"No time," the tall one warned, pointing out the window as a marker flew past. "That was the second wall. We have about twenty seconds."

"Listen up, kid," the short one warned, coming to kneel in front of him. "If you want to live, you keep your mouth shut and play along. If not, you're going to find yourself dead before you can say arrivederci. Got it?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Nichol asked. The man before him had to be a lunatic. Heck, everyone in the car besides him was a lunatic. A pass card to ride a subway? Now he was saying that Nichol's very life was in danger if he didn't listen? As if this shorty was any danger. He might be older than Nichol, but...

The gun that appeared pointed at his head silenced his mental jabbering.

Okay, so his life was in danger after all.

* * *

"Listen to me very, very closely," Tsuna repeated quickly. They only had about ten seconds left and already Tsuna was going to have to explain the need for pulling a weapon out on the subway. Fortunately, he'd been there for the creation of Venice Row, so he knew that the surviellance systems on the tram didn't include sound. Yet, this was better than seeing the kid dead. "Keep your mouth shut and agree with everything I say. I'll explain later. Right now, you can either trust me or end up with a bullet in your head. Your choice, but I warn you that the people you see when the doors to this car open will not be your friends. They'll kill you a lot faster than I will."

The boy nodded fervently with his eyes crossed up at the gun Tsuna held at his head and gave a small wimper of agreement. Satisfied, Tsuna stood and holstered his Glock behind his back. Reaching out, he yanked the boy to his feet and tossed him toward Gokudera.

"Don't let him out of your sight," he sighed. "I'm going to have my hands full dealing with the Vendiche." Gokudera nodded and glared down at the kid who had interrupted their impromptu shopping trip. They only had a few seconds to settle themselves before the doors open and they stepped out almost in unison. Before they took more than three steps, they were surrounded.

* * *

Nichol froze in the silver-haired man's grip and grimaced as the hands tightened on his arms. Then he realized why his keeper had tensed up. They were surrounded by tall men in capes and top-hats with even more bandages on than the one in their group.

"You drew a weapon, Vongola the Tenth," the lead of the scary mob prompted.

"Sorry," the short man, who Nichol now realized was the leader of the group, replied with a smile. "This one is a new member of the Family and he didn't see the need for keeping the Omerta. I had to knock some sense into him. It's fine now. I forgot I was already on the protected car. You know how I'm a stickler for the rules. He said 'Who needs the Omerta' and I snapped. It won't happen again."

"He has no shoes," the lead mummy replied suspiciously. The short guy looked down at Nichol's bare feet and turned pale for a moment.

"Oh... um..." he mumbled. "He and Gokudera got into a fight on the way here. Gokudera got a little too enthusiastic with his dynamite again. You know how my Right Hand likes blowing things up. Gokudera said that it was only fair he replace them once they stopped arguing and so we decided to come shopping together. It's been a while since I got to come down here. Is there anything new I should look out for?"

"Ladyfingers recently opened," the lead replied as the other mummies slowly dispersed in satisfaction of the explanation. "I have been told that their dinner plates are half price today."

"I'll check it out, then," the short one promised with a smile.

"Remember the rivalry codes," the mummy warned. "The Vendiche will not be so kind next time, Vongola the Tenth. We will overlook it this time since only members of your own Family were on board. See to it that it does not happen again."

"Sorry," he repeated with a blush and a small bow. "I'll be more careful in the future." The mummy bowed his head and slowly glided away with his cloak billowing around him. Nichol watched him go with wide eyes, wondering where in the world he'd been brought to. He even opened his mouth to ask, but the hands holding him clenched tightly in warning and the short leader of the group shot him a look that immediately made him shut his mouth again.

"Let's go to Pink's," he suggested. "We can talk in privacy there." The others of the group traded looks and nodded in almost unison. Only one thought filled Nichol's brain as he summarily found himself thrown over the shoulder of the group's own mummy.

Who the heck were these people?!

* * *

Tsuna sighed as the boy was too shocked to react when Ryohei tossed him over his shoulder at Tsuna's silent cue. Taking the lead, they avoided the crowds lining the streets and began jumping from bridge to bridge in effort to save time. Yamamoto and Gokudera had no trouble keeping up with them, having trained long and hard so that the thirty feet jumps between bridges were child's play.

He had to smile at how effortlessly Yamamoto landed on each bridge before darting forward to the next one. It was almost as if he were a bird with how he seemed to defy gravity itself and land weightlessly without so much as a sound. In comparison, Gokudera took to each jump like a cat jumping from limb to limb with his legs languidly reaching out ahead of him to land one footed before tilting forward and repeating his jump. Tsuna wasn't sure how he looked to others, but he was pretty positive it wasn't anything so awe inspiring as those two. Maybe a monkey in comparison to Ryohei's flat footed landings like a gorilla.

Their quick trip down the canals caught no few shopper's attention, but it wasn't so uncommon that anyone chased them down. Tsuna wasn't the first to traverse Venice Row in such a way and neither was he the last. It was almost a relief when the landed on the bridge in front of Pink's and turned in unison to head toward the door. Ryohei paused long enough to set his now pale-green cargo and put him back into Gokudera's keeping before following inside.

Tsuna groaned at the surprised exclamations that he received when Ana and Eve caught sight of him.

* * *

Okay, he'd been scared before, but now he was sick on top of it. Didn't these people know how to walk down the street like normal people?! All the bouncing and the lurching and the ... ugg. Nichol got even sicker when he thought about it. He hadn't even been able too look around before they'd stopped and he'd been pushed inside a dark building. He'd probably would have once again begin to fear for his life, but instead he blushed when he realized where he was.

The short leader of the group blushed, too, as he was quickly surrounded by a woman in a skimpy Red outfit and another in a skimpy Blue one. They both enthusiastically kissed the man before he could do so much as gasp.

"Look!" The one in Red cried out. "Orange and Scarlet came back to visit!"

"Oh shit," his keeper groaned. The reason for his groan was obvious as the one in Red and Blue came to give him an enthusiastic greeting while the short guy was instantly surrounded by women in skimpy clothes.

"Oi!" The short one gasped, pushing another would-be kisser away. "I'm married now! Scarlet is the one that's only engaged!"

"Engaged?!" The Blue one squealed, making his keeper turn a bright scarlet.

"Um, yeah," he murmured in reply. "I'll tell you girls about it later, but right now Boss needs me."

"You better," the one in Red warned.

"Back to work!" Another woman in a pale Pink suit ordered, making his group sigh in relief. "What do you think I'm running here?" Sheepishly, the crowd of girls departed and the woman approached the short leader with a crooked smile. "They've all missed you," she commented.

"I can tell," the leader chuckled. "I wish I could take the time to talk to them, but..."

"You're not here as Orange, eh?" She replied with a knowing grin. "Do you want Violet or--"

"No, no, no," he interjected with a bright red face. "I'm not here for that either. I... actually, I might need your help. Think you can spare a few minutes?"

"Sure," she agreed readily with curiosity open in her eyes. "Let me go get some drinks and I'll meet you in Booth six."

"Thanks," the leader sighed. With a gesture, Nichol found himself pushed toward a door at the side of the large, dark room and he began to panic. He was a nobody that these guys had picked up off the streets. They'd brought him to a strip bar and now they were taking him to a private room.

Oh, God, no!

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he looked over his shoulder. The boy that they'd taken charge of had panic slowly growing in his eyes. It was only to be expected, though. Tsuna had already held a gun to his head. It was only to be expected that he'd start panicking at some point. Thankfully, they made it into the booth before he began to fight.

"Oi," Gokudera growled, shoving him inside. "What the hell's gotten into you?"

"I won't let you touch me!" He yelled, scrambling for the opposite wall. Gokudera firmly shut the door while everyone goggled at the kid. Then his words hit Tsuna and he paled in realization of what the kid was probably thinking.

"We don't plan on touching you," Tsuna soothed with wide eyes. "We're not those kinds of people. We just want to talk."

"Che," Gokudera spat angrily. "You should be grateful that Boss stepped in. If he hadn't, you'd be at the bottom of the sea by now."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna snapped when the kid paled even more at the words. "I don't think he needs to hear that kind of stuff right now."

"Sorry, Boss," he replied. "I was just scared. If the Vendiche had targeted you again..."

"We would have all lost it," Yamamoto agreed.

"They didn't," Tsuna soothed, "So let's all just sit down and calm down. We're safe at the moment. I know better than anyone that Pink doesn't allow surveillance in her rooms." Despite his words, he found himself with weapon in hand when the door burst open along with everyone else. Pink paused and stared at the gun, sword, dynamite, and fists that were suddenly brandished at her.

"A little on edge?" She finally asked with a faltering chuckle. Tsuna sighed and found himself chuckling with her as everyone put their weapons away.

"You might say that," he replied. He nodded in thanks when she handed him a bottle of V Special and began pouring drinks all around. He downed nearly half the bottle before she even got a single drink poured for anyone else.

"Take it easy there, Tsuna," she laughed. "I know that V Special is like water to you, but damn!"

"Sorry," he gasped as he finally came up for air. He plunked the bottle down on the table and tossed his head in the direction of the wide-eyed boy in the corner. "We had a stowaway and I had to do some quick talking in order to keep the Vendiche from taking him into custody."

"Stowaway?" Pink asked. She gasped and the bottle fell from her hands when she comprehended the word.

"Whoops," Yamamoto chuckled, saving the bottle from an early demise.

"Tsuna, you didn't!" Pink cried.

"It's our fault he got on board," he replied with a grimace. "I couldn't just let him die for such a stupid thing."

"Still... Tsuna... This is a major breach. If word gets out of this place..."

"I know!" Tsuna exclaimed. He sat down and pressed his head to the table, knowing how big a problem this could turn into. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna settled his thoughts. "First things first," he sighed as he raised back up and turned to look at the kid. "Who the hell are you and why did you follow us onto that subway car?"

* * *

Nichol froze and trembled as every eye in the room focused on him like he was the source of all evils. Despite himself, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. He'd misjudged these people. They were going to beat him after all. The guy with the gun was going to blow his brains out before he ever found his sister. They'd only brought him here to... who knows what they intended to do, but whatever it was couldn't be good. He'd figured it out while he was on the streets. There were no kind people that helped others. Everyone only cared about themselves and he'd somehow managed to become a nuisance to these people.

"I-I'm s-sorry," he sobbed, sinking down against the wall to cry into his knees. "I-I was just hungry and I thought I could get the tall guy's wallet. I thought you guys wouldn't miss it! You all look like you've got homes to go back to and.. and..."

"Thought so," the short one sighed, seemingly unmoved by Nichol's tears. "So, what's your name?"

"Nichol," he answered as tears fell unheeded down his face. "I'm sorry for trying to steal from you, but--"

"You can stop crying, Nichol," the woman in Pink interrupted. "Tsuna isn't the type to kill people at the drop of the hat. I'm not quite sure what happened, but he saved you from the sound of it."

"S-Saved me?" Nichol looked up in shock, unable to believe the words that the woman had just said.

"Shit," the short one mumbled. "Come here and sit down. I guess it's only to be expected that I have to give trust in order to get it. I'll explain the jam you just put me in and maybe we can come to some agreement about getting out of it." Nichol looked at the man who suddenly didn't seem quite so imposing and found himself staring at the empty seat he gestured to.

He didn't understand. First they'd pointed a gun at him. Then they'd threatened him. Then they'd dragged him to a strip bar. Then they'd dragged him into a room. And now the leader was offering him a chair and said he wanted to _talk_?!

What the hell.

He didn't have anything to lose.

* * *

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the look that passed over the kid's face for a moment. He'd seen that look before. The only problem was he'd seen it in his target's eyes before they made their final stand of defiance. It was the look that said 'I've got nothing to lose'. Yet, this kid didn't look defiant. Instead, he looked defeated. It was as if he'd suddenly just given up. Tsuna traded looks with his friends as the boy slowly got up and sat down in the offered chair. There were slight nods all around signaling that they'd seen it, too.

"My name is Tsuna," Tsuna said, offering a hand in greeting in effort to soothe the kid. Although Tsuna thought of him as a kid, it was only due to the innocence still etched in his face. From his dirty attire and lack of shoes, Tsuna was sure that he'd fallen on hard times. Even so, there wasn't a trace of the hardness that came with seeing too much. Instead, there was only the wild-eyed look of a person who'd suddenly found their world turned upside-down. Nichol was probably in junior high. He looked too old to be in middle school, but too young to be in high school. From the fact that he still had the gleam of well-cared for teeth and manicured hands, he had probably also been pampered.

Nichol looked up in surprise at the hand Tsuna offered and hesitantly shook it after a few long moments. Tsuna nodded and decided to go about this carefully. In order to put him more at ease, Tsuna introduced everyone while they all sipped their drinks in effort to loosen up.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like I did," he apologized quietly. "I normally don't go around pointing weapons at people's heads, but I couldn't think of any way to get you to come along quietly without it. If you'd made a scene, those guys that were all wrapped up would have carried you off and I would have been in a lot of trouble."

"The mummies?" Nichol asked, showing a little bit of life. Tsuna smiled at the term.

"Yes, the mummies," he confirmed while the others chuckled. "We call them Vendiche, though. They're mafia enforcers."

"Mafia?"

"Yes," Tsuna sighed. "We're in the Mafia, Nichol. I'm the next boss in line to lead the Vongola Family. Where we're at is a secret place that only Mafiosos are allowed to enter. If people found out that I let a civilian in here... I'd probably be tortured within an inch of my life and you'd be dead." Nichol's eyes widened at the words, coming to understand that Tsuna wasn't joking around.

"I thought the Mafia was something that was only in those old movies!" He gasped. "I thought they didn't exist anymore! They--"

"The Mafia is real," Gokudera growled. "People like you are supposed to think that we're just a fairy tale. That way, even when the Mafia pops up in the news, you guys only think of tommy guns and black and white films. Although, you've got to be pretty sheltered to think that when you're living in the Mafia capital of the world." Tsuna chuckled at Nichol's wide-eyed stare.

"Don't worry," he laughed. "I thought it was a bunch of lies at first, too. Where I originally came from, the Yakuza was heard about more often than the term 'Mafia'."

"So..." Nichol asked quietly with a small tremble. "You guys are criminals?"

"Yes," Tsuna answered, unwilling to lie to the kid. "We steal and commit crimes. We even kill people when necessary. But I have no plans to kill you, so don't worry."

"Tsuna only kills our enemies," Yamamoto grinned. "He wouldn't kill a kid like you. Now, Gokudera on the other hand..."

"In an instant," Gokudera warned, giving Nichol a dark look. "If it's between you and the Boss, you can say arrivederci."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna goggled as Nichol turned pale.

"Just being honest," Gokudera shrugged. Tsuna shook his head in dismay and groaned.

"I think it's your turn, Nichol," Pink prompted. Nichol stared at her a long moment and looked around at everyone giving him encouraging looks.

"I-I ran away from home," he mumbled with a bowed head. "M-My parents... My parents didn't really care about me. They patted me on the head and said good things about me, but that was only because I was their little prodigy. They planned my life out before I was ever born and they refused to deviate from that. They named me the girl's name they'd decided on even though I was born a boy. They made me learn piano even though I liked the flute. They all called me the next 'Hayato' and--"

Tsuna luched forward to pound Gokudera on his back as he began choking on his drink.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Nichol asked worriedly.

"You might say that," Ryohei laughed. "You see--"

"Don't say it!" Gokudera blurted with a pale face. "If you say it, I'll knock the hell out of you!"

"Calm down, Gokudera," Tsuna ordered. "That was your past. You only play when you want to now and no one is going to make you do any different."

"Boss..." Gokudera mumbled, looking up at him with age-old pain in his eyes.

"You're not a kid anymore, Gokudera," he reaffirmed. "Those days were over a long time--"

"_You_!" Nichol roared, finally making the connection. "You're _that _Gokudera?! Gokudera _Hayato_?!"

"You got a problem--"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna snapped. Gokudera snapped his mouth shut and stood up.

"Forgive me, Boss," he replied quietly. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright," Tsuna agreed softly. "Maybe that will be for the best. Yamamoto, you go with him and see if you can find some clothes for this kid."

"Sure thing," Yamamoto nodded, seeing that Tsuna wanted to talk alone for a while. Tsuna sighed as they both left the room before turning to Pink.

"I think you've heard enough," he cued quietly. "Can I ask your help?"

"You owe me," she replied. "I could get in big trouble for aiding in this."

"As far as you know, he's the newest addition to Vongola," Tsuna whispered. "If you would, could you bring up some water and cloths that the girls use to clean up with? We've got to stop by Ladyfingers on our way back through and I can't have him looking like something the cat just dragged in." Pink quietly nodded and left to get what he asked for. Tsuna simply gave Ryohei a deep look which received a grin in reply.

"I'll guard the door," he offered. Tsuna nodded in acceptance which sent the boxer out of the room, as well. Now alone with the kid, Tsuna turned to find him alternatively seething in rage and blushing in worry that Tsuna had some intention for him that required them to be alone.

"Stop blushing," Tsuna snapped. "I don't rape little boys. Sheesh." Sitting back down in his seat, Tsuna rubbed his eyes, uncaring of how it knocked his glasses astray. What had supposed to have been a relaxing day was quickly turning into a quagmire. Even so, it was one that he had to deal with. "From the sound of it, you and Gokudera have a lot in common."

"ME?! With HIM?!" Nichol spluttered.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed. "You both ran away from parents who wanted nothing more than the title of prodigy attached to their family. The only difference is that Gokudera was force-fed poisoned cookies in order to get him to play. Unless your parents did such a thing...?"

"N-No..."

"I bet you didn't have to play for Mafiosos who praised your playing more for how they could suck up to your parents rather than how well you played, either," Tsuna continued mercilessly, making Nichol turn pale. "I can tell you right now that when your parents said that you would be the next Hayato, they didn't know half of why Gokudera had that title. I can also tell you that no matter how bad you had it, Gokudera probably had it worse. That was a part of his life that he still doesn't like to think about even though he's long made amends with his sister."

"I-I didn't know," Nichol murmured. "All I knew is that I heard that name every day and it was some prodigy that another rich Family had. When I asked about him, Mom and Dad always just said that he took vows."

"So that's how they wrote him off and covered their reputation," Tsuna replied, feeling as if he needed to spit something out of his mouth. "No wonder no one but Bianchi ever approached me about him. It's no secret that he's my Right Hand now, but they wouldn't dare after covering their own hides like that." Tsuna sighed once more and looked at Nichol with a mournful expression. "So, you ran away from home. Was there any more reason than that? If there's not, I'll just have White erase your memory and send you home."

"E-Erase-- You can do that?" He asked with wide eyes.

"I can do a lot of things," Tsuna confirmed. "So you better be perfectly honest with me. It's been a long day and I really don't feel like having any more surprises."

"I-It's my sister," he answered after a long moment. "My sister, Wayra. She didn't have any talents like me and she disappeared. My parents... They called the police about her missing, but they didn't seem to really notice her absence. They didn't hire any private investigators or anything in order to find her. They... They acted like they didn't even care! I decided to run away and find her myself. They said that she disappeared on her way home from school, so I started there. But..."

"You couldn't find her," Tsuna finished, finally understanding the kid's depression. "Alright," he finally said, instantly getting Nichol's attention. "I'll help you find her and get justice if needed. In return, I'm going to need you to swear loyalty to me."

"Eh?" Nichol blinked, having not expected Tsuna to say such a thing.

"I told you," Tsuna said in exasperation. "I can get in big trouble for letting you in here. If I'm going to let you walk out of here with your memories intact, I need some reassurance that you aren't going to go telling everyone in the world about this place. More than that, I need to know that you'll be obedient. I have a feeling that this might get messy, so you're going to have to follow my orders. Even more important is that you aren't on our Family's register. If the Vendiche think to double check and I can't honestly say you're part of my Family, then I'm pretty much screwed. That leaves you with two choices. Join me or get sent home without your sister."

"D-Does it mean I have to kill people?" Nichol asked with a pale-white face. Tsuna chuckled, feeling as if the day truly was mocking him.

"Not unless something really, really goes wrong," he soothed. "All it means is that you'll follow my orders and you'll keep my secrets. In return, I'll help you with all of my power." Tsuna looked at him in irritation when he continued to hesitate over the hand that Tsuna had absently held out bearing the Vongola Ring. Nichol looked at it as if it was the source of all evil when he realized what Tsuna needed him to do. "Do you want to find your sister or not? There's places I can search that the police don't even know about."

Tsuna sighed in relief when Nichol finally darted down and gave Tsuna's Vongola Ring a quick peck to show his agreement. When he rose back up, he was beet red in embarrassment, but there was a light of hope in his eyes that hadn't been there previously.

"N-Now what?"

"Now, we get you cleaned up so that we can walk around without you drawing attention." Tsuna sighed in relief when Pink walked in as if on cue with several girls bearing water urns, bowls, and towels. Tsuna smiled at her as he headed for the door and sent a mischievous look behind him. "No worries, Pink," he grinned. "He's a Vongola now. Make sure you wash behind his ears."

"We will," Pink grinned, understanding the invitation laced in Tsuna's seemingly innocent statement. Tsuna walked outside and tossed his head to tell Ryohei that they should wait in the bar area. Behind him, he heard a yelp of surprise as Pink made sure that Nichol had much more than just his ears washed. He knew that Pink wouldn't do more than tease him a little bit, but he still couldn't help but chuckle. Every Vongola needed a welcoming party, after all.

* * *

Tsuna grinned when half an hour later, a bright red Nichol was led back downstairs wearing the clothing that Yamamoto had gotten him. Gokudera had still been tense when he returned, but he'd thankfully loosened up again when Tsuna pretended like the conversation had never happened. He'd even seemed a little understanding when Tsuna had filled him in on the other problem attached to the brat.

"Did you wash behind his ears?" He asked with a wide grin.

"And a few other places," Pink confirmed with a chuckle. "No worries though. I made sure that the girls didn't get too frisky, even though they wanted to. It's not every day that Vongola the Tenth brings in a stray."

"I'll try to remember their enthusiasm," Tsuna laughed, not sparing Nichol in the least. "Alright," he said to his friends. "Lets go get something to eat. It'd be odd if we didn't stop by Ladyfingers when it was recommended so highly." Tsuna paused as the group headed for the door and noticed the pained look on Nichol's face. "Don't worry," he whispered into his ear so no one else could hear. "My treat. I always pay the bill when I eat with Family. Just no running off, okay? I will help you like I promised but we can't just leave after I told the Vendiche we'd go shopping."

"A-Alright," he agreed, still unsure of the ulterior motives he still seemed to think Tsuna had. Despite his hesitancy, he followed along without argument as Tsuna led the way through Venice Row. Now that they were moving slowly enough that he could look around, his eyes widened and darted in every direction once they got on the avenue. Tsuna smiled in understanding and pushed Nichol ahead of himself so that the group wouldn't get split by his gawking.

After a while, he started paying attention to the actual stores they were passing once they were out of the district of adult-oriented entertainments. He showed special interested when they entered the area with resturaunts and food stalls. Tsuna quickly found the place called 'Ladyfingers' and groaned at the sight of a line outside it. Then he blinked and smiled in recognition of the host keeping the line in order.

"Grey!" Tsuna grinned, nonchalantly walking toward the man. "When did you start working here?"

"Well hell," the giant replied in open pleasure. "If it isn't Orange!"

"I'm not Orange anymore," Tsuna chuckled. "I stopped working at Pink's a long time ago. It's just Tsuna or Vongola the Tenth if you want to get formal on me."

"I'll stick with Tsuna around here," he replied with a twinkle in his eye. "It's still hard to think of you as a Boss, but that kind of thing doesn't matter down here." His smile diminished and Tsuna felt his fall with it. "I... I heard about Indigo."

"I didn't know he was still in the building," Tsuna whispered with an aching heart. "If I had..."

"Don't worry," Grey soothed, patting Tsuna's shoulder with a large hand. "I know you would have saved him if you could. I don't know how many times you came to my rescue in the past. Plus, you know he went down with a smile on his face. I swear that kid never stopped smiling. He wrote me a few times and told me how fun it was working for you. Always had some story to tell."

"T-That's great," Tsuna mumbled. He sighed in relief when a waiter came up to tell Grey that a table was open and the man immediately ignored the line and offered it to them with a silent gesture. Tsuna nodded and followed Grey's lead with his friends following along in understanding silence. Within a few seconds, they found themselves comfortably seated in a booth and Tsuna tried to shake off his sadness in effort to not ruin everyone else's mood.

"It's okay, Boss," Gokudera soothed when Tsuna's attempts fell flat. "You don't have to pretend for us."

"Sorry," Tsuna murmured, letting his fake smile disappear in the face of all his friend's understanding looks. Sitting back, he pulled out a cigarette and didn't even bother to fake a desire to interact while his friends took over caring for Nichol.

* * *

Nichol swallowed his question at the dark look that the guy called Yamamoto shot him. He'd been about to ask who that Indigo guy had been, but obviously it wasn't a topic that anyone wanted to talk about. Tsuna had fallen silent and Nichol could tell that he truly was the leader of the group from how everyone else reacted to his silence. After that, whenever someone at their table spoke, it was in hushed tones so not as to disturb him. Even more, they all seemed to contantly have Tsuna in the corner of their eyes at all times with matching looks of sadness and worry in their eyes.

Deciding that the best thing he could do was to act like nothing was wrong, Nichol had no problems looking over the menu with his mouth watering. There seemed to be National favorites from every country imaginable listed. Even better was that Gokudera told him to order whatever he wanted. Nichol had wanted to sigh in relief that Gokudera didn't seem to hold what had happened earlier against him. He'd even begun to act somewhat normal. Well, as normal as that easily-irritated man ever seemed to get. Yamamoto seemed to have a permanent smile etched on his face, but he, too, seemed otherwise at ease with Nichol's presence. The bandaged guy that had been introduced as Ryohei kept biting his lip, which seemed kind of strange, though. At least, it did until the waiter came to get their orders and Ryohei's attempt at a whisper still made everyone around jerk to attention.

"I told you before not to try to whisper, Ryohei," Tsuna chuckled. "If you just talk normally, you're quieter than if you're thinking about it."

"Sorry to the Extreme!" He roared, making Tsuna chuckle even more. The whole group seemed to let out a sigh of relief in unison now that Tsuna seemed to have shaken off his funk. Nichol could tell because the oppressive silence had lifted and everyone once again talked in normal tones.

"Did you ever think of me a ring name?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure did!" Ryohei confirmed with a wide grin. "At first, I thought Extreme Mega-ton Flame Bomber Unlimited, but then I decided it was too long. Then I thought Mega-ton Flame Unlimited, but that wouldn't fit with you being so skinny. Then I thought Extreme Bomber Unlimited, but that would fit Octopus-head better. So, I kept thinking and thinking and in the end..."

"In the end...?" Tsuna prompted with a feeling of trepidation.

"I decided on Phoenix Kai!" He bellowed with great enthusiasm. Tsuna choked, wondering how he'd went from one name to such a radically different one. He wasn't going to argue though. It was a hundred times better than Ryohei's original name for him.

"Phoenix, eh?" He asked with a smile. "I guess it goes with my wing tattoos and my Flames."

"Thought you'd like it," he agreed with a firm nod. "The Extreme Lion-Puncher and his little bro Phoenix Kai, Kings of the underground ring!"

"Whoa!" Tsuna gasped with wide eyes. "You want to box _underground_ again?"

"Why not?" Ryohei asked curiously. "It's more extreme than regular boxing."

"You idiot!" Gokudera snapped while Tsuna spluttered. "The Underground rings allow weapons and is cross-style fighting. You're just asking for an assassin--"

"No," Tsuna interjected quietly. "That's part of the draw. I heard that Dino even participates occasionally. It's a common thing for Bosses to have matches to prove their continued strength even though they stay in the shadows. Otherwise, people start thinking that we get weak because they don't see us with an iron fist to go along with our control of those around us. I knew that I'd probably have to have a match on occasion, so my promise to Ryohei doesn't change anything. I can't just assume that people see my spars at school. The Ninth isn't going to continue as Boss forever. I need to start making a show of strength now, when others can see me and failure won't have such large consequences."

"Tsuna..."  
"Boss..."

"When's the next match, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked. "I might as well see what I'm up against."

"There's one later tonight," he answered, picking up on everyone else's mood. "It's a challenge match here in Venice Row. Anyone in the audience is allowed to challenge the King of the Ring."

"And who's the King?"

"Um..."

"Who?"

"The Serpentine King," he finally answered with a sigh. "It's Lanchia, little bro." Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked up at Ryohei in shock.

"Is that guy strong?" Nichol asked into the silence. He blinked when he only got dumbfounded nods in return.

* * *

Lunch passed by fairly quietly considering everyone had been in shock through it. Nichol didn't seem to mind, though. At Tsuna's urging, he'd eaten his fill until he was near bursting. Then, Tsuna had sent Ryohei to get them tickets to the night's match while Tsuna led the rest of them around on a happy shopping trip. Nichol didn't seem to mind the detour from finding his sister, especially since he'd been already fed and Wayra had been missing for a long while from the looks of it. Hopefully Tsuna's warnings and promises had something to do with his seeming lack of worry.

He found himself smiling as they went from store to store, his previous worries and heartaches forgotten. They stopped by Benji's where Yamamoto dropped off his Shigure Kintoki to be tended to. Nichol blinked in surprise when a bamboo blade was pulled out of the baseball bat carrier rather than a sword. Benji had inspected it for a short time and then nodded to say that he could fit a better case for it rather than the makeshift one that Yamamoto had been using for several years now.

After that, they went to another weapons shop nearby while Tsuna ignored his friend's curiously raised eyebrows.

"Your kid's first weapon?" The shopkeeper asked with a knowing grin. Tsuna nodded with a small grimace.

"I'd rather the tip was dull, but you've got it about right. It's for my son."

"Let me guess," the man smiled. "Rather than a soldier, he wants to be a knight?"

"You've got it," Tsuna agreed while Yamamoto and Gokudera traded looks of sudden understanding. "It doesn't need to be anything meant for actual combat. I just want to give him something so that he can ride around on his...um... horse and pretend he's a knight if he wants."

"How about this one?" The man suggested, pulling one a small lance from the rack behind the counter. Tsuna's eyes lit up on it and he sighed in relief to see that the tip had a safety block attached to it with straps running down the sides to the handle in order to keep it in place. Curious, Tsuna picked it up and was even happier to find it was incredibly light despite being almost three feet long.

"What do you think?" Tsuna asked over his shoulder. "I don't want to give him a sword, but a lance shouldn't be that dangerous with the tip covered."

"I think he'll love it, Boss," Gokudera answered warmly, looking at the gleaming silver lance that Tsuna brandished.

"It's light enough that he should be able to handle it," Yamamoto agreed after a quick check.

"I'll take it," Tsuna told the shopkeeper firmly.

"Would you like anything engraved on it?" The man asked. "Maybe your Family Crest along the base or--"

"A dragon," Tsuna answered with another blindingly bright smile. "Can you engrave a dragon on it?"

"Sure thing," the man laughed. "Just pay now and I'll have it ready for you in a few hours." Tsuna nodded and immediately dug out his wallet. Within a few minutes, the lance was paid for and the man turned his attention to selling them something else.

"I'm good," Gokudera replied when the man failed to get anyone else's attention. "I get my stuff over at Short Fuse."

"Bomber?" The man asked knowingly.

"Gokudera _is _the Smoking Bomb," Tsuna laughed. The man's eyes widened at the reference.

"No way..." He murmured. "So, wait... That means you're--"

"Vongola the Tenth," Tsuna sighed with a smile.

"I didn't know!" The shopkeeper cried. "If I had, I would have--"

"Done a good job on that engraving," Tsuna interrupted with a good-natured wink. "Don't worry. If I wanted special treatment, I would have told you from the start."

"Well, at least let me outfit the young one with you!" He cried. "I've got a wonderful selection of--"

"He doesn't need any," Tsuna soothed. "Just do well on the lance and I'll be happy. It's possibly Vongola the Eleventh's first one, you know." Like he hoped, the man's eyes widened even more and his attention was immediately diverted. With a yelp, he dashed back into his workshop with plans to get it as perfect as possible. Tsuna sighed and retreated from the shop as quickly as he could with the others in tow.

"Do people act like that a lot?" Nichol asked curiously. Tsuna nodded and shot him a look to tell him exactly how often he had to deal with it.

"At least it's better than the opposite reaction," he murmured. "I've started to actually look forward to reactions like his. It's better than the glares and the knowing looks."

"Knowing looks?" Nichol asked, making Tsuna groan.

"Tsuna's got a little bit of a reputation," Yamamoto chuckled. "There was some trouble a while back and he kind of got turned into..."

"Go ahead, say it," Tsuna grumbled. "Pervert. Hentai. Homo."

"I was going to say Gay Playboy," Yamamoto replied with a grimace.

"That's not much better," he groaned yet again.

"It's not that bad, Boss," Gokudera soothed in effort to cheer him back up. "The Vongola Voyeur sold millions and you made a huge profit."

"That. Doesn't. Help," Tsuna gasped with wide eyes. Gokudera blushed, realizing that the profit didn't matter in face of the reminder that millions of copies had been sold.

"S-Sorry," he mumbled.

"_Anyway_," Tsuna emphasised, "The point is that people think they know me because of that reputation. You wouldn't believe how many people still look at me strange over it. As for the glares, well... Not everyone was my ally to begin with."

"I... I see..." Nichol murmured with a blush.

"I'm married, Nichol," Tsuna soothed. "I have a son and a wife. That reputation was built on something that isn't the real me. I don't go around screwing anything on two... Arg... Never-mind. You're probably still too young to hear about that kind of stuff anyway." Irritated, Tsuna led the way into their next stop, which was Short Fuse like Gokudera had wanted. The man immediately broke off of the group and started running around like a kid in a candy store while Tsuna watched with a small smile flickering on his lips.

"Look Boss!" He cried, holding up a seemingly normal stick of dynamite. "It's the latest shipment from--"

"Go ahead, Gokudera," Tsuna chuckled. "Get all you want and you can tell me about it later. We've still got a couple more places to stop."

Ten minutes later, Tsuna wished he'd not given the man carte blanche to buy everything he wanted. The shopkeeper's eyes lit up while Tsuna began to gape at the growing pile on the sales desk. Fuses, bomb casings, timers, C4, wiring, and a ton of other things that Tsuna could only pretend to recognize slowly got tossed up to be bought. Before long, a quarter of the store was literally piled up. Thankfully, the clerk got the picture and began ringing it all up as Gokudera continued his speedy shopping spree.

In resignation, Tsuna walked forward to pay while Nichol and Yamamoto tried to pull their jaws off the floor. Tsuna took it in seeming stride, however. What he didn't take in stride was how Gokudera seemed to slowly make the pile disappear without adding any bulk to his person. By the time that he was through paying for it all, a quarter of the store that he'd just bought for his friend had completely disappeared. The only sign that he'd bought anything at all was due to the bulge in the messenger bag slug around Gokudera's back and the bulge in the cargo bag strapped to his waist.

"All ready, Boss!" Gokudera finally said with a grin. Tsuna shook his head in wonder at his friend's unfathomable talent and slowly headed out the door in hopes that they could find the saddle that Prince had wanted.


	38. Chapter 38 The Underground Ring

Author's Notes: I tried to take a day off... seriously... but I can't stop...!!

SUPER-MEGA SHOPPING EXTRAVAGANZA PART TWO...

Go!

* * *

"Is there somewhere else you need to go, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked quietly. Gokudera looked up from where he'd been lost in thought and blushed that he'd been read so easily. Then again, his Boss was good like that.

"I-If you don't mind," he mumbled. "I'd like to go stop by somewhere real quick while you're getting the saddle."

"Go ahead," he permitted with a gentle, knowing smile. "I'll probably be in here a while trying to find one small enough and then I've got to see about getting the tack dyed if needed. I don't think Nichol is going to give us any trouble."

"N-No, I won't," Nichol agreed hesitantly. "You guys are a little crazy with the guns and the Mafia and all, but you don't seem that bad. You got me clothes and shoes and gave me something to eat. Plus, you promised to help me find my sister. I think I'll take my chances sticking with you. At least, for now."

"See," Tsuna grinned. "I've got my cell on me, too, so I can call if needed. Go ahead and go get what you're wanting to get."

"Thanks, Boss," Gokudera replied with a small nod. He shot Yamamoto and Ryohei a warning glance before backtracking the way they'd just came from.

He'd been pissed at the kid at first. Especially when he brought up Gokudera's days as the piano prodigy. But, after a while, he started to think more and more about it and it began to gnaw at him. Not from his own point of view, though. No, for once in his life, Gokudera was looking at it through someone else's eyes. It helped in a way that he'd went through the same stuff as the kid. The only difference was that Gokudera had tried to find refuge by joining a Family and no one had wanted him. Nichol, on the other hand, hadn't even had that much to hope for. He'd had no hope of finding aid or shelter, yet he'd still ran away from home in effort to find his sister and get away from the oppressive control of his parents.

The brat was irritating, but Gokudera just couldn't leave him alone. It was like there was a miniature version of himself walking beside his Boss. Still naive in the ways of the world, but determined in his goals. Even though he'd obviously gotten knocked down a few times, he'd still tried to get back up. It was almost like fate itself had brought the kid under their care.

Gokudera hated fate.

But... just this once... he'd let it slide.

* * *

Tsuna grinned as the shopkeeper handed over the small saddle meant for kids to ride sturdy dogs. Trust Mafia Row to have literally anything a person could want. The size was perfect for Prince and they'd even had several colors for him to choose from. In the end, he'd chosen the blue and silver instead of the black and orange that Yamamoto had suggested. Black and orange was Tsuna's colors. This wasn't for him, though, it was for Prince and Hotaru. So, he'd chosen accordingly with colors that would suit a shining knight on a white 'steed'.

He got several funny looks as they headed back to pick up Yamamoto's sword and Hotaru's lance. He _was _carrying a small saddle, after all. Yet, he couldn't care less. What he was carrying was his hope for the future and for once, no one was going to take that away from him. He paused in front of a toy store, biting his lip at some of the things in the window. Maybe...

"Go ahead, little bro," Ryohei laughed. "You know he'd love it." Tsuna grinned widely at the encouragement and darted inside. When he came back out, he was carrying the overly-large stuffed dragon that had been in the window. Yamamoto chuckled and took it from him when carrying both it and the saddle proved nearly impossible.

"Oh!" Tsuna gasped. "I forgot the others! I've got to get Fuuta that set of quills he told me about and Lambo was wanting horn polish. What about I-Pin, though?"

"You could get her some Chinese informal wear...?" Yamamoto suggested after a moment. "She's not been back home in years, so she might like something that comes from her homeland. And girls like clothes."

"Do you think you could go pick out a few?" Tsuna pleaded with wide, puppy-dog eyes. "I still need to take Ryohei and have him pick me out a ring."

"Sure," he laughed. "Let me go pick up Shigure Kintoki and I'll run through and pick up the kids' stuff so we can still make it to the Ring Match on time."

"Thanks!" Tsuna called warmly when Yamamoto darted off before his sentence was even finished.

"So, you're really going to do it, little bro?" Ryohei asked softly while they walked toward the nearest jewelry store.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed. "The Ninth finally gave the go-ahead while you were still under lock-and-key. Not that I really care. I would have done it anyway and just taken the punishment."

"You know you don't have to do this," Ryohei murmured. Tsuna froze and turned to look at him with his surprise plain on his face.

"Yes, I do," he corrected. "Unless you want to see your sister dead in a few years...?"

"Of course not!" Ryohei roared. Tsuna paused and looked at him with sad eyes as the boxer tried to control himself. Ryohei was frustrated. Immensely frustrated. He, more than anyone else, knew that Tsuna wasn't doing this for his own sake. He knew that Tsuna wasn't wanting to marry two women, but there wasn't really a choice. It was either this or find some way to hide Kyoko... _forever_. That would just make Kyoko miserable, though, and there would be no guarantees that she would be safe. Once more, Tsuna was giving up a small piece of his own happiness in order to make everyone else happy. The only problem was that it didn't make Ryohei happy in the least.

"Don't worry," Tsuna soothed quietly. "Just because I marry her, nothing really has to change unless she wants it to. We can just stay good friends."

"But, little bro..." Ryohei shot Tsuna a look full of heartache and Tsuna sighed in return. They both knew what was going to happen. Even though Kyoko had been going through counselling, there didn't seem to be any effect yet. Kyoko was still fragile and confused. It was all too likely that she'd want more out of the marriage than simple friendship.

"I promised to take care of her," Tsuna whispered. "I can't abandon her any more than I could Haru. It's my fault that she's unbalanced and if marrying me can give her a small part of that back along with keeping her safe, then that's what I'm going to do. I..." Tsuna swallowed, wishing upon a dead star that life could be more simple. "I'll find a way to be happy, Ryohei. For now, just help me pick out a ring that will make Kyoko happy. I want to pick out a second one for Haru, too."

"Alright," he groaned in resignation. His eyes softened for a moment as he looked up at Tsuna. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna repeated with a warm smile. "That's what Family is for."

* * *

It took Nichol a long time to figure out that Tsuna was getting married to two women. While part of him was disgusted at the fact, another part of him wanted to grin in awe that he'd do such a thing. Nichol might be sheltered and young compared to these guys, but he wasn't stupid. People slept around with multiple people all the time and didn't get in trouble over it. It was kind of inspiring that this guy was actually trying to do the right thing even though it wasn't something that was generally looked well upon. At least, Nichol couldn't see _his _family accepting such a thing. Maybe other people did, but his family was pretty much full of prudes.

This guy didn't seem to care what people thought, though. Even though he had openly confirmed that his reputation would be in the gutter, he was still wanting to do the right thing by the women he'd been sleeping with. The only thing that Nichol didn't really understand was why the two guys seemed so saddened over it. Wouldn't having two wives be like a fantasy come true? Then again, maybe he was still too young to understand things as well as he thought. The world definitely seemed a whole lot broader since he'd met these guys.

Nichol blinked as he walked into Ryohei's back when the man came to a sudden stop. He blushed a bit, having not been paying attention since they left the jewelry store. Then he looked up in confusion when Ryohei stepped aside and Gokudera walked toward him. From the serious look on his face, Nichol had pissed him off again.

Oh, crap, his brain blurted when the man's hand went flying forward. In an automatic protective reaction, he flinched and covered his face with his arms. He blinked, however, when something was slapped into his open hand rather than into his weak guard.

"Eh...?" He murmured, automatically taking the thing that Gokudera had handed him. Relaxing from his protective stance, he looked up to find Gokudera smiling softly in mockery of Nichol's attempt at self-defense. Then Nichol looked down at the item that had been given to him and his mind went blank with shock. "N-No way... Why?"

"You're a Vongola now," Gokudera growled. "Start acting like it. Vongola don't take orders from anyone but the Boss."

"B-But..." Nichol looked down at the flute case in his hands with tears in his eyes. Why were these people...? How...?

"I think," Tsuna murmured quietly, "That this is Gokudera's way of telling you to play for yourself. Your parents might tell you what to do, but it is up to you to decide and make your own choices. If they try to force you, you have other Family to rely on. You can always call for help and we'll come. That's what it means to give your loyalty to me. By doing so, you've gained not only me as your caretaker, but you've gained a whole Family of brothers and sisters that will back you up. If needed, we'll take care of the problem using sheer numbers. So, from now on, don't play unless you want to. Okay?"

Nichol looked up at the warmly smiling face of Tsuna and then glanced around to see smiles on everyone else's faces as well. It was incredible. It gave him a warm feeling inside him that he'd only ever felt when his little sister Wayra had been around before. He'd gotten their agreement to help find his sister in exchange for his silence, but this... This was nothing more than a kind and generous gesture that asked nothing in return.

"T-Thank you," he mumbled, clutching the case to his chest while tears began running down his face. Gokudera immediately cringed at the sight and slowly back away, bringing laughter to everyone around, even Nichol himself.

"Look. You went and made him cry, Gokudera," Yamamoto teased.

"_Shut up_!"

* * *

"Nichol," Tsuna warned softly, pulling the group to a stop outside the gates in front of the large stadium at the back of Venice Row. "Nichol, listen carefully to me. What goes on in here can get kind of bloody. If I had a choice, I wouldn't bring you in here at all, but there sadly isn't one. If you think you're going to get sick, I want you to tell me or Gokudera and we'll bring you back out to wait. Okay? Don't make yourself watch--"

"It's just boxing, right?" Nichol grinned. "I used to watch that and wrestling--"

"This isn't like what they show on television," Ryohei interjected. "There's going to be a lot of blood and a lot of violence. If you think boxing can get bloody, this puts that to shame. This is the underground, kid. There's no safety features built in and no censors."

"And no commercial breaks," Yamamoto added with a smile, openly trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, Tsuna, Ryohei. I'll help keep an eye on him. If it gets to be too much, I'll take him out. He should be okay, though. We saw stuff like this when we were his age. Remember?"

"I remember puking a lot," Tsuna replied with a bland expression. "But I remember. He's about the age I was when I saw Juliet shot down."

"And that wasn't all that long ago," Yamamoto continued.

"It feels like it was ages ago," Tsuna sighed. "God, thinking back to that makes me feel old."

"You've been through a lot, Boss," Gokudera murmured sympathetically.

"Heh, that's an understatement," he commented with a knowing look shot in his Right Hand's direction. "If my record showed half of what I've done and been through, cops would retire just by looking at it. Anyway," he sighed, once more turning back to Nichol. "Don't force yourself. Okay? You're not so young that I'm going to baby you, but you're not so old that you have to--"

"I got it," Nichol laughed. "If it gets too bad, I'll ask Big Bro Hayato or Yamamoto to bring me back out." Nichol smiled to himself, enjoying the reaction that the name caused Gokudera. Namely how he jerked in place then bit his lip in irritation.

"Don't bite your tongue again," Tsuna chuckled, seeing the same reaction that Nichol did. Gokudera blushed at the long-standing joke and crossed his arms across his chest in a huff.

"Who would?" He growled. Tsuna smiled and tossed his head for them to head inside, but froze midstep with a small cringe as several people caught sight of him at once and headed his way from different directions.

"What are you fucking doing here, brat?" Xanxus growled, bearing down on him from the left with several Varia in tow.

"Tsuna!" Dino cried, coming up from behind with Romario, Ivan, and a whole posse of subordinates.

"There you are, my dear Tsunayoshi," Mukuro greeted, coming up from the right.

"Oh, my god! If it isn't Sawada!" Longchamp added, also approaching with his trio. "If this isn't fate, then I don't know what is!"

"Well, look who we have here," Dr. Shamal commented with a grin.

"Hayato, Tsuna," Bianchi called, bearing a scarily steaming box of _something_. "I brought you a thank you gift for saving my dearest Reborn! They said you'd be down here."

"Oh, hell," Tsuna murmured as everyone looked around to find an escape route and found every direction covered. Then, an even more surprising figure appeared.

"Yama-chan!" Matsu cried, darting through the crowd. Automatically, Yamamoto threw his arms out in surprise and, without thinking, kissed his beloved the moment he was close. All the people around them froze, seeing Tsuna's Rain Guardian openly embrace another man. Needless to say, Yamamoto's preferences had never been on the top of anyone's need-to-know list. Not like Tsuna's had been. Tsuna felt himself blushing for their sakes, even though he knew that they truly loved one another.

"What are you doing here?!" Yamamoto gasped, breaking off the kiss without noticing the sudden stillness around them.

"The Ninth called us yesterday and sent a plane to get us," he exclaimed. "We just got here and he said we can stay until tomorrow night!"

"W-We...?" Tsuna murmured, dropping every item he was carrying in his shock.

"Hibari is taking care of Hotaru, but Haru and Sangia are here, too," Matsu confirmed. "They should be here--"

"TSU-KUN!"

Time stopped.

Everything slowed.

He felt as if he could stay in that moment with that sweet voice ringing in his ears forever.

Suddenly, Yamamoto's uncaring reaction toward seeing Matsu made _so much _more sense.

Haru broke through the crowd with Sangia beside her and they each darted into their beloved men's arms. More than time stopped. The world itself stopped as he kissed her, feeling as if it had been years instead of simply weeks since he'd last seen her. He didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted to hold her in his arms and--

Tsuna gasped as he literally had his legs knocked out from under him.

"PRINCE!"

* * *

Nichol blushed and blushed brightly. First, a guy had run up and locked lips with the _one guy_ that Nichol had thought was actually _normal _in the group. Then two women had popped up less than thirty seconds later. One of which threw herself into Big Brother Hayato's arms and kissed _him_. The other woman had jumped into Tsuna's arms and kissed _him_. And none of them looked like they were going to stop kissing any time soon. Well, at least the two guys were only hugging now, even though Yamamoto looked like he was near tears with joy.

Then, as if that wasn't enough, a horse the size of a Labrador Retriever appeared out of the girl kissing Tsuna's _hand_. The horse hadn't paused for a moment upon landing on the ground. He'd charged head first into Tsuna's legs, knocking him sideways and barely missed stabbing him with... Wait, was that a _horn_?!

Nichol felt like he was going to faint. He didn't, though, due to how Tsuna's yell caught everyone else's attention.

"PRINCE!" He shouted with a red face, looking at the white unicorn like he wanted to break it in half. "You... YOU... YOU DAMN _HORSE_!"

"Oh shit!" Gokudera and Yamamoto cried in unison. Both of them darted forward in laughter while Tsuna started scrambling after the two-foot tall creature. Their antics caught the attention of no few of the people streaming into the stadium, but none of them seemed to care. Tsuna was too focused on catching the creature that had knocked him over and his friends were too focused on catching him before he did. Nichol rubbed his eyes as Tsuna seemed to catch the unicorn once or twice, but the thing _somehow _managed to slip out of his hands. Apparently he wasn't the only one that saw it, though. Yamamoto and Gokudera both broke off their pursuit of Tsuna and fell over laughing.

"You're never going to catch him, little bro!" Ryohei roared. "He'll just blow up and reform! Extreme training, though!" Tsuna stumbled to a stop with a red face, seeming to come to the same conclusion. Then his eyes lit up. Nichol blinked at what he wasn't sure he saw. It had seemed like his hair had caught fire for a moment before it went out again. He wasn't sure what Tsuna had done, but somehow during that time he'd gotten a large chunk of ice in his hands.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The woman who kissed him snapped. Tsuna cringed and froze in the middle of a throwing motion. "I know you're not planning on throwing that at Prince!"

"Um... eh... Maybe just... one?" He paled when his woman crossed her arms and scrunched up her face in anger at his hopeful words. "Alright! I won't hit him!" Tsuna cried, tossing the chunk of ice into the nearest canal.

"You're getting as bad as Gokudera is with Lambo!" She scolded. Nichol goggled as Tsuna and Gokudera both blushed a bright red at the words. It was then that Nichol realized how much their group had grown. The roaring laughter that met the words could have probably been heard all the way back to the subway platform.

* * *

"He started it!" Tsuna finally blurted in his own self defense. His ears turned red, knowing how childish he sounded. He glared down at the creature who had slowly walked up next to him and growled when he saw pure merriment in the creature's eyes.

"Come on, Tsuna," Dino called with a laugh. "We all know that you weren't really trying. If you had, that thing would be toast by now."

"Yeah, well," Tsuna grumbled, feeling a smile twitching at the corner of his lips while he once more looked down at the Salamander. "If I actually caught him and hurt him, Haru wouldn't ever forgive me. But I would think that you'd actually be nice to me for once, Horse. I found your saddle like you wanted." Tsuna chuckled as Prince's ears perked up and his tail twitched in response.

Pointing in the direction that he'd dropped the saddle and the Lance that Yamamoto had picked up for him, Tsuna laughed when the unicorn went running toward it. Before Tsuna could even move to follow, Prince combusted into Flame and slowly reformed underneath it. The maneuver received a few appreciative murmurs, but Tsuna ignored them in favor of going to help get the straps tightened to where Hotaru wouldn't fall off. Unlike normal horses, Prince would probably never need help to get in and out of his saddle once it was fitted properly.

"How's the colors?" He asked curiously once he was done. "I thought it would go well with Hotaru's new lance." Prince nodded his head as he began bucking a little to check the saddle's fit.

"You got Hotaru a lance?" Haru inquired hesitantly, coming up to stand next to him while he watched Prince begin to playfully gallop around everyone. "Why?"

"Because," Tsuna smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around her once again. "Prince came to visit me a few days ago and told me that Hotaru wanted to be the knight. Since Prince is wanting to play the part of the knight's steed, I thought it was only fitting that the knight had a lance."

"Tsu--"

"Kekekeke," Belphegor interjected. "Looks like I found something interesting, Boss. Can I cut him?"

"No!" Tsuna blurted, even though the question had been directed at Xanxus. His exclamation caught his Guardian's attention, as well. Gokudera's eyes widened and he was the first to dart forward to stop the knife Bel was playfully sliding across Nichol's fear-filled skin.

"Back off, freak," Gokudera growled, nearly snapping Bel's wrist as he pulled the knife away from Nichol. "He's one of ours, so keep your hands off."

"Fucking brat," Xanxus growled with narrowed eyes darting between Tsuna and the person that Xanxus knew for fact wasn't a Vongola. "You, me, talk. NOW."

"No," Tsuna answered simply, making Xanxus' eyes bulge with anger. "If you want to talk about our newest addition to the Family, then we can talk later. Right now, I've got a Ring Match to go watch."

"Who the--"

"Drop it, Xanxus," Tsuna replied with open threat in his voice and warning in his eyes. Xanxus began literally trembling in rage, openly coming close to blowing his top. "Do I need to cool you off?" Tsuna asked lazily, letting Xanxus see the Flames reflecting in his eyes. Believing it was quite possible that he'd have to, Tsuna pulled off his glasses and pushed Haru to the side with them. With a mental twist, he decided to make use of his new sight, as well. What he saw wasn't pretty. Like Hotaru had said, Xanxus was like a yo-yo. His Inner Flame surged through his body like a pulsating light show. At every pulse, his Flame grew larger and more sharp until Tsuna could literally see the point that it overflowed into his hands.

He had a weak point. Tsuna could see it. There was a place on his body that was like a void where the Flames had to 'jump' rather than flow. Even though he saw it, he waited for Xanxus to move first. He wouldn't break the peace in Venice Row.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one to remember where they were. Tsuna gave another mental twist to release his sight and his Flame as Xanxus allowed himself to be pulled away by the combined efforts of the Varia with him.

"Xanxus," Tsuna called after him, unwilling to simply leave things as they were. Xanxus paused and glared back at him with his lip twitching in suppressed wrath. All that anger disappeared in an instant at Tsuna's next words. "Get that knife wound checked out. If someone hit you in the chest right now, you'd die. Don't even think about entering the match or I'll kill you myself." Xanxus paled, if such a thing was possible, and his hand went toward the deep wound hidden underneath his jacket and shirt.

"H--" He stopped himself from asking. His face once more filled with anger over being so easily manipulated. Before anyone could say a word, he punched the nearest one of his subordinates, which happened to be the ever unfortunate Lussuria. Grabbing him by the collar and dragging him away, Xanxus growled unnecessarily, "Lussuria broke his damn nose. I'll have to go make sure he fucking gets it taken care of."

"Lucky," Yamamoto replied obliviously. "Now you can go get checked out, too." Tsuna grimaced at his Rain Guardian's lack of tact, but didn't say anything since it was intended from the look on the swordsman's face. Xanxus froze for a mere moment before stomping back in the opposite direction of the stadium with Lussuria being dragged behind him and the rest of the Varia following along in confusion.

"Are you okay?" Gokudera whispered worriedly. Tsuna looked over to see Nichol still trembling over the knife that had touched him.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, Boss," Gokudera answered after a moment. "A little shaken up, but Bel didn't break the skin."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed in relief. He would have sank down and sat right then and there, but Ryohei grabbed his attention.

"It's already starting, little bro!" He called from the top of the stairs leading into the underground stadium. "If we don't hurry, we won't get any seats. I went ahead and found a few tickets from some scalpers. Haru and them can come, too."

* * *

Nichol was still shaking when their group finally made their way toward the entrance of the stadium. Only the fact that Gokudera stayed with him and didn't remove the supportive hand on his shoulder kept him from running away. He barely noticed the belated introductions of everyone while they moved. Part of his mind noticed that a pretty cool looking guy had joined them who also had a parka on despite the temperature outside.

The other of his part was still screaming that he had almost been sliced and diced by the wierdo with a tiara on. The cross-dressing _freak _had somehow managed to sneak up behind him and put a knife against his skin before Nichol had even noticed him. With him had seemed to be a bunch of other freaks, one of which had a strange fetish for feathers instead of fur and had gotten punched. From the way everyone had tensed up, though, the guy that had wanted to cut him wasn't that scary of a guy.

No, even in his fear-filled mental jabbering, even he could tell that the one that Tsuna had stood up to was the really scary guy. The other guy with a parka on had paled along with everyone else and no one had so much as blinked when Tsuna had taken his glasses off in preparation for a fight. Even more telling was how no one but Tsuna's three Guardians could seem to move until he was out of sight.

"Kufufufu," a strange man chuckled. For some reason, Tsuna froze at the sound like he'd forgotten that the man was there. From the way his face paled and he faltered mid-step, this guy was even scarier than the scar-faced guy had been.

"M-Mukuro...?" Tsuna stuttered while his friends paused with him and the woman he thought had been named Haru narrowed her eyes at the man in question.

"I was quite upset that you didn't come see me when you awoke yesterday," he murmured with a smile flickering on the edges of his lips. "It makes me curious if you had been fully aware when you offered to show me--"

"Oh, um... eh... I..." Tsuna blushed and he blushed brightly.

"Now's not the time, pineapple-head," Gokudera growled. "We're going to miss the match if we stay out here much longer."

"I'll be waiting for you afterward, my dear Tsunayoshi," the pineapple-head chuckled.

"A-Alright," Tsuna agreed with a flushed face. "We'll talk after the match." Nichol was completely confused by now. From Tsuna's initial reaction, this guy was to be feared. From everyone else's reaction though...

Nichol shook his head and shrugged. Must be another of those things that goes on with adults. Kind of like how Yamamoto had kissed a _guy_. Nichol knew what it meant when someone said that they were gay, but to actually _see _it... Yamamoto hadn't even seemed like the type. Then again, Nichol hadn't ever met anyone like that before, so he wasn't even sure there _was _a type.

Thankfully, Gokudera escorting him inside the building before he had to think about it too much. Somewhere along the lines, the horse thing had disappeared and Tsuna was once again carrying the saddle against his hip with the lance on his shoulder. He was deep in a conversation with his woman about it and Yamamoto seemed to be in conversation with the guy he'd kissed. Everyone else seemed to be in conversations, too, which told Nichol that they were all old friends. The Punk-Goth guy kept interrupting Tsuna's conversation with excited comments, which received amused smiles and good-natured replies.

Then the stadium opened up before them. It was huge. Nichol had to goggle at the size, wondering how it had been built without anyone noticing. Even more fascinating was the sheer amount of people there. Every seat seemed to be filled. There were easily a hundred thousand people present and from the looks of it, not all of them were from Italy. Before he could even get that in his head, the fact that a large percentage of the audience fell silent and stood or knelt at their entrance made his mind go blank.

* * *

Tsuna sighed at the reaction that his and Dino's entrance had. Word quickly spread as people caught sight of them and Dino grinned over at him. A large percentage of the people that had reacted to pay their respects definitely weren't standing for Dino's sake. Tsuna tossed a wave out in acceptance of their gesture and motioned for them to all sit back down before their Rivals could throw a fit.

If only it were that easy. Tsuna caught sight of several Family Bosses slowly making their way to greet him and sighed a little in resignation. At least they were willing to greet him now. Before, he would have quite possibly been ignored. He assumed that word of his defeat of the Varia had spread. Now, if only Tsuna himself could remember how he did it...

"Godfather!" The Nubo Boss exclaimed, huffing as he climbed the stairs up to them. Tsuna nodded in greeting to both him and Reggie who was following along behind him.

"Vongola the Tenth!" The Warwick Boss added, nearly racing beside the Nubo in hopes to reach Tsuna first. Tsuna also nodded in greeting to him and sent a smile and more enthusiastic nod to his son who was climbing the stairs behind him with Reborn lazily sitting on his shoulder.

"Sis!" The Kuneri Boss cried, one of the only people to ignore Tsuna in favor of someone else in their group.

"Vongola the Tenth," another woman said politely, slowly approaching as well. Tsuna turned to her and blinked to find Irene Havlock as the woman in question.

"This is turning into quite the gathering," he murmured. "I didn't know that this Match was so highly rated."

"Everyone has brought their best fighters to challenge the Ser--err--Lanchia, little bro," Ryohei explained.

"Were you planning on entering, Godfather?" Nubo asked worriedly. "If so, I would be happy to have my fighters--"

"No," Tsuna soothed. "We're just here to watch. I promised to do matches in the future with Ryohei, but right now I don't have any plans. Where's Oroburg at? I want to congratulate him on Lanchia's success."

"He's not here," Reborn answered before any of the Bosses could speak up.

"Eh? But--?"

"No one knows, Tenth," Reborn replied with a shrug. "I'm still collecting information on it, but it seems there was a falling out between the two."

"That's horrible," Tsuna murmured. "Is Lanchia--"

"He's still in his fighting trim," Warwick spat. "This is the third day of the Challenge and he's already knocked out almost the entire Mafia's supply of top fighters. There were a few that came close, but--"

"Boss--" Gokudera interjected. Tsuna turned in surprise that Gokudera would interrupt a Boss and blinked when he found the man handing him a piece of paper. "Havlock just gave me this. Seems this is the reason that the match is so highly rated." Curious, Tsuna juggled the saddle and lance in order to take it. Once he read it, he found himself biting his lip in frustration.

"Shit... I wonder what happened," he murmured. At Reborn's look of askance, he handed the flyer over. "When were these handed out?"

"Just now," Havlock answered quietly. "We all heard rumors, which is why we were all willing to send our best up against him, but this is the first official announcement."

"Has any Boss challenged him yet?"

"No, Godfather," Nubo said sheepishly. "Honestly, if we thought we had a chance, we'd be happy to, but... That guy is a monster."

"What are you going to do, Tenth?" Reborn asked quietly, handing back the piece of paper. Tsuna clenched it in his hand and took a deep breath to settle himself so that he didn't do anything rash.

"We'll watch as planned," Tsuna replied. "I'll play it by ear after that."

"Boss..."

"Let's go," Tsuna whispered, breaking through the mob of Bosses with every intention to steal a seat close enough to see everything but far enough back not to get bloodied.

* * *

"Good job keeping quiet," Gokudera whispered into Nichol's ear as they found seats in the tenth row. Nichol shrugged. He hadn't known who anyone was and it was only polite to stay quiet when adults were having a conversation. Now that they were semi-alone, he wanted to ask why Tsuna had grown quiet again, but something told him that it would be better to stay silent.

From the look of it, they'd came in during an intermission between fighters. As they sat down, nearly everyone was on the edge of their seat due to the appearance of two fighters at opposite corners of the huge Ring. One was carrying a huge iron ball and chain that Nichol wanted to laugh at. It was so big that surely a person could see it coming and dodge. Assuming the thin, muscular guy beside it could even lift it. The other guy was armed with a little more common sense. He had two large machetes and a set of brass knuckles.

"He's a dead man," Gokudera groaned. Tsuna nodded absently in agreement and Nichol smirked. This Mafia thing wasn't so hard to figure out.

Then the fight started and his smirk was wiped off his face. He felt himself grow cold with fear as the ball and chain that he'd laughed at went flying forward at an insanely fast speed. The guy saw it coming, but he didn't dodge for some reason. Actually, it looked as if he jumped in front of it. Nichol felt all the blood rush out of his face as the ball smacked into his opponent before the man even moved a step. He went flying with a sickening crunch to land outside the ring in one of the rows that no one had sat in.

He grew even more pale at the trail of blood that was smeared across the stage as the man reeled the ball in.

"You don't have to watch," the guy in the parka whispered from behind him. "I don't know why Tsuna brought a kid like you here, but you don't have--"

"I-I'm fine," Nichol murmured with a small tremble. "Tsuna already told me to tell big brother Hayato if I need to go outside."

"T-That's..." Tsuna whispered. Nichol looked over at him to find him staring at the man in the ring in even more shock than anyone else.

"Tsuna?" The guy in the parka asked.

"N-Nothing," he mumbled, giving a faltering chuckle as he tore his eyes away from the Ring. "I think I was just seeing things. We'll watch one or two more matches and then I'll decide what I want to do."

"Ha-hi? Tsu-kun... Isn't that Lanchia?" Haru asked quietly. Tsuna nodded and Nichol was glad to see that he wasn't the only one that was a bit green.

"Sorry, Haru..." He whispered. "Now more than ever, I can't leave yet. A lot has changed since you last saw Lanchia."

"I'll be fine," she exclaimed in determination. "I'm a Mafia Boss' Wife so--"

"So you don't need to be watching this," Tsuna interjected with a small grin as the next opponent finally got the courage to get on stage. "But I _have _to and I--" Tsuna's face paled as he glanced on the stage. Everyone else followed his line-of-sight in order to see the guy they called Lanchia once more give a one-hit knockout. They all lurched, however, when Tsuna jumped to his feet.

"B-Boss--"

"OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES, YOU BASTARD!" Tsuna shouted. Nichol froze, as did everyone sitting within a hundred feet of them. Silence fell over the crowd as the King of the Ring locked eyes with the guy that had just yelled at him.

Did Tsuna just...?

Oh, hell.

* * *

He thought he'd just been seeing things at first. He'd prayed that he was just seeing things. Lanchia... Lanchia couldn't have closed his eyes when giving the blow he knew would finish his opponent. No, it wasn't possible. Things had obviously went downhill for him, but he shouldn't have guilt. Why would he have guilt in a legitamite Ring Match?

Then he'd seen it a second time and for some reason, it made him incredibly, outrageously _angry_. He was on his feet before he could even think about it. He found himself yelling at the man, unable to control his instinctive reaction. Part of him was cursing over his unthinking words, while another part fiercely stared at Lanchia with every fiber of his being screaming defiance.

He knew what he had to do. He'd known when he saw the flyer, but he'd hoped that there was an alternative. Unfortunately, he couldn't hold onto that hope any longer. Not after having seen the conflict in Lanchia's heart. Not after witnessing proof that his important friend had strayed on his path. His heart softened in resignation as his determination hardened. Lanchia still held a dumbfounded look on his face, but that was soon to be wiped away.

"I'll open your eyes for you, Lanchia," Tsuna said quietly, his voice echoing into the still silence that had decended after his cry. That silence erupted into a roar as people realized what Tsuna meant.

Vongola the Tenth had just challenged the Serpentine King.

* * *

Nichol choked. He started to object, but the smiles on the faces around them said that this had been expected. These people were all crazy. He'd known it before, but had been lured into thinking otherwise. Now he was positive, though. They were all freaking insane! Tsuna had guts to stand up to that guy outside the stadium, but this was different. That guy in the Ring had just smashed the hell out of his last two opponents.

And they expected TSUNA to challenge him?! Why weren't they stopping him?! Tsuna was only half that guy's size and he didn't even have any weapons! The only weapon he had was that lance, but he handed that off to Haru even as Nichol watched. Holy hell! Even Haru was smiling in acceptance of this guy's plan to go fight!

Not wanting to see the guy who promised to help him get slaughtered, Nichol reached out and grabbed his wrist as he passed. Tsuna paused in surprise and looked down at him, somehow seeming a lot more... powerful... than any other time that Nichol had looked at him before. He found his words caught in his throat and Tsuna somehow knew that he wanted to say something.

"Don't worry," Tsuna smiled, putting a hand on his head to ruffle his hair like he was five. "I'll try to make it quick." Nichol froze. That wasn't what he was going to _say_! Before he could get his mouth working, though, Tsuna was already past and walking down to the pit in the center of the stadium.

"That's my little bro," Ryohei grinned.

"That's _my _little bro," the guy in the parka chuckled.

"That's Tsuna for you," Yamamoto smiled.

"Why are you all just--" Nichol gasped, finally finding his voice again.

"Che," Gokudera spat. "Don't underestimate the Boss. He's already defeated that guy once before."

"Tsuna--?! Tsuna defeated that guy?!" Nichol stared at them with wide eyes.

They were all freaking nuts! Tsuna wasn't even half that guy's size! And they said that he'd beaten him before?! He was going to get squashed!

* * *

Tsuna was determined. He would defeat Lanchia and add him to the Family. That was the prize, after all. That was what had been announced on the flyer. Anyone who could defeat the Serpentine King would thereafter have him as a subordinate. He wasn't sure what had happened to Oroburg for the Boss and Lanchia to agree to such a thing, but it didn't really matter. Lanchia was part of his Family, too. He couldn't leave the man in the state he was in.

Tsuna could see it. The lines of unhappiness hidden in the man's smooth face. The guilt in his heart reflected in his inability to look at his victims with a clear gaze. The weakness in the man's attacks, as if he no longer saw the point of using his full strength. Lanchia knew he could see it, too. That was the reason for his continued dumbfounded expression. Yet, what drove Tsuna to walk forward more than anything else was the small gleam of hope that had sprouted in the deep depths of the man's eyes.

The only question was whether Tsuna was up to the challenge. He'd been training with Xanxus, but he still wasn't up to full strength. Even so, he walked up to the registration desk to sign his name on the list of opponents. When he looked over at the line of people still waiting to challenge Lanchia, every single one waved for him to go first. He smiled a little at their open lack of courage.

Knowing that he couldn't play games with Lanchia, Tsuna took the time to slip off his jacket, glasses, and shirt so that he could have free movement. He couldn't have anything that might get in his way. Part of his mind saw Lanchia preparing in the same fashion, no longer underestimating his opponent.

"Are you ready, Vongola the Tenth?" The announcer asked quietly.

"Phoenix Kai," Tsuna replied with a grin.

"Eh?"

"My ring name. A friend of mine picked it out, so I have to use it," Tsuna chuckled. "I guess it's only fitting, now that I think about it. The Phoenix versus the Serpent. I wonder which of us will actually win."

"Can I use that?" The announcer asked enthusiastically. Tsuna chuckled and nodded, sending the man into the center of the Ring. A single glance told him that Lanchia was ready, as well, so he slowly followed the man and took up the challenger's corner. Across from him, Lanchia stood with a bored expression that Tsuna could tell was nothing more than his poker face. A hundred other signs pointed that Lanchia wasn't going to go down easily, even though a conflicting part of him actually _wanted_ to this time.

The two stared at each other as the announcer spouted off the fighter introductions like their match-up was the main event. Then again, it might have been expected from the beginning. Surely the Ninth had known of Lanchia's situation when he gave Tsuna the free weekend. It could have been predicted that Tsuna would go to Venice Row at some point during that time. And since Ryohei was with them, it could have been predicted that word of the Challenge Event would have reached his ears. The Ninth had probably wanted the final decision to rest in Tsuna's hands, however, which is why the man hadn't mentioned it.

But everyone knew what the outcome would be. Tsuna wasn't one to leave things alone, after all. Especially when it had nothing to do with reputation or pride. This was simpy something that Tsuna felt he had to do in order to help his important friend.

Even if he had to hurt him to help him.

* * *

Nichol wasn't stupid. Even he could see the anticipation growing in the underground stadium. He'd been a little shocked when Tsuna had taken off his shirt and his scars had been revealed. He didn't even want to ask why he had a X tattooed on his chest. Tsuna hadn't seemed like the type to have tattoos, but he did. Besides the X on his chest, there was a single wing tattooed on his back and some strange pattern wrapped around his shoulder.

"Ha-hi?" Haru asked, turning to look at Gokudera. "What happened to his other wing? Did Tsu-kun get it removed?"

"No," Gokudera answered as his friends looked at him in curiosity. "There was some trouble after you left here and he grew a wing again. When it disappeared, his tattoo on that side was gone. I don't think he's even noticed it yet, so I haven't mentioned it to him."

"H-He didn't--" Yamamoto paused with a question in his eyes and a pale face. Gokudera shook his head softly in answer.

"He didn't lose it like last time," Gokudera whispered. "No one died this time. He--" Gokudera broke off with his attention caught. Yamamoto and everyone else looked toward the stage with him as the announcer darted for cover. Nichol blinked in surprise as Tsuna's head combusted into flames. More than that... his hands were on fire, too!

What...?!

Why wasn't anyone panicking?!

* * *

"I'm going to open your eyes, Lanchia," Tsuna repeated as his Flame burst free on his head. Lanchia didn't react outwardly to the words, but his eyes said differently about what he was feeling inside. He was in pain, but it wasn't something he could do anything about. He was tied to this fight for some reason and had to give it his all despite the fact that his heart wasn't fully in it.

That was fine.

Tsuna would resolve that conflict by ending this senseless bloodshed.

Lanchia didn't hold back as the bell rang to start the match. Before a single person in the audience could let out a cheer...

"Bouja-reppa!" Lanchia roared, sending his Iron Ball straight for Tsuna's seemingly defenseless body. Tsuna didn't bother to dodge. Instead, he used the Flames of one hand to steady himself against the winds created by the secret weapon built into the weapon and sent a fist crashing into it. It froze in the air for a single moment as the force that Lanchia used was counteracted with the greater force Tsuna used. Before the ball could crack from the conflicting forces, Tsuna's power overwhelmed its momentum and sent it flying back the way it'd come.

Lanchia didn't bother trying to save it. He merely stepped aside as the dead ball flew past him and crash landed outside the ring in one of the empty front rows. Tsuna returned Lanchia's blank stare with a look of equal boredom. They'd both known that the ball and chain was useless against him. Now the true battle would begin as Lanchia's true specialty came into play.

"Come," Tsuna prompted now that Lanchia's test of Tsuna's strength was over.

Nichol was on his feet along with everyone else as Tsuna stood in the direct path of the Iron Ball. His jaw dropped along with everyone else's as Tsuna sent it flying back the way it'd come as if it were a rubber ball instead of an iron one. Then, as Tsuna said 'Come' in challenge, Nichol found himself cheering wildly along with the rest of the suddenly roaring stadium.

Holy crap!

He just... How did he... What the...

Holy crap!

Tsuna was strong!

* * *

Gokudera chuckled at Nichol's flabbergasted face. Then he found himself patting the kid on the back as Nichol began cheering with wide eyes, obviously not even realizing that he was cheering. The brat wasn't so bad once one got used to him. He was still a bit naive, but he had his heart in the right place. The way he'd unthinkingly tried to stop Tsuna because he didn't know how strong Tsuna was. The way he'd automatically begun cheering him on when he realized that Tsuna was indeed strong.

Putting those thoughts out of his head, Gokudera focused his attention back on the match. The true battle had already started. Lanchia was attacking without holding back, as was Tsuna. Lanchia had increased his speed since the last time that the two had fought. He was able to dodge Tsuna's heavy blows with ease as he sent counters in return. The wind created by their fists sounded sharp and painful, even over the roar of the crowd. Both men weren't giving an inch, but neither were they getting hit. They dodged each other with what looked to be effortless ease while sending blows that sounded as if they could kill instantly if they'd landed.

But Gokudera could tell.

It wasn't effortless.

The look on both men's faces was of narrowed concentration and sweat was quickly building up on both of their bodies. It was taking everything they had to keep from getting hit. They were also putting everything they had into attacking their opponent.

Gokudera gasped as Lanchia finally landed a blow. He should have seen it coming. Tsuna's blind side. Even though he had some sight in that eye, Tsuna had been forced to get glasses because it was blurry. Even though he seemed to be in top shape, he was fighting with a handicap.

Silence fell over the crowd and Gokudera's heart leaped into his throat as Tsuna took a hit straight to the head. He faintly heard Haru cry out, but he was it too much shock to react to it as he watched his Boss go flying across the ring to land in a heap against the ropes. No one moved. No one breathed. The same question was on everyone's faces. Was it over? Could not even Vongola the Tenth defeat the Serpentine King?

Tsuna's body twitched, immediately grabbing everyone's attention. Smoothly... almost too smoothly... Tsuna got to his feet with a bowed head, obviously willing to continue. Roars once more filled the stadium.

Gokudera paled.

"Oh hell," Yamamoto murmured.

"What's wrong?" Nichol asked in confusion, pausing in his cheers of relief.

"All hell is about to break loose," he answered. Nichol looked up at Gokudera, obviously wanting his 'Big Brother' to explain.

"He's unconscious," the silver-haired man whispered.

"What?!" Dino exclaimed from the row behind them.

"He's unconscious," Gokudera repeated, not taking his eyes away from where Tsuna stood unmoving while Lanchia cautiously approached. Tsuna didn't even have his guard up, but that didn't matter. The moment that Lanchia attacked, Tsuna's self-defenses would kick in. Lanchia wouldn't know what hit him.

"You've seen first hand what happens when Tsuna's unconscious!" Yamamoto blurted. "Remember back when he first started training?! You tried to wake him up and--"

"OH FUCK!" Dino gasped, his face losing all expression outside his wide eyes. "He's _still _hair-triggered?!"

"No," Gokudera replied quietly. "Even worse. He's trained it. He can sense killing intent and react to it. When he's like this, he's twice as destructive as normal. His mind doesn't get in the way and--" Gokudera broke off as Lanchia finally got within range to trigger Tsuna. While at one time in his life it hadn't been possible for Tsuna to control his Dying Will Flame while asleep, the forced state he was in was different. His Flame reacted to the set commands that had been trained into Tsuna's very body.

Defend.

Counter.

Attack.

That simple. A person's body could sense an attack before one's mind did. Tsuna's body had been trained to react to that sense while he was asleep and the hell unfolding before them was the horrifyingly scary result.

* * *

Tsuna snapped back awake as his fist collided with Lanchia's face. He wasn't sure what had happened, but apparently he was still fighting. From the ache in his hands, they'd been fighting for a while. From the ache in his body, Lanchia had gotten several more blows in. From the roaring crowd around them, they'd been hard blows. And from the blood he could feel on himself and what he could see on his opponent, neither of them could last much longer.

But... from the looks of it... Tsuna had the upper hand by a small percent.

That was enough for him.

He followed through with his punch that he was in the middle of, sending Lanchia into the ground. Lanchia lay where he fell, unable to summon the strength to get back to his feet. He was still conscious, but barely. Tsuna stumbled, but kept his feet under him with pure determination. His body felt so damn heavy, yet he refused to give into that sensation.

"You've... defeated me," Lanchia croaked in acceptance. "Somehow, I knew that it'd be you."

"Why?" Tsuna panted, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Why did you close your eyes? I thought you'd resolved your conflicting heart."

"I can't accept my Boss' choice of heir," he answered with overwhelming sadness in his eyes. "He made it clear he planned to use me as nothing more than a pawn to prove a strength he didn't have. It's my fault. I protected the Family too well and he had grown insolent by using my strength. It was decided that it would be best for Oroburg's future that I find a new Family. I--"

"Your heart was conflicting because you knew it was for the best but you didn't want to leave," Tsuna finished in understanding. "You felt guilty because you had agreed to this Battle even though you hate the bloodshed even more than me and you knew that so much blood would be spilt because of it. But fighting and winning was the only way to keep yourself from being attached to another Family. You aren't one that can be left to roam free, but you aren't one who wants to fight either. You, more than anyone, is being hurt through all this, though."

"It's just like last time," Lanchia murmured with a sad chuckle. "You see through people so easily."

"Why didn't you come to me, Lanchia?" Tsuna asked softly. "We're Family. You should have never let it come to this."

"Family?" Lanchia repeated in open confusion. "But I was Oroburg's man--"

"Baka," Tsuna chuckled. "How many people in my Family are also part of another? You should already know that such things don't stop me. I accept who I want no matter what and I accepted you a long time ago." Tsuna smiled down at Lanchia's dumbfounded face and held out a hand to help the man up. "Let's go, Lanchia. You don't have to fight anymore."

Lanchia stared at the hand for a long moment, unable to fully comprehend Tsuna's words. When he did, he hesitantly reached up and took it. Not fighting... sounded good. He found himself smiling as Tsuna pulled him back to his feet and supported him while he stood. Before they could leave the Ring, however, the announcer came rushing up with a microphone. Tsuna paused with Lanchia leaning on his shoulder, even though he really wanted nothing more than to sit down. The only reason he stopped was because the crowd looked like they were going to riot if Tsuna didn't give them some closure.

"So," the annoucer asked excitedly. "You've just won the loyalty of the Serpentine King himself! What are your plans for your new subordinate?"

Tsuna grinned as a certain image came to mind and leaned forward to speak into the microphone.

"I think," he said, with his voice echoing over the loudspeakers, "I think, he'll make a great nanny for my kids."

Lanchia choked.

The announcer choked.

The crowd choked.

Silence ensued for a long moment while everyone tried to make sense of Tsuna's words.

Vongola the Tenth...

Was going to use...

The most feared man in Italy...

As a _nanny_...?!

Ignoring their blank reactions, Tsuna led the way out of the Ring. As he stepped outside of it with Lanchia dazedly hanging onto him for support, a roar of shocked laughter slowly began to fill the air.


	39. Chapter 39 Promise

Author's notes: Okay, I wrote this chapter three times, hence why it took so long. The first draft was a smexy Goku/Tsuna wierd eh?! moment that I decided to cut. Tsuna gets tortured enough and what I had planned was literally the ultimate torture. Second draft was a toned down version that I tossed all together when I decided that the story didn't need Tsuna going beserk like that and there really didn't need to be ANY Goku/Tsuna moments like that. For those of you who really, really, really want to see it, I've uploaded it as a chapter in my 'Smattering of What-ifs' fanfic collection. It'll probably get taken down in a day or two unless someone reviews it and asks it to stay.

Anyway, back to your irregularly scheduled dose of fanfic...

* * *

"I'm fine, Gokudera," Tsuna laughed, sipping on his drink. "I got a few scrapes and bruises, but I'm not tired in the least."

"Stop fussing," Yamamoto chuckled. "He already had a nap." Tsuna flushed, but couldn't argue with the words. He _had _been sleeping in a strange way during the fight.

Chuckles filled the room and Gokudera sat back with his arm around Sangia, still slightly worried that his Boss wasn't taking care of himself. Tsuna ignored him and signaled for the waiter to bring him another drink. Tsuna and his friends had practically taken over Ladyfingers after the match. Tsuna had become ravenous and Lanchia looked like he was on his last leg. They'd paused only long enough to allow Dr. Shamal to stop their bleeding and wrap their bodies up to support their likely-cracked ribs. Tsuna had refused to allow more and Dr. Shamal hadn't been forthcoming with more either. Their reasons were the same for once, too. Tsuna had the most beautiful woman in the world waiting on him and Dr. Shamal's eyes had lit up on several mafia women in the audience who'd rushed forward to the sidelines to congratulate Tsuna on his victory.

After that, they'd went en masse to celebrate and grab some more food. Nichol looked thoroughly worn out, but he still continued to look around him with wide eyes. Tsuna couldn't really blame him. A mafioso's idea of a victory party could get pretty rowdy. The only reason it didn't get worse was due to the fact that Grey kicked out those who got a little too enthusiastic and there were several Bosses present to keep people in line.

Even though it had been a crazy day, it had been a satisfying day. He'd gained two new Family members, even if they came with a few problems. He'd got to go shopping for his Family. Prince was galloping around again with his saddle on. Yamamoto was absently caressing the bright blue shoulder strap attached to Shigure Kintoki's newly-wrapped hilt. Item after item kept appearing in Gokudera's excited hands while he showed off his stuff to an very amused Sangia. Ryohei kept clenching and unclenching his fists around a set of fingerless gloves that he'd bought to fight with in the Underground ring. Apparently he'd special ordered them with an emblem of his Sun Crest attached to the back. From the metal studs attached to each knuckle, Ryohei was serious about his plans to dominate the Ring...even though Tsuna had unintentionally become the King by defeating Lanchia.

But best of all, the day was satisfying for the simple fact that he got to sit back in a booth, surrounded by good friends and good food, with his arm wrapped around the person he loved more than any other. Simply thinking about it made him smile widely and pull Haru closer against him.

"Oh, Tsuna," Dino called from a nearby table where he'd been talking to Romario about something. "I just heard. Congratulations. You and Haru are going to have another b--" Dino cut off as three particular people darted forward to cover his mouth. Dino's words were drowned out in a yelp when the three got too panicked and tripped over each other, knocking Dino completely out of his chair.

"Don't say the B-Word!" Gokudera cried as Dino looked at the three Guardians forcefully holding his mouth shut with wide eyes.

"Do you want to make Tsuna fall over when he's doing so well?!" Yamamoto added.

"The B-Word is the limit!" Ryohei roared.

"Whertz do whone wid dayin abie--" Dino said into the three sets of hands still covering his mouth. _What's so wrong with saying 'baby'?_

"Um..." Tsuna blushed from where he was sitting. "I think you guys can let him up. Cheri's been giving me more desensitisation training again. My legs still get wobbly, but I don't fall over anymore."

"Ha-hi?" Haru asked while the three men got off of Dino with matching red faces. "Has Tsu-kun been falling over again?"

"Just when I hear that word," he chuckled. "I'm getting used to it, though. I think the only reason that it affected me again was because I got hit with a double dose of 'B'."

"Speaking of babies," Haru said with a wide grin. Everyone looked at her expectantly, but she trailed off and stared in Sangia's direction. Tsuna immediately understood, as did everyone else, when Sangia turned a light shade of pink. Everyone, that is, except Gokudera.

"Speaking of babies what?" Gokudera prompted obliviously when Haru didn't continue.

"No way..." Tsuna murmured while Sangia turned an even deeper shade and huddled in embarrassment in her chair.

"Tell him, Sangia!" Haru encouraged. Sangia shook her head with wide eyes and looked like she was about to fall over from holding her breath. Gokudera, for his part, looked from Haru to Sangia and back again several times. A waiting and expectant silence fell over the restaurant due to the fact that _no one_ wanted to be the one to break the news to the only man that hadn't caught on.

"Tell me what?" Gokudera prompted, becoming irritated when every eye seemed to focus on him and he honestly had _no clue _why. Then it hit him. Tsuna could almost see the train of thought.

_What the hell is everyone staring at me for? What the hell are they talking about? Haru mentioned something about babies and then the discussion turned to something that her and Sangia both seemed to know about. Click. Babies. Sangia. Oh hell... _

Everyone reacted at once when Gokudera began foaming at the mouth, obviously having figured it out for himself. A dozen shots of hard liquor was set down in front of him in unison and more quickly appeared as he started tossing them back in quick succession. He stopped after only six, however, and once more looked at his fiance with an openly inebriated grin.

"So," he commented in an attempt to appear nonchalant, which fooled absolutely no one. "You're pregnant." Sangia grimaced and gave a slight nod, which sent Gokudera back for another six while Tsuna watched with an amused smile.

"Don't worry, Gokudera," he finally chuckled while he watched his Right Hand get more and more plastered. "You'll get used to it after a while. Being a daddy isn't that bad."

"So says the man who's trying to single-handedly repopulate Vongola!" Dino called over the roar of laughter that had finally broke out over Gokudera's antics. Tsuna flushed while another roar filled the room, but still managed to lift his glass for the toast that followed the statement.

Then silence fell once more as Tsuna's glass dropped out of his suddenly limp hand and shattered.

* * *

Yamamoto broke his gaze off of his beloved at the sound of shattering glass. Rather than tease Gokudera like everyone else, he'd been trading silent looks with Matsu. It was a sad fact that they wouldn't ever be able to have their own kids. He'd been surprised to see a matching look of wistfulness on his lover's face when he'd glanced over at him.

Silence filled the room as Tsuna scrambled away from Haru like she'd just grew horns and turned into a demon. He had a panicked look on his face and Yamamoto raised an eyebrow over how his left eye seemed to be glowing. Before anyone could react to his sudden outburst of fear, however, Tsuna reached for his phone and began to text someone. A few seconds later, he paled even more, which no one had thought was possible.

"B-Boss?" Gokudera asked, looking like he could barely keep his head up. Tsuna ignored him and literally _ran _to the bar where he grabbed the first bottle of V Special he saw. Before anyone could even come to terms that _something _was wrong, Tsuna had already downed it and was reaching for another despite the frantic bartender.

"T-Tsuna...?" Yamamoto asked worriedly, finally jumping to his feet and rushing over to yank the bottle out of Tsuna's mouth with a loud pop. "What the hell is wrong, Tsuna?!"

"Che.. Red... but... Blue... then... and... che... Sakura... and the text... but... that's... che... _FIVE_," he gasped, as if the sequence of words were supposed to make some kind of sense. He even held up five fingers with his free hand while a cold sweat broke out on his face.

"Little bro...?" Ryohei inquired, also walking up to help deal with Tsuna's sudden panic. "Calm down, little bro. You're talking gibberish again."

"But... she... and then... and five... six... oh god... _SIX_!" He blurted. Tsuna stared at them and seemed to come to the conclusion that he wasn't drunk enough for anyone to understand him. At least, that's what Yamamoto figured since he immediately began guzzling again. Another quarter of the second bottle was down his throat before anyone could move to stop him. Once more, he gasped as the bottle was pulled away but thankfully didn't fight it when it was pulled away from him completely.

"I'm only twenty!" Tsuna suddenly cried, the first string of words that he'd been able to put together since dropping his glass.

"What's going on, Tsuna?" Dino called from where he'd been watching Tsuna drink himself into sobriety. Tsuna stumbled over to him and Dino choked when he found himself grabbed by the collar. He choked even more when he found himself dragged over and pushed down so that he was staring at a surprised Haru's stomach. Then, Tsuna pulled him back up so that he could stare him in the eyes.

"I know, Tsuna," Dino chuckled. "Haru's pregnant." Apparently that wasn't what Tsuna was trying to get across because Dino found himself once more pushed down to eye-level with Haru's stomach. When he was pulled back up this time, Tsuna was holding two fingers in front of his face. When Dino didn't seem to get the picture, he found himself jerked up and down between Haru and Tsuna's fingers until he finally made the connection.

"TWINS?!" He gasped dizzily. Yamamoto choked, as did everyone else in the room, when Tsuna nearly strangled Dino at the words while he shook the poor man to silently tell him that 'Yes! Fucking Twins!'

But Tsuna wasn't done. Poor Dino, as the person Tsuna had decided to explain things to, found himself dragged over to where Ryohei was standing. Tsuna made him look back and forth between Haru and Ryohei until Yamamoto finally made the connection and spoke up.

"We know, Tsuna," he soothed. "Kyoko's pregnant, too." Apparently that wasn't all, though. Yamamoto jerked backward when three fingers were put in his face the moment that the words came out of his mouth. "Three..." he mumbled in exasperation. "Yes, we can count. Two with Haru and one with Kyoko is three."

Tsuna stomped and shook his head with a red face. That wasn't what he meant. Dropping Dino, Tsuna began another game of charades in the knowledge that he'd never be able to say it out loud. He pointed at Haru with his left hand and held up two fingers. Then, with his right hand, he pointed at Ryohei, who was apparently standing in for Kyoko, and held out three fingers. Then, with a pointed look to make sure everyone was paying attention, he brought the two hands together.

Five fingers wiggled, waiting for someone to get the damn picture.

"Holy Hell, Tsuna. Twins _and _Triplets?" Ryohei mumbled in too great of a shock to even roar. "What_ the hell_ did Mukuro do to you that night?"

Tsuna made a noise between a whimper and a whine then gestured to say 'who the hell knew'.

"Wait..." Yamamoto murmured, counting it all up in his head. "Two from Haru, three from Kyoko... plus you already have Hotaru. Tsuna..."

Tsuna whimpered again and his panic suddenly seemed to make so much more sense. Silently, Yamamoto handed him back his bottle which was received gratefully. No one commented when he finally drank enough that his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell over like Gokudera had already silently done.

The sound of Mukuro laughing insanely in the corner of the room was almost as interesting as the shades of color that went across Lanchia's face.

"Damn, Tsuna," Dino laughed, staring down at where he lay passed out, wrapped around his empty bottle. "I was just kidding about repopulating Vongola."

* * *

No one commented when Tsuna smoked three cigarettes over breakfast. It was well known that aspirin no longer worked for him and that meant there was only one thing that could help the torturous headache he surely had. Gokudera, for his part, was eyeing those cigarettes with a pained expression that said he was almost willing to have a smile etched on his face for the day if it meant it would get rid of _his _hangover.

Someone had taken care of Nichol for the night. He was still wide-eyed, however. Everyone gave him crooked smiles over how he gaped at everything. No matter how rich his family was, they probably had nothing on the Vongola Family. It made Tsuna glad that he'd sent word that breakfast would be served in the seldom used dining room. There were too many people for them to eat quietly in their rooms and still be able to enjoy each other's company. Although the dining room was large and normally oppressive in its formality, the people filling it overwhelmed that with laughter and cheer.

Tsuna only wished that he could join in that.

"What's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Haru finally asked.

"Oh, um..." Tsuna bit his lip, wishing that no one had noticed his quiet. There was one thing he was afraid of more than any other and--

"Tsunayoshi," the Ninth called. Tsuna stiffened and looked up to see the very person he feared standing at the entrance of the dining room. He didn't look happy. Tsuna hadn't expected him to look happy. Tsuna had lied to the Vendiche, threatened Xanxus, stepped into the Underground Ring without warning anyone, and walked through Venice Row with a civilian at his side. Of course the Ninth wasn't going to be happy. Tsuna jumped to his feet and went forward to kneel before him. His friends looked at him in askance, since such formality was rarely used between the two, but Tsuna ignored them. The Ninth understood, as did Tsuna, and that was all that really mattered.

"I see you have been thinking about your mistakes, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth commented, making Tsuna's four Guardians stiffen in understanding while everyone else continued to look confused. "I know I permitted you to have free run this weekend, but that does not mean you should be so lax."

"Forgive me, Ninth," Tsuna whispered. "I'll work harder in the future."

"See that you do," he said. The moment the words were out of his mouth, the Ninth smiled with his scolding over. "Stand, Tsunayoshi. You made one mistake, but you also made amends for it. You even managed to show your strength to the whole of the Mafia along with gaining us a formidable subordinate. In light of that, the lapse can be forgiven. I read your report and I honestly can see nowhere that I would have made a different choice."

"R-Really?" Tsuna asked, rising to his feet. When the Ninth nodded, Tsuna sighed in relief. He'd written that report the moment he'd woken up and he'd still had his hangover to deal with. He'd tried to put everything he could into it so that the Ninth would know why he had made the choices he did, but it was rather hard to think when one's pulse is pounding in their temples.

"I've already sent out the girl's description," the Ninth smiled. "If any of our men or Allies have seen her, we'll know within the hour."

"Thank you," Tsuna grinned with a small bow of gratitude. "I was going to do it myself after breakfast, but if your name is on the request then everyone will work much faster."

"That's because they know that I know how fast they can work," the Ninth chuckled. "You must sometimes let them know how much you know in order to get the results you want. You're too kind, Tsunayoshi. Sometimes people need an iron fist in order to work to their full potential. If you let them think that you don't know better, then they'll take advantage of that."

"Yes, Ninth," Tsuna replied with a blush. Apparently, it was a little too well known in the Family that he didn't push unless absolutely neccessary. "I'll correct that in the future."

"Sir," one of their subordinates interjected hesitantly. Both Tsuna and the Ninth turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. He paled at being under the combined eyes of both the Ninth and Tenth Boss, but still managed to keep his calm. "You asked to be informed when the girl was found."

"Already?" Tsuna asked in surprise. "Where is she?"

"Here, sir," the man replied, handing over a report before being absently dismissed by the Ninth. Tsuna opened the file in a rush and immediately froze.

"Shit," he murmured.

"How bad is it?" The Ninth inquired, taking the file out of Tsuna's hands. Tsuna let him and bit his lip. After a moment, a matching look of frustration appeared on the Ninth's face. "I see."

"Did you find my sister?!" Nichol shouted across the dining room. He was sitting in his chair with Gokudera holding him in place. He had a panicked look on his face which said that he'd been holding back his yell for some time.

"Yes," Tsuna answered with his eyes clenched shut against the information he'd just received.

"Where is she?! Is she--"

"She's alive," the Ninth soothed. "Getting her might be troublesome, however. Tsunayoshi..."

"I'll go get her," he confirmed. "I made a promise and I won't go back on that."

"I'll see to it that enough money is transferred to cover ten," the Ninth replied with a grimace. "It's fewer than normal, but..."

"But we've already went once this month," Tsuna sighed. "It's alright. I... I'll deal with it. I just..."

"I understand," the Ninth murmured sympathetically. "It's not going to be easy going in there knowing that you can take so few back out with you. I can't tell you how many times I've wished I could destroy it all together. I even attempted to once, but doing so turned nearly all of our Allies against us. It took me years to repair the damage I did by breaking the treaty."

"W-What..?" Tsuna asked, turning pale at the words. "You mean..."

"So you've thought of it, too," he replied with a sad, knowing smile. "You can try, but I can tell you that you'd end up hurting the Family far more than you could possibly dream. When it came down to it, it was either protect the Family by leaving the market alone or destroy it by breaking one of the few treaties that our world relies on to keep the peace. Turning on the Trushniks would mean open warfare, Tsunayoshi. The Mafia isn't kind to those that break their oaths. Even if the oath is one that our ancestors made to our Rivals. If Vongola is identified as oathbreakers, even our most trusted Allies will turn their backs on us."

The Ninth looked down at where Tsuna was keeping himself under control by the thinnest of margins. There was understanding in his eyes that Tsuna refused to look at while every fiber of his being screamed defiance of the man's words. The creak of his Gloves echoed into the room, telling everyone exactly how tense Tsuna had become. Rather than confront that, though, he gritted his teeth and turned his mind to what he needed to do.

"Gokudera, Mukuro," he snapped without looking up. "Go grab your things and meet me out front in five minutes. I'll need both of you. Yamamoto, Ryohei, please take the girls out shopping and where ever else they want to go. Take Nichol with you."

"But I want to--" Nichol objected.

"Quiet!" Tsuna ordered. "If you want your sister back, keep your mouth shut and go with them. I'll send for you once I have her."

"Tsu-kun...?" Haru asked quietly. Tsuna bit his lip, wishing once more that life could be simpler.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I know that you came all the way up here to visit, but I won't be able to join you until later. Go ahead without me and I'll catch up."

"Where are you going, Tsu-kun?" She asked quietly. Tsuna clenched his fists tighter in response while wondering if she was asking simply to torture him. He bit his lip once more, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Tsunayoshi," the Ninth admonished, seeing Tsuna's hesitation. "You brought her into this world so that you would have to hide nothing. There is no one here who needs to be lied to."

"I--" Tsuna sighed and felt every muscle in his body go slack with resignation. The Ninth was right. Looking up for the first time in a while, he looked around to see only faces of Mafiosos rather than the faces of people he cared for and needed to protect. Even his beloved Haru was a Mafioso now, although he didn't want to admit it. The only exception was Nichol who was the most innocent, yet was the person that needed to know more than anyone. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to steady himself and finally answered.

"Wayra was sold as a slave to the Trushniks. In order to get her back, I've got to go shopping."

* * *

"Don't let the cover slip and don't speak unless you have to," Tsuna ordered quietly. He sent a pointed look at Mukuro to ensure the man knew the importance of his job. Mukuro gave an amused smile in return and nodded softly to say that he understood. Satisfied, Tsuna let the way into the small bar and proceeded through the security checks. He wanted to spit when he handed over the 'entry fee', but he knew it was required to get to his goal. Putting that out of his mind, he tried to mentally get in character. By the time he exited out into the slave market, he had his pimp facade already in place. He only hoped that the two with him would be able to forget it after they left.

"Back for more?" The toothless registrar asked with a wide grin.

"You know how it is," Tsuna laughed. "No point in keeping them once they're broken and clients don't pay to go easy."

"I hear you," the man agreed with a sickeningly knowing grin. "'Specially those little 'uns you been getting. Never knew lolitas were so well liked. Now me, I like 'em a bit older. They're no good unless they--"

"I know, I know," Tsuna interrupted with a fake chuckle of understanding. More than anything, he didn't want to have to sit and listen to the man's explanation. "But on to business. I'm just doing a minor restock unless something catches my eyes. Probably won't need more than a dozen."

"Well, here you go then," the man replied, handing over a small bag of purchaser clips. Tsuna took them without bothering to double check the count and tossed his head toward one of the guards.

"Let's go," he ordered. "I've got a meeting after this."

"No need to rush," the toothless man interjected. "You're first here today. The selection should be nice and ripe for pluckin'." Tsuna nodded and mentally told himself to slow down. If he acted too out of character, he'd risk gaining more attention than he wanted.

"What do you want to look at first, sir?" The guard asked in boredom.

"Hmm," Tsuna mused. "We'll start with the teenage girls. The ones I got last time aren't holding up too well." The man nodded and led the way toward the holding pens that Tsuna wanted. Along the way, he spared a glance back at his two friends. Both of them had dumb expressions on their faces. Then Tsuna realized that the expression was that of the illusion. Curious, he increased his Flame enough that he could see past it and grimaced to himself. Gokudera looked like he was about to be sick and Mukuro was looking around in disgust. He couldn't blame either of them considering he had a mixture of the same feelings inside himself.

He put his consideration of his friends out of his mind. He had a job to do and he couldn't play the part if he spared a thought for something like emotion. His friends would either come to terms with it like Tsuna already had or they could stay behind next time. Either way, Tsuna would continue to do what needed to be done. Starting with picking from the flock that the guard gestured for him to look over.

Stepping inside the pen, Tsuna looked around until he caught sight of Wayra out of the corner of his eye. She sat huddled in rags, hidden behind another girl who looked to be trying to hide her from view. Curious, Tsuna increased the Flame in his eye until he could faintly see the shining core of the Flames of those around him.

If the situation hadn't been so dire, Tsuna would have fallen down and wept. He had expected strong Flames from the kids. They were old enough to have resolve despite their situation, but almost all of them had Flames that were incredibly weak. Pained by the realization that most of them had already given up, Tsuna let his eye return to normal. He should have known. The Trushniks picked well when they collected a new crop to sell. On top of that, these girls had been starved, beaten, and probably threatened within an inch of their lives. They'd probably already been told what they were going to be used for, too, and that fear had been eating at them since being transported here.

"Anything in particular that you're looking for?" The guard asked without any display of desire to help if he did. Tsuna shook his head and knelt down next to a random girl. She didn't fight when he reached forward and tilted her head up to the poor light overhead. His heart clenched when he could see no light in her eyes nor fight in her being. Like so many others, this girl was already broken. With a sigh, he let her head fall back down and went to the next, slowly making his way to where Wayra was sitting without showing that she was his intended target. Girl after girl he looked at and turned down while his heart continued to clench even harder. Every face became etched in his mind while he cried inside with the words 'I'm sorry I can't save you' on the tip of his tongue.

It seemed like an eternity before he finally got to the girl attempting to shield Wayra. Unlike the others, this girl had a gleam of defiance in her eyes and slightly resisted his touch. But only slightly. Her body still trembled in fear and tears welled up in the corner of her eyes when Tsuna repeated the inspecting process. She began to sob when Tsuna pulled out a clip and attached it to the hole that had been bored into her ear. Then Tsuna reached back and pulled Wayra forward.

She was incredibly small and seemed overly frail. The sight of her made him wonder if her parents had intentionally sold her in order to get rid of a supposed weakness in their family. If so, he'd make sure to teach them a proper lesson about taking care of their kids. For now, he had to get her free first. Like so many others, her spirit had been broken. She didn't fight nor did she respond to his touch, even though they all surely assumed he was a pimp. Even so, he reached into his bag and pulled out another clip. Much more gently than he'd ever had previously, he pushed back her dirty hair and slipped the clip into place on her ear.

With a sigh, he stood and looked around at the rest of the girls, seeing no others who would be able to truly make the best of the freedom he could offer. They'd been held too long and had already lost hope. Choosing one of them now would only give them a fifty-fifty chance to recover. There were other pens with other people who had better chances.

Like always, he cursed himself over his limitations when he was forced to turn his back on the innocents that he couldn't protect. He was only one person, after all. He wasn't a God or a miracle worker. He was a small, insignificant creature that could only do so much.

"Let's check out the men next," Tsuna murmured, wanting to see those that he knew would still have willpower left. "I can always use a few more bulldogs."

"This way, sir," the guard replied.

* * *

Tsuna jumped into the back of the truck carrying his 'purchases'. This was the part he always hated most, but it was one that he couldn't leave to anyone else, either. The ten people inside eyed him warily while the vehicle got moving toward the shipping docks. Tsuna looked them over for a long moment, returning their looks with his bored poker face. The silence was thick, but Tsuna waited until they were completely out of the district that the slave market was in before speaking.

"Mukuro," Tsuna finally said from where he stood lazily braced against the wall. "Go ahead and drop the illusions. Gokudera, start getting rid of their shackles."

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera replied, catching the keys that was tossed his way. Tsuna quietly watched, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Even knowing, he still permitted it. He knew from sad experience that it was the fastest way to help these people come to terms with their new situation. Simply telling them wouldn't be enough. He had to show them.

Like he knew would happen, the first man that was released knocked Gokudera over and charged forward in effort to attack his new 'Master'. A glance kept Mukuro from moving in confusion while the man crossed the back of the truck and slammed Tsuna into the wall.

"Whatcha' going to do now, punk?!" The former slave yelled with desperate eyes. "Little twit like you thinks you can--"

"Do you want to hit me?" Tsuna asked quietly. "If so, you're free to do so. You're free to do whatever you want. All of you are."

"Hunh?"

"You're free," Tsuna repeated. "I didn't buy you to use you. I bought you to send you home if you want. For those of you who are too scared to go home, I've got an island set up--"

"What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean, free?!" Another man yelled with wide eyes when Gokudera got the picture of what Tsuna was doing and went forward to continue his assigned task.

"I mean, you're not slaves," Tsuna answered, completely ignoring the fists clenched around his collar. "I... I save those I can and this time it just happened to be you ten. Think of it as hell's lottery and you all just won." Tsuna was unsurprised when the man holding his collar pulled back one of his fists and punched him. He got punched at least once every time he did this. Preparation didn't get rid of the pain, though. His lungs jumped into his throat and he bent over double at the blow that landed in his gut. The man pulled back for another, but Gokudera and the other man who'd already been released both rushed forward to stop him.

"Lottery?!" The man roared angrily despite the hands restraining him. "_LOTTERY_?! You just randomly picked people?! Where the fuck is my wife?!"

"Forgive me," Tsuna coughed from where he'd fallen from the blow. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself back to his feet with a grimace and Mukuro's aid. He was long used to this, he told himself. They deserved to be angry and he deserved to take their anger. There were countless families that he'd torn apart by only saving one member, but not the rest. Before stepping inside the market, he usually had no clue who were present. Unless there was a family resemblance that he could see, he rarely was able to bring families back together.

"_Forgive you_?!" The man repeated, staring at Tsuna with eyes full of rage. "You're telling me that you busted me out instead of my wife and you expect me to--" The man cut off when the other recently-freed man that Tsuna had bought sent a fist into the roaring man's chin despite the large size difference between the two. Tsuna merely watched them, like he always did, hoping that they'd figure it out on their own and sort themselves out without his help.

"Shut up!" The second man snapped. "You're not the only one with family that got left behind. So put a sock in it! I for one ain't so stupid that I can't figure out that this kid just did us a fucking favor! We could be on our way to some human hunting grounds right now like my brother, but we're not thanks to him! He probably didn't know your wife was in there when he saved your lousy ass. Don't take it out on him that you couldn't keep her safe from--" A return punch landed in the man's jaw, silencing him. Tsuna decided they weren't going to be able to come to terms without a brawl. Therefore, it was once more time for him to step in before the others in the vehicle were affected.

"SIT DOWN!" Tsuna roared, letting his aura of power run unrestrained.

Tsuna's aura wasn't something that could be ignored. The Ninth had trained him how to harness his aura and use it. The Boss of Vongola couldn't lose in a staring match, after all. The Boss of Vongola couldn't be overwhelmed by those he negotiated with. The Boss of Vongola couldn't let a lot of things happen that the Sawada Tsunayoshi of old would have allowed. He'd had years to perfect it and sharpen it, although he rarely had need to use its full potential anymore. Too many people recognized him for him to have need. These people didn't recognize him and needed to be put in line without actual violence. Therefore, he unleashed the silent and oppressive weapon that the Ninth had given him during his initial training without hesitation.

Every head in the vehicle snapped in unison to look at him with wide eyes. The cold chill that he was emanating seeped into those around him, bringing them under control by sheer force. The two men paled and slowly sank to the ground where they stood. It didn't matter if Tsuna was younger than them. It didn't matter if he was half their size. His aura made him seem much, much stronger than they ever hoped to be. The more untrained a person was, the harsher it affected them. For the sake of the children in the truck, Tsuna pulled it back the moment that the two men were under control. Although, a small part of his mind thought he might have overdone it.

Gokudera had also sat down.

"I didn't mean you," Tsuna snapped in exasperation to his two Guardians. "Finish getting those shackles off, Gokudera."

"Y-Yes, Boss," Gokudera murmured sheepishly, returning once more to his task.

"Look," Tsuna sighed, looking down at the two men who were openly trying to figure out why they'd obeyed so easily. "Both of you are free. So is everyone else in this truck. Like I was saying before, we'll help you go back to your homes or we have a protected island set up that you--"

"Who are you?" Someone blurted. Tsuna looked up to see that the voice belonged to the girl who'd been protecting Wayra in her own way. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen compared to Wayra's thirteen. Unlike everyone else who still seemed pale, she still had color in her face. A lot, actually. She was nearly turning blue from holding her breath in surprise of her own sudden question. Tsuna's eyes were drawn past her, though, to where Wayra was sitting in a daze beside her. Worried, Tsuna quickly walked over and knelt down in front of her. Her protector looked like she was about to have a conniption fit, but otherwise everyone stayed perfectly still when Tsuna moved.

"Wayra," Tsuna said gently, attempting to get her attention without getting her fear. "Nichol is really worried about you." Tsuna bit his lip when she didn't show any response. She continued to stare blankly ahead without any sign that she saw anyone or anything around her. Tsuna recognized the signs of trauma all too well. It was a sad fact that he would normally have left a girl such as she behind so that he could save someone else. Yet, that would have broken his promise to Nichol. Nichol was Family now, no matter how strangely the addition had come around. That meant that this girl was Family, too.

That meant there was only one thing he could do, no matter how dangerous it might be. He had to save her. Closing his eyes to steady himself, he lifted a finger to her forehead. Gokudera and Mukuro both jerked at the familiar gesture and began to lurch forward to stop him in unison. Touching an unbalanced mind was incredibly dangerous. Even a layman could figure that out. Yet Tsuna was willing to brave that danger. He'd do it for any of his other Family members. Wayra was no different.

A Delving Flame flickered to life on his finger, giving him the connection needed to touch Wayra's Flame and, through her Flame, to touch her mind. He was instantly overwhelmed by her painfilled memories and her fear-filled thoughts.

_Don't touch me! I'm going to get hurt again! He's going to hit me and hurt me and touch me! I don't want to! Go away! Go away! Go away! Don't touch me! Not again! Not again! NOT AGAIN!_

_Her brother Nichol had to stay late again for piano practice in the school's music room. He'd told her to go ahead with Leiha since the teacher was mad at him for playing with her instead of practicing his scales. Nichol always took care of her, even if it made Mama and Papa and the teachers mad. She knew she wasn't special like he was, but he didn't hold that against her. He loved her anyway. She loved him, too. They spent every moment they could together. They could only believe in each other. She loved the sound of his flute when he played it in secret and he loved the sketches she drew of him even though they wouldn't win any awards. She'd saved her spending money for two years to get that flute for him. Then Mama and Papa had found out that he was playing something other than piano. They'd been terribly mad and had broke it and then they'd told the teacher to give him extra lessons. The teacher had, but Nichol hadn't been doing them like he was supposed to. _

_He said he hadn't wanted to miss the little bit of time they could steal away and just be two happy people without a care in the world. He said that one day, he'd be the Pied Piper that stole the children away from parents who didn't love them, starting with her. He'd play and play until their parents were nothing but a dream and he'd play and play until she could see a new dream. A better dream. A happy dream where the two of them could spend all day being just happy being themselves. She wouldn't be useless and a failure. He could be himself instead of tied to their parent's plans. _

_Then everything had changed. She was stolen away from her parents, but she was stole away from Nichol, too. She didn't like these people that stole her away. The dream they gave her wasn't a nice one. They were mean and hurt her. They hit her when she tried to run away. They beat her and touched her and she didn't like it. They were bad men! Bad men! BAD MEN! Everything after when they took her was pain and hurt...and...and...STOP! I don't want to! Don't touch me! I want to go home! Nichol! NICHOL! Help me! Someone! A__nyone! Save me!_

The link abruptly cut off when Mukuro physically yanked him away from her. He sat shivering in Mukuro's arms, dazed by all the thoughts and memories that had come part and parcel with what he'd seen. Every wound that she'd taken, he'd taken into himself. He knew her pain and felt it as if he'd went through it himself. This was why the Ninth had forbade him from Delving into people's minds. He was the outsider and could easily be swept away if the mind was strong enough. And Wayra's mind was incredibly strong, even if it was full of... of...

"Pull over," Tsuna gasped as he scrambled for the back of the truck with a green face. Gokudera barely had time to relay the order to the driver before Tsuna jumped out of the still-moving vehicle and began to retch. Gokudera and Mukuro both jumped out after him when the truck lurched to a stop, along with several of the older slaves that he'd bought. Tsuna ignored them all. The images were too vivid and were all from the girl's point of view. Tsuna had been through harsh things in his life and had been faced with things much worse. He'd even done worse things. But to see it from the girl's eyes...

He _knew_ why she didn't respond. Even he would have trouble responding after everything the slavers had put her through. It was no wonder that so many of the girls hadn't had the will to fight anymore. The most horrifying thing was that rape was the least of it. He had always thought of rape to be the ultimate of disgusting criminal act and had always thanked the heavens that he hadn't ever been forced to take part in one, but what those men had done...

It made him angry. Incredibly angry. It made him want to go back and...

"Boss..." Gokudera muttered worriedly. He had reason to worry. Tsuna could feel his Flame boiling over and hardening in response to his anger. His wrath. Before he was even conscious of the fact, he was on his feet with Flames in his eyes, his head, his hands, and his heart. How _dare _they do such things to innocent people. He would make them all pay for every scratch. For every touch. For every sickening--

"Stop, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro whispered, barring Tsuna's path back to the slave market with nothing more than his body. Tsuna started to reach out and thrust him away, but froze with the globe of Flame encasing his hand a mere milimeter away from Mukuro's chest. He was feeling incredibly vengeful, but he wasn't so far gone that he didn't know that touching Mukuro right now would possibly kill him. That hesitation was enough to give Mukuro a chance to break him out of his rage. It was an opportunity that wasn't wasted. "The girl still needs to be cared for. Unless you plan to forget your promise to the boy...?"

His anger cracked. Not by much, but it was enough to destroy the compression of his Flame. The suns around his hands erupted with sunspots before collapsing back down to a normal fire.

Wayra.

He promised Nichol he'd save her.

She wasn't saved yet.

The crack widened and Tsuna turned on his heel to silently retreat back into the truck where the pubescent girl continued to stare into nothingness. As many times as it took, he'd dig into her mind until she released all of her pain and could once again face the world. No matter how long it took, he'd save her.

It was a promise.


	40. Chapter 40 Midnight Chat

Gokudera watched quietly like he was told, despite wanting nothing more than to stop his Boss. Tsuna wouldn't be denied and only the fact that Mukuro had sworn on his life to keep Tsuna from irreparable damage kept Gokudera in his seat. It was painful to watch, though. He could only imagine what the girl's mind was like. Especially since every time that Tsuna was pulled away, he was whiter. The only redeeming factor was that the whiter that Tsuna became, the more color returned to the girl's face.

"What's he doing to her?" The male slave named Ferbie asked curiously. The rest of the former slaves looked up at the question, obviously having had the same question on their minds.

"He's going into her head," Gokudera growled while he pulled out another cigarette. "In case you're too stupid to figure it out, Boss is trying to fix her."

"Why is he turning so white?" An older woman asked.

"That's..." Gokudera looked away, unable to voice the painful truth.

"He's taking her pain into himself," Mukuro answered quietly without seeming to take his attention away from Tsuna. All eyes in the truck snapped to where he was sitting behind Tsuna and supporting him while he continued to delve into the girl's mind. "He promised this girl's brother to save her and he refuses to stop until that happens. He--" Mukuro broke off with his teeth clenched and yanked Tsuna backward for the umpteeth time at some cue only he could see. Tsuna sagged back into his arms the moment the link was forcefully broken, panting softly in his growing exhaustion. Sweat was dripping off his head despite the cold of his skin. "That's enough, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said like he'd said numerous times before.

"N-Not...yet..." Tsuna panted tiredly. "I...just...I just need to rest a moment. She's close to breaking free. I have...I have to keep going."

"Let me, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro offered. Tsuna shifted in his arms, surprised at the offer. Then he smiled softly and shook his head.

"You're...an illusionist, Mukuro," he mumbled weakly. "You're used to going into people's minds, but you... you know nothing of their hearts. Wayra needs someone who cares for both because...her pain comes from both. This...This isn't something you can simply perceive your way out of. But you already knew that... or else you would have offered sooner." Mukuro nodded, knowing the words to be true and knowing that Tsuna wouldn't accept a healed Wayra that was a fake.

Tsuna leaned forward once more, not hesitating for a moment once he'd set it in his mind to continue. His hands were shaking and he could barely lift it, but still he forced himself until he once more had a connection to the girl. Gokudera chewed on his lip with worry and traded a look with Mukuro before Mukuro's attention once more returned soley to the person before him.

"What's going to happen to us?" Another of the former captives asked quietly. Gokudera turned his attention to the man in question and shot him a deadly glare. The man who'd asked was the very one that had punched his Boss before he had grasped the situation. A man by the name of Antonio.

"We're waiting for night to move you all to the transport ship," Gokudera answered. "In a few hours, all of you will be on a cruise. There are people on board who will find out what you want to do and will give you your options. If you don't want to go, feel free to leave now. But..!" Gokudera warned when three people moved to stand. "If the Trushniks grabbed you once, you're on their capture list. If they see you again, you'll be back in the slave pens before you can say your prayers. If you don't want that to happen, I suggest you board the ship. Even if you're wanting to go home, you should still go. From what I was told when he briefed me, the people on board are hand picked by the Ninth to take care of you. They'll be able to set up protections for you so that you won't be targetted again."

"Who are you people?" Ferbie asked curiously while the three sank back down into their seats.

"We're the Vongola Mafia Family," Gokudera answered while trying not to show his prideful side. "You guys should be honored. Most people never get to meet Vongola the Tenth and he's here personally to--"

"Oh, sure," Antonio scoffed. "We're real fucking honored. You're from the god-damn mafia! You people are just like those that kidnapped us! And _he's _your Boss? Tell me, does buying slaves and freeing them ease his conscience? Does it make him feel good to--" Gokudera darted out of his seat and silenced the man by pinning him to a wall of the truck.

"Keep it up, you piece of shit," he growled, angered over the man's lack of respect along with his words. "You--"

"Goku...dera..." Tsuna panted. Gokudera froze and glanced over to see that Tsuna had been pulled away once more. He was crumpled in Mukuro's arms, unable to even lift his head anymore. Even so, he made himself look up in order to silently tell Gokudera two things. First, to let the man go. Second, that the man's words hurt, but Tsuna knew they were only the man's way of coping. Gokudera nodded in understanding of both and grudgingly let go of the man's tattered shirt. Tsuna sighed in satisfaction while he fought to keep his eyes open. "Mukuro," he mumured tiredly. "I think...she's close enough now. Could...could you..."

"I understand, my little Mafia Boss," Mukuro soothed. Tsuna nodded and finally gave into his exhaustion. As he fell asleep in Mukuro's arms, everyone else lurched at the sound of a flute being played. Their eyes widened when they caught sight of the instrument playing itself in the middle of the truck. The sound seemed incredibly playful, much like Mukuro himself could be at times.

"What the hell?" Antonio gasped. Gokudera ignored him, knowing exactly why Mukuro had summoned a flute. There could only be one reason. Leaving his Boss in Mukuro's care, Gokudera knelt down next to Nichol's little sister. She had closed her eyes and was gently smiling at the sound of the music filling the vehicle. She jerked when Gokudera reached out to hesitantly touch her shoulder and her eyes snapped open.

"Who--? Where--?"

"You're safe," Gokudera replied while Mukuro absently dispelled his illusion with its job completed. "Your brother Nichol sent us to help you."

"I...I know," she replied in open confusion. Reaching up, she pressed her fingertips to her forehead where Tsuna had been linking with her. "There was someone else," she murmured in a daze. "He already told me that. Or was he a dream, too? I...I don't understand."

"You're probably talking about Boss," Gokudera soothed, tossing his head to the side at where Tsuna was resting. Wayra's eyes widened in recognition, even though she'd not truly seen him before.

"Is he okay?" She immediately asked, slipping out of her seat to kneel down next to him.

"As well as can be expected," Mukuro answered softly as he pulled Tsuna's protective overcoat tight around him in effort to keep him warm. "It just took a lot of energy to keep from becoming lost in your mind. He just needs some sleep."

"W-Wayra...?" Someone stuttered. Wayra looked back behind her and her eyes lit up. With a squeal of joy, she rushed back over to the girl who'd been protecting her and gave the girl a tight hug. Everyone watched her, curious over the fact that she showed no sign of having less of a mind than a fruit mere minutes before. "W-Wayra," the girl repeated with wide eyes. "What did that guy do to you?"

"He saved me," she said, smiling brightly at her friend. "When the bad men hurt me, I ran away to the dark place because I was scared. He came and found me and protected me until he showed me how to get out. At first, I was scared because I thought he was a bad man like the others, but... But I could feel him, Leiha. He wasn't anything like those mean men. He was kind, but also really sad. I... He was crying." Gokudera reached forward once more when tears welled up in Wayra's eyes at something she remembered. She tensed, but didn't fight when Gokudera pulled her into a hug. More than anyone but maybe Mukuro, Gokudera knew what her words meant. "He was hurting so much," she sobbed.

"He's not a God," Mukuro interjected over her tears. Every eye turned in his direction, but he continued to look down at where Tsuna lay sleeping in his arms. "He has a large supply of power which cannot be denied, but his resources are not endless. No matter how much he wishes it, it is madness to think a single human could protect every person on the face of this planet. Tsunayoshi is not infallible nor is he invulnerable and it pains him greatly when he is faced with that knowledge. While most of you still hold him in contempt for not saving your loved ones, he holds himself in even greater contempt for not saving everyone. So," Mukuro murmured, looking up at Antoino with a a dangerously lazy stare. "Pile on your scorn and your hate. But know that even though you do, it is nothing in comparison to that which he already bears."

"Che," Gokudera spat. "Save your breath, pineapple-head. These fucks are too stupid to understand and it doesn't matter even if they do. Boss doesn't have to answer to anyone. He--" Gokudera broke off at the sound of his cell phone going off and fumbled to pull it out of his pocket. The moment he flipped it open, he grimaced at both the time and the caller ID. Knowing the reason for the call, he answered. "Hayato here."

"Where the hell are you guys?" Yamamoto grumbled from the other end. "The girls' plane is leaving in four hours and--"

"We're not going to make it," Gokudera groaned. "Make up some excuse for the girls and tell them we're sorry."

"Trouble?" The swordman asked quietly, obviously trying to keep anyone from overhearing him.

"Boss pushed himself again," he answered with a sigh. "We got Wayra, but she wasn't exactly in one piece. Boss fixed her, but he used up all of his energy in the process. Even--"

"Tell him we're on our way," Tsuna said wearily. Gokudera lurched in place at his voice and looked down to see he was still laying in Mukuro's arms. He barely had his eyes cracked open, but was obviously trying his best to wake himself up. Almost as heartrending as seeing him having such difficulty opening his eyes was his determined attempts to sit up and the subsequent failures.

"Boss..." Gokudera breathed worriedly. "You should be resting."

"I've rested enough," Tsuna replied, finally managing to sit up with Mukuro's support. "Nichol is probably worried about Wayra and I promised Haru. Tell him that we'll be--"

"Boss," Gokudera said gently, kneeling down next to where Tsuna was trying to get to his feet. It was pathetic how easily he collapsed when Gokudera gently pushed him back down amid his attempts to get to his feet. Almost as sad was how he was panting from merely the effort it took to get as far as he had. "You're pushing yourself too hard, Boss. Haru will understand and Nichol can wait a little longer. Please, just rest for now." Tsuna gritted his teeth in frustration and Gokudera leaned away at the Flames he saw growing in Tsuna's eyes. He wasn't giving up. If needed, he wanted to release his Flame and unlock his potential despite the fact that doing such a thing would only suck even more of his energy away.

His Boss was being unreasonable. His Boss was ignoring himself again. His Boss needed a wake-up call before it got past the point of exhaustion and reached a point of him hurting himself. It was Gokudera's job to remind him of his responsibilities if he tried to ignore them. He knew what he had to do, no matter how much he dislike the idea. But he couldn't stand by and watch his Boss being irresponsible. It had been bad enough to stand by in order to help Wayra.

"Forgive me, Boss," Gokudera grimaced. Tsuna looked up at the words. Gokudera only gave him a moment to realize he was in trouble before he did as he had promised. He hit his Boss. Tsuna jerked backward at the finger flick that hit him square in the forehead, staring at Gokudera with a dumbfounded expression. Had it been anyone but Gokudera, the action would have been ignored for the harmlessness of it. As it was, Tsuna simply sat with a poleaxed look on his face. Then his face softened in understanding of what Gokudera was trying to tell him.

"I guess I never specified how to hit me, did I?" He said with a sad smile. Then he sighed in resignation and allowed Gokudera to push him back down into Mukuro's lap. "Very well. I'll rest. Tell Haru I'll make it up to her somehow."

"I'll pass it along, Boss," Gokudera promised. Tsuna nodded and stopped fighting the heaviness in his eyelids. Before five seconds passed, he was already asleep once more. Gokudera watched him sleep for a moment before standing up and returning to where Yamamoto was calling worriedly across the line. "Shut up," he snapped in exasperation. "I had to get Boss to lay back down."

"He's pushing it again?" Yamamoto replied in understanding.

"It's what he does best," Gokudera sighed. "He's not happy about missing out on Haru, but I convinced him to rest. Haru wouldn't be happy if she saw him right now anyway."

"Okay," the swordsman said. "I'll break the news to her. Here, Sangia wants to talk to you."

"Wait!" Gokudera gasped in panic. "Don't--"

"Hello...?"

"Hello, sweetheart," he replied nonchalantly, trying not to let her know that he'd dreaded having to tell her himself.

"So you guys aren't going to make it?" Sangia inquired. Gokudera grimaced at the disappointment in her voice.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Boss used up all his energy getting Wayra patched up and the transport for the others won't arrive until nightfall. Since this was an unexpected trip, Boss didn't have time to get a squad in place to take care of the people we--"

"You don't have to explain," Sangia soothed. "I was hoping to see you, though. We barely got to see each other yesterday."

"Sorry," he repeated softly. "I've missed you, too, but you know work comes first. I'm sure that Boss will plan a return visit in a week or two, so just think of this as a preview. Alright?"

"Alright," she agreed. "But expect to finalize our wedding plans when you do. My sister said she was going to hunt you down if you didn't marry me before the baby is born." Gokudera froze in his absentminded pacing and cringed at the double blow. Sangia's sister was a Mafia Boss and could indubitably make good on that threat. The second blow was the reminder that he was going to be a father. He still wasn't sure exactly how that had happened, since they'd made sure to use protection. But then again, no protection was foolproof.

"I said I would and I will!" He finally snapped. "Just tell your sister to keep her dogs to herself!"

"Okay," Sangia chuckled. "I'll go cheer Haru up for you since you're working so hard. Now, give the phone over to Wayra. There's a boy here that's about to go insane if he doesn't talk to her soon."

"Okay. I ... you," he mumbled with a blush.

"What was that?" She asked with a note of laughter in her voice. "The signal broke up."

"I said I love you, damnit!" He yelled into the phone, turning even more red over saying it so loudly.

"I love you, too," she laughed. Gokudera traded farewells with her and handed the phone over to the curiously listening Wayra. Less than ten seconds later, her face lit up and she began talking excitedly to Nichol who was on the other end of the line.

With a sigh, Gokudera found himself a seat again and pulled out another cigarette. They had another several hours wait until the ship arrived. While it was true that they could call in a squad to hold them in place of doing it personally, Gokudera wasn't sure that it would be a good idea to move his Boss at all until he'd rested. He was still as pale as death itself and looked like he'd used far more of his energy than was particularly healthy. So, rather than take the risk along with wasting manpower, it only made sense to stay.

No matter what it meant they must give up.

* * *

Tsuna kicked the doors open with one harsh blow, completely uncaring if it was the middle of the night and the residents were sleeping. The house's alarms began to blare in his ear, but a well-placed bullet silenced it. His men began to fan out into the estate almost immediately. They'd all been briefed. Tsuna still had school the next morning, so no one wasted time on niceties. Within less than a minute, screams sounded from upstairs as the two residents were found and dragged forcefully downstairs. One of the others found the surveillance cameras in the mansion and took them out. Another man found the living room and turned on the lights so that Tsuna could receive the two in comfort. Lastly, a final man raided the house's kitchen for coffee.

Tsuna was already seated as his two 'guests' were tossed onto the couch opposite of where he'd set up. They were both quivering in fear and disorientation, having been woken up from a sound sleep in such a rough way. He ignored their calm and allowed his men to enforce silence until the coffee had been brought and served. By that time, both the man and woman before him had been thoroughly cowed and had finally grasped that Tsuna was the one in control of the situation.

"Now then," he finally murmured with a disarming smile, sitting back in his targets' best chair in his targets' very own living room. "I believe you're wondering who I am and why you've been so rudely awakened. Since it _is _so very late, I'll give you the short version. I'm a very powerful friend of your children and I'm not very happy with how you've been treating--"

"You know where Nichol is?!" The father roared. "Where's my son?! What did you--" Tsuna's frown was a signal that sent one of his men to step in and silence the man with a sharp blow across his jaw.

"Talking out of turn isn't very polite," Tsuna admonished with a sinister smile. Then the smile disappeared from his face once more and he was only left with a dark expression. "Although, I find it very unsettling. I specifically said children, but you gave no thought for your daughter. I do hope that you haven't been neglecting your duties as parents." Tsuna pinned both of them in place with a glare, making them pale in realization of their own lapse. "You see, like I was telling you but a moment ago, I'm a very powerful man. I do a lot of undesirable things in order to gain that power and in turn I use that power in very undesirable ways. I'm used to doing dirty work, if you can't tell. Because of that, I'm used to doing the unforgivable. Yet, even I have things I can't forgive. Mistreatment of children is one of them."

"How dare you suggest--" The mother shrieked. She, too, was silenced at Tsuna's frown.

"I suggest a lot of things and right now I suggest you stay silent," he growled. "Unless you'd prefer a bullet in your head. I can do that, too, and it would be a lot faster than the nice chat I'm trying to have." Both of his targets paled at the threat, acutely aware of all the guns around them. Once more, Tsuna smiled in satisfaction. "Now then. Where was I? Oh, yes, your children. I was honestly unsure of whether to return them or not, but Wayra insisted that you two weren't bad people. Given the choice, I wanted to just shoot you both in the head and give them a new life living with me, but she was rather adamant that both her and Nichol came home. Hence, my sudden visit. I can't have them returning to the same situation they left from. No, that wouldn't do at all."

Tsuna sipped on his coffee, giving the man and woman before him time to digest the information. First, that Tsuna was here on behalf of the two kids. Second, the girl that they'd abandoned was the only reason they were alive. Tsuna himself had been surprised at that. He didn't remember her having any fond memories of the two. The opposite, in fact. They'd scorned her for having no talents that could bring fame to her parents. Maybe he was just too jaded, he mused. Normally, he wouldn't waste energy on such people. Maybe when he was younger, but the past few years had shown him just how cruel the world was. These two were neither innocent nor worthy of notice. The only reason he was here was because their children _were_.

"Ah, sorry," Tsuna murmured, breaking himself out of his thoughts. "I've woken you two out of a sound sleep and here I am wool-gathering. Let's just get straight down to business. Your son has sworn loyalty to me and therefore he is under my protection. Wayra, in turn, is under _his _protection. They've both been through a rather rough time. Wayra especially might have need of a caring family right now. While you two were holding your breathe and hoping that she wouldn't be found, she was enslaved and sold off to the highest bidder in the underground. Fortunately, your son, Nichol, found me and begged a boon. I granted his wish and bought the girl. Both of them are safe and sound. They're actually waiting out in the car as we speak. I--"

Tsuna broke off at the sound of sirens coming up the driveway. With an absent wave, he sent three of his men to deal with them. A few moments later, the sirens died and two officers were escorted inside at gunpoint. Tsuna smiled when he recognized both and signaled his men to stand down while the two gaped at the sight of Tsuna.

"Grey, Mason. How are you two?" Tsuna grinned when the two men looked at one another and blinked. Then Tsuna chuckled at their blushes. Obviously both hadn't known that their partner was in the Mafia. Mason shook off his surprise first and walked forward to kneel and pay his respects. Like so many others, Mason was one of the Ninth's men who he would inherit. He was also one of Yamamoto's contacts in the police force.

"Forgive us, Tenth," Mason pleaded with his head bowed. "We didn't know that it was you."

"No worries," Tsuna replied. "I was just having a nice talk with the parents of my two little friends. You've probably heard word of the flute-player that I took in?"

"Yes, Tenth," the man confirmed.

"This is just a loose end I'm tying up where he's concerned," Tsuna said. "It would please me greatly if you could ensure I have no further interruptions."

"At once, Tenth," Mason murmured. At Tsuna's gesture, he dashed back outside to send out a call that the break in was a false alarm. This left only Grey present of the two officers.

"Still working two jobs?" Tsuna asked with a good-natured smile. "If you're not careful, you'll get burned out." Grey blinked and grinned, finally shaking off his surprise.

"Ah, you know how things are," he laughed. "Life isn't interesting unless you stay busy."

"True, true," Tsuna agreed. "Well, you probably have rounds to make and criminals to catch. You're a Cavallone, right?" Tsuna sighed in relief when Grey nodded. "I always thought so, but I wasn't sure. Give Dino my greetings and tell him that we should have dinner again sometime. Have him bring you with him and it'll be my treat. I hear that the Blue Moon is opening a branch up here called Ruby Moon. We should all go to the opening together."

"Your treat, you say?" Grey mumbled with a smile of consideration on his face. "I'll pass that along and see if I can get Boss to agree."

"Thanks," Tsuna said warmly. As he hoped, the offer sent Grey back to work with a smile on his face, uncaring of what exactly Tsuna was doing. Within a few moments, one of Tsuna's subordinates returned and signaled that the police car had left. With a sigh, Tsuna once more turned to his targets and hid a smile behind the rim of his coffee cup while he sipped. They both had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Police were supposed to protect them from guys like those holding them hostage, but they'd completely ignored the situation! One had even kissed Tsuna's hand!

"Now then," Tsuna said, immediately getting both of their attention. "In case you haven't been able to tell, I have a _lot _of power. If one word of our little talk gets spoken, I'll know and I'll be very, very unhappy. You wouldn't want to see me unhappy, now would you?" Once more, Tsuna nodded in satisfaction when the two slowly shook their pale heads. "I'm sure neither of you wish to see me again, as well. Would you like to know how to make that happen?" Two head hesitantly nodded and Tsuna smiled at the ease with which they were controlled. "Alright, I'll tell you. All you have to do is be good parents. To _both _of your children. That means to allow Nichol to express himself rather than forcing him down your pre-planned path. For Wayra, that means treating her with the same love, caring, and attention that you give to Nichol. That simple. If you two can do that, I promise you that you'll never see me again."

Two eyes filled with hope.

Tsuna gave them two seconds before he shattered it.

"However," he warned. "Nichol and Wayra both have multiple ways to reach me. If I get one message that you've been treating them unfairly, then I will be back and trust me... Next time won't be nearly as pleasant. Don't even think about locking them away, either. They've both agreed to contact my Right Hand on a regular basis. If he feels that their words are either being forced or if he doesn't receive contact at all, then he will be paying you a visit. If his fears are confirmed, then I won't be far behind and that's a promise. Do you understand? If you force those two children in any way, I will personally come to collect payment out of your skins. Although," Tsuna mused. Standing, he walked over to where the two were being forcefully held in place on their couch. Before the father could even react to Tsuna's movement, Tsuna already had his gun crammed in the man's mouth. He choked with wide, tear-filled eyes, trembling in fear at the weapon tilted up toward his brain. "Although," Tsuna continued, "If you don't think you're up to the challenge of being proper parents, I can always just kill you right now."

Tears filled the man's eyes while the woman beside him simply stared at the gun with her own tears running down her face. Both of them had stopped breathing. Both of them looked at him in fear for their own lives.

"Well?" Tsuna prompted. "Are you up to the challenge of being _good _parents?" Slowly the man nodded, moving as little as possible in fear that he'd trigger the weapon still in his mouth. Little did he know that Tsuna's Glock had several safeties which were all currently locked. If Tsuna really wanted to shoot him, he'd have to pull the gun out first. But they didn't know that. Sobbing, the woman beside him nodded, too.

Tsuna pulled the gun free in satisfaction and wiped it off on the man's nightshirt before holstering it. The man gasped for air with another shudder, but showed no sign of defiance. Not only were they woefully sheltered by their own money, but they were incredibly outnumbered. Trembling in fear was the only thing these two knew how to do when their alarms hadn't sufficed to protect them. It was probable that the man didn't even have a gun in the house. At most, he had a bat which he hadn't actually thought to grab before Tsuna's men had pulled them out of their room.

It was no wonder that Wayra had been targeted by the slavers. Pretty. Seemingly fragile. Wimpy parents. Openly disregarded by wimpy parents. Her beauty would fetch a high price and she wouldn't be missed. She had been a lamb walking around with wolf eyes on her without anyone caring but Nichol. Only these people's high-status wealth and reputation had kept them from being enslave alongside her. Slavers didn't want high-profile missing person reports to deal with. Although, Tsuna was a little surprised that her parents hadn't thought to gain more status and fame by using their child's kidnapping. Such a thing was a pretty common occurance. Then again, that might show that they had even a small shred of guilt over their own lack of caring toward their youngest child.

"We weren't here," Tsuna said firmly, eyeing both of them once more. "Repeat it. Memorize it. Live it. No one came to visit you tonight. If the neighbors ask, you had guests from out of town who got too rowdy before they left. Or make up whatever story you want. I don't care as long as you don't act foolish. I hear everything. I see everything. I know everything. Nichol and Wayra are under my protection and you two had better not forget it."

Both of them nodded fervently while they sobbed. Tsuna looked at them for a long moment, feeling somewhat dead inside that he'd brought them so low and felt no sympathy for them. Disgusted with the two, he signaled one of his men to throw him two hand-towels from the kitchen. The man tossed it to him and Tsuna in turn threw them at the couple.

"Clean yourselves up," he ordered. "Your kids will be in here in just a minute. Try not to look so damn pathetic in front of them." Not waiting on a response, Tsuna walked outside to fetch the kids personally. They both darted out of the car upon seeing him exit out of the door and into the dark night, no longer able to stay restrained under Gokudera's watchful eye. Tsuna looked down at them when they came to a stop in front of him with such innocent faces. Tsuna's heart softened, like it always did, when faced with such creatures.

"Alright," he said quietly, putting a reassuring hand on Nichol's shoulder. "You shouldn't have anything to worry about anymore. Like I promised, they're both relatively unharmed and I've assured that they should treat you two better in the future. I've also warned them that you two will be keeping in touch with Gokudera, so be sure to check in regularly."

"Thank you, big brother," Wayra said warmly.

"Thanks," Nichol said almost in unison.

"Go ahead and go see your parents," Tsuna sighed. "I've done my part. Just remember yours. Keep the Omerta no matter what."

"I will," Nichol promised with a look of complete seriousness. Tsuna nodded and patted him on the back to urge him to go ahead. Then, without looking back, Tsuna slipped into his vehicle and signaled the driver to get moving. Under the shadows of the car, Tsuna glanced back to see Gokudera overseeing the retreat of Tsuna's men and saying his farewells. He was likely going to add his own threats on top of Tsuna's in order to assure the kids' safety, but that was fine. Whatever it took to keep them safe and happy was allowed.

Because they were Family.


	41. Chapter 41 Shinigami

"You wished to see me, Ninth?" Yamamoto asked, poking his head into the man's office.

"Ah, yes," the Ninth replied, waving the swordsman forward into the room. "I'll keep it short since I know you boys need to leave for school. I'm afraid I need to ask you to keep an eye on Tsunayoshi for me."

"Eh? Of course I'll keep an eye on him. I always--"

"I mean a closer eye than normal," the Ninth amended with a sad smile. "Tsunayoshi glazed over it in his report, but I received word in his Right Hand's account. It seems Tsunayoshi has been going where he shouldn't." The Ninth shook his head slightly while Yamamoto gave him an open look of askance. "Tsunayoshi has a strong Flame, but he is not meant to Delve deeply into other's minds. Not only has he not been trained for such of a thing, but his Flame isn't meant for such things. Yet, he ignored my restrictions and Delved into the mind of that young girl. From what I can tell, he indeed helped the child, Wayra, but I'm fearful of his own damage for doing so."

"Damage?" Yamamoto repeated in confusion. "But he seems--"

"Yes," the Ninth interrupted. "He _seems _fine, but I'm not reassured. I'll need you to keep a particular eye out for any signs that he might acting out of the ordinary. If so, please report them to me immediately so that I can deal with the problem."

"Just leave it to me," Yamamoto agreed with a good-natured grin, unwilling to let the Ninth know how unsettled the warning made him. The Ninth nodded in satisfaction of his words and gestured to tell him he was free to leave. Yamamoto gave a small bow of respect before retreating from the office. Heading back down the hallways he'd traversed mere minute previously, he grinned when he caught sight of Tsuna exiting the elevators. "Good morning! All done with target practice?"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed quietly. Yamamoto looked him over with a trained eye, now that he had been warned Tsuna might be hiding a problem. He was still pale like he'd been when Gokudera had returned with him to get Nichol. He also seemed incredibly tired. It wasn't obvious, but a thousand different small signs pointed to him being so. The lines and small bags under his eyes, almost hidden by the rim of his glasses. The careful way he moved as if he was thinking about how to move easily rather than simply doing so. The way his hair fell limply, as if reflecting Tsuna's own lack of energy. How he--

"The Ninth asked you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?" Tsuna asked softly, pausing outside his door. Yamamoto blushed over having been caught so quickly. Then again, this was Tsuna he was dealing with. Even at his weakest, he could show amazing moments of insight.

"How could you tell?"

"You were coming from the direction of his office when I came back up," Tsuna answered lazily. "Plus, you've been staring at me for a couple of minutes now. Although, the fact that you haven't smiled or cracked a joke since you said good morning was the real kicker."

"He said for me to keep an eye on you," Yamamoto confirmed with a small grin and a shrug. The Ninth hadn't said anything about having to keep it a secret from Tsuna, after all. "He's worried because of something about you going into Wayra's head."

"I expected it," Tsuna replied without showing any sign of surprise. "Don't worry about it, Yamamoto. I had Mukuro anchoring me the whole time. I'm tired, but otherwise okay. The Ninth is just being a worrywart."

"Okay," Yamamoto laughed in relief. If Tsuna was willing to admit he was affected in that small way, there was no reason he wouldn't admit to anything bigger, as well. Tsuna was the all-or-nothing type of guy. He either told you absolutely nothing or absolutely everything. He wasn't one to hold back once he'd set his mind to doing something.

"You better go grab your sword and bag," Tsuna admonished slightly. "We're going to be late unless we get a move on."

* * *

Yamamoto laughed when Cheri did her 'desensitization training' immediately upon them entering the school-grounds. He couldn't help but laugh, especially at Cheri's dumbfounded expression over Tsuna's reaction.

"Oi!" She called worriedly when Tsuna's legs turned completely to jelly mid-step and he face-planted. Even more amusing was how Gokudera face-planted beside him. "What happened?! You were doing so well!"

"Um..." Yamamoto chuckled while he went over to help them. "You probably shouldn't say that word for a while."

"Ung," Tsuna moaned, leaning on Gokudera for support while the two falteringly got to their feet. Yamamoto grimaced upon seeing Tsuna had busted his nose when he landed. Cheri's eyes widened at the sight, knowing that Tsuna normally could have at least saved himself from such a fall.

"Che," Gokudera spat weakly with his own expression still slightly dazed. "I'll take him up to the infirmary. We'll catch up later." Yamamoto nodded and grinned while Tsuna continued to wobble his way into the building, completely ignoring the curious looks he was getting. Gokudera wasn't much better.

"What happened?!" Cheri repeated while they walked in the building and headed for their classroom.

"Tsuna's going to have um..eh.. five-lets," Ryohei answered, holding up five fingers.

"I think you mean quintuplets," Yamamoto laughed. "Actually, it's only a set of twins and a set of triplets, though."

"He..." Cheri murmured with wide eyes. Then she roared, "Tsuna's having five kids?!"

"Yup," Yamamoto confirmed despite how Cheri's roar had caught numerous people's attention. "He found out after the Ring Match on Saturday. Haru came up to visit and he used his glowy-eye thing to check on the kid's Flame. He freaked when he saw two Flames instead of one and sent a text to Sakura. Then Sakura told him that Kyoko had just been confirmed with triplets. He drunk himself into a stupor after that."

"Well that explains Tsuna," Cheri chuckled. "What's wrong with Gokudera?"

"Same issue, though not as big," Yamamoto laughed. "Sangia's pregnant."

"No way!" She exclaimed. She paused and stared back down the hallway with wide eyes. Yamamoto couldn't really blame her. "I can't imagine him as a father."

"You're not the only one," Ryohei agreed. "Octopus-head is having trouble himself. He..." Ryohei and Cheri continued talking together, but they seemed to fade out of Yamamoto's hearing. His attention was instead caught by the stares he finally noticed he was getting. Had been getting for some time, actually. Yamamoto paused in his high-spirited step and looked around. Those who'd been staring at him immediately looked away in effort not to be caught, but that only made him more curious. Even so, he shook it off in effort to make it to class.

His arrival at class was even more interesting. No one looked at him. It wasn't as if they were ignoring him, though. Instead, he had the feeling like everyone wanted to stare directly at him, but didn't out of fear. Even Ryohei seemed to notice the atmosphere and shook his head with a shrug when Yamamoto looked at him in askance. He had no clue why everyone was acting so strange. Then everything was explained when Tsuna walked in with a bandage across his nose. The atmosphere tensed even more.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Tsuna asked with narrowed eyes.

"I think it's you, Tsuna," Yamamoto whispered. "You defeated Lanchia. Remember? You're the strongest man in Italy now. They're all scared."

"Oh," Tsuna said with a relieved smile. "If that's all, then it's no big deal. They'll get over it just like before." Yamamoto smiled at him in return, happy that his friend wasn't going to be adversely affected by the attitude of those around him.

But, for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that Tsuna really wasn't the issue.

* * *

By lunch, Yamamoto was positive something was up and he was even more positive that no one wanted to clue him in on it. Word reached him that Ryohei had been forced to keep Gokudera from getting into a fight no less than three times during the two morning classes that Yamamoto had separate. The Vendiche had even stepped in once when even Tsuna had to be pulled off of someone. Fortunately, he was stopped before he actually hit him, so he'd gotten a mere warning instead of a punishment. Even more telling was the fact that none of them would tell him why they'd gotten pissed off. Plus, the strange, uncomfortable atmosphere had followed him into classes where people didn't have to worry about Tsuna showing up.

"Alright," Yamamoto said angrily, plunking his tray down and leaning forward on their usual table. "What the hell is going on?" Three faces looked up at him sheepishly while they tried not to grimace. The sight only made him angrier. "It's not like you and Gokudera to start fights and everyone is staring at me strange. I thought they were worried about you again, but that doesn't fit. You three know something and--"

"It's you, Yamamoto," Cheri interjected, coming up to sit with them. Yamamoto glared when his three friends jumped to their feet in effort to silence her with matching expressions of panic.

"Hold it!" The swordsman snapped. Three faces blanched in response before the three turned to look at him in unison. Yamamoto ignored them and turned to Cheri who was also still on her feet. "What's going on? Why is everyone acting strange?"

"Eh?" Cheri inquired in confusion. "You don't know?"

"Do I _look _like I fucking know?" Yamamoto asked irritably. Cheri shrunk back a bit at the malice laced in the words, so unlike the happy and poised man that Yamamoto normally was. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei also froze in place, fearing Cheri's response.

"All the Families are talking about it," Cheri murmured in shock. "Word is that you were making out with a guy before the Ring Match. Everyone is freaked out about it."

Yamamoto stared at her, feeling like she'd just kicked him in the balls.

"It's because I'm gay...?" He muttered in shock, finally sinking down into his seat. Of all the things he'd imagined, his relationship had honestly never crossed his mind. Tsuna and the other Guardians already knew and accepted it. He'd never hid it, but neither had he flaunted his preferences. He'd been with Matsu for over a year now with no issues, so the thought of that being the problem had never occurred to him. "I don't understand."

"It's my fault," Tsuna replied, sitting back down at the table with an apologetic look. "I got everyone's eyes on us. You're not unique in the Mafia world, but you're not common, either. Most Mafiosos with your preferences keep their heads down and everyone just quietly ignores it. But, thanks to my little screw up, everyone's attention has been on us. They're too scared to say anything about me anymore, so all the homophobes are targeting you because of what happened with Matsu in Venice Row."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto whispered with a pained expression. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to--"

"Why the hell are you apologizing, moron?" Gokudera growled. "You know Boss doesn't care about the fucking attention. We're all more worried about you. Matsu's a dumb-ass for rubbing your relationship in everyone's faces, but none of us really give a shit."

"He's right," Ryohei said with a wide grin. "You could go fuck a sheep for all we cared. You're still Family."

"And Matsu has a good heart," Tsuna added warmly, trying not to react to Ryohei's attempt to help. "You two are happy together and that's all that really matters. We just don't want to see you upset because the Mafia has as many assholes as it has decent people. You've never been one to flaunt yourself and I've never been one to really give a care about what other people think when it comes to my Family."

"So says the guy that went Extreme on that shitbag earlier!" Ryohei laughed.

"Well," Tsuna blushed sheepishly, "I'm not one to let insults stand, either. What I meant was that what other people think isn't going to affect what I think. Yamamoto is an important person to all of us and that isn't going to change."

"See," Gokudera grumbled, leaning back in his chair. "So there you have it. No need to apologize like an idiot. We've all already decided that we aren't going to let people say shit about you and that's that. So don't worry about the looks and just let us know if anyone gives you a hard time. We've got your back so--" Gokudera cut off in surprise when Yamamoto silently stood.

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna murmured worriedly.

"Thanks guys," he replied, trying not to let them see how hurt he was. "It's nice to know you all care for me so much, but..."

"Not as many people care as you probably think," Cheri called when Yamamoto turned to leave. Yamamoto paused for a moment and looked back at her. "Sure, there are assholes who are going to give you a hard time, but there's two that don't care for every one of them. Everyone is more freaked out because they didn't know than anything else. I mean, you're prime stock, Yamamoto. You probably don't know it, but half the girls here are absolutely in love with you. Or didn't you notice that half the people who are staring are female?" Cheri gave Yamamoto a knowing look while his three friends traded blank looks.

Curious, Yamamoto glanced around out of the corner of his eye and blushed. Like Cheri said, more than half of the people staring were female. He hadn't made the distinction before since, to him, they were all simply Mafiosos. He had Matsu, so he hadn't felt a need to focus on the gender of those around him in a very, very long time.

"If you're worrying about the people around you," Cheri continued mercilessly, "Then you should worry more about your crushed fans more than the guys with less brains than a hamster. I wouldn't be surprise if you got girls trying to convert you or if your fans actually increase because of this. Hell, Tsuna's did after that Xanxus affair. At least, until he broke into the girl's locker room. Then they all decided he was just a perv and left him alone." Tsuna flushed at the words, while Ryohei began roaring in laughter.

"That was an accident!" He squealed with a red face. "I didn't know that wall was connected with the--" Tsuna broke off, realizing he'd gained the silent attention of nearly the whole cafeteria. Abruptly, he sat back down in his seat, determined to pretend like this particular part of the conversation never happened. "Anyway," he coughed nonchalantly, trying to control his blushes to the amusement of those around him. "You really have no reason to get upset over this Yamamoto. Unless you actually care what people say about you...?"

"No," he admitted carefully. "But I don't want to cause you guys unneccessary trouble. You all have enough on your plates without having to add this kind of stuff to it. I--"

"Are you throwing the game, baseball-jerk?" Gokudera growled from where he sat, purposely not meeting Yamamoto's eyes. "The team is going to be short-handed if you quit." Despite himself, Yamamoto sent him a sad, crooked grin. Gokudera didn't know really anything about baseball, but he was obviously trying hard for Yamamoto's sake. Everyone knew it, too, which was probably why he refused to look up.

"This...This isn't a game," Yamamoto whispered. Gokudera lurched in his seat while Tsuna and Ryohei both gaped. Then their shock dissipated and one-by-one they nodded and bowed their heads. This wasn't a game. They'd all known it for a long, long time now.

Once more, Yamamoto turned to leave with his plans slowly settling in his mind. He wouldn't bring undue problems upon his friends. He'd return to Japan for a while until things settled down. The Family didn't need any more attention right now. Not after scraping by after Tsuna's little secret got out. Maybe he--

"That's too bad," Tsuna murmured softly. Yamamoto froze, hearing a note in Tsuna's voice that he didn't like. It was the sound of a trump card being played. "Because, you know, Lanchia took over caring for the Family down in Japan and I'd been wanting to get Matsu more familiar with the Mafia since he's become so important to you." Yamamoto paled and turned to look at Tsuna with wide eyes. There was a smile playing on his lips, knowing that his trump card was the most powerful of all.

"Tsuna... You didn't..."

"His plane should land in a few hours," Tsuna confirmed. "He only went to Japan to get Lanchia settled in for me. Come tomorrow, he's going to be a first-year here at Don Girarde. It _is_ the place to learn everything a person needs to know about the Mafia. The history. The rules. The--"

"You BASTARD!" Yamamoto roared, leaping forward to strangle Tsuna. Tsuna, for his part, merely began laughing at Yamamoto's half-hearted attempt. Yamamoto was too shocked. Too worried at the thought of having Matsu near in a place like Don Girarde. But another part was too elated at the thought of having Matsu near. Too... Too many emotions were running through him to put any bite into his murder attempt. It was pathetically easy for Tsuna to grab his wrists and bring him under control.

"Takeshi," Tsuna snapped with all the force of an order. Yamamoto froze, having never heard his name cross Tsuna's lips before. At least, not _his _Tsuna's lips. "Takeshi," Tsuna repeated more softly, "I want you to be happy. I can't have Haru here with me, but there's no reason anymore that you have to suffer the same thing. But, more than that, Matsu is strong and this school will make him stronger. He's going to need you in order to make it through. If you leave now, he's going to have to face this place alone. Do you really want that?"

"N-No..." Yamamoto admitted, finding his eyes locked with Tsuna's earnest ones. "You knew, didn't you? You knew this was going to happen and..."

"And I prepared," Tsuna confirmed sadly. "I can't lose you, anymore than I could lose Gokudera or Ryohei. If having someone at your side is what you need to be able to stay strong despite everyone else around you, then I'll make it happen. Just... Just don't run away from something like this. You shouldn't have to hide because other people have a problem."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto bowed his head, knowing that Tsuna was right even if he didn't want to admit it. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him and it left him with a feeling of being cornered. Never in his life had he ever been the focus of such looks. "I think I know why you hid for two days," he murmured with another small smile.

"No," Tsuna grimaced. "I hid because I had something to be ashamed of. You don't have anything, though. So keep your head up, Takeshi, and don't let anyone bring you down."

"You're getting better at this Boss thing," Yamamoto said when Tsuna finally let go of his wrists. Tsuna smiled warmly at him, neither denying the words nor accepting them. "So, I'm supposed to stay strong, right?"

"About time your brain stopped being mush," Gokudera grumbled. Yamamoto nodded, suddenly knowing exactly what he had to do. It was the same thing that Tsuna had done to get everyone off of his back.

"Alright," Yamamoto replied firmly. His three friends and Cheri raised their eyebrows in unison when Yamamoto turned to the cafeteria full of people who were listening without trying to show they were listening. Before chatter could start up to cover themselves, Yamamoto pulled his sword off of his shoulder and drew it. Raising the steel up, he pointed it out across the cafeteria to all the people still staring at him. Instantly, he had the open attention he wanted. "Listen up," he announced through clenched teeth. "Don't think I haven't noticed how all of you have been looking at me all day. I want it to stop right now. I am answerable to no one but my Boss and none of you have any right to judge me. If you think you have balls enough to, feel free to challenge me during gym. I'll show you why I'm Vongola's Rain Guardian."

Without waiting to see if he got any reactions, Yamamoto lowered his sword and released it's transformation. Looking over his shoulder, he traded grins with his friends. All except for Tsuna, who had a worried look on his face despite the way he was trying to grin like the others.

"How's that?"

* * *

Yamamoto gave Tsuna a faltering grin, suddenly understanding his reaction to the lunchtime announcement. Unlike if Tsuna had made such a challenge, Yamamoto had a line of opponents waiting on him when he went out to the sparring grounds.

"VOOOIII!" Squalo yelled upon seeing him. "What the fuck is all this shit?"

"Sorry," Yamamoto said sheepishly. "Things were getting out of hand and I tried to put on a show of strength. I didn't think this many would actually take the challenge." Squalo stared at him for a moment before loudly roaring in laughter.

"They've got no reason to be fucking scared of your ass," he scoffed. "You still lose to me nine times out of ten."

"I know," Yamamoto replied with a sigh. "I guess I shouldn't have held back."

"Eh?!" Squalo growled with a dark look. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry," the swordman replied with another sheepish look. "I didn't want to hurt you since there wasn't anything at stake. I've kind of--"

"I'd shut it, Yamamoto," Gokudera warned with a pointed look. Yamamoto looked from Squalo to Gokudera and back again before he realized exactly how red Squalo's face was. He looked like he was about to blow his top at the insinuation that Yamamoto had been going easy on him. Yet, right now wasn't a time that Yamamoto could hold back.

"Sorry," he repeated, straightening his back. "The truth is that I wanted people to underestimate me, but it looks like I did it a little too well. If you want, I'll show you my real strength now."

"Oh, you're fucking gonna," Squalo swore, stomping his way onto the sparring grounds in rage. Yamamoto slowly followed while Tsuna and Gokudera began to worry openly. They hadn't expected Yamamoto to challenge Squalo before taking on the line of challenger waiting for him. As it was, it would take everything he had to survive through all of them.

Or so they thought.

Yamamoto hadn't been lying to Squalo. He was no longer at the point where he could simply use the back of his blade and get away with it, but he'd grown enough in skill that he could make his blows harmlessly miss. He was able to increase his skill even further by doing so, since it took twice the accuracy and speed than simply going for a killing blow. The fact that he had gotten good enough to use such a tactic on Squalo without the man noticing told him that he was good enough to defeat him.

"What the hell is going on?" The man at the front of the challenger's line snarled upon seeing Yamamoto and Squalo enter the field. "Did your ass wuss out--"

"Sorry!" Yamamoto called with a disarming smile. "This will just take a minute and then we'll get on with it. This is just a little Family dispute that needs to be settled real fast." Eyes and ears perked up at the words, but Yamamoto shut them out of his mind. Just like back when he stepped up to the batter's box, everything disappeared but him and his opponent. Squalo was bright in his mind's eye as the pitcher and his sword was the ball which Yamamoto had to strike out without allowing it to hit him.

Squalo charged before the whistle even went off, determined to return the insult that Yamamoto had give him. His blade flashed in the sun, gleaming as it stabbed toward Yamamoto in Squalo's favored attack. There was no taking it easy. There was no giving Yamamoto a chance to retaliate and learn. There was simply the pure desire to cut and kill. Squalo was out for more than blood. He wanted to obliterate Yamamoto completely.

But there was a reason that Yamamoto was called a Shinigami. He stayed calm and fearless in the face of the seeming wall of spears closing in on him. There was a gleam in his eye that the onlookers shuddered at. It was a look that few had lived after seeing before. It was a look that said Yamamoto was completely serious for once. Concentrated. Focused. Determined. It was a look that said death was approaching his opponent.

Then the lancing sword got close enough to actually pierce and the Shinigami began the dance of death. For every thrust that Squalo put forth, Yamamoto's blade slid along it and diverted it with what seemed to be graceful effortlessness. They were moving so fast that Yamamoto's blade began to leave afterimages much like Squalo's. To those watching, his blade became a waterfall frozen in a single moment of time.

Squalo's eyes widened in surprise at how easily Yamamoto seemed to counter each thrust. More than anyone, Yamamoto knew that no matter what his attack looked like, Squalo only truly had a single blade. As long as one kept track of the true blade instead of the afterimage, the attack could be countered like any other. In surprise, Squalo leaped backward to reevaluate his opponent, but Yamamoto wasn't going to let him get away.

This time, Yamamoto charged forward. He was like a tsunami wave crashing down around a skyscraper. The skyscraper held for only a moment before it's base was flooded and he toppled. Squalo wasn't some random hitman, though. He caught himself and flipped sideways, landing on his feet and coming back up to attack Yamamoto's unprotected side. There was only one problem, which became abundantly clear when he swung.

Yamamoto had disarmed him during the attack.

Literally.

Squalo looked at the stub of his forearm in shock. Yamamoto had sliced cleanly through the steel of his blade and his artificial hand, taking away not only his weapon, but his ability to pick up a new one. And Yamamoto was still in motion. Squalo barely managed to dodge a deathblow at the warning glint he saw in Yamamoto's eyes.

Squalo wasn't one to give up so easily. He had his ego to keep intact. Squalo dodged under Yamamoto's blade and reached for his blade held within his rarely used leg sheath on his free side. Varia left nothing to chance. Squalo was prepared for this eventuality no matter how unlikely it seemed. He managed to free his spare blade just in time to turn and cross swords with the cold steel that had been crashing down toward him.

"Not bad, brat," Squalo growled, refusing to give into the power struggle.

"Stand down, Squalo," Yamamoto replied with a slack face and darkened eyes from the other side of the crossed steel. "It's not required for me to kill you right now. You should be able to tell that I'm not holding back this time."

"HEEEY!" The swordmsan snarled in reply. "Who the fuck do you think you're fighting here?! A little punk like you--"

"I've already had three chances to take your head, Squalo," Yamamoto warned lazily. "I've created counters for all your favorite moves in case Tsuna ever needed me to kill you. I've held back in the past because I know you can defend against new attacks after only seeing them once. You're good, Squalo, but you've lost this time. Stand down."

"You're getting too cocky, you little shit," Squalo growled. "I can defeat your--"

"STAND DOWN, Squalo!" A voice roared. A scarily familiar voice. In surprise, Squalo jumped backward once more and Yamamoto permitted the distance this time. He had no reason not to since Xanxus was bearing down toward Squalo with a look of disgust on his face.

"Let me finish him, Boss," Squalo snarled through clenched teeth.

"You're a fucking idiot," Xanxus replied. Squalo blinked at the soft tone Xanxus used. Even more disorienting was his expression which was a cross between anger and...sympathy? Such an expression wasn't like his Boss. It threw him more off-balance than anything else possibly could have. Where was Xanxus' stone expression and his hardened glare?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He gaped, all thoughts of revenge completely gone from his mind.

"You've lost, dumbass," Xanxus answered quietly.

"Who the hell says I--" Squalo broke off in shock as a wind blew across the field and across his bare neck. It wasn't possible. When had he--? "My. Hair," he gasped.

"He cut it," Xanxus confirmed with a small twitch of dismay. "He pulled back before he hit your neck. He's too strong for you, Squalo. You've been too lax while he's been getting stronger. Stand down before he takes more than your hair." Squalo couldn't even respond in his shock, still unable to believe that Yamamoto had taken his pride. Not only taken it, but taken it so easily.

"Squalo," Yamamoto called quietly, getting the man's wide-eyed attention. "I won't cut my hair."

"Eh?"

"Until your hair grows back and you come back for a rematch, I won't cut my hair," Yamamoto repeated. "Until then, keep getting stronger or else I'll just take it again."

"Wash your neck, you little shit," Squalo snarled, snapping back to himself. "I'll take more than your fucking hair!"

"I'll be waiting," Yamamoto promised sadly. Squalo glared at him for a long moment before walking over to retrieve his hand from where it lay next to his silver tresses. Then, without another word, he left the sparring grounds.

Yamamoto shook his head softly after him, knowing how his pride as a swordsman had been hurt more than anything else. Yet, he wouldn't get stronger without someone there to challenge him. The fact that Yamamoto couldn't constantly challenge him and get him to grow stronger had been something that had been gnawing at him for a while now. That, more than anything else, was why he'd given into the urge to simply defeat the man. Squalo needed to be forced back to square one in order to rebuild his strength so that it was greater than that which Yamamoto now held.

Quietly, Yamamoto walked toward where his Family had silently been watching the match. Tsuna was trading words with Xanxus, which didn't seem to be going well. Before Yamamoto closed the distance, Xanxus stalked off in his normal, openly-irritated fashion while Tsuna looked away with a pained expression. A glance to the side proved that nearly half of his would-be opponents had disappeared. The rest were glaring at him, probably under the assumption that Yamamoto had fixed the fight in order to scare them.

"Thanks for calling him, Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a smile when he was finally in range.

"I didn't," Tsuna corrected with another hurt look. "He... He asked me not to call unless I needed to send out orders. I think Lussuria called before he took Ryohei to spar."

"Oh," Yamamoto replied in surprise. He almost asked Tsuna what the deal was with the two of them, but Gokudera's slight head-shake stopped him. Obviously something that Tsuna didn't want to talk about.

"Great job, though," Tsuna praised with a faltering smile. "I didn't know you'd gotten that strong."

"Yeah, well," Yamamoto blushed with a sheepish grin. "The truth is that it might have gotten sticky if it'd went on much longer, but I took a chance since Squalo doesn't seem to have a whole lot of patience. If he hadn't of stood down, I would have either had to kill him or seriously injure him with the next attack or else he would have seen through me."

"If you say so," he replied quietly.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up those who weren't scared off," Yamamoto said with a wide grin. "That should take care of the stares and then Matsu won't have any difficulties tomorrow." Tsuna nodded unhappily and Yamamoto turned away from that look. He knew why Tsuna was unhappy. It was why he was always unhappy. He hated seeing his Family fighting. Even though he had a great deal of faith in their abilities, he still feared that his faith would betray him one day.

That thought only urged Yamamoto to fight harder in the battles to come. He wouldn't allow Tsuna's faith to betray him.

Ever.


	42. Chapter 42 Shinigami II

Author's Notes: This chapter was written with the joint brainstorming power of me and _**Miiharu**_. Miiharu is has been wonderful in helping me control my plot-bunny attacks and has been a great focusing force in planning the Crossover that will be prevalent in the next chapter. Teaser at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Yamamoto wanted to groan when he realized he wasn't going to finish before dinner. It was proving rather difficult to keep his people focused on the needs of Vongola when Crimson Curtain was such an entertaining diversion. He'd already known the man was household news by now, but that didn't help Yamamoto in the least.

"Jerry," Yamamoto repeated through clenched teeth. "Who do you work for?"

"You, sir," the woman replied absently while continuing to sort through the stacks of paper on her desk.

"And who do I work for?" He continued with a warning note in his voice. Jerry looked up, pausing in her sorting.

"Vongola the Tenth, sir," she answered.

"And do you know why I'm here?"

"You asked for the information on the neighborhood reconstruction plans for the slums," she said with a blush, realizing that she'd been talking about Crimson Curtain for nearly twenty minutes now. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll get them right away."

"The Tenth doesn't like to be kept waiting," Yamamoto warned. She nodded repeatedly and began digging through her desk at an increased pace. At least this time, she was silent and focused, unlike before when she'd been waxing eloquently about Crimson's latest broadcast.

It was slightly worrying how the man had hacked the Vongola database, but hadn't yet moved on the evidence he'd likely gained. So far, all of the information he'd gotten hadn't been used at all. Gokudera had reported that the virus had proved to be a rather difficult one. Cadenza was working triple shifts in order to track down his route through the systems and still hadn't managed to get more than a few more files marked as having been touched. But the files that he had touched were filled with information that could put many, many people in prison.

Needless to say, Crimson Curtain was a touchy topic for many of them. The files he _had _touched were sensitive, but he hadn't made any move on the Families that those files were about. It was galling for Crimson to have infiltrated them so easily and it was galling that he ignored what he'd found. Relieving...but galling. It was as if Crimson was telling them that their information was useless. Or maybe, he was just saving it until he could verify the information. Or--

"Here you go, sir," Jerry gasped, pulling free a file from the bottom of a stack. She didn't seem to care when the stack toppled over, spilling papers and reports across her desk. Instead, she merely handed over the information that Yamamoto had come for with a flush face. Yamamoto took it gratefully, glad that he'd finally gotten her focused. For her sake, he flipped through it several times, carefully scanning over the information.

"Alright," he murmured in thought. "I want a copy of this and then I need you to move on it. Give me a three page spread on this at the very least. It needs to be squashed as soon as possible."

"But, sir," she objected with wide eyes full of confusion. "Wouldn't those plans help--"

"Help line a lot of men's pockets?" Yamamoto finished for her, sending her a knowing look that silenced her. "It sure would. We've gotten word from the Cavallones that these plans were originally pushed through by Calcassa. On the surface, it looks like a legitimate effort to rebuilt No-Man's Land into a normal suburbia. What it doesn't show is the amount of people that would be forced out of the area." Yamamoto sighed at the blank look on the woman's face and explained.

"The new plans can only fit a small percentage of the Land's population once everything is torn down and put back up. Not only that, but the buildings that they want to build are intended for people with a much higher income than those in the slums can afford. The Family is working on a counter plan to clean up the area using the existing structures and population so that the residents aren't forced out on the street. These plans that the city commission is considering is nothing more than an attempt by Calcassa to claim that area as their own and Vongola isn't going to simply allow someone else to come in and take over our turf. So, squash it. I won't ask you to give up your Crimson Curtain front page, but you've got to give me something in return. I want you to put your best teams on this and I want that center-spread by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir," Jerry replied firmly. "I'll get the public aware and do everything in my power to sway public opinion against it."

"Send me copies of everything you find," Yamamoto ordered as he stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go knock a few heads together over at the radio station." Jerry nodded and began to work before Yamamoto was even out of the office. He sighed once he was out on the street and allowed his stiff facade to fade. Like always, the work seemed endless, but at least it was something that he knew was needed.

Back in junior high, he'd probably have laughed if he'd seen himself as he was now. Back then, his life had been nothing more than baseball. But people grew up and dreams got pushed aside a lot of the time in order to fill needs of reality. He wasn't special in that respect. If asked, he was sure that nearly every person walking on the sidewalks around him would have some dream that they'd given up in order to do their job. The only difference was that the Family he was supporting was a lot larger than a wife and 2.5 kids.

Knowing that he was going to miss dinner in order to finish his jobs, Yamamoto paused and picked up a filled pita from a street vendor who knew him by name now. Then he headed for a nearby park where he could sit and eat in relative comfort. The air was cool enough that sitting on a park bench seemed somewhat fitting to ease his mood. The blissful scenery only added to that tranquil feeling while he ate.

It was sad how frequently he missed dinner with the Family, but that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Tsuna needed someone he trusted in order to get the jobs done, otherwise he'd be working even harder than he already did in order to double-check the work of his subordinates. Yamamoto knew that if his job was hard, it was easy in comparison to the burden that his friend bore. Doing the work he did helped lighten that burden, which was why he was willing to make the sacrifices he did.

Yet, even then, Tsuna was making up for those sacrifices. Despite his words that it was for Matsu's sake, the truth was that Tsuna had sent for him for Yamamoto's sake. Even while Yamamoto was trying to lighten Tsuna's burden, Tsuna was doing the same thing in turn. It gave him a warm feeling to think that no matter how late he got home, Matsu would be there waiting on him. Tsuna had even managed to get him pulled from the active roster of hitmen during his training so that Yamamoto didn't even have to worry about his safety. That thought triggered a moment of inspiration. Maybe...just maybe... Yamamoto could pull a few strings and get Matsu assigned under him as an assistant. Then he could spend even his work hours with his beloved.

Yamamoto was broken out of his happiness over the thought by a ball rolling up to tap his foot. Curious, he reached down and picked it up, surprised to see that it was a baseball of all things. Looking around, he found its owner hiding himself around the side of one of the park's many trees. Yamamoto had to do a double take when he caught sight of him. He looked like a miniature version of Dino Cavallone. The second look told him the reason why. He looked to be only ten or eleven, but he had a strange agelessness to him which gave Yamamoto a sense that he was older. That, added to his dark blonde hair and the fur-lined, sleeveless vest he was wearing, had instantly brought the comparison up in his mind.

"Is this yours?" Yamamoto asked with what Matsu called his 'killer smile'. Like he hoped, the kid responded to the good-natured grin and hesitantly creeped out enough so that Yamamoto could clearly see his nod. He stood up to throw it to the boy. It wasn't until the ball left his hands that he realized he'd never trained himself to hold back in baseball. He stared in shock as the ball flew toward the suddenly wide-eyed kid at a speed that could kill. Then it was Yamamoto's turn to be wide-eyed. The kid reached out and plucked it out of the air as if it was a slow speed pitch.

"Wow!" The kid said in amazement, his previous shyness forgotten while Yamamoto straightened up in surprise. "You're really good, Mister!"

"T-Thanks...?" He murmured, staring down at his hands with the overwhelming feeling of having lost his touch. There was absolutely no way that the kid could have caught that ball, but he had. "I'm not a Mister, though," he laughed, trying to shake the feeling off. "My name is Yamamoto."

"Yamamoto?" The boy asked, walking up while tossing the ball from hand to hand. "That's a strange name. You don't look like you're Italian. Are you a businessman from somewhere else?"

"You're pretty sharp, kid," he grinned. "I'm originally from Japan. I work here now, though."

"Why don't you play baseball?" The kid asked innocently, sitting down next to where Yamamoto had absently set down his meal. Yamamoto sat down with him, returning to the remains of his meal while he talked to his new little friend.

"Because," Yamamoto answered with a soft smile, "Not everyone can do what I do and doing my job is more important to me than sports. My Boss is counting on me and I can't let him down."

"You're so cool, Yamamoto," the boy replied with shining eyes. Yamamoto blushed at the admiration while he tossed his pita wrapping in a nearby trashcan.

"Um.. I probably need to get going..." Yamamoto trailed off, realizing he hadn't gotten the kid's name.

"Cresente," the boy supplied with a wide smile. "Do you think you could come play baseball with me sometime?"

"Eh?"

"Everyone is always working, so I come here to play a lot," Cresente explained with a downhearted expression. "But the kids that come here are all too scared to play catch. I--" Cresente cut off at the sound of a yell coming from the playground at the center of the park. Yamamoto jumped to his feet in unison with the boy and was surprised when the kid ran toward the sound of the yell alongside him. Within seconds, they were both on the sandy verge surrounding the park's small allotment of swings, slides, and jungle gyms.

The reason for the cry was plain. Two teenage boys were kicking sand into a kid's eyes, bullying him for no purpose other than boredom. What was surprising was how Cresente ran forward and tackled one of the older kids, stopping them both in surprise. Cresente, being of smaller size, was quickly tossed aside. Then the second one raised a fist to strike and Yamamoto darted forward to intervene.

"Hey!" Yamamoto yelled, grabbing the teenager's wrist and reaching out to grab the second teenager's collar before he could scramble over to where Cresente had landed in the sand. "That's far enough." Yamamoto dodged as two fists came flying in his direction. Shoving one of the boys down, he raised a fist to strike the other, but a call stopped him.

"Don't!" Cresente cried. Yamamoto paused while the teenager looked at the raised fist in fear. "You'll get in trouble!" The boy explained hurriedly. "You're an adult. The policemen will arrest you if you beat them up!" Yamamoto sheepishly lowered his fist with a curse. Cresente was right. Even though he hadn't really paid attention before, he'd went over the age barrier. Though there was only a few years difference, these kids were minors and he was an adult now.

"Get out of here," Yamamoto snarled, shoving the teenager away. Both boys went fleeing at the dark glare Yamamoto sent them, wanting nothing more than to get away with their skins intact. No longer worried about them, Yamamoto turned to the child that had been the victim. It took several minutes before the kid had the sand off of his face and had been calmed enough to return to playing. Once he was taken care of, Yamamoto worriedly turned to the other boy. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm fine," the boy answered quietly.

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Yeah," Cresente answered. "A bus drops kids off here after school for their parents to pick them up after work. Normally, there's a policeman that patrols the area so it's safe enough and all the kids work on a buddy system so kidnappers can't steal anyone away without a big fuss. But the policeman can't be here all the time and there are a bunch of older kids that like to come through and terrorize everyone."

"I see," Yamamoto murmured. "And you've been trying to protect them."

"Y-Yes," Cresente answered with a blush.

"I'll see what I can do about getting another patrol to come through here more often," Yamamoto promised. "The bullies should have a harder time if they're under watchful eyes."

"Thank you," Cresente replied warmly. He perked up in a moment of inspiration and pulled out several suckers from his pocket. Holding them up, he offered them to Yamamoto. "Here," he said with a smile, "Do you want a lollipop? It's a reward for helping me. I've got lemon and lime left. I already gave the cherry one to my friend." Yamamoto almost refused, but Cresente's earnest expression wouldn't let him. Reaching forward, he grabbed the first one that he saw and Cresente smiled even wider at Yamamoto's acceptance of the offering.

"I better get going," Yamamoto said, slowly walking back toward the entrance of the park while he unwrapped the candy. "I'm already late for my meeting."

"You like kids, don't you, Yamamoto?" Cresente asked, walking with him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said in answer after a moment, while trying not to once more become wistful at the memory of Matsu's face when the subject had come up.

"Will you come play with me sometime?" Cresente inquired, encouraged by Yamamoto's answer. "Just for a little bit?"

"Maybe," Yamamoto replied, unwilling to make a promise he didn't know if he could keep. "If I happen to be this way. My work sends me all over the place and I tend to get busy, so I don't know when I might be by here..." Yamamoto trailed off, seeing a look of disappointment flash across the boy's face. "Alright," he amended. "I can't promise when, but I'll stop by next time I'm out this way."

"Thank you!" Cresente exclaimed in happiness. Before Yamamoto could think of a way to respond to the sudden outburst of joy, Cresente was running back down the path toward the playground. Scratching his head over the strange encounter, Yamamoto put the boy out of his mind and once again turned to business. Kids aside, he still had a job to do.

* * *

"Clubs?" Yamamoto repeated, dropping his fork in surprise.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed with a disgruntled look on his face. "The Ninth had a meeting with the other Bosses while we were in class yesterday. Somehow, the subject got diverted into the Nano-Electro affair and how the Families had a rough time getting over their Rivalries in order to work together. Then, _somehow_, it was decided that Clubs should be added to Don Girarde so that people could learn to work toward a common goal without rivalries getting in the way."

"Little Bro!" Ryohei instantly roared. "Join the BOXING CLUB!"

"Fine, fine," Tsuna soothed with a small chuckle. "I'll join the Boxing Club." Yamamoto joined in with the laughter at Gokudera's sigh of relief.

"Were you afraid he'd do gymnastics again?" Yamamoto teased.

"_Shut up_!" Gokudera snarled before settling back down in his seat.

"You don't have to join with me," Tsuna interjected. "You should find something you like, Gokudera. I think there was a few people talking about starting a Pyrotechnics Club. It might be good for you to meet with others who have the same interests you do."

"I'll think about it," Gokudera grumbled unhappily.

"What about you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked. "I'm sure that there will be sports--"

"Sorry," Yamamoto interrupted with a small smile. "If I have to join a Club, I'll probably pick either Kendo or a Media focused one."

"Why?!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"Because, I don't want to team up," Yamamoto answered with a sad smile. "Vongola is my team and I don't plan on changing that even for our last semester. If I pick Kendo or a Media-focused Club, I can better myself and not have to worry about split loyalties."

"But Yama-chan," Matsu interjected worriedly. "That's work and you work enough as it is. Wouldn't you rather--"

"Alright," Tsuna agreed quietly, cutting Matsu's words off. Yamamoto traded looks with him, seeing pained understanding in Tsuna's eyes. The look on his face said that he, too, would rather Yamamoto played a little baseball, but they both knew that Yamamoto's time could be put to better use than on a frivolous hobby. More than even that, though, Yamamoto could tell that Tsuna knew his other reason for not wanting to join. It would hurt too much. Not when he played, but when they graduated and he had to once more stop playing.

"What about you, Matsu?" Tsuna asked in effort to divert the man's attention. "You've got to join something, too."

"Oh..." Matsu mumbled, turning to Tsuna while scratching his shock of short, red hair sheepishly. "I'll probably look around and see what they've got first. I'm sure they'll have something I can join."

"What about you?" Yamamoto asked curiously, turning over to where Cheri had been listlessly pushing her food around on her tray.

"Oh, ah," he murmured, straightening up in her seat. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Are you okay, Cheri?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "You've been acting strange all day. Did something happen?"

"Kind of," she admitted softly, looking down at her plate rather than meeting any of them in the eye. "I... I got an offer and I'm not sure if I should take it or not."

"Offer?" Ryohei repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's a pretty good one, too. You know that the Olwicks aren't a very combat-oriented Family, right? We protect ourselves by having the top fighters, which means that we don't need very many. For those of us who are attached to the Family and _are_ fighters, there isn't much real work to do. There's bodyguard duty, but..."

"But nothing that will let you see any action," Tsuna finished in understanding. "And this new position would give you that?"

"As often as I want," she sighed. "The only problem is that I'd have to cut ties with the Family to take it."

"Then you can't--" Yamamoto started to say.

"Take the position, Cheri," Tsuna interrupted quietly. Everyone jerked in place and looked at Tsuna in amazement that he'd condone such an action. He ignored them all, focusing his stare at the woman sitting with them. There was a deep look in his eyes and Yamamoto traded glances with Gokudera the moment he noticed it. Once again, Tsuna's hyper-intuition was cluing him in on something that wasn't obvious to anyone else.

"I can't do that!" Cheri choked.

"Yes, you can," Tsuna corrected. "You wouldn't be considering it unless your Boss was the one that handed the offer over to you. From what I know of the Olwicks, your fighters see more down-time than anyone else. You're the best, but you're also the least used. The Olwicks hire out their jobs when it comes down to doing dirty work. I know, because they've sent a few requests our way. This position... I have a feeling I know what it is, Cheri. I think it would be perfect for you. You'd be doing a job that you can be proud of while also challenging yourself. Your Boss can afford to let you go or else he wouldn't have given you the offer. Don't give up this opportunity because of your Family pride. Let your pride in your Family show by taking it. They helped you grow strong enough that the offer was made in the first place."

"Tsuna..." Cheri gaped. Yamamoto and the other Guardians grinned at her dumbfounded expression. Of all of them, Cheri had never before been on the receiving end of one of Tsuna's moments of inspiration. It was something that few could understand until it happened to them. Cheri's expression softened in acceptance of Tsuna's words and she nodded. "Okay. You've convinced me. I'll tell my Boss that I'll take the offer."

"I'll miss you," Tsuna said softly. Cheri nodded again and stood while Yamamoto traded suddenly worried looks with his friends. Miss her? Where was she going? Before he could think to ask, Cheri quickly left with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with wide eyes, wondering if he should chase her down and talk to her. He didn't think he'd _ever _seen tears in Cheri's eyes before.

"Leave her alone, Yamamoto," Tsuna replied, bowing his head with a sad smile on his face. "She'll be happier that way."

"Tsuna..."

"There's only one group of people that could give her work that could challenge her that would also require her to cut her Family ties," Tsuna whispered in answer to Yamamoto's earlier question. "She'll do well with the Vendiche."

"Ven--" Gokudera choked. Yamamoto wasn't much different in his response.

"It's a big world," Tsuna said simply. "The Vendiche need strong people in order to keep the Mafia from making it small. They have to increase their numbers somehow. You guys probably didn't know, but you three have gotten multiple offers. I didn't pass them along, though, because...well..."

"Because you need us," Gokudera supplied with a wide grin.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed with a small twitch of dismay. "Don't let on to Cheri that you know more than that she has to leave to take the offer," he ordered quietly, turning the subject. "They probably won't send for her right away and she's not the type to like big farewells. If you say anything to her, do it quietly and in private. The Vendiche are faceless for a reason. It can't get around that she's joining them." Four heads nodded in agreement before quietly returning to their lunch. Each of them quickly became lost in their own thoughts, trying to decide how to say goodbye in their own way.

* * *

Makoto walked down the halls, hoping to find something that he could join club-wise. Tsuna had told him that he had to follow the school's rules if he wanted to stay by Yamamoto's side, but his head was already spinning. He hadn't been to school in years, so suddenly returning to high-school life was pretty interesting. At least he wasn't the only one over their mid-twenties attending. He'd seen a man with grey hair in one of his classes, proving that the Mafia recruited without being picky. Although, only those that truly needed to understand the inner workings of the Mafia were sent by their Bosses to Don Girarde. The fact that Tsuna had wanted Matsu to come made him wonder if Tsuna had bigger plans for his future.

Deciding to worry about that at another time, Matsu turned his attention back to the task at hand. Everyone else had already joined a club, but he had yet to find anything. The archery club had caught his attention for a little while, until he saw the self-named captain unloading a repeating-crossbow at a dissenting member. That sight had sent him fleeing for a less-crazy area of the school. Maybe the Mafia had musical groups? He played a violin for a little while in high school, back when he'd went to a normal one at a normal age. While he hadn't played in years, it might be worth it to take it up once more. At least that way, he could be in a club and not have to worry about bodily injury.

With a hopeful heart, Matsu opened the door to the Third Music Room while curious over the room's name. Don Girarde only had two music rooms to begin with if he remembered what he read correctly. He froze inside the door at the smell of roses. Then he paled at the sight of six men in suits waiting to recieve their 'guest'.

"Welcome," the one seated in the throne centerpiece of the gathering, "To the Don Girarde Host Club."

"Eh?"


	43. Chapter 43 Host Club

Author's Note: This is a Crossover bringing the Host Club (or a version thereof) into the nice (LOL) Mafia world that I've been writing about. We're not taking the Reborn Characters in the Host Club's world. Just wanted to make that distinction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Are all Mafiosos a little nuts? _Matsu asked himself. He asked himself this question numerous times over the rest of the afternoon. He had reason to ask himself that. Don Girarde had only one female student for every five male ones. Even more, half of those females could kick the hell out of half the school's population. Yet, these nut-cases really thought that a Host Club was going to go over well.

Roses.

Roses were everywhere. Pink and red blossoms were centered on every single one of the small tables that had been set up. Even the walls had been lined with thin layers of silk and embroidered in roses, making the room seem like something out of a rich man's brothel. He'd blushed repeatedly upon entering the room, seeing six men in slimming black suits and matching fedoras. Each of them had been lovingly cleaning their favorite firearms as if it was something much different than what it was.

Tea.

The smell of tea wafted in the air, making him sneeze repeatedly. It was some kind of high-grade imported stuff that he was pretty sure had illegal qualities to it. For his own safety, Matsu accepted a cup but didn't drink while the hosts ushered him to a table to talk, believing him to be a client despite his gender. By the time he realized that everyone was drinking from the same pot without showing any abnormal reactions, Matsu attempted to sip it to seem at ease. He failed completely at the attempt when he blanched at the cold and strange flavor. It reminded him of the time when he'd been a kid and his nearsighted grandmother had gotten her tin of tobacco mixed up with the tin of tea. Definitely not anything a normal person would consider tasty. But then again, maybe for those who could get anything they wanted, such tastes were sought after.

Male Harem.

He couldn't deny it. Every single one of them were completely gorgeous. Had it been before he'd gotten serious with Yamamoto, even he would have been tempted. The one in the throne with his mid-length silver hair hiding half of his face in shadows while he looked over his assumed client with a small, considering smile on his face.

Hot.

The two brunette twins who even had matching scars across their noses and hung on one another with a graceful ease that made Matsu want to drool and find a place to hang himself with them.

Hot.

The long-haired god who stood at the back without expression. Not that he needed one with how his muscles looked like they wanted to burst out of his very shirt and his onxy hair was so black as to reflect blue like it was midnight incarnate. It was doubtful that anyone would look at his face for very long.

Hot.

And the slim, tailored man who looked the most normal of all with his gentle expression and the way his glasses-- never-mind. The man absently licked his lips and the sight of his tongue left Matsu gasping for air. He was like a snake with just as much pliability from the looks of it.

Hot.

Oh, and there was some kid, which Matsu wasn't quite sure he wanted to notice. Not because he was attracted to that kind of thing... but surrounded by the harem of very appealing Mafiosos, the sight of a kid somewhat disgusted him.

It took nearly an hour before the group realized that Matsu had come in by mistake. It took another half hour before both sides had quickly told their stories. During that time, the self-proclaimed 'King', who had a serious royalty complex, waxed eloquently about the purpose of the club and how it was intended to give female Mafiosos a break from the harrowing and tediously dangerous lives they lived.

Sure. In a world where a woman could go down to Venice Row and get laid by simply brandishing her gun and winking at nearly any man around... a male harem was _really _needed. Matsu had to laugh at his cynical sarcasm that wanted to bubble over at the thought. What made him goggle even more, though, was these guy's explanation of the Club's attracting factors. Incest, Pedophilia, Nerd, and a Stoic? And one can't forget the deluded king. The sight of him being controlled by the nerd like a puppet while he deluded himself about being royalty to an even worse degree than the one called Belephegor had ever...

Matsu decided he needed to get out of there.

Right. Now.

Then the thought of a repeating crossbow being pointed at him made him once more sit back down. Damn. Damn. Damn! Tsuna said he _had _to join a Club. He wasn't good with a sword like Yamamoto, even though his lover had tried to teach him. Matsu was an archer, which had been decided would be a good counterpart to back Yamamoto up. If things got close-range, he relied on the hand-to-hand skills that he'd learned during his years in prison. Thanks to Yamamoto, those had been honed until they were lethal. Other than that, he doubted that this school would have a Club that he could weasel his way into so that he wouldn't have to use those skills. He hated fighting, even though he was pretty decent at it. Fighting was a survival skill, not a freaking hobby like most of the people in this place thought!

Yet, from what he'd gathered after the six had set him down to 'chat', he didn't really have any other options. The Host Club had managed to secure a complete list of all the Clubs that had been formed and there was only one other Club that didn't have 'death' spelled all over it. Too bad it was restricted only to non-combat Mafiosos and Matsu had already been signed up to be combat-trained. From the looks of it, the only way he'd be able to survive is to once again live off of his sex appeal.

"IF I join," Matsu asked quietly, making the throng around him perk up. "I won't be expected to do anything more than drink tea and talk to women. Right? Nothing more intimate than maybe a kiss on the hand?"

"That's right," Karikado Otori replied with a wide gin, pushing his glasses back into place on the bridge on his nose. "I'm curious about why you're so particular about that point, however. That's the third time you've asked. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself this time around? All we know is that you've been under the protection of Vongola the Tenth. I'll admit you have looks in your favor, especially with that wild red hair, but that's not enough for us to accept you just like that. Host Clubs are a matter of proprietary pride for the Otori Family ever since Kyoya Otori took the Family throne."

"That's right!" The puppet king, Vincetti, interjected with a standing pose that made Matsu wonder if he had _any _common sense. Karikado smiled softly and let him rant, obviously enjoying how he was controlling and manipulating the other man without him knowing. Training, perhaps? "We can not allow someone to join who might possibly dishonor the Club! Speak, commoner! Make yourself known to us!"

"Alright," Matsu replied, deciding that it was best just to play along. "I've already introduced myself as Matsu."

"Last name?" Karikado prompted.

"Don't have one," he answered with a grin and a small shrug. "I used to, but that's in my past. Tsuna...err...the Tenth wiped that out along with a nasty history that I don't really want to talk about."

"Prison?" The man prompted once more with a knowing look.

"Yeah," he admitted. "But, like I said, I don't want to talk about it. The only good thing about going to prison was that I met the Tenth there and got added to his Family. Yama-chan has been tutoring me about the Mafia, but it's still kind of--"

"Yama-chan?" One of the identical Radcliff twins asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That sounds--" The other twin said.

"--like the name of--" The first twin continued.

"A guy." They finished in unison. Matsu blushed, then he paled. Yamamoto hadn't ever mentioned if their relationship was supposed to be kept under wraps or not. While he didn't like the idea of hiding his relationship, he completely understood that it might be required for Yamamoto. Even so, he couldn't deny who he was, either.

"It's my boyfriend," Matsu finally confirmed, while hoping like hell that the group didn't make a connection with Yamachan and Yamamoto. If he was lucky, none of them knew a single tidbit about the Japanese language so--

"Yama-chan," Karikado repeated in thought. Matsu paled to an even whiter shade. Karikado _Otori_. Matsu began cursing himself internally. He hadn't made the damn connection until too late. The Otori were one of several small Japanese Families that had gotten strong enough to be recognized over the past few years. Their alliance with the Suou Family had been what made them that strong and that alliance had been initially brought about by the current Bosses' joint efforts in their high school club: The Host Club. _Of course _Karikado would know that Yama-chan was a pet name instead of a regular name! Yet, all hope didn't seem to be lost. Rather than speaking the knowledge that was lit up in his eyes, he merely asked confirmation. "So, you're gay."

"Is that a problem?" Matsu asked defensively, still worried about the slip.

"Not at all," the little blonde-haired boy soothed with a wide smile. He leaned forward and whispered with a hand held up to keep anyone from lip-reading, "It's a secret, but everyone here but Romeo the Stoic is gay. The only reason he's even here is because his Boss insisted he join when he heard about the Club. Romeo is the token student sent by the Kasanoda Family in Japan as a counter move to all those that Otori sent to be trained. Seems his Boss Casanova has a grudge against the Otori Boss and it has something to do with a girl and their High School Host Club, but I haven't gotten any more information than that."

"How old are you?" Matsu asked, disconcerted by such words coming out of a kid's mouth.

"Twenty-six," the boy grinned, making Matsu choke. "I know, I look like I haven't even hit puberty yet. That's part of my charm, though. That's also what makes me very useful to the Cavallones. I can take a lot of the special jobs that normal hitmen can't."

"Like?" Matsu inquired, honestly intrigued.

"Like checking out street dealers for guns and drugs," he answered, leaning back in his chair with a small smile. "It's a general rule that you leave dealers alone as long as they don't break two rules. First, don't sell in warned-off areas like neighborhoods and schools. Second, don't sell to kids. If Boss thinks someone is breaking those rules, he sends me to test them first. If they fail, I'll either have order to eliminate them myself or return with the proof so that a squad can be sent to warn them. I also do occasional patrol work when our guys run into trouble that they can't take care of themselves."

"You're creepy," Matsu mumbled. Then he blushed, realizing that he had verbalized his thoughts. It was hard not to think that way, though! The kid looked like he was only ten or eleven, but he was talking like a jaded Mafioso! There was even this sinister gleam in his eye, so unlike the innocent kid he'd been playing when Matsu had first sat down. Fortunately, he didn't take offence to Matsu's words and laughed with a good-natured smile.

"I get that a lot," he admitted.

"Hmmm..." Karikado murmured while the twins traded wide grin. "You're definately fit for the position of the Natural. You're honest, but you still manage to endear people to you. If you can add a touch of occasional spice to go with your hair, I think there shouldn't be any problem with you joining us. I'll ask the King to add you to the roster and from now on, report here during lunch and for one hour after classes are over."

"Okay," Matsu quietly agreed, still unsure of how he really felt about it. Standing, he worried to himself about whether Yamamoto would understand. He, more than anyone, understood Matsu's desire to stay off the combat-radar. Plus, they'd been together long enough that surely Yamamoto knew that there was no harm in meaningless flirting. It wasn't as if--

"Matsu," Romeo said without inflection, showing exactly why he was considered the Stoic of the group. Matsu turned in surprise and found his hands snatched up by the other man. "I don't know your circumstances, but I understand. Your secret is safe with me."

"Wha--?" Matsu gasped, blushing at the very un-stoic look in the man's eyes. Before Matsu could figure out what Romeo was talking about, he found himself pulled forward into the man's rippling arms and wet lips pressed against his own. Matsu froze in shock, wondering what the hell was going on. First, he'd been assured that he wouldn't have to worry about such advances. Second, the lolita had said Romeo was straight... so why the hell was he kissing a man?! It didn't make any--

"M-Matsu...?"

Matsu tore himself away from his would-be seducer's lips, feeling like he was stuck in a badly-written play. Yamamoto stood in the door with Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryohei with him, staring at Matsu like his world had just been shattered. Matsu found his words lodged in his throat when Yamamoto tore his eyes away with an expression that said 'I should have seen it coming'.

This wasn't happening. It was a stupid, stupid misunderstanding. Couldn't Yamamoto see that Romeo had been acting without Matsu's cooperation?! Matsu stared at him with wide eyes and then back up to the man that was still holding him. Shoving Romeo away, he once more turned to where his beloved had witnessed the kiss from.

"Takeshi...!" He finally gasped, but it was too late. Yamamoto had already backed out the door and darted away with Gokudera chasing after him.

"Ryohei," Tsuna said without any expression whatsoever, making Matsu pale. "What did I say I'd do if Matsu broke Yamamoto's heart?"

"I think you said you'd kill him, little bro," Ryohei replied with the same blank face.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Yamamoto ran down the empty halls, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from what he'd just witnessed. He could feel tears stinging his cheeks, but he could care less. He felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces in the space of an instant. Just when he'd finally gotten Tsuna's agreement to make Matsu into his assistant and had went to find Matsu and give him the news, he'd never expected to see Matsu kissing someone else.

Then he stumbled to a stop, realizing he was running away. Why? Why was he running from Matsu? There was some explanation, wasn't there? Matsu hadn't just gotten tired of him and decided to drop him like that. Had he? He knew his lover better than that! Matsu couldn't... Matsu wouldn't... So why had he instantly jumped to the worst possible conclusion?!

He knew why. He'd jumped to that conclusion because it was his worst fear. Although he hadn't told anyone, he'd been having nightmares that Matsu would find someone stronger. That Matsu would find someone more appealing. It was almost too possible. Matsu was handsome enough to tempt even straight men and there were plenty to choose from at Don Girarde. Matsu was the kind of guy who could get anyone he wanted, yet he had stayed with Yamamoto this long. Considering how much time they'd spent apart, Yamamoto worried constantly about whether Matsu was growing tired of their relationship. Maybe it had been over for a long time now and he'd just not noticed? But that didn't make sense, either. Matsu hadn't shown any sign of being tired of Yamamoto the previous night. Rather the opposite, in fact.

Yamamoto's mind turned to the man who'd been kissing his Matsu and his thoughts darkened. That man was attempting to steal his Matsu away. That's the only explanation that fit. And he'd just ran out and left things like that! Cursing himself, Yamamoto spun on his heel and began running back down the hall. He faintly noticed passing by a surprised Gokudera who instantly spun in place to follow him. Yamamoto shut his friend out of his mind, though. All of his thoughts were on the bastard that had been kissing _his _man.

He'd kill him.

He'd rip the son of a bitch to shreds until there wasn't anything left. With how angry he was, he wouldn't even have to use his sword. His bare hands would be enough. The bastard wouldn't know what hit him.

Yamamoto's eyes lit on his target the moment he reentered the room. Tsuna and Matsu were strangely absent, but there were still several others present. Yamamoto could care less about the others, though. There was just one of them that Yamamoto wanted and he was standing in the middle of the room. For some reason, he had a green look on his face, but that didn't make Yamamoto hesitate for a single instant. He darted forward with every intent to crush the man's throat with a practiced blow so that he'd--

"Stop, Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto froze in surprise at the small kid that appeared between him and his target. Stumbling to a stop once more, Yamamoto stared at him while feeling like he'd just stepped into the twilight zone. Why the hell was this kid here?

"Cresente?" Yamamoto murmured, temporarily distracted. "What...?"

"He didn't know, Yamamoto!" Cresente cried with big, innocent eyes. "Romeo thought Matsu was pretending to be a boy! Romeo thought Matsu was really a girl! He was confused!"

"Eh?"

"It's something of a legend in our Families," someone chuckled. Yamamoto raised his eyebrow and looked at the spectacles man, obviously not in the mood for story-time. "He meant no harm," the man soothed. "Matsu let it out that he had a boyfriend and Romeo just jumped to the wrong conclusion. It's nothing more than a simple misunderstanding."

"It won't happen again," the bastard said, looking like he was about to throw up. Yamamoto froze at the look on the man's face, unable to suppress a surge of sympathy at his pitiful expression. Needless to say, Romeo wasn't taking well to the sudden knowledge that he'd kissed a man instead of a cross-dressing female like he'd apparently thought Matsu was. If Yamamoto hadn't been sure before, the sight of him with a bar of soap in his mouth confirmed it. Where he'd gotten the bar of soap, no one knew nor did it really matter. All that mattered was that Romeo definitely wasn't trying to steal Matsu and the kiss had been a mistake.

"Where's Matsu?" Yamamoto asked quietly, his anger completely gone in face of Cresente's pleas and Romeo's self-punishment.

"Vongola the Tenth..."

"Dragged him off," the twins said with a unison shrug. Yamamoto turned to where Gokudera was standing in the doorway behind him and raised an eyebrow. Why had Tsuna...?

"Oh, shit," the silver-haired man gasped. "Remember what Boss said back in Namimori?! He's going to kill him!"

"N-No way," Yamamoto stuttered. "Tsuna would...n't..." Then he thought about it again. "Oh hell! We've got to stop him!"

"We'll help!" Cresente exclaimed.

"That's right!" A dashing, silver-haired stranger suddenly agreed with a strange 'leader pose' that made him look like a complete idiot. "It is the Host Club's duty to--"

"Let's just--"

"Go," the twins interrupted.

Yamamoto started to tell them to stay put, but decided to simply ignore them. He had other things to worry about. Namely, stopping Tsuna from overreacting. They quickly found them in the courtyard. It wasn't hard to find them at all, actually. They just had to follow the trail of scorch marks and craters. Matsu was running around the courtyard like a headless chicken, fleeing the madman on his heels. And Tsuna was literally on his heels. He was raining punch after punch down at the man's feet, obviously trying to herd him outside the school grounds without actually touching him.

The scary part, though, wasn't with how Tsuna was instilling fear into the man who continually saved his own life by not giving into the direction Tsuna wanted him to go. The scary part was how pissed off Tsuna was over such a seemingly small transgression. The Flames on his hands had hardened with his rage, telling everyone that Tsuna wasn't playing around. But the truly, absolutely terrifying thing was the smile on Tsuna's face along with the rage. He was enjoying how he was toying with Matsu's life, which wasn't like him at all. He'd completely lost any sense of sanity he might have once laid claim to.

While everyone stared in shock at the scene and Tsuna continued to create craters at Matsu's feet as the man ran screaming around the courtyard, Gokudera moved. Of all of them, Gokudera surely knew what would happen if Tsuna actually succeeded and then found out that Matsu was innocent. He'd regret his rashness. Especially considering how it would hurt Yamamoto to see Matsu killed by his best friend. That only left Gokudera with one choice considering no one could stop Tsuna when his rage had been allowed to go so far.

Within seconds, the courtyard filled with a pink smoke. Tsuna and Matsu both fell over before they even noticed that they were under attack. Then the growing cloud of gas swallowed them from view. In his shock, Yamamoto barely noticed when Gokudera shoved him back inside the building and slammed the door shut before the cloud could reach them, too. Thankfully, the doors were glass, so Yamamoto was able to watch while Gokudera fearlessly entered the gas in order to retrieve the two.

A few moments later, the cloud began to dissipate in the light breeze and Yamamoto caught sight of Gokudera once more. He was dragging Matsu by the collar and had carefully slung Tsuna over his shoulder. The moment that Gokudera signaled an all-clear, Yamamoto darted out with the so-called Host Club beside him. Kneeling down, he worriedly looked over Matsu's superficial wounds that had been caused with the debris Tsuna had created with his powerful ground-pounds. Meanwhile, Gokudera tended to Tsuna while Ryohei ran up from where he'd taken shelter from the smoke.

"Ngn," Matsu moaned after only a few minutes, proving that Gokudera had judged his attack well. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked up at Yamamoto hovering over him with a smile, obviously still disoriented from the gas. "Good morning," he said sleepily with an adorably caring look on his face. Yamamoto's heart leaped at that look, like it always did, and he found himself hugging his beloved to his chest with tears once more in his eyes. Matsu stiffened in surprise in his arms, slowly coming to realize that they weren't at home in bed. Pulling back, he looked around with wide eyes. Then he paled with his memory restored when he looked at Tsuna's still-unconscious form.

Finally, he panicked.

"Yama-chan!" He exclaimed, looking up at Yamamoto with wide eyes. "It wasn't--"

"I know," Yamamoto chuckled sheepishly. "I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I came to my senses and came back, but Tsuna had already went berserk."

"I'm so sorry, Yama-chan," Matsu cried, grabbing Yamamoto's shirt in fear that he was still going to lose him. "I--" Matsu was silenced by Yamamoto ducking down and pulling him into a deep and passionate embrace. For Yamamoto, the kiss was more out of desperation than anything else. He felt an undeniable need to let Matsu know how much he needed him. Matsu once more stiffened in his arms, surprised that Yamamoto was willing to kiss in front of outsiders as much as he was surprised with the emotion laced within the embrace. Then came the moment that he stopped caring and melted in Yamamoto's arms.

"I'm the one that's sorry," Yamamoto whispered, breaking their lips apart. He stared down into Matsu's eyes, relieved to see them bright with desire and warmth. "I should have trusted you more. I'm just so scared that you'll get tired of me and--"

"Yama-chan," Matsu interjected with a soft smile. "That could never happen. I love you."

The words seemed to ring in Yamamoto's ears. He'd hoped and he'd believed that Matsu loved him, but this was the first time he'd said it so clearly. Yamamoto felt a feeling bubbling over in the pit of his stomach at the words and a smile light up his face. There was a small part inside him screaming and squealing in pure happiness, making his smile widen even more.

"You're supposed to say it back," someone whispered in his ear when he continued to stare at his beloved in surprised joy. Yamamoto didn't even bother to identify the person that had said it. The prompt broke him out of his shock and he immediately blurted the feeling that had been inside him since they'd met.

"I love you, too!"

"Well, it looks like I lost this round," someone said. Both Yamamoto and Matsu broke their gaze off of one another and turned to the speaker with raised eyebrows. "But," Cresent grinned, pointing at Yamamoto so no one could misunderstand, "Now the real games begin. I'll make you mine, Yamamoto!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto replied with a look of confusion clear on his face. "That reminds me. Why are you here? Do your parents know that you're skipping school? And how did you find this place, anyway?" Yamamoto immediately regretted his words, although he wasn't sure why. Cresente was completely, visibly crushed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you already know each other?" Matsu asked in confusion while Yamamoto helped him to his feet. Tsuna was still out cold, but Gokudera was watching over him while both he and Ryohei listened to the conversation with raised eyebrows.

"We met at the playground in the Business District," Yamamoto explained while scratching his head. "He dropped his baseball and then I got rid of some bullies for him. But--"

"And then I gave Yamamoto my lollipop as a reward!" Cresente exclaimed with a gleam in his eye. "He licked it right away and then he promised to come play with me again sometime!" Yamamoto blushed brightly, not liking the insinuations that came with those statements.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera exclaimed in shock, completely misunderstanding like Yamamoto feared.

"It's not like that!" He yelled in return with another bright blush. "He--"

"Yamamoto went with the lemon instead of the lime," Cresente continued mercilessly, continuing to look completely innocent. "I think he was disappointed that I didn't have a cherry, but he seemed to like the lemon a lot!"

"YAMAMOTO!" Several people spluttered.

"Wait!" He cried in growing panic. "It's not--"

"Didn't you promise to come play again?" Cresente asked with a wide grin, rushing up to hug him around his waist before Yamamoto could react. "I want you to play with me again, Yamamoto!" Yamamoto choked while Gokudera and Ryohei both began sending him dark glares. Why was the kid doing this?! It was almost as if--

"That's enough," Matsu growled, grabbing the kid by the collar and shoving him away. "Your tricks might work on other people, but I'm not going to let you con Yama-chan like that. I'm guessing you're going for blackmail?"

"M-Matsu...?" Yamamoto gasped. Then he choked once more when Cresente dropped the act.

"Aww," he said in disappointment. "I guess I should have waited until you weren't around. And right when it was getting interesting, too."

"Yamamoto isn't up for grabs," Matsu replied, grabbing Yamamoto's hand possessively. "I won't let you have him!" Yamamoto looked back and forth between the two, completely unsure of what the hell was going on. He had a feeling that he was being fought over...but it was kind of a one-sided fight. Wasn't it? Matsu wasn't actually considering this kid a rival. Was he?

"Yama-chan," Cresente said with fat tears welling up in his eyes. "You're not going to let him be mean to me like that. Are you?" Yamamoto started to speak up and ask Matsu to lay off, considering that they were just dealing with a little boy, but cringed backward at the dark, warning glare that Matsu sent him.

"Don't fall for it, Yamamoto," Matsu explained, turning his glare back at Cresente. "He looks like that, but he's a twenty-six year old hitman working for the Cavallone Family."

"Ah!" Gokudera exclaimed in sudden recognition. "That's right! Cavallone was telling Boss about a new recruit last time they had dinner together. Some guy that had a run-in with a broken Ten-Year Bazooka when he was younger. Apparently he's a shape-shifter because of it."

"Shape-shifter?" Yamamoto repeated in confusion. His confusion was steadily decreased after Cresente smiled.

"There goes all of my trump cards," he said with a small grin. "Oh well, perhaps you'll like me better like this." At the end of his words, Cresente tossed off his jacket and began to grow. There was no explaining his transformation. It was like he aged ten years in the space of ten seconds. His suit, which was meant for a ten year old, began to pop the seams. By the time he was completely through with the change, only his tightly fit, spandex underclothes remained.

Everyone gaped while Cresente pulled the tattered pieces of his shirt off of his shoulders. His broad... smooth shoulders. Matsu began choking on air at the sight of a Cresente that looked closer to his true age. Yamamoto understood the feeling. No one moved when Cresente walked forward with a smile playing on his lips in order to run a finger along Yamamoto's jaw.

"So," he asked quietly into the deathly silent courtyard, "How do you like me now?" Yamamoto blushed and his answer came out as a small whimper. He couldn't help it. Cresente was a blonde-haired god among men. He put Dino and every single other person to shame with his thin and well-toned body. His golden hair which now hung down his bare back with ten-years worth of silken length that most people would kill for. His pointed chin and his strong jawline. His pouty lips and the ethereal quality which was only made worse by the way one could sink into his eyes like...

He wasn't a god, he was the freaking fairy king. There was a playfulness in his smile and a lightness in his step that only deepened the impression. It didn't help that he was almost completely naked. Doing the only thing he could, Yamamoto instinctively pulled Matsu in front of him like a shield. Matsu gaped over his shoulder at Yamamoto's reaction, but shook off his surprise and glared at his true rival with defiance etched into every part of his body. Yamamoto knew that they'd probably fight about it later. Then Matsu would forgive him in understanding since Matsu was truthfully holding back a similar reaction. But right now...

Right now, Yamamoto needed a damn shield.

"Back off," Matsu warned, wishing that the older-Cresente wasn't so damn tall. Yamamoto was already taller than him by a few inches, but Cresent now had a few inches on even Yamamoto.

"Why should I?" Cresente asked, placing his hands on his hips. His incredibly smooth hips which were covered by very, very tight... Yamamoto blinked and tore his eyes away with another blush. He saw Cresente smiling at him, knowing exactly where his movement had made Yamamoto look.

"Because Yamamoto already has me!" Matsu cried in frustration. "He just said so himself! He loves me! So get lost!"

"Now, now," the guy with glasses intervened. "You're both Host Club members now. There's no need to argue amongst yourselves."

"That's right!" The dashing silver-haired guy exclaimed. "We should take care of this in true Host Club fashion! Let's have a game to see who can win Yamamoto!"

"Interesting," Cresente replied with a grin. "Alright. I'm in."

"EH?!" Yamamoto blurted.

"Sound like fun!" One of the twins grinned.

"We're game!" The other agreed.

"Wha--?"

"I suppose I could play, too," the guy with glasses commented with a small smile.

"Hunh...?!"

"I won't lose!" Matsu declared with fires in his eyes.

"Wait--!" Yamamoto cried, but no one was listening to him. Everyone had already started talking about the rules of the so-called game with Yamamoto apparently being the prize.

"We'll be the judges," Tsuna called. Yamamoto turned to find that his friend had woken up somewhere in the interim and had already figured out what was going on. Gokudera and Ryohei were helping him stand with large grins on their faces... obviously in agreement.

"I'll be a judge, too," Romeo said, being the only one from the Host Club that wasn't willing to play. "That way it will be fair."

"_Don't I have a say in this_?!" Yamamoto shouted with a red face, finally getting everyone's attention. Tsuna chuckled at him and Matsu gave him a confident smile.

"Don't worry, Yama-chan!" He replied with a large thumbs-up. "I'll win you all over again!"

"I..." Yamamoto sank down to the ground when everyone's attention once more turned away from him.

WHAT  
THE  
HELL?!


	44. Chapter 44 Host Club II

Author's Notes: Sorry for the wait and many apologies if this chapter isn't up to my normal quality. Next Chapter: Gokudera POV

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Yamamoto cried, darting out of his shower. He barely remembered to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist before he ran fleeing out of the locker-room all together. He was past the point of embarrassment, so being seen running down the halls in only a towel didn't bother him in the least. All he cared about was getting away from the ten year old boy that had appeared with an offer to wash his back.

This so called game was wearing thin. Fast. The Host Club popped up _everywhere_. He'd been forced to knock the hell out of the 'King' when the man had the gall to interrupt him at work with roses and candies. Needless to say, the informant that he'd been meeting hadn't been happy. Cresente had the bad habit of showing up in Yamamoto's classes and anytime he showered. Already the whole school believed him to be a pedophile. And the twins... Yamamoto didn't even want to think about their lunch-time attempts to win him over.

Slowly, he was running out of patience. Yet, there wasn't anything else he could do about it. This _game _had Tsuna's sanction. Tsuna even had the balls to laugh at the attempts to win Yamamoto's love. He was _enjoying _it! Meanwhile, Yamamoto was absolutely miserable. His daily life had exploded with people trying to romance him. People trying to seduce him. People trying to--

"ARRRGGG!!" Yamamoto cried in frustration, completely uncaring of the stares he was getting. Someone had even passed out word about the 'game' to the rest of the school. Along with the six trying to seduce him, all kinds of people had started coming out of the woodworks. Women especially were taking to the sudden thought that Yamamoto was up for grabs. Every class he went to, he had to turn down at least three. As if he could simply snap his fingers and say 'I'm not gay.' Others might be able to, but his life choices were a part of who he was. Body, Mind, and Soul.

"Yamamoto!" Karikado Otori called, waving him into an empty classroom. "In here!" Grateful for the escape route, Yamamoto darted inside behind him and slammed the door shut. Otori hadn't yet made any outrageous attempts on him, so the man seemed safe enough to be around. Pressing his back against the door, Yamamoto slowly slid down it until he was sitting on the floor. He was exhausted in more ways than one. He wasn't sure how much more of these attempts he could take. Not only were they wearing down his energy, he was starting to lose sense of when someone was sneaking up on him. That was all the fault of the numerous attempts, however. It was hard to stay completely aware when people were jumping out at him almost constantly.

What was really bothering him, though, was Matsu. Despite his claims, that man hadn't made a single move. He refused to so much as kiss Yamamoto while the games were ongoing, but he also hadn't made any attempts to win. His faith in his lover was wavering and it _hurt_. Maybe Matsu didn't really want to win? Maybe he was hoping that Yamamoto would find someone else? Perhaps he'd been lying when he had said 'I love you' because he'd been scared for his life?

Why was Matsu even with him?

Maybe he'd allowed to get himself more attached than was intended again? Maybe Matsu had just been trying to help Yamamoto get his feet under him after he had the moment of insight about himself and Yamamoto had seen more into it than Matsu had ever intended? Maybe it was just like Gokudera... Maybe Yamamoto's feelings were really one-sided? Maybe Matsu had never intended for their relationship to last so long? Was that why he'd agreed to this game? To give Yamamoto a way to find someone new in order to forget Matsu?

Yamamoto wasn't one to cry. He preferred to live with a smile on his face because when you smile, troubles don't seems so big. Yet he couldn't smile right now. Before he was even conscious of the fact, tears were rolling down his face while he sobbed into his knees. It hurt so much to think Matsu was trying to get rid of him. He'd thought he knew Matsu better than that, but now he wasn't sure of _anything_.

"Hush, now," Otori soothed, pulling Yamamoto into his arms. Yamamoto didn't fight, too tired and worn and in too much pain to care. He felt like he was drowning in sorrow and was willing to cling onto nearly anything or anyone that might be able to save him.

Then Otori made his move.

Arms squeezed him tightly while the man's lips crashed into his own. Like Otori probably intended, the act snapped Yamamoto out of his tear-filled moment. But the reaction after that wasn't what Otori was hoping for. Yamamoto didn't even have to think to push the man away while gasping for air. He did it forcefully out of instinct, which told them both something. For Yamamoto, it told him that his heart still belonged to Matsu, no matter what Matsu was thinking or doing. For Karikado Otori, it told him much about Yamamoto's personality.

Yamamoto didn't swoon. Plain and simple. Even in a vulnerable moment, he still kept the dominant role. He wasn't one to be wooed, even though Matsu had managed the feat. He wasn't one to be swept off his feet, either. How Yamamoto had reasserted his personal space within moments of it being breached beyond his acceptance level, Otori could tell that everyone else was going about winning Yamamoto the wrong way. Flower, candies, and words of endearment might work for many women and more feminine men, but Yamamoto was neither of those things. He was a guy, just like any other guy. His preferences had changed nothing about his personality.

"Don't worry," Otori said while Yamamoto glared at him. He chuckled at Yamamoto's attempts to scrub him off of his lips. "I admit defeat. You have nothing to fear from me any longer."

"Sure," Yamamoto replied sarcastically with a look full of suspicion aimed at the would-be seducer.

"You have no reason to believe me," Otori commented. "I can't blame you nor will I attempt to convince you. I know where my strengths lie and I am satisfied that I have lost after a fair fight. What you choose to believe is your concern. However," Otori said with another smile flickering on his lips. "I must say that you have very nice legs." Yamamoto blushed brightly, painfully realizing that he was sitting in a classroom clothed only in a towel. A very small towel which seemed to get smaller while Otori's eyes traveled across it.

Summoning what little dignity he had left, Yamamoto wiped his tears away and stood. Holding the towel firmly in place, he walked out of the classroom with every intention to retrieve his clothes from the locker room. He only hoped that Cresente wasn't still there.

* * *

"THAT'S IT!" Yamamoto yelled, slamming his tray down. The whole cafeteria fell silent at the explosion while the two Radcliff twins cringed backward. Tsuna stared at him with a knowing smile that only angered him more. What did they all think he was?! Why the hell was Tsuna just going along with this bullshit play?! It didn't matter, he mentally amended. He was tired. He was through playing games. He just wanted to be left the hell alone! "How many fucking times do I have to say no before all of you get the damn picture?!"

"Calm d--"

"And YOU!" Yamamoto roared at Tsuna, completely cutting his friend off. "I don't know why the hell you agreed with this, but I'm sick and tired of this stupid game. These people are doing nothing more than harassing me and you're just sitting there like a fucking--"

"Calm down," Tsuna ordered through clenched teeth. Yamamoto froze at the suppressed anger in Tsuna's voice. The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees and everyone near him paled. Yamamoto was no different. Tsuna didn't often get mad, but it was a scary thing when he did. Of course, lately he'd been getting mad more often than not. The very fact was worrisome, but Yamamoto had other things to deal with.

"No," Yamamoto replied simply, forcing the word out despite Tsuna's threatening aura. The word seemed to loosen something inside him which had pulled back at Tsuna's command. For once, he was going to stand up for himself. "I won't calm down! Maybe you don't give a damn, but I'm not going to sit here and take this anymore! I might be gay, but that doesn't mean I'm a whore up for the highest bidder! And that's exactly how I'm being treated!"

"You're not a whore," one of the twins behind him agreed.

"That's right," the other confirmed with a nonchalant shrug. "You're a prize. It's completely different."

"No, it's not!" Yamamoto exploded. "I don't give a damn what you guys decided on! I never agreed to this stupid game and I'm not a prize for someone to win!"

"Yamamoto--" Matsu started to say with his hands raised in effort to placate him. Hearing his voice at this particular time wasn't a good thing. His frustration over Matsu's agreement to the very game that was driving him up the wall increased his anger tenfold. He still had no clue what Matsu was thinking, but one thing was for sure: Matsu was a jerk for being part of something that turned Yamamoto into a prize to be won. Even more, Matsu was an ass for being willing to take part in something that gave others a chance to win his lover.

That ball of frustration and anger in Yamamoto's stomach traveled to his fist and released itself into Matsu's jaw. As Matsu went flying into a nearby table, three people darted forward to restrain him and keep him from doing worse. Ryohei attempted to grab him from the left and Gokudera tried from the right, but neither succeeded in controlling him. For once in his life, he was too angry to simply stand down. It quickly turned into a three way brawl, until Tsuna finally intervened. Darting through the melee in a way that only he could, Tsuna dodged everyone's blows and landed a pinpoint palm thrust into the middle of Yamamoto's chest.

It was as if he lungs ceased to work the moment the blow landed. Yamamoto gasped for air, but only became dizzy when none seemed forthcoming. Gokudera and Ryohei both backed off upon seeing him hit his knees, still unable to do something so simple as breathe. His face turned red and the veins in his temples began to throb from oxygen deprivation. He looked up at his watching friends, wondering if they were going to simply stand there while he was suffocating. He blinked away tears at the look in Tsuna's eyes that said he was considering it. Then, right before he would have blacked out, Tsuna stepped forward and hit a pressure point on his body.

Air once more flooded into his chest and he fell forward gasping against the cold floor.

"You still have a lot to learn, Yamamoto," Tsuna said over him, his soft tone at complete odds with the brutal attack he'd just landed on his friend. "If you had such a problem with it, you could have asserted yourself long before this. There was no reason for you to let it get so bad that you felt the need to resort to violence."

"Tsu-na," Yamamoto gasped, not understanding what his friend was talking about. He had asserted himself. Hadn't he? He'd rejected them over and over again, but they hadn't taken the blatant hints.

"I agreed to this game," Tsuna continued quietly. "I agreed to it because you needed to learn something. You assume that I know everything about you. You assume the same thing about a lot of people around you. You have no problem speaking up when you see other people having issues, but you never speak up when it's you that has the issue."

"I did," he objected, pushing himself off the floor now that he had his lungs working again. "I told them--"

"You told them," Tsuna agreed. "Rejecting them was within the bounds of the game, Yamamoto. No one thought you really wanted out because you never asserted what you wanted to anyone outside the game. That's why we all took part as judges. So you could come to us if you really wanted the game to stop. I wanted you to learn to speak up for yourself. One word to any of us and we would have halted it. But you didn't and we're not mind-readers. I'm not even going to ask why you decided to punch Matsu. He claimed that you wouldn't like being the center of attention and left you alone, so I would have thought he would be the last one you'd take your frustrations out on."

"What?" Yamamoto asked in complete confusion. Tsuna looked at him for a long moment before rapidly blinking with the light of sudden inspiration in his eyes.

"I see," Tsuna murmured with a small chuckle as Yamamoto got to his feet in a daze. "You didn't get why Matsu was leaving you alone since he promised to win you. You're really an idiot, Yamamoto. Then again, so am I because I didn't get it at first either. I asked him myself why he was doing what he was doing. He said that he joined the game because he wanted to win you in a fair fight so that he wouldn't have to worry about anyone stealing you away. He has the same fears you did. Then, after we all got home, he realized that you weren't one to be won. At that point, the only thing he could do is give you what you wanted which was to be left alone. It's been eating him alive that you've let the game go on this long without choosing him and there wasn't anything he could do but continue to wait for you like he's always done."

"But...I...he..." Yamamoto spluttered. Then he snapped his mouth shut, realizing his mistake. All he ever had to do was assert what he wanted rather than rejecting every attempt on him. Yet he hadn't. Instead, he'd quietly let the things around him push him in whichever direction they wanted. He'd kept his real feelings bundled up inside him and had only kept rejecting the advances instead of the game overall. This was the first time he'd spoken his feelings about the Host Club's game out loud and it had only been after he'd been pushed too much.

"Baka," Matsu said from behind him while Yamamoto continued to stare blankly at his friends. Yamamoto slowly turned to look at him, suddenly very ashamed of how he'd reacted. Yet, Matsu didn't seem to even notice the bruise forming on his cheek. Instead, he was looking at Yamamoto with gentle eyes full of...love. "They say that actions speak louder than words, but that doesn't mean they're coherent ones. No one will understand what you want unless you tell them. Even I started doubting when you didn't say it plainly."

"I--I'm sorry," he muttered in reply, at a complete loss of anything else to say.

"So what do you want, Yamamoto?" Tsuna prompted with his arms folded across his chest, a small smile twitching at his lips, and a knowing gleam in his eye. Yamamoto failed to cover a groan at the combination, feeling like a thrice-damned fool over his actions. If he'd had a problem with Matsu doing nothing, he should have went to Matsu and talked to him about it. If he had a problem with Tsuna agreeing to the game, he should have went to Tsuna and told him. Instead, though, he'd allowed himself to suffer for no damn purpose.

"I..." Yamamoto paused. If he merely said 'I want the game to stop" then nothing would really be solved. Cresente especially wouldn't give up. However, if he simply finished the game by stating who he wanted, everything would be over. "I want Matsu," he said firmly. Then he paled. "If he'll still have me after I hit him."

"Of course," Matsu laughed with a wide smile. "I already told you, didn't I? I love you. This just gives new meaning to the phrase 'love hurts.'"

"Well?" Tsuna prompted loudly before Yamamoto could respond. Yamamoto turned to look at him in curiosity, only to find him looking over at where the Host Club had gathered to the side.

"As you predicted," Romeo announced with a grin, "Matsu is the winner." In unison, the Host Club turned to depart, but also cringed in unison at a prompting cough from the Vongola Boss.

"Not so fast," he chuckled. "I think there's a little matter of payment to deal with."

"Payment?" Yamamoto and Matsu asked in sync.

"Very well," Karikado Otori grumbled, ignoring the question. He snapped his fingers once and a black-suited man appeared lugging a briefcase. Tsuna pushed aside their lunch trays and grinned when the man opened it for the contents to be inspected. "One million, all unmarked as agreed," Otori said with a small frown.

"That covers the entry fees to the game," Tsuna replied in approval. "But I do believe there are several bets that need to be settled."

"Bets?" Yamamoto and Matsu repeated, once more in confused unison.

"You are a devil in disguise, Vongola the Tenth," Otori commented. Snapping his fingers several more times, a line of subordinates appeared with more briefcases. Tsuna grinned like a maniac while they were opened one after another to be inspected. "A quarter million for each who lost. Two point five million for Yamamoto choosing Matsu instead of someone else. Six million for him rejecting me after a kiss. Another three million for him rejecting Cresente post-transformation specifically. Two hundred thousand for each time he escaped the showers. Seven hundred thousand for shoving flowers down the King's throat. A quarter million for smacking the Radcliffs' heads together. Four point two million for the lost bets that Yamamoto would choose both Matsu and Cresente. And, finally, a hundred thousand for the game lasting longer than a week. All totalling nineteen point two million."

"Very nice," Tsuna replied, ignoring how everyone was choking at the large stack of cash sitting on the cafeteria table. Opening the top case, he reached in and grabbed two large stacks of cash. One he tossed to Cresente and the other he tossed back to Otori. "That should cover my losses," he explained with a mischievous glint in his eye. "A thousand for managing to get Yamamoto to run naked down the halls and a thousand for Yamamoto punching Matsu at least once before the end of the game. I'll hand it to you. I would have never thought Yamamoto would do either of those things."

"Indeed," Otori replied blandly. Tsuna chuckled at him, knowing that he probably felt cheated. There was a look in every single one of the Host Club member's eyes that said they would never again bet against Vongola the Tenth. They should have known better. It was widely known that Tsuna had trained under Reborn, after all.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto finally blurted. Tsuna turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow and laughed again when he saw his friend choking on air.

"What?" He asked innocently, unintentionally proving to any doubters that he was a Mafioso through-and-through. "You didn't think I'd agree to the game unless there was a point to it. Do you? Teaching you a lesson was just a bonus."

* * *

Yamamoto groaned over dinner. He couldn't help it. It was the first time in his life that he'd been actually suspended from school. He knew he was lucky, considering it was his first offense. Then again, the Vendiche had a different set of punishments for students who got out of line. The punishments that Tsuna had been put through before on the campus were outside those rules. The first had been the Vendiche working at the request of the Ninth. The second had been to make up for an infraction that an outsider had made. Students who caused trouble with other students were handled a little differently. There had to be a different set of rules for them considering many of them were still learning the ins and outs of the world they were becoming immersed in.

Even so..._suspension_! The word seemed so foreign. He hadn't expected such a punishment when he'd started fighting. Of course, he hadn't been thinking that far ahead, either. If he had of, Matsu's jaw might not have the bluish-black splotch on it that it did. Even thinking about it hurt. Looking beside him at Matsu to actually look at it only made it worse. Yet, it didn't keep Matsu from smiling for some reason.

"What are you so happy about?" Yamamoto mumbled unhappily. "We got suspended and the Ninth put us on house arrest for three days. You're not supposed to smile when you're being punished." Matsu looked up in surprise and then began laughing at the disgruntled look on Yamamoto's face. Putting down his fork, he turned to grab Yamamoto's arm and explained.

"Baka. Of course I'm happy." Leaning in to whisper into Yamamoto's ear, Yamamoto found himself smiling with Matsu at the man's next words. "Three days locked up with you isn't punishment at all. I can think of several ways we can pass the time. Can't you?" Yamamoto moaned low in his throat. Three days. No work. No school. No leaving the bedroom. Oh yes. He could think of several ways to pass the time. One idea sprouted in his mind rather forcefully when Matsu let his lips hover over the ear he'd just whispered into. "I love you, Yama-chan," he said quietly. Yamamoto bit his lip in reaction to the words. Not only because of how they put butterflies in his stomach, but how the sweet breathe that came with it traveled along the rim of his ear and put a fire in his loins.

"Matsu--" he gasped. Turning in place, Yamamoto lunged forward and knocked Matsu backward on the couch with a passionate kiss. One of his arms wrapped around Matsu's back while the other ran through the short crop of red hair at the back of Matsu's head. He put all of his feelings into the embrace, silently telling his lover exactly how much he loved him. Then his recent lesson came to mind and, to Matsu's surprise, he abruptly broke the kiss off. "I love you," he panted, remembering that he had to speak his feelings plainly. "I want to be with you and--"

"Just shut up and kiss me," Matsu replied in exasperation. Yamamoto nodded softly and eagerly gave into the order. Words could come later. Right now...

Right now, actions were plenty.


	45. Chapter 45 Smoking Bomb

"Alright, listen up," Gokudera called into the conference room. Silence fell over the room in expectation and Gokudera had to fight a surge of satisfaction. It had taken a lot of time for him and his team to learn to work together. He'd saved each of their lives on more than one occasion, which was probably what had finally gotten them to accept him. If only they knew why he'd saved them. Gokudera wasn't one to be charitable. No, he'd saved them simply because he didn't want to waste the time to find a replacement.

Or so he told himself.

Tossing out files, each of his respective team-leaders opened them to scan what was inside. Several looked surprised while others grinned in malicious glee. The work never ended and even the Tenth's squads were put to work when the Ninth's were already out on assignment. Of course, none of them ever saw their generational seniors. They were figments ghosting around on the orders of the Ninth. Much like how Gokudera's team would end up once the Tenth ascended. The Ninth's teams were to Gokudera what the Varia was like to outsiders: nebulous and unfathomable. Where they went. What they did. No one knew, but they knew that they existed.

Putting such thoughts aside, Gokudera gave his team leaders a moment to digest the information in their files before tossing out orders.

"Cadenza," he began. "Your orders still stand, but I want results within three days. You've taken long enough to try to track down Crimson Curtain's route. If you can't give me a complete list of what he got before the end of the week, I'm going to have to hand it back off to the Ninth."

"Yes, sir," Cadenza replied with a sheepish blush. "I've been trying--"

"I don't want excuses. Just do it or give it up," he ordered. Cadenza nodded and fell silent.

"Caesura," he continued, turning to the next person sitting at the long table. "How's the mole placements coming?"

"We have one in each of the Families you specified," she replied. "They're a little shakey since they don't know why they're there, but they're fitting in without comment."

"Tell them to deal with it," he growled. "The Tenth requested the placements personally. His reasons are a need-to-know basis and your guys don't need to know in order to get in place. Fortissimo."

"Sir," Fortissimo snapped. "About the--"

"No," he interrupted bluntly before she could get started. "If you ask one more time for a mobile suit, I'm going to blow your fucking tank to pieces. Got it?"

"Yes, _sir_," she grumbled unhappily.

"Now, about those field manuevers. The Wong Family requested an opponent to brush up on their anti-raid tactics. Everything you need to know is in the file. Fucking read it this time. I don't want another mistake like last time."

"That wasn't--"

"Shut it," he snapped angrily, knowing the muscle-bound woman had an attitude problem worse than he could ever dream of having. "You blew up a fucking casino instead of the target's base. You're lucky that the place was undergoing renovations. If a single person had died, I would have slit your throat myself. Assuming that the Tenth didn't get to you first. Read the damn file this time and make sure you follow the god damn orders correctly. Or do I need to have someone read it to you like a fucking kindergardener?"

"_No, sir_," she replied through clenched teeth. "My team will carry out our orders _as specified_."

"Good. Tremolo. Staccato. You two are teamed for the next assignment. The Tenth managed to get you the latest Silent Runner, Tremolo. You should be able to hover four hundred meters over the target's head and they won't hear a sound. Drop Staccato's team off and make way to the pick-up point. Staccato...you know the drill. No heroics. Get in, get out. Secrecy is priority, so don't leave any witnesses if you get sighted."

"Roger," Tremolo grinned, happy over hearing she'd gotten a new helicopter.

"Get in, get out," Staccato repeated with a small nod. "Secrecy first. I won't get sighted. I never get sighted. I--"

"Marcata," Gokudera continued, turning to the next woman around the conference table. The woman immediately looked up from her file with confusion written plain on her face. "I know. I don't like it either. It was an amnesty request that the Ninth decided to take. Just go pick him up and take him to the drop off point. Try to keep enemy casualties to a minimum if you can."

"Yes, sir," she replied quietly, with her eyes already lighting up over the challenge of the assignment. Gokudera tried not to grimace. Turncoats were usually dealt with harshly, but the Ninth was willing to help this one since he'd bring valuable information with him.

"Fermata," he cued.

"Already got it," she said, holding up her file. "He'll be dead in a week."

"Omaggio," Gokudera prompted, knowing he didn't have to mistrust Fermata's words. Of everyone there, she was the one that went over things logically and in proper order. She'd watch the target for several days and snipe him when he was at his weakest. One less cartel member for the Tenth to have to deal with. The one in particular that Fermata had been assigned to take out was one who'd been mixing his stock improperly. People were dying on the streets left and right from bad drugs and the man hadn't taken the warning to fix his product. It had been the Tenth's decision to skip punishment and go straight to taking out the problem. Good riddance.

"I don't understand this," Omaggio replied, looking over her file without any sign of comprehension. Gokudera grinned, knowing exactly what her assignment was.

"Sorry," he laughed, for once not dealing with business per se. "I didn't have anything for you this time around, so I grabbed something that the Tenth was going to hire out. I figured you'd have fun building a miniature castle."

"It's unique," she admitted. "But no stairs? And it needs to be built at the Japanese Headquarters?"

"It's for Hotaru," he explained. Every face around the table lit up, knowing exactly who the boy was. Omaggio suddenly found herself the focus of multiple stares of jealousy since everyone wanted to dote on the kid. He was too adorable not to want to! "The Tenth said that it might be hard for Prince to manage stairs if Hotaru was riding him, so if you could install ramps..."

"I'll take care of it," she promised with a wide grin and growing enthusiasm for the project now that the details made more sense. "It'll be done by the deadline."

"Good," Gokudera sighed in relief, turning to the last two women at the table. "Make sure it's as safe as possible. Legato. Your team is on leave this week. Tell your men to rest up. Bianchi--"

"I'll take care of it," she answered boredly, twirling a lock of hair with her finger. Gokudera simply nodded. His sister wasn't hard to deal with. When she actually showed up, that was. She wasn't quite part of Gokudera's team, but she took assignments from him on occasion. Then she tended to disappear for several months in effort to track down Reborn and 'help' him with his missions. Gokudera wouldn't be the least bit surprised if she ended up at the Warwick Mansion after her assignment was over.

Of course, her assignment was a pain for Gokudera in particular. His stock of Poison Creme-puffs was running out and there were three new agents that needed to be added to them in order to keep his immunity intact. An alteration to the recipe meant that Gokudera's stomach was going to be aching before the end of the week. Ah, well... Better safe than sorry. He could take a little discomfort. Bianchi actually had two assignments this time around, though. After she finished resupplying Gokudera, she had to make a pizza delivery to a certain target.

Looking around the table, he nodded to himself at the looks of determination on every face but his sister's. They were all prepared and ready to get to work. There was only one thing they needed from him.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Gokudera listened carefully to the conversation, knowing that the Tenth would want his opinions after they returned home. Even though he gave in and simply called the Tenth by the title 'Boss', the Tenth was forever the Tenth in his mind. Gokudera knew him better than probably any other person did, but the Tenth still had moments that he was an enigma even to he.

The Host Club incident, for example. The Tenth's rage toward Matsu had been real. There was no doubt in his mind about that fact since the Tenth couldn't compress his Flames without the darker emotions of hate and rage. Matsu would have died if noone had interfered. No 'ands', 'ifs', or 'buts'. Yet his mood had swiftly changed after he'd woken back up. There had been rage still in his eyes upon waking, but it had died almost instantly since he'd seen Matsu fiercely 'protecting' Yamamoto from Cresente. As for his reasons to agreeing to the game, Gokudera honestly couldn't say whether he'd been telling the truth about teaching Yamamoto a lesson or not.

When he'd realized that Matsu and Yamamoto were still on good terms, there had been confusion on his face and then he'd looked like he was going to be sick for a moment. It was completely possible that he'd agreed to the game to simply distract everyone from his attempted murder. He'd succeeded, but Gokudera had kept the incident filed in the back of his mind. It was just another in a growing list of incidents where the Tenth either over-reacted, under-reacted, or didn't react at all when he should have. There was a growing sense that something was terribly wrong with the Tenth, but he had no absolute proof. Mood swings weren't enough of a reason to step in. Not when the Tenth was still taking care of business with his usual finesse.

Currently, they were standing on a deserted dock, overseeing a drug shipment being unloaded while his Boss conversed with the dock manager. That was to say, the actual ship was parked across the bay while they watched and communicated through binoculars and walkie-talkies. If the ship was raided, the Tenth couldn't be caught with the dock workers. The only reason that the Tenth was here at all was because he was worried that some of the hired hands working the ship might try to sneak off with a crate if he wasn't present.

While it was true that the ship was full of illegal substances, they weren't harmful substances. The opposite, in fact. They were stolen medical supplies that the Tenth had ordered to be recovered from a Rival Family's raid on a hospital transport. The only reason that they were illegal was because they'd been stolen and if they were caught, there would be no proof that the Tenth hadn't been the initial one to steal them. Regardless of the fact that he'd retrieved the drugs in order to return them to the people that actually needed them.

"Come on," Tsuna growled suddenly. Gokudera blinked in surprise and looked to see the walkie-talkie in his hand had been crushed. Once again, he wasn't happy for some reason that Gokudera couldn't fathom. Instead of arguing, Gokudera silently followed him while they made their way to the ship. Now wasn't the time to argue, even though it was a huge risk for them to be in the vicinity. All work stopped in shock when the Tenth stormed up the loading ramp and grabbed a seemingly random man by the throat.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one breathed.

The Tenth looked around in boredom, seeming to be twice his size due to the overcoat on his shoulders and the man feebly fighting for air in his hand. Every eye on the ship was on them while the Tenth began to drag him toward the side of the deck. Reaching behind where the crates full of legitimate cargo had been strapped to the deck, he pulled out a small package. The man in his hand began to heave in panic when the Tenth finally put his full attention on him.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked quietly with a dangerous air around him. The man choked, but didn't answer. Raising the small package up in the air, he asked the question once more to the entire crew. "Can someone tell me what this is?"

"It's a package of professional grade antibiotics, Tenth," one crewman answered hesitantly. The Tenth nodded quietly in agreement.

"Now, does someone want to tell me why it was hidden behind a crate of corn feed instead of being inside the crate it was shipped in?" He continued mercilessly, tossing the package over to Gokudera to deal with. Gokudera quickly handed it off to another crewman with orders that it be returned to where it belonged. Silence reigned across the deck when no one wanted to answer his question.

"Someone was attempting to steal it, Boss," he supplied like he knew the Tenth wanted.

"More specifically," the Tenth corrected, shaking the man in his grip, "This one right here was attempting to steal it." Once more, his Boss' eyes lit upon the would-be thief and the man stopped struggling in absolute terror. "Don't I already give you everything you need? I take care of you as if you were one of my own children, yet you repay me by doing something like this? Tell me. Why? Why were you trying to steal from me?"

"I had to!" The man gasped in the Tenth's one-handed stranglehold. "My mother--! The doctors stopped giving her treatments! I can't just sit back when her medicine is right in front--"

"You fool," the Tenth interrupted quietly, tossing the man down. "They stopped because this shipment was stolen and caused a shortage. These supplies are being returned so that people like your mother can have their treatments again." The Tenth looked sadly down at the man and turned away from his shocked expression. "Just who do you think you're working for? Do you seriously think I'm going to stand by while my Family's family is hurt? I'm disappointed in you, Frederick. I thought you'd be happy to see that I was taking care of your problem, but instead you chose not to trust me. You've hurt me greatly by trying to steal from me."

"Forgive me, Tenth!" The man cried, suddenly understanding his error. "I was too afraid to think straight! I should have known you wouldn't let anything bad happen to her! Please, Tenth, I--"

"Enough," he ordered quietly. "It's done with. Be happy that you didn't succeed. Everyone just get back to work. There are sick people that need these supplies." Slowly, the words sank into those listening and activity once again began to surge to life. "Frederick," he called when the man attempted to go to work with them. Frederick paused and looked back at the Tenth with tears in his eyes over his foolish actions. "Don't betray me again."

"Yes, Tenth! Never again!" He swore. The Tenth nodded and quietly led Gokudera back toward where their car was waiting. As he expected, the Tenth had orders once they were safely in the clear.

"Gokudera," he murmured, pausing beside the open car door. There was a cold look in his eyes while he gazed back across the bay toward where the ship was still being unloaded. "Naughty children need to be spanked."

"I'll take care of it, Boss," Gokudera promised, taking the hint.

"Thanks," the Tenth replied before ducking inside the vehicle. Gokudera watched while it slowly pulled away, knowing that it would safely take him back to Headquarters. There was no reason for him to stay any longer, after all. His appearance on the deck would have scared off any other would-be thieves. It was sad that the thief that had been caught hadn't been any of the hired labor. It was regrettable that a Family member would dare to be so insolent.

But that was okay. Gokudera would teach them the meaning of obedience and the punishment that came from disobedience. There was no need for the Tenth to soil his hands over such a small matter. Although, he also knew that the Tenth had asked him to do it for another reason. Many of the Family were scared of him already. By having Gokudera do the dirty work, he could increase his positive, caring image rather than the powerful, cold-blooded killer image that most had of him.

It was a sad truth that the Tenth needed both sides in order to control the Family. Too caring and people would get out of line due to the thought that he was weak. Too cold and people would get out of line due to the feeling of being backed into a corner. It was a tough thing to balance the two and he hated having to watch each day while his Boss struggled to manage the feat. And it truly was a struggle. Gokudera saw him every day, so he knew.

Since Xanxus had stopped training the Tenth in combat, he'd been getting up as early as Gokudera in order to train extra. There was no strength without effort and Gokudera personally saw exactly how much his Boss put in every day to make up for the lack of aid. It was completely thankless effort, too, since he did it in absolute secrecy. He'd been hiding it so as to make it seem like he did everything without having to even try, which was why so many believed that he was even more powerful than he was. Most people got shivers when they tried to think what the Tenth would be like if he actually put in effort, because they didn't know how much effort he already put in.

Sometimes he wondered when his Boss slept. Gokudera had taken to checking on the Tenth before he went to bed and he was almost always still working in his bedroom. When Gokudera woke up early in order to practice in secret for the same reasons the Tenth had begun to, the Tenth tended to already be in the middle of his morning run. School seemed almost like a vacation in comparison to how hard he saw the Tenth pushing himself. Even then, it was still nothing in comparison to what the Ninth handled on a daily basis.

Gokudera wished he could say something, but there truly wasn't anything he could say. The Tenth was physically fit and healthy. He never said anything about being tired or made any hints that he was unhappy. He worked flawlessly each day and even agreed to take catnaps when their after-school destination was more than a half-hour car ride away. He was eating plenty. Gokudera ensured that personally. Admittedly, it wasn't hard. Since the girl's visit, breakfast had started being served in the dining room every morning. So, they all met and talked and enjoyed each other's company then. Lunch was served in the school cafeteria. As for dinner, the Tenth picked whatever restaurant happened to be handy or else they ate dinner together at the table once more. His studies were going well, too. He was the top of all his classes without seeming to break a sweat. The Tenth had even found time to learn yet another language. Plus, Gokudera knew for a fact that he took time to himself on occasion. Sometimes, when Gokudera checked in on him at home, he'd be reading a book or texting one of his chat friends in privacy.

So why did he have a nagging feeling that something was really wrong with him? Was it because everything was going _too _smoothly? Maybe that was it. They'd been constantly having to deal with one crisis after another, so return to a normal routine was a little disorienting. The Tenth's mood-swings were probably a simple reflection of his own disorientation over the peaceful times. Well, as peaceful as the Mafia ever got.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Gokudera saw that the workers had finally finished loading the trucks and were slowly turning to the legitimate cargo. The members of the Family began to dissipate, leaving the hired hands to take care of the less important tasks. Not bothering to hide himself, Gokudera walked forward with a lit cigarette in hand. He headed directly for his target who was laughing with several other members of the Family. They all froze when they saw Gokudera coming up behind them.

"Hey, Frederick," he grinned, slinging an arm around the man's neck. "Let's go have a nice talk."

"A-Abb-out w-wh-what?" Frederick stuttered. Gokudera paused and looked him straight in the eye, making even more blood rush out of his target's face.

"I think you know what," Gokudera replied. Giving an absent wave to the other members of the Family who all held expressions saying that they'd expected it, Gokudera slowly dragged the man into a nearby empty alley. "Let me tell you something," Gokudera growled, slamming the man into a wall. "The Tenth might have forgiven you, but I'm not so nice." The man doubled over at the kidney shot Gokudera landed before the man could even come to terms with what was happening. "You're a Vongola, Frederick," he admonished, kicking the fallen man in the jaw. "You didn't really think you could try to steal from Family and just get away with it, did you? That would set a very bad example."

Done with his speech, Gokudera grabbed the man by the collar and pulled back to land his fist into Frederick's already bloodied face. He ignored the crunch when his nose broke and slammed him once more into the wall so that he could repeatedly hit him in the gut. By now, Frederick's instincts to protect himself had kicked in, but his attempts were feeble. Gokudera ignored the hands reaching out to push him away and continued to hit the man until he felt a rib break. Then he backed off long enough for Frederick to fall to the ground. Still unsatisfied with the punishment for the man's betrayal, Gokudera hopped forward and sent his foot down onto the man's knee. He screamed instantly when the joint snapped and automatically his hands went to grab it. By now, tears were in his victim's eyes, but it still wasn't enough.

A worthless dog that would turn on it's master deserved to be kicked or else it might try to turn and bite again. It had to be beaten until submission was etched into it's being.

No. It wasn't humane.

No. It wasn't nice.

But who the hell said the Mafia was either of those things?

* * *

"Ah!" Gokudera exclaimed while they sat down in their homeroom class. "I almost forgot. Cadenza managed to track down some more of Crimson Curtain's route, Boss. I haven't looked the file list over but--"

"Let me see," the Tenth ordered eagerly, pushing aside his laptop. Gokudera nodded and pulled a spare flash drive out of his briefcase. Cadenza wasn't one to go wasting paper when she lived surrounded by technology. Without a second thought, he handed it over and watched while his Boss popped it into his computer. The Tenth fell silent while he looked over the data and Gokudera grinned. Even though his usage of Pandora's Box had become limited by necessity, the Tenth still had the skills necessary to deal with the database. Even though the flash drive could hold several gigabytes of information, his Boss didn't quail at it for even a moment. Instead, he plunged in fearlessly head-first.

Knowing that he'd probably be distracted for the rest of the class, Gokudera pulled out his own laptop and made ready to make detailed notes. The teacher, as one of those who'd actually noticed his Boss' touchiness lately, left him alone considering he stayed quiet. He was a little disgruntled that the Tenth was completely ignoring everything around him, but he quickly got over it. There wasn't much he could say, after all. The Tenth had some of the highest marks in the class.

No one could ignore it, however, when the room suddenly filled with the smell of burnt silicon and plastic. Surprised at the stench, Gokudera looked around for the source along with everyone else. Then he froze when the source was much closer than he'd anticipated.

"B-Boss...?" He inquired upon seeing the Tenth with his hands on top of his now-melted laptop. There were Flames in his eyes and fires continued to occasionally pulse out from his hands. But that wasn't the truly scary part. The look of anger and hate on his Boss' face was.

"I'm going to kill him," the Tenth replied quietly, his expression slowly growing slack while his mind went down some dark road. "Gokudera," he ordered quietly. "We're leaving. I want Crimson Curtain's head on a platter and I want it now."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed in shock. "What about school?!"

"I don't give a care," he answered with a bowed head while he quietly began to pack his things back up. "It was a false hope that I would be able to finish anyway. I don't need to come to class. There are plenty of other ways I can get my high school diploma. This is nothing more than a waste of my time anymore."

"Sawada--!" The teacher called in shock when he stood and began to leave. Hurriedly, his Guardians moved to follow.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto and Ryohei called repeatedly in hopes that he would at least wait on them to gather their things.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried while he tossed his belongings back into his briefcase. This was just all so sudden. "What was on there, B--"

"Shut up!" The Tenth yelled, sending a fist into a steel cabinet at the back of the room. Gokudera and everyone in the room froze at the barely restrained rage making his Boss' body shake while his fist began to melt the steel it had just crushed. Then he seemed to come back to himself for a moment and looked back at Gokudera with a small gleam of apology in his eyes. Then his eyes hardened once more, making the question in Gokudera's head seem to echo. What the hell had Crimson Curtain gotten his hands on to make him so angry? The Tenth quietly answered that question before turning to leave. Behind him, three faces turned green while everyone else traded confused looks.

"Oi," someone finally asked while the three Guardians continued to stand frozen. "What's a Gola Mosca?"

No one answered.


	46. Chapter 46 Smoking Bomb II

Author's note: Smoking is bad for your health. The B.S. that Gokudera says about smoking is something I once heard from a friend in effort to get me off of his back about how he chain smoked. There's absolutely no medical proof backing it up that I know of, but even I had to stop and think a moment at the explanation. Anyway, in closing, if you don't smoke, don't start.

* * *

"Please, calm down, Boss!" Gokudera cried while his Boss continued to decimate his room. "They're working as fast as they can!" The Tenth showed no sign of hearing him and Gokudera wished very, very hard that one of the other Guardians would show up to help. Unfortunately, no help was forthcoming. The Tenth had sent Yamamoto out to get every rumor, every whisper, every scrap of information he could on Crimson Curtain. Ryohei had been sent to do the same with all of the allied Families, no matter what kind of persuasion it took to get it. The only possible aid that could show itself was Mukuro, but that man liked to disappear without telling anyone. If asked, no one had any clue where he currently was.

It wasn't difficult to see that his Boss was upset. Gola Mosca was a point of particular pain for him. Three days without any new information on Crimson Curtain hadn't helped any. Cadenza's team was working in an absolute flurry after the Tenth had made a 'visit' to her operational headquarters. The Tenth had made it very clear that he wanted Crimson Curtain and he wanted it a week ago. Since then, he'd sequestered himself in his room in order to keep his rage from adversely affecting his subordinate's work. Yet, that didn't make him any easier for Gokudera himself to deal with. The opposite, in fact.

Gokudera dodged an empty bottle, silently glad that his Boss had turned his anger from destruction into the desire to drink. He tried not to take offense when a second bottle flew his way. The Tenth was angry that no one had yet to find his target. Considering that Gokudera was one of the only things left nearby that he could take that anger out on, it was forgivable that he got things thrown at him. But dodging only seemed to make the Tenth angrier. So, doing the only thing that he could think of to appease the Tenth's rage, he stood firm at the empty glass that quickly followed in the bottle's wake.

The Tenth gasped in surprise and shock when the glass smashed against Gokudera's head. That alone gave Gokudera the ability to forgive him despite the small drip of blood that began running down his forehead as he hit his knees. His Boss never intended to hurt him. His Boss just wasn't himself right now. It was understandable that he was angry. Even so, his reaction to the glass actually hitting Gokudera wasn't what his Right Hand expected. After his surprise wore off, he became even more enraged, although this time at himself.

"DAMNIT!" The Tenth roared, crashing his fists into his wetbar in frustration. Gokudera watched with wide eyes while he began to tear it to pieces with his bare hands. Even more surprising was the globes of Flame that kept appearing around his hands. He hated seeing those globes because it meant his Boss was slowly being eaten by his rage. It hurt to see them, too, because it was slowly becoming a normal scene. The Tenth was slowly using his Flames in Wrath more than he was using them in any other form.

Gokudera found himself stumbling forward, wanting nothing more than to stop his Boss' rage. He didn't want to see his Boss like this. The Tenth was better than this. He couldn't let him continue this pointless rampage any longer! He had to do something!

Gokudera reached out to grab the Tenth's wrist. In an automatic reaction, his Boss swung his arm around to dodge the 'attack' and Gokudera found himself flying backward. Midair, he realized his chest hurt and hurt a lot. His Boss had _hit _him. Then, before he even landed, pain overwhelmed everything and he blacked out.

* * *

Gokudera cracked his eyes open with a small groan over the medical smell in the air. He hadn't been hit that hard, had he? The sound of soft weeping made him open his eyes wide in surprise and painfully turn his head to see the source. Surprisingly, the source was his Boss. He had his head buried into the sheets on Gokudera's hospital bed, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Gokudera croaked. The Tenth's head popped up in order allow him to stare at his Right Hand with wide and tear-filled eyes. The sight of tears on the Tenth's face sent a surge of worry through him. Why was his Boss crying? "Did something happen?"

"You're okay," the Tenth gasped with even more tears falling down his face. "Thank goodness. I was so worried." While the Tenth began uttering tear-filled apologies, it slowly dawned on Gokudera that the tears were for _his _sake. Looking down at the bandages covering his chest and feeling a twinge of pain coming from beneath them, he came to figure out the reason for those apologies. The pain wasn't the type one normally felt from bruises or broken bones, which meant that he'd been burned.

"It's okay, Boss," Gokudera immediately soothed upon putting the pieces together. "It was my fault for getting too close. I knew you weren't yourself, but--"

"I shouldn't have let myself get that mad," the Tenth replied unhappily while his tears finally began to slow. "I'm so sorry, Gokudera. I never meant to hurt you. You're the last person in the world that I wanted to hurt. I was just so _angry_. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please, forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you, Boss," Gokudera soothed, knowing that his Boss wouldn't stop until he'd heard those words. Then, since no time seemed better, Gokudera scratched his chin and sheepishly added, "Although you do seem to be getting angry a lot lately. I'm kind of worried about you, Boss. You never used to get mad enough to make your Flames react like that, but it seems like you don't do anything else anymore." The Tenth spluttered at the words, trying to find something to say in his own defense. Then he bowed his head, figuring out for himself that there was nothing he _could _say.

"I'm sorry," he finally repeated in a deceptively soft tone. "I can't control it lately, Gokudera. Everything just seems to rub my nerves raw. I've tried to keep myself from reacting to it, but it's hard."

"Are you angry right now, Boss?" Gokudera asked, feeling like his Boss was still holding something back. The clenched teeth he got in reply told him that his question landed on a bullseye.

"Don't worry, Gokudera," he mumbled while he abruptly stood. "I had Shamal mix me up something to help. I should be able to keep it under wraps now."

"B-Boss...?" He asked when the Tenth began to head for the door.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera," he repeated once more. "I've got to get back to work. I'll send someone down to keep you company."

"Boss--!" Surprised at the sudden exit, Gokudera lurched forward in an attempt to go after him, but a spasm of pain sent him back into his bed. He spat and cursed over his own weakness, but it changed nothing. His injury wasn't something he could simply ignore. That fact by itself made him truly wonder about the extent of the damage he'd taken. The last time he'd felt this torn up had been when one of his assignments went wrong. He'd taken a knife intended for one of Fermata's brothers when their surveillance outpost had been discovered and he'd taken that knife several times in a row. Although he didn't feel like any of his internal organs were ripped this time, the amount of pain and the restriction of his movement was the same. Moving even a little bit _hurt_.

"You in here?" A voice called from the door before Yamamoto's head peeked inside.

"Where else would I be?" He spat in return. Yamamoto chuckled without taking offense at Gokudera's surly tone. He was probably used to it by now. Of everyone, Yamamoto was the only one that ever stayed quiet when he was laid up in the medical bay. He always claimed that you healed faster if you just accepted it, but no one had the patience to believe him. "Here, help me up," Gokudera growled, tossing back his blankets. Ever so slowly, he inched his legs over the side of the bed and sat up with as slight of movement as possible.

"Now, now," Yamamoto soothed worriedly, purposely staying out of range so that Gokudera couldn't use him as a crutch. "The doctors said you needed to rest some more." Gokudera simply stared at Yamamoto with a dead-panned expression.

"Help me up, shaggy-hair," Gokudera repeated in a tone that suggested his friend didn't have a choice in the matter. He truly didn't. Gokudera got moving even without him and Yamamoto was force to dart forward to catch him lest he fall. Gokudera blinked at how wobbly his legs felt when he put weight on them. "H-How long was I out?"

Yamamoto grimaced.

"A week," he answered quietly. Gokudera froze at the words and leaned against Yamamoto for support. He'd known the Tenth had hit him hard, but it hadn't occurred to him that it'd been _that _hard. "You had some broken bones and your lungs collapsed for a while. Dr. Shamal fixed you up, but it took six skin grafts before they could fully repair your chest. The good news is that you probably won't have to worry about chest hair anymore," he laughed, hoping to ease the mood. Then he grimaced once more at the complete lack of blood in Gokudera's face. Needless to say, the joke wasn't funny. "You really should be resting, Gokudera."

"I can't," he murmured, reaching for a cigarette. He growled when he remembered that he was wearing hospital scrubs. Yamamoto saw what he wanted, though, and silently helped Gokudera over to a chair before finding his clothes and rummaging through them on his behalf. Within seconds, he returned with the pack Gokudera wanted along with the lighter that Sangia had bought for him in Russia. Gokudera refused to speak any more until he had three cigarettes worth of nicotine in him.

"You really shouldn't chain smoke," Yamamoto admonished worriedly when Gokudera reached for a fourth. "You shouldn't smoke at all, really. Shamal fixed your lungs, but--"

"I can tell," Gokudera interrupted while he lit the fourth one anyway. "It hurts like hell, but I need to think. And I think better when I'm smoking."

"Smoking helps you think," Yamamoto repeated in open disbelief.

"Ah," he replied absently. "I think too fast. Smoking lowers the amount of oxygen that reaches the brain so the brain has to slow in accordance, therefore my thought processes don't get jumbled as easily when I'm smoking. It's the same reason why people smoke to calm down. Your brain already works too slow, so it probably wouldn't help you." Yamamoto snapped his mouth shut and Gokudera ignored him. Honestly, he had no clue if what he said was true, but it sounded good. It was also reasonable enough that it kept Yamamoto off his back so he really could think.

He'd been out a week from his injuries. That meant that his Boss hadn't held back in his strike of rage. Not holding back his strength meant that he'd not held back his Flame, either. That explained the need for skin grafts. That also explained why the Tenth had been so upset. What it didn't explain was the current state of affairs. Why had the Tenth practically run away from him? He'd said something about having Shamal mix him something up. That meant he was taking prescription aids to control his mood-swings. Shamal was one of only a few people that knew enough about the Tenth's physiology to even attempt to medicate him.

Yet, it bothered Gokudera that he was taking something for it at all. It meant that the problem had been real rather than just a figment of his imagination. The question now was whether it was helping. The only answer he knew without investigating was a 'maybe'. It was possible that the medication was the very reason that the Tenth had retreated so abruptly. If it was given in some form that he was ashamed of, he'd want to be in privacy to take it. But he couldn't know unless he got on his feet and investigated personally.

Even more than his Boss' medication, though, Gokudera needed to know the current state of the investigation. Crimson Curtain was the reason the Tenth had went beserk. That anger wouldn't go away until they tracked him down and retrieved the Gola Mosca plans he'd stolen through the Tenth's link to Pandora's Box.

"How far had Cadenza gotten?"

"No clue," Yamamoto admitted. "She refused to report to anyone but you, Tsuna or the Ninth. All I know is that Crimson Curtain is still at large." Gokudera nodded, knowing how the woman's professional pride worked. She was suspicious by nature, so she wasn't one to hand out her precious commodity of information to just anyone. He'd almost expected the answer, even though it meant he needed to get out of the medical bay even more than before.

"Alright," he said finally, putting out his cigarette. "Help me get dressed and hand me my cell phone. I need to get in touch with her and get her report. After that, I'll probably need to report to the Ninth."

"There's no reason to push yourself," Yamamoto replied worriedly. "You--"

"Just help me," Gokudera growled. Yamamoto paused and blinked, suddenly realizing something that Gokudera had already decided to pretend wasn't happening. Gokudera was asking for help. _Had _asked for help several times now. The very fact that he was forced to ask told them both several things. First, that Gokudera was hurt pretty badly. Second, that Gokudera _knew _he was hurt pretty badly. Third, that Gokudera needed to get moving regardless of how badly he was hurting. And finally, that him getting up was important enough for him to be willing to ask for help.

In the face of that, there was only one thing left for Yamamoto to do.

"Do you want your black shirt or the white one?"

* * *

Three days later, Gokudera quietly followed the Tenth into Don Girarde's courtyard. No one said a word at their entrance, although they became the focus of nearly everyone nearby. The Ninth hadn't been happy about the Tenth's sudden decision to quit. He'd put his foot down and ordered the Tenth to return, no matter how badly he rather watch over the search for Crimson Curtain.

Although, there wasn't much to watch. No matter how hard they were pushed, Cadenza's team hadn't been able to find anything more. The Ninth had absently told them that his teams had done no better. It wasn't that they weren't trying anymore. It was that there was nothing to find. Crimson Curtain was a digital figment which no one could get their hands on. He existed, but he was literally untraceable. During the week he'd been out of commission, she'd put in a focused effort and finally Cadenza had backtracked all of Crimson Curtain's route through Pandora's Box. Yet, that was as far as she could go. There was literally nothing she could trace when the path reached outside the database.

In other words, it was stalemate. They couldn't get Crimson Curtain, but Crimson Curtain couldn't touch them either. All of their systems were now trapped against him, so Crimson Curtain couldn't touch their servers anymore without being back-hacked almost instantly. The man hadn't fallen for any of the dummy servers set up with other Families, either. The situation was frustrating, but there was nothing they could do unless Crimson Curtain made a mistake.

A waiting game wasn't what the Tenth needed. Far from it. Even with work and school as a distraction, he was constantly on edge over the fact that someone had the plans to Gola Mosca. It was unnerving to think that those plans were the reason that Crimson Curtain hadn't acted on anything else that he'd retrieved from his jaunt through Pandora's Box. The bastard had been keeping his head down. It was the only explanation that fit. It had been their mistake not to put more effort into catching him before this, but they hadn't thought there was a need. The bastard had incriminating evidence, but Vongola's lawyers were prepared for literally anything.

The Tenth had been angry, too, since the only way that Crimson Curtain could have accessed those plans were from his link or the Ninth's link. No one else had access to the section of the database that held those classified files. Literally no one. If Crimson Curtain had used any other route into the database, he would have found himself locked out of a tremendous amount of information. No matter how many times everyone told him that it couldn't have been predicted and there would have been no way to guard against it, the Tenth continued to berrate himself over it.

Gokudera had decided to stay quiet over the matter. He understood how his Boss felt. There would be a tremendous amount of pain and heartache to bear if Crimson Curtain harmed even a single person in an attempt to bring Gola Mosca to life once more. It was frustrating that they couldn't find him. It was horrifying when they thought about how much time they'd already allowed him to have in relative peace, considering that every one of those minutes and days might have been spent using the knowledge he'd gained in terrible, terrible ways.

The peace of the school seemed like an utter dream in comparison.

Like normal, the crowd of people needing the Tenth's signatures or orders dissipated once they were on school grounds. Unlike normal, however, one continued to walk alongside them while attempting to get the Tenth's attention. The Tenth stopped, making his Guardians pause with him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Sir," the man quivered, holding out a sheaf of papers. "Your divorce papers, sir." The Tenth stared at them for a long moment before snatching them out of the man's hands. The man in question made a hasty exit at the sound of teeth grinding together. Gokudera was tempted to send him on his way with a foot up his rear, but there were more worrisome things to deal with. Namely, the fact that divorce papers weren't what the Tenth needed right now, even if it was a divorce in name only. Apparently the Tenth thought the same thing. He shoved them into his bag and continued on his way without comment.

Trading looks with Yamamoto, Gokudera followed silently along while they made their way toward their homeroom. Along the way, his Boss pulled out his small bottle of anger medication and popped one in his mouth. He trembled slightly after he swallowed, probably due to the fact that he took it without water. Then, without showing any other visible reaction, he walked into his classroom and found his seat. Gokudera took his normal seat to his right while Yamamoto took the one in front of him and Ryohei took the one behind. Glares from the three silenced anyone who thought to ask about their sudden disappearance or their sudden return.

Class started normally enough. Everyone unpacked their laptops and 'textbooks'. The background chatter turned to silence upon the teacher's entrance. He called attendance and then got down to his lecture. Like always, he threw out questions to check to see if people were paying attention. Half of the time, those questions were about material he hadn't yet covered just to see how much his students already knew. It was during one such question that the Tenth's attitude reared its ugly head once more.

"Sawada," Mr. Nigel called with a grin, believing that the Tenth would know the answer to his question.

"Don't know," he replied with a bored look in his eyes. Mr. Nigel rocked backward in surprise over not only the answer, but the fact that the Tenth hadn't even looked up from his desk.

"That's not like you, Sawada," Mr. Nigel admonished, deciding that the Tenth was just pulling his leg. "Surely you know what the--"

"Let me clarify that," the Tenth interrupted, finally looking up in order to pin his teacher in place with a glare. "It's not that I don't know, it's that I don't particularly care about participating in your question game. Choose someone else."

"Now, see here, Sawada--" Mr. Nigel began out of dislike over the Tenth's commanding tone. Once more, the Tenth interrupted him, although this time he pinned him in place with more than simply a glare. Gokudera shivered at the cold, dark aura he felt coming from his Boss. He cringed inside at the hint of blood-lust he felt tinged in it, as did everyone else around him. Time seemed to stop and the day seemed to darken in response to the small hint of power that the Tenth allowed to show.

"Know your place," he warned quietly. Mr. Nigel paled in response, finally glimpsing the strength of his student. Then, as quickly as it had been released, the Tenth's aura disappeared like it never existed. The day brightened once more and the sound of birdsong outside the windows seemed to once more reach their ears. Even so, no one moved. No one breathed. All except for the Tenth, who returned to where he'd been looking over his divorce papers.

Needless to say, the rest of class was self-study since absolutely no one wanted to bother the Vongola heir with so much as a whisper.

* * *

Gokudera scrambled across the quicksand as fast as his legs would carry him, knowing that he would be swallowed if he hesitated so much as a moment. Diving under the barb wire netting, he began to belly crawl across the next area at a rate that left others gaping. After that came the rope climb. Like always, the rope climb was what took him the longest. It was irritating, but even he had a weakness. Thanks to his time in a wheelchair, climbing ropes was one of them. Arm strength was very important for climbing, but that wasn't all there was to it. One had to be able to hold the rope with their feet and settle their weight, lest he needlessly wear his arms out. Although, even though it was the hardest part of the course for him, he still managed to make it up in record time.

Swinging to the side, he jumped on the landing platform and crossed along the balance beam to the next area. Dodging the sandbags trying to knock him off was a cinch and he was soon able to drop down into the pit of attack dogs. Like he always did, he stopped and lit himself a cigarette once he was inside the enclosed area. This part of the training course was the longest, but it was also the easiest for Gokudera. The attack dogs and he had a silent understanding.

They left him alone and he wouldn't gas them.

The dogs, fearful of him on sight by now, bowed their heads and whimpered in submission. Gokudera ignored them and slowly crossed the area while he smoked. From what he was told, the dogs were trained to attack at even the slightest bit of hesitation in order to teach a person how to act with unwavering determination. Even the weakest person in the world could cross this area as long as their heart didn't skip a beat. For Gokudera, that was no challenge at all considering he'd already cowed the lot of them.

Flicking his cigarette to the side, he stepped into the newly added mud-bath and traversed to the other side before the leeches hidden within could grab hold of him. He grimaced a little at the slimy feeling on his skin, but knew that this was the Coach's attempt to train people to overcome their fear of the unseen. Even so, Gokudera knew that he'd be checking every crevasse of his body later to make sure that he hadn't picked up any. Finally, he came to the puzzle part of the course.

The mafia wasn't forgiving of the naive. This part was to teach one to look before they leap. There were three pits in front of him. One looked to be full of salt, which would hurt incredibly if one had so much as a scratch on their body. The second one was full of water, which seemed fresh and clean but was probably some kind of itching agent. The last one was dark and looked to be completely empty, but probably held some kind of insect that would swarm out of the walls if anyone entered their territory. The puzzle part was figuring out which one to jump in. All three held pain, but one of the three also held a harmless way out.

Pulling out three mud-covered sticks of dynamite, Gokudera tossed one unlit into each of the pits. He grinned at his choice of testing since one stick landed on an invisible platform several inches above the empty pit. Knowing that they'd probably had an illusionist creating the platform, Gokudera lowered himself down beside the hovering dynamite until he felt something solid under his feet. Then, with his teeth clenched over the possibility that he was still wrong, he let himself fall completely on it and dashed forward to the other side. His heart was racing by the time he gained safety, hating the feeling of having had walked on air.

"Good job, Gokudera," the assistant Coach grinned with a wave to tell him that he was free to leave. Gokudera nodded and immediately headed to the showers. He had mud from his waist down and there was a crawling sensation that he particularly disliked. Even more important, though, was that his Boss had completed the course a few minutes before him and was likely in the showers himself.

His guess was proved correct when he reached the locker room and found a line of people outside, too fearful to enter. Gokudera wanted to spit over the scene, but managed to retain his calm. Word of the Tenth's touchiness had spread to literally everyone and few dared to get close to him anymore. Needless to say, it wasn't good for his image outside the Family. It was slowly becoming a problem even within the Family. Trying to think about a solution or way to help his Tenth with that problem, Gokudera was surprised at what he saw when he entered the locker room.

"It's alright," Basil soothed while the Tenth cried on his shoulder. Basil looked up at Gokudera's entrance and grimaced slightly. Then the Tenth raised his head and his eyes full of heartache turned once more to rage upon looking at his Right Hand. Unsure of what he'd did to cause the reaction, Gokudera automatically cringed backward.

"Was it you?!" The Tenth yelled angrily while he began to seethe. "Were you the one that--"

"Tenth!" Basil snapped. The Tenth's back straightened as if he'd been slapped and he clenched his teeth in what was becoming a habitual fashion. Gokudera continued to simply stare at him, absolutely clueless about what was going on. The Tenth turned his back on his Right Hand and stormed over to his locker. Tossing out the contents in a fit, he finally found what he was looking for. Within seconds, he had his medication bottle in hand and was prying it open. "What's that?" Basil asked suspiciously.

"Medication," the Tenth growled. "It helps me keep my Flame under control when I get pissed off."

"Medication?" Basil repeated with his eyebrows knitted together. "Does the Ninth know that thee--"

"No," he snapped before popping one of the small pills into his mouth. Gokudera grimaced when he once more swallowed without any water, which made him wonder exactly how often his Boss took those pills. Even more worrisome than that, though, was the fact that the Ninth didn't know about the medication.

"I thought you had Dr. Shamal--" He started to ask while Basil tried not to show how flabbergasted he was over the answer.

"I told him to keep his mouth shut," he answered with a small tremble. "I want you two to keep your mouths shut, too. No one needs to know about these. It's not like they're something I'm wanting to take." Before Gokudera could respond, his Boss trembled even harder and subsequently dropped the bottle in his hands. He began to curse in anger and immediately dived to pick them up, but he was shaking too hard to properly retrieve any of them. Worried about how his muscles were quivering, Gokudera darted forward to help his Boss, but found his hand slapped away before he got within a foot of him.

"Don't touch me," he snarled while he continued to try to retrieve the pills scattered across the floor. He lashed out at Basil, too, when the man attempted to help pick up the fallen medication. Gokudera blinked in surprise at the rejection. The Tenth had just taken his medication, but he seemed more touchy rather than less. Then another puzzle piece seemed to fit into place in his head.

"Why don't you want to be touched, Boss?" He asked quietly, feeling like he already knew the answer.

"That's none of your business," came the cold reply. "I have my reasons and they don't have anything to--"

"Stop joking around!" Gokudera yelled, unwilling to be closed out any longer. "Your acting just like you did after you got tortured and--"

"SHUT UP!" His Boss roared. Gokudera rocked backward at the rage in his voice, then realized that there were tears falling from his bowed and onto the floor. He'd completely stopped in his attempts to pick up the small capsules littering the area and instead silently wept at Gokudera's words. The Tenth's body continued to tremble around the shakes that came with his crying.

"Boss...?" Gokudera murmured, at a complete loss over the sudden change.

"I can't help it," he sniffed while attempting to regain his composure. "I know that I've been hard for you to deal with and I've been trying my best not to lash out at any of you, but it...it's hard, Gokudera. I've been keeping myself from pushing any of you away, but that's really what I want to do more than anything else. It makes me irritable and jumpy and then I get angry because I'm reacting that way over someone else's memories and it's not right. It's not right that I'm acting like this when none of you did anything wrong, but that fact only makes me angrier. It just keeps building and building until I feel like I'm ready to explode and--"

"Boss..." Gokudera interjected cautiously. The Tenth blinked and looked up finally with eyes wide over something that only he could see. "You're not making any sense, Boss."

"It's as the Ninth feared," Basil replied quietly when the Tenth once more clenched his teeth in frustration. "You weren't meant to Delve into that girl's mind like you did. You have been fighting to keep her memories from overwhelming you. Haven't you, Tenth?"

"Wait a minute," Gokudera gasped as several more pieces came together in his head at the Tenth's small nod of agreement. "You've been touchy because of what you did with Wayra?" Again, the Tenth gave a small nod along with a grimace. "If you knew that, why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"I did," he replied quietly. "I went to White the moment I noticed it. She said she couldn't do anything because it was afterimages of Wayra's mind laced inside mine. The memories were like a ghost to her. She could see them, but she couldn't touch them. She told me that I had to come to terms with the memories on my own."

"Then the pills--?!"

"I started taking them so that I didn't hurt anyone like I hurt you," he admitted quietly. "I still get angry, but I can't use my Flame while they're in effect. They buy me enough time to get myself under control and they distract me from the reason I was angry."

"I've never heard of such a drug," Basil murmured in thought. For some reason, the Tenth paled at the words and once more bowed his head to hide his face. His shaking was finally under control while he silently began to pick up his medication one-by-one. Gokudera wasn't going to simply let the expression he'd seen simply pass by uncommented on, though.

"What are those, Boss?"

"Don't worry about it," came the unwanted answer.

"What are those?" Gokudera repeated with a hint of anger in his own voice.

"It's not anything you need to concern yourself--"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING?!" He finally shouted, reaching forward to force his Boss to look at him. He froze when his Boss jerked backward and stared at Gokudera's hands in absolute fear. The reaction was completely unexpected by both of them. The Tenth looked from Gokudera's hands up to his face in agonizing slowness, his expression saying that he was beginning to panic over being discovered. The only question was what had Gokudera unintentionally found?

"Please, don't tell anyone," the Tenth begged, obviously thinking that Gokudera knew something he didn't. "I don't want anyone to worry and they'd only worry if they knew. Please, Gokudera! I'm begging you! They're just small doses and they don't hurt that much! Really! There's no reason to--"

"What are they?" Gokudera repeated slowly. His Boss paled once more and snapped his mouth shut, realizing that he'd already said too much. Obviously, what he'd had Shamal mix for him wasn't something he was supposed to be taking. Even worse, it was something that hurt him. A dozen conflicting emotions crossed his Boss' face, while it twisted up in stubbornness. Now that he understood Gokudera didn't know what he was taking, he wanted to be stingy with the information. "Forgive me, Boss," Gokudera replied to that expression, "But my duty is to see to your well-being. If needed, I'll go knock the shit out of Dr. Shamal until he tells me instead."

"Don't!" The Tenth gasped with wide eyes, knowing that Gokudera would make good on his threat if needed. "Shamal doesn't know I'm taking--" Once more, the Tenth's mouth clamped shut, although this time it was in anger. "Stop it, Gokudera," he ordered. "I don't want you to know and that's the end of it. I--"

Gokudera saw through the bluff. He turned with every intent to go find the good doctor and have a few words. His Boss automatically reacted to Gokudera's absolute lack of bluffing.

"Flare," he blurted in effort to save Shamal.

Gokudera froze.

"I-It's Flare," the Tenth admitted quietly. It's just small doses though. Something for my Flame to burn through and keep it busy until--" His Boss stopped mid-sentence, seeing the horror reflected on Gokudera's and Basil's faces. "Please don't tell anyone," he quietly pleaded with another pained expression on his face. "There's no point in worrying everyone over something they can't change. I'm only taking them until I can get my head on straight. I...I don't want to hurt anyone else and my Flame can't boil over if it's busy trying to burn off the drugs. Flare was my only option because it's the only thing that won't affect my head and can't be burned off no matter how much my Flame tries. The doses are small enough that they only last for about ten minutes, so it's not like I'm hurting continuously. It's just the first few seconds when they react to the size that its already at. After that, it evens out to a level I can deal with as long as I focus on it rather than whatever made me so angry in the first place."

Gokudera found himself a seat where he'd been standing. Completely ignoring the fact that his seat was the floor and he was still covered in mud, Gokudera continued to stare at his Boss. He was completely dumbfounded. Gokudera wasn't sure which part to be more shocked over. The fact that the Tenth had been secretly torturing himself in plain view of _everyone_. Or the fact that he wanted to continue doing it in order to protect those around him from himself.

What was a Right Hand supposed to do in this instance?


	47. Chapter 47 Purge

"So you see, Ninth," Gokudera murmured at a loss, "I'm in need of some advice."

"I do see," the old man mused, leaning back into his chair while he thought. "The Rain Guardian finally informed me of Tsunayoshi's mood swings, but I had no idea that they'd progressed so far. And you say he's been taking the Flare he told Shamal that he wanted in order to bring Xanxus in line?"

"Yes, Ninth," Gokudera grimaced, wishing not to be reminded of the fact even though that particular situation was what had brought him before the Ninth in the first place. Thankfully, the Tenth had agreed to allow Gokudera to speak to the Ninth for advice. He was probably under the assumption that the Ninth would see things his way. Gokudera wasn't so sure though. To allow him to harm himself even by such a small amount in order to protect those around him...? That wasn't something a sane person normally did. At least, not a mentally healthy sane person.

Yet, Gokudera hadn't been able to completely reject the Tenth's actions. It was obvious that he'd ensured the dosages so that they weren't of a level to physically harm him. There was no doubt in Gokudera's mind that taking them hurt, but there were a lot of treatments that caused short-term pain in order to help in the long run. Since they weren't of a level that his Boss felt the need to complain... Since they were of a level that his Boss could ignore the pain... Did Gokudera have the right to interfere? Even more, _should _he interfere? He didn't like it, but there were hundreds of things about their lives he didn't like. Was this one of those times that he needed to simply accept it?

He didn't know, so he'd decided to talk to one of the only men who's advice he respected.

"I can't tell where the line is," Gokudera sighed unhappily. "I don't know where I'm supposed to step in. If he showed any sign that he was hurting, I'd know to stop him... but he's not. His mood swings can get nasty, but the Tenth has been controlling them. He doesn't allow it to affect his work and he only really lets his temper out in private. There's been a few incidents outside, but they're more of him being touchy instead of anything that could cause lasting damage. The Tenth is a great man, but I'm worried about him. I don't know what I should do to help him and I can't tell if he's past the line where I even have the right to."

"What does your gut say, Gokudera," the Ninth replied with a small, knowing smile. Gokudera grinned in return. The Ninth always knew what to say to put things in perspective.

"It says the Tenth needs my help," he answered firmly. Then he sighed in defeat once more. "But I have no clue _how_."

"I'll show you the way," he promised. Gokudera raised an eyebrow while the man sent for the very person they were talking about. Gokudera started to panic, but the Ninth's calm manner while he gestured for Gokudera to continue drinking his tea cut through it before it could get anywhere. Several minutes later, the Tenth himself walked in, openly unhappy over being called away from whatever he'd been doing.

"Did you need something, Timoteo?" He asked casually, sitting down in front of the Ninth's desk without hesitation. Gokudera grimaced slightly, but he knew that the two had grown somewhat close after the death of Iemitsu. Even so, such lack of manners was unlike him. He usually at least waited for the Ninth to give some direction before seating himself. Fortunately, the Ninth didn't seem to take offense. The man calmly poured the Tenth a cup of tea and handed it over. The Tenth sipped it calmly while openly trying to control his irritation over the Ninth's seeming slowness over getting to the point.

"You've been having difficulty dealing with some memories?" He prompted quietly.

"Sometimes," the Tenth admitted with a small shrug. "But I'm coping."

"Not very well from what I hear," the Ninth continued. Gokudera cringed internally at the small glare that the Tenth sent his way.

"I'm taking care of it," he growled. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone else get hurt just because I'm somewhat moody lately."

"Have you purged lately, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth asked softly. The Tenth stiffened at the words and the tea cup in his hand shattered. The Ninth raised an eyebrow at him while the Tenth's face slowly drained of blood.

"Purged?" Gokudera asked in curiosity.

"It's--"

"NO!" The Tenth bellowed, jumping to his feet. His shattered teacup fell to the ground, forgotten amidst the Tenth's reaction. "I told you before I wouldn't go back there! I refuse! No, no, no, no, and NO!"

"I see," the Ninth murmured with the corners of his lips twitching in a knowing smile. "So you haven't been back since I took you. I should have known considering your inability to deal with such a small thing like that girl's memories."

"I won't go back there!" The Tenth repeated with a red face, stomping a foot down to reaffirm his decision. "I don't give a damn what you say! You'll have to--"

"Oh come now, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth laughed. "It wasn't that bad!"

"For you!" He choked. "It was a nightmare for me! I don't care if it's tradition! I'll find some other way--"

"And how many will get hurt while you try to find that way?" The Ninth asked, no longer laughing. Gokudera looked at his Boss, surprised to find the man completely speechless. His jaw was working, but absolutely nothing was coming out. Clueless, Gokudera sat his tea on the desk and looked back and forth between the two Bosses in hopes that one of them would tell him what they were talking about. "Father Richard is a kind man. He'll--"

"Please don't make me go there," the Tenth begged, finally able to speak again. Gokudera blinked in surprise over the fact that he'd broken into a cold sweat over the person that the Ninth had named. "I'll do anything. Just... Just not there of all places."

"The price of having no regret is that you shoulder a huge burden of remorse, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth replied in a scolding tone. "You have to purge that somehow or else it will eat you alive. You're unable to deal with that girl's memories because you are trying to bear her pain as well as your own. You won't be able to deal with hers until you've purged yourself of your own. You need to go."

"No!" The Tenth roared, his anger once more breaking free. Gokudera tried not to cringe backward at the incredible force of his attempt at defiance and completely failed. The Tenth was heaving in more than anger, though. He was heaving in panic. Whatever this 'purge' was, he _did not _want to go through with it. More than defiance, he was releasing his anger and even his Flame out of pure desperation. There was killing intent in his aura. He was willing to kill in order to not go through with whatever it was. That fact alone made Gokudera stand and stumble backward in shock while the Ninth slowly circled around his desk with his scepter in hand.

"You're going, Tsunayoshi," he ordered firmly, completely unphased by the Tenth's aura.

"No!" He yelled in return. Then both he and Gokudera cringed backward when the Ninth Boss showed a glimpse of the power he still held. It made the Tenth look like an ant and Gokudera suddenly felt like an amoeba. Never in a million years could he have ever believed that the Ninth held such an incredible and encompassing aura. The Tenth stumbled backward, his eyes wide in complete fear.

"You're going," the Ninth repeated in a tone that left no room for defiance. Gokudera choked when the Tenth let out a small whimper before... Gokudera choked again at the sight of the Tenth running out the door like the hounds of hell were nipping on his heels. Unsure of what the hell was really going on, Gokudera gave chase behind the Ninth. He tried not to react to the knowing smile that the Ninth gave him when he made sure not to follow _too _closely. The Ninth was currently one scary Mafioso. It made him wonder how the hell Xanxus ever had the balls to defy him.

The Ninth really wasn't even trying to catch the Tenth yet. Instead, he was following behind at a healthy distance and letting the Tenth wear himself out some. Gokudera was amazed at the way the man was using his Flame in the process. He'd flipped his scepter upside down and was standing on the wide head as if it was intended to be used as a hovering vehicle. Small flickers of Flame leaked out around the bottom edges, telling him how the scepter was doing it's miraculous manuever while the Ninth slightly tipped it forward in order to start closing the distance between them and the Tenth. While Gokudera ran behind him, a part of him noted that he'd just won a bet with Ryohei. The Ninth could fly if he really wanted to, he just rarely had the need anymore.

The Tenth was running down the halls ahead of them, too fearful to even remember he could use his gloves to boost his speed. Even Gokudera had to admit the sight would be hilarious if not for the look of terror on his Boss' face. That look only got worse when he turned a corner and slammed into Yamamoto. He didn't even pause to apologize. He simply used Yamamoto as a stepping stone to scramble back to his feet and keep running for the door, tossing out curses and objections in no less than eight languages. Some of them made even Gokudera's ears turn red, but the Ninth laughed them off as if they were nothing.

To his credit, the Tenth made it more than three steps outside.

He made it four.

In a flash of Flame, the Ninth Boss of Vongola smoothly dismounted his scepter, grabbed hold of it, and used it to sweep the Tenth's feet right out from under him. Gokudera stared from the door, unsure if he'd just seen the old man do what he thought. Namely, he'd knocked the Tenth on his ass with one well-placed blow. Before the Tenth could even think about getting back up, the Ninth kicked him flat on his back and pinned him down with a well-polished shoe. The Tenth looked up at him in terror, panic, and shock. He started to open his mouth, but was silenced when the Ninth drove his scepter into the ground next to his head.

"You're going," he said firmly, uncaring of the small crowd that was slowly gathering. The Tenth blinked. Twice. Then, of all things, he began pounding the ground with both his hands and feet in a feeble attempt to object.

"I don't wanna!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Gokudera choked, as did everyone else, at the sight of their normally awe-inspiring and fear-instilling Boss on the ground, pouting and throwing a tantrum like a child.

"I don't care if you want to go," the Ninth admonished quietly, leaning down over him. "You're _going _to go to Confession, Tsunayoshi."

For some reason, Gokudera found himself laughing in his shock, along with several other people, while the great and powerful Tenth Boss began bawling like a baby over the order.

* * *

"It's not funny!" The Tenth shrieked with a red face while he continued his attempts to get the mud washed off of his body from the training course. Gokudera attempted to glare at the other Guardians over the fact that they were laughing at the Tenth's reaction to being told he had to go to Confession, but even he had to fight a smile every time he thought about it. Who would have guessed that he could still act so childish over such a simple thing?

"I don't wanna!" Ryohei roared once more while wiping tears out of his eyes. "I got to hand it to you, little bro, I don't think anyone in the Family is scared of you anymore. You should have seen--"

"It's not funny," the Tenth repeated softly with tears in his eyes. Gokudera's face fell along with everyone else's at the sudden realization that maybe they'd teased too far.

"We were just joking around, Tsuna," Yamamoto soothed worriedly. "You don't have to get upset about it."

"I hated going to Confession when the Ninth made me go last time," he mumbled unhappily, while stubbornly scrubbing his eyes.

"It's not that bad, Boss," Gokudera objected, remember a few times his father had taken him when he was a child. "You just go into the booth, the priest asks you how you've been naughty, and then he says a few rites and you leave. It's not that big a deal, which is why your reaction--"

"That's for normal people!" The Tenth shouted angrily, making his three friends pause in the middle of showering. "I'm not normal, Gokudera! I...I..." The Tenth clenched his teeth in frustration and hit his fists on both sides of his shower head in an attempt to let some of it out. Everyone lurched when he forgot to hold back and the wall began to crumble from the impact.

"Oh hell," he managed to gasp, "Not again..." Sure enough, the wall gave way the moment he hesitantly pulled his hands back. Shouts and screams sounded from the other side for a long moment while the wall between the women's locker room and the men's crumbled. This time, however, it was the Tenth and his friends naked in the shower while the wall came down into the girl's changing area.

The Tenth turned completely red at the multitude of female stares sent his way. He wasn't alone. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei found themselves the focus of dressed and half-dressed female Mafioso, all of which weren't so shy that they didn't take the opprotunity to tilt their heads and get an eye-full. The Tenth began to splutter, his rage completely forgotten in face of absolute embarrassment. And the embarrassment was absolutely absolute.

"Damn. No wonder you've got five kids on the way, Tsuna," Cheri commented with her eyes obviously not focused on the Tenth's face. He turned an even deeper shade of red, completely frozen under the combined gazes of the women slowly gathering around the large hole between the two areas. Then she leaned through the hole and whispered loudly, "You might want to go cover up."

For the second time in twenty-four hours, the Tenth went running like the hounds of hell were on his tail. Gokudera quickly followed behind him, unsure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that no one snickered at their retreat. Although, the sighs of disappointment weren't quite what he expected, either. His pride hoped that it was disappointment over them leaving rather than anything else.

"The..uh..." Gokudera murmured in an attempt to find something to distract everyone by. Unfortunately, his own embarrassment didn't allow anything to jump to mind. Predictably, Yamamoto was the one least bothered by the sudden exposure and therefore supplied a subject for him.

"The Ninth was pretty scary yesterday," he commented while he began rummaging through his locker for his clothes. Gokudera latched onto the subject in relief, as did everyone else. It was by silent agreement that everyone decided the incident that just happened...never happened.

"I've never seen him like that," Gokudera agreed. Reaching into his own locker, he began strapping on the more visible of his dynamite holsters around his legs. Meanwhile, Ryohei had already thrown his boxers on and was re-taping his hands like he was already fully dressed.

"Chasing me down is nothing to him," the Tenth said quietly, rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Everyone paused in their hasty redressing to look at him. He wasn't able to see their reaction due to the towel over his head, so he continued absently. "I've seen him take out a military commander and his six elite bodyguards without even breaking a sweat back when the contract with General Jurmeil fell through. Then he got pissed off because Jurmeil tried to threaten a town when we wouldn't give in to his demands. Oh boy. I don't think I've ever seen a tank get torn to shred that fast before. Jurmeil pissed his pants by the time the Ninth was done, too. The old man carried him up six hundred feet and dropped him. He even had the brass to fly beside him and lecture the guy on the way down about the morals and codes of warfare. Jurmeil had a heart attack before I caught him, but he managed to sur-vive--" The Tenth blushed, finally pulling his towel off his head to see the gaping jaws of his three trusted friends.

"Sca-ry," Ryohei murmured with a soft whistle of appreciation.

"No wonder you were running so fast yesterday," Gokudera added in sudden understanding. "It wasn't that you were running away. It was--"

"No," the Tenth corrected sheepishly while the began buttoning up his shirt. "I was running away alright. The Ninth scares the hell out of me sometimes. You guys haven't ever seen him work. I mean really work, not just paperwork in his office. He... He's got more experience than I could ever dream of having. There's been a few times that he's turned on me when I was kind of..um... disobedient... during my training under him. I can honestly say I wouldn't stand a chance against him if he really wanted to kill me. I was lucky when he was corrupted. He was still fighting inside, so he was still holding back some and I had the Chain. If it hadn't been for both of those things, Ari would be the shadow puppeteer behind Vongola right now and I'd be laying beside-- never mind. Things would just be a lot different."

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured, knowing exactly what he'd been about to say. He'd be laying beside his father right now. Such words made Gokudera wonder if the Tenth had ever truly gotten over his father's death. Had he ever truly had the time to mourn? There was no way for Gokudera to know. Even now, it was hard to remember that his Boss had been missing for eight months, considering he had numerous memories of being by his Boss' side during that time.

Which made him wonder: What all had his Boss done during that time? From the sound of it, he'd still been working. Also from the sound of it, he hadn't stayed in quarantine for all of that work. He'd been outside, although only under the Ninth's watchful eye.

"Boss," he finally murmured in curiosity.

"What, Gokudera?" The Tenth inquired with a raised eyebrow while he holstered his gun and ensured his gloves were on securely.

"How long will it take you to Confess?" Yamamoto and Ryohei paused at Gokudera's question, curious as to the answer. The Tenth bowed his head and softly closed his eyes against the question. Shutting his locker, he leaned forward and pressed his head against the cold metal.

"Last time took fourteen hours," he answered quietly. "This time will probably take longer. For each thing I confess, I have to go over ever detail of it that I can remember or else the whole thing is pointless. I'm sure you know that the First Boss had a Priest in the Family. Well, that line still exists. Father Robert doesn't care about a person's faith or their background. As long as a person feels remorse or lament over actions they've taken in this life, he'll listen and allow anyone to expunge their sins. Even Mafiosos."

"Does it help?" Yamamoto asked curiously, sitting down since he was the first to finish dressing.

"Yes and no," the Tenth answered honestly. "I still feel like I'm going straight to hell, no matter what the man says. After I finished before, I felt like I'd been torn to shreds inside and out but... It wasn't eating me as much afterward. All the things I've done, I mean. It hurt to talk about it all, but it felt good at the same time. Maybe it's because Father Robert is an innocent and even after all the things I told him, he could still forgive me. I don't know. I just hate going because I've got to dig up every single thing that I've tried to forget since the last time I went."

"What about the stuff you've forgotten?" Ryohei inquired while he, too, finished putting on the last of his things.

"I can't forget," the Tenth replied with a sigh. Turning around, he leaned up against the locker without showing any intention to leave just yet and Gokudera continued to hurriedly hide three locker's worth of dynamite on his body. Thanks to the mud, he'd lost a whole gross the previous day, so he'd disarmed most of his gear today. Most...not all. "The Vongola Priests have their own special bullets. Of course, they've turned it into a edible form like Vongola did with the Dying Will Pills. Theirs looks like a bread wafer that he'll slip me instead of the normal Communion. It lasts for seven hours, so after that I have to sit out the rest of the service until the Priest shows up to take me to a private confessional that's set aside for only Vongola Bosses to use. Then I go through hell until either I have to take another wafer or I finish telling everything."

"And the wafer?" Gokudera prompted after he finished restocking. "What does it do?"

"It's a truth serum," he sighed in resignation. "Better than one, actually. While under it's effects, I can only tell the truth and it clears away any attempts to hide things. Actually, the harder I try to hide something, the more it will come into my head until I'm forced to either be silent or talk about only that. Even if I've forgotten something, the Trinity wafer will consider it as an attempt to hide it. That means that I have to deal with the harder stuff right off the bat."

"You've seemed a lot calmer since the Ninth told you that you had to do this," Yamamoto commented. The Tenth blinked at him, not having noticed it for himself.

"I guess," he murmured. "I guess a part of me really wants to do this even though I know it's not going to be pretty. Father Robert was an acceptable type of guy. He reminds me a lot of... of Dad. I mean, the Dad that was a traffic, miner, whatever when I was a kid. Not the Mafioso one. He seems somewhat nutso, but he's got a really good heart. And he 'feels' clean. I can't really explain it, but he's the type of guy that doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly. He gives off the same feel I remember from the time I visited the Shaolin Monastery when I paid a house-call to the Wong Family. He's a guy who's at peace with himself and he really wants to help others find that same feeling I think."

The Tenth blushed and scratched his head sheepishly, unsure of why exactly he'd started praising the man he'd spent all day calling the 'devil incarnate'. Gokudera traded knowing grins with the other two Guardians, understanding that despite the difficulty of the task, deep down their Boss was looking forward to it now that he'd accepted the fact that he had to go.

"Well, come on, little bro," Ryohei grinned, jumping up to pat the Tenth on the back in rough encouragement. "I'm not allowed in Rome anymore, but I'll see you off."

"Actually," he murmured with a small grimace. "I need both your and Yamamoto's help. It wouldn't be good for Father Robert to be connected with me since he is in the Church, so I need you two to help do a trade off with Tsuo to throw off any watchers."

"Just tell us what to do," Yamamoto grinned, rubbing his hands over the sudden assignment.


	48. Chapter 48 Purge II

Author's Note: Hope no one minds the length. This is what happens when Miiharu mentions TsunaxXanxus fanart amidst acting as a wonderful sounding board for my crazy plot-bunny attacks. Although, I tend to get in writing frenzies everytime I see even a glimpse of fanart for my fic... after I finish dancing in circles out of pure love.

Fanart XD --drool--

* * *

Gokudera tried not to notice Xanxus' presence sitting across from him. The Ninth had sent him along as an 'escort' to ensure that the Tenth actually made it to the Church. Even worse, the man sitting with them was Tsuo instead of the real Tenth. Currently, they were parked outside of town in a seemingly innocent fashion. Meanwhile, the real Tenth was making it known that he was spending the day with Yamamoto and Ryohei. They were due for rendezvous and the switch off in less than five minutes, but the wait was hellish. Without a doubt, the two with him were his least favorite people in the world.

"Look," Tsuo finally said, breaking the tense silence that had been building for nearly an hour. "I know you hate me for tricking you all that time, but I was just following orders. They got a fucking mini-bomb implanted in my head. Like I'm really going to stick around and question the guys who hold the detonator. I didn't like lying to you any more than you liked being lied to. For the Tenth's sake, can't you just let that go?" Gokudera opened his mouth to reply, but was surprised to find that Xanxus had been the focus of the commentary rather than he. Xanxus also didn't look very happy over the plea for truce. It wasn't hard to tell considering Xanxus reached out and grabbed Tsuo by the collar.

"No. You look," he snarled into the man's face. "If you weren't so fucking good at pretending to be him, he wouldn't have been in there for so fucking long. As far as I'm concerned, your ass is one of the reason he sank so damn low. I might not be able to get the old man back for the shit he pulled, but I don't think it'd be hard to take a few chunks out of your hide as payment."

"You're mad at me for doing my job well?!" Tsuo exclaimed. "Do you know how many times I was shot during the time I was pretending to be him?! I've already had chunks taken out of my hide as payment for being him so there's no point if you take a few too! If I had a choice, I'd be more than happy to take back my old cons again. I knew that the Tenth had a rough life, but you have no fucking clue how many times I begged him to let me stop being him! He said I'm stuck like this until some other guy he's waiting for comes around! I don't want to be here any more than you want me here!"

Gokudera opened his mouth once more to ask him what he meant, but the sound of a vehicle pulling up next to theirs made him snap it back shut once more. Xanxus flung Tsuo back into his seat where he immediately scrambled out the door. He regained his normal composure once outside the vehicle. Tsuo and the Tenth paused between the two cars and looked each other over for a moment to ensure that there were no discrepancies. It was strange seeing the Tenth straighten his own tie by reaching over to Tsuo. It was just as strange to see Tsuo point out a scratch on the Tenth's neck from the altercation with the Ninth the previous day. They both grimaced in unison over it before the Tenth reached into his pocket and pulled out a small butterfly knife in order to create a matching mark on his double.

"All ready?" The Tenth asked while he wiped away the few small flecks of blood from shallow wound and put away his knife once more.

"Sure thing," Tsuo replied with a small grin. "All you need me to do is have a night on the town with Yamamoto and Ryohei and then keep my head down. Right?"

"Yeah," the Tenth confirmed quietly. "Don't worry. I've already talked to them. They don't hold anything against you. Plus, I wouldn't be able to make this trip if I didn't have you working as cover. I don't know how long I'll be, but just take it easy until I get back."

"Will do!" He saluted before heading for the car holding the two Guardians who were staying behind. Meanwhile, the Tenth ducked into the car holding Gokudera, making both he and Xanxus sigh in relief. In less than a minute, the vehicle was moving along the road toward Rome while the other car did a U-turn to head back into town. Tsuo would take all the attention so that the Tenth's visit to the Church could go unnoticed.

Just like when Tsuo was in the car, the air was thick with silence. Gokudera had to raise an eyebrow at it, since he'd thought that Xanxus and the Tenth had settled their differences. Xanxus' anger on the Tenth's behalf said as much, but the silence said the complete opposite. What was really going on between the two? The last time Gokudera had seen them in each other's presence, Xanxus had made it very clear that he was only acting out of duty. The man was an enigma.

"I'm sorry," the Tenth whispered. Both Gokudera and Xanxus turned their heads to look at him in surprise. What the hell was he apologizing f--

"Don't worry about it," Xanxus said in a grumbling tone. "Confession is worse than hell. I'd have reacted badly too."

"I can imagine," the Tenth chuckled softly. "You don't seem like the type to go to Confession."

"Yeah, well," Xanxus murmured, scratching his chin. "The old man probably hopes that if I escort you, Father Robert will work his magic and get me to. It'll be a cold day in hell when he succeeds."

"I'm still sorry," he replied quietly. "For more than just giving Timoteo a reason to assign you to escort me."

"What's done is done," Xanxus growled. "There's no point--"

"I miss talking to you," the Tenth interjected. Gokudera felt his ears turn red at the words intended for Xanxus. Pointedly, he turned his head and looked out the window, firmly denying that his own existence within the vehicle right now. It was great that his Boss trusted him to have such a conversation in his presence, but Gokudera suddenly wished he wasn't trusted quite that much.

"Tough shit," came the surly reply. Gokudera felt himself stiffen at the words while the Tenth froze next to him. "You're the one the fucked it up. I don't talk to scum."

"Who the hell are you calling scum?!" Gokudera shouted, feeling his blood boil on the Tenth's behalf. He immediately quieted down in confusion when he noticed his Boss slightly shaking his head at him. It truly was a private conversation that the Tenth didn't want any interference on.

"I stopped sleeping around," he said quietly, once more speaking as if Xanxus was the only one in the car. "I stopped acting like a spoiled brat. I've really been trying hard to make up for my mistakes. What more would you have me do?"

"Run around your school naked," Xanxus growled. "Let everyone fucking see that you have no damn shame."

"Shame?" The Tenth repeated quietly. Once more, Gokudera tensed, although this time it was at the feeling of an imminent explosion. "SHAME?!" He roared like Gokudera feared. "You want to fucking tell me about shame?! You--"

"Boss--!" Gokudera cried, reaching out to calm him before he got past the point of no return. The Tenth froze at the shout and stared at his own hands for a moment before clenching them tightly on top of his knees. He was shaking with his anger, but was fortunately managing to control it.

Or so Gokudera thought.

"Stop the car," he ordered through clenched teeth.

"What the fuck f--" Xanxus snapped.

"JUST STOP THE DAMN CAR," the Tenth roared in interruption. Xanxus blinked in surprise at his sudden outburst while Gokudera tried to think of some way to calm him. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind before the car pulled to a stop. "I'll be back," he snapped before darting out the door. Gokudera attempted to jump out after him, but his Boss moved at the speed of his boost. He was gone before Gokudera could even see which direction he went in.

"Damnit!" Gokudera shouted, tugging on his hair out of the desire to completely rip it out. He had a pretty good idea where the Tenth had just went. Well, not where he went, but what he went to do. He'd been doing good all day, so Gokudera had hoped that his Boss wouldn't have need of his 'medication' anymore. "_Scheiße! Foda! Merde! Inferno--"_

"What the fuck are you cussing about?" Xanxus grumbled. "He probably just needed to clear his head." Gokudera felt some small part of his sanity crack at the comment. Completely forgetting this was Xanxus he was dealing with, he reached inside the car and grabbed the man by the throat.

"He didn't go to clear his head, you fucking retard!" He screamed into the man's face while Xanxus looked at him in surprise for having enough guts to manhandle him. "He--"

"That's enough, Gokudera," the Tenth snapped from behind him. "Let him go before he breaks your wrists."

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured, completely uncaring about the thick hands wrapped around his forearms. Absently, he let Xanxus go and turned to his beloved Boss. Like he feared, there were signs that he'd taken another dose of Flare. They weren't big signs, but they were there if one knew to look for them. The way his eyelashes twitched ever so slightly in a way that had nothing to do with him blinking. The small droplets of sweat on the back of his neck. The way he made sure nothing touched him when he ducked past Gokudera into the car.

It was too late to stop him this time. Even though Gokudera knew that, he wanted to hit himself for his inability to keep his Boss from hurting himself. He knew exactly why his Boss had left the car to take care of it, too. He was trying to keep the Xanxus-bastard from knowing about it. Ducking in behind him, Gokudera fell quiet while the car once more got moving. He felt absolutely worthless for failing to find an alternate option to help his Boss control his rage. Right now, the only thing he could do was stay at his Boss' side and protect him while they went to deal with the source of the problem.

"Boss, is there anything--"

"I'm fine, Gokudera," he replied through clenched teeth. "Just let me have some quiet."

"Yes, Boss." Since the Tenth obviously didn't want Xanxus to know about it, Gokudera attempted to act like nothing had happened. He would keep his Boss' secrets. If he didn't, he wasn't worthy of being the Tenth's Right Hand. But it was hard to do so with Xanxus pinning him in place with a raised eyebrow, openly curious about what Gokudera had been about to say.

"Where did you go?" Xanxus finally asked when no answer seemed forthcoming on its own.

"I had to take a piss," the Tenth answered crudely, his eyes locked at the scenery passing outside the window. Gokudera suppressed the need to flinch at the lie and kept his eyes locked on the scenery passing his own window.

"Don't give me that bullshit," Xanxus snarled. "I can tell when you're lying, brat. Where the fuck did you go?"

"It's none of your damn bu--" He began to shout. When he cut off, Gokudera worriedly turned to find his Boss frozen in place with sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Che," Gokudera spat, understanding that he was causing himself more pain each time he allowed himself to get angry. With Xanxus in the car, things could quickly turn ugly. "Leave him alone, Xanxus. What he does isn't any of your business. He asked for quiet, so pipe down."

"Who do you fucking think you're talking to," Xanxus warned in a dangerously low tone. "I--"

"Xanxus," the Tenth interjected with another small tremble. "Don't start right now. If I have to I'll--" Gokudera hovered over him in growing panic when the Tenth doubled over in pain.

"What's wrong, Boss? I thought you said it didn't hurt after the first few--"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted. Then he groaned once more and pressed his forehead into his knees, gasping for air. "I'll be fine. I've just got to calm down. I forgot how my hard Flame reacts when Xanxus is around. It's ignoring the medication and trying to-- ung..." Gokudera bit his lip in understanding.

"Stop the car and get out," Gokudera ordered, looking up at Xanxus. Xanxus' eyes widened at the order, but the way the Tenth was shaking didn't leave room for objection. Once more the car pulled over and this time Xanxus stepped out. For the next ten minutes, Gokudera anxiously watched over his Boss while doing everything in his power to make him more comfortable. Thankfully, his pain seemed to ease within a minute of Xanxus' departure. "You can't take those anymore, Boss," he found himself murmuring as his Boss' shaking began to subside. "You can't hurt yourself just because you're scared of what-ifs."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," he replied in a small voice from where he lay across the wide bench-seat of the car. Gokudera leaned down from his seat opposite of him and pressed a hand worriedly to his head. Thankfully, he didn't seem to be feverish anymore, but he was still pale in comparison to his normal hue.

"It hurts everyone more if you hurt yourself, Boss," he admonished.

"That's why I didn't want anyone to know," he said with his eyes slowly slipping shut. "Thank you for not telling them."

"Your secrets are safe with me, Boss," he soothed. "Just get some sleep. I'll wake you when we get to Rome and then you can get everything off your chest so that you won't feel like you need to hurt yourself anymore. Okay?"

"Thank you, Goku...dera..." he murmured while he slipped into sleep. Gokudera tried not to let the fact that the Tenth was worn out from such a small attack bother him, but it was a fine line to walk. The numerous times he'd taken Flare must have been wearing him down greatly. The only difference was that it was doing it over time rather than instantly as if he'd been hit with a full dosage meant for torture. Unwilling to take any chances, Gokudera stepped out of the car and waited another ten minutes before signalling to Xanxus to return from where he was pacing down the road.

"The little twit is taking drugs again, isn't he?" The man snarled the moment he got within range.

"It's not what you think," Gokudera replied while he lit a cigarette and leaned against the car. "They aren't pleasure drugs. They're just to keep him from lashing out when he gets angry. I don't know if you heard, but I was laid out for a week. You remember back when he killed that Havlock guy that attacked Haru?"

"Yeah," Xanxus confirmed with a gesture for him to get on with the explanation.

"Well, his Flame has been boiling over like that left and right," Gokudera continued. "It's taking less and less anger before he loses it. That's the whole reason for this freaking trip. He'd taking meds to keep it under control right now, but Boss needs to Confess in order to fix the problem. The only problem is the meds he's taking hurts him. The more his Flame increases, the more it--"

"Flare..." Xanxus breathed with wide eyes, making the connection without Gokudera having to come out and say it.

"Ah," Gokudera confirmed quietly. "So lay off of him. The last thing he needs is you pushing his damn buttons. I don't really know what's going on between you two nor do I really care. But if you push him so that he thinks he needs to take another dose, I'll shove a stick of dynamite so far up your ass that you'll be shitting gunpowder for a week." Xanxus blinked at the threat for a moment before a wide, cruel grin spread across his face.

"Well look who got some of that shine knocked off his ass," he commented, barking in laughter. Gokudera spat to the side in reply before ducking back into the car. Scooting across the wide bench seat, he made room for Xanxus so that he wouldn't have to disturb the Tenth who was still soundly sleeping. Xanxus ducked inside, as well, and Gokudera jerked in surprise when he realized that the man wasn't moving to actually get in yet. Instead, he was ducking down over the Tenth's head.

"Wha--" Gokudera choked. He was _not _seeing what he thought he was seeing. "What the FUCK?!" He roared in shock, forgetting for a moment that he needed to be quiet so as to not wake the Tenth. Xanxus was _NOT _kissing his sleeping Boss. He was _NOT_. _HE WAS NOT_! Xanxus lurched in place at the yell before glaring up at the silver-haired man. Gokudera froze at the controlled rage in his eyes. It wasn't like the Tenth's. It had neither passion nor fire in it. Instead, it was cold, calculated, oppressive rage. But deep in those orbs, Gokudera found himself blushing at the hidden gleam of... lust?

"Shut up," he ordered with a rumbling voice, "or you'll wake him." Gokudera choked once more at the words, unable to believe his ears. First his sight was going all wonky and now his ears?! What was next?! He was utterly speechless while Xanxus lifted the Tenth's head up and slipped into the seat under him. It was a measure of how exhausted the Tenth was that neither the movement nor Gokudera's yell had woken him. Gokudera was at a complete loss when Xanxus reached out and shut the car door once the Tenth's head was comfortably settled in his lap.

He started to tell the man to get the hell away from his Boss, but stopped at the sight of the Tenth snuggling his head into a more comfortable position on Xanxus' leg. He suddenly seemed so much more content in his sleep. The wrinkles between his eyebrows had disappeared and his frown had smoothed out. He'd even begun to make small noises that made Gokudera's face turn flush. Those weren't noises that the all-powerful Boss of Vongola should be making!

Yet, he couldn't deny that his Boss seemed happier with Xanxus so close. Even though he wasn't conscious to admit the fact, Gokudera had been serving him long enough to tell. And it wasn't as if the Tenth was breaking any of his vows by such simple contact. Actually, since the divorce papers went through and the wedding wasn't scheduled for another few months, he really didn't have any vows to break in the first place. There was no harm in keeping his nose out of what the two did. At least, for now. When his Boss woke up and gave him better direction, that opinion might change. But until then... Until then, he let his Boss sleep the best sleep he'd gotten in a long while.

"Just no funny stuff," Gokudera grumbled before knocking on the window behind him to tell the chauffer to get moving again.

* * *

The Tenth wasn't happy about waking up in Xanxus' lap. Quite the opposite in fact. The complete about-face in attitude between the two left Gokudera somewhat reeling. At first, the Tenth was trying to get Xanxus to open up and Xanxus pushed him away. Now it was the Tenth pushing and Xanxus making small overtures. It made him want to scream to the heavens in hopes that somebody would explain what the hell was really going on between the two of them.

Frustration aside, he decided not to mention the kiss to his Boss. If he was angry over simply waking up with his head in Xanxus' lap, he would probably go on a rampage over finding out he'd been kissed in his sleep. As it was, it took nearly half an hour for him to calm himself enough to actually leave the car. When he did, he showed no sign of emotion to either Gokudera or Xanxus.

The city seemed to buzz around them, but the Tenth ignored it in favor of finding cover in the small hotel that had a room prepared for them. It wasn't a classy high-end hotel like Gokudera had initially expected when he'd heard about the planned itinerary. Instead, it was a small one, that could almost be called a tavern, set into one of the narrow alleys in Rome's back streets. There was no host or concierge upon entry. Instead, there was a bar with a bartender that silently pointed them in the direction of one of the six doors at the top of the balcony overlooking the pub area.

Following the Tenth inside, he quickly found the waiting garments meant for him and began changing. Off went his school uniform while Xanxus and the Tenth mirrored his actions with less haste. Before they'd even gotten so much as their jackets off, Gokudera already had his pressed black shirt, suit, and tie already on. He wasn't in a hurry because they were late. Rather, there was a certain atmosphere that said his Boss needed to be alone with Xanxus for a little while.

"I'll be waiting downstairs, Boss," Gokudera offered. The Tenth raised an eyebrow at him before nodding softly in agreement. Quietly, Gokudera slipped out the door. He tried not to react to what he heard Xanxus say as the door clicked shut.

"Your man isn't as clueless as he looks."

Deciding that he needed to grin and bear it, Gokudera slipped downstairs to watch the door and ordered himself a drink to fortify himself. He hadn't been in a Church since he was a kid, assuming one excluded the time he went to Bianchi's so-called wedding. All he really remembered was the oppressive feel of the place along with numerous admonishments to sit still.

Sitting still had never been his forte.

"You boys sightseeing?" The bartender asked with a questioning look as he wiped out a beer mug that was already spotless.

"No," he grumbled, leaning over his glass. "Heading to Church."

"Which one?" The man asked innocently. "The Vatican?"

"No," he answered, seeing no reason to hide it. "We're not heading that deep into the city. Just stopping by a little Cathedral in the slums."

"You're dressed pretty nice for a trip to the slums," the bartender commented with a raised eyebrow.

"It's called respect," Gokudera informed him while he sipped on his drink. "Plus, hell... We haven't been in a long time. Going to Church in the same clothes we wore during the day just seems wrong."

"Piety is a great virtue," the man grinned.

"Whatever," Gokudera murmured before tossing back the rest of his drink. Piety. Orders. Whatever worked. All he knew was that it was part of the day's plans that they had to change into formal suits. At the particular Church they were going to, it wasn't required. Yet, the Ninth had still ordered for them to all change upon reaching Rome.

Gokudera started to order another drink, but the sound of his Boss already exiting the room upstairs stopped him. He was fainty surprised that they were finished so quickly. The fact that they had, though, gave Gokudera some relief. The speed left no time whatsoever for the two to have done anything other than talk privately.

The Tenth and Xanxus were both in black, pressed suits just like the one Gokudera wore. The Tenth wore a red tie as the only mark of his status, while Xanxus seemed somewhat diminished without his wide leather jacket he normally wore as a symbol of his leadership of the Varia. It wasn't so much that he seemed smaller as he simply seemed less overbearing. Gokudera had to wonder to himself if it was really so much about his change of clothing or if it was possibly some change the Tenth had caused in the short time they'd been alone. Such miracles were known to happen around him, after all. Taming Xanxus' attitude problem would just be another to add to the list if his theory was correct.

"Are you ready, Gokudera?" The Tenth asked quietly, still showing little to no emotion. Gokudera nodded and tossed down enough cash to cover his drink before silently following the Tenth out the door. Rather than grabbing a taxi, the three made their way down the streets on foot. Gokudera took his place following behind the Tenth to his right in a rather possessive manner. Xanxus raised an eyebrow over his attitude, but Gokudera ignored him. He refused to budge even a little bit when it came to his position as the Tenth's Right Hand. His key symbol of that status was to literally be at the Tenth's right side. He'd be damned if he let Xanxus take that symbol for even a moment.

It took nearly an hour of dodging tourists and the city's residents before the streets began to narrow and the buildings began to rise up higher and higher around them. Slowly, the number of people on the streets began to thin until both Gokudera and Xanxus began thumbing their hidden weapons nervously. They were walking down sniper and semi-automatic heaven right now. The very fact only made the two become more and more on edge when nothing showed itself. They weren't in the tourist hotspots anymore. A hitman would have it easy if they chose now to strike. Counter attacking would be difficult due to the way that the road was channeled around buildings with few alleyways to give chase through. An assassin could easily get away across the rooftops before anyone could even achieve the same ground.

"Calm down, both of you," the Tenth ordered quietly. "If you pay attention more to the people standing openly in the windows rather than looking for hidden people, you'd see that we're covered very well. This is Vongola's district. No one is going to make an attempt on us here." Gokudera jerked in surprise and listened to the cue. Lowering his gaze from the rooftop, he was surprised to find armed men and women openly standing on balconies and in windows. They bowed slightly in respect as the Tenth and his party passed by, but otherwise kept their eyes toward the sky and the road in order to ensure the group's safety.

Gokudera blushed slightly at the oversight. He was too used to sneak attacks and ambushes with his team that he'd allowed openly armed civilians to go by unnoticed. He hadn't felt any threat coming from any of them, so he'd closed them out of his mind before he fully registered everything about them. It made him ashamed and unworthy. He made a mental note to send his teams through a training course set up like this in order to keep others from making the same mistake. Civilians like these could be a potential turning factor or a huge obstacle during attack depending on whether or not they were noticed.

"Why are we passing through here, brat?" Xanxus growled. "The Church is in the other direction."

"I need to make a house-call real fast," he replied quietly. "Don't worry. We'll still make it to the Church in time for Mass." Xanxus growled, but didn't comment. Both he and Gokudera didn't bother to hide their surprise when the Tenth abruptly stopped in front of a seemingly random doorway. He barely managed to knock once before the door flew open.

"Tenth!" A man cried, reaching out to grab the Tenth's hand in order to pay his respects in the traditional manner. The Tenth smiled softly at the tears of joy in the man's eyes while he repeatedly kissed the Tenth's ring and began spouting joy-filled exclamations back into the house in Italian. "Please, Tenth, come in! Come in! You honor us greatly with your visit!"

Gokudera silently followed while the man led them into the cramped house and into a modest sitting area. Family seemed to be bursting out of every doorway and every cranny, unintentionally making Gokudera somewhat jumpy. Before he could do anything about it, however, he found himself shuffled onto a couch beside Xanxus while the Tenth was presented with the best chair in the house. There was a flurry of activity while everyone began rushing around for tea and other amenities, all while the Tenth watched on with a sad smile.

It was only after everyone finally settled down that the Tenth finally spoke. When he did, his voice carried clearly so that everyone listening could hear his words.

"You have a fine home, Priscilla," he said with a small nod toward the matron of the house. The woman in question flushed a faint pink and bowed her head slightly in a combination of shyness and embarrassment. "Everyone seems very happy here. You've been taking care of them well, Bruno."

"You honor me with your words, Tenth," the man who'd greeted them replied with a blush. "I only do what I can."

"You don't have to be so humble," the Tenth chuckled. Sipping his tea, he blinked at the flavor and smiled warmly. "This is very good. My compliments to whoever made it."

"That would be little Maddie," Bruno supplied with a small nod toward one of the girls hovering behind where Gokudera had been seated. Gokudera turned in place to see the girl in question and cringed inside. She was young and pretty, but he wasn't sure he particularly liked how she kept glancing at him. It made him wish there was another open seat that he could take.

"Well, I wish I could stay and visit longer, but unfortunately..." The Tenth gave a heart-felt look of apology to the man of the house and was immediately given another small flurry of activity in reply.

"Here she is, Tenth," a older woman said, pushing forward a young child that couldn't be over seven or eight. "Go on, Kitsune," the granny prompted with a small stomp of her cane. "Greet him properly now."

"I-It's a pleasure," she hesitantly said with a small curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too," the Tenth replied with a warm smile. She seemed to warm up to him in response to that smile and slowly came forward to sit in his lap. "So, how are you liking it here? Is it everything you hoped for?"

"Oh, yes!" She confirmed with earnest eyes. "Uncle Bruno is a great Uncle and Auntie Priscella makes me pretty dresses. Everyone here is very kind. Grammy is teaching me how to knit and the brothers all make sure no one bullies me at school. I love living here!"

"Wonderful," he praised happily with his gaze seeming to hit on every single person in the room one at a time yet at the same time. Grins spread from person to person as they slowly came to think that he'd praised them personally for taking care of the girl.

"I've missed you, Papa," Kitsune finally blurted, tossing her arms around his waist. Gokudera found himself silently choking on his tea at the title. "You promised you'd visit more often."

"Can you forgive me?" The Tenth pouted without noticing Gokudera's reaction nor Xanxus' mirroring one. "I told you before that I've got to work a lot. I came the first chance I got. Look, I even brought you a present for your birthday." The girl's eyes lit up while the Tenth dug into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small box. The girl squealed in delight and immediately began ripping into the bright wrapping. Once it was open, Gokudera suppressed the need to choke once more at the sight of a small locket that he'd _thought _the Tenth had intended to give to Haru.

"I love it!" She exclaimed, jumping out of his lap in order to show off her present to her 'Auntie' Priscella. Turning back around, she once more flew forward to hug the Tenth. Although, there was no hesitation this time. "Thank you, Papa!"

"Now, now, Kitsune," Bruno chuckled. "If you keep that up, we're going to be late for Church. Father Robert said he prepared a special sermon for you."

"Really?!" She squealed, letting go of the Tenth in excitement.

"Really," he confirmed. "So you and everyone else better go finish getting ready. I'm sure the Tenth doesn't want to be late for Mass." All eyes fell on the Tenth at the thought that he'd be going to Church with them and he smiled widely in return.

"One should never be tardy for Father Robert's sermon," he agreed. "I can't wait to hear what he's got prepared." Once more a flurry of activity erupted, although this time it was a mass exodus of people into the depths of the house. The Tenth sighed once the three of them were alone with Bruno. "She's grown a lot in the past year," he commented softly.

"We give thanks every day that you brought her to us, Tenth," Bruno replied quietly. "She's been a very bright light to many of us here."

"Has she had any more episodes?" He asked.

"Not since the last time you visited," Bruno answered. "She still has nightmares on occasion, but she doesn't seem to remember anything from before while she's awake."

"It's fine, then," the Tenth mumbled while he once more sipped on his tea. Gokudera couldn't contain his curiosity any longer, especially with the sudden lack of watching eyes and ears.

"Who--"

"I'm her father, Gokudera," he answered before the question even fully left his mouth. "At least, I'm her father as far as the official adoption paperwork is concerned. Truthfully, Bruno should have that title more than I, but there are circumstances that need me to fill that role."

"I'm happy being her Uncle Bruno," the man interjected with a wide smile. "It's better for you to be her Papa, Tenth."

"That fine as long as she's happy with the fact I can't be here with her at all times," the Tenth replied with his face once more showing a complete lack of emotion.

"She's happy, Tenth," Bruno confirmed with a firm nod. Before Gokudera had a chance to ask about the circumstances in question, people began once more returning to the sitting room. The Tenth smoothly got to his feet and handed off his empty tea-cup before going to mingle with the members of the family as they passed through. Formality seemed to disappear now that the initial greeting was over and everyone acted like the Tenth had always been part of their close-knit clan. Gokudera found himself introduced to person after person when he stood to join him.

The whole time while the family slowly gathered themselves in preparation, Gokudera was in complete shock. He'd never known that the Tenth had an adopted daughter. It made him wonder what else he didn't know about him. It made him wonder if he really knew his Boss as well as he thought he did.

"Gokudera," the Tenth mumbled with a toss of his head toward the door. Gokudera caught Xanxus' eye and the three slowly made their way to the exit ahead of everyone else. "I'm just stepping outside to smoke real quick," the Tenth soothed when people thought he was leaving already. "Take your time getting ready. I'm not going anywhere just yet." The air outside seemed fresh and airy once they finally made it out the door, in comparison to the nearly suffocating feeling created from the small house being overstuffed with people. Gokudera lit himself a cigarette alongside the Tenth before finally blurting what he wanted to say.

"When--?!"

"My time sense from back then is still screwy, but it was several months before Xanxus retrieved me," he answered sadly. "I wasn't hiding it from you, Gokudera. I just didn't have a reason to bring her up before now."

"It's kind of hard to forget to tell me you had a daughter!" Gokudera blurted.

"I'm sorry! Okay?! I really did just forget to tell you!" He exclaimed. Gokudera froze at the look of heartache mixed with frustration in the Tenth's eyes. "I'm used to you already knowing everything," he continued. "Plus, it's not like I'm really her Papa. I just come in on occasion, give her pretty trinkets and pat her on the head and then go on my merry fucking way. Bruno is the one that's really her damn father! It's just my name on the paperwork!"

"You really don't know the fucking meaning of moderation, do you?" Xanxus scoffed from where he was listening while he leaned up against the house.

"I don't need to hear that shit from you," the Tenth replied angrily before turning back to Gokduera. "I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now, we've got a way into the Church. It'll be harder for people to notice me in the middle of a crowd. So just hold your questions until later. I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"Alright, Boss," Gokudera agreed. His agreement came at a good time, too, since the family chose that time to exit the house en masse. The Tenth smiled widely at the sight of all the people, but this time Gokudera could tell that it was a fake one. In seemingly familial bliss, he took up his daughter's hand and began walking in the direction of the Cathedral. Along the way, their group seemed to add more and more people until the whole street was filled with a massive mob heading toward evening Mass.

Services were held daily at this particular Cathedral regardless of whether people came or not. To outsiders, it would seem as if the sudden crowd was due to the little girl's birthday. The truth was much different though. Word had spread through the Families in this district that the Tenth had passed through in Church clothes. It hadn't taken long for everyone to realize he planned on going to Friday Evening Mass. Once they'd figured out that far, they'd invited themselves along with him.

The only problem was that with everyone walking beside them in ignorant bliss, no one was warning off would-be hitmen with attentiveness. Even with both Gokudera and Xanxus once more secretly thumbing their weapons and scanning the rooftops as they reached the edges of Vongola's territory, the sound of gunfire caught them by surprise. The Tenth reacted faster than anyone to the sound. Raising a single hand, a shield of Flame spread over the heads of the crowd, deflecting the bullets aimed for his head while people ducked automatically for cover.

Seeing that he was safe, Gokudera leaped into action. The sound of gunfire had come from ahead of them rather than behind, so Gokudera used a random man as a stepping stone to jump over the crowd and give chase. He caught sight of a head peaking up over the rooftop for a single moment before it ducked back down. Thankfully, his eyes lit on a carved piece of statuary within jumping distance of that particular rooftop. Scrambling up it with no thought as to what it was of, Gokudera gained access to the roof.

The would-be sniper was already retreating. Gokudera gave chase at his top speed, grumbling the whole time over the slate roofs in this quarter of the city. He spat a curse when the man ahead of him jumped down into one of the few alleyways between streets before Gokudera could do more than prepare a bomb. Automatically, Gokudera jumped down after him.

The hitman was dead before Gokudera landed.

Gokudera stared with a blank mind. His Boss had gotten there ahead of him. He'd even had time to roll up his sleeves before crushing the hitman's skull with a single hit. Blood was sprayed across the wall behind him from the force of the blow. And the Tenth wasn't stopping with that. Gokudera's eyes widened when he began turning the man to ash piece by piece. By the time he was completely finished, nothing but the blood spray remained, which was quickly turned into a black stain on the wall instead of a red one.

"Boss...?" Gokudera inquired worriedly once he was done. The Tenth merely stood in place, staring at the charred wall with a complete lack of feeling in his eyes. Then he began laughing softly. Gokudera choked when the sound got louder, turning into a sound that was like a dagger in his heart. Standing, Gokudera quickly darted forward to shake his beloved Boss, wanting nothing more than to get that laughter to stop. His Boss wouldn't laugh after killing someone! Never! NEVER! "Stop it, Boss!" He cried in growing panic. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sorry, Gokudera," he chuckled, wiping tears out of his eyes from where he'd been laughing so hard. Gokudera let him go, but his next words made him wish he could shake him a little more. "It's just that I didn't feel anything. After all this time, this is the first time I've been able to kill without feeling a single thing. It just seemed funny because I'm on my way to Confession. Are you supposed to Confess things you don't feel sorry for?"

The dagger in Gokudera's heart twisted.

"Boss..." He was at a complete loss of how to respond. He was almost grateful that Xanxus chose that moment to find them and drop down into the alley.

"The crowd is going to meet us outside the Church," he growled, looking over the burnt bloodstains with a raised eyebrow. "I see you've got shit taken care of here. Who was he?"

"Don't know, don't care," the Tenth replied lazily.

"What do you mean you don't know and don't care?" Xanxus growled with narrowed eyes. "You caught the son of a bitch, right?"

"Boss..." Gokudera interjected, "Boss killed him before bothering to question him."

"Oops," the Tenth added with a sheepish grin that left Gokudera feeling faintly sick. Then he gave a nonchalant shrug and began unrolling his sleeves. "I did, didn't I? Ah, well, he had it coming. He shouldn't have tried to shoot me in the middle of a crowd."

"What the fuck's wrong with you, brat?" Xanxus snapped, reaching forward to cuff the Tenth across the back of his head. Gokudera grimaced, but couldn't argue with the need. He had been suppressing the sudden desire to do it himself.

"Absolutely nothing," the Tenth answered, seemingly ignoring the strike. "I've never felt better, actually."

"You're fucking insane," someone said. Gokudera lurched in place and covered his mouth, realizing in a horrified instant that he'd been the one to say it. The Tenth stared at him with wide eyes, having never been told that by his Right Hand. Especially not in such a rude manner. Then the Tenth's face softened and he looked away, showing a small sign of his normal self.

"Maybe you're right," he whispered painfully.

"Come on, Boss," Gokudera replied, somewhat relieved by the small glimmering of hope. "Let's get to the Church. Confession should fix you right up." The Tenth gave a small, numb nod before leading the way. Xanxus raised an eyebrow over the Tenth's abrupt mood-swing, but seemed to understand he needed to keep his mouth shut.

To his credit, the Tenth didn't have a drop of blood on him, despite the brutal method he'd chose for killing. What blood there might have been on his Gloves had been burnt away and dusted off like it was nothing. He was also able to plaster that fake smile on his face that no one was able to see through. No one except Gokudera, that was. It was painful to watch him interact with the crowd once they regrouped with them. The lies fell from his lips with complete ease while he told them that the criminal had been handed over to the police. It was a sad fact that much of what they did would forever be on a need-to-know basis, but he'd never thought he'd see the day where it was easy.

Such ease felt wrong, although he couldn't say exactly why. Wasn't this what they'd been training to do? Kill, lie, cheat, and deal with complete ease? Then he realized the problem. They were supposed to do it easily, but that didn't mean they were supposed to be comfortable with it. If they became heartless, they were no different from their Rivals. And the Tenth looked to be completely comfortable with himself despite what he'd just done.

Gokudera kept his mouth shut while the crowd filed into the Cathedral. Father Robert greeted them as they went through the door without giving them any extra attention. He was absolutely delighted that so many had shown up for his birthday sermon for Kitsune. He was even more delighted to see the Tenth, although he didn't shout it to the world. Gokudera could tell because how his eyes seemed to light up everytime they passed over him. If there was any single one of his 'flock' that he wished to see come to Church, apparently the Tenth was it.

The Tenth escorted Kitsune to a seat in the front row next to her Grandmother before giving her a hug and retreating to a seat at the back corner of the Cathedral with Gokudera and Xanxus. No one questioned him over his choice, considering he could watch over everyone else from the rear. It was also the safest place to be since it lowered the available lines of sight between him and the door. Gokudera eyed the stained glass inset at intervals across the walls, although he didn't look to admire the craftsmanship. Instead, he was looking to ensure that they were painted well enough to close off any possibility of someone finding a clean line-of-sight through them, as well.

Satisfied that they were, Gokudera kneeled for a moment in genuflection before entering the pew behind the Tenth. As the saying went, 'When in Rome, do what the Romans do.' Right now, they were indeed in Rome and there were hundreds of traditional things that one did. Especially when in a Church. It didn't matter if they were or weren't Catholic. They weren't going to insult the traditions and rituals of the house they'd come to for help.

Although, seeing Xanxus perform the same motions as everyone else without any hesitation was a surprise. As the service began, Xanxus acted as though he'd been going to Church every Sunday without fail. He did what tradition asked without a single moment spent looking around to see what he was supposed to do. He stood, knelt, and sat in unison when everyone else did, while Gokudera and the Tenth both fumbled in what felt like a strange game of janken. The sight of him handing over a book to the Tenth that had already been turned to the proper prayers left Gokudera somewhat dumbfounded.

Although, what truthfully left Gokudera gaping was hearing Xanxus singing along with everyone else. Without a book. He had the prayers and songs memorized, apparently. Even the Tenth seemed somewhat wide-eyed over it, although he pointedly didn't look at the man standing to his left. He did send one or two hidden looks of incredulity toward his Right Hand, though. Gokudera couldn't blame him. Xanxus and Church Services just didn't seem like they'd go hand in hand.

Then the time came for Communion. Gokudera stubbornly stayed seated while Xanxus led the Tenth into the line of people waiting to recieve a sip from the chalice the Priest held along with a small bread wafer. He knew it was silly of him, but deep down he couldn't honestly say what he believed in anymore. Taking Communion when he was unsure of his own faith seemed somewhat wrong, so he waited rather than take part in a ritual that he wasn't feeling particularly good about. Thankfully, he wasn't alone. There were a scattering of other people who kept their seats for their own reasons.

Considering his vantage point, Gokudera was able to see the moment that the Priest traded out a normal wafer for the Trinity wafer. The Tenth hesitated for a small moment before accepting it. A moment later, Gokudera darted for the front of the Church at a small scream. The reaction to the Special Bullet obviously wasn't what anyone expected. Even the Priest, Father Robert, was surprised as the Tenth fell over upon taking it in its edible form.

Pushing people out of his way, Gokudera stumbled to a stop upon reaching his Boss. Xanxus had caught him when he had fallen unconscious, but that wasn't what etched horror into their faces. The sight of thorns growing out of his forehead was. Even while they watched, the thorns continued to spread and grow until they began to completely wrap around his head like a crown. Seeing such a thing left Gokudera gasping for air.

"What the f--" Gokudera paused, remembering he was in a Church. "What's going on?!" He yelled at the Priest while Father Robert finally knelt down next to the Tenth. He cringed backward when Xanxus shot him a cold glare in return.

"It's a physical representation of an internal pain," Father Robert replied calmly. "It's the third effect of the Trinity wafer, but I've not heard of anyone bringing it out within my lifetime. From what I was taught, it means that he'd trying to bear someone else's pain alongside his own."

"Wayra..." Gokudera murmured in understanding. "I-Is he going to be okay?"

"He'll be fine," Father Robert answered with a peaceful smile. Then he turned his smile down to the Tenth as his charge already began to wake. "Good morning, sleepy-head," the Priest greeted. "Weren't you ever taught not to sleep in Church?"

"What happened?" The Tenth moaned, sitting up in Xanxus' arms. Gokudera grimaced when he reached up to scratch his head and his hand hit the briar patch that had finally stopped wrapping itself around him. "Huh? What--?"

"No worries," Father Robert soothed with an almost unnatural calm. "Let us finish the service and I'll help you to remove the thorns." The Tenth paled at the words, but nodded slightly. A sigh of relief passed across the congregation and everyone instantly became oblivious to the crown that the Tenth now bore. Moving carefully so as not to jar it and potentially stab himself, the Tenth accepted Gokudera and Xanxus' aid in getting to his feet. Rather than return to the back of the Church, several people offered their seats in the front row to them. Gratefully accepting, Gokudera helped his Boss seat himself while Father Robert continued the traditional services as if nothing had happened.

Gokudera had a feeling that even if the world was coming to an end, Father Robert would still finish his planned service. That kind of determination made Gokudera warm up to him despite his own internal panic over the briar patch attached to the Tenth's head. Thankfully, there wasn't much left once Communion was finished. There were several more prayers and psalms to sing, but Father Robert got through them with surprising efficiency. Within fifteen minutes, he said his closing words and dismissed the congregation.

He wasn't sure if it was because everyone had faith that nothing bad could happen inside the Church or because of their trust in Father Robert, but absolutely no one seemed upset over the strange occurrence. There were a few mumbles and whispers about miracles and such, but Gokudera ignored them. It wasn't a miracle that had done this. It was a side effect from a man-made creation. Even knowing that, though, he let them believe what they wanted. It harmed no one if they thought miracles happened around the Tenth, especially considering they sometimes did.

Yet, the seeming lack of haste Father Robert showed when he went forward to speak to several of his congregation before they left was irritating. Couldn't the man see that the Tenth should be dealt with first?! Father Robert seemed to sense his growing vexation and sent a pointed look toward the Tenth. Following his gaze, he realized that his Boss was quietly still seated with a pale face. He was pressing his lips together so hard that they, too, were turning white.

"Are you okay, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"No," he snapped before once more clenching his jaw shut. Then Gokudera understood the problem. He was fighting the effects of the Trinity wafer. The first affect was to make him only speak the truth. The second affect was to make him speak of the things he wished to hide. The third effect was to allow others to know of the pain he bore by creating a physical representation that they could see. Gokudera's eyes widened when he saw the same flash of understanding in Xanxus' eyes. He began to jerk forward in an attempt to silence the man, but didn't manage to make it in time.

"If you could kill anyone in the world, who would you kill?" He inquired with a cruel grin.

Gokudera froze in place.

"Crimson Curtain," the Tenth answered with a look that said he wanted to kill Xanxus, as well.

"Why didn't you really tell your Family about your daughter?" He continued mercilessly.

For some reason, Gokudera still couldn't move.

"Because I didn't think they'd understand," he snarled with an eye twitching in anger. "Keeping it a secret was easier than dealing with their bullshit antics over it."

"So why did you decide to tell your man about it now?" Xanxus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he promised to keep my secrets and I trust that," the Tenth hissed through clenched teeth.

"Stop taking advantage of him or else," Gokudera warned, finally able to move and speak again. Xanxus gave him a knowing grin over how he'd hesitated before completely ignoring him.

"One last question, brat," he said with a strange gleam in his eye. "I want to know whether you were lying or not. What do you really think about me? You consider me to be just another one of your dogs like the old man does. Don't you?"

"I..." The Tenth replied, openly fighting the effects of the Special Bullet. There was a look of sudden panic on his face. Sweat began to break out on the back of his neck while he tried to stay silent and the effects he was under continued to force him to speak. "I... I...lo--"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Hamburger," the Tenth gasped, looking over at where Father Robert had finally come up to meet with them. Xanxus had a poleaxed look on his face and Gokudera was sure that his expression wasn't much different. The Tenth couldn't have been about to say what he thought he was about to say. There was no way in hell.

"Taking advantage like that isn't right," Father Robert admonished. Then he showed his playful side. "If you're going to do it, you should do it like this. What is your image of heaven?" Gokudera choked, immediately answering the question in his own mind. Needless to say, Sangia was a very prominent part of it. He could only imagine what the Tenth's was like considering he was going to be married to two women before long.

"Don't have one," the Tenth snapped with narrowed eyes. Gokudera raised an eyebrow over the answer while Xanxus continued to be silently shocked over his own little revelation. Father Robert, however, knitted his eyebrows together, having not expected the reply.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"I've already seen what's after death," the Tenth replied through clenched teeth. "There's no heaven for me. Just a lot of pain while the Lake-Dwellers rip me to shreds. There's no point in imagining what I can't ever touch."

"You still think that way," Father Robert commented with a sad sigh. "I had hoped that you'd found some peace after the last time you came to me."

"Peace is for the peaceful," the Tenth growled before once more clamping his mouth shut so hard that his lips turned white. Gokudera grimaced as the thorns on his head seemed to grow in response to his words and stabbed into his forehead. In panic, Gokudera reached into his jacket to pull out a handkerchief for him when small droplets of blood began to appear, soaking the tips in a bright red. The Tenth ignored the offering while he stood with a dark look in his eyes.

"Come, my son," Father Robert said quietly in reply to that look. "We won't tease you any longer. Let us go so that you might find some measure of peace even though you are unable to live peacefully." The Tenth nodded and slowly allowed himself to be led into the depths of the Church. Gokudera made to follow, but Father Robert gently turned him away. "Return in seven hours and I'll tell you how he's faring," he explained. "Don't worry. The Confessional is shrouded from outsiders. He will be perfectly safe until he leaves here."

Then they were gone and Gokudera was left standing by the altar with only a dumbfounded leader of the Varia as company.

* * *

Gokudera continued to pace the streets while he smoked in an attempt not to panic. When seven hours had been up, he'd halfway expected for Father Robert to turn him away. The Tenth had said that he would probably take longer than seven hours. Then the fourteen hour marker had hit and he'd been turned away again. After that, he'd kept his phone handy, believing his Boss would call to be picked up within another hour or so. Then the seventeenth hour had hit. Then the nineteenth. At the twenty-first, he'd returned once more to the Church to get a report but had been turned away yet again with only the words 'He's still confessing,' to soothe him.

Now, it was a solid twenty-seven hours later and Gokudera was starting to panic. Although, if he was honest with himself, he'd already begun panicking half a day ago. His call to the Ninth hadn't helped any, either. The man had simply said it took as long as it took. Gokudera had dared to question him more about it, considering he was nearly ripping his hair out in worry. The Ninth, being the understanding man that he was, had answered those questions.

The Tenth wasn't confessing in hopes of forgiveness. That's why the two had termed it as a purge instead. He was merely seeking a release for everything he subconsciously held back in effort to protect those around him. The remorse he showed to his Family was only the tip of the iceberg, if what the Ninth had told him was right. There was a tremendous amount of pain that the Tenth couldn't let out. Not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know how. That was where the Vongola Priests came in. They gave him a way to let out the heartache that otherwise couldn't be released. The act of confessing was only a medium for doing so. Hence, why they used the Special Bullet. If he'd been seeking forgiveness from the heavens, they'd have waited for him to speak on his own. Since he was merely needing to purge himself of his pain and remorse without any thought toward such a thing, the Priests were willing to give him the needed push to truly let out his feelings by forcing him to speak.

Although, the Ninth had said something else that Gokudera found interesting. The Priests couldn't give the Tenth a Holy Blessing after this was over since they'd used such a method, but they could give him their personal forgiveness. Father Robert, as a man instead of a Priest, could give the Tenth forgiveness. Although it didn't seem like much to Gokudera, the Ninth claimed that it helped immensely. As for the insane amount of time it was taking, the Ninth has suggested he eat and get some sleep before summarily hanging up.

Gokudera had taken the advice to eat, but he refused to sleep. Not until he knew the Tenth was alright. The image of him with those thorns stuck to his head was still bright in his mind, making him scared out of his wits that they'd grown bigger and possibly injured his beloved Boss even worse. Had his Boss eaten anything since going in to Confess? Were they treating him properly? They better not have slapped his hands with a yard-stick!

The mere thought sent Gokudera into fits. Looking at his watch, he growled over the fact that only twenty minutes remained until the effects of the fourth wafer wore off and there had still been no call that he was finished. Turning his feet in that direction, he was unsurprised when Xanxus appeared along the way, also heading in that direction. The two had went their separate ways upon leaving the Church, but always seemed to meet back up around the time that Gokudera headed back to get a report.

This time was slightly different than all the rest. Gokudera nearly fainted when he poked his head past the Cathedral doors and saw Father Robert kneeling down at the alter in prayer. Quietly, so not as to disturb him, Gokudera went in with Xanxus behind him. Father Robert rose at the muffled sound of the door closing, showing no surprise at their entrance.

"We've returned," Gokudera said needlessly.

"I fear he's not ready to leave," the Priest replied while the two slowly closed the distance between them. "He has asked for Sanctuary and we've granted his request. He'll be staying with us for several days yet."

"What?" Gokudera and Xanxus asked in dead-panned unison.

"He needs time," Father Robert explained gently. "The pain he's trying to overcome is not merely his own. He has asked for Sanctuary in hopes that he can find peace within our walls long enough to vanquish the darkness in his own heart. Surely you two understand why he cannot gain that elsewhere...?" Gokudera bowed his head, unable to deny the man's words. Thinking back to what he had to deal with at home... at both of his homes... there truly wasn't the kind of peace that he probably needed.

"How long?" Gokudera asked quietly.

"Three days for starters," Father Robert answered solemnly. "He's preparing now for a three day ritual Fast for while he's in voluntary seclusion. We won't know whether or not it helps until after then. He might need longer or he might not. All of it depends on him."

"Let me see him," Gokudera demanded. "Forgive my impudence in your house, but I can't just stand by while you're doing who-knows-what to him. It's my responsibility to make sure that--"

"Alright," Father Robert interrupted with a small smile. "I'll allow you to look in on him to see that he is here of his own free will, but only if you swear to keep yourself hidden. You are part of the world that shouldn't touch him right now, so I'll have you forgive the demand." Gokudera felt the need to spit at the condition, but nodded in agreement anyway. He didn't know much about the Vongola Priests, but he was positive that they had ways to enforce the protections that came with Sanctuary if needed. They were still Vongola, after all, even if they were of a strange branch that had a large measure of independence.

"I'm coming, too," Xanxus interjected.

"No, you're not," Father Robert corrected firmly, raising up an admonishing finger. Xanxus froze at the icy stare the Priest pinned on him. "I'm allowing Hayato because his desire to see Tsunayoshi is out of love. You, however, have a lot to learn. Plus, I told you that I wouldn't forgive you until you were willing to be a proper page-boy."

"That was over twenty years ago!" Xanxus spluttered.

"You still haven't apologized about breaking into the wine casks," Father Robert continued mercilessly. "And you haven't asked Father Lerrid for forgiveness for burning his vestments."

"That was back when I was a kid!" Xanxus goggled while Gokudera surpressed a chuckle. "You can't hold that against me!"

"I can and I will," Father Robert replied firmly. "Just because you've been going to Church and paying tithes, doesn't mean you've been given forgiveness. You can't gain forgiveness until you ask for it from your heart, Xanxus. Until then, you'll get no favors from me."

"m ory," Xanxus growled under his breath.

"What was that?" Father Robert asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin flickering along his lips.

"I'm sorry," Xanxus repeated through barred teeth, obviously hating how the Priest was manipulating him.

"I forgive you," Father Robert replied graciously. Then, he turned to Gokudera and prompted, "Let us go."

"Wait!" Xanxus snapped, staring at the Priest with wide eyes. "What about me?"

"I said I forgave you," the Priest grinned, openly enjoying how he was playing with Xanxus. "I never said I'd allow you to come if you apologized." Gokudera found himself fighting laughter while Xanxus' jaw dropped and his face began to turn red. Then, before Xanxus could get his mouth working, Father Robert quickly led Gokudera into the depths of the Church. They both paused once they were out of hearing range of the main Chapel and began laughing hysterically. It took nearly ten minutes before the two began to get a hold of themselves.

"Oh...my..." Gokudera gasped around his laughter with Xanxus' dumbfounded look etched into his mind.

"Oh, blessed me," Father Robert laughed beside him, wiping tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "I know that was cruel of me, but I'll Confess to Father Lerrid later. May God forgive me of my everlasting need to poke that boy's pride. He has too much as it stands. Yet, I have hope now. He never would have given in before. The last time I tried to get an apology from him, he caught a pew on fire before running out the door and that was when he was fourteen."

"Sounds like he was a handful," Gokudera commented with a wide smile, warming up to the Priest like never before.

"He was," Father Robert admitted. "He always had such rage inside him and never saw the need for Confession. He took what he wanted and did what he wanted and never thought twice about how he hurt others in the process. He's different now, though. I can't put my finger on it, but he seems much more at peace with himself. Less angry with the world."

"I hate to agree," Gokudera grimaced while he smoothed his suit back down, "But that's probably Boss' doing. They've been friend for a long time now, but I didn't notice until recently how Xanxus seems to get more subdued around him. He's still Xanxus, but he's... I don't know. He's just more subdued. He cusses less and he doesn't seem to have the same bite that he has when I see him elsewhere."

"I see," Father Robert murmured with a sad expression on his face. "He was willing to apologize because he was truly worried about Tsunayoshi. He doesn't show it, but he cares about him almost as much as you do. I wouldn't have though it possible." Shaking his head to clear it, he looked up at Gokudera with clear eyes. "I'll apologize to him later for picking on him. For now, it would still be best for only you to look in on Tsunayoshi."

Gokudera nodded and once more silently followed the Priest farther into the depths of the Church. He tried not to show any surprise when they started down a set of ancient looking stone stairs. He tried to contain his curiosity at mosaics and carvings inlaid into the walls of the aged hallways they traversed. He tried not to ask about the opaque shrouds barring the corridors that they began to duck under while they passed. However, when Father Robert led him deeper into the depths of the Church, he began to quiver in excitement over the ancient and mysterious quality that seemed to fill the air. When Father Robert grabbed a lit torch from a wall in front of yet another broken stone stair, Gokudera couldn't hold his questions back any longer.

"Where--"

"Shh," Father Robert admonished before explaining in a whisper. "There is a Blessed Spring down here that Sister Nego, Sister Argentae, and Sister Dragotea are tending to Tsunayoshi in. He is purifying his body in preparation for his Fast. This is a sacred place, so I'll ask you not to speak beyond here." Gokudera nodded firmly to show his agreement before silently following the man down the stairs. The stairs themselves quickly gave way into a natural cave hidden deep below the Cathedral above. The sound of water seemed to resound from every direction and steam filled the room before wafting up through natural vents, marking the water as that of a hot spring.

Taking Father Robert's cue, the two peeked around a large stalagmite and Gokudera had to cover his mouth to keep his gasp from being heard. The seemingly small cavern opened up into an ancient Roman Bath that could quite possibly have been once used for royalty. Mosaics were laid across the bare floor of the enormous cavern, making it smooth and brightly glittering despite its age. Stalagmites and stalactites had been carved into saintly images where they rose up through the floor or hung down from the ceiling. An altar stretched around the cavern's walls and was lit in an enormous array of candles, lighting the room as a consequence.

In the center of the room was the Great Bath. It was gigantic in scale, easily the size of half a football field. It, too, was lined and covered in mosaic tiles where it was inset into the floor, but the image it was supposed to be of was hidden under the cloudy tint of the hot water filling it. It was an awe-inspiring sight with how the water swallowed the candlelight and created the effect that the water was lit from below. More ancient statuary, placed at each of the Bath's corners, diverted the hot springs flow into it at a constant rate, although the water level never seemed to rise.

Then Gokudera's eyes finally found the Tenth. He was sitting at one end of the Great Bath with his back turned to where Gokudera and Father Robert watched from. Gokudera felt his heart clench tightly at the way his shoulders were sagged while the three nuns that Father Robert had named continued to carefully bathe him. Here, when he thought no one was watching and there was no point in hiding his suffering, it was plain that the Tenth was in need. Even from a distance, Gokudera could tell that he was in pain.

The sound of soft sobs reached his ears, making him want to cry in response. He suddenly understood the Tenth's surges of anger. If he'd been trying to deal with such heartache that Gokudera only now was able to witness, it was no wonder that he'd turned to anger in hopes to find some release.

Mistakes. That's what it came down to. The Tenth was hurting so badly because he'd made a mistake. It had been a mistake to let sleeping dogs lie. It had been a mistake not to question his Boss about all the things he'd done while he was locked away. It was a mistake not to allow himself to become more friendly with his Boss. His Boss needed him as a Right Hand, but hadn't he said it before? He needed him as a friend, too.

Father Robert smiled softly at the determination in Gokudera's eyes before silently leading the way back out. Gokudera knew what he had to do to keep his Boss from falling this low again. First, he'd ensure that his Boss came to Confession more often. Second, he'd spend the next three days practicing. He'd practice like there was no tomorrow. When the Tenth left Sanctuary, he'd have himself ready.

He'd call the Tenth by name...

To his face...

Without stuttering...

Occasionally.

* * *

Author's notes: Whew... done. Although, I still didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter. Oh well, I'll work the other stuff into the next chapter. Up next with the Guardian POVs...

Mukuro-sama!

Warning: It might take me a while on each of these chapters. Mukuro is one hard person to write.


	49. Chapter 49 The Pineapple Fog

A small smile flickered long Mukuro's lips while Hibari continued to nibble at the back of his neck.

"Please," Hibari begged softly, pressing his aching body against Mukuro's bare back. "I'll do anything you want." Hibari's grin widened as the quivering Cloud Guardian continued to caress him in hopes of being touched in return. The feeling of his calloused hands travelling around his body underneath the large anaconda wrapped around him was both sensual and erotic. The slippery feeling of the snake writhing around his shoulders and waist only added to that. Hibari's kisses and licks continued invigorating his skin and his neck, his teeth occasionally nibbling in a way that said he wanted to bite him in a way that would lead to heaven if not the death he threatened.

The smile slowly fell from Mukuro's face, however, when he didn't even feel the slightest ounce of desire despite Hibari's focused attempts to get him aroused.

"This isn't doing it for me," he grumbled to himself. Hibari froze in his attempts of seduction and Mukuro looked back at him mischievously. "Sorry, my dark raven. I'll play with you some other time." Standing, he banished the illusion of the Cloud Guardian and dismissed the snake he'd been using as a medium to create it.

It had been a long-shot anyway.

Irritated at his inability to find a satisfying diversion that didn't include an image of Tsunayoshi, Mukuro crossed his room toward his balcony and leaned against the railing. More than anything, he hated having nothing but time on his hands. What irritated him more was Tsunayoshi himself. He'd made such promises and had yet to fullfill any of them. He'd show Mukuro the beauty of this world? HA! As if such a thing existed. There were only pawns and pawns who were in denial in this world. Tsunayoshi was different, though. He never allowed anyone to make him into a pawn. Even though Mukuro had tried, Tsunayoshi's willpower had won out. Of course, that only made him all that more desirable. Hence, Mukuro's current frustration. Tsunayoshi had made him a promise. Tsunayoshi had fanned the flames of Mukuro's desires and hope. And then Tsunayoshi had summarily ignored him.

Mukuro hated being ignored.

It was enough to make him want to gather his followers back to his side. Ken and Chikusa properly paid attention to him. His dear Chrome idolized his every footstep, like a doting daughter should. The three could provide him with plenty of amusement if he so wished. So why was he holing himself up in these stuffy Headquarters? Even as he asked himself the question, though, he knew why. It always came back to his dear Tsunayoshi.

Mukuro began to curse himself. Being overwhelming hadn't worked. Tsunayoshi had only tightened his guard against him and strengthened his resolve. Playing hard to get wasn't working. Tsunayoshi didn't even notice. What the hell did he have to do to win him over in this life?! He knew he was impatient, but he'd already waited _how _many lifetimes in order to grasp his beloved?! He was sick of waiting. Havik was tied to the flesh and he was within reach. Even more, he'd willingly tied his soul to him. He should be happy! Yet he couldn't be. Not while Havik, Tsunayoshi he amended to himself, was still rejecting him.

"Did you hear about the Tenth?"

Mukuro felt his ears prick forward in curiosity while his eyes lit on several Mafiosos gathered in the garden under his balcony.

"Yeah, I heard. I still can't believe it."  
"What did the Ninth say about it?"  
"He said not to worry, but it's kind of hard not to."  
"I hear that. I mean, no disrespect to the Tenth, but going into Sanctuary?"  
"Sanctuary? I heard he downright took vows. They call him Brother Sawada now."  
"That's what I heard, too. Someone said they saw him and he'd shaved all his hair off."

"What?! No way? So he's really joined the Monastery?"  
"That's impossible! I thought you had to be a virgin!"  
"Stupid! You just have to be abstinent after you join!"  
"I can't imagine the Tenth as abstinent."  
"I don't know. He's got a strong will. That's one of the reasons he's so great."

"I can't believe it, though. What's the Family going to do now?"  
"Yeah, if the Boss really took vows..."  
"I heard a bunch of the Family has started gathering in Rome to beg him to come back."  
"Should we join them? The Ninth said we don't have any assignments for a while."  
"It wouldn't be the same around here if the Tenth didn't come back."

"I miss drinking with him."  
"The firing range isn't as much fun without him giving pointers."  
"Heh. I still owe him money, but I've got to agree. Vongola isn't Vongola without the Tenth."  
"We have to do something. The Family can't be run by a nun."  
"He wouldn't be a nun, you dimwit! He'd be a monk!"

"I wonder if we did something to make him upset."  
"Eh?"  
"Well, he joined for some reason. Didn't he?"  
"Good point. Maybe we should go ask him?"  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"So we're all agreed?"  
"Yeah. Let's head to Rome and see if we can talk him into coming back."

Mukuro turned away from his balcony in horror.

His beloved Tsunayoshi: A monk.

An abstinent monk.

"NOOOOO!" He cried.

* * *

"Strange weather we're having," the street vendor commented in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

"How so?" Mukuro asked with a small smile flickering along his lips.

"I haven't seen a fog this thick in years," he replied. "Plus, the weather said it was supposed to be clear today. Days like this..." The vendor leaned forward to whisper secretively. "They say the devil summons up fog to cover his passing."

"That might be more true than you know," Mukuro grinned. The man jerked back in surprise as Mukuro dropped the coins for his apples into the man's hand and turned to leave. Needless to say, the citizens of Rome were mystified at the strange mist that had settled over parts of the city over a day ago. For Mukuro, it was just another source of amusement. Although, the mist he'd conjured wasn't merely for show. He was using it to track down the Church that Tsunayoshi was in. The location was apparently a secret, although the fool Mafiosos who he'd heard talking hadn't known that. They all assumed that Tsunayoshi was in the Vatican.

Mukuro knew better. Namely because he'd summoned several birds to fly through the place in search for him. He'd even sent rats in to search the ancient, unused dungeons and other normally closed off areas. All of them had come back empty-clawed. Although, it had been amusing to watch everyone's faces at the 'miraculous' flock of doves he'd had fly around in formation. They hadn't been so much in awe when that same flock of doves had covered the shiny floors with chalk.

Mukuro hadn't been happy at not finding Tsunayoshi.

Then he'd gotten smart. He'd began walking around the city with a summoned fog to cover his passing. The fog wasn't just to hide him, though. He'd quickly come to realize that there were a few special places that he couldn't reach into. It was as if those places were protected from his skills specifically. Considering he was looking for Priests, likely special Priests since Tsunayoshi had went to them, the ones he was looking for were probably in one of those protected areas.

The fog was a physical representation of him mentally reaching out around him to search while he walked. The physical representation came in handy because it showed him otherwise invisible areas that were under those special protections. They were hard to miss considering those same protections created a null void in his search area. A building that didn't get fogged over was very hard to miss when he looked things over from the mind of a hovering eagle.

The first few places that he'd found had been homesteads which were protected with charms that had somehow been blessed against those with his powers. After that, he'd come across several vendor stalls in the market that held the same power. It honestly baffled him. He'd expected the voids to be places full of Priests with hidden powers or full of some other type of uncanny people, but they'd been full of seemingly normal people. There had been nothing in their minds about Tsunayoshi nor any knowledge of WHY they were protected.

It irritated him, yet he wasn't willing to give up hope just yet. There had been one or two places that had seemed like a possible places where Tsunayoshi had disappeared to. One had been a convent, which he'd quickly decided was possible if Tsunayoshi was indeed trying to pass himself as a nun to further go unnoticed. The second had been a public bath that was frequented by missionaries who passed through the city during their pilgrimages and Mukuro kept in mind in case Tsunayoshi might have become a novice under one of them. The last, and most likely place he was hiding, was an actual Church.

Rubbing his apple against his shirt to buff it, he bit into it while he chose the most likely of places to search first. As he walked in the direction that the bird had shown him, he started to wonder if it was the least-likey after all. Surely Tsunayoshi would choose a better Church to take vows in than one in the slums? Especially considering how many Cathedrals Rome had!

Mukuro paused in the middle of the street before ducking to the side in hiding and pulled down his cap to hide his head. Ahead of him, coming out of a broken down bar was a silver-haired puppy that made Mukuro smile. If anyone knew where Tsunayoshi did, it was probably Gokudera Hayato. What was surprising was the sight of Xanxus beside him. Carefully following in secrecy so as not to be caught by the latter, Mukuro closed the distance so he could hear them talking.

"...probably an illusionist, so keep your guard up," Xanxus was saying.

"You really don't see this fog, though?" Gokudera replied, scratching his head over the whole matter.

"After the migraine I got during the Mist Battle, I made Marmon show me some techniques," Xanxus explained with a shrug. Mukuro paused in his act of tailing the two in surprise. Not over Marmon having taught Xanxus how to withstand illusions, but the fact that Xanxus was strong enough in those techniques to withstand him. Even more surprising was that he seemed somewhat like a normal person. He wasn't spitting and snarling and cursing.

He was talking.

To Gokudera.

Hell had officially frozen over, Mukuro mused with a small smile before returning to where he'd been following the two. He quickly saw the need to back off, however, at the question he heard Xanxus ask when he once more got in range.

"...don't see him following us?"

"There's no one back there," Gokudera replied quietly without turning around. Taking the cue, Mukuro turned down a side alley and began running the minute he thought he was out of hearing distance. Gokudera might be still easily manipulated, but apparently he would have to prepare in order to take on Xanxus. Especially if he was going to succeed in kidnapping Tsunayoshi out of the cloister he'd joined.

Athough, all thoughts of kidnapping Tsunayoshi froze when Xanxus abruptly landed in front of him. Cursing, he slid to a stop and started running back the way he'd come while summoning every creature he could think of to slow Xanxus down. Unfortunately, that only ended up creating a cooked feast along the road when Xanxus didn't hesitate to sacrifice mere animals in order to capture his target.

Grabbing hold of Gokudera's mind when the man came into view, he wiped himself from the man's perceptions long enough to dart past with Xanxus in close pursuit. Then, freeing him, Mukuro created an illusion of a lotus vine that wrapped around the silver-haired man's arm and forced it to fly out into Xanxus' path. Xanxus rammed into the arm at full speed, not having seen the illusion that Gokudera was being controlled by nor having expected an attack from his ally. Flipping over from his own momentum, he landed on his back in the middle of the street. Mukuro smirked to himself while the two men began yelling at each other.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Xanxus roared while he tried to find his feet.

"I didn't!" Gokudera cried out in reply. "It was the vine! The vine!"

"What vine?! There's no damn vine--" Xanxus broke off in realization and Mukuro cringed at the feeling of eyes once more on his back. Cursing once more, he began darting down the street at his top speed. Unfortunately for him, Xanxus was pretty damn pissed by now. Mukuro found himself literally rolling down the street in effort to dodge the blast that came his way. When he finally came to a stop, he found himself sheepishly looking up at no less than three guns pointed at his head.

"Mukuro?" Gokudera asked in surprise, finally getting a clear view of his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Um..." Mukuro mumbled, slowly pushing the tips of the guns away with a hesitant finger. Gokudera's weapon left his face pretty easily, but Xanxus slapped the tip of his down across the offending hand and kept them firmly pointed at his target. "Sightseeing...?"

"Try again," Xanxus growled. "You were following us and then you ran. Someone who's just sightseeing wouldn't do that."

"I came to find Tsunayoshi," Mukuro admitted, sprawling himself out in the middle of the road without seeming to have a care in the world. "I was bored, so I thought I'd--"

"Try again," Xanxus snapped once more, this time cocking his guns in warning.

"Oi," Gokudera said with wide eyes. "That seems--"

"He ran," Xanxus explained without taking his eyes off of his target. "That means he's planning something that we won't fucking like. I want to know what the hell it is. If he just wanted to know where Tsuna is, asking would have been the quickest way to do it. But this piece of shit hid himself instead and tried to tail us."

"I was bored," Mukuro answered playfully, unwilling to let them know of his true objective. "Playing detective is _so much _more entertaining than just asking."

"I don't like to _play_," Xanxus growled, his lip curling in disgust over the word.

"I can tell," Mukuro replied in honest disgruntlement. Apparently Xanxus was somewhat appeased with his explanation, though. He grudgingly holstered his weapons and flipped his jacket forward to hide them once more.

"Well, I guess we don't have to look for the illusionist that Father Robert was worried about now," Gokudera commented while Mukuro got to his feet. "Get rid of this fog, Mukuro. If you keep it up, you're going to have every Priest in town on your ass."

"Very well," Mukuro agreed, no longer needing it now that he'd been caught by people who knew Tsunayoshi's location. Without any visible movement, he dismissed the image of fog that he'd been projecting into the minds of every creature within his reach. The air seemed to thin and the light seemed to brighten. Within seconds, the fog-filled streets were once more shining brightly under the sun.

Mukuro hated the sun. He tended to burn at the smallest amount. Using Gokudera as a medium to create his illusion, he projected the image of a parasol into his own hands. Grinning, he changed the color and style until he had one that fit his mood while Gokudera was completely unaware he was being used. It took him several moments to decide on a white leather one before he propped it on his shoulder with a wide smile. "All ready," he grinned as if he'd been part of their merry party the whole time. "Let us go see our dear Mafia Boss now."

"We can show you where he's at, but you can't see him," Gokudera warned, already walking away from the Mist Guardian.

"I figured as much," Mukuro mumbled easily while he followed, still not letting on that he planned to kidnap him regardless. "It's only to be expected since he took vows. I just--"

"Vows?!" Gokudera exclaimed. Then, for some unfathomable reason, he began laughing. "Well, I guess that explains why the Ninth told me to keep his location a secret. If the rumor mill turned it into him taking vows..."

"It explains why so many have been showing up at the Vatican," Xanxus agreed. "I've been having to hide left and right when the fuckers keep trying to follow me."

"Eh?" Mukuro muttered, his smile falling from his face. "He didn't take vows? Then what--?"

"He asked for Sanctuary," Gokudera explained with a sad sigh. "He needed time to himself, so he's been in seclusion in the Church."

"Didn't think he'd be in there this fucking long, though," Xanxus grumbled unhappily. "It was only supposed to be three days, not two damn weeks."

"How much longer is he going to be in there then?" Mukuro asked with narrowed eyes. "It's all well and good for him to take time to himself, but I grow weary of how dull things are becoming without him."

"You're not the only one that thinks that way," Gokudera replied with a lopsided look of exasperation. "It's taking everything we have not to let the Family know where he is or else the area would be covered in Family members. I've already had to turn away a half-dozen that managed to find where I've been staying. As for how long..."

"As long as he damn well pleases from the look of it," Xanxus finished with another look of distaste. "The old man said there was no problem with it, but it's starting to piss me off. Father Robert won't let any of us even fucking check on him. Occasionally, we see him pass by a fucking window, so we know he's in one piece, but we can't get within eyesight of him. The Priests seem to know ahead of time when we're about to sneak in, too. We've been tossed out four times now before we got more than a foot in the window. Because of that bullshit, we don't even have a clue where he's sleeping."

Mukuro took in their words while they continued to grumble among themselves. From what he picked up from them, neither of them knew what Tsunayoshi was actually doing inside the Church. They knew he was in there, but were simply trusting in the goodwill of the Priest that they continued to speak highly of. Such naivety left Mukuro gaping for a long moment. Surely they jest. Surely they weren't leaving Tsunayoshi at the mercy of others?!

Didn't the two know how often darkness dwelled under the face of the decent and the caring?!

"Shit," Gokudera spat, freezing in his tracks completely. Mukuro looked up from where he'd been thinking to find that even Xanxus had fallen to a stop, albeit while he began to seethe. Looking down the road, Mukuro had to smile at the obvious reason. The street was full of black-suited Mafiosos. The sight of the Church in front of them, it was obvious that someone had finally figured out where Tsunayoshi was being held. And, much like what would happen in any Family, news had spread until ever single member knew. Although, it was slightly irritating that they'd found it before Mukuro had. He could forgive that, though, since many of them had been in town, looking around, for over a week now, while he'd only been at it for a single day.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Xanxus snapped loudly, his voice carrying over the crowd's quiet conversations. Heads flew up in unison to stare at the trio in surprise. Several people traded knowing looks at the sight of Gokudera, but the truly surprising occurrence was when a certain man slowly broke off of the crowd and walked forward.

"Boss," Leviathon greeted, kneeling down before Xanxus in the middle of the street.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Xanxus warned with a twitching eyelid.

"We heard that the Tenth was being held captive, Boss," Levi explained simply. "So we were preparing to break him--" Levi cut off at the sound of Xanxus barking in laughter over yet another false rumor. Confused, Levi continued, "I assumed you'd want him out so I--" Once more, Levi cut off, but this time was due to the meaty hand that harshly cuffed his head.

"_Shut up_," Xanxus roared. "You fucking idiot! Make sure your damn information is straight before you start planning shitty raids without my fucking authorization."

"Boss...?"

"He's not being held captive," Gokudera explained, with a small flinch of sympathy for Levi when his Boss raised his hand once more out of irritation. Raising his voice, he repeated the words to the odd assortment of Mafioso crowded outside the Church. "He'd not being held captive. Whatever rumors you might have heard, ignore them. The Tenth is perfectly fine."

"Then where is he?" Someone called out.

"He's inside there," Gokudera confirmed with a sigh of resignation, "He's in meditation, so you guys can't see him right now. All of you need to go back."

"We came to get the Tenth back!" Another cried. "We can't just stand by while he becomes a monk!"

"He's not turning into a monk, you fucking scum," Xanxus growled. "But even if he wanted to, who the fuck are you to argue? If I remember right, he leads your ass, not the other way around."

"Then what--"

"I already told you," Gokudera snapped in growing irritation. "He's meditating. He's asked for Sanctuary within the Church. Nothing more. So all of you--"

"Need to please leave," a Priest finished quietly from the Cathedral doors. Several people jumped, having not seen the man slip outside the Church. Mukuro's eyes narrowed at the look of apology that both Gokudera and Xanxus sent in the man's direction. Such looks could only mean that this man was the very Father that the two had spoken of. "Tsunayoshi wishes for some peace. He cannot have it while you are clogging the streets outside this blessed house and causing such a commotion. If any of you wish to come inside to either pray or Confess, I'll be happy to aid you in any way I can. Otherwise, I fear I must ask you to clear the vicinity."

Mukuro smirked to himself over Father Robert's quiet commands. The man wasn't asking, no matter how gentle his words were. He was _telling _them to leave. An argument quickly broke out when several Mafioso refused to immediately give in to those demands and he smiled to himself. Gokudera and Xanxus were both quickly forced to wade into the mob before someone got heated enough to stupidly hit a Priest of all people. Mukuro saw his chance and he wasn't going to let it slip by without notice.

Namely, it was his chance to sneak away.

Wiping his existence from the perception of everyone nearby, Mukuro slipped into a thin alleyway and headed in the direction of the cloister attached to the back of the Cathedral. Remembering Xanxus and Gokudera's claims of the Priest's foresight, he didn't attempt to jump over the restraining wall. Instead, he paused in the alley and allowed his eyes to scan the windows in hopes to catch sight of his target. During that time, he backed himself into one of the alleyway's many nooks in order to hide himself from immediate view. For several minutes, his visual search proved fruitless. Then it bore fruit in a blinding instant.

Tsunayoshi's outline appeared in a window in one of the top floors, gazing out another window on the intersecting wall that overlooked the area in front of the Cathedral. He was positive that it was Tsunayoshi, despite how the glazed glass contorted hs image. Mukuro knew his target's form better than almost anyone. Wanting more information, Mukuro summoned a small bird into his hands and quickly took over its perceptions. Not in order to harm it, however, but in order to use it.

To alter one's perceptions, Mukuro had to first know their perceptions by reaching into their minds. Which meant that he could perceive what his pet perceived as long as he willed it. It wasn't possession, which would have been much easier, but it was close. He couldn't control the bird directly like he could have if he possessed it, but he could still control it indirectly. Namely by making it perceive that all paths other than the one he wanted was fraught with danger. Instincts were some of the easiest perceptions to tweak, hence his seemingly easy control over the beasts he was able to summon.

Closing his eyes to better concentrate, Mukuro leaned up against the wall of his hiding place and released the bird into the air. Within less than a minute, it was sitting on the windowsill where he'd seen Tsunayoshi, perfectly content to rest. The bird's perceptions were somewhat strange since its eyes weren't the eyes of a human and its ears weren't the ears of a human. Even so, what it perceived was good enough.

Through the window, Tsunayoshi slowly walked away from where he'd been gazing out and returned to a small desk in what looked to be a monk's chambers. The furnishings were modest, but accommodating. Tsunayoshi himself was dressed in humble robes that Mukuro found to be quite fetching. Yet, something seemed faintly off in a way that Mukuro didn't like. Mukuro grumbled to himself when Father Robert entered the room and he found that the windows were too thick to permit listening. Then he quietly cheered to himself when Father Robert opened the window to let in fresh air while they talked.

"...about it," Father Robert was saying. "We expected it when you traded off with him. It was going to get out one way or another, but at least this way he can have true seclusion."

"Still," Tsuna replied with a grimace, "I don't like lying to them again, Father. Even though Tsuna asked me to, it feels wrong. Why couldn't I just stay with his Guardians and we keep this a secret all together?"

"Because," the Priest explained gently, "Too many people saw him enter here and not leave. Word would have spread eventually though the Family. Since you would have been found out eventually, it is better for you to have switched with him in order to be a decoy so that he can have some time to find true peace. It would do irreparable harm if he were to see those who cry out for him at the Cathedral doors. He would once more deny his own pain in order to answer those calls rather than continue what he, as nothing more than Tsunayoshi, needs to continue."

"I see, Father," the man who Mukuro realized _wasn't _Tsunayoshi mumbled. "But I still can't like it much. It feels like I'm lying to them and I'm really starting to hate it for some reason. I don't really get it. I've conned tons of people in my life, but this is the first time I ever felt guilty for it."

"Do you not feel some pride over the fact that you are helping Tsunayoshi?" Father Robert asked with a knowing look. "If you weren't here, he would have been unable to successfully retreat into meditation without worries."

"I know," the man replied, biting his lip in frustration. "I don't mind that so much. It's just, I still get this unsettling feeling whenever I see Gokudera looking up at me. Even though I'm not technically lying because I'm not doing anything wrong. I'm just showing myself and it's he that misunderstands my identity. But still--"

"One moment, my child, and I will help you with your moral dilemma," the Priest murmured. The fake Tsuna paused while Father Robert once more walked over to the window. Mukuro suppressed his disappointment over the thought that the man would shut him off from listening already. Then came the true surprise.

The bird let out a loud caw as something was thrown on him and Mukuro found his grasp on the bird's mind forcefully ripped away. Snapping back to himself, he stared in shock in the direction that the bird had been resting, only to see the creature flying away in a panic. The Priest had a hand out the window, holding a small vial, which instantly told the Mist Guardian what had been thrown at him.

Holy water.

Mukuro began softly chuckling to himself. Interesting. Very, very interesting. There was more to the Priest and this Church than what there appeared. Mukuro knew from experience that no normal Holy Water could have freed the bird like that. Such an interesting diversion he might have just found!

Then his mood darkened for a moment.

That man hadn't been his dear Tsunayoshi, after all.

So where the hell was the real one?


	50. Chapter 50 The Pineapple Fog II

Mukuro settled into his nook, satisfied that the fruits and drinks he'd bought were enough to sustain his energy. Now that he was able to work in the flesh, he wasted much less energy due to distance. However, he couldn't chance his energy levels dropping too low. His dearest Chrome might suffer needlessly if he no longer had the strength to send her the power for her illusionary organs. After all, much like he, she required a medium to create the very things that kept her alive. Mukuro was that medium despite their great distance apart and in return... In return, she anchored him so that he could step into Limbo at will.

Mukuro had to smile to himself. It was one of his own little secrets that Tsunayoshi wasn't the first person he'd bound himself to. His dearest Nagi was. He'd paid a high price to be granted a Chain from Giotto. That price had been worth paying, though. If it hadn't been for the two of them being bound together, Tsunayoshi would succumbed to death many times over by now. It had been pure chance that he'd been near death on his Family's operating table when he'd met her in Limbo. He'd instantly seen into her mind and had felt a kindrance that he still couldn't explain. That feeling, along with the knowledge that he had been so close to finally finding Havik, had been what sent him to contact Giotto in order to beg a boon of tying them together so that they both might survive to continue their lives. Once bound, he'd been able to supply Chrome with her needs until she'd been strong enough to pull him back into life, as well.

Without Chrome, there would be no Mukuro. Without Mukuro, there would be no Chrome. The little Arcobelano was mysterious in his depths of knowledge, but he'd been correct. Chrome couldn't create her illusions without using Mukuro as a medium and she didn't yet have the strength and control to power them without conscious thought. Mukuro would find himself unable to return from Limbo without Chrome. It was even possible that his multitude of trips from this life into Limbo would rebound upon him without her and he would be pulled into Limbo against his will.

Mukuro closed his eyes for a moment and sent his consciousness along the very Chain that bound them. It was through that Chain that he could reach her regardless of the distances between them. It was also through that Chain that he was able to contantly lend her power and control to supplement the amount that her frail body already held. He smiled to himself at the surge of warmth that met him when his mind reached its destination. Chrome opened her mind to him in absolute devotion and trust. Mukuro allowed his mental fingers to merely brush up against her open barriers for only a moment before pulling away slightly in satisfaction.

"_Kiyoshi is coming along quite nicely, my dearest Chrome_," he said, projecting the sound of his voice into her mind.

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama," Chrome thought back. "Did you need something?"

"_Just checking in_," he answered warmly. "_I will be distracted for a time, so I wished to know if you were currently capable of sustaining yourself_."

"I'll do my best," she replied earnestly through their link.

"_There should be no need_," he chuckled into her mind. "_I am simply warning you in preparation for the worst. The place I need to enter has a mysterious quality. It's protections are somewhat unfathomable from outside_."

"Be careful, Mukuro-sama," she pleaded quietly.

"_Do not worry for me, my dearest Chrome_," he soothed. "_I'll take no chances unless I have first seen there to be no other options_." Giving a mental wave in farewell, Mukuro pulled his consciousness back to himself and reached down for a piece of fruit. Crossing such a distance wore him out tremendously, even with the aid of the Chain. Yet, he couldn't run out of energy at this point. Not until after he'd determined whether Tsunayoshi was inside the Church or not.

The first problem he could see was how to get in. Reconnaissance seemed the most needed at the moment since he didn't have so much as a layout of the facility. The problem was that the Priests would probably sense his probes. Perhaps though... Perhaps if he did the same as he had with the bird, he might be able to see within the walls without alerting anyone. Father Robert hadn't sensed his grasp on the creature until several minutes had passed in its presence. As long as he kept the creature he choose moving, it was likely he could search the whole place without being discovered or otherwise forced out. The problem was in the choice of creature.

Anything too exotic would create more attention rather than less. So he needed a creature that could pass through without being commented upon. A bird would gain notice indoors, so that was out. A snake would gain instant fear and would be dealt with. A rodent would be taken care of by the multitude of cats--

Mukuro grinned widely before trying to decide which kind of cat to call. It had been a long time since he'd had to deal with felines. Their minds were somewhat difficult to handle, but the challenge only increased Mukuro's amusement. Remembering the other cats that he'd seen walking around the Church in hopes to be fed or taken in, Mukuro summoned a Siamese which was nothing like them. The reason being that if it was seen, it was quite possible that it would be ignored as a pet instead of a stray.

"What do you want, nyah?"

Mukuro blinked at the creature he'd summon and paled slightly. He recognized the spiritual aura around the cat he'd called for, although he'd not intended to bring her to him.

"Oh dear," he murmured with a sheepish chuckle. "Forgive me. I didn't intend to summon you of all creatures."

"Well, I'm here, nyah," the cat grumbled, stretching with a lazy yawn as if Mukuro had pulled it away from the middle of a catnap. "And I'm awake and I'm bored, so I guess I can forgive you, nyah. But don't expect me to help you without some kind of payment, nyah." Mukuro grinned widely, unbelieving of his luck. He'd intended to simply summon a simple, brainless beast, but instead he'd gotten something far better.

The Gatekeeper Symphonia, who apparently was vacationing from her duties by walking through the State of Animals.

"Even if I was needing help finding a certain Gatekeeper turned Flamekeeper?" Mukuro inquired nonchalantly, knowing how badly Symphonia wished to see Havik. Symphonia's ears pricked up and her tail began to curl in excitement that she otherwise tried to hide.

"You're still searching for Havik, nyah?" She asked.

"I have found him," Mukuro corrected with a small smile, offering his lap to the creature. Symphonia pounced into it in joy while Mukuro summoned a ball of catnip to tease her with. She began purring and batting it around despite herself, although Mukuro didn't doubt that she was still all ears. "I have gained my wish, my dear. Havik's soul is bound to mine. He will be mine in the next life."

Symphonia stopped playing and looked up at him with a sad expression.

"You know that its not meant to be, nyah," she said solemnly. "He is a Flamekeeper, nyah. There is no next life for him to go to, nyah. After this life, he will guard the Gates on the other side with the others, nyah."

"I know," Mukuro whispered mournfully. "He doesn't know that yet, my dear, nor will I tell him. He has enough burdens in this life to think of those that will come after."

"Then why, nyah--?"

"Because," he replied quietly. "I will pass through the lake and stay there with him. Guarding the Gates on the Flamekeeper's side _will be _our next life together. It is not so different than the life we had before. It will be enough."

"If you say so, nyah," Symphonia mumbled nonchalantly. Mukuro grinned and scratched her ear, making her purr once more in absolute bliss.

"But right now," he said, turning the subject toward the current predicament. "I was needing a pet to enter into this place and track down his location within. I am worried as to his current state and wish to know his status. He has hidden himself away after entering these walls and there might be a clue as to where he went still inside."

"You're an idiot sometimes, nyah," she said with a withering look before pouncing up his chest to place a paw on his nose in a scolding fashion. "You've been bound to him, nyah. Use the Chain, oh great one, nyah. You should be able to track him in an instant, nyah."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, knowing how obvious the suggestion was. "I do not wish to wake that which is currently sleeping. Tsunayoshi used more than merely Clouds to bind us. He has used the Storm to leash me, as well."

"Ouch, nyah," Symphonia commented in sympathy before lowering her paw once more. "Havik always did seem to stay one step ahead of you, nyah. Alright, nyah. I'll help, nyah. But no going digging in my head, nyah. If you do, I'll change paths and haunt you for the rest of your life, nyah."

"Perish the thought," Mukuro chuckled playfully. Using the lightest of touches, Mukuro laid a mental hand on top of her outter barriers so that he could simply 'read' her rather than affect her. She hissed in warning when he pressed a little too hard for her comfort, so he backed off a small amount before finally settling in place. The Siamese gave another elongated stretch and nodded at him before lithely jumping out of his lap all together. Within a moment, she was gone.

Sitting back against the wall of his hiding nook, Mukuro summoned two hellhounds to watch him. He absently gave orders to protect, knowing that the two large dogs had enough brains to understand and obey. Then he closed his eyes and willed himself to see what Symphonia was seeing. Like always, seeing through a beast's eyes was disconcerting at first. By the time he could make sense of it, Symphonia had already managed to weasel her way inside the building.

"_Don't let the Priests catch you_," Mukuro warned, sending her the mental image of what had happened with the bird. He felt assent in return before Symphonia once more turned her attention to her task. In effort to help, he also sent her a image of her target. She paused for a moment to assimilate all of it. How Tsunayoshi looked. How he smelled. The feel of his aura and his spirit. Every identifying marker that she could possibly use to track him, he sent in effort to make her job easier. Symphonia seemed somewhat surprised at the level of detail he was able to send, but thankfully didn't comment. Instead, she put her nose to the ground as if she were a dog and Mukuro could feel her mental hands carefully reaching out to search. Knowing that her range was shorter than his but that it was also much harder to sense, Mukuro left her to it while he kept watch out of her eyes for any possible interference.

It took nearly thirty minutes before she slowly began to enter an area that obviously wasn't on the official floorplans. He had time to be even more grateful that he'd summoned a cat when the corridors grew dark due to the lack of windows. Her night vision was quite useful in dodging the shrouds hanging down in the hall, all of which felt like they were laced with some sort of energy that would react to the slightest touch. With an ease that only a cat could show, Symphonia bounced down the stairs that followed while completely jumping over the stairs with pressure sensors inset into them.

"_Are you sure you're going the right way?" _Mukuro inquired doubtfully when the stone corridors disappeared and a dark, fogged cave appeared before them. He felt her bristle in irritation that he'd even ask before summarily ignoring him. Her instincts and abilities said that Tsunayoshi was this way, therefore, he had to be this way. Although, she didn't particularly like the sound of water that grew louder as she passed through the ancient cave.

She paused next to one of the many stalagmites lining a smoothed path through the cave when it abruptly opened into a large cavern. Light glittered from everywhere through the steam rising out of the large Great Bath inset into the center of the room. But that wasn't what was so surprising. Their combined attention was drawn to the hundreds of lit candles stacked three and four deep along the walls, along with another three or four rows on the altar inset into the walls. Curious, Symphonia inched herself into the room, still unable to see her actual target.

Then they saw him. Mukuro was positive this time. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that the man they were looking at was Tsunayoshi. Even so, there was something very different about him. Not just in the way he seemed to exude calm, but in even the way that his mess of hair had been cared for in a manner that Tsunayoshi himself had never bothered with. He was kneeling down in a small side cave, wearing robes much like he'd seen on his counterpart in the Church above, praying at an altar of some sort. Shrine, he mentally amended, seeing the setup was that of common Japanese practice. Mukuro's heart skipped a beat at the small picture of Iemitsu that he saw when Symphonia got closer. Then, Symphonia froze when Tsunayoshi's head popped up in surprise over something before slowly turning to look into the area behind him. As quickly as only a cat could manage, Symphonia once more ducked into the shadows of a carved stalagmite.

"Father Robert," Tsunayoshi called curiously. "Is that you?" Symphonia began mentally cursing while Mukuro chuckled to himself. There was no hiding now. Hundreds of years worth of experience exploded in an instant. Slowly, with a paw slightly raised as if she was injured, Symphonia limped out of hiding.

"Meow," she answered, before collapsing as if she was completely famished. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened before he rocked backwards and gained his feet with a grace that Mukuro was left gaping at. Hurrying forward, he carefully scooped the Siamese into his arms and carried her over to the small, modest cot that was probably his own bed. Symphonia peeked out of one eye while Tsunayoshi worriedly began caring for her, obviously believing her to be nothing more than an injured and malnourished beast. Before she could fully come to terms with the unquestioning kindness that Tsunayoshi was displaying, she found herself comfortably placed on a pillow in the center of his bed with a small bowl of food and water carefully set beside her.

Lifting her head slowly, she ducked her head over to drink and eat as if she really were the maltreated cat she was pretending to be. Tsunayoshi smiled warmly at her, openly relieved when he showed enough strength to manage that much. Although, his warm smile turned into one of apology when she ducked her head down to munch on the rice porridge that he'd given her instead of meat.

"I'm sorry I don't have any fish for you," Tsunayoshi murmured, kneeling down next to the cot. "I've been Fasting a lot, so this is all I have to offer. It's a good thing you found me today, though. If you'd come tomorrow, I wouldn't have anything at all for you." Mukuro shot her a spike of anger in realization while a wave of guilt passed across her mind. She was eating Tsunayoshi's only meal!

"_There isn't anything I can do about it now_," she thought back at him. Then she froze as Tsunayoshi reached out and softly petted her. Mukuro groaned at the euphoria that started to cloud her mind when she began to lean into the gentle caresses.

"_Focus_," Mukuro snapped as she began purring.

"Go ahead and eat," Tsunayoshi encouraged, once more pulling his hand back. "You need your strength--"

"Tsunayoshi...?" A voice called into the cavern.

"_It's the Priest_," Mukuro warned with a mental hiss, recognizing the voice. "_You must hide_." Taking the cue, Symphonia forgot that she was supposed to be playing the invalid and darted under the shrine to hide. When she peeked back out from under the altar-cloth, Tsunayoshi had surprise on his face before slightly shaking his head over the cat's miraculous recovery.

"I'm here," he called in return, once more gracefully finding his feet. Turning, he patiently waited as the Priest entered the cavern with several nuns in tow. The nuns immediately began setting down their burdens as Father Robert directed before the Priest himself slowly approached.

"We've brought you more as you requested," Father Robert explained softly. Tsunayoshi nodded and looked over to where the nuns were continuing to set down candles of the same sort that lined the walls.

"Thank you," he replied quietly, bowing his head slightly at the sight. "Right when I think I've finally reached the end of the list, so many more names and faces rise up. I..."

"I understand," Father Robert soothed, placing a hand on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. "Would you like me to stay here and pray with you?"

"I'll be fine," he replied with a gentle shake of his head. "I can't ask you to share my burden in this anymore than I could ask you to share the one I hold outside these walls."

"How much longer are you going to continue this?" The Priest inquired mournfully, making Mukuro's ears prick forward alongside Symphonia's.

"For as long as it takes," he answered. "It's gotten easier, though. I don't feel like there's something crushing my heart anymore, but... I still feel incomplete. That feeling won't go away until I've finished what I started."

"I see," Father Robert replied in sympathy. "Well I brought you something that should help. It took me some time to get permission to give it to you."

"What is it?" Tsunayoshi asked in open curiosity. Father Robert smiled widely and reached into his robes. He smiled even wider at Tsunayoshi's look of surprise when he pulled out a Rosary and offered it to him. "What's this?" He inquired as he took it.

"It's the Sky Rosary," Father Robert explained as he also handed over a small scroll. "Giotto left this with our forefathers several hundred years ago and we have been guarding it ever since. It was created by the Father of our Order in order to help Giotto in times of spiritual need. You are the first to come to us that truly seems to be worthy of it, so the Council came to an agreement to give it to you. Your determination to atone is a source of hope for all of us, Tsunayoshi."

"I'm not trying to atone," he corrected gently. "There's no way to atone for the things I've done because I'm going to have to do it again in the future. I'm just trying to let out what's in my heart so that I can understand it a little better."

"Still," Father Robert soothed. "Praying for those who have suffered is a step in a very positive direction. The fact that you refuse to light only one candle for all and you wish to face each soul individually is a very brave thing to choose to do."

"I didn't finish the Reckoning," he murmured in reply. "I was too weak. I asked for it to stop before I'd faced all my demons. I don't regret stopping it because I had my reasons at the time, but..."

"You lament the fact that you did," Father Robert finished in understanding. "Very well. I'll ensure you're left in peace until you've finished what you feel you must do. But, I wish you'd at least eat. A person is not meant to Fast as often as you do. One meal every three days is not healthy, Tsunayoshi."

"I have my reasons," he said solemnly, firm in his desire to continue. "Although," he mused. "I'd appreciate it if you could send some fish down to me."

"I'll have the cooks prepare some immediately," Father Robert replied with a wide grin. "I knew you had to be--"

"It's not for me," Tsunayoshi chuckled, looking back at where Symphonia was watching from. "I had a small visitor. Seems a cat has come to keep me company and she seemed somewhat hungry herself."

"A cat?" The Priest asked with a raised eyebrow, following Tsuna's gaze. Mukuro hissed once more in warning, but Symphonia was already ducking back in hiding.

"I thought it was Mukuro for a moment," Tsunayoshi continued while Symphonia quaked in fear of being caught. "But you said that this area is protected."

"That's right," Father Robert replied in thought. "After that bird and the fog I told you about, I increased the barriers around the Church. Nothing possessed should be able to cross our boundaries."

"_Thank goodness you didn't try to do more than link with me_," Symphonia thought with a mental sigh. "_I don't think he can sense you since you're watching passively right now_." Mukuro agreed, but made no mental reply. If he did, it was possible he'd go from passive to active in the Priest's senses. Needless to say, that would probably end up with Symphonia covered in holy water and he once more having his grip ripped away from his helper's mind.

"I can't really explain, but I get a feeling that there's something special about it," Tsunayoshi murmured, making Symphonia freeze in place once more. "The cat, I mean. I can't really explain, but it's like I've seen it before or something. I got a strange sense of deja vu when I first saw it."

"Perhaps I should..." Father Robert murmured. Symphonia and Mukuro both tensed up, preparing to make a run for it if needed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Tsunayoshi soothed. "It's just a cat. If it was a dog, I might be a little uneasy, but I don't mind having it down here with me. I don't think it's a threat."

"If you're sure," Father Robert replied. Symphonia sagged in relief and once more dared to peek her head outside. The two had walked into the main part of the cavern while they were talking, although Symphonia hadn't noticed since his voice could still be heard in perfect clarity. Mukuro's eyebrows flew up at the sight of him being disrobed at one end of the Great Bath, obviously about to enter with the nuns at his side.

"_I think you've seen enough_," Symphonia commented playfully as Tsunayoshi's robe fell from his shoulders. Mukuro gasped in surprise when she shrugged off his mental touch with an ease that only a Gatekeeper could. His consciousness snapped back to his body, leaving him gaping for a long moment that she'd dared to cut the link at such a delightfully interesting time.

Then he had other things to worry about when he realized his guardian hellhounds were being used as seat cushions by a very impatient Storm Guardian and a very pissed off Varia leader.

"Well, look who's finally decided to come back to his fucking body," Xanxus spat angrily, seeing Mukuro sitting up from where his body had sagged over.

"I'll have to remember to summon better watchdogs next time," Mukuro replied, staring at the two whimpering dogs underneath Gokudera and Xanxus respectively.

"Chico," Gokudera said with a Spanish accent, leaning forward with a cigarette in his hand. "You gotta lotta es'plainin' to do."

* * *

"I can't believe I let your ass talk me into this," Xanxus growled.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, enjoying himself immensely. "You look so sumputous like that, though." Xanxus glared at him, trying to stab him to death with the daggers he put in his deadpanned expression. The reason why he wasn't happy wasn't hard to see, especially considering how Gokudera kept openly wishing for a camera despite being in the same predicament. To taunt him a little more, Mukuro began humming 'Three Little Maids' under his breathe, making Xanxus turn red in rage.

Talking them into dressing as nuns to sneak in was a small amount of payback for butting their noses into his plans. He got the rest of that payback when he slipped down a side-hall to hide when he noticed Father Robert walking down the hall. He was already well hidden by the time Father Robert noticed the two 'nuns' and moved to intercept. He grinned widely when Xanxus once more turned around to complain to the Mist Guardian about the choice of disguises and paled upon finding the Priest where he'd expected Mukuro to be.

"Oh shit," he mumbled in shock while Father Robert simply raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms in open displeasure. Gokudera looked over at his shoulder from where he'd been trying to pick a locked door and paled when he saw the reason for Xanxus' curse. Two hands flew forward and grabbed them by the ears before they could do so much as yelp. Mukuro was forced to cover his mouth to hide his chuckles while they were dragged away.

They would be fine decoys.

Satisfied that the Priest's foresight had been dealt with, Mukuro bowed his head like a proper nun and shuffled his way in the direction that he knew Tsunayoshi was. One way or another, he would succeed where Gokudera and Xanxus failed. He would make his way to Tsunayoshi's side and verify how he was doing in person.

And maybe help him Bathe if all went well, Mukuro grinned to himself.


	51. Chapter 51 Water

Mukuro was bored out of his mind. He'd managed to weasel his way into serving Tsunayoshi under the direction of the three nuns, while keeping his skills and aura tightly hidden behind his mental barriers. It had taken a lot of quick-thinking to get himself added to the trio of nuns who tended to Tsunayoshi's needs. However, when he'd managed to gain access to the cavern, things weren't as entertaining as he'd hoped.

He was currently filling small vials with the waters spewing out from one of the four cornerstone statues surrounding the Great Bath. The only compensating factor to the honest work was that he could see Tsunayoshi out of the corner of his eye. But even that was a bit disappointing. Like he'd been for no less than three solid hours now, he was knelt down in front of the main altar at one end of the room. He'd been there since he'd finished lighting the candles that they'd brought down and he didn't look like he was planning on moving any time soon.

Mukuro found himself sighing as Tsunayoshi's fingers restarted on the glittering Rosary in his hands. At least this time it looked like he finally had the prayers he was trying to say memorized. He didn't have to even look at the scroll unrolled beside him as his fingers slowly made their way around the ring of bright beads. Although, those beads were a curiosity to themselves. It hadn't been until Mukuro had begun actually listening to Tsunayoshi's prayers that he'd come to understand that the range of colors in the Sky Rosary actually had a meaning and purpose.

Mukuro carefully plugged a cork in the vial he'd filled and reached for another. He felt himself silently sighing at the sound of Tsunayoshi's voice while his fingers moved from the blue bead to the red one as he continued his chant. Mukuro could almost say it with him now, having heard it numerous times while Tsunayoshi chanted.

"Guardian of the Storm, which rages in my stead,  
Brother be thy name.  
Thy duties filled;  
They will be healed,  
In Spirit as in Flesh.  
Forgive me my trespasses,  
As I shall forgive yours.  
Let me lead you not into temptation;  
But may I deliver you from darkness,  
So that you show me the path in return.  
So let it be."

Turning away so no one could see his face, Mukuro rolled his eyes in exasperation while Tsuna moved to the next bead.

"Guardian of the Sun, which brightly lights my path,  
Brother be thy name..."

It was increasingly irritating that Tsunayoshi would submit himself to saying such words. They weren't even prayers to a higher power! What good would they do?! Even worse, his prayer made no sense! Normally a Rosary held beads for several different prayers that were intended to be repetitious in nature and focused a person on spiritual thoughts. Tsunayoshi's Rosary was nothing like that!

Having seen it being turned in Tsunayoshi's hands so many times, he could literally create it out of thin air if he wanted. The first bead was a large clear one that Tsuna said nothing over. At least, not audibly. After that, there were a set of six small beads spanning a rainbow of colors: Blue, Red, Yellow, Green, Purple, and Indigo. Over each of those, Tsuna repeated the same prayer with only a slight deviation in the first two lines to name the Guardian he was praying to. Or maybe he was praying for them? The prayer itself was so confusing that Mukuro was sure which it was. After that came the large orange bead that Tsuna was even now reaching.

"Keeper of the Sky, resolute am I,  
To keep the Omerta of the Mafia,  
To keep the Omerta of my Family,  
To keep the Omerta of my Ancestors,  
To protect and guide those entrusted to me  
With a strong heart and a clear mind.  
To have Remorse but not Regret,  
I am Resolute.  
So let it be."

While he held his place with on hand, his other began tracing across the three bead hanging from the start of the Rosary down to where a small, round medallion swayed freely. With hands slowly growing practiced, he thumbed first the black bead, then the white, and then the grey one while he intoned his final prayer.

"May glory shine on those who fall in honoring the lives of their brethren.  
May forgiveness rest on those who sin in protecting the lives of their Family.  
May hope be given to those who look toward a world of peace and prosperity.  
So let it be."

Mukuro signed to himself once more while Tsunayoshi continued on his way around the small chain of bright beads. The Sky Rosary held four repetitions of the sequence and from the looks of it, Tsunayoshi planned to repeat it until he could repeat it without faltering. Mukuro nearly jumped with joy when Sister Nego walked up to him and broke him away from his focused meditation.

"Brother Tsunayoshi," she interjected carefully. Tsunayoshi paused at the end of his current chant and looked up at the interruption. "It's almost time again."

"Already?" He asked quietly.

"You don't have to do this, you know," the nun offered with a strangely worried look. That look, along with her words, made Mukuro pause in the middle of corking yet another vial of the supposedly purified waters.

"I know," Tsunayoshi replied warmly, leaving off of his prayers as he gracefully rocked back and rose to his feet. "But I don't think I should stop until there's none left. Just give me a moment to put my Rosary up and I'll be ready." Curious, Mukuro looked over at where Symphonia was laying on his cot, watching over everything with a laziness that only a cat could show. She caught his eye and raised her head long enough to shake her head side to side. That told Mukuro it was either something that wasn't good or it was something she didn't know about. Considering he didn't want to give himself away by reaching out with mental hands to talk to her, Mukuro was forced to simply wait and watch to get his answers.

At the nun's cue, he hurriedly gathered up his tray of filled vials and carried them over to the stairs at the entrance of the cavern. The reason for moving them there was made clear the moment they were set down. The nun reached out as Mukuro made to return and stopped him in order to give him a warning in a place their voices wouldn't carry.

"I know you're new here, Sister Nagi," she whispered quietly, bowing her head slightly to ask forgiveness for the sudden restraint she'd put on his arm. "I'm not sure why you were assigned with us, but I doubt you're fully prepared for the miracles of the Seraphim's Chalice. Please, don't be alarmed by Brother Tsunayoshi. He's very kind and he can't help how the waters affect him. It might be scary at first, but try to remember that Brother Tsunayoshi is trying to cleanse himself. It's only to be expected that filth will appear."

"Don't worry about me, Sister," Mukuro mumbled meekly, perfectly feigning humility. "But your kind thoughts warm me."

"Alright," the woman replied with a doubtful look on her face. "Just remember to have faith. As long as you do, there is nothing here on earth that can truly harm you." Mukuro nodded softly and humbly followed behind her while she led the way back into the main cavern.

Sister Argentae and Sister Dragotea were already waiting at one end of the Great Bath with Tsunayoshi standing between them. At their approach, the two nuns began to aid him in disrobing while Tsunayoshi himself simply stood with a fey look in his eyes. Mukuro was slightly taken aback the moment he noticed it. He couldn't explain it, but the look on his face was completely ethereal. He didn't even seem to notice the moment that he was standing naked amongst the group of women. It was as if he didn't see the women at all!

Taking his cue from the three nuns, Mukuro was surprised when they didn't immediately follow him into the waters. Instead, Mukuro was forced to kneel down with them like the nun he was pretending to be and put his hands together in prayer. He didn't pray like the other women, though. Instead, he intently watched as Tsunayoshi slowly waded into the Great Bath until he was standing in the center. The depths at that point brought the water up to Tsuna's waist, but he didn't seem to notice that, either.

Mukuro glanced down beside him when Symphonia came to stand next to him. She was shaking for some reason and hiding behind his back, peeking out in order to watch as the Dying Will Flame surfaced on Tsunayoshi's head. Mukuro froze. Not at the sight of the Flame, but the sight of the water's reaction to it. A whirlpool began to form with Tsunayoshi at the eye. The waters pulled back from his body and slowly rose around him as the rest of the pool was thrown into chaos. Within seconds, the whirlpool became a tornado when the whole of the substance filling the Great Bath was gathered around him. Even the water coming from the four cornerstone statues seemed to be focused into it, defying gravity itself as the influx was added to the core without bothering to splash into the basin below.

Seeing Tsunayoshi swallowed by the sudden storm, Mukuro started to stand in panic. Before he could gain his feet, though, a rough hand on his shoulder sent him back down to his knees. Shocked, he looked up and paled at the sight of Father Robert standing beside him.

"Don't interrupt," he ordered quietly. "If you do, your life will be in danger. I'll protect you, but we need to have a talk after this." Surprised at the man's calm in face of the supernatural occurrence less than a hundred feet away, Mukuro was overwhelmed with simple shock. Before Mukuro could decide how to react, he felt Symphonia at the edges of his mind. Considering his cover was already blown, he grabbed onto the link without bothering to hide his worry for Tsunayoshi's safety.

"_What's going on?!" _He mentally screamed as he watched the tower of water begin to slow in its rotations without the waters seeming to loose any of its form.

"_I saw this yesterday, nyah_," she replied with a small tremble. "_Just be quiet like the old guy says, nyah. He knows what he's talking about, nyah. He saved me yesterday when I made the mistake of getting too close, nyah. This is some scary shit, nyah," _Mukuro nodded, willing to take her advice where he wasn't wiilling to simply take the Priest's words. Symphonia had walked the Paths longer than he, after all. Her amount of experience was more than even Mukuro's.

The reason for the warning became clear after a few more moments. As the waters began to slow and solidify into a semi-solid tower, Mukuro could see Tsunayoshi drifting within. His Dying Will Flame was bright on his head still, but there was a look of sadness on his face that seemed to tear straight into Mukuro's chest. Right as Mukuro noticed it, everything seemed to stop. The waters coming out of the statues seemed to pause mid-air. The tower of water stopped moving. The very air around him seemed to stop flowing. The only sign that time itself continued to move was the sound of the three nuns quietly praying beside him.

As time seemed to continue to stretch, Tsunayoshi began to lurch within the water's core. Mukuro's eyes widened as Tsunayoshi clutched his hair in pain and silently screamed with the last of the air in his lungs. Then he froze as the waters rushed in to fill the void. Mukuro began to panic once more at the sight of him drowning, but, once more, Father Robert pushed down on his shoulder and drove him to his knees. He started to immediately object, but the look on the Priest's face made the words lodge in his throat unspoken.

Glancing back to the center of the cavern, Mukuro quickly noticed that the situation had changed. Tsunayoshi was still drifting as if choking in the middle of his watery prison, but a black filth was slowly pouring out of his mouth and was being pulled into the waters surrounding him. The thick stream quickly became a billowing cloud that slowly hid Tsunayoshi from view completely. Having never seen such a thing, Mukuro no longer had the determination to fight. He couldn't, considering he had absolutely no clue what he was up against.

So he watched.

He watched as the filth continued to grow. He watched as the tower of pure water became a solid tower of darkness. He watched as that darkness began to overflow out of the barriers and splash to the tiled floor. He watched in ever-growing horror as its oily form seemed to crawl forward like it had a life of its own. He watched while the fires of the candles around them seemed to flicker back in fear. He watched as the creature continued to grow and began to scream out incoherently.

Mukuro clapped his hands over his ears at the scream, even though he knew it was inside his head. There was such pain and agony in it. Even worse was it had Tsunayoshi's voice. Mukuro stared at it as it slid across the glittering floor toward them, looking for a target to latch onto. There was black slime trailing behind it, connecting it to the source while it continued to gain more and more form as it crossed the dry Bath. Mukuro's eyes widened in horror when he began to see Tsunayoshi's features rise up out of the filthy mass. An arm appeared before it collapsed back into nothingness. A face pressed against the semi-solid surface before it once again disappeared. A leg, kicking out the back in effort to propel itself toward someone that would listen and ease its suffering.

Despite knowing that it was part of his beloved, Mukuro fell backward in fear as Tsunayoshi's head and torso rose up for a moment and reached out to him. He had a sudden feeling that the darkness before him would swallow him whole if he allowed it to touch him. Once more, he felt a anguished cry in his head as the creature screamed out in a haunting tone at the rejection.

The sound of the Sisters' chants seemed to gain in intensity and Mukuro felt himself trembling in relief when the creature's cry disappeared from his mind. Yet, that didn't stop its movements. It seemed to be getting stronger, too. Tsunayoshi's form once more sank into the oily mass before rising up with even more of his body than before. It moved forward on its hands and one leg appeared to help him crawl in his attempt to reach for Mukuro.

It was then that Mukuro realized that the creature only seemed to see him. It wasn't going after anyone else. It wanted him! Mukuro scrambled backward, not even bothering to apologize to Symphonia as he squashed her in the process. His panic seemed to increase the creatures desire, though. It began to surge forward at an incredible speed in effort to get to the one it believed would end its pain. Mukuro automatically raised up an arm to protect himself when the creature finally reached the edge of the Bath and a slimy arm elongated outward toward him.

It never touched him.

Mukuro peeked out from behind his arm, only to find Father Robert standing before him. The Priest was keeping the beast at bay within the confines of the Bath, unwilling to let him go beyond the borders. And the creature was retreating. Tsunayoshi's form completely disappeared while the mass slithered backward in a fear that resembled the very fear Mukuro had of it. Curious, Mukuro peeked around Father Robert to see what had made it collapse.

The sight of a hand-mirror laced in white Flames was the last thing he expected. Almost as surprising was the pure, white Dying Will Flame on Father Robert's head and the glow in his eyes. That's when Mukuro remembered the one useful piece of information he'd gotten from Gokudera. Father Robert wasn't just any priest. He was a Vongola Priest.

Still shaking over his close call, he looked up to see the real Tsunayoshi's situation. Needless to say, there wasn't much to see. The waters were still completely black and hid him from view while the mass that had overflowed continued to try to find some place to hide from the Priest's mirror. There was nowhere to hide, though. Neither from its own reflection nor from the reflection of the Priest's Flames. Everywhere it turned, the Priest cut off it's path of escape with a pure beam of light until finally the dark mass fell into a quivering stillness next to the tower of filthy water.

Having tamed it for the moment, the Priest turned his attention away for a single moment in order to press a hand to the floor. The Flame on his head surged brighter for a single moment before a tremor seemed to pass under their feet. Mukuro saw first-hand that there was a reason for the glittering tiles on the floor of the cavern. They weren't just to smooth out the area and add a sense of grandeur. They had a purpose.

Light reflected upwards from each individual one as the Priest's Flames spread through them. It shined in every corner of the room until Mukuro could barely see the pillar of darkness that Tsunayoshi was entrapped in. In the face of so much pure light, the dark filth was slowly eaten away. At it's edges, it flickered and began to fade, burned by the purity of the Priest's Flames. The mass on the floor completely disappeared, it's final cry of misery blocked from Mukuro's mind by the nun's chants. Then, slowly, the darkness in the waters began to be burned away by the light, as well.

Hope rose in Mukuro's chest that the darkness could be completely erradicated. Even as he thought that, though, the impurities in the water began to lurch around in fear. Before it was even halfway destroyed from the outside, it began to once more retreat into Tsunayoshi himself. Out of the corner of his eye, Mukuro saw the moment that the Priest saw it retreating. Less than a second later, the light coming from the floor died and Father Robert once more stood erect.

Before Mukuro could panic, the Priest lifted his mirror above his head and intoned a phrase in Latin. Mukuro found his attention drawn to the four cornerstone statues as the water coming out of them began to reverse in flow. Rather than gushing out, the statues slowly began pulling the waters out at an incredible speed. Faster than the darkness could retreat, the waters drained and the tower collapsed, pulling a goodly amount of the filth with it. Yet, the waters didn't have the power to remove it completely. Even so, what it did remove was enough for Mukuro to fully see Tsunayoshi. Mukuro jumped to his feet in panic as Tsunayoshi's body slowly drifted toward the ground due to the lowering water-level of his prison. He was unconscious inside it and the fact made Mukuro want to leap into action like never before. He would have, too, if not for the Priest bodily holding him back.

"Don't," Father Robert ordered gently while Mukuro tried to push him out of his way. "It's almost over. Don't interfere now."

"But--" Mukuro objected, staring over the Priest's head at the sight of Tsunayoshi collapsed on his back in the middle of the Great Bath. Mukuro's eyes widened as the last of the water was pulled away, draining itself out of Tsunayoshi's lungs and into the statues. The moment that the water was gone completely, Tsunayoshi's Flame disappeared from his head and the last of the black filth that hadn't had time to retreat splattered lifelessly against his chest and his body.

There was a moment of complete silence as the three nuns broke off their prayers and stood. Mukuro just stared in blank shock when they slowly walked forward into the empty Bath to retrieve Tsunayoshi. The moment they reached him and carefully began carrying him toward the end of the bath where a basket of supplies rested, the pure waters once more came gushing forth from the cornerstones. By the time Tsunayoshi regained consciousness, the water level was already back to normal.

Mukuro watched silently, still unsure of what exactly to think while the three nuns began to bathe him. Sister Nego focused on wiping the filth splattered down his chin while Sister Argentae dealt with what was on his body. Meanwhile, Sister Dragotea began rinsing what she could out of Tsunayoshi's now-matted hair. The three worked silently. Carefully. Gently. There was none of the kinky play that Mukuro had imagined when he'd pulled the scene out of Gokudera's mind nor when he'd seen a similar scene through Symphonia.

No, the three worked like the Sisters they were called, sympathetically tending to a Brother who was too heartsore to tend to himself. For his part, Tsuna seemed completely out of it. Although he was awake once more, he simply stared down at the water without showing any sign that he saw those helping him. He seemed lost in thought and completely unmoved by the ordeal he'd just went through. It made Mukuro wonder what exactly he'd been dealing with that he could react so calmly with pieces of that filth still inside him.

Jerking slightly in surprise, Mukuro found himself gently shoved in the direction of the cavern's entrance. He started to object at the Priest's manhandling of him, but there was a look in Father Robert's eyes that said not to argue. Having seen the Priest in action and finally recognizing his aura as having been the one attached to the houses and vendors he'd initially noticed when he entered Rome, Mukuro decided to obey that look. With one last glance over his shoulder at where Tsunayoshi was still listlessly staring at his reflection in the pool, Mukuro nodded and allowed himself to be led outside.

The Priest stopped at the stairs, turning back at the sound of small footsteps behind them. Mukuro glanced back, too, in curiousity, only to find that Symphonia had been trying to tail them.

"Go back to Tsunayoshi, Sugar," Father Robert ordered gently, pointing back in the direction Tsunayoshi was in like he was talking to just a cat.

"Meow?" Symphonia answered, taking several more steps into the open in effort to show her desire to follow without blowing her cover.

"Go back," Father Robert repeated. "Tsunayoshi has taken a liking to you, so he'd be upset if you left him now. I'll bring you fish later." Symphonia's tail curled back and forth at the word 'fish'. Even if she was a Gate-keeper, her current form knew what it liked. Slowly, in the fashion that only cats could manage, Symphonia turned and retreated like it'd been her idea all along to stay behind.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro finally chuckled, unable to hold back his desire to get a little revenge for cutting him off previously, "You must really like fish, _Sugar_." Symphonia paused with her hackles raised before summarily pretending to ignore his tease over the name that she'd been given. Turning back to Father Robert, Mukuro ignored his raised eyebrow before following the man upstairs. The moment they were at the top of the stairs, Mukuro found himself pinned against the nearest wall merely by the force of Father Robert's glare.

"Well, _Sister_," he growled. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry...?" Mukuro grinned. His grin faltered when Father Robert was openly displeased with his play at innocence. "I was curious," Mukuro admitted. "Considering you've all put so much effort into keeping what Tsunayoshi is doing a secret, I was unable to--"

"There's a reason it's been kept private!" Father Robert snapped, his eternal calm breaking in face of Mukuro's incredible lack of restraint. "The Ninth warned me about you, but I never thought you'd dare to go so far, Mukuro! Do you know what could have happened in there?!"

"No," Mukuro admitted, his curiosity piqued more than ever. "What?"

"You--!" The Priest spluttered for a moment before visible gathering his calm in effort to deal with the man before him. "That darkness that attacked you," he explained. "It was a physical representation of the Remorse Tsunayoshi still feels. Tied in with it were all his feelings of pain, anger, loneliness, hate... pretty much any dark emotion you could think of. The reason Tsunayoshi is in isolation is because even a small amount of contact--even unknowing contact--awakens those emotions. Whether he consciously knew you were there or not, he felt you! He reacted to you! You're lucky he's already coming to terms or else things could have been much, much worse!"

"What do you mean?" Mukuro murmured, feeling as if he was being blamed for the beast that had appeared.

"I mean, you're to blame for the size of that beast!" Father Robert cried in exasperation. "It was less than half that size yesterday! With just one visit, you've undone so much that Tsunayoshi's been working for!"

"Eh?" He replied in dumbfounded shock.

"He's trying to find the source of his pain," Father Robert explained, once more visibly mustering his calm. "In order to find it, he's been letting out everything he can every day so that all that left is the roots of the problem. That's going to be much harder now that he has to dig through the increase of darkness in his heart! That darkness is just going to continue to grow inside him until it eats him alive unless he manages to figure out what's causing it in the first place! Once he finds it, he can deal with the real issue and decide how he wants to deal with it. But you--! You've just undone at least three or four days worth of work!"

"I--"

"You're the source of one of Tsunayoshi's problems," Father Robert mumbled, seeming to come to a realization. Mukuro stared at him, feeling like he'd just been hit across the jaw. "That's the only thing I can think of for why it got so much bigger so quickly. You're at one of the roots."

"Wha--"

"Get out, Mukuro," Father Robert ordered with a finger pointing down the hall in the direction of the exit. "Get out of here unless you wish to pray in the Chapel. I don't want to see you in this area of the Church ever again." Mukuro found himself spluttering at the command with wide eyes. He'd expected to get kicked out for pretending to be a nun, but this...

This was preposterous!

Mukuro opened his mouth to object and found a mirror shoved into his face. He stared into it for a long moment, once more struck speechless in shock.

"See yourself as you truly are, Mukuro," Father Robert said with a dead-panned voice.

Mukuro saw.

Mukuro ran.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry about this, but no new chapters for a while. Going to dentist to get 6 root canals and my sideways wisdom tooth surgically removed. Plus, I actually got a tooth pulled today. I'm sure you guys understand.

Author's note: 2nd edition: I wrote the last author's note while still under the effects of the Nitrous Oxide. So... I think I sent out a bunch of mentions for it, but forgot to update the story itself to reflect the edited document. XD Oops.


	52. Chapter 52 Water II

Author's Notes: Feeds Celtic

* * *

Mukuro leaned against a wall and panted from his panicked run. The image he'd seen in the mirror hadn't been pretty. Even worse had been the fact it included Tsunayoshi.

_Mukuro sat back lazily with Tsunayoshi comfortably sprawled in his lap. He was smiling, perfectly content with Tsunayoshi's body in his arms. _

But, that wasn't the part that had made him run.

_Tsunayoshi's chest held a gaping hole with blood pouring out into a puddle on the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth and out of his lifeless eyes while Tsunayoshi stared smiling up at the person who'd ripped his heart out. Mukuro had just stared back at himself through the mirror, completely uncaring of Tsunayoshi's state since he'd gained what he wanted. _

_Then the Mirror-Mukuro had raised Tsunayoshi's heart up in glee and licked it in preparation. Blood splashed across his lips and his hands while he smiled in joy over the taste of Tsunayoshi's very lifeblood. He wished to devour it and take it into himself, never again to be seen by anyone but he. He would make Tsunayoshi a part of himself whether Tsunayoshi wished it or not._

Tears were in Mukuro's eyes at the thought that he could care so little for the one he loved. There was a doubt clenching his heart, saying that he'd be willing to do such a thing if it meant Tsunayoshi would be his. His mind had screamed at that doubt, in denial that he was so self-possessed. Tsunayoshi meant more to him than that!

Didn't he?

Mukuro knew that he'd be more than happy if Tsunayoshi were to die. Because, if he died, that meant that Mukuro could hasten himself into the next life to meet him. Even so, he'd ran. He'd ran from the look in the Mirror-Mukuro's eyes that had said it wasn't Tsunayoshi's body in his arms. He'd ran from the image of Havik that had seemed to overlay Tsunayoshi for a mere second. He'd ran from the thought that he was tearing a hole into Havik's soul instead of merely Tsunayoshi's body.

Never! NEVER! _NEVER! _Would he ever harm Havik's soul. The flesh was nothing if he damage the core of the one he'd sought after for so long. Yet, if the Priest's mirror really did show him as he truly was, then he was doing that very thing without a care in the world.

Mukuro shoved the thought away. He'd never do that kind of thing. The Priest's Mirror had to be false. Havik was everything to him.

_"Who's this?"_

_"It's a boy," Symphonia chuckled. "He's too scared to follow the others. He asked to stay behind with us."_

_"I see," the man laughed, patting the young Mukuro on the shoulder. "Well, you're welcome to stay here with us. We're going to build a city around the Gates and hide them. Those damn fools don't know what they're giving up."_

_"C-Can I walk the Paths when I want if I stay?" Mukuro asked quietly, looking up at the two in hesitation._

_"Sure thing," he replied with a wink. "You should try going to the State of Hell first. Talk about a mind-trip!" Mukuro looked up at him in curiosity while he began to bellow in laughter, unknowing of the reason he was laughing so hard. The man suddenly broke off with a wide grin and knelt down so that he could look Mukuro in the eye. "My name's Havik. I'll be your keeper from now on."_

Mukuro shoved the memory away with all the force he could muster while he continued to walk down the street. When he'd first met Havik, the man had been nothing more than the person assigned to keep him out of trouble while the Gatekeepers settled into the new accord with the Flame-keepers. Back then, the Lake had been a mere puddle since so few had willingly fed themselves to it. Over the years, though, their relationship had morphed...

_"How was the State of Animals?" Havik asked from where he was laid back against a willow tree._

_"Y-You--!" Mukuro roared upon finding the very man who'd suggested his trip. "You knew that it was mating season! You bastard!" Havik roared in laughter, the sound ringing in Mukuro's ears like it always did. How could a man be so... so... infernally carefree! To send his charge into such a life--!_

_"You're not a kid anymore," Havik replied with a wide grin and a strange gleam in his eye. "I thought the experience would do you good. Or are you going to tell me that you didn't enjoy yourself?" Mukuro blushed deeply at the knowing look that Havik sent him. _

_That... That bastard!_

Mukuro shoved yet another memory away and stumbled into the hotel that he remembered pulling from Gokudera's mind. Ordering several bottles of liquor and a room, Mukuro paid with illusionary cash before stumbling his way upstairs. He didn't know why, but he couldn't seem to get his mind away from Havik and it was getting worse by the second. It had to be that damn Priest's fault. Showing him an image of such a thing! He loved Havik! Havik was everything! He'd never do what the Priest had shown him!

_"You still haven't walked through Hell," Havik murmured accusingly while he chucked rocks into the pond that had risen up from the puddle that the Flame-keepers had created. Mukuro froze in place from where he'd been walking past. Havik had grown touchier as the Waters grew and more and more people chose to cast off their eternal lives. Considering Mukuro lived under his roof in the City, he got to see first-hand how his mood could swiftly change. Right now, he seemed only somewhat frustrated, but that could easily turn to anger within a heartbeat._

_"I don't see any point," Mukuro replied quietly, leaning up against a nearby tree. "Hell is a Path of Nightmares. Why would I willingly choose to let my mind be broken?"_

_"You don't see a point?" Havik repeated softly, standing up after tossing another stone into the pond. "The Skill you recieve makes it worth it, Mukuro. They say that you can gain a taste of Heaven after you've went through Hell and it's true."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Mukuro replied innocently. "If I want to taste Heaven, I'll walk through--" He gasped in surprise as the bark of the tree behind him seemed to warp and melt. Before he could flee, it wrapped around him and hardened, holding him in place. Mukuro looked up at Havik, knowing that the tree's mutation had to be one of his Skills at work. "W-Wha--?"_

_"Let me show you," Havik whispered, slowly walking up toward his captive. Mukuro gasped again in surprise as a branch pushed his head forward to meet Havik's lips. As they met, pleasure seemed to explode from every corner of his mind. He felt his body react in ways that reminded him greatly of his trip to the State of Animals. There was a need building in both his mind and body while Havik continued to rape every part of him until he found himself begging for more. Then Havik stopped before Mukuro could fully be overwhelmed by the feelings running through his body. Havik pulled back both his lips and his mental hands. With a gasp, Mukuro fell limply to the ground due the disappearance of the tree's grip._

_"Walk Hell, Mukuro," Havik ordered from above him with a cruel smile, taking in Mukuro's flush face while Mukuro clutched himself in an attempt to bring calm. "When you get back, I'll finish what I started."_

Mukuro popped the cork of the nearest bottle and sat on the corner of his bed. With a smile, he remembered that he'd been so frustrated at Havik that he'd immediately ran to the Gates, wanting the Skill required to get the man back for what he'd done. He'd not been ready for Hell, though. His mind had been so fragile at that time. Yet, it had become stronger by being broken. While Hell's Nightmares had destroyed him through illusion, he'd slowly gained the strength needed to withstand it along with the senses needed to create them himself. By the time he'd left Hell, his mind had been capable of barricading itself from anything trying to enter against his will.

And when he'd gotten back, he'd immediately went to see Havik.

But the meeting hadn't ended with the revenge he'd been planning on.

_"You actually went," Havik said quietly, leaning back into an armchair while he weaved lotus vines into a basket out of boredom._

_"Damn straight!" Mukuro roared in anger that Havik was still brushing him off. Even more frustrating was that his new senses couldn't claw their way past Havik's mental barriers to get the revenge that he'd wanted. _

_"Do you want in my mind, Mukuro?" Havik asked. Mukuro froze at the tone of the man's voice. It was a tone that suggested he'd let him in with only one word._

_"Yes," Mukuro replied through clenched teeth, aggravated that he couldn't get in on his own. Then he blinked in surprise at the feeling of Havik's barriers thinning to a level that he could easily bypass. What he'd found inside, though, wasn't what he expected._

_Anger._

_Loneliness._

_Sadness._

_Fear._

_Desire._

_Mukuro was rocked backward in surprise that Havik would let him inside while he was feeling such a multitude of emotions. His anger over the growing number of people that had left him. His feeling of loneliness that he was one of the only ones left who'd walked all the Paths fully. His sadness that no one was willing to walk beside him. His fear that Mukuro wouldn't understand why he'd pushed him so hard to walk the last path. His... desire... for Mukuro._

_Mukuro felt a blush rise into his cheeks at the thoughts he found in Havik's mind about him. How he'd held back and waited until Mukuro was more than a boy. How he'd cursed himself for letting Mukuro live with him since it only increased his longing. How the years had passed and Havik was slowly growing unable to hold back the feelings inside him._

_Mukuro was barely aware of Havik while he slowly dug through the man's mind with mental fingers. So much of it was centered on Mukuro that it left him speechless. He'd never known that Havik thought of him so much. He'd always seemed so... fickle... where Mukuro was concerned._

_He did notice Havik, however, as the man brushed his cheek softly and tilted his chin up to stare him in the eyes. _

_"I love you, Mukuro," Havik whispered. "I've always loved you. I want you to walk beside me forever."_

Mukuro wiped away the tears that kept forming in response to the memory. He could still remember how Havik had kissed him after that. He could still remember the smell of him and the feel of him wrapping his arms around him. He'd accepted Havik's feelings without qualms, gaining himself not only a lover, but a beloved. It hadn't taken long for him to realize that his own feelings ran as deep. Havik had shown him everything that was worth knowing about in the world.

If only it hadn't been for Humanity.

_"We should do something," Havik snarled. "Those bastards! They just turned their backs on all of us!"_

_"We should teach them a lesson," Aribella agreed with a wide grin. "Bet they wouldn't enjoy their oblivion if things weren't so damn peaceful."_

_"Hear, hear!" Juliet cried in agreement. "I hadn't walked the Path of Humans in a while. Let's go teach those apes what it means to be Human! Powerless trash! We'll turn their happy little Haven into ash!"_

_"Sounds good," Renrick grumbled. "Let them get what's coming to them for throwing their Skills away."_

_"Wait--!" Mukuro cried, seeing the four stand in unison. "Where--?"_

_"You stay here, my love," Havik whispered, tilting his chin up to claim his lips for a moment. "I'll be back in no time. We're just going to do a little raid. I don't want you soiling your precious hands with such things."_

_"But--" Mukuro gasped when Havik let go. He blinked at the sight of an empty room._

Mukuro fell back on his bed, thoroughly drunk in an attempt to keep the memories from resurfacing. Unfortunately, the alchohol only seemed to make them rise up even faster. Those left in the City hadn't been happy once they found out what Havik and the others were doing on the Path of Humans. Whole cities had fallen in that first raid, Atlantis being one of the only ones to have been recorded by the history of Man and that was only through myths. By the time that Havik had returned to Limbo, everything had changed.

_"All four of you are barred from entering the State of Humans," Delirium intoned with the force of authority. Considering he was one of the oldest Gatekeepers left and was liaison to the Flame-keepers, there was reason for his authority. _

_"Let me guess," Aribella scoffed. "The Flame-keepers are pissed and told you to keep us from going back."_

_"They've got you wrapped around their finger," Renrick yelled angrily. "Who the hell are they to say what we do on the Path of Humans?!"_

_"No," Delirium replied, taking strength with the numerous Elders behind him. "If you keep this up, you're going to make the Path unstable. You've also made it difficult for any of us to enjoy ourselves on a lot of the other Paths."_

_"You screwed up my time as a horse!" Someone cried from the back of the mob. "I didn't go and become one just to get trained for warfare! I wanted to run with a herd for a while! Not to see how it felt to get speared!"_

_"Choose your drop-off point more carefully next time!" Juliet shouted back._

_"I did," the man snarled. "The herd I choose seemed peaceful enough! Its because of all the trouble you guys created that I was--"_

_"Enough," Delirium growled, silencing everyone. "You four are barred from the Path of Humans and that's all that needs to be said."_

_"And if we refuse this order?" Havik asked quietly, his hand tightening on Mukuro's shoulder. Delirium sighed quietly, obviously having hoped that no one would ask what consequences there were to disobedience._

_"Everyone's agreed," he replied with a tone of finality. "You four will go through the Lake in order to protect the Paths. The stability of the Cycle must be preserved or else we'll all suffer."_

Mukuro threw a bottle against the wall in overwhelming anger. Havik hadn't let the matter drop. He'd spent time in Limbo along with the others until everything had quieted down. Mukuro had been very happy during that time since it meant he had his lover beside him.

They'd even walked a few Paths together during that time. They'd taken a trip to the Path of Hungry Ghosts, although looking back, that might have been just so that Havik could see the aftermath of his handy-work. After that, they'd entered the State of Shura together. That trip had seemed to totally be out of Havik's desire to spend time with his beloved. For some reason, he'd stayed away from Heaven, though. Mukuro hadn't realized why until they'd returned from their trip to the Path of Animals and had found Havik's three friends waiting on them.

_"I found it!" Aribella cried the moment the two walked through the door into Havik's small abode. "There's these Rings that we can have made. It'll take some work with our Skills, but they can store our memories!"_

_"Even if they catch us, we can go through the Lake without problems!" Juliet agreed with a wide grin. "The Flame-keepers won't be able to do anything either! They can't keep us from going through their Gates after the Lake-Dwellers purify us and they can't stop us from returning to normal once we become Human!"_

_"Genious," Havik replied with a wide grin, his whole face lighting up. "When do you want to do it?"_

_"We've got to pass through the Hidden Gates on our side one more time," Renrick answered with his arms crossed. "So, our best bet is when Symphonia or someone else we know is guarding. They won't have their eye on us as closely and we can jump onto the Path of Humans before they can catch us."_

_"I think Symphonia was due to guard tonight," Havik grinned. "I think I can distract her long enough for you three to get through and then I can follow." The three nodded and quickly laid out their basic plans before they departed, once more leaving Mukuro alone with Havik._

_"What are you planning?" Mukuro asked quietly._

_"We're going back, of course," Havik replied in surprise. "I told you before. Humanity needs to be wiped out. Those bastards shouldn't be allowed to live peacefully. They betrayed us and someone needs to punish them for that."_

_"I know," Mukuro grimaced, looking at his beloved with a frown. "But I thought you were just talking nonsense. I thought you were going to stay with me from now on. There's so many Paths that we haven't walked on together."_

_"Mukuro..." Havik breathed, pulling him into his arms. "Forgive me. You know I want to be beside you more than anything. I can't be here happily, though, knowing that the Cycle is slowly taking everyone away from us. I don't want it to end up one day with only us two left on this side. The only way to stop that from happening is to destroy the Path of Humans. Without that, people will stop going through the Lake and--"_

_"Who cares about them!" Mukuro cried. "I don't care if everyone else goes away! As long as you're here, no one else matters!"_

_"Forgive me," Havik whispered, his plans still obviously set firmly in his mind. Mukuro felt tears leaking out of his eyes when Havik tilted his chin up and kissed him like it would make the pain of his leaving again disappear._

There had always been something about Havik that had make Mukuro give in to him. No matter how much he'd disliked the idea, Havik had entered his mind and showed him the reasons until he excepted it. His hatred of Humanity had quickly become Mukuro's. Over time, though, Mukuro's hatred had deepened. Not only did he have Havik's reasons, he had Havik as a reason.

If Humanity hadn't existed, Havik wouldn't have felt a need to destroy it.

If Humanity hadn't existed, Havik and he could have lived happily together.

If Humanity hadn't existed, Havik wouldn't have become Outcast.

Their foray into the Path of Humans had ended badly. When he'd returned, the whole of the City had risen up to throw them into the Lake. Mukuro had been bound and tied so as not to follow while they'd done it, too. He remembered walking around in a shocked daze for what seemed like years afterward. It hadn't been until the first time that the Lake had frozen over that he'd realized that Havik was still whole and had snapped out of it.

_Mukuro stood among the mob of Gatekeepers, barely noticing the frozen lake that was the topic of conversation. Many wondered if it was a sign that the Paths were still growing unstable despite the fact that they'd dealt with the self-named 'Four Horsemen of the Apocolypse.' _

_Then a man had appeared through a chasm in the ice. The bright Flame on his head and the Firebird on his shoulder marked him as one of the Flame-keepers who guarded the Gates of Ressurection on the other side of the Lake. Mukuro had slowly inched himself forward in order to listen, as did everyone else, when Delirium went forward to meet him._

_"What brings you to this side, Giotto?" Delirium asked worriedly._

_"I fear that the four you sent us are still a problem," Giotto replied, the Firebird on his shoulder flapping his wings to show its agreement with the statement._

_"They are?" Delirium asked with a raised eyebrow. "But they've passed through the Lake. They should be powerless now."_

_"We thought the same," Giotto replied calmly. "But they're still rampaging around on the Path of Humans like there's no tomorrow. I fear that we'll have to establish ourselves in opposition."_

_"You mean--?" Delirium gasped with wide eyes._

_"Yes," Giotto murmured, looking out across the assembled and curious Gatekeepers with a lazy gaze. "Here, let us go talk in private. This affects all of us, but I'd prefer if our choices of action isn't widely known."_

_"Very well," Delirium agreed, quietly leading the man away from the hole he'd risen from. Mukuro found himself heaving, his thoughts tumbling around like mad, while he watched him go. _

_Havik was still himself! He was still trying to destroy the Path! He'd succeed and return, just like he promised!_

Mukuro found himself crying as he pushed the memory away. He'd been so hopeful. So naive. For a time, it'd seemed like everything would be okay. Havik had even managed to stop in a few times between lives and soothe his beloved in secret. He couldn't even count the times that they'd sat on the lakeside together, Mukuro listening in absolute contentment while Havik laughed over Giotto's attempts to create a force with the right kinds of abilities to stop them. Illusionist, Armed Warriors, and all sorts of other people with a determined eye to protecting each other.

Then, within a single lifetime, everything had changed. Havik had come face to face with Giotto in the flesh and he'd come back from that life with a completely different feel about him. His anger had been depleted. His sense of purpose destroyed. He'd stayed in secret by the lakeside for a long time afterward, quietly holding Mukuro. Then he'd left once more without saying a word and Mukuro had returned to the City to wait on his return.

When he'd returned, though, Mukuro's world had been turned upside down. Not only had Havik sealed his ring, but he claimed that he no longer wanted to destroy the Path of Humans. Mukuro could have accepted that, if not for the fact that he still wished to return to the Path.

_"I have to go."_

_"No, you don't!" Mukuro cried in overwhelming frustration. "You just got back! Stay here with me! Going through the Hidden Gates is a complete waste of time!"_

_"I don't think so," Havik replied, his hair glowing under the false light of Limbo and one eye stricken red with Knowledge. He paced along the lake-side, trying to get his beloved to understand. "And it's not for you to choose whether it's a waste or not. I have to do this, Mukuro. I have to find some way to stop them. I'm sure Symphonia and the others will forgive me for what I did when I explain. I'm not that person anymore. Please understand that, Mukuro. I'm tired of playing with people's lives and I've come to truly admire the Human's will to live."_

_"You don't mean that," Mukuro whispered in shock, rushing forward to Havik's side. "Humans are nothing! They're ignorant fools who gave up everything!"_

_"But I see why now," Havik replied with a warm smile, wrapping an arm around Mukuro's shoulders. "They have their own beauty. I always thought they were disgusting for what they did, until I truly came to understand their nature. Humans aren't what we thought, my dear Mukuro. You should spend more time walking that Path before you say such things."_

_"I don't believe you!" Mukuro yelled, forcefully tossing off the arm from his shoulder. "Everyone abandoned us so that they could go become ignorant monkeys! Why are you suddenly defending them?!"_

_"Because," Havik answered softly. "They remind me of how we were when we were still new to the world. So fresh-faced. So eager to explore and learn. Even at their worst, their hearts are pure because they've not become jaded by true reality. I can see why so many chose to start anew, my love. I... I want to protect them. I want to use my Skills to protect the reasons they're beautiful. That's why I have to go back through the Hidden Gates. I can't let the others succeed in their plans. I can't let them destroy any more lives. We were mistaken in what we were doing."_

_"Their lives are fleeting!" Mukuro shouted angrily. "Who cares if they're destroyed?!" Mukuro gasped at the hand that snapped across his cheek. Looking up into Havik's mismatched eyes, he saw anger and a gleam of determination that had never been present before._

_"Humans' lives aren't toys," Havik shouted. "It's not for us to decide when they live and die! It's not right for us to even think about judging their worth! I've learned that now! You could learn a few things from them, too, Mukuro! They have more heart that you could ever dream of having!"_

_"Well, if you love them so much," Mukuro snarled, shoving his beloved away, "Go become one!" Mukuro started to turn to stomp away, believing in his heart that Havik would chase after him and apologize, but the sight of Havik flying backward, completely knocked off his feet, made him freeze in realization. _

_Time seemed to slow in a very bad way. There was a look of shock on Havik's face over the force that Mukuro had unintentionally put in his shove. That expression contorted into a look of horror as he twisted midair to look down at the Waters below him. Mukuro felt a scream rip from his throat as Havik came into contact with the Lake with a splash. Mukuro fell to his knees, staring at the place he hit, in complete shock. _

_Havik had his Ring sealed. If he passed through now... He'd be bound by the Cycle!_

_He was snapped out of that shock by Havik's relieved laughter as he sat up in the shallow depths, his memories protected by his incredible will to live. _

_"Don't scare me like that!" Mukuro sobbed quietly after a few silent seconds, his heart racing from the close call. _

_"Sorry," Havik chuckled, standing up. "You took me by surprise, my love. I--" Havik broke off and stared down at his feet which seemed to be sinking deeper in the water than he remembered from a mere moment ago. "What the--" Mukuro reached out in panic when his beloved tried to wade forward for the safety of the shore and only stepped into an even deeper section. "Mukuro!" Havik screamed in terror. "The Lake-Dwellers--!"_

_Mukuro reached forward from the shore in horrified understanding and grabbed hold of Havik's outstretched hand while he continued to be pulled under despite his will. Hands made of the very water he was trying to escape reached up and continued to claw his body, wrapping itself around his shoulders while he sank deeper despite his and Mukuro's combined attempts to free him. Mukuro pulled harder as he felt Havik's strength weakening under the focused eye of the creatures of the depths. _

_"Hold on!" Mukuro screamed._

_"I..." Havik whispered, only his arm and head left above the water-line regardless of Mukuro's panicked tugs. "I... love... y--" Mukuro stared in blank shock at his empty hand where Havik's had been a mere second ago before the Lake-Dwellers had yanked Havik completely under the depths and out of his grip. _

_He was gone._

_Havik was gone._

_The Lake-Dwellers had rose to the surface in order to claim his beloved. _

_Mukuro began to crawl into the waters after him despite knowing that his protections weren't anywhere near the level that Havik had owned. He was still too new to the world to have the same level. Even so, he didn't care. Only a single thought encompassed his every thought._

_He had to save..._

_Who?_

_Mukuro froze on hands and knees in the shallow water, his memories disappearing by the water's effects. There had been something he needed to do. Someone he'd needed to save. Someone important--_

_Mukuro didn't fight as his body was covered in vines and he was dragged to the shore. There was no reason to fight. Was there? He did fight, however, the moment he was clear of the Lake once more and remembered what he needed to remember. _

_"Let me go!" Mukuro yelled, clawing at his bindings in panic. "I have to go after him! I have to--"_

_"He's gone," Symphonia whispered as she knelt down next to him. "You should know that, Little Brother. No one can come back once the Lake-Dwellers have them."_

_"No!" Mukuro shouted, unwilling to believe her words. He flinched away from the soothing hand she laid on his shoulder and once more began tugging tearfully at the vines holding him in place. "I've got to go save Havik! He's not supposed to go through there! Please, let me go! I've got to go save him, Symphonia! I've--"_

_Mukuro froze at the comforting arms that were wrapped around him._

_"Hush now," Symphonia whispered, her voice laced with heartache on his behalf. "I know it hurts, Little Brother. Havik wasn't meant to go through there. We heard of his change of heart. But there's no changing the fact that he's gone. There are some things that people can't take back and death is one of them."_

_"D-Death...?" Mukuro repeated, his whole body stiffening at the word. Symphonia pulled back slightly and cupped his face while she looked into his eyes, her whole body shining from the Path of Heaven that she'd so recently walked. There was a look of sorrow in her eyes while the vines around him fell limply to the ground. Mukuro was completely unable to use the fact to escape, his mind and body held pinned by the word that she'd just uttered._

_"Havik is dead," she said gently._

* * *

Mukuro woke with the feeling of tears in his eyes and a hangover that could easily have come from Hell. He could hear birds chirping merrily outside the room's window, telling him that he'd passed out and slept through the night. He grumbled and turned over in place, but immediately froze since he didn't remember either the cover over him nor the pillow under his head.

Although... the pillow seemed somewhat hard...

Mukuro jerked in place when he felt something brush the hair out of his face. His eyes snapped open, only to find himself facing someone's clothed stomach and his head laying across one of their legs. Tilting his head back, his eyes slowly made their way upward in fear, wondering who'd taken advantage of the fact he hadn't left anything guarding him while he slept.

Who he found attached to his pillow left him gaping.

"Good morning," Tsunayoshi whispered with a warm smile. Considering the dream he'd had, Mukuro wasn't amused at the surprise visit. Sitting up, he rubbed his face and willed his hangover to disappear.

"Shouldn't you still be in the Church," he grumbled while trying not to let his heart react to the sight of Tsunayoshi quietly lounging against his headboard.

"Yes," he admitted. Mukuro got up and went to the room's sideboard for a glass of water, trying to shaking his disorientation away while Tsunayoshi silently watched him.

"Then why are you here, my little Mafia Boss?"

"When I finished my bath yesterday, you weren't there," he answered quietly, making Mukuro stiffen in surprise. "I was afraid that maybe something happened again, so I tracked down where you'd went. It's not like I'm captive, you know. I can still go in and out of the Church as much as I want. I've just chosen to stay in isolation."

"You were worried about me?" Mukuro murmured, setting down his glass while his heart thudded loudly in his chest.

"Of course I was," Tsunayoshi replied in exasperation. "When I figured out that you were pretending to be one of the nuns, I was happy to know that you were there. I wasn't thinking about what it meant for you to be there, though, until after I'd broken out of my meditation. By then, you were already gone! Considering what happened to Father Lerrid on my first day, I was scared something had happened! I'd never be able to forgive myself if something had happened to you!"

Mukuro blinked and felt himself grow faint due to the double image of Havik he seemed to see laid over Tsunayoshi's features while he looked at him with such earnest eyes.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, crossing over to the bed in a few large steps. Leaning over, he gave in to his own wants and tilted Tsunayoshi's head up by his chin. "It's pleasant to see that you haven't forgotten me, my dear Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi's eyes widened in sudden fear as Mukuro dived down to kiss him. An inch away from his lips, though, he froze at the image that popped into his head.

_Mirror-Mukuro licked his lips, savoring the taste of Tsunayoshi's lifeblood without a care in the world as to Tsunayoshi's state._

Cursing to himself for having fallen for the Priest's tricks, he pulled back without laying claim like he wished. There was confusion and relief in Tsunayoshi's eyes in response, which Mukuro forced himself to ignore.

He wouldn't let the Priest's image be reality.

Never! NEVER! _NEVER!_

"I..." Tsunayoshi mumbled, licking his lips while frantically getting to his feet. "I need to get back. Father Robert wasn't happy when I told him I was going out this morning."

"Go ahead," Mukuro replied lazily, trying not to let his heartache and irritation show. Mukuro smiled softly to himself while Tsunayoshi hurriedly made his way to the door, his robes swaying losely around him. Mukuro couldn't help his quirky tone as he added, "I'll be waiting when you get back."

Tsunayoshi paused at the door, looking back at him with a confused expression before nodding and exiting. Mukuro stared at where he'd disappeared, knowing that Tsunayoshi had absolutely no clue about how long he'd already waited.

Mukuro chuckled to himself.

What was a few more weeks when he'd already chased him for hundreds of years?


	53. Chapter 53 Skylark

"Truants will be bitten to death," Hibari warned with a smile curving along the corner of his lip and the sound of steel scraping together as he pulled his tonfas out into a ready position. The three delinquents stared at him in wide eyes and immediately began scrambling out of the alley and toward the school.

"Run for your lives!" Hibird chirped from Hibari's shoulder at the sight of people fleeing. "Run for your lives!" Hibari chuckled to himself, wishing once more that he hadn't let the bird watch Godzilla with him. He'd never expected the bird to connect people running away with that phrase and the bird's usage of it always made him laugh.

Slowly, Hibari exited the alley with his tonfas sheathed, following in the wake of the three who were running at their top speed in the direction of the high school. Hibari eyed them for a moment as he passed, ensuring that they made it all the way into the school, before turning his feet in the direction of the Middle School.

"I'll check with the Dean and ensure they're properly dealt with," Kusakabe offered around the toothpick in his mouth. Hibari nodded to his Right Hand and immediately forgot all about it. The only thought in his head was that herbivores weren't as amusing as they used to be.

Hibari wanted a carnivore. He missed that thrill that had come from fighting Sawada time after time. That desire had slowly grown the longer he'd stayed in Namimori. There was no one who could compare, despite his efforts to find a worthy challenger in his own backyard. Although, Dino Cavallone proved amusing when he was in town. But still, he was nothing compared to the forbidden fruit that was Sawada Tsunayoshi's strength.

As Hibari entered the middle school grounds, it was as if age itself weighed down on his shoulders. He couldn't find it in himself to even look threateningly at the children darting between classes during their break. It was strange because he'd spent so many years holding himself back in middle school in effort to find the seed of strength that he'd searched for. Now that he'd found it, though, the ones rushing to and fro down the halls seemed like nothing more than disgusting rats swarming around with fragile bodies.

Hibari paused next to a classroom, seeing a familiar face within.

"Ah! Hibari!" I-Pin cried, jumping to her feet with a blush. "What are you doing here?"

"Inspection of the Prefect Squads," he answered lazily, looking over the room with a harsh eye falling on the noisy crowd. It couldn't be helped, though. Crowds were a required factor in classrooms and the noise was due to the fact that they were currently having a small break from their studies.

"M-May I show you the way?" I-Pin asked with another small blush, sweat forming on her head while she tried not to succumb to her embarrassment.

"I believe I still remember it," Hibari answered. He started to turn away but paused, remembering something he'd completely forgotten. Turning back, he laid an eye on the young girl once more and sighed internally. "My apologies for missing White Day. If you'd like, I'll take you for ice cream later to make up for it."

I-Pin nodded feverently in agreement, her face turning bright red while sweat began pouring down her face due to the jealous glances she received from her female classmates. Satisfied that she wasn't upset over the fact that he'd not returned the gift of chocolates she'd given him again this year, he turned away and headed deeper into the third floor. An absent part of his mind faintly noticed the sound of someone scrambling down the hall in the opposite direction of him, but ignored it in favor of heading up the stairs in the direction of his destination.

He did, however, raise an eyebrow at the sound of an explosion outside right as he opened the door to the school's Reception Room.

Shrugging it off, he turned his attention to the collection of teenage boys that scrambled around in effort to meet him. Hibari couldn't find it in himself to even smack them around a little for their unseemly haste. They were just too pathetic. All except for the one bright star that even Hibari had some pride in.

"Good morning, Hibari," Fuuta grinned with his feet up on the room's desk, completely unfazed by the man's unexpected entrance. Hibari found the corner of his mouth twitching at the black jacket around the teenager's shoulders and the bright Disciplinary Committee badge around his arm.

"Good morning," he greeted in return, raising his eyebrows at the stack of blackmail notes that had grown even larger since the last time he'd visited. "I see you've been working hard."

"So many Rankings, so little time," Fuuta shrugged while his subordinates eyed him warily. "Although, if I find out another person's number one fear is spiders, I'm going to die of boredom." Fuuta sat up and put his feet on the ground, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Hibari in inspiration. "I haven't Ranked you in a long time, Hibari. Why don't I--"

"Alright," Hibari grinned, baring his teeth in an animalistic way. "But I choose what you Rank."

"Deal!" Fuuta replied, digging in his desk in a rush in order to get his Ranking book for Family Rankings. He stood and looked up expectantly the moment he had it laid out on his desk, waiting for Hibari's choice.

"Top five people that will be capable of challenging me within five years," Hibari prompted. Fuuta nodded and his eyes immediately glazed over. His subordinates shrank back slightly in fear, making a smile flicker along the corner of Hibari's mouth once more. Fuuta had taken to the things Sawada had taught him far better than anyone could have foreseen. There was no one left willing to challenge Fuuta now that he was willing to use his powers defensively. Hibari only wished he could get the teenager to start using them _offensively_.

It was a sad fact that Sawada had gotten to him first, though. Fuuta's kindness had grown alongside his determination until he wasn't willing to use his powers against anyone that didn't strike first. The piles of information he'd collected was merely an addition to his protection. Making people think he was willing to use it offensively was a defense in itself.

Knowing that, Hibari knew that Fuuta's abilities weren't a threat to him. Quite the opposite. Since they were both Vongola, Fuuta was an asset to him. Especially at times like these when Fuuta might be able to give him some source of amusement.

"Here I go," Fuuta whispered while the pens and notebooks on his desk, along with his desk itself, began to hover around him. His hair whipped about by the unseen force that he was using and his subordinates grew wide-eyed in awe. Hibari himself merely stood at the edge of the gravitation well and waited for his answers.

"This is Fuuta," Fuuta called softly, looking toward the ceiling as if he were looking far, far beyond it. "I can hear you, Ranking Planet." Fuuta turned his eyes toward Hibari, looking his target over with eyes that seemed to reflect whole galaxies and all of the knowledge contained within. "The top five people that are capable of challenging Hibari within five years. Number one is Vongola the Ninth. Number two is Vongola the Tenth. Number three is Rokudou Mukuro. Number four is Cavallone the Tenth. Number Five is Vongola the Eleventh."

Hibari blinked while Fuuta broke off his link with the Ranking Planets. Everything in the room fell to the ground with a loud thud while Fuuta gaped at his target. Not only due to the level of people required to challenge him, but the unexpected answer that the Planets had given him for the fifth one.

"Vongola the Eleventh...?" Fuuta repeated in shock, collapsing back into his chair. "When did Tsuna--?"

"The heir's already been named," Hibari agreed with a growl, coming to the same conclusion.

"How could he?" Fuuta murmured, looking up at Hibari with innocent eyes. "What about Hotaru?!"

"I don't know," Hibari admitted with a frown. "But I'm going to--"

"Umm..." A small voice interjected from the door. Both Hibari and Fuuta turned their attention and found Lambo cautiously peeking his head in the door.

"Shouldn't you be on the first floor, Lambo?" Fuuta asked gently. "The third floor is off-limits to everyone but third years."

"Mamman is downstairs," Lambo replied after giving Hibari a small, hidden glare. "We got to go to the hospital. She said Kyoko fell down." Fuuta's eyes widened and he immediately stuffed his Family Ranking Book in his jacket.

"Sorry, Hibari," he murmured as he quickly walked past. "Family before Rankings."

"I'll be there in a while to get an update," Hibari said with a small nod of agreement. "I'll contact Sawada as soon as I've finished here." Fuuta shot him a thankful look before rushing out the door. The rest of the Disciplinary Committee let out a small sigh in unison the moment he was gone, unintentionally showing the depths of their fear of him. Then they tensed once more as Hibari turned a cold eye on them.

They quickly learned to fear Hibari's smile far more than Fuuta's Information Gathering.

* * *

Hibari felt like biting something. Sawada wasn't answering his phone. Normally, he'd give up there, but he'd told Fuuta that he'd contact him. It would be undisciplined to fail on such a simple task. But, the only other number he had was for Gokudera Hayato and that was only due to the fact that the man had dared to enter it into Hibari's phone on his own. Hibari faintly remembered smacking him around for his insolence until Gokudera had mentioned something about it being his job as Sawada's Right-Hand to lead the Guardians. Ensuring Hibari could contact him was just a faucet of his poor attempt to lead the unleadable.

Which made Hibari want to bite something since he had no choice but to use it. Gokudera was possibly the single-most person who would know where Sawada was and why he wasn't answering his phone. Considering Hibari knew that Sawada had caller ID and would never ignore a call from Hibari, it only followed that there was some business being dealt with that required him not to have it on him at all. But Gokudera... Gokudera would assuredly have his. That lapdog was always prepared for his Master's needs.

And he was.

"Gokudera here," he answered.

"Where's Sawada?" Hibari asked in a deadpanned voice while he continued his leisurely walk in the direction of the hospital.

"H-Hibari?!"

"Don't make me ask again," Hibari warned. "Sawada isn't answering his phone."

"Oh, uh..." Gokudera murmured in that infuriating way of his. "Boss is in Church right now, so he probably shut it off."

"Church?" Hibari asked with a raised eyebrow. "On a Tuesday?"

"Long story," came the reply. Hibari could almost hear the grimace attached to the words. "Was there something you needed to tell him? I think I can get a message in to him if it's an emergency."

"Indeed. Tell him Miss Sasagawa is in the hospital. I'm on my way to get more information as we speak."

"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed, making Hibari hold the phone away from his ear at the volume of his voice. "Are the babies okay?!"

"I just said I'm on the way to the hospital to get more information," Hibari growled. "Which means that I've already given you all that I know."

"Alright, alright," Gokudera soothed. "I'll let Boss know right away. Thanks for letting me know. If you can--" Hibari hung up his phone with his promise fulfilled. More than likely, Gokudera was about to ask him to keep them up-to-date, but Hibari refused to be someone's lapdog. They could call one of the others if they wanted a secretary.

"Boss," Kusakabe greeted, automatically falling in behind him while they walked down the street. Hibari nodded slightly in order to acknowledge his presence. Kusakabe was quite possibly the only person other than Sawada that Hibari would ever acknowledge. Kusakabe didn't have strength on his side, however. Rather, his usefulness was in his ability to organize, command, and his absolute lack of fear of Hibari. If it weren't for him, Hibari would have fallen into much darker circles instead of becoming the legitimate Head of all of Namimori's Prefect Divisions.

It was quite possible that if Kusakabe hadn't been fearlessly by his side all these years, Hibari's rage at the world would have swallowed him whole. One person had been all it took to help him leash his bloodlust until Sawada had finally appeared. One person had been all it took to focus his strength toward controlling herbivores rather than sink into depravity. One person had been all it took to allow Hibari to ignore his hidden heartaches and have a small amount of hope for the future. Because, of everyone out there, Kusakabe had never turned his back on Hibari, no matter how many times he'd unintentionally got hurt in the process. Kusakabe had always bounced back. No matter what.

For that, a nod of acknowledgement was the least that Hibari could give him.

"Change of schedule," Hibari called back to him. "We'll pick up the protection fees later. Right now, we need to make a side-trip to the hospital and ensure the doctors know who they're dealing with."

Kusakabe nodded, asking absolutely no questions. Hibari hid a smile to himself, knowing how deeply his Right Hand's faith in him ran. It was enough to make Hibari understand Gokudera for a single moment. Only a single moment. After that moment was over, Hibari's smile vanished and his pace quickened at the thought that Sasagawa's trip to the hospital might just be the bait needed to bring a certain carnivore knocking at his door.

The thought sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

* * *

Three words from Hibari.

Three words from Hibari sent specialists scurrying around like rodents to ensure Sasagawa's health. Three words from Hibari gave the Family a private waiting room. Three words from Hibari brought them fresh coffee and altered the room's temperature to a degree that wasn't freezing. Three words from Hibari and nurses came in to give updates at a frighteningly fast rate.

What three words couldn't do is speed up the process any faster. Machines couldn't be encouraged to finish their processes in half the time. Scanners and blood tests couldn't be encouraged to give more accurate results than that which they already gave. Doctors couldn't give an accurate analysis any faster than their staff could work. Even encouragement had its limits.

Yet, they were easily distracted from the long wait at the surprising entrance of Sawada himself. Hibari looked up from where he'd patiently been reading a magazine that Kusakabe had supplied him with, raising an eyebrow at the man who'd just breathlessly burst through the door. And he was indeed breathless. From his red face, the sweat matting his hair, and his inability to speak, it looked as if Sawada had _ran _all the way from Italy. Although, considering he'd made it there in record time, there was no way possible that he'd come by plane.

"Sawada," Hibari called while he stood, his voice instantly cutting through all the voices that had risen up at the man's entrance. There was one thing Hibari wanted to know far more than the reason for Sawada's breathless state. "Why are you wearing a dress?" Hibari's eyebrow stayed raised while Sawada's face brightened even more as he looked down at his own clothing.

"It's not a dress!" He squealed the moment he got his breath back. "It's a robe!"

"Then, why are you wearing a robe?" Hibari continued mercilessly, uncaring of the difference in wording. Sawada seemed to blush even more while he straightened his back from where he'd be bent over panting, understanding from the calm inside the waiting room that Sasagawa's condition hadn't yet been announced as something worrisome.

"I've been living in a Church in Rome for the past few months," he answered while his Family listened with wide ears. "I was planning on leaving tomorrow, but Gokudera told Father Robert that Kyoko was in the hospital. I came as soon as I heard, so I didn't remember to change first."

"I called less than four hours ago," Hibari replied in open curiosity.

"I know," Sawada nodded quietly while he found himself a seat. "I was worried, so I skipped the plane and flew here on my own."

"How--?" Fuuta gasped with wide eyes, knowing that there were hundreds of miles of distance to cross between the two cities.

"I flew up," Sawada answered with a wide grin, obviously pleased with himself for some reason. "I flew up as high as I could go and then did a controlled free-fall to conserve energy. As high as I was, an inch moved in the right direction and the angle of the fall could get me a good fifty miles in a few minutes. I would have been here sooner, but I forgot to calculate in the earth's rotation before I started, so I got off-course by a little bit."

"Tsuna-nii..." Fuuta murmured in awe, his fingers automatically twitching into his jacket for his Ranking Book. Sawada blinked at the teenage boy for a moment, looking back and forth between him and Hibari several times before narrowing his eyes at the boy's black coat.

"Explain," Sawada ordered, all of the laid-back kindness he was showing completely disappearing in the face of the unexpected. Hibari hid a grin, showing none of the way that the atmosphere change excited him.

"I don't have to explain anything," Hibari replied lazily. This time, it was Sawada's turn to frown.

"I'm not playing games, Hibari," Sawada warned. "Why is Fuuta in the Disciplinary Committee?"

"He's not just in it," Lambo cried with the tone of a tattler. "He's the Middle School Head, Tsuna! He's been doing Rankings every day! Everyone's scared of him because he knows the top things they're embarrassed of and that they're scared of." Sawada blinked, looking back and forth between Lambo and Fuuta this time. Then, for some reason, Hibari was left with a feeling of disappointment when the room seemed to lighten and Sawada's face lit up.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, focusing his gaze on Fuuta. "You understood what I told you!"

"Yes, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta replied with a small blush. "Hibari saw what I was doing, though, and said that it would be too undisciplined for me to use it like I was. So, he had me join the Disciplinary Committee. Things have gotten a lot better at school since I took over, Tsuna-nii. That bully I told you about is one of my subordinates now and I never had to punch him even once." If anything, Sawada's grin widened even more while Lambo openly fought tears that Fuuta wasn't getting punished for what he'd been doing. Considering that he'd been on the receiving end once or twice, Lambo had openly hoped that Sawada of all people would get his revenge for him.

Which obviously wasn't going to happen.

Hibari shut the conversation out of his head and retreated back to his side of the room. Needless to say, his side of the room was the one without the crowd. A few minutes later, a nurse came in with an update and Tsuna cut off his conversation to listen.

"From the looks of it, one of the babies are turned and is putting pressure on her spine," she smiled. "She's also slightly dehydrated. Other than that, we're not finding any reasons for why she fell. The doctors are doing a few supplement tests to make sure, but she didn't get anything more than a small bruise from the looks of it. The babies are perfectly fine and she should be ready to be released in about an hour."

"Thank goodness," Sawada sighed, leaning back into his chair. He received a smile from the nurse before the woman once more slipped out of the room on her rounds. Hibari stood once more, taking the news as his cue to leave. "Ah! Hibari!" Sawada called, seeing him quietly leaving. Hibari paused and looked back at him with a blank expression, patiently waiting to see what he wanted. "I'm going to stay in town for a while until I know for sure that Kyoko is okay. Why don't you stay at the estate while I'm here?"

"I'll consider it," Hibari answered, promising nothing. Sawada shot him a knowing look and grinned to himself in that infuriating way he had. Deciding to ignore it, Hibari left before he could decide to test Sawada's strength then and there. Although, considering the way the hairs on the back of his neck was standing up, staying at the estate had a very appealing sound to it. He wasn't sure what Sawada had been doing, but one thing was for sure.

He was stronger because of it.

Plus, there was a little matter of finding out who Vongola the Eleventh was.


	54. Chapter 54 Skylark II

Disclaimer: Do not read if you have heart problems. (Disclaimer suggested by Miiharu)

* * *

The air was thick.

The silence was defeaning.

Hibari stared at Lanchia across the estate's thresh-hold, somehow able to ignore the pink apron the man was wearing and the handkerchief tied around his hair. Strange sights were commonplace around the Sawada estate. What he did have trouble ignoring, though, was the little boys wrapped around his legs and the one latched onto his neck, hanging down his back, while he tried not to let his ladle-full of cookie dough spill.

"Oh, it's you," Lanchia mumbled with a dead expression. "Come on in."

"What is with the crowd?" Hibari asked nonchalantly while he walked quietly through the open door and into the house past the man.

"Hotaru said he wanted to make cookies for Haru and invited some friends over to help," Lanchia replied, shutting the door and attempting to lead the way into the house. It was a poor attempt since, burdened with three kids as he was, walking was somewhat difficult. Hibari solved that for him, however, with a dark glare that sent the three kids fleeing in...

Why were they laughing?

"Thanks," Lanchia said gruffly, shaking his legs slightly to get feeling in them. "I don't know what kind of monsters Hotaru found, but not a single one of them are scared of anyone in the house. I thought Tsuna was special in his ability to control demons, but I see that his power doesn't skip a generation. Hotaru and this kid named Orinato seem to be the ringleaders of the group but--"

"Ah," Hibari mumbled in instant understanding. "They're kids from Hayakeshi House if Orinato is here. Since I don't recognize those three that tag-teamed on you, I suppose they were doing a dare of courage for some new residents."

"What pride I have left hopes that you're right," Lanchia grumbled.

"Is Sawada back yet?" Hibari asked, getting to the point now that pleasantries were over. "There's a few things that I wish to speak to him about."

"Up in his room, I think," Lanchia answered with a small grin. "They said he passed out the moment he saw Kyoko and he's been asleep since. Had to send a car over to get them." Hibari nodded softly in understanding. Sawada had to be tired after flying so far. Even he had his limits. Once he'd seen for himself that Kyoko-- "Apparently, he's never seen a woman get that big due to pregnancy before," Lanchia chuckled. "When he saw the size of Kyoko's stomach, he fainted. -He woke up a little while ago, but then he saw Kyoko and Haru side-by-side and fainted again. From what I was told, his expression was memorable. "

Herbivore.

Sawada had turned into a herbivore again. The knowledge left Hibari feeling disappointed once more. It was one of Sawada's quirks, though, and one of the things that balanced the power he had in his grasp. To be a herbivore at one moment and a carnivore the next. His surges of strength had been what initially brought the young man to his attention so many years ago. He'd learned to cope with that over the years, though, since by overlooking his moments of weakness Hibari could savor the taste of his strength.

But Hibari's patience was finite and there was some questions he needed answered. While Lanchia went running at the sound of loud laughter in the kitchen in order to ensure that the kids didn't burn the house down, Hibari turned his feet in the direction of the Guardian's wing. Up a flight of stairs and down the end of the hall he determinedly walked until he had Sawada's door in his sights.

He would be restrained no longer.

Without even bothering to pause and knock, Hibari burst through the door. Surprised gasps met him, but otherwise everyone stayed completely still. Sawada didn't even twitch an eyelid at his entrance. That changed, however, when Hibari unsheathed his tonfas alongside his killing aura. Both of the girls in the room automatically flinched backward at the unseen force surrounding him and were completely helpless while he carefully walked forward toward where Sawada was peacefully sleeping.

There was absolutely no hesitation in his strike when he brought his steel down with Sawada's head as the target. He unleashed all his speed. All his power. All his ability. There was no possible way for Sawada to dodge. He'd have to meet the blow or else--

"Pull it back, Hibari," Sawada growled from behind him. Hibari's eyes widened at the feel and sound of a gun pointed at the back of his head while he stared at the place that Sawada had disappeared from. Then Hibari grinned widely while another shiver ran down his spine, his first question answered.

Sawada had indeed gotten stronger.

"You said you were living in a Church," Hibari commented. Putting his tonfas away and pulling back his aura, he turned around to find Sawada already holstering his weapon and stumbling to the sidebar for a drink to wake himself up. "I'm curious as to how you managed to train so much during that time."

"I didn't," Sawada replied, pausing in the middle of a drink. His drink spilled down his front while he gaped in realization of what he'd just done. Then he spluttered around a mouthful and set it down. "Holy hell," he gasped, looking down at his hands and completely ignoring the alcohol down the front of his robe. "What happened?"

"I believe that's my question," Hibari replied in distaste for Sawada's play at ignorance.

"All I did..." Sawada trailed off and seemed to rock backward for a moment at whatever came to mind with those words. "I'm not distracted anymore," he murmured. "I got rid of all the unnecessary stuff that's been on my shoulders. I... I didn't expect it to make me stronger in the process. I guess... I guess my Flame is stronger because my heart is."

"Your heart," Hibari repeated doubtfully, knowing that Sawada had always been full of strangeness.

"The stronger a person's heart, the more potential they have," Sawada confirmed with a small nod. "They're willing to go farther and they can take more before they break. Because I unburdened myself, my heart is stronger and my Flame can unlock potential that I didn't have before. It's up to me to fulfill it, though."

"I see," Hibari murmured in thought. It was true that Sawada seemed much calmer than the last time he'd seen him. It was as if he'd rebuilt himself from his foundation and made himself much sturdier than before. There was none of the hesitation that had once been present when even in the same room as Hibari. Nor was there the feeling that his guard was raised out of fear.

Hibari blinked in realization that Sawada didn't have his guard raised at all. It was either a sign of stupidity or a sign that Sawada was that comfortable with Hibari so fearfully near. Although, Hibari had a feeling that he was no push-over at the moment, either. Hibari could almost feel the well of power inside him. It was one that seemed to lay right under Sawada's very skin and gave Hibari a thrill simply to think about.

"Did you need something, Hibari?" Sawada asked nonchalantly while he crossed over to his closet to retrieve normal clothing to replace his soiled robes.

"Who's Vongola the Eleventh?" Hibari inquired, once more getting straight to the point. Sawada froze at his closet door at the question and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Eleventh?" He repeated.

"He came up in one of Fuuta's Rankings," Hibari explained with a frown.

"I see," Sawada murmured calmly, openly lost in thought. After only a moment, he broke out of it and returned to what he'd been doing. "I haven't chosen an heir yet," Sawada replied simply when he exited the closet with his clothes in hand. "The Ninth hasn't confirmed one, either. It would be silly to worry about actually naming one while there's still both me and the Ninth working. So, Fuuta's Ranking must have messed up again. Are you sure it wasn't raining?"

"It wasn't raining," Hibari replied with his frown deepening. "And the Ranking specifically said Vongola the Eleventh."

"Don't know who it is," Sawada reasserted while he crossed the room in the direction of the bathroom. Hibari reached out and yanked him to a stop, becoming more and more agitated by the moment.

"Fuuta's Ranking said Vongola the Eleventh was someone who'd be strong enough to challenge me within five years," Hibari growled, his eyes lighting up with more than simple determination. "You _will_ tell me who it is."

"Why should I?" Sawada asked quietly, meeting Hibari's dark stare with flame-lit eyes. "Are you that bored, Hibari?" Hibari felt his jaw clench so hard that he was sure his teeth would crack. Sawada's impertinence had gotten worse. Unfortunately, he had the strength to back it. He was caught by surprise, however, when that challenging stare disappeared and Sawada smiled at him warmly. "Don't worry about it, Hibari. Whoever the Ring has chosen is sure to be someone who'll show themselves in a few years. Until then, you'll have to just sit back and be patient."

"You should know the limits of my patience, Sawada," Hibari replied. "I can't believe that Vongola the Eleventh would show up in a Ranking and you have no clue who it is. There's only two people that it could--"

"Hold it," Sawada snapped, his glare attempting to pin Hibari in place. "Two? You know?"

"Of course I know," Hibari answered, his lip curling up once more in disgust. "What do you take me for? I don't need Vongola in order to find out certain things. All it took was a DNA test to find out that you were related by blood."

"I see," Sawada murmured. "So you know about--"

"Basil," Hibari confirmed.  
"Kitsune," Sawada finished in unison.

Both Hibari and Sawada jerked to a sudden stop.

"Basil?" Sawada asked with a dumbfounded expression.

"Kitsune?" Hibari asked with a raised eyebrow.

Silence filled the room.

"I think we need to talk," Sawada murmured quietly, pointedly not looking at the two women watching from beside the bed. "I'll meet you in my office in a few minutes."

Hibari nodded. There was indeed much they needed to speak about.

* * *

"You first," Sawada snapped before the door was even fully shut behind him. "What's this about Basil being related to me by blood?"

"So, you didn't know," Hibari replied, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you. Now would I?" He growled, crossing his arms while he slowly made his way to his desk. "Spit it out, Hibari."

"Information requires paym--"

"Information requires nothing," Sawada interrupted lazily. "You've already given me enough that I can figure out the truth on my own. You telling me just cuts out a lot of unnecessary work that I'll probably do anyway to find out if maybe you're mistaken."

"Very well," he replied with a small sigh, lazing back comfortably in his chair. "I was curious as to Basil's status in the Family since he's been trained with the Dying Will Flame and I've not seen any others but those with the Vongola Bloodline trained in its usage."

"We train any who have a sufficient Flame for it to be of use," Sawada interjected absently. "I've actually been meaning to get you and the others trained in using it, but time continues to escape me."

"Interesting," Hibari commented, allowing himself a moment to consider the possibilities of using Sawada's abilities atop his own. Shaking the thoughts away, he turned his mind back to the topic at hand. "I found it odd that Iemitsu trained Basil personally and, at that time, I believed only those of the Vongola bloodline were trained with it. I enacted on my curiosity and pulled a few of Basil's hairs the last time he came to visit. They were actually easier to acquire than yours."

"I see," Sawada murmured. "And the tests? What did they say?"

"He's your brother," Hibari replied without emotion. "Or, I should say, half-brother."

"I wonder..." Sawada mused quietly, showing none of the outcry that Hibari had come to expect from him. "I wonder if Dad kept us apart cause he knew we'd have to work together like this. It would be harder for Basil to be an Outside Advisor if he knew he was advising someone so closely related. I can understand why the Ninth kept it secret, too, considering he would have been the ace in the hole if Xanxus killed me." Hibari raised an eyebrow like he'd done numerous times since Sawada's arrival. Sawada's calm, introspective attitude made Hibari wonder just what he'd been doing in that Church. "I guess it really doesn't change anything," Sawada finally said, carefully taking his seat. "How many people know?"

"Me and the doctor I had run the test," Hibari replied. "I saw no need for it to go further."

"Let's keep it that way," Sawada replied firmly. "There really isn't any need for it to go further and there's nothing wrong with keeping the status quo. Dad has his reasons, I'm sure, and the Ninth probably has everything already taken care of where his eventual death is concerned. There's no point in letting the secret out and there's no reason to tell Basil. It'll just make things complicated for him."

"Keeping your own ace up your sleeve?" Hibari inquired with a small grin, finding Sawada's handling of the matter to be a surprising amusement.

"Exactly," Sawada confirmed. "There might be a time in the future that a secondary line has to be tapped in order to find an heir. It's safer if Basil doesn't even know he's the collateral."

"You've not lost any of your cunning, I see," he grinned.

"And you've not lost any of your blood-lust," Sawada replied, seeming to pierce Hibari with a glare. "I know the real reason you went ahead and gave me the information. You think I'm holding back about Vongola the Eleventh."

"Astute, as always," Hibari replied, standing with his hands spread wide. "So how about it. Who's Vongola the Eleventh, the fifth who will be capable of challenging me within five years?" Hibari leaned over Sawada's desk, hiding none of his carnal nature from the so-called Vongola the Tenth. There was no point in hiding it anymore. Sawada had already seen his true nature at its worst and they'd both died because of it. Yet, he was still willing to stand before him, showing none of the fear that most would harbor in the depths of their hearts.

That was the power of Vongola the Tenth. The power that Hibari had already tasted. He wanted a new taste, though. A fresh taste. A taste of--

"Hotaru," Sawada whispered quietly, seeming to not even notice the beast before him. Hibari pulled back his blood-lust and his killing desire in surprise. Staring at Sawada like a stranded fish, the name echoed into his brain like a tremor from hell. "It has to be Hotaru. Basil can't be named since he's already been accepted by the Ring as the Family's Second. Kitsune has my Flame, but it's twisted with rage that she's burying. I can't see the Ring choosing her with other available options present. As for my other kids, none of them have my Flame. Two have Rain Flames, one has a Mist Flame, and the other two are Storm and Thunder. The Ring wouldn't choose one of them. The Keeper of the Sky must have the Sky Flame unless there are no other alternatives. Since Hotaru is well-balanced and has the Sky Flame, it only makes sense that he's going to be chosen."

"Who's Kitsune?" Hibari asked blandly, still trying to digest the hard lump of knowledge and holding out hope for an older opponent. Preferably not one that he'd been watching over.

"My daughter," Sawada replied softly, bowing his head out of the wish not to meet Hibari's eyes. "I'd rather not explain, but she's my daughter by blood. Not even Gokudera knows that, though, so keep it to yourself. As far as everyone but the Ninth is concerned, Kitsune is merely an adoptee."

"Why?" Hibari inquired despite himself, more curious about Sawada hiding the truth from Gokudera than him having a child that no one knew about.

"I'm sorry," Sawada replied with a small grimace. "The details are classified. I'm bound by the Omerta."

"Nice try," Hibari snarled, disliking Sawada's attempts to sneak away without giving the information he wanted. "The Omerta doesn't hold when dealing within the F--"

"Don't presume to tell me about Mafia Codes," Sawada snapped. Hibari rocked backward, once more taken by surprise, as Sawada looked up enough to glare at him with one eye. Hibari found the hair on the back of his neck rising up in excitement when he began to feel the presence of Sawada's unrestrained aura. It was cold. It was calm. It was sharp. It was deadly. Hibari felt his heart racing with each moment that it spread to fill every corner the room until it was as if Sawada was a black hole in his mind's eye. "There are far more things in this world than you know, Hibari. The codes that bind people like you are nothing in comparison to those that I have to live with. When I say that the details are classified, it's not for you to question."

"The Mafia Boss shows his true nature at last," Hibari nearly purred, his grin over Sawada's presence making him shiver with excitement.

"If this is the first time you're seeing this side of me, count yourself unlucky," Sawada replied with a bored look in his eyes. "I don't have anything holding me back anymore, Hibari. I--"

"Tsunayoshi--!" Someone called in a loving tone, barging through the door without so much as a knock to announce himself. "I brought Sugar for--" Hibari stiffened at the sight of Mukuro standing a few feet in the doorway with a cat in his arms, who immediately hissed and clawed until it was let go and able to dart back out the door.

"Hibari Kyoya," Mukuro identified with a blank expression. Then he chuckled in that maddening way of his, hiding his surprise under a thin veneer of merriment. "Oya? And here I thought Lanchia was going to be the worst of my problems."

"Get out, Mukuro," Sawada growled from his seat, immediately regaining the focus of the two before Hibari could respond. "I'll deal with you in a minute. Right now I'm busy."

"We're done here," Hibari replied, his excitement refocused with the object of his eternal rage before him. Rokudou Mukuro still had a very large debt to pay, after all. Unsheathing his tonfas with a smooth, practiced motion, Hibari immediately started closing the distance between the two of them. He was brought to a halt within two steps when Sawada appeared before him, too fast for even he to see.

"I'll say when we're done here," he snarled, his elbow catching Hibari in the gut before forcefully flinging him backward. Surprise warred with anger for only a moment before instinct kicked in. Hibari caught himself on the edge of Sawada's heavy desk and found himself actually having to put effort in to keep from flying out the window from the momentum. After a moment, he was able to counteract the force, though, and came to a smooth landing next to Sawada's now-empty chair. Ignoring the twinge in his midsection from the blow, he stood erect and stared at Sawada with narrowed eyes.

"You're protecting him," he said calmly, shrugging off the counter-attack like it was nothing.

"I'm protecting him," Sawada confirmed, firmly placing himself between the two. "If you want to hurt him, you'll have to go through me. I'd prefer you didn't, though. Both of you are my Guardians and I don't like my Family fighting each other. Not when we're all on the same side. There's no point to it, Hibari."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled with a wide grin, coming up behind Sawada and wrapping his arms around his neck. "That's my dear Mafia Boss for--" Mukuro paused with wide eyes when Sawada grabbed his face with one hand and held him in place before he could complete his embrace.

"I'll deal with you in a minute," Sawada said, looking over his shoulder with a glare until Mukuro backed off. "For now, stay out of this."

"Who said I need a point," Hibari murmured lazily once Sawada's attention returned to him. His eyes stayed completely locked on his target, although he couldn't say why he wasn't attacking already. It couldn't be fear of Sawada. Hibari feared nothing. It wasn't out of pity, since Mukuro deserved none. Hibari couldn't explain what kept his feet in place at that moment. Even more irritating was the look that Sawada was giving him while his aura slowly dissipated from the room. At the feeling of lessened pressure, Hibari once more raised an eyebrow in question.

"He's Family, Hibari," he sighed. "No matter how irritating he is. No matter how bad his past is. He's Family now. Not just my Family, but yours."

"That snake is no Family of--"

"Yes, he is," Sawada interjected adamantly, reeking of herbivore. "You two only had one fight, Hibari. You lost. Get over it. There's no reason to hold a grudge for so long over something that Mukuro has already been punished for. I'm not asking for you to like him. I'm just asking for you to not raise a hand against another Vongola."

"And if I refuse your request?" Hibari inquired calmly. Tsuna sighed at the words, obviously having wished for Hibari to have easily given in, despite the fact that they both knew the man better than that.

"What will satisfy you, Hibari?" Sawada asked quietly. "What will ease your rage enough that you can look at Mukuro without hating him?"

"His blood on my hands," Hibari replied in absolute honesty, sending a look at his desired opponent that had struck lesser men speechless with fear.

"Fine," Sawada said into the silence with a sense of finality. Mukuro jerked in place and even Hibari stared at him in shock that he'd give in so easily. "Meet me at the Shrine in two hours and you can have it."

"Two hours?" Hibari asked with a feral grin. "Why not now?"

"I'd prefer if I had time to prepare," Sawada replied calmly while Mukuro simply stared at the back of his head. "You wouldn't want your meal to be at less than his best. Correct?"

"You know me well, Sawada," Hibari confirmed, lazily making his way out the door. "Very well. Two hours. You better not stand me up."

"Don't worry," Sawada replied with a soft voice full of introspection. "I won't."

* * *

Hibari calmly walked up the steps to the shrine, uncaring of the early Fall chill in the air. His blood was pumping in anticipation, so much so that he'd come half an hour early to the requested meeting place. Finally, after so many years of waiting, he'd finally have his revenge on the one man who'd dared bring him to his knees and mock him. He could have dealt with an honest defeat, much as he had with the Boss King of Monkey Mountain, Xanxus. But to have someone gloat over him... Such an insult had to be repaid.

Hibari would settle for nothing less.

Reaching the top stair, the sight of Sawada already waiting on him left an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Almost as unsettling was the sight of the man knelt down in prayer in front of the main altar of the shrine. Even while Hibari approached, he continued his contemplation without showing any sign that he'd noticed the presence of his Cloud Guardian. Then he clapped his hands twice and stood with unnatural grace as Hibari came to a stop next to him.

"You're here early," Hibari commented while Hibird chirped from its perch in an overlooking tree.

"I figured the sooner, the better," Sawada replied, staring at the shrine rather than the man next to him.

"Where's Mukuro?" He asked in the same, calm tone.

"He'll show himself soon enough," Sawada answered, finally turning to face him. Hibari looked down at him, trying to get the uneasy feeling in his stomach to dissipate. "But I'm not going to let you fight him, Hibari."

Every muscle in Hibari's body stiffened in unison.

"That wasn't the agree--" Hibari broke off at the feeling of something shattering against his hands. Lifting them up, he found Sawada's thumbs firmly pressed into his palms and blood pouring across them from the small vials he's smashed into them. "What's the meaning of this?" Hibari growled, shaking his hands to his sides in effort to get the thick, sticky substance off of them. Blood splattered onto the stone landing before the shrine, marring it's natural beauty instantaneously.

"You specified you wanted Mukuro's blood on your hands," Sawada replied without twitching an eyelash. "Now you have it." Hibari's jaw clenched while the unsettled feeling in his stomach was washed away in the wake of his growing rage.

"You take my words too literally," he said, his eyes narrowing like a hawk targeting it's prey. "I wished to take Mukuro's blood at my own leisure."

"I know what you wanted," Sawada replied with a soft sigh. "But I can't let you have it. Be satisfied with this, Hibari. Mukuro spilled his blood in order to supply this, although it wasn't in the violent manner you were hoping for. You can even go have it tested. It's Mukuro's through-and-through. Can't that be considered payment enough to settle your stupid grudge?"

"Don't play games with me," Hibari warned, seething in pent up fury. "I want Mukuro and I want him here now."

"Are you still not satisfied, Hibari?" Sawada asked calmly. "Is your bloodlust still that thirsty?"

"YES," Hibari answered, already past the point of controlling his killing intimidation. Sawada didn't even flinch in the face of it, however, having seen Hibari's true nature in the past.

"Then here," Sawada replied simply, slapping a knife hilt into his empty hand. "If you have to spill blood, then take mine."

"You're not Mukuro," Hibari objected, his hand clenching around the knife regardless. Sawada chuckled for some reason and his next action left Hibari staring blankly at him for a moment.

Sawada tore his shirt open and stood before him with his hands spread wide, not even attempting to defend himself against any action Hibari might take.

"I might as well be Mukuro," Sawada screamed in sudden anger. "If you want his blood, then take mine! If you were to cut him, you'd be cutting me, so you might as well cut at the source! So go ahead, Hibari! Cut! Stab! Do whatever it takes to satisfy yourself, because if you kill a Vongola... You're killing me!"

"Stop playing games!" Hibari yelled while the wind began to whip around them like a storm was being summoned.

"I'm not playing games!" Sawada shouted, closing the distance between them in order to press the knife in Hibari's hands against his own chest. "Go ahead, Hibari! How bad do you want Mukuro's blood? Do you want it bad enough to kill me?"

Hibari's face cleared in understanding of what Sawada was trying to do. It wouldn't work, though. Hibari held back for no one. Sawada's body lurched for a moment while Hibari leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"No one controls me," he said softly. "Don't think you're any different. If this is what it takes for me to get to Mukuro, then so be it." Straightening back up, he grinned at the dumbfounded look on Sawada's face while blood began to leak out around the knife that had buried itself into his chest. It served Sawada right for trying to control him. Plus, Hibari knew that Sawada had the intuition required to slip the knife past his vital organs. This was all just a test to--

Hibari froze at the sight of tears in Sawada's eyes while blood began gushing up out of his mouth.

"You really wanted it that badly," Sawada managed to say before his throat became clogged and he began to tumble forward. Hibari's wrath disappeared like smoke while he stood in shock. Sawada collided with his chest and slid to the ground, leaving a blood-soaked trail down the front of Hibari's clothes. Blood splattered out of Sawada's mouth and to the ground a single moment before his head landed next to Hibari's feet.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Hibari stared down at Sawada's body where it was doubled over the knife in his chest. His mind seemed completely frozen while the man's body began to lurch in death throes, proving that without a doubt the knife had hit one of Sawada's vitals. Then everything grew silent while his blood began to pool and rushed forward to drip down the shrine stairs.

This was a joke. Right?

"Get up," Hibari murmured, shaking Sawada softly with the toe of his boot. Sawada's body didn't even stiffen against the soft blow. It collapsed to the side while Hibari stared down at his unmoving body without being able to comprehend why he didn't answer. "Get up!" Hibari yelled, kicking him even harder in an attempt to get a response. "I said not to play games with me, you bastard!" Frustrated, Hibari sent a third kick into his ribs, sending him tumbling over to lay sprawled out on his back several feet away.

Ignoring how Sawada's head lolled to the side with the momentum, Hibari bore down on him with every intent to shake him awake if he'd fallen unconscious over such a simple stab wound. What he saw when he grabbed Sawada's collar and yanked him up to eye-level wasn't what he expected, though.

Eyes glazed with death stared out of lifeless sockets, frozen in a look of disbelief.

Hibari stared back, his mind blank from shock. A single question rolled through his mind like a train-wreck gone bad, jarring him over and over again with every impact.

Why?

Sawada had been strong. He'd been smart. He'd had his intuition. He had abilities that others could only dream of.

Why was he not breathing? Why was his eyes staring at him in such a way? Why was his blood seeping out of his chest and mouth without even the force of a heartbeat behind it?

Why was Sawada dead?

Hibari knew why. That reason drove him to his knees the moment he acknowledged it. This wasn't like last time. Last time, Sawada had died from his own stupid faith in his invulnerability. This time... Hibari had a sense that this time, Sawada had known there was a possibility of death and had still made his choice. He'd made a choice to have faith in Hibari and Hibari had repaid that by killing him.

Because of a stupid grudge.

Because he'd not even attempted to control his insatiable blood-lust.

Because he'd been unwilling to give forgiveness.

Uncaring of the blood and the growing cold of Sawada's body, Hibari pulled him against his chest and began to weep. Sawada was the one person he'd stopped holding back for because he'd come to believe that Sawada was invulnerable himself. This time, it was Hibari's stupidity that killed him. This time, there was no miracle that would bring him back.

This time, Sawada was truly dead and he was purely to blame.

"I'm sorry," Hibari sobbed softly, his tears falling across Sawada's lifeless brow. The words changed nothing, though, while the cold wind continued to steal the remaining heat from the corpse in his arms. The corpse that had once been the only person that Hibari could have called brother. The one person that he had acknowledged. The one person that had accepted him, heart and soul, despite all of his faults. He'd known Sawada had accepted him. They'd come to that accord during the fight that had made Hibari accept Sawada's concept of Family.

But he was dead now and all that was left was regret.

"You weren't supposed to die," Hibari cried, clutching Sawada's body tightly against him in effort to give heat to the one that could no longer feel it. "It was just supposed to be another of your stupid tests to see if you could control me. You..." Hibari trailed off, bowing his head as more tears fought for release from eyes that had never before shed any. He felt his head tilt back and a scream rip from his throat due to the clenching and clawing sensation tearing at his heart. This wasn't happening!

Yet, Sawada's body still refused to move, no matter how many tears fell on his head. He refused to wake, no matter how many apologies fell from Hibari's lips. He refused to take a deep breathe and look up to say 'Gotcha!' so that Hibari could smack him around for making him sink into such a state of overwhelming heartache.

"Alas," a voice quoted mournfully from behind him, "Poor Tsunayoshi. I knew him well." Hibari's hand immediately flew up to wipe the tears from his face, but froze at the sight of blood still wet on it. Putting it back down to support Sawada's head despite the lack of need, he looked over his shoulder at where Mukuro was lazing against the shrine with a sad look on his face. "You must have really wanted to kill me. All because I laughed a little bit."

For some reason, Hibari couldn't find it in himself to attack the man. He was there, before him, and the only thing standing in the way was gone. Even so, he couldn't. Hibari realized it now that it was too late. Mukuro's life wasn't anywhere near the worth of Sawada's. The price had been too high. His rage was completely shattered in face of that paid price laying in his arms.

"What would you do if I told you I could bring Tsunayoshi back?" Mukuro asked in absolute boredom.

"The price?" Hibari asked softly, knowing deep inside him that he'd pay anything in order to remove the pain in his chest.

"Forgiveness," the Mist Guardian replied simply. "Forgive me for what I might have done in the past and I'll bring Tsunayoshi back."

"Done," he answered, clenching his eyes shut in acceptance of the deal. Forgiveness was such a small price to pay for the greater worth that was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Good, then let's go eat," Mukuro said with a chuckle. "I was wondering if we'd finish up before dinner got cold."

"Hunh?" Hibari murmured with a blank gaze, looking back at the man in confusion. That confusion cleared in an instantaneous moment of understanding when the weight against his chest disappeared and the blood on his hands went with it.

"We fought," Mukuro said with another grin. "I won your forgiveness. The end. Such a quaint tale, don't you think?" Hibari found himself gasping for air while he felt Mukuro's hands dislodge themselves from his mind in such a way as to be noticeable.

"An illusion...?" He murmured, his eyes narrowing at the man who'd fought in such a cheap way.

"It was a fair fight," Mukuro grinned, pausing the moment he got to his feet. "And I learned that we have enough in common that I won't mock you in the future."

"It'll be a cold day in hell when we have something in common," Hibari growled, his lip curling up in distaste for the suggestion.

"Hell already froze over once," came the laughing reply. "Don't worry, my dark-feathered skylark. Your tears will be our little secret. Tsunayoshi only specified that I wasn't to lay a finger on you if I came to watch. He actually intended to come here himself, you know. I guess it's a good thing that we both arrived early enough to settle this on our own. Who knows what could have happened if we hadn't?"

"Hmph," Hibari replied, gaining his own feet with a bowed head, absently staring at the empty space where Sawada's body had been moments before. "Yeah. Who knows."

"Are you coming?" Mukuro asked over his shoulder, his feet already on the path that would ultimately lead back to the estate.

"No," Hibari replied, still somewhat disoriented over how he'd 'lost'. "I think I'll go my own way."

"Try not to drift too far," Mukuro's voice seemed to whisper in his ear playfully, the man's body already lost from view. "You never know when the Sky might need to be held aloft."

"Held aloft," Hibari repeated quietly, his feet turning of their own accord to walk listlessly down a suddenly spotless staircase. "Don't you know that the Sky is what keeps the Clouds from drifting into nothingness?"

A chuckle seemed to scatter across the wind as his only reply.

* * *

Author's note: So... how many of you still had heart attacks despite my disclaimer?


	55. Chapter 55 Thirst

Author's Notes: Thanks for 305 reviews! Keep them coming! They're always appreciated! :D

Also! A giant Fangirl Squeal goes out to Miiharu for coloring that awesome picture of her Flames and Family Tsuna w/ZPB scars. Check the link in my blog or search for Gintan on Deviant Art. You won't be disappointed.

Or just take out the spaces in the link below.

gintan. deviantart. com /art /ScarsII-85856601

* * *

Hibari clenched his teeth shut, unwilling to let anything he was feeling or thinking surface onto his face. Unlike what most assumed, Hibari still had emotions inside him. He simply refused to show them. Especially to the two dim-witted guards that were stupid enough to refuse him entry into Sawada's office. They lay on the ground, already thoroughly bitten to death after claiming Sawada was in an important meeting and couldn't be bothered.

What he found inside was no meeting, however. Hibari froze the moment he entered the room, the door softly swinging shut behind him. He refused to react to the unexpected sight before him, no matter how unexpected it was. What Sawada did was no business of Hibari's nor did Hibari really care what he chose to do. He'd thought for several days straight while continuing his normal daily routine and there was something that had to be settled.

"I need to speak with you," Hibari asked, purposely keeping his eyes focused on Sawada's eyes instead of what he was doing.

"Can it wait?" Sawada asked with a small grunt, continuing what he was doing without a moment of hesitation. "I'm kind of busy here."

"I can see that," Hibari replied with narrowed eyes, his mind already giving up on trying to figure out Sawada's possible reasoning behind his actions. "But I'd prefer to deal with this matter now."

"What is it, Hibari?" Sawada inquired calmly, his attention completely focused on his Cloud Guardian while his body continued its paces with a complete lack of shame. Hibari blinked for a moment, coming to understand that Sawada wasn't planning on sending the third occupant of the room away so that they may speak. Sawada was only leaving Hibari with the choice of coming back later or going ahead and discussing while Sawada dispassionately continued pounding himself into the man bent over his desk.

Unfortunately for Toshi, Hibari backed down for nothing. Erasing the third person completely from his mind's eye and closing his ears to Toshi's soft pants and moans, Hibari turned his thoughts toward the reason he'd come.

"I wish you to train me," he said bluntly, seeing no reason to hide what he wanted. Sawada's eyebrows flew up into his hair, but Hibari ignored the reaction. He'd accepted the requirement of having to utter such words before he'd finally decided to come. Sawada was perhaps the only person that could give him what he wanted, but he wouldn't give it unless asked. Hibari detested the feeling of being a supplicant while he said the words, however, and his instincts instantly jerked into defensive-mode. He would not be a supplicant. This was merely going to be a trade that Hibari was initiating.

A trade.

"I want the techniques you use to keep Mukuro from taking over your mind," Hibari continued before Sawada could innocently accept without even asking what he got in return. "I know you have some or else that snake would have you under his control by now. In return, I'll--"

"Come to Italy with me again," Sawada supplied. Hibari paused at the price Sawada supplied. He'd intended to say that he'd be willing to be called on for any of the Family's Japanese dealings if such a need arose, but Sawada was asking something far greater. Of course, it was surprising that Sawada already had a price in mind. "There's a big world out there, Hibari," Tsuna explained. "I had hoped that you'd see that the last time you came to live in Italy, but I see that you weren't stimulated enough. It was my mistake for not sending more interesting assignments your way even though you refused half of the ones I did send. You're strong, Hibari. That strength needs to be used or else you'll weaken. We're not so young that we can stay in one town anymore and still be challenged. We're not so old that we can't still get stronger. Come to Italy with me again, Hibari, so that I can show you the things that you will really be able to sink your teeth into."

"I won't be your leashed attack dog," Hibari warned with his lip curled up in disgust.

"I'm not asking you to be," Sawada chuckled. "I'm just asking for your presence for a time. We'll say you only have to stay until we come back for the wedding. If I haven't tempted you enough by then for you to travel outside of Namimori more often, then nothing I do will."

"And in return, you'll show me the techniques I wish to know?" HIbari inquired, actually considering his part of the bargain for once.

"I'll show you," Sawada promised. "I'll train you in the usage of your Flame and I'll show you how to use it to fortify your mind against illusion. You are not to use it in order to go after Mukuro, though. I'm not sure what happened between you two nor why you didn't show the other day, but I'm going to consider the matter closed since Mukuro said it was." Hibari nodded absently, unwilling to specify what had happened since Sawada didn't already know. The incident was already a forgotten disgrace buried in the back of his mind with cobwebs holding it in place.

He'd lost to Mukuro and nothing would change that. Now, he merely wished for a way to keep such a thing from happening again. The idea of someone having so easily gotten into his mind left him internally shaking with rage. There was nothing to vent that rage on, however, so he'd focused his plans into preparation against such an attack in the future. Which had led him to Sawada's office.

"Very well," Hibari finally said, agreeing to the trade. "When do we--" Hibari broke off due to the loud cry that reasserted Toshi's presence into his mind. Sawada blinked down at him with a small grin flickering on his lips over the wet puddle on his desk. Raising an eyebrow, Hibari was forced to watch as Sawada buried himself deep into the man he'd been screwing and softly closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself spill over inside his partner. Then, with surprising efficiency, he slipped himself out of Toshi and tucked himself back into his own pants, zipping it closed while Toshi lay twitching and panting across his desk.

"Good enough, Toshi," Sawada said simply before reaching over to grab the box of tissues on the corner of his desk to offer them to his victim. Toshi looked back and forth between the box and Sawada, openly confused. This only made Hibari curious about the true nature of what was going on, so he silently watched in hopes that something would be explained.

"I-I passed?" Toshi panted, propping himself up in order to take the proffered box.

"You passed," Sawada replied with a wide grin. "You did a lot better than I expected, actually."

"B-But I... I came," Toshi whispered in embarrassment, the shade on his face deepening while he tried to hurriedly clean himself off where Hibari couldn't see.

"Yeah, well," Sawada murmured sheepishly. "I kind of got distracted. I didn't mean to push you that long. You did well, though, by lasting as long as you did. I can tell you really did understand what I was trying to tell you before."

"So..." Toshi prompted, his eyes lighting up for some reason.

"So, I believe you when you say you have no pride left and I'll kill you," he confirmed. Hibari found his eyes widen for a moment in surprise over how calmly Toshi took the threat before realizing that the words had absolutely no threat in them. They sounded more like a promise made in resignation. "Are you sure you really want to do this, Toshi?"

"Yes," he answered firmly. "I wasn't sure before, but now I'm positive. Kyoko won't accept me since you proposed and there's nothing else that was really holding me to this life. I'll still get to see everyone this way and you have to admit that you need me, Tsuna!"

"I do," Sawada admitted with another sigh. "Tsuo's been coming to me more and more often, wanting to get his old face back and retire. I couldn't let him, though, because it's a damn-near requirement for me to have a shadow. There's too many people after my head for me to survive without the confusion and doubt that comes with having one." Sawada looked up and stared Toshi in the eyes for a long moment before nodding and bowing his head once more. "Go ahead and go get cleaned up. Tell everyone that you're coming to Italy with us. Gokudera and the others will know what that means and will keep their mouths shut. Once you're up there with us, you can start training. Then, once I see that you're taking to Reborn and Moretti's training, I'll do what's needed to fake your death."

"You better give me a good funeral!" Toshi called playfully as he speed toward the door in excitement with only a small stutter in his step from what Sawada had done to him. Sawada watched him go with a sad look in his eye before once more turning his attention to Hibari.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Where were we?"

"You were going to tell me when we were leaving so that I may get my affairs in order," Hibari supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right," Sawada said with another soft sigh while he collapsed back into his chair. "We're heading back out in two days. Mukuro wanted to spend some time with Chrome before we leave since Kiyoshi still needs her down here training him. Plus, I wanted to spend some time with the Family. The Ninth said that my school's already taken care of, but I know I need to get back as soon as possible. I've already missed too much again. If I keep it up, I'm going to be twenty-five by the time I actually graduate."

"Two days," Hibari repeated, uncaring of Sawada's personal issues. Turning to head for the door, he called out behind him. "I'll return--"

"Why not stay for dinner?" Sawada offered suddenly. "Yamamoto's father is bringing his portable sushi table tonight. You're welcome to call and have Kusakabe join you, too. I..." Sawada blushed for a moment before explaining the reason for the sudden invitation. "Hotaru's still scared of me," he said quietly. "He's trying to put on a brave face, but I can see it in his eyes. I was thinking that maybe since he's not scared of you, he might feel more secure around me with us side-by-side. I know it's selfish of me, but..."

"You wish to hide your own nature from him by using mine?" Hibari inquired with a smile twitching on the corners of his lips. Sawada turned an even deeper shade before nodding gently in confirmation. Hibari hid his desire to scoff and shook his head to himself in admiration of the depths Sawada was willing to sink to in order to get what he wanted. Hibari knew from the way Sawada kept blushing, that he was well aware of the fact that he was asking to use Hibari. Yet, the idea appealed to him in some strange manner. Not the part about aiding Sawada, but the thought of using other people's fear of him in such a way. It was amusing to say the least. "Make sure he brings plenty of sea urchin and roe."

"I will!" Sawada promised, his eyes lighting up at Hibari's form of agreement. Hibari smiled to himself before quietly leaving the room. Sawada might be planning on using him, but he'd simply get used in return. Using others was permissible as long as it was mutual.

Such was the way that Hibari Kyoya worked.

* * *

_Hibari quietly walked down the dark hallway, his five year old feet stumbling slightly from drowsiness. In his arm was the fluffy, overstuffed sheep that he'd used as a pillow since he was three. In his other hand was the empty glass that he was planning on asking his mother to fill so that he could take care of the thirst that had woke him. His mother had said to come and get her anytime he was thirsty since he tended to get thirsty a lot. She's said he was sick even though he didn't feel sick and that he would get better as long as he never ignored his thirst. She'd said that he had a genetic abnormality that all of their family had. It wasn't anything to be scared of, but he shouldn't ever let his body get dehydrated. _

_Since he was feeling thirsty and his throat felt parched, Hibari kept his mother's warning in mind like he always did and made his way to her bedroom. Their house was an old one, but it was well cared-for. The floors gleamed from the hands of the day-time staff even in the faint light of the moon shining through the picture-windows repeating down one side of the hallway. Then he came to his parent's bedroom door. Standing on tip-toe, he reached up and turned the knob while carefully juggling Lambie in his arms. The door responded without so much as a squeak, it's hinges well-oiled by the same staff that cleaned the floors. _

_"Mother," Hibari called softly in the way of a child who doesn't wish to wake someone yet has to anyway. Hibari froze as the door swung open, his glass falling from his hand to shatter on the floor._

_"Kyoya," a mournful voice whispered into the darkness. Hibari ignored it, his mind becoming blank at the sight of his mother. His heart began to race and there was a roaring in his ears that he couldn't explain. The world became narrowed with only three things in existence._

_Himself._

_His mother._

_And the man stood over her with a bloody knife in his hands._

_Lambie fell from his arms and his body began to move without thoughts interfering. Hibari attacked the man in his narrowed vision, using the first item that came to hand on his rush across the room. He screamed with rage like a primal beast confronted with an enemy who'd dared to encroach on his territory. His target was too surprised to fight back with the knife and fell into Hibari's reach after a single blow from the fire-poker in the young boy's hands. _

_Hibari learned to stab._

_Hibari learned to strike._

_Hibari learned why it was so important not to get thirsty. It was because the thirst for blood could never be quenched. No matter how many times he raised the poker... No matter how many times it smashed into his enemy's body... His desire to see the man's blood was never satisfied. Hibari became a mindless beast while blood began to spray and the man's screams fell silent. Over and over again, he lashed out in effort to satisfy the thirst that had risen up from the sight of his mother's torn corpse. At some point, he tossed the poker aside in effort to answer the beastial screams inside of him. His hands tore into the man's wounds while his body became drenched with his blood._

_And still there was no satisfaction--_

* * *

Hibari gasped and his eyes snapped open, his hand clenched around the wrist of the person standing over him. Disorientation passed through him for a moment while his mind tried to cross from sleep to waking. Then, in a quick instant, everything seemed to snap into place. He was in his room at the Sawada estate. He'd taken up the offer to stay the night since he'd drank too much in effort not to bite the noisy crowd to death.

And he was thirsty.

"What are you doing in here, Sawada?" Hibari growled, releasing the man's arm. Not waiting for an answer, Hibari slipped out of his bed and make his way to the room's sideboard to pour himself a glass of water from the pitcher that was always kept filled. He finished it off in two large gulps and began to pour him a second while he calmly raised an eyebrow at his intruder.

"I came to make sure you were okay," Sawada replied quietly. "I had a feeling that something was wrong."

"As you can see, everything is fine," he commented in a bored tone. "I don't particularly like having my sleep interrupted, however."

"I got it," Sawada chuckled, openly relieved to see that his intuition had fired a false warning. "I need to get out or you'll bite me to death. Right?" Hibari froze at the words. He remembered his dream all too clearly. Even worse was his memory of what happened after that point. Sawada's laughter faltered and his smile fell as he looked at Hibari's suddenly pale face. "Oi," he called worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine. I'm just thirsty," Hibari lied, pressing his glass to his lips for another drink only to find he'd already emptied it. Reaching out, he began to fill it again in hopes that he'd be satisfied before his pitcher ran out of water.

"No, you're not," Sawada corrected. "What's wrong, Hibari? This isn't like you."

"You know nothing about me," Hibari hissed quietly, setting down his empty glass in order to reach for his ever-present tonfas. "I'll bite you to death." Sawada jerked backward in surprise when they threateningly flew into view. The fact that he stood his ground while Hibari began to bear down on him sent a silent wave of relief through him for some reason. Yet, that didn't stop him from raising his weapon to attack the loathsome herbivore before him. It didn't stop him from sending it crashing downward with Sawada's head as the target.

"It was your father, wasn't it, Hibari?" Sawada inquired softly, not even flinching at the tonfa that stopped a mere inch from his cheek. Hibari stared with wide eyes, his mind and body both going blank in front of such a question after he'd dreamt about his parents' deaths. "I had a vision, Hibari. That's what brought me here. I saw you killing the man who'd killed your mother. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Hibari followed through with the blow, sending Sawada flying to the side in a heap. Sawada groaned as he sat up out of the wreckage that had once been a nightstand and his hand automatically went to the scrape across his cheek.

"I guess that's one way to say it's none of my business," Sawada grumbled with a small grimace.

"Do you need to be bitten again?" Hibari asked with his eyes lighting up in thirst.

"No, I think you've had enough of a late-night snack," Sawada mumbled while he found his feet. Sensing that Sawada wouldn't allow another hit to get through and feeling strangely wrung out, Hibari sheathed his tonfas. His body's thirst nor his bloodlust was satisfied, but his body came first. Once more retreating to the sidebar, he poured the dredges of his pitcher into his glass and drank once more. He assumed that Sawada would have left during the interm, but Hibari was faintly surprised to see him standing within reach when he turned back around.

"Are you still thirsty?" He inquired innocently. Sawada yelped in surprise when Hibari's reaction to the question was to grab him by the collar and pull him closer. The intent wasn't anything he expected, though.

"Do you wish to satisfy my thirst, Sawada?" HIbari purred quietly into his ear. Sawada finally did flinch at the feel of Hibari's tongue lightly grazing his wounded cheek where a small dribble of blood had welled up. Sawada nodded while his head ducked back out of Hibari's reach, adamant in wanting to help him while also adamant about not letting his friend do such a wierd thing. Hibari pinned the herbivore down with a dark gaze, his face partially shadowed in the dark room. "Find me strong opponents, Sawada. Send me those who don't require mercy."

"H-Hibari...?" Sawada gasped.

"Let's see just how well you think you know me," Hibari said with challenge in his voice. "Let's see if _you _are carnivore enough to actually hand anyone over to me for the slaughter. You said you wanted to tempt me, Sawada. Satisfy my thirst and your wish will be more than a fantasy."

"Hibari..." Sawada breathed in shock, staring up at Hibari's bloodthirsty expression in all its unvarnished hunger. He continued to stare dumbfounded at him even after Hibari released his collar. Hibari smiled softly to himself, knowing that Sawada wasn't even conscious of the fact that his feet began to edge backward. The herbivore inside him was screaming for him to run. It was somewhat amusing to see him try to fight that instinct and fail.

Hibari chuckled softly to himself and made his way back to his bed, already erasing the incident from his mind once Sawada was gone from the room. One of these days...

One of these days, Sawada would finally come to understand the true nature of the nomad beast he called his Cloud Guardian.

But, from the look of it, today wasn't that day.

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya kept his presence at a minimum, knowing that Hibari preferred isolation. Even for him, there was a limit to what Hibari allowed. Considering how long they'd been together, Tetsuya was used to it. Especially on today of all days.

The anniversary of the deaths of Hibari's parents.

Kusakabe leaned up against a gravestone, purposely not watching while Hibari paid his silent respects. He could still remember to this day what Hibari had been like when his parents had brought him into the servants' quarters covered in blood. He'd been an absolute terror. It had been as if something inside him had shattered until all that was left was a silent chill and the look of a hyena with his hackles raised. He faintly remembered what had come after, as well. The police. The questions. The doctors. He'd watched it all while Hibari's eyes had taken on a certain glazed quality that he still wore to this day.

It had taken years of reaching out without saying a word before Hibari had actually accepted his presence. He never spoke about the day that his parents had been murdered, but Kusakabe knew the truth. It was a truth that had been tightly guarded by the family's servants in order to protect Hibari Kyoya. If that secret hadn't been protected, Hibari would have been locked up 'for his own protection' and more than simply he would have suffered. It had been out of self-preservation that Kusakabe's family had taken custody of him and allowed things to return to the status quo as if Hibari's parents were still breathing. Kusakabe could still remember how Hibari had woken up in his own bed a week later and went down to breakfast like nothing had happened.

Hibari knew how long Kusakabe had been watching over him. They also both knew how Hibari had been tempted time after time to sink into the same insanity that had caused him to murder his father. It was only Kusakabe's silently guiding presence that had turned him into what he was today. Namely, a person who kept himself under the strictest of control. Even that faltered at times, though. His bloodlust and desire for the hunt seemed as if it would never be satiated. It was a sad fact that Kusakabe had long ago accepted alongside the knowledge that it wasn't in his power to destroy that part of Hibari. The only thing he could do was to continue to silently be there for him when called on.

But that was enough. It had been enough for a long time now. Hibari's nature had caused them both to become delinquents, but it was Kusakabe's nature that had guided that into a semblance of legitimacy. It was Kusakabe's mind that directed Hibari's subordinates while Hibari's strength kept them in line. Their co-dependency had been set long ago and they had both silently accepted that. It was a shame that all things must one day end, though.

Kusakabe had felt this day coming the moment that the one called Sawada Tsunayoshi had entered Hibari's life. Hibari's strength and killing intent had sharpened incredibly since then. So had his bloodlust. Both had grown until it was now at a point that Kusakabe knew he could no longer contain it if it got out of hand. There was only one person that could.

Smiling quietly to himself, Kusakabe remembered to himself the moment that he'd come to the realization that this day was close. It had been the day that they'd brought Sawada's body down from Death Mountain by helicopter. Hibari had been so possessive of his body and he'd mumbled something that had sent a shock-wave through his friend and subordinate's brain. That feeling had only been reinforced a few days later when he'd paused with Sawada's hospital door cracked open before Hibari had realized he was there. Even broken as he had been at the time, Sawada had somehow seemed to know the one thing Hibari wanted to hear more than anything.

_'You're not alone.'_

After that, he's silently accepted Hibari's decision to align himself with the Mafia. It wasn't much different than the Yakuza that Kusakabe had foreseen for them. At least this way, Hibari seemed to be affiliated with people that somewhat understood him and at least partially cared for him. It was a much better setup than the pay-by-hit jobs that he'd halfway expected for their future. All in all, the Vongola Family seemed decent enough as far as organized crime went and there wasn't many other places that Hibari would be able to call 'home'.

The only problem was that today had come. The day when Hibari fully allowed himself to be lead by his carnal desires. The day when Hibari found himself in a trade that Kusakabe knew would ultimately lead to him no longer being dependant on anyone but himself in truth. The day when someone appeared who could give him enough high-quality drink to satisfy his thirst.

The mere thought of Hibari being satisfied sent shivers down Kusakabe's spine.

Kusakabe straightened up at the sight of Hibari quietly walking down the path through the cemetery without looking back. Moving to follow, he fell behind him like the shadow he'd always been. As always, he kept his grin to himself when Hibari gave him a small nod of acknowledgement to tell him that he'd been noticed. It was small gestures like that which told Kusakabe that Hibari cared for him in his own way. It was such small things that told him his years of devotedly backing the man weren't in vain.

"I'm leaving for Italy in the morning," Hibari said, smoothing down his black suit that he'd begun wearing instead of his Disciplinary uniform. That, more than anything, was a silent signal to his self-named Right Hand that Hibari was in complete acceptance of his choices.

"How long will you be gone this time, Boss?" He asked while he absently pulled a cinnamon-flavored toothpick out of the small box in his pocket and put it in the corner of his mouth to chew on.

"More than a week, less than six months," Hibari supplied. "You know how to reach me if anything happens. Keep the boys in line until I get back."

"Sure thing, Boss," Kusakabe agreed, not commenting on the thing that he knew they were both thinking of. It might be a long time before Hibari came back in truth. Namimori was too small for him as it was and Sawada was about to make it a whole lot smaller. "I'll hold down the fort. You just go show those Mafia boys how we do things in Namimori." Hibari nodded quietly in that aloof way he'd always had, the discussion finished as simply as that. There was no need to say more.

Because the most important things were things that couldn't be said.

I'll miss you.

Be careful.

Don't push yourself too hard.

I'll be waiting here for you when you come back.

No matter what you do, I'll still be your loyal friend...

because I know I'm one of the only ones that knows everything about you...

and I still count you as a brother.


	56. Chapter 56 Thirst II

Hibari Kyoya felt a feral grin spread across his face. He couldn't help it. Sawada Tsunayoshi had indeed surpassed the minimum requirements needed to win the challenge Hibari had put before him. Even better was that he'd done it on the first attempt.

"Even you have to be satisfied on this one," Sawada commented, leaning back into his chair in his Italian office. "I see no point in starting you out light. You said you wanted those who don't require mercy and these are them. They're also strong enough that they put Freddy and Ricardo in the hospital. Do whatever you want to them, just make sure they're dead and send for the cleaners to take care of the bodies when you're through. Their last known location is in the file along with your weekend visa. Try and be back in Italy by morning, though, so we can get started on training."

Hibari raised an eyebrow while his grin twitched a degree larger and the darkness in his eyes deepened. He was faintly surprised that Sawada would give him a completely free leash. When they'd stepped off the plane, he'd had a strange sense that Sawada's determination had somehow solidified. Even so, this was completely beyond expectation.

Worthy enemies who were strong. Free license to bite all he wanted. Sawada was merely pointing him in the direction and offering to do the clean-up. He'd even told Hibari point-blank that he could refuse if he wasn't interested. Yet... Sawada knew what interested him. Not only were these enemies strong, but they were slavers. The assignment that Sawada had offered as a 'welcoming gift' would allow him to unleash all the mayhem he wished while also being challenging enough to interest him.

"I'll go take a look," Hibari relented while a smile flickered on the corner of Sawada's lips. "You say there's thirty of the scum who are being protected?"

"Exactly," Sawada confirmed, rolling a set of meditation balls around in his hand. "We can take care of the thirty unless you get bored. The real problem is with the Weasel and the Beaver who are guarding them. The Weasel keeps getting away from us before he can be taken care of. From what I'm told, his agility is sharpened enough that he's been known to dodge bullets by a hair. The Beaver is slow, but his strength makes up for that. He's the one that our hitman can lay a hand on, but it doesn't do any good. My men swear that he's got Kevlar for skin."

"I'll bite them all to death," Hibari grinned, already heading out the door. Sawada chuckled softly behind him, having already known that the report he'd shown Hibari would catch the man's attention. Sawada only thought he was manipulating Hibari, though. The truth was that Hibari was manipulating him in turn.

Although, they both had the same goal which was ultimately to satisfy Hibari's thirst. Only time would tell if this was enough or merely a drop of water in the bottomless keg that was Hibari Kyoya. Either way, Hibari was willing to play along.

For now.

* * *

Hibari woke in disorientation in a dark room. The faint memory of arriving at his destination didn't seem to clear it up. Neither did the memory of his initial strike against the slavers. Then, in a shocking moment of realization, his eyes snapped open and he remembered what had happened. He'd found the Weasel and the Beaver. He'd broken several of the Weasel's bones, he thought. Then the Beaver had creeped up behind him. The last thing he remembered was the sight of a huge mallet too close to his head to dodge.

Automatically attempting to lurch to his feet, Hibari was yanked back down when he met against unexpected resistance. Choking on air, he tried to understand why the movement had caused him to get punched in the throat. Then understanding slowly dawned when he tried to reach up to touch his throat and found he couldn't move his arms or hands from where they were wrapped around his body. The bastards had collared him and chained him to the floor while he was unconscious. They'd put him in a straight-jacket and stuffed him into a dark, windowless room.

Hibari had a good idea why they hadn't simply killed him.

Sitting up more carefully this time, he quickly learned that he could get into a crouching position before the collar on his neck reached the end of his leash. His legs seemed free, but that was absolutely useless in his current predicament. From the rattling of the chains around him, it sounded like they were coming from a hole in the floor. A quick probe only reinforced that conclusion when his foot met no resistance around the area that the chains protruded from.

A cold rage began to build in him. The bastards had chained him like a dog, fearful that he might bite. It was likely that they were hoping for ransom, much like how the reports had said Freddy and Ricardo were retrieved. The thought of a ransom note showing up on Sawada's desk with his picture on it left him clenching his jaw in rage and pulling against his bindings with every ounce of his strength.

"Kekeke," a voice called from in the darkness. "No matter how much you struggle, you won't get free. That's some of the Todd Family's best you've got on you. Vongola the Tenth himself couldn't get out if we stuck him in one of those jackets. Your collar is made out of even stronger stuff that we harvested a few years back after the Wilde Family bit the dust. You ain't getting free, buddy boy."

Hibari growled low in the back of his throat, his rage growing colder at his guard's patronizing attitude. The fool had no clue who he was dealing with. And he was indeed a fool since he'd given away his location with his voice. More than likely, he had night-vision goggles on in order to give himself an advantage in the dark room, but that meant nothing to Hibari. Before the man could react, Hibari's legs lashed out to the very limits of his range and collided at knee-height with the man's legs.

The man shrieked in pain, collapsing completely outside Hibari's range rather than inside like Hibari had hoped. He continued to scream until the door finally opened, pouring light into the cell along with Weasel and Beaver themselves. It took a moment for Hibari's eyes to adjust, but he grinned the moment they did. Beaver was standing over the guard, who indeed had night vision goggles on, and who was clutching his leg where a bone protruded awkwardly from the side.

"Naughty, naughty," Weasel clucked, completely unmoved by the sight. He knelt down next to Hibari with a gleam in his eye, showing none of the limping or pain that Hibari had expected. He clearly remembered breaking Weasel's leg and one of his arms! Yet, here he was, completely unharmed! It was impossible! "So violent for someone who's so cute," Weasel said playfully while Beaver began hauling the injured guard out of the room. "It makes me want to keep you and turn you into another one of my pets."

"I'll bite you to death," HIbari growled, his leg lashing out in an attempt to repeat the same injury he'd caused before. Weasel only laughed, though, and dodged so quickly that it was as if he hadn't moved at all.

"You'll have to do better than that," Weasel mocked. Hibari felt a roaring sound growing in his ears while the man laughed over his attempts to attack. "I would have thought Vongola the Tenth would have sent someone stronger after what we did to his last two hitmen. Tell me. Has my dear pet Ricardo stopped licking himself yet? He was such a naughty one, too." Hibari's eyes took on a blank look, remembering nothing in Sawada's report about the hitmen other than that they'd been recovered and had to be hospitalized. Yet, what was even more shocking was the way Weasel fearlessly reached out and cupped his cheek, rubbing a thumb across his lips. The gleam in his enemies' eyes seemed to sharpen and Hibari decided he had to get rid of it immediately.

So, he played along. He opened his mouth like Weasel wanted and even accepted the man's finger as if he was going to suck on it like Weasel obviously wanted. What he _did_ do, however, wasn't anything Weasel wanted.

He bit.

_Hard_.

He could feel bone crunching between his teeth and skin trying to give way. The taste of blood filled his mouth while Weasel began to scream. Then Hibari paused in the middle of biting the man's finger off at the laughter that suddenly erupted in place of Weasel's screaming. Hibari stared at the man's face, realizing that by biting he'd done exactly what was expected of him.

"Did you think that'd hurt me?" Weasel asked with a touch of insanity in his expression. Hibari's teeth clenched harder at the mocking tone, grinding the finger until it detached completely and he was able to spit it out. What he spat out wasn't a finger though. He realized it the moment the object splattered on the ground.

Weasel had dodged yet again.

Staring at the item he'd spat out, Hibari's rage sharpened even farther while a part of his mind wondered what the blood in his mouth really was. It tasted like blood. It smelled like blood. Yet, that was no finger on the ground. He knew that for a fact since Weasel was holding up his unharmed one like he'd just done a magic trick.

"You'll make a fine pet," Weasel commented with a small chuckle, once more caressing Hibari's face. Taking the opportunity, Hibari stared at the man's hand out of the corner of his eye in order to try and figure out the man's secret. And, in a surprising instant, he had it. The secret of Weasel's agility. The secret as to why Hibari had thought he'd broken bones when he hadn't. All of it was there, explained in the only part of the man's body that wasn't covered in loose clothing.

His joints moved in any direction he wanted. Hibari could tell from the loose skin and the wrinkles of his knuckles which weren't limited or creased in simply one direction. He was able to freely move in unorthodox ways, which explained how people couldn't understand his unfathomable ability to dodge. To test it, Hibari's foot once more lashed out and this time he saw the method Weasel used to dodge. He merely bended in a direction that wouldn't be physically possible for anyone else. It was true he had speed, but his true abilities were in his joints!

Weasel's smile faltered at the one that appeared on Hibari's face.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari warned without a trace of emptiness in his voice. Weasel's eyes widened in surprise, but Hibari didn't give him time for much else. Both of his legs lashed out in unison, knowing the direction that Weasel would dodge in since it was the opposite direction of what was expected. Hibari compensated for that, though, and his legs were actually able to meet Weasel this time. Their legs became entangled when Weasel seemed to understand the sudden threat that Hibari represented and tried to jump to his feet. He fell over completely into Hibari's reach and frantically tried to roll and dodge the heel that came smashing down toward his face.

Hibari didn't hold back on the strike. Using his full strength along with the rage flowing through him, he shattered the man's skull the moment that his foot finally connected. Even though that first strike killed him, Hibari didn't stop there. He was still unsatisfied. The fool had mocked him. He had laughed at him. He had dared to threaten to make Hibari into a pet.

By the time Beaver came to check on what was taking Weasel so long, Weasel's head was nothing more than blood splatter on the concrete floor.

Beaver roared in rage at the sight of his friend. The room was too small for the size of his preferred weapon, though, so he went crashing into Hibari with nothing more than his fists. Hibari grimaced when the force whip-lashed the collar against his neck before the hidden winch beneath the floor gave slack to the chain binding him to the floor. He felt something pop in his shoulder the moment he was embedded into the wall by Beaver's massive fists. Then Beaver made the mistake of letting go in order to pull back for another swing.

Ignoring his own pain, Hibari ducked under the fist that flew into the empty wall where he'd been a moment before and used the chain attached to his collar as a weapon. Unable to use his hands, he merely darted around Beaver several times while the rock-hard giant came to understand his predicament. Namely, that Hibari's leash had been extended and that leash was binding his legs together.

Beaver was strong.

Hibari grinned in satisfaction when the chains didn't prove enough to hold the man in place or even topple him. Beaver merely pulled his legs apart, breaking the chains in numerous places in the process with a strength greater than even Hibari's own. The slow-witted man didn't even seem to understand that breaking the chains were bad for him. Hibari could tell because he seemed very surprised to see Hibari standing before him with his leash hanging broken after only seven or eight links.

Confused and stupid, Beaver stood still while he tried to figure out how Hibari had gotten free. Hibari used that time in order to squirm in his straight-jacket, using the shoulder that Beaver had dislocated to his own advantage. It was tight and there wasn't much give to work with, but after a few moments and several sharp jerks that made him want to black out, Hibari got his arm out of the sleeve. Once that was done, he was able to wiggle enough to get the jacket completely off with a speed that even Houdini would be left gaping at.

Knowing what had to be done, Hibari grabbed his arm and clenched his teeth. With a pop that sent a spasm of pain through his body, he silently fixed his shoulder socket enough that he could use it. It wasn't the first time he'd ever had a bone dislocated nor was it probably the last. Clenching his fist a few times in order to ensure he still had proper feeling in his hands, he shoved the lingering pain into the back of his mind and looked up at the man who was the real challenge despite his brainless nature.

"Now," Hibari grinned, facing the man who'd dared to knock him unconscious. "Let's see what it takes to bite a rock to death."

* * *

Hibari stumbled into the Grecian safe-house with blood seeping from several wounds. He'd found out first hand that rocks were hard to bite. Even worse was when they'd gotten into an open area and the rock pulled out his 'tail' again. That bastard's hammer was almost as hard as he was! Although, Hibari found himself chuckling at the stupidity of his target. It had been surprisingly easy to kill him once his weakness had been found.

The bastard couldn't swim!

And Hibari's cell had been on a ship!

It had been too easy to kill him after that. All he'd had to do was knock him over the side of the ship and let him drown. Unfortunately, he'd not been able to figure that weakness out until Beaver's hammer had landed a few times. The man had been deadly despite his stupidity and the size of the mallet he'd been swinging around was more than enough to make up for its lack of speed. But the wounds weren't so much from the mallet as the result of the poor landings afterward. Yet, landing poorly had been better than getting knocked off the ship entirely. At least, he'd thought so at the time. Now that the fight was over, he wasn't so sure.

Hibari stumbled once more as a wave of dizziness crashed into him. Absently, he realized that he'd lost a lot of blood again. He always forgot that blood wasn't limitless. That had what caused him to falter after facing off with that Belphegor freak so many years ago. Yet, noticing it now was a little too late. He began crashing toward the floor before he even came to understand exactly how much blood he had lost.

He never hit.

"Damnit, Kyouya, I knew Tsuna shouldn't have sent you in alone!" The one who'd caught him cried. Hibari clenched his jaw that he, of all people, had been the one waiting for his return.

"What are you doing here, Cavallone?" Hibari inquired, grimacing slightly at the pain that he felt spasm from his shoulder as the man gently lowered him down on the carpeted floor.

"I got word that you'd returned to Italy, so I went by to say hello," Dino Cavallone replied while rushing over to retrieve the medical kit he'd brought. "Tsuna said you weren't there when I got there, though. Then he finally told me that he'd sent you to deal with Weasel and Beaver. Those two took out six of my squads, which is why I asked Tsuna if he could send me some help. I thought he'd send out one of his heavy artillery squads thought! I can't believe he sent you in by yourself--"

"I've already Disciplined them," Hibari commented. Cavallone froze, staring down at him with bandages in hand. Hibari turned away from the soft eyes that looked down at him, unwilling to accept them from Cavallone any more than he'd accept such a look from Sawada.

"You've got blood all over the place," he replied. Hibari wasn't sure if the subject change was because Cavallone had finally come to understand him or if he was uncomfortable with the ease that Hibari could speak about killing. Either way, he accepted the switched focus while Cavallone attempted to stop the seepage that continued to send waves of vertigo through his charge.

"Why are you here?" Hibari repeated around another wave of dizziness, once more looking back up at the man who was furiously trying to tend to him.

"You've got blood on your face," Cavallone said, completely ignoring the question. The Cavallone Boss automatically reached up to wipe it away and both of them froze the moment his fingers crossed Hibari's lips in order to wipe the blood away from his mouth and chin. Not out of passion, though, and not out of any romantic desires. The Cavallone Boss froze at the feeling of Hibari's teeth automatically lunging forward to bite and Hibari froze the moment his teeth clenched into the flesh around Cavallone's finger.

Hibari forced his jaw to relax while the confusion he was feeling crossed into his expression. Cavallone yanked his finger free the moment he could, while staring down at Hibari with suddenly wide eyes. Hibari knew that he'd tried to bite Weasel's finger off, but that had been a planned action. Why the hell had he just tried to bite Cavallone's off? Now that he thought about it, there was a strange sensation rolling around on his tongue. He had the strange urge to lick and the roof of his mouth felt raw from where he'd been rubbing his tongue against it without realizing it.

"Shit," Cavallone spat. "They got you, too, didn't they, Kyouya?"

Without waiting for an answer, he leaped into a flurry of movement. Within a few minutes, Hibari found his worst wounds bandaged and Dino Cavallone carefully taking samples of the 'blood' that was still dribbled down his chin. Apparently he knew exactly what he was up against because he purposely made no move to touch Hibari's lips again. Then, while Hibari slowly began to give in to the darkness that had been creeping into the edges of his vision, he faintly heard Dino Cavallone calling for a medical evac.

After that, all was left in darkness.

* * *

"Shut up!" A voice roared, nudging Hibari from sleeping to a drowsy wakefulness. "I'm not going to tell you again! Hibari had to go by himself and the reasons are none of your damn concern, Cavallone!"

"Cavallone?!" Dino Cavallone repeated in a shout. "Since when have I been Cavallone to you, Tsuna?! And I deserve to at least know that much. If I hadn't of shown up--"

"Then my men would have retrieved him after he passed out!" Sawada yelled in return. "Do you really think that I'd send him on such a dangerous assignment without watchers?! Who the hell do you think I am?! I wasn't about to let Hibari know that, though! You don't think about a man's pride, Cavallone!"

"There you go again," he hissed loudly in return. "Cavallone! Cavallone! Why are you treating me like I'm the enemy, Tsuna?!"

"Because you are!" Sawada snapped, silencing his verbal opponent in an instant. "You came barging in here without so much as a by-your-leave and began making demands for information about _my _Family. Until you get it through your head that I'm the Boss of Vongola and not you, I'll continue to call you like I damn well please! I'm not a little kid anymore! I can take care of my own and I don't need you butting your nose in like you did! You could have ruined everything along with destroying the one chance we had to find a cure for the toxin that everyone was hit with! If you'd made one mistake in collecting those samples instead of waiting for a trained professional to take them--!"

"I didn't realize you were that prepared," came the apologetic reply.

"Of course I was prepared!" Sawada cried in exasperation. "Hibari's an important part of my Family! Do you really think I'd send him in with a half-baked plan?! I was keeping track of what was going on the whole time! Do you have any idea how worried I was when he was captured? But this was our only chance, Cavallone! I had to let things keep going until I figured out what they were using on our men and I had to allow Hibari to go as far as he could! No," he amended, visibly summoning calm, "Hibari needed to know how far he could go. There are certain things about Hibari that you only think you know. Don't think that because you spent a little time training him that you can suddenly start acting like a worried older brother. Hibari doesn't need you to and you'll only cause problems if you try." Hibari internally scoffed as he heard Sawada's voice soften even more into that of a herbivore. "I don't care if you want to be his friend, but you can't go interfering with Vongola business like you did. You have your own Family to worry about, so stop worrying about mine. I'm glad that you care, but there are limits that you need to recognize. You need to open your eyes, Dino. We're all grown up now. Me and my Guardians can stand on our own feet."

"I know," Cavallone replied softly. "I know all that, but it's hard sometimes, Tsuna. I still remember when we first met and you were..."

"Pathetic," Sawada supplied with a chuckle. "Look, Dino... I know it's hard, but you've got to erase those old images of me. I'm not that naive kid anymore. I'm a few steps away from completely taking charge of Vongola and I'm prepared for everything that comes with it. When I say that I had my reasons for sending Hibari alone and when I say that Hibari didn't need backup, you need to trust my word. If you don't, I'm afraid I won't be able to trust you in return anymore. I can't put lives at risk just so that I can have you as a friend, Dino."

"I understand," he replied with a sigh. "Well, everything turned out okay in the end. Didn't it? Kyouya's back in one piece and we got the counter-agent synthesized. My men should be safe to be released in a few days and--"

"And there's still the small matter of payment to deal with," Sawada interjected, his voice once more hardening. "I told you we'd take the request as a freebie because it was something I'd been looking for, but you still owe us for the counter-agent."

"But we synthesized it!" Cavallone objected.

"Only because you butted in and stole a sample," Sawada replied in a knowing tone. "Don't think I don't know your real reason for going after Hibari. You were worried about him alright, but you thought you could bypass paying our fees by taking a sample of the toxin to your own men. I'm calling shenanigans, Dino. You owe us for that and you know it."

"You got me," Cavallone grumbled sheepishly. He started to open his mouth to say something more, but gaped when he happened to glance over to find Hibari patiently listening to their whole conversation.

"If you two are done," Hibari prompted dispassionately.

Needless to say, they were now if they hadn't been before.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hibari quietly perused the school library in order to kill time. Like he had during his previous stay at Italy, he'd accepted the invitation to attend Don Girarde. However, just like previously, his only class was Gym. He could find out information at a much faster rate than any of the teachers here could even attempt to give it to him. There was no point in putting himself in a position of submission in order to receive the knowledge he wished to know. Libraries especially were full of knowledge, if only one had the patience required to retrieve it.

Although, the woman sitting across the room in a similar situation kept his attention from actually reaching the volume in his hands. They'd both been pretending to read for a long while now and they both knew the other person's attention wasn't on the book in front of them. That was what made the pretense all that more interesting. Seeing who would crack first. Seeing who's patience could hold out longer. Seeing who's willpower was stronger.

As if absolutely nothing had changed, Cheri was the first to break the silence.

"You came back," she commented quietly with eyes swirling from an internal tempest.

"I came back," he agreed.

"I thought you left for good."

"That was my intent."

"Why did you come back?"

"Sawada made me an interesting offer."

"So, you're working for Tsuna now?"

"We have a bargain."

"Fight me."

"No."

"Am I not strong enough for you?"

"Precisely."

"Even if I promise not to hold back this time?" Hibari paused in his playful conversation, disliking the insinuations that came with that question. Cheri seemed to understand the danger in his silent pause and straightened her back. "I'm leaving in a few days, Hibari. My orders finally came in. By this time next week, you'll never see me again. I want to fight you with everything I have. I even called and got permission from my Boss to go over fifty percent just this once."

"You've been sandbagging," Hibari stated with his lip curled in distaste. Cheri gaped at him for a moment like a stranded fish, her face turning red before she paled for some reason.

"D-Don't tell me..." Cheri murmured with wide eyes. "Don't tell me you actually thought everyone was fighting with everything they have in Gym class!"

"Why wouldn't they?" Hibari asked, his face darkening at the insinuation that they weren't.

"I-I can't believe it," Cheri gasped in realization that he'd indeed thought such a thing. "I always thought you just hated to loose and that's why you were so harsh. I never thought... Wait... So Tsuna and Yamamoto and everyone else... None of them have been holding back?!"

Hibari's face darkened even more, asking the same question to himself. The desire to know the answer overwhelmed him until he silently rose from his seat, his book lying forgotten, and made his way toward Sawada's classroom with a dangerous grace. If he remembered correctly, Sawada would currently be in his Finances course which was one of the few that only Bosses and Right Hands were permitted to take. At the moment, Hibari could care less about what was permitted. He had a question and he _would _get an answer.

Popping two small Dying Will Pill into his mouth, he unsheathed his tonfas and sent a burst of Flame through them. All eyes in the classroom focused on him the moment the door flew open and he ignored all of them while he stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi with eyes lit in purple Flames.

"I will bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Sawada grinned softly in reply.

"You can try."


	57. Chapter 57 The Other Side of the Sun

Author's notes: I blame Miiharu yet again for the length. This chapter ended up being so big that I HAD to split it in two. Woot! Double upload! Hope you enjoy all the fluff! Please review this chapter before moving to the next! :D Reviews are my lifeblood! (Just forgive the poor proofread. Need sleep.)

Oh, as for the reason I blame Miiharu for the length:

gintan. deviantart. com/ art /Allettanti-86276976

(take out the spaces)

* * *

"Kampai!" The group roared while Tsuna looked at them with a dumbstruck expression. Of all of them, Ryohei noticed that Tsuna was the only one that drank hesitantly while he glanced around with a panicked look on his face.

"Come on, little bro!" He roared in encouragement with a wide grin on his face. "Drink up! We didn't get to give you a bachelor's party last time!"

"Y-You really shouldn't have..." Tsuna murmured, his eyes pointedly not looking at the girls on stage. He didn't blush, having long gotten used to Pink's, but he was also obviously uncomfortable. But Ryohei knew how to fix that.

"Here you go, little bro!" Ryohei chuckled, plunking down a bottle of V Special in front of him. "Drink all you want tonight! Half the Family is here for you, so there's no need to hold back!" Glancing over, his eyes lit up on Gokudera and his grin widened. "You, too, octopus-head! Or did you think that we forgot about you?"

Gokudera visibly cringed and froze, making everyone laugh since they knew how embarrassed he still was over being proposed to.

"_Shut up_!" Gokudera snapped with his voice taking on a squealing tone. This only sent everyone into another fit of laughter while the Family continued to give out cheers and accept drinks. Few people had wanted to miss Tsuna's bachelor party once word got out that they were having one. All that had to be decided was the date and time and they'd somehow miraculously managed to spread it around without it getting back to Tsuna.

Which was a huge feat in itself.

Ryohei knew that he was to thank for a lot of that. His work sent him all over the place and he came in contact with tons of people during that time. For the past two weeks while Tsuna's attention had been focused on Hibari, Ryohei had used his ability to disappear in plain sight in order to get the word around.

Disappearing in plain sight was truly Ryohei's talent, although few even in the Family realized it. Thinking back to all the times that he'd watched over Tsuna and had been privy to discussions that he wasn't meant to hear, one would have thought that even Gokudera or Yamamoto would have figured it out. Yet, only Tsuna had, along with Ryohei's master, Colonello.

Of course, considering everyone's opinion of him was that of the bright and brash Sun, few realized what it really meant to be the Sun. The Sun was easily hidden by the Clouds. He was completely lost from view when there was a Storm around. The Rain made him indistinct. He and the Mist were rarely out at the same time, but the Mist obscured the Sun just as easily as everyone else. It was only the Thunder that didn't affect him much. Most of the time, Ryohei could slip into the background like he'd never been there, until he forced himself through with all the loudness and energy that he'd become known for.

Which made him excellent for handling Tsuna's more touchy assignments. Warnings to other Bosses. Punishments to public figures. Mass murder with the ability to completely get away with it. He'd actually managed the last feat in plain view once. He'd been able to completely walk past the security of a lab facility and shoot every one of his targets in the head, then walk out in the middle of the resulting commotion like he was one of the fleeing employees instead of the hitman.

Of course, the fact that he was always so bright and brash and cheery despite the work he did kept even the rest of the Family from realizing the kind of hitman he'd become. He was Tsuna's personal elite. The man who got the jobs that needed to be kept quiet, even inside the Family. He was the man who was on the front lines when things turned hellish and he always shone through in the end.

And only Tsuna, the Ninth, Reborn and Colonello knew.

Ryohei smiled to himself, knowing that it was better this way. Gokudera and Yamamoto simply thought he had become another run-of-the-mill hitman, but the truth was so much darker than that. There were things that even a Right Hand couldn't know and Tsuna turned to his Sun in those times. Not everything needed to be blown away with the Storm. There were countless times that Ryohei's harsh light had burned away Tsuna's enemies before anyone but Tsuna saw them.

It was good that they didn't know, because he wouldn't be able to be a soft light for them to bath in if they knew how spotted he really was. Only Tsuna saw the spots and was able to look past that. If any of the rest of the Family knew, they wouldn't understand.

They couldn't understand.

No matter how bathed in blood they thought they were, there were always a deeper darkness waiting. It was Ryohei's job to delve into that darkness with his own light to protect him. Although, he had to admit to himself, he would have found himself faltering or exploding numerous times by now if Tsuna hadn't been there. Thinking back, he even remembered the time he almost went Supernova on the Ninth.

It was Tsuna, in his role as the Sky, who kept Ryohei from burning any of the others. He stood between them while also connecting them and Ryohei honestly knew he wouldn't be able to survive without him. Tsuna was more than a little brother, even though he allowed Ryohei to call him in such a fashion. Tsuna was the one protecting Ryohei in truth, not the other way around. If anything, Ryohei always felt like he was truly the little brother in their relationship. Ryohei knew that, which was why he had devoted himself to him as more than simply a brother.

Ryohei was the eclipse. Depending on Tsuna's needs, his light could be completely swallowed by darkness and still make it out with a bright surge in the end. He could be hidden from view in plain sight and then erupt back into everyone's vision in a blinding moment. Of course, it usually took a loud voice to get through. Yet, Tsuna had long ago come to terms with that ingrained habit of Ryohei's which had continued to surface even after realizing that Tsuna could still see him without it.

Even when everyone else took the Sun's presence for granted and stopped noticing it until it got so hot that it couldn't be ignored, the Sky always was aware of his presence.

Which made him all that much happier that Tsuna was marrying his sister. Tsuna was worthy of her in so many ways. Actually, he was more worthy of her than she was of him! Yet, all the past nastiness was water under the bridge. It had been wiped away the moment that Kyoko had accepted Tsuna's proposal. Ryohei wasn't sure if Kyoko had been either completely broken or completely fixed by it, but he knew he was positive that she was happy. Her smile had shined brighter than he'd ever remembered at that moment without a single hint of falsehood in it.

That sight had been enough to make Ryohei able to completely ignore the nightly affairs that Tsuna had been having with Toshi since returning to Italy. Although, perhaps the term affair was too harsh, he mentally amended. It wasn't as if Tsuna was currently married anymore. Plus, it wasn't as if he was hurting anyone. Heck, no one else knew about it as far as Ryohei could tell. The only reason he knew at all was because he'd walked in on the two in the shower together when Tsuna had forgotten to lock his door one night. He didn't think Tsuna even knew that he knew. If he did, he had been able to hide the fact with admirable calm.

Which, incidentally, had lead to Ryohei deciding to get everyone riled up with the thoughts of a bachelor's party. The wedding preparations were almost complete and within a month, Tsuna would be husband to two beautiful women. Because of that, Ryohei saw need to get Tsuna swinging back in the right direction again. First there had been Xanxus. Then there had been Mukuro. And now he was sleeping with Toshi. From what Ryohei could tell, Tsuna had forgotten how good a woman could feel. So, reminding him seemed like a good idea.

Apparently Tsuna wished to be reminded, too. Ryohei grinned as catcalls rumbled through the room and Tsuna laughingly led a girl in the direction of the private booths with his bottle still in hand. Joyous chatter broke out and a wave of silent relief seemed to pass through the room, proving that Ryohei hadn't been the only one worried about Tsuna's wishy-washy inclinations. The tremors of the pictures of Tsuna and Xanxus were still being felt, even now. Even in the Family.

Looking around, Ryohei quickly saw that the party had progressed while he'd been wool-gathering. Yamamoto and Matsu were sitting in a shadowed corner of the club with Matsu obviously drunk and Yamamoto only feeding him more in complete amusement. Gokudera was willfully fighting against four of his top-ranked suborinates who kept trying to get him to take belly-shots. Several of the men had ordered lap dances for their favorite friends and the rest were drinking merrily away in absolute bliss.

Nodding in acknowledgement to Lussuria who was eyeing the drunken crowd with a small grin on his face and dodging to the side when Hibari lashed out over him walking too close, Ryohei made his way to the bar to see how Pink was doing with the drink stock. He'd warned her that a crowd would be coming, but he wasn't positive that she'd really expected so many. Every Vongola in town was present along with several of the Family's friends. Dino was even sitting at a table to the side with Romario, Ivan, and several of his other cronies in tow. He was even drunk enough that he'd decided to put his parka on Romario in a laughing attempt to switch roles.

"How's it holding out?" Ryohei asked in a mid-ranged bellow when he reached the bar, his voice only barely breaking above the level of the crowd and the music.

"Good enough for now," Pink replied with a dazzling smile at her favorite client. "You guys have already killed off my back-stock, though. We're pulling up all the stuff that I ordered for you now. I'm surprised you're not drunk yet. Aren't you going to your limits tonight, like everyone else?"

"I will," he promised with a laugh. "I just wanted to make sure that Tsuna was en--"

"Excuse me," a waitress interjected, shoving herself up to the bar next to him. Ryohei smiled at her brightly while admiring the way her outfit accentuated her curves in all the right places. Then his smile fell slightly when he realized this was the same woman that had went upstairs with Tsuna. "Sorry," she murmured absently, pushing him to the side in order to lean over the bar to Pink. Ryohei leaned forward and looked away, his ear stretching to catch her words without her noticing while he pretended to nurse his drink. "Vongola the Tenth requested number sixteen from his private menu, Boss-lady. He said you'd know that order and for you to come up whenever you could."

Pink's eyes widened in surprise and she nodded slightly to tell the girl that she'd received the message. Then, without waiting for a reply, the waitress scurried back down the path she'd come in and once more disappeared up the stairs to the private booths. Ryohei didn't even wait on Pink in order to follow. It was somewhat worrying that Tsuna had ordered something special. It made him wonder what Tsuna was up to since he hadn't already torn the girl's clothes to shred.

Unnoticed by everyone partying around him, Ryohei slipped up the stairs and shadowed the woman in order to find which room Tsuna had chosen. Then Ryohei's worry deepened when he found out that Tsuna had chosen the booth next to the club's side exit, which emptied into an alley that the bouncers used for Judgements.

The girl gave a yelp of surprise when Ryohei covered her mouth and pressed his finger to his lips in warning not to yell out. She nodded with wide eyes before the drug laced into Ryohei's disposable gloves hit her and she instantly became malleable. At his cue, she retreated to one of the empty rooms to wait and Ryohei slipped inside Tsuna's booth. Tsuna didn't even look away from where he was peeking out the curtained window while his hands absently picked through the beads of his Rosary. He did respond, however, to the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Pink," he called without turning around, mistaking who'd come into the room. "Tsuo's going to be here in a few moments for the trade-off. I need you to bring up the fake bottles of V Special so that..." Tsuna trailed off and paled, finally glancing back to see Ryohei where he'd expected Pink to be standing. "Ryohei..."

"Why are you sneaking out, little bro?" Ryohei asked calmly, giving Tsuna the chance to explain himself.

"Forgive me," he whispered, his hands falling limp to his side while he bowed his head. "I know you all worked hard to put this together for me but..."

"But what?" Ryohei prompted, crossing his arms in effort to hold himself back. "Is this because of Toshi? Is he the reason that you don't want to stay and enjoy yourself?"

"You know?" Tsuna murmured quietly with his face still covered in shadows.

"Damn straight I know!" He finally roared, unable to restrain himself any longer. "You've been fucking his ass every night since we got back from Japan! I left it alone but I really want to know why, Tsuna! Why the hell can you sleep with a guy and you don't want to stay here and--"

"Shut up," Tsuna whispered.

"--fuck a real woman who--"

"Shut up."

"--at least has a pussy and a pair of tits instead of--"

"SHUT UP!" Tsuna finally roared, causing Ryohei to falter in his tirade. It wasn't so much the words or the volume that silenced the Sun Guardian as it was the sight of tears in Tsuna's eyes that did it. Tsuna's face immediately turned apologetic over his outburst and he once more bowed his head in effort to hide his face in shadows. "Sorry, Ryohei," he murmured quietly. "Just don't worry about it for now. Okay? Everything will change in another week or two."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ryohei snapped.

"It means what it means," Tsuna replied calmly, giving Ryohei absolutely no clarification. "For now, I just want you to know I appreciate what you guys were trying to do for me by throwing me a party. I want you to know that I'm sorry that I can't stay, too. You weren't even supposed to know I wasn't going to stay. But this... I just can't do something like this Ryohei. Bringing Tsuo in will let everyone believe what makes them happiest and I won't have to betray my heart. It's better this way." Ryohei stared at him for a long moment, getting the strange feeling that he was trying to put together a puzzle without a picture to refer to. Before Ryohei could piece enough together to even venture a guess at what he might be thinking, a quiet knock on the door heralded the entry of Pink and a hooded man.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Pink chuckled without noticing the tense and confused atmosphere. The man beside her threw back the hood to his heavy jacket the moment that the door was closed, revealing him to be Tsuo himself. "No questions, like always," Pink promised while Tsuna accepted Tsuo's disguise. "Though, I'm not going to ask why you are so picky about sleeping with my girls, Tsuna. It kind of makes me worried that their quality is bad or something."

"They're fine," Tsuna soothed, pulling the hood up into place in order to hide his face completely. "I just can't screw anything that presents itself to me, Pink. You should know me better than that by now."

"I thought I knew you," she admitted. "But you kind of threw what I thought out the window, Tsuna. I never expected that you and Xanxus--"

"Sometimes lies and truths make strange bedpartners," Tsuna murmured as he slipped past them on his way out the door, not pausing for a moment once his disguise was in place.

"Shit," Ryohei spat, seeing that Tsuna was planning on leaving solo. Catching Pink's eye he clenched his teeth and hissed, "If anyone asks for me, use Code Six."

"Got it," she replied with a nod. "Ryohei's Harem Challenge. You're not to be bothered and you'll make your way home by yourself when you're done."

"Thanks," he called before darting out the door in Tsuna's wake. Ryohei caught sight of him again just as Tsuna slipped out the side door and began to head down the cramped alley in the direction of Venice Row's main thoroughfare. Ryohei kept his eyes locked onto him while he blended in with the crowd, his shoulders bowed in effort to aid the advantage his short height already gave him in looking inconspicuous while his hands were stuffed into his pockets to hide his gloves. If Ryohei himself hadn't seen Tsuna slip into the crowd and knew exactly who he was, even he would have thought that the guy effortlessly flowing in the direction of the exit platforms was just another random bum from an unnoteworthy Family. There was no pride in his posture. No hope in his step. To onlookers, Tsuna probably seemed like a random, weak hitman who'd just been kicked out of his Family. Even the pickpockets that liked to try their luck on whoever they could mark seemed to completely ignore him. He just seemed that unworthy of notice.

The ease with which Tsuna took on the persona left Ryohei somewhat gaping inside. It had to have been practiced so much as to be second nature. Yet, this was Ryohei's first time seeing Tsuna act in such a way. It made him feel unsettled in a way he didn't like. All the way to the platform, he had to as himself if Tsuna was even acting. It just seemed too realistic. Maybe Tsuna actually felt like that? Or did he just know how to feign the things that would make people leave him alone? After all, no one wanted to bug a hitman who was as down in the dumps as Tsuna was pretending to be. If he was pretending.

Irritated at his own inability to figure it out, Ryohei slipped into the subway car next to Tsuna and purposely ignored his friend in effort to protect his identity. Once the car connected to the actual subway line, though, and the lights overhead blinked the all-clear for the passengers to slowly disperse into the other cars, Tsuna showed the fact that he'd noticed his friend. Giving up the pretense, Tsuna grabbed Ryohei's hand and led him through car after car until they finally found one that was completely empty.

"Why did you follow me?" Tsuna blurted, dropping Ryohei's hand.

"Did you think I'd just let you run off on your own, little bro?" Ryohei asked quietly. "I really don't get what's going through your head, but I'm still your Big Brother. Right?" Tsuna looked up at him, his hood falling back enough that Ryohei could see his eyes shining in the poor light of the subway. There was a soft expression on his face, so unlike the one he'd held earlier, along with an earnest gleam of heartfelt appreciation in his resulting smile.

"Thank you," he said softly. Ryohei didn't even blush at the way Tsuna's voice warmed him inside, having long gotten used to his strange ability to make people melt. Brothers were allowed to feel affection for one another, after all. Platonic affection, of course. The idea of any other kind never even entered Ryohei's mind.

"So are you just going to go home from here?" He inquired as the subway tram pulled to a stop and Tsuna calmly stepped off with Ryohei in tow.

"Yes and no," he answered playfully. "I really wasn't planning on anyone coming with me, but I guess there's no harm if you see. You just have to promise to keep it a secret."

"What's that?" Ryohei inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see," he answered with a small, secretive smile. Willing to play along since Tsuna seemed somewhat cheered up despite having left his own bachelor's party, Ryohei followed him out of the station and down the street. He was faintly surprised when they came to a parking garage and Tsuna started looking around for something.

"What are you looking for, little bro?"

"A car," he replied.

"You have a car?" Ryohei asked in surprise.

"Nope," he answered. "That's why I'm looking for one. What do you think? There's a black Coupe with its window cracked or we can take the blue Mustang or... Oi wait... is that a Shelby?" Following Tsuna's line of sight, Ryohei traced Tsuna's line of sight to the small, red Shelby Cobra sitting next to a minivan. "It's calling to me Ryohei. It's even got Orange Flames."

"You can't be serious!" Ryohei spluttered, realizing that Tsuna was meaning to steal it.

"Why not?" Came the innocent reply, which only made Ryohei's spluttering turn into a slack-jawed gape. Tsuna chuckled at his shocked look before patting him softly on the shoulder in a faintly patronizing way. "I'm a Mafia Boss, Ryohei. I have people stealing for me even while I sleep. Something like a car is nothing." Ryohei simply stared at him, knowing the truth of the words. Yet, the idea of Tsuna _personally _stealing something seemed so far-fetched that it made him wonder if the guy standing next to him was really his little brother.

Numbly, he followed along behind him and watched as Tsuna did the dirty deed with surprising proficiency. He didn't make a sound as he burned a hole through the window and stuck his hand inside to unlock the door.

"Che," Tsuna spat as he pulled the door open and jumped in the driver's seat. "The idiot doesn't even have an alarm on it. He's just asking for it to be stolen." Ryohei got into the passenger seat in a daze while Tsuna continued to laugh over the owner's stupidity. "He parks in an unmonitored parking garage. No alarm. No protective measures. Oi.. wait... he's got a GPS tracker. One second..." Tsuna trailed off as he popped the hood and jumped out long enough to lift it up and fiddle around inside. Within a few moments, he was back and once more fumbling with the wires underneath the dash. The whole time, Ryohei continued to watch in a blank shock with the ease that Tsuna was hot-wiring the ignition.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ryohei murmured when the engine roared to life and Tsuna let out a whoop of joy.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked absently, lighting himself a cigarette before throwing the gear into reverse and speeding down the parking garage's ramp at a rate that left Ryohei clutching his seat in sudden fear.

"Who taught you how to drive?!" He roared in sudden realization that he didn't remember Tsuna ever getting a driver's license. Tsuna only chuckled at Ryohei and gave another secretive wink before sending the car speeding down the road at a rate which was at least twice the legal limit. Then his excitement over going so fast overwhelmed his surprise and he leaned forward in his seat. "EXTREME!"

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet," Tsuna laughed, increasing the speed even more.

* * *

"Yoshi!" The head mechanic cried happily upon seeing Tsuna drive in not long after sunset. Ryohei raised an eyebrow while Tsuna grinned and waved in greeting, parking his new car in the middle of the large chop shop.

"How goes it, Gears?" Tsuna asked with a smile, jumping out of the car before Ryohei could even wrap his mind around the fact that Tsuna had connections with such people. Then he looked at 'Gears' again. Mentally removing the grease from his face, dying his hair black instead of blonde, and rounding off his nose, Ryohei realized he recognized the man.

"ICHI?!" Ryohei roared, letting the car door fall shut on its own.

"That was my old name," he replied with a chuckle. "I go by Gears now. Yoshi set me up with a good life up here and a nice background. It's actually legitamite too, except for a few odd jobs Yoshi asks me to do. I've been living a good life thanks to him."

"Gears fits you better than Widget ever did," Tsuna agreed with a wide grin. Then he took pity on Ryohei, understanding from his openly confused look that he didn't understand why Gears kept calling him Yoshi. "Yoshi is my name down here, big bro. It wouldn't be good for people to hear my real name around here. Gears is trying to run a clean shop--"

"But that doesn't matter when it's Yoshi that asks for favors," Gears interjected hurriedly before Tsuna could so much as grimace over the fact that he'd brought a stolen car there. "We just use his alias so people don't connect us. I'll still help him with anything he asks. I owe him everything, after all." Gears began looking over the car Tsuna had leaned up against while Gears had been trying to soothe him, openly admiring the make and model that they'd arrived in. "This is a lot different than what you brought last time, Yoshi," he commented absently. "You don't really need this melted down. Do you?"

"Nope," Tsuna grinned. "I'm keeping this one. I just need you to do some work on it like you did back for the GTO I brought in."

"No problem," he replied in open relief that he wouldn't be asked to tear the car apart. "What kind of paint job do you want?"

"Let's go black," Tsuna murmured after a moment. "But let's keep the orange flames. I'll send Marco over in the morning with new plates and new vin numbers. You got anything I can use for tonight, though? I need to get home somehow."

"Sure thing," Gears confirmed with a small nod, reaching in his pocket to pull out his own set of keys. Tsuna accepted them with a warm smile, realizing that Gears had just handed over his own car for Tsuna to use. "Try not to scratch the paint this time. I just finished repairing the damage you did last time you borrowed it."

"That was months ago!" Tsuna squealed.

"And it took me months to fix it," Gears replied with a menacing glare. "How you managed to get around that turn without going off the road entirely is still beyond me. I was buffing guardrail out of the sides for weeks!"

"I won the race, didn't I?!" He cried as if Gears was somehow being unfair.

"Yes," Gears confirmed with a long-suffering sigh. "You did. I haven't had any problems from those bastards since then, either. But did you really have to ram one of them into a tree? I had just installed custom headlights."

"But that won the race," Tsuna asserted with a pout, completely unrepentant. Ryohei couldn't contain himself any longer. He began roaring in laughter, wishing he'd been there to see the race that Tsuna had supposedly taken part in. He continued laughing until Tsuna tugged his collar and began dragging him out the open shop doors in the direction Gears' car was parked. Then Ryohei's laughter broke off when he realized the reason behind Gears' pain. The Trans Am in front of him looked like it had been tweaked and customized to the limits and had been lovingly painted and waxed until it shined.

Merely _thinking_ of scratching the paint was a crime.

"You got your license. Don't you, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked quietly after the garage door behind them was closed. Ryohei nodded absently, his mind full of thoughts of driving to the extreme capacity that the car before him could take. Then his eyes began to blaze when Tsuna tossed him the keys. "Keep it at the speed limit," Tsuna mumbled, becoming an instant killjoy. "I owe Gears for the last time he let me borrow it. I trashed it pretty badly. He cried for a week straight after the race was over."

"I would have, too," Ryohei commented before slipping into the driver's seat. Carefully controlling the instincts that roared up alongside the engine, he carefully backed the car out of the parking lot and sent it flying down the road at a speed only _slightly _above the legal limit. Automatically, he started to turn off onto the highway in the direction of home, but Tsuna apparently had other plans.

"Head down the Boulevard," he ordered before leaning back in his bucket seat to silently enjoy another cigarette. He seemed to become introspective once again while he relaxed his arm into the open window and watch the city pass by. Assuming Tsuna just wanted to cruise around a while without any of his subordinates, Ryohei did like he asked and headed for the main strip where the average upper-class businessmen lived.

The Boulevard was only a few minutes away from the Business District that Yamamoto frequented for work. It was an area of the city full of restaurants and entertainments that were away from the few tourist attractions that the city boasted. It was also an area full of sky-rise condos and hostess bars. Unfortunately, Tsuna didn't seem to be wanting to go to a bar like Ryohei hoped. Instead, taking Tsuna's silent cues, Ryohei pulled up in front of a skyrise building and hopped out. Also taking Tsuna's cues, Ryohei handed over the keys to the attendant.

"Take that back to Gears for me," Tsuna ordered, pulling out a large bill from his wallet and handing it over to the man. "Same as last time. You get double if you get it back without a scratch."

"Sure thing, sir!" The man grinned with his eyes lighting up at the sudden sum. Tsuna nodded and turned away, heading in the direction of the ornate doors without a single glance backward. Ryohei grew somewhat confused when the doorman seemed to even know him.

"This is rare!" The kindly-looking man said in a good-natured way. "I do believe this is the first time I've ever seen anyone come home with you, Sir Yoshi von Gola."

"I told you that you could leave the von Gola part off, Heath," Tsuna sighed in a long-suffering way. "And this is my older brother. He happened to be in town and I didn't see the sense of him staying in a hotel."

"It's a pleasure," Heath greeted, holding the door open for both of them."How was your trip?"

"Fine," Tsuna murmured absently as he started to walk inside.

"Oh!" Heath exclaimed suddenly as Ryohei passed through the doors behind Tsuna. They both paused inside, looking back to see what the man wanted. "You have mail at the front desk, Sir Yoshi. I do believe Frederick restocked your fridge yesterday and the good Doctor asked for you to stop by."

"Plum finally had her litter?" Tsuna replied, perking up somewhat.

"She did indeed," the man grinned.

"Thanks!" Tsuna cried before summarily rushing inside like a kid in a candy store. Surprised, Ryohei belatedly followed and caught up to him around the time that the attendant at the front desk handed over a stack of what looked to be junk mail. Tsuna snatched it out of her hands with another cry of gratitude before darting in the direction of the elevator. Once again, Ryohei followed, barely managing to slip inside before the doors shut and Tsuna pressed a thumb into the button for the twenty-seventh floor several times as if it would make the elevator magically move faster.

"What are you so excited about, little bro?" Ryohei chuckled, falling into Tsuna's mood easily.

"Plum had puppies!" He squealed, making Ryohei's eyebrows dart up into his hairline.

"I thought you hated dogs," he commented.

"I do," Tsuna admitted with a small blush. "But Ginger is different. She... Well, you'll see."

"What is this place anyway, little bro?" Ryohei finally asked as the elevator doors slid open. Tsuna paused after only a single hurried step, slowing in order to answer Ryohei's serious question.

"T-This is my home," he answered, walking down the hallway with Ryohei curiously walking beside him. "Well, my home away from home, I mean. I--" Tsuna broke off, unable to meet Ryohei's eye while he explained. "After I noticed I was becoming moody, I bought a condo in hopes that just getting away from everyone would help. The Ninth agreed and let me pick out the place. He's set up security inside my place, but otherwise he's stayed completely hands-off. I-It's a place that's just mine, Ryohei."

"Tsuna..." Ryohei murmured in understanding. If they were still kids, this would be Tsuna's version of a club-house. A place that his 'parents' didn't have charge of. In Tsuna's case, though, it wasn't his parent's authority he was wanting to get away from. It was hundreds of years of history. Even in Headquarters, his own room couldn't be called his. The furniture was decided by what was already in place and had been in place for years. His clothes were decided by whatever his subordinates stocked in his closet. Even his meals were decided by whatever was put in front of him. This place was Tsuna's attempt to gain some measure of freedom from all that when it got to be too much.

Ryohei paused beside him when he stopped in front of a door and knocked. Barking immediately ensued inside until a sharp yell silenced them and the door cracked open. Ryohei looked at the head that popped out in surprise. When the doorman had said 'Doctor', Ryohei had expected an older gentlemen. The young, female face that looked out from behind petite glasses was the last thing he would have expected.

"Yoshi!" She exclaimed, throwing the door open wide. She began to fling herself forward to hug him in greeting, but something else beat her to it. Ryohei muttered a curse when a large, furry beast jumped past and tackled Tsuna to the ground. He paused in the middle of pulling it off, though, at the sound of Tsuna's laughter while the furball pounced and licked his face in greeting.

"Plum!" Tsuna laughed. "It's nice to see you too, but let me up!"

"What the hell is that thing?" Ryohei roared when the beast backed off of him and obediently waited for Tsuna to sit up and pet her. It was large. It was furry. It had the face and body of a wolf, with twice the hair. But, what had immediately caught Ryohei's attention was the color! It was purple with teal markings across its face! With green eyes! And there was a strange kind of intelligence in those eyes! And... It had two striped tails! And... and... those weren't paws! The creature had dexterous 'hands' like a raccoon!

"It's a... what did you call them again?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the good Doctor who was watching the whole mess with a lope-sided grin.

"It's a tanuki," she supplied. "He was one of the batches that didn't come out like we wanted, but we were originally going for a tanuki when we created him. He's got too much wolf in him and not enough raccoon for the Board to accept him, though." Ryohei blinked when the creature let out a small whine at the words, as if she understood that she was a failure.

"It's okay, Plum," Tsuna soothed, burying his hands into the fur on the beast's neck. "It's a good thing that you didn't come out how they were wanting. You're great as you are and you get to spend every day with Doctor Ericka this way. Doesn't that make you a lot happier than if you'd ended up in the Fantastical Creatures Exibit?" Plum let out a bark of agreement, her two tails twisting around each other and wagging to show that she was cheered up. Tsuna laughed once more and found his feet in order to greet the Doctor herself.

"Well come on in," she said, waving Plum inside first. "There's a whole bunch for you to choose from and I waited so that you could have the pick of the litter. The director wasn't happy. He wanted the green one right away."

"You didn't have to do that!" Tsuna cried, following her inside. Ryohei followed behind him in curiosity, only to find the most extreme mess he could ever imagine. Stacks of research and textbooks were everywhere. All of her furniture was heavy, aged wood, but they seemed to creak and groan under the weight they were forced to hold. Every corner of her condo was piled high with trinkets and pure junk, until Ryohei wasn't even sure he was inside a condo anymore. He felt like he was inside some bird's nest!

A very, very eccentric bird.

Without hesitation, she led them through the mess while exclaiming worriedly every time they bumped into something. She had reason to worry, since stuff kept falling to the floor at the smallest nudge. Ryohei grimaced when he heard something shatter and Dr. Ericka seemed to sigh in resignation, finally giving up her attempt to save her choatic organization.

"Holding them for you was the least I could do," she called behind her while she led them toward her bedroom. "You don't know how much you helped me with my research reports, Yoshi. Thanks to you, I was able to get it submitted in time. Thanks to that, Plum was allowed to come live with me in the first place. It's only fair that you get to pick first."

"All I did was help you find your journals," Tsuna mumbled with a sheepish blush.

"Well, that was enough," Dr. Ericka laughed. "Without them, I wouldn't have had a leg to stand on and Plum would have been put down. You know, when I heard that my new neighbor was going to be someone who'd been knighted by the Queen of England herself, I never expected someone like you, Yoshi. You didn't think twice about trying to help me."

"I couldn't help it," he replied with his blush deepening. "I heard you crying through the walls."

"How's that lotion I gave you doing for your friend, by the way?" She asked, pushing her bedroom door open with her shoulder. "Did it remove his scars?"

"I haven't been able to give it to him yet," Tsuna answered with a small grimace. "He's still acting skittish and he won't answer any of my text messages. I guess he's still mad at me or something."

"You know," she murmured, pressing a finger to her lips as she came to a stop next to her bed. "You could always use that on yourself instead. It'd take away those facial scars of yours in a heartbeat."

"I know," he said simply, his eyes saying that he'd already chosen not to do such a thing. Dr. Ericka shook her head softly, not understanding why Tsuna would want to look the way he did when there was a way to easily remove them.

"Take your pick," Dr. Ericka said, turning the subject back to the reason they'd come inside in the first place. Looking down, Ryohei realized that the bed was covered in sleeping fluff-balls. Their range of coloring had made Ryohei simply dismiss them as weird pillows. There were green ones and blue ones and yellow ones and every other color he could possibly imagine. There had to be at least two dozen of them in a wide assortment of color combinations.

Ryohei inched closer to look in curiousity while Tsuna cleared his throat. Several heads popped up at the sound and the rest followed when Plum barked loudly to wake them up. Two dozen sets of eyes focused on Tsuna and Ryohei and Ryohei backed off from the one he'd been about to pick up to look at.

"Sorry for waking you," Tsuna said apologetically, talking directly to the mob of young tanukis. "I know all of you are still young, but I was wondering if any of you would be interested in living with me. My name is Yoshi and I live next door. It's quiet and there's lots of room to relax in. I won't be here a whole lot because I have to work, but I'll have someone coming in to take care of you while I'm away. I can promise that I'll give you whatever you might want within the limits of my ability, but I have to warn you that it's kind of boring over at my place. It'd probably be best if I only took whichever of you that prefers solitude."

Ryohei was amazed when the creatures actually seemed to understand his words. Four of them broke off from the rest of the group and lazily walked forward to present themselves for his consideration. Tsuna looked them over with one eye slightly gleaming more than the other before nodding slightly to himself.

"All of you seem like the kind that wouldn't mind living with me," he commented in thought. "May I ask a few questions to see which of you would be a better companion for me?" Eight tails wagged in agreement while they softly panted. "Do any of you dislike secrets? I've got a lot of them. You might find out things about me that aren't very pretty if you stay with me." One of the pups whined softly and willing left the group for selection. "Do any of you not like the movie '_The Godfather'_?" Another pup whined softly and broke off, leaving only two for Tsuna to choose from. "Either of you like ice cream?" Tsuna asked in a final attempt to narrow it down to one. The one on the left immediately bounced up in eagerness, showing that he loved ice cream. Tsuna chuckled softly and picked him up, while the other turned to rejoin his brothers and sisters without showing any sign of actual disappointment. "I think you'll be a good friend," Tsuna said in greeting to his new pet. The pup let out a small bark and licked him on the nose, showing that he agreed.

"That's one way to pick out a pet," Dr. Ericka chuckled. "Most people just pick the color they like and leave it at that."

"I couldn't do that," Tsuna laughed while the little auburn and orange creature got comfortable in his arms. "These aren't normal dogs. They have enough intelligence to understand us and know their own likes and dislikes. If I picked just from color, I might end up with one that needs a lot of attention and would be unhappy living in my condo."

"Hmm," Dr. Ericka mused with a small smile over Tsuna's thoughtfulness. "Well, I've still got plenty here. Would your friend like one, too? He doesn't seem that surprised about these guys."

"I've seen far stranger things," Ryohei commented with a wide grin. "I'm Ts--err--Yoshi's big brother."

"You look kind of familiar," she mumbled, narrowing her eyes while she took his hand in a belated greeting.

"He's a boxer back in Japan," Tsuna supplied easily. "You might have seen him on television or something while you were flipping through the channels."

"That's probably it," she agreed, consuming the truth-filled lie without a second thought. "Well, would you like a tanuki? They eat whatever you give them and as you can see, they have greater depths of comprehension than normal dogs."

"Sure," he agreed with another grin. Clearing his throat, he decided that he needed to introduce himself like Tsuna had so that he could find the one that best suited himself. For some reason, Tsuna cringed backward at the warning and stepped backward with Dr. Ericka beside him. Ryohei realized the reason when he began to speak. He became too conscious as to the level of his voice which ended up propelling it up into a roar.

"I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI, THE EXTREME-LION PUNCHER!" He yelled enthusiastically, his fists automatically coming up to show his prized boxing fists. "IF ANY OF YOU LIKE LIVING TO THE EXTREME, THEN I'M THE GUY YOU SHOULD COME STAY WITH! I LIKE BOXING AND ANY OTHER EXTREME SPORT AND I TRAIN EVERY DAY TO THE LIMIT! I CHALLENGE ANY OF YOU TO OUTRUN ME!"

Ryohei looked down at the creatures and his face fell. They'd all ran for cover in fear at his yell, thinking they were under attack. Looking over, he saw Tsuna grimace slightly. He'd been too loud again and the tanukis were too young to have ever met someone like him.

"Maybe when they're older," Tsuna soothed, patting him on the shoulder. Then, they both froze. There was a pup on the ground next to Ryohei's foot, eagerly clawing his leg with eyes that Ryohei could swear were fired up. Unlike his auburn and orange one, though, this one was white with gold markings.

"You want to come with me?" Ryohei asked, dumbfounded that one hadn't been scared away. The pup let out a loud howl and stuck its tongue out to show that it did indeed. It's tails were wagging enthusiastically at the thought of living with someone so energetic. This one wasn't scared in the least. Instead, he was pumped up, just like Ryohei!

"Wow," Dr. Ericka murmured in surprise while Ryohei bent down to pick the tanuki up. "And here I thought he would be the hardest one to find a home for since he doesn't have the coloring that the others have."

"I'll take him!" Ryohei cried, unable to contain his happiness that the little guy wanted to be his friend.

"So, what are you going to name them?" Dr. Ericka prompted while they both continued to love on their new pets.

"Tanuki," Ryohei immediately snapped, wanting something that was easy to remember. What was easier than calling him what he was? "I'll call him Tan for short." The pup let out a small bark in his arms, once more showing his agreement in keeping things simple.

"How does Ginger sound?" Tsuna asked, looking down at the reddish-brown furball that he was holding. He, too, was in agreement with his new name and barked to show it. "We better go get them settled in and I need to call Frederick and warn him for tomorrow. I wouldn't want him coming in to tend to things and get scared off because of an unexpected resident." Tsuna and Ryohei gave their farewells and left, only knocking over one or two piles of junk on their way out while Dr. Ericka gave them a few instructions about caring for them.

All of the instructions she gave was simple things. Don't let them get too cold. Make sure they have plenty of water. They could have bones, but they should make sure that they weren't too small. They were carnivores, so they needed meat, but they also needed a healthy balance with vegetables. They were already house-trained to use a litter box and Dr. Ericka laughingly told them that Plum was big enough and smart enough that she could use the washroom. She also warned them that they'd probably sleep a lot for the next few months until their initial burst of growth ended. She also offered to be their veterinarian should anything happen.

Laughing Dr. Ericka's mother-henning away, Tsuna retreated down the hall with Ryohei in tow and stopped at the next door over. Pressing his security code into the panel next to it, the door opened with a soft click and Tsuna went inside without hesitation. Ryohei froze once he was inside at the sight of a machine gun lowering down out of the ceiling and pointing at him in warning. His heart started racing, trying to think how to get away or destroy it before it started firing.


	58. Chapter 58 The Other Side of the Sun II

Author's Notes: Double upload! Be sure to read part I first!

* * *

Laughing Dr. Ericka's mother-henning away, Tsuna retreated down the hall with Ryohei in tow and stopped at the next door over. Pressing his security code into the panel next to it, the door opened with a soft click and Tsuna went inside without hesitation. Ryohei froze once he was inside at the sight of a machine gun lowering down out of the ceiling and pointing at him in warning. His heart started racing, trying to think how to get away or destroy it before it started firing.

"Security off," Tsuna called, turning back to Ryohei with a sheepish look of apology. The gun rose back up into the ceiling with a small hiss of pistons and disappeared from view at the order. "Sorry," Tsuna murmured, tossing his keys onto a table next to the door. "The Ninth had the work crews put that in and there's only six people that it recognizes. I'll have to add you and the tanukis to the guest recognition program later." Ryohei nodded in acceptance, merely glad to see that Tsuna was still protected even in his condo.

Then Ryohei paused and actually looked around at Tsuna's condo. It wasn't anything like he expected. Unlike Dr. Ericka's mess of a living space, Tsuna's was pared down as to be almost minimalistic. There was a flat screen television mounted on the wall and a stereo system on the small, modern shelf under it. The couch looked to be a light, red futon and the pillows on it were all shaped like fish. The rug on top of the white floor was a simple blue one. All of Tsuna's furniture looked like it was bought out of a regular department store. The only exception was the coffee table that looked to be crafted from some kind of clear plastic and was had images of small fish swimming around embedded in it in random places.

All around the room, bright colors seemed to pop out while Ryohei was left gaping at how empty the place seemed. Yet, he could tell it was a purposeful emptiness. There was none of the heavy wooden furniture that was so prominent at headquarters. Light filled the room, even though the huge windows across one wall showed it to be completely dark outside now. But, the amount of light only made the place seem even more minimal. Even Tsuna's desk seemed sparse. It was merely a flat, ergonomic table pressed up against one of the windows, a comfortable chair, and a small laptop. There was no clutter. There was nothing there without a purpose. No trinkets. No ornate luxuries. Nothing but modern simplicity.

"How do you like it?" Tsuna asked softly from where he was filling up two large mixing bowls on the other side of a long counter that split the living area from the kitchen. "I-I know there's not much, but it was the first time I've ever decorated and picked out furniture."

"You picked all this out yourself?" Ryohei asked, setting his tanuki down on the overstuffed futon.

"Yes," he answered quietly. "I put the couch and the entertainment center together by myself and Fredrick helped me install the television. I ordered the chairs and the table off the internet. Overall, I've been adding a little bit as I go. I don't get to go shopping for this place that much, but when I do... It's fun. Sometimes I can even pretend that..." Tsuna trailed off and Ryohei looked at him worriedly while he tried to brush away tears without letting Ryohei see. Then Tsuna softly chuckled at himself. "Look at me. I'm too old to play pretend, but I can't help it. I--"

"Tsuna..." Ryohei murmured, feeling his heart clench at the side of his little brother that he'd never seen before. It was the side that still clung on to that dream of living a normal life, even after all these years.

"I know," Tsuna said, his eyes firmly locked on the bowl overflowing in the sink without actually seeing it. "I know, I shouldn't do this. I need to give it up. I had a reason for getting this place, but that reason is gone now. I know that I'm holding on to something I shouldn't, but I just can't let it go. I'm sorry, Ryohei. I know I have to be a disappointment to you--"

"What are you talking about, little bro?" Ryohei interjected, crossing behind the counter to come up behind his friend. "Why the hell would I be dissappointed in you?

"Because I'm still No-Good," Tsuna answered with a small tremble. "Because I still wish that I wasn't Vongola the Tenth at times. Because I do stupid things like this that are completely pointless--"

"It's not pointless," he interrupted, wrapping his arms around his little brother in effort to comfort him. "You go through hell for us, little bro. Even though it hurts, you keep on doing what you do so that everyone can be safe. You deserve a place where you can have some peace and quiet. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm actually kind of happy for you. You've still got your dreams, little bro. They're a lot different than mine and Yamamoto's and even octopus-head's, but I'm really happy to see you've still got some."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna murmured quietly, his head bowed down in Ryohei's arms. "All of you gave up your dreams and here I am still holding on to--"

"Baka," Ryohei laughed. "We know we can't fulfill those dreams, but who the hell ever said we don't still dream? I still practice boxing every day and Yamamoto still occassionally goes to the batting cages. Even Gokudera still writes music even though he swears his dream is to stay beside you. All of us have been keeping our dreams, little bro. It's only fair that you hold on to yours, too."

"Really?" Tsuna asked softly, sagging slightly against Ryohei's chest.

"Really," Ryohei said firmly.

"Thank you, big bro," Tsuna murmured, relieved beyond words to hear someone tell him that what he was doing was okay. Before Tsuna could get maudlin over it, Ryohei turned his comforting embrace into a bear hug and started squeezing Tsuna until he cried for mercy and his feet kicked out in effort to free himself.

"Don't worry so much, little bro!" Ryohei roared before finally letting him go. Tsuna spun in place and stared at him while panting for breath, openly remembering that he'd brought Ryohei of all people with him. With Ryohei present, there was absolutely no way that Tsuna could get depressed. Ryohei knew all the buttons to push to keep him cheerful. At the moment, though, the button Ryohei really wanted to push was the same one that the two watching tanukis had in their eyes.

Hunger.

While Tsuna returned to filling the water bowl for them, Ryohei went to the fridge to see what he could find. He paused the moment he opened it.

"I thought that guy downstairs said someone had restocked your fridge, little bro?" He asked in confusion, seeing only a tube of wasabi, a bottle of V Special, a six pack of beer, and a carton of milk inside. Tsuna peeked over his shoulder and blushed before replying.

"He did. Check the freezer." Taking the cue, Ryohei shut the fridge door and opened the freezer. Once more he paused. This time, however, was at the sight of several frozen pizzas and every kind of ice cream he could imagine. Tsuna had all twenty-one flavors and then some! "I usually order take out," Tsuna explained when Ryohei turned to him with a blank look. "The pizzas are for if I'm not in the mood to wait. Are you hungry?"

"Getting there," he admitted. "We left the party before the dancers brought the cake out."

"I'll call Fredrick and get the name of the place he usual goes to," he offered. At Ryohei's nod along with two agreeing barks from their feet, Tsuna laughed and pulled out his cell phone. While he talked, Ryohei took over with the water. Shutting off the faucet, he dumped a large portion of the overflowing bowl out before putting it down within reach of the two pups. Then his curiousity got the better of him. He slipped out of the kitchen and headed to see how Tsuna's room looked. Peeking his head inside, he saw a bathroom connected within and a bed.

That was it.

Apparently Tsuna hadn't gotten that far yet, Ryohei mused.

"If you're looking for the bathroom," Tsuna called, muffling his phone for a moment, "You can use that one or the one in the spare bedroom. The one in the spare bathroom has towels and everything, too, if you want to take a shower. Tsuo isn't expecting me back until tomorrow afternoon, so just get comfortable unless you plan to head back tonight."

"I'll stay," Ryohei called immediately. Interested at Tsuna's mention of a second bedroom, Ryohei headed for the door on the opposite side of the living area. Tan followed in curiosity, bouncing around his feet while somehow managing not to get stepped on. Meanwhile, Ginger got comfortable on the couch, eyeing the new room lazily. Ryohei paused once he was inside the spare bedroom and shook his head to himself.

He should have guessed.

Just like Tsuna always seemed to think about others before himself, the spare bedroom had already been decorated fully. There were numerous pillows and comforters on the bed and there was a lamp and alarm clock on a side table. One wall held a modest bookshelf with several volumes on it and another flat screen television. There was a small chest at the foot of the bed that proved to hold spare robes and garments in one-size-fits-all. The color scheme was warming and tranquil, even if it was a bit erratic at times. But, all in all, the abstract pictures on the wall only seemed to make Tsuna's first attempt at decorating all that more genuine. He wasn't a professional, but he'd put care in adding things that he thought any guests he might have would enjoy.

Deciding to take Tsuna up on the offer to get comfortable, Ryohei pulled out one of the pajama sets and a robe from the chest and headed into the bathroom. Tan followed and even jumped in while he quickly showered, proving that he was fearless even in the face of a bath. Ryohei merely chuckled and lifted him up, shampooing the beast alongside himself. Tan sneezed a few times at the fragrant scent, but didn't otherwise seemed bothered. When Ryohei got out, he folded up his clothes and put them on the side-table for in the morning. While he looked through the chest for a pair of slippers he knew Tsuna had probably thought to add, Tan bounced around the room with Ryohei's towel over his head, drying himself off while in motion.

When Ryohei exited the room, clean and relaxed, he found that Tsuna had showered even faster than he had. Then again, he hadn't had Ginger inside with him. He was sitting on his couch, wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a towel over his head. Like always, Ryohei had to suppress a grimace at the sight of Tsuna's scars, since he knew that Tsuna would only make himself uncomfortable in effort to make Ryohei more comfortable. Fortunately, it was ingrained into him not to show reaction, so Tsuna didn't notice his dismay when he looked up from the couch with a spoon in his mouth from where he'd been eating ice cream straight from the box.

"Fredrick said he'd bring us something here in a little bit," Tsuna said, pulling the spoon free. "I got a movie off of pay-per-view, too. I hope you're in the mood for action."

"Is this what you always do when you trade off with Tsuo?" Ryohei asked, finding himself a seat next to him.

"Not always," he replied, slowly dipping his spoon into the box again. "Sometimes I go back to Headquarters and do paperwork in the Sanctum with the Ninth. Other times I might have another meeting to go to or something else that needs my attention. Usually, I only get to come here and stay for maybe an hour every couple of days. At least, that's how it's been since I came out of seclusion in the Church. This is actually the first time I'm going to get to sleep here. I've been too busy training Toshi at night to be able to before now."

"Training Toshi?" Ryohei repeated in confusion.

"Oh...um..." Tsuna blushed deeply for some reason and crammed a large bite of ice cream in his mouth in hopes that a full mouth equaled not having to answer. He even turned on the television with the remote and gestured to say the movie was starting.

"What do you mean by that, little bro?" Ryohei asserted, not willing to let Tsuna get away from the question. Tsuna sighed and swallowed, figuring out from Ryohei's hardened expression that he had no choice but to answer.

"I've been teaching him how I have sex," Tsuna said, his face turning red while he stared down at his box of ice cream. "The only way to teach him that is to just show him."

"Why would he--" Ryohei broke off, the reason for Toshi to need to know how Tsuna acted in the bedroom becoming very clear in his mind. Suddenly, the reason Tsuna left his party took on a sharpened meaning. Yet, the reason wasn't one he wanted to accept. "You can't seriously--"

"Forgive me, Ryohei," Tsuna murmured, his sheepish expression crumbling. "I just can't go through with the wedding. I came to terms with it while I was in the Church. I love too many people. It just feels wrong to marry when my heart is hurting for others, as well. I can't make vows that I'm only going to either break or that are going to tear me apart. It's better this way. Toshi loves Kyoko more than I ever could and--" Tsuna went flying off the couch, Ryohei's fist knocking him straight across his cheek. Before he could do so much as shake his head over the blow, Ryohei was on top of him in an attempt to strangle some sense into him.

"What the fuck are you joking around for?!" Ryohei roared angrily into Tsuna's bowed face. "I knew you were fucking off your rocker for screwing guys, but what the fuck are you playing at now?! This is my god damn sister we're talking about! You proposed to her, didn't you?!"

"I had to!" Tsuna cried, looking up at Ryohei with his face twisted up in anguish. Ryohei paused, remembering back to the conversation they'd had in Venice Row when Tsuna had picked out the rings. Tsuna didn't want to marry Kyoko. The only reason he was going along with the wedding was because he was protecting her. "I love her, Ryohei," Tsuna mumbled, not fighting Ryohei's grip around his throat and shoulders. "I love your sister, Ryohei. And I love Haru more than life itself. Don't doubt that for an instant. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that. That's part of me no matter what and it won't change, regardless of the shit I go through."

"Then why?" Ryohei asked, not understanding in the least. Letting Tsuna go, he collapsed down in front of him, seriously trying to understand what was going through Tsuna's mind. "If you love them so much, then why do you keep screwing guys? Why weren't you willing to screw that whore?"

"Because," Tsuna answered quietly, still unable to meet Ryohei's eyes. "I feel soiled enough having to screw Toshi night after night. I didn't want to get that feeling when I didn't have to and I would have if I'd slept with her."

"Soiled?" Ryohei repeated in deepening confusion.

"Do you think I like what I'm doing with Toshi?" Tsuna asked before answering his own question. "I hate it, Ryohei. I hate it more than anything. But I'm still going to do it because Kyoko needs to believe that I'm the one she's sleeping with and he has to be good enough to fool Haru, too. They're a package deal now, no matter how much I hate it."

"Why does he have to sleep with them at all?!" Ryohei cried in exasperation, still unable to piece together the puzzle that was fully formed in Tsuna's head.

"I already told you," Tsuna said through clenched teeth. "Toshi loves Kyoko, Ryohei. He's willing to do anything for her. Even pretend to be me in order to make her happy. That's the only reason he agreed to become my shadow. He wants to be with her as much as he can. Since I don't want to go through with the wedding, he's going to stand in my place and marry them so that they can have the protection of my name and he can be happy."

"What about you?" Ryohei ground his teeth together in frustration when Tsuna didn't immediately answer the question. "What about YOU?!"

"I'll be with them, too," he answered in a dispassionate tone. "Me and Toshi's already come to an agreement. He'll keep his hands off of Haru as much as possible and I'll keep off of Kyoko as much as I can. The girls' happiness comes first, though. As long as they're satisfied, neither of us care who makes it happen." Ryohei felt his jaw drop, unbelieving that Tsuna would sink to such a thing. The sight of tears falling from Tsuna's face, however, made Ryohei finally realize one thing. Tsuna was miserable about the whole thing. "It's my fault that it's come to this, big bro. If I'd just stayed with Haru and kept tighter control, things could have worked out differently. I don't regret making this choice, but it hurts Ryohei. It hurts that I have to do this. It hurts that I have to let someone else touch Haru and it hurts that I'm the reason it's going to happen. But I can't ignore how I feel anymore, Ryohei. There are other people that I love just as much and it wouldn't be right for me to ignore those feelings. It wouldn't be right for me to vow that my heart only belongs to them two when there are others that own it, too."

"Tsuna..."

"I realized it while I was in the Church, Ryohei," Tsuna continued while his tears heedlessly fell without sound. "That's why I was in there so long. I was trying to sort everything out and this was the best thing I could come up with. This was the lesser of two hells. It was either deny my heart or find some way to marry the girls without marrying them. I chose the one that I thought would hurt less in the long run. It's better this way. I can keep loving Haru and Kyoko. I can keep loving Xanxus and Mukuro. And I don't have to keep stabbing myself in the chest in order to keep myself from breaking any vows this way."

"Xanxus and Mukuro?" He repeated, feeling somewhat like a broken record. He couldn't help it, though. Tsuna was talking crazy!

"I-I slept with them in the past for all the wrong reasons," Tsuna admitted, his silent waterfalls finally slowing. "I'm not going to deny that. I slept with Xanxus at a time that I just wanted to give up control. I made that same mistake by not fighting Mukuro. That's why it was so confusing. I thought for a long time that there were no feelings attached to any of that. It was just sex. But, I do have feelings for them. It took me a good week for me to come to terms with that. There's a side to Xanxus that most people don't see and I think I fell for that before I ever slept with him, back when we were just talking to each other through Mafia Chat. Then things got complicated with the pictures and Mukuro and somewhere down the line, I lost track of why I'd went to him in the first place. And Mukuro... I'm still not sure why I love that guy, but I do. It's a feeling inside me that I kept shoving away because I couldn't figure out the reason. Even after two weeks of meditating on it, I still couldn't figure it out. Maybe it's the Chain's fault or maybe it's from one of my past lives, but I really do love him when I'm being honest with myself."

Ryohei stared in blank shock, trying to digest the lump that Tsuna had just given him. It wasn't possible. Tsuna was claiming to love four people, two of which weren't even female.

"I'm horrible, aren't I?" Tsuna chuckled sadly. "I love four people and I can't just settle for two of them. Not without tearing my heart to pieces in the process."

"C-Can't you just--" Ryohei paused, realizing what he was saying. Of course Tsuna could pretend. That's what he was planning on doing. He was going to pretend that he was happily married to Haru and Kyoko and not let a single whisper of his affairs with Xanxus and Mukuro out. That's why he'd said everything would change in a few weeks. Since cutting off his feelings for Xanxus and Mukuro would be like cutting off one of his own arms, Tsuna was planning on stuffing another skeleton in his already overstuffed closet in order to make everyone else happy. "You were just going to lie to us?" Ryohei asked even though he'd already answered the question for himself.

"Yes," Tsuna answered without a moment of hesitation. "I'm still going to lie to everyone, Ryohei. I'll cover my tracks so well that no one will know. Everyone will be happy that way. The other Families. Everyone in Vongola. Haru and Kyoko. Xanxus and Mukuro. Everyone gets what they want this way. Well, almost everyone. Xanxus still isn't talking to me and I'm not about to hand myself over to Mukuro like before. Both of them need to be taught a few things before I'll even think about sleeping with them again. First of all being that I'm not just a toy for them."

"I can't accept that, Tsuna," Ryohei finally said, the puzzle complete laid out in his head. "I can't accept that you're in love with four people. That... That's just insane! It's too extreme, little bro!"

"I'm not asking you to accept it," he replied. "I just want you to understand and look the other way. You weren't supposed to know in the first place since it involves your sister. I already explained everything to Gokudera, but you and everyone else were supposed to stay in the dark about it."

"Why?!" Ryohei roared.

"Because you can't accept it!" Tsuna said in exasperation. "You just said so yourself, which tells me that I was right to keep it from you! The only reason I'm telling you now is because I didn't want you to misunderstand about why I left the party! I'm not in love with Toshi and I didn't leave because of him! I left because it hurts to sleep with people I don't love! You and everyone else keep throwing girl after girl at me like it's going to cure me or something and I'm tired of it! Or did you think I didn't notice the reason you kept taking me out for drinks after dinner?! I'm not a whore, Ryohei! I..." Tsuna trailed off, knowing how stupid he sounded for trying to claim he wasn't a whore when his list of lovers could fill a whole hand. "I'm not a whore and I won't be turned into one," he repeated. "I can't help how many people that I have feelings for, but I can't just sleep with anyone that throws themselves at me. I know that four is three more than normal people, but you have no problem dealing with Dr. Shamal. Just pretend I'm as eccentric as he is and ignore it, Ryohei. Please."

"Fine," Ryohei agreed unhappily. "You're right. I don't even look at Dr. Shamal twice anymore. It's just strange when it's you we're talking about, little bro. You went from loving my little sister in middle school to this. It's just... It's extreme, bro."

"Aren't you the one that says to always go to the limit?" Tsuna asked with a chuckle. Ryohei grumbled to himself, knowing it to be true, and got to his feet. He still didn't accept any of it, but Tsuna was right. He could ignore it. Hell, he could even forget it completely. There was no point in getting upset over it anymore since Tsuna had already made up his mind about the matter. All that really mattered was that Tsuna had some measure of happiness and that his sister was happy. And Tsuna was still thinking about Kyoko's happiness, so Ryohei felt he didn't really have a reason to complain.

Holding out his hand, his helped Tsuna to his feet. His gesture silently told Tsuna the argument was over along with Ryohei's interference in the whole thing. When he got to his feet, though, Ryohei grimaced at the swelling already puffing up Tsuna's bruised cheek from where he'd punched him.

"Come on," he said, throwing an arm around Tsuna's neck to drag him into the kitchen. "You don't have an ice maker, but hopefully ice cream will work." Tsuna laughed and continued laughing the whole way into the kitchen, until Ryohei lifted him up to sit on the counter with a finger raised in warning not to argue. Once he saw Tsuna smile and nod in amusement, Ryohei reached in the freezer and pulled out a cold carton of cherry-chocolate nougat. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, but didn't fight when Ryohei pressed the whole thing up against Tsuna's face.

Tsuna grimaced slightly at the pressure, actually feeling for the first time what Ryohei could see. He'd not expected the blow, so he'd been completely defenseless. His Flame usually protected him from getting injured from simple punches, but he'd had his guard completely down. Hence, the reason for the swelling. He'd actually taken damage from it this time.

It was in the middle of trying to get the swelling to go down that Frederick arrived without even a knock to herald his entrance. Ginger calmly sat up on the couch to stare at the man while Tan's hackles rose and he growled in warning. Frederick froze with bags hanging off his arms, staring at the two creatures with wide eyes.

"Tan!" Ryohei roared. "Little bro called for food. Remember? Leave the guy alone unless you don't want dinner."

"Umm..." The young, strawberry-blonde man mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away even when the tanukis returned to what they'd been doing. In Ginger's case, that meant laying down and watching what went on around him. In Tan's case, that meant going back over the window to stare at cars zipping by on the road twenty-seven floors below. "What are those, Yoshi?"

"The red and orange one is mine," Tsuna replied, setting the box of ice cream aside. "His name is Ginger and I'll need you to check in on him for me when I'm away. I'll write down all the instructions, but just think of him as a really, really smart dog. Ryohei here will be taking the other one home with him."

"Ryohei...?" Frederick inquired, setting down his burdens on the counter. Then he caught sight of Tsuna's swollen cheek and his eyes widened. "What happened?!" He cried, darting around the counter to check on him personally. Ryohei was faintly surprised when the man even dared to shove him away in order to get to Tsuna.

"Just a little bit of an arguement," Tsuna chuckled, allowing his aide to carefully inspect him. "It's okay, though. I've gotten hit worse."

"I see that," Frederick replied absently, firmly taking the ice cream off the counter and pressing it back up against Tsuna's face. Then he looked over Tsuna's bare chest, obviously seeing it for the first time. "I didn't know you had so many scars, Yoshi. What happened?"

"Se-cr-et," he said playfully.

"You always say that," Frederick said in exasperation. "One of these days, I'll get the truth out of you, Yoshi."

"And that's the last day you'll ever see me," Tsuna murmured, sliding down from the counter. "Don't go digging, Frederick. Nothing good comes from sticking your nose into things. If you like working for me, just leave things how they are."

Frederick was taken aback with the solemn tone Tsuna used in his warning.

Ryohei was taken aback that Tsuna's aide didn't know the truth about him. He'd thought that at least his aide would have been connected with the Family. Then again, the whole reason Tsuna had the condo was to get away from the Mafia for small amounts of time. Having an aide that didn't know the truth probably helped him in making the best of that time.

"I'm Ryohei!" Ryohei greeted loudly, instantly gaining the man's attention with an outstretched hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tsuna throw him a grateful glance for bursting out of hiding again. The man blinked, having known he was there but not yet having been forced to become consciously aware of his presence. Ryohei didn't give him time to notice anything else, though, and took the man's attention with a blaze of energy that couldn't be denied. Before the man even knew what hit him, Ryohei had them all seated in the living room with boxes of take-out Chinese food spread across the coffee table.

And, slowly, the man was swept away from a heat wave and found himself completely forgetting about the Sky in order to deal with the Sun.

* * *

Ryohei stretched and scratched his stomach as he crossed from the spare bedroom into the living area. Frederick was already working away at cooking breakfast for them, having stayed the night after he'd passed out on the futon in the middle of the third movie Tsuna had wanted to watch. Needless to say, it had been a long night. Fredrick had told Ryohei all about the odd jobs he'd done for Tsuna since he'd been hired, etching it firmly into Ryohei's mind that the young man didn't have any clue about Tsuna's real identity.

Some of the stories had been funny, such as when they had mounted the televisions to the wall and when they'd finished, it'd fell off and broke. From the story, it had taken three before they figured out what they were doing wrong and got it to actually stay in place. Other stories were sad, but only because Ryohei knew the truth. For example, when Frederick laughingly talked about going to pick up Tsuna's dry cleaning and the owner kept asking if he was working until ten for some reason. That had obviously been a mistake on Frederick's part since he hadn't understood that the man was asking if he was working for the Tenth. Both Ryohei and Tsuna had traded looks on that one and quickly changed the subject.

Overall, Frederick didn't seem like a bad guy. He was just out of the loop. On purpose.

"Good morning," Frederick called, seeing that Ryohei was up and around. "I've got milk, tea, or coffee. Whichever you prefer."

"He'll take milk," Tsuna called before Ryohei could answer. "If you give him coffee, he'll get hyper. You don't want to see Ryohei hyper. It's worse than if you told him that you like boxing." Ryohei grinned, knowing it to be true. Him and coffee just didn't mix. He remembered the last time he'd tried some. He'd been bouncing off the ceiling for the rest of the day.

"Milk," he confirmed. "It does a body good." Frederick chuckled softly and began pouring him a large glass while Ryohei went over to see what Tsuna was up to. He was sitting at his sparse desk with Ginger sitting next to his laptop while he was looking over something. When Ryohei got closer, he laughed when he found Tsuna browsing an online shop full of pet supplies. Even as he leaned down to take a closer look, Ginger's paw darted out at one of the pictures on the screen.

"You want that one?" Tsuna asked doubtfully, looking at the picture of a multi-tiered tree of platforms meant for large monkeys. "Wouldn't you prefer this one? It's got a built-in warmer in it." Ginger let out a small whine to show his disagreement and Tsuna sighed. "Alright," he sighed. "We'll get this one and set it up next to the window. What about collars? I'm going to have to put one on you in case something happens."

Ryohei straightened back up in surprise while Tsuna continued talking to the tanuki and got the things that would make him happy. It was strange seeing him talking to a pup like that, but it only made Ryohei remember that they weren't wolves no matter how wolvish they looked. It made him realize that he needed to remember that Tan needed the same amount of consideration.

As if the thought summoned him, Tan pounced on his foot, pulling on his pant leg with a raccoon-like forehand in order to get his attention.

"You hungry, little guy?" Ryohei asked in effort to show Tsuna's level of caring. Tan barked and wagged his two tails to show that he was. Picking him up, Ryohei took him over to where Frederick was laying out an over-sized breakfast on the counter for everyone. "Me and you will go shopping later," he promised, noticing how Tan's eyes kept going over to where Tsuna was doting on his own pet. "Work first, though. I have to make sure little bro gets back okay. Which..." Ryohei turned back around and looked at Tsuna, but found himself pausing a moment before he had been going to call out to see when he planned to go back. The sight of Tsuna smiling and continuing to shop in oblivion froze the question in Ryohei's throat. "Bah," he murmured, turning back to his breakfast. "We'll go back when he feels like it."


	59. Chapter 59 Solar Eclipse

Ryohei patted Tan on the head while the little guy peaked out from his jacket. The two were standing outside the local University, waiting for Frederick to get out of his class. It had taken him nearly three days to decide he wanted to do something for Tsuna to make up for hitting him. Even though he knew Tsuna had already forgiven him, the bruise on his cheek had caused quite a fuss. In the end, he'd told everyone that he'd fallen out of bed and hit his side table because of an after-party hangover. Lying in such a way had caused him much embarrassment, but had also kept any of the Family from wondering why he hadn't had the bruise before lunch.

It had taken a lot of time to figure out what he could do for Tsuna that Tsuna couldn't already do for himself. After much thought, Ryohei had finally decided on a housewarming gift. The only problem was what to get him. Tsuna was obviously having fun decorating on his own. He didn't need Ryohei giving him anything that would take away what little enjoyment he got from doing it himself. Then Tan had unexpectedly given him the inspiration he needed when he'd accidentally knocked a box out of his closet and scattered old pictures all over the place.

Tsuna needed a photo album. At first, Ryohei had tossed the idea away, since he knew that Tsuna went to his condo to get away from the Family. But, on second thought, he also remembered that Tsuna used that time to hold on to his dream of being normal. So, with that in mind, Ryohei had started collecting pictures with very strict guidelines. No pictures of anyone in suits. No pictures of anyone Tsuna didn't see on a friendly basis. No pictures that might bring up unhappy thoughts.

Needless to say, the project had been difficult. It had taken three more days, a lot of lies to his friends, liberal delving into the surveillance archives, and an overnight trip to Japan in order to get enough to fill a photo album without anyone knowing what he was doing. The little booklet in his jacket only had maybe three dozen pictures in it, but Ryohei was positive that they were all happy pictures. They were pictures of Tsuna in middle school with his friends. They were pictures of Tsuna with Haru and Kyoko during festivals. They were pictures of Tsuna playing with Hotaru. They were pictures of Tsuna in those happy and unexpected moments when he was with everyone and was able to live normally. They were moments when Tsuna didn't even know he was having his picture taken. Ryohei had even, grudgingly, found a picture of Tsuna laughing with Xanxus at a club. And he'd tracked down another with him quietly smiling at Mukuro as the man told some fantastical story.

The hardest picture to add, though, and the one that Ryohei had almost decided not to put in, was the last picture Tsuna had taken with both Iemitsu and his mother. Yet, the three had looked so happy in the photo that Ryohei knew that Tsuna would appreciate being reminded of the happy times he'd been able to have with his father while the man was still alive. He hoped. He'd made sure to put that photo in the middle so that Tsuna wouldn't look at it first nor would he look at it last.

Once he'd finished it, though, he hadn't been able to think of a way to give it to Tsuna without someone seeing it. Even more worrying was whether or not Tsuna would actually take it to his Condo since that was the whole intent for it. But Ryohei had figured that one out, too. He'd tracked down Tsuna's aide and slipped away in order to meet with him. Frederick wasn't expecting to see Ryohei, but that was beside the point. Ryohei was going to ensure his gift got in the place that it was meant to be and let Tsuna decide on whether to keep it or toss it after he'd seen it in the surroundings he was supposed to see it in. If Tsuna saw it somewhere else first, he might not realize how much thought Ryohei had put into it.

And Ryohei had put a whole week's quota of thought into it.

He'd even added a letter in it to explain to Tsuna when he found it. It was a short letter, since Ryohei didn't find himself to be eloquent at the best of times. But, it was still a message that he hoped would get across to Tsuna what he'd been trying to do.

_Little bro,_

_I'm EXTREMELY sorry for Hitting you. I was being an Idiot. You can't help who you Love. I'm just Happy to the LIMIT that you are happy. I'm Happy that you're still Thinking about Kyoko. So, to tell you how EXTREMELY sorry I am for being an Ass, I went ALL over and put this together for You. I HOPE you like it cause I worked on it TO THE LIMIT. Consider this a late House Warming Present, too._

_I really, really, REALLY, am sorry and I really, really, REALLY am Happy that you have a Place that makes you Happy._

_Your Big Brother,_

_Sasagawa Ryohei_

Ryohei knew his handwriting was messy and he wasn't sure that the note said everything he wanted. But, hopefully, the pictures would speak for themselves. He hoped so. He thought so. Maybe Tsuna wouldn't like it, though. Maybe it would do the complete opposite of what he had been going for. Maybe even innocent pictures in that untarnished place would be bad. He ended up worrying himself over it for a good hour, wondering if maybe he shouldn't give it to Tsuna after all. Before he could change his mind, though, a mob of people started flooding out of buildings left and right. Automatically, Ryohei's training kicked in and he looked for his target despite his wavering opinions about his choice to even come.

He sighted him instantly, entrenched in a mob of other older student in casual clothes. Seeing the same man who'd been dressed neatly in a pressed slacks and a button down shirt suddenly wearing a sweatshirt and jeans was somewhat surprising. It reinforced the initial impression he'd gotten of the man. He was absolutely, completely normal. Which, actually, made him even more perfect in his capacity as Tsuna's aide during those times that Tsuna attempted to grasp onto a normal life in secret.

Which also meant that Ryohei needed to be extra careful in dealing with Fredrick lest he harm the fake life that Tsuna had set up for himself.

"Excuse me," Ryohei mumbled, trying not to gain attention while also trying to get Frederick's attention from the middle of the mob of eighteen and nineteen year old students. Unfortunately, he was too conscious about what he was trying to do and his voice carried over the crowd, making them all jerk to a stop at the intrusion.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked in curiosity.

"Umm," Ryohei replied sheepishly. "I was needing to speak to Frederick--"

"Ryohei!" Fredrick spluttered suddenly. "Forgive me! I didn't recognize you in a suit! Was Yoshi needing something? If so, I'll--"

"No, no," he soothed, forestalling the man's hurried outburst. "I was actually needing you to do me a favor. If you don't mind...?" Ryohei chucked a thumb behind him, gesturing to let him know that he didn't want to discuss it in front of others. Fredrick immediately broke off and followed, not even giving his farewells to his friends first. It was then that Ryohei realized how seriously Frederick was taking his job. The fact had been somewhat noticeable previously, considered the level of worry Frederick had shown for Tsuna during the time they'd spent together. When Ryohei added how Frederick had personally taken care of Tsuna's dinner and breakfast, along with personally laundering and ironing their suits so that they didn't have to redress in dirty clothes, Ryohei came up with one very disturbing conclusion.

Fredrick was afraid he'd lose his job.

At least, that was the only reason Ryohei could come up with for why the man was so dedicated to his work. Especially considering how he rarely saw his Boss. Frederick probably thought his easy, part-time work would disappear if he didn't act motivated when Tsuna actually showed himself. Ryohei had to grin to himself over it, since he knew his little bro was probably counting on that fact to ensure that his aide stayed complacent and committed. What better way than fear to keep a person working in tip-top form?

"Sorry to call you out like that," Ryohei grimaced, stopping once they were a good ways away from the group.

"It's no problem," Frederick replied predictably. "You said something about needing a favor, though?"

"Well," he answered, allowing the conversation to get directly to the point, "I got a housewarming present for little bro but I don't know if he added me to the security system yet. I was wondering if maybe you could drop it off for me...?"

"No problem," he said with an unforced smile. "If it's for Yoshi, then I'll be happy to." Ryohei sighed in relief and held out his hand. Tan took the cue and carefully pulled out the small volume that Ryohei had spent so much time working on with his small foreclaws. Ryohei took it from him, petting him absently with his free hand in the process, before handing the item over to Fredrick. Fredrick looked at it in surprise, having obviously expected a wrapped package.

"It's an album I put together for him," Ryohei explained. "I thought it would be better if I didn't wrap it since he might not open it if I did. He doesn't like strange packages very much. They...um...tend to bring up bad memories."

"Can I look?" Frederick inquired, his fingers itching to open the cover. Ryohei nodded, giving him permission since he knew the man would probably end up seeing it anyway. There wasn't anything inside that could hurt Tsuna anyway. Ryohei had been very careful about that. He was faintly surprise, however, when Frederick went to a nearby bench and sat down in order to peruse them in completion instead of merely flipping through. Curious, Ryohei joined him in hopes that Frederick's opinion might ease his anxiousness over adding to Tsuna's condo.

"What the..." Frederick said with a laugh the moment he opened the front cover. Ryohei took that as a good sign since he'd purposely put Tsuna's most embarrassing picture there. He'd figured it would be the best way to get Tsuna to relax since he wouldn't be able to help but blush when he first opened it.

Although, truthfully, Ryohei didn't see anything that bad about it. All that was in the picture was Tsuna sucking his thumb, asleep, while wrapped around a blanket. But, Nana had assured him that Tsuna considered it the most embarrassing picture there was of him. He hadn't really thought about why until he'd thought about it from Tsuna's point of view. Ryohei knew if he'd seen a picture of himself curled up like that at the age of thirteen, he'd probably die of embarrassment, too.

The next page was an effort to lighten that embarrassment. It was a picture of Hotaru in almost the exact same position, only wrapped up around Tsuna's jacket. This particular picture had been taken back when he'd still only been quasi-human and had often pretended to be asleep.

"Who's this?" Frederick asked instead of turning to the next page, his eyes narrowed at the sight of a childish Tsuna with much darker hair.

"It's Hotaru," Ryohei answered in surprise. "Ts--Yoshi's son. Doesn't he ever talk about him?" Frederick shook his head softly without giving a verbal answer and turned to the next page. Frederick didn't ask anything about the picture of Tsuna standing bashfully between Haru and Kyoko, although Ryohei heard him murmuring to himself about how good the three looked in Kimonos.

The next page was a picture of everyone in cosplay. He'd remembered seeing this one in Tsuna's room in Japan and had asked Haru for a copy. She'd mentioned that it was one that she'd given him for his eighteenth birthday. The one after that was Tsuna himself in a series of cosplay costumes that everyone had made him put on over the years. It was a picture that Yamamoto had gotten one of his subordinates to edit and compile so that the image was of twenty different Tsuna in a single photo. Frederick paused an especially long time over this particular picture, chuckling and laughing and blushing over seeing his Boss as a cat, dog, mouse, and every other costume one could imagine.

For the next quarter hour, Ryohei watched as Frederick slowly looked at page after page. During that time, Ryohei slowly came to notice how Frederick paused longer on the images that featured Tsuna and almost completely ignored the ones that he wasn't in. For some reason, Ryohei could swear there were alarms ringing in his ears in warning.

"Are these Yoshi's parents?" Frederick asked, proving that he was at the half-way point through the book.

"Yeah," Ryohei answered, looking over Frederick's shoulder at the picture he'd almost not added.

"I wonder what they're like..." He mused.

"Don't," Ryohei snapped, the alarm bells ringing louder. "Don't even think about Ts--_Yoshi's _parents. Don't ever bring them up and don't ask about them."

"Why?" The man asked innocently, looking up at Ryohei like he was the Fountain of Knowledge incarnate.

"Just don't," he replied. "They're a touchy topic for Yoshi and you'll just hurt him if you let yourself wonder about things like that."

"Did something happen?"

"You might say that," Ryohei admitted in effort to keep Tsuna's aide from unintentionally stepping on a landmine. "It's something in the past, though, so don't worry your head about it. I'm know Yoshi's already told you, but I'm going to tell you, too. Don't go digging where he's concerned. If you do, you're just asking to get hurt."

"Why?" Frederick whispered, closing the album and clutching it to his chest. "Why does everyone keep warning me not to get close to him? First there was the guy at the temporary agency. Yoshi tells me that at least once a week. And now even you are saying it. What's so wrong about wanting to know more about him? How am I supposed to make him smile if I don't know the reasons that he doesn't?"

"Y-You..." Ryohei breathed, his eyes widening at the soft and longing note in Frederick's voice. That note instantly jerked several things in Ryohei's head around until a picture formed that he didn't like. He didn't like it one bit! "You're in love with him."

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Fredrick chuckled with tears in his eyes. "I'm only supposed to working for him, but I can't seem to get him out of my mind. I want to make him happy, but he won't let me close. He treats me so kindly and he's so warm, but at the same time, he keeps pushing me away. I don't understand and it's frustrating. I just want to see him smile more. Is that so wrong?"

"Does little bro know?" Ryohei asked, completely dumbfounded in shock.

"N-No," he answered hesitantly, bowing his head down to the album in effort to hide his blush. "Yoshi pushes me away enough already. I don't want him firing me. I don't think I'd be able to bear it if I couldn't see him anymore."

"Che," he spat in return. Despite having asked the question, Ryohei knew the truth. Tsuna probably knew better than Frederick himself did. Tsuna probably also knew how much it would hurt Frederick to be sent away. So, being an idiot like his little brother tended to be, Tsuna just drew the lines and let Frederick have some measure of happiness. As long as Frederick could be happy within those lines, Tsuna would allow him to stay as close as he was. Frederick had no clue that he was already closer than most people ever got of Tsuna.

"Listen," Ryohei sighed, rubbing his eyes in effort to get rid of the migraine he felt coming on. He hated when things got complicated. Ryohei preferred things to stay simple, hence why he'd had so much trouble understanding Tsuna's convoluted train of thought where his love-life was concerned. This kind of thing wasn't his forte, but he knew one thing. Frederick couldn't be allowed to go past those lines that Tsuna had drawn. If he did, not only Frederick himself would be hurt, but Tsuna would. "I really don't give a damn if you love my little brother at this point, but I'm going to tell you that you better not even dream of confessing. Yoshi has enough on his plate without having to worry about a love-struck college kid trying to hang on his coat-tail. If you're happy just being around him, then be happy with that. Don't go making things complicated by thinking you have a right to go digging into your employer's life. Yoshi is your Boss. If he's been pushing you away, then you need to respect that."

"I already kind of figured that out for myself," Frederick replied with a mournful expression. "Yoshi was knighted by the Queen herself and was given the title of von Gola. I'm sure he has duties and responsibilities that I can only imagine in my wildest dreams. I just... I just hate seeing him unhappy and he always seems to have this sad look in his eyes even when he's smiling. Isn't it within the limits for me to try and correct that?"

"No," came the blunt reply, making Frederick look at him in open surprise. Then he blinked at Ryohei's hardened expression, probably noticing for the first time that Ryohei wasn't happy_ at all _with the feelings that Frederick had admitted to. "Your job is to do what he asks you to. You can put a little extra into answering his requests, but that's as far as you need to go. Frederick, you don't have any clue how thin a line you're walking. If you try digging into Yoshi's life even a little bit, you're going to end up fucked up to the EXTREME. Be satisfied with what you have or else you WILL lose it. I'll knock the shit out of you myself before I sit back and watch you tear my little bro into pieces by sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"Ryohei..." He murmured in shock, his back stiffening at the threat. Then he sagged again, realizing Ryohei had every right to say such a thing. Frederick was merely an aide. Aides could be replaced. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I didn't mean to overstep myself. It's just been bothering me a lot lately and you're the first person that I've talked to that seems to actually know about him. His history. His life that I don't get to see. I don't know what I was thinking, telling you all that."

"You're in love," Ryohei laughed, his expression softening for the first time in a long time. Despite how the thought of one guy being in love with another made him want to gag, he couldn't help but feel a little pity for the guy. Tsuna was so far out of his reach that he might as well be on another planet. Plus, like he'd finally realized, thanks to his talk with Tsuna, that some people really couldn't help who they loved. It was this poor fool's lack of luck that had caused him to fall for someone he had no chance in hell of ever being with.

Ryohei's eyes lit up in inspiration. Frederick was just the right type of love-sick sucker that Ryohei needed. Namely, the type of person that could unintentionally leak information to him about how Tsuna was doing in private without Tsuna knowing. If Frederick didn't think there was anything wrong with going to Ryohei, then Ryohei could dig for information without Frederick feeling guilty enough to tip Tsuna's intuition off. All it depended on was whether or not Ryohei could pull off the act right. Then again, it didn't seem like it'd be hard with this one. Ryohei was well accustomed to playing the big brother and Frederick seemed desperate for someone to talk to where Tsuna was concerned.

"I know it's hard," Ryohei began, smacking a expression of understanding on his face. Then he began his play with something that he was well versed in. Mixing truth and lies. "Little bro breaks hearts all the time without knowing it and he can't help it. His life isn't an easy one. He needs you, though. I can tell that you help him a lot just by being there."

_Here fishy, fishy, fishy. Take the bait like a good fishy._

"Really?" Frederick asked with a hopeful expression.

_Hook, line, and sinker._

* * *

Ryohei couldn't help but smile to himself. Frederick had been easy to manipulate and he was so trusting that he hadn't paused to ask about Ryohei's intentions for a single moment. By the time Ryohei had been done with him, Frederick had opened himself up completely and had accepted Ryohei as a shoulder to lean on. He hadn't shown any shame or guilt for doing so, either, which meant that it was unlikely he'd feel bad in front of Tsuna. As long as he didn't feel bad about talking to Ryohei, there would be no negative hints for Tsuna to latch onto and find out that Ryohei was talking to the kid.

Which meant that Ryohei could use the kid in the future.

He couldn't help but think of Frederick as a kid now. Even though he was only a few years younger, Frederick was just too innocent. It was kind of refreshing talking to someone who was so spotless, but Ryohei wasn't about to let that get in the way of his spying. Spying was one of the first things he'd been trained in after combat. There was no way in hell he'd hold back on that training when it gave him the ability to know so much information. Such as when Tsuna traded off with Tsuo without anyone knowing. Such as Tsuna's real moods instead of the fronts he puts up. Plus, this way, he could ensure that Frederick didn't do something stupid like try to tear a piece of Tsuna's heart out for himself. Tsuna already had his heart in enough pieces. He didn't need someone adding to that.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Ryohei found himself a seat in the third floor cocktail lounge and waited for his assignment to show. Tsuna had said that there had been some issues lately and had wanted Ryohei's opinion on the matter. Since it concerned Tomaso the Eighth and it wasn't anything that could be considered pleasant, Ryohei had been sent to feel them out about possibly resolving the matter peacefully.

"You sit over here and keep quiet," Ryohei ordered, setting Tan down in a corner of the booth. The creature looked up at him with a curious expression, but Ryohei just shook his head. This wouldn't be the first assignment he'd forgotten to take Tan home first before. The little guy had been somewhat upset after that first one he'd tagged along for, but had bounced back with a ease that had relieved Ryohei to a large extent. After that, though, Tan had refused to be left home at all. No matter how Ryohei pleaded, the little guy kept up appearing in his jacket after he had already left Headquarters. How the little tanuki managed it without getting caught was beyond Ryohei, but it had been kind of touching.

It wasn't long before his target showed up to meet. The hitman who sat down in front of him was the last type Ryohei could have expected Longchamp to send, though. Tailored suit, long golden hair, actually attractive features, and a chest that would make any man pause. The only feature that proved that it was one of Longchamp's subordinates was the fact that she had a mole the size of a pea on one corner of her forehead. Longchamp's tastes had improved, but he indubitably still had strange tastes.

"It's rather warm out today, don't you think?" The woman commented effortlessly, signalling to a waiter to bring her a drink.

"You can't help the heat when the Sun is so bright in the Sky," Ryohei replied as the woman slid into the seat across from him. "Have you tried the natto here? It's pretty good."

"Not yet," she answered. "I might give it a shot later. Naito is one of my favorite foods."

The two eyed one another, satisfied that they were indeed the one that they'd been sent to meet.

"So, how's work been treating you?" Ryohei asked, giving the woman an opening to get down to business.

"Same old song and dance," she answered with a sigh, feigning boredom and exhaustion like she was the CEO that she looked like. "The company is growing, but there's still the occasional employee that is easily unsatisfied. The President has been working for years now and every time we think the in-fighting is over, someone else tries a power-grab. Plus, you know how hot-headed new recruits are. The company has a pretty bad turn-over rate, even with the President's efforts, but everything always gets crazy around hiring time."

"Maybe you guys should slow down on bringing in new people," Ryohei suggested sharply, his eyes narrowing at the woman. This was the very reason that Tsuna had said there was an issue. Tomaso the Eighth couldn't keep absolute control. His men were causing messes left and right and there was also the other issue to deal with. "The President of my company isn't very happy right now. You guys keep on using up the potential employees that we have our eyes set on. You're decreasing the market in a very bad way."

"It's not our fault that your company is so slow in hiring new people," the woman said, all trace of pleasantness gone. "If we see someone that's worthy of entry into the company, we're not going to let them get away."

"But you keep firing them," Ryohei replied through clenched teeth. "If you're not going to keep them on staff, there's no point in you guys taking all the quality employees."

"If we don't fire a few, then the rest will get out of line even worse. We've had enough not show up to work for stupid reasons. Firing a few makes the rest fear for their jobs."

"But you keep firing the ones that have a lot of potential. You should retire the older ones that are triggering your companies' problems."

"No way in hell. The President prefers to honor the long-term employees that his father put in place. New hires don't hold half their worth."

"Their worth isn't for you to decide. You're wasting resources and my President isn't happy. He was especially ticked off after he heard you guys fired Ronetti and Marvichi. We'd been waiting on those two to come around to us. We've had watchers nudging them for months now and you guys swooped in and reaped all the benefits of our work. Then, you guys had the nerve to fire them after a week. The President isn't happy at all."

"He needs to work faster, then," the woman replied, completely unrepentant. Ryohei's nose flared in anger, realizing that this meeting was pointless. Longchamp was still too naive. He was working for a peaceful Family in all the wrong ways. Instead of letting go of the old generation and giving the fresh blood priority, he was doing the complete opposite. At this rate, there wouldn't be any potential hitman left in Italy worth their salt. Longchamp was going through them before they could get strong enough to be truly useful!

"I'll pass the message along," Ryohei murmured, picking Tan up. Without another word, he got up and slipped out of the booth, leaving his drink untouched on the table. He'd tried to get it through to the woman that Tomaso needed to change their policies, but she'd ignored every word he said.

Somehow, Ryohei had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ryohei jogged at a rate that allowed Tan to run full speed beside him. The little fluff-ball always seemed to be full of energy in the morning and loved their morning excercise together. It expended enough of his hyper energy that he was able to calmly snuggle up in the carry bag that Ryohei had started carrying with him and sleep during classes. Ryohei still found it funny that he'd went back to school beside Tsuna and the others. Technically, he should be a first year since this was the first year he was attending, but the Ninth had put in a few good words with the Dean in order to let Ryohei go alongside Tsuna and the others. Ryohei had refused to attend in any other way.

He felt too old to be going to school, but kept reminding himself that Gatter of the Nero Family was going on sixty. If that guy could attend Don Girarde, then so could Ryohei. The place was more of a University, anyway. The only reason that it's front had been decided as a high school was to allow the cream of the Mafia crop to attend without having to give up thoughts of a high school diploma. Although, there was also a fact that older Mafia recruits tended to not even have their high school diploma. Some Families took whatever they could find, unlike Tsuna who only choose those that were actually needed and were useful. He got more than enough random subordinates without having to go looking for people to simply fill the ranks.

The problem was that so few of them had skills that were ultimately useful. Taking Gears for example, Tsuna had admitted that he would have normally just flown onto the roof and entered his condo from that direction. It was truly rare that he ever used the front door. The whole reason he'd stolen the car, however, was to reaffirm his connection with Gears. He had simply been making up work for the man to do so that Gears could feel like he'd alleviated some of his debt. Tsuna was waiting for the day that Gears turned him down so that he could cut ties in a way that left both of them satisfied.

Tsuna's way of thinking about things was just too convoluted. Even so, once it had been explained to him, Ryohei had felt very soothed at the fact that his little bro was so caring. Most people would have just cut ties already and been done with it. Yet, that would have left Gears fearing day after day about whether or not Tsuna would suddenly appear and turn his world upside-down by calling in the debt all at once. By working in the slow way that he was, Tsuna was keeping Gears from being afraid and slowly building Gears' fortitude. There _would _come a day that Gears finally said no this way. There would come a day that Tsuna's requests were piled so high up against the few things that Tsuna had done for Gears that Gears would no longer see himself in debt. That would be the day that Tsuna disappeared from him completely, never to return.

It was somewhat saddening, though. Ryohei had always thought of Gears, Matsu, and Yukio to be closer than that. The fact that Tsuna was already looking forward to the day that he'd never see Gears again left Ryohei feeling unsettled. Yukio, the one formerly known as Gori, was working under Cadenza now, though. His skills were sufficient enough that he'd proved to become a valuable asset in tracking down Crimson Curtain's route through the computer system. Matsu was around because of his attachment to Yamamoto, which Ryohei tried not to really think about. Ryohei purposely forgot about their relationship every chance he got. But Gears was just a mechanic. He was good with tools and a wizard at fixing things, but his skills weren't so high that Tsuna couldn't do without him. Plus, Gears' personality just didn't really mix with the Mafia. He hated hurting people, which had what saved him from Tsuna's vengeance so long ago. Asking him to do dirty work would be like asking Lambo to go kill someone. It just seemed wrong.

Thinking of those three made Ryohei wonder how Enrico was doing. He'd forgotten to stop by to say hello at Vongola's Las Vegas base last time he'd went through. Hell, he'd forgotten to even stop in and even gamble at any of the casinos on the strip. He'd been too focused on dealing with the Deter Family to actually enjoy himself. Considering how hard it was for him to find that kind of time, it made Ryohei wonder how Tsuna managed. Tsuna seemed to get less and less time to himself the closer they got to the wedding.

"Oi!" A voice called as if summoned by the thought.

"Speak of the devil," Ryohei laughed, waving for Tsuna to join him. Looking at the skyline, he realized that it was pre-dawn finally. True dawn hadn't yet arrived, but the sky had lightened up some. He hadn't been able to tell, though, since the overcast sky above hadn't reflected any of the coming sun.

"Looks like it's going to storm again," Tsuna commented, falling in beside Ryohei while they continued jogging through the park behind Headquarters.

"Don't remind me," Ryohei groaned. He hated storms. They made him depressed like nothing else could. All the rain and the wind and the dark days. Having to stay inside and be couped up or else end up getting put in bed for a week due to sickness. He firmly believed that every day should be bright and cheery so that people could be outside, using their energy instead of conserving it.

"Don't be like that," Tsuna chuckled, seeing his disgruntled expression. "I like sunshine as much as the next guy, but a good storm is good too. Everyone stays inside and gets introspective. A lot of people don't make as much trouble because of that, so that means I always have less work. For me, the nastier it gets outside, the calmer things get inside. I mean, if it lasts too long, that could be a problem, too. But this looks like it's going to be over by tomorrow."

Ryohei grumbled under his breath without verbally agreeing. It was great that Tsuna could find the positive side of the weather, but Ryohei still preferred being out and active. He had a feeling that he'd end up training in the Headquarter's facilities just to keep himself from going stir crazy.

"How did things go with Longchamp?" Ryohei asked, curious about how their meeting had went the previous afternoon. Tsuna hadn't been happy over Ryohei's report in the least. He'd called an actual meeting with Longchamp himself and it had been limited to as few people as possible in order to keep things from getting out of hand.

"Bad," Tsuna murmured, his pace slowing and faltering all together. Ryohei slowed with him and fell into a walk, worriedly looking at his little bro. "I should have listened to Reborn," Tsuna mumbled, bowing his head in a downcast way. "A lot of people would have been better off if I'd taken out the Tomaso Family before now."

"What are you saying, little bro?" Ryohei asked, his eyebrows knitted together at the solemn tone Tsuna was using. "You two have known each other since middle school. Extreme friends!"

"Friendship doesn't matter in this, Ryohei," Tsuna answered, looking up at him with a pained expression. "You should know that. I think that's the reason that Reborn kept pushing me to be his rival. He knew Longchamp was going to be like this and he was trying to keep me from having to choose. If Longchamp was my rival instead of a friend, this wouldn't be so hard."

"It's that extreme, little bro?"

"Yeah," he grimaced. "At the meeting yesterday, we were two seconds away from shooting each other. Our friendship is the only reason that one of us isn't dead. That, and both Gokudera and Mangusta got in the way. I just... I can't believe that Naito would be so careless with his men. Maybe it's because he spent so much time with them all fighting around him. He's too scared to lose those that have made it through intact that he doesn't want to admit that he'd be better off if he did. I can't ignore it anymore, Ryohei. He's killing off too many who have a lot of unfulfilled potential. He acted like it didn't bother him at all. He had that same old smile on his face and had the balls to laugh about it all. Then he admitted that the reason he'd pushed Ronetti and Marvichi into joining his Family was because he _knew _I had my eyes on them. And he'd brushed off the fact that they'd died within a week. It's all just a huge game to him. I lost my composure when he said that and we ended up in a stand-off. It's was just too much."

"And?" Ryohei prompted.

"And," Tsuna sighed. "We're rivals in truth now. He swore that he'd take every subordinate that he could find because his Family needs them more than I do. I swore that if he took another one that I had targetted, I'd make him regret it."

"That's going to make things interesting at Christmas parties," Ryohei chuckled.

"I doubt we'll be going to the same ones anymore," Tsuna replied, unable to enjoy the joke. "I might have to send you on another errand if Naito keeps this keeps up."

"Pick up or carry out?" Ryohei asked in all seriousness.

"Pick up," Tsuna answered. Ryohei grimaced. Pick up meant that Tsuna wanted to deal with it personally. If he'd said carry-out, then Ryohei would have went and dealt with the matter for him. "I've got to do something or else more people will be killed for no reason. The only thing I can think of is to scare Longchamp into caring by targetting some of the older generation that he's trying to protect. If he thinks I'll hurt his sempai, maybe I can scare him into caring more for his kohai."

"Alright," he agreed. "Just decide who and I'll get them set up for you, little bro. Are you sure you don't want carry-out, though? There's no reason that you should have to--"

"I have to," Tsuna interjected sadly. "For the threat to have the right significance, I need to be the one to do it. I want this kept under wraps, though. I don't think the rest of the Family would understand and there's no point in getting our guys on the street agitated. If I can work this out well enough, Longchamp will get the message and the matter will be dropped. He'll probably be pissed, but he should get the point I'm trying to make. I hope. Blood is blood no matter who it's spilled from."

"Oh, come on now, little bro," Ryohei laughed. "I get what you're trying to do, but everyone puts some people first. Longchamp is being unfair to the limit, but you aren't that much different. If it was down between me and--"

"If you were in the wrong, it wouldn't matter who it was between, Ryohei," Tsuna interrupted softly. "Your blood isn't any more precious than anyone else's. It would hurt more, but I'd still do whatever I have to in order to keep the peace." Ryohei couldn't help but become slaw-jawed at the quiet words. Tsuna expression said he was serious. He'd kill or hurt any of them just as fast as he would anyone else. "Don't worry, Big Bro," Tsuna soothed upon seeing Ryohei's flabbergasted expression, "None of you would ever do anything to put me in that kind of position and I have faith that you never will. I can still live with myself because I know that. If I were to actually have to back those words up, I think it'd kill me."

"Little bro..."

"I'll get the name of one of Longchamp's older hitmen," Tsuna murmured, shoving the conversation back in the direction he wanted it to go. "Actually..."

"What is it, little bro?" Ryohei asked upon seeing Tsuna's face turn thoughtful.

"I was just thinking how much more it might affect him if the one we choose was someone that was even closer to Naito," he answered. "I'm trying to decide whether or not it would be too much for Naito, though. I don't want to push him into counter attacking. I just want him to think more about the people he's killing."

"He's used to the effects of the Desolation Bullet," Ryohei commented in thought. "I think he could take whatever you have planned, little bro. No matter what you throw at him, he'll see the positive side."

"He mourns too much," Tsuna replied, biting his lip. "He unburdens himself too often and this is the effect. Instead of getting warmer, he's getting colder. He can kill people without thinking twice because he has someone to help him grief daily. He's used to that grief and he's become too unaffected by it. I've got to do something that will keep him feeling it even after he tries to just let it go. I've got to... Damn!" Tsuna spat. "I don't like this, Ryohei. If I do this, it should work, but the price is going to be my friendship with Naito. He'll never forgive me."

"What are you going to do?" He prompted, reaching down to pick Tan up from where he'd been running circles around their feet.

"I'm going to do it," he answered, his shoulders sagging under the decision. "Lives matter a lot more than friendship. If Longchamp spills another drop of innocent blood from a newborn hitman that he steals from me, I'll show him what the real cost of bloodshed is."


	60. Chapter 60 Solar Eclipse II

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me._

_Forgive me._

The words became like a litany ringing in Ryohei's ears. Those were the last words Tsuna had said after he'd given the order. It'd hurt him. It hurt Ryohei. But, they both knew that it had to be done. Longchamp had been seriously knocked off his rocker by his meeting with Tsuna. They'd found out after two days. The bastard had went home and shot every single one of his subordinates who'd been added to his Family due to having taken them from under Tsuna's watchful eyes. From what had been reported from one of Gokudera's operatives who was a long-time mole in the Family, Longchamp had proclaimed that anything to do with Vongola was anathema.

Needless to say, Tsuna had been very upset over it. There were nearly two dozen men dead just because Tsuna had once considered them for his own Family.

Normally, what happened within one's own Family was their own business, but this was a rare exception. Longchamp had to be brought in line. And fast. Too many people were dying for stupid reasons. Too many were being hurt over Longchamp's inability to let go of his father's era. To make matters even worse, Longchamp was now killing anyone he could get his hands on who had ties to Tsuna. All to prove a point. All to prove that Tsuna had too many subordinates. All to prove that Tsuna's warnings didn't affect Tomaso the Eighth. All to prove that he could do whatever he damn well pleased inside his own Family.

Yet, Longchamp had forgotten one very important thing. There were limits and Vongola the Tenth would ignore the boundaries of Families if innocent lives were being harmed. And guys who'd only been in the Mafia for a few weeks were definately still innocent. And Tsuna definately felt a need to protect them from Longchamp's insanity.

No matter how much it hurt.

As if thinking about him once more summoned him, Ryohei looked up at Tsuna's entrance. There was a hard look on his face and for good reason. The reason was gagged and bound in the center of the abandoned barn an hour outside the city. It had taken some work to retrieve him, but Ryohei had. Lunga had turned his fat into muscle over the years in order to repay Longchamp for the flowers he was given every year from the Fuji Forest. He was still small, but his sumo style of fighting had been rather difficult to deal with.

"Did you have any trouble?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"A little," Ryohei admitted. "I had to use Lussuria's footwork again, but he's here like you wanted. How did everything go on your end?"

"Fine," Tsuna murmured, looking their prisoner over with a bored expression planted on his face. Like always, though, his tense muscles gave him away to Ryohei. Ryohei wasn't sure if even Gokudera had noticed that quirk of Tsuna's. Whenever Tsuna tried to bluff, his muscles tightened. It wasn't always that noticeable since Tsuna usually wore long sleeve clothes even in summer, but Ryohei could tell. He'd spent too many years judging his opponents by the quake of their muscles not to. "There was a few issues keeping what Naito did from leaking out, but I think I managed to cover it up. I sent Gokudera out to tie up the rest of the loose ends and Tsuo should be at the baseball game with Yamamoto and Matsu right about now."

"Were they pissed?" Ryohei asked.

"Extremely," Tsuna answered. "I think they were more upset that I wouldn't tell them why than they were upset over me not going. It doesn't matter, though. They'll get over it or I just won't tell them I'm switching out next time." Ryohei nodded and they both turned their attention to the man glaring at them from the center of the room. There were plenty of times that Tsuna didn't tell anyone that he was trading out. The bachelor's party was merely one example in a list that Ryohei had no clue to the length of. The only reason he'd told this time was because he'd decided to keep his lies to his Guardians at a minimum.

Pushing such thoughts away, Ryohei watched as Tsuna slowly crossed the space over to their captive and knelt down so that he was next to Lunga's bound knee.

"You're probably wondering why I had you kidnapped. Aren't you?" Lunga's only reply was to glare even harder. "I'm sorry Lunga, but you were my best choice for this. I don't think Mangusta would survive if he went through this since he's so old and I don't want to mar Pantera's beauty. You understand, don't you? I had to pick someone that Naito really cares about and you're one of those people. You see, Naito doesn't seem to care about lives anymore. I've got to remind him how precious lives are. Blood can always be replaced, but lives can't be. Do you know how I'm going to make Naito remember that?"

The first inklings of fear creeped into Lunga's eyes while he softly shook his head.

"I'm going to hurt you, Lunga," Tsuna explained with eyes full of sadness. "I have to hurt you in order to make Longchamp remember that lives are very important. Hopefully, sending you back to him on the brink of death will make him cherish the lives he has in his grasp. I want you to give him a message for me, Lunga. Even if you don't remember it, I'll make sure and pin it to your shirt. But, if you can, I'd like you to tell him in person. Tell him that Vongola the Tenth says, 'All lives are precious'. Can you do that for me? If you promise you'll at least try, I'll make this as quick as possible.'"

Tears began to leak out of Lunga's eyes when he clenched them shut and nodded in acceptance of the message. Tsuna stood and patted him on the head. He paused for a moment and tried to soothe Lunga by murmuring encouragements, repeating his message, and promising that he'd make it as quick as he could. Of course, this only made Lunga begin to tremble in his bindings and sob, knowing what was going to come next. Yet, Tsuna wasn't as cold-hearted as he seemed. While Lunga sobbed against Tsuna's shirt, Tsuna took the opportunity to take advantage of his exposed neck. Lunga never even noticed the chop that knocked him unconscious.

"Hang him up," Tsuna ordered with a cold, dead look in his eyes. Ryohei nodded and went over to do like Tsuna asked. While Tsuna stripped his shirt off and threw it over a railing, Ryohei stripped off Lunga's. Then he hook Lunga's bound wrists to a rope and hauled him up so that he was hanging from the rafters only a foot off the ground. Tsuna nodded in satisfaction as Ryohei tied the rope off in order to keep him in place. Then Tsuna lit a cigarette and simply stared at his target for a long moment.

"You want me to start, little bro?"

"Please," came the small reply as Tsuna's mask faltered for an instant. Ryohei's eyebrows furrowed in sympathy at the expression Tsuna let out for that moment. He hated torture more than anything. Having to purposely aim for hurting the guy without killing him, while also bringing him to the brink, Tsuna was going to have to go to the limit. The problem was that he knew the suffering he was going to cause. If he'd been in front of anyone he didn't feel like he could falter in front of, Ryohei knew that Tsuna would have already started. Yet, with Ryohei, he was willing to let that small amount of weakness show.

That weakness only hardened Ryohei's resolve. Without hesitation, he turned to Lunga and began. Using the fists that had turned countless people to mash before, Ryohei purposely tried to make Lunga as unrecognizable as possible so that Tsuna wouldn't feel so torn over taking part. Ryohei knew that Tsuna _would_ take part, too. But, hopefully, not until the end when Lunga began to wake. Lunga needed to see Tsuna hurting him in order to report to Longchamp that Tsuna had done the deed personally. But, that didn't mean Tsuna had to take all of it on himself.

Lunga's face quickly became a mess of bruises. Blood dribbled down from his split lip and broken nose. His body began swinging like a punching bag and Ryohei allowed himself to visualize his target as such. It kept him from really thinking about what he was doing. He just had to keep reminding himself not to break another sandbag. Breaking sandbags always pissed his trainers off. As long as he held back some, though, the sandbag was a good training tool.

Left jab.

Right jab.

Right jab, Left jab.

Right jab, Left jab, Right Straight.

Left Hook, Right jab, Uppercut.

Left jab, Right Straight, Left jab, Right hook, Left j--

"That's enough, Ryohei," Tsuna called, snapping Ryohei out of the boxing stance he'd fallen into. Ryohei blinked for a minute and automatically reached out to steady his 'sandbag'. He'd gone a bit extreme, but he thought that it was only for the better like that. Looking his target over, Lunga was bruised over most of his body and several of his bones had been broken. His face still had enough of his features for Longchamp to know who he was, but he was otherwise damaged enough that Tsuna shouldn't have as much problem adding to that damage.

Then he saw what Tsuna had made ready while he'd been at work.

"Bro..."

"You might want to go outside," Tsuna murmured, his eyes never leaving Lunga's body. "I'll call you when I'm finished."

"But--"

"Go outside, Ryohei," Tsuna repeated firmly, not even pretending to ask this time. Ryohei nodded quietly and went outside. He didn't go far, however. Just out of Tsuna's eyesight. Leaning up against the barn, he kept his eyes firmly locked on Tsuna's Shelby sitting parked on the dirt road. His ears, however, didn't even have to stretch to know what Tsuna was doing inside.

The splash and dripping of water tossed from the bucket.

The gasp and moans as Lunga was forced awake.

The snap and crack of the leather strap.

The groans and sobbing that quickly became screams.

"Tsuna..." Ryohei whispered, his heart clenching in pain on his brother's behalf. There were only two things that Ryohei knew in that moment. First, that Tsuna probably would need a drink after he was finished.

And, second...

Longchamp should definitely get the message.

* * *

Ryohei followed unhappily behind Gokudera as the man was once more turned away from Tsuna's office by a slight headshake from the two guards. None of them couldn't even pinpoint when it'd become Tsuna's office, but they all considered it that now. They rarely saw the Ninth using it anymore, even though they all knew the Ninth was still working away. Probably in the Inner Sanctum in order to let people get used to seeing Tsuna in the Family Head's seat.

"Have you talked to him lately?" Gokudera asked quietly while they backtracked into the direction of the Headquarter's elevators.

"Not really," Ryohei lied in reply, scratching the back of his neck in an imitation of cluelessness. "What's up with him?"

"I don't know," Gokudera admitted with a mournful look. "Maybe he's still upset over the argument he had with Longchamp. I didn't think he'd be upset this long, though. I haven't seen him since we got word of what Longchamp did. He closeted himself in there like that and hasn't come out for two days now."

"What did Longchamp do?" Ryohei asked, continuing his play at cluelessness. Gokudera jerked for a second before attempting to cover his own tracks. Ryohei saw it. He saw the instant that Gokudera noticed his slip. He saw the instant that Gokudera came to believe Tsuna had truly not wanted anyone to know. He saw the moment that Gokudera decided to honor that. He saw and he smiled sadly inside while keeping his facade in place. Even with Gokudera.

Especially with Gokudera.

"Nothing serious," Gokudera lied. "I think Boss is just moping. He should be fine if we leave him alone a little longer."

"If you say so," Ryohei agreed with an internal sigh. Yet, he knew the play must go on to keep the truth from staining anyone's ears. For Tsuna's sake. "Maybe we should bust in there to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared energetically. "Take him out and make him drink to the LIMIT!"

"He doesn't need that right now," Gokudera snapped. "Just leave Boss the fuck alone!"

"Why?" Ryohei yelled, purposely turning it into another fight as they reached Gokudera's destination. "Little Bro needs cheered up to the EXTREME!"

"Shut up, lawn-head!" Gokudera shouted back, stabbing a thumb into the wall panel before them to summon an elevator. "You're too fucking loud. Boss needs to be left alone!"

"Party!"

"No!"

"Party to the EXTREME!"

"SHUT UP!" Gokudera cried as the elevator doors slid shut. Ryohei chuckled to himself the moment he was gone. It was sadly one of his own quirks that he liked to bicker with Gokudera every chance he got. Mainly because Gokudera was the first to always ignore him, even though the octopus-head had his heart in the right place. They were polar opposites, so it was only fitting for them to fight. Yet, he had a sense that Gokudera knew as well as he did that the bickering was just a way for them to show their brotherly affection for one another. And now, more than ever, during a time that they were forced to lie to each other...

Affection went a long way.

Pushing Tsuna's Right Hand out of his mind, Ryohei turned his feet in the direction of his planned destination. Tweaking Gokudera's nose had just been a spur of the moment thing since he happened to be walking past. His real destination was Toshi's room which was on the end of the Guardian's Residential Hall. There were several things he wanted to clear up. First of all being whether or not Toshi was even going to live long enough to stand in for Tsuna.

As he expected, Toshi didn't answer the door. His presence had been ordered to be kept at an absolute minimum. He was basically on house arrest within Headquarters. No one in even Headquarters really knew about the resident shadow-in-training except for the Guardians since no one but the Guardians ever entered this particular wing. There were a few servants, but they were all hand-picked people who'd already been warned to keep their mouths shut.

Without hesitation, Ryohei entered the room and shut the door behind him. Toshi looked up at him with a expression begging for help and Ryohei couldn't help but feel somewhat comforted by the sight before him. Toshi was sitting in a chair with a bomb strapped to it while Reborn continued cramming four hundred years of Mafia History into his head. Reborn's presence in the estate was as secret as Toshi's was. He'd purposely finished training the Warwick heir early in order to return at Tsuna's request. Yet, Toshi was no where prepared enough for Reborn's method of training.

"Pay attention," Reborn snapped, smacking Toshi out of his chair with a mallet-shaped Leon. As always, Reborn judged the blow sufficiently enough that Toshi was dazed but uninjured. Relatively. It never ceased to amaze Ryohei how the baby could do the things he did. They'd finally figured out that his 'super-strength' was not just due to his Arcobelano status. Rather, it was a combination of bluffing and Master-level knowledge of pressure points. Now, if that only explained his powerful spin kick...

"I need to steal Toshi for a minute," Ryohei interjected while Toshi was still shaking his head to clear it from the blow that'd knocked him down.

"Don't kill him," Reborn ordered before disappearing out a small exit hatch that appeared in the wall. Once more, Ryohei shook his head at the baby's ingenious preparations. Even more amazing was his information gathering skills. Between his order and the gleam in his eye, he knew exactly why Ryohei had come. Now, it was just time to get that knowledge through to Toshi.

"Ryohei," Toshi finally identified with another shake of his head while he fumbled to his feet. "Can I get you some teaaaaHHH--" Toshi cried out from the force Ryohei used to slam him against his bedpost and hold him there a good three inches above the ground.

"I hear you're marrying my sister," Ryohei growled with a feral smile planted on his face.

"Um... ehh.." Toshi looked around in panic, his eyes darting around for something to save him. Too bad for him that they were alone in the room.

"Give me one good reason that I shouldn't just kill you now," Ryohei snarled with an expression that silently told Toshi that he was fully capable. "I warned you before to stay away from Kyoko and--"

"I can't do that!" Toshi cried.

"Why not?!" Ryohei roared, his grip on Toshi's collar tightening.

"Cause I love her!" Toshi yelled.

"Bullshit!" Ryohei spat. "She's just someone for you to fuck without having to go through all the wooing and courting! You're too pussy to find your own damn girl so you just want to take the easy way out and pretend to be Tsuna! My sister deserves better than some piece of shit like you!"

"No!" Toshi objected with tears welling up in his eyes at Ryohei's accusation. "I know I don't deserve Kyoko! I know that! But you're wrong! Every single day I tried to get her to come around and accept me for just me, but she's got it in her head that she won't be okay unless she's with Tsuna! I can't stand it, Ryohei! I love her so much and she..." Toshi's tears broke out with a small sob and he reached up to wipe them away. Yet, only more seemed to pour down his face while he falteringly tried to make Ryohei understand. "I love her, Ryohei, but she won't accept me because I'm not Tsuna! I just want to make her happy and she can't be happy with Tsuna! Tsuna can't focus everything he has on her and just her! She deserves someone who'll love her more than anyone else in the world!"

"And you think that's you?" Ryohei growled.

"I don't know!" Toshi cried. "But I want to try! Even... Even if it means I have to share her, I want her to feel like she's the center of the world! Even if it's only part of the time, it's better than if she never got it any of the time! She deserves better than what Tsuna's offering her! I don't know if I'm any better, but I'm willing to do my best to try and make her happy! Ryohei... I'm sorry, but I'm going to marry Kyoko no matter what it takes! Even if I have to pretend to be someone I'm not! Even... Even if I have to fight you!"

Ryohei blinked in surprise at the determination that flared into life in Toshi's tear-filled eyes.

"You pass," Ryohei relented, setting Toshi down.

"Huh?"

"You pass," Ryohei repeated while Toshi stared at him with an open lack of comprehension. "I'll keep my mouth shut about you standing in for Tsuna. But, if you make her unhappy..." Toshi's eyes seemed to glaze over at the threat and he slowly sank down when his legs turned to jelly. Ryohei was fairly sure that it was the acceptance that made Toshi's legs turn weak, but it was completely possible that the threat had been too much for him to handle on top of everything else. "You might as well start calling me Big Bro," Ryohei added as he headed for the door with every intent to let Toshi come to terms on his own. "We're already Family, but I'm going to be your Brother-in-Law in a few weeks."

"A-Alright," Toshi murmured in dumbfounded shock, "B-Big Bro."

"Make sure you study hard, too," Ryohei added over his shoulder. "I might change my mind if you can't handle a little thing like training. You don't only have to worry about being worthy of Kyoko, you know. If you screw up while pretending to be Tsuna, I'll kick your ass twice as hard." Toshi's eyes widened and he was struck speechless. Ryohei merely laughed and left the room, satisfied that his sister would be in good hands.

From both sets.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ryohei slipped off the plane behind Gokudera and the others in absolute happiness over returning home. Things had quieted down a lot after Tsuna's 'message' had been sent. There had been absolute silence from Longchamp since then. Not even Gokudera's moles had been able to retrieve any information. Of course, Gokudera didn't know that Ryohei was privy to those reports via Tsuna, so they'd both kept up their pretenses about the matter with each other. Only time would tell whether the matter would blow up or Longchamp would come to understand what it had meant for Tsuna to give Lunga the same cuts and damage that he, himself, had received.

Hurting others in order to achieve your own goals was something everyone did. The question was where the limit was drawn. Where a person became the very thing that they hated and feared? Where a person hurt their friends? Where a person simply stopped caring about anything and everything except what they were aiming for? Those questions were what Tsuna had been asking Longchamp by torturing Lunga in such a way. Both Ryohei and Tsuna knew that it might take time for Longchamp to realize the questions, though. And, it might take even longer for him to find the answers.

All that mattered for now, though, was things had indeed quieted. They'd quieted enough that Tsuna had determined it was time to head to Japan in order to make the final preparations for the wedding. Yet, there was someone Ryohei wanted to see even more than the bride-to-be. Someone that he'd been seeing for a long time now in secret.

"Ryohei," Tsuna called from the bottom of the plane's exit ramp. "I know you want to see your sister, but do you think you could pick up the ledgers from the Pachinko Parlor for me? The Manager forgot to send them to me this week."

"Sure thing, little bro," Ryohei replied as he hit ground level. He grinned widely, knowing that Tsuna had actually gotten the ledgers the previous day. They'd come in while he and Tsuna had been talking in private in Tsuna's office. Tsuna was just giving Ryohei an easy cover so that he could go where he really wanted without his image of 'Extreme Harem Challenger' getting hurt. That image needed to stay intact for the sake of Ryohei's work, after all.

He just had to make sure that Hana never got wind of it.

Slipping off easily due to how everyone ignored him when he wasn't being loud, Ryohei headed through the airport ahead of everyone else. Tsuna's subordinates would pick up his luggage, he knew, so he was only burdened with Tan's bag slug around his shoulder like a messenger bag. Being so lightly burdened only meant he could move all that much faster through the airport parking lot and toward the motorcycle he kept parked in the long-term drop-off area. With a hitman's speed, Ryohei was already on his bike and heading down the road toward Hana's house before Tsuna and the others probably even got organized.

He had no clue why he'd started dating his sister's best friend. Maybe it was because Hana had always been around his sister. Maybe it was because she was blunt and straightforward, just like he liked things. Maybe it'd been because she'd seduced him and forced him to see her as a woman. He honestly didn't care. All that mattered was that he knew exactly how the coming meeting was going to go. Hana was as predictible as he, himself, was. But, Ryohei had prepared. He forgot a lot of things, but he never forgot Hana's trinkets.

The day he did was the day he was murdered.

As he predicted, Hana was at her door with her arms crossed and her foot tapping the moment she heard the roar of Ryohei's bike. Ryohei simply grinned up at her before pulling a necklace out of his pocket and holding it up to glimmer in the bright sunlight. Hana's eyes immediately lit up and she darted down to see what he'd brought for her.

"Don't think this means I forgive you," Hana grumbled, snatching it greedily out of his hands to admire it.

"You know I have to work," Ryohei objected as he pushed his bike into a parking spot. "It's not like I get to choose when and where I get sent."

"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, her attention still focused on her trinket. "Guardian of the Sun and all that. What-- What the HELL is THAT?!" Hana shrieked when she looked up at the same moment Tan poked his head out of the bag slung around Ryohei's shoulder.

"This is Tan," Ryohei replied, looking down at his tanuki. "He's my partner. Right, little guy?" Tan let out a small bark of agreement and panted softly with his two tails peaking up out of the bag while they wagged.

"He's not coming in to my house," Hana said firmly, putting her hands on her hips while she stared at Tan's wolfish face without seeing his other remarkable features. "You know I don't like dogs, Ryohei."

"Oh," Ryohei blinked. "I forgot." Hana stared at him with a glare that had been known to bring men to their knees as if Ryohei would somehow beg forgiveness for bringing his pet along.

"Tie him up outside if you want to come in," Hana ordered.

"I can't do that!" Ryohei roared. "Tan is an EXTREMELY RARE Tanuki! Someone might try to steal him!"

"Rare?" Hana asked in curiousity, somehow warming up slightly due to that single word.

"He's an in-danger-ed species!" Ryohei cried, adamant that Hana realize Tan's special-ness.

"Really?" Hana mumbled while her eyes took on a gleam of thought and Tan whined softly. "How much do you think his puppies would be worth?"

"EXTREMELY Priceless!" Ryohei yelled, knowing that he could never sell the creatures if Tan ever had puppies.

"Alright," Hana replied with his nose wrinkling slightly. "I'll let you bring him in, but he better be house trained."

"He trains back at Headquarters all the time," Ryohei replied, thinking back to how Tan had helped him practice his footwork by trying to trip him. Hana shook her head slightly, obviously feeling like they were on two separate pages. Ryohei didn't care as long as she didn't refuse to let Tan come in, too.

"Be good," Ryohei whispered down at the little beast once Hana had already headed for her front door, knowing that Hana would kick him out along with Tan if the creature didn't meet her requirements. Ryohei had prepared for this, too, though. He'd made sure they'd both showered three times before getting on the plane and he'd brushed Tan until he glowed to make sure that he didn't shed. And Tan knew from the words 'be good' that Ryohei could get in trouble if he was bad. Tan also knew that he'd get a treat for being patient later. Ryohei always made sure to take him out for an extreme barbecue-rib eating contest after he'd been good.

Satisfied that he'd covered the main bases, he followed Hana inside and set Tan down in a quiet corner where he could either nap in his bag or pull out one of the toys that Ryohei kept stored inside. The moment that Tan was settled, though, Ryohei did what he'd been wanting to do since landing in Japan. He walked over to Hana and swept her off her feet before she could so much as squeal. Like always, she immediately pulled back out of Ryohei's kiss and smacked him for it.

Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him into another one.

Ryohei chuckled and let himself fall into the extreme enjoyment that came from kissing her. His heart started pounding faster than after three rounds of boxing. His knees weakened like he'd taken too many body blows. His lips felt tingly and scalded and a whole lot of other things all at once that he wasn't sure he could even explain. It was better than trading blow-for-blow with a worthy opponent. It was better than boxing itself if he ever had to actually choose. Of course, the lack of pain played an important role in that. But, even more important, was that it was addicting. He was completely addicted to her lips. He knew that addiction was the word because that's what they'd called it when he'd been hooked on steroids. Yet, this was different. This was an addiction that he was allowed to have. Which, in turn, only made it all that much better.

He wanted more.

"I missed you," Hana gasped when she broke away for a breath. Ryohei mumbled something incoherent in return and reached up to entangle his hand in her hair in order to pull her close once more. He wanted her lips that drove him crazy. He wanted her hands which seemed so fragile in comparison to his. He wanted that smell that made him think of lillies and sakura and all those bright and gentle things that only come up in girlish fantasies. He wanted that delicate skin which seemed to scald his lips and hands with its softness and its warmth.

He wanted more.

Hana was completely unsurprised when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They'd both knew that his limits were breached the moment that he kissed her. That's why she always gave in to the inevitable and kissed him back. Of course, she put on a show of defiance over his manhandling, but she still looked up at him with those bedroom eyes the moment that he laid her down on her bed. He groaned softly to himself, feeling a tightening in his loins in response. He knew he was predictable. He knew he was unpolished and unrefined. But, for some reason, she didn't care.

That was enough. Enough for Ryohei to be happy. Enough for Ryohei to not hesitate for a moment when he leaned down to claim her lips once more. Enough for him to throw away his worries and his manners. Enough for him to not bother with facades or fake shows of romance and mystery. All that was left, though, was a blazing ball of fire and passion in the center of his body that spread out to consume the mountains and valleys laid out below him.

Her clothes were incinerated before the heat wave that passed over her, as was Ryohei's own. His lips tried to melt her hardened peaks and only made them grow steeper. His hands gently caressed her unmarred skin and caused her to warm and become heated the longer that his rays touched her. Then, as he started to notice how her global warming made her valley become flooded, Ryohei pressed himself against her and once more gave her a deep embrace that left her panting and quaking for more.

Ryohei could feel himself pulsing as if he was about to go supernova. His heart was racing and his body was trembling with need. That need was only increased when Hana leaned up to nibble his ear and her hands encircled him. He let out a moan at her touch, feeling a shiver go down his spine at the same moment his hardened erection throbbed in hunger. Without a second thought, he fed that hunger. Pulling back, he placed himself before the volcano that was Hana and dived into her molten core without a pause to think.

Letting out a loud moan beside Hana's cry, Ryohei shut his eyes and sank into the extreme sensation that coursed through his body. Burying his head into Hana's mountains, he pulled back and dived again. And again. With every thrust he dived deeper until his heat reached as deep into her as was possible. His heat was nothing in comparison to hers, though. He felt her hands clutch onto his hair as he continued to thrust, feeling as if he could explode from the feeling of Hana's heat encasing him. His breathe began to hitch and he could feel himself building with every moment that he sank himself into her. Then, as he felt Hana quiver and cry out in ecstasy, he could hold on no longer.

Ryohei gasped and saw stars as if he'd just been instantly K.O.'ed while he spilled over inside her. Then, a few moments later, he sagged down and wrapped his arms around the woman that drove him crazy.

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed his face against her chest and simply enjoyed a moment of complete contentment.

"You're supposed to say that beforehand, baka," Hana chuckled while she lazily ran her hands through his hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled sleepily. "I forgot."

"At least you remembered in the end."

If Ryohei replied, he couldn't remember before he was overwhelmed by darkness.

* * *

Author's notes: OMG HET!


	61. Chapter 61 Crybaby

"Thunder SET!"

Reborn looked at him with an expression full of amusement and Lambo charged forward with horns gleaming full of electricity.

"Die, Reborn! Electtrico Cornata!"

Lambo supposed things would always be this way. His training as a baby hitman surging forward against his will whenever the number one Vongola hitman appeared. He couldn't help it, though. Even though he knew in his head that Reborn wasn't his enemy anymore, there was something inside him that the Bovino Family had buried within him in his childhood. Something that gave him an never-ending urge to kill Reborn even though the Bovino and the Vongola were allies now.

One day he'd apologize, he told himself. One day when he gained enough control that he wasn't controlled by what the Bovino had trained into him. One day when he could be a Vongola in truth instead of merely hanging on to the illusion that he already was one. But, even as he wished for that day, something deeper inside of him took control. Something deep down that the Bovino had trained so deeply as to be instinct.

As always, a small part of him smiled when Reborn proved strong enough to easily counter his attack with a blow that sent him flying. As always, the hitman inside of him screamed in an endless tumult to keep going. As always, the person quivering inside him cried out for it all to just stop because Reborn wasn't the enemy anymore.

He couldn't help it. With so many conflicting things swirling around inside of him, tears welled up from more than the light aches that Reborn had caused with his attack. He felt like he was being ripped in two, inside and out. It hurt. It hurt so much. He knew he needed to stay calm. He knew he needed to...

"Tol-er-ate..." Lambo began running the moment he was able to get to his feet. The only thought in his mind was to get away. To get away before he lost control again. To get away before he was forced to keep fighting a hopeless fight until Reborn was forced to hurt him enough that he wouldn't be able to continue or the urges were forced into submission through defeat. Tears of frustration and pain poured down his face despite how he tried to stop them with his hands.

It wasn't fair!

Sometimes he could control it. He knew he could. Of course, if he stayed in Reborn's presence too long, his instinct would overwhelm him again. It always did. He hated that part of himself. He hated it because he couldn't control it all the time. He hated it because in that instant that he went after Reborn, he felt so strong. He felt as if he really could defeat Reborn if he tried. He feared nothing. His focus was bright and clear. It was as if nothing could stop him.

Yet, afterward, he felt so weak. When he began to fight against that instinct and it continued to gain the upper hand despite his frantic attempts to shove it back into hiding, he felt so helpless. He felt so ashamed that he was unable to win against it. And then there was the shame that came from the small part of him that liked it. The shame that came from enjoying the feeling that enabled him to go after Reborn time and time again.

It was too much for a twelve year old boy to bear. He felt like it was tearing him in two no matter what he did. It wasn't fair that the Bovinos had made him into this while he was still a toddler. It wasn't fair that he was forced to fight no matter how much he didn't want to. It wasn't fair that he had no say in the actions he took toward someone he looked up to when he that person appeared before Lambo could prepare himself.

"Crying again, Lambo?" A girl asked quietly from behind him. Lambo looked over his should from where he'd hid against the back wall of the school and tried to get himself to stop crying. He couldn't count the times that he'd cried in front of her, but he didn't like it anymore. He didn't like I-Pin always seeing him like this.

"No!" Lambo blurted, scrubbing his tears away in hopes that she'd not actually seen them yet.

"What happened this time?" I-Pin asked curiously. "Did Takumi tease you again?"

"No," he mumbled. "I saw Reborn and he hit me."

"Reborn?" I-Pin repeated in surprise. Her face lit up and Lambo tried not to let the knowledge of _why _bother him. If Reborn was back, then Hibari probably was too. I-Pin never paid attention to anything else when Hibari was around. That had only gotten worse since their date before he'd left. For some reason, that irritated him despite how he tried not to let it. "You didn't try to attack him again. Did you?" I-Pin asked with an accusing note in her voice.

"Maybe," he replied, not wanting to actually lie to her.

"When will you learn, Lambo?!" She scolded with her hands on her hips. "Reborn is too strong for you to even think about defeating!"

"Shut up!" Lambo cried, tears once more welling up in his eyes.

"No!" She huffed in return. "You just never learn, Lambo! I'm sick of seeing you going after him! He's one of Sawada's friends and you keep trying to hurt him! You're lucky that Reborn doesn't take you seriously! If he did--!"

"Tol-er-ate..." Lambo told himself in effort not to let her words hurt him. Even after all these years, I-Pin still didn't understand the things that drove him. To her, he knew he was nothing more than a weak, second-rate hitman. To her, he was merely a half-wit crybaby who didn't know when to give up.

It wasn't fair!

Once more, Lambo found himself fleeing away from the source of his tears. I-Pin was his dearest friend and one of the only people that had stayed by him all these years. Even when Tsuna had left and taken everyone with him. Even when Haru and everyone's attention was refocused on little Hotaru. Even when Fuuta became someone who wouldn't talk to him in public. I-Pin had always been there.

Which made her words all that much more hurtful. He knew she didn't mean it, though. He knew that she was just looking out for him. He knew that she didn't understand the parts about himself that he was too ashamed to admit to. That's why he ran. He ran so he wouldn't say hurtful things out of spite. He ran so she wouldn't see how her exasperated words were like a dagger to him. He ran so that she wouldn't see the tears that he couldn't control.

He ran right into Takumi and his four friends.

Lambo rebounded off of Takumi's chest and fell back to the ground. He looked up in horror at the teenage boy who had more weight than an amateur sumo wrestler and just as much muscle. Takumi wasn't the nicest of people and was quite possibly the second-most worst person that Lambo could have had the misfortune to run into.

Lambo wasn't having a good day.

"Look what we have here," Takumi grinned while his four friends surrounded the target that had so randomly presented himself. "Looks like we got ourselves a crybaby who needs some toughening up."

"Sure looks like it," one of the other boys replied with a nasty smile full of malice and bad intent. The other boys' expressions weren't much different. They all had a look in their eyes that said they had been looking for something to do. Unfortunately, picking on Lambo was one of their favorite diversions.

"Leave him alone!" I-Pin cried, running down the path that Lambo had run previously.

"Oh shit!"  
"Run! It's I-Pin!"  
"Let's get the hell out of here!"  
"Don't think you've gotten away, Crybaby! We'll deal with you later!"  
"I-Pin won't always be there to protect you!"

Lambo clenched his teeth and bowed his head, his shame deepening with every single one of their shouts while they fled away from the quickly approaching I-Pin. Why? Why were they scared of I-Pin and not him? Why did everyone think that tears equaled weakness? Why did it always feel like I-Pin was saving him?

IT WASN'T FAIR!

"Are you okay, La--"

"Go away! I don't need you protecting me!" Lambo yelled, staring at I-Pin with all the confused anger that boiled up alongside the unfairness that he had to deal with day after day. He immediately regretted his words. I-Pin faltered to a standstill and stared at him with a hurt expression on her face. He immediately wished he could take the words back. He immediately wanted to apologize and tell her it wasn't true. What he did do, however, was the complete and total opposite. He immediately glared at her, letting the words stand.

"BAKA!" I-Pin yelled with every fiber of her being tensed and angry. He grimaced slightly at the force she attached to the word, but she didn't notice since she'd already started stomping away. The moment she was gone, Lambo felt like the biggest loser in the world. Yet, what could he do?

I-Pin was strong. Not even Lambo could deny that. Because she was strong, though, everyone underestimated Lambo in comparison. How long would he have to constantly be compared to other people? He'd grown up with everyone comparing him to Reborn. Reborn can do this. Reborn can do that. Lambo can't do anything as good as Reborn can! I-Pin this. I-Pin that. Lambo isn't as strong as I-Pin is! There was only so much a boy could take!

Getting up, Lambo dejectedly walked in hopes that merely doing something would ease his pain. No one understood him. They all misjudged him and made fun of him. One of these days... One of these days, he'd show them all!

Yeah. Right.

Lambo couldn't help but be a bit cynical to himself. He couldn't even count the times he'd said that to himself over the years. He'd even used what Hotaru taught him about his Flame in order to learn to summon Lightening. At the time, it'd seemed like a good idea. He'd wanted to make a weapon that Tsuna couldn't take away from him. He'd wanted to become stronger so that he could protect Gokudera.

"You did it again, stupid cow."

Thinking about Gokudera wasn't good, though. It was a measure of how much he missed him that he could almost swear he could hear his voice. Gokudera might be an octopus-head, but he was the first person that Lambo had ever looked up to. Gokudera had been misunderstood and unwanted, just like Lambo was. But Gokudera was cool because he hadn't let that stop him. He'd kept going and going until he made everyone realize how strong he was. Gokudera never stopped, no matter what got in his way.

If only _he _could be like Gokudera.

"Pay attention when people are talking to you, stupid-cow!"

Lambo clutched his head at the chop that came down on top of it. He didn't have the Afro of hair to protect himself anymore, so it _hurt_. Looking up, though, all notice of pain disappeared and he felt tears welling up in his eyes again. He couldn't help himself. Darting forward, he latched onto Gokudera's waist and began bawling.

"Oi!" Gokudera shouted in surprise. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Get off of me, you stupid cow!"

"Gokudera!" Lambo cried around his tears.

"Oi," Gokudera repeated softly, pausing in his attempt to pry Lambo off. He seemed to sense that something was really wrong this time and stopped fighting so that he could figure it out. "What's wrong? You don't usually cry like this. You cry, but I've never seen you wanting a hug."

"It huuurts!" Lambo whined, pulling back to stare up at his big brother through watery eyes.

"Did Reborn not hold back?" Gokudera asked worriedly. "Where did he get you? Did he break something?"

"No," Lambo replied, shaking his head with a small sniff. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh, I get it," Gokudera chuckled, putting a hand down to ruffle Lambo's hair. "Your pride got hurt. Don't worry. You'll get him one of these days."

"Gokudera..." Lambo murmured as the clenching of his heart seemed to ease. Gokudera always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"And if you don't, you can always join a dairy farm instead of being a hitman," Gokudera laughed.

Maybe not.

"Shut up, Octopus-head!" Lambo yelled, sticking his tongue out at the silver-haired man and pulling away from his waist in irritation.

"Who're you calling octopus-head?" Gokudera shouted back.

"You!" Lambo replied loudly, sticking his tongue out again to give Gokudera a raspberry. He regretted it since Gokudera lunged forward to grab him. Barely escaping, he began to run for it with Gokudera chasing closely behind. Running around to the front of the school, he was surprised to see several black cars and a mob of people. At the center of the mob was the very person Lambo had been hoping to see.

_Safe_, he thought to himself as he ran behind Tsuna and hid.

"Oi," Tsuna laughed, looking down at where Lambo was attached to his waist and peeking out at the approaching enemy. "You haven't been fighting with Gokudera again. Have you?"

"He started it!" Lambo cried in his own defense, pointing at the silver-haired man as the rest of the mob opened up to let him through.

"Come on, you two," Tsuna admonished. "We haven't been back for an hour yet. Can't you wait until tomorrow to start the squabbling?"

"I can't promise that, Boss," Gokudera replied calmly, making Tsuna sigh in a long-suffering way.

"Well, come on," Tsuna directed while he rubbed his tired eyes. "I promised Fuuta that I'd come by and see him the moment I arrived. He said he had something he wanted to talk about before I got caught up with the last of the wedding plans. And, from what I gathered from Hibari, he stays here until dinner time."

"Sometimes he stays even later," Lambo offered. Tsuna absently ruffled his hair and nodded before leading the way inside. Since no one told him to stay behind, Lambo followed. School had ended nearly half an hour ago, so the halls were empty. Without hesitation, the group headed inside and up the stairs toward the third floor. Along the way, the mob got smaller and smaller as men spread out to ensure the security of the other floors.

Lambo thought it was kind of funny how Tsuna hesitated outside the doorway of the Reception Room before blushing for some reason and walking inside. Lambo paused behind him at the sight of two dozen tough-looking boys jumping to their feet. Every single one was large and was obviously itching for a fight. It was then that Lambo noticed how tall everyone had gotten, though. Gokudera towered over the tallest of them by several inches and Tsuna was able to look them in the eye without having to look _up_. Having always seen Gokudera and Tsuna side-by-side, he'd not realized that they'd grown that much. They suddenly seemed so...

Adult.

"I expected a Reception, but a party is a little much," Tsuna commented lazily at the crowd with a cocky smile flickering on the corner of his lips. "Although, if you boys really want to dance, I'll be happy to show you how it's done."

"TSUNA-NII!" Fuuta cried, jumping out of his chair and jumping over his desk in order to rush forward and present Tsuna with a hug. "When did you get back?!"

"Just now," Tsuna laughed, completely ignoring the dumbfounded Committee surrounding them. "You said you needed to talk to me and you didn't want to over the phone. I came as soon as we landed, just like I promised. But, I think it's going to be kind of hard to talk with so many dogs barking around us. Why don't you send the party somewhere else?"

"Sure thing, Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta replied with a wide, warm grin. Then he turned back and eyed the black-uniform crowd with a dark glare and his tone hardened. "You heard him. Get out." The boys hesitated in confusion. Fuuta clenched his jaw when they didn't respond. "Haruko's number one--"

The mad rush to the door nearly knocked everyone off their feet and Fuuta grinned like a madman.

"There we go, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta said in satisfaction once only he, Gokudera, Tsuna, and Lambo were left in the room.

"Nice," Tsuna commented in appreciation. "You're able to keep them in line with only three words. I'm proud of you."

"It helps that they don't know I wouldn't actually finish the sentence," Fuuta chuckled, gesturing for everyone to sit down in the now-unoccupied couches. "I've had to a few times just so that they'd be afraid, but no one wanted to test me after that."

Lambo glared. Hard. Fuuta had told everyone that his most embarrassing secret was how he wet the bed until he was seven. Forgiveness would be long in coming, no matter how many times Fuuta apologized.

"You've grown again," Tsuna said warmly. Fuuta blushed and went to his desk to cover how flustered he became. Praise went a long way when it came from the right person. For it to come from Tsuna, a person they all cared for but had so little time to spare, praise was a rare and precious commodity. One that few perople were capable of shrugging off.

"Um, this is what I wanted to talk to you about, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta replied once he'd regained his composure. Curious, Lambo craned his neck to look at the paper that he pulled out from a drawer in his desk and handed over to Tsuna. It looked to be some kind of application form which had already been mostly filled out.

"You want to go to Don Girarde?" Tsuna asked in surprise.

"I know what you're thinking," Fuuta answered, sitting down on the couch opposite from him. "I came to you for protection and how can I be protected if I'm surrounded by the very people who've been out to get me?"

"No," Tsuna corrected. "You're old enough now and capable enough now that it doesn't surprise me at all that you're not scared of them anymore. What I'm really thinking is that for me to get you admitted, you'll be officially recognized as a Vongola. Even more is that you'd be putting yourself within arms reach of people who wouldn't hesitate to kidnap you the moment you left the school-grounds. Fuuta... I can't see putting you in harm's way like that without a good reason."

"I want to go," Fuuta replied with an earnest expression on his face. "I've been using my abilities a lot lately, Tsuna-nii, but all the Rankings I do are absolutely pointless. They let me control those around me, but it doesn't really do any good. Not in the long run. I want to Rank Mafiosos again. I want to see you prove my Rankings wrong again. And I want to get stronger, Tsuna-nii. I've come as far as I can here, but I want to see if I can get strong enough so that I can protect myself from Mafiosos. I want to get stronger so that I can help you in return for protecting me all these years. I'm not a kid anymore, Tsuna-nii. I really think I need to go to Don Girarde next year."

"I'll think about it," Tsuna promised quietly. "Don't expect an answer right away. This is a really big thing your asking for, Fuuta. I appreciate that you want to help me, but I never wanted you to use your abilities for my sake. You're special and I'd protect you even if you didn't do Rankings for me. You're like one of my own kids, you know."

"I know, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta confirmed with another small blush. "But I still want to go. I want to get stronger."

"That's the only reason I'm not already telling you no," Tsuna said simply before gracefully getting to his feet. "Give me some time to decide. There's still another semester to go before you graduate middle school. I don't see any point in rushing this kind of decision. You could always meet some girl and decide you want to stay here in Namimori, too."

"No way!" Fuuta gasped with his face turning beet red.

"Don't give me that look," Tsuna chuckled. "I know how puberty is. You might change your mind tomorrow and this whole discussion will be for nothing."

"I won't change my mind," he replied firmly, his face still red from the idea that he'd fall that hard for someone. Tsuna merely laughed with lights twinkling in his eyes which were reflected in his Right Hand's beside him. "I'm going to head home and surprise the girls. Make sure you're there in time for dinner."

"I'll be there, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta promised. Lambo watched them leave but didn't follow. He had no desire to possibly put himself into Gokudera's vengeful clutches without Tsuna around. At least, not until he forgot about being called an Octopus-head. Once they were gone, though, he remembered that he was alone with the Demon Fuuta who liked knowing everyone's number one secrets. Fortunately, Fuuta's attention wasn't on him. Rather, he was looking out the window at an angle where he could see them pausing to talk to I-Pin, but none of them could see him in return. The reason _why_ left Lambo somewhat flabbergasted.

"I hear you, Ranking Planet," Fuuta said softly as books and other extraneous items began floating around him. "Tsuna-nii ranks number two out of all Mafia Bosses who care about the welfare of civilians. Tsuna-nii also ranks twenty-seven as the most dangerous Mafioso out of 204, 116. Gokudera ranks first out of all Right Hands willing to protect their Boss at any cost. He also ranks as the fifty-ninth most dangerous Mafioso out of 204, 119.

Tsuna-nii's top Five most embarrassing secrets. Tsuna-nii's number five most embarrassing secret is that he likes eating ice cream while he watches black-and-white movies in the nude. Tsuna-nii's number four most embarrassing secret is that he practices baking. Tsuna-nii's number three most embarrassing secret is that he started taking male birth control pills. Tsuna-nii's number two most embarrassing secret is that he owns three copies of Vongola Voyeur. Tsuna-nii's number one most embarrassing secret is that he used to be attracted to his brother.

Tsuna-nii's top Five things that he's fearful of. Tsuna-nii's number five fear is that Tomaso the Eighth won't understand his message. Tsuna-nii's number four fear is that Hotaru will always be scared of him. Tsuna-nii's number three fear is that he will break his Ancestor's Omerta. Tsuna-nii's number two fear is that he hasn't changed the future yet. Tsuna-nii's number one fear is... out of range."

Everything in the room collapsed.

"Che," Fuuta grumbled, looking out the window. "They left. Now I can't get Gokudera's Rankings."

"Why did you do that?!" Lambo shouted with wide eyes. "That stuff isn't any of your business!"

"Lambo--!" Fuuta yelped, turning around to see that he wasn't as alone as he'd thought. "What are you doing here?! I thought you left with Tsuna and the others!"

"Shut up!" Lambo yelled with a red face. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Ever since you starting Ranking people so that they'd stop picking on you, you think that it's okay to know everyone's secrets! You're a low-life booger head! Tsuna's secrets aren't any of your business and neither are mine!"

"Lambo, you don't understand--"

"SHUT UP!" Lambo shouted. "You're just going to do what you did when I said I was going to tell Mamman on you! You're going to write your Rankings down and blackmail Tsuna if he doesn't let you do what you want!"

"No!" Fuuta objected in a loud and vehement tone. Lambo paused, having never heard Fuuta ever raise his voice in such a way. "I would _never _do that, Lambo! I was just--"

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut UP!" Lambo yelled, running out of the room before he found himself crying again. He couldn't bear it! It was bad enough that Fuuta had found out his secrets and told everyone! But if he told anyone about Tsuna's secrets--!

Lambo slowed once he was out of range for Fuuta to follow. A lot of those secrets, he didn't understand. There were a few, though, that were all too clear. Such as Tsuna being scared about Hotaru. And the others... The others made him curious. What future was Tsuna scared was going to happen? And when did Tsuna get a brother? He didn't remember Mamman having another baby.

Lambo stopped himself and vehemently shook the thoughts out of his head. It was none of his business! He wouldn't become like Fuuta and go poking his nose where it wasn't supposed to go!

Determined not to let himself do something like that, Lambo put his feet on the path home.

And, secretly...

He still wondered.


	62. Chapter 62 Crybaby II

He knew eavesdropping was bad. Even so, he pressed his ear against the air vent to catch every sound from Tsuna's office. He'd been listening for almost three hours now. Ever since he'd learned Tsuna's secrets, he'd been overwhelmed by wanting to know two things: Who was Tsuna's brother? What was the future he wanted to change? There were a few other questions that he'd also wanted to find out the answers to, but those two were the main ones. He'd been able to hold back for a full day, but he'd finally given in today. He just had to know!

Since he'd been listening, though, Lambo's questions grew more and more in number. Why did Tsuna get so mad when someone reported that Crimson Curtain had made another broadcast? What was the text message he recieved that made him throw his phone against the wall? Who was this 'Excaliber' guy that Tsuna grumbled under his breathe about? Who was Ginger and Sugar that Tsuna talked fondly about to Ryohei? Who was this Caesura person that Gokudera reported about? And why did Tsuna keep begging Yamamoto not to be mad at him?

Right now, Tsuna was sitting at his desk, though, trying to go through the list of RSVPs for his wedding. Lambo could tell because they were letters which were enclosed in the gold-lined envelopes which had been sent out alongside the invitations. The quiet wouldn't last long, however. Lambo knew from listening in for the past few hours that Tsuna never seemed to get five minutes alone.

Just as he thought that, there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in," Tsuna called without getting up. Lambo listened closely since his line of sight didn't go past the desk.

"It's just me, son," Iemitsu said cheerfully, softly shutting the door behind him.

"I told you not to call me that when we're in private," Tsuna replied blandly. Lambo blinked in confusion. Shouldn't it be the opposite? Usually people didn't like familiarity in public.

"Sorry, Tenth," Iemitsu said apologetically, coming to stand before Tsuna's desk. "The girls want to know if you'll be joining us for lunch. You've been in here since breakfast."

"How long until lunch?" Tsuna asked, still going through the stack on his desk.

"It was an hour ago, Tenth," Iemitsu answered with a grimace.

"Tell them to eat without me and give them my apologies," came the absentminded reply.

"With all due respect, Tenth," he murmured hesitantly. "Can't those wait?"

"The work doesn't stop just because I'm here," Tsuna snapped. "I have this stack of RSVPs to go through. I need to contact the Nubo Boss about several private matters. I still have three reports I'm waiting on and another dozen that I've got to go over. On top of that, I'm waiting for the doctor to call about one of my men who took a bullet yesterday and I've got to decide which side to take in an arguement between the Warwicks and the Kuneri. I don't have time to spare. Just tell them I'm sorry and that I'll be there for dinner. They should be happy! I'm putting the wedding stuff on the top of my list! Assuming I can even finish that much with people coming in and out like my office is some kind of attraction!"

"Sorry, Tenth," Iemitsu murmured, staring into Tsuna's red face with wide eyes.

"No, I'm sorry," Tsuna sighed, instantly apologetic. "The girls probably made you come in here and I shouldn't take my stress out on you. It's just..."

"You hate looking at me," Iemitsu stated.

"Yes," he admitted quietly. Lambo's eyes widened in his hiding spot while silence grew between the two. What happened between them? Did Tsuna and his dad have a fight? When and what about? "I'm sorry," he added softly. "I know it's not your fault. The only reason you're here is because of me. It's just..."

"I understand, Tenth. Is there anything I can do for you before I go tell the girls?"

"Actually, yes," Tsuna answered. "If you could, have someone bring me a television in here so I can watch the news feeds and send some guards up for my door. I'm not going to even make it to dinner if I keep getting interruptions. Oh, and have someone send me in some more tea."

"Sure thing, Tenth," Iemitsu agreed warmly. He started to walk out, but paused just out of Lambo's range of vision. "It might be presumptuous of me, Tenth, but... I think your father would be proud."

"You're right," Tsuna said without any inflection in his voice. "That's very presumptuous."

"Forgive me. I'll get what you asked for."

"Thank you," Tsuna murmured, once more turning his attention back to the papers on his desk while Iemitsu left. In his hiding spot, Lambo was gaping. _'I think your father would be proud.' _Wasn't _Iemitsu _Tsuna's father? If he wasn't, maybe that would explain why no one knew Tsuna had a brother! Finally, Lambo got some of the information he'd been looking for!

Tsuna had secretly been adopted!

"Damnit," Tsuna mumbled, believing himself to be alone. Lambo froze at the sound of a sniff and looked out to see Tsuna holding his face instead of the RSVP letters. "Why did you have to go and say something like that?" Once more Lambo was left gaping while Tsuna's quiet sobs filled his office. Tears spilled over from between his gloved hands in a slow but steady stream, dotting the RSVP reservations lying forgotten on his desk.

Tsuna was crying!

Lambo felt his jaw drop even more at how fast they disappeared when another knock sounded at his door. Within a few seconds, Tsuna had regained his composure, wiped his tears away, and lit a cigarette before calling out to permit entry. To the person coming in, it was as if Tsuna had been working a mere moment before instead of crying.

Lambo was completely flabbergasted. Then he realized something. He wasn't the only one that cried even though he was too old to cry! Tsuna did, too! The only difference was that Tsuna could make himself stop and he didn't let other see!

"Boss," Gokudera called quietly from outside Lambo's visual range.

"Come on in," Tsuna said with a sigh, putting his cigarette aside.

"Actually, Boss," Gokudera replied while still not coming into the room. "Longchamp is outside and has asked to see you. We've already patted him down, but--"

"Let him in," Tsuna ordered, rising to his feet. Lambo watched intently, wondering if his other questions could get answered, as Gokudera left the room and someone Lambo didn't recognize appeared. "Tomaso the Eighth," Tsuna greeted formally, holding both his hands up for the newcomer to see. For some reason, the other guy held his hands out in the same manner before putting his hands down to his sides.

"I got your message," Tomaso mumbled quietly with his head bowed down.

"And?" Tsuna prompted solemnly.

"Numerical weakness comes from having to prepare against possible attacks; numerical strength, from compelling our adversary to make these preparations against us," Tomaso quoted from Sun Tzu's _Art of War_. Lambo recognized it because I-Pin read that book all the time and he'd been trying to read it, too, in a faint hope that he could impress her. Not that he wanted to impress her, of course. "I consider myself compelled. Be happy."

"No," Tsuna whispered, panic spreading across his features. "No! Naito--"

"I've said my piece," Tomaso replied through clenched teeth. "I'll be leaving now, _Vongola _the _Tenth_."

"Damnit, Naito!" Tsuna yelled as the man turned to leave. "I wasn't threatening you! I was--"

"Shut up," Tomaso growled without turning around. "You kidnapped Lunga and tortured him and reminded me that protecting my Family should come first. I'm going to take your advice, but you can consider our alliance as nullified after today. I won't be friends with someone who could torture people that they claim are Family."

"DAMNIT!" Tsuna yelled in frustration. "You don't understand! I was trying to tell you that there are other ways to deal with your subordinates other than just killing them off! I wanted you to appreciate the lives around you more! At least if you beat fear into them, they're still alive in the end!"

"Alive!" Tomaso roared, turning back to look at Tsuna with wide eyes full of rage. "You want to talk to me about _ALIVE_? Lunga is dead because of you!"

"W-What--?" He muttered, Tsuna's voice lowering in shock and his face turning pale. "He should have been alive when he got back to you. I made sure--"

"You made sure to make him look weak!" Tomaso screamed. "You have no clue what I've been having to deal with, Vongola! The Tomaso Family has policies in place now that ended years of internal conflict! One of those rules is that the weak get buried! Thanks to you, I had to kill him!"

"Naito... _Why_?"

"If I'm going to build the Family out of the shredded corpse that dad left me, I've got to be firm!" Tomaso said with a face flaming red with rage and his eyes lighting up in something very close to insanity. "Those who get too big for their hat get buried. The weak get buried. Those who disagree with me get buried! If I don't stick to Spartan policies, I'll have to fight my own men instead of getting them working in the direction that is required to make my Family strong! They'd still be fighting each other instead of finally worrying about being defeated by those OUTSIDE our Family! Not every Family is as sweet and easy-going as Vongola is! Get your head out of your ass, Vongola, and keep your fucking hands off my Family!"

"I'll admit I made a mistake," Tsuna mumbled with a downcast face, making Tomaso pause once more in the middle of leaving. "I wanted to remind you that there's other ways than just killing to keep your people in line, but I didn't know you were pushed so far. You never told me. I thought... I thought you were just on a power trip. From how you always made it sound, your Family's days of in-fighting was over."

"Of course you thought that!" Tomaso snarled. "Everyone was supposed to think that! How the hell else am I going to fool people into believing that the Tomaso Family is stable enough to deal with? That fake stability comes from me going to such extremes. Nothing less was able to keep everyone in line! I bet your pride-and-joy Vongola information databases didn't tell you _that_! You talk about me going on a power trip, but it's you who is! You think you can play God with all the other Families just because you've got ties to several of the Bosses. Tell me, _Vongola the Tenth_... How does it feel to sit up there on your high-horse and look down at all us wee little commoners?"

"I never--" Tsuna objected with a hurt look on his face.

"Save it," Tomaso replied, spitting at Tsuna's feet. "We're done." Tsuna stood in shock as Tomaso the Eighth actually left this time, slamming the door behind him. The moment he was gone, Tsuna fell to his knees.

And he stayed there... for a very, very long time.

* * *

Lambo crawled out of the air circulation duct into his room and replace the panel in a daze. He wouldn't have been able to fit if the Estate wasn't so large and therefore required larger air passages as a result. Once the panel was restored and he'd dusted himself off from his crawl, Lambo sat on a corner of his bed and simply thought over everything that he'd witnessed.

Tsuna really was busy. He hadn't come home and spent time with them because he couldn't. Considering Lambo had started wondering if he even cared about them anymore, it was both disturbing and relieving to see that he hadn't been lying.

Then Lambo thought about how Tsuna was adopted. He wondered why he'd kept it secret for so long. Was it because he hadn't known until recently? Was it because thinking about it hurt? Lambo decided it had to be the last one. That's the only reason he could think of for why Tsuna had started crying at the mention of his blood father. It also explained why he hated looking at his adopted father. Lambo silently swore to himself not to talk about it. But, maybe later, when Tsuna wasn't feeling upset over the fight he had with the Tomaso guy, Lambo could comfort him like Tsuna had always comforted Lambo. He'd have to be careful on the timing, though. He didn't want to make Tsuna cry again.

It felt strange to think about not making someone else cry instead of trying to think of ways to keep _himself _from crying. Very strange, actually, but not bad. Despite how he seemed, Lambo was fully capable of thinking of other people. And no one seemed like they needed someone to think about them more than Tsuna did. Lambo had no clue that he'd been dealing with so much. Not only that Tomaso guy, but all the other stuff that had been presented to him while he'd been working away in his office. Lambo had been somewhat amazed how much Tsuna did during the time that he'd been watching.

Determined to help him out, Lambo headed for the kitchen and put together a tray of leftovers from where everyone had already had lunch. Everyone looked at him kind of funny since he ran off with it instead of eating it, but Lambo ignored them. Tsuna had went back to work without telling anyone that he'd had a fight with the guy that came in. He'd even told Gokudera that he was perfectly fine. But Lambo knew better. Since he knew, he wanted to do something to make Tsuna feel better since no one else would.

"Um..." Lambo said hesitantly, staring at the two large men who'd taken up guarding Tsuna's door.

"The Tenth asked not to be disturbed," the one on the left said.

"But he hasn't eaten since breakfast!" Lambo objected. The two men traded looks and the one on the right shrugged. Quietly, they knocked on the door and poked a head inside to ask Tsuna if he was hungry. Apparently he was since Lambo was let in a few moments later.

"Lambo," Tsuna greeted in surprise, pausing in the middle of reading a report.

"I brought you something to eat," Lambo said, setting the tray down on Tsuna's desk. Tsuna looked it over and started chuckling for some reason.

"Are you trying to cheer me up, Lambo?" Tsuna asked with his eyes lighting up in touched amusement and a quirky half-smile on his face.

"No," Lambo lied, unable to meet Tsuna's eyes. "Why? Do you think I am?"

"I can't think of any other reason you'd bring me a peanut butter sandwich with grape jelly, a bowls of grapes, grape yogurt, and grape juice unless you were up to something. Considering those are all your favorites and you're actually sharing, the only thing I can think of is that you are trying to cheer me up for some reason."

Lambo looked down at the tray and blushed. Normally he was pretty stingy when it came to grapes, but he'd pulled them out without thinking.

"D-Do you need to be cheered up?" Lambo asked in hopes that Tsuna would give him an opening.

"No," Tsuna chuckled, reaching out to ruffle Lambo's hair. "But it's nice to know that you were thinking of me. I'll try to come out of my office more so that you don't worry. Thank you." For some reason, Lambo became immensely frustrated at how Tsuna was trying to pretend that everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay. He had cried twice in secret and no one knew. At first, Lambo had thought that it was something to admire, but now he suddenly had a feeling that it was bad. Very, very bad!

"You can cry," Lambo said. Tsuna choked on his sandwich and stared at Lambo with an expression of confused surprise which made Lambo blush. Even so, Lambo had decided he wouldn't cry for once. For once, he'd help someone else while they cried. "You can cry, Tsuna. I won't tell anyone."

"What are you talking about, Lambo?" Tsuna inquired in growing confusion. "Why would I cry?"

"B-Because of your dad," Lambo answered, bowing his head to hide his sheepish expression.

"My dad?" He repeated while Lambo stared at the floor, knowing that he'd have to confess to spying in order to let Tsuna know that it really was okay. That he didn't have to hide his tears.

"I know, Tsuna," he mumbled. "I know about your dad, so it's okay to cry if you're sad about it."

"Y-You know...?" Tsuna whispered. "H-How long...?"

"It doesn't matter," Lambo answered. "I just want you to know that it's okay to cry. You don't have to--"

"You must hate me," Tsuna murmured. "Forgive me, Lambo. I thought you guys would be happier--"

"I don't hate you!" He objected looking up at Tsuna in surprise. "It's not your fault that you were adopted!"

"Eh?"

"I-I know," Lambo said with a blush. "I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to know! I wanted to know about your brother--"

"WHAT?!" Tsuna blurted.

"Fuuta did a ranking," Lambo replied hurriedly, trying to explain the reason he'd been listening so that maybe Tsuna wouldn't be angry. "He said your number five most embarrassing secret is that he like eating ice cream naked and your number four is that you practice baking. And there were a couple of others, but he said your number one secret is that you used to be attracted to your brother. So--"

"EH?!" Lambo froze, finally noticing how red Tsuna had turned. Not with anger like Lambo feared, however, but from something far, far worse. Embarrassment. Nope, Lambo mentally amended as Tsuna's face started to turn purple. There was anger, too. "FUUTA!" Tsuna roared, his voice echoing through the door, through the building, and all the way to Fuuta himself.

"Oops," Lambo mumbled, cringing internally. Within seconds, Fuuta came running. Fortunately, the guards had the sense to let him through without problems. Lambo knew because how he came flying in with several people on his heels. Gokudera and Yamamoto both paused upon seeing Tsuna's now-blue face and retreated, though, leaving Fuuta to deal with Tsuna on his own.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-nii?!" Fuuta gasped.

"You-- Why-- What-- When-- You--!" Tsuna spluttered, incoherent with both embarrassment and rage.

"Oh no," Fuuta said, his face growing pale at the sight of Lambo's sheepish and apologetic expression. "You told him?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Lambo cried, wanting Fuuta to understand. "I was just trying to explain why I was spying and--"

"SPYING?!" Tsuna roared with wide eyes.

"Calm down, Baka-Tenth," Reborn ordered, popping out of a hiding spot in the wall. Tsuna stared at him for a moment before collapsing in his chair. "You should be proud of him. He managed to spy on you for over three hours without you noticing. It'll teach you not to get so easily distracted."

As always, Lambo suppressed the urge to attack. Thankfully, Tsuna's presence helped. Lambo always felt like he was in absolute control when Tsuna was around. He didn't really get it, but it meant he didn't feel like he was torn in two. The urge to kill immediately dissipated once he focused on Tsuna. Then he realized that Reborn had just...He'd just praised him?!

Shoving the warm feeling that the knowledge gave him, Lambo turned back to the matter at hand. He had to do something or else Fuuta would get back at him for unintentionally tattling. He'd deal with Reborn's words later.

Assuming he lived until later.

"I'm sorry for spying, Tsuna!" He exclaimed. "I just wanted to know why you didn't tell us about your brother! And I wanted to know about the future you want to change!"

"No..." Tsuna moaned, looking at Fuuta with a hurt expression. "You ranked my fears, too?"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta whispered with his head bowed and his face shadowed. "I get too curious for my own good. It's habit to rank those now. I did a Ranking just to get your and Gokudera's latest Ranks, but halfway through... I couldn't think of the next Rank to ask for, so I fell back on those to buy time. I didn't mean to get all of them, but... I got curious after I heard about the ice cream. It made me realize that we don't really know you anymore, Tsuna-nii. So I let it keep going and... I didn't know anyone else was in the room before you got out of range. You know I'd never tell anyone your secrets, Tsuna-nii. It was an accident."

"Accidents still cause harm," Tsuna murmured. Lambo stayed silent and watched in curiousity, wondering what Tsuna would do. Was Fuuta going to get punished? Was Tsuna still mad? Would Tsuna-- "Rank me again, Fuuta."

"EH?!" Fuuta and Lambo cried in unison, looking up at Tsuna in dumbfounded surprise.

"Rank my fears," he ordered. "I'm curious about something. Do that and I won't be mad about you Ranking me without my permission."

"A-Alright..." Fuuta answered while Reborn smiled like he'd expected this outcome. Before Lambo could even realize that Fuuta had started, he felt himself pulled weightlessly into the air. Everything in the room began to rise as Tsuna sat in his hovering chair without seeming to even notice the lack of gravity. Lambo was amazed at how calm he seemed. He, himself, on the other hand, immediately grabbed the first thing he could in order to stay close to the ground. He remembered very clearly that a fall always came after the weightlessness. He'd learned long ago that flying around wasn't as fun when you ended up crying afterward.

"I hear you, Ranking Planet," Fuuta murmured with eyes seeming to be full of distant galaxies and an other-worldliness that Lambo sometimes found himself jealous over. "Tsuna-nii's top Five things that he's fearful of. Tsuna-nii's number five fear is that Hotaru will always be scared of him. Tsuna-nii's number four fear is that he will break his Ancestor's Omerta. Tsuna-nii's number three fear is that he hasn't changed the future yet. Tsuna-nii's number two fear is that I will find out his number one fear. Tsuna-nii's number--"

"That's enough, Fuuta," Tsuna called.

"--one fear is--"

"That's ENOUGH!" Tsuna yelled, leaning forward in growing panic.

"--that he is--" Fuuta gasped when Tsuna rammed into him with the boost of his X-Gloves. Fuuta's Ranking broke off while they both fell to the ground along with everything else in the room. Lambo landed with a loud thud and looked over in shock to see Tsuna staring at Fuuta with wide eyes and his chest heaving in fear.

"D-Don't ever... EVER... Rank my fears again," Tsuna ordered slowly, a small tremble going through his shoulders. "If you never do anything else for me, at least do that. Okay, Fuuta? Promise me."

"O-Okay, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta replied with wide eyes. "I promise."

"Did you get the number one fear earlier?" Tsuna asked with a look of madness still in his eyes.

"No," Fuuta answered, still stiffened in fear and shock.

"Thank God," Tsuna murmured, letting go of Fuuta and collapsing back against his desk like he'd just run a marathon. Lambo simply stared at him, wondering now more than ever what that number one fear was.

"T-Tsuna...?" Lambo asked cautiously.

"Both of you, get out," Tsuna ordered, clenching his eyes shut. Lambo and Fuuta both scrambled to their feet and ran for the door. More than anything, Lambo wanted to reach safety before Tsuna blew up again. But, he faintly heard Reborn talking before he was completely out the door.

"Was it what I think it was, Tenth?" Reborn asked from where he stood above his head on the edge of Tsuna's desk.

"Probably," Tsuna whispered before letting out a small sob. "Probably."


	63. Chapter 63 Rumbling Thunder

Author's notes: Yes, I know... short chapter. But double upload, so be happy! :P Tomorrow's chapter should be longer. XD

* * *

Lambo sighed on his way to school. Tsuna hadn't been happy in the least when he'd finally come around to get the full story. He'd simply told Lambo that he wasn't adopted and not to ask any questions. Considering Tsuna threatened to have Dr. Shamal give him an incurable disease that would make him allergic to grapes, Lambo was more than willing to listen. So, now, Lambo was sworn to secrecy and wasn't even allowed to ask Gokudera about Tsuna's brother or the future.

Now, though, Lambo had an understanding with Fuuta. It was hard not to be curious when you were able to find out the answers. He still didn't like it very much that Fuuta knew all his Rankings, but he was able to forgive him for letting a few of those out. Considering he'd had a slip of the tongue where Fuuta was concerned, it was only fair. They were even now.

"I-Pin!" Lambo called, running forward to catch up with the girl. I-Pin glared at him and continued walking. Lambo blushed, having forgotten all about their fight in the chaos that had come after. Apparently, she wasn't talking to him. "I'm sorry for yelling at you!"

"Go away, cauliflower-head," she snapped, increasing her pace to get away from Lambo.

"I'm not a cauliflower-head!" Lambo yelled while he increased his pace beside her. "I don't have an afro anymore! I'm a cabbage-head now!" As he hoped, I-Pin paused to gape at him before covering her mouth and giggling. "Look," he said coaxingly while he had her in a good mood. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was in a bad mood. First Reborn and then Takumi. I was just sick of myself and then you came to save me... again. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"I guess it's kind of my fault, too," she relented, her face softening toward him. "You cry a lot, but you usually don't cry so long. I should have noticed you were really upset and left you alone."

"L-Let's just forget that happened," Lambo pleaded with a blush, embarrassed beyond words by I-Pin talking about his inclination toward tears. She nodded in agreement and started walking toward the school again at a much slower pace than previously.

"I went to see Master yesterday," I-Pin commented. "Then, this morning, I talked to Sawada and he agreed to let me keep living with him. He didn't see any problem since I've gotten better at Japanese."

"You're as good as I am now," Lambo agreed with a grin. Then his grin faltered, "What did you go see your Master about, though?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now," she replied with a shy blush. "I don't want to blow up every time a boy asks me out. So, I had Master seal my time-bomb. It's not like I need it now that I've given up my assassination work."

"What?!" Lambo exclaimed, faltering to a stop. "You never told me you were wanting your time-bomb sealed! And when did you give up your assignments?!"

"BAKA!" I-Pin yelled with her body tensed and her eyes narrowed in anger. "I told you about it weeks ago! I knew you weren't listening!" Lambo blushed, the conversation suddenly coming to mind. He'd been too distracted with repainting his horns and trying out the new grape soda to actually pay full attention. Although, one part came clearly to mind. The one part that had made him completely distracted.

"You just did it so you can talk to Hibari!" Lambo shouted in accusation. Then his eyes widened when she blushed deeply in embarrassment without a single pin appearing on her head.

"Hmmmm...?" A soft, amused drawl came from above them. Lambo felt like his eyes would pop out of his sockets when Hibari of all people jumped down to the road from where he'd been passing by from a rooftop-road. "It's undisciplined to talk about people behind their backs. Perhaps you need a lesson in courtesy?"

A confused, jealous, incomprehensible anger built in Lambo. It continued to build while he stared at the object of I-Pin's open affection who stood before him. Hibari was dressed in an impecible suit instead of his typical Namimori Disciplinary Uniform. Even so, there was a way about how he stood and how I-Pin stared at him with eyes full of stars that made Lambo feel like steam would come out of his ears at any moment.

That only worsened when he heard I-Pin sigh over his flawless and quiet landing.

"Shut up!" He shouted with a red face. "Hentai! Pedophile! Go away, you old fart!"

"Pedophile?" Hibari repeated with a raised eyebrow, seemingly unaffected by the insults. This his eyes lit on the blushing I-Pin and a small smile flickered on the corner of his lips. Lambo's face got even redder when Hibari walked over and tilted up I-Pin's chin in order to stare in her eyes. "I could possibly be tempted."

Lambo choked on air and felt like he was going to explode.

I-Pin turned red from head to toe and looked as if she were about to faint.

Hibari's eyes twinkled in amusement while he took it all in with a lazy and predatory grace.

Lambo didn't know what drove him to do it in that moment. It was as if the urge to kill that always appeared for Reborn suddenly surged forward with a new target in mind. He could feel his Flame surging up into his horns and exploding upward into the sky. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was charging forward at his newfound enemy with two statically-charged daggers aimed straight for Hibari's chest. Unfortunately, he was only twelve and Hibari wasn't someone who'd get hit by his pathetic attack. But that was okay. Lambo was satisfied with how he lazily stepped back to dodge. Inserting himself between I-Pin and Hibari, Lambo glared at his enemy with all his might.

He wouldn't let such a foul monster touch his I-Pin!

The moment he realized what he'd thought, Lambo blushed furiously. Even so, he stood his ground and glared at Hibari with all the definance he had in his body. The thought still stood. He wouldn't let Hibari touch his _friend_, I-Pin!

"You're quite the herbivore," Hibari commented in amusement. "But a calf is still a calf no matter how much it wishes to be a bull."

"What do you want?" Lambo growled, trying not to cry over the words.

"I found myself curious," Hibari replied with the smile still forming on the corner of his lips. "You were the first of the Guardians to gain control of your Flame. You are also able to do so without the Dying Will Pills. I would know your secret."

"Go to hell," Lambo replied through clenched teeth, still firmly placing himself between Hibari and I-Pin. At his words, though, I-Pin proved she was fed up. Lambo could tell since her foot connected with his head, placed perfectly between his glittering horns. Lambo found himself face-planted a moment later.

"Show some respect!" I-Pin admonished loudly. Lambo looked back at her with tears in his eyes, only to see her glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. She wasn't impressed at all! She was pissed! "Sorry about him, Hibari," I-Pin said shyly with a small bow of apology. Then Lambo looked up to see the amusement in Hibari's eyes skyrocket alongside appreciation for her flawless kick.

"It can be forgiven," Hibari commented, completely ignoring Lambo's teary-eyed presence on the ground. Lambo could tell he was being ignored since Hibari stepped on him in order to walk forward to I-Pin again. "In the face of such strength, much can be forgiven. You will be a fine woman one day, I-Pin. It's enough to even tempt one such as me."

Roaring filled Lambo's ears.

I-Pin turned red from head to toe.

Hibari's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"H-Hibari..." I-Pin murmured, staring up into her eyes as if no one else existed. Hibari softly cupped her face with a flawless display of fake love.

THAT BASTARD! Hibari was just toying with I-Pin in order to piss him off! Lambo could tell because of the sharp-eyed glance Hibari sent him before he slowly started to lean down toward I-Pin's lips. HELL NO! Ignoring his tears which were already flowing freely due to I-Pin's kick, Lambo reached out to grab one of Hibari's legs. The dark-haired enemy simply lifted a foot up, however, and stepped on Lambo's face in order to hold him back. It was then that Lambo froze, seeing Hibari softly kiss I-Pin's eyelid and lingering while I-Pin began to swoon in his hands.

Lightening struck.

Not between I-Pin and Hibari, though. Rather, Lambo summoned it in hopes that it would spike through the foot holding him down. As he expected, though, Hibari removed his foot at an incredible speed. Lambo froze as the electricity flowed through him and began to congregate in his horns. The reason he froze was simple. Hibari had been aiming for him to do this. Lambo could tell since he already had his tonfas out by the time Lambo sat up. Before he could figure out what Hibari intended, the two tonfas came flying toward his head. They didn't hit, though. Rather, Hibari stopped them a moment before.

The electricity in his horns began to arc.

Hibari grinned like a beast who'd just found his prey. Slowly, Lambo realized that Hibari's tonfas had been prepared for this. He'd installed rubber grips on them! The lightening arced back and forth between Lambo's horns and the tonfas as Hibari's smile deepened. It was then that Lambo realized that Hibari had a purple Dying Will Flame on his head. A Cloud Flame.

Horror dawned on him.

Electricity got stronger by rumbling through clouds. It built and built until it could build no more and then it--

Struck.

Lambo eyes widened while his body trembled as more lightening than his body could easily handle coursed through him, rebounded out from Hibari's lit tonfas and back into him. His jaw clenched shut, leaving him without the ability to so much as scream while his body and nerves were locked frozen in place by the current rushing through them. Lambo was only left with one thought before he blacked out.

_What the hell was I thinking by going up against Hibari?_

* * *

"He should be coming around," a familiar voice said. Lambo groaned at the feeling of being fried, recognizing it from years of getting hit by lightening. The first sight he saw when he cracked his eyes opened wasn't what he expected, though.

"Goku-dera?" Lambo asked weakly.

"Yeah," Gokudera confirmed with a worried look on his face. "It's me. How are you feeling?"

"Achy," he answered honestly, looking up with only his good eye. The other stayed closed due to damage done over the years. He knew he should consider himself lucky that a lazy eye was all that he had to worry about after getting hit with so much electricity, but he couldn't find it in himself to be positive at the moment. Especially as memory of what happened started to return. "I lost."

"Of course you lost!" Gokudera spluttered. "What were you thinking, going up against Hibari like that?!"

"He was playing around with I-Pin's feelings," Lambo answered with a pathetic look on his face. "I had to make him stop, Gokudera."

"Lambo..." Gokudera murmured, openly taken aback.

"He beat me, though," Lambo said with tears welling up in his eyes. "And he kissed I-Pin!"

"Do you like I-Pin, Lambo?" He asked with a knowing look in his eyes. Lambo's tears stopped immediately.

"No!" He blurted with a blush. "She's just my friend and--"

"You must have been pretty mad to charge at Hibari like you did," Gokudera interrupted with an amused grin. "Were you jealous that he kissed her?"

"NO!" Lambo cried, sitting up in his bed despite his aches. "She's just my friend and I was just..."

"Protecting her," another person finished for him. Lambo looked over to see Yamamoto leaning up against a bookshelf with a mirroring smile on his face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lambo. If you feel strongly for her, then you should protect her with all your might."

"But I DON'T!" He objected in return, unable to control the redness in his face which seemed to rise up despite his words. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto chuckled softly and stared at him with expressions that he was positive he didn't like. "I-Pin is just my friend!"

"Alright," Gokudera laughed. "If you keep denying it so much, then I'll let Hibari know that it's okay to propose." Lambo openly choked. "Just kidding," Gokudera amended, reaching out to ruffle his hair. "Don't take things so seriously if she's just your friend. But, you don't have to lie to us, Lambo. We wouldn't tell anyone. It's the Men's code of honor."

"Men's code of honor?" Lambo repeated.

"Oi," Yamamoto laughed. "You still swear by that? I thought we just made that up!"

"Shut up!" Gokudera yelled in mock irritation. "You might have been drunk, but I was serious!"

"Okay, okay," Yamamoto chuckled. "Men's code of honor it is."

"What's that?" Lambo asked curiously.

"It means we keep each other's secrets," the swordsman replied with his unbreakable smile. "That way, we can tell each other stuff and not have to worry about it becoming front-page news. It's hard when you keep everything to yourself, so me and Gokudera agreed to tell each other stuff so that it wouldn't be so bad."

"You and Gokudera?" He asked. Two head nodded in unison, although Gokudera's was a bit grudging.

"I've never told any of his secrets," Gokudera continued. "And he hasn't told any of mine. We stick to that code since it's one of the few things that lets us be friends."

"And you'd keep my secrets, too?" Lambo inquired suspiciously.

"Of course," Gokudera replied with a grin.

"Even when I call you an octopus-head?"

"Don't push it," Gokudera growled.

"Even then," Yamamoto swore with a laugh at Gokudera. "I still call him names all the time, but he doesn't break the code out of spite. Your secrets are safe with us, Lambo."

"Promise?" He asked, still feeling untrustworthy.

"Promis!" Gokudera growled in a combination of irritation and exasperation. "So if you've got something to say, just spit it out already!"

"I..." Lambo murmured, bowing his head. There were a ton of things that he wanted to tell others but was too ashamed to. There were a dozen that he thought Gokudera and Yamamoto might understand. But, there was one that had been tearing him apart for a very long time now. Maybe... Maybe telling them would help?

"Go ahead, Lambo," Yamamoto encouraged with a knowing look on his face. Lambo barely noticed it while he thought of how to say it. Finally, he had it.

"I keep wanting to kill people and I can't control it," he whispered with tears forming in his eyes. He sagged the moment that the words were out of his mouth, feeling incredibly relieved for some reason. Too relieved to see the smiles falter and disappear from Gokudera and Yamamoto's faces.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera prompted.

"As far back as I can remember," Lambo explained, trying not to let them see the tears falling down his face. "As far back as I can remember, I've had this urge to kill Reborn. He's not the enemy anymore, but I keep getting these feelings inside me when I see him. I can't control it and the next thing I know I'm... I'm trying to kill him. I know he's not the enemy though! He's Tsuna's friend and he's helped us so many times even though he hurts me! But it's not his fault! I made him hurt me because he knows I'll try to kill him! And it hurts... It hurts that I can't control it, Gokudera! It hurts that I keep trying to kill him even though I just want to be his friend!"

"Lambo..."

"And then when Hibari was playing with I-Pin's feelings, I just..." Lambo continued with wide eyes. "I just attacked before I was even thinking. I got so mad and that thing inside me that wants me to kill people took over. I wasn't scared and I wasn't worried about what Hibari would do! It was like Hibari was suddenly just an idiot and I felt like I was the strongest person in the world! But, I didn't fight it! I wanted to kill Hibari! I wanted to hurt him, Gokudera!" Despite himself, Lambo began sobbing uncontrollably. Deep down, he knew that Hibari wasn't the enemy, just like Reborn wasn't. Hibari was one of Tsuna's friend's too. It hurt that he'd wanted to kill him. It hurt that he'd let himself accept that rotten, stupid thing inside him. He didn't want to hurt people! Hurting people was bad!

"Why did they do this to me?!" Lambo cried aloud, looking up to stare at Gokudera with tears running unheeded down his face. "Why did my Family turn me into this?! I'm just a kid! I don't want to hurt people! I want to be friends with Reborn and Tsuna and everyone else! I want that feeling to go away, Gokudera!" Once more, Lambo began sobbing into his hands. This time, though, he stiffened in surprise when Gokudera sat down on the bed next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Lambo," Gokudera mumured, squeezing him fiercely. "I had no clue that you were being an idiot because of something like that. You never told anyone."

"I was scared," Lambo wept, latching his arms around Gokudera's waist while he continued to cry. "I was scared that no one would want to be my friend if they thought I couldn't control myself."

"We're still your friends, Lambo," Yamamoto added, also sitting on the bed and rubbing Lambo's back in effort to give support. "We'll help you all that we can. Okay?"

Lambo couldn't help it. He cried harder. He cried so hard and so long that it was as if he poured out every tear in his body. But, for once, they didn't feel like pointless tears.

* * *

"I see," Tsuna murmured, looking at Lambo with eyes full of sympathy. Lambo was completely unable to meet them. He had no clue why he'd let Gokudera and Yamamoto talk him into telling Tsuna about his problem. Yet, he had. Now that it was out in the open, though, Lambo regretted it tremendously. "That explains a lot."

"Is it possible to undo something like this?" Gokudera asked from his seat before Tsuna's desk. "I can't see the stupid-cow having to be shoved around because of old rivalries."

"Possibly," Tsuna replied in open doubt. "I guess this would be a good time to let you know about something, Lambo. I was going to wait until after the wedding to bring it up, but I think this is about as good an opening as I'm going to get." Lambo perked up in curiousity and reached forward to take the letter that Tsuna held out for him. He had to read it three times before he understood what the Italian scrawl said.

_Dear Vongola the Tenth,_

_We are honored to the utmost that you have cared for our dearest Lambo for so many years. I am grateful for your kindness and your care for him. However, it has been brought to my attention that you have ostracized him from any weaponry and you deny his right as a hitman. Such knowledge has left me pitifully unhappy. I believed that you had recognized his ability in combat and therefore had chosen him as your Guardian for such reasons. In light of this knew knowledge, I cannot feel anything but dismay. Hence, I request that Lambo is returned to our care at your earliest convenience. We of the Bovino Family wish to focus our abilities and talents into making our beloved Lambo into a hitman truely worthy of being the Guardian of Lightening. _

_I need not remind you that the time was soon coming in which we would have been forced to collect Lambo for observation. Next year will be ten years since we first gifted him with the Ten Year Bazooka and there are possible ramifications that come with having given it to one so young. It is quite possible that the rebound effects will leave a three year old boy in place of the teenager that he has become. Many deaths and accidents have occurred due to such transfers at inopportune times and I would not have your Lightening Guardian become deceased due to carelessness. Whether such transfers would happen or not are entirely decided by how much his future has changed in ten years, but we would prefer to prepare for the worst. _

_As we Bovino's say, "There's no time like the present." That is, the present might not be the future that was determined in the past. We would gratefully appreciate your support and assistance in this matter until we deem that either Lambo will not be transferred into the past or that time equal to the years he spent with the Bazooka in his care have elapsed._

_Patiently awaiting your response,  
__Bovino the Twelveth_

"They want you back, Lambo," Tsuna explained while Lambo stared at the paper in shock. "Whether I let you go or not is completely up to you."

"Me?!" Lambo gasped.

"Yes," Tsuna confirmed solemnly, fiddling nervously with a pen while he leaned back into his chair. "I'm leaving the choice up to you. This is your life and you have every right to decide. You can either stay here or you can return under Bovino care. Either way, I'll back you up in any way I can."

"You should go," Gokudera encouraged while Lambo continued to sit in dumbfounded shock. "You could ask them yourself to undo what they did to you. Stand up for yourself and make them see you as more than a trophy."

"Gokudera..." Lambo murmured with wide eyes.

"There's no need to make up your mind right now," Tsuna soothed. "We've still got the wedding to deal with and everything. If you haven't made up your mind by the time it's over, then I'll just stall the Bovino Boss until you do. Think carefully, Lambo. Your future depends on what choices you make."

"M-My future..." Lambo repeated with each word acting like an individual hammer to his brain.

His...future.


	64. Chapter 64 Rumbling Thunder II

"What's wrong, Lambo-nii?" Hotaru inquired in a small voice, hesitantly comiing to crouch down in front of the crying boy. Lambo was sitting in a corner of the backyard, having managed to get alone before he'd started bawling.

"Nothing, Hotaru," Lambo lied with a sniff while he forcefully wiped his tears away. Tsuna had given him the letter to keep and he couldn't help but cry each time he read it. Once he'd gotten over his shock, the thought of leaving everyone had hit. Mamman, I-Pin, Fuuta, Hotaru, Haru, Kyoko, Lanchia, Orinato, Nori, Mr. Guru, Yukio, Ken, and all the others that came to the estate and spent some time with him. He'd be leaving them all behind if he took the Bovino's request.

"Do you have a owie?" Hotaru asked worriedly when Lambo once more started crying. "Is it an inside owie or an outside owie?"

"Hunh?" Lambo murmured, wondering why the younger boy would ask for such specifications.

"Mommy says that kisses help make outside owies feel better and hugs help make inside owies feel better," Hotaru said with a happy smile. "So I was wondering if Lambo-nii needed a hug or a kiss."

"It's not something that can be fixed with a hug or a kiss, Hotaru," Lambo sniffed, his tears slowing again in order to talk. "I have to make up my mind about something and it hurts either way."

"Ooh," Hotaru replied. Lambo looked at him curiously when his eyes lit up and he pointed at a tree in sudden insight. "Like when you climb up into a tree and you can't climb back down! Staying up there is scary but jumping down is scary, too."

"Something like that," he agreed.

"You should call for help," Hotaru said firmly, making Lambo blink in surprise. "That's what I always do when I get stuck in a tree and big brother Ken always comes to help me. Big brother Ken always gives me some gum to make me stop crying, too."

"Hotaru..." Lambo murmured as the thought of calling for help seemed to settle in his head with a feeling of 'rightness'.

"You're not crying anymore, Lambo-nii," Hotaru said with a smile. Lambo blinked a few times before smiling. Hotaru was one of a kind. No one could stay upset around him for long. It was almost impossible not to fall into his pace. He was just like his father. Warm, kind, caring. Of course, he was also clumsy, a crybaby, and easily scared.

But, even so, he had times that he surpassed those. Such as the time he'd managed to sneak downstairs with Lambo in order to see Haru training with Lanchia. Seeing Lanchia throw her while practicing hand-to-hand combat moves had made Hotaru burst out of hiding for some reason and the boy had actually gotten the courage to try to stop Lanchia from hurting his mommy. He'd been shaking the whole time, but he'd stood up to the giant. Of course, he'd also started crying afterward when his mother explained what they were doing and relief set in.

"I'm going to go see if Prince wants to play Joust again," Hotaru said, jumping up to his feet again. "Big brother Ken said he'd turn into a Rhino for me again so he doesn't get owies. He got owies when he played Joust as a kitty cat, but he said he got better when I petted him and gave him a hug."

"I thought you said hugs were for inside owies," Lambo said in confusion.

"Big brother Ken said it _was_ an inside owie," Hotaru replied innocently. Lambo chuckled to himself, knowing that Hotaru didn't know the meaning of 'internal injury' anymore. It was kind of strange, actually. Everyone had said that he'd lost a lot of his memories, but few had expected he'd keep losing them over time. The libraries of knowlege that Hotaru used to possess in his head had slowly faded until all that was left was a normal boy who only remembered things he learned in normal ways. He'd stopped flying around completely and hadn't turned into fire even once since Gokudera had told them that he had an accident. Lambo was very careful about talking to him because of that. Gokudera had said that Hotaru could be hurt really badly if anyone tried to make him remember the things he'd forgotten.

"I think I'll go talk to Gokudera," Lambo said, also getting up to his feet. "Maybe he can help me figure out what I should do." Hotaru grinned widely at the words before flying away in a fashion that only kids who didn't know the meaning of embarrassment did. Lambo slowly followed at a more leisurely pace, letting the wind cool his heated face along the way.

Giving his greetings to Haru and the others on his way through the Family room, Lambo headed for Gokudera's room. Gokudera was normally always working, but Tsuna had grounded him for some reason. His words had been 'Go to your room and don't come out for the rest of the day.' Lambo didn't get it, but Gokudera had laughed at the order before both he and Lambo had left Tsuna's office. Normally, Lambo would have teased him over being grounded, but he'd had other things to think about.

Considering that he was wanting advice and not to piss Gokudera off, he actually stopped long enough to knock this time. He even waited for Gokudera to answer his door and tried not to get curious over the silence that he knew came from the soundproofing. At his second knock, the door finally flew open and Gokudera poked his head out with a look of irritation on his face. Lambo barely noticed. He was too shocked at the sight before him.

"Lambo..." Gokudera murmured, finally noticing his visitor. Gokudera's face softened when he saw what Lambo was staring at. Lambo couldn't help it, though. He'd hadn't seen Gokudera without a shirt on in a very long time.

"W-What happened?" Lambo asked, his eyes still locked on the large patch of discolored skin spread out across his chest and the tattoo covering his shoulder and one arm. "Did you get hurt again, Gokudera?"

"Don't worry about it," he snapped, clenching his teeth together. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you," he answered sheepishly with a small blush.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside the room. Lambo felt his expression darken at the sound of Sangia's voice. He should have known that she was with Gokudera. They always seemed to be together when Gokudera was actually in town.

"It's just Lambo," Gokudera called over his shoulder.

"Well, don't just stand there," Sangia said in exasperation, coming into view behind Gokudera. "Let him in!" She was calmly rebraiding her hair and tying it back up into a bun. Considering she only let it down for Gokudera, the sight of it having been let loose only made Lambo's face darken even more. Sangia was a nice person, but he didn't like her. He didn't like her at all! He didn't say anything, though, because he wasn't quite sure exactly why he didn't like her.

"But..." Gokudera whined with a pathetic look on his face, noticing how Sangia was already tying her hair back up.

"Nevermind! I didn't want to talk to you anyway, octopus-head!" Lambo blurted, feeling anger well up inside him at how stupid Gokudera was. It was obvious that he'd rather spend time with Sangia than talk to Lambo. Lambo wasn't stupid. He knew they really didn't have anything tying them together. They weren't even in the same Family! Gokudera blinked down at him in surprise, but he was already running down the hall in the direction he'd come.

Having nowhere else to go, Lambo charged for his room and didn't stop until he'd safely made his way inside with the door shut. Tsuna had taken the lock off, but he still felt better once he was in his own private piece of the estate. His room had changed alongside himself over the years. He'd kept his cow-print bedding and several of the toys that he'd played with over the years. He's painted over the farm scene on his walls, though. Instead, they were a simple white now with pictures and posters hanging up in black frames. He still had an over-sized cow sitting in a corner that was perfect to use as a bean-bag chair, but he'd otherwise started toning down the whole cow theme he loved so much. Even he had limits and years of being called a cow had an effect. He didn't give it up completely, but he only wore one piece of cow-print each day and he'd stopped asking for every cow-themed item he laid his eyes on.

He wasn't five anymore!

For a long time, he simply sat on the corner of his bed, grumbling about Gokudera's stupidity. Then he turned back to his problem. Should he go or should he stay? If he went, he could maybe get control of his urges. Then there was how the Bovinos said that they wanted to train him so that he could live up to being a Guardian. But even he knew that it would take a long time for that to happen. Gokudera and the rest were strong, even if Gokudera was an idiot sometimes. And then there was the Bazooka side effects. He faintly remembered that he'd used it a lot in the past, but it was hard to say exactly which days and what times it had been used. Memory faded over time and the days ran together in his memory. He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be good if he got pulled into the past, though. The thought of his three year old self popping up when he was walking to school with I-Pin left him blushing in horror. No, that wouldn't be good at all!

All in all, there was a lot of merits to going. He could make the Bovinos stop seeing him as one of the world's youngest hitmen and maybe he could get them to stop using him in order to compete with the power of the Arcobelano. As if they could! Lambo knew from dealing with Reborn over the years that Reborn was special. If his strength wasn't enough to make him realize it, the fact that he'd had more than a half-dozen first birthdays _did_. Reborn seemed like he could stay a baby forever, while Lambo was forced to grow up. There was no way possible to make him into a hitman that could compete in the 'baby' ranking!

Pushing that aside, Lambo tried to focus on his real problem again. There were merits to going, but there were also a ton of problems that came with leaving. Even above leaving everyone behind, he'd be leaving I-Pin alone. He knew that I-Pin was strong enough to take care of herself, but the thought of Hibari toying with her while he was away left him biting his lip in frustration. Girls could be so stupid about some things. He couldn't leave his friend to be hurt just because he had some strange hopes of getting stronger. I-Pin always protected him, so he wanted to protect her in some way too. Gokudera and Yamamoto had been right on that part, at least, he though he swore he'd never admit the fact out loud.

But, other than I-Pin, was there any reason to stay? He'd miss everyone, but there wasn't any bonuses to staying besides friendship. And he could still be everyone's friend from the Bovino headquarters. Actually, since they were located in Italy, he'd be right in the thick of things with Gokudera and everyone else. Wouldn't he just be trading his friends down here in Japan for his friends up Italy? He'd get to see Tsuna and everyone more, not less! He'd still miss Mamman and Fuuta and everyone, but he could still write letters!

The Bovinos might even make him strong enough that he could keep Gokudera from getting hurt anymore! That scar was still fresh in Lambo's mind and Lambo mused to himself that he might even save Gokudera's life with how strong he could become. Lambo could already see his face. _Oh great Lambo-sama! I'm unworthy of your protection! Thank you for saving me!_

And he'd be able to see Gokudera without Sangia around!

The sudden knowledge finally broke the stalemate in his head. He'd go! He'd go and get stronger and spend more time with Tsuna and everyone up in Italy! He'd make the Bovinos see him for his own worth as a member of their Family instead of the trophy that they kept seeing him as. He wasn't a person to be held up and called one of the world's greatest baby hitmen! He wasn't a person to be held up and shown off due to being the Guardian of Lightening! He was Lambo of the Bovino and the Vongola Family and he would make them recognize him for himself!

It could work.

Assuming they didn't make him cry.

* * *

Lambo knew he was being stupid. He was being reckless. He was being an idiot that could easily surpass Gokudera's octopus-head idiocy. Even so, he still went. He still looked for the last person that anyone would expect him to look for and he looked for him all by himself. He'd made his choice to leave, but there was one thing still holding him back.

I-Pin.

He couldn't even think about telling anyone about his decision until he made sure that his friend wouldn't be hurt by him leaving. Lambo was the only one that could keep the idiot girl from hurting herself where that monster was concerned. It was one thing to let I-Pin squeal over him while Hibari was away, but it was a completely different thing now. I-Pin wouldn't blow up in Hibari's face now. She was vulnerable where her defenses were completely secure in the past. Lambo wasn't stupid. He was young, but he wasn't stupid. Hibari had seen the chink in I-Pin's armor and would probably use it to his full advantage. The question was why and what he'd do once I-Pin was fully under his sway. Lambo couldn't agree to leave until he made sure that the pedophile wasn't just going to play with I-Pin's heart out of some stupid, adult game that Lambo had no clue about.

So he continued looking for the last person anyone would expect him to look for. He looked for Hibari himself. Lambo was kind of amazed at himself. Even though he knew Hibari was a really scary guy and really strong, Lambo felt no fear over what he was doing. He'd made up his mind that he would make sure that Hibari didn't hurt I-Pin and something inside of him had answered that. It was that same feeling he got when he summoned Lightening with his Flame like Hotaru had taught him long ago. It was the same feeling he got when he went after Reborn, only this time it was without the murderous madness. He was in control this time and it kind of felt really good.

As he expected, Hibari was in the last place he looked. People were _always _in the last place one looked because they didn't have to look anymore after they found what they were looking for. He was sitting in a tree in one of the small, empty public playgrounds in the neighborhood around the schools. Hibird was flapping around lazily between his knee and his hand while the little bird sang that stupid school song that Lambo hated so much. Hibari didn't even seem to notice Lambo's presence until Lambo kicked the tree in order to get his attention.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari warned without budging from the limb he was lounging on.

"Shut up!" Lambo yelled. "I want a rematch!"

"A rematch?" Hibari repeated, finally looking down with amusement in his eyes. "You're not worth the words, let alone the--" Lambo grinned when Hibari broke off in order to tilt his head to dodge the rock Lambo had thrown. Hibari hummed to himself in amusement and looked down at Lambo once more. This time, however, there was a carnivorous light in his eyes. "A herbivore with teeth. Such a rare breed."

"Get down here!" Lambo shouted angrily. "I'm going to win this time and make you stay away from I-Pin."

"I see," he replied calmly, turning in his lounging position in order to simply sit on the branch and look down at his would-be opponent. "You think that if you beat me, I'll leave that girl alone."

"I'll make sure you do!" Lambo stomped. "I won't let you hurt her because you're a stupid cabbage-head who thinks I-Pin is just a toy! She's my friend and I'll beat you up before I let that happen! I don't care how many times it takes!"

"And what if," Hibari said, whispering in Lambo's ear. Lambo jumped in place and froze with wide eyes, having not even seen Hibari move. "You lose? I wasn't lying when I said I-Pin truly would be a woman worthy of one such as I. She is a tamed killer that I find very amusing. She comes of age in a few years and time flies fairly quickly. What would you do if you lost and I choose to spend those years preparing her for the day that she could truly be called a woman? Would you cry like the herbivore you are?"

"I won't lose!" Lambo roared, swinging a fist into the empty air behind him. The moment he was turned in place, a foot shoved him forward from behind. It was forceful enough that it made him lose his balance and face-plant into the sandy lining of the playground.

"You lost the moment you came here," Hibari commented lazily with his hands in his pockets while he looked down at his defeated opponent. "Know your place. You're too weak to even be a diversion."

Spitting sand out of his mouth, Lambo jumped to his feet in anger and attacked with his only weapon.

"Electtrico Cornata!" He screamed to the heavens, pulling down a massive amount of lightening from the sky in response to the Flame that brightly flared up inside of him. With fires in his eyes, he charged once more in hopes that he could win and make Hibari do what he wanted. This time, however, Hibari didn't even bother to dodge. Instead, he reached out and placed a hand on Lambo's bowed head, holding him in place without touching the statically-charged horns.

"Now, this interests me," Hibari said lazily, holding Lambo in place while the crackle of discharging electricity filled the air. "Instead of this pointless charade, I would have you tell me your secret. Do that and I'll give you what you wish in trade."

"Trade...?" Lambo asked with wide eyes, the electricity in his horns fading alongside his determination to defeat Hibari.

"You couldn't defeat me as the pathetic herbivore you are," Hibari chuckled as Lambo fell to his knees and stared up at him in shock. "I will trade you time for time. The time it would take me to figure out your secret on my own in trade for a few years of non-interference. I will give you from now until I-Pin comes of age in order to get strong enough to defeat me. If you can."

"Just promise to stay away from I-Pin and I'll tell you!" Lambo yelled, not liking how Hibari was trying to play him for an idiot. If he was going to trade something, he should just trade what Lambo really wanted! There was no need for a rematch then!

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Hibari replied with a small smile twitching on the corner of his lips. Lambo's eyes widened at the insinuation, his whole mind going blank for a very long moment. "I-Pin is a strong fighter and she is blossoming into a beautiful woman. I would be a fool not to wait to see the culmination of that. The one chance I'm offering you is the only offer you will get. Although, honestly," Hibari continued, crouching down in front of Lambo with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "You are more of a fool to think you could actually defeat me when that time is up."

"I'll beat you," Lambo swore, clenching his fists and staring down at the sandy ground in effort not to cry. "I'll take the deal, but you better stay away from I-Pin until then!"

"Very well," Hibari agreed. "Now tell me. What is the secret of summoning Flames without the Pills?"

"There's two things," Lambo mumbled in defeat. "First is the feeling..."

And so, Lambo told him. Afterward, he was left with only one thought.

He had created a true monster.

* * *

"Stupid Cow!" Gokudera yelled, chasing after the boy who'd decided to make sure no one could forget him. "Give that back! That's the Boss'!" Lambo stuck out his tongue and darted away with the cell phone in hand, determined not to let Gokudera catch him. It served him right for being such an octopus-head because of a girl. Hiding his laughter, he ducked into one of his hiding holes and tried not to laugh when Gokudera paused right next to his hiding spot.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Gokudera growled to himself before darting farther down the alley.

Having successfully escaped Gokudera with his crazy skills, Lambo stayed in hiding in order to make Gokudera have to look longer. He was probably frustrated like nothing else that he couldn't find what he thought was just a clueless idiot. This will teach him! Lambo squeaked when the phone started ringing, though. In a flurry, he turned the ringer off and set it to vibrate. Peeking out of his hiding hole, he sighed in relief that the alley was still empty. He'd almost been caught!

That would have been bad!

Curious, though, Lambo looked down to see who had almost gotten him caught. The phone in his hand seemed like an old model and was pretty banged up. Considering Lambo had seen Tsuna throw it up against a wall, it must be pretty sturdy, though. On the screen, there looked to be a text message from a sender that he didn't recognize. Then Lambo realized that he might be possibly holding the key to the other question he'd wanted answered. Tsuna liked to text message a lot more than he liked to talk since talking could be overheard. When it came to private stuff, Tsuna tended to keep it private. Four days of watching Tsuna while he helped with the last of the Wedding preparations had told him that much.

Biting his lip, he decided to chance finding out the truth. Even if it meant he might become allergic to grapes in the future, he couldn't pass up this chance. It might be the last chance he ever got. It wasn't long until he found a folder in the little PDA phone that was marked 'Excaliber'. Inside seemed to be the message logs for one of the chat clients installed. After a while of looking through those logs, Lambo quickly learned that they were incomplete. The messages all seemed one-sided like the incoming messages hadn't been saved. Even so, the half of the conversations that Lambo was able to read was interesting.

Are you still not talking to me?  
How much longer are you going to stay mad?  
Damnit! Stop being such an ass.  
Yes, you are!  
Don't call me that.  
You know I hate it when you call me that.  
Me being a Boss doesn't matter!  
I see. I'm not allowed to just be BlackX anymore.  
Fine. I get it. I'll leave you alone.

Curious, Lambo went to the next one, uncaring if what he was doing was paramount to reading Tsuna's diary. After that, though, the messages seemed to get really short and to the point.

You should have gotten your assignment.  
Report in three days at the minimum.

I'll be in Venice tomorrow on business.  
Have one of your men report to me for an assignment while I'm there.  
Preferably someone who's not loud.

I got your report on the incident.  
I don't need to tell you that you're a pain in the ass.  
I'll clean it up. Just keep your head down for a few days.  
I don't need them blowing up over this.

What the hell?!  
Yes, I just got the report!  
I don't want to hear it! He screwed up!  
You know what I have to do!  
Don't start with me!  
Screw you too!

Send me your budget reports by tomorrow.  
Not in the mood right now so just leave me alone.  
Just send them!

I'm sorry.  
I didn't mean to get pissed off.  
How's your arm?  
Alright. Sorry for bothering you.  
Later.

Hope you like warm climates.  
Yeah. Two weeks.  
I'll see you when you get back.  
You know the drill.

How's Mexico?  
I know I promised.  
Do you really not want to talk to me?  
I want to talk to you.  
I miss you.  
I miss everyone so much.  
LOL  
How did you know?  
On my third bottle.  
I know, but I'm not at Headquarters right now.  
Nope!  
I'm at my condo. It's our little secret though.  
The Ninth let me get it.  
I like it, but it's still really empty.  
And it's lonely here.  
Maybe I'll do that.  
What kind of aide should I get?  
LOL  
You're going to turn me on if you keep it up.  
Oh. Sorry. I forgot.  
I just can't get you out of my head.  
Shit. I wish you'd just forgive me.  
Why are you being such a dick about this?  
I stopped that. Isn't it enough?  
I miss you, though.  
Don't say that. Please.  
I miss talking to you like we used to.  
Don't you miss BlackX?  
Can't you pretend?  
Fine. Be that way.  
We can both be miserable then.  
Don't worry. I won't bother you again.

What?  
DAMNIT.  
Figures that he'd send for you.  
Don't bother coming.  
I can do it without you.  
I don't give a damn if he ordered you to.  
I don't need a fucking babysitter.  
GO TO HELL!  
I said don't bother!  
I'll go with just Gokudera!  
I don't need you!  
I can handle it on my own!  
Fuck off!  
Don't start playing games with me!  
I left you alone cause you said you didn't want to talk to me anymore!  
So fucking stay away from me in return!  
I don't give a damn!  
I'm done talking to you.  
You're a fucking asshole.  
SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!

Lambo searched through until he found the next message log, which seemed to be several months later. Once more it seemed to be nothing more then Tsuna sending out orders. That seemed to continue for several weeks until Lambo found a particularly long message that caught his attention.

What's with this all of a sudden?  
Weren't you the one that preferred it like this?  
You do your work and I do mine.  
That changes nothing.  
Don't start interfering now.  
Yes.  
I have to.  
You knew I was married before.  
It doesn't matter.  
Just stop it. Don't do this.  
It's not your fault. You didn't know.  
Please, I'm begging you.  
This is hard enough already.  
It's better this way.  
Yes, it's better.  
I think it is.  
You do your work and I do mine.  
That IS our relationship.  
I can't keep letting you hurt me.  
I know what I said but that was then.  
This is now.  
I have two wives to think about.  
I know.  
Yes.  
I know.  
I'll make now vows to anyone if I can help it.  
I only end up breaking them.  
Do you know the last thing my Dad said before he died?  
Oh, I think it's more important than you realize.  
He said that my wants will never be satisfied.  
Instead, I have to find happiness in giving other people happiness.  
If I try to give into my own wants, I'll just end up destroying the Family.  
Isn't that the same thing you tried to tell me?  
Don't lie. It's the same thing.  
I see.  
Nice loophole you have there but I don't agree.  
Not anymore.  
I'm sorry, but you should have thought of that earlier.  
Fine.  
Fine. Just stop.  
I'll think about it.  
Forgive me, but that's the best that I can say right now.  
There's things that you don't understand.  
In a week.  
I'm still going through with it, now matter what.  
Yes.  
The Family as a whole comes before me.  
That's right.  
I can't make mistakes anymore.  
No.  
I said NO!  
Nothing you say will change my decision.  
Exactly.  
I won't let that happen.  
I'll die before I let that happen.  
Fine.  
I'll talk to when you get here then.  
Caio.

Lambo put the phone down in confusion. He couldn't even begin to guess what the conversation was about. Who was Tsuna talking to? One thing was for sure, though. He was taking his job as Vongola the Tenth very, very seriously. Even when it came to his friends.

Then confusion gave way to sadness.

No wonder Tsuna hadn't wanted to talk about his adoption. If his blood father was dead, then he probably didn't like being reminded that he was adopted at all. That might be why he hadn't told anyone and he hadn't wanted to talk about his brother. There wasn't anything to tell. He'd probably threatened Lambo so that he could keep pretending that he was Iemitsu's son. Maybe it hurt him less like that?

Crawling out of his hiding spot, Lambo started to absently walk back in the direction of the estate. Along the way, he silently swore he'd do whatever he could to help Tsuna pretend. No more questions. No more digging. He'd do whatever he could so that Tsuna wouldn't cry anymore.

Because one crybaby in the Family was enough.


	65. Chapter 65 Preparation

"Pops!" Yamamoto called into the sushi shop, entering with Matsu trailing behind him. "Are you here?"

"Be right out," his father grunted from the back storage room. Yamamoto quickly went to aide him the moment he appeared with several over-sized bags of rice in his hands.

"What's all this?" Yamamoto gasped, taking over half the load out of his arms before he could complain.

"Been storing up," he replied with a wide grin while he laid the rest of the load down on an empty table. "When Tsuna asked me to help with the catering, I had the boys pick up extras of everything. I figured I better start pulling it out of storage so that I could get it over to the estate."

"You should have told me, Pops!" Yamamoto exclaimed in open worry. "I would have come and helped."

"Now, now," his father chuckled, patting Yamamoto on the shoulder with a good-natured grin. "I can't have you missing your work for something silly like that. I know how important your job is to you."

"Pops," Yamamoto said in exasperation. "It's not like Tsuna's going to fire me if I take a day off."

"I know," he laughed while he checked on his counter supplies. "But you don't need your old man bugging you for every little thing and I know how busy you boys are with the wedding. Sit, sit," he urged, gesturing for both Yamamoto and Matsu to take their places on the stools before the bar. "Let your old man make you something to eat and tell me about how things are going. Tsuna keeps you busy, I'm sure."

"He does," Matsu interjected nervously.

"And who's this?" He asked in return while he began searching through his fish stock for the best one of the lot. "You haven't brought any new faces by to meet me in a long time."

"Um, well, this is..." Yamamoto couldn't help his blush while he tried to think of some way to introduce his lover without Matsu getting mad or his father going nuts. He'd not quite gotten around to telling his father about himself yet, so it was kind of important.

"I'm Matsu," Matsu introduced for himself, reaching over the counter to shake his father's hand. "I'm Yamamoto's--"

Yamamoto clenched his eyes shut, deciding that it'd be better if the news came from him rather than unintentionally from his lover.

"Boyfriend," Yamamoto blurted, forcing the word out.

"Aide," Matsu finished in unison. Matsu choked at the same time Yamamoto did, both having not expected the other's words. Meanwhile, Yamamoto's father stared at them both with a wide-eyed, dumbfounded shock that only came from truly unexpected revelations.

"That's quite a relationship you have there," his father murmured while Matsu slowly pulled his hand back.

"Pops, I--" Yamamoto looked down in shame while his father continued to simply stare at him like he was someone completely unrecognizable.

"I think I need to go lie down for a bit, son," he replied quietly, putting down the fish in his hands. Yamamoto couldn't even look at him as he slowly walked toward the stairs that connected with the loft above. "Watch over the shop for me. Would you?"

"Sure, Pops," Yamamoto agreed softly. The moment his father was gone, tears began leaking out of his eyes despite his best efforts to keep them trapped inside.

"Yama-chan..." Matsu whispered.

"Sorry," he replied, trying to wipe the stream of tears away and only getting more in place of them. "It's just, I was always dad's pride and joy. You know. Mom died before they could have any other kids, but dad was okay with that. He was okay with that because I was everything he could have wanted. I was the star of any sport I played and all the girls were always chasing me. I even became his successor for his sword style. This... This is the first time I've ever disappointed him in something."

"You don't know that he's disappointed," Matsu soothed while Yamamoto continued his attempts to suck back his tears and only more rushed out.

"Yes, I do," Yamamoto wept, finally turning to cry on Matsu's shoulder. "Pops said his smile wouldn't ever go away cause I was still here after mom died. And he stopped smiling just now."

"He was probably just in shock," Matsu said quietly. "He wasn't prepared at all for something like this. I figured that you weren't ready to tell him at all. I'm sorry. If I hadn't of introduced myself..."

"It's not your fault," he sniffed, finally regaining some calm thanks to Matsu's care. "I should have told him a long time ago. I was just..."

"Scared," Matsu finished in complete understanding. "It could have been worse, though! Mine threatened to disown me the moment they found out! My mom chased me around the house with a broom and swore she'd beat the devil out of me if that's what it took. My mom has a pretty hard swing, too, so..." Despite himself, Yamamoto found himself chuckling at the image that such a thing brought up. "Don't laugh!" Matsu cried with a similar chuckle. "If you think that was bad, you should have seen my father! Oh man... He caught me and a guy in bed together before my mom had gotten around to breaking the news. My father chased him down the street before he even managed to get his pants back on. I swear I've never seen someone's ass move that fast before. And I mean 'ass' cause he was mooning everyone for a good three blocks"

Yamamoto couldn't help it. He roared in laughter. He continued laughing when Matsu continued to top one story with another using reactions he'd gotten over revealing that he was gay to people. By the time Matsu was through, there were tears streaming out of his eyes once more and he thought his sides were going to burst from laughing so hard. Then Yamamoto realized that he and Matsu weren't the only ones laughing. Surprised, Yamamoto and he both turned to the stairs that his father had recently ascended. His father stood at the base, covering his mouth in effort to hide his own laughter while his eyes twinkled with a merry light that Yamamoto had feared would be gone forever.

"Pops!" Yamamoto gasped in surprise, only to get a head shake and an absent wave in return.

"Don't get up," he ordered with a smile, leaning up against a nearby wall while he seemed to look Matsu over for a second time. "I heard the laughing and I couldn't help but be curious. You've got some friend there, son."

"Um, Mr. Yamamoto," Matsu replied with a bright blush. "I'm--"

"Call me Pops like Takeshi does," his father ordered with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. "I'll admit that I was disappointed at first. You can't blame me, though. This means I'm not going to get any grandchildren. But--" he continued, raising his voice and a finger when Yamamoto tried to interject. "But, I can see that you're happy, son. I might be an old fool, but I'm not senile yet. As long as you're smiling, I won't complain."

"Pops..." Yamamoto murmured in awe over his father's acceptance.

"Actually," Matsu interjected quietly. "We've been talking about kids." Yamamoto's father froze in place and blinked slowly, making both Yamamoto and Matsu grin. "You see," he continued, grateful for the opportunity to endear Yamamoto's father to him. "We both want a son like Tsuna and Gokudera and everyone else. We're just looking for a surrogate mother who we can agree on for Yamamoto Junior."

Yamamoto's father gaped.

"Surprise," Yamamoto said with a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Kuneri," Gokudera greeted formally as the woman descended from her private plane, only to get a curled lip in return. The Kuneri Boss immediately focused her attention on the woman standing next to him and Gokudera tried not to growl at the disrespect. But he knew that Bosses could do whatever they damn well pleased, especially when that Boss was sister to Gokudera's intended.

"Sangia," she squealed, rushing forward in a way that only ecstatic women did. Sangia accepted her hug with a smile and shot Gokudera an apologetic look over the woman's shoulder. "So tell me," she gasped. "When is the baby due?"

"We still have quite a few weeks to go," Sangia answered once she'd pulled back. Sangia didn't fight when her sister grabbed her arm and began escorting her away with Gokudera following behind alongside a half dozen armed bodyguards. For some reason, women always wanted to talk baby every chance they got. Apparently a female Boss was no different.

"Why are you even out here?!" Kuneri suddenly demanded, pausing in her leisurely stride in order to look back and stare at Gokudera with a displeased expression. "Why the hell isn't my sister at home resting? What kind of low-life idiot are--"

"Sis!" Sangia cried, grabbing the tempermental woman's arm. "I begged him to let me come! I wanted to see you right away! He tried to make me stay at home, but I said no!"

"Che," Kuneri spat, sending a glare at Gokudera despite being somewhat mollified. Gokudera knew the truth, though. He was damned if he did and he was damned if he didn't. The thrice-damned Boss would have been pissed off either way. If he'd made Sangia stay home, she'd be pissed that she wasn't here. The only reason he'd let Sangia come was because he didn't want both her _and_ her sister pissed at him at the same time. He'd be double-damned himself then.

_In-laws. Can't live with them. Can't shoot them._

Smiling at his own mischievous thought, Gokudera quietly followed the two women as they turned from talking about general baby things to the men that make them. Gokudera simply kept his mind centered around the nice little thought rolling around his head. If he hadn't, his male ego would have ended up demanding the two women leave him some scrap of pride. Since demanding such a thing from this particular woman would end up with ten years of warfare, he kept his ego and his pride to himself. He didn't feel like being the cause for his Boss having an increase of dispute mediation to deal with.

"When are you going to give her a ring?" Kuneri growled once they were safely inside the transport that the Tenth had provided and on their way to the hotel that was filled to bursting with out-of-town Mafiosos.

"She doesn't want one," Gokudera growled. "I offered to get her one a dozen times now."

"Why not?" The woman asked in curiosity, looking over at her sister for confirmation for once instead of immediately glaring at Gokudera.

"Because I wanted to give Gokudera one," Sangia chuckled. "I _did_ propose."

Gokudera could swear he could literally hear his pride getting ripped in half while the Kuneri Boss began roaring in laughter.

"I want to see!" She shrieked. "Hold it up!"

"It's my earring," Gokudera growled through clenched teeth while he continued his attempt to keep a pleasant expression planted on his face.

"Let me see," the Kuneri Boss ordered. In order to keep the peace for Sangia's sake as much as his Boss', Gokudera turned his head so that she could see. The 'ring' that Sangia had given to him was a titanium cuff that was pierced through the corner of his ear, connected to a second cuff by way of a small silver chain. Gokudera hadn't been able to say no to it considering his beloved had engraved 'Love Sangia' on one cuff and the other was lacquered black with a skull on it and small diamonds inset in place of the eyes. No other woman would have thought to give him that kind of combination. He considered it a sign of how well Sangia understood and accepted him, hence why he'd accepted the damned thing at all.

Although, seeing the look of amusement in Sangia's sister's eyes made his nose flare in the same way it did when he'd admitted to the 'engagement ring' to his friends. Even though he knew he was silently laughed at, though, he refused to give it up. Doing such a thing would be paramount to refusing Sangia and that was one thing he would stand firm on. He would never turn his back on her and he would never betray her. He wasn't capable of such a thing anymore. It would hurt him as much as if he'd betrayed the Tenth.

"So," Kuneri asked with a raised eyebrow, "When is the wedding? It better be before Elario is born."

The name rocked Gokudera to his foundation. That was the name that the Tenth had called him after he'd been shot with the Ten-Year-Bazooka. He'd purposely ignored it before, especially the part about Elario being nine, but the name seemed to strike him dumb for a long, long moment.

"We're not naming him Elario," Gokudera whispered, memory of the horrible future that the future-Tenth had spoke of surfacing brightly in his mind. "I don't care what other name Sangia chooses, but he won't be named that."

"His name will be Elario," Kuneri replied with narrowed eyes. "Sangia said ever since she was two feet tall that she'd one day name her son Elario. I won't let you deny her that."

"That's for me and her to decide," Gokudera growled, his face darkening alongside his mood. "Keep your nose out of it."

"Fuck off, you twit," the woman snapped with her lips curling in disgust again. "If need be, I'll take Sangia home and you won't have shit to say about it."

"I'm only going to give you one warning," Gokudera said in a dangerously calm tone. "Our son is not going to be named that. If you try to get him named that anyway, I'll fucking--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Kuneri warned, glancing over to see Sangia staring at the two with wide eyes. "If Sangia want to name her son Elario, I'll kill you before I let you tell her no."

"Cheap threat coming from a woman who ignored her for... How many years was it?"

"Past mistakes are easily corrected. I'll just put a bullet in your head and then this one is corrected as easily as that one was."

"Just try and you'll--"

"Stop," Sangia interjected quietly. Gokudera immediately broke off and looked at his beloved with a worried expression. While she was normally strong-willed and able to cope with anything, he knew that her bulging condition made her easily susceptible to times of stress.

"Forgive me," he soothed, focusing the apology to Sangia instead of her quadruple-damned sister. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. How's the baby?"

"He's upset," Sangia answered, rubbing her belly in effort to sooth the child inside.

"We'll be home soon and I'll get you some warm milk to help," he promised, reaching over to cautiously lay his hand atop her rounded midsection.

"I really want to name him Elario," Sangia said quietly, looking at Gokudera with a pained expression. "It was my great-grandfather's name. I didn't think you'd mind." Gokudera bit his lip and grimaced. Telling the Kuneri Boss no was one thing. Telling Sangia herself while she was in such a vulnerable state was another. Closing his eyes, Gokudera realized that there was no way that he could deny her.

"Alright," he sighed. "Alright. If you want it that badly, we'll name him Elario."

"Really?"

"Ah," Gokudera confirmed, leaning back into his seat once more while his mind began to hurriedly think of other ways to change the future.

"You've got him trained pretty well, sis," the Kuneri Boss commented with a hint of laughter in her voice. Gokudera could feel his neck twitching in response, but determinedly ignored the words. Not only was there Sangia to think of.

There was Elario to think of, too.

* * *

_Were weddings always so quaint? _Mukuro mused as he skipped up the stairs to the place called Hayakeshi house, twirling his staff in amusement over the festivities already under way. Tsunayoshi had asked him to retrieve the children this morning while everyone else tended to last minute preparations. There couldn't be a wedding without flower girls and boys, after all. Although, Mukuro planned to add his own flowers to the festivities. He was quite positive that sakura showering down from the heavens would be thoroughly enjoyed and would only make everyone ignore the other illusion that Tsunayoshi had asked from him. After all, if people knew why someone was in their head, they were less likely to question any other alterations to their perceptions.

He couldn't help the bounce in his step, all things considered. He was actually capable of taking part in Tsunayoshi's wedding in the flesh. It wasn't as a bride like he'd playfully attempted, but he wasn't unhappy. Tsunayoshi had made it perfectly clear that he was still for the taking despite his marriage, although he'd been adamant that he wouldn't give himself up so easily. He'd claimed that Mukuro needed to truly see him for himself first. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Mukuro knew he saw Tsunayoshi far more for himself than any other person could.

But there was hope for this lifetime and that was enough to keep Mukuro in a pleasant mood. If it wasn't, the knowledge that his dearest Chrome awaited him was. He could feel her getting closer with every step that he crossed toward the lighthouse that had become Kiyoshi's training ground. She didn't sense him in return, though, since he'd already altered her perceptions in order to truly surprise her. It felt like ages since he'd last spoken to her in the flesh, even though not even three days had passed since his last visit.

Tapping his staff against the door to the Lighthouse, he was unsurprised at the small squeak he heard within. Considering his approach had been completely hidden, he took much amusement out of Chrome's wide eyes when she peeked her head out the door.

"Mukuro-sama!" She cried, flinging herself forward to embrace her other half like it was once more the first time she'd seen him since leaving his watery prison. Mukuro chuckled with a twinkle in his eye and hugged her in return, getting the required greeting out of the way. By the time she actually let go and stared up at him with wide, shining eyes, her student had come out to see what the rukus was about.

"Mr. Mukuro!" Kiyoshi squeaked upon seeing him. "What are you doing here?"

"There's a wedding today, my boy," Mukuro replied, thumping his staff down on the poor kid's head. "Or did you forget that I wished you to be ready by the time I arrived?" Kiyoshi squeaked once more and went flying for the hilltop manor in a rush to prepare.

"It's my fault, Mukuro-sama," Chrome commented apologetically, looping her arm around her patron's while the two walked in Kiyoshi's footsteps. "I was making him practice self-modification again. He still hasn't gotten the hang of altering his own image through the perceptions of others. I think I'm doing something wrong because he keeps failing."

"You are doing just fine, my dearest," Mukuro soothed. "His trouble is that he has a false image of himself, so he cannot truely grasp the image others have of him. Make him start at step one again with self-visualization techniques and he'll catch on quick enough."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," she replied with a hint of relief in her voice.

"Now then," Mukuro grinned, coming to a halt outside the front door of the children's home. Although others might not know it, Mukuro had a bit of a soft spot for children. So small. So innocent. Pure hearts as yet untainted by the world. Even if they were to become disgusting humans later in life when their true nature came out, Mukuro had some pity for the clueless idiots who were forced to become simpletons time and time again. Amused pity, but pity nonetheless. He was even capable of sympathy toward those who had their eyes and hearts torn open long before natural selection would have done the deed, such as what had happened with little Kiyoshi.

Putting such thoughts aside lest his mood turn sour, Mukuro sent up a rocket from his palm. Every mind within his reach heard the loud whistle in unison. Ever head turned to look out windows and doors in order to see the shining lights that came with the resounding boom at the end. Then, all at once, children began flooding out of every nook and cranny of the manor with screams of joy over the fireworks that Mukuro had brought. Giving himself over to their fleeting joy, Mukuro began sending firework after firework into the sky without fear of running out of energy. He was no longer trapped in his prison, after all. With the minds so close to him, a small thing like creating sparks in their eyes was literally child's play.

After about five minutes, the children simply stared in awe at the mid-morning display, their energy dissipating as the initial wonder began to wane. It was while their attention was diverted that Mukuro summoned his next set of surprises. A turban appeared on his own head, although the children didn't yet notice it. What they did notice was the earth shaking due to the rather large elephant that parked itself between the manor and the lighthouse. It grabbed everyone's attention with a loud wail and every eye widened in excited glee.

That glee only increased as Mukuro continued his marvelous play and made his legs dissappear into smoke like he was a magical genie instead of a man of flesh and blood. The children squealed in delight, wondering what he would create next. He didn't make them wait long. With a glittering cloud of smoke, a treehouse appeared on the elephant's back, complete with the tree itself wrapped around the elephant's waist. Ladders sprang downward in invitation as if by magic.

"Oh my," the keeper of the manor gasped, looking as if she were about to faint. While the kids began rushing to board the transport to the wedding, Mukuro caught the woman known as Granny Sally and literally swept her off her feet.

"Come, my dear," Mukuro chuckled, leaving Chrome to take command of the tamed elephant and the children on board. "Let me show you that there are such things as magic carpet rides." Sally's eyes widened at the feeling of the ground falling away as she, and those around her, perceived that Mukuro was commanding the magic carpet that had lift her into the air. Mukuro took much amusement that she didn't see the reality of what she was riding atop of. As for Mukuro himself, he simply summoned a horse and stood atop it's saddle with a graceful ease while the horse itself was wiped from everyone's perceptions.

Mukuro smiled over the scene, seeing it from the mind's eye of those around him. There was himself, who seemed to be a genie floating forward through the sky with magic. There was Granny Sally floating forward on a magic carpet. There was a huge elephant being guided by Chrome, who sat behind its ears in order to direct the beast. And finally, there was the tree-top pavilion on the elephant's back which was overflowing with kids squealing in joy.

Definitely a scene worthy of the festival that was to be Vongola the Tenth's wedding.


	66. Chapter 66 Kick off

Author's notes: Sorry about the short length. Got friend from out of town visiting and he keeps distracting me with his mad massage skills. I've been writing daily for months now, so... Massage was definitely needed.

* * *

Noisy. Crowded. Undisciplined.

Hibari was beyond coherent threats. He'd been reduced to simply growling several hours previously. Ever since Sawada had managed to bribe him into taking care of security. Hibari had agreed since Sawada had promised that he could bite whoever he wished in order to keep all the guests safe, on the condition that none of those bitten were the guests themselves. Over half of them were wanted dead and the other half were likely the very ones that were assigned to kill. Public figures and shadowy hitmen didn't tend to mix well together. Only the control of the twelve Bosses who had started to arrive kept everyone from pulling out the weapons that Hibari was sure everyone was carrying.

No one was stupid enough not to carry weapons. Except, Hibari mentally amended. Except for the normal civilians who had managed to gain access to the prestigious event. Old classmates, Haru's family, people who were friends with one of the residents of the Sawada Estate. For every hitman with a gun or public figure with a price, there were at least two innocent people who were planning to attend out of purely the desire to celebrate Sawada's wedding. Needless to say, it was turning into a chaotic event.

"Kusakabe," Hibari murmured, eyeing the rabble who were presenting their invitations to the crowd of guards at the front gate. Almost as bad was the line of cars that kept parking along the road without a thought as to how undisciplined it was to block the public roads.

"I'll get the committee over here, Boss," his right hand promised solemnly. Hibari nodded and the man darted off without a moment of hesitation. Sawada's own men couldn't be counted on to keep the peace in this instance. In all likelihood, they'd be the very ones to cause chaos. It was their Boss' wedding, after all.

Drifting lazily toward the crowd with every intention to get the malformation of order in line, Hibari froze at the sight of a mob of girls wearing improper clothing. Their form of dress seemed more fit for a convention than a wedding! Even as he saw them, they caught sight of him, though. What happened then was the last thing that Hibari could have expected. Hibari made most people quiver with fear. Hibari struck his opponents silent with awe. But, Hibari was struck dumb for a moment when this particular crowd of girls did neither of those things.

They approached him in a rush with a banner in their hands proclaiming their love for Sawada and his entourage. Hibari stared at the blob on the banner which was supposed to represent himself with Hibird on his head. Then their screams of adoration and pleas to be allowed to go to the wedding reached Hibari's ears while they continued to run forward toward the last person who would have pity on them. Hibari closed his eyes for a moment, feeling something that faintly felt like resignation, before looking back up at the weak but insane herd. Not even a warm-up, Hibari sighed to himself before reaching for his tonfas.

It was Hibari's endless mission to keep Discipline in Namimori intact.

Starting with wedding crashers and fangirls, apparently.

* * *

"Do it again," Ryohei snapped. "You have to get this perfect."

"I'm working on it!" Toshi said in exasperation. "Damnit! Why didn't they tell me they were writing their own vows?!"

"Last minute decision," Ryohei answered, pushing Toshi's head down over the page that Tsuna had sent over. "Listen up. These are _your _vows. Tsuna realized that the priest's vows would specify his own name as the one swearing and he felt like it would go against everything he's been trying to do by having you fucking stand in. So, memorize this and memorize it fast. He tried to make it as simple as he could for you. You only have two hours before we need to get you in your tux and head upstairs. Tsuna's already in his office, waiting on us."

"I know, I know, I know!" Toshi exclaimed with a panicked note in his voice. "Reborn's been training me constantly so that I can memorize and report whole conversations verbatim to Tsuna if needed. I'll get this down, I just need a little more time! It's kind of hard with all this pressure!" Ryohei bit his lip and backed away, suddenly noticing the sweat on Toshi's head. He was nervous.

Incredibly, stupidly nervous.

Ryohei had seen first hand that Reborn had trained him to hide such things under normal circumstances, but this was a very special occasion. Not only was Toshi getting married, but it was his first time pretending to be Tsuna in public. They'd done a few test runs around the Italian Headquarters before he'd been transferred down into Namimori in secret, but this was going to be a whole lot different. It wasn't just a couple of random subordinates this time. This time it was a whole crowd of Bosses with entourages, all of Vongola who could possibly show, Tsuna's personal friends and Tsuna's business contacts. All of which had to be fooled flawlessly.

"Don't worry," Ryohei soothed, forcing himself to calm down for Toshi's sake. "All you have to do it stand there and say the vows. After that, Tsuna will take over for the reception again so that you can relax for a while. It'll be okay."

"Big bro..." Toshi mumbled, staring up at Ryohei with the shining eyes that Ryohei rarely saw from Tsuna anymore.

"It'll be okay," Ryohei repeated firmly, willing it to be so simply with his determination. "Now, let's go over the first part one more time."

"Alright," Toshi agreed with a soft smile, glancing down at Tsuna's scrawl. Then he shut his eyes and attempted once more to repeat it from memory. "There comes a time in every man's life where he's forced to stop and recognize the beauty and grace of those around him. Kyoko, I have been struck blind by the shining light you hold within you. You light my way in a way that no other person could. I swear to cherish and protect that light with all of my being. Haru, I have been overwhelmed by your energy time and time again. You are fearful--"

"Fear-LESS!" Ryohei roared, smacking the back of Toshi's head in frustration. "Get it right!"

"I'm sorry!" Toshi wailed.

* * *

"What are you doing, stupid-cow?" A voice growled behind him. Lambo froze in the middle of tying another can to the tailgate of Tsuna's 1968 GTO Convertible which had been shipped to Japan specifically for the wedding. He started to run for cover, but a hand reached out and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before he got two steps. "You better not have booby-trapped the Boss' car," Gokudera growled when Lambo looked up sheepishly at his captor.

"I was just decorating it, octopus-head!" Lambo yelled, sticking his tongue out at the silver-haired idiot.

"Fine," came the suprising reply alongside a sigh. "I wouldn't have had time to do it anyway. Not with the other thousand things I still need to do." Lambo blinked up at Gokudera when he was released with a gesture permitting him to continue. Gokudera didn't leave, though. Instead, he got down on hands and knees and started looking over the car's underbelly.

"What are you doing?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Checking for bombs," Gokudera absently answered. "I checked yesterday, but I wanted to make sure no one got to it since then. Booby-trapping his car would be the perfect chance for someone to take Boss out without getting caught. I thought you were an enemy for a second. If it hadn't been for your cow-print, I might have hurt you when I came in."

"No one's been in here since you left this morning," Lambo offered, hesitantly returning to what he was doing. Gokudera looked up with a curious expression and Lambo blushed. "I've been watching it all morning," he explained. "I was waiting for my chance to sneak in when no one was watching and I wanted to make sure that no one got to it before me."

"Why?" Gokudera asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because," Lambo replied, trying not to let his tears well up so easily for once. "I wanted to do something for Tsuna before I left. Since I already decided to go, the Bovinos said that they'd just take me back with them after the wedding was over. Tsuna told me yesterday and I had to spend all night packing."

"You're leaving?" He murmured with a pained look on his face. "Why didn't you tell any of us? We could have thrown you a party or something."

"Everyone is busy with the wedding," Lambo laughed. "It's okay, though. I don't need a party. It's not like I'm going away forever. I'll still get to see everyone up in Italy and I can still write to everyone down here. The Bovinos said that I'd be allowed to attend parties and stuff as a Vongola, too. So, I'll see you guys on holi--" Lambo froze in the middle of tying another string to the back of Tsuna's car at the feeling of arms wrapping themselves around him. His mind went blank in realization that Gokudera was hugging him.

"I'll miss you, Lambo," Gokudera said quietly. "We might not get along a lot, but things wouldn't have been as much fun without you." Lambo chuckled to himself while he felt hot tears being to spill over. He'd managed to say all that without giving in and he'd even managed to play it cool in front of everyone else, but Gokudera's sudden affection was too much. Turning in place, he latched onto Gokudera's waist and began sobbing.

"I'll miss you too, Big Brother!"

* * *

"Thank you," Haru said warmly, planting a kiss on Hotaru's cheek. "That's exactly what I needed." Hotaru smiled widely in joy that he'd been able to help before running out the door at full speed while also managing not to get tripped over. Haru's mother laughed at his enthusiasm before going over to once more aide the bulging bride.

"What did he give you?" She inquired before once more attempting to get Haru's veil to stay in place.

"This," Haru chuckled, holding up an old coin that looked to be incredibly aged. "Hotaru heard me and Kyoko talking this morning about finding something old, new, borrowed, and blue. I had all of them except that I couldn't find anything old that wouldn't clash with my dress. Looks like Hotaru's been trying to find something for me."

"He's such a good little boy, isn't he?" Nana commented with a warm smile.

"Yes, he-- Ha-hi!!" Haru squeaked and pressed her hand to her belly with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haru said with a shake of her head. "They just kicked again and it surprised me."

"They're excited, too," Haru's mother laughed. "They can't wait to come out and meet everyone."

"As long as they wait until _after _the wedding," Haru replied in effort to hide her nervousness. "They're not due for another month and a half, but..."

"They'll come when they come," Nana soothed. "If they come in the middle of the wedding, that just means we'll have more than one thing to celebrate."

"You're right," Haru agreed, once more bursting into a flurry of preparation. She already had enough things to think about.

* * *

"Tsuna!" Kyoko squeaked, ducking behind Hana in effort to hide from his view. "You're not supposed to see me yet!"

"Says who?" Tsuna laughed, crossing into the room without a moment of hesitation and softly shutting the door behind him.

"Tradition!" Hana roared with flames worthy of Ryohei in her eyes. "You better have a good reason for this, Sawada!"

"I do," came the amused reply. "I wanted to see Kyoko. That's reason enough. Why don't you go see if you can find her brother for her? I promise I won't stay in here long."

"Alright," Hana agreed grudgingly, sending an apologetic look back to Kyoko. "I'll be back in five minutes, though. You better be gone by the time--"

"That's plenty of time," Tsuna soothed, his calm seeming so much deeper and more formal due to the black tux he was wearing. Hana nodded and silently left, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko as the only two people in the room. Tsuna looked her over for a long moment, his expression telling her without words that she looked beautiful despite her rounded stomach. Considering her growing insecurities about it, seeing his face in that moment calmed her like nothing else could. Kyoko couldn't help but blush when he even smiled in pleasure at her. "You wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed of you dressed like that."

"Really?" She inquired with another blush. To cover her sudden shyness, she started to turn to retreat to her vanity. Tsuna didn't let her, though. Within three large, quick steps, he crossed the distance between them. Kyoko found herself completely unable to move at the hug Tsuna gave her. Even more surprising than that, though, was the way she could feel his arms trembling. "Tsu-na...?" She asked slowly.

"I love you, Kyoko," he whispered into her ear with a voice harsh with unshed tears. "Never doubt that for an instant. I know you've hated me in the past and I've done unforgiveable things, but I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're willing to look past all that. I just want you to know that I'm not just marrying you because of the babies. When I proposed, I was honestly still unsure of how I felt. I want you to know that I'm not unsure anymore. I love you as much as I love Haru and I've come to accept that."

"What are you suddenly saying, Tsu-kun?" Kyoko asked, turning in his arms in order to look up at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he murmured while his hand ran through her hair. Kyoko looked at him worriedly when his expression crumbled for a moment before once more smoothing back out to his normal, kind expression. "I love you, Kyoko. That's all that matters now. I just wanted you to know that. I love you and I love Haru. Both of you hold a piece of my heart and I'm helpless against either of you. If there's ever anything I can do to make you happy, I beg you to tell me. I'm a fool sometimes and I tend to miss what's right under my nose. Never be afraid of me, Kyoko. Never be too scared to tell me anything. Please, promise me that you'll do that."

"I promise, Tsu-kun," she swore. Tsuna nodded without any sign of relief. Slowly, he leaned down in order to present her with the first kiss she'd recieved from him since the night that they'd laid together. His lips were soft and gentle, but she still had the sensation of being swept away completely. Yet, being swept away was okay because Tsuna was there to catch her.

"Oi!" Tsuna gasped, breaking off the kiss in surprise. Kyoko's eyes widened in unison and looked down at the reason for his yell. "Did one of them just kick me?" He asked in amazement. Before she could answer, he was already knelt down in front of her with his hand on her stomach. Kyoko watched in confusion while his hands gently brushed across the place where the baby had kicked from and he received another. "Amazing," he murmured.

"You act like this is your first time feeling a baby kick, Tsu-kun," Kyoko chuckled.

"It is," he confirmed, making her laughter falter. "I never got the chance with Hotaru. Too many things happened and he was born before I got to do a lot of things."

"Tsu-kun..."

"Forgive me," he smiled, smoothly getting back to his feet. "I'll be in my office if you need anything. There's a few last minute things I need to take care of before the wedding starts." Kyoko stood in the middle of the suddenly empty room, staring at the door that Tsuna had hurriedly disappeared out of.

"I love you, Tsu-kun," she said belatedly. Shaking off her disquiet over the sudden visitation, she slowly headed for the vanity to see how much damage Tsuna had done to her hair.

* * *

Tsuna slipped away as the sound of a Wedding March began to fill the air. Mukuro's illusion covered his tux and his scars. No one had looked twice at the Toshi that had talked to the guests while 'Tsuna' had quietly, nervously waited in the groom's position at the makeshift altar which had been built in one of the clearings around the estate. The guests were all standing with their eyes focused on the long train of flower boys and girls, so no one noticed his retreat.

He couldn't watch, plain and simple. He knew the need and he'd been the very one to agree to the switch, but he couldn't watch. The idea of having Toshi stand in was one thing, but being face with it actually happening was another. Rather than torment himself, he turned away from the ceremony all together. He didn't stop until he was in his office with the door safely shut. Walking over to his desk, he collapsed into the chair and simply sat there.

It was supposed to be one of the happiest days of his life, but he felt like it was truly his lowest. He hadn't felt this low after torture, no matter how bad the aftershocks were. He hadn't felt this low after doing drugs, no matter what he'd allowed to happen. He hadn't felt this low even after replacing his father. Why? He asked himself repeatedly. He knew why, though. It was because by letting Toshi stand in for him, he had silently permitted the last thing he had to be taken away from him. He could be replaced, just like anyone else now. He had no worth. He had no pride. He had absolutely nothing left to give anyone.

It hurt.

Oh, God, it hurt so damn much.

Like he always did when he felt unsettled, he reached for the only things he could think of. He poured himself a drink, lit himself a cigarette, and he reached into his pocket to pull out his Sky Rosary. He was halfway through the glass, on his second cigarette, and a quarter way through his third set of meditations before he realized that he wasn't alone. Looking up, he stared for a long moment before bowing his head in speechless shame.

"I won't ask," his visitor said, coming over to pour a second drink. Tsuna looked up in surprise when that person quietly sat without showing any intention to either talk more or leave. Tsuna's expression softened in gratitude when he realized that his visitor was planning to keep him company instead of allowing him to sit out the wedding alone.

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered, clenching his eyes shut against the sudden feeling of rightness there was inside him. Not just the feeling of rightness about having this person next to him, but the sudden rightness he felt about Toshi's participation in what _should _be Tsuna's wedding.

"I never liked weddings anyway," Xanxus commented with a laugh.


	67. Chapter 67 Reception

Tsuna and Xanxus sat in silence for a long time before Tsuna finally got the courage to break it. It was strange to be able to sit peacefully with the man again. Their relationship had went through so many abrupt shifts in the past few months that neither of them had been able to really take the time to adjust to the latest.

"I thought about what you asked me," Tsuna said quietly.

"And?" Xanxus prompted with a raised eyebrow, his hand unconsciously tightening around his drink.

"And I still remember what you told me when you talked to me from Mexico," Tsuna replied, leaning over his drink in thought. "BlackX is me and there's no changing that. Pretending is pointless. No matter how hard we try, we can't go back to that anymore, Xanxus. I couldn't make myself see you as simply Excaliber anymore than you could forget I was Vongola the Tenth anymore."

"Is that your answer?" Xanxus growled unhappily.

"Yes and no," he answered, his eyes never leaving his glass. "It means that we can't continue our old relationship, but I'm not going to say that I would refuse a new one. It really all depends on you. Personally, I don't think you could handle a real relationship."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xanxus growled while Tsuna finally picked up his drink to sip leisurely from it.

"It means that you're a dick," Tsuna grunted, leaning back in his chair with laughter in his eyes. "I'm not going to just hand myself over to you like I always did before. I'm not that kind of person anymore. You're the type of person that ignores any emotion that isn't sinful. I'm not willing to hand my body over to someone who only sees me as an object to satisfy the more lustful of those. So, like I said, I don't think you could handle a new relationship with me because I won't accept the sins without the virtues beside them."

"You want me to be virtuous?!" Xanxus roared in laughter. "That's like telling a mutt not to piss on the rug!"

"Even mutts can learn," Tsuna countered with a smile twitching on the corner of his lips.

"I didn't change for my father," Xanxus growled, all trace of laughter immediately leaving his face. A cold gleam filled his eyes as he stared across the desk at his former bedmate. "I'll be damned if I change for you."

"Like I said," Tsuna chuckled sadly, pressing his sweating glass against his head. "You're a dick. If you aren't willing to give me more than just your lust, then I see no reason to start a new relationship. I know there's more inside you, Xanxus. You're just too afraid to let it out. I can guess the reasons, so I'm not going to push. But that means that I'm not going to be with you, either. You can take that as my answer if you need to. From here on out, we don't have to be anything more than Vongola the Tenth and the Varia Leader."

"I'm not satisfied with that," Xanxus said with an invisible snap laced into every word.

"That's fine," Tsuna murmured. "Neither am I really. But, that's the way it's going to have to be. I've made up my mind. I'm not anyone's toy and I'm not going to allow you to make me into one. I've told Mukuro the same thing. My past mistakes are in the past. I won't make them again."

"So being with me was a mistake?" Xanxus asked, his nose flaring in rage.

"Yes and no," Tsuna laughed, shaking his head over the complete lack of simple black and white in his life. Everything was grey in his life. From his love life to his work life, nothing was simple. Simple lives went to normal people and he'd not been allowed to be normal in far too long. No matter how much he pretended. "I don't feel that it was a mistake to be with you, but I know I made a huge mistake in the form I allowed. I shouldn't have allowed you to dominate me like you did. It was no better than what I allowed from Mukuro when I think about it. I've made it clear that I won't let him make me into a toy, either. Not that it matters where he's concerned. He doesn't even recognize me for myself anymore. He's too infatuated with what he thinks I am."

"You're an asshole," Xanxus growled, frustrated beyond words without really knowing the reason. That frustration only seemed to grow when Tsuna merely stared at him with those eyes that looked like they saw past his very skin and into his head. It couldn't be because Tsuna had brought up Mukuro while they were talking, so it had to be because Tsuna was fucking looking at him with the eyes that reminded Xanxus of his father. Xanxus' eyes narrowed in realization. "The old man didn't come?"

"He's busy," Tsuna replied with a sigh, his eyes once more falling upon his glass. "He gave me his full approval, but we both agreed that it'd be better for him not to attend. I don't think anyone's going to miss his absence and it's better if they get used to dealing with me anyway. I can't keep working under his shadow. People have to learn that I am capable without him." Xanxus fell silent in thought and Tsuna comfortably fell into it alongside him. There was much to think on, after all.

There was a sharp pain in Tsuna's heart at the knowledge that Xanxus probably wouldn't ever change. Asking for that particular man to love him instead of just lust was like asking the earth to stop spinning. It would take a miracle or an incident of monumental proportions to cause such an event. Tsuna was woefully under-stocked on the former and unprepared to create the latter. Love just wasn't in Xanxus' arsenal of emotions he was willing to share. Tsuna knew that he had it in him, but it was buried so deeply that Xanxus would have to change in order to access it. That was what Tsuna had been talking about when he said he wanted Xanxus' virtuous emotions alongside his sinful ones. It seemed like such a simple thing to ask for, but nothing was simple in a grey world. Xanxus' life hadn't left him with the ability to access the white within him. Maybe one day there would be a small change in him that allowed it, but today didn't seem to be that day.

Tsuna's attention flew up at the sound of a small knock at his door. Looking at his watch, he realized that nearly an hour had passed in Xanxus' company. He hadn't noticed the passage of time since he still hadn't finished off a single glass nor had he lit another cigarette after his last one had finished. In a way, he knew he had Xanxus to thank for making the time pass so quickly. Without waiting for Tsuna to call out, the door opened and three people quickly entered before firmly shutting the door back. The sound of people talking outside filled the air until the soundproof seal was reinstated, telling Tsuna that the reception was already well underway.

"How did it go?" Tsuna asked, his mind yanked back to the present by the sight of Toshi, Gokudera and Mukuro.

"Smoothly," Gokudera answered, his eyes narrowing in on the man cockily sitting across from his Boss. "Toshi tripped once or twice on his words, but he managed to save himself. No one seems to care, but they're all saying the same things. If I hear another person comment that it would be more surprising for a man not to be nervous at the altar, I'm going to shoot myself and save Kuneri the trouble."

"Sorry," Toshi grimaced apologetically, stumbling forward to take the second empty chair before Tsuna's desk. "I had it memorized and I said it perfectly ten times before I went up there, but--"

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna soothed, waving away Toshi's words. "I probably would have screwed up myself. As long as the girls are happy, I won't complain. Are you ready, Mukuro?"

"Indeed," he replied in a voice laced in disgust. Tsuna blinked and realized that Mukuro's attention wasn't even focused on him for once. Rather, all of the man's attention was on the person that had spent time in Tsuna's unsupervised company.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Xanxus growled, noticing the same thing that Tsuna had.

"A pathetic excuse for the already pathetic man," Mukuro answered in a tone full of deep hatred. "Humans like you deserve to fall into the deepest State of Hell and--"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped in surprise. "What the hell's gotten into you?!"

"Fucking scum," Xanxus snarled, jumping to his feet. "How dare you--"

"I dare much," Mukuro replied, his lip curling up once more and his eyes narrowing in like an enraged beasts'. "I've recently come across a particular calendar that I found made me quite unhappy. Seeing Tsunayoshi being used in such a way leaves me regretting the fact that I can't kill lower forms of life like yourself anymore. If I could, there are many recesses of hell that I believe would suit you rather well--"

"Mukuro!" Tsuna spluttered, his eyes going wide at the mention of _the _calendar. Meanwhile, Xanxus simply roared in laughter over Mukuro's proclamation.

"Tell me, trash," Xanxus ordered with a cruel gleam in his eyes. "Are you pissed cause he liked it or are you pissed cause you didn't fucking get to him first?"

"XANXUS--!" Tsuna cried with his face turning red.

"I have no need for such disgusting displays," Mukuro replied nonchalantly. "I know how to--"

"ENOUGH!" Tsuna roared loudly, cutting Mukuro off before he could tell anyone the details of their previous bedroom games. "Both of you, stop it right now! What I like and how I like it is between me and who the hell I sleep with! How dare you two start a pissing contest over me at a time like this! You're both fucking bastards and this is exactly why I'm done with both of you! Until you two learn to remember I'm not a fucking object, both of you can just got to hell together! If you two keep it up, I'll be happy to send you both in hand-baskets and you can fucking make a weekend trip out of it. Maybe there you two can learn to think about someone other than your own damned selves!"

Before either men could be more than taken aback at his outburst, Tsuna flared his Flame to knock away the illusion Mukuro still held over him and stormed out of the office with Gokudera in tow. The moment he was outside, though, he wished that he'd calmed down before coming out. Going from rage to being forced to plant a smile on his face for the subordinates in the hallway wasn't easy. He managed, however, and started heading in the direction that tables and a pavillion had been set up for the outdoor reception. He only hoped neither of them thought to imagine Toshi as him. Especially considering Tsuna had just left the poor man behind with the two.

Pushing such thoughts aside, since he knew that both of them probably had other things to think of at the moment, Tsuna smiled a fake smile and forced the smile to reach his eyes if not his heart. He'd not considered that all four of his lovers would be present at the same time when he'd decided have the wedding. Two at once was hard enough. Three was difficult beyond reason. All four made him want to bang his head against the nearest wall and throw a temper tantrum. It wasn't fair that so many had laid claim to his heart, but he couldn't find it in himself to deny his feelings.

It was unsurprising that the first ones to become aware of his 'reappearance' and greet him were the rowdy group of children from Hayakeshi house. The smile on his face was finally felt in the moment that they decided to hug him en masse and tackled him to the ground. Completely forgetting about his tux, Tsuna reached out and started tickling every one he could manage. The boys, who'd gotten bigger and rowdier since Tsuna first took them in, quickly seemed for forget their own. Dog-pile seemed to be the menu for the day and Tsuna was the plate. Every single one attempted to hold him down so that they could tickle him in revenge, only to get tickled instead. It wasn't until the boys started loosing their energy that Tsuna sheepishly noticed he'd gained quite a bit of attention. A separate corner of his mind also noticed that Orinato wasn't present.

Laughingly, he shooed the kids away and accepted Gokudera's aide in getting to his feet. Formalities be damned was the foremost thought in his head. It was his party and he could play with kids if he wanted! Restraining his desire to jump over everyone's heads in order to locate Orinato, Tsuna drifted through the crowd while looking for the boy out of the corner of his eyes. Along the way, he stopped to greet his friends and Family, slowly growing in awe at how many had actually shown. The business contacts and the Families weren't that surprising. It was the others that truly made Tsuna pause in honest happiness.

Pink, and a bunch of his other friends from Pink's had shown. Grey had taken a vacation from Ladyfinger's in order to attend. Gears, Yukio, and Sao were all present. Private detective Takahashi was there, albeit uncomfortably. There were so many faces he recognized but honestly hadn't believed would show that it struck his very heart with joy when he came across a new one. Officer Kei had even brought his wife! Tsuna gaped at that, considering that they'd rarely talked since coming back in contact after the airport raid.

Then Tsuna paused in recognition of someone he'd thought he'd never see again. He was struck dumb for a moment, the image of blood and shallow, malnourished cheeks overlaying the bright and beautiful woman before him. The Nubo Boss paused in his attempt to gain his attention, seeing exactly where his wide eyes were locked.

"You remember Miss Freja, Godfather," he belatedly introduced. Tsuna nodded and automatically held out his hand to the woman he'd personally saved from the Gola Mosca Lab outside of New York so many years ago.

"I remember," Tsuna assured him, blinking away his surprise. "I can't forget considering she sends me letters once a month. I just wasn't expecting you to bring her."

"Sorry," she chuckled, flicking her long tresses to her back while she energetically pumped Tsuna's hand. "I kind of blackmailed him into it. I wanted to actually thank you in person for once and this seemed like my only chance."

"I already told you that you don't have to thank me," Tsuna blushed. "Nubo was the one that took care of you and helped you get back on your feet. I just happened to be the guy that picked you up."

"No need to be modest, Godfather," Nubo chuckled, throwing away Tsuna's play at being humble. "Miss Freja is to wed Reggie this year. We owe much joy to the little gift you left with us."

"I'm gla--"

"Look out!" Someone cried. Tsuna froze and turned in the direction of the outburst as screams and smoke began to fill the air. Without hesitation, Tsuna began running through the crowd with Gokudera beside him, wondering who would have dared an attack with so many people present. The cloud of smoke continued to grow, filling up a quarter of the reception area while people automatically fled away from it. The only exceptions were the Bovino Boss who was strangling one of his subordinates and the other Guardians who quickly rallied around him.

"What happened?!" Yamamoto yelled, grabbing the Bovino Boss by his collar.

"Vino dropped our gift to the Tenth!" The man shouted in panic. "It was a gold-plated Ten-Year-Bazooka and it went off!"

"Thank goodness. So no one's hurt," Tsuna sighed, relieved beyond words that the incident was something so simple. "Who did it hit?"

"That's just it!" The Bovino Boss cried. "It hit your son!" Tsuna stared at the man for several seconds while the words slowly sank in. When they did, all the blood drained from Tsuna's face and he stared into the oversized smoke cloud, afraid beyond words at what might appear. Silence seemed to fall over the small crowd as word passed about what had happened. There were a few mutters about the size of the cloud, since it was easily six times the size of the norm, but everyone was otherwise silent with expectation.

"H-Hotaru..." Tsuna called cautiously, slowly taking a step in the direction of the smoke's source.

"I'm fine!" A voice called in return. "Hold on a second and I'll have S.K. clear this smoke-screen! Watch your eyes!" Tsuna felt shivers running down his spine at the sound of his son's voice echoing deeply into the air. It was definately his son's voice, but it was so much more at the same time. Tsuna wasn't alone at putting up his arms to cover his face at the rush of wind that answered the call. When the wind stopped, though, and he put his arms down, nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him.

It was absolutely, positively impossible, yet Tsuna couldn't deny it. Yet, why the hell was his son a freaking _dragon_?! He was three times the size of a person and he was gleaming orange with Salamander fires. His wings were slowly settling down along his sides, proving that wingbeats had been what had caused the hot winds. His tail languidly swept side to side behind him and there was a bright light of intelligence shining in his eyes. Even so, his mouthful of sharp teeth and his claws were undeniable.

Why was his son a freaking _dragon_?!

It was then that Tsuna caught sight of the small saddle strapped around the base of the dragon's neck and he noticed the confused boy sitting in it. He nearly fainted in relief before once more simply staring in shock. Ten years had only added to the resemblance Hotaru bore with his father. He even had the same haircut, although his hair had darkened to black through the years. Tsuna tried not to notice his piercings and instead focused on his son's eyes when the teenager reached up to lift his goggles up to the top of his head.

"Dad...?" Hotaru asked, looking like he had just been struck by lightening. "Is that you...? What--? How--? I _know _I didn't get hit that hard!"

"It's me, Hotaru," Tsuna replied, unable to tear his eyes away from his son.

"You were hit with the Ten-Year-Bazooka," someone called out.

"Really now?" Hotaru inquired, his voice tilting upward in a way that Tsuna was positive he didn't like. Before Tsuna could think of a reply, though, Hotaru moved. It was then that Tsuna saw the black lance in his hand while he used it to aid himself in slipping out of his saddle. Once he was ground level, he patted his dragon's side and slowly walked forward with his lance propped up on his shoulder. Tsuna's mind went blank the moment his teenage son was standing before him with a cocky smile on his face.

So blank that he didn't see the fist that connected with his jaw. For some reason, Tsuna was completely unsurprised, though. So much so that he was able to keep his feet with only a minor stumble. With a hand automatically reaching up to touch the place he'd been hit, he stared at Hotaru with wide eyes. The same question was in everyone's expression, but no one was able to find the words to voice it. Not in the face of the rage in Hotaru's eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that for years now," Hotaru said through clenched teeth, his hand still balled up in satisfaction.

"Was I that bad of a father?" Tsuna murmured, his head bowed down so as not to see the look on his son's face.

"Not at all," Hotaru replied with a sigh, making everyone completely freeze in confusion at the sudden lack of rage in his voice. "You were a great dad. I'm just still pissed because you had to go and play the hero and then left me to pick up the pieces. Why, Dad? Why did you--" Tsuna slowly looked up when Hotaru's voice broke off with a strangled sob.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Tsuna asked, putting together the pieces that Hotaru had given him. "I changed the future, but I died in the new one."

"Yes," Hotaru confirmed as hot tears began to run down his face.

"You know I hate it when you cry," a voice rumbled, making everyone jump. Tsuna wasn't any different in looking around to find the source. The source presented itself readily as the dragon slowly trudged a few steps forward and cupped a large wing around Hotaru's shoulder. At least, that seemed to be the intent. Due to the dragon's size, however, the wing cupped Hotaru's whole left side.

"Sorry, S.K.," Hotaru sniffed, wiping his tears away. "Old habits die hard and I haven't seen dad in a long time. Even though I have you, I--"

"Y-You can talk!" Tsuna finally blurted.

"Of course I can talk!" The dragon laughed with embers falling from his sides at each shudder that ran through his body.

"Wait..." Tsuna murmured, shaking his head to clear a feeling of deja vu from it. "It's not possible..."

"I see you finally recognize me," S.K. chuckled, his scaled lips pulling back into a lizard's grin in order to show a large set of fangs and teeth. "Hotaru helped me in returning, although my form isn't the same as last time. It's been a long time, Father."

"S-Salmon...?" Tsuna mumbled, feeling as if the day was turning into one shock after another.

"In the Flame," S.K. replied, his wings unfolding in order to let Tsuna see him at his fullest.

"I thought you died..." Tsuna whisperered while his legs slowly turned to jelly.

"I'm made of Flame, Father," S.K. chuckled. "I merely returned to you for a time and my sleeping consciousness was passed on to Hotaru. He named me Salmon Kai, but we shortened it so Reborn would stop bopping Hotaru on the head every time he called out for me. There's only supposed to be one Reborn in the Family."

"He's my partner," Hotaru added with a warm, cocky smile once more lighting up on his face. "If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have survived Reborn's training."

"Reborn's--?" Tsuna repeated, his eyes automatically going down to the hand wrapped around Hotaru's lance.

"Ah," Hotaru confirmed, looking at his father with a quirky expression. "I'm Vongola the Eleventh, Dad. Someone had to pick up the Family after you were gone. Although, I think Uncle Xanxus' training was harder than Reborn's."

"Xanxus--?" Tsuna paled in thought of what Xanxus might have taught his son through the years and felt himself slowly drop to the ground when his legs refused to hold him anymore.

"You can't be Boss of Vongola if you don't know how to use Zero-Point Breakthrough," Hotaru explained, enjoying Tsuna's reaction. "Reborn's method of teaching wasn't getting anywhere, so Xanxus taught me. He was always easier to get along with." Tsuna choked. Tsuna heard everyone behind him choke. The idea of Xanxus being easier to deal with than Reborn was just too far-fetched. If anything, they should be on equal standing!

While Tsuna continued to gape, Hotaru's eyes lit up in sudden inspiration.

"Hey, there's something I've always wanted to ask," Hotaru said, crouching down to eye-level with where his father sat on the ground. "Why did you choose to have sixteen kids? I mean, I like having a big Family and all, but did you have to give me so many siblings?" Tsuna felt his eyes glaze over and could swear his spirit momentarily left his body. "Actually," Hotaru continued mercilessly, "Even more than that, I've always wondered about that recipe book I found in the attic a few years back. Why didn't you ever tell anyone--"

Tsuna was in the middle of blushing furiously when the effects of the Bazooka wore off without warning. A huge cloud of smoke once more billowed out into the area, hiding everything and everyone from view. It took several minutes to clear, after which Tsuna simply stared at the little boy who'd returned. He was curled up asleep around a blanket and there was a black fedora on his head. A fedora that Tsuna recognized.

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured hesitantly after nearly a minute had passed in silence while Tsuna continued to stare at his son. "Are you okay, Boss?" Tsuna looked up at him, realizing in that moment that tears were falling down his own face.

"I'm glad, Gokudera," he answered, more tears spilling over once his shock had worn off. "I changed it. Everyone is happy and together in the future. And my cute little son is going to be so big and strong. I'm just so happy."

"But Tsuna..." Yamamoto interjected with a look of horror on his face. "He said--"

"I know," Tsuna sniffed, wiping his tears away much like Hotaru had done a few moments earlier. Quietly, he got back to his feet and went over to bundle his sleeping son into his arms, giving him the hug that he'd not managed to give the elder version. "It's worth it though," Tsuna whispered, staring at each of his Guardians in turn. "I don't care what the price is. As long as everyone else is whole and healthy, I'll die happy."

"Boss..."

"Why don't you guys go and round up the guests," Tsuna suggested quietly, completely ignoring his friend's anguished looks. "Tell them that there was a problem with the fireworks and it's safe to return to the party. I'm going to go put Hotaru in his room and get a drink, then I'll be back out."

Without waiting for a reply, Tsuna slowly made his way back toward the estate with Vongola the Eleventh bundled warmly against his chest.

He wouldn't regret it when the time came, he silently decided. Not one bit.

* * *

Tsuna sighed when he walked into his office. Not because it was torn to pieces. Not because of Toshi huddled in the corner. Not because the two unconscious men sprawled out on the floor after having given each other serious damage. He sighed in relief at the bottle still in one piece on the floor. Ignoring the mayhem that had once been his workspace, Tsuna crossed over to it and took a long drink while surveying the chaotic aftermath of Xanxus and Mukuro's fight. Chuckling to himself over their stupidity, he decided to wait for them to wake up. He knew they were both still alive because Xanxus was snoring and Mukuro occasionally let out a small noise. Both of them were stupid beyond belief and didn't deserve his attention, but Tsuna knew he couldn't just leave them to duke it out again. Not if he wanted a house to come back to.

Then the imp of the perverse struck. As Toshi slowly regained his courage and hurriedly snuck out the door, Tsuna decided that they both needed to be punished. And Tsuna knew just what to do.

* * *

Tsuna slowly made his way toward the table where his two brides sat in happy oblivion. He took incredible joy in the way their expressions lit up upon seeing him. Considering so much had happened and not even fifteen minutes had passed since the start of the reception, it was a measure of how well trained everyone was as to how quickly order had been restored alongside the joyous mood. He was only glad that no one but his Guardians and a few Bovinos had stayed to watch the show that the explosion had become. If one of his bulging brides had heard of his imminent death, Tsuna was sure that no one would be smiling right now. And that would have hurt him far more than any knife or bullet ever could.

"Sorry I took so long," Tsuna whispered, slipping into place between the two. He blushed automatically when the two girls leaned forward in unison to sandwich him with a kiss on either cheek. It was unsurprising that cameras flashed from every direction in that instant, as well. Catcalls rang from the more lewd of the guests and several people laughed with raised drinks in their hands. Tsuna joined the laughter when Gokudera immediately demanded that they pipe down and show respect.

"Shut up!" Gokudera finally yelled out at the audience, the smile on his face giving lie to his harsh tone of voice. Then everyone noticed the raised glass in his hand and quieted down in order to hear the Best Man's toast. Gokudera let out a soft sigh to steady himself, before taking a sip off his drink and once more holding it in the air to everyone's amusement. "Alright," he said, taking another deep breath, "I'll make this short and sweet so we can all get down to the fun part of emptying the kegs. Haru, Kyoko. We all knew that one of you would one day steal the Boss' heart. Who knew that you'd tag team him, though?" Tsuna choked as a roar of laughter filled the air. "I have to tip my hat to you two. You've stolen the most prized thing in the Family. The Boss' heart. I'm proud to call both of you Family. Boss..." Gokudera continued, looking down at where Tsuna sat blushing between his two amused brides. "Boss, I'm proud to call you more than just my Boss. I'm proud to call you my best friend." Tsuna stared at him with his blush evening out and a dumbfounded look on his face while Gokudera took another deep breathe. His next words would ring through Tsuna's head for years afterward and warm his heart every time he looked at his Right Hand.

"Here's to Tsuna!" Gokudera cried, his eyes clenched shut while he blurted the name out flawlessly. Silence fell over the crowd, making Gokudera turn red in embarrassment until finally Yamamoto saved him.

"To Tsuna!" He shouted, triggering a round of cheers that could be heard all the way across Namimori.

Uncaring of anyone else, Tsuna slowly stood and went around Haru's seat in order to thank the best friend he could ever ask for. He didn't know if it was a sudden urge that made Gokudera say it or if it had been planned, but it didn't really matter. Tsuna was near tears at the sudden, unexpected declaration and there was only one way he could have possibly answered it. Skipping the hug completely, he reached up to pull Gokudera's head down and kissed cheek after cheek until Gokudera looked like he was going to completely faint.

"Thank you," Tsuna whispered into his ear once his Right Hand had finally given up on fighting and another roar of laughter filled the air. Gokudera froze at the way Tsuna fiercely held him in place, hearing how Tsuna's voice was once more harsh with unshed tears. "Thank you," he repeated.

"I should have said it sooner," Gokudera murmured in return. Deciding that he was already past the point of damned, Gokudera wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled him into the first hug that he'd actually been willing to give. Tsuna continued to mumble his thanks as the embrace was returned with all the feeling of two brothers having finally met after years of separation. Then they remembered the crowd of people and broke off with both of their faces turning red. In effort to cover it, Tsuna reached down for the first glass that came to hand and held it up.

"Here's to the best Family a man could ask for," Tsuna called. "Kampai!"

"Kampai!"

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but laugh when he went into his office in order to retrieve his luggage. He was tired after hours of dancing and partying and was more than ready to retreat with his wives. They weren't going far due to his bride's conditions, but Tsuna had heard that the mountain cabin that had been rented out to him for a week had a beautiful view of the early Fall foilage. But that wasn't why he laughed. The looks on Xanxus and Mukuro's faces was. Both men had woken during the party, but neither had left his office. Instead, the two were drinking from Tsuna's office stock and still trying to scrub off the marker that Tsuna had used on them. Unfortunately for them, Tsuna had purposely used a permanent marker. It wasn't going to come off easy.

"You're a dick," Xanxus growled, the impact of his words lessened by the black circle around one of his eyes.

"No, you are," Tsuna chuckled, pointing at the word 'Dick' scrawled across Xanxus' chest.

"Punishment games aren't fair when the participants are asleep, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro grumbled from the other side of the room. Tsuna chuckled while he watched Mukuro trying to scrub the word 'Ass' off of his own chest without being noticed. He'd given up on the X covering one cheek, but otherwise hadn't yet seemed to lose his determination.

"I'm heading out," Tsuna said, picking up his suitcase. "Kyoko and Haru are both ready to go. The cabin is off limits to you two. Understood?" Both men looked at him with dead-pan expressions saying that they weren't particularly in the mood to go chasing after him. Tsuna merely laughed at them both before ducking down to grab Lambo's Bazooka from where it had fallen from his shelf during the men's fight. He'd stored it there so that he could return it to his little friend before he left.

Moving a fallen Ten-Year-Bazooka was never a good idea.

Considering that Tsuna had purposely kept his hand away from the trigger, he was completely unprepared to dodge the rocket that blasted out of one end and hit him in the chest. He forced his mind to stay calm despite his shock at the impact. Reminding himself that it only lasted five minutes, he clenched his eyes shut in full knowledge this his future self was dead. He only hoped that his corpse didn't appear in front of his two former lovers at the same time he dreaded the fact that he would wake up in the Family Crypt.

Then the smoke cleared and Tsuna looked around in confusion. Why the hell was he still in his office? And why did everything suddenly get so big? Maybe his son had enlarged everything so that S.K. could fit inside?

Then Tsuna looked up to see Xanxus standing with a dumbfounded expression on his face and Mukuro's eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Oh no," Tsuna gasped, finally looking down at himself. "No, no, no, no, no," he mumbled in horror. But the damage was done. He sat in the middle of his own suddenly over-sized clothes, staring down at hands which had suddenly lost ten years off of them. It was somewhat interesting to see that his gloves had shrunk down to fit his small hands, but his clothes hadn't. His shirt sleeves kept falling down over his hands and covered him from neck to knee. His pants and boxers were puddles around suddenly over-sized shoes, but Tsuna had much more worrisome things to think of. "Mukuro!" Tsuna cried. "Mirror, please!"

Tsuna felt a light touch in his mind before a large mirror appeared in front of him so that he could see himself. Tsuna stumbled forward to it, tripping on his own clothes along the way, in order to stare at a face that was all wrong! His scars were still present, as were the ever-present flame-lit glint in his eyes. But he looked like he was ten! His eyes seemed too big for his face and even his nose had shrunk down to a button nose like Hotaru's.

"Xanxus... Mukuro..." Tsuna whined with the voice of a ten year old, looking up at the two men with tears in his eyes. "This will wear off after five minutes? Won't it?"

"Hey, Boss," Gokudera called, choosing that moment out of any other to come check on Tsuna. "What's taking so long?"

"Gokudera!" Tsuna cried, hating the whining note in his own voice that came from having a voice not yet broken in. "I got small!"

"Boss?" Gokudera asked, freezing two steps in the door as he stared down at Tsuna in wide-eyed shock.

"He's more like a chibi-Boss now!" Xanxus finally roared, breaking out in laughter with a satisfied note in the tone.

"I-It's not funny," Tsuna sniffed, feeling an incredible urge to cry. He wanted to curse his childish hormones, but was completely unable to around the tears that began to spill over. Gokudera backed up with a look on his face saying that he'd rather eat his sister's cooking than see his Boss acting so... so... childishly cute! "What am I going to do?" Tsuna wailed, holding up his sleeve-covered hands for Gokudera to see. "I can't let the girls see me like this!"

"Let me..." Gokudera murmured. "Let me go get Giannini and see if he--"

"No!" Tsuna blurted, once more tripping over his clothes in effort to stop Gokudera. "I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"Boss..."

"We'll wait it out," Tsuna said firmly, making Mukuro laugh at the petulant expression that was created on Tsuna's face in response. "Two minutes have already passed. I just have to stay hidden for three more."

"It's not going to wear off in three minutes," a voice said from the beside the forgotten Bazooka. Tsuna tried not to moan at seeing Reborn inspecting the Bazooka and his finger rubbing down a crack that Tsuna hadn't previously noticed. "It looks like Giannini's old patchwork on this Bazooka broke off. Enough stayed that you didn't get switched, but the effect rebounded you in the opposite direction. Instead of switching bodies with your future self, your body lost ten years off of it. The good news is that it shouldn't last longer than a few hours."

"No..." Tsuna moaned, his lip automatically pouting out due his unhappiness. "The girls are probably already waiting for me at the car. I can't wait hours now!"

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured, his face taking on an expression of pained understanding.

"Go get Toshi," Tsuna ordered, his face falling the moment he realized there wasn't any other choice. "It's earlier than planned, but he should be good enough to cope."

"He's ready, chibi-Tsuna," Reborn confirmed with laughter in his eyes.

"Have him go ahead and take the girls to the cabin," Tsuna continued quietly, his head bowing down in pain. "Tell him to enjoy himself and I'll see him after the week is over. I don't want to take the chance that the girls catch us switching out. The cabin is too secluded for it to be done easily. Just make sure that you add a few patrol squads at the outter limits of the area."

"What about you, Boss?" Gokudera asked in sympathy.

"I'll hide in a hotel for tonight, until this wears off," Tsuna answered, clenching his eyes shut against the idea of being alone for a week. "Then I'll head up to Italy in the morning. There's a place I can hide until Toshi returns."

"Boss..."

"Just go!" Tsuna blurted, not wanting to think about what he was ordering to be done.

"I'll watch over him," Xanxus promised suddenly. Gokudera looked at him doubtfully while Tsuna simply stood like a stiff rod in tension. Then, thankfully, he left without another word. "Come on," Xanxus growled, picking Tsuna up out of the remains of his clothes like he really was nothing more than a little boy. "Let's get your ass out of here."

For once, Tsuna didn't argue. Instead, he buried his face into Xanxus' shoulder and began to bawl.

* * *

Author's Note: Hotaru, S.K.

Thanks to Miiharu for the art!

gintan. deviantart. com /art /Inaspettati-87155927

(Take out the spaces)


	68. Chapter 68 Nosebleed

Author's note: **_Skip this chapter completely if you don't like Yaoi! Skip this chapter if you don't like smex!_**

I can't leave it out because it's kind of intregral to the upcoming plot, but you should be able to infer in the next chapter what happens. If you still have difficulty understanding after the next chapter (for those of you who skip this chapter) then feel free to either check my blog notes at myspace. com/ gamerwitch or PM me with your questions. I'll give you the short version and save your fragile minds. (Assuming you've got any left after making it this far.)

DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! Seriously! Don't read this chapter if you don't like Man/Man!

For the rest of you...

Enjoy! LMAO

Disclaimer: This fanfic is rated M for a reason! THIS CHAPTER _IS_ ONE OF THOSE REASONS!

* * *

"I don't like it any better than you do!" Tsuna finally squealed in reference to his child-like state, as he sat on the hotel's bed in waiting for the effects to wear off. They'd retreated while everyone's attention had been focused on sending Toshi off with his brides. Mukuro had stayed behind in order to create an illusionary Toshi for everyone to see. Tsuna was grateful for his help, even though a part of him was somewhat uneasy with being alone with Xanxus right now. He felt incredibly vulnerable and Xanxus wasn't the type to normally let opportunities slip by. "I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon right now!"

"Che," Xanxus spat. "You didn't marry them in the first place."

"So?!" Tsuna objected, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out at the man. "I still love them! I don't need a piece of paper or a wedding to know that!"

"Then why the fuck did you let Toshi marry them?" Xanxus growled.

"Because," Tsuna said, his voice turning into a small whine. "Because Toshi really loves Kyoko and I didn't see any harm in sharing her like Haru shares me."

"Share you?!" Xanxus scoffed. "What the fuck are--"

"I decided while I was in the Church," Tsuna sniffed, rubbing his teary eye with a fist covered in the over-sized shirt that had once fit him. "I don't want to lie to myself anymore. There's no reason to. I've broken so many laws and I've committed so many sins already. There's no reason for me to deny my heart to keep from adding one more to that list."

"Wha--" Xanxus asked with a poleaxed look on his face and his drink glass crushed in his hand.

"I love more than just Haru and Kyoko, Xanxus," he said, not noticing how the effects of the Bazooka was finally starting to wear off. At least, Xanxus assumed he didn't notice since he continued despite the way his voice quickly deepened. "I love Mukuro, too. And I..." Tsuna looked up with a face once more his own and a body once more that of his normal self, but he didn't seem to register the fact while he gazed into Xanxus' wide eyes. "I love _you_, Xanxus. I just wish you could return that."

Xanxus stared at Tsuna, acutely aware of the fact that he was only wearing a shirt that was only slightly too big for him, while the words rang in his ears. Xanxus was completely dumbfounded. Not only at the confession, but at the surge of desire that rose up inside him alongside it. In three steps, Xanxus crossed the distance separating him. There was no reason to deny himself since Tsuna had just offered himself up so freely and now had his body back. His heart began racing as he grabbed Tsuna by his arms and roughly pulled him into an embrace. Months of suppressed want overflowed in an instant and crashed against Tsuna's lips in a wave of domination without restraint.

Then, abruptly, everything changed. Xanxus found himself thrust aside as if he were nothing more than a wad of trash. In shock over the rejection where he'd though Tsuna had just giving him complete license, Xanxus was completely unable to move. Then his shock was broken when Tsuna clenched his teeth and sent his fist across Xanxus' jaw. Xanxus' face snapped to the side, but he otherwise didn't move at the blow while anger surged up inside of him over being hit.

"What the hell--?!" Xanxus roared at him.

"You're just like Mukuro!" Tsuna snapped angrily as he leaned over the expression of rage on Xanxus' face. Then his voice softened as he continued, understanding that Xanxus honestly didn't understand the problem. "I'm not a toy and I'm not just a plaything. I said I love you, but I already told you that I won't just hand myself over to you unless that feeling is returned. I won't accept the sins without the virtues."

"Eh?" Xanxus murmured, his rage disappearing in the face of his confusion.

"Do you love me, Xanxus?" Tsuna asked, his face reflecting the pained emotions raging in his chest. "Every time we've been together in the past, it was always just sex. I don't want that anymore. I'm not a person that can accept just that anymore. If I'm going to be with you, I need a real relationship. And real relationships aren't about one person controlling the other. It's give and take from both people. I can't just keep giving you myself and my heart without needing something in return. I need to know you love me, Xanxus."

"I don't--" _understand_, he finished silently. He honestly didn't. What the hell was so important about a damn word? Love was what your parents said when they screwed up. Love was what you told a whore when you forgot you left your wallet at the bar. Love was--

Love was what had made Xanxus think Tsuna had submitted to him. But Tsuna hadn't. There was a look in Tsuna's eyes while he gazed in waiting for a real reply that said love was something completely different than what he thought it was. It was something that he actually felt. Something that warmed him and--

"Love is just a fucking word," Xanxus growled, denying the thoughts that kept trying to surface.

"So, when you told BlackX you thought you were in love with him, it was just a word," Tsuna replied with a pain-filled expression. Xanxus' mouth snapped shut, feeling strangely upset over the statement while Tsuna nodded softly in open disappointment before slipping off the bed. Xanxus raised an eyebrow when he headed for his luggage and began rummaging through it in hopes of finding a pair of pants, since his had been lost in the hectic flight from Headquarters after he'd shrunk. Xanxus found himself biting his lip at the scarred hips of Tsuna's twenty-year-old body peeking out from under his white button-down shirt. Even more enticing was the well-toned legs and Tsuna's muscles from years of sparring and exercise. What truly broke Xanxus' self-control, though, was the sight of the V tattooed on one of Tsuna's cheeks when he bent over.

Within a few seconds, Xanxus was behind him, once more attempting to take what he wanted. Grabbing those hips that were simply asking to be grabbed, he pulled Tsuna back against him. Tsuna yelped in surprise over the action, feeling a hard erection prodding him even through Xanxus' pants. Xanxus reached out and slipped an arm around Tsuna in restraint in order to pull him upright like he'd done several times in the past.

"Don't fight it," Xanxus growled into his ear, while he continued to rub against Tsuna's backside. "You know you want this."

The reaction he got wasn't the reaction he'd expected. Tsuna's head flew backwards into Xanxus' chin as he grabbed the arm wrapped around him. Before Xanxus could even grasp that he was being rejected again, Tsuna twisted his hips and sent Xanxus flying over his shoulder. But Tsuna wasn't through there. He didn't let go of the arm. Instead, he followed through with the throw and sent Xanxus into the floor. Then, while Xanxus was still coming to terms with what was going on, Tsuna twisted his wrist behind his back using pressure points that sent pain through Xanxus' body in blinding waves.

"This is what most people call tough love," Tsuna said through clenched teeth, giving Xanxus a moment to fully comprehend the situation. Namely that Tsuna had pinned him to the ground with his arm behind his back and the slightest movement sent agony down his spine. "I'm not just a plaything," he snarled into Xanxus' ear. "Just because you want me doesn't mean you can have me. Until you get that through your head and until you can learn to care for other people, I won't give in to you, Xanxus."

"How many fucking times are you going to do this to me?!" Xanxus roared.

"Do what?" Tsuna asked with a jerk of surprise.

"_This_," Xanxus replied, pressing his forehead against the cool carpet when his efforts to move only caused pain. "How many times are you going to fucking turn your back to me?! I dealt with it the first time and I tried to stay away from your ass when you did it the second, but I'm not a fucking robot! You keep--"

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion. "I never turned my back on you. I--"

"BULLSHIT," Xanxus roared, bucking underneath Tsuna in rage. He hissed through clenched teeth when Tsuna once more forcefully hit his pressure points and forced him to stay still else be overwhelmed in agony.

"Tell me, then," Tsuna ordered quietly once he'd calmed enough to listen. "When did I turn my back on you?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" Xanxus seethed into the floor. "That night at the bar and everything that came after. You said you wanted to get my name tattooed on your ass so that everyone would fucking know that you were mine, but you fucking backed out before they even finished the first damn letter."

"Eh?"

"The V, you shit-for-brain!" Xanxus yelled, angered over Tsuna's dumbfounded voice. "It was supposed to be an X but you had them stop before they finished! You fucking turned you damn back on me after that and played it off like nothing happened! I went along with it and everything was fucking fine for almost two damn years, but then your ass went and did it again! I fucking ignored that, too, since your ass was on drugs, but you can't really fucking expect me to hold back now! You're sober, you're naked, and you just fucking said you loved me! What the fuck do you expect from me?! I'm not a god damned saint!"

"I expect you to feel with more than just your dick," Tsuna replied crudely, openly trying to shake off his surprise over Xanxus' words. "Let me ask you something, Xanxus. If love is just a fucking word, then why the hell are you bothered by what I've done in the past?"

"Wha--?"

"Now who doesn't remember?" Tsuna snarled, pressing down on the pressure points in Xanxus' arm while he leaned down low over him. Xanxus hissed once more, clenching his teeth in anger over how Tsuna was manipulating him, but unable to gain retribution due to the way Tsuna was using Reborn's teachings against him. "I had a lot of time to think while I was in the Church, Xanxus. I thought a lot about you during that time and one thing kept coming back to me over and over again. You treated me like a whore, but then you got pissed off when I let someone else other than you have me. You contradicted yourself, Xanxus. It wasn't a threat when it was another woman, but you got pissed when I was with Mukuro. Admit it. The real reason you were angry wasn't because I let someone else have me, it was because you were jealous."

"JEALOUS?" Xanxus roared. "Who the fuck do you think I am?!"

"I think you're someone who's in denial," Tsuna answered simply. "I think you're someone who's been lied to so many times when it comes to love that you can't recognize it when it bites you on the ass. I might have made mistakes in the past, Xanxus, but I'm listening to my heart now. If you'd listen to yours instead of automatically going on the defensive, you'd admit you were jealous. Once you admit that, you'd be able to ask yourself why."

Instead of lashing out again in rage, Xanxus froze at his words. Had he been jealous? Was that why he'd gotten so angry over Tsuna's betrayal?

Betrayal.

Had Tsuna betrayed him? Where the hell had that word come from? It was only betrayal if Tsuna had been sworn to him. Tsuna hadn't been sworn to him. They'd just slept together. Hadn't they? It had been nothing more than sex. He--

Knowledge and understanding blossomed into Xanxus' mind. The difference that Tsuna was trying to get him to see. It was right there in front of him. He _had _been jealous because he'd seen Tsuna as more than just a plaything and a target for his lust. There were those desires to protect and nurture and care for him that he'd not wanted to admit to. There was that fierce need to claim Tsuna for himself and a possessiveness that didn't come from simple intercourse. Then there had been the hope for acceptance in return. He--

He loved him.

That was what it was called. Wasn't it?

"Do you love me, Xanxus?" Tsuna asked once more, sensing Xanxus' sudden confusion. Xanxus sagged beneath him and once more pressed his head to the floor in an attempt to stop the thoughts battering his mind. It was confusing since his only experiences with so-called love were empty promises and lies. To suddenly be faced with an instance where he was feeling it himself and to find that the word wasn't as empty as he'd thought...

It was earth-shattering.

"I don't know," he answered quietly, for once being honest. "Maybe." Xanxus' mind was too overloaded to even notice when Tsuna finally let go of his arm. He did notice, however, when Tsuna wrapped his arms around Xanxus' waist and squeezed as he laid his head against Xanxus' back.

"I know you do," Tsuna whispered. "I just want you to realize it, too. I love you, Xanxus, but I don't want that to be one-sided. Love is about sharing and I want to share more than just my body. I want you to have my heart, too. I can't give you that, though, unless you're willing to give me yours in return."

"Heh," Xanxus murmured, twisting around in order to look Tsuna in the face for a moment before bowing his head. "If that's all you want, you've had it for a long time, brat. I don't know about love, but I already know that I don't have the heart to kill you anymore. I noticed back when you died. I might as well of had a lump of stone in my chest."

"I know," Tsuna replied quietly, giving his waist another squeeze. "You never shed any tears, but I heard you crying so I came back."

"I..." Xanxus trailed off, wishing he could be as open with himself like Tsuna was. He spent so much time fighting that invisible force that kept trying to deny his existence that suddenly being recognized was strange. Like what had happened before, when he'd turned to BlackX rather than give into his rage, it was as if he could see where his anger finally ended. There was someone that accepted him like he was and wasn't trying to change him. Not really. There was someone that understood him, no matter how rough he was and no matter how he tried to bluster to cover eight years of experience that people assumed he had. Tsuna saw through that like it was nothing and was merely trying to reach past his anger, to reach past his bluster, in order to reach to the heart that lie beneath his hard and cold barriers.

One by one, those barriers fell when Xanxus realized he wanted to know what it was like to accept what Tsuna was offering. Walls created from a lifetime of lies and betrayal in order to protect him from the darkness that hid behind fake smiles and sweet, empty words slowly came down. It was scary, he finally admitted to himself. To be completely unprotected from this single person all because of a simple thing like the wish to feel loved and to love another in return. It was fucking frightening in a way that nothing else was.

Even so, if he were to listen to his heart for once and take the leap, he felt that Tsuna was the one person that wouldn't let him fall.

"I think I fucking love you," Xanxus found himself finally whispering as he reached out to pull Tsuna to him. This time, Tsuna didn't reject him in the least. He smiled brightly in joy over the words he'd begun to believe Xanxus would never be able to say from his heart.

But Tsuna wasn't done teaching. Before Xanxus could do more than pull him into his arms, he once more found himself flat on the floor. The only difference was that this time, he was on his back instead of his stomach. Surprised at the sudden action, which had no hints of rejection in it, Xanxus looked up to see Tsuna smiling warmly down at him. He leaned down and grabbed both of Xanxus' hands and pinned them on the floor above Xanxus' head before slowly ducking down to brush his lips against his lover's.

Xanxus moaned at the teasing contact, wanting something much more satisfying than the soft touch that Tsuna gave him. Automatically, he tried to reach up to take what he wanted, the action being second nature to him. Tsuna wasn't having it, though. He once more pinned Xanxus' hands down before he could lift them more than a few inches and pulled back to give Xanxus a warning look. Confused over what he'd done wrong, he simply returned the look with a blank stare.

"I won't let you control me, Xanxus," Tsuna explained while he leaned down over him. "Until I see that you're not trying to, I'm not going to just hand myself over and let you do what you want."

"What the hell do you want from me, then?!" Xanxus asked in exasperation. "I already said what you wanted!"

"I want you to accept my wants," he answered quietly while he continued to let his lips hover tantalizingly close to Xanxus'. "I want to know that your heart accepts me as more than just a possession. It's about sharing, Xanxus, not about just filling your own needs. It's about thinking of the other person, too. I want you to learn what it feels like to hold yourself back in order to satisfy someone else before yourself. Can you do that, Xanxus? Do you love me enough to hold yourself back for me?"

"I..." Xanxus bit his lip in frustration. He'd never held back for anyone before. He'd never seen a point to it. But if Tsuna said that's what he needed in order to believe his words... Xanxus let his head fall back to the floor with a resounding thud. How badly did he really want Tsuna? Was Tsuna worth taking up such a challenge? The question was so much more difficult to answer than it seemed. Xanxus had just figured out what love was and now he was being tested on it?! It was like a pop-quiz from hell! "I'll try," he finally temporized, unsure if he was able to keep from failing let alone ace the test. His own future with the one he claimed to love rested on his final grade.

It wasn't about Tsuna controlling him. Xanxus hated being controlled more than anything. The question was whether Xanxus could actually care for someone else enough to put their needs and wants first. Tsuna smiled brightly at him before once more continuing where he'd left off. Xanxus moaned softly at the warmth in his eyes before moaning again at the heat in his lips when Tsuna finally relented enough to actually kiss him. His fists clenched and unclenched around Tsuna's hands while he forced them to stay put despite the infuriating need to wrap them around the one on top of him and deepen the kiss even more.

Tsuna's hands pulled away from his, trusting Xanxus to keep himself from giving into his life-long habits of control. The reason he pulled away was simple. Tsuna wanted to touch much more than just Xanxus' hands. While his lips continued to war with his lover's, Tsuna's hands slid down along Xanxus' sides. Xanxus felt a small moan escape his lips when those same hands grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it free with a sharp yank from where it'd been neatly tucked in. Tsuna's intentions were made clear as his gloved hands found their way beneath it so that they could rambled their way across Xanxus' tight abs and along the hem of his pants.

Xanxus gasped when his erection seemed to tighten in response to the tease. It made him want more. He wanted Tsuna to touch him more. Kiss him more. Caress more of him and take whatever he wanted while he went. There was a playful smile on the edges of Tsuna's lips when he redirected his kisses from Xanxus' lip to his jaw and then down along his neck. It was a smile that said he knew exactly what Xanxus was thinking and was willing to give Xanxus what he wanted.

Tsuna gently reminded Xanxus of who's wants were currently priority by pressing himself up against him in an undeniable way. The feeling of Tsuna's growing staff digging into his stomach brought him back under control within seconds. Feeling strangely out of his element, Xanxus was clueless about what to do in return. Yet, that didn't seem to bother Tsuna in the least. Quite the opposite, in fact. The longer that Xanxus continued to simply take and enjoy his caresses without fighting, the more pleased he seemed to become. It left Xanxus confused and disoriented while his body began to shudder with need in reaction to what Tsuna was doing to him.

Hands caressed him, ripping his shirt open completely in order to give way to the lips that soon followed. Xanxus found himself lurching as something icy cold was rubbed against his bare nipples. Before he could see what it was, it was pulled away, though. Tsuna's mouth clamped down gently over the cold flesh, warming it up with his breathe turning as hot as flame. The heat left Xanxus gasping in the wake of the surge of pleasure that ran down his spine and into his belly. His jaw dropped and both his head and his arms lifted up to where Tsuna continued to do as he pleased. Xanxus was at the breaking point. By now, he wanted Tsuna badly enough that--

Once more, Tsuna paused and glanced up in warning from where his tongue was wrapped around Xanxus' nipple. The expression on his face sent Xanxus' head once more thudding down on the carpet alongside his hands. He wasn't sure how the brat had managed it, but Xanxus somehow felt like he had to obey that look. Not out of fear. Not out of submission. But for some other unfathomable reason that Xanxus couldn't put his finger on, he felt an indescribable need not to fail in this. He had to let Tsuna do what he wanted and he had to let Tsuna satisfy himself, first.

The thought made him want to tear his hair out. He couldn't explain it. He couldn't understand it. His body was screaming to simply take the object of his desires and rape him raw, but for some reason... His heart wouldn't let him while his head continued to dizzily failed in every attempt to comprehend what the hell was going on. It wasn't that it felt bad. Far from it. He felt like he could explode at any minute. The confusing part was that he felt that way without having done anything to get there. He thought the whole point was to satisfy what Tsuna wanted, but Xanxus himself was feeling indescribable enjoyment with every touch and flick of his lover's tounge. Tsuna chuckled, sensing what was going through Xanxus' mind.

"It makes me feel good to make you feel good," he whispered, once more letting his mouth crawl across Xanxus' collarbone and up his neck. "But do you know what I really want?" Xanxus stared at the ceiling, trying to fight down a strange surge of fear that rose up in response to the question. "I want to know what it feels like to be inside you, Xanxus. Don't you want to know, too?"

Xanxus' mind went completely blank.

Taking the lack of response as also a lack of rejection, Tsuna squirmed on top of him until he managed to dismount completely. Xanxus' head lifted up and he looked down at where Tsuna was knelt down between his legs, slowly unbuttoning Xanxus' pants with his intent as clear as daylight. Somehow, while Xanxus continued to stare at him in absolute shock, Tsuna managed to yank his pants and his boxers down to his knees. Using the pants as a restraining bar, he pushed Xanxus' legs into the air and held him in place while his free hand snaked underneath to stroke the newly freed erection between Xanxus' legs.

Once more, Xanxus' jaw dropped, although this time was due to the unexpected explosion that came with the touch. With a low gasp, his head fell back to the carpet as his stomach quickly became wet with the spray that resulted. Euphoria washed over him at the small release while he continued to throb in hopes of more. But Tsuna wasn't giving him more. Instead, he removed his hand completely before Xanxus was fully spent and reached up to cover his fingers with the liquid soaking his lover. Taking complete advantage of Xanxus' slack muscles in the wake of his unfinished climax, Tsuna rubbed his wet fingers around Xanxus' rim before quickly pressing a single finger inside him.

Xanxus lurched in place, clamping himself around the offending finger with wide eyes. Tsuna paused for a moment with a small grin on his face and a seductive look in his eyes. He wasn't playing around, Xanxus' mind screamed. He really wanted to do it! That thought was only reinforced as Tsuna didn't bother waiting on Xanxus to relax. Instead, his finger continued to thrust deeper until even his fingerless gloves pressed against the rim of Xanxus' virgin entrance.

"Don't be such a baby," Tsuna admonished with a wide grin when Xanxus tried to buck away from the protrusive finger. "Or don't you remember how many times you've done this to me?" Xanxus froze. That sounded like a challenge. He was never one to back down from a challenge which was honestly why he was in this whole mess. Biting his lip in a combination of embarrassment, shame, and frustration, Xanxus clenched his eyes shut instead of his ass. Tsuna chuckled softly over his sudden willingness before turning his attention back to what he was doing. Namely, searching for Xanxus' sweet spot.

While he searched, Xanxus' mind continued to scream. Why the hell was he letting Tsuna do this to him? How the hell had Tsuna let him do this in the past? Where the hell was the part of this that was supposed to feel good? All there was to it was a very uncomfortable sensation, pain, combined with the sudden urge to shit. And people thought this felt g--

Xanxus mind turned to jelly alongside the muscles he'd unconsciously tensed.

"There it is," Tsuna said in satisfaction while Xanxus' body gave a small shudder. Despite himself, Xanxus let out a soft moan when Tsuna's finger brushed up against the spot once more. That moan turned into a groan halfway through as Tsuna slowly let a second finger join his first. By the time the second finger was also inserted to the knuckle, Xanxus was left gasping from the feeling of himself being stretched open to receive them. Yet, due to the way Tsuna continued to brush up against that spot inside him, he couldn't really say he disliked it, either.

Needing to bite down on something more than ever, Xanxus reached out to Tsuna's nearby suitcase and grabbed the first thing that came to hand. Not paying attention to what it was, he didn't realize his error until he'd already bit down and a spray of strawberry-scented oil exploded out from the sudden pressure. Xanxus froze with wide eyes, the bottle of oil still in his mouth, as Tsuna paused from the splash that had hit him in the chest.

"Well," he commented with a quirky smile, "That _was _supposed to be for my honeymoon. Since I couldn't go, there's no reason for it to go to waste." Tsuna leaned forward and let the section of pants stretched out between Xanxus' propped-up legs fall across his chest while he reached out with his newly freed hand to grab the bottle as it fell out of Xanxus' now-gaping mouth. Xanxus felt a very large lump of nothing get caught in his throat when Tsuna pulled his fingers free and let Xanxus watch while he soaked them with the scented lubricant, the excess splashing down across Xanxus' own body until he was soaked. By the time Tsuna finally tossed the bottle to the side, nearly half of the contents covered him along with Tsuna's hands.

Xanxus tensed once more as Tsuna began transferring the slick liquid from his hands onto the crevasse and rim of Xanxus' entrance. Strangely, though, he didn't force his way in this time. Xanxus realized why when he tilted his head up to look once more. Tsuna was slowly pumping himself while he continued to ensure that every inch of Xanxus' rear was covered with the scent of strawberries. Xanxus began to panic. Tsuna was really, really going to do it. The moment he realized that, though, it was already too late.

Tsuna leaned forward and pushed Xanxus legs up once more by the pants stretched out between his knees. Before Xanxus could even think to refuse the motion, Tsuna was already positioned. Xanxus' eyes widened to a degree they've never been before at the feeling of Tsuna's erection knocking at his gates. He choked on an objection when Tsuna burst through those same gates with a single thrust made smooth by the incredible amount of oil that had been transferred onto him while he'd been pumping himself in preparation.

"Xanxus," Tsuna groaned, feeling his lover encase him for the first time. Xanxus felt himself flush at the sound while his back arched from the sudden stab and his breathe seemed to catch in his throat. Right when he thought he'd be able to get his lungs working again, Tsuna pulled back and thrust again. This time, Tsuna seemed to aim for the very spot that had sent Xanxus into spasms of pleasure previously. When he hit it, Xanxus' mind exploded in a wave of need. His forgotten erection twitched, once more reminded that he was still far from being fully unsatisfied. It began to throb in time with Tsuna's thrusts while Xanxus began fisting the carpet.

Unable to control himself, Xanxus reached down to stroke himself while Tsuna began to slowly increase the rhythm of his penetration. He found his hands knocked away, though, before he could even get his fingers around his own hardened staff. Xanxus moaned at the rejection. His heart was racing in a way that it had never in the past. He could feel himself breathlessly panting in time with the sound of Tsuna's hips hitting his thighs. But, above it all, there was a building need for release that only seemed to get stronger each time Tsuna's wet staff embedded itself down to the hilt inside him. It was absolute torture that Tsuna wouldn't allow him to touch himself in order to find some relief from all of that.

"Say it," Tsuna ordered quietly while he continued to thrust deep inside of him. "Say it and I'll touch you." Xanxus felt himself get dizzy for a moment. That bastard! He knew what Xanxus was wanting and he was using it to get back at him for all the times that he'd-- "I want to hear you say it, Xanxus." Xanxus flushed, remembering the initial challenge that he'd been presented with. How much did he care about Tsuna? Was he willing and capable of putting Tsuna's desires before his own?

Xanxus honestly still didn't know. But he did know one thing. He felt like all it would take is a single touch to make him climax. He wanted that touch. He needed that touch. At this point, it was worth any humiliation required in order to get it.

"T-Tsu--" Xanxus froze mid-pant, asking himself if he was really capable of saying it. His body felt like it was on fire with need and his brain was beginning to light up with white blossoms, but something told him that he would be able to succumb fully unless Tsuna touched him. Looking up with a flush face, he saw Tsuna gazing at him with eyes full of desire and his lips slightly parted while he waited for Xanxus to say it. His expression said he truly just wanted to hear Xanxus' voice. It wasn't about humiliation. It wasn't about revenge. Tsuna was just incredibly turned on by the idea of Xanxus asking for what he needed. That look more than anything else, broke through the last wall Xanxus had been holding in reserve. "T-Touch me, T-Tsuna..."

Tsuna's eyes flickered in bliss and he reached out with his free hand. Xanxus moaned in absolute rapture when Tsuna's hands began to firmly stroke him, his fingers sliding around him with the slick oil softening the feel of Tsuna's gloved hand rubbing up against his throbbing organ. His barriers completely gone, Xanxus threw back his head and cried out at the touch. That cry rang in Tsuna's ears and he let his own head fall back while he continued to thrust into him at the very edges of his limits. Rather than noticing the Flame that burst free on Tsuna's head, Xanxus' back arched once more at the feel of Tsuna beginning to fill him. That feeling pushed him past his own limits. Letting out a guttural roar, Xanxus felt his own release once more spilling over while Tsuna continued to pump and fill him in unison.

All too quickly, it was over. Tsuna gently pulled out of him while Xanxus lay dazed from the massive amount of endorphins flooding his body in waves. He barely noticed when Tsuna ducked under his pants and crawled up so that he could collapse on his wet chest, uncaring of the semen and oil covering it. Xanxus' legs fell to the floor behind him, the muscles slightly twitching from where they'd been forced to stay cramped up for so long. Xanxus didn't want to speak. He didn't want to move. He quietly just lie in place, enjoying the biggest orgasm of his life while Tsuna listened to his racing heartbeat.

While he lie there, he slowly came to understand what Tsuna had been trying to teach him in such an erotic way. It felt good to put others first. Assuming those people were worthy of being put first. Tsuna had shown him that he could still be satisfied and still get what he wanted, even though he didn't forcefully take it. Instead, he could be given it. Give and take, wasn't that what Tsuna had mentioned? Tsuna had ensured he was satisfied and had given in to what Xanxus wanted the moment that Xanxus told him, even while Xanxus gave him what he wanted in return. While Xanxus had done that on a rare occasion, it had always been foremost about just taking what he wanting and tossing a few bones back after he was done. Tsuna's way of doing things was completely different. It was about giving while he took and taking while he gave. Sharing the pleasure instead of dealing with each other one at a time with Xanxus at the front of the line.

It made him want to try it. Considering how good it'd felt to be satisfied alongside someone, he had the sudden urge to see if he could do it as well as Tsuna had. The satisfying someone else while he satisfied himself part. It didn't seem so hard now that he'd seen how it worked. At least, he hoped it wasn't hard. He couldn't really know until he'd actually tried. He started to reach down for Tsuna, but paused when he saw Tsuna staring up at him when his chin on Xanxus' chest. There was a strange look in his eyes that made Xanxus wonder if he'd screwed up again.

"What?" He blurted, his hands freezing several inches from Tsuna's body.

"I want more."

"Eh?"

"I want more," Tsuna repeated with a small smile flickering on the corners of his lips. "I want more of you. I can't get enough of you. You felt so good, Xanxus. I..." Tsuna blushed faintly, realizing the kinds of things he was saying. Even so, there was a determined and hopeful look in his eyes while he looked directly into Xanxus' suddenly widened ones. "Are you up for it?"

"Uhh..."

"If you're tired, we don't have to," Tsuna soothed, completely misunderstanding Xanxus' blank expression. Xanxus felt himself flush for the umpteenth time since locking himself in the hotel-room with the seemingly innocent Tsuna. Well, he amended to himself, Tsuna had looked innocent at the time, even though Xanxus had known his mind was far from being able to fit that term. Even so, he'd never expected this turn of events when he'd initially agreed to keep him company while he hid. Not only had he managed to get Xanxus to admit his feelings and tear down his emotional barriers, he was now apparently trying to challenge him to a contest.

A 'who would last longer' challenge.

Xanxus hated losing more than anything.

"I'm game as long as you are," Xanxus growled. "But from now on, I get to use my hands."

"Fair enough," Tsuna replied with a wide grin. "But let's move over to the bed. This floor is killer on the knees."

"It's not so great on the back, either," Xanxus grumbled. "I think I got a fucking carpet burn." Tsuna grin widened at the words and he wiggled once more until he somehow managed to find his feet. He paused once he was standing, looking down at Xanxus' wet and partially undressed body beneath him. For his part, Xanxus paused in the middle of sitting up, coming face to face with the spear that had stabbed him so deeply. The sight of it wasn't what made him pause, though. The surge of desire that came over him with it so close was.

Leaning forward, he didn't bother to suppress the urge to lick it. It was still wet from their exertions and he suddenly wanted to know how Tsuna tasted. Like the fact that Xanxus had always been the one on top before, he'd also never even considered the possible aspects of the other things they'd done together. Sucking his cock was something that others did to make _him _feel enjoyment. He'd never considered what possible enjoyment there was to being the person giving rather than taking. Considering how good it'd felt to give before, it made him wonder if this had some secret to it, as well.

The secret was in the strawberries, he decided. His mouth and nose filled with the taste and smell of the oil that they'd used along with an Tsuna aftertaste. The he realized how Tsuna was reacting to his tongue's exploration. Xanxus pulled back belatedly, but he'd already started something he hadn't intended to. Tsuna reached out and grabbed the back of his head needfully while he stroked the beast that Xanxus had reawakened.

Then Xanxus made the mistake of opening his mouth to ask him what he was doing. His words were completely obliterated by the newly-aroused erection that was pressed to his lips. Xanxus choked on air for a moment when he even managed to slip his head in far enough that Xanxus' tongue flicked against it in an automatic reaction. Allowing that reaction was a complete mistake. Tsuna misunderstood it as acquiescence and quickly slid the rest of himself into Xanxus' open mouth.

Xanxus quickly grabbed Tsuna's bare legs in an attempt to push him away, but once more, Tsuna thought he was just trying to steady himself so that he could take more. While Xanxus' mouth began instinctively watering due to the member sliding itself across his tongue, Tsuna guided his head in the rhythm that would best please him. The situation was quickly worsened when Xanxus clamped his lips closed around him in an attempt to swallow the spittle welling up in his mouth before he could start to drool.

"That's it," Tsuna encouraged around a moan caused by Xanxus' attempt to suck the spit out of his own mouth. Xanxus felt himself flush in realization that whether he had intended it or not, he was currently sucking Tsuna's wet cock. Even more, Tsuna was thoroughly enjoying it. Xanxus could tell, since Tsuna was slowly shoving himself deeper and deeper into his throat while Xanxus' tongue tried to find some hold on it to push it out. He tried to gently push Tsuna away, not wanting to reject him completely since he still had things he wanted to do, but still not sure he was quite liking this in particular. Tsuna, however, only saw this as a desire on Xanxus' part to ram himself more forcefully into Xanxus' wet cavern.

"Just pinch me if you want to stop," Tsuna offered breathlessly as his hands began to clutch the hair on top of Xanxus' head. Xanxus moved to pinch him, but his next words made Xanxus freeze completely. "Oh, God," he murmured in a hitching breath, "I can't believe you love me this much, Xanxus. This feels so good."

The singlemost thought prominent in Xanxus' mind at that moment was WHAT THE FUCK? Then Xanxus glanced up to see Tsuna's face. His head was bowed with his eyes gently close, allowing himself to completely fall into the sensation of himself in Xanxus' mouth. His lips were once more parted in blissful relaxation and Xanxus slowly came to understand the real secret behind what he was doing. The foremost thing being that the person giving got absolutely nothing directly out of it. It was an act of complete surrender. Tsuna believed Xanxus was truly putting him first. Tsuna thought he was thinking only of pleasing the person he loved and was accepting that gesture unwaveringly.

Once more, Xanxus wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. So he hesitated, while Tsuna continued to slide himself back and forth across Xanxus' wet lips. Deciding that it would be just better to go with it at this point, Xanxus finally began to purposely suck. He'd win this challenge. That's all it was. It was another challenge. Tsuna let out a loud moan at the pressure and thrust himself deeper into Xanxus' throat until his whole length was encased. Xanxus was too surprised at the sudden action to even gag. He did gag, however, when Tsuna repeated the deep thrust, ramming himself as far into Xanxus' throat as he could go. Considering that it was a standing joke that Tsuna's missing inches in height had been trans-located to his dick, Xanxus found himself getting dizzy from the lack of air.

Tsuna gasped from the pinch that suddenly pricked his ass and pulled himself out of Xanxus' mouth. Unfortunately, he was already past the point of no return and the sudden pain only reinforced that. As Tsuna's erection passed across Xanxus' lips and Xanxus was finally able to gasp for air, Tsuna's climax spewed out uncontrollably. Xanxus flinched back as it splashed across his face and onto his lips before Tsuna remembered to let go of his hair.

Unbelieving that Tsuna had dared to just haze him, Xanxus stared up at him with wide eyes. Xanxus could taste him on his lips and could feel him on his face. Strangely, though, it didn't bother him like he thought it should. Instead, he found himself lost in the knowledge that he'd just given someone else pleasure without any thought of recompense. It left him feeling satisfied in a strange, strange way. Not physically. Not even mentally. There was something buried deep inside him that he could feel rumbling in pleasure like it was barely awake.

Before he could fully come to terms with that beast that had been touched upon while it slept, he found himself knocked backward to the carpet once more. This time, it was with Tsuna wrapped around his neck and his lips claiming his lover's in pure joy. Then he pulled back for a moment and Xanxus was left gaping when Tsuna's tongue flicked out to taste himself on Xanxus' cheek. Despite his confusion, Xanxus moaned over the action and quickly found himself growing erect again in response.

Tsuna wasn't wanting to continue things there, though. That was made obvious when he jumped back up and crooked a finger at Xanxus to tell him to follow. Kicking off his boots and the pants still around his knees, Xanxus stood and willingly gave in to the order with the words '_about time' _resounding in his head. The destination wasn't far, which was good for both of their sakes. Tsuna stood by a bedpost in waiting and Xanxus didn't make him wait long. Pushing Xanxus' open shirt completely off his shoulders, Tsuna gently pushed him back on the bed before climbing up so that he could straddle him. Curious as to his intentions this time, Xanxus let him. It was what Tsuna wanted, after all. For his part, Xanxus just wanted to continue what had been restarted on the floor.

There was something slightly different this time. Xanxus couldn't put his finger on it. Tsuna was moving slower, yet there seemed to be so much more heat in his kisses and caresses. Xanxus found himself slowing down with him in curiosity. A corner or his mind pondered cluelessly what surprise Tsuna was going to give him this time. Considering the things they'd already done had both been new experiences for him and they hadn't been that bad despite how they gave him a small feeling of disorientation, he was willing to let Tsuna do what he wanted.

But he was showing no signs of wanting Xanxus to simply learn this time. Actually, considering how he guided Xanxus' hand up his leg, he was nearly begging for Xanxus to caress him. Confused by the sudden switch-up, although he was the very one that had said that he'd use his hands this time, Xanxus found himself hesitant. He had the sudden feeling like he was in completely unexplored territory without a damn map. He knew he shouldn't feel that way, considering how many times he'd gotten laid in his life. Yet, there was something decidedly different this time.

He found it increasingly irritating that he couldn't figure out what it was.

Ignoring that small amount of irritation in the back of his mind, he settled into the pace that Tsuna had set and slowly reached up to carefully unbutton his shirt. Meanwhile, Tsuna let his hands run up and down Xanxus' chest which was still slick from the oil they'd used earlier despite how Xanxus' rough skin had already soaked up a large portion of it. Xanxus moaned once he was able to push Tsuna's shirt back across his shoulders and his scarred chest was revealed. Feeling a incomprehensible need to pause, Xanxus rested his hands on Tsuna's sides and let his eyes take in the sight before him.

Tsuna sat on top of him, his staff already hardened despite having already climaxed twice. His hair was messily tumbled around and slightly matted from their exertions. His legs were wrapped around Xanxus' sides, the slight muscles gleaming from a combination of oil and sweat. The rest of his body was just as wet, but that only seemed to increase his appeal in Xanxus' eyes. No matter where Xanxus looked on his flesh, he bore scars from years of trials and tribulations as a Mafia Boss. Yet, that, too, only increased his appeal. Each one was a trophy of his determination to be where he was despite whatever was thrown at him.

Then Xanxus looked up at Tsuna's face and felt as if his breathe was knocked right out of him. Why had he never noticed it before? Not the kindness in his expression. Not the scars on his face. Not the determination in his eyes. Why had he never noticed the passion etched into every line of his being? It was as if it was overflowing out of every pour and every ounce of it was being directed at Xanxus. Had he simply been hiding it until now? Xanxus didn't think so. But, it was mind-blowing to simply look up and suddenly be able to see it, though.

The sleeping beast inside him began opening his eyes. A new desire blossomed in his mind. For the first time in his life, he didn't simply want to satisfy the needs of his body. He wanted to give himself to someone else. He didn't want to take what he wanted. He wanted it to be offered to him willingly. He wanted it to be given to him in return for what he could offer. He--

"Make love to me," Xanxus whispered with a pleading note in his voice. Tsuna's face brightened at the words and he slowly ducked down. Xanxus felt his heart racing once more, dumbfounded since he didn't know where the words had come from. But, his hyper-intuition told him that they were the right ones. They were the words that would ultimately fill the desire that wasn't only raging in his groin, but was raging in his chest.

It felt like there was a beast begging to be freed. It was slowly waking inside him after being forced into slumber for so long. He recognized the beast, Xanxus realized while Tsuna gently nibbled his lips before kissing him with all the passion that seemed to be inside him. It was the beast that he'd thought he'd beaten back when his mother had sold him off. It was the beast that he'd chained and caged over years of realizing that his old man wasn't what he made himself out to be. It was the beast the had caused his heart to get wounded time after time when words weren't backed by anything more than empty promises.

But not this time. He could feel it. His intuition and his instincts were all crying out that the beast could be fed this time on more than only air. The promises weren't empty. The feelings weren't hollow. With the person named Tsunayoshi Sawada, he could let that beast free once more and wouldn't find it clawing at his insides in hunger. Xanxus felt tears in his eyes for the first time in years, allowing himself to hope and believe in something that he'd dismissed as myth.

Tsuna was taken aback for a moment at the sight of tears in Xanxus' eyes before he chose to simply kiss them away. Xanxus gasped as the feel of Tsuna's lips against his closed eyes and felt the tears begin to break free. Tsuna kissed those away, too, until finally Xanxus reached up and cupped his face to pull him down into a kiss. In that kiss, he let the beast finally show its face and even Tsuna was overwhelmed for a moment. Years of suppressed emotion leaked out, sending more tears down Xanxus' face while he tried to let out the feelings buried deep in his heart.

Without resisting in the least, Tsuna let him pour out those feelings he'd pent up inside until he was mumbling incoherently around his embraces and they were both left breathless. Here, with only the person he loved to see, Xanxus let everything go. There was no reason to hide anymore. There was no reason to hold back. He could let himself be himself since Tsuna would accept him no matter what. The fear that he'd held onto that Tsuna would end up hurting him like everyone else disappeared in front of the soft murmurs he got in return. Once that fear was gone, so was the only thing holding him to his last protective layer of anger. There was no need to protect himself from Tsuna. Tsuna loved him and it wasn't just smoke and mirrors.

Tsuna finally silenced him by firmly pulling him into another long and deep embrace. Xanxus let him, his eyes falling closed while he allowed himself to simply accept the kiss for what it was. He could feel it this time. The love and passion that Tsuna laced into his lips and the desire to bring Xanxus happiness laced into his breathe. Yet, Tsuna wasn't quite prepared for the kiss he received in return. Xanxus' arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him close while his lips screamed his needs and his wants in return.

He wanted Tsuna. He needed Tsuna. He loved him with every fiber of his being. He wanted to make love to Tsuna and show him what it meant to be loved by Xanxus. Mind, body, spirit. He wanted to hand all of that over and receive all of that in return. No holding back. No hiding. Nothing but complete, mutual surrender. Tsuna sagged against his chest, overwhelmed with the force and determination that Xanxus was putting into his choice. And he'd definately made a choice. In the face of that choice, there was only one thing for Tsuna to do.

He raised the white flag and surrendered.

Tsuna was left gaping, though, when Xanxus' caresses suddenly became so much softer and gentler than he'd ever remembered before. It was as if there were a newly kindled fire warmly lit inside of him instead of the raging inferno that had been pulsing through him all these years. Curious, Tsuna gave the mental twist needed to access the abilities of his eye and looked down at his lover while he began placing soft kisses and lovebites onto Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna choked at the sight of a Sky Flame gently flowing through him where his Flame of Wrath had once been pulsing erratically. Xanxus looked up with a questioning glance and Tsuna softly shook his head in reply. Twisting his Second Sight off, he tried to think while Xanxus was distracted with what he was doing. Although he'd never truly thought about it before, the Sky Flame and the Flame of Wrath had many common attributes. Even more than that, he realized that the Ninth had never covered Xanxus' Flame except in passing. It was as if the Flame of Wrath wasn't considered an attribute at all.

In a moment of focused hyper-intuition, Tsuna understood the reason the Ninth hadn't ever covered it in detail. The Flame of Wrath was the weapon, much like Tsuna's X-Gloves were his. But the weapon wasn't the ammo and the Flame of Wrath wasn't Xanxus' Flame. Xanxus was a rare keeper of the Sky Flame who's weapon was the way his very heart converted his Flame into his weapon with anger. The only reason Tsuna was seeing it now was because this was the first time that Xanxus had ever completely put his weapon away.

But he'd finally put that weapon away for Tsuna.

Out of love.

The knowledge left Tsuna gaping for a long moment while Xanxus continued to cover him with kisses and caresses. This his heart began to spasm wildly in overwhelming happiness. Tsuna knocked Xanxus flat on the bed, his hands becoming entangled in his hair while he lips sought out Xanxus'. They met in a bittersweet union, Xanxus tears making it all that much sweeter. The arms wrapped around him tightened until Tsuna was pressed fully against his lover.

Xanxus returned the kiss with interest, challenging Tsuna both with his desire and his emotions. He could feel Tsuna's acceptance of both. His understanding of both. That acceptance and understanding sent them both into a flurry of movement in hopes of letting the know how deeply their feelings ran. Then, Xanxus buried his face into Tsuna's neck and began to gently lick and suck the skin at the base. Tsuna's head tilted back in order to let out a soft moan while his hands continued to crawl and tangle themselves in Xanxus' hair. While he was lost in the sensation, Xanxus' hands ran down his spine in a way that sent shivers through Tsuna's body before softly cupping his bare bottom.

Tsuna began panting in unrestrained desire when Xanxus spread his cheeks apart and a single finger inched forward to teasingly prod his rim. He was still slick from the oil that had dripped down between his legs and hadn't yet been soaked up by his skin. Using that as lubricant, Xanxus slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside him. Then Tsuna gasped when Xanxus didn't go farther than that. Instead, Xanxus hooked his finger and gently pulled, stretching him open in a new way. Xanxus felt his erection twitch in desire over the way Tsuna bent over even lower to ask for more and felt a similar twitch from the staff pressed against him.

When he got Tsuna to the point that he thought he was ready, Xanxus pulled his finger out and started to sit up with every intention to get behind him. He was surprised, however, when Tsuna gently pushed him back down. Xanxus raised an eyebrow in confusion once more, knowing from Tsuna's flush and panting face that he was wanting more. He was nearly positive that his face was no different considering he knew that he was wanting inside his lover more than ever. Didn't Tsuna want Xanxus inside of him?

"I want--" Tsuna panted, nibbling on Xanxus' lips with a small moan when he couldn't finish the full sentence without giving in to the desire flooding through his body. "I want to ride you," he finally finished. Xanxus felt his jaw drop, instantly stunned speechless. What did escape is lips was a long, drawn-out groan at the images Tsuna created with those simple words.

Understanding that Xanxus was more than just okay with it, Tsuna scooted backward until he was straddling Xanxus' hips instead of his stomach. Having been penetrated so recently, Xanxus was acutely aware of what Tsuna was feeling as he reached behind himself and pressed Xanxus erect member against his entrance. While Xanxus tried to control his tremors in reaction to the touch, Tsuna had already begun to impale himself. Unable to think of anything else to do, Xanxus squeezed his thighs in encouragement and bit his lip to keep from releasing so soon. He found himself groaning like he always did over how tight Tsuna was despite having been prepared.

The feeling of Tsuna slowly sliding down his wet cock was nothing to the feeling of Tsuna willingly giving himself to his lover. Just as satisfying was the fact that Tsuna was taking what he offered without hesitation. Xanxus was panting with effort by the time Tsuna had him fully embedded inside him. Not just from the effort it took to keep himself from climaxing right then and there, but from the effort it took to keep the beast inside him from feeding on Tsuna until there was nothing left.

In what was quickly becoming a regular occurrence, Tsuna seemed to know his thoughts and smiled in return of them. Grabbing up his hands, Tsuna tangled their fingers together.

And then he began to ride.

Xanxus tilted his head back and his body writhed in bliss. He was already panting, but that quickly escalated to him being breathless. Tsuna slid himself up and down his staff, letting his own moans out in order to let Xanxus know how incredible he felt. The room was quickly filled with the sound of slapping skin and their mutual moans and gasps of pleasure. Then Tsuna leaned down low against Xanxus' chest, rubbing himself against Xanxus while Tsuna continued to repeatedly stab himself upon him. Their eyes quickly closed in unison to better feel the sensations that was being created. Xanxus could feel his moans slowly become soft, guttural roars when Tsuna picked up the rhythm even more once he was comfortable with the slight change in position.

"Louder, Xanxus," Tsuna encouraged breathlessly. "You're still holding back. Stop worrying. You can't hurt me." The beast inside him began to surge forward at the words. It was still so incredibly hungry. It wanted more of what Tsuna offered. It wanted more of what Tsuna was giving him. Not just the body that was slowly driving him toward a bottomless pit. Not just the mind that understood and accepted him no matter what face he showed. He wanted the heart that even now Xanxus could feel raging with his own beast completely unleashed.

Xanxus could feel himself boiling over in need. He began to thrust upward in time with Tsuna's rhythm, increasing the amount of satisfaction they both received with every thrust. With every slap of their skin, Xanxus could feel that need growing while Tsuna continued to ride. Then, suddenly, it was as if that need instantly double. He could feel it. Tsuna's need as well as his own. Xanxus' eyes flew open at the pause of surprise he felt from Tsuna before his need began gushing forward even faster than before. He was frozen breathless at the sight that met him when he looked up at his lover's face.

Tsuna had his Dying Will Flame already brightly glowing on his forehead. Even more surprising, though, was the way it was pulsing. The reason for it being there wasn't hard to see, either. Not with the Flames exploding from their hands in frightful unison. Xanxus was left gaping at the insinuations of what was going on. Tsuna was taking more of him inside himself than Xanxus had thought possible. Not just his body. Not just his feelings and his thoughts. Tsuna was taking his very Flame as it boiled over and was turning it into his own power.

"Tsuna..." Xanxus breathed, overwhelmed with the thought that Tsuna was accepting him so completely. Then he realized that Tsuna was calling his name. _Had _been for a while, actually. But not out loud. He could feel him calling through his Flame, begging to be accepted in return. Xanxus closed his eyes at the call and focused his mind on the sound of Tsuna's voice inside of him. It was so incredibly warm and passionate.

The beast wouldn't be restrained any longer.

Xanxus felt everything he had to offer surge forward in blind unison, reaching out to answer the plea in Tsuna's heart.

_I love you._

The feeling crashed forward through his Flame and shattered the thin, frail wall holding them apart. Xanxus felt Tsuna's consciousness flow into him as he felt his own race forward in reply. Their minds wrapped around each other through their Flames, feeling each other as intimately as was possible. He felt Tsuna accepting his feelings and his thoughts and slightly increased his pace in reply to his desire. In return, Xanxus accepted the feelings that began gushing into him and cried out at the intensity of Tsuna's conviction. He could feel Tsuna shivering inside in excitement over the cry and he could feel Tsuna's desire to hear it again.

Holding nothing back, Xanxus let the beast roam free. He moaned loudly, his voice nearly screaming in response to Tsuna's wants. Xanxus was blinded by the surge of pure desire that answered his yell while Tsuna continued to ride him at an ever-quickening pace. Almost too fast for words, Xanxus became lost in the sensations flowing into his mind. He could feel not only his own body being driven toward climax, but he could feel Tsuna's as well. It was almost as if he was riding himself while he could still fell himself being rode. He could sense Tsuna being lost in the same sensation while Xanxus began to lose touch with even the ability to think.

The world exploded in two blinding waves. Xanxus' back arched as he thrust deeply upward to fill his lover. He felt Tsuna's name rip itself from his throat in unison with his climax as he felt Tsuna spray across him with his own forceful release. In that moment, there was no Xanxus and there was no Tsuna, there was only a Nirvana that they shared while their minds and bodies clenched tightly around each other in a sweet and absolute, mutual surrender. It seemed to last for a timeless eternity until their bodies finally gave all that they could and their Flames slowly started to recede in satisfaction.

Their link was broken as the two of them fell several feet through suddenly empty air. Xanxus landed with a loud crash while Tsuna gasped and crashed down on top of him. They stared at each other with wide eyes for a long moment, the same question etched on both of their faces.

What had happened to the bed they were on?

Then they looked around themselves in unison and gaped at the sight of the bed burnt to ash around them. Only the charred remains of the bedposts were left, the top of the posts still glowing like charcoal. From the look of it, the whole room would have possibly been caught on fire had they taken any longer with their Flames flowing so freely.

There was only one possible reaction to such a sight.

Xanxus began roaring in laughter while Tsuna softly chuckled into his chest in embarrassment.

There was something good to be said about this whole love thing. Something very, very good to be said.


	69. Chapter 69 Honeymoon

Author's note: Please pardon the poor proofread. I've been dying to get these two chapters out and I'm too anxious to proofread properly.

Secondly, please note this was a double upload. Please read the previous chapter unless you skipped it due to my warning/disclaimer.

Finally, thank you to Wayra for the Fanart! So cuuuute!

shihouka. deviantart. com/ art/ Shrunken-Tsuna-87192684

* * *

"Security off," Tsuna gasped before Xanxus pulled him into another kiss. Xanxus chuckled at the machine gun that quickly receded, kicking the door shut with his foot. They'd spent the better part of the night traveling from Japan after they'd been kicked out of the hotel before they could explain about the bed. Tsuna still found himself laughing over the maid's face when the woman had walked in with towels not long after they'd finally stopped laughing. She's started screaming about demons in residence and they'd decided a retreat was in order instead of being seen due to the woman's loud ravings. Tsuna was quite positive that the myth of the demons of room 278 would be passed down for many years to come.

Without anywhere else to go, they'd flown together from Japan to Italy. Xanxus had called in to the Varia to tell them that he was on bodyguard duty for the next week and Tsuna had sent word to Gokudera to just continue working like Tsuna really was gone on his honeymoon. It felt strange bringing Xanxus into his condo, but there really wasn't anywhere else secure that he could hide. His subordinates would see him if he went back to Headquarters and there was a chance of him running into people he recognized if he stayed in Japan. He could relax in his condo, too, and he wouldn't feel shut in like the Sanctum made him feel. It was pretty impossible to feel shut in when he was in his condo since one whole wall let him look out to a real sky any time he wished.

"Sir Yoshi...?" A voice asked curiously. Tsuna yelped and broke off mid-kiss, pulling his hand back from where it had been travelling under Xanxus' shirt. Turning around, he froze at the sight of Frederick brushing Ginger on the couch while Xanxus went for his gun at the unexpected presence of someone else in what was supposed to have been an empty room. Tsuna automatically reached out and stopped him before he got it out of its holster, but the damage was already done. Frederick's eyes widened at the sight of the gun, even farther than they'd already widened at the sight of Tsuna kissing another man.

"I thought I called and said that you didn't have to worry about coming in today, Frederick," Tsuna murmured.

"Forgive me," Frederick replied with a blush, his attention easily distracted by Tsuna's question. "I wasn't sure what time you were planning to arrive and I wanted to make sure Ginger--"

"Get the fuck out," Xanxus growled.

"Xanxus!" Tsuna snapped in open anger. "Frederick is an important person to me and I won't let you talk to him like that! Hurting them hurts me and you said you--"

"I know what I said," Xanxus interrupted, his anger gone in the face of the blush that warmed his face while he pointedly looked at everything in the room except for Tsuna and Frederick themselves. "Fine. I can't promise to be nice, but I won't be purposely not nice."

"Thank you," Tsuna replied warmly, butterflies jumping around in his stomach at Xanxus' willingness to accommodate him. "I'll...um...make some coffee. Go ahead and relax."

"I'll take care of that, Sir Yoshi," Frederick offered, shooing Ginger off of his lap. Tsuna smiled in relief, knowing that he had no clue about how to use the coffee maker. He didn't drink coffee, after all. The only reason he had one was because he knew Frederick sometimes drank a cup or two while taking care of the condo for him.

"Why do you keep calling him Sir Yoshi?" Xanxus asked as he slowly looked out at the view in admiration, making Tsuna leap forward to cover his mouth with a panicked look on his face. Once more, though, the damage was done. Tsuna grimaced and looked back to see Frederick frozen with a coffee filter in his hand.

"Isn't that the proper way to address him?" Frederick inquired in confusion.

"Yes--" Tsuna blurted.

"What the hell--" Xanxus paused, looking between Tsuna and Frederick for a moment before quickly catching on. "You fucking idiot!" Xanxus roared, reached down to grab Tsuna by the shoulders in order to shake him. "You hired a civilian as your aide?!"

"So what?!" Tsuna squealed in return. "This place is secret so--"

"You fucking idiot!" Xanxus repeated. "Don't you know how many people still probably know about this place and have been tapping him for information?! Who knows what he's leaked out without knowing!"

"He doesn't know anything to leak," Tsuna replied with a hurt look on his face. "And I've made sure to cover my tracks. No one but Ryohei, Reborn, and now you know about this place. Even the crews that put in the security system have been dealt with. You should know that I wouldn't hire a civilian unless I knew it was safe."

"You fucking idiot," Xanxus repeated softly, shaking his head over Tsuna's willingness to believe that there was a such thing as safe. "What are you going to do if someone tracks you down in the future? Are you going to let him just walk in and meet someone that was waiting on you?"

"I wouldn't--"

"You wouldn't want it to happen, but you know how our lives are," Xanxus said mercilessly. "He's fish-bait just for knowing you. You need to send him away or bring him into the Family."

"No!" Tsuna cried, staring up at Xanxus with pain in his eyes. "Please, no! This is one place I can go to get away from all of that! I want at least one friend who isn't--"

"Boss," Xanxus interrupted. The word was like a verbal slap in the face to Tsuna, making him slowly back out of Xanxus' hands. "You're still running after all these years. I thought you were more determined than that."

"I am determined!" Tsuna yelled in objection. "What's so wrong with wanting--" Tsuna bit off the rest of his words. "I shouldn't have brought you here. I should have known you wouldn't understand."

"What's there to understand?" Xanxus yelled angrily. "If you want a fucking normal life, then wait until you retire! Why the hell are you still trying to pretend that you're not who you are?!"

"Because I won't live that long!" Tsuna shouted back as tears welled up in his eyes. Xanxus stiffened at the words, struck speechless by the conviction in Tsuna's voice. "Because I am who I am, I won't live that long," Tsuna repeated, trying to get even an ounce of understanding from one of the people who held a chunk of his heart. "Look how many times I've almost died already, Xanxus. Do you really think I'm going to make it long enough to retire?"

"You don't know that," Xanxus whispered. "You've got hundreds protecting--"

"Yes, I do," Tsuna chuckled as his tears silently spilled over. "While you and Mukuro were fighting in my office, I got a visit from Hotaru via a certain Bazooka. He punched me, Xanxus. He punched me because I died and left him to take care of the Family. I changed the future by becoming as determined as I am, but the price is my life. I'm not going to make it to retirement, just like Dad. Don't you see, Xanxus? If I'm going to taste a normal life, it has to be now."

"No one's going to let that happen," he swore in return. "If you think the Family is just going to sit back while--"

"I've been shot twelve times," Tsuna said with a soft shake of his head. "I've been tortured three times and completely frozen once. I've been stabbed, sliced, and beaten countless times over the years. I've even had to have a heart transplant and I'm missing a rib. Do you really think the Family can always protect me? Too many people are out for my head. Plus, it's my job to protect them before it's their job to protect me. But, even putting that aside, my death isn't something that can be stopped and it's not something that I want stopped, either. It's better this way. Far better than you can imagine. The price for my survival is too high to think about."

"Tsuna..." Xanxus murmured with a look full of unhappiness.

"Just leave me this one thing, Xanxus," Tsuna begged. "Let me still pretend every once in a while. It hurts too much not to."

"Alright," Xanxus sighed, reaching out to pull Tsuna's head up against his chest. "If that's what you want, then I'll help you cover your tracks. I'll make sure none of the Family bothers you here. Just don't close me out. At least let a few of us into this part of your life." Despite himself, Xanxus chuckled and glanced around the room at Tsuna's choices in furniture. "I never would have taken you for a minimalist, though."

"You're used to seeing me in Headquarters," Tsuna replied with a small smile in his voice while he wrapped his arms around Xanxus' waist. "This place is all mine. It's still more empty than I want, though. I haven't had time to go shopping for it lately. I might add to it since I've got a whole week to myself."

"It's a little modern for my tastes," Xanxus commented, absently running his fingers through Tsuna's hair, "But I think I can survive."

"Umm..." Frederick murmured, reasserting his presence in both of their minds. "The coffee's ready and I've made tea for you, Sir Yoshi."

"Tsuna," Tsuna corrected, realizing that Xanxus was right on at least one account. Slowly pulling out of Xanxus' arms once more, Tsuna went over to where a counter separated the kitchen from the living room. "I guess I can't hide everything anymore. I'm about to tell you something, Frederick, and you're going to have to make a decision. If you choose to go away and never come back, I'll completely understand and you'll never hear from me again. If you choose to continue working for me, I'll need you to swear to keep anything you see or hear inside this condo to yourself."

"I--"

"Hear me out," Tsuna interrupted, not giving Frederick the chance to answer uninformed. "My real name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm the Tenth generation Boss of the Vongola Mafia Family. I hired you because sometimes I just need peace and quiet away from that. My life is hectic and dangerous and there's no telling when someone might find out about this place. Working for me is dangerous. No matter how hard I try to hide this place, eventually someone will find out about it. I planned to switch locations every few years in order to keep my private residence a secret, but there's no telling if it'll be enough to keep my enemies from finding me. Do you understand, Frederick? By working for me, there's a chance that you might one day be hurt by association."

"I'm already aware of that," Frederick replied calmly, his eyes shining for some strange reason. "Big Brother Ryohei didn't tell me your name or what you did, but he's warned me a few times that getting close to you is dangerous. I'm still here, though. You're a kind boss, Sir Yoshi. I'm more than willing to face the danger in order to serve you."

"He sounds just like the rest of the Family," Xanxus roared in laughter, his eyes reflecting a very small gleam of respect.

"I feel kind of stupid now, though," Tsuna's aide added with a blush. "I knew I heard Von Gola somewhere before and I recognized you from somewhere. I saw your press conference a few months back. The one about the.. um..."

"I'd rather not talk about that," Tsuna said with his own blush, knowing exactly which press conference he was talking about.

"Speaking of pictures," Xanxus laughed, catching on to the subject. "You don't have cameras in here, do you?"

"No," he answered quietly, his cheeks turning crimson at the mention of pictures. "I had a scanner built in to the security system and I update it regularly whenever Cadenza updates the Headquarter's bug scanners. No one sees anything that goes on in here. I know because I have full access to the database and there's not a single file on there from this place."

"In that case," Xanxus grinned, reaching out to pull Tsuna into another kiss. Tsuna didn't fight it in the least considering Xanxus was kissing him gently instead of roughly. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over completely as Xanxus' hand cupped his cheek with a softness that he'd show no one else. "Where's the bed?" Xanxus mumbled against his lips before pulling away completely. Tsuna's eyes flickered open as he whimpered out something incoherent and waved a hand behind him in the direction of his bedroom. This he came back to himself in the instant that Xanxus started dragging him toward it.

"Wait! What--?!" Tsuna cried in panick. "You can't-- We just got here! You've got to be tired!"

"Which is why I plan to sleep," Xanxus replied with a wide grin. Tsuna squeaked when Xanxus pulled him into another kiss in order to silence Tsuna's objections. "But not until after you're satisfied that I meant what I said." Tsuna stared up at Xanxus and became faintly dizzy from the emotions he saw within his lover's eyes. It was crazy. It was insane. To see anything but rage in Xanxus' eyes was like seeing wings on a pig. Even so, it was there and it was undeniable.

"Xanxus," Tsuna whispered, feeling his emotions and his desires well up in unison.

"I'll... um... I'll come back in a few hours and bring you something to eat, Sir Yoshi," Frederick said with a bright blush, keeping the name that Tsuna had requested to be called by. Tsuna absently nodded while most of his attention continued to be centered on Xanxus. Standing on tiptoe, he pulled Xanxus into another kiss the moment that he heard Frederick leave, no longer denying what he wanted now that they were alone.

"Just don't let your Flame go like you did before," Tsuna chuckled, leading the way into his room. "I don't think I can find a replacement condo as easily as I can buy a new bed for a hotel."

"I'll try to remember that," Xanxus promised in amusement. Five minutes later he summarily forgot.

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Tsuna cried again. Frederick paused for a moment in the door, wondering if he'd somehow picked a bad time to return. He was faintly surprised to see the two up and around. From the weary look that had been on Tsuna's face, they'd both looked like they'd be out for more than the eight hours that Frederick had been away.

"You almost fucking killed me!" Xanxus shouted as Tsuna waved Frederick in the door.

"It's not my fault and you know it," Tsuna grumbled, reaching into his freezer to grab a box of ice cream. "I can't help my training and you know you wouldn't want me to be vulnerable while I slept. It's your fault for making me think you were an enemy. I wasn't even conscious, so I refuse to take the blame."

"That's the last time I fucking fall asleep next to you," Xanxus replied with a glare.

"It's fine to fall asleep next to me," he chuckled. "You just can't snore so loud that I think I'm under attack. And I woke up the moment you said the trigger word."

"You're scary as hell sometimes. You know that, brat?" Xanxus asked with a half-hearted sigh of resignation.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Tsuna replied with a wide grin as he dug his spoon into his open carton.

"I've brought you and your friend some dinner, Sir Yoshi," Frederick said, getting over his hesitation in order to put his armloads of bags on the counter. "I also restocked all of the ingredients you used up on your last stay here. There should be plenty of flour for your next attempt and I've brought fresh eggs and milk for you to use. Sir..Yoshi...?" Frederick trailed off at the sight of Tsuna hiding his face in the freezer.

"Don't tell me," Xanxus laughed with a knowing grin on his face. "Flour, eggs, and milk. You've been baking like a little girl, haven't you?"

"Shut up!" Tsuna cried into the freezer while he continued to try to cool his heated face. "There's nothing wrong with a guy baking! You don't look twice at male bakers in bakeries!"

"But you don't work in a bakery," Xanxus replied mercilessly, pointing out the obvious alongside the very reason Tsuna was embarrassed. "I can just see the Family's faces now if they heard that their Boss liked to wear an apron--"

"NO!" Tsuna yelled, frantically running over to Xanxus in order to beg if that's what it took. "Don't tell them! Please! They'll tease me and never let me forget it!"

"You've been keeping your baking a secret, Sir Yoshi?" Frederick asked curiously. "Why? Most of your attempts come out very good and everyone at my school loved the cupcakes you gave me."

"Cupcakes?!" Xanxus repeated with a roar of laughter. Tsuna could only moan and cover his red face, more horrified than ever that someone had found out about his little secret.

"You shouldn't laugh," Frederick said with a glare. "Sir Yoshi has been working very hard to get better so that he can finish his recipe book. The ones he's added to it so far have been far more delicious than anything I have ever eaten. You should try some before you laugh. I promise you that you'll never laugh again at Sir Yoshi's skills in the kitchen."

"Alright," Xanxus grinned, leaning across the counter. "I'll take that challenge. If his baking is really that good, I'll never laugh at him again about it. I'll even keep it a secret."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, peeking out from behind his hands in sudden hope.

"You know how hard I am to please," Xanxus said in warning. Tsuna nodded energetically, his eyes lighting up with more than just hope. Excitement.

"Are you up to helping me?" Tsuna asked, turning to Frederick.

"Sure thing," he replied with a wide grin.

"Oi," Xanxus objected, narrowing his eyes at the suddenly enthusiastic pair. "You said it was the brat who was baking."

"It is," Frederick laughed. "But Sir Yoshi never remembers what he puts in his cakes. He has me to keep track so that he can put it down in his recipe book."

"You little sneak..." Xanxus chuckled, pinning a suddenly sheepish Tsuna in place with a knowing look. "You've been using hyper-intuition to figure out the ingredients. Haven't you?"

"Maybe," Tsuna answered, staring pointedly at the ceiling while he scratched his chin. Still determined to bake something for Xanxus, Tsuna slipped over to a drawer next to the refridgerator and pulled out a plain white apron. He blushed madly while he tied it in place, but Xanxus only grinned at him. He could easily be getting ready to grill instead of bake with such a plain accessory. However, Xanxus couldn't restrain his laughter when Tsuna bundled his hair back into a messy explosion at the back of his head and tied a handkerchief around his head to hold back any loose hair that was missed.

"Don't say it!" Tsuna snapped the moment he saw Xanxus open his mouth. "I'll knock you out the fucking window before I hear you say it!"

"You'd make a bitchy little housewife," Xanxus commented with a laugh, making Tsuna's face twist up in open irritation.

"At least I'd still be capable of teaching you not to piss on the rug," Tsuna replied with a glare which only sent Xanxus into another roar of laughter. Pushing Xanxus out of his mind, Tsuna went over to the sink like he always did and pulled off his ever-present gloves. Xanxus raised an eyebrow at that, having expected Tsuna to use his X-Gloves in order to bake in some crazy and unconventional manner. It was because of that small detail that Xanxus fell silent and simply watched Tsuna work. He slowly came to understand that Tsuna truly enjoyed normality for what it was.

Amused at Tsuna's strange desires to be normal when he was one of the few special people out there, Xanxus merely sat and watched Tsuna pull out a set of bowls from under the counter. A rack of spices soon followed from hiding alongside a rack of extracts and food dyes. Opening the bags that Frederick had brought, Tsuna pushed their dinner to the side and retrieved the flour, milk, and eggs. Measuring cups and spoons were laid out in preparation alongside a whisk. Then he set the over to let it warm up.

After that, Tsuna paused for a long moment with his eyes closed.

"One second," Frederick said, pulling Xanxus' attention to him for a moment. He was pulling a spare stool out of a closet. Within moments, he had it place on the living room side of the kitchen counter next to Xanxus. Once seated on it with a notepad and pencil in hand, he gave Tsuna the signal he was waiting on. "Go ahead. I'm all set."

Tsuna the Baker flew into motion. Measuring cups got filled and got placed in front of Frederick for only a moment before Tsuna poured them into a bowl. Spoonfuls of spices and extracts got tossed in assorted bowls without a second though, leaving Frederick to hurriedly figure out estimates of how much was used and what it even was. Eggs, milk, and flour got tossed in at some point, although Tsuna's randomness was hard to understand. Normally people put the eggs in all at once, but Tsuna cracked them at four different times. Another half dozen got cracked and the yolks tossed away completely before being used in a third bowl.

Xanxus honestly couldn't have said what Tsuna was making. His hands flew without hesitation, though. Slowly, every last drop of the milk was used as was the last of the eggs. Flour was used until there was no less than six different mixtures in six different bowls, all with different consistencies. After a while, though, those six bowls were narrowed to four after being combined and then down to three. Xanxus found it curious that all three looked completely different. One was a creamy color yet seemed light somehow instead of heavy like Xanxus had expected. The second was also light, but it was a dark brown from the chocolate Tsuna had used. The last was a combination of the two that was speckled from the multitude of spices that Tsuna had used.

Then Tsuna pulled out two large pans and sprayed them down. One was a cupcake pan and the other seemed to be a normal cake pan. Tsuna emptied the dark bowl first into the cupcake pan, carefully ensuring that the contents was spread out into each of the small holes. After that, Xanxus was somewhat amused to see him grab turkey baster out of a drawer and fill it with the creme colored mix. Using the baster, he slowly injected the creme colored mixture into the center of each would-be cupcake. Once he was done with that, he poured all of the speckled mixture into the second pan, scraping the bowl clean to ensure every drop made it inside.

Then he shoved both of the pans into the oven and sagged down for a moment.

"What did I make?" He asked, looking at Frederick with a sheepish expression.

"The cake is a spice cake of some kind," Frederick murmured, looking at his hasty scrawl of notes. "And I'm not positive, but it looks like the cupcakes are going to be Devil Food with Angel Food centers." Tsuna and Frederick traded a long look before both began bursting out in laughter.

"I should have guessed!" Tsuna roared, doubling over to clutch his stomach while he continued laughing until he was both breathless and red in the face.

"What the hell's so funny?" Xanxus growled, not liking how he was the only one who didn't get the damn joke.

"Well, you see," Frederick explained around his own laughter. "Sir Yoshi always said he had to have someone in mind in order to make something. He said the clearer his image of the person, the better his gut could tell him what to use. Since he's making this for you and you're right here..."

"Spice cake and Devil Food cupcakes with Angel Food centers," Tsuna gasped with tears leaking out of his eyes from laughing so hard. "Holy hell, it completely fits him!" Xanxus couldn't help it. He blushed deeply the moment Tsuna's words hit him. Deciding a retreat was in order, he stood and headed for Tsuna's bedroom.

"Wake me when they're done," he growled, closing his ears to the laughter that re-erupted behind him.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't help but hum to himself upon his return to Headquarters. It had been a good week, all things considered. Not the one he'd planned, but still good. As the days passed together, he and Xanxus had grown closer. Xanxus had opened up even more than before, albeit with a maddening slowness. Yet, by the time they'd went their separate ways, both of them had grown secure in their feelings. Although, Tsuna knew Xanxus still had one shock left to realize. It was one that he probably wouldn't notice until he felt the need to threaten someone.

Yamamoto and Ryohei both sent him amused glances at his open happiness, but Tsuna ignored them. Neither of them knew how Tsuna had really spent his week, after all. Gokudera tried to emulate the two, but kept getting the amused glance mixed up with grimaces. The first day back seemed to progress smoothly, all things considered. He met Ryohei halfway through his morning run. Soon after Ryohei broke off, he ran with Gokudera for a while. Then, after Gokudera broke off, Tsuna ran with Yamamoto until the end of his run and then followed Yamamoto down for target practice. After target practice, Tsuna grabbed a quick shower and breakfast like normal before jumping in the car with Gokudera beside him while he tried to sort through everything his three aides had to hand him on the way to school. Gokudera gave him a report of whatever news had been brought in while they slept. His aides hurriedly had him sign contracts and orders that Tsuna had already read through the day before, although his aides didn't know it. Once he arrived at school, he brushed the three men off and focused his attention on his friends, two of which had followed in a second car with Hibari in a third.

Tsuna merely blushed and gave a noncommittal answer whenever asked about his week. Most people snickered in return, gave him a knowing look, and dropped the subject after that. His teachers seemed to focus on him harshly through the day, focusing all their questions to him in an attempt to prove that missing so much school meant he was slacking off. Considering Tsuna had spent a whole day studying with Xanxus' sometimes-helpful, sometimes-distracting tutoring, Tsuna was prepared for their assault. Enough so that by the end of the day, everything seemed to completely return to normal.

That was when all hell broke loose.

"OOOIIIII!" A voice screamed out in rage, making Tsuna pause in the middle of the courtyard. Considering Squalo was the last person he'd expected to greet him upon leaving school, he had reason to pause. Then, understanding dawned on him at the sight of Xanxus grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. Tsuna slowly walked forward to meet them and went several steps before realizing that his friends weren't with him. They were all still frozen in shock where Tsuna had paused.

Not because of Squalo, Tsuna realized after a moment, but because of Xanxus.

Not only was Xanxus blushing at Squalo's outburst, but he was completely and totally scar-free. One of the things the two of them had done during the week had been to finally use the lotion that Tsuna had gotten from Doctor Ericka. It had worked to an astounding degree, erasing the scars completely from Xanxus' face and most of his upper body before they'd run out. He still had scars from his abdomen down, but he could wear a t-shirt without fear now. It had taken a lot of explaining, though, and a lot of understanding from Xanxus in order to accept the gift. Especially once Tsuna told him that he refused to use it himself.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Squalo roared, yanking himself out of Xanxus' grip in order to stare at Tsuna with an insane light in his eyes. Tsuna slowly walked up to him with a smile flickering on his lips and found that the imp of the perverse rise up in him again.

"Do you really want to know?" Tsuna asked mischievously as he walked past, making Squalo's face pale in shock and his whole body lock up. Then Tsuna stood before Xanxus himself, raising an eyebrow in belief that he knew what had caused Squalo's outburst. "Let me see," Tsuna ordered with a wide grin.

"No," Xanxus growled, stuffing his hands firmly in his pockets with yet another blush.

"Let me see," Tsuna repeated, his grin getting even wider at the confirmation that his theory was correct.

"No," Xanxus snapped.

"Show me," he laughed. "If you don't, you can forget getting more X-Cs." Xanxus glared and glared hard at the mention of the X-Cakes Tsuna had made him on their third day together. Needless to say, Tsuna had won the challenge and Xanxus had put himself as the first person in line to eat Tsuna's baking. Xanxus bit his lip in open thought for a moment over the threat before blushing once more.

"No!" He yelled with none of his old bite, determined not to let Tsuna see, even at the cost of his X-Cakes.

"Pleeeease?" Tsuna begged, sticking out his lower lip and giving his best version of puppy dog eyes. At this, even Xanxus' ears turned red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Squalo roared once more, knocked out of his shock at the sight of his Boss acting so... so... tame! Then Squalo choked when Xanxus slowly pulled his hands out of his pockets while staring at Tsuna's pleading expression. Squalo wasn't alone in choking. Tsuna's Guardians had finally caught up and were staring at the three with dumbfounded expressions.

"Let me see," Tsuna ordered quietly once more, keeping his eyes locked on Xanxus' while ignoring everyone else. "I want to see how it looks. I already know, Xanxus. I knew the moment it happened. I was just waiting until you figured it out on your own. You didn't notice when it was compressed into your X-Guns, but your body should have acclimated to it now. I want to see."

"I-It's still has to be compressed," Xanxus warned with a slight tremor in his voice.

"That's fine," Tsuna said warmly, feeling Xanxus' growing courage to let others see his Flame. "I want to see how it looks when you use something other than anger to bring it out. I want to see your true Flame, Xanxus. You know that nothing will change after I see it."

"I know," Xanxus sighed, his shoulders sagging as all the tenseness ran out of his body. Xanxus looked at Tsuna for a long moment with a lazy gentleness in his gaze before raising his hand up and letting his Flame show.

Gokudera covered his mouth in shock.

Yamamoto bit off a yelp.

Ryohei's jaw dropped.

Squalo collapsed to the ground.

Tsuna simply smiled.

Xanxus' hand was undoubtedly lit in Flame. However, all the harshness and cold bitterness had been stripped away from the light. Instead of a solid core of pure rage, the ball of Flame on Xanxus' hand was a softly glowing bubble of Flame compressed through love. Orange embers seemed to fall from his hand in a steady stream as if it were a waterfall of light. At the center of the globe, Tsuna could see a small flicker of Flame dancing inside, able to partially show itself due to the way Xanxus' chosen emotion nurtured it rather than rip it out of his body like rage did. Tsuna had to smile at the color. While his old shining ball of Flame had been too harsh to tell the color, Xanxus' glowing ball was softly lit in a pale orange. Almost that of a pastel rose.

It looked so incredibly warm and loving, that Tsuna couldn't take his eyes away from it.

He was forced to, though, when it suddenly exploded outward into both of their faces. Tsuna flew backward at the unexpected explosion as Xanxus flew in the opposite direction. They both caught themselves before they could land on their rears and slid to a stop several yards apart. Tsuna looked up at his lover with an open question in his eyes, only to find Xanxus turning red again

"Sorry," Xanxus blurted, frozen from embarrassment. "I still having trouble controlling it when it's like this. It keeps exploding when I least expect it."

"You don't say," Tsuna chuckled, mentally noting that the phrase 'so happy my heart is about to burst' had special meaning when it came to Xanxus. "You'll get the hang of it. You just need more practice with it. If you'd like, I could set some time aside to help you get it under control. I can't have the leader of the Varia going off on people. You know that only makes my work pile up more."

"That's okay," Xanxus refused as he straightened back up, his blush finally clearing up when Tsuna let his disappointment show for a millisecond before covering it. "I can still use Wrath for work. There's not much point in training this for combat. I don't see much potential in it."

"You'd be surprised," Tsuna murmured with a smile once more flickering on his lips. "What if I told you that you can learn the Zero-Point Breakthrough with the new one?"

"Eh?" Xanxus said, freezing in his attempt to brush off Tsuna's offer.

"You. Can. Learn. The. Zero-Point. Breakthrough," Tsuna repeated slowly. "But only with the new incarnation of your Flame. The old one isn't mutable enough. The new one is."

"Eh?" Xanxus repeated in an open lack of comprehension.

"Boss..." Gokudera interjected worriedly. Tsuna glanced over at him and softly shook his head, wanting no one to mention to Xanxus about what Hotaru had said during his unexpected visit. If Xanxus knew, there was a possibility of him refusing the training. If he didn't learn it, he wouldn't be able to teach Hotaru in the future. Plus, there was a second reason Tsuna wanted Xanxus to know it that he didn't particularly want to think about right now.

"Don't you want to know the best trick in the book, Xanxus?" Tsuna asked with a knowing look in his eye. "I'm willing to trust you with it since you've trusted me with so much already. I can't see you using it to take over anymore and I'm sure you'd prefer to know that we stand on equal terms in something."

"You'd give me your technique?" Xanxus asked with wide eyes. "You'd really teach me the Breakthrough?"

"Yes," Tsuna smiled. "Learn to control all of your emotions, Xanxus. Once you do that, I'll give you the oldest teaching in my arsenal."

"Tsuna..." Xanxus mumbled in disbelief.

"Think about it," Tsuna ordered, tossing his head to tell Gokudera that it was time to go. "I've got a meeting to get to, but I'll be waiting for your answer. Although," Tsuna paused, looking back at Xanxus with a small smile on his face. "I do have to say that I'd like to see you able to control it even if you don't learn the Breakthrough. Your Flame is quite beautiful, Xanxus. I'd like to see it more often." As Xanxus' ears turned red once more, Tsuna got into his car with a smile in his eyes and a warm fire burning in his heart.

There was nothing better than being able to see how someone else felt.

* * *

Note to Miiharu: No, I am not a mass murderer. My readers aren't dead, they're just sleeping off an overdose of Fanfic.


	70. Chapter 70 Journey

"Tenth!" The receptionist squeaked, jumping to her feet. "We weren't--"

"I know," Tsuna snapped without faltering in his steps for an instant as he made his way to the elevators. "It wouldn't be a surprise visit if you'd known. The Board is meeting in the Red Room. Correct?"

"Yes, Tenth," she gasped with wide eyes. "I'll call and tell them that--"

"You do that," Tsuna permitted before stepping into the elevator. The minute he was inside with Gokudera and the doors were shut, he sagged for a moment to catch his breath.

"They should be scared witless by the time we get there, Boss," Gokudera commented in satisfaction.

"Good," Tsuna murmured, biting his lip in unhappiness. "I don't know what the damn fools were thinking anyway. From the reports, they've been acting like I was gone forever instead of just a week. They should have known I'd have something to say the moment I got back. I just wish you'd have called me sooner, Gokudera. Even if I was on my honeymoon, this kind of thing shouldn't have been allowed to happen."

"Forgive me, Boss," Gokudera said quietly. "I thought I could handle it. They said they'd take back the vote, but I underestimated their cunning. They took it back, but then they voted on a new proposal."

"Shit," Tsuna spat. "These guys actually think they have a damn say in the Family's holdings. I'm going to have to make sure every single one of them is in line now. I've let them get to big for their hats. They need to be reminded that they're nothing more than a front and that I permit them to act on the Family's behalf only to a certain degree. They should have _never _tried to counteract something I did."

"They took advantage," Gokudera agreed with his distaste plain on his face.

"Which means I need to warn them," Tsuna murmured, straightening back up as the elevator stopped on one of the top floors. As he expected, no less than four aides were present to greet him with the true intention of delaying him. Since Tsuna wasn't in the mood to play around, Gokudera shoved them aside while Tsuna continued to slip through the wide area full of office cubicles. He didn't pause for a minute in crossing the area, nor did he even pause in front of the door. Gokudera rushed ahead of him and threw it open without so much as a knock, making every Board member inside jump to their feet in panic.

"Ten--"

"Sit down and shut up," Tsuna ordered, letting his anger show. Walking forward, Tsuna glared at the man at the head of the Board table until he belatedly gave up his seat. Sitting down in the man's place, Tsuna waited until the shocked leaders of Vongola's corporate front sat down, as well, before beginning. "You boys have been very naughty while I was away," Tsuna scolded, making the grey-haired men flush over Tsuna's tone. "I'm gone for a week and you all think you have full license to do whatever you damn well pleased. I'm not happy. Not only did you try to destroy something I worked for years in building, but you didn't even think twice about doing it. And you all had the balls to ignore my Right Hand's orders. Did you all lose your fucking marbles because I wasn't here to remind you where they were?"

"Sir, if this is about--"

"I don't think I gave you permission to speak, yet," Tsuna interrupted, glaring at the man until he sagged down in his seat in defeat. Leaning forward, Tsuna put his elbows on the laquer wood table and tapped his finger to his lips. "Who was it that proposed that Hayakeshi House should be torn down?" He asked quietly. "I know the proposal has come through several times and it's been denied several times, but which one of you proposed to do it while I was distracted with my wedding?"

All eyes went to a middle-aged man sitting on the left side of the table, one who was trying very unsuccessfully to hide in the shadows of his chair.

"I see," Tsuna murmured with a small smile on his lips over how easily everyone had give the man up. "Stand up," Tsuna ordered after a moment, his smile completely gone. The man hesitantly stood, fearing the worst. Fortunately for him, Tsuna didn't waste subordinates. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Hayakeshi House is a financial black hole," the man replied, showing some courage even in the face of he-who-could-fire-anyone. "We've been putting money into it for years now with no returns whatsoever. It can't even be written off as a charity and I saw no reason that it should continue to be a black mark in our fiscal projections. You've turned down every proposal we've given, including moving the children en masse to a recognized facility that is Government-funded. I believed if you saw that the children could be easily taken care of without your personal interference, you would be less disagreeable about removing Hayakeshi House from our list of holdings. That is why I proposed that it be done while you were dealing with personal matters. That way, when you returned, you could see the smiles on the children's faces and still be satisfied, while Vongola's corporate finances would be able to remove a liability in our ledgers."

"You thought it was win/win," Tsuna mumbled, able to see the situation for the man's eyes. Unfortunately, seeing it didn't make it right.

"Yes, sir," the man said, nodding his head with the utmost confidence that he'd made the choice best for everyone.

"Let me ask you something," he replied, leaning back in his chair with a mask of boredom completely covering his features. "When did you become the President of Vongola Corp.?"

"I'm not--" The man paled.

"Did you become the man who gets to sit in the big shiney throne at parties?" Tsuna continued mercilessly, alluding to the Family seat.

"No, sir," he replied with panic beginning to set in.

"Did you even manage to become one of my upper echelon?" Tsuna asked with fake laughter in his eyes. "You have to have some sort of power, don't you? I mean, to think you have the _right _to countermand my orders and even come close to staging a coupe de tat while I was away. You've got to be more than just a little, pathetic, worker who's doesn't know his own place. Correct? After all, only someone who's a complete fool would think that I would be happy because I came back to find that I couldn't turn my back on my Board for a single week. Gokudera," Tsuna called while still eyeing the man who'd lost all of the blood out of his complexion. "Gokudera, what's this guy's name and rank? I simply have to know the level of the person who was capable of swaying the whole Board into treason. I'm positive it has to be something really amazing."

"I have no clue, Boss," Gokudera admitted with a wide grin as everyone's faces began to pale at the word 'treason'.

"What?" Tsuna mock-gasped, turning to look at Gokudera with laughter in his eyes. "You mean he's so strong that no one can get information on him?!"

"No, Boss," Gokudera said with his grin widening. "He wasn't someone worth remembering."

"You don't say," Tsuna commented in mock-shock. "In that case," Tsuna grinned, narrowing his eyes on his target. "I want to know everything there is to know about Mr. Not-Worth-Remembering. What he likes to do for fun, where he goes to get drunk, what his personal and business dealings are. I want to know everything there is that's not worth remembering, Gokudera. Someone who's so very, very important as this man is can't become forgettable."

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera said, his grin getting even wider as the men around them slowly came to understand what Tsuna was saying. Anyone who defied him would find their whole lives looked into with a microscope. This was the warning. Anyone who didn't take the warning would find the punishment being that of their whole lives being spread out for the world to see. Every secret. Every instance of misconduct. Every moment that they'd hidden in order to gain the measure of respectability they now had. Tsuna would ruin their lives completely.

"Sit down, Mr. Forgettable," Tsuna ordered with a satisfied smile once everyone's faces has paled enough to make him happy. The man sat in utter defeat, his eyes staring blankly into the air. "Now then," Tsuna murmured, turning his mind toward fixing the problem that they'd caused. He was interrupted by a beep from the intercom and Tsuna raised an eyebrow when no one moved to answer it. "Mr. Vice President..." Tsuna cued, looking over at the man who'd been kicked out of his chair in order to let Tsuna sit. The man rushed forward and hit the button on the intercom, his hands still trembling over Tsuna's threat.

"What is it?" The man snapped.

"Sir," the receptionist from the first floor said, her voice easily recognizable to Tsuna. "That boy is back again. What--"

"Get rid--" The Vice President paused, his words strangled by the gentle hand Tsuna laid on his arm. Tsuna's attention wasn't focused on him, though. Rather, his attention was focused on the yells he could hear coming from the background of the intercom.

"Escort him up here," Tsuna ordered calmly. Several people choked, but the receptionist merely gave confirmation before shutting off the link. That dealt with, he turned to pin the Vice President in place with a glare full of every ounce of Tsuna's unhappiness and anger. "I was going to wait to deal with you," Tsuna said dangerously. "But I see no reason to now. Not only did you allow the Board to get out of line in my absence, but you agreed to a proposal that went counter to my orders. Mr. Forgettable can be forgiven since he was merely the one to propose the idea, but you can't be. Now I've found out that you've been refusing a petition from one of Hayakeshi House's residents in order to make your own life easier. That makes me very unhappy."

"Sir--"

"Get out," Tsuna growled. "You have five minutes to leave the building before I make sure that you have to be carried out."

"Sir--?!" The man gasped in panic.

"Time's already started," Tsuna warned, letting go of the man's arm. "Four minutes, forty-five second. If you keep wasting time here, I might as well have Gokudera call an ambulance."

"Tenth--!" The man cried. "Please rethink this!"

"Four minutes, thirty-eight seconds," he continued, letting the man see the hint of coldness that Tsuna could call upon if needed. The former Vice President stared into them for a long moment before shuddering and fleeing completely. Tsuna watched him go, letting none of his heartache show. Silence fell over the room once he was gone until Tsuna's guest was finally escorted into the room.

"Tenth!" Orinato cried in surprise upon seeing Tsuna.

"We've been waiting for you Orinato," Tsuna replied with a small smile. "I was upset that you didn't make it to my wedding."

"Forgive me, Tenth!" Orinato exclaimed, running forward past the table full of men in order to speak directly to Tsuna. "I heard that they were wanting to tear down Hayakeshi House and I didn't want to scare anyone. I left while they were away at the wedding, but..."

"But then you got halfway here and you found out that making your way from Japan to Vongola Corporate Headquarters in Italy wasn't as easy as it sounded," Tsuna chuckled. Orinato's eyes went wide at the words, realizing that Tsuna had already figured out where he'd been. "Did you really think that sneaking on a bus was so easy or that ferry men were always so giving?"

"You knew?!" Orinato gasped with his jaw falling down.

"I knew," Tsuna confirmed with a small smile. "When you didn't show up at the wedding, I was worried. I sent watchers out to find you and then had them help you when you got stuck. Since you were so determined to come here, I didn't see any harm in letting you have a little adventure." Tsuna laughed when Orinato began to splutter and blush. Tsuna's laughter softened alongside his expression while he gazed at the boy before him. Teenager, Tsuna mentally amended. Orinato was old enough now that he could rightfully be called a teenager. "Tell me," he commanded softly. "Tell everyone here. Why did you journey all the way here from Japan?"

"Because," Orinato said, glancing around the table with a suddenly sad expression on his face. "Because they were going to tear down Hayakeshi House and I couldn't let everyone's home get destroyed like that. All of our families sold us off and no one wants to go back to them. We're all happy at Hayakeshi House. We have fun together and help each other. Everyone there can trust each other because we all went through the same things. I can't let it be destroyed! It's our home!"

"Would it be the same if all of you got moved together to a new place?" Tsuna asked quietly, giving Orinato the chance to either put down Mr. Forgettable's core belief or agree to it.

"NO!" Orinato yelled. "Other people wouldn't understand! They'd say that we're just little kids that don't know anything! We like it where we live because Granny Sally trusts everything we say and no one takes advantage of that! No where else would let Fura play the piano and no where else would let Delia go fishing every day! Nori wouldn't be able to practice kendo and no one would let the twins box against each other! And Mikel finally stopped having nightmares! If we had to move away, they might come back! And everyone at the new place would look at Buyo's scars funny and they'd try to make Winry eat with everyone else! She'd get sick again! And--"

"It's okay," Tsuna soothed, reaching out to place a calming hand on Orinato's shoulder. "No one's going to make you guys move away. I just wanted you to tell these idiots that I have working for me the reasons that Hayakeshi House needs to stay. All of you have special needs because of the stuff you've been through and all of you have different outlets. Hayakeshi House caters to all of that and brings you all together into a Family. I won't let anyone take that away from you." Tsuna tore his eyes away from Orinato in order to glance around the table at all of the watching Board members. As Tsuna had hoped, no one was untouched by Orinato's plea. Even Mr. Forgettable had a look of horrified understanding on his face.

"Vongola is more than just a corporation," Tsuna said calmly, determined to remind everyone of the real work they did. "You guys have been sitting in an office too long. There's more to life than the projections on the fiscal sheets. People and lives are effected by everything our Family does. I could no more destroy the retirement pensions for those that have already served their time in defending and protecting the Family than I could destroy Hayakeshi House. Where you guys see a black hole, I've been seeing a bright nexus for the Family's future. Vongola is about people and the ties that hold us together. Much like the children of Hayakeshi House have banded together in order to support and nurture one another, Vongola is also nothing more than a collection of unique individuals who have taken power in their numbers and unity. Making money comes second. A far, far second to the first priority of holding each other up and nurturing the bond between us. I will have no one in the Family who is willing to turn their back to another and I will not allow the homes of my friends to be destroyed." Tsuna took a deep breathe before continuing, absently squeezing Orinato's shoulder in encouragement.

"In order to satisfy the desires of the Board while keeping this oath, I thereby propose that Hayakeshi House is sold to Orinato Hayakeshi for one cent," Tsuna said clearly into the silence.

Chaos erupted.

* * *

"I want to test out," Tsuna sighed, his shoulder wearily sagging down. "I should have finished high school years ago," Tsuna explained looking across the desk before him at the one man that could answer his request. "But, more than that, I can't spend eight hours a day, five days a week sitting in a classroom. There's other work I could be doing rather than spending that time here at Don Girarde. This place has served its purpose and--"

"Alright," Reborn sighed, sipping his coffee while he sat on his raised Dean's chair. "I saw this coming before when you tried to quit. The Ninth should permit it since you'd technically be graduating by testing out. I have a feeling I know what you're planning and I can't say that I'm displeased. What are you going to do about the others, though?"

"They can stay," Tsuna replied with another sigh. "There's only a semester left, so there's no reason for them to rush. I just--"

"The news of your death has gotten to you," Reborn commented with a sad smile. Tsuna bit his lip and nodded, unable to deny it in the least.

"I don't mind because the future is going to be a happy one," he mumbled, bowing his head. "I just don't want to waste the time I have left. There's so many things I want to do and... I don't think the Family would understand and they'd just be hurt if they found out. I've chosen to accept the fact I'm going to die within the next ten years, but I want to spend those years doing things that I know will make the Family stronger. I want to spend the time preparing everyone for those happy days ahead. I can't leave a mess for Hotaru to pick up. I..." Once more, Tsuna bit his lip and trailed off, letting Reborn digest his words fully rather than confusing the issue.

"You'll blow up," Reborn replied, making Tsuna freeze in his mental tracks. "If you spend every moment worrying about the future that will happen after you die, you'll have a meltdown, baka-Tenth. I won't argue with you testing out, but you need to find some form of personal enjoyment to balance that. I don't care what it is, but you have to find something."

"I have my condo," Tsuna chuckled, touched that Reborn was telling him to worry about himself for once.

"That's not enough," he grumbled, making Tsuna blink in surprise. "Having a place to call your own might help you relax, but it's not enough. You'll loose touch with what you're working for if you stay shut in. Your condo is no different than Headquarters in that respect. You need to find some kind of personal enjoyment that allows you to be around other people. It doesn't matter if it's sports, night-clubbing, or whatever you want. I don't care what it is, but I'm not going to let you test out of Don Girarde until I'm positive that you'll still have some type of social interaction with people outside the Family."

"Reborn..." Tsuna murmured in awe. Then inspiration hit and his eyes lit up. "Actually," Tsuna grinned. "There is one thing..."

"I'm listening," Reborn answered, a slow grin spreading across his face at Tsuna's burst of enthusiasm.

* * *

Frederick yawned as he crossed the streets toward his University. Then he froze the moment his foot his the opposite sidewalk. His hand still over his mouth, he simply stared at the sight of Sir Yoshi in a pair of jeans, sneakers, a black t-shirt and a hooded parka. He had his fingerless gloves on, but that was where any resemblance to his normal clothing ended.

"Sir Yoshi?!" Frederick finally gasped, gaining Tsuna's attention. Tsuna turned and grinned broadly at the very man he'd been waiting on.

"Frederick!" He cried happily. "I was hoping I didn't already miss you."

"What are you doing here?!"

"Well," Tsuna mumbled with a sheepish yet happy grin. "I kind of signed up for a few classes. I was hoping you could show me around campus."

"What?!"

"I graduated High School finally," he explained with his eyes shining in simple joy. "I don't have the time to come to college every day, but I signed up for a few that only meet twice a week. It seemed like it would be fun." Frederick gaped, completely struck speechless. Slowly, though, Tsuna's face fell at the thought that Frederick wouldn't like him going to the same University. "If it bothers you, I can find another college to go--"

"No," Frederick blurted, shaking off his surprise. "No, it's fine. I was just a little shocked, Sir Yoshi. From what I gathered, you were usually too busy with work to do anything." Tsuna blushed and nodded in agreement while they slowly began to walk through the campus together.

"I am," Tsuna admitted. "But my former tutor said that I need to get out more, so I thought this would be nice. Going to school with normal people and getting to learn at the same time. I even took a baking class so that I could practice making things with recipes just like a normal person." Frederick cocked his head to the side to listen, dazed by the wistfulness in Tsuna's voice. "I took a music class, too, because I thought it might be fun to learn to play an instrument like Gokudera does. I also signed up for Literature, Herbology, Zoology, and a Chemistry course. I also took an Auto course so that I could work on my car by myself. There were a lot to choose from, so I just took whatever sounded like fun out of the ones that meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This way, I can still work on Mondays, Wednesdays, and the weekends and everyone will think I'm just doing paperwork on the days I come to class," he chuckled.

"You make it sound like you ran away like in the Prince and the Pauper," Frederick chuckled. Then he realized that his words had made Tsuna stop laughing for some reason.

"I guess you could say that," Tsuna murmured, chewing on his lip. "But I don't think it'd be as much fun coming to college if the Family knew. They worry about me a lot and I wouldn't be able to come like a normal person if they found out. You... You won't tell anyone, will you? About who I am, I mean."

"Of course not, Sir Yoshi," Frederick replied gently, sensing that the subject was fairly sensitive to Tsuna. "I promised that I'd keep your real identity a secret, didn't I? I don't really understand why you're so adamant about keeping your alias, but I won't argue if that's what makes you happy."

"Thank you," Tsuna said warmly, his smile lighting up his face once more in true happiness. "But we're not at home, Frederick," Tsuna chuckled. "You can just call me Yoshi here."

"Alright...Yoshi," Frederick said, pausing in the middle of the slowly-filling campus courtyard. Determination seemed to fill his core as he turned to his employer-turned-charge. "Where's your schedule and I'll make sure you know every inch of this campus! You can't start college if you don't know where your classes are!"

"Here you go!" Tsuna said, presenting a sheet of paper with a flourish and another warm smile. "Please take care of me, Sempai!"


	71. Chapter 71 Friends

Tsuna found himself in happy oblivion as Frederick toured him around campus. He was going to a normal college like a normal person. Two days a week he was going to get to put his work as a Mafia Boss completely away and simply be himself. As much as he loved his friends, he couldn't help but want to be around people that weren't connected with the Family. After all, no matter how hard they tried, none of them could forget about their jobs when they were around each other. Not completely.

It made him feel kind of guilty to leave them in the dark about this, but he knew that he got to spend five days a week with them. The more important part of his life was the time he spent around Gokudera, Yamamoto, and everyone else. Wasn't it? All of them occasionally needed their space, so he thought it was only fair that he got some too. Two days a week wasn't too much to ask, he thought. His schedule allowed him to send them off to school and it also allowed him to be home by the time they returned from their after-school work.

Deciding that he wasn't doing anything wrong, Tsuna tried not to let Frederick see his nervousness. His last try at being in a normal school hadn't went too well when he thought about it. Okari High hadn't been able to keep up with him and he hadn't been able to slow down, either. Hopefully, though, college would be different. From what he was told, the teachers at this particular college was good about letting people work at their own pace.

"It looks like they put you in my Literature class," Frederick commented, looking down at the schedule Tsuna had given him. "We also have Orchestra and Chemistry together from the looks of it."

"You play music?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"A little," Frederick blushed. "I'm not good enough to actually get a seat to play in performances, but they haven't kicked me out of practice yet."

"What do you play?"

"Bass," Frederick answered with a quirky grin. "I like the deep pitch of it. It's almost like it reaches right down to the base of your spine when you play it well."

"Amazing," Tsuna praised with an authentic and warm smile. "I can't wait to hear you play."

"W-What do you play?" He asked, trying to cover his blush over Tsuna's faith.

"Nothing," he chuckled. "But I catch on quick. I've already talked to the teacher and he said he'd accept me into the class anyway."

"How did you manage that?" Frederick asked in awe. "I was on the waiting list for over a year before he accepted me into the class."

"I bribed him," Tsuna answered simply with a twinkle in his eye. Frederick choked, not wanting to believe that those words had come out of such an innocent and cute mouth. "I'll give him credit," Tsuna continued mercilessly. "He refused it until after I bribed the Dean, too." Frederick shook his head to himself, trying to tell himself that he was simply hearing things. Then another thought made him pause in realization.

"Where's your books?" He asked, noticing that Tsuna wasn't carrying anything.

"Books?" Tsuna inquired in surprise. "Won't the teacher give me one?"

"No," Frederick answered carefully. "You have to buy your own books. They stop giving them to you after you're out of high school." Frederick chuckled as the dumbfounded look on Tsuna's face while his mouth made a soft 'o' of surprise. Frederick shook his head to himself once more over how clueless Tsuna was being before tossing his head in the direction of the University store. "Come on. I'll show you where you can pick them up at. You'll need notebooks and pens. You might want a set of highlighters, too. It helps when it comes time to study."

"And maybe a book-bag like yours," Tsuna exclaimed. Frederick smiled at the way Tsuna's eyes seemed to shine, but didn't come to understand the reason for Tsuna's enthusiasm until they were in the campus bookstore. He turned his back to hand Tsuna's schedule over to the sole attendent so that the man could get the proper books for him, only to find Tsuna was gone when he turned back around. Worried, he went through the isles of the shop until he found him at the back of the isle full of art supplies. Considering Tsuna didn't have an art class, it was strange to see him in that particular row. More curious than ever, Frederick quietly inched up to see what he was looking at, only to find him looking at a box of charcoal sticks.

"Do you like to draw?" Frederick asked innocently.

"I don't know," Tsuna mumbled, once more biting his lip in what seemed to be slowly becoming a habitual fashion. "I used to doodle in middle school, but that was back when I was No-Good. I haven't had time since I started to fulfill my potential. I don't know if I'd be any good at it now."

"You should join an art club," he suggested, knowing that Tsuna already had his classes picked out. "If you'd like, you can join the one I'm in. You don't have to be any good. As long as you're having fun, they'll be happy to let you join. All of us meet during our lunch break between classes and we pick something different to draw every week."

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up once more in enthusiastic joy.

"Really," Frederick laughed while he slowly got the feeling that there was a lot more to Tsuna than he'd ever imagined. There was a fragileness to him that Frederick hadn't noticed before even though he'd already noticed his sadness. It was like he was afraid to be happy for some reason even while he continued to get happy over the most innocent things. But, at least he was smiling, Frederick noted when Tsuna grabbed up the box of charcoal sticks and started looking for a sketchbook to go with it.

Letting him enjoy himself, Frederick helped him pick out everything he needed for his classes and aided him in picking out a bag to store it all in. Needless to say, he needed decent sized one by the time he was through. Yet, he seemed happy once the messenger bag was slung over his shoulder and was filled with his supplies. Frederick could almost swear that he was nothing but another ordinary student once it was in place.

"We better get to Lit class," he said, looking at his watch. "It starts in five minutes."

"Lead the way!" Tsuna exclaimed. Frederick nodded and indeed lead the way. Tsuna was nearly skipping in happiness and his wide smile seemed to light up his whole face. Then his nervousness began to show as they got closer to the classroom. His footsteps began to slow. He bit his lip yet again. His smile faltered and his hands clutched the strap of his bag. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," he finally mumbled.

"Calm down," Frederick laughed, slipping behind Tsuna in order to push him forward by his shoulders. "It's just a class. No one is going to bite."

"I'd be less scared if they did," Tsuna muttered under his breath, so low that Frederick almost didn't hear him. Thankfully, though, he managed to regain his courage enough to actually open the door and let Frederick guide him inside rather than get shoved into it. Unlike what he feared, no one even looked up at their entrance. Instead of individual desks or a large auditorium, the room held simply chairs with a tabletop attachment that could be rotated into place if it was needed. They were arranged in a largish circle around the room, proving that there were only around twenty students per class.

The other students were already either seated or were standing around talking obliviously. A few leaned over their makeshift desktops in complete comfort while others had their feet stuck out like they were lounging around instead of getting ready for serious study. The atmosphere was so completely unlike that of high school that it left Tsuna gaping for a long moment. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but it was completely inviting.

Then he had it. Everyone here was adults. More than that, everyone here were people that wanted to be there. There was no one present that was taking the class because they were forced to or because it was required. They were taking it because they'd chosen to better themselves. Because of that, the mood was so much more conductive than anything he'd experienced before.

"Here, Yoshi," Frederick grinned, gesturing to a seat beside him. "There's no assigned seating here, so you can sit anywhere you want. Almost everyone sits in the same ones every day, though. No one's taken this one yet, as far as I know."

"Who's your friend?" A woman asked Frederick as Tsuna took the offered seat and started pulling out his Literature book.

"This is Yoshi," he answered while Tsuna automatically got to his feet in order to greet the woman. Frederick blinked for a moment over his reaction before giving the counter introduction. "Yoshi, this is Geneve. She's one of the members of the art club I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you," Tsuna said with a wide grin, enthusiastically shaking her hand.

"Yoshi," Geneve repeated. Then she gasped, making Tsuna pause in worry that she'd recognized him. However, he didn't expect her to glance down at Frederick and mouth _'That _Yoshi?'

"Umm..." Tsuna mumbled with a blush when Frederick nodded, suddenly remembering that he was Frederick's employer. Of course Frederick had probably talked about him.

"I've heard so much about you," Geneve exclaimed, instantly grabbing several people's attention with her miscalculated increase in volume. "Is it true that you were knighted by a Queen?!" Tsuna blushed deeply while Frederick grimaced in apology. Yet, Tsuna couldn't complain. Frederick had probably talked before he'd known Tsuna's real identity.

"Yeah," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "But I didn't do anything to deserve it. She just thought I might marry one of her daughters if I owed her one. She's kind of got pissed at me afterward because I still turned them all down." Tsuna blushed harder at the look of shock that crossed across the listeners' faces. "It was because I was already married," Tsuna explained hurriedly. "But she got over it because I helped her catch a thief that kept stealing her favorite sets of pearls. Although," Tsuna paused in thought, not realizing that the looks on everyone's faces were becoming more wide-eyed by the moment. "I don't think she ever got the pearls back. Last I heard, the Royal Guard was still trying to track down the bird's nest." Choked laughter gusted out at the statement, bringing Tsuna's attention back to the people around him. He looked down to see Frederick staring wide-eyed and everyone around him looking like they were going to faint over the outrageousness of it all. "Did I say something wrong?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"He's definitely one of a kind," Geneve gasped, staring down at where Frederick was trying to shake off his amazement. Completely confused, Tsuna took his seat with everyone else at the entrance of the teacher. The man was almost as short as Tsuna himself was, but seemed to be nearly bouncing in his shoes with energy.

"Alright, class," he called, coming to stand in the middle of the circle of chairs with his book in hand. "Short and sweet. How many of you actually understood a damn word of-- Who are you?" The teacher paused in the middle of his lesson intro and looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow. Before Tsuna could so much as blink at the sudden question, the man continued while absently waving the question away with his hand. "Never-mind. It doesn't matter. Where was I? Oh, yes. How many of you actually understood a damn word of the Shakespeare I assigned? Wait, who are you again?" Tsuna froze as he was asked the question a second time, wondering to himself what kind of drugs the teacher was taking. This time, however, chuckles from the class answered it, telling Tsuna that it was just this man's quirky nature.

"Yoshi," he answered hesitantly, completely unsure of what he was supposed to do. "I just transferred in today."

"Yoshi, Yoshi," the man mumbled to himself, closing one eye and staring at the cieling in thought. "Oh, yes! You're the one that the Dean said not to hassel. To bad for her that I'm bad with remembering things like that. So... tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Umm..." Tsuna mumbled, tensing up over being the focus of so much attention. That only worsened when the teacher slid back around behind him and began massaging his shoulders for some unfathomable reason.

"Relax," the man ordered. "This isn't the Spanish Inquisition. If you wanted that, you should have taken history! But then you couldn't have fun dealing with a nut job like me!" Tsuna blushed as more laughter answered the man's words, driving it home that this was nothing like high school. "Where are you from...?" The man prompted, drawing out the last word.

"J-Japan," Tsuna answered nervously.

"You speak good Italian. Have you been here long?" He asked mercilessly.

"Umm... three years," Tsuna answered. "It'll be four pretty soon."

"Oh, you got a knot," the man said, still continuing his massage despite Tsuna's confusion. Glancing over, Tsuna relaxed some at Frederick's amused expression. "You speak Italian fluently," the man commented.

"I.. umm..." Tsuna mumbled, knowing that his answer was going to seem like he was showing off. "I speak and read Italian, French, German, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, English, Greek, Russian, and Dutch. I also know quite a bit of Latin and Egyptian."

"Wow," the teacher mumbled. "Throw in a little South American flavor and you can start singing 'It's a Small World After All'."

"Does the language of an isolated tribe count?" Tsuna asked obliviously, tilting his head up to blink at his teacher behind him. "There's a secret tribe in the recesses of Brazil that taught me their language in trade for some land rights a while back. They made me a Gurruitaura of their tribe in thanks because I stopped lumberjacks from tearing down their part of the forest. Of course, they gave me a nice, big bag of rubies in thanks, too, but they didn't know what they were handing over. They thought it was just a bunch of hardened tree-sap that had the blood of an animal inside of it."

"That works," his teacher chuckled, leaving off on his massage in order to return to the middle of the classroom. "I can see that you're going to be an interesting addition to our little family, Yoshi."

"Family?" Tsuna repeated, his face automatically turning pale.

"Yup," the man answered with a chuckle. "I'd say you can call me Daddy Warbucks, but that's what my Drama class calls me. Now, everyone say 'Nice to meet you, Yoshi.'"

"Nice to meet you, Yoshi," the class repeated in open amusement.

"Now you say, 'Nice to meet you, class,'" he prompted with a quirky tilt of his head.

"N-Nice to meet you, class," Tsuna repeated, finding himself smiling at the teacher's strange attitude.

"Alright then," the teacher said, clapping his hands together with a small nod. "Back to where I was. Where was I? Oh, yes! I bet you all forgot, didn't you? Ha! I didn't! How many of you actually understood the Shakespeare I assigned? Hunh? Anybody? An-y-one...? Put your hand down. No one. Good."

Tsuna sat back in his chair as the teacher, Mr. Nutcase as Tsuna mentally called him, started his lecture. The lecture turned to be just as crazy as he was, but it completely captivated everyone's attention and Tsuna soon found himself laughing alongside everyone else. Laughter seemed to be encouraged though, as were questions and actual discussion. It wasn't like high school where there was a set lesson plan. For the next hour, the whole goal seemed to merely enjoy themselves while they talked about the piece of Literature that the teacher had assigned. Occasionally the topic tried to go off course, but Mr. Nutcase always managed to get it back on track with an unexpected question or a serious explanation. By the end of class, Tsuna knew more about Romeo and Juliet than he'd ever imagined. Needless to say, the discussion from an adult perspective wasn't one he'd expected.

"Alright," the teacher announced, looking at his watch. "Time's about up. I'll let you go a little early today so that our Mister-Yoshi-from-Japan-who-sings-"It's A Small World After All" can find his next class. Assignment for next time is to read the excerpt from Oedipus and try to make up your own Sphinx riddle. I'll see you all on Thursday."

"That was amazing!" Tsuna exclaimed, breaking out of his daze halfway to his next class. Frederick chuckled at the lights dancing in Tsuna's eyes and the wide smile on his face. "Why can't teachers be like that in high school?!"

"It's called parents," Frederick laughed. "Teachers would get in trouble if they were like that in high school. Some still manage, but they tend to teach college classes instead since they don't have to worry as much about crossing lines. Everyone here is an adult or mentally matured enough to be counted as one. Because of that, the teachers don't have to worry as much about what they say and do. There's still boundaries, but not as many as high school teachers have to deal with. Here, you're paying to come to class, so it's not like anyone is being forced to listen to the lecture. If you don't like the teacher, just pick another one."

"I can't wait to see how my next class is going to be," he replied with his enthusiasm once more boiling over.

"Your schedule says you have your Cooking course next and then Orchestra with me," Frederick mumbled, looking down at Tsuna's schedule before handing it back to him. "I'll show you where it's at and I'll pick you back up to show you where the music rooms are after."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Tsuna mumbled, chewing on his lip again.

"It's not," Frederick soothed.

"I'll let you have whatever I make," Tsuna promised with a wide grin. "Just don't tell Xanxus because then he'll get jealous."

"I won't," Frederick laughed, blushing at the memory of how Xanxus had refused to let anyone have a single one of the cakes Tsuna had made on that third day he'd actually spent at home. Frederick was still curious as to what had made him react so strongly, though. He'd locked himself in Tsuna's bedroom and hadn't come out until every crumb was gone. Then he'd had the gall to order Tsuna to make more. Tsuna had, but the second time he'd shaped them into X's and told Xanxus that they were X-Cakes. Xanxus had blushed, but he'd still refused to share any. He'd actually fought Ginger over them when the tanuki had managed to steal one. He'd grumbled and given up, though, when Tsuna had hit him on the head with a spatula with another strange comment about Xanxus pissing on the rug.

Tsuna froze up once Frederick left him alone in front of his second class. Remembering his previous one, though, he determinedly went inside. He froze again once he was in the door. Nine heads popped up in unison at him. Tsuna gaped over the fact that four of them were male.

"Are you the new guy?" One of the men asked as he stripped off his jacket and grabbed one of the numerous aprons waiting to be used.

"Umm..." Tsuna mumbled, finding himself growing hesitant once again. "Yes. I'm Yoshi. I just transferred here today."

"Toss your shit down and grab an apron," a guy in a blue apron growled. "Ms. Struesel should be here in a few. She said she had to go pick up some more eggs. The last class used them all to make omelets."

"You can share an oven with me," a girl offered from the back of the class. "Everyone has to share because there's only five, but I don't have a partner yet." Tsuna smiled, warmed by the offer alongside the welcoming atmosphere.

"Thanks," Tsuna replied. Going back to meet his new cooking partner, Tsuna shook her hand and quickly stored his bag in one of the empty cabinets attached to their work surface. Much like the previous class, this one had five work areas that looked to be re-arrangeable but were facing each other in a pentagon. Mixers, spoons, and spatulas all seemed present when Tsuna looked through it to see what was there. Bowls and ingredients were stored along the walls, as were the pots and pans.

Then Tsuna realized that he had a problem. He couldn't mix or work with his jacket on like he had in the previous class. But, he'd worn a t-shirt instead of a long-sleeve shirt since he only had one outfit besides his work out clothes when it came to casual wear.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, seeing Tsuna freeze next to the coat rack.

"N-Nothing," Tsuna mumbled, unhappy beyond words that he'd made such a careless mistake. Even so, there was no fixing it now. It was either leave the class or take off his jacket. Choosing the class, Tsuna pulled it off quickly in hopes that no one would notice or comment about his scars and grabbed an apron. Then he blushed when he turned around, finding every eye once more focused on his bared arms. "Don't ask," he said automatically.

"Wasn't gonna," the guy in blue replied. Thankfully, the teacher chose that moment to return with two overflowing baskets of eggs. She jerked in surprise upon seeing Tsuna and the whole class lurched in unison as an egg tumbled out of the left one. Without even thinking about it, Tsuna plucked it out of the air before it could hit the ground and be wasted.

"Here you go," Tsuna offered with a smile, trying not to blush as the woman gaped over his clean save.

"You must be Yoshi," she replied after a moment, setting the baskets safely down on the nearest counter before accepting the egg. "Frederick brought over some of your cookies a few weeks ago and I have to say that they were simply delicious."

"Thanks," he replied with another sheepish blush, knowing the very cookies she had to be speaking of. He'd been so determined to get them right that he'd made several hundred before he'd been satisfied with the recipe. "I can give you the recipe if you want. Frederick wrote it down for me."

"I already have it, dear," she chuckled. "Frederick's been passing them along to me as you've been making them. I was surprised when I saw your name on my class roster. I thought you were already a master baker."

"Not really," Tsuna mumbled with another blush, sheepishly running his fingers through his messy tumble of hair. "I tend to just throw things together with instinct, so I'm really bad at following recipes. If it weren't for Frederick, I wouldn't have the recipe for a single thing I've made so far. I thought if I took a class, I might get better."

"Practice makes perfect," she soothed. "Why don't you go join Lily and we can get to that practice."

"Alright," Tsuna agreed, blushing once more when he realized that the whole class had been listening to their conversation.

"Yo," the guy in blue called as Tsuna took his place. "You're the one that made those cookies that Frederick handed out?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered hesitantly.

"Was it nutmeg or cinnamon you used?" He asked. "I can't get mine to turn out like yours did." Tsuna blinked several times before feeling a strange sort of happiness well up inside of him.

"Both," he said with a smile. "If I remember the recipe right, I used half as much nutmeg as I did cinnamon. But I think the brown sugar was what really helped give it the right taste."

"Chatter later, boys," Ms. Struesel called pleasantly. "You can all talk once your pans are in the oven. Today's theme is Fruits and Vegetables.. Carrot cake, Apple dumplings, Blueberry muffins, Cherry tarts, Banana bread. Whatever you want, but you must use at least one Fruit or Vegetable in the process of making it. Yoshi, I'm personally very curious about your normal cooking process. If you could show me what you mean by cooking by instinct, I'll be happy to take notes down for whatever you use."

"Really?" Tsuna asked, surprised beyond reason that someone wasn't questioning his baking. The teacher nodded absently as everyone dashed for the cupboards to get first pick of bowls, pans, and ingredients. Deciding that it would probably be better this way since the teacher could understand his issues and his whole reason for taking the class, Tsuna paused for a moment. Putting Frederick's image in his mind since that was who was going to be eating this attempt, Tsuna increased his Flame to right below surface level. Then he went over to the cupboards and started choosing ingredients, bowls, and a pan. Taking them back to his workspace, he waited until Ms. Struesel stood before him with a pen and pad of paper in hand.

"I go kind of fast," Tsuna warned. "I'll probably be done in five minutes."

"I'm prepared," the woman said in complete confidence. Tsuna nodded before taking a deep breath and beginning. All other work in the room stopped as people watched him fly unwaveringly through ingredient after ingredient. Much like he did with Frederick, he made sure to lay down whatever he was going to use so that the woman could write down what it was and how much of it there was. By the time those five minutes were over, Ms. Struesel was panting in effort to keep up with writing. Three other people had grabbed notebooks and pens in effort to help in case she missed anything. Shoving the pan into the oven, Tsuna's attention finally went back to the people around him and he blushed at everyone's gaping mouths.

"Umm..." he mumbled sheepishly. "What did I make?"

"I have no clue," the teacher replied, looking from him back down to her scrawl of notes and back up again.

"Bread Puffs filled with Raspberry-tart jelly," the guy in blue answered, looking down at the piece of paper he'd used to keep track of Tsuna's ingredients. Tsuna's face took on a surprised expression as the guy looked up in amusement. "I'll make you a copy of the recipe, but I'm stealing a copy for myself. These look fucking delicious."

"Thanks," Tsuna replied warmly.

"I'm Bradley," the guy said, finally holding out a tattooed hand. Tsuna took it in surprise, happy in the knowledge that he'd made another friend. And this one liked to bake, no less! By the end of class, Tsuna was ecstatically trading recipes and trading stories of his mistakes with the guy like they were old friends. By the time Tsuna had boxed up the few bread puffs that the class hadn't already eaten, he couldn't wait for Thursday to come around.

"Lily," Bradly called as they left in unison. "I'll walk you to Orchestra."

"I'll be fine," the girl replied with a pale face.

"I've got to go to Orchestra, too," Tsuna offered, sensing something was wrong about her going by herself. "If you wait a minute, Frederick should be here in a second and we can all go together."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "I guess that would be okay." As she agreed, Frederick came jogging up with a wave, having hurried over the moment he'd been released from class. Lily and Frederick seemed to know each other, so there was no problem with walking as a group as Frederick led them out of the building toward another building. Then Tsuna saw the likely issue. To get to the second building, they had to walk down a narrow path between two buildings. It was a place just screaming for delinquents to hide in.

"There's my little flower," someone cried as if on cue once they were almost at the end. "What did you bring for us today?" Tsuna froze the large man in his tracks and his three friends with him with a glare, disliking not only how they were talking to Lily but how Lily had automatically cringed and froze upon hearing the leader's voice.

"Back off," Tsuna warned. "I don't know who the hell you are, but it's obvious she doesn't like you. Go find a hole to crawl down into."

"Yoshi!" Lily cried, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"No one talks to me like that," the man growled, his eyes lighting up in rage.

"Yoshi," Frederick hissed. "That's Torchet. He's a center on the football team and is here on scholarship. I wouldn't--"

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Tsuna asked lazily. "He looks like just another meat-head to me. I've taken down gorillas with more sense."

"Why you little pipsqueak--!" The man yelled, pulling back a fist to throw a punch. Tsuna didn't even flinch, having dealt with much stronger opponents in the past. Lily let out a scream and Frederick yelled in warning. Both were cut off, though, when Tsuna caught the man's fist without even trying. Tsuna sighed in resignation before clenching his hand around it and twisting it. Torchet cried out and twisted around with it so that his arm wouldn't be broken, ending up on his knees with Tsuna holding his arm behind his back.

"I really don't like fighting," Tsuna said calmly, allowing Torchet a small moment to come to terms with his effortless defeat, "But I don't like seeing innocent people being harrassed, either. Why don't you boys go back to playing soccer or football or whatever you call it and leave others alone?"

"Alright!" Torchet gasped, waving his friends back when they looked like they were about to jump in. "I'll leave Lily alone! Just let me go!" Tsuna let him go, sending him on his way with a swift kick to his rear.

"Don't let me see you bothering anyone again!" Tsuna yelled after him, before turning back to his two gaping friends. "Umm..." Tsuna mumbled with a blush, scratching his head absently. "Can we pretend you didn't see that?"

"Sure thing, Sir Yoshi," Frederick muttered in shock. Tsuna nodded sadly as the two started stumbling in the direction of the Music Building. Lily was in shock because she made it there without losing her baking. Frederick was in shock because he'd glimpsed a side of Tsuna that he'd never seen before. Frederick's shock slowly waned, however when he truly noticed the sadness on Tsuna's face. It seemed to stab him for some reason, giving him a clue as to the reason Tsuna always seemed so sad at home. "We've got to stop in at the instrument lockers, Yoshi," Frederick warned, trying to get Tsuna to think ahead to the upcoming class instead of the incident. "I leave my Bass here during my other classes and you'll need to get a locker to drop your bag off in. The teacher is pretty strict about stuff being in the isles."

"I wonder which instrument I should try to play," Tsuna mused. "Maybe a Bass like you or I could try a piano like Gokudera. Or maybe a violin like Matsu."

"Wait and pick after you hear what they all sound like," Frederick chuckled, seeing a small spark lighting up in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna nodded, a gleam of his earlier enthusiasm slowly adding a bounce back into his step. Tsuna pulled off his jacket with less hesitation this time and stuffed it into an empty locker before going over to aid Frederick in pulling out his Bass. His eyes lit up in curiosity when Frederick had his case open, cautiously reaching out to strum the giant stringed instrument. Frederick lifted it up with a laugh over Tsuna's giddy reaction at the tone that resulted before gesturing for Tsuna to follow him to where Lily had already retreated with her flute.

Tsuna paused once he was in the over-sized practice room at the sound of everyone warming up their instruments. Horns, pipes, drums, and every instrument imaginable was wailing in discord as students played whatever they felt like while ignoring those around them. A few stuck to going up and down musical scales, but everyone else was simply enjoying themselves by practicing in a noisy tumult. Tsuna loved it. It reminded him of the chaos of his Family since he knew that they all clashed so much right now, but would sing in harmony once directed by someone with skill. But what really got him excited was the thought of being one of the musicians rather than the director.

"What's that one?" Tsuna asked, staring at someone playing what looked to be a tremendously shortened flute.

"That's a piccolo," Frederick answered as they walked toward the string section.

"And that?" Tsuna inquired, pointing to a large, wooden xylophone.

"Marimba," he answered.

"And that?"

"That's just a trumpet with a mute in it," Frederick chuckled, making Tsuna blush. Then Tsuna's eyes widened and he broke off in order to go watch a particular player that caught his attention. Of course, this player caught everyone's attention since he was loud, rambunctious, and didn't bother holding back as he played his personal warm-up song. Considering what he played couldn't be considered as a part of any classical repoirte, it was unsurprising when silence slowly descended and people put down their instruments to listen.

"Windsor!" A voice snapped, causing the song to end with a strangled note. Every head snapped toward the entrance of the room and Tsuna froze in place at the sight of the disgruntled director. He looked extremely angry over having walked in on someone playing outside the box. For the musician's part, Windsor gave a grin that could almost be considered a challenge. "How many times do I have to--"

"I want to learn to play that," Tsuna interrupted, chucking a thumb at Windor while giving his own grin to the director. The director paled as Frederick choked from his place in the strings section.

"Alright," the director agreed after a moment. "I'll teach you how to play it properly unlike Windsor--"

"I want him to teach me," Tsuna added, chucking his thumb at Windor himself. "I like how he plays it. He can get extra credit for teaching someone else, right?" Once more Frederick choked, albeit this time was with a hint of laughter in his voice. The director and Windsor himself wasn't far behind in emulating the choking part. Looking over his shoulder at the instrumentalist, Tsuna grinned. "You wouldn't mind teaching me. Would you?"

"I guess not," the guy said, scratching his head in confusion. "Not if Mr. Charles is going to give me extra credit."

"Is that okay, Mr. Charles?" Tsuna asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Very well," he sighed. "Windsor, please take Yoshi to a practice room and begin teaching him. If he manages to learn the basics by the end of the weak, I'll remove your demerits."

"Whoa," Windsor replied in surprise. "All of them?"

"All of them," the man said through clenched teeth.

"Hell yeah!" Windor exclaimed, grabbing Tsuna's arm in order to drag him out of the room in the direction of the private practice room. He didn't stop until Tsuna was seated in one of the soundproof booths with the instrument in hand. "Alright," Windsor said kneeling down in front of him. "I'm going to drill everything I know about the Saxophone into you. By the way, who are you?"

"Yoshi," Tsuna chuckled.

"Yoshi," he repeated. "I'm not going to ask how you tamed Mr. Charles, but I could honestly care less right now. That bastard hates anything but classical music and he gives me demerits every time he catches me playing Jazz or anything from the big band era. This is my chance to get rid of those. Considering this is a pass or fail course, he won't be able to fail me again if I don't have the demerits. So, it's very, very important that you listen and learn this quickly."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Tsuna smiled. "Explain it once and play a few songs for me and I should be able to repeat it. The hard part is going to be teaching me to read music, I think. I've seen piano music before and it's like a new language to me. Even that, though... Once you give me the rosetta stone, I should be able to figure it out."

"Are you one of those prodigies?" Windor asked, taken aback by Tsuna's confidence.

"Something like that," Tsuna laughed. "I've never touched an instrument before, but I learn pretty fast when I'm focused on it."

"Well, focus on this," Windsor chuckled, reaching forward to put Tsuna's hands in the proper rest position. For the next hour, Tsuna listened and followed the man's instruction until he was able to hit all of the notes that Windsor called out without actually blowing on the horn. Then came the time that Windsor was satisfied enough to actually let him play. "AAHHH!" Windsor cried, grimacing when Tsuna's attempts didn't produce a single note. "No, stop! You can't just bite down and blow. The reed is there for a reason. Here, do it like this." Windsor took the saxophone away for a moment and blew a drawn-out note so that Tsuna could inspect how his lips were pressed around the mouthpiece. "Got it?" He asked once he broke off.

"I think so," Tsuna replied with a wide smile. Once more taking the saxophone into his hands, he wiped off the mouthpiece before attempting to repeat what he'd seen Windsor do. It took several tries during which Windor grimaced again, but then everything seemed to snap into place when Tsuna finally managed to produce sound. The moment it happened, Tsuna bounced in place and continued to blow until he started to turn blue.

"You can stop!" Windor laughed, unable to resist getting pulled into Tsuna's happiness.

"I did it!" Tsuna gasped finally, breaking off the note in order to get air.

"Yes, you did," Windor agreed. "But let's stop there for now. It's almost lunchtime and I need to see what the old man is assigning for our next meeting."

"Can you teach me more on Thursday?" He asked as Windsor took back his saxophone once more. "I'll go buy my own, but I really want to learn to play it like you do."

"No problem," Windor replied, leading the way back to the main music hall. "Teaching you is going to get me a passing mark, so I'll teach you as long as you want. If you want, I can come over to your place tomorrow and--"

"Ummm... no," Tsuna interjected. He bit his lip, wishing it was possible but knowing that even if he set it up at his condo, he'd doubtfully get to go. "I've got to work tomorrow, but don't worry. I'll make sure I have all the basics down by the end of the week so Mr. Charles won't fail you."

"I'll hold you to that," he grinned. Tsuna nodded before the two quietly ducked back into the music hall. Mr. Charles was giving his final instructions as they entered while everyone was slowly disassembling their instruments. Frederick caught his eye and sent a wink before turning his attention back up to the Conductor. The moment the man dismissed everyone, he rushed over to see how things had went with Tsuna.

"I need practice," he answered, leading the way back toward the storage lockers. "And he didn't get to teach me how to read music yet. But I got to play! It was freaking sweet! I was blowing and blowing and nothing was coming out and then bam! This huge blast came out of nowhere! I didn't want to forget it, so I kept blowing and blowing until-- What's so damn funny?"

"You," Frederick laughed, leaning on his Bass in order to catch his breath. "You get so excited over the silliest things. You're so quiet at home that seeing you like this is hilarious."

"Oh," Tsuna mumbled with a blush. "Well, I'm just happy. I've gotten to learn and do so many new things today. All of it has been really fun so far. Literature class was fun and then I got to trade recipes with Bradley in my Baking class. And now I've got to play an instrument for the first time. I wouldn't have gotten to do any of that back at home."

"Why not?" He asked, slowly following Tsuna toward the lockers once more.

"Well," Tsuna mused in open thought. "It's not that I couldn't do it, really. It's that I'd get interrupted every few minutes. There's always so much work to do and the only time I get left alone is when I put guards on my office door. Even then, though, I still have people calling and needing something done right then. Even though it's all stuff that can wait, a lot of people haven't learned patience yet. They think that if they push hard enough, I'll cave and deal with their issue first. If they see me doing something just for fun, then they just push harder because it's something that I can always return to later. At least, that's how they see it. I can't really blame them. After all, most people would be able to just deal with an issue and then return to whatever they were doing. The problem is that I never get to go back. I end up dealing with one mess after another while I'm at home until they finally leave me alone to sleep. Sometimes that even gets interrupted, if there's an emergency in the middle of the night. Those are the worst, too, because it tends to be a raid or someone is in jail. That's why I got my condo. If I go there to relax, no one knows about it and no one can bother me. Toshi, Ryohei, Gokudera, Reborn, and Xanxus all have my second cell number. So they can call me if there's a real emergency that I have to deal with. None of them but Toshi and Reborn know that I'm not there right now, though."

"Toshi?" Frederick asked curiously.

"He'd be the Pauper," Tsuna laughed. "He's been trained well enough to keep everyone at bay for a while. He's sitting in my office right now, pretending to be me. He's got movies on his laptop and a couple of books in there with him. Whenever someone barges in, he can pretend to be doing paperwork and he knows several dozen scripts that he can use to make people come back later when I'm really there."

"Why don't you just tell everyone that you're going to school?"

"Oh, no," Tsuna replied, shaking his head. "That wouldn't be good. I'd have so many bodyguards that I couldn't breathe. Even if I got them to understand that this is my personal time, they'd still be worried about me and would try to sneak in to protect me. It wouldn't be the same if that happened. I know that they just care about me, but sometimes I feel like I'm being smothered. I can't spend every moment of my life working and in hiding. I did that before and I almost killed myself before a year was up."

"Yoshi..." Frederick murmured, not having expected Tsuna to suddenly become so open with his other life. Tsuna blushed upon realizing it himself, biting his lip as he looked at Frederick with a mournful expression.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to unload on you. I just don't have many people outside the Family to talk to. If I said anything like that to one of my guys, they'd just feel guilty and they shouldn't because it's not their fault."

"Don't worry about it," he soothed. "I don't mind listening. After all, what are friends for?"

"Friends?" Tsuna repeated, his eyes lighting up at the word.

"Friends," Frederick confirmed. "By the way, I was going to ask you before. How are you managing to take so many afternoon class?"

"Huh?" He asked, confused by the sudden subject change. Frederick placed his Bass in his case and began packing it away before explaining.

"Your morning classes were only an hour long each," he said. "But the ones you have for in the afternoon are longer than that. You have several that overlap with each other."

"I do?"

"Yes," Frederick replied, pausing completely once his Bass was stored away in his locker. "Your Chemistry class overlaps with your Auto course and also with Zoology. Plus, your Herbology overlaps Zoology a half hour later. Didn't you notice when you were picking out your classes?"

"No."

Frederick froze at the sheepish and embarrassed expression on Tsuna's face. Reminding himself that this was Tsuna's first time to go to college, he silently cursed the Dean who'd let such a mistake slip past. The woman had probably been willing to give Tsuna whatever he wanted since she'd been bribed, which meant that Tsuna's naivety had went unchecked.

"You'll have to figure something out," Frederick warned. "You can't be in two places at once. Since you're here for fun and not a degree, I'd say drop the Chemistry and the Zoology course. Only take the Auto and the Herbology and you should be fine."

"But I thought it might be fun to mix stuff up in Chemistry," Tsuna pouted. "And I wanted to take Zoology so that I could feed Dr. Zimber's pet monkey."

"You can always take Chemistry next semester," he laughed. "And I'm sure Dr. Zimber wouldn't mind you feeding Lulu without you taking the class. If you want, I'll be happy to take you over and introduce you."

"Really?" Tsuna asked with his eyes lighting up once more.

"Really," he confirmed, making Tsuna's face brighten with a smile again. "But right now, grab your bag. The art club is probably waiting on us." Tsuna yelped and hurriedly grabbed his things up. The two broke out into a run once outside the building, heading for the food court in order to grab something to eat to take with them. Tsuna's eyes lit up upon seeing a small fast food stand next to the healthier alternative that the University provided.

"Do you know how long it's been since I had a cheeseburger from a fast food place?" Tsuna mumbled, literally drooling over the sight of people sitting around eating. "My chefs are good, but they like to take away the best part."

"What's that?"

"The grease," Tsuna answered, making a beeline for the line of people waiting to give their orders. Frederick merely watched in amusement as Tsuna impatiently bounced in place and the line slowly dissipated. Then it was Tsuna's turn. "Six double cheeseburgers, a large fry, a large order of onion rings, a strawberry mega-shake and... umm... a fried apple pie. Oh! And add bacon to one of those burgers. Do you want anything, Frederick? My treat."

"I'll take a salad and water," he replied in a daze, his stomach churning from the thought of one person eating so much grease.

"And a salad and a bottled water," Tsuna repeated, not noticing Frederick's shock. "That's it, I think." Tsuna pulled out his wallet and swiped a gold card before slipping it back in his pocket without thinking twice. Two minutes later, he turned to Frederick with an overloaded tray in his hands and grinned widely. "Where to?"

"This way," Frederick chuckled, heading back outside. "If I'd known you wanted a hamburger so badly, I would have brought you one sooner."

"I didn't think about it until I smelled it," he muttered, biting his lip in anticipation over the food under his nose. "I get take out a lot when my work runs past dinner and I don't make it home, but the guys usually always take me to a more high end place so that they can check the food out for me. I think they'd be mortified if they saw me eat a cheeseburger from a drive-thru. Even Gokudera, who I used to go out to eat with back in middle school and junior high... It's like he's forgotten those days. 'Nothing but the best for...' err... never mind."

"Well, you can eat all the cheeseburgers you want while you're here," Frederick chuckled, sensing more than ever that Tsuna's happiness was fragile.

"I wonder how long I'll be able to stay," Tsuna mumbled to himself with a bowed head. "Someone will eventually recognize me, but I wonder if I can make it a whole semester. Wouldn't that be great? Getting to come and spend time with ordinary people like this. It's like a dream come true for me. I--"

"Come on, Yoshi," Frederick said, trying to think of some way to get the smile back on Tsuna's face. "If you don't hurry up, all of your grease will get cold. There's the art club, too." Tsuna perked up at the sight of a completely new group of people that turned out to be not so new after all. Lily was there, as was Bradley. There was Geneve from their Literature class and three other people that Tsuna didn't recognize.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Bradley called upon seeing him. "I just found out. We have Auto class together after this. Koala says he has Herbology with you, too." Frederick couldn't help but smile as Tsuna's face once more lit up in joy over the welcome.

Even if it was fragile, sometimes happiness could be found in the simplest things.


	72. Chapter 72 Gokudera vs Bradley

Author's Note: I seriously love you guys. Kampai for over 400 reviews!

I'm starting to wish I'd left Tsuna as a chibi longer though. XD gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Chibi-Boss-87541507

* * *

"They say the best weapon there is, is the one that you don't have to fire," Tsuna grinned, feeling more and more like a door-to-door salesman rather than a multinational criminal. "I disagree. I say the best weapon there is, is information. Think about it, my friends. The information to stop terrorist before they get past the planning stages of their attacks. Inconceivable amounts of information about enemy troop movements and blackmail material that will make even the highest rival fall in ruin. The question is, though, how can you get such unparalleled information without being caught? That's where the Gelfling X-10 Kit Version Three comes in," Tsuna smiled again, patting the large trunk next to him in order to knock it open.

"We have everything in the latest top-of-the-line surveillance here," Tsuna announced, keeping his attention on the reactions of those around him. "Self-placing micro-bug technology that will attach themselves to your target with only a small amount of guidance. These babies can't be seen with the naked eye and can pick up sound as clearly as if you were in the same room. For your spies and undercover operatives, we have contacts that have infared vision and night vision and also can be set to work as built in sunglasses. These can also be set to record and transmit information to an information storage device of your choosing. MP3 players, computers, cellphones. Whatever you have on hand. As a safety feature, they also have a retina scanner built in so that they cannot be used by any except the person assigned to wear them. You never have to worry about the enemy getting their hands on something you've paid good money for and using them against you."

"For you big spenders," Tsuna continued, gesturing down at the large orb at the base of the display trunk, "We have the Chris Voyuer Version Seven sattelite attachment. Built into this is the best of Vongola's tracking and monitoring software. The CVVS will increase the speed and accuracy of target location, area survelliance, and it even compensates for the worst cloud cover you can imagine. No longer do you have to worry about losing track of your target because of a hurricane or a storm. A tsunami could be at your target's doorstep and this will still allow you to peek through their blinds flawlessly. If you don't _have _a surveillance satellite, well, we sell those too."

"And finally," Tsuna sighed, tapping his knuckle on the small case held up in Gokudera's hands. "For those of you that prefer defense to offence, this here is all the information required to defend against all these little toys. Information is useless if you find it stolen back from yourself with the very toys you used to retrieve it. I'll warn you, though, that the price is ten times that of the kit and the satellite attachment combined."

"That's pretty steep," one of the listening Generals grumbled.

"What do you expect?" Tsuna grinned, knowing that the first to speak would also be the first to buy. "Information is power and this is power in its purest state. I'm not bargaining, my friends. If you don't have the cash to buy a simple thing like power, then you've wasted my time by asking me here. I'm not a man who has time to waste nor am I a man that can be haggled with. The only question you have to answer is how many of what do you want to buy?"

Tsuna smiled to himself and absently accepted the drink that someone handed him as the Generals all began to whisper hurriedly to each other in effort to decide. This technology was over a year behind what Vongola held, but it was still years ahead what the Generals could create themselves.

They'd buy.

They always bought in the end.

Even though it meant they were buying from their worst enemy.

* * *

"Ugg," Tsuna groaned, relaxing back into his seat in contentment. The Generals had caved, like he predicted. However, they'd also attempted to bargain, too. It had taken hours just to get it through their heads that he didn't give bulk discounts. Then had started the threats. 'We'll just arrest you and take your samples. Then we can figure out how to build it for ourselves.' Thankfully, Tsuna had prepared for that. He'd told them exactly how idiotic such a thing would be, considering they didn't have the know-how to even attempt to deconstruct the bugs or contacts. Then he'd informed them that the CVVS would self detonate if it was disassembled. And, finally, the information case would release napalm if it was opened without his proper authorization sequences. Those sequences wouldn't be given until after he left safely.

The last had been a bluff, but the Generals didn't know it. They'd figure it out eventually when he called to tell them to just turn the key. Of course, that wouldn't be until after their payment was safely laundered through six banks, thirty two accounts, two casinos, and was distributed into several savings accounts in multiple countries. All told, the process shouldn't take more than an hour.

"That's over," Tsuna sighed. "What's next, Gokudera?"

"Dino requested dinner with you at Ruby Moon and the ammo suppliers are due in at ten," Gokudera answered, looking down at the PDA scheduler in his hand. "Looks like it's going to be another late night, Boss."

"Can't I inspect the shipment in the morning?" Tsuna grumbled, pressing his forehead against the cold window.

"Sorry, Boss," Gokudera grimaced. "They said they needed to leave out after they unloaded so that they could get past the night patrols. If we don't inspect tonight, we'll be stuck with whatever crap they give us."

"Alright," Tsuna sighed in resignation. "I don't want our guys shooting blanks. I can do it another night."

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"It's nothing," Tsuna murmured absently, trying not to think about the art club meeting at Bradley's apartment. Although, by trying not to think of it, he ended up thinking about it anyway. "There was a um... party... I was invited to tonight. Since I've got to do the inspection, do you think Ruby Moon does delivery? I want to send something to make up for me not going."

"I'm don't think so, Boss," Gokudera replied after a moment of thought. "If you'd like, I can deliver it for you while you're meeting with--"

"That's okay," he interjected hurriedly. "It's not that important, I just thought it'd be a nice token. I mean, it was just a random invitation. You don't have to worry about it."

"If you say so, Boss," the silver haired man said. "By the way, I've requested to Test out so that I can help you more. The Dean said he needed to consider my proposal or else I'd already be out."

"What?"

"I didn't see any point in waiting for the semester to finish, Boss," Gokudera grinned, pleased over his decision. "This way, you don't have to work alone all day. You'll be able to call on me twenty-four hours a day like it should be." Gokudera paused at the flash of disappointment on Tsuna's face, a sudden thought hitting him in the gut. "Unless you don't want me to. I just thought you'd be happy if you had at least one of us to keep you company during the daytime."

"N-No," Tsuna soothed with a small grimace to himself. "You know I'd love to have your help while everyone is at school. It's just that on Tuesdays through Thursdays, I've been trying to get everyone to leave me alone so that I can clear up paperwork. I mostly just sit in my office on those days and try to focus on getting as much done as I can. You'd probably be really bored."

"Don't worry about me, Boss," Gokudera smiled, his eyes shining over how Tsuna was seeming to take his Right Hand's feelings into account. "If I can help you in any way, it'll be time well spent."

"Gokudera," Tsuna mumbled, quickly coming to the conclusion that he couldn't lie to his best friend. "You can keep a secret. Right?"

"Of course, Boss," came the expected answer.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Tsuna asked, giving Gokudera the most pathetic look he'd ever managed.

"What is it, Boss?"

"Well..." Tsuna said, grimacing once more while he tried to figure out an easy way to tell him. "I've kind of been sneaking out while everyone has been in school. But only for half a day! And only on Tuesdays and Thursdays!"

"Sneaking out?" Gokudera repeated, his eyes narrowing at his beloved Boss. "Where to?"

"I've been going to college," he answered, sinking down in effort to hide in his seat.

"Why would I be mad, Boss?" He asked in confusion. Tsuna blinked at the wide smile that spread across Gokudera's face. "I should have thought of it earlier! Colleges are great places to recruit new members for the Family! As expected--"

"NO!" Tsuna blurted, instantly lurching up in his seat. "I'm not going there to recruit, Gokudera! That's why I've been keeping it secret! I'm not going as myself! I'm going as..."

"As?" Gokudera prompted.

"As just a normal guy," Tsuna finished, his head bowing in shame. "No one there knows who I really am. But it's fun, Gokudera. It's like I get to be just Tsuna again and it wouldn't be the same if the Family knew. I'm fine with being Vongola the Tenth, but I don't want to be that all the time. I didn't think it'd hurt anyone if I took two half-days to myself."

"I understand, Boss. You deserve personal time just like anyone else. But why have you been keeping it a secret?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "I know how the Family likes to work. Please, Gokudera. I try not to ask for much from you, but it's really important to me that you don't tell anyone. It's the only fun I get to have anymore."

"Don't worry, Boss," Gokudera grinned. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you want."

"Thanks, Gokudera," Tsuna sighed in relief as the car pulled to a stop outside the Ruby Moon restaurant.

* * *

Tsuna froze mid-laugh the moment he was inside the Music Hall. The person sitting at the piano in the corner of the room wasn't who he thought it was. There was no way in hell. Gokudera had promised that--

"Oh no," Tsuna murmured, realizing his mistake. He'd made Gokudera promise not to tell anyone, but he hadn't forbade him from coming himself. Tsuna started running the moment he saw Gokudera's eyes light up in recognition. He went flying forward the moment he saw Gokudera's hand go up in greeting and his mouth begin to open. His flying crane kick landed before Gokudera could do the unforgivable, knocking out of his seat completely.

"Yoshi!" Several people cried with wide eyes as Tsuna stood on Gokudera's chest and stared down at him in complete shock. Partial shock because he hadn't known he could do a crane kick. The rest of the shock was focused on Gokudera's very presence. "Why did you just kick Mr. Gokudera?!"

"Mr. Gokudera...?" Tsuna repeated, completely unable to move. Then he blinked, realizing that he'd just randomly attacked someone in everyone else's eyes. "I... oh... um... I thought an octopus was attacking his head."

"Don't just stand on him!" Frederick cried, yanking Tsuna's arm in order to pull him away. Tsuna stumbled forward, making Gokudera grunt underneath him at the shift in weight.

"I'm fine," Gokudera groaned, sitting up. "I'm sure... um..."

"Yoshi," Tsuna supplied with a growl through clenched teeth.

"I'm sure Yoshi didn't mean any harm," he continued, waving away offers for help.

"Why don't I help you go get brushed off, _Mr_. Gokudera," he offered in return, grabbing Gokudera's arm before he could refuse. Gokudera gasped in surprise but didn't fight as he was dragged back out into the hallway, out of sight of the rest of the slowly gathering class. Doing the only thing he could in order to cover his tracks, Tsuna switched to Japanese the moment he was out the door. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He screamed.

"I wanted to make sure you were being treated well, Boss," Gokudera replied, also making the language switch. "I got myself hired on as an assistant director so that I could be on hand if you need me."

"I don't need you here, Gokudera," Tsuna cried. "You're my best friend, but I can't be with you every second of every day! Aren't you satisfied that I spend five full days a week with you? Plus, you get over half of the other two, too! We eat in the same house, we work in the same house, we go to parties and everything together! Why can't you let me have just a few hours twice a week?!"

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured with a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't you understand, Gokudera?!" Tsuna yelled, tears welling up in his eyes since he knew his words were hurtful. Yet, he couldn't get them to stop for once. "You know I'd be willing to do anything for you or for the Family! I'm even willing to die if that's what it takes to make you happy! Can't you let me have just a little bit of time to myself before that happens though?! I don't want to die and not know who the hell I really was while I was alive! I can't figure that out if I'm being suffocated!"

"I didn't know I was suffocating you, Boss," he mumbled, bowing his head to hide his expression.

"I want to know who Tsuna is!" Tsuna cried. "I already know who Vongola the Tenth is, but what about me? What about the person that you call your best friend? Is there nothing more to me than the Family? I need to know, Gokudera! I need to know what kind of person I am when I take everything else away! I need to know--"

"Know what, Boss?" Gokudera asked quietly. Tsuna took a deep breath to settle himself before answering the question with the words that had been running through his mind for so long now.

"I need to know what will be left after the Lake Dwellers are done with me," Tsuna stated. "I dealt with so much while I was in the Church, but I still haven't found the answer to that. I still haven't figured out what might possibly make it through to the other side. I have so much darkness in me, Gokudera. I want to find the light again. I can't do that if I'm surrounded by the very people that I have to drench myself in blood for. I need to do this, Gokudera. That way, when the time comes to die, I won't be looking back and wondering 'what if.'"

"I won't let you die, Boss," Gokudera replied, his words as sharp as steel. "I don't care what Hotaru said. I'll just change the future again. All of us will. You--"

"Stop, Gokudera," Tsuna whispered, closing his eyes against his friend's words. "Just stop. The future ahead is a bright enough one to make me happy. If you and everyone starts messing with that, who knows if it'll turn out better or worse. I'm not willing to survive if it means that everyone is going to be dead. I've made my choice. All I ask is that you give me some time to enjoy this life and to enjoy being just me. A moment to not be Vongola the Tenth or President of Vongola Corp or Sir Tsunayoshi Sawada of von Gola. I want some time to be Tsuna. To be Yoshi. If you want to spend time together without working, I'm fine with that. Just... Just let me have this time. Okay?"

"Alright, Boss," he agreed, softly nodding his head. "At least let me watch over you and stay on hand, though. I can't leave you completely unprotected. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Fine," Tsuna sighed, sensing that it was the best offer he was going to get. "After this, you don't know me here, though. No one here knows about my Mafia connections and they don't need to. I go by Yoshi. Not a single breathe about Tenth or being a Boss or any of that. It's really important, Gokudera."

"I got it," Gokudera replied with an unhappy expression planted on his face. "One question, though. Forgive my impudence, but what's more important to you now? The Family or--"

"Nothing is more important than the Family," Tsuna interrupted. Gokudera blinked and was forced to step backward at the fierce look that suddenly surged up in Tsuna's eyes. "Don't ever doubt that for a second, Gokudera. It couldn't turn my back on the Family any more than I could truly turn my back on you. If it came down to where I really had to choose, I wouldn't need a second to think about it. This is important to me, but not as important as you and the Family. I know what I said was cruel, but I only said it because I believed that you could understand. If you don't, then just tell me now and I'll go back to the mansion. I feel that this is something I need and want, but I'll stop if it's hurting you in any way."

Gokudera froze at the pain that flashed in Tsuna's eyes as he made his offer. He was trying to hide it, Gokudera realized. The moment he'd started to fear that Gokudera didn't understand, he had started trying to pretend he was invincible and unshakable again. Gokudera's expression softened, knowing his Boss far better than that. It had been driven home through the years, so deeply that it couldn't be denied. No matter how hard Tsuna tried to pretend... No matter how flawlessly his performance was... He was still only human.

"It's okay, Boss," Gokudera soothed. "There's no harm in you coming to school like the rest of these simpletons. I'll be perfectly fine silently watching over you unless you call for me."

"Thank you, Gokudera," he mumbled, sagging in place in complete relief. "It's actually kind of nice not to have to lie to you about it anymore. I just didn't want you to feel left out when the whole point is to get away from everything that has to do with the Mafia."

"You can always trust me," came the soft reply. "After all, what's a Right Hand Man for?"

"There's none better," Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera. Really. You're the best friend I could ever ask--"

"Yoshi!" A voice snapped, yanking open the door between the music room and the hallway in order to reveal Mr. Charles' disgruntled expression. "You're late. Unless you don't plan on performing for me today? If so, I'll be happy to leave Windsor's demerits--"

"I'm coming," Tsuna yelped, switching back to Italian. "Just let me unpack my Saxophone."

"Saxophone?" Gokudera inquired with a raised eyebrow. Tsuna grinned.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Shit," Tsuna mumbled under his breath, ducking his head below the level of Bradley's car. The foremost thought in his mind was how had they tracked him down? The second thought was why were cops in his Auto Class? The third thought was why did they have to be ones he didn't recognize? His heart began racing as he watched them over the edge of the car that was being worked on. They were looking for someone from how they were acting. Then his heart stopped when someone pointed them in his direction. Knowing that he couldn't allow his face to be seen, since he knew every cop on the force knew his face, Tsuna scrambled underneath the car like he was working on it. He only hoped no one pointed out that the spark plugs they'd been switching out couldn't be accessed from below.

Then he froze, realizing that he hadn't been the only one who'd suddenly decided to check out the oil filter.

"What are you doing under here?" Tsuna hissed.

"That's my question," Bradley growled. "I--"

"Brad-ley," one of the cops called. "You missed your meeting with your parol officer."

"Fuck," Bradley snapped under his breath. Then he raised his voice, "I was working. I'd have gotten fired if I'd met with him. I thought he prefers me to have a job."

"Nice try, Bradley," the cop said, kneeling down next to both Tsuna and Bradley's feet. Tsuna yelped at the feeling of the cop grabbing his leg and pulling him out from under the car. "You already got--" The cop froze upon seeing Tsuna's face and Tsuna froze in place upon seeing the man's recognition. "V-V-V-V--"

"Shit," Tsuna cursed, his heart skipping three beats as he yanked his leg out of the man's hand and started clawing at the ground in an attempt to get away.

"Wait!" The cop hissed. "I'm a Cavallone!"

"Cavallone...?" Tsuna murmured, freezing in place while Bradley crawled out from under the car in curiousity. The cop nodded with wide eyes, keeping his head ducked low beneath the level of the cars in the University garage so that their conversation couldn't be overheard. Tsuna sagged in relief upon hearing it, believing that his secret could still be saved. "Thank god," Tsuna mumbled, looking up at the man once more after a long moment to gather himself. "I almost had a heart attack. I didn't recognize you, so I thought you were an ordinary cop. I just saw myself behind bars again."

"No, sir," the man replied with a wide smile. "Please forgive me if I scared you. I'd never have manhandled you like I did, but you were the last person I was expecting to pull out from under a car."

"I'll forgive you if you don't tell anyone you saw me," Tsuna replied in hope. "No one knows I'm here and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to report seeing you to the Boss at the very least," the cop replied apologetically. "I'm a dead man if he finds out I saw you and didn't report it."

"Fine," Tsuna grumbled. "You can tell Dino, but don't breathe a word to anyone else. If you do, _I _might as well be a dead man. Tell him that I'll message him later and explain. Under no circumstances is he to bother me here. Tell him... Tell him that I'm happy here. He'll understand."

"Whatever you say, sir," the cop replied, his eyes lighting up over being given an assignment by Vongola the Tenth himself. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"I don't know why you were here hasseling Bradley," Tsuna sighed, chucking a thumb at his wide-eyed friend. "But do you think you can get rid of it for me? It'd be kind of bad if cops came by every few days and he's a friend."

"No problem, sir," the cop replied with a nod. "I've got a few contacts in the records office. Since it's you that's asking, I'll take care of it. Bradley's parol is almost up anyway. If anything, I'll take over control of his case and mark him as having checked in every week."

"Thanks," Tsuna replied, rubbing the back of his neck in relief. "You better get out of here before someone sees you talking to me."

"Yes, sir," the man replied, jumping to his feet and immediately heading for the exit. The moment he was gone, Tsuna grimaced and looked over at where Bradley sat flabbergasted.

"Do me a favor," he begged. "Pretend you didn't see that and let's get back to work on the car."

"Where did you get those scars, Yoshi?" Bradley asked quietly, asking the first question that came to mind. Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle sadly at the question, tossing his wrench back into the toolbox in the process.

"You would ask that," he sighed. "Of all the questions a person could ask right now, you pick the least important one but also the one that explains everything. At least, if I was willing to tell the truth it would." Getting to his feet, he help Bradley up and grabbed a rag to wipe the grease and oil off his hands. "Come on," he mumbled absently, walking toward the entrance to the garage. "We can finish this later after all. I need a drink."

Bradley nodded and slowly got up in order to follow. Neither of them cared that they were going to miss their last class of the day. There was too much other stuff to think about. He faintly remembered that he was supposed to help Koala re-pot some tulips in the greenhouse, but Tsuna felt that he could be forgiven. Just this once. Leading the way, he and Bradley left the car to be returned to later. Figuring that they'd be back after an hour or so, they both left their gear in the class lockers and headed for the outter edges of the University grounds. There was an underground bar not far off campus that was known for being open all day in order to cater to adult students who had night schedules. Neither of them said a word until they both had a single shot down and were nursing less intoxicating drinks at the bar.

"I don't know what you think you know about me," Tsuna mumbled, keeping his eyes locked on his glass. "I'm not the nicest of guys. I run into a lot of trouble and people tend to get hurt around me. You asked about my scars and I think it's only fair. We've been friends for two weeks now and you've even invited me over for drinks. I know I didn't get to go, but that kind of gesture means a lot to me. Because of that, you don't deserve to be lied to, Bradley. But I can't tell you the truth either."

"Are you in one of those witness protection programs?" Bradley asked, tilting his head in order to look over at Tsuna in open curiousity. "There seems to be a lot of secrets around you, Yoshi. Did you agree to testify against the Mob or something and they put you in hiding? You can tell me--" Bradley broke off at the sound of Tsuna roaring in laughter. Tsuna couldn't help it, though. The idea of him, Vongola the Tenth, leader of one of the strongest Mafia Families there was, being protected by police in order to testify against himself, was just too much to handle. Maybe in another lifetime or maybe in some crazy parallel world it could happen, but Tsuna couldn't help but laugh at such a mental image.

"You watch too much television," Tsuna chuckled, wiping tears out of his eyes. He took a large gulp of his drink before continuing, needing something cold to cool his heated face from laughing so hard. "I'm not in witness protection. Far from it. The cops would rather throw me in prison than offer me a deal. I'd sooner see one of their guns in my face than see them offer me Sanctuary. I got lucky back there. If that guy hadn't been one of the few on my side, you probably would have seen me get either shot or arrested or both."

"Come on, now," Bradley smiled in return, openly believing that Tsuna was just pulling his leg. "Some cops are bad, but you can't say they'd shoot you on sight. A guy that bakes as good as you do..."

"Don't judge me because of my baking," Tsuna warned quietly, shaking his head to cut off Bradley's words. "I'm not a nice guy, Bradley. I've got things in my past that would make most people piss their pants just to hear about. You're better off if you don't ask any questions. I don't want you caught up in it if people come looking for me in the future."

"Are you in some kind of trouble, Yoshi?" Bradley asked worriedly. "If you are, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks," Tsuna mumbled, warmed by the innocent offer. "But there's no reason to get you involved with that part of my life. I'm happy as long as I can consider you a friend and we can talk during class. Friends... Friends are a precious commodity in my life. I want to enjoy having them for as long as I--" Tsuna froze, feeling his Flame spiking in warning. Glancing around, he realized that the bartender had disappeared entirely. Even worse was that he noticed the sweat building on his own forehead. Not from an outside heat source, however, but an inner one. Then he saw the reason for it still being dissolved at the bottom of his glass. "Oh shit," he gasped, tossing the drink away.

"What's wrong?" Bradley cried, his eyes going wide at Tsuna's sudden panic. Tsuna jumped to his feet, stumbling toward the door as the effects of whatever had been laced into his drink started to hit him and hit him hard. Every step seemed to pump the effects out faster than before, spreading it through his system at a dizzying rate. His heart began to feel like it was going to beat out of his chest and a soft roar began to fill his ears.

"I've got... to get out of here..." Tsuna panted, feeling the effects worsen each time he tried to move. He could feel his Flame surging forward to burn off the drugs, but it was doing it far too slowly for his comfort.

"You don't look so good, Yoshi," he replied, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he jumped forward to catch Tsuna when he stumbled once more on nothing but air.

"My drink..." Tsuna gasped, rubbing his throat at the raw sensation slowly creeping in. "I've got to hide. Before the... Before the bartender... comes back with friends."

"Bartender?" Bradley repeated, looking around the room in order to notice what Tsuna already had.

"Help... me..." he begged, unable to get himself moving forward like he knew he needed to. "Have... to hurry. Have to... hide."

"Alright," Bradley agreed, his eyebrows knitted together in a combination of confusion and partial understanding. "I'll take you to my place. You can hide there. Are you sure you don't want to go to a hospital, though? You look like you're coming down with something, but I've never seen a flu hit this quickly before."

"No...no hospital," Tsuna mumbled, shaking his head as he stumbled once more. Bradley seemed to sense his growing panic and hurriedly helped him out the door. It took nearly several agonizing minutes to cross over to where Tsuna's Shelby was parked. Relief hit the moment they were in it, though. Bradley drove, not bothering to take the time to question anything other than whether Tsuna really didn't want to go to a hospital or not. "I'll be...fine...in a... little while..." Tsuna gasped, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Just need... water... and some... place to... hide until... this wears off."

"What was in it?" Bradley asked, effortlessly pulling the car into a nearby apartment complex meant for adult students.

"Poison," Tsuna answered quietly, making Bradley jerk in place. "Don't worry... though... I'll burn it... off. I'm just...useless until... then." Bradley nodded as Tsuna began hoarsely coughing due to the sensation in his throat. The effects were getting worse by the moment. Tsuna could swear that he was seeing double as Bradley helped him out of the car and into his one room apartment. Tsuna felt a strange part of himself wanting to laugh. This hadn't been how he'd expected to finally get to take Bradley up on his offer to come over for drinks.

Tsuna barely saw the room around him as he was led over to an old, beat up couch and was forced to sit down on it. He faintly saw a guitar and amp next to a chair in the corner of the room. A television sat on a makeshift stand which looked to be a crate of some kind. Posters of movies and bands covered every wall. Tsuna didn't want to ask about the card-board cut out standing up in another corner of the room, even if he could manage to speak without faltering. An old tire with a wide board across it seemed to serve as the coffee table, although it was covered in car parts at the moment. Overall, Tsuna had a faint sense that there was a word for a place like this.

Bachelor.

"It's not much," Bradley called from his kitchen. "But this place is all mine. I get breakfast from my Baking class and I eat at the University for lunch, so I really don't have to worry about cooking. The landlord is pretty nice here, too. He hasn't kicked me out yet and said that I could stay until I got a new job. He said he knows how hard it is for college students to study and work at the same time." Bradley came back into the room with two large glasses of ice water, one of which Tsuna took gratefully when his throat began to feel like it was scrapped raw. "You're welcome to hide out here as long as you need, but do you have anyone you can call for help? You're really looking sick, man."

Tsuna nodded in a daze, handing the suddenly empty glass back to Bradley rather than drop it. Reaching into his pocket, he was glad that he'd gotten used to texting over the past year. If he hadn't, there would have been no way he could have seen straight enough to dial. Although, the person he called wasn't Gokudera, even though he knew Gokudera was so close. There was someone better for a time like this and someone who could get him back on his feet without making anyone else panic.

"What?" A voice snapped from the other end.

"Xan...xus..." Tsuna said breathlessly. "Need... h-help..."

"Tsuna?" Xanxus replied, surprise and worry laced into his very voice. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Poi..son..."

"I'm on my way."

"Wait..." Tsuna gasped. "I'm not... at Headquarters."

"I know," Xanxus growled. "I was sick of you shitty little games of Shadow-Tag, so I put a tracking device in your backup phone. I'll be there in a minute."

"L-low... key... p-please..." Tsuna panted, hoping Xanxus would understand.

"Fine," came the grudging reply. "I'm almost there. Don't fucking move an inch." Tsuna nodded before hanging up the phone, realizing belatedly that Xanxus couldn't see the nod.

His Flame was already burning off the poison at a respectable rate, but his heart felt like it was on its last leg. Leaning back into Bradley's couch, Tsuna closed his eyes and focused on trying to slow his heart down before he had a heart attack. He faintly felt a cold rag get pressed to his head after a moment, which helped ease the heat that felt like it was scouring his brain. Pain began to well up in him, blinding him to anything and everything around him.

Then he felt it. His Flame surged upward, completely ignoring its mission to burn off the poison in effort to push itself into his grasp. His Flame was crying out to be used, unintentionally speeding up the process of burning the drugs out of his system. His heart began to slow even as it began to race for a different reason. The heat in his body began to take on a different quality. The aching in his throat dissipated as the rest of his body began to. He moaned in pleasure rather than in pain.

Tsuna's eyes flickered back open as the lips were pulled away.

"Xanxus," he whispered, laying his head against the chest of his savior.

"This isn't a fucking fairytale, Sleeping Beauty," Xanxus growled as he ran a hand through Tsuna's sweat-soaked hair, his actions giving lie to the harsh tone of his voice. "If you want to take a catnap or dirtnap or whatever the fuck you were trying to do, wait until you're old and useless."

"Thank you," Tsuna mumbled with a small smile. "I'm all better now. The poison is almost completely gone. How did you know to kiss me though?"

"I didn't," Xanxus replied, barking in laughter. "I just felt like it." Tsuna froze. Tsuna had been dying of poison and Xanxus still did what he wanted first. Some things never changed. "Don't scare me like that, brat," he added, ruffling Tsuna's hair before letting him go in order to head for the door. Tsuna smiled, amending his thought. Maybe some things did change.

"Umm..." Tsuna called, grabbing Xanxus' attention before he could leave completely. "I... um... I think I can get away tonight for an hour or two if you want to meet at my place." Tsuna blushed, feeling very strange about asking in person where he normally asked via text.

"I'll be there," Xanxus grinned, once more heading for the door. "Just don't forget the cake this time." Tsuna smiled widely, biting his lip in anticipation. He only hoped that he didn't end up standing his lover up again. Four out of five times he ended up doing so without intending to, which had ended up in quite a few arguments. Yet, Xanxus continued to accept new invitations and continued to actually be there when he did manage to slip away. It wasn't the best relationship in the world, but it wasn't a bad one either. Especially considering that it was a secret one. Only Gokudera and Ryohei knew of his continued affair and Tsuna planned to keep it that way.

Tsuna paled, suddenly remembering where he was. Slowly turning in place, he felt his face turn red in embarrassment and horror become etched into his very being. Bradley was sitting in his chair with his guitar in hand and a can of beer sitting next to his foot, grinning knowingly up at where Tsuna stood.

"Whatever floats your boat," he chuckled. "Just glad to see you got your color back."

"I... um... I better go," Tsuna replied, turning an even deeper shade of crimson. "Thanks for letting me stay. Um... yeah."

"See you next week," Bradley laughed. "Don't be afraid to call if you need a place to hide out again. If that cop is really going to get rid of my parol officer, it seems that I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," he corrected softly, knowledge of what had just happened still bright in his mind. "You might not realize it, but you just saved my life, Bradley. I have a long way to go to repay that."

"If you say so," Bradley shrugged.

"I do," Tsuna softly confirmed before slipping out the same door that Xanxus had just exited from. "I do."


	73. Chapter 73 Two Face

"Really?" Tsuna blurted, his heart soaring that Gokudera would go so far for him.

"Really," he replied with a chuckle. "I know you've been wanting to, Boss. I'll clear your schedule this evening and tell everyone you have a cold. Toshi can pretend to be sick and let the Family nurse him while you enjoy your club meeting. As long as it's at your condo, I won't butt in. The security measures there are good enough to keep me satisfied."

"Plus, Ginger bit you when I showed you around," Tsuna laughed.

"Eh," Gokudera twitched. "There's that too. I'll take care of it, Boss. You just get to school and I'll see you in your Orchestra Class."

"Thank you, Gokudera," he smiled, slipping into the driver's seat. As he pulled out of the parking lot where he kept his Shelby, Tsuna couldn't help but be touched by Gokudera's gestures of friendship. Not only had he kept his promise at school, but he'd actually proved to be very helpful. Thanks to him, Tsuna now had four sets of civilian clothes to relax in. Gokudera had helped cover Tsuna's late night absences from the mansion so Tsuna didn't have to worry as much about being followed. And, also thanks to him, Tsuna had less fear about being found out at school.

Some diety had to be smiling on him, he was sure.

Tsuna found himself smiling the whole way to the University. He was nearly hopping in place as he went to the normal place he waited on Frederick. The moment he saw Frederick, he started waving enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to tell him the news.

"Your energy in the mornings never ceases to amaze me," Frederick yawned.

"I can come tonight!" Tsuna exclaimed. "As long as we have it at my place, I can actually come!"

"Wha-- Really?!"

"Really," Tsuna confirmed with a wide grin.

"I don't think anyone will mind switching locations," Frederick replied, easily getting sucked into Tsuna's mood. "They've all been curious about your place since it's the only one they haven't been to yet."

"This will be great! It'll be the first time I've ever had people over in a group!" Tsuna's eyes widened in sudden thought, "Is there anything I need set up or get for it? I haven't--"

"Don't worry about it," Frederick interjected with a small shake of his head. "We normally just sit around and draw. Last time we ordered Chinese delivery and sat around complaining about our classes. It's not anything formal, Yoshi. I think everyone was talking about ordering pizza this time around, but I don't think anyone would mind if you want to order something else."

"Pizza is fine," Tsuna laughed, falling in beside Frederick as they walked toward their Literature class. "I might make some X-Cakes for everyone, though. I know you've been curious about them since Xanxus keeps snatching them all."

"That guy must have a nose for when you're baking," he agreed with a grin. Tsuna smiled in return, trying to contain his enthusiasm about the coming party. Unlike Family events, this was going to be with people who liked Tsuna for Tsuna. There would be no ring-kissing. No curious remarks from probing Bosses. No having to watch his words or his back. No posing and no displays of supremacy. This was going to be just pure fun with people that had the same interests he did.

"Oh, did you hear?" Frederick asked as they entered the General Studies building and headed for their class. "Our Lit teacher finally filled that intern spot."

"Really?" Tsuna asked in curiosity, following Frederick into their classroom. "Who--" Tsuna froze with the word halfway out of his mouth. The chair setup in the classroom was different. Much, much different. Everyone else was looking at the straight rows of chairs in open confusion, as well.

"What's going on?" Frederick asked.

"No clue," Geneve answered. "But this isn't Mr. Rubman's style. He always said orderliness was a sign of a disrupted mind." Tsuna collapsed into the nearest chair at the words and tried to keep himself from hyperventilating. There was no way. No way. No way. No way. Only one person Tsuna knew would demand order in a disordered room.

"Class," Mr. Rubman called hesitantly, coming into the room with one of Tsuna's worst fears behind him. "I'd like you all to meet my intern, Mr. Hibari."

"Sit down or I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled, eyeing the disordered class in open distaste. Mr. Rubman blinked, but didn't argue with the words as everyone slowly found their seats. Tsuna let out a small whimper of dismay before sinking as low into his chair as he could manage. Tsuna didn't say a word for the rest of the class which seemed to be what Hibari wanted from everyone. There was no noisy discussions. There was no laughter or crazy talk about Charles Dickens' stories. There was only silence as the teacher gave a 'proper' lecture under Hibari's watchful eye. Any attempts at replying or actually talking was met with Hibari throwing that person out of the class before returning to where he was organizing Mr. Rubman's personal library which spanned one full wall.

Deciding he didn't want to ask nor did he even want to acknowledge that Hibari was there, Tsuna stood in a daze once the teacher was allowed to release the students who were left. Hibari wasn't there, he repeatedly told himself. It was a nightmare and he'd wake up from it pretty soon. That's it... he'd walk into his baking class, put on an apron, and he'd suddenly be in his boxers. Right? That's how nightmares went, didn't they? Then he remembered that even if this was a nightmare, there was no way that anyone could ruin his baking class.

"Oh no," Tsuna gasped the moment he walked in the door. He felt like he could collapse right then and there. Hibari had been one thing. That man could go anywhere he wanted and do anything he wanted. But why the hell was Bianchi talking to Ms. Struesel?

"What's wrong with you?" Bradley asked, walking in behind him. Tsuna grabbed him, needing someone to explain Bianchi's presence without talking to Bianchi herself.

"Who the hell is that?" Tsuna hissed.

"No clue," came the curious reply. "Is she your type or something? I thought you only liked guys, though."

"Eh?!" Tsuna squealed, lurching upright in place with a bright blush. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, that guy was all over you the other day," Bradley chuckled, giving Tsuna a confused look. "And you invited him over--"

"No, no, no, no," Tsuna said, shaking his head a half-dozen times. Then he paused, it actually hitting him for once that Xanxus really was a guy. He was a guy that Tsuna liked to be with. "I mean, yes, but--" Tsuna shook his head to himself as he blushed harder and tried to think of something to say so Bradley didn't get the wrong idea. "I'm married," he finally gasped. "That guy was just..."

"Oh," Bradley replied, his eyebrows flying up in his hair in understanding. "Does your husband know?"

"I'm not married to a guy!" Tsuna squealed, his voice hitting a high note that he hadn't ever known he was capable of before. "I've got a wife! Err.." Tsuna paused, feeling like he was digging himself deeper rather than out of the hole he'd gotten himself in. "Two wives, actually."

"Da--amn!" He replied in open awe. "You get around. Don't you, Yoshi?"

"No!" Tsuna cried, feeling like his face was on fire. "It's not like that! I--"

"Take your places, boys," Ms. Struesel called. "I've got a special assignment for today and we've got a guest here to taste test." Tsuna and Bradley both hurriedly dropped their bags off and grabbed aprons. Rushing into their place, Tsuna purposely kept his eyes locked on his teacher. In his head, he kept repeating to himself that Bianchi wasn't there. "Everyone," she announced once Tsuna and Bradley were in their places. "This is the Scorpion Chef herself, Bianchi. She's traveled all the way here just to taste test our wonderful cooking today. Because of that, I've decided on a special assignment today. In order to introduce yourselves to our guest, I want each of you to cook something that you feel represents yourself. Yoshi, I'll be happy to take notes for you again if you wish to create something new."

Tsuna nodded, not particularly feeling like talking at the moment. Especially not with Bianchi staring at him with that bored smile on her face. Tsuna got a sinking feeling the moment he paused to put his own image in his mind. Shrugging that off, he went to get his tools and ingredients like normal. He was determined not to let the appearance of his Family throw him off. They'd probably just followed Gokudera or something. Neither Hibari or Bianchi had blown his cover. He could always just tell them to go away once he was back at home. Of course, that's after he'd fillet them for interfering without his permission.

Like always, Tsuna mixed by instinct, taking some pleasure in wondering what kind of delicious item he was going to end up with. People always loved the stuff he made. After the first day, he'd started having to purposely put some aside for Frederick. He rarely made it out of the class with anything he made intact. Yet, that made him happy in itself because everyone always left with smiles on their faces. Shoving his pan into the oven, he looked up like he always did.

"What did I make?"

"No clue, dear," Ms. Struesel answered with a confused look on her face as she looked down at the ingredients on her list. "Some kind of cookies from how you shaped them, but I can't say other than that. We'll just have to wait and see how they taste."

"Alright," Tsuna grinned, knowing that Ms. Struesel had only figured it out once so far. While everyone else continued to slowly mix at a much more leisurely pace, Tsuna took his dishes back to the wide sink at the back of the class and started to wash them up. While he did, he wondered to himself what kind of cookie he was. He could never remember the ingredients he used since he didn't look at them while he was baking on instinct. Maybe a simple sugar cookie? Or a peanut butter cookie? Maybe a white chocolate chip cookie with Macadamia nuts? Or maybe--

Tsuna spun in place at Lily's cry. Running toward her to see what she'd yelled out about, Tsuna saw that she'd been about to put her own pan into their shared oven. The reason for the cry was even easy to see. The pungent smoke that had appeared didn't bode well for whatever Tsuna had put in the oven. Gently shoving Lily to the side, Tsuna grabbed his mits from the counter-top and tried to get the smoke to clear as Bradley and several others threw open the windows.

One glimpse was all it took for Tsuna. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Tsuna slammed the oven door shut and ran out of the room.

* * *

"Yoshi..." Bradley breathed, seeing him flee the room. Curious about what had upset him so much, Bradley pushed past everyone else in order to see what had happened to his cookies. They'd looked like they were going to turn out fine. They hadn't been in long enough to have burned. At least, Bradley didn't think so. "Back up," he ordered, grabbing the mitts that Yoshi had absently tossed down. Lily and everyone else did like he asked, not wanting to get a face full of the bitter smoke that had filled the classroom.

Reaching in past the smoke, Bradley grabbed the smoking pan up and put it on top of the stove before shutting the oven door once more. He felt his gut twist up while everyone gasped and murmured over what could rightly be called Yoshi's first real failure. The cookies were blackened to a crisp even though they'd not even been in the oven ten minutes. Two of them had cracked and crumbled into ash. Another two had exploded somehow. There were several that seemed normal, even though they were black, but a poke to test them proved that they were also strangely bad. They deflated as the gas that made the others explode was slowly let out. Only two of the dozen didn't react at all and seemed normal despite the black shell.

Deciding he'd be the one to test them, even though they looked horrible, Bradley picked one of the two up. Ignoring the sympathetic looks of everyone watching, he broke in half the moment it was cool enough to handle. He faintly noticed the Scorpion Chef grabbing the other one and repeating the process. Bradley froze upon seeing what was inside. Pouring it out on the pan, everyone leaned closer to see what had been in the hollow core. It looked like a bunch of balls of uncooked dough, but Bradley couldn't be sure.

"It's sweet," the Poison Chef commented, finding the same thing inside her own. Fearlessly, she broke off a small piece of the crust and popped it in her mouth. Chewing while everyone stared with wide eyes, she nodded to herself. "Hard on the outside and looks like it's inedible. It's actually pretty easy to swallow once you get past the saltiness of the burnt part. Inside, a cookie dough core that's soft and sweet and can be taken in small doses. I bet if you try to eat it all at once, you'd choke, but it's pretty good if you eat it small pieces at a time."

"As expected of Yoshi," Ms. Struesel smiled with a sigh of relief. "I never would have expected him to make something so unique, though."

"I don't think he expected it either," Bradley interjected. "We better find him. I bet he thinks they were all ruined." Scooping up some of the filling and putting it back into the cookie, he took it with him in the knowledge that Yoshi wouldn't believe they were decent without tasting it himself. Along the way, he found himself curiously chewing on a piece of the blackened crust. Like the Scorpion Chef had said, it was incredibly salty. It seemed somewhat flaky, too, but was very easy to swallow after that first wave of bitterness was over. There was a faint aftertaste of char, but a single ball of the cookie dough center took that away. The suberb sweetness that filled his mouth washed away all the salty nastiness and seemed to be even sweeter in comparison.

"Yoshi, what the hell are you?" Bradley asked to himself, remembering that the whole point of the assignment had been to bake something that represented themselves. When he finally found him, though, he hadn't expected to see Yoshi yelling at someone in Japanese. At least, he assumed it was Japanese since he couldn't understand a word of it. He looked like he was about to blow a gasket, too, while the Assistant Baseball Coach in front of him simply stared with wide eyes.

"Yoshi!" Bradley yelled, instantly grabbing both Yoshi and the Baseball Coach's attention. Yoshi's eyes widened at the sight of his friend before his face crumbled and he started to run again. Bradley gave chase, but was held up as he passed by the Coach.

"Hold up," he snapped, grabbing Bradley's arm in a firm hand. "What do you want from him?"

"Let me go," he growled in return, yanking his arm free of the guy's grip. "I've got to--"

"Leave him alone for a while," the Coach ordered while Bradley tried to figure out which direction Yoshi had went in. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to want to help him. He'll be fine if you just give him some time to get over whatever he's upset about."

"What the fuck do you know?" Bradley snapped, pausing in the face of such rude and inconsiderate advice. Advice that Bradley hadn't asked for. Not waiting for an answer, Bradley started running in the direction he thought Yoshi had went in. He finally found him leaning up against a tree behind the Finances building, openly trying to keep himself from crying. "Yoshi," Bradley said, reaching out to grab him before he could try running again. "Stop crying like a baby! Your cookies came out okay! Strange, but they're okay!"

"Hunh?" Yoshi replied with a sniff, looking up around the arm he was using to get rid of his tears.

"See for yourself," Bradley said, holding up the remaining half of the cookie in his hand. "It looks like shit that's been run over, but it doesn't taste bad! Here.." Bradley said, grabbing Yoshi's hand in order to pour out the sweet filling. "Try this part. The shell tastes like sweaty ass, but this part is really good."

"There was something inside?" Yoshi murmured in open shock.

"The best part," Bradley confirmed with a wide grin. "The guest Chef said it was really good, too."

"She did?"

"Yup," Bradley confirmed, pleased that he'd been able to pass the news along. Then he chuckled at the dumbfounded look on Yoshi's face. "You're both sweet and salty, Yoshi. You might look like a hard-ass on the outside because of your scars, but the best part is what's inside. Man, Yoshi. I didn't think you were so damn deep in your cooking. Remind me never to ask you to make cookies for me. I'd hate to see how I turned out."

"You'd be a fruitcake," Yoshi laughed, his smile slowly reaching his eyes as he tasted the small balls of cookie dough that had been hidden. Then his expression softened when he accepted the hardened shell that he'd reacted so badly to. "I just needed to give myself a chance," he mumbled to himself. Bradley raised an eyebrow at him when he threw the black piece away and slowly started to walk back in the direction of the classroom. "Thanks, Bradley. It looks like I owe you for even more now."

"Make it up to me at the club meeting," he grinned, tossing an arm around Yoshi's shoulders. "I heard from Frederick. It's at your place tonight. Right?" Yoshi nodded, slowly cheering up at the reminder.

"We better get back and help clean up," Yoshi suggested. "I've still got Orchestra after this." Bradley nodded in agreement and led the way. In the back of his mind, though, he was silently curious about the Assistant Baseball Coach who was watching them from around the corner of the building.

Maybe one of Yoshi's fans?

* * *

Tsuna sighed in resignation as he trudged toward his Music class. From the looks of it, everyone had found out and followed Gokudera. So far, Hibari had shown up in his Literature Class, Bianchi had been in his cooking class, Yamamoto had insinuated himself inside as an Assistant Baseball Coach. There was only two people still missing now and Tsuna dreaded when they'd pop up. He'd known it was coming the moment that Gokudera had appeared. Gokudera couldn't slip away cleanly like Tsuna could. He didn't have a Shadow to leave behind, after all. People would know he was missing and would follow.

It left Tsuna feeling touched and depressed at the same time. Touched because his Family was obviously trying hard not to ruin Tsuna's fun. Depressed because they were doing it by simply being there. Even though they didn't really know what Tsuna was doing at the University, they weren't barging in without scoping out the situation first. The problem was that Tsuna knew who they were and knew why they were there. His secret wasn't a secret anymore and he had no one to blame but himself.

All through Orchestra, Gokudera continued to send him apologetic looks, having already noticed the presence of the rest of the Family for himself. The fact that he didn't walk up and apologize told Tsuna that he was still trying to keep his own promises. He wouldn't blow Tsuna's cover intentionally. He wouldn't do anything to destroy the happiness that Tsuna had found. But that didn't stop any of the others who'd followed him. Tsuna felt like there was a time bomb simply waiting to blow up. It was ticking away around him and he had no clue which wire to cut to get it to stop.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?" Frederick asked worriedly when Tsuna quietly sat at the art club's usual table with none of his usual cheer.

"Nothing," he mumbled, reaching into his bag to pull out his set of charcoal sticks and sketchpad.

"Don't lie," Koala said, sitting down next to him. The seat under him groaned from his size, but managed to support him like it always did. Koala was a more rotund type of guy, but his gentleness fit his nickname. "You skipped your cheeseburgers today. I was saving you a spot in line."

"I'm just not hungry," Tsuna mumbled, wishing they'd drop the subject. "What are we drawing today?"

"Your wives," Bradley grinned, taking up his spot at the table with Lily beside him. "That was one hell of a bomb you dropped on me earlier. Why didn't you tell us that you were married?"

"They're both back in Japan," he blushed. "If you think that's bad, though, I guess I shouldn't tell you that they're both pregnant."

"No way!" Lily exclaimed. Tsuna nodded, feeling his happiness beginning to return in the face of his normal, ordinary friends' reactions. "Are they boys or girls?"

"We don't know yet," Tsuna chuckled. "The doctor said it was too hard to tell since there was so many."

"What do you mean?" Koala asked, digging out his own art supplies.

"Well," Tsuna laughed with a small grimace. "There's five. Haru's having twins and Kyoko's pregnant with triplets. They're both due next month."

"No wonder you're in Italy!" Bradley exclaimed, roaring in laughter. Tsuna blushed harder, but couldn't help but laugh with them. Then he sighed, feeling a surge of homesickness come over him for a moment.

"I miss them, though," Tsuna commented when everyone's laughter had faded and they had their sketchbooks out. "Haru's always bouncing with energy and Kyoko has a smile that can light up a room. If I didn't have to be up here for work, I'd be down there with them. I got to see them for the wedding, but then I had to come back up here to...um... deal with the Family Business."

"Ouch," Geneve commented, having slipped into the group when Tsuna wasn't looking. "That's got to be rough."

"Sometimes," Tsuna admitted, flipping his sketchbook open to an empty page. "But I know that they're happier down there. They have their friends and Family. Hotaru has his school and friends down there, too. I couldn't imagine them being happy up here. I barely get away from work so I can come to class, let alone get away to spend any time with them. Speaking of getting away, though, I should be able to today. Assuming nothing goes wrong. So, does anyone care if we have the meeting at my place?"

"That's fine," Koala grinned, pausing in the middle of his sketch in order to toss Tsuna one of his eight cheeseburgers. "It'll be pretty cool to see where you live, Yoshi. I think I've found out more about you today than I have all month."

"I--" Tsuna paused at the sound of cheers coming from the open courtyard next to the University cafeteria. Everyone else perked up at the sound, too, turning to look at the approaching mob of cheerleaders, band members, and uniformed sportsmen.

"Looks like an impromptu rally," Lily said in open amusement. "Wonder which team is putting it on?"

"Probably the American Football team," Bradley grumbled, pointedly continuing his sketch. "I like Football with the rest of them, but our team sucks. There's no point in a rally when we're just going to lose."

"Come on," Koala chuckled. "At least show a little school spirit. Hey, look, they even got someone to play the mascot this time."

"Mascot?" Tsuna inquired, narrowing his eyes as the mob paused outside the cafeteria and began really getting attention with cheers and yells.

"That guy in the white trench-coat," Frederick explained with a pale face. "Our mascot is Sherrif Bill. But isn't that--"

"Oh no," Tsuna gasped, pressing his head down on his sketchpad in effort not to recognize the undeniable face of Ryohei. He was dressed up in spurs, chaps, a white trench-coat and a wide, white cowboy hat. He had the lower part of his face covered with a handkerchief, but it was still undeniably him. Then Tsuna's head snapped up at the sound of Ryohei's voice ringing out. He was not leading the cheers, Tsuna told himself. Tsuna knew that Ryohei had a lot of energy but--

Tsuna choked at the sight of Ryohei doing a back-flips in the middle of the cheerleader's routine.

"Kill me, Frederick," Tsuna moaned, his head falling back down against his sketchpad once more.

"What's wrong, Yoshi?" Lily asked in curiosity.

"Sherrif Bill is my brother-in-law," Tsuna whined, refusing to watch the rally anymore. "My Family is freaking nuts."

"Don't worry, Yoshi," Geneve laughed, patting him on the back in effort to make him feel better. "Everyone has family that drives them crazy."

"You have no idea," Tsuna cried. "You have no idea."

* * *

Tsuna sighed in relief. Auto class had turned out normal, at least. He only had to make it through his Herbology class and he'd be fine. He could gather everyone up later tonight and tell them to back off. Assuming his patience lasted that long. He knew that they were probably all curious about what he was doing. They probably hadn't expected to see him when they'd followed Gokudera. Assuming they'd simply followed him. If they'd seen through Toshi, it'd be another matter. One which would have to be dealt with by another stint of Reborn's training.

All he had to do is make it through Herbology. One more class. He could do it. It wasn't like--

Tsuna's hopes fell the moment he walked into the greenhouse.

"There you are, my dear," Mukuro grinned, petting an over-sized lily as if it were alive. "I've been waiting on you."

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna hissed, grabbing Mukuro's arm with all the frustration that had been slowly building in him all day.

"Oya?" Mukuro inquired with a lazy smile. "So rough for one surrounded by such fragile creatures."

"Get out of here," Tsuna growled. "First Gokudera and then Hibari. Then Bianchi, Yamamoto and Ryohei. I'm not amused. I want you gone. This is my--"

"Yoshi!" Koala called, catching sight of them as he came in the greenhouse behind him. Koala froze upon seeing the tense atmosphere. "Who's your friend?" He asked innocently.

"No one," Tsuna replied, dropping Mukuro's arm. "I was just introducing myself. We better go meet with the rest of the class."

"If you say so," Koala agreed in confusion. Fortunately, he shook it off when Tsuna rammed his way past Mukuro in effort to get to the section of the large greenhouse that the class met in. Determined to make it through the class intact, Tsuna forced himself to calm down. They were his Family, after all. He loved them and they were more important than anything. He shouldn't be upset because they didn't want to be left out.

_But did they have to ruin every shred of peace that he managed to find?! _Tsuna's mind screamed.

"I'll be back," Tsuna groaned, realizing that he couldn't calm down by himself. "Tell the teacher that I stepped outside to smoke."

"I didn't know you smoked," Koala commented curiously.

"It's rare but--" Tsuna broke off at the sight of the teacher walking in with two uniformed officers.

"Yoshi," the teacher called upon seeing him. "These men would like to ask you a few questions."

"Do you have a warrant?" Tsuna snapped, speaking directly to the cops as every fiber in his body tensed up.

"Do we need one?" The cop on the left asked with a nasty smile. "We just want to talk."

"I've got nothing to say," Tsuna replied, grabbing his bag up from where he'd dropped it off at. "If you don't have a warrant, then piss off."

"Yoshi!" Koala gasped in unison with the teacher. Tsuna bit his lip and slowly felt himself coming to terms with something. His peace and quiet was gone. The real world had finally followed him.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled, frustrated beyond words at how the bomb was deciding to blow. "All I wanted was a little peace and quiet and all of you just--"

"If you wanted peace and quiet," the cop on the right replied, "You should have picked a different career, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Or do you prefer Vongola the Tenth? You didn't think we'd just ignore the biggest crime lord in Italy deciding to suddenly become a college student? You can change your name, but you can't change your face. Every cop on the force knows that you're here now and there's a fat bonus for whoever gets you first. Now why don't you come with us so we can talk about a certain medical freight that got hijacked a few months back?"

Tsuna bit his lip, his cover blown and his happiness destroyed within a handful of sentences.

"I've got nothing to say to you," Tsuna replied, trying not to let the silence around him cut him deeper than it already did. "You have no warrant and no reason to arrest me. Come back when you have one or the other and my lawyers will be happy to talk to you. I'm leaving." Tsuna turned with every intention to grab Mukuro in order to cover his retreat, but paused at the wide-eyed look of shock on Koala's face.

"It's not true," he whispered. "Tell them that they've got the wrong person, Yoshi! You're not a crime lord! You--"

"Perdonilo," Tsuna said quietly in reply, stopping Koala in his tracks. Closing his eyes against the pain that welled up inside him at Koala's expression, Tsuna dashed down the length of the greenhouse and disappeared into the mist that had taken over one end.

_Forgive me._


	74. Chapter 74 Harsh Reality

Author's notes: To Wayra... --bang, bang--

* * *

"Boss...?" Gokudera called hesitantly, poking his head into Tsuna's office. Tsuna didn't even look up at his voice. Instead, he seemed completely lost in thought as he stared at a half-full glass of V Special. Gokudera inched into the room with Yamamoto and Ryohei after him. None of them knew what to say, but they knew that they needed to say something. Gokudera had explained everything once the gossip had started to circulate on campus about 'Yoshi's' true identity.

"It was fun while it lasted," Tsuna mumbled calmly before anyone could speak. "I should have known when the bartender recognized me that my time was running out. I'm glad all of you were there. If you hadn't been, things might have ended a lot worse."

"Bartender?" Yamamoto repeated.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed, finally picking up his glass in order to take a long sip. "There was a Calcassa bartender at a bar right off-campus," he explained with a sigh. "He recognized me last week, but I forgot about him. Such a stupid mistake, but it's too late now. Oh well. I fulfilled my part of the bargain with the Don Girarde Dean. Now I can work like I was wanting to without interruption. Speaking of, did you guys need something?"

Gokudera felt something clench inside him while Yamamoto and Ryohei both sagged in relief. Those two actually believed what Tsuna was saying. They actually believed that Tsuna didn't blame them and that he was perfectly fine with what happened. But Gokudera had been watching for a lot longer than those two had. Tsuna's smiles hadn't been fake. What was fake was the lies Tsuna was spouting right now. Frustrated at his stubbornness and his effort to keep from hurting the Family, Gokudera crossed the room in three large, quick steps. As Tsuna looked up from the paperwork he was pretending to read, Gokudera reached across the desk and kept another of his promises.

He hit his Boss in order to put him back on track.

Tsuna stared at him for a long moment after being flicked in the forehead before his mask crumbled completely. Tears welled up in his eyes as he put his head down on his desk and began sobbing. Relieved that he wasn't trying to be superhuman again, Gokudera glanced behind him to see Yamamoto and Ryohei's reactions. Both of them became instantly dismayed at Tsuna's true face, understanding that he'd simply been trying to shrug off something that hurt him deeply.

"Why?" Tsuna sobbed. "Why can't I just have a normal life like everyone else? Just for a little bit. That's all I wanted. Was I asking too much, Gokudera?"

"No, Boss," Gokudera replied softly. "You were still putting the Family first. It was our fault for ruining it for you."

"It's not your fault," Tsuna said, pulling his head up in order to stare at Gokudera with tears running down his face. "You didn't make me Vongola the Tenth. I just... I just wanted it to last a little longer. I knew it'd end eventually, but I was finally getting to feel how it is to be just me. I was finally learning who Tsuna was, Gokudera!"

"I know, Boss," he confirmed with anguish in his expression on Tsuna's behalf. "But who says it's over? There's always the friends you--"

"Nice try, Gokudera," Tsuna sniffed, wiping his tears away now that the initial release was over. "You should have seen the look on Koala's face. None of them is going to ever speak to me again. I can't blame them, either. It's not every day that you find out one of your friends is the biggest crime lord in Italy."

"What about Frederick?" Ryohei piped up, grabbing hold of the first thing he could think of in order to cheer Tsuna up. "Frederick found out who you were and he was still your friend. They might understand, little bro."

"I doubt it," Tsuna mumbled sullenly.

"That's not like you, Tsuna," Yamamoto added, feeling the urgent need to help mend their mistake. "You usually have more faith in people."

"I've seen too much to have faith, Yamamoto," he countered, bowing his head where he sat. "These aren't Mafiosos like all of you. I'm public enemy number one. There's no way that they could understand why I do the things I do."

"Give them a chance," Yamamoto replied. "What's the worst that could happen? You already think you've lost them."

"True," Tsuna muttered, a small ray of hope flickering in his eyes before fading again. "But what if--"

"Don't worry about what-if's, Boss," Gokudera interjected. "Why don't you go to your condo and see if any of them show? If they're worth their salt, they'll at least go to see you there and get an explanation before making any judgements."

"Maybe," he relented with his body language screaming doubt. "I need to pick up Ginger anyway. I can't leave him there if I'm not going to go back."

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" Ryohei asked carefully, sensing that Tsuna's resolve to go was incredibly fragile.

"No," Tsuna mumbled with a sigh as he got to his feet. "I'll have Xanxus meet me there. He can come in on the roof like I do so that no one sees me going in the front. I don't think my condo's been compromised, but there's no sense in taking chances." Silently, Tsuna walked through his office and toward his door like he wasn't expecting anything out of the coming visit. Seeing him like that only seemed to twist the knife in his friends' guts even harder. Without a single word, he left, leaving three apologetic and miserable friends behind him.

* * *

"You look like your dog just died," Xanxus commented, laying a hand on Tsuna's bowed head as they walked down the hall toward Tsuna's condo door. Tsuna didn't say a word in reply, which made Xanxus even more curious about his reason for being so downtrodden. "Don't tell me that your dog really did die...?"

"I don't have a dog," Tsuna finally answered without bothering to raise his head. Xanxus raised an eyebrow, having expected another snappy comeback about Xanxus being the mutt.

"What's wrong with you, brat?" He asked after he slowly came to terms with the fact that Tsuna wasn't going to say without being prompted.

"Nothing," he replied quietly. "Nothing I didn't already expect, at least. They all found out, Xanxus. All of my friends found out that I'm a Mafia Boss. Some cops came to my school and spilled the beans right in front of everyone."

"Who needs friends," Xanxus laughed. "This just means I don't have to--"

"This isn't about you, Xanxus," Tsuna growled unhappily. "I liked having friends." Xanxus bit off his words with a snap, unable to forget the first lesson of love that Tsuna had taught him. The other person comes first.

"You have tons of friends," he commented after a long moment of thought. "There's the octopus-head and the.. uh... guy with the sword and.. uh..."

"Those are my Guardians," he grumbled, shooting a glare up at his lover. "I liked having real friends. People that have the same interests at me, but not neccessarily the same goals. Everyone I know is either Family or in a Family. I liked talking to people that didn't turn every conversation into a business meeting. I liked having people that actually gave a damn about me instead of people that only care about what I can do for them!"

"You still got me," Xanxus grinned, positive that Tsuna couldn't deny it.

"I wonder sometimes," Tsuna replied with a deadpan expression. Xanxus felt a spike of irritation well up in him at the words, but was instantly distracted from it by Tsuna's entrance into his condo.

"What the hell?" Tsuna murmured, falling to a stop two steps in the door.

"Oh!" Frederick exclaimed, his head popping up from where he'd been pouring drinks. "I didn't know what time you'd get to make it, so I took the liberty of letting everyone in. I hope you don't--"

"You all came," he interrupted in shock, staring at the group of people making themselves comfortable in his condo. Tsuna's eyes locked on Koala and stayed there for a long moment. "Didn't you tell them?"

"About you being a crime lord?" Koala replied with a wide grin. "Sure did. None of them believes a word of it, though. Not sure I really do, either. You just don't seem like the type."

"Brat," Xanxus growled under his breathe in warning, firmly shutting the door behind them.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed, narrowing his eyes at the large guy. "Like I said before. I expected it. I didn't think he'd be the first to fall, though. If anything, I figured Bradley would be the rat since the cops could offer him a deal."

"What are you talking about, Yoshi?" Frederick asked, setting down the bottle of soda he was pouring in order to stare in unison with everyone else.

"Koala's wearing a wire," he stated clearly.

"Why would you say that--?"

"Security on," Tsuna snapped to the ceiling. "Visitor code nine-nine-five-seven. Code clearance two-seven-six-five-alpha. Bug scanner three-three-nine-zulu. Redline all surveillance equipment in the building and give me a two second EMP pulse upon verification one-omega-four. Quarantine code six-delta-four."

"System armed," a pleasant female voice replied. "Primary owner confirmed. Two guests confirmed. Five visitors confirmed. Redline scanning now. There are... two... code three-three-nine-zulu surviellance devices in the room. Initiating EMP pulse now. EMP deactivated. Setting lobby scanners to police recognition. Will that be all?"

"One more thing," Tsuna sighed, staring up at the ceiling in effort to hold back his hurt. "Please point out the location of the two bugs. Order code zero-bravo."

"Yes, sir," the female voice replied. Everyone jumped when several machine guns lowered out of the ceiling and pointed at two people. Tsuna froze, having expected one, but not the other. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes," Tsuna murmured, staring at Frederick with wide eyes. "What make and model of bug is Guest zero-zero-one wearing?"

"Guest zero-zero-one is wearing a Vongola Gelfling M-X-Seven. It is the latest model of self-placing micro--"

"That's enough," Tsuna sighed in open relief. "Any chance you can tell me who's signal marker is on it?"

"Outside Advisor Basil, Leader of the CEDEF--"

"That's enough," he called before looking at Frederick in askance. "When did you talk to Basil?"

"I don't know who Basil is," Frederick objected, putting up both of his hands in surrender. Tsuna nodded to himself, sensing no falsehood in Frederick's statement.

"He's not lying," Xanxus said from behind him, his own hyper-intuition giving the same lack of reaction. "The brat probably found out about what you were doing and tagged him. Smart for a CEDEF. Most of them are--"

"Are what?" Tsuna growled, glancing behind him in order to pin Xanxus in place with a glare. "My dad was CEDEF. Or did you forget?"

"Shit," Xanxus replied with a grimace. "I did. I keep forgetting about Iemitsu."

"Alright," Tsuna sighed, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Frederick didn't know that he was bugged. Koala, however--"

"They made me do it, Yoshi!" Koala cried when everyone in the room turned to him. "They said they would put me in jail as your accomplice if I didn't help them! I don't want to go to jail! They do bad things to you in--"

"Put a sock in it," Xanxus snapped. "Tsuna's already been in jail, so you're preaching to the choir."

"You're not helping, Xanxus," Tsuna said through clenched teeth. "Alright, everyone just sit down. Security, standby," he ordered, sending the machine guns back into hiding. "The bugs are gone and I need a drink before I try to deal with anything else. Koala, I'll forgive you this time, but if you ever come around me without a wire again, I can't say I'll be as nice. I've shot people for a lot less."

"Yoshi!" Lily gasped with wide eyes.

"Stop calling me Yoshi," Tsuna replied, circling around the counter in effort to reach his freezer. "My name is Tsunayoshi. Tsuna for short. At least, that's what the people that know my real identity call me. Yoshi's gone and he can't come back. The cops made damn sure about that. I bet every fucking person on campus knows about the Vongola Mafia Boss now. Frederick, stop patting yourself down. Giannini made that model of bug and we sell it to those government agencies that no one knows exists. You'll never find it. Just toss those clothes in the trash when you get home so that you don't get paranoid."

"What are you doing, Yo--Tsuna?" Frederick asked, seeing Tsuna toss ice-cream box after ice cream box out of the freezer.

"I'm looking for my stash of V Special," he replied. "I know I stuffed a bottle back-- Here it is." Tsuna grinned to himself and pulled out a large bottle from the freezer where it'd been hidden by ice cream. "I stuffed it in the back because I didn't want you to accidentally get alcohol poisoning," Tsuna explained. "I noticed that you sipped off the bottle I had left in the refrigerator, so I took precautions."

"Never again," Frederick replied, all the blood draining from his face in recognition of the bottle. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Xanxus and got a sharp nod in reply. While everyone else continued to stand around dumbfounded, Tsuna poured a large glass for himself and for Xanxus. Handing one over, he capped the bottle again and lit a cigarette. Taking a long drink, he tried to get his thoughts in order. His friends were here. They deserved an explanation. They were obviously willing to listen. The only question was what to say.

"I'm the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Mafia Family," Tsuna said with a smile flickering at the corner of his lip. "I came up with an alias and put myself in college because the last four years have been pure hell for me. I wanted to be around normal people again. I wanted to laugh and have fun and make friends. I even lied to my Family in order to go, but they figured it out and followed me. Mr. Gokudera from Orchestra is actually my Right Hand Man. The Assistant Baseball Coach is my public mediator. The Scorpion Chef is actually Gokudera's sister alongside being one of the Family's best poison experts. Sheriff Bill is more than just my brother-in-law, he's probably the best hitman I've got--"

"After me," Xanxus interjected with a grin.

"No," Tsuna corrected with a small chuckle. "You're my best assassin. Ryohei's tops when it comes to more messy work."

"A-And Mr. Hibari?" Frederick asked, quickly catching on to the theme of people even though he looked like he was about to faint.

"Hibari's a special case," Tsuna grimaced. "He's part of the Family, but he's one that even I have to negotiate with. I about shit my pants when I saw him in Lit class. Even if my cover wasn't blown, I was thinking about dropping that class the moment I saw Hibari in it." Tsuna gave a small shudder that sent Xanxus into a fit of laughter.

"You're still a pussy when it comes to that piece of trash," Xanxus scoffed.

"You haven't fought him lately, Xanxus," Tsuna replied with a raised eyebrow. "He's stronger than the last time you two fought. If you'd like, I could set up a spar. If I remember correctly, though, I knocked you on your ass while I was asleep. Hibari can knock me on my ass while I'm awake."

"No need," Xanxus assured him with only a minor eye twitch to show that the comment had hit the mark.

"Anyway," Tsuna sighed, returning to the topic at hand. "My Family followed me to school and the cops followed them. The hows and the whys don't really matter at this point. What matters is that my cover is blown and there's no way I can go back. I want you all to know that I really appreciate the fact that you've all still come here tonight and that you were willing to hear the truth from me first, but--"

"You make it sound like you're going to disappear," Bradley interjected.

"That's because I am," Tsuna confirmed. "I can't stay here now. Too many people want to kill me. All of you are in danger just by being here with me. The only way to protect you is for me to cut ties and we go our separate ways. None of you are people that need to be connected with a Mafia Boss. It was just pure lack of luck that put us together. Even so, I want you to know that it's been fun and I really enjoyed--"

"Stop it!" Geneve yelled, once more cutting into Tsuna's attempt to let them know how much they meant to him. "You can't just leave!"

"I have to," Tsuna replied, giving up the pretense that he preferred things this way. Geneve was taken aback by the sudden softening of his voice, as were many of his other friends. "You guys can't come into my world and I can't stay in yours. We're just too different. Maybe in another life or another time it might be possible, but not in this one. Face it. I'm a guy who makes a living off of ruining people's lives. All of you have really good futures ahead of you. If I stick around, your lives won't stay the same. None of you deserve that kind of pain. Too many people have already given up their hopes and dreams to stick by me. I don't want any of you becoming like them. Geneve, you're supposed to become a world famous author. Frederick, you're going to be the best prosecutor that I hope I never meet in a courtroom. Koala, that rain forest won't save itself. Lily, you've got that restaurant you want to open. And Bradley... One day you'll get enough money to start your own band or open your own shop. It hurts that I can't stay to see all of those dreams become reality. But, it would hurt me more to stick around and see those dreams turn into dust by my very presence."

"Tsuna..." Frederick murmured, shocked beyond words that he had remembered the details of all of their goals.

"I'll miss you all," Tsuna said with a small nod, "But there's more to my job than just killing people and ruining lives. It's about protecting people. I can't do that by putting innocent people in harm's way. I really appreciate that all of you came here tonight to hear me out, but I can't stay. I--" Tsuna broke off at a warning flare from his Flame. Moving by pure instinct, he grabbed Frederick and threw him into the living room area of the condo before turning to confront the enemy that had suddenly appeared in his senses.

"Get down!" Xanxus roared, already running forward to confront the same enemy. Tsuna released his Dying Will Flame as time seemed to slow. He stared, locking up for a split second, at the sight of a silent-running helicopter outside his floor-to-ceiling condo windows. He automatically raised his hand as the glass shattered inward from the on-board machine-gun's spray. His Flame flared outward in what felt like agonizing slowness, catching the ones meant for his head as even more pierced his body.

Despite the pain, Tsuna felt himself move as Xanxus' counter attack was launched. More windows shattered at the helicopter tilted to the side and the spray was sent through his condo mercilessly. Yet, that was okay. Tsuna flared his Flame-Shield as wide as he could and stood before the crowd of people he had sworn not to let be harmed because of his presence. He was the wall between them and the enemy and he refused to fall. Molten steel hissed and steamed as it was deflected by the heat of his shield. He could faintly hear panicked yells behind him and Lily's screams, but he had too much else to focus on.

And it was slowly becoming so hard to focus.

Tsuna made his legs hold as he poured his very life energy into protecting the people behind him. They kept wanting to give, but he refused. He refused the weakness that was making his arms tremble. He refused the pain surging through his body. He refused the darkness edging into the corners of his vision. He refused everything but standing firm between his friends and the enemy. Time seemed to stop and his heart felt like it took an eternity to beat. Sound seemed to disappear entirely while he continued to focus every fiber of his being on holding up the wall of Flame. He felt so damn tired for some reason, but he knew he could rest once Xanxus had taken down the helicopter. Just another minute, he told himself. Just another minute and everyone will be safe.

"Tsuna," Xanxus murmured, snapping Tsuna out of his tunnel-focus with a gentle hand on his wrist. "It's over. The helicopter is rubble on the roof across the street. You can...oh hell."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna mumbled softly, tears of relief in his eyes and a small smile on his face. Tsuna cut off his Flame shield and let his heavy arms fall to his side. Tsuna felt like laughing as he hit his knees from a surge of dizziness and weakness that hit him like a tsunami. "I did it, Xanxus. I protected them with my Dying Will."

"Don't joke!" Xanxus roared, catching Tsuna before he fell forward completely. "You fucking idiot! You weren't supposed to let yourself get shot!"

"Is that why I'm so tired?" He asked quietly as the pain slowly started to recede. "I thought getting shot hurt more. All the other times did."

"Don't you go dying on me!" Xanxus yelled, yanking his cell phone out of his pocket while Tsuna rested against his shoulder.

"I can't die," Tsuna objected around another wave of weakness. "I can't... I--I can't..." Tsuna's eyes rolled for a moment due to another wave of dizziness and his breathe seemed to hitch in his chest. It was getting so hard to breathe.

"Shit!" Xanxus cried, lowering Tsuna down to the floor in order to inspect his wounds. Simultaneously he began screaming into his cell phone for a med evac. "The Tenth is down!" He roared. "I need every available team-- SHUT UP! I don't care if you just saw him in his office! I'm telling you that he's fucking right here with me and he's been fucking shot! Get your asses here NOW! If you're not here in two minutes, I'll rip your ass into tiny shreds before I kill you! The Tenth--"

"You're not supposed to call me the Tenth," Tsuna admonished, lifting a shaking hand up to Xanxus' lips. He faintly noticed blood on it before he lost the energy and the willpower to keep it up. It suddenly hit him that he might really be dying. His body was slowly ceasing to respond to him entirely. It was scary. It was scary in a way that none of his other near-death experiences had been. It was scary because he knew he was meant to die. He had to die to make a better future for everyone. But still, there was that small part inside of him that said... "I don't want to die, Xanxus," Tsuna said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"You're not going to die," he soothed, his own tears giving lie to his words. "Just hold on a minute and the medical teams will be here. You're losing a lot of blood, so I'm going to start burning these shut. You better fucking stay with me. This is going to hurt like hell." Tsuna faintly felt his shirt get ripped open and Xanxus' Flame get pressed against his skin, but it was like it was happening to someone else. He could feel himself growing detatched from everything around him even as he clawed desperately to hold on. His feet began to go numb as a cold chill began to crawl up his body.

"I-I'm s-scared, Xan-Xanxus," Tsuna whispered, unable to feel the tremor that he knew was shuddering through his body. "I-I d-don't--" Tsuna broke off, unable to speak as his breathe once more caught in his chest. "X-Xa-Xan--"

"You better fucking hold on!" Xanxus roared, grabbing Tsuna's head in two blood-soaked hands in order to ensure his words got across. "You're not allowed to die! You fucking hear me?!"

Tsuna smiled to himself at the tears in Xanxus' eyes as he continued to shout out profanities and orders that Tsuna slowly was unable to make out. Xanxus really did love him, he thought, letting the knowledge warm him even as his body continued to grow cold. For some reason, that knowledge, along with the knowledge that his Will requested Xanxus to bury him, made him let go of his fear. There was nothing to regret, after all. He'd done his best. Everyone would live happily after this. Everyone that mattered would move on and find new reasons for living. Hotaru would give them all a reason to keep going.

He wasn't needed anymore.

Strangely satisfied, Tsuna stopped fighting. There was no reason to fight. As much as he loved Xanxus and everyone else, things were better this way. They'd live happily. Things were--

Tsuna's eyes fell shut, ending the thought before he could even finish it.

* * *

"Tsuna...?" Xanxus murmured, staring down at Tsuna's suddenly peaceful face. "Tsuna," he repeated, expecting him to give at least a flicker of movement to show he was still fighting. There was nothing, though. Not an eye-twitch. Not a leg jerk. Not even a labored gasp. Xanxus felt his tears break free from his wide eyes as he reached to feel Tsuna's pulse with shaking hands. He wasn't dead. Tsuna wouldn't give up like that. He--

"FIGHT DAMNIT!" Xanxus roared, feeling nothing under his probing fingertips. A surge of anger welled up inside of him, making him grab Tsuna by his shoulders and shake him roughly in effort to force him back awake. He could feel tears pouring down his face, but he refused to let those stop him. "What happened to that god-damned determination?! Where's your fucking fighting spirit, you piece of shit?! Wake the fuck up! Are you just going to leave the Family like this?! Are you just going to leave me?! What happened to caring about others first?! You selfish trash! Wake up!"

Tsuna didn't respond to any of his pleas or screams, making him sob harder at the harsh reality. Pulling Tsuna up out of the pool of blood that had formed under him, Xanxus wrapped his arms around his body in effort to bring warmth and life back into his cold flesh. It was just like last time, only worse. This time, he couldn't be saved by simple CPR. He'd been shot no less than a dozen times in the small second that he'd wasted saving Frederick's worthless life. The fact that he'd held on for as long as he did had been nothing more than a testament to his Dying Will. Xanxus wasn't capable of performing miraculous resurrections or insane feats of instantaneous healing. All his had was his Flame and his feelings and that wasn't enough.

It wasn't enough and now Tsuna was laying lifeless in his arms.

"Come back," Xanxus begged, his whole body shuddering from his sobs and his eyes becoming blinded by tears. "Don't leave me, Tsuna. Please."

"Xanxus--!" A voice called, bursting through the door with several people in tow. Gokudera let out a strangled cry before diving down next to Xanxus. "No, no, no, no, no--" he denied in a litany.

"You're too late," Xanxus said, hiding his face and his hair in Tsuna's neck while he refused to let go of his cold body. "You're too fucking late."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, entering the room at a leisurely pace. "Oya? Did our dear Mafia Boss finally kick the bucket? Alas, I shall miss him--" Mukuro broke off in effort to block Yamamoto's sword with his staff. The gleam in Yamamoto's eyes said that he wasn't playing games, either.

"Don't you dare laugh," Yamamoto growled, ignoring his own tears as Gokudera continued to weep next to Xanxus. "Don't you dare make a joke. I'll cut you down myself before I let you do such a despicable thing."

"You act as if he's gone from this world completely," Mukuro grinned, immediately getting everyone's undivided attention. "He'll be back in some form or another. Assuming he chooses to pass through a Gate of Reincarnation at all. It's about time, in my opinion. He's too weak to have made it any farther in this--" Mukuro fell to the ground at the fist that hit his jaw. Having focused his attention on Yamamoto and his blade, the plain fist from right field had been completely unexpected.

"I won't let you say that he's weak," Frederick cried, his face set in determination even around his expression of misery. "I don't know who the hell you are, but Tsuna didn't deserve to die like that! He died because he saved me and I won't let a bastard like you talk about him like that!"

"Such violent friends dear Tsunayoshi had," Mukuro commented with a sigh. "Unlike you, however, I'm quite pleased that he's dead. After all, I'll still see him in the next life and he was quite difficult to handle in this one."

"You're scum," Xanxus sniffed, finally handing Tsuna's body over to Gokudera in order to get to his feet. He absently saw the late medical team watching from behind Ryohei in the doorway, but he only had one scumbag in his sights.

"Oya?" Mukuro inquired with a raised eyebrow and a small smile when Xanxus pinned him against the nearest wall by his collar.

"I never understood how he could say he loved a piece of shit like you," Xanxus growled. "You deserve to die a hundred fucking times over just for being so god-damn uncaring. You say he was difficult to handle? Take a fucking look in the mirror, you piece of trash! You got your head shoved so far up your ass that you can't even feel a thing about the people around you! Why is it that you gave yourself up to the Vendiche for those two shit-bags you call friends, but you can turn a blind eye to a fucking person that you say you love?! He's dead and you're just standing there like he's taken a trip to fucking Disney land!"

"Those two so-called friends are merely people I know only in this life," Mukuro answered lazily, completely unconcerned with the rage in Xanxus' eyes and voice. "Tsunayoshi's soul, however, is to be mine for eternity. Death is but an interlude in which we shall meet on the other side. The cycle is infinate and we shall walk it infinately together."

"You selfish sack of shit," Xanxus growled, his hands slowly adjusting around Mukuro's collar in the open desire to throttle him. "You might be fucking happy," Xanxus roared, tears once more welling up in his eyes, "But Tsuna didn't want to fucking die! He wanted to live! He wanted to stay here and--" Xanxus froze at the probing fingers he felt brush up against his mind. Mukuro's lazy expression hadn't changed, but Xanxus could sense something in his touch. A need that Xanxus faintly recognized. "See for yourself, trash," Xanxus permitted, opening his mental barriers to let Mukuro see Tsuna's final moments.

The laughter slowly drained out of Mukuro's eyes as Xanxus found himself reliving the last twenty minutes all over again. The moment he'd seen the helicopter. The dive to get to it before it started firing. The return to find Tsuna barely standing up behind his Flame-shield. His fall. His fear. His desire to live.

_I don't want to die._

_I'm scared._

_I don't--_

"Let me go," Mukuro ordered with a bowed head, his voice completely without emotion. Sensing that it was the right move, Xanxus let him go. "My dear Gokudera," he mumbled, kneeling down next to the man. "I'll be borrowing your perceptions for a bit. No matter what happens, do not leave Tsunayoshi's side."

"A-Alright," Gokudera mumbled, having already planned to stay with him no matter what. Mukuro nodded in reply as the wounds on Tsuna's body began to fade one after another using illusion. It only took a moment to realize that it was the same type of support illusion that kept Chrome's body working despite her lack of internal organs. "Wha--"

"Silence," Mukuro snapped, his focus completely set on repairing the damage done to Tsunayoshi's body in such a way that it would be intact until surgeons could get to him. Mukuro sighed for a moment once it was done, while everyone around him wondered why he was bothering to repair a dead body. A body without a soul was as useless as a bike without wheels. Even though Tsuna's chest began to rise and fall, no one had the sense that Tsuna's body would ever wake from his eternal sleep. "This is going to hurt like hell," he growled, looking up at the curious people around him. "If I die of backlash shock because one of you bastards just leaves me here... I'll haunt you for the rest of your life and then some."

"What are you going to do?" Yamamoto inquired, asking the same question on everyone's mind.

"The ultimate game of tug-of-war," Mukuro answered, his eyes once more lighting up in laughter over a joke only he seemed to get. Then understanding dawned when he rolled up one sleeve and focused all his concentration on a single wrist.

"The Reckoning Chain," Gokudera gasped, hope rising up in him.

"Indeed," Mukuro confirmed. Before anyone could say anything, he bit his lip so hard that blood began to dribble out. The onlooker's surprise over the sudden action was nothing compared to the manacle that appeared around his wrist. It had mutated over time from the simple chain that everyone had once seen on it. Now, it seemed to be a silver cuff wrapped around his wrist with two chains hanging loosely off of it. It was somewhat disorienting to see the ends floating off in nothingness, until everyone realized the importance of such a reaction. "He's still around," Mukuro commented, nearly spitting in distaste. "He hasn't passed on to Limbo yet. He's holding on to something still. This might not be as difficult as I first imagined."

Without hesitation, Mukuro reached out to grab the dual chains hanging off of his manacle and gave a sharp tug against the nothingness holding the chains in the air. He blinked in surprise when a tug pulled him in the opposite direction. Gritting his teeth, he pulled again, harder this time without letting up afterward. Everyone's eyes widened in shock when he was pulled three feet across the room before anyone could even react.

"Someone grab me!" Mukuro snapped, seeing that he was being pulled toward the broken-out windows. Hands came flying from every direction, even the hands from Tsuna's clueless civilian friends.

"I have no clue what's fucking going on," Bradley yelled, grabbing on to Xanxus' waist as Xanxus grabbed hold of Mukuro's hair and Yamamoto darted forward to grab Mukuro's arm. "But pulling him back means that Tsuna might live, too. Right?!"

"Just shut up and pull to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared, grabbing one of Mukuro's legs in effort to help. Mukuro soon found himself bodily lifted off the ground as even more hands joined in the game of tug-of-war, quickly turning him into the rope itself. If the situation hadn't been so dire, no few of the Vongola present would have been rolling in laughter over Mukuro's expressions in that moment. Word quickly spread about what was going on and the group quickly found themselves reinforced by every black suited Mafioso that had come running at Xanxus' call. A line quickly formed from inside Tsuna's wrecked condo, out the door, down the fire escape stairs, and all the way out into the lobby.

No one wanted to lose Tsuna.

With a nearly audible snap, the stalemate broke. Everyone fell backward in wide-eyed shock at the suddenness of it. As they untangled themselves from the mess of limbs that they'd become, no one had the courage to ask the question on everyone's mind.

Which side won?


	75. Chapter 75 Payoff

Author's notes: No, this isn't the last chapter.

* * *

_"Papa!" The young Salamander Hotaru cried. The little boy before him flickered in and out between a five year old image and that of him in ten years as he barred the path that Tsuna had been trying to go down. _

_"Go back, Dad," the elder Hotaru shouted. "It's not your time! You need to wake up!"_

_"Papa!"_

_"Dad!"_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake--_

* * *

"Five more minutes," Tsuna grumbled, pulling the covers over his head in an attempt to shut out the light on the other side of his eyelids. The collective sigh he got in return made him freeze and his eyes pop open. Curious and scared at the number of individual voices he'd heard, Tsuna slowly reached up and pulled down the blankets again in order to peek out. The moment he got a glimpse, he slowly pulled them back up over his head in embarrassment.

It was then, though, that he noticed the bandages wrapped around his naked body. Considering he didn't hurt, it was strange. Very, very strange. It left him disoriented and confused in a blank-minded way. Sitting up in his bed, he stared down at his own chest and let the blanket fall from his head. Even more surprising was what fell down against his shoulder at the movement. As one hand curiously probed the clean and pointless bandages, the other reached up to find Xanxus' lucky raccoon's tail and lucky feathers had been affixed to the short hair at the base of his neck.

"Why am I all wrapped up?" Tsuna murmured, his question directed at the silver-haired man sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Can you remember anything from last night?" Gokudera asked carefully.

"Of course I..." Tsuna paused as he remembered all too clearly what had happened. He just hadn't purposely thought about it, much like a person didn't think about nightmares after waking up. The complete lack of pain had only reinforced that. "Oh. I got shot. Why doesn't it hurt?"

"Illusions," Yamamoto supplied, sitting down on the other side of Tsuna's bed. "It's taking six of them to keep you from hurting, Tsuna. Mukuro collapsed after we pulled you back, but they're powering what he'd put in place. You had us really scared there for a while."

"Forgive me," he whispered automatically, his head bowing in shame at the memory of how he'd given up. "Where Xanxus?" He inquired, his hand absently brushing against the charm on his shoulder. "I need to apologize."

"He's out of Italy right now," Ryohei answered with a small twitch as his only reaction to the question. "After we got you to the hospital, the illusions kept fading any time he got near you. The illusionists said that it was because your will got too strong when he was around. They couldn't make you believe that your body was in one piece. So, he left."

"And Mukuro? You said he collapsed?"

"He'll be fine," Sakura answered with a small sigh. "It's just a small case of energy backlash. He's got a few bruises, too, but nothing that won't heal. He should be up and around in a few hours."

"My classmates?" Tsuna asked hesitantly, his voice becoming softer with each question. "Did they make it out okay?"

"They are completely healthy, Tenth," Basil supplied. "I took the liberty of placing watchers on them to ensure that they went back to their lives without mishap. The only one hurt was you, Tenth."

"Alright," Tsuna mumbled, taking a deep breathe to settle himself. "How long can you keep me going like this?"

"As long as you need, Tenth," the leader of the illusionists replied. "We'd prefer it if you didn't move so that your body can heal properly, but--"

"Good enough," Tsuna interrupted, absently waving a hand to silence the man. "Basil, I need you to send out invitations to all the Allied Bosses. I'm sure they've gotten word that I've been gunned down. Invite them all over for a Banquet. You should know the--"

"You can't, Boss!" Gokudera objected, his eyes going wide at the thought of Tsuna attempting a banquet in his state. "You need rest! You might feel fine, but your body is still--"

"I need to ensure that word spreads that I'm healthy and strong," Tsuna interrupted with narrowed eyes. "If I don't, even our Allies will start pulling back their support since internal infighting is the typical menu after the death of a Boss without a set heir. I can't let--"

"How long, Tenth?" Basil interrupted. Tsuna paused and looked up at him, his expression softening instantly due to the understanding expression on Basil's face. While everyone else raised eyebrows and curiously looked at one another in confusion, Tsuna bowed his head with a small shake.

"A few months," Tsuna answered, knowing exactly what Basil was asking. "Not long after I returned from the Church."

"You've been working by yourself that long?" He asked sympathetically. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Because," he answered through clenched teeth. "Because the Family needed time to get used to seeing me in the Bosses' seat without Timoteo. It's taken this long just for everyone to start coming to me instead of automatically looking for him. I planned to tell everyone when I could make it a week without getting a request to speak with him. There's always one, though. There's always that one person that wants to ask his opinion or get his confirmation instead of accepting mine. I couldn't let everyone know until I was positive that there would be no one upset over his leaving."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto gasped, slowly coming to understand what he was saying. "You don't mean--"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed sadly. "Timoteo already retired. He's changed his name and found himself a nice little place to settle down in. I've only gotten two letters from him since he left. One from Palm Beach and another from a Swiss village. The rest of the Bosses have guessed, but none of them have been willing to move on the information because I've been scaring them off. I can't put it off any longer, though. I've got to make my stand now or else they'll see Vongola as being led by a weak Boss. I can't let that happen. A weak Boss means more attempts from people to destroy us. For everyone's sakes, I have to ensure that our strength looks infallible. Too many lives depend on me for me to just lie in bed."

"Alright, Tenth," Basil replied as everyone slowly digested his words. "I can't say I like it, but I'll organize a Banquet on your behalf. I see no flaw in your reasoning and you seem to have a good grasp of the situation. I was going to suggest that the Ninth make a show of power, but I found that he wasn't answering my calls anymore. Hence, why I waited for thee to awaken."

"Thank you, Basil," Tsuna murmured with a small nod, glad that his Advisor wasn't going to make things difficult.

"I do have a few suggestions, however," he continued with a small smile flickering on the corner of his lips. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at that, having never seen such an expression on Basil's face. It was one that screamed mischief.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"This is going to hurt," Tsuna grunted. Even knowing it, he gave a small nod to Mukuro to drop the illusions. It was better if he didn't have them at all rather than find himself unexpectedly without their support. Like he expected, it did hurt. It hurt a lot. "Remind me never to get shot again," he grimaced, his hand automatically going to support the area where two bullets had hit side-by-side. Considering he was full of holes, it was a testament to the skill of Vongola doctors and illusionists that he was still alive. The surgeons had done their work before he'd even awakened that first day, but the three days of bed rest he'd gotten while waiting for distant Bosses to travel only went so far.

"They look like they'll hold," Sakura sighed in relief. "Let me layer one more set over the top to make sure, though."

"Do whatever you want," Tsuna permitted. "As long as they don't break open, I won't complain. I can't start bleeding in the middle of this and I need it to be hidden if I do."

"What is it with Mafiosos pushing themselves so stupidly hard?" Sakura grumbled while he reached for another roll of thick bandages. "You shouldn't be able to stand, let alone go through something like this."

"Don't worry," he soothed, grimacing once more at another stab of pain in his chest. "I'll be sitting for almost all of it. There's just the entrance, the walk into the dining hall, and then the walk into the parlor. The rest of the time, I'll have the best seat that money can buy."

"No fighting," Sakura snapped, looking up at Tsuna with a dark look in his eye. "No exerting yourself at all. I don't want you lifting a finger unless it's to put a fork from your plate to your mouth. I'd say no drinking and no smoking, but you probably wouldn't listen. Would you?"

"Probably not," he admitted with a small chuckle, making Sakura curse under his breathe. "Don't worry, Sakura," Tsuna repeated. "I won't do anything reckless. Gokudera might actually punch me if I do." Tsuna glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Gokudera turn flush at the words.

"If he does, I'll tell his sister that he's been skipping his Creme Puffs," the doctor growled before stepping back to inspect his work. "Alright," he sighed. "You can get dressed. You should be bandaged enough that nothing can move, but I made sure to keep them weak around the joints so that you could. As long as you're wearing your overcoat, no one should notice the extra padding." Tsuna nodded and accepted Gokudera's aid in getting his shirt on. Hopefully, the announcement tonight would refocus everyone's attention away from the attack and toward the future. No one should be capable of noticing his injuries at all.

"Gokudera," Tsuna grunted, trying to get his reactions to pain under control. "Did you remember to eat first this time? I don't want you standing through dinner on an empty stomach again."

"I ate, Boss," Gokudera confirmed with a small smile due to Tsuna's thoughtfulness. "I'll snack again before we go in if it'll make you feel better."

"It would," he confirmed. "Is everyone else almost ready?"

"Basil and Yamamoto are greeting the guests as they come in, Boss," came the calm answer. "Ryohei and Hibari are keeping the peace in the Reception Hall. Everyone else is ready to move at your signal."

"I guess all that's left is to wait for word that everyone has arrived," Tsuna sighed, grimacing only slightly as Gokudera settled the weight of the bullet-proof overcoat onto his shoulders. Tsuna found himself smiling when Gokudera was particularly careful about moving the lucky raccoon's tail that Tsuna had continued to wear. He wasn't quite sure what had happened after he'd passed out after the attack, but apparently it had been something big. Mukuro still got glares, but few in Tsuna's core Family even twitched an eyelid over Xanxus anymore.

Of course, Tsuna didn't think that Yamamoto or Hibari even knew about the relationship, even though Tsuna wearing Xanxus' lucky charm should have been a huge clue. Most of the Family thought that it was just a trophy and Xanxus had finally submitted to Tsuna's control. Only his Guardians knew the truth and not even all of them knew. After all, Tsuna's wedding hadn't been that long ago and few could believe that Tsuna was capable of having an affair so soon. That was a source of amusement in itself since Tsuna knew that he was vow-free in that respect. The only vows he had made were the ones to himself that swore to make those he loved happy no matter what it took.

One by one, Tsuna carefully set his mind to ignoring the spasms of pain going through his body. While they waited for news that the last Boss had arrived, he carefully got to his feet and took a few hesitant steps in order to ensure he could actually pull this off. It wasn't pretty, though. His right leg had been hit, leaving him with a limp until it healed. His balance was completely off at first, making him stumble several times before he got his bearings. It took nearly ten minutes to get usage of his right arm without letting anyone see the way it made him want to scream. By the time he sat back down to rest before the real ordeal, he was more than willing to accept Sakura's orders.

"What did you give Hibari to get him to play along?" Gokudera asked in order to help take Tsuna's mind off the pain.

"A private addition to Headquarters and our estate at home," Tsuna answered with laughter in his eyes. "Plus, I tossed in an unlimited travel visa for him and Kusakabe. He says that I've made him curious, so he wants to travel and see what other worthy opponents are hiding in the world. He plans to leave out after the New Year. He said he'll be back, though. Something about ensuring that certain cattle doesn't get too content."

"Cattle?" Gokudera repeated.

"That's what he said," he confirmed with a small chuckle and a shrug. "I have a feeling that something happened between him and Lambo, but I'm not positive. I was kind of distracted on our last visit home. Speaking of, has Lambo arrived yet?"

"He got here this morning, Boss," he replied with his own twinkle in his eye. "Being with the Bovinos seems to have helped him a lot. He didn't cry until I smacked him around some and he even ignored Reborn for a full five minutes before giving in to his goading. I had a feeling that it was him trying to show off, though. It wasn't like before where he wasn't able to control it."

"I'm glad," Tsuna smiled, his shoulders sagging in relief that something was going well. "How's Ginger and Sugar doing?"

"Fighting like cats and dogs," Gokudera laughed. "Ginger doesn't seem to be taking to the move too badly, but Sugar isn't taking to Ginger too well. You should see them, Boss. We keep finding them right outside your door and everyone swears that they act like they're arguing. Ginger will bark a few times and then Suger will hiss. They keep going at it until someone comes and splits them apart."

"Are they out there now?" Tsuna asked, his neck automatically craning to look at his closed bedroom door. Gokudera shrugged and went to look for him. The moment that the door cracked open, two small animals shot inside and raced neck-and-neck toward Tsuna's bed. Thankfully, they didn't pounce on Tsuna. They each pounced on a separate side and immediately tried to insinuate themselves as the primary pet. Tsuna chuckled softly at their open jealousy of each other, getting a sense that neither were as simple as they acted. He knew the tanuki was smart for a beast, but Sugar had occasionally shown just as much feeling and thought.

"Calm down, both of you," he laughed, reaching up with his good hand to pet them each in turn. "I've missed you, too, but the doctors said no one was allowed in until I had lots of sleep. You guys wouldn't want me to get tired in the middle of work, now would you?" Ginger barked loudly before hugging Tsuna's arm possessively with his two little 'hands' before reaching up with his wolven snout and licking Tsuna's cheek without mercy. "I'm happy to see you, too," Tsuna replied, one eye clenching shut at the combination of dog-breathe and saliva. Tsuna absently patted him until he calmed down and accepted a hand cloth to wipe his face with before turning to Sugar. "What about you?"

"You had me worried sick, nyah," she replied. Tsuna froze, his mind going blank upon hearing his cat talk.

"Gokudera," he mumbled. "Did my cat just say she was worried?"

"Oh shit, nyah," Sugar gasped, instantly jumping off the bed and darting behind Mukuro in order to hide.

"The cat is out of the bag, it seems," Mukuro chuckled merrily. "I was wondering how long you'd last, my dear."

"Shut it, nyah!" Sugar hissed up at Mukuro. "It's your fault for making me worry about him, nyah."

"Mukuro," Tsuna asked with wide eyes, feeling as if his eyes were about to pop out completely. "Why the hell is my cat talking? Please tell me that you're just messing with my head."

"You tell him," Mukuro ordered, pushing the cat forward with a gentle foot at her back. "This was all your doing, so I'll take none of the blame. You were the one that chose to stick around instead of getting sent back to where I summoned you from."

"Fine, nyah," Sugar agreed with resignation. Tsuna simply stared down at him, feeling as if someone was about to start playing the theme to the 'Twilight Zone' in the background before jumping out and saying it was all a big joke. Ginger cocked his head in curiosity as Tsuna cocked his in unison. Sugar slowly stepped forward, before staring up with what could only be called a sheepish expression. Sheepishness on a cat's face was outrageous in itself, but her explanation was even worse. Especially since she blurted it out. "I was taking a vacation from Limbo and I decided to be a cat and then Mukuro summoned me and I found out that you were with him so I decided to stick around and be your pet, nyah."

"Eh?" Tsuna replied, not comprehending any of it.

"She's the Gate-keeper Symphonia," Mukuro explained, sending a exasperated look down at the cat. "I incidentally summoned her when I was needing a beast to scout the Church. She decided to stay in your company, but didn't think you would be as comfortable around her if you knew that she had conscious thought."

"Why would I--" Tsuna broke off with a blush, realizing the number of times he'd gotten undressed with the cat around. Then he blushed harder, realizing the number of times the cat had stared at him while he was going to the bathroom. The he felt like his head was going to explode when he thought back to all the times he'd watched movies and shared ice cream with the beast in the most comfortable way he knew how. Even worse was the suddenly explained reason for Sugar's strange ways of waking Tsuna up. "Oh god," Tsuna gasped, covering his face with his hands. "You're right. That makes me very, very uncomfortable."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called, coming into the room at the worst possible time. "The last one just got here. We're ready to start whenever you are."

"I think I need a minute," Tsuna gasped, his face turning a bright shade of red as all the blood rushed to it in unison.

"Okay, but--"

"Give him a minute," Gokudera yelped, speaking for the first time since the cat had found its tongue. "He's talking to his cat."

"Eh?"

"Don't worry," Sakura said after clearing his throat a few times. "Assuming we aren't mass-hallucinating, his cat is talking back."

"Eh?"

"Let's just go," Tsuna gasped, feeling like if he stuck around any longer, he'd never get the room to stop spinning. He was almost grateful for the pain as he got to his feet and hurried out of the room as quickly as his injured body would allow with Gokudera on his heels. "That didn't just happen," Tsuna chanted under his breathe. "My cat did not just start talking to me."

"Are you going to be okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly from where he and Mukuro were calmly following behind.

"No," Tsuna whimpered, falling to a stop in the middle of the corridor. Taking a deep breathe to steady himself, he forced his cat out of his mind and tried to get himself focused for the coming show. Increasing his Flame to right under the point that he felt his body straining in order to fortify himself, Tsuna took several more deep breathes before he felt up to the task. "Okay," he said. "Let's go."

Like planned, Yamamoto and Mukuro broke off to go prepare themselves for their part in the upcoming events. Meanwhile, Tsuna carefully collected himself once more before leisurely entering the Reception Hall with Gokudera beside him. Since no one knew that he was to be the main event, his entrance was somewhat unremarkable. A few Bosses who weren't as clueless as the others all came forward to confirm their support for the Vongola heir. A few nodded or bowed in respect before ignoring him completely. There were even a few who still held a grudge against him for his appearance in the Vongola Voyeur's initial calendar issue. They all noticed him, though, and Tsuna carefully noted their reactions for future reference. After all, their faces would change en masse once the secret was out and they had a real reason to fear him.

"Hey, Tsuna," Dino greeted, insinuating himself into the mob that had forced Tsuna to pause in order to accept their formal greetings. "Looks like it's going to be another shindig. I wonder what the Ninth has cooked up for us this time."

"The Ninth isn't coming," Tsuna grinned, grateful for the opportunity that had so pleasantly presented itself. Silence slowly fell as Tsuna's words were passed along through the crowd and all eyes focused on him in shock. "If you'll excuse me, I do believe I need to take my seat and make an announcement."

"Your--" Dino choked, the meaning of Tsuna's words becoming instantly clear. Tsuna merely shot him an amused look before firmly walking through the passage that opened up through the crowd for him. Without a single moment of hesitation, Tsuna sat in the large throne at one end of the Reception Hall and waited to see who would react first. Gokudera fell in place without a second thought at Tsuna's right with Basil standing to his left.

No one moved.

No one twitched so much as an eyelid.

"The Ninth Boss of Vongola has retired," Tsuna announced when no one gave any immediate reaction, using the same lazily quiet tone that the Ninth had taught him in order to make people want to listen. Everyone gaped at the statement, staring into Tsuna's Flame-filled eyes in open shock. "From this day forth, Vongola is under my control and is guided by my will. Is there any here who dares to oppose this? Speak now and I'll permit your comments to be forgiven. I would like to think that you, my friends and Allies, would herald this day, but I am not so naive in my beliefs that I do not know that some of you wish ill of me. Let me hear the truth from your own mouths. The truth that my eyes and my intuition has already said to me."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," someone finally grunted from the back of the room. Every head turned in unison as one of the old Bosses who was well past his prime stepped forward fearlessly. "You want the truth?" The man said. "You're too fucking young to be sitting in the Ninth's seat like you are. You're a presumptous and weak kid who probably thinks that this is just a game. Do you really think you have what it takes to sit in that throne and keep the Families from tearing each other apart? I don't think so. I think you need to go call the Ninth and wait a few more years before trying this cockamamie bullshit."

"A justified worry," Tsuna grinned, pleased beyond words that someone had actually proven gutsy enough to point out the thing that had to be going through everyone's mind. "I'll forgive such an assumption, Pendleton. I'm sure that you alone have experience enough to put me under the table several times over."

"Damn straight I do," the man replied firmly.

"But there's something I have that you don't," Tsuna grinned.

"And what's that?"

"Friends," Tsuna answered. "Lots and lots of friends who would be more than happy to do whatever it takes to ensure that Vongola stands firm no matter how many times I might fall. You worry about me being weak, but you forget the most important thing. Vongola isn't one person. It's a Family." Tsuna leaned back in his chair and absently snapped his fingers with a grin. Pendleton choked at what happened after Tsuna sent the small signal. The wall behind his chair disappeared, its illusion broken. What it revealed was the last thing anyone had probably expected out of Tsuna.

A show of power.

Tsuna's Guardians slowly walked forward in a lazy formation and positioned themselves to his right. Gokudera lazily sat on one of Tsuna's armrests as the play demanded in order to make room for them all. Yamamoto stood next to him, his Shigure Kintoki's steel gleaming in the light of the room's chandeliers. Next to him was Ryohei, his padded work gloves making his fists look twice their normal size due to the large Sun Emblem attached to the back. The light gleamed off of the steel plated knuckles built into them. Next to him stood Lambo, his hands in his pockets and a look of boredom on his face. Like Gokudera had already mentioned, he'd seemed to grow more of a backbone since going into the Bovino's care. Next to him stood Mukuro who leaned against his staff in open amusement for the shocked expressions on the crowd's faces. Hibari stood on the end, a part of the group yet somehow managing to make himself detatched even in this.

The Varia moved up in unison in order to position themselves at the left of Tsuna's throne. Xanxus took his place on Tsuna's left armrest, opposite of Gokudera. He seemed as formidable as ever despite his missing scars and his missing charm. Beside him stood Squalo with his sword unsheathed and at the ready. Next to him stood Levi with his normal blank stare and scowl. Lussuria might have been the reason for the scowl, considering the man was wiggling in place in suppressed glee. Next to him, Bel continued to absently juggle his knives, while eyeing Tsuna's throne in open amusement. Tsuna knew the reason for his amusement, even if no one else did. Bel had his own throne in his room at the Varia base and it was easily three times the size of Tsuna's. Finally, there was Marmon, hovering in place in absolute boredom. Considering the pay the little illusionist was getting for merely showing up and staying quiet, hovering was the least he could do.

Lanchia stepped forward in order to lean over the back of Tsuna's throne at the same time that Basil moved over to accompany him. Behind all of them came those who had sworn their allegiance to Tsuna in person over the past three days, confirming their choice to continue serving Vongola under its new leadership rather than retire with the Ninth. Few had left, so the numbers were greater than even the amount that had shown up to Tsuna's wedding. Basil's CEDEF team was present, as were several representatives from the Cervello Organization. Dr. Shamal was somewhere in the mix, probably eyeing Bianchi or one of Gokudera's team leaders. Sakura was the only one not purposely visible and that was due to him preparing himself in case Tsuna's wounds broke open and he needed a patch.

As a final blow, Reborn bounced into view and settled himself comfortably on Tsuna's lap with Leon morphing into Reborn's favorite pistol form.

"Tell me, Pendleton," Tsuna grinned, knowing that the power at Tsuna's side of the room completely overwhelmed that of the Bosses across from him. "Do you think I have the power to keep the Families from tearing each other apart?"

"I humbly retract my statement," Pendleton murmured with a pale face.

"You are forgiven," Tsuna replied in open amusement. "Is there any others who wish to object?"

No one dared.

* * *

Frederick went running alongside Lily and Geneve as Bradley joined them.

"Did you hear?" He yelled.

"Yes!" Geneve cried. "He's here! Koala said he saw him outside the cafeteria!"

"Why the hell is he there?" Frederick asked, putting on another burst of speed in order to catch up to Bradley's increase.

"I don't--" Bradley cut off as Koala's reason for saying there wasn't any need to hurry was made clear. The group faltered to a stop, the sight before them also the focus of numerous other curious students. Tsuna was definitely there, but he wasn't alone. Gone were his faded jeans and his worn parka. Gone was the aura of approachability. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt and pin-stripped pants, sitting down at the base of a tree as he continued to sketch in peace. The reason he was left in peace was due to the rather large bodyguards standing positioned in a ring around his chosen seat, keeping onlookers from going within fifty feet of the tree giving Tsuna shade.

"Did you find him?" Koala panted, jogging up with his belly bouncing at every step.

"Yeah," Lily answered, completely unsure of what to do in the face of so many guards.

"I told you," Koala replied. "He's like some kind of prince or something. The guards wouldn't even let me through and Yoshi didn't react at all when I tried to yell out for him. Then some other dude came up and told me to piss off. You can try if you want, but he'll probably just ignore you, too."

"He looks sad," Frederick mumbled under his breathe, having never taken his eyes off of Tsuna. "How long has he been sitting there?"

"Dunno," Koala shrugged. "He was there when I got here for my Calculus Class."

"Are one of you Frederick?" Someone asked curiously. The group turned in unison to see a lanky man dressed in a white suit and a blue undershirt. Frederick raised an eyebrow at the question, but saw no reason to deny his identity.

"I am," Frederick confirmed.

"Ahh, good," the man replied with a smile almost as bright as Tsuna's. "I'm Basil from the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia. I'm Vongola the Tenth's Outside Advisor. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"You're the person that put a bug on me," Frederick identified, completely ignoring the hand held up in greeting. Basil grimaced and clenched his hand shut, slowly lowering it back down with a nod.

"I did," he admitted. "I was concerned about Vongola the Tenth's actions of late, so I took advantage of your closeness to him. I won't ask for your pardon, but please understand that his welfare means more than your privacy. I cannot Advise the Tenth properly if I do not understand the situation. Being an Outside Advisor means that I must gain access to information through third party routes in order to keep objectivity. In this case, I used you as that route."

"What do you want?" Frederick inquired, shaking his head at the man's complete lack of guilt.

"Being Outside the Family means that I am able to mediate between Vongola the Tenth and any of those outside the Family that he might choose to come in contact with. In this case, you."

"Mediate?" Bradley repeated, staring at Basil as if he was off his rocker.

"Vongola the Tenth wishes you to know that he is truly apologetic that he must remove himself from the University," Basil replied. "I'm here to ensure that it is done as he wishes. He has given me tokens to give to each of you in thanks for sharing your time with him. For his sake, I ask that you accept them without regret."

"Tokens?" Frederick repeated, feeling as if he'd just been repeatedly hit in the gut. "We don't want tokens. We want to know that he's okay and we want him to come back to class."

"As you can see, he is perfectly healthy," Basil replied blandly, reaching into his jacket to pull out several plain, white envelopes. "As for him returning to college, I'm afraid that is impossible. The Tenth is far too busy to waste time in a place like this. For you, this might be a huge stepping stone for the future. For him, this place was merely a hobby. Hobbies must be set aside in the face of responsibilities. Now," Basil said firmly, grabbing Frederick's hand in order to stuff the envelopes in it. "Take these so that the Tenth may retire back to Headquarters. He refused to leave until he ensured that they made it into your hands."

"Wait--!" Frederick yelled when Basil turned in place and began walking away with a small snap in the air to signal that his part was finished. "When can we talk to him again?!"

"You can't," Basil called behind him, not pausing for a moment as he retreated. Frederick stared at him for a long moment before noticing movement around Tsuna. Mr. Gokudera had reacted to the snap, breaking off from where he'd been talking to one of the guards. Slowly walking forward, he draped a lightweight, black jacket around Tsuna's shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Tsuna nodded softly without looking up and set down both his sketchpad and the stick of charcoal he'd been drawing with. Getting up without aid, he didn't even glance at the group of people standing outside his ring of guards.

The ring collapsed, tightening around Tsuna in order to escort him toward the mass of black cars parked in front of the cafeteria. Frederick watched with wide eyes, feeling like he was seeing the love of his life simply walk away. Tsuna didn't glance up once nor did he even lift his head. The moment they left the tree, Lily's eyes lit up and she ran forward to grab the sketchbook that Tsuna had left behind before anyone else could. The rest of the group quickly followed in order to see what he'd drawn.

"It's blank," she said as everyone leaned over her shoulder.

"No, it's not," Frederick replied, noticing the clear splotches on the otherwise blank sheet of paper. Refusing to point that out specifically, Frederick continued, "Look through the rest of it. Maybe there's something more on one of the other pages." Lily nodded and immediately flipped the page back to the previous sketch in the book.

"It's us," Koala identified, staring down at the last drawing he'd done before leaving. It was a charcoal sketch of several people sitting around a table next to the University cafeteria. There was Koala eating a hamburger. Bradley with his arms stretched wide, obviously in the middle of yet another punchline or tall tale. Geneve was laughing boisterously while Lily smiled shyly. And Frederick was there, listening intently with an empty seat next to him.

"What did he give you?" Geneve asked curiously, looking up from the sketch in order to pointly stare at Frederick. Frederick blinked and looked down at the forgotten stack of envelopes in his hand. Absently, he grabbed the one with his name on it before passing the stack off to her. Ripping it open, he stared at the contents in both recognition and confusion.

"There's one here for Windsor, too," Geneve mumbled as she found her own and passed the stack along. Everyone found the one meant for them and ripped it open while the line of cars slowly drove away with Tsuna safely stowed away within one.

"What's this?" Lily asked, finding that her envelope held the same contents as Frederick's had.

"There's a card inside, too," Bradley mumbled, "Looks like he gave me the key to his Shelby and a couple of business cards. There's one for some Chef I've never heard of, some mechanic named Gears, and another for a band called Advent Melancholy. The note on the back says that I've got a job with any of them if I want."

"I got a key, too," Lily replied, digging out her card. "It says... oh my."

"What is it?" Geneve asked while reading over her own card.

"He gave me the key to a storefront," she answered. "He says I'm the owner of a restaurant called Ruby Moon Express."

"I got a key, too," Geneve murmured, "The card says it's to my new office at this Publishing Company I've never heard of. It says I can use it or not, but that the company will publish anything I write."

"Very funny," Koala grumbled, holding up his 'token'. Bradley began laughing loudly at the sight of a bug pinned to a flimsy scrap of cloth. Then Koala's eyes widened as he read the card that had come with it. "Holy hell," he murmured. "I take that back. He says that this bug alone should fund the trip to South America that I've been wanting to take. He also gave me a card to some guy named Doctor Sakura. The note on the back says that this guy will pay for me to forage rare plants while I'm down there."

"What did you get?" Bradley asked, turning everyone's attention to Frederick's dumbfounded face.

"I got a key," Frederick murmured, rereading his note three more times. "He gave me the key to his condo and the note says that it should be all fixed up now. He says it's mine now and that I should rent it out so that I don't have to work part-time to pay for college anymore. But I don't understand..."

"What's wrong?" Lily asked quietly.

"My note is on the back of Basil's business card," he answered in confusion.

* * *

"Where to now, Boss?" Gokudera asked quietly within the moving vehicle.

"I want to go home," he answered softly. "Let's go back to Japan so I can see my family."

"Sure thing, Boss," Gokudera confirmed, pulling out his cell phone in order to send orders for the Bluefin to be prepped.


	76. Chapter 76 Plan of Attack

Ryohei gently laid Tsuna's sleeping body onto his bed. He had to be tired, no matter how much he pretended otherwise. Illusions only went so far and Tsuna's body was no where near completely healed. Considering how much he'd pushed it over the last week, he was due for some real rest. The only problem was that he'd start trying to work again the moment he woke. He'd worked for most of the plane ride, reading over file after file of reports until he'd literally fallen over.

"Let's let him sleep," Gokudera suggested quietly, tugging on Ryohei's sleeve to tell him to leave. Ryohei nodded, not trusting his voice at a time like this. He'd thought Tsuna told him everything that he didn't feel he could tell Gokudera, but it seemed as if there were still secrets that he kept. Ryohei had been just as shocked as everyone else to find out that Tsuna was the Boss in truth rather than merely a heir figure-head. Four years of harsh training had come to this.

Tsuna was the Boss and he trusted no one explicitly.

Each of the Guardians got to see a part of him, but it was rarely the same part. They'd realized it once they'd sat down and talked with Tsuna being the prime focus of conversation. For some reason, when they were together, Tsuna just didn't come up very often. Usually they talked about work, women, or about the Family. Yet, since they didn't question Tsuna, they didn't feel a need to talk about him specifically. It was as if he was such a deeply ingrained part of all of them that they'd forgotten to take the time to speak about him with each other. They all knew each other's feelings toward Tsuna and felt firm as to where they stood. What was the point in rocking the boat?

They all saw it now. The point was that it made the lake feel the boat's presence. Tsuna was the lake and the Family was the boat. The Family had been just drifting along in acceptance of anything the lake chose to do, which had seemed to be to stay calm on the surface while a whirlpool rampaged underneath. That had been their mistake. They hadn't tested the depths. They hadn't cast out any lines. They'd simply sat and allowed themselves to be pushed around by the currents. All until Gokudera had cast out that first line which had connected the boat with the turmoil going on below the surface.

"Hey," Yamamoto greeted quietly as the two men joined him in the Guardian's parlor. Ryohei raised an eyebrow over the drink in his hand, but didn't comment since he went to pour his own. Yamamoto didn't drink often, but this seemed like one of the times a drink was needed.

"Where's your other half?" Gokudera asked, raising his eyebrow over the rarity of Yamamoto being without Matsu.

"He went to find the girls and delay them," Yamamoto sighed, pressing his glass against his forehead. "Nana said that they went out shopping with Lanchia in order to get some excercise and I-Pin said they were both craving cake. He'll intercept them if they try to come back too quickly. I figured Tsuna needed some quiet and we needed to talk."

"What about?" Gokudera inquired.

"Tsuna," Ryohei growled, shooting Gokudera a look that said it wasn't time to play games. "Why the hell was he looking for new friends? Aren't we good enough for him?"

"You sound like a jealous lover," Yamamoto chuckled, shaking his head. "I can see why he would want new friends. Tsuna is Tsuna. Making friends is just who is his. My question is why did he purposely keep us away from that part of his life? Is he ashamed of us now?"

"You guys are fucking morons," Gokudera scoffed, tossing back a shot of whiskey before looking at each of them with a glare. "Do either of you two realize how much pressure he's under because of what his son told him? You two keep asking all the wrong fucking questions. It doesn't have anything to do with you. This is all on the Boss and you two dip-shits ruined the one time he's tried to do something for himself. How long has he been doing things for us?" Gokudera slammed back another shot before yelling out the answer to his own question with a flare of anger that left both Yamamoto and Ryohei gaping. "Since fucking middle school, you dumb-asses! Since then, how often has he taken time out for himself? Hardly ever! That's because we keep barging in! You two keep bitching and moaning about Tsuna this and Tsuna that but when was the last fucking time that you looked at him as Tsuna instead of as your Boss?! You two want to talk about him looking for new fucking friends?! I can't blame him when everyone around him acts like he's nothing more than the answer to every one of life's fucking problems!"

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto murmured in shock over Gokudera's sudden outburst.

"Don't fucking 'Gokudera' me, you bastard!" Gokudera yelled, his face red and his body heaving from his anger. "It's fucking sad as hell that I'm the one that calls him Boss and you're the ones that treat him like one! You want to know why he was looking for new friends? Look in the damn mirror and ask yourself if you're a fucking friend or if you're just another of his subordinates! When was the last time you asked him to do something for fun? When was the last time you asked how he was doing instead of asking how his work was going? When was the last time you stopped a fucking minute and took a long damn look at shit from his point of view? He's been hurting for a fucking long time now while you two didn't think about anything but your own fucking lives! Yamamoto, you've had your head shoved up Matsu's ass! Ryohei, you've had your head shoved up your own ass! Do you know how many times that Boss has given up his own happiness so that you two shit-for-brains could keep them stuck that way? And the one time... the _one fucking time _that he actually tries to do something for himself, you two decide to finally pull them out for once. If I could say anything, I'd say the Boss would be fucking better off without _both _of you!"

"That's a little Extreme," Ryohei growled.

"I know it is," Gokudera shouted, his voice faltering the moment the words were out of his mouth. "I know it is, but it's the truth. Boss would have been better off without all of us. All we do is make him miserable because we can't keep our own people in line. If our guys weren't making so much trouble, Boss wouldn't have to go outside the Family in order to have fun. The Ninth said it a long time ago, didn't he? Tsuna doesn't have the heart to be a Mafia Boss. It tears him up every time we ask him for help and it tears him up every time he has to send out orders to fix our mistakes."

"What can we do, though?" Ryohei asked, understanding exactly where Gokudera was coming from since he spent a lot of his free time in the company of the 'Average Joe Mafioso' on the street. "The Family has its pride and we can't stop rivalries. If we don't fight, we die. If we don't take Tsuna's leadership, things turn into a huge cluster-fuck and it'd be even worse. He can mediate and deal with things that we could never hope to."

"Of course he can, lawn-head," Gokudera snapped. "He's the Boss. The problem is that it's gotten so bad that we only see him when things get like that. We should be going to him for more than just stupid disputes and to see what work he needs us to do. We need to be going to him and dragging him off for fun, too. And don't say you don't go out for fun. I know Boss has been giving you both time off between assignments."

"He has," Yamamoto admitted guiltily. "But it's not much, so I've been spending it all with Matsu. You can't blame me. You'd spend every second you could with Sangia if she wasn't moody because of the pregnancy."

"EXTREME LIGHT-BULB!" Ryohei suddenly roared, slamming down an empty shot-glass on the parlor bar. Both Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at him with raised eyebrows, knowing that Ryohei meant apiphany by 'lightbulb'. "That's why Little Bro likes to screw so much!"

"I don't think his sex life has anything to do with this," Gokudera growled, knowing that Ryohei was the only one left who still held some prejudices in that regard.

"Hear me out to the limit!" Ryohei exclaimed in effort not to let either of the two cast off his words. "You said Tsuna doesn't have much fun. Right? He only works. Right? When's the one time that no one interrupts him?" Ryohei gestured in encouragement, trying to let them figure it out on their own. "Where's the one place that he can spend time and get enjoyment without someone telling him that there's something important that can't wait?"

"When we know he's not alone in bed," Gokudera grimaced, seeing Ryohei's point. "And he stopped seeing Xanxus at home so that no one would get upset about the affair, so that explains why he started going to his condo so much, too."

"Xanxus?" Yamamoto repeated with a dumbfounded look on his face. "I thought that was just a one time thing."

"Of course you did," the silver hair man snarled with a look of distaste on his face. "You've had your head up Matsu's ass so long, you went blind from oxygen deprivation. Or did you think Xanxus was crying for no fucking reason when Boss got shot up? Or maybe his Flame decided to just mutate on its own? Get real. Xanxus has been Boss' pet project for a while now. It's a disgrace that the bastard probably knows the Boss better than we do because of that. He's actually been spending time with him just for the hell of it. I know from a few of Boss' reactions to his text conversations that it's Xanxus that pushes for it. Boss would have just kept on working unless he pressured him into taking a few hours to himself other than what he had been getting twice a week."

"I had no clue," the swordsman replied with wide eyes. "I knew that they were still friends, but I thought that it stopped there. I didn't know that they'd gotten back on intimate terms."

"Shit," Gokudera grumbled, biting his lip in irritation. "I wish now that I hadn't told that bastard to stay in Italy until after Boss is completely healed. If we're going to repair this kind of damage, we need to know more about the part of Boss that we don't get to see anymore."

"What about Frederick?" Ryohei suggested, instantly grabbing both of their attention. He blinked, thinking he had said something wrong due to his friends' blank expressions until finally Gokudera's eyes lit up.

"Frederick," he repeated with a small nod. Then he grinned and grinned widely. "Let's kidnap him."

* * *

"Be careful with him," a man growled a moment before Frederick jerked at the sound of one of his captors slapping the other against the back of his head. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened. He'd went back to Tsuna's condo in some strange hope that he'd be there, but had walked in to a group of men in black suits that had attacked him. They'd covered his mouth with a cloth before he could land more than a few punches in self-defense. They'd pinned him down and there had been something on the cloth that had knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was a scary flurry of limbs as they overwhelmed him completely.

"I think he's awake," another person said, also completely unrecognizable since Frederick was blindfolded. It wasn't a voice that he could remember, but the more surprising thing was that there was a hint of worry laced in it. From the cramped feeling around him and the padding under him, he quickly figured out that he was stuffed in a back seat of a car. "Should we untie him?"

"Hell no," the first man snapped. "He has one hell of a right cross. I ain't letting him go until he's delivered right and proper."

"Wonder why they want him so bad," the second man mused. "This isn't the first time they've requested a live delivery, but I've never got orders that made the target out as porcelin before. 'Handle with care.' 'Fragile.' 'Do not break.' Half the orders were telling us to make sure he stayed in one piece. It was kind of wierd coming from Hurricane Hayato."

"Who knows," the other sighed, scratching his head in his own confusion as the movement of the vehicle stopped. "Let's just get him delivered so that we can go get a drink. Drop off point should be around here and the orders say that Trident Shamal is the courier. After that, our part is done."

"Isn't that him?"

"Let's see..." the other man mumbled. "Bottle of whiskey, check. Bored look on his face, check. Unshaven, check. He doesn't look like a... never mind. Getting slapped by a girl, check. Go talk to him and see."

"Why me?"

"Because, you're the junior hitman."

"That's not fair! You've only been one a month longer than me!"

"Shut up and go!" The first man snapped. "We can't screw this up. This came straight down from _Hurricane Hayato _himself! If we don't do this right, Marcata will put me back on rifle detail."

"Fine," the second man grumbled. Then he paused, "Hey, you don't think those stories are true, do you?"

"Why the hell do you think you're the one going?"

"What?! So Trident Shamal really can kill people with a mosquito?"

"Just go!"

"Making me... scary ass shit..." the second man grumbled under his breathe as Frederick heard him open his car door. "You're buying after this!"

"Whatever," the guy agreed. Frederick jerked in place at the sound of the car door slamming shut. Everything was slowly growing clear. Tsuna was a Mafia Boss. These guys were hitmen. They'd probably kidnapped him, thinking that he could be ransomed or used against Tsuna. At least, that's what he hoped. He hoped because maybe then he'd get to see Tsuna again. Assuming Tsuna paid the ransom. Unless... Unless these guys thought he might have some secret information on Tsuna. He'd heard the horror stories about what the Mafia could do. These people didn't seem nice and kind like Tsuna. These guys were probably the bad Mafia. The people that killed and hurt guys like Frederick.

"Wadduyantumme?" Frederick tried to ask around his gag. _What do you want from me?_

"Pipe down or I'll knock you out again," the man snapped, reaching behind his seat to thump Frederick on the head with a meaty hand. As a warning blow, it was powerful enough to make Frederick see stars for a very long moment. By the time his head cleared, the second man had returned.

"He told us to take the target to this address," he said breathlessly.

"I thought he was supposed to take him from here," the first man objected.

"Hey, if you want to argue, go for it," the first man spat. "I didn't feel like getting stung."

"Fine, let's just go," he growled in return, sending the car once more flying down the road. As they focused on their new destination, Frederick concentrated on trying to quietly loosen his bindings. He didn't feel like getting hit again nor did he want to be knocked out, so the only thing left was to stay quiet like he was told. But being quiet didn't mean he'd just sit back and wait for them to kill him or deliver him into hands that would hurt him. He knew from movies that during transfer was the best chance a person had for escape.

He wanted to weep when the car started to slow again before he managed to loosen them even a tiny bit.

"I think this is it," the driver murmured, throwing the vehicle into park and shutting off the engine. "I'll go check the place out. Make sure the street is clear and bring him in the moment you see my signal."

"Roger," the guy replied. Less than a minute later, Frederick felt himself fighting instinctively against the person that began dragging him out of the vehicle. As his feet hit the ground, he somehow managed to ram the guy away from him. That didn't turn out to be such a good thing, however. With his ankles bound like they were, he toppled over without the man's support. Even so, his instincts were screaming to get away, so he tried to get away.

"What the fuck?!" Someone new roared. "I put in the orders to treat him well! What the hell did you do to him?!" Frederick froze no only in surprise at the scolding, but in recognition of the voice. "Don't tell me that you-- You fucking morons! You shipped him here in a crate, didn't you?! I said kidnap him, not treat him like a damn prisoner! Don't you know what 'Handle with Care' means?!"

"We _were _careful," one of Frederick's captors objected as the person yelling at them knelt down next to where he'd fallen. "He's here in one piece, isn't he?"

"Brilliant," the leader scoffed sarcastically. "Just freaking brilliant. We brought him here to ask for his help, nimrod!" Frederick blinked from beneath his blindfold as he felt hands fumbling around his wrists in effort to untie him. He was more confused than ever and that was only deepening as his certainty of the man's identity got more firm. "Both of you get out of here and I better not see a report on this. I could just imagine the Boss' face if he found out you two had kidnapped his friend and tied him up like this."

"Boss' friend...?"

"Didn't Marcata give you the memo about Project X?"

"You mean--?!"

"Ah," the leader confirmed, removing the last of Frederick's bindings before reaching up to pull off his blindfold. Frederick stared, finding himself looking into the smiling face of Mr. Gokudera in the driveway of a small house he didn't recognize, in a neighborhood he didn't recognize, with an architectural design he was too afraid to recognize. "This here is the guy who's going to help us put a smile back on Boss' face."

Frederick couldn't help himself.

He fainted.

* * *

As the person trained to deal with people and as the person trained to use words as weapons, it was only fitting that Yamamoto had been tasked with talking Frederick into cooperating. Ryohei had tried to say he could do it, but neither of them wanted to leave such a touchy matter in the boxer's overbearing hands. After all, Ryohei wasn't known for having a light touch. Gokudera would have been no better. If Frederick didn't immediately give, Gokudera would have likely blown a fuse.

"I'll make some coffee," Matsu offered while Yamamoto continued to wait for Frederick to wake. He was currently laying on the couch of what once was Tsuna's house. After it had been vandalized repeatedly and resold, Tsuna had rebought it in order to keep it from being destroyed. It was often lent out to homeless people and people who were hard on their luck, but it was currently not being used. It also happened to be one place Tsuna refused to go back to for some reason. Which meant it was also the safest place to store Frederick.

"Ngn..." Frederick groaned, slowly opening his eyes as the smell of coffee began to waft through the house. Slowly sitting up, he pressed a hand to his forehead before looking around in confusion. "Where am I?"

"Japan," Yamamoto answered with a grimace, making Frederick jerk in place. "We brought you here to ask for your help. I'll have to apologize if our guys treated you roughly. Apparently Gokudera wasn't very clear on the orders. Either that or he just ordered you to be brought here without specifying anything other than that you made it in one piece. Once he makes his mind up about something where Tsuna is concerned, it's kind of hard to make him hold back."

"Tsuna...?" Frederick repeated in confusion, shaking his head a few times in order to clear the lingering disorientation away. "Who are you?"

"Sorry," he grimaced again in apology over his poor manners. Then he held out his hand with an apologetic smile and introduced himself. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsuna's Rain Guardian and Public Advisor. I take care of most of his dealings with the media and press. Everyone figured that I'd probably be the best choice to talk to you since I don't go off the deep end as easily as some of the others."

"You hardly ever go off the deep end, Yama-chan," Matsu chuckled from the nearby kitchen. "I kind of wish you would since you're still so hard to read sometimes. I love your smile, but--"

"Not now, Snowflake," Yamamoto called with a blush. "Um..." he continued, keeping his focus on Frederick. "That's Matsu, my assistant."

"That's me," Matsu grinned, popping his head into the retrofitted living space. "Do you want cream or sugar with your coffee, Frederick?"

"C-Cream," Frederick answered, feeling strangely like he was a guest instead of a kidnap victim. Matsu nodded and disappeared again before returning with a tray of coffee cups.

"I'll get straight to the point," Yamamoto said once each of them had their own cups in hand and Frederick seemed a little more comfortable. "We need your help, Frederick. None of us could return to Italy without getting Tsuna's attention and Ryohei said that you'd be more than willing once you were told the situation. Because of that, we took the risk to bring you here. We're currently in the middle of one of the most important projects that the Family has ever undertaken and also the most dangerous. To complete it, your help is needed-- No, REQUIRED."

"Dangerous?" He repeated.

"You make it sound like he's going to be fighting enemies, Yama-chan," Matsu admonished. "It's not that kind of danger--"

"Have you ever seen Tsuna mad?" Yamamoto interrupted with a raised eyebrow. "You know he'll be pissed if he finds out about this."

"True," Matsu admitted with a suddenly pale face.

"I don't understand," Frederick replied, shaking his head to reinforce his words.

"Let me try," Matsu suggested. Yamamoto gave him a small nod, feeling strangely off-kilter. He knew why, though. It was because Frederick already seemed like part of the Family, but at the same time he wasn't. He knew some of what was going on, but not the most important parts. Yamamoto had been one of the last to figure out Frederick's connection with Tsuna, so he was going off of a script that assumed he knew more than he apparently did. He was the exact type of person that Yamamoto dealt with daily in his work, but was also the complete opposite since he was one of the few that needed to know everything. At least, he needed to know if he was going to help them. If he wasn't going to help, then it was better not to tell him everything. Trying to get his agreement while dodging between those two conflicting ideas was difficult.

"Tsuna doesn't know that you're here," Matsu started. "His closest friends brought you here because they're worried about him. They want your help in reconnecting with him on a personal level. For them, it's like brothers that see each other every day but forget to ask how school was. They kept assuming that because Tsuna didn't say anything, that everything was going fine. But, well, that's obviously not the case. Tsuna's been telling everyone that everything is fine, but he's not. He's put his feelings and his heart in a place that seems unreachable to the Family. That's where you come in. You spent a lot of time with Tsuna when he was just being himself. We want to pull out the knowledge stored in your innocent little head and use it to bring Tsuna back into our reach."

"I still don't understand," Frederick commented, setting down his drink in open confusion. "Why do you need me to get closer to Tsuna? And why should I help you? You guys kidnapped me!"

"Don't you want Tsuna to smile?" Yamamoto asked earnestly, answering the second question first with the knowledge that Ryohei had supplied him with. "He hasn't smiled honestly in a long time. At least, not around us. He buries himself in work and it's taking everything we have in order to make him rest so that he can recover. We can't figure out how to make him relax and we can't figure out where to even begin when it comes to bringing out his true smile anymore. He stays in 'Boss Mode' around us and we need your help in bringing out the real him. As for why it has to be you instead of anyone else, the truth is that you're the only possible one that could do it. You've been spending time with the Tsuna that none of us get to see anymore. You know how to bring that part out of him, even if you don't realize it. We need you to teach us what to do. We've lost touch with the normal life that Tsuna wants to have so badly. Teach us how to give that to him. Please! The Family as a whole is begging you, Frederick."

"Mr. Yamamoto..."

"Please, Frederick," Matsu added, also staring at Frederick with an earnest expression. "Tsuna's more important to us than anyone. He's always helped us and always put our needs and wants first. We want to return that. Because of us, Tsuna has lost so much, but we want to give a little of that back to him. We just don't know what kinds of things will really make him ha--" Matsu broke off with a yelp as Gokudera fell down the stairs with Ryohei and a mass of people falling down behind them. The situation was only worsened when the floor's shaking due to the sudden calamity sent Mafiosos falling out of every doorway, closet, and hiding spot nearby.

"I told you not to push!" Gokudera yelled, erupting from under the pile of people with Ryohei beside him. Then he turned to Frederick, his patience having obviously come to an end. "Will you help us or not?" Frederick stared at him, not knowing how he should react to the sudden pile of Mafiosos covering the floor.

"Please to the EXTREME," Ryohei added loudly. His call seemed to encourage those around them. As the Mafiosos that made up the ranks of the Family quickly disentangled themselves, they bowed deeply in hopes that their pleas would reach the one person that could show them the way.

"I-I don't--" Frederick mumbled, shivering at the amount of pressure they were putting on him. Surprisingly, it was Ryohei who broke through his growing fear.

"I'll give you some of the photos that didn't make it into the final cut of the Vongola Voyeur," he grinned, pulling a thick envelope out of his jacket. Frederick felt his ears turn red at the same moment that everyone in the room turned into ice cubes.

"How did you get those?!" Gokudera roared, immediately reaching out to grab the envelope. "I thought I--"

"A-Alright," Frederick agreed, staring at the floor at the limits of his embarrassment tolerances. Gokudera froze in place, his hand still outstretched, as Ryohei smirked.

"Told you I could get him to agree faster," Ryohei goaded quietly.

"W-What do I do?" Frederick inquired, trying not to think too hard about the likely images that Ryohei was holding.

"Just tell us what to do to make Tsuna smile more often," Yamamoto answered as hope rose in everyone's eyes. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"Well," he murmured after a moment of thought. "How about this..."


	77. Chapter 77 Happiness

Tsuna continually cursed his friends as he slowly, painfully got out of bed. They'd told him he wasn't allowed to get up for a week and had even ordered the illusions pulled back in effort to keep him there. It was true that if he stayed still and rested, it didn't hurt. But he couldn't rest. Didn't those idiots know that?! Just because he was shot, the work didn't stop. There were still assignments to hand out and work to be done in order to keep everyone focused. Lack of focus meant incidents. Giving everyone jobs to do kept the Family working toward the same goal even in times of quiet and peace. He had to give them something to do or else Tsuna knew that some calamity would happen the moment his back was turned.

This was Vongola, after all. There was _always _some calamity waiting to happen.

Who did they think they were, anyway? Telling him to lay down and rest like some invalid was disgraceful. They must have lost respect for him after they found out that he'd been going outside the Family in order to enjoy himself. He couldn't blame them for losing respect, but that didn't give them the right to tell him what to do. He knew the limits of his body more than anyone, just like he knew the limits of the Family. That's why he'd only taken half-days away from work. Any longer and the Family would be gone by the time he got back.

Freaking Mafiosos and their never-ending propensity for making trouble, Tsuna grumbled to himself. If he didn't get to his office and keep an eye on things, who knew what would happen? Tsuna refused to find out. Not when he knew that things went perfectly fine as long as he was working and there was a possibility of things not going fine if he didn't.

Tsuna was sweating by the time he managed to inch his way to his closet. A dozen gunshot wounds was nothing to laugh about. His Flame was flickering in an out of surface level just to get him that far. He was fine, he told himself as he finally walked into his closet. He knew that no one would take him seriously if he tried to work in his pajamas. Which meant he needed to at least change into a shirt and pants. He could probably skip the tie and shoes, but he at least needed clothing that didn't scream out 'bed-head'.

Grimacing from the pain shooting through his bad leg, Tsuna leaned against the door-frame as he tried to unbutton his pajama shirt with one hand. Once he had that done, he carefully pushed it off his shoulders and reached into his closet to grab the closet shirt without looking. He wanted to cry when it proved to be one of Haru's instead of one of his own. Panting for a moment over the effort he'd already put in, Tsuna lifted his head to see that the clothes he left here were all pushed to the back of the closet. It was understandable since he was rarely home.

Dropping Haru's shirt, he stumbled forward toward the items he needed, determined to get dressed and go to work. He didn't need anyone's help, since they were all proving to be too stubborn to listen. They acted like this was his first time getting shot. After all this time, they should all know that something like a bullet wound wouldn't stop their Boss.

"What are you doing, Daddy?"

Tsuna jerked at the unexpected question, spinning in place in order to look at the little boy standing right outside the closet door. Spinning in place wasn't a good idea. Especially when one did it on a leg with two bullet holes in it. Tsuna automatically reached out to grab something to steady himself. He managed to grab the very shirt he'd been going for, but his momentum ended up pulling down the whole rack of clothes when he fell.

"Are you okay?" Hotaru asked curiously, slowly walking through the mess in order to kneel down next to Tsuna's head. Tsuna looked up, completely unable to move due to one thing worse than the pain shooting through his body. He couldn't move due to the pain shooting through his heart at the flash of fear he saw in Hotaru's eyes. He refused to cry in front of his son, but the need was clawing his insides the longer he stared at Hotaru's wide eyes and continued to see the gleam of fear hidden inside.

"Why are you scared of me?" Tsuna asked, the words slipping out of his mouth without any conscious desire to ask. "Is it because of my scars? If it is, I'll find some way to get rid of them. Or maybe is it because I'm not around that often? Or--"

"I'm not scared of you, Daddy," Hotaru lied, his eyes and knees giving away his attempt at bluffing.

"I can tell that you're scared, Hotaru," he whispered, slowly sitting up while keeping himself covered with the fallen clothes for Hotaru's sake. "I just wish I knew why. You know I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you, right? You're my little boy and--"

"Chains," Hotaru whispered while he seemed to stare at something other than his father before him.. Tsuna felt himself freeze as if he'd just been randomly punched in the gut at the same time Hotaru clapped his hands over his mouth. Before Tsuna could say a single word, Hotaru went running out of the closet, out of the room, and as far away from Tsuna as he could manage. Tsuna didn't call after him, knowing that would only worsen his fear.

One word. One word explained it all. Tsuna's hyper-intuition provided the rest. Hotaru could feel the Chains that bound him into human form. He probably had nightmares about the Chains and Tsuna had a horrible feeling that he was in them. Since Hotaru didn't know about his special past, it was probably terrifying. To always feel trapped and restrained by something he couldn't see and couldn't explain. And all that fear and confusion and dislike had been transferred to the target that Hotaru subconsciously knew was the cause.

For the first time in his life, Tsuna doubted. He doubted whether he should have used such strange means to save his son. If Hotaru had just been allowed to die, he would never have had to hurt like--

Tsuna instantly shut the thought process down. Hotaru had tons of happy moments. Of course there were a few troubles or a few road bumps along the way, but Hotaru was happy living with Haru and everyone else. Pain was a part of life, just like joy. Given the choice, Tsuna was positive that Hotaru would have wanted to become human rather than disappear. He couldn't let his own misery over Hotaru's feelings get in the way of what he knew was best for his son.

At least now, Tsuna knew the reason for his son's fear. And Hotaru had proved courageous enough to work past that to check on his father. It gave Tsuna hope. He might not be able to have the same old relationship with the boy, but he could still connect with him some way. Couldn't he? Maybe...

Tsuna bit his lip. He'd planned to get out of bed and go work, but this seemed more important at the moment. There was one thing he could think of that always brought a smile to people's faces and there was one thing he could think of that would make Hotaru feel better. After all, sweets always made people forget their troubles.

The only question was how he was going to get up off the floor to go make some.

* * *

Frederick held his breathe alongside everyone else when the call went out that Tsuna had left his bedroom. It was crazy how these people turned the smallest things into a huge operation. He'd made some suggestions and had ended up leading what seemed to be a sting operation. They'd given him microphones, surveillance equipment, and a million other gadgets so he could give advice and direct everyone from the comfort of his temporary housing. They were completely serious when they said they'd do whatever it took to make Tsuna smile and they were completely serious when they'd said they'd do whatever Frederick suggested. Frederick wasn't sure where their faith came from, but he wasn't going to question it for the sake of the pictures Ryohei was still holding.

One picture per smile. That had been the agreement and Frederick planned to get every single one no matter how ashamed it made him. But there was a lot of smiles to get. Once everyone realized Frederick's one-sided love for Tsuna, people had offered up copies of every picture they had of Tsuna. Baby pictures, pictures of Tsuna at Family functions, Tsuna enjoying himself at parties, and even a few surveillance shots that someone named Cadenza had picked out.

Frederick had been dumbfounded and drooling once he'd seen the pile collected. Although, the bastards had locked them up in a glass case in the corner of Frederick's living space. Supposedly it was to be encouragement. Unfortunately for him, it worked.

"No one panic," Frederick soothed over his headset. "Maybe he's just going to the bathroom or he's going to check on Hotaru."

"He has one in his room," Gokudera hissed in return from his position in the mansion. At that, Frederick took a small moment to panic before quickly deciding what to say. That proved easy due to the way Tsuna was moving so painfully since he didn't know anyone was watching.

"Go ask him what he's doing and help him," he ordered even though he knew that it was common sense. Mafiosos apparently didn't have common sense though. Hence why Frederick was even there. "He looks like he's hurting pretty badly. If he wants to work, make him go back to bed."

Frederick watched as Gokudera hurriedly ran up the stairs like he'd been wanting to. He watched as Tsuna heard the thunder of footsteps and forced himself to stand up straight in effort to seem perfectly fine.

"Boss," Gokudera called worriedly upon hitting the top step. "You should be in bed. What are you doing up?"

"I.. um..." Tsuna blushed and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, telling Frederick that it was something he was embarrassed about.

"You should be in bed," Gokudera repeated firmly.

"Let him answer," Frederick hissed into his ear.

"I'm fine," Tsuna snapped, instantly going on the defensive with the damage already done. "I've stayed in bed enough. Just because you talked Mukuro and everyone else into pulling back their help, doesn't mean I'm going to do what you say, Gokudera. It's my job to make sure the Family is okay and I can't do that from my room. Pain or no pain, I'm not staying in there a minute longer!"

"Agree and offer to help him," Frederick snapped before Gokudera could say something stupid again.

"Fine," Gokudera replied after a deep breathe. Tsuna blinked, having not expected to win his way so easily. "Is there any way I can help you?"

"Eh?" He asked in confusion. "You really want to help me?"

"Is there something wrong with a Right Hand wanting to help his Boss?" Gokudera inquired defensively.

"N-No," Tsuna answered with a shake of his head "I just expected you to fight harder. Considering you're the one that pulled back the only painkillers I had, I'm honestly surprised that--"

"You're not getting the illusions back," Gokudera warned. "Sakura said that you made your injuries worse by moving around like you had been. Unless you feel when a movement causes pain, you won't be able to keep yourself from getting hurt worse. The illusions make everything seems okay, but they can't change reality itself. Your body still needs to heal unless you want to spend your life relying on illusions like Chrome does."

"Of course I don't want that," Tsuna sighed. "That's why I let you pull your little stunt. I'm just surprised that you're willing to let me get up and around without them."

"Tell him that helping is better than seeing him hurt himself more," Frederick suggested.

"Helping you is better than just standing back and watching you hurt yourself more," Gokudera said. "Can you at least take it a little easy?"

"I'll try," Tsuna agreed before slowly heading for the stairs. "If you want to help, then help me get down these," he suggested with a small grimace. "I found out why Hotaru was scared of me, but then he ran off before I could say anything. He was pretty upset, so I thought maybe I could make him some sweets to help him feel better. I just hope no one is in the kitchen. You know the Family would never let me hear the end of it if they found out about my baking. I'm surprised Bianchi hasn't spilled the beans yet."

"Why don't you just toss some from the cookie jar on a plate?" Gokudera suggested in effort to keep Tsuna from straining himself. "I think your mother bought some of Hotaru's favorites on their last shopping trip."

"Oh," Tsuna mumbled, pausing for a moment on a stair as Gokudera tried to help him go down them. He bowed his head after a moment of thought and nodded. "I didn't think about that. Hotaru probably already has his favorites. I'll do that and ask I-Pin to take them in to him." Tsuna's shoulders seemed to sag slightly while he continued to go down the stairs, making Gokudera raise an eyebrow since he didn't know what he'd said wrong. It only made sense to use the box stuff, right? Less work since they were already made and the kid liked them. Same effect without all the effort.

"Stupid! Idiot!" Frederick finally yelled over his headset, making Gokudera twitch slightly at each insult. "Tsuna wanted to make them himself! It's not the same if he uses the stuff in a box! None of that has his feelings in it! It won't have the same effect if he doesn't put in the effort!"

"Gokudera...?" Tsuna asked when his Right Hand paused with a confused expression on his face.

"Tell him that you were wrong! Tell him that Hotaru can always add a new favorite!" Frederick shouted. "Tell him that he should make them!"

"I--" Gokudera paused openly bewildered expression. "Hotaru can always have a new favorite...? You should make them...?"

"Really...?" Tsuna asked in surprise, his whole face seeming to brighten some. "You think he'll like it if I make them instead?"

"Tell him yes!" Frederick hissed.

"Yes...?"

"Thank you, Gokudera," Tsuna mumbled with a smile making his eyes shine in appreciation. Gokudera blinked, obviously clueless about how letting Tsuna make the cookies instead of using the box stuff made such a difference in his mood. "Let's do it! Let's make something that will make Hotaru feel tons better!"

"O-Okay," Gokudera agreed hesitantly before turning his attention back to helping his suddenly enthusiastic Boss down the stairs. Frederick sighed in relief and fell back into his seat.

"One smile, one picture," Matsu said with a grin from beside him, standing up to go over to the glass case. Frederick blinked, having totally forgotten his goal in the process of talking Gokudera through his blunder. Male Mafiosos and feeling just didn't seem to be on the same page. They had them, but they didn't understand the more delicate ones it seemed. Something that normal people would have noticed instantly and understood, these guys just didn't notice. Tsuna noticed, though. He had already known the difference that Frederick had to explain to Gokudera.

Frederick smiled widely when Matsu handed over a picture of Tsuna jogging with Yamamoto down some garden path. It was just a normal, day-to-day picture, but he couldn't help but enjoy having it. Tsuna looked so cute in it. His hair was all sweaty and he had a look of determination on his face while he'd been talking to his friend beside him. There was just something about Tsuna in a hooded sweatshirt that made him want to squeal in joy.

"Yosh!" Frederick cried, staring down at where Tsuna had talked Gokudera into putting on an apron in the kitchen. "One smile down, two thousand, nine-hundred ninety-nine more to go!"

It was going to be a long, long road.

* * *

"Do what?" Ryohei asked, staring at Frederick with a blank expression.

"Take. Him. Out," Frederick repeated, feeling like he was talking to a complete idiot. It was strange, because he'd always thought Ryohei was pretty smart.

"Out where?"

"Somewhere fun," he sighed in return as he rubbed his temples. "He's been moving around better lately, even when he doesn't know anyone is watching. I think you should take him out and let him do something for fun."

"We can take him to Blue Moon, I guess. And there's the VIP room down at--"

"No, no, no," Frederick growled. "Tsuna doesn't want VIP treatment. Haven't you guys realized that yet? He wants to do normal stuff for fun. You guys have tons of money, but normal people don't spend five hundred dollars on a single meal. Take him out for pizza and a movie. Regular pizza in a regular pizza place. A regular movie with regular people. No buying out the whole theater, either!" Ryohei blinked a few times before shrugging and heading for the door with open intent to follow Frederick's suggestion.

"What is with these guys?" Frederick asked the moment he was alone with his keeper again. Matsu had stayed with him and had been working as his liaison since this whole thing had started. He'd given Frederick anything he asked for and had dealt with the tiniest issue that came up. He'd even sent calls out to ensure that no one back in Italy panicked over his sudden absence.

"They've been corrupted by the Mafia," Matsu replied sympathetically. Frederick accepted a cup of the hazelnut coffee that Matsu preferred, while openly shaking his head over their seeming lack of understanding for the simplest things. "When you can get anything you want and you can do anything you want, you loose track of the basics. Even my poor Yama-chan has trouble sometimes. I once suggested that we play some baseball together and he got us both signed up with a Minor League team. It took me a week to get through to him that I'd just been talking about going to the batting cages together."

"That's insane!" Frederick gasped, nearly spewing his coffee all over the place.

"That's them, though," he shrugged in reply. "When they decide to do something, they don't do it half-way. It's kind of painful to watch sometimes. Most of them have shut down the feelings and common sense that normal people take for granted in order to do what they have to do every day. After all, you can't kill someone if you allow yourself to think about the target's feelings."

"You've killed someone?" Frederick asked in curiosity.

"Two people, a long time ago," Matsu confirmed, staring down at his cup rather than allow himself to meet Frederick's eyes. "Looking back, I probably wouldn't have done it if I had of taken a moment to think about the situation from their perspective. I wasn't myself, though. I'd changed completely the moment before I killed them. I lost track of everything. Where I was. Who I was. Who the person before me was. It takes a certain type of thought process to get a person to bypass their ingrained beliefs that killing is wrong. I had to snap completely. You have to go deeper than that to the instinctual and primal level. For all of these guys, they go to that level so often in their work that they've lost the ability to return completely. I think Hibari is the worst of all of them, though. Hibari's one of the few that knows the way back but refuses to walk it completely. He prefers to stay aloof from what normal people consider right-and-wrong and he's turned that into a weapon."

"So, you're saying that they're all like Mr. Hibari?" Frederick asked, remembering the cold chill he'd automatically gotten the first time he'd met the dark-haired man.

"In a way," Matsu confirmed. "Most people spend their whole lives trying to be special. All of Tsuna's Family has found the path, but the price is that they lose a small part of themselves. They lose the part of themselves that makes them normal. After all, you can't be special and normal at the same time. At least, most people can't."

"Except for Tsuna," Frederick breathed, slowly piecing together the puzzle that made up the Vongola Mafia Family. "Tsuna wants to be normal, but he was already special. He's the complete opposite of everyone else. He didn't toss away that part of himself. He--" Frederick froze, remembering back to what Bradley had told him about the 'Yoshi Cookie'. "Tsuna throws away the part that everyone sees first and holds on to the part inside. Even if no one else holds on, he does."

"Which is why we love him," Matsu confirmed with a soft smile. "He throws away the part of us that we cling to and always reaches for the part that we struggle with. He's more in touch with our feelings than we are. That's why we needed your help. We can't reach into ourselves to pull those feelings out anymore, but you can. Thanks to you, we can reach into Tsuna's heart in return for once. You have no clue how much the Family appreciates this, Frederick. Thanks to you, we've seen more smiles on Tsuna's face in the past three days than we've seen on it in months. Everyone is starting to slowly understand, too. Even if you can't tell, I can. They're learning what you've been teaching."

"What do you mean?" He inquired curiously.

"For example," the red-head grinned. "Did you notice when Tsuna was talking to Haru and laughing?"

"Yeah," Frederick nodded.

"And Yamamoto walked up?"

"Yeah."

"He had been going to ask Tsuna if he could do an interview with a reporter that's been harassing Yama-chan for almost a week now," Matsu chuckled. "But what did Yama-chan do?"

"He sat down and joined the conversation," Frederick mumbled, remembering the time since it'd been one of the few times that Tsuna had smiled without Frederick's interference. Then what Matsu was saying hit him. "Mr. Yamamoto would have normally asked even though it disturbed Tsuna's happiness," he gasped. "But he didn't! He waited until later to ask, didn't he?!"

"You got it," Matsu confirmed with a wink. "It was something that could wait, but normally Yamamoto would have put business first. Everyone always puts business first. They're slowly starting to realize that some business can wait, though. And it's all thanks to you. The whole Family trusts you now since you've succeeded so many times where their own attempts have failed. They're all expecting great things from you. You're our link back to those good times that we all had before we joined the Mafia. As long as you're around, we can remember those times and use them again."

"I wish I could do something more," Frederick sighed. "Something to really make Tsuna happy."

"Like what?" Matsu asked curiously.

"I don't know," he murmured in thought. "I'm thinking there's this thing that everyone could do to really go all out for once instead of holding back like I've been telling them to, but I can't think of any way for them to do it without Tsuna getting suspicious. I was thinking it would be okay if it was a present, but Christmas is still a couple months away."

"What about his birthday?"

"Birthday?" He repeated, lurching up in surprise.

"Tsuna's birthday is next week," Matsu explained. "He'll be twenty-one, so there's the Traditional Family Celebration. Giving gifts is a part of that. Everyone's been working in their spare time to think of some kind of performance or gift that will make Tsuna happy. I've actually been telling them to figure it out for themselves since they all want to come to you for advice."

"Thanks," Frederick mumbled, his face growing pale at the thought of trying to think of a hundred different gifts to give one person. "But, can the Family as a whole give a gift? For it to be made in a week, it'll take everyone's help."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well..."

* * *

Tsuna knew something was up, but he refused to get his hopes up. Kyoko had asked him what he wanted for his birthday, reminding him that it was coming up soon. Then he'd noticed the back door outside the Guardian's Parlor was busted. Every single one of his attempts to go back there had ended up with some emergency needing his attention before he got half way around the house. If he wasn't scared that his wounds would break open if he tried to fly, it was enough to drive him crazy with curiosity.

But who was he kidding? Kyoko probably remembered because she was sweet like that. Even Tsuna's own mother forgot his birthday. Most of the Family tended to forget since Reborn's was the day before. The past few years, his birthday had been more about recovery or work than enjoyment. From the looks of it, this year would be no different.

His twentieth birthday had been spent mediating a feud between Regalia and Wong while Tsuo filled in for him at his party. His nineteenth birthday had completely been missed since he'd been a vegetable during that time. At least, from the perspective of his friends and Family. His eighteenth birthday hadn't been that bad, since that had been the first time he'd slept with Haru. Even then, though, the Family had glossed over the fact that it'd been his birthday. And his seventeenth birthday wasn't one he even wanted to think about. That'd been the only time he could remember having a normal party, since Reborn had told the Family to skip the traditional one... But he'd been too mentally worn from his training to do more than keep a smile on his face and keep himself from jumping every time someone moved too quickly.

More than likely, everyone was doing something in the backyard in order to prepare for Reborn's party. They were probably scared that if Tsuna found out, he might change his plans for his own gift. It was probably better just to leave them to it. At least they weren't setting landmines or doing something else that would end up with part of the house exploding. Or so he hoped. Some of the sounds he heard from back there worried him occasionally.

"Tsu-kun," Haru called. "The movie is starting."

"I'm coming," Tsuna called from the kitchen, pulling out a pan of Hotaru's new favorite treat in order to let it cool. Like Gokudera had said, Hotaru had really liked the gingerbread dragons that Tsuna had made for him. He'd loved them so much that he'd gotten the courage to ask if Tsuna could make him a knight and castle one to go with it. He'd even offered to help put the icing on. For that moment, if only that moment, Hotaru's fear had disappeared. Enough so that he'd agreed to watch television with his dad.

That had led to something Tsuna hadn't expected. Haru and Kyoko had both become determined to spend some quality time with him, too. Before Tsuna knew it, everyone had been setting up for a family night instead of a Family night. It was one whole night that everyone got to spend quality time with Tsuna instead of with the Family Boss. It was strange, but it was something that Tsuna found he was looking forward to. One full night of just watching movies with everyone, eating pizza, and enjoying themselves.

He'd actually gotten to do that a lot lately, now that he thought about it. The guys had all dragged him off to the movies a few days ago. Gokudera had helped him cook. Matsu had dragged him to the Guardian's parlor to play his sax counter to Matsu's electric violin. Considering that Tsuna hadn't even known Matsu played violin, let alone an electric one, it had been a unique and fun experience. Especially when Gokudera had joined in on a keyboard he showed up with and Ryohei had started tapping out a beat on some small hand-drums he'd ran off to grab from his room. Then Yamamoto had come in with a guitar and Mukuro had shown up with an illusionary flute. Tsuna had been simply flabbergasted, but it had been a whole lot of fun. Especially since it'd been the first time he played in front of all of his friends. Not just in front of them, but with them.

He was happy.

Tsuna froze upon realizing it. If he was happy, didn't that mean he was spending too much time enjoying himself instead of working? If he had time to spend with Haru and Kyoko and everyone watching a movie, didn't that mean he had time to spend dealing with the paperwork on his desk? Didn't that mean he had time to reaffirm his relations with the Family's Allies? What about those contracts that he needed to look over? Why was he putting them off for the morning when he had time to do them now? He should be ashamed of himself for letting his responsibilities slide as much as he had.

"Are you coming, Boss?" Gokudera asked, stepping from the darkened Family Room where everyone had gathered around the large big-screen and into the bright light of the kitchen.

"I'll... um... be there in a minute," Tsuna mumbled, quickly coming to the realization that he couldn't enjoy a minute of it if he put off his work in order to attend.

"Boss...?" Gokudera inquired worriedly when Tsuna tossed off his apron and started heading out the other side of the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it," Tsuna answered with a quick shake of his head. "Just go back and start without me. I forgot something I've got to do first. I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

* * *

"Just let him go," Frederick's voice hissed in Gokudera's ear through the invisible insert lodged within it. "He should come back since I know he's been looking forward to it." Clenching his teeth together, Gokudera listened. Frederick might be a pansy, but he was a pansy that knew how to make the Tenth happy. He was also a pansy that could be bribed into helping everyone else make the Tenth happy.

It had been on Frederick's suggestion that Gokudera had pointed out Tsuna's upcoming birthday to Kyoko in order to get him thinking about the upcoming day. A surprise wasn't as good if there wasn't a build-up of curiosity. Or so Frederick said. It had also been on Frederick's suggestion that Gokudera had goaded the girls into having a movie night in order to spend quality time with their husband and the rest of the core Family.

"Is he coming?" Sangia asked as Gokudera slid back into his seat beside her.

"Not just yet," Gokudera mumbled, tossing his arm around his beloved in order to let her snuggle comfortably against him. "He said to go ahead and start the movie without him." The moment the words were out of his mouth, no less than four people in the room sagged in disappointment while I-Pin hit play on the remote from where Gokudera had asked her to pause it.

"He just went in his office," Frederick's voice hissed in Gokudera's ear. "Give him a few minutes and let's see if he comes out on his own. Oh... never mind. It looks like he was just going in to get something. He's coming back. What the--" Gokudera bit his lip to keep himself from asking Frederick what was wrong. He quickly traded glances with Yamamoto across the room to see his attention wasn't on the movie, either. Something was up. "I don't understand," Frederick mumbled through the headset. "Tsuna shouldn't be running in his condition, but he is. He's moving pretty fast, too."

Gokudera's eyes widened and he saw Yamamoto's head snap up in unison. Both actions went without comment upon in the dark room, but they noticed each other's reactions. Tsuna... running? His leg was too hurt to let him run. He needed at least another week before he should even attempt a jog and that was after using the latest in Mafia medical techniques.

"I'll be right back," Gokudera murmured quietly before once more disengaging himself from Sangia in order to get to his feet. Sangia glanced up at him and nodded, not arguing in the least since she probably assumed that he was going to get Tsuna. But Gokudera had a very, very bad feeling.

A bad feeling that only got worse when Tsuna faltered to a stop in the middle of the kitchen. Before anyone could see Tsuna, Gokudera dashed forward and dragged him out the other side of the kitchen. He continued to drag him all the way into the Public Wing and toward Tsuna's Office.

"What are you doing?!" Frederick cried in his ear.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gasped, choking on the arm wrapped around his neck. "What are you doing?! We're going to miss the movie!"

"Shut it," Gokudera growled. "I know you're Toshi. We're going to go have a nice little talk with the Boss."

"What are you talking about?!" The fake cried. "Toshi is in--"

"Nice try," he snapped, silencing Toshi with the sound of teeth gritting together. "You aren't wearing Xanxus' charm. Boss hasn't taken it off since he got it. There's no way he'd take it off for a movie."

"Shit," Toshi said, completely giving up the pretense. "I knew I was missing something."

"Why the hell did he send you in his place?" Gokudera asked without really expecting an answer. He would get one, though. As soon as he went into the office ahead of him. What he saw once he walked inside made him pause and drop Toshi, however. "Boss...?"

"I'll be there in a little bit, Gokudera," Tsuna mumbled, not even looking up from where he was furiously going through the stack of papers on his desk at the same time he was trying to check his emails, his text log, and dig a second laptop out of his desk drawer. Considering he only had two hands to work with, he was going in two many directions at once and was getting absolutely nowhere. There was a growing look of panic on his face, too, telling Gokudera that there was definitely something wrong. "Damnit!" Tsuna yelled, dropping his spare laptop at the same time his stack of files collapsed into a formless heap. "Help me, Gokudera. I've got to--"

"To do what?" Gokudera inquired, honestly confused at what goal Tsuna could possibly have.

"I've got to figure out what I'm forgetting!" Tsuna cried, pausing in his flurry in order to stare at Gokudera with a pathetic and wide-eyed expression on his face. "I know there's something, but I have no damn clue what it is!"

"Boss...?" He asked in a mixture of confusion and exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not supposed to be this happy!" He answered in complete seriousness, looking down at the mess he'd made in a complete lack of comprehension. "There has to be something going wrong that I'm not noticing or some kind of explosion that's going to kick me in the ass the moment I turn my back, but I can't find it. I don't understand, Gokudera, and it's scaring the living daylights out of me. There has to be something that I'm missing. I looked at my pile of work and it really is nothing that can't wait until later. There's not any meetings or negotiations or arbitrations that's on my schedule for the next few days, so it's not that I'm getting a feeling that one of those is going to go bad."

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured in open worry. He had reason to worry since Tsuna seemed to be on the edge of an all-out panic attack.

"I don't get it," he gasped as if he were talking to himself, once more digging through the pile of papers on his desk. "I'm happy and I can't find the price. There's always a price, though. What am I missing, Gokudera? I have to find it! I know there's something somewhere! The moment I let myself get content, there's always something that blows up because I put my happiness before my responsibilities! So where is it? What the hell am I missing?! I'm happy, so what the hell--"

Gokudera couldn't take it anymore, he dashed forward and grabbed Tsuna's wrists to make him stop before he really did have a panic attack. Tsuna stopped with a shudder, proving that he was at his limits. There were tears in his eyes when he looked up, which matched those that were quickly forming in Gokudera's.

"There's nothing wrong, Boss," Gokudera said firmly. He put every ounce of feeling he could into the words, understanding that Tsuna didn't know how to deal with peace and happiness that he'd not snatched on his own. For the past week, the Family had been purposely doing everything they could to give it to him and he didn't know how to simply accept the invisible gift. Not after having been forced to fight tooth and nail to get it in the past. "We've all been working really hard so that you could have some fun and not work so hard. It would defeat the purpose if you start stressing because of it."

"W-wha--?" Tsuna mumbled in shock.

"The Family is worried about you, Boss," he replied quietly, trying to explain without letting Tsuna know too much of what was going on. "We all got together and realized how hard it must have been for you all this time. You've been working for our sakes constantly for the past few years and we haven't made things easy for you. You've never complained and you've never asked for anything from us. We didn't really notice it until after you went to school without us, but you have things you want and need too. You've always taken care of our wants and needs, but you don't have anyone to go to to answer yours. So, we all got together and decided to try and make you happy by doing whatever we could. We can't be normal people, but we've been trying. The generals are all keeping a tight reign on their men and everyone is doing their best not to make trouble. Most of them have quit drinking this week just so they don't get into any fights. There's still the requests from other Families, but everyone in the Family has been trying to hold back anything that could wait so that you didn't have so much work. And... And we've been trying to do things that you haven't been able to do because of us."

"The movies," Tsuna breathed, looking as if he was about to faint. "And the hamburgers and the snowcones... Was that why you guys insisted that we go to the mall yesterday?"

"Ah," Gokudera confirmed softly. "We've been trying to do things that we thought you might enjoy. It's been years since we went to buy CDs together, so I thought we should go there. You've been up to your ears in paperwork, so Yamamoto suggested the manga store. Ryohei said you'd probably have fun picking out some civilian clothes to relax in instead of just taking what the Family stocks in your closet. And Mukuro was the one that said we should go to the toy store. I'll admit that I was wary on that, but you looked like you had fun playing the demo games. It was nice to see you smiling again, Boss. The whole Family is happy when we can see you smiling like that."

"Gokudera..."

"So there's no reason to worry," he said firmly, trying not to let himself blush over how his Boss' eyes were shining up at him. "Let's just go back and enjoy the movie. Everyone is probably waiting on us."

"Ah," Tsuna agreed, his tears flying outward from the force of his firm nod and wide smile. Then he paused, looking up at where Toshi had been watching in amusement.

"Go ahead," Toshi laughed. "I'll get my time with them tomorrow. Go enjoy yourself, Tsuna. You've earned it. I'll watch from the Pit like I always do."

"Thanks," he said, rushing around his desk and out of the room while pulling Gokudera along behind him. Gokudera chuckled, happy to see his Boss' mood had shifted back to where they wanted it again. The best part of it, though, was the pleasure Gokudera got from knowing he'd put that smile there on his own. Maybe making Tsuna happy wasn't so hard after all. All it took was a little patience, honesty, understanding...

...and an iron fist when it came to his subordinates.


	78. Chapter 78 Birthday

"Happy Birthday, Reborn," Tsuna grinned as the little hitman jumped up onto his shoulder just like old times. "I'm glad you could get away. It wouldn't have been the same without you."

"There's no one to tutor right now and you're the one that requests my participation in assignments. Of course I could get away, Baka-Tenth," he said with a superior smile.

"Oi, oi," Tsuna laughed as he slowly walked in the direction that everyone had asked him to take Reborn. "Are you still calling me that?"

"Only when you're being an idiot, Baka-Tenth," he replied.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna asked, heading for the back door of the Guardian's Parlor. Without thinking, he threw it open and stepped outside.

"Surprise!" The massive crowd waiting outside shouted in unison. Tsuna grinned over the fact that Reborn didn't so much as twitch over the yell. The guys had been working hard, but it was nearly impossibly to keep a secret from-- "Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

"Eh?!" Tsuna's jaw dropped and he looked around in honest surprise at the banners and streamers set up around the empty yard. They all said 'Happy Birthday Tsuna!' rather than 'Happy Birthday Reborn' like they had been supposed to say. There were wide grins on every person's face, making Tsuna completely confused. He had a moment of deja vu in which he almost didn't say the first thing that came to mind. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow...?"

"Tomorrow is the celebration for the Tenth's birthday," Reborn said with a small, condescending 'hmph.' "This is the party for the No-Good loser named Tsuna that supposedly lives around here."

"For.. me... ?" Tsuna murmured as Reborn's words sank in.

"Of course it's for you, Tsuna," Yamamoto grinned. "We decided it was time you realized that we care about you as an important friend just as much as our Boss. What better way than a party to do that?"

"Everyone pitched in and helped," Basil added with a wide smile. "It's time that you remembered why the Mafia is built on Families, Tsuna-dono. You are more than our Boss, you are our beloved Godfather."

"Che," Gokudera spat. "That goes without saying. I just figured the Family should get first dibs on celebrating since Dino and other Families will be joining in tomorrow."

"What do you say, little bro?" Ryohei roared, not wanting to be left out. "Let's celebrate to the EXTREME!"

"If you say no, I'll bite you to death," Hibari added darkly, somehow managing to slip up behind him. Tsuna didn't even cringe at the threat, too overwhelmed by the mass of people standing before him. Not just his Family, but his family was present. His mom, his wives, his son, and all of his brothers. And all of them wanted to celebrate the day Tsuna had been born just for him. Not because they appreciated him for being the Boss, but because they appreciated him for himself.

"Everyone..." Tsuna sniffed, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The whole group froze en masse at the sight of his tears, having expected something much more joyous for a reaction.

"Say something, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn growled, smacking Tsuna on the back of the head with a rubber-bat Leon.

"Thank you," Tsuna cried, ignoring the blow in favor of trying to get his tears under control from behind his already wet sleeve. "I'm just so happy."

"Then this should make you even happier," Mukuro replied with a secretive little smile. Tsuna peeked out from his arm and stiffened in surprise. He wasn't surprised at the soft expressions and the wide grins of everyone gathered together. He was surprised at the large building that had appeared behind them. A large building which was connected to the Guardian Parlor by an awning that Tsuna hadn't noticed over his head due to illusion. A building that had almost as many windows as the main house. A building that had the word's 'Tsuna's Clubhouse' over the door and a large, fish-shaped 'Keep Out' sign posted in front of it.

"W-Wha--?"

"You lost your condo," Gokudera explained quietly. "It was the one place you could go and just enjoy time doing what you like to do for fun. The Family built this so that you have a new place to go. Everyone already knows the rules. No one is allowed inside for anything short of a real emergency and no one goes in without your invitation. All the windows are bullet-proof one-way security glass, so no one can see what you're doing inside. It has the latest in security, so you'll be even safer than you were at your condo. And we've stocked it with anything and everything that we thought you might enjoy."

"Gokudera..." Tsuna breathed, moved beyond tears by simple shock.

"We've been working all week to built it for you, Tsuna," Yamamoto said with a wide grin. "Go in and check it out."

Goaded by the words along with a flick to his ear by Reborn, Tsuna slowly made his way forward. He was beyond shock. Not only did everyone want to celebrate his birthday for him, but they had given him a retreat where he could cast off the side of himself that was a Mafia Boss. It was insane that his Family would do such a thing, yet they'd done it. Feeling like he was in a dream, Tsuna reached forward with a shaking hand and turned the knob.

Tsuna couldn't move for a very, very long moment once the door was open. Sugar and Ginger both let out a loud call of welcome before Sugar once more did the impossible.

"Happy Birthday, nyah," she said before turning to the Tanuki beside her and sticking out a small tongue since she could speak and Ginger couldn't. Tsuna ignored them in favor of staring around the room.

Hands from behind propelled him forward, making him stumble inside despite his flabbergasted mental blankness. There was a sound booth in the corner of the room with a new saxophone on a stand within. Another corner had been set up with every art supply imaginable. There was even a pottery wheel next to the tall desk and easel. There was a pinball machine and an arcade machine with the very game he'd spent two hours playing at the mall without realizing it. There was a television and two large recliners. Next to the television was a rack full of every movie he'd ever watched on pay-per-view in his condo. Half of one wall was taken up with a work surface and four built-in ovens. From the flour, sugar, and spice dispensers on the counter-top, it was obviously meant for his baking. From the looks of it, they'd set up a camera and television combo so that he could make new recipes and write down the recipes on his own in the future by using a recording. Even more interesting was the small greenhouse he saw outside a door at the back of the room.

"There's more," Reborn said when Tsuna started to turn around to look at his friends. Tsuna blinked, noticing the door inset in between the television and the art area. Stumbling forward, he went to look. The moment the door was open, he felt his knees start to give. Inside was a massive workshop. Half of it held all the tools that everyone had probably used to build the place along with a supply of wood in case Tsuna wanted to build who-knew-what. The other half held his GTO and everything he'd ever need to maintain it.

"There's a little more up in the loft that you have to go into the greenhouse to get to, but this is all of it," Reborn said with a small smile. It was then that Tsuna realized that no one else had followed him inside except for him. Turning around, he let the meaning of that slowly sink in. They really meant it when they said no one would enter without his invitation. This was Tsuna's place and no one was going to destroy that. It truly was a retreat for him and only him.

But that wouldn't do for today of all days.

"T-This is amazing," Tsuna said to the people anxiously hovering in the doorway. "Thank you all. Really. Thank you. But you guys need to come in here and see. It's no fun if I'm in here alone. This is supposed to be a party, right?"

The explosive rush was everything he'd hoped for.

* * *

Tsuna had no clue how this had happened, but it had. As the party had broken up, Xanxus had dragged him to his bedroom with orders to get into his pajamas. He'd been too shocked over Xanxus' appearance to argue, but he was suddenly wishing he had of. Especially when he found himself in his new clubhouse with only Xanxus, his Guardians, Reborn and Matsu. Apparently their plans for fun and games weren't over, since he was quickly dragged up into the loft that he'd never gotten a chance to look at. The moment he was up there, though...

Everything became clear.

There was a pile of beer and liquor taking up a huge corner of the room. Beside it was a huge pile of every concievable junk food he could imagine. Hamburgers, pizza, chips, cookies, popcorn, and things he wasn't sure he wanted to name. But the most telling of all was low table set up down the center of the room and futons lining each side, unrolled so that a person could merely fall backwards from their seat in order to sleep. Before he'd come to terms with it, he'd found himself placed at the head of the table with the liquor and food quickly getting spread out among all of the 'guests'.

The guys had apparently planned an old-fashioned sleepover, which was something he had always assumed only girls did. Then he realized that it didn't really matter. He was going to spend time with his friends. Biting his lip to try and keep his growing grin from getting out of control, he accepted a V-Beer from Xanxus and snatched a slice of pizza up before everyone could eat it all. The most amazing part of the mayhem that quickly took over the room was that Hibari was a part of it. Everyone quickly learned that the white cheddar popcorn and the sunflower seeds were off limits since Hibari ate both while feeding occasional bits to Hibird.

Like always, Gokudera and Ryohei began their good-natured bickering over the cheese dip. Ryohei said he was the only one extreme enough to eat it. Gokudera said that he needed to taste test it to ensure that it wasn't poisoned for Tsuna. Yamamoto automatically tried to intervene and ended up only making things worse until Matsu pulled him back. After that, Xanxus started matching Tsuna drink for drink without realizing it. It was habit after all the drinking they'd done together during Tsuna's hitman stint. Hibari seemed unconcerned with anything but occasionally glared whenever the fuss got too loud and traded barbed conversation with Mukuro.

It was Tsuna remembering that it was really Reborn's birthday that put everyone back in line.

"Here, Reborn," Tsuna said, offering the little hitman the small package that he'd carefully wrapped and kept with him. "I didn't give it to you earlier, but Happy Birthday. You're one again. Right?"

"As always," Reborn chuckled, accepting the gift. He raised an eyebrow at the contents and Tsuna blushed, knowing that it wasn't his usual fare.

"It's not much," he said sheepishly, "but it's hard to buy something for you."

"This is good enough, Tsuna," Reborn soothed with a small smile. Reaching in, he pulled out the two small bags of treats that Tsuna had made for him. One was a bag of chocolate covered cherries and chocolate truffles in the shape of Dying Will Bullets. The other was a bag of sugar cookies shaped like Leon and Reborn himself.

"There's a bomb in one of the chocolates," Tsuna warned with a knowing grin. "And one of the cookies are poisoned. I figured you wouldn't have as much fun eating them if there wasn't some danger to it."

"Perfect," Reborn said, his small smile turning into a wide grin before carefully putting them back in the box and setting the whole box aside. "I'll eat them later. For now, let's play a game."

"What kind of game, little guy?" Yamamoto inquired, since Tsuna's gift-giving had caught everyone's attention.

"All of you are old enough," Reborn grinned. "Let's play 'I Never'."

"What's that?" Mukuro inquired lazily. "Something like Truth or Dare?"

"Not quite," Tsuna grimaced, knowing exactly how the game was played. "It's a drinking game. Each of us take turns saying something we've never done while everyone else listens. If you have done what the person says, then you have to take a drink. Reborn... Wouldn't you prefer some other game?"

"We could always play 'Spin the Bottle'," Reborn answered cruelly. Everyone in the room but Yamamoto and Matsu turned pale at the words since there wasn't a single woman present.

"'I Never', it is," Tsuna stated, instantly retracting his objection. "I'll go first. I've never... um... taken a driving test." Tsuna blanched when every person in the room but Xanxus drank. He'd thought he'd start out easy, but apparently his friends liked to play by the rules. Everyone but Xanxus had gotten their licenses in the legitamite way.

"I'll go next," Xanxus growled, offering himself up since he was the next person sitting at the table. "I've never been married." Tsuna nodded in acceptance and drank since he was married. Then he saw the small grin on Xanxus' face and realized that he'd been the only one forced to drink.

"That's not fair!" Tsuna squealed, sending a round of laughter through the mob.

"No one said you had to play fair, Baka-Tsuna," Reborn laughed, taking special pleasure in the game since he was the only one drinking juice.

"I'll go next to the EXTREME!" Ryohei roared. "I've never, ever, even once kissed a guy!" Tsuna choked, but was forced to drink. At least he wasn't alone this time. Xanxus, Yamamoto, Matsu, Gokudera, Mukuro and... Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the sight of Hibari sipping his drink. One of the untold rules of the game, however, was that no explanations were required.

"I guess I'm next," Mukuro said in amusement. Then his eyes lit on Tsuna and his expression took on that of a mischievous demon. "I've never lasted a mere two minutes in bed." Tsuna blushed, remembering back to the first time Mukuro had gotten ahold of him. He wanted to cry that they were playing unfair again, but was too embarrassed. Instead, he simply drank while everyone else stared at him. He had a bad, bad feeling the moment he realized that he was already through his first bottle and they hadn't finished a single round yet. Even worse was the gleam in Xanxus' eye when a fresh one was was set down in front of him.

"Who's next?" Tsuna snapped, trying to get the redness of his face to go away in the face of all the raised eyebrows.

"Me," Hibari said softly, instantly getting everyone's attention. "I've never traveled to Paraguay." Several people blinked in surprise, having expected something much more personal. Then they shrugged, realizing that Hibari was Hibari. The fact that he was willing to play along at all was enough. Gokudera drank, Tsuna drank, Xanxus drank, and Reborn drank.

"My turn," Matsu grinned. "I've never been kissed by Tsuna." Tsuna groaned. They really were targeting him, but at least he didn't have to drink this time. He couldn't kiss himself, after all. Yet, that didn't seem to matter since Xanxus, Mukuro, Yamamoto and Gokudera all drank. Gokudera choked on his drink at the same time Yamamoto choked on his.

"It was on the forehead when I was in the hospital!" Gokudera cried in defense.

"Oh," Yamamoto mumbled with a blush. Tsuna put his face into his hands, remembering exactly why Yamamoto had drank. He sent silent pleas that no one broke the rules of the game, but there was a look on Matsu's face saying that he didn't give a damn. The unexpected answer was a bit too much. "It was before I met you," Yamamoto said hurriedly. "And nothing happened. Tsuna was just--"

"It was back when I was still feeling the aftershocks from being tortured," Tsuna said with a sigh, knowing that his pleas wouldn't be answered. "I had an issue with people touching me and I finally broke through it. Unfortunately, Yamamoto was the only person that could hug me back then, so he's the one that got a little bit of a shock. He didn't take advantage, even though I probably would have raped him given half a chance. I'd went a solid year of not being able to enjoy anyone touching me and then I suddenly could. It was insane. Once Yamamoto figured out what was going on, he tucked me in bed and got me focused on seeing Kyoko and Haru again. Nothing happened, Matsu. Really."

"That's a relief," Matsu replied with a sigh. "I'd have hated to strangle you in a fit of jealousy, Tsuna."

"Come on now," Tsuna laughed. "You didn't strangle Goku...dera..." Tsuna trailed off, realizing that Gokudera was absently rubbing his neck while Matsu glared at him and Yamamoto looked back and forth between the two in confusion. "You next, Yamamoto," Tsuna mumbled in denial of the reactions. Yamamoto sighed and openly tried to think of something he hadn't done. Tsuna gave him a small look of sympathy, knowing how hard it was for himself. Yamamoto was one of Tsuna's core trio, after all. There was very little that they hadn't done.

Then Yamamoto grinned.

"I've never been gagged," he stated with a cruel look in his eye. The reason why was simple. Matsu drank. Gokudera drank. Mukuro sipped since he'd been gagged in his prison and, finally, Tsuna drank.

Then Gokudera got his revenge.

"I've never strangled someone to within an inch of their life," he growled. Tsuna thought over that a moment and almost called shenanigans. But there was a difference between choking someone and strangling them. Yamamoto and Matsu drank in unison. So did Xanxus, Mukuro, and... of course... Tsuna.

"I've never turned two," Reborn said with a wide grin, finishing the first round. Everyone drank and Tsuna looked at his second empty bottle with growing horror.

"Why don't we play something else?" Tsuna suggested, reaching for the last slice of pizza in hopes that he could keep himself from getting plastered by keeping food on his stomach.

"We could play 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'," Reborn suggested. Once more, everyone's faces grew pale except for Yamamoto and Matsu's.

"Another round, it is," Tsuna stated blandly, reaching for another bottle in resignation.

"Or we can play the Trinity Twenty," Reborn mused. Tsuna froze, as did everyone else.

"Do I want to ask?" Tsuna mumbled with a sinking feeling.

"Here's how you play," Reborn said, jumping up on the table in order to hand out a stack of what looked to be crackers to everyone. "Each of these are a Trinity cracker. The effects only last ten seconds each. These are your betting chips and each of you have twenty to start out with."

"Okay," Tsuna said, staring down at the crackers in dread.

"Everyone takes turns making a bet," Reborn explained as he regained his seat. "I'll be the judge. To start, I'll ask a question. When your turn comes up, you can either drink, bet a chip, or eat a chip. If you bet a chip, you have to give your answer to my question. The person with the closest answer wins the pile and can make any one person eat a chip and answer a question. Everyone who loses has to drink once for every person that answered. If you drink instead of answering, it's like passing. If you eat a chip, the winner of the previous round gets to ask you a question."

"Sounds interesting," Xanxus grinned before Tsuna could object. "What's the first question?"

"What's Leon's favorite form to change into?" He asked, pointing up to the green chameleon on his head.

"I'll bite," Xanxus said with a wide grin, openly telling Tsuna he was in trouble with a cruel warning glance. "A gun," he said, tossing a single chip into a empty area on the table.

"An EXTREME HAMMER!" Ryohei roared, tossing in his own chip.

"I'll pass," Mukuro said in amusement, taking a long drink on his bottle.

"A chameleon," Hibari said with his own cruel gleam, tossing in a chip as Xanxus froze.

"I'll pass," Matsu grimaced, taking a drink.

"A parachute," Yamamoto guessed with a shrug.

"A vehicle," Gokudera answered slyly, covering numerous transformations in one. Tsuna blanched, realizing that he was going last this time around. Even worse was his choices. If he didn't bet, then someone else could win and possibly force him to eat a cracker. Also if he didn't bet, that only left getting drunk or definately eating a cracker. He needed to bet so that he could win and keep control of the chips, but he'd have to drink five times if he lost. One drink versus five and control of the chips versus the chance of being forced to eat one.

What to choose?!

"I'll pass," Tsuna mumbled, taking a long drink in order to cover his long time deciding. He couldn't think of a better answer than Hibari's, which meant that it was really down to one drink or five.

"Hibari wins," Reborn said knowingly. Hibari reached forward and collected his chips. Tsuna groaned when one was tossed at him like he'd feared. "Eat up, Baka-Tsuna." Not wanting to ruin the party, Tsuna popped it in his mouth and ate. Like always, vines quickly sprouted from his forehead and encircled his temples. At least this time, though, they were completely without thorns.

"Explain your relationship with Sawada Kitsune," Hibari ordered. Tsuna blanched, wishing that Hibari had chosen something else to ask about. No matter how much he wished, though, he'd agreed to play the game by staying seated at the table. If that wasn't enough, the Trinity Wafer was urging him to speak.

"Kitsune is my daughter," he answered quietly, sending Yamamoto, Matsu, Mukuro, and Ryohei all lurching upright in shock since they'd not heard about her before. "I adopted her after I took her father away from her. I can't say more or I'll have to kill everyone here. Please don't ask because I really don't want to kill any of you. I don't know what you're trying to pull by asking me about that, Hibari, but I don't think it's funny."

"I was just testing the limits of the chips," Hibari replied in amusement. "It seems that they're not so strong that you can't waste the seconds. They force you into honesty, but they don't force you into spilling every little detail. I doubt they are so ineffective on those who are less Disciplined. We will see next round."

"Next round," Reborn said without giving Tsuna the opprotunity to leave. "Hibari, you are judge this round since you won the last round."

"How many feathers does Hibird have?"

Tsuna waited patiently for his turn, trying not to let his mood be completely soured by Hibari's question. When his turn did come around, he absently tossed out a guess without thinking. This proved to be a double mistake. First, because Xanxus won the round. Second, because everyone had answered in hopes of controlling the chips. Tsuna sighed and drank seven times plus once for himself, completely emptying yet another bottle. He was grateful for his high limits where drinking was concerned, but there was a big problem considering his beer had the same qualities as V Special. V-Beer took longer to get him drunk, but he'd already had enough to equal three shots of the harder stuff. At this rate, he'd be drinking a bottle a round, which meant that he'd be plastered before the end of the game.

"Eat up," Xanxus grinned, tossing another chip at Tsuna. Tsuna groaned and ate it, determined to suggest a new game the moment that the penalty was paid. The question wasn't one he expected, though. "Why the hell do you love me?" Tsuna choked alongside everyone else. Beer sprayed in every direction while Tsuna felt the urge to answer rise up in him.

"Because," Tsuna answered with a blush, pointedly staring at this lip to his bottle. "You're always such a hardass, but you really do care about people. I thought it was cute and kind of sad how you always tried to hide how you felt before. And then there was how you trusted me all those times we talked. It meant a lot to me. I felt... I felt that if you just had one person love you, you wouldn't be scared anymore and you wouldn't need to hide behind your anger. A-And then I realized I wanted to be that person. I realized that I was probably the only one you'd believe loved you, which made me love you even more because that meant that you had already accepted me." Tsuna chuckled softly to himself, feeling himself warmed a little bit just talking about his feelings for Xanxus. "I guess I love you just because you love me."

"Game change," Xanxus snapped, making everyone in the room freeze. Tsuna found himself picked up and thrown over Xanxus' shoulder before he could do so much as yelp.

"What the hell?!" Gokudera yelled. "What game?!"

"Seven Minutes in Heaven," Xanxus grinned, stomping out of the room with Tsuna over his shoulder. Tsuna felt all the blood rush to his face and it had nothing to do with the light buzz in the back of his head. While everyone choked or blushed as their personalities preferred, Xanxus carried Tsuna back down to the first floor of his clubhouse. Once they reached the bottom, though, he wasn't raped like he expected. Instead, Xanxus put him down and pulled him into a fierce hug where no one could see.

"X-Xanxus...?" Tsuna murmured in surprise from where his face was buried into Xanxus' chest.

"Shut up for a minute," he growled in return. Tsuna smiled to himself in sudden comprehension and fell silent like Xanxus wanted. Xanxus was still Xanxus, even if he wasn't so angry anymore. He wouldn't want anyone to know that he simply wanted to hold someone. That kind of thing was something that touchy-feely type of people did. This was Xanxus' way of saying 'I love you' back since he was still incapable of verbalizing it without being pushed or prompted. He stayed like that, with his cheek pressed against Tsuna's head and his arms wrapped around him for what seemed like an eternity. Tsuna simply hugged him back, accepting the feelings that Xanxus was still afraid to put into words. At least, that's what Tsuna thought. "I love you," Xanxus whispered after several minutes. "I thought I almost lost you. Don't you ever die on me again. Got it? If you do, I'll fucking come after your ass and drag you back so that I can kill you myself."

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose?" Tsuna chuckled.

"Shut up," Xanxus snapped with his words having none of the bite that they normally would. Tsuna sighed in complete contentment as Xanxus' hand reached up to brush along the raccon tail still attached to the base of Tsuna's hair. "Did this help any?"

"Hmm...?"

"It's supposed to ward off nightmares and bring luck to the one wearing it," Xanxus explained quietly. "It's helped me for years, but I thought you might need it more after you got shot."

"I think it helped," he smiled, looking up at where Xanxus' eyes gleamed in the darkness of the first floor. "I like having it. It's like I get to walk around with you all the time. It's kind of heavy, though. I don't know how you wore it for so long without getting headaches." Tsuna paused as Xanxus' words really hit him. _The charm had helped him for years_. Since he didn't have it now, did that mean he was going without something he needed? Tsuna's intuition told him that was indeed the case, which meant that Xanxus needed it back. "Why aren't you asking for it back?" Tsuna asked quietly when Xanxus didn't seem to be inclined to do any such thing. "You need it, don't you?"

"You can have it for as long as it makes you happy," Xanxus replied, trying to shrug off the question.

"No," Tsuna said stubbornly, reaching up to pull it loose from where it had been attached to his hair. "I want it, but you need it. I've already held on to it long enough."

"Tsuna..."

"Take it," he ordered, stuffing the charm into Xanxus' hands. "It would hurt too much if you had nightmares because you didn't have it."

"You really have a stubborn streak, don't you?" Xanxus laughed, reaching up to attach the charm back to his own hair. "I love it when you get all determined like that, though. Makes me want to break your ass all over again."

"That would defeat the purpose, too," Tsuna said blandly.

"Here..." Xanxus murmured, disappearing into Tsuna's garage before returning with a box in hand. "I was going to wait until you found this in your car, but go ahead and take it now." Tsuna blinked and looked at the box in surprise. It wasn't particularly big and it was wrapped poorly. It probably had more tape on it than actual wrapping paper. What was surprising, though, was that it was obviously a gift. A gift from Xanxus of all people. "It's a birthday present," he growled when Tsuna didn't immediately take it. "It's close enough to midnight, so just take it."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked curiously as he took the box carefully since he had no clue what was inside.

"Open it and find out," he growled. Tsuna grinned and sank down to his knees so that he could rip at the tape without worrying about dropping it. It was the first time in a long time that he'd gotten to open a wrapped present and he felt curiosity and happiness welling up in him while he tried to yank the tape loose. Xanxus laughed at him when he ended up having to use his Flame to melt bits of it. Finally, the last bit came free and he was able to pull out the box inside. Tsuna glared up at Xanxus when he saw that it, too, had been taped to an insane degree.

"Did you really want me to open this or were you hoping I'd give up first?" He grumbled, trying to find somewhere he could pry his fingers into. Xanxus laughed loudly at his words, but didn't offer any help. It took several minutes before Tsuna found a corner of the tape that he could use to peel off enough to finally rip the box completely open. What was inside made him pause, however. "Xanxus..."

"I didn't think you'd keep wearing mine like you did," Xanxus said sheepishly as Tsuna pulled out a smaller version of Xanxus' charm. It wasn't the exact same make, though. Rather than a raccoon tail, there was a long, bushy, auburn fox tail with a white tip. The feathers around it were a mixture of eagle, hawk and falcon feathers, but they'd been dyed in bright shades. Closer inspection proved there was one feather for every color of the rainbow. And all through it, there seemed to be a glittering haze of orange. "Happy Birthday, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked up to see Xanxus smiling without a hint of cruelty or anger. It was strange seeing him with a kind expression on his face. It reminded Tsuna that Xanxus was just as human as anyone else. He had his quirks and he had his moments of beast-like manners, but he still had a heart buried deep inside. There was only one way Tsuna could answer that. He flew upward and latched his arms around Xanxus' neck, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Xanxus stumbled backward at the force with which Tsuna slammed into him, but didn't fight the embrace in the least. They melted together, letting their hearts soar in unison as--

"It's been longer than seven minutes!" Gokudera yelled from upstairs. Tsuna choked and broke off the kiss, remembering that everyone was still upstairs. Even worse was what they probably thought Tsuna and Xanxus were doing. What they might have done without the sudden reminder.

"We.. um... better get back," Tsuna said with a small blush. Xanxus didn't let him go immediately, however, making Tsuna pause in his arms. He had an unreadable expression on his face, only made worse by the shadows in the dark room. "X-Xanxus?"

"I'm not an idiot," he said clearly. "You have two wives and you say you love Mukuro, too. I'm not an idiot that think I can have you to myself."

"X-Xanxus...?" Tsuna repeated in confusion.

"Promise me, Tsuna," he whispered. "Promise me that you'll still love me even though I'm not alone in your heart. Promise me that you'll wear that charm and remember me no matter how far apart we have to be from each other. Promise... Promise me that you won't betray me."

"I--" Tsuna bowed his head and shook it softly, wishing Xanxus had stopped one sentence earlier. "I can't do that Xanxus," he said softly, sagging in his arms. "I can promise that I'll always love you, but betrayal is a part of our lives. If I made such a promise, that would be betrayal in itself. I'll promise you that I'll wear this charm and think of you, but I can't promise that I won't betray you. Our lives don't permit such promises. You know that."

"Thank you," Xanxus said softly, giving Tsuna another firm hug before letting him go. Tsuna blinked in surprise when Xanxus knelt down before him and grabbed his hand. "If you'd made the promise, I had planned to leave and never come back. Since you didn't, I hereby swear my life to you. Do with it as you will, Vongola the Tenth." Tsuna choked when Xanxus leaned forward to kiss his ring. There was one thought going through his mind in that moment and that thought made Tsuna yank his hand back before Xanxus could do the unforgivable. It was the same thought that sent Tsuna's hand across Xanxus' cheek before he could get his thoughts in order.

If only Gokudera and the others hadn't chosen that moment to barge in and turn on the lights, Xanxus might not have seen how much he'd hurt his beloved in that moment.

"B-Boss..." Gokudera murmured, pausing in place with the rest of Tsuna friends behind them. For them, it probably looked as if Xanxus had been proposing and got slapped, but it was something far worse for Tsuna. He felt every ounce of happiness drain out of him at the same moment the charm fell out of his hand. Xanxus stared up at him with wide eyes, obviously not knowing what he'd done wrong. Tsuna couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, he bowed his head and fought the tears caused by the way his heart felt like it was in a vise.

"Is that all you think of me?" Tsuna asked. "I thought you were different. I thought you were the one person that could never see me like that. I thought--"

"You can't change who you are, Tsuna," Xanxus replied, completely ignoring the intrusion of the others as his face softened in understanding. "You were the one that said you wouldn't accept the sins without the virtues. This time, I'm the one that has a demand. I won't accept only part of you." Tsuna froze with wide eyes, feeling as if something inside him loosened at the emotional blows Xanxus created with his words. "Allow me to give my life to you as Vongola the Tenth along with giving my life to Sawada Tsunayoshi. You said there was no holding back. That means you, too."

"Xanxus..."

Tsuna didn't fight when Xanxus once more reached out for Tsuna's ringed hand. It was trembling in his grip, but Tsuna was completely unable to pull it back. He was scared, he realized. He was scared that Xanxus' feelings might change or that his heart might be betrayed if he allowed Xanxus to swear himself under Tsuna's will. He was scared of a hundred different things, all of which could possibly go wrong and hurt him if he allowed himself to accept Xanxus' wants.

His trembling began to ease upon realizing that this was no different than the fear Xanxus had been living with. The fear of letting a person see all sides of him and not finding acceptance for one part or the other. The fear that putting down the one defence he had would mean that he was completely vulnerable. For Xanxus, it was his anger. For Tsuna, it was the barrier between his personal life and his facade as Boss. But, like Xanxus' barrier...

Did it need to be there? Wouldn't people still accept him if he was Vongola Tsunayoshi instead of Vongola the Tenth and Sawada Tsunayoshi? He had plenty of friends that accepted both sides of him, but they'd always dealt with one or the other. Wasn't it past time that he accepted both parts of himself? Like Xanxus said, he couldn't change who he was. There was just that fragile barrier that he had been holding onto all this time. He could see it now that Xanxus stood on one side and he on the other. That barrier had always been there, but this was the first time someone was purposely trying to break through it. Not walk around it. Not wait for Tsuna to jump from one side or the other. Xanxus wanted the ability to pass through it like Tsuna did without thinking.

But the only way to allow that was to get rid of it.

This was a huge thing that Xanxus was asking, but Tsuna couldn't fault him for it. Asking Xanxus to love had been a huge thing, as well. It was life-altering in a way. There was a saying that love could change people, but this was the first time that Tsuna had ever been truly faced with it. If he accepted Xanxus' plea, it meant he would be giving up his dream of being normal. He could still enjoy normal things, but he would forever give up the possibility of completely returning. Whether Xanxus knew it or not, he was asking Tsuna to choose between one dream and another.

"I'm such an idiot," Tsuna mumbled as his hand stopped trembling. "Love is about putting the other person first. Right? If that's what you want, then so be it, Xanxus. I'll accept your pledge." Xanxus nodded with a small smile, having waited for Tsuna's answer this time. While his flabbergasted friends choked on air, Tsuna ran his free hand though Xanxus' hair and permitted him to kiss the Vongola ring. He still shook a little as he felt Xanxus' warmth on his fingers, but he was determined. If getting rid of that barrier was what it took to make Xanxus' dream come true...

Then so be it.

Leaning down, Tsuna kissed both of his cheeks the moment he raised his head before giving him a final one on his lips. After that, Xanxus carefully got to his feet, bringing the fallen charm up with him. He gave a small look of askance before Tsuna nodded in acceptance, permitting him to put it in place. The moment it was on Tsuna's shoulder, he reached up to run his fingers along it before giving a small sigh of resignation.

"Don't regret, Xanxus," he warned softly.

"Never," he promised. Tsuna nodded before turning to his wide-eyed Family with a slightly exasperated expression.

"Considering the looks that would have been on your faces if we'd been screwing, I'd say that those are only slightly better. Come on," he ordered with a chuckle, heading back for the stairs. "There's still a lot of beer left and I plan to get Xanxus shit-faced."

"You can try," Xanxus laughed. "But I'll get you there first." Without looking back, Tsuna brushed past his friends and led the way back upstairs. He was Vongola the Tenth and Sawada Tsunayoshi. The time for holding back was long past. From this day forth, there would be no difference between the two. Much like Timoteo had cast off his surname, from now on Tsuna would be just Tsuna.

Tsunayoshi of the Vongola Mafia Family.

Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

Author's Notes: Credit goes to NegoArgentaeDragotea for the sleepover idea.

Also, Thanks for the Fanart, Miiharu! I dieded several times.

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Dispiacere-87839992

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Misunderstanding-88216515


	79. Chapter 79 Birthday II

Author's Notes: Oo.. double upload! Truthfully, I just kept on writing and didn't realize I'd written so much. I made myself stop and upload before I ended up writing three chapters worth. :D Pardon the poor proofreads... figured you guys would prefer speed over accuracy on this one. ;)

Oh, and if you missed it...Check these out and comment Awesome Fanart!

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Misunderstanding-88216515

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Dispiacere-87839992

* * *

Tsuna woke with a moan. It wasn't a groan due to the blinding headache that hit him the moment he woke. It was a moan due to the unexpected sensations running around between his legs. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean a sunlight and the possibility of his enjoyable wake-up call stopping. Since that was the last thing he wanted, he kept his eyes firmly closed in order to better enjoy the soft lips encasing him. He faintly noticed that he had apparently passed out against a wall since he was partially upright. Then all notice of anything ceased as someone knelt down beside him, wrapped their arms around his chest and pressed their lips to his.

Tsuna smiled into the kiss as Haru's favorite perfume filled his nose. Giving up the pretense of being asleep, Tsuna wrapped an arm around her in order to pull her close and deepen the morning kiss. His other hand automatically reached down to entangle itself in Kyoko's hair while she continued to jump start Tsuna in the most erotic way possible. It was in the middle of enjoying both girl's lips that the wall behind him shifted and he realized that the hands running down his sides and up his inner thighs weren't either Kyoko's or Haru's. As if to confirm that, the wall behind him leaned forward to bury his lips into the base of Tsuna's neck.

Too many hands. Too many lips. Tsuna's breathe began to hitch as Kyoko decided to pick up the pace of her rhythm. In no time at all, Tsuna felt himself explode with such force that his body shuddered in the embrace of everyone around him. Sagging back against Xanxus, Tsuna panted while his sleep-fogged mind tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Good morning," Xanxus growled into his ear, giving the lobe a small nibble.

"Happy Birthday, Tsu-kun," Haru added, leaning forward to kiss him once more. That sentiment was only added to when Kyoko carefully leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist in a position that compensated for her bulging stomach.

"We love you," she said softly.

Ever so carefully, Tsuna cracked his eyes open to see that the room was thankfully empty except for the four of them. The room was completely trashed, but everyone had fun from the looks of it. At least, that's what Tsuna assumed from the tower of empty beer bottles, the empty trays of food, and the used futons scattered around the floor. Then his eyes lit upon Haru and Kyoko's smiling faces.

"Talk about one hell of a wake-up call," he murmured before tilting his head back to look at Xanxus behind him. Tsuna grimaced at the sight of a black eye, suddenly realizing the probable reason no one else was present. Despite the way it made his brain feel like it was rattling around, Tsuna had to laugh. "You snored again, didn't you?" Then his smile faltered as his slow brain started to catch up. Haru and Kyoko plus Xanxus equaled trouble. They weren't supposed to know about each other. Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked from Xanxus down to his wives and back up again several time while openly trying to think of some explanation.

"Don't worry, Tsu-kun," Haru laughed upon seeing his panicked expression. "We asked Xanxus to help wake you up since Gokudera and the others wouldn't let us come up here alone. They said they were scared that you might do something without knowing it was us. We told him that he was just being silly, but he refused and suggested Xanxus come with us as a bodyguard. And then we got up here and Xanxus offered to help... I didn't think you'd mind. You don't mind, do you?"

"N-No," Tsuna answered with a bright blush, his body loosening up once more from where he'd tensed it. He mentally noted that he needed to smack Gokudera around later for adding to what Kyoko and Haru had already planned. At least he'd remembered to give a cover for the rest of the Family. "It was just a little unexpected."

"We'll have to borrow Xanxus' help again, Haru," Kyoko commented with a mischievious gleam in her eye.

"We sure do," Haru agreed with a wide grin. "He's not so scary anymore. Would that be okay with you, Xanxus?"

"You have some cruel wives, Boss," Xanxus said with a hint of laughter in his voice. Tsuna could almost hear the evil going through his mind while he tried to hide his automatic lurch over hearing 'Boss' come out of Xanxus' mouth. "I'll help anytime you two want. Someone has to make sure he stays in line."

One word crossed Tsuna's mind upon hearing those words: _Help_.

"How's your hangover?" Haru asked curiously, distracting him before he could think of any way to counter the agreement they'd all just made.

"Forgot _all _about it," Tsuna admitted sheepishly.

"In that case..." Kyoko murmured with a wide, bright smile. Tsuna got a sinking feeling that Kyoko had lost quite a bit of her innocence while he'd been away from her. Even worse, he was slowly getting a sense that she knew how to use her innocent smile as a weapon. Although, he'd already known that from when she'd still hated him. "Xanxus," she asked pleasantly, "Do you think you could help us take Tsunayoshi inside so that we can get the smell of beer off of him? He needs to be thoroughly bathed if he's going to join everyone in time for lunch."

"What am I?" Tsuna choked. "A pet?!"

"One that needs a bath, Tsu-kun," Haru chuckled. "How much did you drink last night?" Tsuna didn't get a chance to answer since Xanxus choose that moment to stand with Tsuna in his arms.

"Eh?!" He cried. "I can walk! Put me down!"

"New tradition," Xanxus grinned mercilessly. "The Boss isn't allowed to walk anywhere on his birthday."

"Wha--"

"I'm not letting you walk a single step today," he repeated firmly. Tsuna's eyes widened in the realization that Xanxus was being perfectly serious. The man didn't plan to let him walk anywhere. Tsuna blanched. Then his expression softened when his intuition gave him the reason. If he wasn't allowed to walk, he couldn't slip off and trade places with Toshi for a single moment of the day. This was Xanxus' way of ensuring that Tsuna didn't have a repeat of the previous year where he missed his own celebration.

"Xanxus..." Tsuna nodded softly in acceptance, warmed by thoughtfulness of his gesture. Haru and Kyoko grinned, thinking it was nothing more than another fun game that they'd get to play on Tsuna's birthday. Tsuna sighed. After all, this really was nothing worse than the crazy stuff the Family already did. If he was going to be himself in full, he needed to start by accepting such gestures all the time instead of only part of the time.

* * *

Tsuna laughed in enjoyment as the throne he was sitting in was carried into the room where all the guests were already waiting. Word had quickly passed about the new Tradition and Tsuna forced himself to really see and accept how everyone reacted to it. They were happy and amused and took to it with enthusiasm that didn't come from resignation. His subordinates really did love him as more than just a Boss. If they hadn't, they would never have suggested rushing out to get him a throne to be carried around in. Not when it meant more work for them.

A cheer went up from the guests as he was set down at the head of a long table crammed full with nearly a hundred of his closest friends. It made him somewhat fluttery inside to really think about how many friends he had. He'd known when they'd supported him in prison. He'd known when they'd shown up for his wedding. He'd known a ton of times, but it didn't really hit him until now. He had so many friends that they couldn't all fit into one room.

Smiling widely, Tsuna started the party under Reborn's direction by giving out points to people who'd brought food after sampling a bite of each. He absently noted that everyone was keeping track of the scores out of the corner of their eye so that they'd know what he liked for future reference. No few eyebrows went up when he gave Orinato the highest score for bringing several dozen cheeseburgers from a fast food place, which apparently had been Hayakeshi House's group gift.

After that, the entertainments started while everyone enjoyed the huge spread of food. Drinks started flowing and laughter filled the room, giving Tsuna a warm feeling over how many people cared about him. He was extraordinarily happy and that only got better as he watched what people had put together for him. Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken had a magic act using real illusions. The expressions on Ken's face when he was cut into six pieces and spread apart were priceless. Ryohei, Gokudera, Lanchia, Basil and Hibari sang in a quartet. Considering no one had ever heard Hibari sing before, let alone in a group, the sight alone got more points than the song did. After that, Yamamoto and Matsu performed a 'Who's on First' skit in which Yamamoto got confused halfway through but kept trying to pick it back up, which only made Matsu confused in turn. Their performance of it was even funnier than the original skit demanded. To counter the comedy, Pink chose to perform next with Ana and Eve. Considering they chose to do a cabaret, Tsuna found himself cheering with every other male in the room by the time they finished.

As the final performance, Orinato and all of the kids from Hayakeshi house put on a short play. The play itself was obviously written by someone who'd talked to Kiyoshi about when Tsuna had saved him. Tsuna found himself blushing as 'The Tenth' ran into a burning building. In actuality, it was Nori dressed up in a cape and tights with paper flames on his head who ran behind Winry who was in building costume. When 'The Tenth' ran back out, he was carrying Kiyoshi. Tsuna had to admit that the re-enactment was touching even if it was overly dramatized. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh when the building fell down, though. He wasn't sure if it had been planned with the script or if Winry had just lost her balance because of the blocky costume.

At the end of the performance, Tsuna blinked when the lights suddenly went out. The reason why was quickly explained as light poured into the room from the lit candles on the huge cake that was rolled in. Everyone started singing him 'Happy Birthday', bringing tears to his eyes since it was the first time in years that he'd taken part of a real celebration for it. When the time came for him to make a wish, there was only one thing he could think of.

_I wish that we can stay this happy forever._

As he ate, Gokudera slowly had him whittle away at the huge pile of gifts that had been put together. He was amazed at how relatively normal the gifts were. Except for the revolver that Reborn gave him, all of the gifts were nothing like his shadow had been given the previous year. His mother gave him a recipe book. Gokudera gave him a new PDA cellphone that had the benefit of having several handheld video games on it along with Internet connection and security features. Yamamoto and Matsu gave him a brand new sax to make up for the one he'd lost in the condo attack. This was one that he could take with him up to Italy so that he didn't have to take the one that was in his clubhouse. Ryohei gave him an apron of all things. It was a plain black one that had the words 'EXTREME COOK' on it. At Tsuna's raised eyebrow, he'd claimed that a man should look like a man even if he was baking instead of grilling. Tsuna found himself laughing alongside everyone else over Ryohei's expression while he said it.

Mukuro's gift raised a few eyebrows and got several rolled eyes, including Tsuna's. It was expected since he also had given an apron as a gift, but this one was frilly, pink, and polka-dotted. He immediately got the lowest score which had only proved to make him grin wider. Lambo's gift was a new bullet-proof overcoat. This one wasn't made to make Tsuna look more powerful, though. Instead, it looked like a normal blue-jean jacket that had the benefit of being casual along with comfortable. For once, Lambo got a score that put him in the middle rather than dead last, even though Tsuna figured that he'd probably had help picking out something.

Considering a quarter of the gifts he received was from people who'd also performed, Tsuna was beyond speechless. That only got worse as he started opening gifts from his subordinates who still had to work through the party. There were clothes and a lot of them. Civilian clothes rather than suits. Tons of manga and movies and CDs and somehow there weren't duplicates of anything. Well, except the complete collection of the Godfather series. He ended up with four of those. He also ended up with six lock-boxes that looked like bibles, apparently a must for any Mafia Boss. Tsuna grimaced a bit over how Father Robert eyed them in distaste before smiling widely since they weren't actual bibles. He also got tons of books themselves. Everything from the classics to a romance novel that had him raising an eyebrow at the image on the cover. There was someone in the Family who obviously still thought that he was gay. Then again, several of the mangas had been questionable as well.

Mr. Guru had given him V Special Mix Set along with a bartender recipe book that he'd obviously made himself. Tsuna immediately put him in the lead with ninety-two points considering it was a gift that Tsuna knew he'd use time and time again. He was immediately beat out when Yukio presented Tsuna with an unmarked DVD. The card attached proved that it was a mix of recordings of Hotaru at play that Tsuna could watch any time he wanted. Considering it was the most thoughtful gift he'd gotten yet, Tsuna gave the large man ninety-three points and a hug. After that, Grey gave him a custom-made fedora that also had the bonus of being a bulletproof helmet. No longer would Tsuna have to worry about snipers from above. It also had the bonus of being light-weight compared to the kevlar that miliary infantry wore. Tsuna hadn't even been able to tell it was bulletproof until Grey had explained.

"Mine's next, Tsuna," Dino called from his place at the long table.

"Alright," he agreed with a wide smile, popping the hat on his head in open amusement.

"We got to go outside for it, though," he grinned. Tsuna blinked and nodded, sending everyone in a flurry to pick up his chair and follow the Cavallone Boss into the back yard. Tsuna choked when he saw what Dino was planning on giving him. It was kind of hard to miss.

"No way..." Tsuna mumbled, staring at the corral of horses in front of him. Tradition or no tradition, Tsuna leaped out of his chair and went running over to climb up on the fence that had been erected around the herd of beasts. Fearlessly, he reached out a hand and let the nearest one butt its nose against it before rubbing it with a wide grin.

"You only get three," Dino warned with a note of laughter in his voice. "I had them all brought so you could pick out the ones you wanted. These are Pure-breed Arabians from my private ranch. If I gave you more than three, my Horse-master said he'd beat me senseless."

"I thought you were raising them to sell," Tsuna replied in curiosity as the rest of the guests slowly moved closer to inspect Dino's gift in admiration. Several of Dino's subordinates quickly moved to ensure no one spooked the horses at the same time another took over the mob of kids from Hayakeshi House. They were permitted to go up three at a time with carrots or sugar lump while under supervision to keep any accidents from happening.

"We are," Dino confirmed, joining Tsuna in leaning over the corral. "These are the ones we were planning to keep for one reason or another. I figured if I was going to give you a horse, I might as well let you have one of the good ones."

"Daddy..." Tsuna blinked and looked down to find Hotaru tugging on his pant leg. There was a hesitancy in his eyes and a flicker of fear that Tsuna tried to ignore in order to answer the curiousity in his voice.

"Do you want to see the horses, too?" Tsuna asked. Hotaru nodded and Tsuna helped him climb up onto the corral. Tsuna wanted to pick him up more than anything, but he knew Hotaru was past the age to be doted on in such a way. He was growing up too fast for Tsuna's comfort, but there was nothing that could be done. Considering that he'd skipped a full five years of his life, it was only to be expected, though. He was almost seven now, which meant that he was of an age to start really remember his experiences and build off of them.

Suppressing the urge to baby him, Tsuna held him steady while he reached over the corral's railing in order to offer a shaking hand to the enormous beast in front of him. Tsuna had to keep himself from lurching every time the horse's nose came within range. Not because the beast was ill-tempered, though. He wanted to lurch because of his fear as a parent that his son would get chomped on. His worry proved baseless, however. A twist of his eye to look over the beast proved that it had a strong blue flame, meaning that it had a personality that wouldn't be easily flustered. While Dino gave Hotaru a carrot to offer the beast and Hotaru giggled over the horse's willingness to accept it, Tsuna looked out over the rest of the creatures.

There was one that made Tsuna freeze in his mental tracks. It was a horse that was at the back of the corral, seemingly docile since it was tied to the back railing. Yet, what Tsuna saw was anything but docile. Absently asking Dino to watch over Hotaru, Tsuna jumped over the fence before anyone could stop him. The horses skirted away fearfully at the sudden intrusion or calmly stared at him depending on their personality. Tsuna ignored them all in order to head for that one beast that had been cornered off by itself. Not even the herd seemed to accept it.

"Oi, Tsuna!" Dino called worriedly, seeing the only possible horse he could be focused on. "That's just the guard-horse! I wouldn't bother him! We keep him with the herd during shipping so that thieves get what's coming to them! He's completely uncontrollable! If he weren't a stud, we'd have sold him off already!" Tsuna gritted his teeth, the answer for the beast's Flame explained so easily. He was in pain and he was hurting. Couldn't any of them see it? Horses weren't watchdogs, no matter how smart or vicious they might seem. If all the other horses weren't obviously so well-cared for, Tsuna would question Dino's Horse-master's sense.

"Easy," Tsuna mumbled when the black and grey beast jerked, finally noticing Tsuna's approach. "I just want to see how you're doing. You seem pretty unhappy there." Shutting off the abilities of his eye, Tsuna concentrated on what his own eyes could tell him. First of all, the horse seemed pissed. Even if it wasn't human, body language said a lot if one truly paid attention to it. Since that was this creature's only form of communication, Tsuna mentally noted every detail of it. Tsuna slowly moved forward until the horse stomped in warning. Taking the cue, he stepped backward in order to let the beast know it was being listened to for once.

"You don't seem like the type to want to be coddled," Tsuna mumbled in thought, letting the horse hear his voice. His ears pricked up at the words, hearing the tone if not understanding the words. "I won't coddle you, but I won't mistreat you, either. Wouldn't that make you happy? I could be your friend if you wanted. A friend that won't lie to you with treats one minute and muzzle you the next." Tsuna grinned when he raised his head slightly and seemed to be actually listening instead of being on the defensive. Moving by pure intuition, Tsuna started to approach once more while all of his party guests held their collective breathes. The horse eyed him warily, but didn't immediately warn him off this time. "You've got pride, don't you? A lot of it. They've been using you as a watch-dog and a breeding stud, but there's more to you than that. You're mad because they haven't given you a chance to prove yourself. You're angry because you want to protect the herd that they only let you around for a few days when the season is right. You're strong, aren't you? You're smart, too. I bet you tried to show them again and again, but they misunderstood. And because they misunderstood, you've been having to live down the mark of being a demon-horse. Haven't you? You poor thing."

Tsuna faintly heard people gasp as he came to a stop before the docile beast and left himself open for any attack that it might choose to do. He wasn't sure if his words had actually reached the beast or not, but he couldn't receive trust unless he gave it. Reaching out, he grabbed hold of the bit and bridle attached to the horses' mouth and snapped the harness keeping it in place. Carefully, he pulled it off completely, giving the horse the same luxury that the rest of the herd currently had.

A measure of freedom.

As everyone expected, the horse reared up the moment he was free and lashed out in hopes to trample his captor. Tsuna raised a hand to stop the half-dozen people that began to jump into the corral while dodging the blows that could have possibly killed him. While it seemed like an attack to everyone else, Tsuna could feel the anguish coming off of the beast. It wasn't an attack, it was a stand of defiance against the offer of friendship Tsuna was holding out. The horse was smart enough to understand and remember previous offers. He was smart enough to connect Tsuna's understanding tone with the way others had talked to him in the past. He was also smart enough to know that one stand was all it took to see how those people had always turned on him in the past.

Tsuna wouldn't turn on him for a simple thing like that, though. If a person was defiant, there were only two reasons. Either the person they were defying deserved it or they didn't understand some fundamental thing. In the past, it had been the former. In the present, it was the latter. Tsuna wouldn't muzzle him up just because he didn't understand that the understanding was real. Tsuna wouldn't muzzle him when his anger was justified.

What Tsuna would do is help him understand and give him a way to counter his anger. Doing nothing but dodging, Tsuna let the horse rear back multiple times in warning until it'd finally finished its performance. When he'd finally calmed down, Tsuna stared at him for a long time while the beast seemed to think hard about the human before him.

"You're probably tired after all of that," Tsuna said in amusement. "Why don't we get you brushed down?" Fearlessly taking his eyes off the horse, Tsuna raised an eyebrow at Dino. Dino was still gaping along with everyone else, but someone managed to gather their wits long enough to toss Tsuna a horse-brush. He'd never used one before, but his intuition quickly supplied him with what he needed to know. Within two minutes, he had the horse leaning into his long strokes like the docile creature he truly was. At least, he was docile when he wasn't being misunderstood.

The question was how to get him to understand and accept that Tsuna was different than his previous handlers?

There was only one thing Tsuna could think of, but it was incredibly risky. Not only because it was dangerous, but because he'd never rode a horse before. If he was right, the beast would come to understand. The only question was whether Tsuna could survive until that happened. He had to risk it, he decided. This poor creature's future depended on him understanding. Walking away, Tsuna went to grab a simple rope laying outside the makeshift corral. Quickly trying it into a makeshift bridle, he purposely left out the mouthpiece. He wasn't going to try and force the beast to listen, he merely needed something to keep himself from flying off of his back.

Moving in a flash, Tsuna looped it past the beast's nose and jumped on the horse's back before the creature could realize what was going on. Sitting bareback wasn't the most comfortable seats he'd ever managed to obtain, but he was sad to say that it wasn't the worst, either. Like he expected, the horse bucked for several minutes in effort to get Tsuna off of his back, but he stayed on due to a combination of the makeshift reigns Tsuna had and a little boost from his gloves to keep him steady. The horse was sweating and heaving by the time he finally stopped.

"Open up," Tsuna ordered, pointedly looking at the two men standing near the corral gates. Both men traded wide-eyed looks, but didn't argue. The gates flew open while several more men attempted to keep the rest of the herd from escaping. The moment the horse under him saw the way to freedom, he did the very thing Tsuna expected.

He ran.

Tsuna sent silent thanks to the heavens that the horse fled into the woods since it was in the opposite direction of the house and all the people standing outside it. He dashed through them like he'd been running through them all his life. He dodged holes without thinking twice and he leaped over fallen logs with an ease that left Tsuna breathless. His gait was that of a noble prince rather than a rampaging wretch like he'd been treated. The longer Tsuna stayed on his back, the more that he could feel the emotions raging inside him.

"Let's go that way," Tsuna yelled, bending low over the creature's neck in order to point to the left. Tsuna was unsurprised when the horse's gait began to slow while he tried to make up his mind. He merely waited for the beast to decide on his own rather than forcing him. Tsuna smiled when the beast proved intelligent enough to understand. He smiled even wider when the horse hesitantly took Tsuna's cue and started trotting to the left. That was a good thing since there was a spring in that direction that Tsuna remembered from when he'd played paintball with his Family. The horse's ears perked up at the sound of running water and began hastening its steps.

Tsuna jumped off of his back while he lapped up the cool water, grimacing slightly at the way his legs wanted to wobble the moment he was on the ground. He'd only been riding maybe ten minutes, but that was enough since he was unused to the feel. Like he had silently prayed, the horse didn't immediately run for it the moment he was off. Instead, he looked up with eyes gleaming full of curiosity and his body language telling Tsuna that he had gained a measure of respect. Not only for staying on his back, but for leading him to a place where he could refresh himself.

"You're not as brainless as the rest," Tsuna grinned. "If you were, you wouldn't have caught my attention. I really do want to be friends and I don't plan on treating you bad. If you'd like to stay with me, I'm sure Dino will understand. Won't you come home with me? I'll let you protect the herd that Dino is giving me. I'll give you the same rights that all who live with me have. It's up to you, though. You have to earn that right by proving yourself worthy of that trust by trusting me. I don't think this is too much to ask. Come home with me and I'll do my best to make you happy." Reaching up, Tsuna scratched behind the horse's ear and laid a hand across his nose, hoping that his intent was getting across. Using his own body language, tone, a simple look of understanding, Tsuna tried to get what he wanted across. "Trust me. Let's go home. Everyone is waiting."

Taking a few steps back in the direction of the estate, Tsuna paused while the horse made up his mind. Tsuna refused to force him. If he didn't want to come, Tsuna would merely send his men out to retrieve him and return him into Dino's care. If he did come, Tsuna planned to ensure that he was never treated harshly due to misunderstanding again. The horse wasn't a hell-beast. It's touchy nature had been only because no one had ever taken the time to connect with him before. Like he hoped, his patience seemed to reach where others hadn't been able to before.

The horse followed.

Grinning over his success, Tsuna picked up his pace in hopes that he'd return before the guests started leaving. The horse seemed to pick up on his urgency and this time it was Tsuna who got a surprise. He was forced to skid to a stop when the horse ran ahead of him and cut him off. Wide-eyed in surprise, Tsuna stared when the beast turned in place, offering up his back in a way that Tsuna had never seen before. It was almost as if he had the same amount of intelligence as Prince. Almost, but not quite.

Accepting the offer, Tsuna pulled himself back up onto Prince's back. He couldn't help but grimace since he now knew how painful riding bareback was. How people had done it before saddles was completely beyond Tsuna's imagination. The moment he was in place, Tsuna took off the rope reigns and tossed them to the ground. Tangling his fingers into the beast's black mane, Tsuna gave a small call to tell him that he was ready to go. He didn't bother beating the horse's sides. He was too smart to need that.

Within two minutes, they'd returned to the outskirts of the estate and the horse slowed in open skittishness for the crowd awaiting Tsuna's return. Tsuna held up a hand to wave them back before they could do something stupid like running up or cheering. Slipping back off, Tsuna steadied himself against the horse for a moment before he felt like he could walk without being bow-legged. Even so, it was a tough battle.

"Thanks for the ride," Tsuna said pleasantly, reaching up to soothingly pet him again. Knowing he was sweaty, Tsuna walked into the open door of the still-full corral and picked up the horse brush laying forgotten on the ground. He didn't expect the horse to go back in, however. Instead, Tsuna brought it out and firmly shut the gate behind him. Walking back up the the horse, he quickly realized that he couldn't reach high enough to brush his back without the boost of his gloves. "I guess it's too much to ask for you to lie down," Tsuna mumbled, wondering if the beast could understand something so simple. He found himself scratching his head in surprise when the horse folded his legs and laid down, having heard the command in the past. "Oh. I guess it is." Leaning over, Tsuna started brushing him like he was nothing more than a very large dog. He couldn't keep himself from grinning widely since he'd gotten the beast's trust in such a short amount of time. He'd honestly expected it to take much, much longer.

"You're amazing, Tsuna," Dino commented, walking up alone with a bag of sweetfeed, a bucket of water, and a towel. "No one's been able to tame him since we got him three years ago."

"It's not me," Tsuna replied, shaking his head at Dino's misunderstanding. "It's all him. He's not what you've been treating him as. You might have seen him fight like a demon in the past, but that's because you accepted what you were told about him. The feeling I get from him is that he's been underestimated for a long, long time now. He just needed someone to respect him and give him a little bit of trust. I hope you don't mind if I pick him as one of the three, Dino. I know that--"

"Don't worry about it," Dino laughed, cutting off Tsuna's worried apologies before they could get started. "I'm just happy that Demon is--"

"He's not Demon," Tsuna objected, instantly stiffening at such an uncaring name. "Some people say that roses still smell good even if you don't call them that, but I'm not one of them, Dino. Names mean a lot and if he's been called Demon, then it's no wonder that he was misunderstood."

"Alright. Calm down," Dino soothed. "Call him whatever you want, then."

"Pepper," Tsuna supplied immediately. "And I'll take the horse Hotaru was playing with and the one that the kids were feeding, if you still want to give me three. Those two were mares, right?"

"Right," he agreed with a knowing look.

"I'll call the white one Salt and the brown glutton can be Nutmeg," he said with a crooked grin.

"There you go with spices and ingredients again," Dino chuckled. "Next thing you know, you'll have a rooster named Egg."

"Wouldn't that be a sight," Tsuna laughed. Standing up, he left Pepper in the hands of the handlers with orders to treat him like the prince he was. As he went forward to rejoin the crowd Tsuna choked at the cheer that rang out. Even worse was the name he heard laced within it. He started to raise his hands to explain what he'd already told Dino, but the excitement was already spreading.

"Vongola the Tenth, the Beast-tamer!" Someone finally cried before Tsuna could stop them.

"Oh, no," Tsuna moaned. It was better than being called Hellfire, but not by much.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried out. Tsuna looked around upon hearing his voice, mainly because he wasn't immediately in view. If he was cheering, he was normally at the front of any mob there was. "Boss!" He yelled again, the urgency in his tone breaking through the racket that the guests were making. Tsuna pushed through the crowd worriedly, only to find Haru and Kyoko standing side-by-side with pained expressions on their faces while they clutched their bulging stomachs. Gokudera looked up with wide eyes as Tsuna ran forward in panic.

"What happened?!" He yelled, catching Kyoko as her legs started to give. From the looks of it, Haru was no better despite Gokudera's aid.

"What does it look like?!" Haru shouted between pained grunts. "Our water broke! We're going into labor!"

"EH?!"

"It wasn't supposed to be until next week," Kyoko grimaced, giving Tsuna a look of apology that was completely unnecessary.

"What do I do?!" Tsuna cried.

"Get us to a damn doctor!" Haru roared. Tsuna went mentally blank for a split second upon hearing her curse, but was immediately broken out of it by a soft cry from Kyoko. In that moment, Tsuna was more grateful than ever that not only was it his birthday, but that both Dr. Shamal and Dr. Sakura were present for it. Their lack of interference so far was explained when two teams burst out of the estate with each of them leading one. While everyone else had been standing around with their jaws dropped, the doctors had been going for reinforcements.

"Hold it together, Tsuna," Shamal chuckled upon seeing his wide-eyed expression. Tsuna nodded repeatedly, still clueless about what he should be doing. He hadn't taken the time to prepare for this like he should of and now he was paying the price for it. All he could do was panic and give encouragements to the two as they were lifted onto two separate gurneys. Running alongside them, Tsuna let the Doctors take the lead and merely tried to stay out of the way while he followed them through the house toward where an ambulance was waiting out front.

Jumping inside once both girls were safely inside, Tsuna had only one strange and quirky thought going through his blank mind.

Five hundred points.


	80. Chapter 80 Newborn

Tsuna was up a creek without a paddle. Not only was he clueless how to help, but the was trying to not-help both of the girls at once. He ran back and forth between the two, getting updates and murmuring encouragements for what seemed like hours. He'd thought that when she said her water broke that the babies would be right there, but that wasn't the case. Even after they got set up in the hospital with both girls in two halves of a divided room, there was still more waiting to go.

Haru's mean side came out. As the contractions got closer together, Tsuna found himself being blamed for everything from her current condition to global warming. The sad part was half of her accusations hit the mark without her realizing it. He also found himself in possession of several new curse phrases that he'd not ever heard before.

Kyoko, on the other hand, seemed perfectly fine. As her contractions also got nearer together, she simply let out a small grunt and a small grimace. That was it. It surprised Tsuna because he'd always imagined the two girl's roles reversed. He'd thought Haru would be the one to show fortitude and Kyoko would be the one that cracked a small amount under the pressure. Considering Kyoko had one extra worry inside her, it was amazing how resilient she was being.

Doing what he could for the two, he ran back and forth between their beds in hopes that he could do something, anything to help. For Haru, he took her insults head on and let them roll of his back. For Kyoko, he gave encouragements and soothingly brushed his fingers through her hair. For both of them, he gently rubbed their stomachs and held their hands and kissed them before returning to the other.

And then, all of a sudden, they'd simply shoved him out of the room completely.

"Sorry, Tenth," Sakura said apologetically, "Kyoko's already done the paperwork weeks ago for a Cesarean and you're just getting in the way of the nurses for Haru. If it was just one of them, we'd tell you to stand still next to her and watch, but we can't have you running around like you've been doing. Not once we get started. That's how accidents and mistakes happen. For the sake of your kids, just go wait with everyone else."

"B-But--"

"Tenth," Sakura repeated, his eyes telling him exactly how much it hurt to have to throw him out. "The babies come first. Go wait with everyone else. I don't think you need to see Kyoko getting cut open anyway."

"C-Cut--?" Tsuna repeated with wide eyes. "What--?"

"I don't have time," Sakura grimaced. "I've got to go scrub up and get in there. Go talk to your mother. They should be here by now and she should know. Trust us, Tenth. This isn't the first baby that Shamal has delivered and he's taught me everything he knows. Within an hour, you should be a daddy again with no problems." Tsuna nodded and walked toward the waiting room in a daze. Kyoko was going to get cut open and they'd decided to do that without him. He was just in the way for Haru because she wasn't the only one he cared about.

For the first time in a long time, Tsuna felt completely and absolutely No-Good.

"Boss--!"  
"Tsuna--!"

"How's Haru?" Mr. and Ms. Miura asked in worried unison.

"How's Kyoko?" Ryohei asked beside them.

"They're both fine," Tsuna soothed. "The doctors... um.. They just kicked me out because I was in the way. There's nothing wrong. They told me to just wait here with everyone else."

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured, seeing the unhappiness that he was trying so hard to cover.

"I guess I should have expected it," he laughed, completely ignoring the looks of sympathy he was getting. "I spent all that time up in Italy working that I didn't really get a chance to help them during their pregnancies. It's only fair that if they went this long without me that I don't have a.. a right to..." Tsuna sniffed, fighting back the pointless tears that kept trying to well up. He wouldn't cry over something stupid like this, he swore. "I don't have a right to be in there. They're both better off without me."

"That's not true, Tsu-kun," Nana soothed, coming up to him while everyone else tried to grasp something to say. "Moral support is important at times like these. I'm sure Haru and Kyoko both want you in there as much as you want to be in there. Haru decided on a natural birth, so she's not taking any painkillers. I'm sure that having you there would make a big difference in her pain. She said she didn't want to take any chances if she could help it. And Kyoko probably could use you, too. When they decided that all the babies weren't going to turn right, she was more scared than anyone about having someone cut her belly open. But she decided that doing that was safer for the babies than trusting luck when the time came."

"Mom..." Tsuna mumbled in shock, not having known any of the details that she'd so blithely supplied.

"Just do what you can do and be happy with that," Nana finished with a wide smile. Tsuna nodded, feeling just as soothed as his mother probably intended by her words. The question was, what could he do? He was just No-Good Tsuna right now and--

Tsuna broke off the thought before it even got started. He was more than just No-Good Tsuna. Even when he was personally powerless, he still had power. This was one of those times he'd normally forget that part of himself completely, but not anymore. What could he, using everything he was, do for the two girls?

"Gokudera," Tsuna murmured in thought, immediately getting the silver-haired man's attention.

"Yes, Boss?"

"See what you can do about getting the girl's recovery rooms made more comfortable," he ordered with a slowly spreading grin. "Pillows, blankets, all that good stuff."

"Y-Yes, Boss," Gokudera confirmed in surprise.

"Mukuro," Tsuna continued, picking up the pace as his decision was made firm in his mind. "I need you to go get every flower and balloon you can find within four blocks. Pick up a few stuffed animals, too. Bianchi, you go with Chrome and get the girl's overnight bags from the estate. I don't think anyone remembered to grab them. Hibari, please return to the estate and ensure that all the guests left with my thanks and apologies. I think Basil is taking care of it, but I'm sure that having you there will speed up the process. I don't want anyone taking advantage of our sudden absence to snoop. Yamamoto, Matsu, I need you to go on a shopping trip."

"For?" Yamamoto asked in surprise over Tsuna's sudden burst of focus.

"For everything that hasn't been bought for five babies," Tsuna said with wide eyes, realizing that none of them had taken the time out to give the girls a Mafia-style baby shower. He faintly remembered hearing that some of the girls had put together a party for them, but it was nothing compared to what Tsuna _should _have done and didn't. "Use my mom as a consultant on what might possibly be needed. Gokudera, after you finish getting everyone moving here on the girl's recovery rooms, I need a nursery built. See what you can do about getting everyone focused at home. It needs to be big enough to hold five babies and give them plenty of room to play until they're big enough for their own. Take out the zen garden and attach the room to my balcony doors. I want every safety feature you can think of for them. Inside and out."

"You got it, Boss," Gokudera nodded at the same time the rest of his Guardians dissipated and Yamamoto pulled not only Nana, but Mrs. Miura, aside to talk. Predictably, Hibari had already left the moment he was given an assignment that meant he could bully people.

"What about me?" Ryohei asked with wide eyes, having immediately noticed that he had been left out.

"You can stay here and help me worry," Tsuna said, sinking down into the closest chair now that everyone was moving.

"Daddy...?" Hotaru asked hesitantly. Tsuna blinked in surprise and looked at his seemingly shy son. "Is Mommy okay?"

"She's just fine, Hotaru," Tsuna soothed, holding out his arms to offer his lap to the boy. Hotaru cautiously walked forward and sat on his lap just like he used to, completely forgetting his fear of his father for the sake of his mother. "Did Haru tell you about why her belly got so big?"

"Hotaru is going to have baby brothers and sisters," Hotaru answered, his worried face brightening at the insinuation. "Is Hotaru's brothers and sisters coming out so that we can finally play?"

"The sure are," Tsuna confirmed with a smile. "Doctor Sakura said that they'll probably be here in a little while. Would you like to come with me to see them when they arrive?"

"Can I?!" Hotaru asked excitedly. Tsuna nodded with a wide smile, happy to see a complete lack of fear in his son for once. There was only anticipation and curiosity in his eyes. "What are their names going to be, Daddy?"

"Names?" Tsuna repeated, his mental train of thought wrecking instantly.

"Mommy and Aunt Kyoko said that they didn't know their names because it was Daddy's secret," he said innocently. "Mommy said that you would tell everyone when baby brothers and sisters got here."

"I--"

"He can't tell anyone until he knows whether they're boys or girls," Ryohei replied, saving Tsuna from having to admit that he'd not though of a single one. "So, it's secret for a little longer."

"Alright," Hotaru mumbled with a pout. Then he brightened again. "But can Hotaru know first?"

"You sure can," Tsuna laughed, hiding the fact that his mind was running in circles in effort to think of five names. It came to an abrupt halt when he remembered one very important detail. "Um... Ryohei... Weren't you going to name Kyoko's?"

"I could only think of girl names," Ryohei grimaced. "And that's assuming they're even girls. Kyoko said no to all the boy names I told her. So if they're boys, they're up to you, little bro."

Tsuna prayed for girls.

* * *

Tsuna skidded to a stop outside the hospital nursery windows with Hotaru in his arms. Even as he watched, the smiling nurses started pushing the cribs into view. The first two were Haru's twin boys. They were absolutely identical in Tsuna's eyes until he turned on the abilities of his eye. Their Flames seemed so small and delicate, but they were so blindingly pure at the same time. The one on the left had a bright red Flame and the other held a tranquil blue one, just like he remembered seeing the first time he'd curiously looked.

"We'll name them Daisuke and Keiji," Tsuna decided with a quiet smile, the names coming to him immediately upon seeing their Flames.

"What about little sisters?" Hotaru asked, pointing down to the next two that were pushed forward.

"Uncle Ryohei is going to name them," Tsuna said, turning to the large man beside him. "So what is it? They're girls, so the choice is yours like I promised."

"Kaida and Moriko," Ryohei said with a wide grin and a small shake of his head. "But I got no clue which one is which."

"Kaida would be the one on the right and Moriko would be the one on the left," Tsuna chuckled. "Kaida has the Cloud Flame, so I think she'd like to be the little dragon. That means that the little thunderbolt beside her would be Moriko. They're good choices, Ryohei. Thank you." Tsuna bit his lip and curiously looked through the nursery in hopes that they'd bring the last one out. He was as happy as he could be since the four before him seemed so happy where they were bundled up in warm knit caps and long pajamas. All of them seemed to be asleep except for Daisuke. For his part, Daisuke was looking around and eyeing everything around him in a fashion that Tsuna could almost imagine Gokudera doing at that age.

He was amazed by how small they seemed. So much more fragile than he'd ever imagined. He'd seen newborn babies before, but their size took on new meaning when he was the one who was the father. Hotaru had never been this small and somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he'd not fully come to terms with what that meant. His other kids would be small and need to be protected for a long time to come. They wouldn't walk and talk after only a few days. They would need years to grow and mature to that point. It would take time and patience to raise them.

Time that Tsuna didn't have.

"Is it always going to be like this, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked quietly. "I can only send my support through others, but I can't touch them on my own? Am I always going to be standing outside a window and be stuck merely watching?"

"Little Bro..."

"I don't want that," Tsuna said, tears falling freely down his face. "I don't want my kids to not know their father. I don't want to end up like my dad and only show up once every couple of years. They deserve better than that. They deserve better than _me_. But what can I do, Ryohei? I can't keep them safe if I stay down here with them. I'd be bringing all the bad things of the world right to their front door if I stayed. It follows me, no matter what I do. I've given up on pretending that I can be normal. I am who I am and nothing can change that. But why do they have to pay the price for that?"

"It's a cruel world, little bro," Ryohei mumbled, rubbing the back of Tsuna's neck with a calloused hand while he continued to weep against the glass of the nursery window. "You protect us even though it hurts you and it's not fair that you have to choose. I don't know what to tell you to make that any different."

"Daddy is the Dragon," Hotaru said softly as if realizing something. Tsuna's tears froze in their tracks while the words rang in his ears. "Daddy... You're the Dragon!" Hotaru repeated excitedly, literally bouncing in Tsuna's arms in sudden joy. Tsuna straightened up in shock, only to find himself even more shocked when Hotaru launched himself upward to give Tsuna the first fearless hug he'd gotten in years.

"H-Hotaru...?"

"Daddy is the Dragon!" He cried again in pure happiness. "Daddy is the Dragon and Mommy is the Princess and Hotaru is the Knight! Hotaru won't sleep anymore, Daddy! I'll get big and strong so Daddy won't be lonely!"

"Hotaru," Tsuna whispered, his face crumbling completely in the face of his son's oath. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Hotaru would make the connection so young. He thought he'd have to wait years before his son understood and countered his fear, but he'd underestimated the boy. He had his mother's courage and his father's hesitancy. Once he'd gotten over the latter, the former had kicked in to an overwhelming degree. It left Tsuna speechless and crying for something other than pain for once. He began weeping in relief and joy while he gave his son a fierce hug.

"Tenth," Sakura called cautiously. Tsuna turned and looked at the quickly approaching doctor with a wide smile. Reaching up, he wiped away his tears while his son continued to hug his neck. Then Tsuna's gut twisted in warning at the look on Sakura's face. Glancing down, he noticed that his fifth child still hadn't appeared. "There's no easy way to say this, Tenth," Sakura said bluntly, coming to a stop before the wide-eyed father. "There was some complications with the delivery. Kyoko's fine, but Kyoko's boy isn't doing so well. You see, he's--"

"Wait, what?" Tsuna gasped.

"He's alive," Sakura soothed. "I just finished up with Kyoko or I would have been here earlier. Shamal is taking care of the boy, but it doesn't look good. You see, he's very weak. He's already stopped breathing twice, but we've managed to keep him going. It's a miracle that Shamal was able to save him, but it's still touch-and-go. His weight is pretty low compared to the others, so Shamal was putting him in an incubator for safety precautions until we can figure out if there is any other abnormalities with him."

"Incubator... abnormalities..." Tsuna mumbled, openly unable to comprehend the words that Sakura was stringing together.

"Ryohei," Sakura asked worriedly. "Did your family have any history of medical conditions that might help us narrow down the problem? Anything that Kyoko might not know about?"

"Not that I know of," Ryohei answered in shock. "Dad died of a heart attack and mom just wasted away after that. If I remember right, she wasn't that strong to begin with. She always used to say how proud she was since I didn't take after her, but I always thought it was just her way of trying to honor dad. They both died and left us to our Grandmother, but then grandmother died the year before I went into junior high."

"A possibility of blood disease, then," Sakura murmured. "Or a genetic defect that we didn't expect. The good news is that the others seem perfectly healthy. We're just worried about the boy."

"Can I see him?" Tsuna asked as he finally managed to grasp the situation. Sakura nodded, giving acceptance since there was no way he would be capable of stopping Tsuna in this instance. It was one thing to kick him out of the delivery room. It was a completely different thing to tell him that his son wasn't healthy and try to keep him away. "Ryohei," Tsuna murmured, detaching Hotaru from his neck. "Watch Hotaru for me and go call the others."

"Sure thing, little bro," the boxer agreed, taking the suddenly quiet boy from his father. "I'll go check on Kyoko and Haru, too."

"Thanks," he replied absently before following Sakura toward the single door that led toward the hospital nursery's intensive care units. Quickly putting the gown Sakura tossed him on over his clothes, Tsuna stripped off his gloves and shoved them into his back pocket. At Sakura's insistence, he tied his hair back under a medical cap and washed his hands no less than six times up to his elbows. Truthfully, Sakura only insisted twice, but Tsuna knew what was on his gloves and therefore his hands. Even at six, he still didn't think they were really clean enough to touch a newborn. Lastly, he put on a medical mask over his mouth to catch any bacteria that might decide to come out in a sneeze or a cough.

They weren't taking any chances, Tsuna noted in appreciation.

Once inside, Sakura quickly led Tsuna through a maze of empty cribs and machinery until they came upon a small unit surrounded by nurses. Considering the way they were standing around, Tsuna instantly got the impression that they weren't working.

"As much as I would love to admire you ladies bathing in the fresh innocence of a newborn," Shamal interjected sharply before Tsuna could start his own tirade. "I'm sure all of you have things you need to be doing." Shamal let out a resigned sigh as he watched the giggling nurses disperse, leaving only Shamal, Sakura, and Tsuna in the area. Once they were gone, Tsuna looked at the incubator in dread. His legs felt locked in place while he stared at it, knowing his son was inside. It looked like a plastic cage from Tsuna's point of view. One with too many tubes running from it to make him feel any easier. One that seemed like it should hold a plant or a turtle instead of a baby with the way the heat lamps above radiated down to the hidden bundle below.

"Tenth...?" Sakura asked cautiously when he didn't move forward from where he'd stopped.

"It's my fault," Tsuna whispered, his eyes still locked on the plastic container before him. "When Kyoko got pregnant, I hadn't been off drugs for that long. I'd still been drinking and smoking, too. It's my fault he's like that, isn't it?"

"Possibly, yes," Shamal confirmed bluntly while Sakura grimaced. "We don't know yet. I just finished sending off for blood tests and I'm setting up for some scans to see if we can find out what's all wrong with him. Once we have a list of symptoms, we can work on a diagnosis. I won't lie, Tenth. For now, your drug history is still a possibility as the cause. You were on too many for us to know the possible side effects from combining them all."

"But you can't blame yourself, Tenth," Sakura soothed, glaring up at his senior. "You weren't planning on having kids or else you would have waited longer. You can't take the blame for what someone else forced--"

"He tricked me, but he didn't force me," Tsuna said, shaking his head to deny Sakura's attempt at consoling him. "I made a mistake, but I'm not going to run away from the consequences. If... If my son is like this because of me, I want to know."

"You'll know as soon as we know, Tenth," Shamal agreed. "For now, get your tail over here and say hello." Tsuna nodded and set his shoulders, preparing himself to face his worst nightmare. Namely, the sight of one of his children fighting merely to live.

Slowly, he gathered his courage and walked forward. The moment he was close enough to actually see him, Tsuna nearly sagged in relief. There were monitors attached to him, but there weren't tubes in his mouth like he'd feared. There were no sign of the needles or other apparatus that his mind had conjured in fear, either.

"He's not so bad off that we thought he needed life support," Shamal said knowingly. "As long as we keep him monitored, I think we can skip the discomfort. For now, at least. If we start loosing him again, that might change. He's already had two too many close calls. I've got everything prepared if he has a third, but I want to give him a chance to make it on his own."

"He's so tiny," Tsuna mumbled, staring down at the sleeping child before him.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Eh?" Tsuna jerked, wide eyed at the suggestion. "Can I? But he's--"

"Just stick your arms through the holes," Sakura said with a small smile, pointing to to passageways built into the plastic container. Bother of the circular areas seemed to be covered in some kind of material that had been slit so that it could be pushed out of the way. "Those are so we can reach in and adjust the monitors without making the temperature inside drop. We wouldn't want him to catch a chill just because one of them fell off. Just try not to touch the top of his head and be careful not to tangle the wires."

"A-Alright," he nodded, putting a trembling hand into the hole that Sakura had pointed out. He was scared. So incredibly scared. Even so, he couldn't suppress the need to touch and hold his poor son.

Since he didn't want to wake the little guy, he didn't try to pick him up. Instead, he gently touched his foot and his curled toes, amazed at how incredibly small they were. His biggest toe wasn't even the size of Tsuna's pinky nail. Encouraged when he didn't wake or cry over the touch, Tsuna reached farther into the container in order to gently grazed his finger under the baby's clenched fist. His felt his heart jump into his throat and his breath catch when the fist opened. He felt the sting of tears in the corner of his eyes when the baby's small hand relaxed back down around Tsuna's index finger. His hands were so small. Too small. Even with how he was gently gripping Tsuna's finger in his sleep, his little fingers were incapable of completely encircling even Tsuna's delicate digit. Trying to hold someone like Ryohei or even Shamal's would have been impossible.

Tsuna quickly realized that his smallest son was so small, he could probably hold him in one hand. Even more interesting was how his babyish features seemed predominately... babyish. With his eyes closed, it was hard to tell who he looked more like. He knew that Daisuke had Haru's eyes since he'd been the only one awake. Both he and Keiji shared identical faces that Tsuna knew resembled Haru more than himself. Their heads had been covered, so he couldn't have said who's hair they'd gotten. Assuming they even had any. Kaida and Moriko both had mainly Kyoko's features, but Tsuna had seen a hint of himself in Kaida's lips and Moriko's ears. This one, though, he had no clue about. It was as if he were still deciding, even now. It was the small lock of sandy blonde hair peeking out from his cap that made Tsuna decide on the name, though.

"Ieyasu," Tsuna said with a sad smile. "I'll name you after my ancestor and hope that his spirit graces you with strength."

* * *

Tsuna was unsurprised when the hospital chapel began to fill as word spread. He'd stayed with Ieyasu for several hours until Sakura had finally shooed him away to see the other babies. He's spent several hours with each of _them_ until the nurses had shooed him out of the nursery all together. He'd went to check on the girls, but they'd both been still sleeping off their ordeal. So, doing the only thing he could, he'd tracked down the chapel on his own in order to pray.

Nothing had appeared yet to explain the way Ieyasu continued to fade in and out. Tsuna could see his very Flame flicker alongside his vitals, but seeing it didn't tell him the reason. Seeing it didn't give them a cure for the child's weakness. The more time that passed and the weaker the baby got, the more worried everyone became. Which was why the presence of three dozen of his men praying beside him didn't surprise him at all. Their support touched him, but it unfortunately couldn't soothe him. Not when Ieyasu was slipping away and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it from happening. At least, nothing he hadn't already done.

He already had the best medical staff possible. He had enough money to buy any medical equipment or medicine that they asked for. He'd had even set up video conferencing for Shamal in order to talk to any specialist he might want to talk to. Yet, money didn't solve every problem and power was useless when there was nothing to use it on. For now, he was stuck waiting with everyone else while he relied on his faith in his friends to pull through for him.

Tsuna paused in his prayers when he sensed the presence of Doctor Shamal, but didn't move from where he was knelt. Silence fell over the room as the doctor carefully knelt down next to him with a sigh. No one dared to breathe. No one dared to move. Everyone waited to see what news the doctor had brought with him.

"We found the cause," he stated unhappily. "It's not good, Tenth. He has the Incurable Disease Blackout along with a chronic case of ordinary asthma."

"Can't you counter the Blackout?" Tsuna asked calmly without looking at the man. "Incurable diseases are your specialty."

"I've never had Blackout," Shamal replied with a grimace. "That and Whiteout are two that I never managed to contract. The good news is that it's not fatal. The bad news is that he'll be prone to fatigue and dizziness spells until we manage to find someone still alive with Whiteout. That combined with the Asthma is why his body kept giving up on him. We're doing everything we can to treat the asthma. Other than that, we've been giving him extra-fortified formula and ensuring that he rests. Hopefully that will be enough, but we'll need another day or two to make sure."

"Gokudera," he said calmly.

"I'm on it, Boss," Gokudera snapped immediately, jumping to his feet. "I'll have the world scoured until someone is found with Whiteout."

"Whatever it takes, Gokudera," Tsuna encouraged after a deep breath. "Beg, borrow, steal or kill, I want that counter disease. Shamal, do what you can until they get it for you."

"You got it," Shamal confirmed with a small, crooked grin.

Tsuna sighed the moment that the Chapel emptied itself in a flash. All it had taken was a few sentences and everyone flew like the wind itself. They flew because it was what the Sky wished of them. For the first time, Tsuna didn't care if they were doing it because he'd ordered them to or because they wanted to help him. All he cared about was saving his son. By any means necessary. Tsuna paused in the middle of restarting his prayers, realizing that he wasn't alone after all.

"Forgive me, Father," Tsuna mumbled apologetically. "I shouldn't have sent out such uncaring orders from within a Chapel."

"Try not to let it happen again," Father Robert admonished, kneeling down next to him. "I'll forgive you this time since you are under duress. Speaking of, is there any way I can ease your spirit, Tsunayoshi?"

"Perhaps you could pray with me?" He asked hesitantly. "I think yours would reach a lot farther than mine."

"Don't be so quick to doubt yourself, my child," Father Robert said warmly, openly pleased at Tsuna's invitation. "Much can be said for prayers coming from the heart." Tsuna simply nodded, not having the desire to discuss theology at a time like this. Instead, he restarted his fingers on the Sky Rosary in his hands and set his mind down the path worn deep from the amount of times he'd traveled it.

* * *

"Uncle Lanchia is going to take you home, Hotaru," Tsuna said gently. "Be a good boy for him and go to bed. He'll bring you back to see Haru and everyone tomorrow after school. Okay?"

"Okay," Hotaru agreed with a firm nod. "But Daddy has to promise to go to bed, too! Daddy's eyes are getting droopy again!"

"I will," Tsuna chuckled, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair. "I'm going to lay down in the recliner in the room and take a nap until Haru or Aunt Kyoko wakes up. They've slept most of the day, so they might need something tonight." Tsuna leaned forward when it seemed like Hotaru wanted to whisper something to him and smiled when he saw that Hotaru's lack of fear was still going strong.

"I'll come back in the morning before school," he whispered, "So Daddy Dragon doesn't get lonely. Would that make Daddy happy?"

"Definitely," Tsuna said with a wide grin, pulling his son into a fierce hug once more. "I'll always be happy to see my little Knight. Now you be good for Uncle Lanchia." Tsuna looked up at the tall bodyguard-turned-nanny and gave a small nod to send them off. Lanchia smiled to himself at how easily Hotaru latched onto his hand and willingly walked beside him toward the waiting car. Knowing that he had guards posted over every inch of the perimeter, Tsuna stepped back under the hospital awning and pulled out a cigarette once they were gone. Needless to say, he couldn't smoke in the building and he needed something to calm his shattered nerves.

Ieyasu's vitals had stabilized enough that he was out of the red, but he was still incredibly weak compared to normal. It didn't help that his men hadn't found a single case of Whiteout where the victim was still alive. Even though the Disease could counter Blackout, it was still a fatal one when received alone. Too much energy and insomnia was as damaging as not enough and narcolepsy. Currently, Yamamoto was investigating a rumor of an outbreak in a mental ward in Egypt, which seemed the most likely chance. Gokudera was heading the teams covering the rumors coming out of the west. Ryohei had taken over several teams in the north and a rumor of a whole tribe in the Artic Circle who survived with the disease due to the way their environment countered it.

Hibari had taken over the South East section of the world along with ensuring that no one wasted a second. Tsuna found that particularly curious since he'd not even had to ask or bribe Hibari for once. Yet, he wasn't going to look a gift-horse in the mouth, either. Mukuro, on the other hand, had chosen a more surreal route to try to find help. What that was, he refused to say, but Tsuna could care less as long as he claimed he was putting effort in. For now, he'd trust Mukuro's words since the man was the very reason he was alive to see this day. And through it all, Fuuta continued to offer what help he could by ranking the rumors as to how helpful they really were.

Everyone was doing what they could, which left Tsuna with absolutely nothing to do himself. Going in and telling them to hurry would put needless pressure and possibly cause them to become flustered. They were trained well. He just had to have faith in them.

He hated it. He hated the feeling of having to sit with his hands folded while he waited for his wishes to be granted. He wanted to be out doing something or out actively participating in the search, but he knew that his duty was to simply trust in those around him. His duty also lie in personally ensuring the safety of his family. This would be the prime time that someone might choose to attack them rather than him directly. News had probably spread quickly about his newborn children and--

Tsuna's thoughts came to a stop when he saw a curious figure step out of a car that rolled up into the hospital parking lot. It was a figure that he never thought he'd see again, let alone at a time like this. He immediately flared his Flame to just below surface level and put himself in a defensive stance, but the person slowly walking toward him didn't seem like he wanted a fight. He wanted the opposite, actually. Or so his raised hands said.

"What are you doing here, Tomaso?" Tsuna growled. "If you're here to rub it in my face then--"

"I wouldn't sink that low, Vongola," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "I came with a birthday gift for you. Even if we're not Allies anymore, we're not Rivals. Not yet. You've stayed away from my Family since we cut ties and I wanted to show my appreciation for that."

"I only did because you've also stopped cornering my potentials," Tsuna stated blandly. "You've also stopped killing needlessly. I'm not sure--"

"Mangusta's dead," he interjected quietly, bringing Tsuna into a standstill. "He had a heart attack over a month ago after I told him about what happened with us. He managed to hang on for a couple days, but he died a few days later."

"Naito..." Tsuna murmured in shock. "I didn't know. You have my sympathy. I know how much he meant to you."

"He was old," Longchamp chuckled sadly. "I saw it coming, but I didn't want to admit it. I think that's why I became such a hardass. People kept suggesting that Mangusta retire, but I didn't want to lose him and he didn't seem to want to go. Pantera took over his work, so I still get shot a lot, but it's not the same without him. After he died... I thought over a lot of what you said, Tsuna, and you were right. A lot of my problems have been stemming from my harshness toward the new blood rather than dealing with the old. I took your advice and I've been weeding out the old farts that my father put in place. With them gone, the Family has settled down a lot."

"I thought over what you said, too," Tsuna admitted quietly, keeping his Flame up as he leaned against the outer wall of the hospital and continued to smoke. "I shouldn't have interfered with what you were doing. I guess I had it set in my head that you were my Family when we've honestly never even went through the formalities of making an Alliance. I didn't have the right to do what I did or assume the things I did. I was just so frustrated because you wouldn't listen to reason. Face it, you pointed a gun at me!"

"You were going to draw first," Longchamp countered. "That was self-defense. Anyway, that's all water under the bridge now. Mangusta's dead, Lunga's dead, and I've been forced to reevaluate the Family as a whole. I don't blame you for Lunga anymore, Tsuna. I want you to know that. You did everything you could to get your point across without killing him. I'm the one that pulled the trigger and buried him. I've still got to have an iron first to keep control of everyone, but you were right in saying that I could beat them into submission without killing them."

"Dead men protect no one," Tsuna said sadly. "Our fight aside, I'm glad to hear that something is looking up for you. I heard about the merger with Regalia. You're really going to marry her?"

"My Family could use her stability and money," Longchamp nodded. "And her Family could use our Lineage and numbers. She has no issues with dissolving the Regalia name, since her Family isn't that old. Eight Bosses in sixty years. They've went through a lot in order to protect themselves from the bigger Families. I'll admit, it was actually her stipulation that the Family merge won't happen unless I can come to some kind of truce with you. She refuses to merge her Family into one opposing Vongola."

"Hence, why you brought me a gift," he chuckled knowingly. "But you don't have to give me a gift, Naito. I'd have accepted just your words and feelings. I don't feel that you're lying and I can tell that you've really thought... a...lot..."

"Tsuna...?" Longchamp inquired worriedly.

"Mangusta's last wish was for you to make amends, wasn't it?" Tsuna asked, seeming to stare into space.

"Tsuna...?

"You didn't have the courage, so Regalia put her foot down," he continued blindly. "She really loves you, Naito, but you're too blind by your dislike for her ordinary beauty. You agreed to the merger for your Family, but you've yet to accept her personally. I feel... I feel that you need to, Naito. You've got to look past your dislike or else you'll grow cold again. You've got to let her be the person anchoring you if you plan to keep using the Desolation Bullet as you have. You--" Tsuna blinked and shook his head with a small gasp, breaking himself out of the overload of information that had hacked itself into his brain. "Sorry," he mumbled dizzily. "I don't know what came over me. I must be tired."

"You really are one of a kind, Tsuna," Longchamp sighed. "You just pointed out every detail about the merger that I was still having issues with. And you are right about Mangusta's last wish. I don't know how, since it was a heavily guarded secret and I won't ask. But the fact that you are knowledgeable about that makes me think that you really were seeing the bigger picture in the past. Just this once, I'll put my pride aside." Tsuna gaped as Longchamp took a deep breathe and let it out before continuing. "I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry for jumping off the deep end when you were only trying to help me and I'm sorry for not having enough faith in you as a friend. I'm also sorry for taking all my problems out on you. You didn't deserve it and you didn't know. We both know that I had my reasons, but they aren't good enough. Forgive me."

"Naito..."

"Forgive me," he growled again.

"I forgive you, Naito," Tsuna chuckled. "All you ever had to do was talk to me. I'm really not a hard person to deal with. You should know that."

"I know that you're not hard to deal with when you're alone," Longchamp grumbled. "Face it, Tsuna... Both of us have sides that only come out when we're in front of our Families."

"Not anymore," Tsuna sighed, reaching in his pocket for another cigarette. "I'm done with that Naito. I am who I am all the time now. I'm done wearing a mask in public and I'm done hiding the realities of my life in private. Living a double life isn't easy and there's no point to it anymore. All I've got left is my Family and I've come to terms with that. If you're still feeling torn in two, you might want to look at how you've been living. This isn't a world where we can be anything but solid in order to stay in control. You were right in that, Naito. The weak get buried."

"So, we have a truce?" Longchamp continued, insisting on coming to a verbal agreement. Tsuna sighed, understanding what was compelling Longchamp forward at the same time he wanted to break the man's neck for his timing.

"Have your men send me a written agreement and we'll come to some type of truce," he temporized. "I'll give you the same consideration I'd give any trying to form an Alliance. You understand that I have to be objective, don't you? I can't make any promises right here and right now. This is neither the time or the place for such things."

"Good enough," he sighed. "Your willingness to talk peace should be enough to get Deanna off my back. In appreciation, here's your birthday gift, Tsuna." Tsuna eyed the small lacquer box that Longchamp held out and grimaced.

"You know I can't take that personally," he warned before sending up a whistle. Like he expected, no less than three bodyguards came running forward in order to accept the package in his place.

"Be careful with that," Longchamp said with a small grin. "I'd hate to have to sell you the sample of Whiteout instead of just giving it to you."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna cried as his heart started racing.

"I heard that your kid had Blackout and thought it would be the best way to prove that I really want to make amends," Longchamp said with a wide grin. "I got lucky. One of my men had Whiteout a few months back and I had to track down Blackout for him. This is a sample of his blood. I figured your doctors are good enough to separate the disease strains."

"I love you," Tsuna murmured, pushing his men out of the way in order to look into the newly opened box.

"Shucks, Tsuna," Longchamp laughed with a hint of his normal self. "You're not my type at all!"

"You know what I mean," Tsuna countered in exasperation, patting his men excitedly on the back in order to urge them inside. "Get that to Doctor Shamal NOW and tell him what it is! Have him verify that it hasn't mutated before putting his mosquitos to work! Naito--"

"No thanks needed," he grinned. "Just let me see the little bugger."

"Alright," Tsuna agreed with a shining smile. "I'll let you see. You can come watch from outside the nursery with everyone else. I've got to get inside and let everyone know. You have no clue how much this means to the Family... how much this means to _me_."

"I have an idea," he replied warmly, following his friend inside. "I have a very good idea."


	81. Chapter 81 Newborn II

"It will be quite the disappointment, Godfather," Nubo replied dejectedly over the small video feed on Tsuna's desk. "I understand that you have new additions of your family you wish to spend time with, but the Families were looking forward to your presence at the Masque Ball."

"I know," Tsuna sighed, leaning back in his chair in order to gain some comfort in the uncomfortable position Nubo was insisting he be in. "But surely you understand. This is a very important time for the Family and something like a Halloween party just doesn't--"

"Perhaps we haven't put enough effort in," Nubo mused to himself. Tsuna paled, instantly able to see the self-doubt that the New York Boss had immediately latched onto. The man was almost as bad as Gokudera at times. He never seemed to grasp that Tsuna wasn't infallible. Even worse, he knew exactly how to say the right things in order to set things right. Not just for himself, but for his Family. After all, his Families' status would be considerably lowered if Tsuna didn't attend his one claim to lavish entertainments. Nubo was more down-to-earth than any other Boss, but even he needed a display of power to ensure his Family stayed worthy in the eyes of older Mafia Families. Mafia Families such as Vongola.

But if Vongola didn't attend...

"Alright," Tsuna growled unhappily. "I'll come. You said that it'll be group themes this year?"

"Excellent!" Nubo exclaimed excitedly. "Yes! It's group themes this year, Godfather! The celebration is also open to children this year! Last year, we tried to keep it low key since we were all still suffering from the unfortunate--"

"I got it," Tsuna snapped, not wanting to be reminded of the events in the past. "I'll bring the Family, but the newest additions will have to stay behind. A party is no place for newborns."

"What of your heir, Godfather...?"

"I'll think about it," he promised before waving the statement completely away. "But Hotaru isn't officially the heir yet. There is still much time before I have need of choosing one and it is quite possibly that one of my other children will be more inclined to succeed me. I'll worry about that when I start to get grey hairs, assuming I don't already have some."

"That's quite the joke, Godfather," Nubo laughed, taking the statement as being humorous rather than with the serious face that Tsuna had said it with.

"I'll see you in a week, Nubo," Tsuna sighed. Trying to hide his need to roll his eyes, Tsuna reached forward and shut off the conference feed. Somehow, he'd known this would happen the moment he broke away from the babies to check on his growing pile of work. He was finding it so hard to tear himself away from his family in order to deal with his Family. Admittedly, his Guardians hadn't helped on his few attempts to catch up. One of them would always run in the moment that Tsuna reached for his stack of reports and--

"Boss--!" Gokudera cried. Tsuna groaned and put down the reports in his hand, wondering what had happened this time.

"What is it, Gokudera?" He growled, determined to get some work done before he allowed himself--

"Moriko smiled when Hotaru picked her up!" His right hand yelled excitedly.

_Oh, hell_, Tsuna thought, jumping up out of his chair in order to dash behind the silver-haired man. _I can't miss that_.

* * *

"Hibari," Tsuna begged pathetically. "I need your help."

"Change them yourself," Hibari growled automatically, unsheathing his tonfa without even bothering to stand. "I should bite you to death for--"

"No, no, no!" He gasped with a deep blush. "Not that. I was... um... wondering what it would take to get you to guard my office for a little while." Tsuna grimaced sheepishly, knowing that he was asking one of the strongest members of his Family to do the most pathetic job in the world. Hibari raised an eyebrow, not even bothering to verbalize the obvious question. "Um... well... I haven't been able to work lately because of all the distractions and you're the only one that could make everyone hesitate. All the other guards keep letting Gokudera and--"

"Your guards need more Discipline," Hibari growled in open distaste.

"Um... actually... they have standing orders to let Gokudera in," Tsuna said with a small flinch. "But he's in baby-mode with everyone else right now. He knows how much I don't want to miss anything with them, so it's hard to stay focused. There's the same problem with Yamamoto and everyone else. They come and get me for every little thing and I can't get any work done. It's hard to concentrate when they run in every five minutes to give me updates. Please. I'm begging you! My kids are my weakness and they've been blindsiding me every time I try to return to my responsibilities! I've got the Varia at a standstill, which is deadly. I've got over a week's worth of requests coming in from other Families. And to top it off, I haven't been able to look at a single report since two days before my birthday! At this rate, I'll never be able to get the locations of the people on the Ranked List that Fuuta gave you!"

"You'll get those locations," Hibari stated with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. Tsuna cringed backward, instantly remembering that Hibari's trip had a serious goal. One in which he didn't plan to alter for anyone. Even if he had to hold a knife to Tsuna's throat, he'd get what he wanted.

"I'll get the locations," he soothed. "Just... is there any way I can bribe you to help me for a few hours?"

"Perhaps," Hibari replied with a wide, cruel grin.

Tsuna could swear he could hear his wallet deflating.

* * *

Yamamoto and Matsu slipped past Hibari and into Tsuna's office, their curiosity overwhelming their desire not to irritate the man. When they got inside, however, they both paused at the sight before them. Tsuna was flying through paperwork, not even bothering to hide the Dying Will Flame on his head. Assuming he even noticed that it was there. He probably didn't even notice that he'd been reduced to his boxers again. Even while they blankly watched, Tsuna read through three reports, tore up two contracts, and signed six orders. There was a fierce look in his eyes that said he probably wasn't completely sane at the moment. It was the same look that they'd seen on him numerous times in middle school. It was the look that said Tsuna felt he needed to do something and he'd been pressured from outside himself into doing it.

"T-Tsuna...?" Yamamoto called hesitantly. Yamamoto and Matsu cringed backward in unison when their Boss looked up and paused, pinning them both in place with a wide-eyed look of desperation. He held up a piece of paper that made Yamamoto flush in recognition. It was the report he'd written out for Tsuna asking for his aid in taking care of the legal side of what they were wanting to do.

"You!" He roared, pointing at Yamamoto. "And you! You want a baby?!"

"Yes," Yamamoto answered simply while Matsu dumbly nodded. Considering that Matsu had never seen Tsuna in such a state before, the sight of Tsuna in his primal Dying Will State was both shocking and scary.

"Get the surrogate mother to sign this with your Dying Will!" Tsuna shouted, running around the desk at top speed to force a stack of papers into Yamamoto's hands before returning to what he had been doing. When he got back to his desk, though, he stopped and looked to see that everything was done. Handing over the paperwork to Yamamoto had been the last task on his list. Yamamoto sighed in relief when he saw Tsuna's Flame begin to flicker and die. The moment that the Dying Will Flame fizzled off of his head, Tsuna slowly sank down into his chair before he could collapse.

"Well done, Tenth," Reborn praised with a small smile, revealing himself. Yamamoto laughed at the sight of his recliner extending out of a secret passage in the bookcases lining the room by way of a mechanical arm.

"Remind me not to have Hibari guard my door anymore," he replied with a small moan. "It was my idea, but it wasn't one of my brighter ones. There was already enough pressure without him, but with him was even worse."

"That's what you get for accepting his deal," Reborn replied with a wide grin.

"Might as well tell him that he can go," Tsuna said while trying to hold back a yawn. "Tell him I'll transfer the money into the Disciplinary Committee's account by morning. I think I'm... going... to.." The rest of his words became a sleepy and incoherent jumble as Tsuna's eyes fell shut.

"Hmph," Reborn mumbled with a small grin while both Yamamoto and Matsu raised eyebrows over how Tsuna had passed out mid-sentence. "It's been a while since he's been forced to use his Flame at full. The mental exhaustion probably got to him more than the physical. He should be fine after a few hours of sleep."

"I'll take him to his room," Yamamoto offered, handing over the stack of forms to Matsu. Reborn nodded and walked out of the room with a calm that only came from experience.

* * *

Gokudera relaxed back in the Guardian's private hot spring. It had been a long few days. Not only with ensuring that Tsuna didn't miss anything where his children were concerned, but with ensuring that the Family didn't bother him at this pivotal time. It had suprised him that Tsuna had went so far as to hire Hibari to watch his door for several hours. He'd thought that his friend would have wanted to know every time something happened, but he apparently wanted the opposite. Thinking back, it made Gokudera realize that his Boss hadn't been able to get a single piece of work done in the past week.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions," Gokudera mumbled unhappily to himself. Rather than helping, he'd actually been distracting Tsuna. The fact that Tsuna had been so willing to give in to the temptations showed how powerful his feelings were toward his family. So much so that the slightest inkling of worry or the feeling of missing out would send him away from his responsibilities. Gokudera could see it now that Tsuna had went so far to point it out to him.

"There you are," Sangia said, poking her head around the vegitation secluding the area from the rest of the estate. "I was wondering where you were."

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly, surging up out of the warm waters he'd been relaxing in.

"Nothing at all," she chuckled with a wave to tell him to relax. With Gokudera's help, she settled herself on the edge of the small hot-spring pool and dipped her feet into the waters. Automatically, Gokudera reached down from his position in the pool and started rubbing them with a small grimace as to how swollen they seemed.

"You shouldn't be walking around," he scolded grumpily.

"I wanted to see you," she explained with a small smile. "Elario did too. You've been spending so much time with Tsuna and his kids that he's starting to get jealous."

"Is that the baby or you?" Gokudera asked with a lope-sided grin.

"Both."

"Sorry," he whispered, looking up into his fiance's eyes with a truly apologetic expression. "But, you know that Boss needs me."

"I know," she admitted with a pout. "But I was hoping for something a little more while you're home."

"I'll try harder," he promised, knowing that he had the time to spare if he wasn't hovering over his Boss' kids. Grinning in mischievous determination to make Sangia happy again, Gokudera surged up out of the waters and wrapped his arms around her. She squealed over her loose dress being soaked, but that quickly became forgotten when he pulled her back down with him using nothing more than his lips and a hug. He could feel Elario's kicks while Sangia was pressed up against him, but ignored them in favor of giving his beloved the attention she deserved.

Gently breaking off the kiss, Gokudera swam around behind her and placed himself as a backrest so that she didn't strain herself in staying afloat. It felt good to have her pressed against him again. He sometimes forgot how good it could feel to simply stop and enjoy himself. He was a workaholic of the worst kind. One that actually liked his job. Yet, the gratification he got as Tsuna's Right Hand wasn't the same as the enjoyment he got from simply embracing his beloved. It wasn't the same feeling he got when his face was buried in her long hair or when his lips caressed the nape of her neck. It wasn't the same feeling he got from wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. Nothing could compare to that feeling.

"I love you," he mumbled softly as he sent a trail of light kisses along the waterlogged shoulders of her dress and up her neck. His hands began drifting in the water, automatically rubbing her bulging stomach in effort to soothe the over-active child inside.

"Gokudera..." Sangia whispered.

"Hmm?" He inquired, hearing the note of sheepishness in her voice. Or was it embarrassment?

"Hot water and pregnant women don't go well together in the last trimester," she commented quietly.

"Eh?"

"You might want to help me out of here and go get me a set of dry clothes," she continued mercilessly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to go to the hospital," Sangia stated calmly. "My contractions just started."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Ryohei knocked on Sangia's hospital room door, having waited until everyone else left in order to sneak in. He hadn't wanted to come while everyone else was there, else his presence might have went completely unnoticed. It was better that he come on his own so that he wouldn't be passed over in getting to hold the baby again. He'd purposely kept his mouth shut around Tsuna's kids so as not to startle them, but that had meant not being noticed, either. Only the fact that Tsuna had noticed the lapse had made up for the lack of consideration by everyone else.

"Lawn-head," Gokudera greeted in surprise.

"I'm not too late, am I?" Ryohei asked with a wide grin, holding up the flowers and gift basket he'd brought for Sangia and the newborn. Like he expected, Gokudera blanched at the sight of baby boxing gloves. Also like expected, he immediately got over it and smiled softly over Ryohei's gesture.

"Come on in," he permitted with a small gesture to tell him to stay quiet. Ryohei nodded to say that he got the message and crept inside behind the silver-haired father. The reason for asking for quiet was easy to see once they peeked around the curtained bed in the room and saw Sangia fast asleep with Elario in her arms. Gokudera let out a little sound of dismay and immediately dashed forward to carefully grab the newborn out of her arms. "She's been making herself stay awake whenever people come in," Gokudera whispered. "This is the first time she's actually slept since they got her set up in here to rest."

"He seems pretty energetic," Ryohei replied just as quietly, whispering without thinking about it for once. Gokudera nodded and looked down at the fussy child in his arms with a quirky grin.

"Boss said that he's got a strong Sun Flame," he chuckled. "I have a feeling that we're going to be butting heads a lot when he gets older."

"You butt heads with everyone," Ryohei laughed. While Gokudera tried to come up with a counter-insult, Ryohei reached into his gift basket and retrieved the baby boxing gloves. Gokudera choked when he held them up over the baby's head and Elario immediately settled down from where he'd been fidgeting in Gokudera's arms.

"Look at that," Gokudera murmured in surprise when two small hands reached up to grab the dangling items.

"He's going to be a strong one, Gokudera," the boxer stated with a wide grin.

"Ryohei," he replied with a bowed head. "Somehow, I thought it'd end up being you, but I didn't want to admit it. Boss said he'd be honored, but suggested that I look for someone more fitting for Elario first. I think he already knew, but wanted to let me decide on my own."

"Octopus-head...?"

"Would you..." Gokudera paused and took a deep breathe before looking up to stare Ryohei straight in the eyes. "Would you be Elario's Godfather?"

"ME?" Ryohei yelped in surprise.

"Che," Gokudera spat, taking Ryohei's reaction badly. "You're an idiot, a loud-mouth, a womanizer, and a over-zealous maniac, but you're also the only person with the Sun Flame that I could trust. I think you'd be the only person who'd be able to keep up with him if anything happened to me. If you don't want--"

"I'd be honored," Ryohei said simply, cutting off Gokudera's attempt at talking himself out of the offer.

"Eh?" Gokudera blinked several times in his own surprise over Ryohei's calm acceptance.

"I'd be honored to be his Godfather," he repeated with a small chuckle. "I was just surprised that you would ask me instead of Little Bro."

"I did ask Boss, but..." Gokudera trailed off with a sigh and looked down at his son once more. The newborn had fallen asleep in his arms with the baby-sized boxing gloves clutched in his two small hands. "Boss is already Godfather to all of us. Elario would need someone who is able to focus on only him at times. I'm not an idiot. I know what your capable of when you're actually needed and I don't want anyone looking out for him that's going to hold back at an important crossroad. Since you two have the same Flame, you'll probably be able to connect with him when I'm just the old man standing in the corner."

"I'll do my best for him, Gokudera," Ryohei promised, seeing how hard it was for Gokudera to ask for such a favor.

"You better," he growled in return while he set the sleeping child down inside the small, portable crib that the hospital supplied. When he stood back up, there was a strange look on his face that seemed to be a mixture of relief and disgruntlement. "Thanks," he mumbled grudgingly.

"Any time, Gokudera," Ryohei grinned. "Any time."

* * *

Yamamoto clutched onto Matsu's hands and nodded, confirming their choice in the eyes of the surrogate mother they'd chosen.

"We figured that you'd understand more than anyone," Yamamoto stated earnestly. "And we figured you would be willing to help us on this. There wouldn't be any sex involved and everything will be taken care of via Sakura. We just need someone to bring the baby to term and then we'll take over as the parental guardians. Tsuna's already agreed to the procedure as long as we get your signature stating that you give up all rights upon the baby's birth."

"Why me?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Because," Matsu answered with a quiet smile. "We want to do this out of love for each other and so that we can have a child to share our love with. If love can kill a person, it should also be able to bring one to life. We figured that you'd understand that more than anyone."

"Please," Yamamoto begged. "You're the only one we can trust with this. We wouldn't feel right asking anyone else. You're part of the Family and one of the strongest women we know."

"This means that I won't be able to work for almost a year," she replied in distaste.

"Oi," Reborn called, jumping up on the table next to the paperwork separating the two men from their choice of surrogate mothers. "If you did this, wouldn't our jobs be more exciting afterward?"

"You mean--"

"Ah," Reborn confirmed. "The Tenth's given me leave to ensure that you make it to term without problems. I'll be watching over you for nine months and then we'll do some of our old work together."

"Reborn--!" Bianchi cried happily. "I'll do anything for you, Reborn!" Yamamoto and Matsu's hearts began beating in excited unison over her sudden insinuation.

"Then--" Yamamoto urged with shaking hands pushing forward the stack of legal contracts. Bianchi nodded as Reborn jumped down into her lap and reached forward to grab the pen Matsu held up with his own trembling hand. In less than five minutes, the paperwork was done. Both Yamamoto and Matsu stared at each other in simple joy, unbelieving that their dream was going to come true so easily.

They were going to have a baby!

* * *

"Maybe a few more..." Tsuna mused worriedly.

"You've got enough guards, Boss," Chrome interjected.

"I won't let any but Nana and Mrs. Miura in here until you return," Lanchia promised solemnly. "Please trust me, Tenth."

"You know I trust you, Lanchia," Tsuna sighed as he leaned over to ensure that Kaida was bundled warmly enough in her crib. "I just hate leaving them. Gokudera's got the same problem. They've not even been home a month and I've already got to leave them. It's not fair."

"It's only for a few days, Tsu-kun," Nana soothed from where she was trying to get Daisuke to sleep like all the others already were. "Haru and Kyoko could use the time away to enjoy themselves and you haven't let up for a minute in the past two weeks. Go along and leave the little ones to their grandmothers."

"Maybe I should--"

"Come on, Tsu-kun!" Haru and Kyoko said in exasperated unison, grabbing each of his arms to literally drag him out of the nursery.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to miss our flight," Haru grumbled.

"Everyone's already waiting on us," Kyoko agreed.

"But--"

"No buts, Boss," Gokudera admonished, stepping out of his room with Sangia carefully walking behind him while Bianchi watched over the little one within. "You're the one that said that we had to go, so there's no backing out now. We can't disrupt our relations with Nubo by not showing when we already promised."

"It's too hard, Gokudera," Tsuna whined pathetically. "What if Ieyasu has another attack or Keiji doesn't--"

"They've got Dr. Shamal on hand, Tsuna," Yamamoto laughed, exiting out of his own room with Matsu behind him. "Stop worrying."

"But--"

"We're going to be late to the Extreme!" Ryohei roared. With a loud curse, Tsuna found himself tossed over the boxer's shoulders and carried off before he could so much as register that he no longer had a choice in the matter.

Whether he liked it or not, he was going to America.


	82. Chapter 82 The Masque Ball

Author's notes: EXTREME HALLOWEEN SPECIAL JUST BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!

* * *

"Cute!" Haru and Kyoko squealed in unison.

"Amazing," Sangia breathed from where she sat on the side of Tsuna's cabin bed. "Where--"

"We had them special made," Tsuna explained with a small grin. The girls began exclaiming happily over their costume dresses, making Tsuna sigh in relief. He'd worried that Haru wouldn't like her costume since it wasn't a literal translation of the theme. By nature, hers was also much more simple than Kyoko's and Sangia's.

Happy that they were satisfied and seemed energetic enough to make it through the night, Tsuna left the back cabin to the girls and went to join the others who were already changing into their costumes. Thankfully, they'd found a costume theme that allowed them all to keep some semblance of decorum. Tsuo might have had no issues going dressed as a woman, but Tsuna refused to be caught dead in a dress. Even for a costume party.

It had taken much thought to find that theme, however. They'd tossed around ideas for two days after Tsuna had broke the news that they couldn't get out of the Masque Ball. The first costume idea that they'd considered had been for Tsuna to go as a priest with everyone else going in monk and nun costumes. The sheer irony of Tsuna being a priest had caught everyone's attention, but the idea had been tossed away since they knew the girls would want something far fancier for one of their first high society parties. For that same reason, Yamamoto's suggestion of Wild West cowboys and cowgirls was considered and turned down. After that, Gokudera had suggested a Greek or Roman Pantheon, but Dino had unfortunately beaten them to the punch.

Then someone had suggested something that had immediately clicked in Tsuna's mind as the perfect and most fitting of possible costumes. With an ironic smile, Tsuna pulled his costume down from where everyone else had already retrieved theirs and started to put it on. At first glance, it seemed nothing more than a normal suit with a black undershirt, vest, and silver tie. Then the overcoat went on over it. The black leather seemed to gleam in the soft light of the plane and the silver trim only increased that. Then came the mask.

"Daddy...?" Hotaru called, coming into the back cabin with his costume already on. Tsuna smiled at the miniature version of his own costume and the rainbow of color in place of his own plain silver. "I can't get my mask to stay on, Daddy," he pouted, holding up the small mask that had been made for him.

"How about we get some ribbon from Haru and tie it on?" Tsuna suggested, knowing that the glue that he was going to use on his own mask probably wouldn't hold up to the rigorous activity that his son would probably end up doing.

"What color?" Hotaru asked doubtfully.

"_Every _color," he answered with a wide grin, making his son's eyes widen in excitement. "You can't be my little rainbow if you stick with just one color."

"I get all of them?" The boy inquired in childish awe.

"You sure do," he confirmed. Reaching out to ruffle Hotaru's hair, he asked a question that would be the basis for his training in the future. "What colors do I need to ask Haru for? Can you remember them all?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hotaru replied with a wide grin. Holding up a finger per color, he started to count them off. "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple."

"Very good," Tsuna praised sadly while Hotaru smiled widely in triumph. "Let's go see if Haru has some spare ribbon that she didn't use."

"Boss," Gokudera interjected quietly before poking his head into the cabin Tsuna had claimed. "The plane will be landing in a few minutes. The pilots has asked for you to join them in the cockpit. There's some cloud cover and they would feel better with you up there."

"Alright," Tsuna grumbled. "I don't know what difference it makes, but if it gets us down safer than so be it. When the girls get done, can you get some ribbons from Haru for Hotaru's mask?"

"Of course, Boss," he confirmed. Tsuna nodded and smiled down at this son, once more reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Once you get your mask fixed, you can come join me in the cockpit," Tsuna promised.

"Really?!" Hotaru exclaimed. Tsuna and Gokudera traded small grins over the boy's innocent excitement, making Tsuna feel much better about the decision to bring him along.

"Really," he confirmed.

* * *

Tsuna took a deep breathe and ushered Hotaru forward with Haru next to him. This was possibly the most pivotal moment of any public showing and they couldn't screw it up. If they did, they'd be dealing with embarrassment for the rest of the night instead of enjoying themselves. Every eye snapped upward when the Major Domo rapped his staff on the gleaming marble floors to gain attention from those already gathered. Despite their best attempts to make it on time, Vongola was the last to arrive. Although, Tsuna had a faint feeling that Reborn was to blame for the traffic that had stalled them.

"Now presenting," the Major Domo called out once an expectant hush had fallen over the crowd. "Father Sky and Mother Earth with their Courts, the Lords of Heaven and the Ladi--err--Court of Nature." Tsuna grinned at the Major Domo while the man blushed over his choice of wording. 'Ladies of Nature' would have worked, but there was one very large issue with that. Namely, that Matsu was in Haru's Court and couldn't be mistaken for a woman no matter how hard one tried.

Ignoring the slip, Tsuna began the entrance procession. Although, perhaps it could be truly said that Hotaru began it. His small suit and overcoat, so much like Tsuna's that it was beyond adorable, fit him like a tailored glove. He didn't seem to even notice the weight of the coat, perhaps thinking of it as a cape or cloak. His hair was as messily tumbled as always despite Haru's attempts at taming it. Yet, Tsuna was positive that it was his face and eyes that made the crowd murmur to themselves. The resemblance to Tsuna could not be denied, even with the ribbon and the simple rainbow-colored mask covering half of his face.

Tsuna chuckled softly to himself over how eagerly Hotaru hopped down each step ahead of them while Tsuna focused on guiding Haru down the staircase. Part of him wondered if the audience was as breathless at her beauty as he had been himself. While his own mask was simply that of a full moon, giving him the persona of a personified night sky, Haru's costume and dress was so much more. Her corseted top cupped around a chest made full by having missed multiple feedings for the newborn babies, making her small roman numeral "XVII" tattoo on her breast more prominent than ever. Every shade of green seemed to gleam in the gossamer material, giving a sense that there was more to the simple dress than there really was. Every time she moved, the light material seemed to mold against her movements, giving hint to what lie beneath while also making it into a greater mystery. Her mask was just as simple yet just as extraordinary at the same time. Embroidered emerald velvet covered the simple item which covered Haru's face from her cheeks up. Ordinary leaves made up the embellishment along one side, becoming the personification of Earth from which every other costume in her court flowed.

Behind them, Gokudera followed with Sangia at his side. His costume was a mirror image of Tsuna's. A black suit and a black overcoat. However, in order to depict his own weather condition and his position as the Lord of Storms, Gokudera's tie and trim was in red. His mask has also been custom made in order to personify that which he already personified. It had taken much work to create his mask without making something either gaudy or outrageous. What the designers had come up with, however, was enough to satisfy even Gokudera's touchy tastes. It was a simple mask much like Haru's in which one corner sharply dove upward from his eye. Swirling around it were two spiraling ribbons that twisted around his mask in order to depict a tornado frozen in place. Even though it seemed frozen, however, the way the reddened material gleamed made it seem as if it were continually in motion.

Beside him, Sangia followed as the very thing that was both his counterpart and a creature of Nature. She was the very bird that fought through the storm. A creature of land who was able to charge into the world of the Heavens and could return unharmed. Her dress wasn't that of an overstuffed peacock or pigeon, however. Instead, she wore a simple, loose dress that made it seem as if she were about to take flight with each step. A string of feathers fell from her belt and were laced through her long hair, almost as if they were cast offs that continuously fell from her while she moved with an unconscious grace. Her mask only increased the bird theme by how it had been trimmed with down feathers before insinuating into two long feathers along the tips of either side of her mask. With every motion, the feathers fluttered in the calm air within the ballroom and gave her an in-motion quality even while standing still.

The next two in line were Ryohei and Kyoko. Like the others of the court, his costume was the same black overcoat and suit but with the trim colored in the yellow of his Sun Flame. His mask was a counterpart to the full moon covering Tsuna's right eye. He bore a mask depicting the sun around his right eye, the most literal of all the masks there was. Beside him, Kyoko personified the very flowers that brightened nature with both color and simple beauty. Her gown was much like Haru's with one major alteration. Not only was the color that of a daffodil, but the folds of her dress which fell out from her corset had been created so that it turned her from a daffodil into a yellow rosebud. From the corner of her mask, daisies and bluebells fell from a vine attached behind a small, blooming magnolia flower.

Behind them came the reason for the Major Domo's lapse. Yamamoto sported trim in signature blue, but had the quirkiest of all the masks. He'd not accepted the simple one that had been offered to him. Rather, he'd taken Matsu's suggestion in order to become a jester in truth. His wide grin made the jester's mask seem completely natural despite the raindrops that fell from the tips rather than bells. He'd even went so far as to paint extra raindrops on his face in order to ensure the theme got across and he was still allowed his fun.

Like all the others of Haru's Court, Matsu completely overshadowed even Yamamoto's claim to costumed extravagance. Rather than a dress, he wore the very costume that Yamamoto wore. The major difference separating them, however, was that Matsu's was white where Yamamoto's was black. His tie and trim had been done in a silvery blue, but the true mark of his theme was in his mask and the tattoo on his neck which peeked up over his collar. Matsu was the fallen snow which blanketed the earth and gave a simple backdrop to the true Ladies of Nature. He was created by the Lord of Rain, but accepted by Mother Earth who he shrouded and protected during the cold winter. In order to ensure that the theme got across, his white mask exploded with a large snowflake over one eye that was a replica of the tattoo at the nape of his neck.

As expected, everyone immediately noticed that the Guardian of Rain was paired with another man, but kept silent over it. The truth had been out for a long time now, but this was the first time that Tsuna had dared to allow such a purposeful display of their pairing. He was somewhat relieved that no one even twitched an eyebrow over it, having been warned beforehand that they were no longer going to hide themselves from the Mafia world. If anyone had problems over it, Yamamoto had already shown that he was more than proficient enough to knock sense into anyone who dared complain. If he didn't, Tsuna would.

Insults toward Vongola would not be tolerated.

The next two to descend were Mukuro and Chrome. Mukuro sported trim in Indigo and his Mask was slightly disturbing, yet fitting for the Lord of the Mist. He also had the most ironic of masks. His was a mask of his own face. Occasionally he enhanced it using illusion in order to turn into one of the other Lords of Heaven, which he took much glee in doing. Tsuna tried to ignore it when Mukuro's mask turned into him, but found himself having to fight laughter when it reflected Hibari's face. Tsuna sent up silent thanks that Hibari was the last of the Guardians and couldn't see the transformation.

As his counterpart was Chrome, who was also a personification of something born from her other half but was accepted by Nature. She was the dew that nourished the Earth once the Mist had dissipated from the air. Rather than a long gown, Mukuro had picked out a cocktail dress for her in order to better show off the petite body she laid claim to. A fan rose up from her belt in order to give her the extravagance that Mukuro desired she have. Upon it, small gems dotted the surface as if they were droplets of the very dew she was personifying. Like the other girls, her hair was down, but a hair clip of the same gems had been melded together to form a hair piece worthy of queens. Due to her personal needs, her mask was an altered version of an eye-patch which was also covered with the dew-like substance.

The smallest pair began to descend next while Tsuna sighed in relief over having reached the bottom of the staircase intact. Lambo and I-Pin entered side-by-side. The only reason the two were paired up was because it didn't seem fair to bring the others and leave I-Pin home alone while everyone else enjoyed the celebration. She was also the only person they knew of an age to counter Lambo without any chuckles or embarrassment on Lambo's part.

Lambo carefully walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets while I-Pin carefully stepped down in unison with him. Lambo's green trim seemed at odds with the browns and sandy tones of I-Pin's formal Chinese dress, but it couldn't be helped. The only thing they could think of that fit both I-Pin and made her into the counterpart of Lambo was the desert. The desert was the one of very few places where lightening could strike unaided and it was simple enough to complement I-Pin's strength. She seemed happy, at least, even though Lambo looked slightly sullen beside her.

The reason for Lambo's mood was the Lord of Clouds who reached forward in order to straighten the cactus flower attached to I-Pin's mask and the blush that lit her face over the contact. Everyone grinned knowingly when Lambo automatically pulled his hand out of his pocket and hurriedly dragged the girl down the stairs. At least, he tried to. I-Pin didn't take well to being rushed. An ankle in the right place sent Lambo flying face first down the stairs in the very fashion that Tsuna had been silently praying wouldn't happen. He could only sigh when Lambo came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs with a bright red face around his lightening-edged mask. Tsuna groaned on his behalf when Ipin stepped on him and then over him in order to reach the landing.

In the face of Lambo's blunder, Hibari's entrance went without comment which had probably been his intent. Like always, Hibari was a law unto himself. Reborn sat atop his shoulder with a small grin, this being his final planned appearance in the Mafia world before his assignment turned into that of keeping Bianchi subdued long enough to come to term. Reborn was one of the few that had decided on a full costume since he was truly neither of Tsuna's Court nor Haru's. Even in costume, however, he'd chosen to somewhat work with the themes that had been chosen. While Hibari was the Lord of Clouds, as his counterpart, Reborn was the shadows themselves. Everything he wore was completely black, which wasn't very exciting at first glance. Yet, when he put the blackout mask up to his face, it seemed somewhat fitting for the little hitman. As for Hibari, he wore the same costume as the rest of Tsuna's court, but his mask was held lazily in his hand. Getting his agreement to come had been hard enough. Getting him to wear a mask was near impossible.

Nearly, but not completely.

"Uncle Hibari!" Hotaru cried, running up fearlessly to the man with a petulant expression on his face. "You have to wear your mask! It's against the rules of the party to take it off before midnight!"

"Very well," he relented with a small grin flickering at the corner of his lips while he put the small cloud mask in place. "I wouldn't wish to disrupt the proper order of things."

"All better!" The boy exclaimed with a satisfied nod once Hibari had put it on. As if he'd not just scolded the one man who's name normally made babies cry, Hotaru obliviously rushed over to grab Lambo's hand before the teenager could slip away. "Come on, Lambo!" He said excitedly. "Let's go see what kinds of snack they have! I bet they have grapes!"

"Hold it," Tsuna snapped before Hotaru could drag Lambo off. Hotaru froze and peeked back over his shoulder with a sheepish expression. Tsuna knelt down next to him, using the cover of straightening his tie in order to whisper his directions to the little boy. "You remember what I said about strangers, right?" Hotaru nodded. "If anyone tries to make you go outside, you yell really loud. Okay?" Hotaru nodded again. "Stay in sight of me and always stay beside Lambo or one of the others. Understand?"

"I understand, Daddy," Hotaru replied with a wide grin. "Hotaru will be good. Can I go get snacks now?"

"Alright," Tsuna relented, standing back up in order to regain his place at Haru's side. "Try not to get any on your suit. Have fun and don't be scared to talk to people."

"Boss, are you sure--" Gokudera objected worriedly as Hotaru nodded and rushed off with Lambo behind him.

"It's fine," he interrupted, waving the objection away while he began to approach the waiting crowd with a smile. "There's nothing he could say that could harm the Family and I know Hotaru's intuition is as good as mine. He'll come to me if he gets a bad vibe off of anyone. I doubt any of our Allies would try, though. Party or not, if anyone tries to use Hotaru or lay a hand on him, I won't forgive them."

"If you say so, Boss," Gokudera murmured. After that, the time for private conversation was at an end as Bosses and their Families began to rush forward like the vultures they were.

* * *

Tsuna sighed and nodded before giving Ryohei a meaningful look. Normally, such a look would have went to Gokudera, but the silver-haired man was busy with his own problems. Namely, ensuring that Sangia didn't push herself too hard. The woman was strong, but there was no sense in her forcing herself to walk and dance when she could rest. Of course, Gokudera lost out two times out of three, but that third time he managed to actually convince her to sit down was worth the trouble.

Thankfully, Ryohei caught the glance, having been watching for it in case such a situation occurred. Tsuna had already foreseen such an occurrence and had warned him of such, so none of it was surprising. With a small nod, he distracted both Kyoko and Haru long enough that Tsuna could slip away in order to answer the silent cue sent via the blond-haired Dionysus who went by the name of Dino when he wasn't wearing a toga. Dodging people who wished to gain his attention and therefore his favor, Tsuna headed for the area where most of the Bosses had gathered on a veranda which opened into a private garden.

Ignoring the group for a moment, Tsuna took a moment to admire the garden itself. For being in one of the more upscale sections of town, it was amazing how well it had been taken care of. The plants and trees were so healthy that it was hard to believe that they were doused daily with smog and impurities. Curious, Tsuna walked up to the closest tree and laid a hand against it in awe. A twist of his eye allowed him to see something that he'd never before expected. Not here. Not in the center of one of the biggest cities in America.

All living things had Flames. Not merely humans, despite what Mukuro might believe. From the smallest insect to the largest tree, anything with veins had a Flame running beside its own form of lifeblood. There was a difference, however. The smaller creatures always tended to have the same Flame since it was decided by its instinctual nature rather than a personal personality. Larger animals, such as dogs, could have a different Flame depending on it's individual nature. It was simply the proper order of things.

Normally.

There was always an exception to the norm. There was no difference whether it was a human or a plant. What was amazing was the amount of exceptions gathered together in the garden before him. Normally plants held a Lightening Flame which reflected their grounded nature or else they held a Sun Flame that reflected their healing properties. Parasitic plants or weeds could always be counted on to have the destructive Storm Flame and underwater plants typically held a Rain Flame. Occasionally during his time working in the University greenhouse, he'd come across a plant that held a Cloud Flame or a White Flame. Yet, such occurrences had been rare and the plants themselves had been special cases. Never... Never had he come across a plant that had the Mist Flame.

Until now.

"Tsuna?" Dino inquired curiously while Tsuna continued to blankly stare at the tree before him. "Are you okay?"

"Um... ah..." Tsuna felt all the blood drain from his face when the Flame before him transmuted itself even as he watched. He became instantly dizzy when it seemed to convert itself into the form of a girl and wave at him with a playful expression on her face. Stepping backward in shock, he found himself spluttering incoherently while he pointed at the girl. "G-G-G-Gh--"

"Godfather?" Nubo inquired worriedly, joining Tsuna with all the other Bosses trailing up behind him in curiosity over what Vongola the Tenth was so intent upon.

"G-G-G-Gh-Ghost!" He finally gasped with wide eyes. "There's a ghost haunting this tree!"

"Very funny, Tsuna," Dino laughed. "I know it's Halloween, but you almost had me there."

"I'm not--"

"That's Vongola the Tenth for you," Wong agreed from beneath his Musketeer costume. "Only he would try and fool those such as we on a night such as this."

"No--!" Tsuna gasped with his eyes still locked on the form that was shyly chuckling from the innards of the slender tree. "Don't you see her?! It's a ghost!"

"Are you feeling okay, baka-Tenth?" Reborn asked, apparating out of the shadows of the tree itself. Tsuna instantly glared at him, hoping that the little hitman was playing him for the fool like old times.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried. "Are you messing with me again?!"

"Who knows?" Reborn replied with a shrug that immediately got a growl in return. "Calm down, Tenth. I didn't do anything. What do you see?"

"There's a girl in this--" Tsuna paled, realizing that the Mist Flame wasn't the only one in the garden. Every tree within the bounds of the secluded area held them and they had all turned into forms of young girls. Even more terrifying was the way they seemed to be silently communicating with on another. Yet, none of them seemed discontent or vengeful. They seemed the opposite, in fact. It was almost as if they were joyful that Tsuna had noticed them. "Someone get me Mukuro," Tsuna ordered quietly, sensing that not only did Reborn have nothing to do with the occurrence, but that the spirits wished to take part in the festivities. On this night, of all nights, they could come forth if given enough power.

"What do you see, Godfather?" Nubo asked quietly once Tsuna's seriousness finally reaching through to all of them.

"Each of these trees have a soul inside it," Tsuna answered in an awe-filled voice, his attention still on the first girl that had caught his eye. She had begun dancing within the confines of her prison in time with the music trailing outside from the ballroom. "Maybe because tonight is the night where the veil between our world and the next is thinnest, but I can see them. I--"

"You're overusing your eye, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro scolded, stepping out of the ballroom with the attentions of nearly three dozen people on him. "I see what you wish of me. Cut it off before it saps you completely of energy. Need I remind you that you will become truly blind in that eye the more you use it?"

"The reminder isn't needed," he replied without inflection. Despite his words, Tsuna gave the mental twist needed to shut off the abilities of his eye and tried to ignore the knowing smirk that Mukuro gave him. In an expectant silence, Mukuro stepped forward and placed his hand on the very tree that Tsuna had. Having walked all the paths, Tsuna was positive that he could see the ghosts locked within.

A mist began twining around the tree, emitted from the ring upon the Mist Guardian's finger and the small Flame flickering upon it. Tsuna stared at the ring, not having known that Mukuro was capable of lighting it. As far as he'd known, only Hibari and Lambo had proven able. He found it somewhat sad that his own core trio were going to be the last to discover the power that they'd been obliviously carrying with them this whole time. The mist entwined itself into the branches of the tree and began to fill the grove until the trees themselves were hidden from view.

"What's going on?" Dino asked curiously.

"Daddy," Hotaru mumbled, rushing up to grab onto his father's pant leg in fear from where he'd been curiously watching with the crowd. Absently, Tsuna reached down and picked him up with a soothing smile.

"Don't worry, Hotaru," Tsuna grinned while the boy clutched onto him yet tried to watch the fog at the same time. "There are just a few people that want to join the party. They've been watching all this time and they want to dance and play with everyone."

"Are they nice people?" Hotaru asked innocently while everyone's ears stretched to hear Tsuna's answer.

"Ah," he confirmed with a wide smile. Raising a hand, he pointed into the mist where the first female form had started to hesitantly walk forward. Tsuna beckoned her forward as several more began to slowly appear. "Come," he called. "I've seen you and you wish no harm to us. Join us in celebration and be happy." Tsuna flushed when the girls ran forward en masse in order to surround him and Hotaru, instantly putting everyone on edge. They were small and dainty girls, dressed from an era long past, but the fact that they were ghosts couldn't be denied. Even with Mukuro empowering them, their forms were incomplete. They walked on air, much like Tsuna remembered seeing Romeo once upon a nightmare in middle school.

The sound of their giggles slowly filled the air, however, which slowly brought ease back to the crowd. Even Hotaru began to loose his fear, which told Tsuna more than anything that the girls were harmless. With a smile, he put the boy down in order to talk to one which was his size and turned to meet the first one he'd seen. Her hair was tied up in a series of braids and loops that had probably taken ages to do when she'd been alive. On her face was an expression of quiet sincerity and a hint of the playfulness he'd seen from her. Gently taking her hand, Tsuna bent over it like a gentlemen from the girl's era and kissed it politely. He heard her snicker shyly, but she seemed to lose the hesitancy that the rest of the girls had already cast away.

"You are much like he," she laughed in velvety tones. "The blood of Vongola has not been wasted on you, beloved Tsunayoshi."

"You know of me?" Tsuna inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"We do," she answered with a sly smile. "Iemitsu speaks highly of you, even now."

"D-Dad..."

"You know that which awaits you on the other side, Tsunayoshi," the girl commented sadly. "He is waiting on you and it saddens him greatly that the path you've chosen is so fraught with pain. He begs you to choose another way."

"I've fought destiny and won," Tsuna replied with eyes full of secrets. "I am content with what will be. Tonight is a night of celebration, however. We don't have to speak of such ill omens. You must go and take what joy you can snatch before the sun rises and the night ends."

"Very well," she agreed quietly. Tsuna blinked in surprise when she glided past him and went straight toward Hotaru. Kneeling down to the boy, she kissed him on the cheek before he could even react to her presence. Tsuna choked, sensing something pass from her to him in that instant. Hotaru stared up fearlessly in shock, his hand going to where the strange girl had kissed his cheek. "A gift," she soothed, ruffling his hair like many were apt to do. "Whether you choose to use it or not is up to you, but the power is yours should you ever choose to use it."

"Gift?" Hotaru inquired with wide eyes. "But it's not my birthday."

"It's a gift in exchange for a dance," she giggled. "You will dance with me. Won't you?"

"Okay," Hotaru agreed immediately. Tsuna sighed, wondering if Hotaru had gotten a bit of obliviousness from Haru as well. How he could be so fearful of the natural and fearless of the unnatural was beyond his father's ability to understand.

Leaving Hotaru in the hands of Mukuro and the watching Chrome, Tsuna took the opportunity to slip into the heavy fog and find his way deeper into the garden. Not because anything was calling him, but because Mukuro's admonishment had been correct. He'd overused his eye by watching the spirits so long and he could feel the energy backlash beginning to hit him. If left him tired and weak, two states which no one in the Mafia could be allowed to see. He needed a moment to rest where there were no prying eyes and Mukuro's illusion supplied the very thing he needed. Tsuna had to smile to himself over it, knowing that Mukuro had planned for him to do this very thing. He hadn't had to enshroud the grove in order to empower the spirits, but had chosen to in order to give Tsuna a place to retreat to.

Carefully making his way through the garden, Tsuna carefully sat down on the first bench he could find. He was sweating from effort by that point and his vision wavered from the immense drain that using his eye had caused.

"Oi," Reborn called into the fog, his voice muffled so that it wouldn't carry beyond a few yards.

"I'm here," Tsuna panted.

"Figures, baka-Tenth," the little hitman spat, jumping up beside Tsuna in order to better see him despite the illusion encompassing them. "You overdid it again. Didn't you?"

"Who knows?" He replied with a lope-sided grin. Tsuna couldn't help but feel slightly touched that his former tutor had come to check on him. Then again, he probably knew that Tsuna's Guardians would raise a fuss if he was alone. What surprised him, however, was when Reborn handed him a napkin full of snacks from the ballroom and a cup of cider.

"Recharge quickly," he ordered as if Tsuna was still his student. "There's still a long time to go before dawn and your wives have already noticed your disappearance."

"Figures," Tsuna grumbled, forcing the food down his throat in order to regain some of his lost strength. "I still have the Boss' meeting, too. Why can't they sit back and enjoy themselves for once? Everyone else is dancing and having fun and I've got to listen to their complaints for the next hour. I know what they're going to complain about, too. It's the same thing they corner me with every chance they get. When am I going to find Crimson Curtain?"

"He's been on the loose for too long," Reborn replied logically. "It's been over a year and even Vongola's best can't track him down. He's not slipped up and he's not changed his pattern. Usually, psychopaths and criminals would have been caught by now."

"He's either smart or content," he growled darkly. "Either way, I'll get him eventually. The Families need to learn to deal with their own problems until then."

"Most of them have cleaned up their acts," the hitman commented. "Even the most shallow of them have realized that Crimson Curtain won't target them if they don't give him material to use."

"You make it sound like he's doing a good thing," Tsuna snarled in distaste. "That bastard has the plans to Gola Mosca. Who knows what he's really up to? Don't tell me that you're falling for the media hype about him."

"Who knows," Reborn replied with a quirky grin, throwing Tsuna's words back at him. "You better get back to the party, baka-Tenth. Everyone's probably already gotten used to having the ghosts around."

"Who are they, anyway?" He inquired as he regained his feet and slowly began to travel back through the mist.

"The First's harem," he answered calmly. Tsuna paused and choked, unbelieving that he'd just heard the hitman say what he thought. "The First planted a tree here for each of them. That token must have attracted them more than their own graves did."

"Oi," Tsuna laughed falteringly, "You're joking, right?"

"No," Reborn replied simply. Before Tsuna could object and require a better answer from him, he darted off into the mist and became lost from view. Tsuna grumbled to himself over how Reborn always seemed to dodge away from real conversations before Tsuna could ever ask how he knew the stuff he did.

Tsuna sighed once he broke out from the fog, seeing the Bosses still waiting on him. The ghosts could be seen inside, dancing and talking with the multitude of people in the ballroom. In resignation, Tsuna went to join them, knowing that there was no getting out of his responsibilities. Even for a party.

* * *

Haru sighed unhappily, watching the interaction of ghosts and people with less energy than she normally would have. She wasn't sure how, but she'd gotten split up from Tsuna before they'd even gotten a chance to dance together. Even if they were Mafiosos, didn't they know when to give people a rest? Tsuna was supposed to be all hers and Kyoko's tonight, but he'd been talking to a group of seemingly important people for over an hour now. Even worse, she could tell he was tense since he'd smoked three cigarettes while listening to them talk about something that was apparently more important than the celebration.

That was it! She wasn't just going to sit alone at a table all night. Everyone else had come in pairs and even Kyoko was being guided around and introduced to people via Ryohei. She refused to be the only person sitting in a corner by herself, especially when she'd managed to get paired with the most wanted one of them all. Standing up with a determined expression, she stomped across the ballroom and out onto the veranda to where Tsuna was laughing at something Dino had just said to him.

He was laughing! He wasn't in any important meeting! He was just having fun with his friends while leaving poor Haru to herself!

Tsuna turned and noticed her at the same time his face turned pale. The reason for the flash of fear that crossed Tsuna's expression before disappearing was the balled up fist aimed directly for his cheek. One that landed when Tsuna didn't try to protect himself from the last person he expected to waylay him. Haru grimaced when his head didn't even twitch at the blow, sending a spasm through her hand that said that she'd might as well have hit a wall. Of course, Tsuna was being as stupid as one. Then she grimaced again when he turned to the side and spat out one of his teeth, sending a dribble of blood down his chin that Haru hadn't expected. Both her determination and anger faded at the calm look he gave her that made it seem as if her punch had been nothing more than a tug on his sleeve.

"Did you want me for something?" He asked quietly while everyone else stayed frozen over the sudden attack.

"Ha-hi?" Haru replied softly, blushing over being the sudden focus of everyone's attention. "Haru just wanted Tsu-kun to remember his promise."

"I haven't forgotten, Haru," he replied with the gentle smile that always seemed to drive straight for her heart. "I'll be inside in a minute. We were just finishing up here."

"Go ahead, Godfather," Nubo urged before once more putting on the naval cap of his Sailor's costume. Tsuna bowed slightly in gratitude when several of the other Bosses added their urgings to Nubo's. Giving hurried farewells, Haru quickly found herself guided into the ballroom by her husband. Before she could gather her wits, he'd led her onto the dance-floor and had begun leading her in the formal dance that a few other couples had decided to attempt.

"Thanks," Tsuna whispered into her ear. "If you hadn't come to get me, I'd probably have been stuck out there all night."

"You're thanking me for knocking one of your teeth out?" Haru gaped in shock.

"It was a fake," he chuckled. "Xanxus knocked one out a long time ago and I keep a fake one in place of it. Reborn says it makes me seem more powerful when I can get a tooth knocked out without even flinching."

"Ha-hi?" Haru exclaimed while wondering to herself what kinds of other crazy shows Tsuna was prepared to give at need. She'd never considered that he would have to be prepared to be punched without any warning. It made her wonder what all he really did in his work. She knew he had meeting after meeting and there were some things that she wasn't allowed to know about. Like the time he'd come home with blood on his shirt. But, she suddenly realized that she had no clue what kinds of things he really did now that he was a Mafia Boss in truth.

"Tsuna," Haru mumbled quietly, laying her head on his shoulder as he led her around in a dance like he'd promised. "You won't always have to do bad thing, will you?"

"Does it matter?" He replied instantly. "You knew what I was when you married me."

"I know," she agreed. "But you'll be able to come home for good one day, won't you?"

"One day," Tsuna sighed. "Maybe."

"I'll be waiting, Tsu-kun," she swore earnestly.

"You don't know how much that means to me, Haru," he whispered into her ear, hugging her briefly in the middle of a turn. Haru smiled in return and allowed herself to be swept away by the music and her beloved.

* * *

"What are you doing, little guy?" Yamamoto asked curiously, kneeling down next to where Hotaru was shyly watching a group of other Mafia kids bob for apples in the garden opposite of where Tsuna had raised spirits from the dead.

"Can I try too, Uncle Yamamoto?" Hotaru asked hesitantly.

"I don't see why not," he replied. "These games are here for you little guys."

"I don't want to make Mommy mad by getting all wet," the boy explained with a small pout. "And Daddy said to try not to get anything on my suit."

"I think he meant the snacks, Hotaru," Matsu soothed with a small smile. "I'm positive that he won't mind you bobbing for apples. Or if you don't want to do that, you can help the other kids decorate jack-o-lanterns."

"I don't want to do that," he mumbled unhappily.

"Why not?" Yamamoto inquired, finding it odd that he wouldn't want to help with such a simple task.

"Because the pumpkins always make scary faces after you scoop out the stuff inside," he answered innocently.

"They don't have to," Matsu chuckled. "You can make them smile or make a silly face if you want. No says you have to give them a scary face."

"Oh," Hotaru said as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Then can Hotaru make a jack-o-lantern for Daddy?"

"If you want," he replied with a wide smile. "I think Tsuna would like that a lot."

"We better hurry, though," Yamamoto urged. "It's almost time for you to go back to the plane with Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin so that you can get some sleep."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said sheepishly. "You need to come look at this..."

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, pausing in the middle of his dance with Kyoko. "Did something happen?"

"N-No," he answered. Tsuna raised an eyebrow when Yamamoto simply scratched the back of his head and blushed. Whatever it was had to be something worth seeing to get such a strange reaction out of the swordsman. Curious, Tsuna nodded down at Kyoko and allowed the Rain Guardian to lead him off the dance floor. He instantly saw the reason for Yamamoto's sheepishness when they made their way past the quickly growing crowd that was looking out on the garden veranda where the children's games had been set up. He paused and gaped, unable to believe his eyes when the crowd parted in order to let him through.

Hotaru sat in the center of a hollowed out pumpkin that was easily twenty times his size. He was covered in the orange entrails of the large vegetable which had been intended to be carved out as this year's Great Pumpkin by the adults. What was so amazing was the image carved onto the front wall of it and the pumpkin-covered lance in Hotaru's hands.

"Who-- How--?" Tsuna mumbled in awe.

"We talked him into carving a pumpkin," Matsu replied with a sheepish grimace. "He said he wanted to make one for you, but the little ones were too small for what he wanted. Nubo offered the big one up since he's your son and then Reborn showed up with his lance... I didn't expect this, Tsuna. The ghosts helped him get out the inside, but he just finished carving it by himself."

"By himself?!" Tsuna choked.

"Amazing!" Kyoko breathed, staring up at the image which had grabbed everyone's attention. Tsuna couldn't blame her for the sentiment. He was amazed himself. Considering that Hotaru was still in elementary school, the image of a dragon and knight was almost too much to believe. Hotaru had managed to even outline the wings in such a way that it seemed as if it was about ready to fly forward into reality.

"Daddy!" Hotaru cried happily, jumping to his feet with a wide grin. "Look what I made for you!"

"Hotaru..."

"Don't you like it?" Hotaru asked worriedly as forgotten pumpkin seeds fell from his once-immaculate suit. Completely forgetting anything else, Tsuna walked forward and propelled himself upward in order to fall within the hollow center of the pumpkin with his son. Kneeling down next to him, Tsuna smiled widely, knowing that there weren't words to describe how happy he was. Even so, he tried by saying the only words that came to mind.

"I love it," he said quietly, putting a hand on the boy's head rather than embarrass him with the hug that he wanted to give so badly. Tsuna's joy surged even higher when Hotaru grinned widely and jumped forward to hug him instead, making Tsuna send up silent thanks that he wasn't yet of an age to hate being doted on by his father. After a moment, the murmurs of the crowd broke through the quiet moment and Tsuna pulled back with a chuckle. "You've got pumpkin all over you. Why don't I help you out of here and we go get you cleaned up? Then we'll come back and take some pictures so that I can look at this any time I want."

"Okay!" Hotaru agreed excitedly before looking around to see that he'd mistakenly carved from the inside and hadn't left himself with a way out. Tsuna smiled and picked him up, lifting him onto his shoulders with a small squeak of surprise while his hand automatically gripped tighter around his lance.

"Hold on, Hotaru," Tsuna called up. "I'm going to get us out of here, but I need both hands."

"I'll hold on," he replied without questioning his father. The amount of trust implied with the statement left Tsuna gaping for a long moment before he was able to shake off his surprise. There was no whining from him nor was there any fear. For the first time, Tsuna got a sense that his son accepted his father unwaveringly.

Determined not to break that trust, Tsuna began to rise with the boost of his gloves slowly so as to allow Hotaru time to get adjusted to the movement. It was tricky to both hover slowly and not burn Hotaru's masterpiece at the same time, yet he somehow managed both. Tsuna found himself wide-eyed in surprise when Hotaru took to the magic of flying as if it was something that happened every day. Where he had proven to be scared of a Ferris wheel, he was completely unafraid of flying under his father's power.

"You're not scared, Hotaru?" Tsuna asked as their heads peeked up above the top of the Giant Pumpkin.

"Nope," he replied with a tone that allowed Tsuna to hear the smile on his face. "Should I be? Hotaru dreams of flying all the time. Hotaru wishes Papa would take Hotaru flying with him sometime."

"P-Papa?" Tsuna repeated, his seamless flight jerking along with his concentration. Thankfully it jerked after they'd already cleared the pumpkin. Tsuna quickly descended so that he could set Hotaru down and repeat the question once he'd knelt down to eye level. "Did you just say Papa?"

"Who's Papa?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"You just called me Papa," Tsuna said gently, purposely trying not to scare the boy after having had such a heartwarming moment with him.

"No, I didn't," Hotaru replied, looking at his father with an innocent and worried expression. "Are you feeling okay, Daddy?"

"Boss," Gokudera interjected worriedly, stepping up behind where Tsuna was staring at his son with a look of desperation on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't think Daddy feels good," Hotaru said, pressing a small hand against his father's face. Tsuna reached up and grabbed it gently with his expression once more softening in a combination of disappointment and something that made his heart feel like it was about to explode.

"I'm fine, Hotaru," he soothed softly. "Thank you for the pumpkin. Why don't you go find Haru and have her clean you off? I want to stay here and look at it a little longer."

"Alright, Daddy," Hotaru replied with a wide grin. At Tsuna's nod, he went darting off with his lance on his shoulder as if it were meant to be there. Tsuna couldn't help but see the glimmerings of the man he'd grow to be in ten years while also becoming saddened over the fact that he wouldn't be able to see it in person.

"Are you really okay, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly once the boy was gone. Tsuna shook his head carefully so that no one else would see the motion before tossing his head to the side to cue to his Right Hand that they needed to talk privately. While everyone else continued to admire Hotaru's creation, Tsuna lead the silver-haired man away from the crowd. Once they were screened off by numerous bushes and trees that made up the garden, Tsuna pulled out one of his Cherry-Blossom cigarettes in order to enforce calm upon himself rather than break down over Hotaru's unexpected words. Gokudera automatically lit his own while backing away from the sweet scent of smoke that quickly rose up from the herbal mixture Sakura had chosen to use alongside the tobacco.

"He called me Papa," Tsuna finally explained, sagging down in order to sit on the rock lining of one of the many flowerbeds scattered throughout the garden. "Hotaru called me Papa. He hasn't called me that since I bound him."

"T-That's..." Gokudera broke off from where he'd been about to say it was impossible, having been faced with the impossible so many times in his life already. "Was it just a slip of the tongue? Or do you think the Chain--?"

"I don't know," Tsuna replied quietly. "He said he's been dreaming of flying, so it's possible that some of his old memories are starting to leak through. I thought the Chain was getting stronger, though. Not weaker."

"It was never meant to hold him forever," a female voice interjected. Both Tsuna and Gokudera's heads snapped up in unison in order to see the leader of the guest ghosts glide toward them fearlessly. "Our time is almost up here," she said with a small smile. "Your Mist Guardian is not without his limits. Before we go, however, there is a task which brought me to you in the first place. I have been watching, Vongola Tsunayoshi, as is my right. You are the child of my flesh as much as you are that of Giotto's. I would not have one of my grandchildren waste his life as you are so determined to do."

"It's not a waste," he objected sadly. "To give my Family peace and allow them to live with a bright future, my life is no more sacred than any other. I'm happy that my life is the only sacrifice required to accomplish--"

"What are you saying, Boss?!" Gokudera cried. "You already died! You--"

"It wasn't the right time for me, Gokudera," Tsuna sighed. He'd known that Gokudera and everyone else had considered the attack on his condo as the prophesied death with which Hotaru had claimed would happen in that brighter future. He'd known and had purposely stayed silent about how his intuition had told him otherwise before he'd fallen unconscious. "The time is still coming. I have a feeling I know how, but I have no clue when. It's just a matter of time."

"No way..." Gokudera breathed with wide eyes.

"What is your task, wife of Giotto?" Tsuna inquired solemnly while purposely ignoring Gokudera's reaction to the news.

"To give a gift and a warning," she replied. "The gift has already been given to Hotaru and will one day awaken when the Chains no longer bind him so tightly. The warning is for you. Don't give up, Tsunayoshi. If you give up, nothing will change."

"I don't want anything to change," he said with a quiet smile. "I thank you for your warning, but I--"

"Don't be rash, child," she snapped. "Just remember my words and fight when the time comes. If you do that, then you can have both your bright future and your life."

"B-Both?" Tsuna inquired with wide eyes. "T-That's..."

"You've changed the future once," she replied as her form began to waver. "Don't give up until you find a future that truly makes you happy, Tsunayoshi. Don't be misguided by--" Tsuna stared blankly ahead as the ghost finally disappeared into the night. _Don't be misguided by what? _his mind screamed.

* * *

Tsuna sighed once the kids had been safely escorted back to Bluefin by an armed escort that Nubo provided. Reborn had chosen to go with them since he preferred to sleep on baby-time, which meant that they were as safe as Tsuna could possibly make them. Staying up past midnight could be left for those who were allowed alcohol. At least Hotaru had left with a smile on his face. He'd enjoyed himself. That much was obvious by how he'd proudly presented the 'Best Jack-o-Lantern' award to Tsuna before leaving.

At the moment, Tsuna himself was taking a breather while Ryohei danced with Kyoko and Yamamoto danced with Haru for him. Gokudera was dancing with Sangia while Matsu went to get refreshments for himself and Tsuna. Hibari had disappeared, probably to one of the less crowded gardens. Considering the price he'd required to come, he wouldn't have been so careless as to simply leave. With a sigh, Tsuna realized that it was still more than possible. Hibari was--

Tsuna choked at the sight of Hibari dancing with an elder Mafioso woman with a line of women waiting their turn in an orderly line. Shaking his head over such an unbelievable scene, Tsuna froze and grumbled to himself in understanding when he noticed the Major Domo collecting fees from the would-be partners on Hibari's behalf. He'd known that Hibari was ruthless at times, but he'd thought it was impossible to be so at a party.

"Here you go, Tsuna," Matsu offered, sitting down next to him at the table set aside for the Vongola Family. Tsuna took the cold drink gratefully and sipped it in relief. Even though the night air coming in from the garden was slightly chilled, the amount of people gathered in the ballroom warmed it before a breath could reach where he was seated. It made Tsuna wish that he'd not agreed to the long overcoats despite the costumer's claim that it would make his wives squeal in delight. Pulling his arms out of the sleeves didn't seem to help much and he knew he couldn't completely take it off. If he did, it would have completely turned from a costume into a simple black suit with a black vest in place of the jacket.

"How much longer?" He grumbled, wanting nothing more than to lie down with his wives and sleep.

"There's still an hour or two to go," Matsu replied apologetically. "The party is supposed to end at midnight after the awards go out, but you know that they'll descend again before you make it out of here. There's camera crews outside, too. Reborn managed to get Hotaru out without being noticed, but you're a little harder to hide."

"I'm not as small as I used to be," he agreed with a chuckle. Then the smile left his face as his Flame sent up a warning flare. Matsu squeaked in surprise when he jumped to his feet and absently set his glass down on the table.

"What's wrong?!"

In answer, the sound of shotguns being cocked and a mass of people coming down the hallway heralded a possible raid. Without hesitation, Tsuna sent himself flying to the top of the stairs to meet them head-on. He wasn't the only one to react. Guns were pulled out right and left, making Tsuna doubly grateful that the children had already left. Then the 'raid' came within sight of the ballroom doors where Tsuna had positioned himself.

With a wide grin, Tsuna decided to stand down.

"Tenth!" Gokudera cried, seeing Tsuna pull back with his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Gokudera," Tsuna called over his shoulder. "This is your problem."

"My--?" Tsuna could hear Gokudera gulp hard when the Kuneri Family made their belated appearance. They weren't dressed for a party, however. Instead, they were dressed for a shot-gun wedding with Father Robert trailing along behind them with a smile. "That would be my problem," he agreed as weapons were either hesitantly lowered or put away completely.

"Sister!" Sangia cried upon seeing the shot-gun wielding leader of the Family.

"Gokudera Hayato!" The woman roared, completely ignoring Sangia's call. "I warned you and you had your chance! I won't stand aside any longer! Either make an honest woman out of my sister or I'll blow your balls off right here!"

"I think I'll keep my balls," Gokudera replied blandly. "And I'll marry her when I'm good and ready. Keep your nose out of it, Kuneri."

"Like hell!" She shouted angrily in reply. "I won't have the Kuneri heir being a bastard! Our honored lineage demands that you do what any man worth his salt would do! Marry her or else I'll ensure that there's a reason that Elario doesn't have a father!"

"I said--" Gokudera began to reply through clenched teeth.

"Gokudera," Tsuna interjected calmly. "Marry her."

"Wha--!" He choked in reply. "But Boss--!"

"Marry her," he repeated with a soft and knowing smile. "Look at her, Gokudera. I know that you were wanting to wait until you could give her a wedding that wouldn't be overshadowed by anything or anyone, but time is too precious to waste waiting. Stop waiting for the right time and create it on your own. Isn't that what you're best at? Creating your own opportunities?"

"Boss..." Gokudera glanced from Tsuna to his fiance, completely ignoring the multitude of shotguns intended for him. "Sangia... I--"

"Is that why you were waiting, Gokudera?" Sangia inquired with a gentle smile.

"Maybe," he mumbled automatically.

"Let's get married, Gokudera," she urged, clutching onto his arm earnestly. "I don't need anything special. I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Sangia..."

"How about it, Gokudera?" Tsuna inquired with a wide grin. "If you like, I'd be happy to perform the ceremony for you."

"Boss--!" He gasped with wide eyes, instantly overjoyed by such a thought.

"I'm assuming that's why you brought Father Robert?" Tsuna inquired with a raised eyebrow at the smiling Kuneri Boss.

"You got it," she confirmed. "He heard I was looking for a priest and came to warn me that you'd already been given the qualifications to perform wedding ceremonies. I had him bring everything you need."

"Do I want to ask what you were planning on doing if I disagreed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Probably not," she chuckled with a wink. Tsuna sighed and broke through the Family in order to retrieve his vestments from Father Robert.

"I never thought I'd use these," he commented softly.

"No knowledge is ever wasted," Father Robert replied with a grin. Tsuna nodded and retreated in order to get changed into a costume that he'd never expected to wear. Whether it had been planned or not, this was one Halloween that would never be forgotten. Especially for Gokudera, who was about to gain a wife in a ceremony presided by his Boss. Tsuna was positive that despite his grumbling claims over being forced, this was going to truly be the happiest day of his life.

* * *

Author's notes: This chapter was a collusion with Miiharu. Please check out her fanart that coincides with this chapter!

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Court-of-Nature-89016299

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Lords-of-Heaven-89015375

(take out spaces)


	83. Chapter 83 Test

Tsuna moaned low in the back of his throat before leaning forward to pin both Haru and Kyoko on the bed beneath him once more. If he had to choose one great thing about the return visit home, it had to be the pleasure he'd gotten out of embracing both of them time and time again. To embrace Haru, who's fire made him dizzy at the merest touch. To gaze upon Kyoko, who's beauty blinded him at the merest glimpse. He had to be in heaven, he mused to himself as the two girls giggled over his attempts to give them an equal amount of his attentions.

It had been a hard road and an epic battle within himself to overcome the confused emotions he had about those around him. That battle was past, however, and he knew who he loved. He no longer cared that he loved more than one. While there was still a minuscule part of him that wished for a simple life with a single wife, he didn't begrudge the life he lived now. Not when it allowed him the luxury of accepting all those he had given his heart to.

"Boss," Gokudera called through the cabin door with a hesitant knock. Tsuna pulled his lips away from Kyoko in order to answer, but immediately found them claimed by Haru. Tsuna gasped as they both knocked him backward and pinned him down in return with open intentions not to let him call out since calling out would mean a probable interruption. Tsuna chuckled breathlessly at the mischievous gleam in the girl's eyes while he playfully tried to fight back and purposely lost. "Boss, are you asleep?"

Once more, Tsuna tried to break his lips away in order to answer his Right Hand's calls, but found himself breathless for another reason before he could do more than prop himself up on his elbows. A reason that made him glad that he'd grown out of nosebleeds. Even so, he could swear he felt a small trickle erupt as he tried to get his jaw working again. Haru grinned widely with openly evil pleasure over Tsuna's expression. Tsuna had much reason to be slack-jawed. Not only were the two girls naked, but their breasts had grown an extra two sizes after missing so many of the babies' feedings. They were firm to the point of insanity and Haru had her hands cupped around Kyoko's, which made her automatically turn flush from the grip on her tender chest. Then she started to squeak and moan every time Haru gave them a little squeeze. If that wasn't bad enough, Kyoko's hands were on a particular part of his anatomy that was throbbing so hard he thought he was going to explode.

"Boss...?" Gokudera called once more with a worried note in his voice.

"F-Five more minutes," Tsuna called dumbly. Two seconds later, he realized he should have picked a better choice of words. Especially considering that 'five more minutes' was paramount to saying 'I'm asleep' and made Gokudera think it was safe to walk in.

"You have to wake up, B--" Gokudera slammed the door back shut with a blush at the shrieks that erupted from the two girls.

"What is it, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked in resignation while Haru and Kyoko both hid under the covers. "Just tell me through the door."

"Um... eh... our drop-point comes up in two minutes," he called with a sheepish note in his voice. "Would you like me to have them circle for a while?"

"No," he answered with a sigh. "I'll be up there in a second. Go ahead and get the plane ready for decompression. Make sure Hotaru's strapped in tight and has an air mask on. I'll be up there the moment I feel the plane start to descend."

"Roger, Boss," Gokduera called back.

"Ha-hi?" Haru inquired, poking her head up from under the sheets while Tsuna got to his feet. Going over to his suitcase, Tsuna pulled out a sleeveless shirt and jeans rather than a suit. Where he was going, a suit probably wouldn't survive for more than an hour. "What's going on, Tsu-kun?"

"I've got to go back to work," he answered honestly. "Me, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Matsu, Hibari and Mukuro all have to jump ship here. We've got a rendezvous with an ocean barge. As Boss of Vongola, I can't miss this meeting."

"Jump ship?" Kyoko inquired with wide eyes. "You're going skydiving?!"

"Don't worry," he soothed with a gentle smile. "It'll be relatively safe. After I get off, Bluefin will take you and everyone else back to Japan. Gokudera will make sure you get there alright and Lanchia should be at the airport for you. I ordered him to take a two-week vacation and go somewhere for a honeymoon, but I figure he'll probably stay there in Japan with Elario."

"Tsu-kun..."

"It'll be okay," Tsuna repeated, leaning over to kiss them both on the forehead with a sad smile. "I love you both. Kiss the babies every day for me. Okay?" Both girls nodded while Tsuna tossed his shoes into a pre-packed duffel and grabbed up the whole thing. Feeling the plane begin to descended, he blew them both one last kiss before leaving the room.

Quickly passing through to the main cabin, he saw that Reborn, Sangia, Hotaru, Lambo, and I-Pin were already strapped into their chairs with oxygen masks on. Tsuna paused and kissed Hotaru on the cheek, telling him both that he didn't need to worry and that he'd come back as soon as he could. Hotaru nodded in reply, his voice lost beneath the air mask strapped to his face. That done, Tsuna reminded Lambo that his layover back to Italy left a half-hour after the Bluefin was due to arrive in Japan. Then, finally, he turned to his Guardians.

Those standing had parachutes already strapped in place on their backs. The sole exception being Gokudera, who was instead strapped to the plane by a safety harness around his waist. Ryohei seemed the most enthusiastic about the mid-flight jump, lowering his goggles into place with a grin and a big thumbs up. Yamamoto and Matsu continued to double check their gear while Hibari glared at Mukuro in distaste.

"I think I'm ready, Gokudera," Tsuna called, tossing his duffel to Matsu. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue with being asked to carry it. Putting it over his shoulder, he ensured that it would stay in place while not interfering with his parachute. Tsuna nodded in satisfaction, his doubts about letting Matsu come slightly dissipating. "Don't get that wet," Tsuna warned.

"I won't," he promised.

"Okay, you all know the drill. I'll jump first and then in five minutes, you guys head down to the secondary landing point," he ordered. "We'll meet up at Death Mountain in two days unless something goes wrong," he stated before gesturing to Gokudera to open the hatch. Gokudera nodded and everyone reached up to grab onto the hidden rail running down the center of the plane. Gokudera hit the button next to the normal exit of the plane and a rarely used trap-door slid out of hiding in the floor. The bottles on the wet-bar trembled, but stayed securely in place as did everything else in the cabin.

"Stay safe, Boss!" Gokudera yelled over the rush of wind. "Don't let those idiots get the best of you!" Tsuna nodded and gave a small wave to Hotaru before jumping out without bothering with such trival things as a parachute for himself.

There was nothing better than falling when you knew that you could land in perfect safety. The wind rushing through his hair and across his body. The feeling of being unrestrained completely. The sense that he could fall forever and never hit the ground. Like always, in that moment, he found complete bliss. It was a Nirvana in which he became one with the sky itself and grasped onto unfathomable understanding of the world around him. Like always, he wished that his time in the sky would never end. He faintly remembering once having been scared of falling, but that had been before. Before he'd tasted the joy that he gained from flying like a bird. Nothing could compare. Not bungee-jumping, not hover-cart racing, not parachute skydiving, not anything.

At a warning flare from his Flame, Tsuna increased it to full and did the last thing anyone on the plane above probably expected. Rather than stopping his fall, Tsuna took a deep breath and purposely plunged into the ocean next to his target ship in a swan dive. The cold water closed in on him, working a hundred times faster than a shower could when it came to cooling down his overheated body and turning his mind away from might-have-beens. Using his Flame, he stopped himself not far into the depths. After pulling his gloves off and ensuring they were safely tucked into his pocket, he gently propelled himself back toward the surface. By the time his head erupted from the water, he felt both refreshed and fully awake.

"Oi!" A voice called out from behind him. "Are you still alive?" Turning in place, Tsuna hid a grin at the life-preserver tossed out at him, knowing that no one on-board but the captain was expecting the sudden visitation. The deck was covered in people, all of which Tsuna knew on sight even though none of them had ever seen him. They were all people who'd been scouted for the Family or recommended by someone. Every single one of them wished to join Vongola for one reason or another.

The question was whether they were worthy or not. Worth could be calculated in many ways and Tsuna was determined to personally see what every single one of them had to offer. In order to do that, there was a series of tests that he planned to make everyone go through. The first test had already started. It'd started a week ago when the men had been put out to sea with only enough food and water to last four days unless someone organized them or managed to make himself into an official leader in order to ration what they had. The other option was that chaos ensued, all the food got scavenged out by the strongest, and the weak were either smart enough to figure out an alternative or got sent into a holding cell for the failures by the Captain when they passed out from starvation.

Hiding his smile, Tsuna began to swim toward the life preserver and purposely acted like he passed out before making it all the way to it. Wondering if it was going to be another year where he ended up having to save himself, Tsuna allowed himself to start slowly sinking under the depths. It was hard to keep himself from reacting when he heard a splash after only a small moment of hesitation. There was at least one person on board who was willing to sacrifice himself for a complete stranger.

Without hesitation, his would-be saviour swam around behind Tsuna like a trained lifeguard and flipping him face up. Tsuna moaned like he was half-conscious and didn't fight while the man slowly pulled them both in the direction of the life preserver. Once he safely reached the floating ring and they began to be dragged toward the boat, Tsuna took a moment to decide how he wanted to play it. He could be a starving poor man who'd been tossed out of a plane. He could be a raving lunatic and see what the recruits could figure out by his words and actions about how he'd gotten where he was. Or he could be a normal simpleton that had tried to commit suicide. Tossing the ideas away, Tsuna decided to play it completely by ear.

Keeping himself completely limp, Tsuna felt several hands help lift him up and propel him onto the deck in order to make way for his saviour. Using the impact as the explaination, Tsuna coughed out a mouthful of water he'd held in reserve and 'regained consciousness'. Blinking dumbly around himself, he stared at the guy who'd saved him and was slightly taken aback over the fact that it was one of the few female applicants rather than a male like he'd initially thought.

"Why did you save me?" He asked blankly.

"Isn't it the natural thing to do?" She inquired with narrowed eyes glaring at any who dared look at her soaked shirt. The first impression anyone got of her was a hawk and Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Xanxus had a sister that neither of them knew about. Her short, black hair had been cropped down to a level that went well with her strong, pointed jaw. Her body wasn't muscle-bound, but it was well-toned for her lithe, whipcord form. With a growl, she accepted a jacket from one of the helpers who'd aided them both into coming on deck and threw it on over her soaked clothing. "Who are you and where did you come from?" She snapped down at him.

"I'm Tsuna," he answered with an honest smile, turning over in order to sit on the deck and look around. Like he expected, no one even twitched an eyelid over the name. Few people had known the Ninth's real name while he was in power and far fewer knew of his replacement's. Even though Tsuna's name and face was everywhere, it was unlikely that anyone on board had connected it with 'Vongola the Tenth'. These were all people who'd been picked up out of normal lives after attracting someone's eye and had chosen to take their chances by joining the Mafia. Assuming they were accepted by Tsuna himself.

"Thank you for saving me. I was riding in a plane up there," he said with a finger pointing up at the sky, deciding to seem somewhat stupid for some things. "I was on my way to Italy and some guy with a gun said that I had to jump out of the plane." Tsuna grinned widely, knowing that every word he spoke was the truth. Gokudera indeed had a gun and he'd also been the one to tell him that it was time to jump.

"Was he a highjacker?" Someone asked curiously.

"I wonder," Tsuna mused, putting a finger to his lip in thought like he'd seen Kyoko do several times.

"A guy with a gun tells you to jump out of your plane and you don't know if he was a hijacker?" Another growled in dislike.

"He was scary!" Tsuna gasped in false-exasperation, remembering back to when Gokudera truly had been scary to him.

"Lucky for you that we were here," the woman replied blandly.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"At the rate we've been going, probably two or three days from Italy," she answered. "I'll warn you right now, we don't have any food or water to spare for you. You'll either have to help the others fish and catch your own dinner or else hope someone doesn't mind sharing their rations with you. Kriess has been trying to make a net so we can get more fish, but there isn't much spare rope to work with. Everyone wasted too much food before they realized that there wasn't enough to last, so it's work or die."

"I'll help!" Tsuna exclaimed instantly. "I can catch lots of big fish!"

"Sure you can," a man laughed, patting him on the back with a hand big enough to flatten him entirely. "Keep that spirit up! Most of the guys have given up and only a few are keeping the lines manned. There's plenty of fishing gear, but far too little bait."

"I don't need that stuff," he said honestly. "Any chance one of you have a knife?"

"I do," the same man replied, pulling a large knife out of his boot while he absently rubbed his bushy beard. "But what do you need it for?" Tsuna shook his head and marked both the man and woman down in his head as people worthy of joining the Family. The woman, Garner, had been willing to dive into the ocean to save a stranger. The man, Peteir, was willing to help a complete stranger make up for his lack of supplies. From their files, Tsuna recalled that neither was naive but from the looks of it, neither were they jaded. In Tsuna's mind, stranger equated to 'innocent' and therefore these two were willing to help a poor innocent who was down on his luck. Now was the time to repay that favor.

"I'll be right back," Tsuna said, walking toward the edge of the deck. With a smile and wave, he jumped back into the ocean without thinking twice about it. Kicking in order to keep up with the slow-moving ship, Tsuna waited until people had started to yell out to him in worry. If they were yelling, then they were also watching. Tsuna didn't want anyone to miss this. Holding up his arm above water level, Tsuna slashed it shallowly in such a way that would allow it to bleed without causing any serious damage. Blood poured down his arm in a satisfying way, making everyone watching become silent in belief that Tsuna had completely lost his mind.

They were about to learn differently. Tsuna knew for a fact that there were man-eating sharks around. The Captain had been ordered to release them from a storage pen beneath the boat once Tsuna had been brought aboard. With a hiss due to the salt-water hitting his arm, Tsuna lowered the blood-soaked appendage below water level and watched as the water around him was dyed red. Increasing his Flame to just below surface level, Tsuna closed his eyes to better feel the turbulence below. While he waited for the sharks to home in on the scent of blood, Tsuna mused to himself that it was probably best that none of his Guardians were present. They'd probably have blown a fuse in worry.

But Tsuna knew this was needed. Beyond simply being an entrance test, this Gauntlet was also training for the potential recruits. This was Tsuna's first lesson. Sometimes survival meant putting your own life on the line and willingly spilling blood. If one wasn't willing to spill their own blood, then they had no right to spill other people's.

Tsuna's eyes flew open at the feeling of something surging past his feet. A second surge followed even closer as a third shark's fin surfaced. Tsuna grinned, knowing the odds were completely unbalanced. Even so, Tsuna only planned to take one of them out. Whichever of them gave the first opportunity. That opportunity came faster than he expected as a second fin surfaced. The third shark came close enough to Tsuna to act as a footing which allowed him to propel himself into the air. Flipping over, Tsuna latched onto the shark as he rose up out of the water in chase and dove the knife deep into its belly. As they both went crashing back down, Tsuna sliced the knife along it's length rather than pulling it out cleanly. It took a second and third stroke before the over-sized and bloodthirsty sea creature finally stopped fighting.

Knowing that the sharks were trained into cannibalism, Tsuna used the knife to cut off a large chunk of the flesh before surfacing. The moment he did surface, he tossed the flesh a goodly distance away and sighed in relief when two shark fins erupted from the water and began surging toward it. Panting from effort, Tsuna kept a firm hold on the shark's tail and began swimming back toward the boat full of now-gaping recruits. Grinning and barefoot, Tsuna stood and single-handedly hauled the large beast onto the deck once he'd managed to get back on board.

"Anyone up for shark?" Tsuna asked with an innocent smile.

* * *

Tsuna quickly found himself with a set of clean clothes, two knives, two blankets, and the best hammock below-deck. No one had shoes in his size, but one person had offered up his sandals to him. Tsuna had turned them down after a moment of thought, knowing that the deck was safer to walk around on if he didn't burden himself. He's also turned down the gun that had been offered to him by a man who hadn't seen Tsuna's shark-fight and thought he was some poor teenager who was really a stowaway. Tsuna noted everyone who'd given him something in his mind while also noting whether they'd offered him aid before or after they knew his worth. He also noted the man named Barb that had tended to his arm as a possible trainee for Sakura.

"You guys don't seem like fisherman," Tsuna commented around a bite of cooked shark meat. "What are you guys doing in the middle of the ocean? Are you refugees or something?"

"Nothing like that, kid," Peteir chuckled, mistaking Tsuna's age for that of a teenager like everyone else had.

"We're Mafia," another man stated bluntly. Tsuna's eyes immediately narrowed, picking the man out in his mind for further inspection. While claiming such a thing wasn't wrong in itself, it was a cue to Tsuna that the man was either overly prideful about being a Mafioso or he had a loose tongue. If it was a loose tongue, it would be better for the man not to be admitted to the Family since breaches in the Omerta were taken seriously.

"Mafia?" Tsuna repeated. "Isn't that organized crime? You're all criminals?"

"You got a problem with that, kid?" The man inquired roughly.

"Pipe down, Kreiss," Garner called from the head of the table. "I know you're pissy because you ran out of smokes, but there's no reason to take it out on--"

"It's okay," Tsuna soothed with an innocent smile. "I guess I can tell the truth if you guys are criminals too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Another man, Harold, growled.

"I'm a criminal too," he answered with his sweetest smile yet. As he expected, silence followed by laughter met his statement. Tsuna looked around in surprise while noting that Garner, Barb, Jorge, and Victoria all kept serious expressions. Even after seeing his display, only four were willing to see past his small size and take the scars on his arms and body for what they were.

"You? A criminal?" Kreiss scoffed with laughter. "What did you do? Steal a candy bar when you were little? No, let me guess, you're a pick-pocket who stole money out of his mother's purse--"

"Murder," Tsuna interjected with a smile. The laughter slowly faltered around him as the word penetrated the room. "Theft, larceny, embezzlement, hijacking, hacking, bribery, genocide, war profiteering, gambling, drug dealing, information brokering, racketeering, blackmail and I guess you could add spying. Strangely enough, I've never stole a candy bar nor have I stole from my mother. I've always wanted to try pickpocketing, but I really don't like the idea of stealing from innocent people. Other than that, I do whatever job comes my way."

"How old are you, kid?" Victoria asked into the following silence.

"Twenty-one," Tsuna answered around another bite of shark. "I started doing jobs back when I was seventeen and it's been downhill since then. I don't mind it so much. As long as there's a good enough reason, I do whatever I have to in order to survive. I'm not to big on the torture jobs, though. It's kind of hard to do to others what you've had done to yourself."

"No way," Peteir mumbled with eyes full of sympathy. "You've been tortured?"

"A couple of times," Tsuna nodded. "It happens when you're a criminal. One bad guy grabs another bad guy and the loser of the fight pays a penalty. Not always, though. I've only had that happen once, but a few friends of mine have had it happen. A couple of them died, too. Me, though... I've gotten tortured twice as punishment and once I stood in so some people I care about wouldn't get hurt. I'm just glad that I've never been nabbed by those people that torture for information. I try to keep my head down so that doesn't happen, though. I keep tons of secrets for my friends and--"

"What kind of secrets?" Another man, Emiliano, inquired with narrowed eyes.

"The secret kind," he replied with a false expression of worry. As he'd expected, someone had proved smart enough to take the bait. He was surprised that he'd been allowed to talk so long without getting anyone probing him for more information about who he worked for. "The kind that people kill over. The kind that gets people tossed out of planes." Tsuna sighed, letting them believe what they wanted about his statement. It was true that people were tossed out of planes for much less knowledge that that which he held, even though that hadn't been the reason _he'd _fallen from the sky. "The guy that told me to jump is scary, but he's really a good guy at heart. I bet he'll be happy to see I survived when we dock and I can get back to see him."

"You can't be serious!" The man named Gino exclaimed. "Why the hell would you go back to someone like that?!"

"Why not?" Tsuna asked in feigned oblivion. "It's not like I have anywhere better to go."

"Why not come with us?" Barb suggested. "If you've done half the things that you say and you have secrets worth selling, I'm sure the Vongola Family wouldn't mind adding you to the candidate list."

"Candidate list?"

"None of us are in a Family yet," Jorge explained as he nursed his mug of freshwater. "We're all hoping to join the Vongola Family, but none of us have been officially accepted yet. We're on our way to be tested by Vongola the Tenth himself. From the rumors I've heard, the test isn't easy. Even so, everything I've heard about the Vongola Family makes me think that it's worth it. The Boss is fair and wise and doesn't take shit from anyone. He's the kind of person that remembers that his subordinates are human. No matter how screwed up a person or his background is, the Tenth supposedly can see past all of it to the heart of--"

"Screw all that bullshit," Emiliano scoffed while Kreiss nodded in agreement over the interruption. "What you need to know is that the Vongola Family pays just as well as anyone else and they take care of their own. Those guys that tossed you out of a plane won't dare lay a hand on you again if you make it into the Family. You'll probably be doing the same shit that you've already been doing, but the Tenth isn't a slave-driver from what I hear. You'll get bonuses, too, if you do something to help the Family rather than hurt it."

"Hmmm," Tsuna murmured in appreciation. "Sounds like quite the deal. What's he get out of it?"

"Us," a woman named Rossa stated with a quiet pride, smiling down in her glass over some recollection. "He can call on us if needed and he gains our abilities for his use. It's really a Family, Tsuna. It's like you instantly get hundreds of brothers and sisters and the Tenth leads us as our father. He takes care of us and we have the responsibility of returning that. Everyone else probably doesn't realize it, but he's been watching out for us for a long time now. That's why we're even here. He's seen our abilities or he's seen something in us worth nurturing. He's been protecting us until we were ready to come here and meet him in person."

"Is that so?" Tsuna inquired with a small smile to himself. Rossa was one of the few people that had been visibly protected by the Family after she'd been put under watchers. Her ability with investigation was second to few and she'd managed to gain access to information that had put her on the radar with a multitude of nasty people. Rather than allow her talents and life be wasted, Tsuna had pushed forward his plans to bring her in the Family after his men had stopped some thugs from raping and killing her behind a convenience store.

"Is that cooked fish I smell?" A man inquired, walking into the room while scratching both his stomach and his head. Tsuna grinned when he froze in shock and his mouth dropped upon seeing the unexpected presence of Tsuna.

"Night watch is already getting up?" Garner asked, looking down at her watch in surprise. "I figured you guys would be out for--"

"TSUNA?!" Bradley cried, rushing forward in joy. "I knew it! I KNEW IT! That phone number in the glove box of the Shelby you gave me! I knew that it'd lead me to you!"

"You found my bread-crumbs," Tsuna grinned in pleasure, standing up in order to accept a hug from the man.

"Wait," Bradley gasped, pulling back after a moment. "Am I supposed to kiss your hand or bow or something like that?"

"That comes later," Tsuna chuckled with his face softening in true happiness. "I'm glad you decided to come, Bradley. You were the only one out of everyone that I thought could really understand other than Frederick."

"Of course I understand!" Bradley exclaimed. "Thank god you're okay, though. Last time I saw you, you had more holes in you than swiss cheese!"

"I've healed up," he replied easily, lifting up his shirt in order to let Bradley see the healed-over bullet wounds. "Might not be as good as new," he chuckled, "but I can move without falling over now."

"But why are you here?" The man asked curiously. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet you until tomorrow?"

"I decided to drop in early," Tsuna answered with a quirky smile. "I wanted to get a feel for everyone before we reached Death Mountain. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you yet. So you got put on night watch for the trip?"

"I volunteered," Bradley replied sheepishly. "There's a guy on night watch who's been teaching me some stuff. He seems like a pretty rough guy, but he's not that bad when you get to know him."

"It wouldn't be a guy by the name of Enrico, would it?" Tsuna asked knowingly.

"How--?" Bradley spluttered.

"He's been in the Family for years," Tsuna replied. "He was getting bored in America, so I called him in to keep an eye on things in case we had another fiasco like last year. I'll have to tell you about it sometime. I almost ended up having to scrap the whole ship of candidates and I did destroy the ship itself before the riot ended. The guys cooled down after being left to drift for six hours, but half of them were completely unsuitable for the Family. That was the last time I allowed anyone from rival Families onto the candidate list. This year seems a lot better, though. There's a lot of potential in this room and few that I could see myself completely rejecting."

"Who are you?!" Garner roared. Tsuna blinked and looked around to see that everyone at the table had risen to their feet.

"Ah, hell," he mumbled sheepishly with gleam in his eye saying that he'd purposely said too much. "Here I am babbling on when I was going to wait for us to land at Death Mountain first. Oh well. I guess the secret is out now. I better reintroduce myself." Reaching into his back pocket where he'd hidden his gloves, Tsuna slowly pulled them on. The moment they were in place, Tsuna allowed the Dying Will Flame to blossom on his head and on his fists while fires lit his eyes from behind. "I'm Vongola the Tenth. Pleasure to meet you all."


	84. Chapter 84 Hell Week

Three dozen men and half a dozen women disembarked in shock. As Tsuna had planned, the following day had been spend breaking through any and every misconception they had about the Family. First off, by letting them meet the real Vongola the Tenth rather than the fantasy cooked up in their minds. Some of them still managed to hold onto the stars in their eyes, but most of them had been brought down to earth. He was a businessman. He was a taskmaster. He was an overlord and a warlord. In just a few years, he'd committed more crimes than any of them had in their whole lifetime. He wrestled the strongest and won. He had outsmarted the self-proclaimed geniuses with flair.

By the time they switched onto river boats and headed up-river toward Death Mountain, no one believed that they were superior to him in any way. It was then that he finally allowed them to see the rest of what made him whole. The scarred parts. The vulnerable parts. The parts that worried and feared for those he cared about. The part that needed a Family in order to survive. By the time he was done talking to them, not a single one gave off a feeling that he needed to question their loyalty.

"Oi," Kreiss called, openly sniffing the air. "What's that smell?"

"Huh?" Tsuna asked lifting his head up in order to smell alongside him. The smell of roast boar filled the air, making Tsuna's mouth water while his stomach growled in protest. As the training required, no one had been allowed to eat or drink after partaking of the shark that Tsuna had caught. "Are we there already?"

"Aye, Tenth," the Captain confirmed, pointing out a stream of smoke rising up out of the forest. "That should be the campground up ahead. I was sent confirmation this morning that the Guardians reached it safely."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed in genuine relief. "I was afraid that Hibari might kill them before I got there."

"Hibari?" Garner inquired from her seat on the next boat over.

"Hibari is my Cloud Guardian," he explained with a wide smile. "He's also a devil incarnate. He's going to be going on an extended trip after the new year, but I thought he might like to take part in training up the new Family before he goes. Try not to get killed by him. Okay?" Before anyone could think of a way to reply to his overly-sweet smile, Tsuna turned his attention back toward the trail of smoke just in time to see the campground itself come into view. Purposely, it wasn't much. There was a large bonfire and a boar roasting on a spit. A kettle of soup and two large kegs were also nearby. Other than that, there was a large locked shack and nothing else.

Tsuna waved enthusiastically the moment he saw Yamamoto and Matsu on the shore. Their landing point had only been five minutes ahead of his, but their boat had been purposely faster in order to ensure that they arrived with plenty of time to prepare.

"Alright," Tsuna called while the Captain guided the river boat up to a makeshift dock. All eyes turned to him and he raised his voice slightly in order to ensure that no one missed his orders. "All of you will go into the shack. Inside, you'll strip down and trade your clothes and weapons in for the standard gear. You'll be allowed to keep one item with you, but everything else is required to be stored away until the end of training. If you happen to die, all your belongings will be sent back to your family along with a nice flower arrangement."

"Oi," Bradley laughed nervously along with several other suddenly hesitant people. "You're not serious. Are you?"

"No one said this was going to be a tea party," Tsuna answered blandly. "If you don't want to go through the training program, feel free to run home to your mother." Jumping onto the dock, Tsuna waited for a few mumblers to start quietly voicing their worries to each other before once more raising his voice to ensure that his voice would be heard. Purposely, he kept his back turned to them, not wanting to meet any of them in the eye and allow them to see how much he wished for them to heed his words.

"I should probably warn you. If you stay here with me, you'll be bound by the rules of the Family. Any who start training are either in it until the end or until death. This is your last chance to back out. Death Mountain isn't for the faint of heart and neither is the Mafia. If you don't feel that you're capable of putting forth your best effort in order to survive, there is no shame in valuing your own life. Go back to your lives and find a different path in order to live. No one is forcing you. No one can tell you what path to choose. Only you, yourself, can decide whether joining my Family is the right thing to do. If you wish to go home, feel free to eat and drink from the meat and kegs provided. The boat will leave out in the morning if that is what you choose. Those that wish to stay, you will not be allowed to eat for the next twenty-four hours--"

"Wait--" Emiliano objected. "We've not eaten all day and you're saying we have to go another day without food?!"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed quietly. "Whether you do or not is up to you. I'll be working on an honor system. Just know that those who lie will have their shame written on their face for all to see. Have yourselves ready to train or have yourselves ready to leave on the boat by noon tomorrow. I will return then."

"We'll take it from here, Boss," Yamamoto interjected with a wink and a broad grin. Tsuna sighed and nodded, knowing that he couldn't be allowed to stay for this part. If he did, he'd be trying to talk every single person into leaving. Subordinates were needed in order to replace those that were retiring this year, those who'd died, and those who were in the injured list. For a Family the size of Vongola, fresh blood was always needed so that those in the reserve squads could continue to live their peaceful lives under Vongola's watchful care. They were needed so that the innocents on the streets could be protected from the shadows by a force that was as powerful as the unseen enemy was. They were needed so that the underworld would stay firmly hidden and under control.

Someone had to do it and it might as well be done by the willing, Tsuna mused to himself while he disappeared into the depths of the forest. Without even thinking about it, Tsuna's feet began treading an invisible path through the forest. One which had been turned into habit back in Japan. Before long, he found himself standing before the cliff that had been recreated by Reborn for him to train on so many years ago in the past. The real one towered over his head, proving that it was the real thing rather than an imitation by how imposingly steep it was.

Irony, curiosity, and determination welled up in him. The new candidates weren't the only ones here to train. Tsuna was determined to beat the real cliff that the First Boss had once trained on. He swore to do it in record time, too.

* * *

Yamamoto smiled while everyone drew lots to see who got to go into the shack first. Considering there was a shower inside an no one had been allowed one during their week-long boat trip, drawing lots was the easiest way to decide who went in what order. Trading looks with Matsu, he tried to hide his disgust for those who'd already given up and had begun feasting on the prepared meat. This particular part of the trials had been put in place by the Fourth and was known for weeding out those with weak constitution. Yamamoto was positive that when the night wore on and the candidate's empty stomachs began to rebel, more people would fall prey to the smell of cooked meat and fresh soup.

There were probably a few that would be smart enough to forage for themselves, but it was a misconception to think that doing so would allow a person to get past without anyone knowing. It had been the Seventh's idea to tweak the first major trial because of an increase of people doing so. Tsuna had specified that they'd be on the honor system for a reason. Although they probably didn't know it, the whole area had been sprayed down with a special mist. If a person tried to bypass the rules by foraging for food rather than going by Tsuna's orders to not eat at all, they'd find themselves on the boat the following day along with everyone else. The reason Tsuna had said to wait twenty-four hours was because that was how long it took the mist to break down into harmless water.

Like Tsuna had said, there was no shame in honestly admitting they valued their lives. The only shame was when a person lied when honesty was required.

One-by-one, people returned from the shack after stowing their belongings away in a locker inside. It was time-consuming since they each took the time to enjoy the first and last shower they would get for a while. Enrico was inside, checking them over as they went to ensure they didn't sneak out more than one belonging. The fact that they were allowed the one had been something the Ninth had allowed during his reign. Every person had a weapon they required to fight with, a momento they couldn't part with, or something that goaded them when nothing else could. Allowing that one item allowed them to keep the thing that drove them if it was something that had been turned into an item.

"You're Takeshi Yamamoto," a man commented, coming over in order to sit down next to the bonfire with him. Yamamoto absently nodded in confirmation while his eyes kept track of everyone moving in on the boar or the kegs. Half a dozen had given in to the wills of their stomachs, but another three dozen still remained firm in their desire to train and join Vongola. "I've seen you on television. You're the one that oversees the Press Conferences for Vongola Corp. and you're the one that always does those grand opening events."

"That's part of my job," Yamamoto confirmed, taking a moment in order to identify the man as Jorge.

"What are you doing here?" He asked curiously while several others walked up in order to openly listen in on the conversation. "I thought the Tenth's Guardians were supposed to be overseeing the testing."

"I'm the Tenth's Rain Guardian," he replied simply, holding up his hand in order to let them see the ring on his finger. "You guys know of me from the news, but my job entails much more than simply dealing with idiots who like gossiping. There's a ton of work that goes on behind the scenes. If you guys make it into the Family, you'll be able to see much more of that."

"Like what?" One of them asked curiously. Yamamoto grinned and stood, looking up to see that the moon was bright in the sky.

"Matsu," he called, standing up and looking above in order to see the moon was bright in the sky. "Keep an eye on things. I'm going to let these guys glimpse what goes on behind the scenes."

"Huh?" Matsu replied blankly. Then his eyes lit up when he noticed the direction into the forest that Yamamoto was looking. "You're going to let them see _that_?"

"There should be no harm in it," Yamamoto laughed.

"Are we going somewhere?" Jorge inquired.

"If you want to see what I'm talking about, follow me," Yamamoto ordered. He was completely unsurprised when everyone moved in unison to follow, their curiosity overwhelming their desire to shower or eat. Pressing a finger over his lips, Yamamoto passed along the message for everyone to move quietly and not to speak. Leading the way, he headed in the direction he was nearly positive Tsuna had chosen to spend the night in. There was only one place that would have called to him more than any other.

Falling to a stop far enough from the clearing in order to use the vegetation as covering, Yamamoto urged everyone in closer and motioned for them to silently kneel down.

"Look," he whispered, pointing up at the shadowed cliff in front of them. "Up there." Three and a half dozen eyes peered upward and tried to find the small dot that he was pointing at. He wasn't hard to find in the light of the moon, considering the skin of his bare back gleamed from the sweat dripping from him. Oblivious to the people watching him, he continued to climb up the steep cliff using only the muscles of his arms and hands. His legs flew off the rock face as he tried to pull himself to the next level with only one hand, making several people gasp in fear that he was going to fall. Then his hand slipped and he began to fall in reality.

Automatically, Yamamoto reached out and yanked back Bradley when the man tried to run forward to catch him. Throwing him backward, he sent a warning glare to everyone else watching. Even though he was the one making sure that no one tried to save Tsuna, he couldn't help but grimace when his friend impacted the ground after falling several stories. Like he expected, however, Tsuna only lay flat on his back for a moment before rolling over with a groan. Unknowing of how he was being watched, he stared up at the cliff like it was his greatest rival. He was stumbling when he finally managed to regain his feet, but his intent was clear. Without a single moment of hesitation, he once more began to climb using nothing more than his bare feet and hands.

"He'll probably be here all night," Yamamoto sighed while staring at the back of his small yet determined friend. "Like all of you, he hasn't eaten in over a day but he's still pushing himself while everyone else rests. This is the part that few see. The Tenth works harder than any of us and never gives up until he reaches his goal."

"He hasn't eaten?" Someone whispered from the back of the group. "Why? Surely he can scavenge better than anyone else--"

"Because," Yamamoto interrupted. "He has asked you all to go without. That's just how he is. No matter how silly a reason for a person's suffering is, the Tenth feels the suffering as well. By not eating, he's allowing himself to feel the pain that he's put on all of you. He would never ask someone to do something that he couldn't do himself. That's why we all trust his leadership and follow him. There's more to being part of the Vongola Family than wine, women, and a fat paycheck. The Tenth holds the responsibility of protecting all of our lives. This is one of the many things he does when no one is looking in order to fulfill that responsibility. You all probably think he just sits back in a big comfy chair and sends out orders, but he's protected us time and time again through the years. In order to let us live peacefully, he throws himself on the front lines in order to shield us every chance he gets."

"I've seen it," a man whispered from the shadows. Yamamoto shifted slightly in order to look at where Bradley was staring up at Tsuna with a sad expression on his face. "Tsuna wanted to be normal so badly but they won't let him live in peace. They came with a helicopter and a machine gun and shot up his condo from outside the twenty-seventh floor window. Even though he got shot up so many times that I couldn't see how he was still standing, he stayed between us and them. He didn't let a single one of his friends get hurt even though it meant that he got hit instead."

"He's an idiot like that," Yamamoto chuckled sadly as his gaze went from person to person. "When it comes to protecting those that he cares about, nothing can stop him. That's what makes him so strong. That's what makes Vongola as a whole strong. We follow his lead and always put each other first. Protecting each other before protecting ourselves. Taking the heat so that the lives of the innocent aren't affected. We don't do it for thanks and ninety percent of what we do is done in the shadows. I'll tell you right now that the Tenth has probably tried to make himself into the bad guy in front of you all." Yamamoto smiled and looked down at his hands when several people absently nodded while they continued to watch Tsuna climb. "He does that because that's how people outside the Family see us. We're criminals and the public enemy. It's my job to turn that around when I can and make him into a hero. But when I said that my job entails a lot more behind the scenes, it was this that I was talking about. The work I do is no different than what the Tenth is doing right now. It's work that has no purpose other than readying myself for the day that I might be needed as the shield."

"You?" Garner commented doubtfully, her eyes scanning his form and easy-going nature in unison. Yamamoto simply nodded, not rising to the bait like the woman probably wanted. He no longer had anything to prove, after all. Standing, Yamamoto paused at a gleam in the tree overhead, catching sight of someone who'd disappeared into the shadows.

"Oi!" Yamamoto openly called with a wave after checking to ensure that Tsuna was far enough up the cliff to not hear. "Is that you, Hibari?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari replied calmly, landing silently in the midst of the watching crowd before anyone but the swordsman saw him move. Glaring at the group of people frozen in where they crouched, Hibari's lip curled up in amusement over their open fear or lack thereof. "What are you and your herd doing here?"

"I was just curious about how he was doing," the swordsman replied with a wide smile, pointing up in the general direction that Tsuna was self-training in. "Were you watching too?"

"I have better things to do in order to pass the time," Hibari growled, raising his tonfas up in warning. Yamamoto stepped backward at the threat, automatically raising his hands up to fend off the man's touchy nature.

"Calm down," he chuckled. "We're all on the same team. Right?"

"Not even close," he replied with a cruel smile stretching across his face. "I've been wanting to fight you for a while now. Raise your sword or else--DIE!" Yamamoto sighed as the Cloud Guardian lunged forward. Dodging backward, he knew that his speed was barely up to the task of keeping up with the man. Considering that he'd left Shigure Kintoki with Matsu, it really was an unfair fight. He knew of Hibari's trapped tonfas, so there was no way to counter it bare-handed unless he was willing to get a handful of steel thorns. A makeshift sword from a stick wouldn't last more than one blow. Plus, they were on unfamiliar ground in which Hibari probably already knew every rock and twig.

"I--" Yamamoto dodged another blow, ending up in the clearing below Tsuna's chosen training area. "Don't--" growling as another swipe almost hit his temple, Yamamoto slid his jacket off in a quick instant and used it to entangle one of Hibari's arms when he lashed out again. "--Have my sword right now, Hibari!" Yamamoto finished angrily.

"Like I care," Hibari commented with a bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes. Yamamoto jumped backward in retreat as his free hand lashed out once more with what could possibly have been a killing blow if it had hit. When he landed, he found out first-hand why Tsuna's hands had slipped on the rock face. The ground and cliff was covered in shale rock, some of the most fragile and easily broken of all possible natural surfaces. Cursing, Yamamoto fought to find his balance as a large piece cracked and shifted below his feet. He managed to save himself, but still fell backward in order to dodge Hibari's next blow. With wide eyes, he saw the tonfa crashing down toward his head but couldn't gain enough stable footing in order to dodge away.

"HIBARI!" A voice roared from above. Hibari froze and leaped backwards just in time to dodge Tsuna speeding forward like a bullet train in order to place himself between his two fighting Guardians. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hibari?"

"Passing the time," he answered with a slow smile.

"Are you in need, Hibari?" Tsuna asked in dangerous softness. Hibari's eyes widened at the words, understanding the knowledge laced into the words. The knowledge of how taunt Hibari's self-control had grown after being forced to deal with crowds time after time without allowing his blood-lust to break free. He needed a release of some sort before he reverted completely to that of a mindless killer. In answer, Hibari's eyes drooped down so that he could stare at his would-be sacrifice with half-lidded eyes. "Let me help you, Hibari."

"You will die," Hibari warned quietly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," he replied with a sincere look in his eyes. "I had a feeling that--"

"Enough," Hibari snapped, not wanting to hear whatever Tsuna's intuition had told him. Raising his tonfas in warning, he began to allow his blood-lust to run freely. "If you are so willing to die, then so be it."

"Yamamoto," Tsuna hissed. "Get out of here. Don't come back before dawn."

"Tsu--"

"Go!" He roared before Hibari's control finally broke in completion. Yamamoto scrambled away as Tsuna was pushed backward despite the way he flared his Flame out against Hibari's flaming tonfas. Knowing that Tsuna's concentration needed to be completely focused on controlling Hibari, Yamamoto ran for the cover of the forest without hesitation. The moment he was behind the treeline, he darted over in order to grab up the watching candidates and urge them into evacuating back toward the campsite.

Trailing behind them, Yamamoto paused long enough to look back in worry. He had no clue who was winning, but the amount of Flames lighting up the area made him wonder if he needed to call in the helicopters for controlling forest fires. Even as he thought that, however, Hibari's Flames suddenly died in completion as his tonfas were iced over. With a sigh of relief, Yamamoto watched for a moment longer to ensure that they'd been reduced to normal hand-to-hand combat. It was still horrifyingly brutal, but no where near as dangerous as the two fighting with their Flames pouring out.

Satisfied that neither would do more than get a harsh workout, Yamamoto jogged through the forest in a predator's lope until he reached the clearing where everyone had already escaped to. Panting, he fell to a stop and smiled when his lover rushed forward to check on him.

"I'm fine," he soothed. "Hibari just went a little berserk. Tsuna is dealing with him."

"Should I--?" Matsu inquired, staring worriedly in the direction that the sound of battle was ringing out from.

"He'll be fine," Yamamoto sighed, wishing more than ever that they could eat or drink. "He said to stay away until dawn."

"Oh," Matsu mumbled, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness?!" Bradley roared, having listened to their conversation along with everyone else. "How can you say 'thank goodness'?! Are you guys just going to--"

"Shut it," Yamamoto snapped with his eyes hardening on the simple fool. "If he said dawn, then that means that he can hold out until that long. If you can't trust that, then go ahead and get your ass back on the boat. Or maybe you'd prefer to go back and help him?"

"Damn straight--!"

Without a word, Yamamoto lunged forward and sent a fist crashing into the man's unguarded face. Several people gasped at the unexpected attack, but Yamamoto was done playing games. If these fools didn't get it into their heads that Tsuna's orders weren't to be questioned, then he would do whatever was necessary to ensure that it was beat into them. As Bradley landed on his back and tried to shake of the punch, Yamamoto crossed over to the shack in a long stride. The crowd parted for him, which was good for their sakes. As he'd expected, Matsu had laid his sword beside the door where it would be both easily overlooked and safely protected from the elements along with being within easy reach.

Snatching it up, Yamamoto transformed it into a blade of steel and single-mindedly walked back to where Bradley lay. Bradley froze at the feel of the cold point laid on his throat, too fearful to even breathe. The crowd around them was no better as they held their collective breathes.

"Never," Yamamoto warned dangerously. "Never second guess the Tenth. You're not friends anymore, Bradley. He's not the college buddy that you took classes with anymore. If you're going to join this Family, he will be your Boss. Those that question him get a warning. If they fail to heed the warning, they get punished. If they fail to heed the punishment, they die. Prepare yourself. Everyone here, prepare yourself. If you stay, you are putting your life completely in the Tenth's hands. If you can't live with that, then go the hell home. The Mafia isn't a game that you can forfeit from. If you don't have the determination to believe in the Tenth's words, then you're better off leaving. The Family doesn't need people who forget their place so easily."

"Yama-chan..." Matsu interjected worriedly, having never seen Yamamoto snap in such a way before. "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh?"

"Better that I'm too harsh than too soft," Yamamoto replied, pulling his sword away from Bradley's throat. "Listen up," he announced, keeping his attention on the tense crowd. "It's understandable to want to protect the Tenth, but you would all just be in his way right now. There's times that he can't make it without us and there's times that the best thing we can do is to retreat from the battlefield. Second guessing him on the battlefield might cost him his life rather than yours. Bradley, in your case, you should know that more than anyone since you've seen him put himself in the line of fire. Right now, if you went to help him, you'd just be distracting him from keeping himself alive. I'll kill you before I let any of you do such a th--."

"Oya?" A voice inquired in open amusement. "Already in-fighting are we?"

"Where have you been, Mukuro?" Yamamoto snarled when the man exited out of the forest.

"Just out for a stroll," he murmured with a smile flickering along his lips. "It seems our dear Kyoya has lost all control. Perhaps our dear Tsunayoshi's time has finally come."

"You bastard--" Yamamoto growled.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" Matsu snapped when he actually stepped forward toward the man. Yamamoto cringed without meaning to at the sound of his full name coming out of his lover's mouth. "Calm down this instant! First Hibari and now you. Is there something in the air that's turning you all into idiots?"

"Matsu..."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, fingering his trident lazily. "You make quite the wife, Yamamoto Matsu. Or perhaps you are the husband of your quaint--"

"Take your word games elsewhere, Mukuro." Matsu stated blandly, refusing to rise to the man's bait. "I don't know what you're trying to pull by goading Yama-chan, but I won't sway so easily."

"Oh," the illusionist murmured in appreciation. "You have quite the constitution. I see. You are the only one who hasn't forgotten the presence of our dear Sun Guardian."

"Ryohei?" Yamamoto asked in surprise, looking around in sudden realization that the man was no where to be seen. "Where is he, anyway?"

"He said he was going for a run," Matsu chuckled. "He either got lost or he's watching over Tsuna. That's why I was trying to tell you to calm down. You know Ryohei will step in if Hibari goes too far. Tsuna had an inkling that something would happen. He told Ryohei to start storing up his fist two days ago."

"I see," Yamamoto replied as his shoulders sagged in relief. "If it's that guy, he'll keep them from killing each other this time. Maybe."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled. "You underestimate him greatly."

"Huh?"

"You all fear Kyoya, but you have overlooked the largest viper in your den," Mukuro commented with a wide grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Mukuro answered as he began walking into the forest once more. "Kyoya is undoubtedly the strongest Guardian, but you are fools if you believe power alone is enough. Sasagawa Ryohei has something far more dangerous."

"What's that?"

* * *

Ryohei watched as Tsuna fought Hibari and slowly lost. Even seeing how the battle was inching against him, Ryohei refused to intervene. There was one thing that Ryohei had that he was adamant about not stripping from his important friend. That was his pride. If Tsuna should fall or even give a hint of giving up, Ryohei would be at his side in an instant. Until that time, however, he allowed the massacre to continue.

For every two blows Tsuna dodged, Hibari landed one. For every hit Tsuna landed, Hibari landed three. It was painful to watch, but there was a gleam in Tsuna's eyes that said he wasn't ready to call it quits so easily. There was a fire burning in him which flared the one in his watcher's to an unfathomable degree. More than anything, Ryohei wanted to jump in and fight, but his pride restrained him.

It was always the same. In his battle with Lussuria so many years ago, it'd been his pride as Kyoko's brother that had kept him strong and urged him forward. In his work through the past several years, it'd been his pride as Tsuna's brother that had kept him from falling prey to the violent nature that could have claimed him so easily. This time, it was his pride as Tsuna's Guardian that kept him from unleashing his fury at Hibari. He was clueless about Hibari's possible reasons for wanting to fight here and now, but Ryohei's pride in Tsuna himself kept him from moving from his post. No matter how many times Tsuna got hit, he continued to get up time and time again.

Through the night, the battle continued until both men were barely standing. Through the night, Ryohei silently watched while absently feeding Tan some of the roast boar he'd wrapped up and stored in his jacket pocket. When dawn finally came, Ryohei prepared to intercede with the knowledge that there was still a real job to do. Before he could stand, however, there was a slight change in the air that made Ryohei's attention snap fully on the two men standing by the bank of the stream below the cliff that Tsuna had been training on.

"It's...dawn...Hibari..." Tsuna panted weakly.

"Indeed," Hibari replied, his voice not betraying what his body was already showing. They were both tired. Bone tired. Tired enough that it was insane that they were both still capable of standing.

"Are...you...satisfied?"

"For now," Hibari confirmed calmly. Ryohei raised an eyebrow when the man silently turned and stumbled away, leaving the field completely to Tsuna. Tsuna wavered on his feet, but stayed standing until his opponent was out of view. Seeing him imminent fall, Ryohei dashed forward in order to catch him. He was unconscious before he even registered Ryohei's presence.


	85. Chapter 85 Hell Week II

Yamamoto hissed in sympathy as Matsu tended to Tsuna's body. It had taken both of them an hour to clean the wet and dried blood off of him after Ryohei had brought him in with the dawn. Now that he was clean, the process of removing the pebbles embedded in his skin along with the large splinters of wood was proving to be a difficult job to watch over. All of Tsuna's wounds seemed superficial, but they were too numerous to count. He'd slept like the dead since being brought in, too, which was a much deeper sign of how hard the fight had been. If Tsuna had even an ounce of energy left, he would have already been on his feet even in his sleep with so many strange people around.

"Ung..." Tsuna moaned, cracking his eyes open slightly in order to identify the owners of the hands tending to his body. "Takeshi?"

"It's me, Tsuna," he confirmed gently. "Matsu's still trying to clean your wounds. Just lie still and sleep if you can."

"What time is it?" He asked, ignoring the suggestion in order to sit up.

"An hour until noon," he answered. Clenching his jaw to hide his dismay, Yamamoto helped Tsuna get to his feet when he proved unwilling to stay down any longer.

"I need to shower and change," he mumbled to himself, stumbling toward the shack with his intent obviously to get ready for the training run. Yamamoto walked with him, finding it incredibly hard to not give in to his desire to pick Tsuna up and carry him. "How many are left?"

"Two dozen," he answered honestly. "We lost another six this morning after they saw you. Thinking objectively about bloodshed and seeing a person covered in blood are two different things. They chose to back out when they saw Ryohei box against a tree after bringing you in. He had some pent up frustrations I think. He made enough kindling to last the rest of the trip if we were to stay at this site."

"That's good," Tsuna mumbled absently before disappearing inside the shack. Yamamoto pulled on his hair in irritation, knowing that there wasn't anything he could do about Tsuna's self-destructive nature. He couldn't help it anymore, Yamamoto knew. First Reborn had trained him to accept pain and hardships as a part of living. Then Xanxus had trained him to accept his tasks as more important than his life. In times like these, there was only the next step for Tsuna. There was no worrying about splinters or scars or pain. There was only whether or not his body was still answering him and getting the job done.

It made the swordsman miss the old Tsuna. The Tsuna who would have whined for hours about the slightest muscle cramp and would have said it was impossible to keep going. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that Tsuna had indeed gotten stronger over the years, but the cost was too high to even think about. It was a price that only Tsuna probably knew the full extent of.

"Alright," Yamamoto called out, instantly getting everyone's undivided attention. "If you've chosen to leave, go ahead and make yourselves comfortable on the boat. If you haven't, gather your gear up and start getting ready for your first test. We'll be administering it as soon as the Tenth returns."

"Already?" Rossa called out worriedly.

"Don't worry," Matsu soothed. "It's more like you've already taken the test and the Tenth will be telling you whether you passed or not."

"We already took it?" Garner inquired suspiciously.

"Testing to the limit started the moment you left home," Ryohei roared, walking into the clearing with Tan beside him. Yamamoto groaned at the sight of him holding three large, dead, wild turkeys. "I brought lunch," Ryohei grinned, holding up his prize. "Let me pluck them and we'll put them on the fire. Twenty-four hours should be up by the time that they're done." Ignoring the curious people watching, Ryohei looked down at his pet Tanuki and grinned. "You want to help? We can race to see who can pluck theirs first. Extreme Plucking Challenge!" Yamamoto chuckled when the little creature reached up with an enthusiastic bark and tried to get started immediately. With a matching laugh, Ryohei lifted them up out of Tan's reach and made his way over to the river so that he could clean the birds without leaving behind entrails which might attract predators.

In what seemed like no time at all, everyone was sorted out to a respectable degree. The dozen and a half that had forfeited their desire to join the Family were already lounging on the boat alongside their belongings. The rest were being organized by Matsu into double-checking their gear in four orderly lines of six. Satisfied that they were all doing perfectly well on their own and that both Matsu and Ryohei could deal with them if needed, Yamamoto headed for the shack himself.

Being the only Guardian who hadn't changed into the standard gear yet, he felt somewhat out of place now that there was no one left in suits. When he got inside, the interior of the shack was completely different than the poor, battered outside exterior. It was a well-cleaned, well-lit, top-of-the-line facility. From lockers with individual access codes already set to each person's identification number to the shower tucked away in the back corner, everything gleamed with the care that had been used in keeping it maintained.

Heading for that shower, he stripped without second thought and joined Tsuna beneath the hot water jets. He had to grimace over the fact that Tsuna seemed barely conscious of his presence nor did he seem to notice the scratches which had broken open under the water's merciless spray.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto murmured worriedly.

"Hunh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine," he answered without raising his head. "Hibari is one hell of a guy. It makes me glad that he's on our side."

"Are you sure about that, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked in doubt, remembering the bloodthirsty gleam in Hibari's eyes. "I've always tried to think of Hibari as the black sheep of the Family, but are you even sure he considers himself as one of us? I used to think so, but I'm not so sure anymore. He tried to kill me and then you last night."

"Hibari is one of a kind," came the quiet answer. Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, unable to decide if that meant the answer was a yes or a no. Shaking his head in the realization that it didn't really matter if Tsuna wanted him around still, Yamamoto quickly scrubbed himself down and washed his hair. He was done relatively quickly, which allowed him to take the time to check over Tsuna's body.

"Hold still, Tsuna," Yamamoto warned upon seeing several small pieces of shrapnel still lodged in his back. The water had already removed the ones that had been loose, but these seemed to be embedded pretty deeply. "This might hurt a bit." Taking Tsuna's reply grunt as agreement, Yamamoto held him steady with one hand and carefully began pulling the pieces out. Tsuna didn't seem to notice any except for the last. For the last one, Yamamoto grimaced alongside Tsuna's hiss of pain. The reason for it was that the piece was a splinter the length of Yamamoto's pinky which had been lodged in the shadows of Tsuna's shoulder blade. Tsuna sagged backward against his friend the moment it was out, saving himself from collapsing completely.

"That feels better," he moaned. "I thought I pulled a muscle there or something, but I can hardly feel it anymore. Thank you."

"You should speak up if your hurting, Tsuna," Yamamoto admonished, wrapping his arms around his friend momentarily in order to lend his support. "That's what we're here for."

"I didn't think it was anything serious," Tsuna pouted, showing a hint of his normal energy again.

"Well, it wasn't," Yamamoto admitted, "But it's still probably a good idea to get it cleaned and bandaged. You wouldn't have been having to deal with the pain if you'd just spoken up earlier. And what am I supposed to tell Gokudera when I see him if you don't let us take care of you?"

"Alright," Tsuna grumbled, puffing up his cheeks in resignation. "I wouldn't want to explain it to him either. Let me finish washing up and I'll let you take care of them properly." Yamamoto smiled in appreciation and ducked back out of the shower in order to dry off. Wanting to be done quickly so that he could focus on caring for his absent-minded friend, Yamamoto put on his gear in a rush. First his boxers, followed by a pair of camouflage cargo jeans and a sleeveless black t-shirt. Over that went the camouflaged harness for his guns, commonly used tools, and first aid gear. A large knife was strapped to one thigh while a monitoring device got strapped onto his arm. Finally, he placed the small radio communicator in his ear, positioning the microphone so that it laid across his cheek and out of his way.

"Cut the useless chatter," Yamamoto ordered over the line when putting it on proved that no less than three people were holding a conversation over it. Silence immediately fell in place like he expected.

"Ruin all our fun," Matsu grumbled across the line.

"That goes for you, too, Snowflake," Yamamoto ordered with a wide grin, taking great pleasure in knowing that Matsu's face was probably turning as red as his hair over the pet name.

Yamamoto couldn't help but tease him about it. Not after having seen him during the 'Snow Incident'. Tsuna had sent them both out to a small town in a southern desert in North America in order to finalize a deal with a Texan tycoon. They'd done it under the cover of night since it hadn't been a legal deal by any means. It had snowed that night. Yamamoto still had to chuckle over Matsu's face when he'd realized it was snowing in the desert. He'd completely forgotten himself and had put all his attention on the huge size of the snowflakes that had been coming down. Admittedly, they'd melted when they hit the ground, but Matsu had been completely unable to hold back his awe considering it had been almost a hundred degrees Fahrenheit the previous afternoon. His childish excitement at that time still made Yamamoto smile every time he thought about it and had been what led to the tattoo that covered the side of his neck.

_"Look, look, Yama-chan!" He'd exclaimed as he reached up to catch one. "They're so big! Look! This one is as big as my hand, Yama-chan! Oh, look at this one! I never knew it could snow in the desert! Oh, look, Yama-chan! They're coming down so slowly! Look at that one! They're like angel feathers or cotton candy or... or... Oh! Look at the size of this one!"_

"Yama-chan," Matsu replied after a moment with a note of worry laced in his voice. "How's the Tenth?"

"He's well enough," he answered with a sigh, knowing that both the question and answer would be heard by everyone in the training gear. "Hibari did a number on him, but I managed to get the last of the shrapnel out. As soon as I get him bandaged up, we'll be out."

"Roger."

"Tattle-tell," Tsuna accused, coming around the corner with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You didn't have to tell them I needed bandages."

"You didn't have to get in a state where you need them," Yamamoto countered, reaching for the first aid kit. "I'd still like to know what you were thinking when you decided to fight Hibari like that."

"He needed my help," Tsuna replied with a secretive smile. "It's only fair that I help him since he's been helping me so often lately. If satisfying his fighting urges is what it takes to help him, then that's what I'll do."

"Help him?" He spluttered. "He was trying to kill you!"

"Only for the first couple of hours!" Tsuna objected as he collapsed into a chair to let Yamamoto stop the slow leak of blood running down his back. "After that, he was just testing me. It was actually a really good--"

"If you say workout, I'm going to smack you, Tsuna," Yamamoto warned. "There's a limit to what can be called a workout and you went way over it." Tsuna clamped his mouth shut with a blush, unable to come up with any way to counter his friend's words. In silence, Yamamoto tended to Tsuna's body while wishing that he didn't have to attend the training camp for the new recruits. His participation was required, however. Not only as motivation and a judge, but as a crucial part of the testing itself. There were things that Tsuna could do that no one else could.

Knowing that, Yamamoto kept his mouth shut about how Tsuna was pushing himself. He could be forced to rest afterward, Yamamoto knew. A day or two of letting Toshi take over office business and pointless public appearances would put him right in no time at all. They just had to survive until then. Unlike what the recruits probably thought, Death Mountain was challenging enough for even those who were returning. It was a place where every beast imaginable had been trained into attacking and a place where the very plants and insects were dangerous. A single misstep could mean death if a person was alone which made it the perfect place to create a bond between people. A bond strong enough to make strangers into brothers and enemies into Family. It was also a place where both trust and limits would be tested to the extreme limits of their capacity. Needless to say, Ryohei attended every training camp he could. He was probably the authority when it came to Death Mountain and Yamamoto faintly remembered that Tsuna had put him in charge of making it even more extreme.

It was going to be a long Hell Week.

* * *

"I bet you all are wondering why the boat hasn't left yet," Tsuna stated loudly enough that his voice carried over the assembled dozens and to the boat itself. "Unfortunately, not all of you will be staying."

"But--" Barb gasped. He was instantly silenced by a warning motion from Hibari along with the assembled Guardians lined up behind Tsuna. Without exception, they all wore the basic training gear that matched the same combat gear that the candidates wore. Even so, there was a definate difference between the group behind Tsuna and the group before him. There was an air of calm and power at Tsuna's back while the group in front of him held a pathetic air of worry, hesitancy, and confusion.

"I'm going to ask all of you a simple question," Tsuna continued. "I'm going to ask each of you the same question and I want you to answer me honestly. Don't be afraid of giving a wrong answer and being sent home with the boat. The only right answer is an honest one." Satisfied that they knew the rules of the first test, which was truly the second, Tsuna walked forward to the first person in the squad and paused in order to let the man settle himself. "Did you eat anything in the last twenty-four hours?" Tsuna asked simply. The man blinked and shook his head, startled by the unexpected question. "Are you sure?" Tsuna inquired mercilessly. "A bug, a blade of grass, a forest mushroom? Anything. I'm not just asking about the food that was prepared. Did you eat anything at all in the last twenty-four hours?"

"N-No, Tenth," the man answered. Tsuna nodded in acceptance and continued down the line. At each person, he asked the same question and continued until he was positive that the person was set in their answer. The first three, Tsuna could tell were telling the truth about not eating. The fourth was lying through his teeth. The fifth through eighth also honestly answered that they hadn't eaten. The ninth and tenth person also lied. Tsuna could tell on every one. He could feel their hearts pulsing in time with his Flame and he could feel when they were lying to him.

Then the last person in the squad was asked and Tsuna smiled at the hesitant answer.

"I did, Tenth," Rossa murmured quietly in open regret. "I found a fig tree while I was searching for extra kindling last night and I ate one."

"Why?" Tsuna inquired softly.

"I'm sorry, Tenth!" Rossa cried pathetically. "I tried so hard not to eat, but I got seasick while we were on the ship! I couldn't keep anything down and then we landed and there was all this food! I was so hungry! Please don't send me away!"

"Do you still want to be here, Rossa?" He asked gently. "If you are so weak that you fail in such a simple task, do you really think you have what it takes to survive?"

"Yes!" Rossa wailed. "Forgive me, Tenth! I won't fail again! Just please don't send me away. I just--"

"Don't be silly," Tsuna chuckled, placing a hand on her head like she was Hotaru. "No one said you had to leave if you failed."

"EH?!" Several people exclaimed.

"There's one lesson that each of you have to learn before any other," Tsuna chuckled. "It's one that my own Right Hand had to learn. No matter what my orders are, you have to appreciate your own life. I would never ask you to throw it away needlessly and you shouldn't either. If it comes down between failing my orders and surviving, surviving should always come first. I don't want to ever see any of you toss away your lives without reason. Rossa, you don't know how happy you've made me. You might have failed, but you've done something far more important. You've taken notice of your own life. You've trusted me enough to be honest. And, most of all, you've shown your determination to join the Family. No matter what anyone says, you are a very strong person. Thank you."

"Tenth..."

"Unfortunately," Tsuna grimaced. "You're the only one who's eaten that's allowed to stay. Everyone else who ate lied to me. As a token of my forgiveness, I'll keep you from having to bear the same shame as them, but they'll have to leave." Escorting her forward, Tsuna guided her to the shack and quietly gestured for her to wait inside. Once she was stowed away, he turned back around and nodded for Ryohei to do his work. Normally, this would have been Gokudera's job, but Ryohei was trained enough to stand in.

Twist. With a twist, he loosened the safety pin from the grenade in his hands.

Pull. With a pull alongside the twist, he pulled it free.

Pin. Ensuring that he threw the grenade rather than the pin, Ryohei didn't bother ducking for cover like everyone else automatically did. There was no reason to. The smoke grenade would get everyone no matter how hard they ran. Their reactions told Tsuna a lot about their reaction speed, however. Two people started running before the grenade left Ryohei's hands. Six people ducked in place in order to dodge the shrapnel they expected. Another three did a combination by running away from the target point and lunging to the ground. Everyone else merely stood in place, too shocked to even move.

The lack of an explosion made Tsuna chuckle at their expressions when they hesitantly raised their heads up.

"That's a Vongola Smoke Grenade," Tsuna explained. "It's purposely silent for stealth reasons. It's already went off. Right now, all of you are breathing in a colorless gas that will react to the agent that has been sprayed over this area. If you haven't eaten, you have nothing to fear. If you _have _eaten, then your shame is even now being made plain to everyone here."

Tsuna couldn't meet anyone in the eye. Not when five separate people's faces began to tinge blue. They weren't turning blue due to asphyxiation, but due to the reaction that the gas was causing. Their whole bodies began to turn the bright shade, making their lies easy for any to understand.

"Yarrow, Heif, Eregen, Victoria, and Nate," Tsuna whispered, his voice easily reaching to the four men and the single woman. "Please get on the boat. You have thirty seconds before you are escorted there by force."

"Give me another chance!" Victoria cried. "I was--"

"Shut it," Tsuna snapped. "There's no excuses. You've lied to me. Failure can be forgive, but not lies. How can you expect me to trust you after you've already betrayed me once. Trust is the most basic of foundations for any Family. I can't trust any of you now. This is your last warning. Leave. Your belongings will be sent to you via mail. Right now, I don't want to look at any of you."

The five wasted twenty of their thirty seconds pleading with him while he stayed completely silent. Even though he wanted to forgive them more than anything, he knew that it couldn't be allowed. Doing so would entice those already in the Family into thinking that they could lie and get away with it. There was discipline to think about alongside keeping the control he already had.

"You have ten seconds left," Tsuna warned. "If you don't want to get shot, then please leave. I'm afraid I won't be able to restrain my Guardians any longer than that. If you aren't on the boat in eight seconds, you'll be subject to their choice of punishment. I should warn you that they're not very nice to people that hurt me and all of you have hurt me greatly. Six seconds. Five."

Every eye looked up in order to see a very scary sight. Ryohei with a dark look as he pounded one fist into his hand. Yamamoto with his sword already transformed and at the ready. Matsu already lining up a target's legs with the small crossbow attached to his wrist. Mukuro with an amused smile on his face, holding back two snarling attack dogs that he'd summoned. And Hibari, who didn't need to be at the ready in order to instill fear.

Five sets of feet began charging toward the boat. Ignoring them, Tsuna opened the door to the shack and gestured for Rossa to return to her place. Her eyes were red from tears that she'd shed while in seclusion, but she seemed otherwise determined to continue. When he turned around, the next phase had already started.

That phase was relatively simple. First, Mukuro placed a barrier around the boat of failed candidates. Second, he filled it with an illusionary gas that made them begin retching out their breakfasts. Then, finally, he sent a wave of water over the boat in order to wash away the resulting mess. What was left was nearly two dozen soaked and sick people who were thankfully hidden from view by the smoke and water.

"What did you do that for?!" One man yelled, wiping his mouth clean once the boat had settled back down and the smoke had dissipated. He started to walk forward, but rebounded backward against Mukuro's flawless illusion.

"Simple," Tsuna stated mercilessly. "All of you ate last night while my friends here had to watch and suffer. It's only fair that you now have to watch them eat while dealing with empty stomachs."

"What goes around comes around," Yamamoto agreed with a wide grin, his fear-inspiring stance completely gone.

"The turkeys should be done in about fifteen minutes, Little Bro," Ryohei agreed from where he'd already crossed to the spitted birds with Tan beside him.

"Oh," Matsu exclaimed, hitting a button on his wristwatch. "Twenty-four hours are up, too. The forest should be safe to forage from."

"Wonderful," Tsuna replied in simple happiness. "I think I saw some wild onions and some turnips down the path a ways. I'll go grab some, along with anyone who wants to join me. Rosa, do you think you can take a few people and go get some more of those figs? It's not good to eat only meat."

"Um... ah... yes, Tenth," Rossa replied with her eyes locked wide open alongside everyone else's. Not a single one spoke as they began to split themselves up into teams to forage. None of them could believe that Tsuna, the person who'd seemed so kind and compassionate a mere moment ago, could be so ruthless.

It was just one of many shocks that they'd receive before Hell Week was over.

* * *

"Alright," Tsuna said, immediately getting everyone's attention. He'd allowed everyone to rest and enjoy themselves after eating and had passed out cigarettes and gum to those that were jittery from withdraws. The boat had already left, leaving Tsuna and two dozen people with him. Besides his Guardians, Tsuna could nearly recite the files of those left by memory. Like he'd expected, few but those that he'd hand-picked had managed to stay on the candidate list this long.

There was Bradley, who Tsuna already knew. After that was Rossa, who Tsuna hoped would last since she was quite possibly one of the few who could track down Crimson Curtain if she put her mind to it. That was impossible, however, unless she got over her self-doubts and hesitancy caused by fearing failure.

Garner, the second female, who was more fit than most of the men present. She'd been kicked out of every military training program she'd signed up for due to insubordination. Deeper investigation had proved that three times had been for punching her superior officer, once had been for 'accidentally' shooting her comrade in the foot after one too many snide remarks, and the last had been because of a superior officer who'd been secretly prejudiced against her for some reason. Considering that Tsuna's information network had the man in question marked down as a lecher, it wasn't hard to figure out the probable reason that the man had gotten her booted out.

She'd almost made it in the following one, but her reputation had followed her. She'd been marked as a troublemaker from the start and she'd willingly left after it had been made clear to her that she wouldn't get fair treatment. After that, she'd chosen to find an alternative means to answer her personal calling. Although, Tsuna was positive that her calling wasn't war itself. Rather, it was much like Ryohei's. The call of challenging herself in every possible way in order to find her limits. She also had another rather strange potential that Tsuna planned to eventually see in action.

After that was the twin women, Willow and Cedar. Whether that was their real names or not, Tsuna still wasn't clear. However, they were one of the few that had been recommended by an Allied Family. Most likely, they were spies, but Tsuna was determined to see where their true loyalties lie. He'd chosen to give them the benefit of the doubt since Nubo had been the one to speak so highly of them.

There was another set of twins present, which Tsuna found somewhat amusing. These were fraternal twins, however. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Mitch and Mick had been simple men living simple lives. They'd both been scouted after rescuing one of Tsuna's men who'd been cornered outside a bar. They were both men who'd wanted something more out of life and had no clue how to get it. They'd not realized that their combat ability and their simpleness itself could be a powerful tool if used properly. They were both men that Tsuna didn't doubt could follow orders down to the last letter without thinking twice. They were also men that could be given sensative delivery assignments and never get curious about what they were carrying.

Jorge was actually a door-to-door salesman that had managed to weasel Tsuna's butler into buying nearly a dozen completely useless gadgets. His smile won his way into numerous hearts and his eye toward achieving his goal was well-honed. Also, considering he'd had the brass to attempt selling to a place like the Vongola castle had immediately caught Tsuna's attention when the rumor of the man had reached him. He had a lot of potential when it came to business negotiations and Tsuna had an eye toward adding him to the empty seat on Vongola Corporation's Board.

Emiliano was temperamental. That much was obvious to anyone who spoke with him. He was rude, had the manners of a beast, and sincerely believed that no one in the world was his ally. He'd actually been scouted by Dino and sent Tsuna's way when his friend had realized he didn't have the skills necessary to harness the man's loyalty or his potential. And he had potential. He had so much potential that it made Tsuna's heart ache to see his Flame being wasted because he couldn't trust.

Kreiss was almost as bad, although he was one that Tsuna had found on his own. He was grouchy and the first to raise his voice on any occasion. In his case, it was a bad case of 'squeaky wheel'. He was the type of person that refused to go unheard, which mean that his opinion had probably been ignored a lot in the past. Either that, or he was spoiled. Either way, Tsuna planned to cure him of his problems and bring him into the fold.

Barb was one of the few truly educated of the lot. He'd been a find that Ryohei had surprisingly noticed when he'd snuck onto Tsuna's university campus. One of the cheerleaders had fallen wrong during a practice and it had been Barb's quick, calm work that had saved her. Ryohei had spoken so highly over how efficiently Barb had dealt with the unconscious person that Tsuna's interest had been peaked. After some time under the eyes of watchers, it had been determined that he had an easy price to meet. In his spare time, he worked as an attendant in a small, free clinic that tended to the poor. Considering that the place was on the edge of being demolished, he was willing to do anything in order to keep the place from closing down. A background check proved that the place had once saved his life after he'd been mugged and that they'd accepted his sick sister into their care after every other place had given up on her.

Peteir had perhaps the saddest story of them all. He seemed like a kindly man. More like a father that should be smoking a pipe with a little boy on his knee rather than a would-be Mafioso. He'd been recommended to the Family by Lanchia of all people. The reason for the sudden recommendation hadn't been hard to see. Not when Peteir's entire family had been murdered ten years previously and he'd been living life in a daze since then. He'd been a simple fisherman that Lanchia had gotten to know during his time in the Oroburg Family. Peteir hadn't known anything about the Mafia, but a single heart-jerking letter had been enough to make Lanchia come to Tsuna in order to give him a reason to live again. Tsuna had sworn to try his best, but he honestly didn't know what to do other than give Peteir a new Family with which to focus all of his desires and needs to nurture and protect. Tsuna couldn't replace his old one, but he could help ease the pain of losing it.

Gino was the only one from the whole group that had any confirmed previous knowledge about the Mafia. Even then, he'd been sheltered in his own way. He knew what the Mafia was and could even name a few Families, but otherwise was just as blatantly clueless as the others. He was one of the rare few that had searched out Tsuna rather than the other way around. He'd literally woken up one day, decided he wanted to join the Mafia, and had asked around for the strongest Family there was. He'd made up his mind that he wanted to join Vongola and had quickly caught the eyes of Tsuna's subordinates. His chosen item had been a slingshot he'd lovingly named "Betty".

Wilson was a strange one. When Tsuna had first met him, he hated dealing with people. He'd spent ten years working in a projection booth and was a drunkard to boot. If it hadn't been for a projector catching fire due to a new employee messing with the film and seeing the man's reactions in dealing with the sudden emergency, Tsuna was quite sure that Wilson would probably have been still living day-to-day with no hopes, dreams, or aspirations. Tsuna had offered him a way out of the hole he'd dug himself into rather than watch him continue to waste away his life the way in the fashion he'd been doing. He was the type of guy that needed a shove at times and praise in order to keep moving beyond his shy nature. If he had that, he was surprisingly easy to deal with.

Ox was the only real sportsman of the group. He was a soccer player that had nearly thrown his life away after ruining his knee. Several people in the Family who were fans had banded together and asked Tsuna to consider bringing him into the Family for the sheer enjoyment over the fact that they'd get to watch soccer games with him. Upon meeting him, however, Tsuna had a sense that his depression ran much deeper than anyone had given him credit for. While the media had reported the man was taking to his early retirement with a smile, Tsuna had a feeling that he was standing on the edge of a precipice. He needed support or else he would fall to ruin. The fact that he was still present with the rest of the candidates was only due to the fact that he truly didn't care anymore about what happened to himself. He'd taken the offer to join Vongola, but it was nothing more than something to fill his days. It would be up to Tsuna to give him something more.

Elmir was the pilot of the group. He'd been put under watchers after a crash landing that he'd managed to control so well that not a single person on board was injured. While he'd humbly claimed to the media that it had been pure luck, Tsuna thought differently. The man had instincts for flying that few could boast of.

Pebbles was one of the rare exceptions that Tsuna made to his own rules. He was an innocent nobody. Yet, in that alone he had more potential than most. He didn't have a single feature that would attract attention. He was quiet and even when being expressive, he seemed to fade into the background. Because of his ability to go unnoticed, Tsuna had considered him as a possible understudy for Moretti. There was always a need for people who could be used in frame-ups, but so few that could disappear afterward without being commented on.

Theo was actually someone that Matsu had asked to be put on the candidate list. Tsuna had been very hesitant about it at first, but had decided to give the man a chance. He doubted that the Family would ever be in need of a professional cross-dresser, but wasn't silly enough to believe that it was impossible. Theo's other skills could possibly come in use as a barber, clothing designer, and makeup artist. While his current outfit wasn't feminine, Tsuna honestly hadn't been able to tell he'd not been a woman until after he'd showered and changed. His long hair was currently tied back in a ponytail and his strong masculine features were no longer softened by artful use of makeup. The only thing that marked him as of a different mental composition from all the other men was a simple matter of posture. Even while sitting next to a campfire, he'd trained himself to keep his spine straight like a proper lady did.

Chafe was the only public servant of the group. He was an honest firefighter. He'd caught one of Tsuna's subordinate's eyes after he'd run into a burning building to save an old lady that everyone else had given up for dead. He'd been kicked off of his squad for disobeying order afterward, but the woman had been rescued thanks to his quick thinking and decisive choice. He had all the makings of a born hitman. From enjoying the thrill of danger to the reactions required to survive in the most difficult of pinches. While he'd been in the business of saving people, he wasn't so naive to think that everyone in the world needed to be saved. Such a thought was nearly impossible from him after having spent so many years dealing with the aftermath of pyromaniacs and murderers. Burnt flesh was something he was overly familiar with, after all.

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction to himself. Those that were left were all those with great potential and would be worthy of joining the Family. Some of them admittedly had problems, but many of them would fit in without so much as a shudder. But there was still the questions of loyalty and whether they were mentally strong enough to survive in the Family. Both questions would be answered after they'd been pushed to their limits in every way possible. It was highly likely that several of them would break under the pressure. There was also the likelihood that they would give up half-way through.

"Alright," Tsuna repeated in satisfaction. "Before we head out, I want to have a little game of show-and-tell. Everyone got to choose one item to bring with you. Let's quickly go around and see what you've brought. No explanations are needed unless you want to offer them up. Just hold up your item and say what it is."

"I'll go first," Yamamoto offered with a smile. "I brought my sword, Shigure Kintoki."

"I brought Wasp," Matsu said, holding out his wrist in order to show the small crossbow attached to it. Unlike medieval crossbows, this one was modeled in order to fire a sharp, poisoned dart yet be able to be easily hidden under a suit sleeve when not in use.

"I brought the sweatband that Master Colonello gave me," Ryohei continued with a finger pointing at the item tied to his head. With a small bark, Tan answered for himself by pulling on his matching camouflaged collar which had '03' imprinted on it. "Oh, and Tan has his collar."

"My trident," Mukuro stated simply. Being next, Hibari stayed silent but unsheathed his tonfas at Tsuna's questioning look.

"And I've got my charm," Tsuna finished for the returning side. "Rossa, what about--"

"Your charm?" Yamamoto interrupted, noticing the item hanging down from Tsuna's hair. "You've still got your gloves, though. Don't you?"

"No," Tsuna answered with a small shake of his head and a sad smile. "Everyone only got to choose one. It wouldn't be fair if I kept two items with me."

"But--!" Ryohei objected loudly with wide eyes. "What if something extreme happens?!"

"I'm not worried," he replied with an expression full of confidence. "I have faith in everyone here. I don't need my gloves when I've got all of you to depend on."

"Don't joke around, Tenth!" Matsu cried. "This is Death Mountain! You can't--"

"I can and I will," Tsuna snapped. "I won't break tradition and I've made my choice. All of you are forgetting that my gloves are just a tool. My abilities might be less prominent without them, but my potential is still with me. I'll make it through Death Mountain without them."

"Hmmm," Hibari murmured with a grin before anyone else could object. "So the omnivore has decided to trade his claws in for whiskers. It will be interesting to see if you are able to survive with such a useless feature."

"It might seem useless to you," Tsuna admonished quietly while Mukuro's face continued to darken. "But it's an important item to me. One that is more important to me than any tool meant for battle could ever be."

"What about your rings?" Yamamoto asked with narrowed eyes. Tsuna blushed deeply, knowing that he'd have to admit to his own little loophole.

"You know I don't have a choice on the Vongola ring, but the rest are part of the charm for now," he mumbled sheepishly. "My wedding rings hold the same meaning as the charm does. I figured that it could all count as one item if I did it that way." Looking up, he put on his best imitation of Fuuta's award winning pout. "Is it no good?"

"It's fine," Yamamoto laughed while everyone else instantly soothed him. "It's not like any of it could be used as tools. I don't think anyone cares if your charm has one part or twenty."

"Who's next?" Matsu inquired in order to keep anyone from questioning the Guardian's acceptance or the meaning behind Tsuna's charm.

"I brought my prized guitar pick," Bradley said, pulling out a small triangle from a pouch in his chest harness. "I caught it at a Celtic Angel Wings concert a few years back."

"Was the concert as bad as rumors say?" Pebbles asked curiously.

"Ah," Bradley laughed. "Half the audience was on crack. I think I got high just off of the fumes of what the rest were smoking."

"I have a few of their songs," Pebbles commented, holding up his MP3 Player to show that it had been his item of choice.

"I just brought my journal," Rossa continued, picking up the thread.

"We have our lockets," Willow said for both her and her sister. "They were given to us by our father before he died."

"I brought my lucky lighter," Mitch stated while holding up a simple silver Zippo.

"I got my hat," Mick supplied, pointing to the worn baseball cap on his head.

"I didn't bring anything," Jorge stated with an empty-handed gesture. "I'm used to taking nothing with me other than what I absolutely need."

"I brought the Swiss Army Knife that my old man gave me," Emiliano continued while holding up the small red item.

"I figured I'd bring my meds," Kreiss growled as he shook a small bottle of pills. Tsuna nodded and looked to the next person when it was obvious that Kreiss wasn't happy about admitting that he was taking drugs to manage his anger issues.

"I brought my travel surgical kit," Barb stated with a small pat on the extra pouch attached to his belt. With a smile, Tsuna showed how happy he was that someone had thought about bringing something that could possibly help others.

"I didn't bring anything fancy," Peteir said next. "Just a picture." Once more, Tsuna nodded and went to the next person before anyone could pry.

"I brought Betty," Gino exclaimed with a wide grin while holding up his prized slingshot. "With this baby, I can take out a swamp-rat at thirty yards. I took out a croc once, too."

"I'll take Ole Faithful over your Betty any day of the week," Chafe countered with a wide grin. Out of everyone, Chafe was the only one who'd brought something that couldn't be hidden. His fireman's axe was not only a tool but a dangerous weapon that he was quite skilled in using.

"I didn't bring anything," Ox mumbled.

"Me either," Wilson shrugged.

"I got me lucky goggles," Elmir said, pulling on the goggles loosely hanging from his neck.

"I brought my travel mirror," Theo stated with a wide smile, holding up a small compact.

"What about you?" Tsuna asked when Garner didn't seem obliged to answer.

"A deck of cards," she stated blandly without bringing the item out of the harness pouch holding them.

"Wonderful," Tsuna grinned in false-cheer. "Maybe we can play some poker when we have some downtime."

"Not those kind," she snapped automatically before snapping her mouth shut.

"Oh," he continued in a flawless imitation of mindless oblivion. "It's been a while since I played Old Maid, but--"

"They're not playing cards!" She blurted angrily.

"They're not?" Tsuna asked in curiosity. "What other kinds are there?"

"T-They're..." Garner trailed off with a blush and bowed her head while Tsuna hid a smile to himself. Had she shown the item, he wouldn't have been forced to do such a play. Since she didn't want to, he had to ensure that everyone knew what exactly she was holding. While part of him hated forcing her into this, he also knew that open honesty was needed in this case so that the next test could begin. "They're Tarot cards," she mumbled with a glare at Tsuna's smiling face.

"Good enough," Tsuna said in satisfaction before anyone could give a reaction. He was sure that they were having internal reactions. Garner just didn't seem the type to practice such a thing. The fact that she'd brought them with her showed that she had an attachment and belief in them that was equal to that which everyone else held for their items. For Tsuna, it was proof that no matter how much a person thought they knew another, there was always something new and unexpected to learn. "Now that show-and-tell is over," he stated as he jumped to his feet. "I want to tell you all the reason for having it. It's actually really simple. If a single person loses their precious item during this training exercise, no one here will be admitted into the Family."

"What?!" Bradley cried in unison with several other people.

"You heard me," Tsuna continued with a wide smile. "If anyone loses the item they chose to bring with them, then no one here will be admitted into the Family. Is that a problem? Vongola is full of people who look out for each other and take care of each other. If you guys can't keep an eye toward what is precious to those around you and keep that safe along with yourselves, then I don't need you. Sometimes a person considers something they care for as more important than their own lives. If you can't protect their reason for living, then there's no point in protecting their life itself. For now, the items you've brought are standing in for those reasons for living. In the case of those who've brought nothing, your task is even harder since you will be required to find something to stand in before the end of this trip."

"Harsh but needed," Ryohei commented as he scratched behind Tan's ears. .

"In addition, we have an added bonus to watch out for," Tsuna continued mercilessly while everyone tried to come to terms with the task before them. Tsuna grinned and reached over to the small duffel bag that Matsu had been taking care of. Unzipping it, he reached in past the grass and leaves inside in order to pull out one item that no one had expected to see. Holding it up, he smiled broadly.

"You can't be serious, Tenth," Yamamoto moaned with a large gulp.

"Meet Enzio," he replied while everyone looked at the turtle with raised eyebrows. "My friend Dino asked me to watch him for a week and I'll need all of your help to take care of him. You'll each get a turn at carrying his bag and feeding him. There's only one thing that you have to remember. Under no circumstances are you to let Enzio get wet. If you do, you'll be endangering everyone here through carelessness. Enzio is a sponge-turtle. Depending on how wet he gets, he grows. This little guy once broke my leg when he grew to the size of a skyscraper and fell on me."

"A turtle grew to the size of a skyscraper," Ox commented in open doubt. Tsuna merely smiled and nodded, knowing that no one would believe him until they saw it for themselves.

"Now, as for our overall assignment," Tsuna continued after putting the turtle back into the duffel and handing the duffel over to Mick. "There are actually three tasks we have to complete. First is to survive. The second is to make our way from here to the Facility at the top of the mountain. Our airlift will be there to pick us up in six days. The last task is for everyone to get there together. Every day we will have distractions and problems to deal with besides the wildlife and the area itself. I want all of you to act as if I've already accepted you into the Family. Surviving is more important than thinking about showing off or competing for attention. The main thing to remember is that none of us are alone. Work as a squad or die. There are no other options."

Tsuna smiled when everyone's face became set with determination and confidence.

He destroyed it in an instant.

"Yamamoto, Matsu, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro," Tsuna said quietly. "You can go now."

"We'll see you at tonight's campsite," Ryohei replied. "Don't die before you get there."

"Aren't they coming with us?" Kreiss snapped.

"No," Tsuna replied with a small shake of his head. "They'll meet with us every night, but the journey must be made by our own power. They have their own training to do. As for all of you, are you full and rested now?" Nineteen heads nodded as the Guardians disappeared into the forest. "Alright then. It's time for us to get moving. There's still plenty of daylight left and we've got to make it to tonight's campsite by midnight. Here's a map for whoever wants to lead."

"Why midnight?" Garner asked curiously as she automatically accepted the parchment. "And aren't you coming with us?"

"I am," Tsuna replied with a sad smile. Taking a small vial out of his pocket, he held it up for them all to see. "This is a token of my faith and trust in all of you. Like I said, I'm already considering you as Family. In this vial is a poison made from a rare cactus that only grows in a single oasis in the Sahara Desert. It takes eight hours to kill a man and I am no exception in this case. There's only one known antidote and it's the flower that grows on the outskirts of tonight's campsite."

"So what?" Emiliano scoffed. Then he paled. "Don't tell me that the food--?"

"No," Tsuna soothed. "The food that all of you ate was wholesome. However..." Several people gasped when Tsuna pulled the cork out of the vial and drank it in a single gulp. "I'm counting on you," he whispered as the natural tranquilizer in the poison began to take effect. Before anyone could so much as move, weakness began to hit him. Silently, he fell to his knees and then fell forward onto the ground. After that, there was only the smell of packed earth. A mere moment later, there was only the sensation of falling into a dark pit.


	86. Chapter 86 Piece of Heaven

"Relax, Yama-chan," Matsu soothed after they'd split up from the others. "You know that there isn't anything really dangerous this close to the river. They can make it in time even if they're slowed to a crawl and Ryohei is watching over them to make sure no one gets any funny ideas. Tsuna will be fine."

"I know," Yamamoto replied with his worry still etched on his face. "But what if someone drops Enzio into the river? This is the first time that he's added a task that dangerous."

"Tsuna trusts them," Matsu said firmly as he followed Yamamoto in the direction that their campsite was. Unlike the group that they'd left behind, Yamamoto and Matsu were moving at a pace that only came from training their bodies daily. What would probably take the others six or seven hours to cross, Matsu and Yamamoto were running in just under two. More than likely, Hibari was capable of being there in one, but it was also likely that he wouldn't push himself unnecessarily. Knowing him, Hibari was probably watching over the group like Ryohei was but for different reason. None of them really knew where Mukuro had disappeared to or where he had went. After going their separate ways, it was possible that the man had used his skills in order to find something to leisurely ride toward his destination.

"Tsuna trusts complete strangers," Yamamoto countered grumpily. "He trusts too easily and its going to kill him one of these days."

"You're wrong," Matsu objected, falling to a complete stop along their planned path. Yamamoto paused a few steps ahead of him and looked back with a raised eyebrow. "Tsuna hardly trusts anyone. You don't see it because you're one of the few that he really does trust, but he's in a completely different world from us. Sometimes... Sometimes I wonder if he really does consider us as brothers."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The swordsman snapped defensively.

"Don't get me wrong," Matsu murmured with a small shake of his head. "I trust Tsuna with my life, but sometimes I get a sense that he's not telling us everything. Brothers tell each other everything. Instead he's--"

"Father," Yamamoto sighed in understanding. "He's like an old man that doesn't think his kids can understand the fact of life. He gives us the watered down version of everything."

"You knew?" The redhead asked in curiosity.

"Ah," he confirmed without meeting Matsu's eyes. "Tsuna is a puzzle that we're not meant to finish alone. All of us have different pieces and we can only see the bigger picture when we come together. Why do you think Tsuna rarely lets us all see each other when he's not around? The only time that all of us Guardians meet is when he's there. He's afraid of that more than anything. There's something he doesn't want us to see, but I have no clue what. I've been trying to talk to Gokudera about it, but that guy is holding something back too."

"Yama-chan..."

"Worrying about it won't make it go away," he said with a sheepish shrug over having been caught in such a serious mood. "It'll all work itself out or it won't. We've just got to keep doing our best to be ready for when Tsuna finally wants to tell us the adult-version of things."

"Now who's being the trusting one," Matsu laughed while he closed the distance between them. Yamamoto found himself smiling despite himself when his lover reached up to pull him into a kiss. He gave in willingly since he knew that there wasn't a single person within range to heckle them. They'd purposely kept their distance around the recruits so that their relationship wouldn't confuse the task at hand, but there was something to be said for distance making the heart grow fonder.

For some reason, Matsu seemed somewhat surprised over the kiss. His eyes widened and he moaned softly against his lover's lips like he was wanting to say something but chose not to. Then Yamamoto noticed the gleam of laughter in Matsu's eyes. Pulling back, he stared for a long moment, dumbfounded that Matsu would laugh over being kissed.

"What? Does my breath smell funny or something?"

"You are far too simple at times, Yama-chan," he replied with his merriment growing. Then understanding dawned when he realized that Matsu's arms hadn't been reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Rather, he'd been reaching past him to grab the snake that had been lowering down from an overhanging branch. Even now, while the snake continued to wrap itself around Matsu's wrist, he held it's head pinned in such a way that kept it from biting.

Yamamoto blushed deeply. Then he shrugged. Then he leaned down to kiss Matsu again in order to leave the man spluttering. There was nothing that got a person's blood pumping faster than danger. By the time he was done kissing his lover, the snake was dead in his grip. Absently tossing it away, Matsu wrapped his arms around his beloved and openly asked for another kiss by how he truly did pull Yamamoto down to him this time. Yamamoto chuckled as he obliged, giving Matsu everything he wanted and more.

* * *

Hibari was fascinated despite himself. The one that had caught his attention was strong. He could tell after hearing her speak only once. The reason he was fascinated was simple. The so-called Camo-Jumper had a reputation for disliking order. At least, that's what he assumed since she'd jumped from militant group to militant group without being able to stay longer than a month. When she'd come in with the rest of the swarm of rats, Hibari had dismissed her as another of the feeble posers trying to claim power where they had none. Yet, when she had the role of leader, her strength seemed to exude out of every pour.

She'd gotten the group to fall in line behind her with admirable ease. Her confidence in herself was seen as competence and no one questioned the position that she'd effortlessly taken. She'd overcome everyone's panic over Sawada's collapse and had gotten everyone moving in record time. At the rate she led them, they'd be able to make it to the campsite well before midnight. What fascinated him the most, however, was that she seemed like a dominant carnivore but kept the pace slow enough to allow the weak herbivores in her midst to keep up.

Omnivore.

She was an omnivore like the Sawada creature. With that, everything seemed to fall into place in Hibari's mind. She had the strength and mind of a carnivore but the instincts of a herbivore. Hibari knew that such a combination was more dangerous than it seemed. Herbivores might instinctively flock together, but they also fought back when cornered. What made her different was that she accepted that instinct while using her carnivorous abilities at will.

Oh yes. Hibari was facinated with the female omnivore named Garner. Much more so than he'd ever been with the beast named Cheri.

* * *

As Tsunayoshi had requested, Mukuro was the first to reach the site. After setting up a real fire rather than an illusionary one, he began work on the antidote that the Mafia Boss would need. Why he'd left the task to the one person who wanted him dead more than any other, Mukuro wasn't sure. If it hadn't been for the fact that he couldn't allow Tsunayoshi to die with regrets, he honestly would have tossed the ingredient list to the winds rather than find the required components.

By the time he finally gathered them all and had begun to stew them in a small pot that was left at the campsite along with a water-proof storage chest full of bedrolls, night had already fallen. Lazily gazing at the stars, he curiously wondered if anyone was watching him from the other side. He hated being watched. They'd watched him closely for so long after Havik had fallen from grace. To cover his hate of it, he'd purposely became as flamboyant as he could in order to seem unconcerned with it. Now, though, he couldn't find it in himself to put on the large production of old.

Not after that night.

_"I don't want to die." _Such fear. Such anguish. Mukuro couldn't grasp it even after putting his mind to it for so long. He'd believed that Tsunayoshi would embrace death as an escape, but he'd bitterly held on despite the pain he'd been in. Why did he risk himself so pointlessly time after time if he wished to embrace life so badly? It was an enigma. Mukuro knew the only reason he continued to live. He had but one reason to stay in the pathetic existence that he was in.

"How much longer, Havik?" Mukuro whispered up to the stars.

* * *

Fragments of dreams and nightmares came and went as Tsuna faded in and out of consciousness.

_"Becca!" A bearded man wept over the corpse of his bloodied wife. "Please, Becca! Wake up! You have to wake up and tell me where they took Lillith! Please, Becca! You can't die on me! Please! Just hold on! Just hold on and I'll go get help!"_

_--_

"Just a little more." The wail of turbine engines filled his ears as he gritted his teeth and he tried his damnest to pull the plane out of the dive it was in. Bloody bastards! 'If you're a good enough pilot, this storm should be nothing.' 'Get these people to their destination or I'll have your piloting license revoked!' He should have told them to shove their demands up their arses, but his pride hadn't allowed it. He'd be damned if their goading made him loose a single passenger! He could still save them. "Come on," he groaned, pulling back even harder while he watched the ground spiraling ever closer. "Just a little more and you can pull out of this. Come on, Damnit!"

--

_"We don't need someone who's useless," a coach stated bluntly. "Without your knee, you aren't capable of squat and our coaching positions are all filled. Go teach PeeWee soccer. Assuming anyone will have you. You're were the worst rated player on the team and you've never been popular with the fans. Honestly, if it wasn't for the fact that it was in your contract, we'd have kicked you off the team a long time ago. Just take to your retirement with a smile. You never know. A lot of sportsmen gain in popularity after their careers are over."_

_--_

Two of Cups covered by Two of Swords. The woman laughed at herself, realizing that there was a reason that fortunetellers weren't supposed to read their own fortunes. If it had been for someone else, that combination would have made her pity the poor soul. True love hidden under a love-hate relationship. Get real. She was more of the Two of Wands type of person. Something stable and with an unwavering foundation. Something firm rather than some kind of wishy-washy, rollercoaster romance.

--

_Setting down his guitar, he backed away from his open case full of change. He should have known better than to stay out busking so late. Singing on streetcorners made spare money during those times when money ran tight, but there was danger in it, too. Especially in those dead periods between crowds. He'd had knives pointed at him a ton of times, but this was the first time someone had went so far as to point a gun. He suddenly wished that he'd listened and had switched to Renaissance Faires to make spare change. It wouldn't have been that hard to figure out a lute since he already knew how to play the guitar. Why? Why had he made so much fun of Kevin for wearing a peasant shirt and going? All his thoughts stopped as the gun in front of him went off and blood spurted from his waist. Oh hell, he thought. I've been shot. I wonder if Hell isn't as hot in winter?_

_--_

"Yes," the man before him replied through clenched teeth, aggravated that he couldn't get into his overseer's on his own. He could feel his charge's mental fingers scraping along his mental barriers. At the admittance, however, he sighed and took down ever single one he had. His charge looked dumbfounded for a moment. What he'd found inside, was obviously much different than what he expected.

Anger.

Loneliness.

Sadness.

Fear.

Desire.

His cute and secretly beloved roomate was rocked backward in surprise that he would let him inside his mind while he was feeling such a multitude of emotions. Then came the moment that he realized the feeling of desire within him was all focused at the person standing before him.

The young man blushed furiously, his flustered face giving him some hope since he wasn't immediately rejected.. Then he felt his housing partner dig deeper into his mind and uncovered more thought that were attached to the desire. How he'd held back and waited until his charge was more than a boy. How he'd cursed himself for letting the boy live with him since it only increased his longing. How the years had passed and he was slowly growing unable to hold back the feelings inside him. Especially once he'd passed into manhood. He stood patiently while his mind was slowly dug through with mental fingers. So much of it was centered on the person before him that it was unbelievable. Hence, why he'd let him inside at all.

It felt amazingly good to have Mukuro inside him. His loneliness dissipated while he was forced to face thought after thought and emotion after emotion. He loved the man before him more than anything else in the world. He'd been his reason for living for a long time now. He only wished that he could show a bright and vivid existance to him rather than the bleak and lonely one they now had. If only they'd met before the Flamekeepers had taken everything away. Yet, there was still hope. A small, battered hope. Stepping forward, he reached up to brush his beloved's cheek softly and tilted his chin up to stare him in the eyes.

"I love you, Mukuro," he whispered. "I've always loved you. I want you to walk beside me forever."

* * *

"_Los'hie... fierde.._.." Tsuna mumbled in his sleep. Ryohei chuckled and backed away from him, taking the senseless mumbling as a sign that the antidote was working. Considering that he'd been twitching a mere moment ago, mumbles and relaxed sighs were definitely good signs.

"Good work, Pineapple-head," Ryohei exclaimed, turning in place to look at the antidote maker himself. The face that he looked into was nothing like the one he expected, however. It was drawn and pale while he stared past the boxer at Tsuna's sleeping face. "What's wrong? Did you expect him to wake up right away?"

"What did he just say?" Mukuro inquired tonelessly.

"Just some gibberish," Bradley answered from the other side of Tsuna's resting form. "'Lost hey fire day' or something like that."

"I don't think it was Italian or Japanese if it wasn't gibberish," Matsu commented curiously. "I bet Gokudera would know what language it was from."

"No, he wouldn't," Mukuro mumbled absently. "It's from a language that was lost around four hundred years ago and even back then it was known to very few."

"What does it mean?" Yamamoto inquired curiously. Mukuro blinked, tearing his eyes away from Tsuna's face in order to see that he'd gained everyone's attention.

"Who knows?" He answered with a shrug before hurriedly retreating into the forest. The moment he was out of sight, he began to run. He continued to run until he was breathless and spent. The two words continued to resound in his head. _Los'hei fierde. Los'hei fierde. Los'hei fierde. Los'hei fierde. Los'hei fierde._

In common, human terms, they were like asking for marriage. In Limbo, those two words had been equivalent to asking to be bound as soulmates. They were two little words that stated a person's desire to have a single person walk beside them through heaven and hell and every Path in between. The last, and only, time he'd heard those two words had been when Havik had confessed to him.

Hearing them here and now was like a dagger to his heart. Hearing them from Tsuna's lips made that dagger twist painfully until he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Uncaring of anything or anyone that might have been watching him, Mukuro roared at the heavens.

* * *

"What the hell!" Bradley gasped as he was knocked backwards by Tsuna's sudden lunge to his feet.

"Fuck!" Ryohei roared the moment he saw that Tsuna's eyes were still closed. "He's going to go extreme again!"

"Everyone on your knees!" Yamamoto shouted loudly. "Hold your hands up in surrender and don't move! If he comes at you, say that you give up!" Taking his own advice, Yamamoto dropped down in the one position that he knew Tsuna wouldn't attack.

"Wha--?!"

"Just do it!" Matsu cried as he followed the example that his lover made. "The Tenth is trained to fight in his sleep! If he thinks that you're an assassin, then you're dead!" Nineteen knees dropped to the ground while Ryohei held his breath. Tsuna didn't seem like he was planning to attack, however. Rather, he was merely standing with his head turned toward the direction that Mukuro had left in.

He choked when Tsuna's body turned in that direction and began to walk. It wasn't a dash. It wasn't anything that could be called attack speed. Rather, he seemed to be sleepwalking like a normal person. Curious, Ryohei started to get to his feet but dropped back down in a rush when Tsuna paused in his slow stride.

"Oh hell..." Ryohei murmured when he saw the Dying Will Flame flicker into life. Believing that he was about to see every single one of the candidates get turned into mincement, Ryohei internally cringed. Then his eyes widened at what happened next.

Between one step and the next, Tsuna went running forward at his top speed. Everyone in the clearing grimaced when he ran straight into a thick tree. That didn't stop him, though. He simply continued to run in place until the tree gave way and he was able to run forward again.

Until he hit the next tree in his path.

"What the--?" Yamamoto mumbled with his head cocked to the side over Tsuna's strange actions. Matsu shook his head in his own shock while they watched Tsuna ram into tree after tree along his unknown route. After a full five minutes, he'd rammed his way out of sight while leaving an unbelievable trail behind him. "Talk about being a sleepwalker from hell."

* * *

Mukuro jumped to his feet, hearing a stampede of something coming his way. He assumed it was a stampede because he couldn't think of anything else that would make the ground shake along with making so much noise. Scrubbing his tears away, he prepared an illusion to hold the herd back so that he could survive unscathed.

Nothing he could have prepared would have been enough for what he saw as a tree fell down before him in order to reveal a panting and bruised Tsunayoshi. Nothing he could have prepared allowed him to react as the man came flying forward to him. Nothing was exactly what he did out of shock when Tsunayoshi rammed into him and knocked him to the ground with a kiss. It wasn't until Tsunayoshi pinned his wrists to the ground that he finally overcame his surprise and noticed that his eyes were still shut.

"Wake up, my little Sleeping Beauty," Mukuro gasped around a third and fourth kiss while he automatically tried to fight the way Tsunayoshi was restraining him. Tsunayoshi paused above him, but showed no sign of waking. Even so, he managed to say three words that make Mukuro freeze completely.

"_Oresh_," he mumbled. "_Oresh, Ry'helb_." Mukuro felt tears welling up in his eyes as Tsunayoshi leaned down once more to kiss him with slightly less desperation than before. This time, Mukuro could feel the passion and love that he was trying to pass into him. And as quickly as the feeling was received, it was gone. Tsunayoshi sagged against him while the Dying Will Flame on his head flickered out of sight, once more returning to nothing more than a sleeping Mafia Boss. Their lips broke apart as Tsunayoshi's head fell down to lay on his shoulder and the grip on Mukuro's wrists disappeared. While Mukuro blankly stared at the sky in a combination of confusion and shock, Tsunayoshi shifted in his sleep in order to make himself more comfortable on top of his current mattress.

"What the hell?" Mukuro murmured at him despite knowing he wouldn't get an answer.

_Forgive me. Forgive me, my dearest love._

* * *

Tsuna cracked his eyes open with a groan. Laying still, he though long and hard in effort to remember whether the Desert Goober Poison was supposed to have an afteraffect. He didn't think so, but his face and body felt like he'd been hit by a truck. With another groan, he slowly sat up and held his head for a long moment. The first thing he noticed was that they weren't at the campsite that the were supposed to be at. They were at the campsite that they were supposed to reach on the third day of the trip.

"Boss," a familiar voice greeted while shoving a mug of cold water into his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Gokudera?" Tsuna moaned. "I feel like I have a hangover from hell. What are you doing here?"

"We called him in, Tenth," Yamamoto replied while kneeling down on his other side with a bowl of steaming soup. "You've been out of it for over two days. We got worried when you didn't wake up after getting the antidote and called Gokudera and Sakura in. Sakura said the antidote worked but that you were recovering from some sort of brainstorm. He shot you up with something and then said to let you rest. Since he said you'd be okay, Gokudera's been leading the expeditions in your place."

"What happened, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly. "They said that you were sleepwalking and running into trees."

"I what?" Tsuna gasped in disbelief.

"I'm not sure what happened, but you did something to Mukuro, too," Matsu continued while scratching his back with a stick. "We've hardly seen him at all and when we do, he's not like his normal self. I haven't seen him smile in days. He hasn't went near you since he brought you back from your rampage, either. We figured we'd have to beat him with a stick to keep him away, but it's the opposite."

"I don't remember," Tsuna replied honestly. "I had a bunch of really strange dreams that are kind of mixed up in my head, but I don't remember anything about Mukuro in them. I definitely don't remember anything about running into trees."

"We're glad to see that you're okay, Tenth," Bradley commented from behind him. Tsuna painfully turned in place to see the squad of candidates gathered up behind him. All of them had a look of relief on their faces instead of fear, which told Tsuna that his 'rampage' apparently didn't have any casualties in it.

"What happened while I was out?" He asked quietly with his head gently tossed in the candidates' direction.

"Not much," Gokudera answered. "I ran them up the Babbling Brook and let them learn about stereotyping. None of them will look at a dolphin the same again. After that, we did the usual run through the Dens. Ryohei got sidetracked in a dancing contest with Big Bubba Bear again."

"What was it this year?" Tsuna chuckled. "Ballet again?"

"Street dance," he answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "I'd say Lawn-head won. He spun on his head for half an hour before we grabbed him by his ankles and dragged him out. I'd say everyone knows about fighting on someone else's turf now."

"Did you make it through the Chestnut Grove?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"We were just about to head out," Gokudera replied with a wide grin. "We'll make sure to catch something good for dinner tonight since you're awake."

"Try not to get impatient this time," Tsuna advised. "And don't fall for the punning monkeys. You know that you always do."

"I'll try to remember," Gokudera soothed with a blush. "Just rest for now, Boss. I'll handle the training."

"What about your honeymoon?" He asked in sudden thought.

"Sangia said she'd string me up if I came back," he answered with an even deeper blush. "She got pissed when I gave Elario a stick of dynamite to play with."

"Gokudera!" Tsuna gasped.

"It didn't have anything inside!" He exclaimed in exasperation. "And I pulled out the fuse!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Tsuna groaned as he rubbed his aching temples. "Go on. Get out of here. Sangia probably figured Death Mountain was a fitting enough punishment for you."

"It was just an empty tube," Gokudera grumbled under his breath as he led the group away into the forest.

* * *

"Mukuro," Tsuna called out while pushing his way through yet another bush blocking his path. It had taken over an hour to make everyone satisfied that he was perfectly fine and another hour to soothe everyone enough that he could be allowed to walk around on his own. The moment he had, he'd immediately begun worrying about what Matsu had said about the Mist Guardian. "Where are you?"

Tsuna yelped when his foot slipped and he went tumbling down a hill before he could catch himself. With a gasp, he landed flat on his back with his legs crashing into a pond that he hadn't known existed. He'd never had a reason to come out in this particular direction before. Sitting up with a moan, Tsuna paused at the sight of Mukuro staring in his direction with an illusion standing in the middle of the pond itself. Rather than Mukuro's face, Tsuna found himself staring into the illusion's.

It was familiar. So heartbreakingly familiar that it made Tsuna want to cry because he couldn't place it in his mind. He felt that it was someone he knew intimately but had somehow forgotten. Considering Tsuna worked hard to remember every single person he ever encountered, not being able to place the face was like a jackhammer to his heart. Then his intuition picked up on the clues that he'd not immediately seen. The tears on Mukuro's face that had stopped in shock. The fact that the person in the middle was a lake created by the same man. The fact that Mukuro hadn't expected anyone to see him.

"Is that Havik?" Tsuna asked curiously. Due to the innocent nature of his question, he was completely unprepared for the reaction he recieved. The ever-cheerful, constantly laughing, irritatingly ennui Mukuro began to weep. Tsuna grimaced over his own lack of tact and slowly got to his feet. Splashing through the water, he hastily made his way forward to where Mukuro was sitting on the shore. Uncaring of the water, he dropped down inside the water line and reached out to give support in the only way he knew how. "Forgive me, Mukuro," Tsuna mumbled when Mukuro continued to cry into his arms.

Once more, his words didn't have the intended effect. Rather than be soothed by them, Mukuro lurched in place and his tears stopped due to some sort of internal shock.

"_Oresh... Ry'helb..." _Mukuro mumbled in a choked voice.

"What's that mean?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. Mukuro slowly raised his head off of Tsuna's shoulder in order to gaze at him with wide eyes.

"That's what you just said," he replied.

"No, I didn't," he chuckled with his knuckles rapping the side of Mukuro's head. "Are you feeling okay? I said Forgive me.. Forgive..." Tsuna paused in confusion and pulled away from Mukuro. Trying to say it a third time, he listened to the sound coming out of his voice and found that it came nowhere close to the words he was trying to say. "Forgive me," he stated again with the sound coming out as _'Oresh'_. "What the hell? Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me!" _Oresh. Oresh. Oresh! _"What the hell is going on?!" Tsuna cried with his hands reaching up to the mouth that kept betraying him. "Why can't I say it right?!"

"How?!" Mukuro cried, reaching forward in order to squeeze Tsuna's arms in desperation. "Have you remembered?! Have you finally returned to me?!"

"Wha--"

"Please," Mukuro gasped with tears once more falling down his anguished expression. "Tell me that you've come back from the other side. Please, I'm begging you. I've waited so long. It hurts, Havik. It hurts so much."

"I'm not--" Tsuna began. For once, however, he stopped before he said the same phrase he'd thrown into Mukuro's face time after time. There was a niggling doubt inside himself that kept him from finishing the sentence. What if he was? He'd accepted long ago that he'd lived a past life as one of the Four Horsemen incarnate. That had affected him deeply and had changed his path in this life. Why couldn't he accept that he had other past lives that were rebounding into this one? Even if he was no longer the person that he was in those past lives, wasn't he still responsible for their actions? "What do I do?" Tsuna mumbled in confusion. "Mukuro... I--"

Tsuna's words were destroyed beneath Mukuro's lips as the man pushed him backward into the pond. There was a longing and a strange frenziness to it. It was as if he feared Tsuna would disappear in an instant and wanted to get everything he was feeling across to him before that moment passed.

Sadness.

Fear.

Loneliness.

Desire.

Love.

Tsuna could feel every emotion as if it was his own. He didn't know how or why, but he grasped it in an instant. It was as if they were echoing inside himself, which only escalated his confusion alongside his surprise. Simple love for Mukuro. Sadness because his loved one was hurting. Fear that he couldn't stop him from hurting. Loneliness because he was still missing that part of himself that was held by Mukuro. And, finally, the desire to give in and claim him in order to make himself whole.

There was something inside him urging him forward. It was urging him to accept this as the time and place to bring Mukuro to his side. Not because Mukuro had changed, but a fundamental thought within himself had. Mukuro wasn't wrong for holding onto his love for Havik. He wasn't wrong for transmitting that love to Tsuna. Tsuna was wrong for turning his back to it. Tsuna had been wrong for denying it for no reason other than his own fear.

His fear that Mukuro would become the next Ari.

Breaking away from Mukuro's lips, he found himself staring into a face that he'd seen daily but had never accepted. He'd accepted that Mukuro held a piece of his heart, but had refused to accept the man himself. His past. His present. His future. All tenses made up an individual and he'd cast Mukuro away time after time due to a silly dislike for a past that he couldn't change. A past that Tsuna couldn't control yet affected him.

"_Oresh_," Tsuna whispered earnestly. "_Oresh, Ry'helb_."

"Y-You..." Mukuro murmured with wide eyes, finally realizing that Tsuna still had no memory of his time as Havik. He realized it alongside the meaning behind Tsuna's purposeful words.

"I'm sorry," Tsuna said apologetically. "You've been waiting all this time and I've been such an idiot. I might not remember our past, but I was Havik at one time. Wasn't I? You've always kept it in mind that I can't remember, but I'm the one that's been acting like you don't see the real me. You know the difference more than anyone, though. Don't you? You know and you've still been waiting for me to come around. I've wasted so much time that we could have spent together. So, please, forgive me."

"Say it again," Mukuro mumbled.

"I'm sorry," he repeated earnestly.

"Not that. The other thing," he chuckled in reply as he pulled Tsuna deeper into the pond.

"Forgive me...?"

"The part that was attached to that," Mukuro cued with a wide smile. Tsuna blushed, realizing that he'd not said Mukuro's name like he'd intended when he'd first asked for forgiveness over making him cry.

"Will you forgive me if I do?" Tsuna pouted.

"Perhaps," Mukuro replied playfully. Tsuna groaned and pressed his forehead against Mukuro's shoulder while he clung tightly to him so that he wouldn't sink. While Mukuro was tall enough to stand, Tsuna blushed over the fact that he was a few inches too short to reach the bottom without going under. In order to get some semblance of revenge for the position Mukuro had cornered him in, Tsuna pushed off of Mukuro's shoulders so that he rose up above him out of the water. Staring down at Mukuro's grinning expression, Tsuna found himself trying to control a sudden urge to kiss him. Then he realized that there was no reason to control the urge.

"My love," he whispered. Mukuro moaned low in his throat and leaned back his head in instant happiness. That only got better when Tsuna lowered himself back down in order to place a passionate kiss on his lips. He chuckled against those lips while he continued plundering them due to the way Mukuro began sinking farther under the water with every second that passed. Then Mukuro's head was completely underneath, giving Tsuna the choice of either plunging in after him or waiting for him to surface.

With a grin, Tsuna took the plunge.

* * *

"What happened?!" Gokudera exclaimed when he walked into the camp only to find Tsuna and Mukuro sitting next to a fire in their boxers and blankets around their shoulders. Their clothes were hung up to dry, the surface of them still openly wet. What really made Gokudera panic, however, was the way Tsuna sneezed.

"Nub'ting," he answered with a sniff while everyone ran over to grab bowls of the soup that was already prepared. "I fell indo a pond. Muduro jumbed in do dave de." With another sniff, he tried to say it again past his stuffy nose. "Mukudo jumbed in do save me."

"Don't lie, Tsuna," Yamamoto admonished with his knuckles rapping on his head. "Ryohei said you two were making out in the pond and lost track of how long you were in there."

"Day oudda id, Yamamodo Dakeshi," Mukuro grumbled.

"Id's your fauld for not mading the wader warmer," Tsuna growled with another sniff. "Ryodhei wad jus checking on me when I didn come back."

"So what really happened?" Gokudera asked with his arms crossed now that Tsuna's attempt at brushing it off was uncovered.

"I fell down a hill," Tsuna answered sheepishly with his head nearly plunging into the soup bowl that Ryohei handed him. He breathed deeply over it, letting the steam clear up his nose enough that he could answer without being so hard to understand. "I really did fall into the pond. Mukuro was sitting next to it and we had a.. um... interesting conversation."

"Apparently an extreme conversation!" Ryohei roared unhappily. "It scared the shit out of me when you two popped up out of the water like... like... arg!" Tsuna blushed deeply as Ryohei pulled at his hair and stalked off in order to get the image out of his mind.

"Yeah, um..." Tsuna continued in red-faced embarrassment. "I didn't notice how long we were under before that and it took us a while to find where my harness landed. By the time we got out..."

"By the time they got out, they both had a cold," Sakura supplied with a quirky grin. "Tsuna, I won't say anything about your love life, but you've seriously got to watch out for your health better. You just had a brainstorm and then you go and do something reckless like this."

"It's not my fault!" Tsuna whined. "I only fell in a little bit! Mukuro's the one that pu--" Tsuna broke off with another blush and ducked his head back down.

"Narc," Mukuro growled when every eye focused on him.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "But you _were _the one that pushed me in."

"You were the one asking to be pushed in," he countered.

"Well, you were the one that--"

"We don't need the details!" Matsu gasped when he noticed the look in Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna blushed even deeper and decided to focus on getting his soup inside his belly. He only hoped that the cold would burn out of his system as quickly as poison did.


	87. Chapter 87 Piece of Heaven II

Author's Notes: Thanks for 500 Reviews!

* * *

Knowing that their deal was null if he didn't at least eat meals with everyone else, Hibari stalked into the campsite where everyone was waiting for the deer steaks to finish cooking. He raised his eyebrows over the fact that someone had found wild potatoes to go with it and someone else had found the makings of a salad. From the looks of it, oranges and berries made up the fruit. Seeing all of it together made him wonder what exactly Vongola had done to the mountain since normal fruits and vegetables would have long withered away with Spring.

As he preferred, most people dodged out of his path without even being consciously aware that they were doing so. Once he reached the fallen log that had been covered with the scavenged bounty, Hibari reached out for a handful of berries with plans to feed them to Hibird to pass the time.

He froze with a raised eyebrow when someone absently reached out to smack his hand.

"No one eats until the meat is done," Garner said without even looking up from where she was slicing up wild onions on top of a flat rock that had been washed until it gleamed.

"Wao," Hibari mumbled, both amused and admiring of the woman's guts. He wondered for a moment if she was suicidally stupid instead of gutsy. Then she proved that she knew exactly who she'd just slapped.

"You've got everyone else scared of you," she stated clearly. Hibari felt a smile flicker on the corner of his lips while he saw Yamamoto cringing at the woman out of the corner of his eyes. "But I'm not buying it. No one is a beast like you pretend to be. You come and go as you please. You eat the bounty of our labor and don't give anything in return for it. As far as I'm concerned, you can go find your own dinner." She smiled to herself and finally looked up at him with a cocky grin on her face. "I say that, but that's probably what you'd prefer. Isn't it? Why do you even bother coming for meals?"

"Because I asked him to," Tsuna interjected, walking up before Hibari could decide on a reaction to the woman's over-confident stance. "Hibari's been doing his own training and I know that he can walk around this mountain without worrying about his own safety. But accidents sometimes happen and I worry if he doesn't check in."

"I could care less about your insecurities, Sawada," Hibari commented in amusement. "I only come because of our deal. Don't forget it."

"Yes, yes," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes. "You eat at least two meals a day with us in trade for keeping the Namimori Atrium open. It's a financial black hole since few people go to it, but I won't close it as long as you keep your end of the deal." Tsuna smiled when Hibird chirped in appreciation as he landed on Hibari's shoulder. Despite his words, he knew that he couldn't close the place down for any means. Not when Hibird's offspring nested inside.

"I'm here," Hibari replied blandly with his eyes gazing lazily across the gathered crowd.

"So you are," Tsuna agreed with a smile. "Just remember not to bite anyone to death. They can't join the Family if you kill them."

"I know the rules of the agreement, Sawada," he murmured in distaste, his mood quickly growing more and more sour due to being forced to interact with such a gathering. "I'll return when the meat is done."

"Alright," he replied softly, his eyes narrowing in on Hibari's displeased face. "There's a waterfall about fifteen-hundred yards to the southwest. It's a pretty good place to bathe in. I planned to take everyone there tonight so that they could get clean. No one should be there right now if you want to take it over."

"Perhaps," he commented before turning and heading in the opposite direction of the one suggested.

"Just don't stand under the waterfall!" Tsuna called after him. Hibari showed no reaction that he heard the warning.

* * *

Hibari stared down at the water with a raised eyebrow. There were some things that he'd learned long ago not to question where Vongola was concerned. Even so, he had a very, very large urge to question this. There was indeed a waterfall like Sawada had said. It fell down several hundred feet onto some rocks which would be perfect for mediating upon along with being a perfect place to shower. The basin around it was relatively calm and was so clear that it made him wonder if it was regularly cleaned.

But that wasn't why he was raising an eyebrow. Rather, the sight of several small, yellow rubber ducks floating on top of the water was. Deciding that this was another Vongola quirk that he needed to ignore, he stripped with practiced ease. Hanging his clothes up on a branch to air out, he dove into the cold water without thinking twice. He was rather relieved when the water didn't prove to be as cold as he initially thought. Within a minute, his body temperature had acclimated, making the water feel both warm and refreshing.

Knowing that movement would get him cleaner than water alone would, he began to swim laps through the basin with ease. It was on his first lap that he noticed the sponge coral growing in the deepest depths of the lake. Diving down to gather one for use, he refused to wonder why they were shaped in squares. When he rose back to the surface with one in his hands, he paused when he realized that it was beginning to foam. A single sniff made him even more amused since the smell of water lilies and almonds rose up from the item.

Perhaps the Vongola method of things wasn't as silly as it seemed.

Armed with soap, a sponge, and water, Hibari set himself to bathing in the normal method. By scrubbing. Several days of sweat and grime came off in relief, making him feel more human with every moment that passed. He was in the middle of scrubbing his scalp when he had an unexpected visitor.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to go skinny dipping alone? You never know who is watching."

"My mother died when I was five," he countered without turning around or pausing for a moment while he continued to scrub the dirt out of his hair. "As for voyuers, they will be bitten to death in due time. Unless you have a reason for coming here?"

"Oh, I.. um..." Garner mumbled in shock over Hibari's emotionless statement. "Dinner is ready and I thought you might want to know." Hibari nodded in acceptance of the reason and decided to use the waterfall in order to speed up the process of cleansing himself. Uncaring of the woman's appreciative gaze, he swam over and leaped on top of the rock foundation beneath the waters in order to stand below the rushing falls. It was incredibly soothing and worked better than anything when it came to removing the last vestiges of filth from him.

"Tsuna said not to--" Garner called hesitantly. Hibari turned in place to look at her, silencing her with a glare. He could care less what Sawada said. There was no reason not to stand under--

Hibari froze as a rubber duck landed on his shoulder in the place where Hibird normally perched. While Hibari stared at it as his mind when blank, another came crashing down to land at his feet. And another. Before Hibari could determine what was going on, yellow rubber ducks were hailing down from him from the top of the waterfall, knocking him off balance completely. With a loud twack, he landed back into the basin rear-end first.

It was while he was regaining his balance, staring up at the waterfall like it was his enemy, and rubbing his battered rear that the sound of laughter finally reached his ears. Turning in place, he glared and glared hard at the woman who was having a fit on the bank of the waters.

"Oh my," she gasped while clutching her stomach and covered her mouth in hopes that it would muffle her laughter. "Your face... You should have seen it!" Hibari audibly growled when Garner continued to laugh at him. LAUGH. AT. HIM.

Silently and dangerously, he stalked toward her while completely uncaring about his lack of garments. There was only one thought in his mind and that was to etch fear into the woman's being. Coming to a stop in front of her, he waited until she'd calmed enough to comprehend what he was about to do to her. It would be painful. It would be unpleasant. It would be criminal.

She moved first. Automatically darting backward, her attack was nothing that he could have predicted. Even with his dodge, she managed to place a thumb and a forefinger on either side of his nose. He paused, wondering if she was planning on breaking it or some other strange martial art manuever that he'd never encountered before.

"Honk," she said with a wide smile and a gentle squeeze on his nose.

Hibari stared, once more dumbfounded. There was absolutely no way possible that the woman had just done what he thought she did. But it was possible. Garner had just honked his nose like a bicycle horn. For a long moment, Garner tried to repress her laughter. She even managed for a full ten seconds before it couldn't be held back any longer. She doubled over howling once more due to Hibari's blank expression.

Hibari had a very strange sense that he'd lost face a long time back and there was no recovering from it. That only worsened when Garner straightened back up before him with lights twinkling in her eyes. This time, he didn't even try to dodge when she reached up. He swore to himself that if she dared to honk his nose again--

"You shouldn't glare so much," she advised with a finger-flick between his eyebrows. "You'll get wrinkles."

What. The. Hell?! Hibari stared at the openly amused woman. He'd met plenty of people who had death wishes, but this woman was something else! Then he realized what the something else was. She wasn't scared of him. Not even a little bit. It wasn't that she thought that she was better than he. Instead, he had a sense that she was trying to prove something to herself where he was concerned.

For the first time in his life, Hibari had a thought unlike any other flash through his head.

_Retreat._

Snatching his clothes off of the branch they were hanging from, Hibari darted into the forest at his top speed. There was something about that woman. Something about her methods. Something about her possible goals that shook him to his core. So, he chose retreat in order to settle himself and take the time to choose a rational way to counter her.

She was a fearsome omnivore indeed.

* * *

"Is Hibari coming?" Tsuna asked, looking up from where he was gnawing the last flecks of meet off of a rib bone.

"I don't think so," Garner replied while scratching her short hair. "I think I went too far when I teased him. He got upset and ran off." Tsuna choked on his deer.

"You teased Hibari?!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "And you're still walking?!"

"He ran off?!" Tsuna interjected once he managed to swallow and jump to his feet. "What did you say to him?!"

"Nothing," she murmured in surprise over their reactions. "I mean, I laughed at him a little bit, but it was impossible not to. He stood under the waterfall like you told him not to and--"

"Oh no," he moaned, putting his head in his hands. "Poor Hibari. What happened after that?"

"He seemed upset, so I tried to cheer him up," she replied calmly. "Next thing I know, he was running away. Which reminds me that I need to tell him that he has a nice ass next time I see him."

"What kind of demon is she, Boss?" Gokudera murmured while gaping at the woman.

"The Xanxus kind," he answered with another moan. "I better go see what the damage is. If Hibari's been insulted, then I'm going to have to deal with him sooner or later. I better do it now while he's still off balance."

"Want one of us to go with you?" Matsu inquired worriedly.

"I should be okay," he sighed. "Just wrap up a steak and a potato for me. Toss in some berries for Hibird, too. If she managed to push him off balance so much that he ran away, I doubt he's going to be in the mood for company tonight."

* * *

There was a roaring in his ears. His vision was clouded in red. He was trapped by the soothing repetition of his movements. This is what he was. This was where he belonged. This is what his cursed blood asked of him.

No one teased him. No one laughed at him. Doing so meant that they'd overstepped the barriers. Doing so meant that they'd broken Discipline. So why hadn't he punished the woman? It wasn't because he was scared of her. He feared nothing. It wasn't because she reminded him of someone special. No one was special to him. It wasn't because she had caught him off balance.

It was because...

It was because she'd been trying to be friends with him.

He was too dangerous to have friends. He killed people like her. If it had just been that she'd unsettled him, he'd have dealt with it. What had truly made him run was because he'd felt his control break. The woman's methods. The woman's goals. They made him want to tear her throat out. It was people like her that had driven him into a corner. People like her that had stated they would understand but had been completely unable to.

He'd met a hundred people like her before. She was nothing special. She was nothing. NOTHING! She was no different than the councillors and the smiling droves that had surrounded him after his parent's deaths. Innocently smiling on the outside. Harshly judgemental on the inside. She needed to be bitten to death for her grotesque facade.

He hated her. He hated her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to kill her. He wanted to destroy her. How dare she! How dare she pretend that she saw inside him! How dare she pretend to be unafraid! How dare she act like she wanted to be friends! She needed to die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

"Hibari!" A voice gasped, grabbing both of his wrists in order to stop his repetitive motions. "That's enough, Hibari. It's dead." Hibari blinked down at the mutilated hyena below him. He faintly remembered turning on the beast when he'd heard it laughing, but everything had turned red after that. In a daze, he looked over to see Sawada holding his wrists with a worried expression on his face. Looking down again, he noticed that his tonfas lay discarded at his sides. At some point, he'd begun punching the beast in order to release his rage. Blood covered him almost entirely from where it'd splattered during his rampage. "You can stop now. There's no point in beating it any more."

"Sawada..." Hibari mumbled pathetically.

"What happened?" He asked quietly from where he knelt down next to him.

Something inside Hibari snapped. It was almost audible. Then it truly became audible when Hibari started laughing. While Tsuna stared at him in shock, he tilted his head back and started simply laughing away all of his troubles. It was stupid. He was so angry that he wanted to kill the woman, but he couldn't get a single image out of his head. It popped into place and refused to leave his mental eyes.

"H-Hibari...?" Tsuna inquired worriedly.

"The duck," he gasped around his laughter. "It... It landed on my shoulder." Hibari couldn't stand it. The mental image he got of himself was too much. Him standing in the waterfall without a stitch of clothing on and the way he remembered staring at the rubber toy that had appeared. Now that his anger had been released over being laughed at, he couldn't help but laugh himself. Tilting his head back, he roared in amusement until tears were falling from his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Hibari's laughter came to a stop due to the honest concern laced in Sawada's voice.

"No," he admitted with a bloody hand reaching up to rub his forehead. He was confused. He was unsettled. He was unstable. He was everything he hated in the world and it was all because of that be-damned woman. She had him enraged. She had him laughing. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't have a clue where to begin understanding any of it.

"Hibari, you--" Hibari looked up at Sawada's choked voice in order to see twinkling light in the man's wide-eyed expression.

"I what?" He growled.

"Nothing," he blurted in return with a flustered shake of his head. "I just don't think that Garner is the Two of Wands type like she thinks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hibari growled.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a wide smile. "Why don't we go and get you cleaned off? Gokudera probably won't take them to bathe for another hour or two and I don't want to bathe in front of everyone."

"Very well," he agreed while becoming acutely aware of the sticky mess on his skin. There was something about Sawada that always seemed to calm him, although he'd never admit it. When he was around, control seemed so much easier to grasp outside the rare occasions that his blood-lust got the better of him. When Sawada was around, though, those moments were fewer and calmer and a conscious decision rather than an instinctive one.

That, more than anything, was why he continued to keep relations to the Vongola Family. He did it because Sawada made him feel human.

"Just be sure to turn off the trigger for the release of the rubber ducks," Hibari commented as he got to his feet. "If I get hit with another, I just might go quackers."

"Was that a joke?" Tsuna inquired with a dropped jaw.

"Perhaps," he mumbled with a blush.

"Okay," Tsuna gasped. "You've definitely got to tell me everything that happened with Garner."

"It's none of your--"

"Oh, no you don't," Tsuna replied while pushing him in the direction of the waterfall. "I've seen you laugh and now you've cracked a joke. I want to hear all of it and I plan to get it out of you before you get your ducks back in a row."

"That's not a very good pun," Hibari commented with a smile flickering along his lips.

"Neither was quackers," he countered bluntly.

* * *

Hibari wasn't quite sure how this had happened, but it had. He was sitting under the unarmed waterfall next to Tsuna.

Talking.

He normally hated talking to people. His business was his own. Tsuna was invading his personal space but, for once, Hibari found himself completely unaffected by it. He'd talked more in the past hour than he'd probably talked in his whole life. What was more surprising, however, was that it felt good. It felt good because he had a sense that Sawada was actually listening to him. He was listening without judging. He was listening without pitying.

He was listening like a brother.

"So that's how it is," Tsuna mumbled in thought. "She caught your attention because she's strong and you admire her for her strength and confidence. But then she insulted you by laughing. I can't really blame her. It sounded like it was pretty funny. I'd probably have laughed too, even though it meant that you would hit me. But that still doesn't explain why you ran away. That wasn't like you at all, Hibari."

"I don't know," he admitted quietly. "I wanted to kill her, but there was something that made me hold back. I've never dealt with such a thing before. It wasn't pity. I would have ignored such an useless thought. It was something far more primal. I had a sense that if I had struck her, I would have been destroying something irreplaceable. I'm not so remiss that I would destroy something valuable without first knowing the reason for the value."

"It's love," he replied simply while his legs kicked lazily in the water beneath their perch. "I wasn't sure before, but you've got it bad, Hibari. It could be worse, I guess. Garner is a strong woman and--"

"Don't joke around," Hibari growled in distaste. "I would never--"

"You would never sleep with her like you did with Cheri?" Tsuna inquired with a knowing gleam in his eye. "Face it. You've probably considered her on the same terms at least once in the past week. Because of that, you've been keeping your eye on her. The reason that you're flustered is because she noticed and she isn't coming to you in a way that you expected. Instead of meeting you head on, she's pushing you off balance first. You're in over your head if you can't at least admit that much."

"I believe this conversation has went on long enough," Hibari replied blandly.

"If you say so," Tsuna sighed, standing up in order to dive back into the watery basin. "Just don't mind me if I say I told you so when she knocks you on your ass again. I know from experience that women like that are harder to control than a Rival Mafioso on steroids. They always seem to get stronger right when you think you've restrained them. The only way to win against them is to go with the flow instead of fighting them. Eventually, they destroy themselves that way."

"I'll keep that in mind," he murmured before sliding back down in the water in unison with Tsuna's dive. Swimming to the shore, he reached up to grab his clothes from where they'd been hung up after a thorough attempt at cleaning the blood out of them. Despite their still-damp state, he pulled them on with efficient precision. First his boxers, then his pants. His shirt came next along with his harness. Sitting down on a log, he slipped on his socks and combat boots. Tucking his pant legs inside, he laced them up with an ease that came from practice.

Dressed and set, Hibari stood with a dark gleam in his eyes. If going with the flow was the way to destroy the woman, then so be it.

"Are you going back to your own campsite?" Tsuna called curiously from where he was swimming laps with the poor form that he was so proud of.

"No," he answered with another small smile flicker along his lips. "I plan to hunt for dinner."

"Poor Garner," Tsuna commented behind him.


	88. Chapter 88 Blood Innocence

Tsuna watched in amusement as Garner continued to shuffle her deck of cards. Tomorrow was the final day of the trip and she'd finally relented enough to accept Tsuna's request. That request was no less than to have his fortune read by the woman. He wanted to see first hand if her hidden talent was all that rumor made it out to be. From what he was told, she claimed absolutely no psychic ability, yet was able to delve into the heart of any matter presented to her. She admitted that she wasn't perfect at it and modestly claimed that she was wrong more than she was right, but reports said that her talent with her cards were almost greater than her skill with an assault rifle.

Smiling when more people began to curiously come over to watch, Tsuna was completely unsurprised with Yamamoto knelt down at his left and Gokudera leaned over his right. Before Garner even laid the first card, she had everyone watching expectantly. This was the first time that she'd brought out her precious item and Tsuna wished to know why it was so precious to begin with.

"Alright," she mumbled with a nervous glance around herself. "Don't expect much. I barely know anything about you, even after a week. I might need your help in making sense of these."

"Fine," Tsuna replied, seeing the first trick of her ability. That was the trick of getting a person willing to open up and pass information by simple honesty. Grinning, he watched as she settled herself, took a deep breathe, and laid the first card down before herself.

"This is your present," she stated clearly. "This is who you are right here and right now." Flipping it over, she smiled softly at the image of a man sitting on a throne. "The Emperor. Figures. This says that you're the dominate person of all those around you. You keep control and everyone looks to you for leadership. He's the protector of everything that falls under his rule and also the keeper of order."

"Sounds about right," Tsuna chuckled. "What's next?"

"This is what is effecting you right now," she stated, laying another card on top of the previous one. She blinked at the card in surprise and looked up at Tsuna who merely awaited her explanation. "Four of Swords. A time of resting and relaxing in order to prepare for the next battle. This is a break for you?"

"Sort of," he admitted while Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded in agreement with the card. "Compared to my usual life, a trip up Death Mountain is a holiday. Keep going."

"Alright," she murmured before setting down the next card. "This is what is controlling y--" Tsuna didn't need an explanation for the reason she'd cut off. The picture on the card said enough.

"I think we all know what the Death card means," he chuckled when everyone paled. "No surprises there. What is after that?"

"Your distant past," she replied. Tsuna curiously looked at the next card while clueless about the meaning. It looked to be some poor guy who was about to walk off a cliff with his dog behind him. "I guess everyone starts somewhere," she chuckled. Tsuna looked at her in askance until she explained. "This is the Fool. He could care less where his next step takes him and he's blindly walking wherever the road takes him. He's taking that step that sends people down a path that they can't return from. He has no skills and no goals. "

"That would be me," Tsuna agreed with a laugh. "Before Reborn came to train me, I was No-Good at all!" Like he hoped, Yamamoto let out a small chuckle and Gokudera hesitantly laughed too. "Next?"

"Hold on," she mumbled with her eyes narrowed at the cards. "This is wierd. You've got two beginnings here."

"Two?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Ah," she confirmed. "Most people look at the Death card like it's translated literally, but it means a lot more. Sometimes it's the death of a situation or a long-standing problem. Almost always, it's a symbol of a fresh start rather than a physical death. You've got that start, plus you've got the Fool's start."

"Could it be the death of an old relationship and the start of a new one?" Tsuna asked curiously with a glance at where Mukuro was lazily listening without seeming to.

"Yes," she replied with her face clearing. "If you understand what it's supposed to stand for, then it's all good." Setting down the next card, she continued her process once she'd accepted that Tsuna was satisfied. Tsuna nodded to himself, accepting the fact that his relationship with Mukuro truly was the foremost thing controlling him at the moment. "This is your recent past events," she continued. "Hmm. Seven of Cups. You've been juggling too much stuff and over-indulging. To make things worse, you've got something or someone trying to make you falter and no one to turn to for help. You've already made a few mistakes, but you're trying to salvage what you can _while _you can."

"No surprises there," he mumbled with a smile. "There's always someone hoping that I'll screw up."

"Then we have the future," she stated while placing another card down in the strange pattern she'd chosen. Her eyes narrowed at the card. "The Wheel of Fortune. 'What goes around, comes around.' For every high there is a low and for every low there is a high. Mutable, changing, constantly in motion. Tenth, you need to watch out. What's in the past is already done, so be prepared to reap what you have sown. The time is coming where debts will be paid and things will spin out of your control. Those mistakes that you made in your recent past are going to come back to haunt you."

"Is that so?" Tsuna replied with a sad smile. "But you aren't telling me anything I didn't already know. More than anyone, I know my own past and the prices which are still unpaid." Several people looked up in shock when he rose to his feet without a word.

"Where are you going?" Garner asked in surprise. "There's still--"

"I've seen enough," he interjected. "Thank you for your time. I see that your ability is about what I expected. You have a lot of insight with those. I can see why they're so precious to you now. They allow you to dig out information that would otherwise be hidden. I might have need of it in the future."

"People always tell their woes to the fortune-teller," Garner agreed with a quirky grin. "Are you sure that you don't want to see the rest?"

"No thanks," he mumbled with an absent wave. Every eye was on him while he walked into the forest and disappeared without another word.

"What was the next card?" Gokudera asked curiously once he was gone. Garner blinked and looked up at everyone's expectant faces before drawing what would have been the next card in Tsuna's fortune. They all gaped when she spat to the side in disgust for what she saw on it.

"The Hanged Man," she growled, tossing the card down. No one asked for an explanation when the image made itself clear. A man being hung from a tree by his ankle could never be considered good, no matter how wide his smile was.

* * *

"We're here!" Tsuna exclaimed when the forest opened up to reveal a large facility built into the mountainside. "Welcome to Death Peak. Congratulations to all of you for making it this far. You've even managed to keep Enzio from getting out of hand. Let's take a rest out here before we go inside. For those of you who have injuries, let Sakura look them over again. Those of you who still haven't found a special item, now is your last chance to decide on one. Um... eh... Peteir. Come here. I want to talk to you for a minute."

"What is it, Tenth?" Peteir asked, turning away from where he had been going to get his wrist checked on. Tsuna tossed his head and pulled the man back down the path, knowing that the information he needed to pass along couldn't be done among others. Peteir followed with complete trust until they were out of sight of everyone else. Tsuna turned with a precision and clicked his heels together, making Peteir stop in surprise.

"What happened to your wife and daughter, Peteir?" He asked bluntly.

"Te--" He choked, not having expected such a question.

"I already know, but I want to hear it from your mouth," he explained mercilessly. "Ten years ago, you walked in and what did you find?"

"I found my wife on the floor," he mumbled with a bowed head. "She'd been stabbed by a burglar."

"Are you sure that it was a burglar?" He asked calmly.

"Who else could it have been?" Peteir muttered while tears splashed down from his face, betraying his emotions where his voice didn't. "The door had been broken down and--"

"The Mafia," Tsuna replied simply. Peteir jerked to a stop and raised his head in order to stare at Tsuna with wide eyes. "You never found your daughter. Did you? You assumed she'd been dragged off and killed when the police couldn't find her body. Probably a kidnap rapist that buried her body after he used her. Right?" Peteir was too speechless to reply while Tsuna gazed at him with an expression of pity. "She's not dead, Peteir. Your daughter is still alive. At least, I think so."

"What?"

"You destroyed all the pictures of them other than that one that you're holding onto," Tsuna continued sadly. "If you hadn't held onto it so possessively, Lanchia would have recognized her and told you. He was very upset when you hinted that you were finally giving up on looking for her. That's paramount to a suicide note. You gave up your reason for living and Lanchia saw it immediately. He came to me and asked me to help you. Honestly, I can't verify any of my feelings until I see that picture of yours. May I see it? If she's who I think she is then I can tell you where she's been hiding for the last ten years."

Peteir stared at him for a long moment in disbelief before reaching into where he'd stored his precious picture. Like Tsuna's intuition said, it was a picture of his dead family. He handed it over with trembling hands and Tsuna took it carefully in full knowledge that it was irreplaceable. Looking down at it, Tsuna's expression softened at the sight of Peteir and his wife standing with a fourteen year old girl. The resemblance was undeniable.

"She's alive, Peteir," Tsuna whispered. "She's alive. I saw her a few weeks ago. She goes by the name of White in a secret Mafia-only area. I can probably guess what happened. Lillith was alway precocious. Wasn't she? She seemed like an empath at times. More than likely, rumor of her spread and a Family came in to take her into possession by force. You live in Oroburg's territory, though. Oroburg is a good man. He probably caught wind of it and came in fast enough to save her. Rather than leave her out in the open where she would become the cause of warfare, he took her under his protection and hid her away. You probably came home between the time that they were disposing of the enemies' bodies and before they could do something about your wife's. You threw up a big fuss and gained too much attention. They couldn't tell you the truth after that. Not without giving themselves away. They couldn't tell you until people forgot about your connection to the missing girl and your dead wife or you left the area. Time passed and you never gave up, though. You faded out of their memory and they continued living life like Lillith had been one of their own from the beginning. She grew up and took to her new life in a place where her abilities could be used safely. She thought of you every day, but she knew that she'd only be putting you in danger if your connection to her was uncovered. It was safer to let you believe that she was dead."

Tsuna looked up from the picture, only to find that Peteir had fallen to his knees in tears. He was crying without shame, completely unable to control his reaction over the sudden news.

"She's alive," he repeated while kneeling down next to the fallen man. "Your daughter is alive and healthy. She's one of the most prized people in the Mafia now. She helps people without caring about where their loyalty lies or about what they've done. She's a strong and beautiful woman. I honestly wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for her. I owe her my life along with my sanity, but she's never asked for a thing in return. Join my Family, Peteir. Join my Family and you can see her again. I know that you still had doubts about joining me, but make it through the last test. I promise you that you won't regret it. Your daughter is waiting on you."

* * *

"Alright," Tsuna called, waving everyone forward. "Line up and I want everyone to hold out your precious item." Tsuna smiled when everyone did. Gokudera held his ear instead of pulling off his wedding ring and Sakura held out the vial of salts he used as the base for countering poisons. He was inordinately pleased when all of those who'd not chosen anything held out a new item which was standing in for their reason to live. Ox held out the knife he'd used to save Rossa from a carnivorous cherry tree. Wilson held out a necklace of fangs from the wolves that had attacked them on their fourth day. Jorge held out an ostrich feather charm that he'd plucked on their fifth day after they'd rode the beasts in order to outrun a stampede of sixty goats.

"Excellent," Tsuna praised as he put his own charm back in place. "All of you have made it here relatively intact and all of you still have what's precious to you. How do you feel? Are you ready for the last test?"

"Yosh!" The group cried in determination. Tsuna chuckled sadly at their enthusiasm, knowing that what lay before them would make the rest of the mountain seem like paradise.

"Before we go in," Tsuna stated with a gesture for them to settle down. "I want you all to know how proud I am of you all for making it this far. Unfortunately, there's still one last test to take. Rather than an endurance test or a thinking test, this is more of a pressure test. I--" Tsuna took a deep breathe before continuing, forcing himself to remain calm despite knowing how hard it had been for him to take the same test in his own way. "I failed this test, honestly. I failed it a lot of times. Don't be ashamed if you fail it, too. I hate that I have to put you through this, but I can't have you joining the Family while being blind. This is going to be an eye-opener from hell, but there's no choice but to do it. You can't be innocent and be in the Mafia. Those that try always end up dead. I'd rather break you and patch you back together than see you in a grave. So many people that I know are already dead and buried. I don't want any of you to join them until you have grey hair and families of your own."

"What kind of test is this, Tenth?" Ox asked curiously.

"The real survival test," he answered solemnly before turning in place to head toward the slowly opening hatch of the base. He paused before going in and mumbled something that few could hear. For those that did hear, they didn't understand until later what he'd meant. "Please, don't break."

Following him inside with a shrug, the Guardians brought up the rear in order to ensure that no one fled. When the hatch shut behind them, there was a sense of finality to it. Everyone murmured in surprise once they were inside. There was a large, empty area with a large section of wall cut out in order to allow a huge window that overlooked the mountain. A single glance from a knowing eye would have noticed that it was a retrofitted hangar. There were no planes inside, however. Instead, there was only a table, an oversized furnace that seemed like it could hold a living room, and a wide selection of tools and weapons on the walls.

It didn't take a genious to figure out that half the tools were meant for torture.

"Xanxus?" Tsuna called loudly with his voice echoing through the empty room. "Are you here yet?" Every eye in the room turned when a door slid open in order to reveal the man in question. Tsuna smiled broadly, taking simple pleasure in merely seeing him again. His pleasure was so great that he didn't notice the dark look on his face nor his unhappy expression. "Did you bring what I asked for?"

"I brought them, but--" He growled.

"Go ahead and bring the first one out," Tsuna replied. "I want to get this over with so we can head home."

"I need to talk to you," he said.

"Talk later," Tsuna urged. "I need to give everyone the rundown before we start."

"But--"

"Just go," he chuckled, stepping behind the man in order to push him back in the direction he'd come. Xanxus opened his mouth to object again, but this time it was Tsuna's growl of warning that silenced him. "I want to get this over with. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Fine," he snapped. "Don't say I didn't try to tell you."

"Okay," Tsuna sighed in exasperation before once more turning back to the curiously watching mob. At Tsuna's cues, they lined up against one wall and accepted the bags, towels, and bottles of water that Yamamoto and Matsu handed out. "Hopefully you won't need those, but you probably will. I know that I did. I can tell from some of your pale faces that you've figured out what I'm going to be doing. For the rest of you, I'll put this bluntly. I'm about to hurt some people while you watch." Tsuna looked over the crowd while those who hadn't turned white began to turn green. The only exceptions were Garner, Barb, Ox, Chafe, Kreiss, Gino and the collected Guardians.

"We'll start out light, though," Tsuna soothed. "First of all, Vongola works by a three strike rule. The first strike is a warning. The second strike is punishment. The third strike is execution. Now, don't let that fool you. Sometimes the occasion calls for a jump past a warning, such as when the offense has been too large of a breach. Other times go straight to execution, but those times are few. I won't say rare, but they are few. In some of your cases, you'll never have to even give a warning let alone a punishment or execution. Vongola has three times as many people working behind desks as we do those that work in the field. It takes all sorts to run a Family and we have many more legitimate jobs in the Family than we do hitman jobs. You'll never be asked to work as a hitman. That job is on a volunteer basis only. Now, having said that, I'm still going to make all of you watch some punishments and executions. Why? It's because I want you to know the price for betrayal. Like I said before, failure can be forgiven, but not betrayal. As far as I'm concerned, all of you are already Family. Let me show you how naughty Familia get spanked."

"Ready?" Xanxus growled from the doorway that he was standing in. Tsuna nodded and went to stand next to Rossa, knowing that she was the weakest of the lot.

"Go ahead," Tsuna ordered.

"Alright, you scum," Xanxus announced while dragging a man behind him. The man in question was bound and had a bag over his head, but he was both alive and conscious. At the sight of him, several people turned a bright shade of green while those that were mentally prepared narrowed their eyes on the target. "This bastard is on loan from the Deter Family. They caught him wearing a wire and jumped straight from warning to punishment. It's fucking common sense not to work for the cops. Even though you're all trash, you're still god-damn Mafia! Got it?"

"Ryohei," Tsuna called lazily. "Go...hmm... I'd say two rounds with our guest. Teach him and those watching the meaning of betraying one's Family." Numerous people in the room, including Tsuna's Guardians, seemed surprised over the order. Not over the 'teaching a lesson' part, but because of the person Tsuna had specified to do the job. Tsuna smiled to himself, already seeing the day coming where Ryohei's secret wouldn't be secret any longer. His so-called delicate touch could be shown here and now where Tsuna's other Guardians could appreciate him properly.

"With pleasure," Ryohei growled. He paused before advancing, looking down as Tan automatically tried to follow. "This is work, kiddo. Shut your eyes like I taught you." If the situation hadn't been so tense, the sight of Tan turning in place and covering his eyes with two clawed hands would have been incredibly sweet. As it was, many of the candidates looked at the tanuki in envy.

"You need the bells, Ryohei?" Tsuna asked when the man reached down to set his wristwatch.

"I got it, little bro," he replied absently. "You said two rounds right? Setting for six minutes. Hey, shit-head," Ryohei called at the potential victim. "I'm going to go easy, so try not to die. You'll ruin my streak."

"S-Streak?" Bradley asked with a loud gulp.

"Ah," Tsuna answered when the rest of his Guardians also looked at him for an explanation. "Ryohei has a bad habit of overkill. To break him of it, we've turned it into a challenge. I've been giving him nothing but punishments lately. It's taken a while, but he's finally gotten the hang of beating without leaving the person in a coma. I have to say he's probably the best I've got now for when I need a serious punishment taken care of. Since this was a requested punishment by another Family, I've chosen him to take care of it to ensure that it's done to the Deter Boss' satisfaction."

"Why doesn't Deter just do it himself?" Rossa asked in automatic journalistic investigation.

"Because," Tsuna replied with a smile. "If this is the request that I think it is, that man is his brother. He chances either killing him in rage for his trespass or not being able to punish him at all. Handing the job over to another Family that he can trust is safer."

"I-I see," Rossa mumbled with a pale look on her face.

"Ready when you are, little bro," Ryohei called.

"Go," Tsuna ordered. Starting the timer built into his watch, Ryohei leaped into action. He was fast. Much faster than any of the Guardians had seen him. Then again, Tsuna had purposely kept Ryohei out of sight when working until now. In all the previous training camps, he'd never once asked Ryohei to do any of the work in the final test. More than likely, they'd only seen him practice boxing within the last few years and hadn't seen what had truly become of him. Even his spars against Lussuria had always gone unnoticed, which was a shame since they'd been some of the most exciting battles of all.

He was strong. Strong enough that even Hibari let out a small 'Wao' of appreciation. His footwork was flawlessly built and expanded on by what he'd learned off of the Drama Queen. His punches were so quick while he circled the target that the man wasn't capable of even falling to the ground. Blood began to splatter without anyone seeing the hit that caused it. It was as if Ryohei was a whirlwind and the man was caught trapped in the eye.

Tsuna saw the reality, though. Ryohei was purposely punching with fast jabs rather than any sort of combination attack or powerful finishing blow. He was pummelling the man's flesh so often and from so many directions that his body didn't even have time to react to one blow before the next landed. He was hitting with an eye toward keeping the man alive, as well. He purposely stayed away from vital areas and focused on the man's extremities. There were gut blows and head strikes, but nothing near the amount that was landed on his arms, hips, shoulders, and other joints. The man was conscious for it all and began screaming before three minutes were up. Tsuna let him continue until he noticed that Elmir looked like he was about to vomit. Not wanting a mess so early in the show, Tsuna choose to stop the punishment early.

"K.O.," he ordered calmly. Ryohei didn't hesitate. His footwork paused, making afterimages of his movement freeze and fade in everyone's eyes. Unlike what Tsuna's Guardians might have expected, the K.O. punch wasn't an Extreme Straight. Rather, it was a spinning kick that Ryohei had picked up from Lussuria's Muay Thai form of combat. His leg crashed into the man's head, sending him flying into the ground as his screams cut off.

Blood was everywhere but on Ryohei himself. The victim's body was covered in it from where his flesh had broken under Ryohei's fists. Tsuna knew from experience that a single jab from Ryohei was like being hit with a mallet. In the space of four and a half minutes, the target had probably taken nearly five hundred.

"Sakura," Tsuna called as Ryohei nonchalantly walked over to Tan in order to soothe the quivering beast. "Forgive me for making you watch that but--"

"Don't worry," Sakura replied with a shake of his head. "I've been through here myself. I might be a doctor, but I know the rules along with everyone else. It's this idiot's fault for breaking them. For me, it's no different than if he'd stuck a pair of scissors in an electrical outlet while knowing what would happen."

"Then, if you would," he sighed with a gesture at the fallen victim.

"I'll patch him up and send him home," Sakura promised with a sad expression. "Is there any others that I should expect?"

"Yes," Tsuna answered sadly. "One more. I'll send him to you in a few minutes." Sakura nodded and broke away from everyone else in order to walk forward and grab the victim by his collar. Without bothing on niceties such as picking him up or asking him if he was okay, Sakura dragged him away into one of the many connecting rooms. "Next punishment, Xanxus," Tsuna ordered.

As expected, Xanxus simply nodded and reached back into the room once more in order to pull out the next man that had been ordered to be brought. Tsuna hadn't specified the people themselves. Rather, he'd asked that Xanxus work with Toshi in order to go through the files and find those that fit the description. He knew that he'd specified someone from his own Family this time and took much heartache in knowing that he'd have to hurt someone he knew and cared about.

"This one is one that we've warned previously," Tsuna explained calmly as Xanxus dragged the man over to the table centered the the room. "I know I specified someone who was stealing from me. There's always someone stealing from me. Who did you manage to catch, Xanxus?"

"I figured that you'd want to deal with him personally," Xanxus growled. "He's that little shrimp that you had taking care of your Pachinko Parlor in Japan."

"No," Tsuna moaned in open dismay. "Not Mr. Uhura. He's been good ever since I warned him off when I was seventeen."

"Looks like he forgot," Xanxus replied, pulling the bag off of the man's head. Tsuna bowed his head for a long moment, immediately changing his plans from his intended path of having Yamamoto slice off the offender's digit. Instead, Tsuna walked forward in order to personally pull the bag off the target's head. The assigned victim froze upon seeing Tsuna's saddened face.

"Why?" Tsuna mumbled with his heartache plain on his face. "Why, Uhura? Why would you betray me like this? Was I not paying you enough? Were you not happy with your work? I thought you were satisfied. I thought that you were happy. Where did I fail you?"

"Tenth..." Uhura replied with his shame written plain on his face. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over me. The parlor was just doing so well and--"

"And I led you into temptation," Tsuna interjected sadly. "I've failed you."

"No!" He cried in return. "I'm the one that let myself get tempted, Tenth! Please, you've never done anything but trust me! I'm the one that betrayed that! I'm the one that--"

"That stole from me," Tsuna finished when the man's words choked off. "How could you, Uhura? You've stolen from your own Family. If you needed more money, why didn't you just come to me? Did you not trust me? Were you afraid?"

"No!" The bald man sobbed. "Forgive me, Tenth. I just got too greedy. What you provide has always been more than enough."

"You know what I have to do, Uhura," he said calmly while unsheathing the knife attached to his leg. "I warned you before when you got greedy about what would happen. Fingers that dip into places they don't belong get removed. Are you prepared to take the punishment?"

"Y-Yes, Tenth," Uhura replied with tears running freely down his face. At the direction of Tsuna's pointed knife, he walked to the table under his own will. Tsuna followed while closing out everyone around him in order to do what was needed. It hurt. It hurt to have to punish someone who'd been beside him through the years. Someone who'd worked with him from the beginning of his training as a Mafioso. It hurt to have to face that same person and know that they'd betrayed him. That they'd put him in such a position that he was forced to hurt them. Silently, Tsuna reached out and grabbed the man's hand. Pressing it palm up on the table, he directed Uhura to ball up his fist with the exception of his ring finger. The man did while his body trembled around his sobs.

"Uhura," Tsuna mumbled absently. "Stop crying. You're only making this more difficult than it needs to be. I want you to start thinking where you want to go after this. A place where you might enjoy retiring to and who you might find worthy to replace you. I won't say that it won't hurt, but you'll survive this. Think about what you're going to do after the punishment is over. Okay? I won't leave you in a position so that you'll be forced to face temptation again. You've been an important part of the Family and I won't allow you to reach a third strike. Just shut your eyes and remember that this pain is only temporary."

"Y-Yes, Tenth," he sniffed, sucking back his tears in order to do as directed. Tsuna waited until his eyes had been closed for a full minute and he began to relax before making ready. Uhura deserved a clean cut after having served faithfully for so long. He'd made an error, but not one that deserved a brutal punishment. Because of that, Tsuna chose to go for the joint instead of forcing his way through bone. Not only would Uhura heal faster, but the pain would hopefully lessen by taking the path of least resistance. Laying his knife in place, he felt Uhura jerk at the touch of cold steel against his flesh and his trembling increased. He didn't open his eyes, however, nor did he shed so much as a single tear after Tsuna's orders.

With a grunt, Tsuna sliced, the knife cutting through flesh and cartilage as if it were merely a slab of raw cheese. Blood spurted across the table and leaked out from the wound at a horrifyingly quick rate while the man choked on a guttural scream. He fell to his knees from the sudden pain, but the hard part was already completed. With a single firm stroke, the finger came loose and rolled away in the growing pool of blood.

"Get him out of here, Xanxus," Tsuna ordered calmly.

"Soft as always, brat," he replied while crossing over in order to drag the man away.

"Better soft than cruel," he countered sadly. "As long as it's done, the methods shouldn't matter to you."

"You say that now, but..." Xanxus shook his head with a strange expression on his face before tossing Uhura into the room Sakura had retreated to. "Who's next?"

"We'll let Yamamoto--"

"Tsuna--" Yamamoto interjected. Tsuna turned in place to look at the man, only to see a strange expression of disquiet on his face. He didn't want to do it for once. It made Tsuna rather curious since he'd never asked Yamamoto to do an execution before in a place where people watched. He always got the job done, but no one had ever seen him in action. Not when it came to this sort of work.

"Very well," he replied with narrowed eyes. "But we're going to talk later."

"I'll do it, Boss," Gokudera offered with a curious glance at where Yamamoto pointedly didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"Try not to be too messy," Tsuna ordered with a sad grin, once more walking over to where the recruits were gathered. This time, he purposely stood next to the only person who'd lost their lunch already, making Elmir tremble at the close proximity. "Bring out the next one, Xanxus."

"We managed to catch the ass-fuck who the Cavallones were after," Xanxus replied, once more coming into the room while dragging a man behind him. Unlike the others, this man was bound, tied, and gagged along with having a bag over his head.

"The serial rapist?" Tsuna inquired curiously. "If that's the case, then there should be no issues with taking care of it ourselves. Dino will accept my word that he's dead. As for all of you watching, I want you to know that this is a special case. The Mafia doesn't only police their own. We police every scumbag and lowlife that crosses our path. Someone has to keep the underground in line and it's our jobs as those who live in the shadows to keep people like this from ever being seen by daylight. This man is neither Mafia nor is he affiliated with any Family. The Cavallones caught word of him when he began raping and attacking innocent people who lived in Cavallone's territory. Rather than turn him over to the police, the Cavallone Boss judged his crimes as too numerous and heinous to allow him to live. Hence, he's a dead man walking. Gokudera, you have rights to execute."

"No problem, Boss," Gokudera replied. It was as the man drew the gun from his combat gear that Tsuna remembered that Gokudera had chosen his earring over his dynamite. He didn't even both taking the bag off of the man's head. Coldly and clinically, he dragged him over to the table and bent him over it. Pressing the gun to his head in order to pin him in place, Gokudera fired without hesitation.

Several people screamed or yelped at the sudden gunfire, but the act was already done. The victim was dead. The bag on his head had restrained the brain spatter, but blood began to pour out at a horrifying rate. The onlookers stared at in shock, it probably being the first violent death that they'd ever witnessed. Willow was weeping into her sister's arms. Pebbles began vomiting into the bag that they'd handed out. Elmir sank to his knees, his stomach already empty from previously doing the same. Every face seemed drawn and pale while no few of them began trembling. Tsuna kept a particular eye toward those who tried to turn away and to those who blankly stared at the corpse in shock. The former were likely feeling guilt and shame because they didn't feel anything over the death. The latter were more likely to break than those that had visible reactions.

"Clean it up," he ordered coldly. Gokudera nodded and began dragging the corpse toward the large furnace in the corner. A bloody trail followed him, but Gokudera was completely uncaring of the mess he made. He knew that the cleaners would show once they'd all been airlifted off of Death Mountain. For now, it was honestly better that Gokudera allowed the blood to be so visible. It etched itself into the candidate's minds far faster than the acts of cruelty themselves did.

As Tsuna watched with full knowledge that the man was dead due to his orders, Gokudera tossed the body into the stoked fires of the furnace in order to destroy the evidence of his existence. The cleaners would keep those fires burning until even the bones had been turned to ash. For now, the sickly revolting stench of burned flesh filled the air, insinuating itself into the noses and mouths of those who wished to become part of Tsuna's Family. As he expected, no less than six more people lost their lunches at the scent where their sight hadn't betrayed their stomachs.

"One more," Tsuna soothed with a warm but sad smile. "One more and you all will be ready for the final test. As most of you have already realized, there are few things that I can't forgive. But forgiveness doesn't mean that I don't still have to punish. It's my job to enforce discipline or else the Family will turn into the very beast that we are keeping leashed in the shadows. Even if I forgive you, I still have to hurt you for betraying your kindred. If I don't, chaos would spread and people would sink farther and farther into acts of depravity. It is better that I coldly draw the line rather than have the line become clouded by feelings of love, friendship, and caring. I don't like hurting anyone. All these people you've seen so far are those who've crossed that line, though. No matter how much I dislike it, I would regret not taking action if I allowed them to go farther out of control. Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering why I'm telling you this. I'm telling you this because I don't want to hurt you. All of you are still innocents in my mind. The moment that you join the Family, your innocence is lost. That means that you'll fully be bound by the rules that we live by. That means that one of these people might be you one day unless you keep the rules in mind where your actions are concerned."

"But--" Emiliano gasped.

"But you could never do something that would deserve punishment?" Tsuna said knowingly. Shaking his head sadly, he dispelled such thoughts. "Joining the Mafia will change you. You will get stronger, but you will also grow colder to the things that normal people find despicable. It's the price that we pay in order to stand between the underground and the poor fools trying to live their lives in peace. You stop wondering about right and wrong. You stop considering how your actions affect those outside the Family. It won't happen right away. Not with you guys, but over the years I promise that you'll be tempted to break one of the rules we live by. I'm showing you this now so that it will hopefully etch itself so far into your memories that you recall it when those times of temptation come."

"That's not right--" Wilson cried around the hand covering his mouth. "That's--"

"No," Tsuna confirmed. "It's not right. I never said that you would be righteous if you joined me. Never doubt for an instant that you'll be part of a criminal organization. Criminals play by their own rules. Organized criminals live by their own laws. Because of that, we live by much harsher laws than normal people. We have to. If we don't, the punishments would be shrugged off and the order of things would be broken far too easily. All of you have potential that you could never dream of harnessing in the world that normal people live in. If you didn't, I wouldn't have allowed you to come this far. Now, having said that, I want to return to what I was saying a moment ago. There are few things in our world that I can't forgive. Our next victim is one of those few. He hasn't been warned nor has he been punished. Such things are needless for his crime. He's committed an act that is far to disgusting to even think about and an act that I don't forgive. That is a crime against a child. Children are the most innocent of us all. They are precious and should never be targets for despicable activities. It goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway. This is the only warning that you will ever get. Commit a criminal activity against a child and I will not forgive you." Tsuna nodded with a glare passing across the assembled candidates, ensuring that every single one of them heard his warning. There was a faint gleam of respect in Hibari's eyes that was quickly hidden and a look of acceptance from every other eye in the room.

"Now that I've said that," Tsuna sighed. "There's always one somewhere that finds children to be the most appeasing of targets. Xanxus... Who did you find for us? Which Family is he from?"

"Vongola," he answered without looking Tsuna in the eyes. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock, having expected someone from another Family. Everyone knew his hate for criminal acts toward minors. They all knew that it hurt him far worse than anything else could. "I tried to tell you, but you were in such a big fucking rush. Two days ago, a victim came forward to report him to another Family member. The man who heard the claim came straight to Headquarters with the girl to see you, but you were out here. Once I got wind of it, I figured that you'd want to deal with it pers--"

"Who is it?" Tsuna snapped.

"T-That's..." Xanxus looked at the bound heap collapsed on the ground behind him. Like all the others, there was a bag over his head, but Tsuna's eyes widened in partial recognition of his form. In silent shock, he walked forward in order to reach out and see the cruel reality in all its unvarnished truth. Xanxus automatically reached out to stop his trembling hand before he could pull it off. "Why don't you go take a walk and let me take care of it," he offered. "You don't need to see."

"Yes, I do, Xanxus," he replied with a shudder. "If my Family has done something unforgivable, I need to know. The sins of my kin are my sins to bear. I--" Tsuna broke off and shook his head, keeping his eyes averted from the expression of pity on Xanxus' face. He could feel and air of anger and expectancy from the Guardians behind him. He could feel curiosity radiating from the candidates. Tsuna ignored it all, however. Instead, he focused on the way that the target flinched when he felt the bag on his head slowly get pulled away. The way he'd begun sobbing upon hearing Tsuna's voice. Then the covering was off and Tsuna looked at the man who'd betrayed the Family in horror.

"No," Tsuna moaned with tears welling up in his eyes. "No, no, no. There's some kind of--"

"White is staying at Headquarters with her," Xanxus mumbled softly. "She'll recover, but he'd had at her for a while before she came forward."

"Bruno, _why_?!" Tsuna exclaimed, wavering on his feet as Gokudera rushed up next to him in his own shock over the pedophile's identity. "I trusted you! I believed you when you said you'd take care of her! How could you?! My own daughter!"

"Everyone clear out," Yamamoto ordered upon hearing Tsuna's words. "This is going to--"

"No," Tsuna interrupted tonelessly. "They need to watch. I can't forgive this." Gokudera and Xanxus froze at the cold chill that Tsuna stopped hiding. It was as if a dagger had reached deep inside him in order to kill something precious that couldn't be replaced. He stopped hiding that part of himself from his friends. From his would-be Family. From the enemy before him. Something inside him broke completely, bringing forth both a rage and a hate that he'd never before felt. Both Gokudera and Xanxus hurriedly stepped away from him the moment they sensed it building inside him.

Without even thinking about it, Tsuna released his Dying Will Flame. More than anything, he wanted to roast the man alive. He wanted to hurt him and make him bleed. He wanted Bruno to know the suffering that he'd caused. He wanted it alongside the knowledge that the man would never hurt another child. Reaching forward with insanity in his eyes, Tsuna grabbed the bound man by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Dragging him into the center of the room, Tsuna barely managed to get in the empty center before turning to land his first blow against the despicable creature. His nose broke upon impact, spraying blood downward across his face. Bruno reeled backward from the force, but Tsuna's grip on his collar slingshot him forward into another which knocked his front teeth loose. A third blow knocked them out completely, washing the man's face in red.

Letting him go for a moment, Tsuna reached down to pull his knife loose. Not with the intent to stab like Bruno fearfully expected. Instead, Tsuna reached behind his back in order to cut his bindings loose. That done, he flung the knife against the far wall where it embedded itself to the hilt with a tremor. While Bruno tried to come to terms with his sudden freedom, Tsuna's will was silently made clear to his Guardians. He stepped back and walked over to the table in the center of the room in order to give his victim plenty of room to run in. While he waited to see what Bruno intended to do with that room, he stripped off his chest harness so that he would have more freedom of movement in only his sleeveless t-shirt, cargo pants, and boots.

Like he expected, Bruno immediately ran for the candidates after coming to terms with the cold and hard looks on the Guardian's faces. By the time he reached them, he had managed to remove his gag in order to plead with those who seemed somewhat rational. Thanks to Tsuna's initial blows, however, his voice was lost in hysteria and blood. It was incredibly satisfying to see Garner spit in the man's face and Elmir shove Bruno away. As the man went down the line, Tsuna was still partially conscious of the task at hand and filed away their reactions for future reference. Of all of them, it was Theo, the man who'd complained regularly about chipping his nails, who'd first balled up his fist in order to land an added blow into Bruno's gut. Seeing how Tsuna didn't seem upset over the action, Peteir and Ox both repeated the action when Bruno dared stumble toward them.

Then the fool reached the end of the line and found Ryohei waiting. Once more, Ryohei showed that he wasn't limited to punches. Tsuna was positive that Bruno would never have been able to again trespass against a child if he'd been allowed to live. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't allowed. Bruno grabbed his crotch while every man in the room grimaced in pain and stumbled in place. Luck wasn't with him, however. The fool stumbled into Yamamoto's reach.

There wasn't anything to show that Yamamoto moved. Not an eyetwitch. Not a passing wind. Not even a flash of steel. Even so, the man's eyes widened in shock and he tilted back his head in order to scream. The sound echoed through the room as the reason for his pain showed itself. The man's arms fell off with a wet thunk when his movement dislodged them from where they'd been hanging on by the thinnest sliver of skin.

"Oh, no you don't," Xanxus growled upon seeing him begin to waver. Walking forward, his hands lit in solid Flames of Wrath in order to sear the spurting wounds closed. "You're not allowed to die until Boss is satisfied. Who's next?"

"I'm already at work," Mukuro replied with a lip curled up in distaste at how the man's screamed spiraled even higher into the air. "He'll stay conscious until the end despite the feeling of salt in his wounds."

"This doesn't concern me," Hibari stated calmly with a lazy yawn. Despite his words, everyone knew that his anger was being contained by the thinnest of measures. Tsuna looked at him solemnly and nodded so slightly that few were even able to tell he moved. He, more than anyone, knew that Hibari wished to take part but was restraining himself lest he end the massacre too early.

"If only I had a stick of dynamite," Gokudera growled, stepping forward in order to release his own anger. "I'd shove it so far--"

"This should work," Mukuro murmured, producing a wide stick as if by magic. Gokudera grabbed it without thinking twice and shoved Bruno over. Before the man could so much as attempt to wiggle away, his pants were pulled down in order to shoved the item roughly into his rectum. Rather than light it himself, he pulled the man to his feet once more and sent him in Tsuna's direction with a solid right cross. Upon landing the blow, everyone's attention once more went to Tsuna himself.

Time seemed to freeze as Bruno stumbled instinctively in an attempt to save himself. Every eye widened when they noticed two things. First, that Tsuna was calm. Too calm for the combination of what was taking place and the reason for it taking place. Second, that Tsuna's fists had grown. They'd grown to several times their normal size as his own Flames of Wrath tried to find release but were unable to without the fountain created by Tsuna's gloves. Gokudera and Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise, having not seen Tsuna with such large hands since the last time Reborn had hit him with a Fist Bullet in order to focus Tsuna's Dying Will Flames into his appendages.

Tsuna's choice of attack was simple. As Bruno reeled in his direction, Tsuna caught him with a single fist wrapped around the man's tattered body. Then he flung him to the side as if he was nothing more than a true piece of trash. Despite how it seemed, the throw was purposefully gauged in both power and direction. Bruno slammed against the furnace meant for corpse disposal. He proved that he was still capable of screaming by the howl that tore from his throat upon hitting the hot surface. Then Tsuna advanced as Bruno's face began to char. There was no hesitation. No rampage of bestial horror. Tsuna's rage had gone from hot to cold, pushing him beyond such outbursts.

Instead, he merely ripped Bruno from the surface of the furnace and tossed him inside. The fires inside immediately grasped onto their newest victim and began to crawl across his flesh, once more filling the room with the smell of burnt skin and hair. His screams lasted another ten seconds before the fires caught onto the final weapon. The illusionary dynamite still lodged inside him exploded, sending blood and chunks of bone and flesh in every direction. It splattered the interior of the furnace and out the open door at where Tsuna was watching without reaction.

Silence filled the room for several long minutes while everyone tried to come to terms with what they'd just witnessed. The Guardians and Xanxus all stood quietly, giving Tsuna time to snap out of it on his own lest they trigger a violent reaction if his rage hadn't yet been put under control. Rossa, Willow, and Cedar were all crying into Ox, Gino, and Chafe's arms respectively. Pebbles had turned in order to cry into Garner's. Elmir, Bradley, and Wilson were all holding their stomachs while bracing themselves against a wall. Kreiss, Emiliano, Barb and Peteir merely stared in silent shock at the arms still laying forgotten on the ground. Out of all of them, Barb and Jorge were the only that seemed capable of moving freely. It was Theo, however, that actually did move.

Silently walking over to where the arms lay, he picked them up delicately by the fingers and slowly walked them over to the furnace before anyone thought to stop him. Tossing them inside as if they were soiled rags, he turned to where Tsuna was still staring into the fires. Tsuna barely noticed him, having to focus everything he had on keeping control of himself. The Dying Will Flame slowly burned out of sight while his hands quickly shrunk once Tsuna was no longer willing his Flames to burn. Theo's face softened at something he could only see in Tsuna's expression, being that he was standing beside Tsuna while everyone else continued to hesitate away from him.

"Come here, sugar," Theo ordered, wrapping his arms around his Boss without a second thought in order to pull him into a hug. Gokudera started to leap forward in objection, but not only Yamamoto stopped him. So did both Xanxus and Mukuro.

"What the hell--" Gokudera spat at the three. He froze, however, with his answer barely perceptible yet undeniable. The sound was an undertone to the crying still going on among the candidates.

"I failed her," Tsuna wept softly into Theo's shoulder. "My precious daughter. She was supposed to be safe and happy and I failed her. I threw her to the wolves and I didn't think twice about it. My poor, sweet little girl. I shouldn't have trusted him. I shouldn't have--"

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured in sympathy as Xanxus broke off to approach Tsuna on his own.

"Don't regret, brat," Xanxus said quietly, placing two broad hands on Tsuna's shaking shoulders. "You couldn't have known. The old man decided who was supposed to watch over her, not you. You weren't capable of choosing back when she was put into Bruno's care. He had us all fooled. He never lied to you, so there was no way you could have known that he'd turned on you. The last time you saw him, he was still an honorable man."

"Xanxus..." Tsuna moaned, looking up at the man with a pained expression covered in blood that wasn't his own and rivules of tears that were. "How did this happen? Where did I go wrong?"

"Nowhere," he answered gently. "You can't be everywhere, Tsuna."

"Everywhere..." Tsuna repeated to himself, straightening up out of Theo's arms. Xanxus' eyes narrowed at something he saw in Tsuna's expression, but was unable to question it before Tsuna seemed to come to terms with something. "Xanxus," he ordered with a firm note in his voice that silently said that he wasn't to be questioned, "Get Maddie and the other girls of Bruno's household checked out before reporting back to Varia Headquarters. Gokudera," he snapped, immediately getting his Right Hand's attention as Theo backed away in order to retreat back to the group of Family candidates.

"Yes, Boss?"

"Expedite the final test as much as you can," Tsuna ordered. "Use Mukuro. You should know what I'm thinking. I want them all tested before the hour is over. Yamamoto, I want you to go to the broadcast room and have the airlift here by the time they're finished. Matsu, go take over for Sakura in watching our friends. I want him to take over testing for Barb since he's here. Hibari, I want to talk to you outside."

"What about me, little bro?" Ryohei inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No change for you," he specified. "Motivate our friends and kill anyone who refuses to complete the test."

"Did you just say--" Bradley squeaked. He broke off at the dead look in Tsuna's eyes as he gazed at the candidates without emotion.

"You know what to do, Ryohei," Tsuna stated coldly before heading for the hatch leading back outside. Without a word, Hibari fell in behind him, leaving a shocked group of candidates in the care of several dumbfounded Mafiosos.

* * *

Author's note:

Disclaimer: If you know a child that's been the victim of pedophilia, please report it to the police instead of taking matters into your own hands. We do not live in a lawless world like that which this FICTION is set in.


	89. Chapter 89 Mistakes

Xanxus knew that something was up. Something big. He just had no fucking clue what. Everyone on the streets in Venice Row automatically dodged out of his way, but that wasn't what have him an impression that something had happened. Rather, it was the looks of pity that they shot at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

Why the fuck were people pitying him?

Upon returning home, he'd checked in at the Varia base like asked. Since everyone was out on missions, he'd chosen to catch up on a few hours sleep. He always had trouble sleeping now. Ever since Tsuna had nearly killed him in his sleep on multiple occasions, he'd not been able to sleep deeply unless he was completely alone. Needless to say, by being forced to watch over the pieces of trash he'd collected for the candidate testing, he hadn't gotten much. When he'd woken, he'd decided to go get a drink before even attempting to go through the pile of reports on his desk. He had a feeling that he'd need to be drunk when he read through what everyone had tried to pull during his absence.

He always did.

But why the hell did people have such strange expressions when they looked at him? It was _weird_. No one had ever looked at him with pity before and never had they done it one such a large scale. He found himself the focus of every eye and every glance even though the owners tried to cover the direction that their attention was going in. Almost worse than the pity, though, was the curiosity. Everyone had a question on the tip of their tongues, but no one dared voice it.

By the time he reached Pink's, he was ready for more than just a drink. He wanted answers. Especially when Pink shot him the same look as everyone else and put a shot of V Special on her bar with a gesture to say that it was on the house.

"What the fuck is everyone's problem today?" Xanxus growled, tossing back the drink with a wave to tell her to refill it.

"That's one hell of a question, coming from Tsuna's boy-toy," Pink replied with a sad grin. Xanxus choked on his second shot and sent her a glare over the term. "Don't look at me like that," she chuckled. "Everyone knows that you two have gotten frisky. They've got pictures to prove it, too. I hear that the second edition of the Vongola Voyuer sold out twice as fast as the first."

"Second?" Xanxus asked with a lump in the center of his stomach.

"Yeah," she nodded with a confused look on her face. "Didn't he bribe you into posing with him? I can't see you laying down like that on your own."

"No," he growled darkly. "I didn't hear a fucking word about a second edition. Son of a bitch. He told me there weren't any fucking cameras. I'm going to wring that scrawny brat's--"

"_Really _now," Pink gaped with wide eyes. "So you two are still on those kind of terms? I knew that he tamed you somehow, but I didn't think that was it. Everyone said that they figured it was part of the old photo shoot since you've still got your scars in the pictures. I didn't know that--"

"Shit," Xanxus cursed, belatedly realizing what Tsuna had probably done. There was plenty of surveillance footage of them together during the honeymoon week in Tsuna's condo, assuming that he'd lied about there being cameras. Considering he no longer had his scars, everyone automatically assumed that the photo shoot had been a long longer ago than it was. "So that's why everyone has been looking at me strange. They saw those pictures and got weird ideas."

"No," Pink replied with narrowed eyes, pausing in the middle of refilling Xanxus' glass. "That was weeks ago and no one dared look at you funny over them. Everyone's looking at you because they're wondering how Tsuna's taking it. Since you've slept with him in the past, they figure that you're the foremost person to know." Pink gave him a considering look before hesitantly saying, "Xanxus... You haven't heard. Have you?"

"Heard what?" He growled with his expression saying everything that he didn't voice. Of course he hadn't fucking heard anything. He just got back from a field assignment and no one was fucking home. He's been asleep and woke up to a world gone--

"Tsuna's daughter died last night," Pink said gently, setting down the bottle of V Special entirely. "It's all over the place. Word spreads quickly when a child of a Don passes away. Rumor says that she slipped away from her keepers and jumped from the roof when she heard that Tsuna was coming back for her. Apparently, from what I heard, she landed right as the car was pulling up the driveway. He saw it happen, but couldn't reach her in time to save her. Everyone is curious on how hard he's taking it. It's not just you that's getting funny looks. Every Vongola is getting pity because of what's happened to Tsuna. It's a hard thing to loose a kid, but for a Boss..."

"No one told me," Xanxus murmured in shock. Automatically reaching for his cellphone, he looked at the missed calls list while cursing at himself for not looking earlier. There was only a single text message.

BLACKX: Stay away.

"Like hell," Xanxus growled to himself while hitting the speed dial. After three rings, the other side of the phone picked up.

"Hello?" Gokudera's voice answered.

"Where's Tsuna?" Xanxus snapped.

"So, you finally heard," came an unhappy rumble in reply. "The Tenth doesn't want to see anyone right now. He's secluded himself in the Sanctum and told everyone to leave him the fuck alone. He asked me to watch over his phone until he comes out."

"I'll--"

"Don't bother coming," Gokudera warned. "He's shut off all the safeties on the security system for his room. I can't even get in anymore. It only recognizes him."

"That's because you're too much of a fucking pussy," he shot back. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes and I'll show you how a real man--"

"Let me guess," he scoffed in return. "You're going to go in with guns blazing and trust luck to get you through intact. Even if you make it, are you sure that you should? Boss told everyone to leave him alone for a reason. Unless he asked you to come...?"

"Fuck what he asked everyone to do," Xanxus shouted with a guilty corner of his mind remembering the text message. "Learn to think for your own god-damned self!" Slamming the phone shut, he downed his final shot before turning and storming out of the bar. Pink watched him go with a look of sympathy on her face before marking his drinks down on the Vongola tab.

* * *

Xanxus grimaced, knowing that Tsuna would knock the shit out of him later for wrecking the security system. Even so, he was already thinking up his defense: It wasn't his fault that the system was too weak. Random logic, but true enough on one account. For now, he was more concerned about whether the little fuck had fallen back on drugs again. He knew that Tsuna had tried to commit suicide when he'd almost lost a child before. There was no telling what he'd do this time around.

Xanxus froze in his prideful stride down the defeated corridor His eyes widened at the smell of gas and the way his flesh began to prickle. _That cheap little bastard_, Xanxus thought as he broke out his guns in order to fly past the gas before he got too much in his system,_ fucking using Flare-laced gas to cover his bases for those that were strong enough to beat the system_. He had to admit to himself that it was a smart trick to cover any failures. He also took note that it was much crueler than anything the Ninth would have done. Tsuna might be caring, but he'd been forced to become a realist due to circumstance. Xanxus sadly noted that he was partially to blame for the harsh and overcautious method. After all, he'd broke in here to kill the Ninth once before. Plus, he'd tried to kill Tsuna in the past, as well.

"Fucking shit," Xanxus growled, ramming into the hidden door of the Sanctum while his skin and lungs began to burn from the gas. "If I didn't love you, I think I'd fucking try to kill you again!" Making it inside, Xanxus turned and kicked the door shut as he passed in order to keep the gas from filling the room. The air-tight seal immediately snapped in place while Xanxus collapsed. His muscles twitched and his vision wavered, but he refused to give in to oblivion. Not until he'd made sure that the two-timing, pathetic, self-possessed, egotistical brat was still alive.

Taking a deep breathe, Xanxus exhaled until he was blue in order to get rid of as much of the gas in his lungs that he could. It hurt to breathe, but he knew that it'd hurt even more if he let it start cycling through his bloodstream. Several more times he took deep breathes and let them out in order to dissipate what he could of the gas. That done, he carefully forced himself to sit up in small increments so that he wouldn't black out and pulled off his coat. Since that was also likely covered in gas, keeping it on would just make things worse. He needed to let his pours air out just like he'd forced his lungs to.

It took several minutes of simply sitting and breathing in order to push the pain out of his mind enough that he attempt to stand. Tsuna had to have been fucking psychotic to have been taking pills made of the stuff in the past. Thinking of Tsuna made him wonder why the brat hadn't shown himself yet. Carefully looking around, he stumbled forward to find that not only was the entry room empty, but so was the rest of the fucking place. He began cursing in three languages, angry beyond belief that he'd went so damn far for the brat only to find out that it'd been pointless.

Then his intuition told him something. Something was definitely off. Even the brat's shitty Right Hand believed he was in here. He also knew that it was impossible for the brat to have sneaked out without someone noticing. He wasn't in his office and he wasn't in his 'public' bedroom. The only place left that the Sanctum connected to was an even more secure panic room. Checking that proved that it was empty, as well. Where the hell was he?! Did everyone just turn a blind eye for twenty minutes while he walked out and went to the Vongola Tombs?

No, he decided. While it was a possible explanation, his intuition said that Tsuna was still there. Somewhere. Gokudera didn't have the balls to tell a lie to him when he knew how pissed off he'd get over it. The man was a whipped puppy, but at least he was an honest one. What was he missing? Was there a secret passage that he'd not known about? Had the brat added more to the Sanctum than just the gas dispersers? He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air. He was somewhere!

Already irritable because of how his skin continued to twitch, Xanxus stomped over to the television to turn it on. He always thought better when there was noise. Noise meant distraction and he was more used to dealing with distraction than silence. It helped him focus like nothing else could. He hit a station at random and then turned on the radio for good measure. The combination of mindless narrative and static should do the trick, he thought. Although, he had no clue why it was so fucking loud. His eye caught sight of a mute button and he hit it without thinking twice. It wasn't until silence suddenly fell that he realized the mute button had been on the DVD player of all things.

Xanxus got a sudden sinking feeling. Then he really got a sinking feeling as the floor dropped out from beneath him. Catching himself, he realized that it didn't just drop out from beneath him but that the whole floor was dropping down. When the hell did the brat add this in?! Wait. There was a well on the blueprints of the mansion. Could this be it? If that was the case, he just might have stumbled on something that no one in the Family knew about. Something that had been here long before Tsuna had become the Boss. It made him wonder what kind of secrets were hidden at the bottom.

For a moment, he completely forgot the task at hand. He was too expectant. Too curious. There had been nothing in the old man's records about this. He felt the same way he did when he'd planned on using the Ninth's seal the first time. Excited. Apprehensive. Irritated that it was taking so long to find it. In this case, his excitement waned after a mere two minutes of descending. His apprehension was gone the moment he realized that this place was well-cared for despite the aged look of the walls. The irritation grew, though. It grew alongside the curiosity of whether Tsuna was even down here. He'd be pissed if this was just another waste of time. Falling down a hole that ended up who knew where... When the hell was it going to freaking st--

Xanxus sighed in relief when the platform came to a stop. He started to walk through the door before him, but a warning flare from his Flame warned him away. Curious, since his Flame had never given him such a strong impression of imminent death before, Xanxus was tempted to walk through the doorway anyway. The only thing that stopped him was the knowledge that he had nothing to prove. If his Flame said that dead meat went that way, he had no issues backing away. Especially since no one was watching.

Scratching his head, he tried to decide what to do. Maybe he should fiddle with the channels again? Gut said no. Was there a trigger for a secret door in the walls? Gut said no. Should he walk through the door even though it'd be dangerous? Gut said no.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do?" Xanxus growled. His gut stayed silent for once and not a single one of his instincts cried out to do anything. "Fat lot of help you are," Xanxus grumbled to himself. Then he realized that his intuition actually had been helpful. Trying to use it to figure out what to do had wasted enough time that the platform had begun to move again. It had begun to move deeper, too, rather than rise back up like he half-way expected. It didn't move for long. Not compared to the previous stint of travel. It once more settled into place with a doorway revealing itself. Xanxus stepped forward and began to walk through it, but once more backed away before stepping off the platform.

Danger.

"What the fuck?!" Xanxus cried. "Don't tell me I got to wait again!" Frustrated, Xanxus began walking from one end of the circular area to the other. Then he faltered to a stop as something caught his eye. The previously ignored hieroglyphs on the wall. They were melting. Wondering if there's been something in the gas besides Flare, Xanxus looked at the walls closely. They were definitely melting, but nothing else in the area was. Was it a hallucinogen? Maybe a--

"What the hell..." He mumbled in awe when the melting figures began to light up in Orange Flames to his eyes. The Flames themselves began to twist and meld in his vision until they morphed into words that he could actually understand. Pretty straight forward words, too.

_Don't go in the open door unless you want to be fried by Doctor Hyde's electrocution thingy. Press here to open the real door._

Xanxus growled to himself, wondering if an illusionist had managed to get past his mental blocks and was screwing with him. Oh, hell. It wasn't like there was anyone else there. What was life without a few risks? With a shrug, Xanxus pushed the section of wall that the words pointed to. It was kind of hard to miss. The Flames pointed to the area with arrows. Scratching his head once more, Xanxus shook his head when a door opened opposite of the inviting one already in place. Stepping in front of it gave no warning through his intuition. Stepping through it proved incredibly harmless.

Forgetting about the strange hieroglyphs that had lit up with Dying Will Flames in his eyes, Xanxus strode down the hallway with his curiosity eating him alive. What the hell was down here that was trapped so thoroughly? Shaking the thought away, he found his attention once more drawn to a hieroglyph that lit up with a huge arrow. Pressing it like he had before, he watched in curiosity as the arrow turned to point him back down the way he came. Deciding that it might be best to just play along, he did.

After walking a while, he realized that he hadn't ended up back where he started. Rather, he seemed to walk through a completely different passageway after several steps. Once more, he came across a Flaming motif. Once more, he pressed it. This time, however, he watched the hall while he did. He blinked in surprise when he couldn't feel anything move, but a different hallway slid into view as the old one disappeared. As if to confirm the thought that it was new, the arrow pointed him in that direction. Four more times he had to press a hieroglyphs. After the final time, he knew that he'd reached the destination.

And it was one hell of a destination.

Zero-point ice was everywhere he looked. Dozens of tables were full of it, making him wonder if they were a secret Rite of Passage or something. Then he noticed that they weren't empty. A closer inspection proved that they had corpses in them. Holy hell... Was that Iemitsu? Whoa. There was the Ninth's son that he'd drowned. Wait... Xanxus' mind went blank at the next one. It couldn't be.

Why was his old man here?

What the--

Xanxus stared at the rows of tables covered in ice, slowly coming to terms with something. They were all dead people. But if they were dead people, why was his father here? His dad had retired to Bermuda. What was going on? Were these clones? Or maybe corpses made to look like Vongola family members so that the Bosses could honor them in some weird way? Or maybe...

He'd died and Tsuna had lied to them all.

Xanxus froze in place both physically and mentally as a bottle came flying out from a hole in the back wall in order to crash on the ground in the area that Xanxus was in. It wasn't the bottle that made him freeze, however. Rather, it was the red spray paint on the wall next to the opening. At least, he hoped it was spray paint. There was a gleam to it that made him decide not to question it.

_Decimo's Ultimate Fuck-up_

Getting a sense that both the hole and the writing was recent, Xanxus simply stared. He had figured that Tsuna would be guilty, but to call it the Ultimate Fuck-up was harsh. It wasn't his fault that the girl had committed suicide. Walking toward it with every intention to drag Tsuna out, he first noticed the charred skeleton sitting next to it like it'd been propped up. He wanted to smile at how Tsuna had put a empty bottle of V Special in its hands. Then he noticed that there was a glow coming from within the opening. Peeking inside, he saw that it was actually a rough cave with Tsuna barely visible around the corner at the end. The light seemed to be coming from beyond him, proving that there was a decently sized room where he was. He was saying something, too, around the weeping Xanxus could hear. Who he was talking to was anyone's guess, assuming he was talking to anyone, and his words didn't seem completely sane.

"I just don't know anymore," he laughed with a sniff as he talked with a harshly tightened voice. "Am I? Am I not? It's too confusing and I just give up. I can't do this anymore. Fuck being me. Fuck being someone I'm not. I care about everyone, but they keep betraying me over and over and over and over again. Fuck them all." Xanxus paused in the doorway as Tsuna threw back his head and barked a laugh. "Like I could really say some fucked up shit like that. Oh, God... What do I do? I still want to protect them even though they've screwed me over so royally. I still want to even though they don't know-- Who's there?"

Xanxus froze in the middle of stepping through the entrance as the sound of a weapon being drawn. He looked down the cave in order to stare dumbfounded at the gun Tsuna was pointing at him. The gun that Tsuna was pointing rather haphazardly at him while he leaned against the wall to steady himself. He was covered in blood although he didn't seem wounded. He seemed drunk, but not wounded. Xanxus put the skeleton outside the cave together with the blood on Tsuna and came up with a very curious conclusion.

"It's just me," Xanxus stated, continuing his progress through the entrance to Tsuna's hideout. He froze once more at the sound of Tsuna's gun being cocked. Staring up, his eyes widened at the look of determination in Tsuna's glazed and reddened eyes.

"How much did you hear?"

"What?" He asked blankly.

"Don't play fucking games!" Tsuna roared, firing off a round into the ground in warning. "How much did you hear?!"

"Nothing," Xanxus soothed in worry. "I came in about the part where you were bitching about people turning on you. 'Fuck them all', right?" Trying to determine if Tsuna was off his rocker or not, Xanxus took a step forward in the desire to get closer to him.

Which seemed to be a bad idea.

"DON'T!" Tsuna cried in panic, firing another round aimlessly into the ground. Xanxus once more froze in place, his intuition saying that the next round would actually hit him if it was fired. Normally, such a thing wouldn't be a problem, but the narrow cave gave no room to dodge in. "Don't come any closer!" Tsuna screamed with his eyes darting between Xanxus and something out of Xanxus' line of sight. "Go back! Please! I don't want to kill you!"

"Tsuna..."

"PLEASE!" He begged with tears running freely down his face while he brought up his free hand to steady his shaking. "Please, Xanxus," he wept. "Go back. I don't want to kill you. I don't want to, but I have to if you come any closer. Please don't make me." Xanxus' eyes widened in the realization that he meant what he was saying. If Xanxus saw whatever he was trying to hide, he'd really kill him. He also really didn't want to.

But he would.

"Alright," Xanxus soothed like he'd seen people do with crying children. "I'm backing out. Just don't shoot. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Tsuna replied shakily. Xanxus moved slowly so as not to startle Tsuna. Not only did he not seem particularly stable, but he was holding a gun. Even Xanxus wasn't stupid enough to try his luck against that kind of combination.

"Who's the skeleton?" Xanxus asked curiously once he was back in the main area with Tsuna slowly stumbling out behind him. Tsuna looked down upon stepping out of the cave, distracted immediately from his task. His reaction to the question wasn't one that Xanxus would have guessed. He kicked the blackened bones so hard that the skull went flying off in order to crash against the far wall. Tsuna screamed in rage at it and started firing his gun at it as if it there were still flesh to be penetrated. He continued firing until his clip was empty and then threw the gun into the remains' rib cage.

Then he spat on it and began to unzip his pants with open plans to defile it.

"Tsuna," Xanxus yelled, taking his chances of pissing the brat off rather than watch him do such a thing. Flanking him, Xanxus wrapped his arms around him from behind in order to restrain him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Let go of me!" He roared drunkenly. "That piece of shit killed my daughter! He has to hurt more! He has to keep hurting until--"

"He's dead," he countered blandly. "And your daughter committed suicide. She wasn't--"

"Suicide?!" Tsuna repeated with a crazed look on his face. "Is that the bullshit that they told you?! Wake up, Xanxus! She didn't jump off the roof on her own! This piece of shit pumped her full of drugs and told her to follow the pretty birdy into the sky! You want to know _why_?! You want to know _why _our dear Doctor Hefert decided to do that?! Listen to this. You should get a fucking laugh out of it. He was protecting me. PROTECTING ME! Kitsune was an illegitimate kid! He was getting rid of my problem for me! He thought I'd be _happy_. _HAPPY_! This way, I wouldn't have to worry about the Vendiche causing problems! But you know what? YOU. FUCKING. KNOW. WHAT? The joke's on him because I already fucking took care of it! I already killed Kitsune's parents and made her legitimate! I--"

"Tsuna..." Xanxus mumbled as Tsuna once more broke down in tears.

"I shouldn't have kept her hidden," Tsuna wept as Xanxus turned him in place in order to weep into his chest. "She was only eight, Xanxus. She had her whole life ahead of her and she's gone now because I screwed up as a father. I screwed up and s-she's...s-she's d-dead."

Xanxus mentally cursed himself for knowing absolutely nothing to say in reply while Tsuna quickly became incoherent around his tears. All he had to offer his lover in that moment was a warm shoulder and a willing ear.

He only hoped that it was enough.

* * *

"Do you hate me?" Tsuna whispered pathetically into Xanxus' chest. Xanxus looked down at him from where he was leaning against the headboard of Tsuna's bed. It'd taken over an hour to get him calm enough to return and another hour to actually lay down. The only reason he'd agreed to try and sleep had been due to Xanxus' agreement to stay with him.

Apparently he couldn't sleep.

"What the fuck are you moaning about this time?" Xanxus groaned.

""Do you hate me now?" He repeated with a tremble telling his lover exactly how fearful he was of the answer. "I lied to you along with everyone else. I didn't tell you about Timoteo and a bunch of other stuff. Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?"

"Can't fucking stand you," Xanxus answered with a mischievous grin. Rather than take the reply like the joke it was, one that should have been obvious since he was holding the brat, Tsuna pulled back out of his arms and began to slowly get off the bed.

"I see," Tsuna mumbled tearfully, his entire body shaking in effort to hold back another set of tears. "I'm sorry. I won't... I won't bother you anymore. You don't have to force yourself to--"

"You're a fucking idiot, aren't you?" Xanxus growled, reaching out in order to drag Tsuna back in place against his chest. "I wasn't being serious. I won't say that it wasn't a shock to see my old man down there, but he died peacefully. Didn't he?"

"Y-Yes," Tsuna answered, still openly unsure of Xanxus' feelings. "It... It was back when Kyoko collapsed. When we got back here to Italy, the Ninth was already ill. He said that his hyper-intuition had already foreseen his death and instructed me on what to do. He wanted me to do the same thing that we did with Dad. He said that it would be better that way because people would still fear that he could return if I wasn't obeyed properly. He also said that the Family would be happier because they'd not know. Retirement might as well be death since he disappears from everyone, but no one is unhappy about it. They can't be sad if they think Timoteo is living it up in some paradise. He... He said that he wanted you to know, but I didn't have the heart to tell you, Xanxus. I'm sorry."

"So, what happened?" Xanxus asked quietly.

"He died," came the even softer reply. "Two days after he told me what to do, I came to check on him and he was already gone. I had Dr. Shamal verify and then made him swear to a vow of silence. I honestly don't know why, though. Dr. Shamal said that he was perfectly fine and there was no poisons in his system. Shamal put it up to old age, but I don't know. I never saw Timoteo as being one to die in his sleep. I buried him in the traditional method and--"

"Traditional method?" Xanxus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you talking about the ice?"

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed sadly, burying his face even deeper into Xanxus' chest. "Vongolas are buried in negative Flame. If they're not, something very, very bad will happen. We're not like normal people, Xanxus. No matter how much I wanted to deny my cursed blood, I can't anymore. I've got to use the time I have left to--"

"The time you have left?" He growled. "You're talking like that again. I hate it when you fucking talk like that. You--"

"I'm going to die, Xanxus," he stated sadly. "Nothing you say or do can change that anymore. The only question is when. I don't know if I have a week left or a whole decade. All I know is that it'll happen within the next ten years. There's no point in denying it anymore. I've accepted it. You need to accept it too if..." Tsuna choked back on his words upon realizing that he'd said too much. The slip didn't fall on deaf ears.

"If what?"

"N--"

"If you say 'Nothing' then I really will be pissed at you," Xanxus growled. "What were you going to say?"

"You don't want to know," Tsuna murmured, looking up at Xanxus' face with a vulnerable expression. Xanxus' face hardened in front of that expression, silently telling Tsuna that his ploys won't work. "Fine," he grumbled, dropping the vulnerable act. "You need to accept it if you're going to be the one that buries me."

"Why me?" He mumbled in shock. Tsuna blushed and buried his head once more before answering.

"Because," he pouted in reply, "I want you to."

"Why?" He repeated, noticing that even Tsuna's ears were turning red for some reason.

"Just because!" Tsuna cried with red crawling down his neck.

"Give me a straight answer, brat," Xanxus chuckled, amused beyond belief that Tsuna was getting so embarrassed over such a serious matter.

"You're really gong to make me say it, aren't you?" Tsuna growled.

"Say what?"

"That I want..." Tsuna took a deep breathe and looked up with a face so red that Xanxus couldn't remember what color it was supposed to be. "I want your Flame wrapped around me forever," he blurted before covering his face with his hands. "There," he groaned in embarrassment. "I said it. Are you happy?"

"I don't get it," Xanxus replied in honesty. "What's the big fucking deal?"

"Xanxus!" Tsuna cried, looking up in shock. "It's a huge deal! Not only are you the only one that can do it after I'm gone, but..." Tsuna blushed once more and smiled sweetly to himself. "Y-You have to use love instead of rage to compress your Flame for Zero-Point Breakthrough."

"Oh, I get it," Xanxus rumbled in understanding. A wide grin spread across his face, making Tsuna blush even harder. "You're a... what do they call those people... You're a sensualist. I should have noticed earlier. You'd be jacking off in Hell every time you thought about my ice covering you. Even in death, you're a fucking pervert."

"XANXUS! That's NOT it!" He spluttered with another blush. "And I'm NOT a pervert!"

"We'll see about that," Xanxus purred, finally making a move on his lover. Tsuna moaned in the back of his throat, seeing the intent in Xanxus' eyes.

For a time, Tsuna was able to forget his woes and, afterward, was finally able to sleep.

* * *

Tsuna watched dispassionately as the weighted coffin was lowered into the ground. More than anything, he wanted this farce over with, but he knew that he had to play along. He'd sat blankly through the service, knowing none but ten of the people present had known the girl. It had been disgusting to see person after person attempt to get up and say something nice about her in an attempt to gain favor. It had been even more disgusting to hear the murmurs of sympathies out of mouths attached to greedy and curiously probing expressions. Although the worst... the absolute worst part about the farce of a funeral was the media. They'd been restrained at the gates of the cemetery, but they were still there with their photo zoom lenses and their open lust for 'investigative questioning'.

Gossip. That's all they wanted. That's all any of them wanted. Other than the ten who'd been around the girl on a daily basis, Tsuna knew that no one else really knew her. They weren't here to pay their respects to her. They were there to dig for something juicy on him. Either that, or they had attended in an attempt to curry favor. That much was shown in the flower arrangements that had been sent. Half of them seemed like they were competing with each other on the sender's behalf.

It disgusted him. It made him want to vomit on all their shoes. He was so ill over the attempts to show off that he was completely unable to speak. He'd been forced to silently stay in place rather than take his own turn at the podium when he found himself wanting to tell the assembled audience to simply leave. The only saving grace of all of it was that Father Robert presided over the last Rites. Even though Kitsune's body wasn't present, Tsuna knew that the gesture was heartfelt and so were Father Robert's own red eyes. Tsuna had completed the Rites himself as he had been taught, but he knew that Kitsune would be happy to know that Father Robert had helped her to the end. It had been Father Robert that she'd turned to when Bruno's attentions had turned bad. Father Robert was both a good man and a much better role model than Tsuna felt he could ever be.

It was because of that knowledge that Tsuna approached him once the service was over and everyone had begun to head to the Vongola Headquarters for the Wake. He approached him openly and with full intent to let anyone listen in that wished to. In order to keep any more Kitsune's from being created, Tsuna had decided this would be the only possible way. The only way he could keep from regretting his mistakes.

"How are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" Father Robert asked worriedly when he came up so readily. Tsuna slightly shook his head as eavesdroppers got into position while chatting with other attendees and his Guardians carefully protected his back. Father Robert raised an eyebrow at the formal stance Tsuna made and his small bow of respect that Basil mirrored beside him.

"I wanted to thank you for the service," he replied politely. "And I wished to ask a favor of you."

"It is my duty as a holy man," Father Robert replied solemnly. "And you know that I'll aid you in any way I can."

"I want to enroll my children in the cathedral's private school," he stated bluntly. "I'm sure that they'd be safely kept in your care where my own judgement might be flawed."

"No problem," Father Robert said with a small smile. "I'm honored by your trust in me. Should I expect them in five years or--"

"Tomorrow," he answered. Father Robert raised an eyebrow, as did everyone else in the area with the sole exception of Basil. "Is that a problem?"

"They're not school age yet, Tsunayoshi," he stated with a tone suggesting that the problem should have been obvious. "Hotaru could join us, but--"

"Not the newborns," Tsuna continued, knowing he was dropping a bombshell on the man alongside his Guardians. "I'm talking about the others."

"Others?"

"Katie and Alexander are seven. Gillian, Leo, and Ariana are six. Joseph is five," he said with a dead look in his eyes. "Armande and Kiko are four. Morrigan and Bridget are three. I'll be keeping Hotaru in my own care, but I would like to send the newborns along with Armande and Morrigan to you when they reach the proper age. For now, I'm asking for my six oldest other than Hotaru to be put in your care."

"Tsunayoshi!" Father Robert squeaked while numerous jaws dropped. "How--"

"I'd prefer if you didn't ask any questions," Tsuna interrupted. "Just know that they are rightfully my children by blood and viable heirs to the Family estate. I will not have their lives become bargaining chips and I believe that they will be safe in your care. Will you accept them?" Tsuna patiently waited for the man to stop spluttering and answer. It took several minutes during which Tsuna's own Guardians had to control themselves. Even Mukuro was flabbergasted since Tsuna had always buried the knowledge of his children deep into his mind. Not even the illusionist could touch the place that he held the knowledge concerning his illegitimately legitamite children.

"I-If that is your wish, Tsunayoshi," Father Robert finally murmured despite his shock.

"It is," he confirmed with a small nod. "Now, if you'll forgive me, I need to go greet those who actually knew my daughter. I'll leave the posers in your hands. At least, I know they'll find forgiveness that way." Turning in place, Tsuna strode away before the Priest could say a word in reply. He knew that it was rude, but it had been intended for those that had been openly listening in desire to hear the gossip. It was the smallest of jabs to let them know that they'd been noticed and that he wasn't pleased like they hoped. He couldn't be pleased when he knew that their intentions were self-serving and conceited. None of them were there for Tsuna or his daughter other than the members of Tsuna's personal Family and all of those had been tasteful enough to stay silent.

As he expected, an eruption happened the moment that Tsuna was safely stored in the waiting limo with his Guardians and the vehicle had moved past the reporters.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"HOW?!"

"When?!"

"What were--"

"QUIET!" Tsuna roared. Silence immediately descended on the limo. Once it did, Tsuna turned to Basil. "Send word to the Cervello that I've decided and tell them to prepare the boxes."

"So, you're going through with it?" Basil asked softly.

"Ah," Tsuna confirmed. "As soon as they're ready, the Vongola Rings will be put in storage until Hotaru is prepared. I'll send word to Reborn as soon as--"

"What's going on, Boss?" Gokudera interjected curiously from his seat.

"I--" Tsuna looked around at all the faces staring at him in shock and bowed his head. Basil saw his internal struggle and patted his clasped hands in understanding.

"The Cervello warned the Tenth that one of his children would die," Basil stated clearly. "That's why the Tenth tried to protect all of his kids by keeping them hidden away. Gokudera. During the wedding reception, Hotaru mentioned something, did he not? Something about how many siblings he had in the future?"

"Yes," Gokudera answered in thought. "He asked Boss why he chose to have sixteen--" Gokudera paused, racking up the numbers in his head and coming to an interesting conclusion. "With Kitsune gone, there's sixteen."

"I was so scared," Tsuna mumbled with a tremble. "I was so scared that it would be Ieyasu, but I never thought it would be Kitsune. I didn't want any of them to die. I should have protected them better, but I didn't because I wanted to forget that they existed. I thought it would be enough if they were hidden, but that was a mistake. I know that I couldn't have made a different choice back then, but I've got to protect the others better. Illegitimate or not, they're all still my kids. Even though it's dangerous to officially recognize them, I think it'll be safer in the long run. I can't let another..." Tsuna clenched his jaw shut and stared out the window in effort to keep himself from tears again. He knew that he still had the funeral reception to go to. He couldn't break down when so many eyes were watching.

"I still don't understand, Tsuna," Yamamoto commented. "And I need to understand if I'm going to get this gossip under control. Kitsune was eight. Your other kids range from seven to three if you take the newborns out. I could care less about how, but when?! Did you have some girlfriend back in Namimori that we didn't know about? Or--"

"I can't talk about it," Tsuna interjected without looking at him, his expression instantly hardening. "Does it matter? I've got a reputation for being a playboy. Just use that. Say that I was one from an early age but that it was secret until I got enough money and power that I stopped hiding it. I don't care about my reputation at this point. Just do whatever it takes so that everyone knows that they're my recognized offspring. I don't want people trying to get rid of my problems for me. I can do that myself."

"Where's the mothers, Little Bro?" Ryohei inquired darkly. "You can't have kids without mothers. You've cheated on Kyoko and Haru and I want to know who--"

"They're all dead," he answered quietly. "It would probably be best if you don't mention that to Kyoko and Haru, though. They might have second thoughts about being married to me."

"Tsuna... you--"

"There are reasons that I do the things I do," he interjected without expression or inflection. "The past is in the past and there's no changing it. If you guys have a problem with the methods I took, then feel free to leave. I don't want you here if you can't trust me anymore. I'll be happy to set you up with a ticket back to Japan along with a fat retirement plan."

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto choked.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro laughed, immediately becoming the focus of attention. There was a wide grin on his face and a knowing look in his eyes as he stared across the limo at Tsuna. "You've become such a dark and mysterious figure, my dear Mafia Boss. What secrets are you still keeping?"

"Ones that will get people killed," he answered nonchalantly. "Don't poke your nose in where it's not wanted, Mukuro. I might care for you, but I can kill you just as easily as anyone else. Actually, you'd be much easier to kill. Unless you've forgotten a red chain that binds us into our agreement?"

"I haven't forgotten," he replied with a grin still tugging the corners of his lips. "I haven't forgotten at all, my dear Tsunayoshi."


	90. Chapter 90 Rebound

Tsuna instantly woke. There was no slow and drowsy transition. He went from waking to sleeping instantly. His body locked in position like it was trained to do in order to keep whoever he might be restraining secure while his mind caught up. He'd taken to sleeping with a knife under his pillow after Xanxus had destroyed his security system. It wasn't as handy as a gun, but it was something he could clutch onto for security while he slept without fearing that he'd shoot himself in his sleep.

Automatically, his grip tightened around the intruder that had managed to gain access to his sleeping area. He'd somehow been able to flank behind the person and wrap an arm around his chest in restraint. The knife lay along the delicate skin at the base of his neck, causing a small droplet of blood to well up. Tsuna's heart was beating at an incredible rate, as it always did when he woke to find himself fighting for his life. He hated this. He hated the fact that his life was forfeit at times when he was most vulnerable. He hated the fact that it wasn't possible to be invulnerable. Why the hell couldn't they just leave him alone?

"If you're awake, would you please remove the knife from my neck?" The man mumbled hesitantly in his arms. "I fear that if you cut any deeper, my skin won't be as flawless as you prefer, my dearest Tsunayoshi."

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna identified in confusion.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi," he confirmed. "Now, the knife please?"

"Maybe," Tsuna replied with a spreading grin once his intruder was identified. Mukuro stiffened in his arms like expected, making Tsuna chuckle over the submissive position he'd awakened to find his lover in. Not only was Mukuro restrained in his arms, but he couldn't even regain his balance because of how his entire weight rested on Tsuna. He was nearly bent backward because of the height difference between them coupled with the way Tsuna had restrained him. "I kind of like you like this. You know, there's a lot of things I could do to punish you for interrupting my sleep. You might even like a few of them."

"Tsu--" he began to choke. Tsuna chuckled cruelly once more, knowing how his words flustered the normally composed man.

"Don't worry," he whispered into his ear, finally pulling the knife away in order to send it into the wood of his headboard with an absent flick of his wrist. Leaning down over where he still held Mukuro against his chest, Tsuna pressed his lips over the wound he'd caused. Mukuro groaned in pleasure over the contact and shuddered slightly at the feel of Tsuna's tongue swabbing the scratch. "That's one thing that I never force," he mumbled when he finally let go. Mukuro let out an indignant squeak when he couldn't regain his balance fast enough and tumbled to the ground without the support of Tsuna's chest.

"You don't fight fairly," Mukuro grumbled, glaring upward at Tsuna with a petulant expression. Tsuna grinned and shrugged, silently telling the man that he'd never claimed to.

"What time is it?" Tsuna inquired. Finally taking the time, Tsuna let out a sudden yawn as he scratched his stomach. Once his heart calmed down from waking up in the middle of a fight, his weariness descended in droves. Every moment that passed seemed to depress him further than the previous one and he knew that he'd end up back in bed despite the pile of work on his desk.

"It's dinnertime, Tsunayoshi," he answered quietly while he watched Tsuna's mood swing from playful to heart-sore. "The Family wished to know if you'd be joining them tonight. I volunteered to make the request."

"Not tonight," he mumbled. Crawling back in bed, Tsuna threw the covers back over his head and curled up against a pillow. The clenching and twisting sensation was still present in his chest. He didn't want to be around people until it went away. It would hurt too much to see people laughing and talking when he was already hurting so much inside. Even worse would be seeing them trying to pretend that they were hurting over Kitsune's death. He hoped that Mukuro would just go away so that he could go back to sleep until it did go away, but his luck wasn't with him.

"As much as I would enjoy staying here with you in bed, you must come out of this room," Mukuro said softly. Tsuna groaned audibly at the feel of Mukuro sitting on the bed next to him, telling him without words that he didn't plan to leave without Tsuna beside him.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled into his pillow. "Just let me sleep a little longer."

"You mustn't," Mukuro replied gently, tugging the covers off of Tsuna's head despite his attempts to keep them in place. "It's already been a week, Tsunayoshi. You must return to the world or else become lost in the shadows again. I would not have that of you when I've just found you."

"Don't wanna," Tsuna said sullenly while sticking his head under his pillow. "Go away."

"I will not. You have persuaded the over-sized buffoon into retreat, but I will not sway so easily. I will have you leave this room. Your Family wishes to grieve with you and you've been--"

"Shut up!" Tsuna shouted, bolting up in his bed angrily. "My Family is what killed my daughter! Don't give me bullshit about them wanting to grieve with me! They just want me to be smiling so that their self-righteous minds can feel better about--" Tsuna's mind went blank at the open-handed slap that went across his face.

"It is permissible to be angered," Mukuro growled with his hand still raised. "But such words are unfitting of your mouth, Tsunayoshi. Are you not the man that sees into the heart of the individual? When did you become so blind?"

"I'm not blind," he mumbled sadly in return while absently rubbing his cheek, his anger quelled in the face of Mukuro's accusation. "If I was blind, I wouldn't still want to protect them. I just don't want to deal with all the two-faced people right now. None of them even knew about my daughter and they all want to pretend that losing her hurts. I can't stand it and--"

"It does hurt, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro interrupted gently. Unable to fathom the concern and understanding in Mukuro's voice, Tsuna looked up to find his lover holding an expression full of empathy. "It hurts us all because we know that her death hurt _you_. While it is a shame that the child was lost, it is your pain which ails us. Not our own nor that on your child's behalf. It is yours that does." Tsuna looked at him with an expression of complete and honest vulnerability which made the illusionist chuckle. "Kufufufu. I have found that your little Mafia is not without its spirit. While they are heartless against some things of this world, neither the loss of a child nor the pain of their leader can go unnoticed. You have trained them well and they continue to mourn for your sake. It is growing quite dreary out there, Tsunayoshi. Will you not come out and alleviate some of that heart-sore atmosphere?"

"Mukuro, I--" Tsuna broke off, his fear plain in his eyes for his lover to see. He was scared. He was incredibly scared of going back outside his room. There were people that could hurt him out there. People that could betray him again.

"Come, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro ordered with a smile flickering on the corner of his lips. Tsuna looked at the man's outstretched hand while Mukuro slipped off of the bed, feeling like it was an offering of certain doom. "Come," he repeated. "You do not have to make the journey alone. I will walk beside you."

"Mukuro..." Tsuna mumbled, sensing that Mukuro was saying something far more important than anything he could understand. It was that feeling that made him reach out with a trembling hand in order to grasp onto what Mukuro was offering.

Allowing himself to be dragged out of the bed, Tsuna stumbled along behind Mukuro as the man let them directly out of the room and began heading for the dining hall. Tsuna almost objected since he was still wearing pajamas and was without even his shoes, but Tsuna was driven into silence by an amused glance from the man leading him. Apparently he was allowed to go to dinner in his pajamas.

"Tenth!"

The ring of silverware and talk crashed to a stop the moment that Tsuna entered the dining room. Automatically, he snatched his hand out of Mukuro's, an action that Mukuro smirked widely at. He blushed to see that Gokudera and his other Guardians had taken to eating with the rest of Tsuna's subordinates in hopes that Tsuna would show. Every eye focused on him and everyone slowly rose to their feet in order to join those that had already jumped to theirs. Bowing his head in a combination of embarrassment and nervousness, Tsuna tried not to let his fear show. He tried not to let his heartache show. He could feel his Flame spasming wildly at the immense pressure it put on him to be under such focused attention.

"Boss..." Gokudera murmured softly.

Tsuna didn't answer. He couldn't answer. His heart felt like it was twisting up into his throat more and more with every second that passed. It hurt. It hurt and hurt and hurt! He didn't know why it hurt so much, but it did. The single glance of pity and sympathy he'd seen before pointedly staring at the floor had been enough. Enough for it to hurt even more than it had when he was alone. Even worse was the shame he felt for hurting so badly. He'd lost dozens of friends and Family over the years, but he hadn't allowed himself to truly feel those deaths. This was different. It was undeniable. It was a loss where he couldn't leave the pain and mourning to those who were hurt more deeply than he. There was no one to take that burden this time.

"Sit, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro ordered quietly before dragging him across the room to ensure that he made it to the empty seat at the head of the table. Tsuna sat as he was told while wondering why he'd listened to Mukuro's request. He was better off alone in his room where he could come to terms on his own. It wasn't as if he was neglecting his duties. He'd still kept up with his paperwork and he still handed out assignments.

Sort of.

He hadn't spoken to any of the other Bosses or taken any assignment requests from any of them in the past week. He'd also cut off communication with the Japanese Headquarters after his wives had called to yell at him about the reporters that kept hounding them. He figured that it'd be better if he was out of reach when they found out the reason behind the sudden surge of gossip columnists and investigative journalists. Other than business absolutely required to keep the Family afloat, he'd shrugged off most of the responsibilities that were required to increase their money, power, and influence. For the past week, Vongola had been stagnant. Which was fine as far as Tsuna was concerned. Let other people deal with their own problems. Vongola wasn't a catch-all for crap that they couldn't figure out on their own. He was tired of playing Godfather to the world. He had enough on his mind right now in just dealing with his own Family.

Knowing that he couldn't get away without eating something, Tsuna stared at the overloaded bowl that Mukuro place in front of him. It looked to be some kind of thick stew with shredded beef floating around large potatoes and other vegetables. He could sense everyone staring at him expectantly to see if he'd eat. It put so much pressure on him that he couldn't find the resolve inside himself to even pick up his silverware. He wasn't hungry, he knew. Even though he'd barely eaten in the last week, his stomach felt like lead. He was positive that anything that was put in it would just come back up. With everyone staring at him, he didn't even want to attempt what he knew would end in failure.

Tsuna glanced up at the sound of silverware chiming against a plate. Mukuro had sat down with his own bowl and had begun to eat in complete oblivion to the rest of the Family's waiting atmosphere. He immediately became the focus of everyone's attention until the sound of another set of silverware caught their attention. To Tsuna's right, Gokudera had begun eating, too, in an attempt to return things to a semblance of normality. Tsuna stared at him for a long moment, stunned at the actions until Gokudera gave him a small wink around a bite of stew. He knew. He knew just like Mukuro knew that being the focus of attention was the thing keeping Tsuna from eating. Halfway down the table, Tsuna heard someone finally break the silence. Yamamoto had turned to Matsu and had begun talking in a conversation of normal volume. Then Ryohei caught on and returned to his eating contest despite how his opponent was still standing locked in confusion. The man continued to stand until Ryohei reached up in order to yank him back down in his seat with a gesture to tell him to chow down.

Slowly. Ever so slowly, everyone at the elongated table sat and returned to their meals as if Tsuna wasn't there. He could still feel them watching out of the corner of their eyes, but it wasn't as tense as before. Nor was it as mentally tiring. He could feel the pressure ease with every moment that Tsuna didn't react to the Family's return to normal meal-time behavior. _Well_, he amended to himself, _it was close to normal_. There was no laughter or explosive arguments. No one started a food-fight and there wasn't five people trying to talk to Tsuna at once. But the quiet conversations that turned into a low rumble returned and there was an undertone of silverware hitting plates and glasses chiming against the table. Considering the circumstances, it was as close to normal as they could manage.

They were trying. They were trying hard to make Tsuna comfortable enough to eat. Knowing that he couldn't let such thoughtfulness go without reward, Tsuna slowly picked up his spoon. Dipping it in his bowl, he let it fill with the thick broth before attempting to eat. He didn't want to test the solid food just yet, but he thought he might be able to keep the broth down. Leaning over his bowl, he sipped it carefully in fear that he wouldn't.

It was good. The taste surprised him the moment it hit his tongue. He'd expected his stomach to immediately be revolted by food, but it rumbled in askance for more. Surprised at himself, along with his surprised stomach, Tsuna decided to try another spoonful. And another. And another. Before long, he barely noticed the silence that once more grew around him. Instead, he was completely focused on appeasing his suddenly ravenous appetite. He was hungry. He was almost starving, he felt. He just hadn't noticed it until he'd allowed food to enter the leaden realm. It helped that the food was good. Beef spiced with oregano, potatoes slathered in the stew's gravy, cooked carrots and corn. Every bite tasted wonderful and made him want for more.

Without even thinking about it, he reached out for one of the rolls in the breadbasket on the table and began ensuring that he got every last drop out of the bowl. Before he could finish cleaning it entirely, someone snatched it away. Tsuna let them since another bowl appeared without him having to ask. Someone supplied him with a large glass of fizzing cola, which he drank gratefully between helpings. The bread basket was replace twice without him noticing and Tsuna found himself with not only plain rolls, but triangles of grilled panninis to choose from. When he finally started to slow in his devouring speed, a slice of pumpkin pie with an overloaded dose of whipped cream also appeared in his sight, getting his immediate attention around a fifth helping of stew.

It wasn't until the pie was gone along with half of the six panninis and he was halfway through his sixth bowl that he could finally eat no more. Putting his spoon down, he sat back in his chair and absently rubbed his stuffed stomach in satisfaction. Then he paled as he felt something welling up in his throat. Worried that all the food was about to come back up, Tsuna covered his mouth with a napkin.

If only napkins could silence belches...

Tsuna blushed deeply at the loud roar that ripped out of him despite his best attempts to keep it down. The silence afterward was deafening, making Tsuna realize that he'd become the center of attention again while he'd been otherwise preoccupied with eating. He was frozen speechless, unable to think of a single thing to say to any of his watchful Family while his blush deepened.

"Extreme Bowl Seven!" Ryohei roared from his seat, making everyone lurch in place at both his yell and the bowl that he slammed down. "Eating to the limit!" Despite himself, Tsuna giggled behind his napkin. He couldn't help it and he blushed even harder since he couldn't honestly call it even a chuckle. The sight of fires burning in Ryohei's eyes while he looked around to see if he'd won his own little eating contest made the laughter well up in him. And it felt good to laugh. Unlike what he expected, the giggle seemed to loosen something inside him rather than tighten it. He wasn't sure if it was right, but it felt incredibly good. It felt good to be around people. It felt good to laugh and take enjoyment from the actions of those who cared for him. They weren't all betrayers. They weren't all worthless. They weren't all two-faced.

It gave him hope and it felt so good to hope.

"It's good to have you back, Boss," Gokudera said softly, reaching out in order to squeeze his shoulder. Tsuna nodded with a sad smile, knowing that it was true. Even though there was a wound inside him, it was already healing thanks to those around him.

"Thanks, Mukuro," he mumbled under his breath, making the man sitting at his left smile widely.

"It's good to have you back," Bradley repeated nonchalantly from the other end of the table, being one of the few candidates that had chosen to live full-time at Headquarters. "But you look shaggy as hell. Unless you're planning on growing out a goatee, I say you need a shave, _Boss_." Tsuna flushed, noticing for the first time since entering the room that everyone was dressed in their business suits or leisure wear. No matter what they were wearing, though, they were all immaculate.

"And a haircut," Matsu agreed mercilessly with laughter, making Tsuna sink down in his chair by a few inches. It hadn't been that long since he had a haircut! He knew he was a little disheveled, but that was only because Mukuro had dragged him out of--

"I think Theo said he... she... I think Theo said that she was opening up a shop down in the Row," Yamamoto replied loudly with a nod in Matsu's direction. "I'm not cutting my hair, but I think Gokudera could use a trim. He's kind of getting on the shaggy side."

"Who're you calling shaggy, long-hair?!" Gokudera growled while leaping to his feet in mock anger. "If anyone needs a haircut, it's Lawn-head! He'd need an electric mower to get through that mess!"

"Who are you calling lawn-head, tentacle-head?!" Ryohei roared, getting farther into the mock anger than any of the others since he didn't realize that Gokudera had responded purely for Tsuna's sake. "You'd need a machete to get through yours! Hell! Pineapple-head has you beat, though! He'd probably need a grenade to dislodge that snake from where it's eating off of his brain! I didn't even know that snakes ate pineapple!"

Tsuna couldn't hold it back any longer. His laughter came out with a loud snort, which only made him laugh harder despite how he tried to hold it back. That didn't help the situation any, though. Not when everyone at the table began insulting each other's hair in order to determine who's was the worst. Some of the descriptions were outrageous, making Tsuna laugh even harder despite his increasing need to gasp for air.

"QUIET!" Someone finally roared from halfway down the table. Tsuna's laughter quieted in curiosity when he saw every eye turn to where Gino was sitting. "You all wanna know who's the worst of the lot of you? I'll tell you who. Boss, no offense, but your hair is as shaggy as a swamp-rat in December. If it gets any longer, they'll be calling us the Mullet Family instead of Vongola. For the sake of saving us from such shame, you need to get those whiskers shaved and that hair trimmed. Me mum always said that mullets were scarier than crocs when it came down to it, but I don't think that works outside of the swamps. I guess I could always tell me mum that she was wrong, but she's got one mean swing with her flyswatter. Or I could--"

"Alright," Tsuna laughed, waving his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'll go get a haircut. Tomorrow. For now, I think I'll just go take a shower and shave." Tsuna rubbed his chin and was surprised to find that he indeed had whiskers. Not much, considering that he'd never been one to grow facial hair very fast, but they were there. Standing, he left his plate to be cleaned up by one of the Headquarter's staff and started heading back in the direction of his room.

"Um--" A voice called out, making him pause. Tsuna turned back around with a look of askance in order to see strangled looks of... longing... in everyone's eyes. Tsuna's expression softened, realizing how hard it had to have been for all of them to go a whole week without seeing him. Without seeing even a shadow of him. They missed him and was afraid that he was going to disappear on them again.

"Don't worry," Tsuna soothed, answering the expressions instead of the call. "I'll be back after I shower and change. Tonight is movie night, right?"

"That was yesterday, Boss," Gokudera corrected. "Tonight is Pick Night. I think everyone decided that Bradley would have a turn since we didn't think you were coming again."

"Oh," Tsuna mumbled in surprise, lining back up the days in his head correctly. Saturday was Movie Night, Sunday was a Pick Night, Monday through Thursday was left up to the choice of the individual, and Friday was Pin the Tail on the Club using a map set up in one of the Green Rooms. Turning to his attention to Bradley, he shrugged slightly to say that it didn't matter what type of Family bonding they did. "So what is it, Bradley? You get to pick what we do tonight."

"Oh, I uh..." Bradley flushed at the amount of attention that was suddenly put on him while every person in the room focused on him with threat in their eyes. Tsuna chuckled, knowing that they'd tear the poor man to shreds if he answered with something that Tsuna wouldn't want to go to. "There's an open mic down at Brianna Banana's. I thought I'd take my guitar down there and see how well I do. I didn't know everyone planned to go with me, though. I thought you guys were just curious when you asked what I was doing tonight."

"Open mic," Tsuna repeated in thought. "Sounds like it might be fun. I'll bring my Sax. It might help make me shake off the rest of this funk if I play a little bit."

* * *

Tsuna gave a faltering smile upon going on stage. The club was packed with Tsuna's Family, making the regulars gape at the sudden surge of clientele. The manager was beside himself in joy while extra bartenders were called in to deal with the sheer amount of alcohol that was being quickly served. The bartenders didn't seem upset over the influx of orders, though, since not only were the customers polite due to Tsuna's orders, but everyone tipped generously out of happiness. As always, the drinks themselves were on Tsuna, which quickly escalated into a tab that would take a normal person three lifetimes to work off, but left the Family members nowhere to spend their money except on tips and extra snacks.

The musicians and comedians that had taken a shot on stage had been good enough to satisfy the mob of Mafiosos. Even at their worst, no one had been boo'ed off. After Bradley had gotten a standing ovation along with a roar of applause, Tsuna had mustered his courage. Three performances later, he found himself standing in front of his Family and a few scattered regulars with his Sax in hand. If he hadn't been forced to face even scarier audiences in the past, he might have ran off stage right then and there. Since he had, he took a few deep breathes to steady himself.

"You can do it, Tenth!" Someone cried out into the waiting silence. It was quickly followed by the sound of someone getting slapped against the back of their head. Tsuna smiled, feeling the tension break enough that he could start. He didn't give any introduction or any explanation. He simply began playing and let his fingers ramble across the path that his heart sent them on.

Starting out slow, he sent a wail of notes into the air in order to fill the silence. One note led to another which led to sequences that rose up in his heart. Sequences that reflected how he was feeling. Sequences that let out what he couldn't find the words to say. Trembling steps and haunted screams. Screams of denial and screams of loss. The sorrow that came after and the darkness that was still shadowing his soul. He poured it all out of himself until all that was left was that glimmer of hope that his Family had given him. The hope of once more finding himself surrounded by those who honestly cared. The hope of smiles and laughter. The hope of getting out of the hole he'd dug himself into and the joy of finding hands helping him along the way. Hands that would pull him up instead of pushing him down. And the celebration. The celebration that would be waiting there when he finally reached the top.

Tsuna broke off panting and realized that he didn't have any clue how long he'd been playing. He'd just wanted to get it all out so badly that he'd kept playing much longer than he intended. He knew that much because the cigar that one of his subordinates was smoking had burned down completely. Looking around, he realized that everyone was gaping speechlessly at him. Even worse, a few of them had tears running down their faces but didn't seem to notice the fact.

"Was it that bad?" Tsuna asked sheepishly when the silence continued. Tsuna grimaced when several people shook their heads after an attempt to speak proved that they were too choked up. It had been bad, he thought. It'd been so bad that none of them wanted to tell him. That was okay, though. He got out what he--

Tsuna blinked in surprise as belated applause began to ring out. It wasn't the kind of applause you gave someone who'd tried and failed. It was the kind of applause that said he'd played something that they enjoyed.

"That was amazing, Boss," Gokudera praised as he jumped off the stage in a combination of shock and embarrassment. Tsuna's eyes widened when he saw Gokudera surreptitiously attempting to brush away something from his face.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?" He asked worriedly.

"Just fine," he replied with a wide smile. "You kind of shocked all of us. That's the first time that you've really played where we could hear you. None of us were expecting an original piece."

"It... It wasn't really planned," Tsuna commented with a blush while he allowed his Right Hand to lead him to the bar. "I just started playing and let it go where it wanted. I didn't think anyone would mind."

"I don't think I've ever heard something like that before, Boss," Gokudera said as he ordered their drinks. "It was so sad at the beginning. It was like the day that I found out about my Mother again. But at the end, I swear I was living through the day that Elario was born. It--"

"It was a roller-coaster, Tsuna," Yamamoto commented from his comfortable seat at a nearby table with Matsu. "You had the guys in the back crying in their cups. I think a few ducked out to get some air. It was amazing."

"It felt good," Tsuna replied with a soft smile over both Gokudera and Yamamoto's honest praise. Looking around at where his Family were enjoying themselves and chatting happily about their Boss' performance, Tsuna felt his heart lighten even more. It was as if his burdens were lightened merely by accepting that it was okay to enjoy himself. It was okay to feel good. Life wasn't over because he'd made a mistake. Life wasn't over because he'd lost one of the many precious things in his keeping. His Family was still there and they'd waited patiently for him. He'd lost but a small fragment in the overall scheme of things. It was a crack that could be glossed over like so many others had.

With time, and patience, and the love of his Family.

* * *

"Tenth!" Theo cried in a cunning impression of a woman's alto voice. She darted away from her current customer the moment he entered, determined to personally greet the patriarch of her Family. Tsuna found that, had he not already been forewarned, he never would have recognized Theo. It was hard to even think of the cross-dresser as a cross-dresser. He'd honestly seen women that looked manlier than Theo did. If he were to put Theo and Patchwork side-by-side and asked opinions, everyone would say that Patchwork was the cross-dresser.

Everything about Theo screamed woman. From her manicured nails to her makeup to the simple yet appealing hair-do, everything about her was carefully cared for. It amazed him because he knew Theo didn't have implants nor padding, but several of the men with Tsuna forgot themselves long enough to attempt to look down her well-positioned cleavage. Posture, Tsuna noticed after a moment. It was all about posture. Most women lost cleavage due to poor posture. Theo had created it from nearly nothing with correct posture. "For you to come to my little corner of this splendid place is such an honor!"

"I see that you're liking Venice Row," Tsuna chuckled while his gaze rambled through the small area. Behind him, he ignored the moment that Gokudera smack the back of someone's head for gazing a little too openly at Theo's legs. Toned and well-cared for they might be, but the idiot was an idiot if he thought he would get what he paid for. That was assuming Theo even had a price.

By necessity, Theo's hair salon was small since it was a new addition cut into the walls of the area. It could be expanded upon, but it was rather difficult to excavate without drawing attention. For the sake of security, it was better to start out small and enlarge the shops over time. Even so, the place was packed. There weren't many barber shops in Venice Row and those that were in place had regular customers on a regular schedule. They were also places run by normal barber shop attendants rather than the eye-candy that Tsuna had gathered from several of the allied Families.

Jasmine from the Wong Family, who's volumptuousness rivaled many strippers. Rosemary from the Cavallones who caught many eyes due to her porcelin complexion. Lavender came from the Bovinos. She would never be called a heifer by anyone. Liquorice came from the Nubo Family and was one of the foremost talents in the room. She always got a laugh with her teasing jokes to the men she 'serviced' since it never took more than a minute for her to work. The jokes she cracked when it did take longer than a minute were bad enough to make even Tsuna's ears turn red. Over them all, however, was Theo with her codename of Poppy.

For some reason, Tsuna found it completely unsurprising that there was a line of men waiting for a trim rather than go to one of the other shops. Half of them seemed to be waiting for Theo to get free since a goodly portion looked up the moment she flew forward. There was a quality to Theo that made her more appealing than real women, Tsuna mused. Quite possibly, it was the fact that her charms weren't so openly visible, unlike others. But more than that, she seemed attainable in comparison to the other buxom beauties.

That was the real draw that this place had. Sometimes men just wanted the company of men even though they didn't know it themselves. Not everything in the world revolved around sex. Sometimes companionship was all that was desired and Theo filled that need without her customers even understanding it themselves. The male Mafiosos came to have their egos petted on by sexy women and ended up having their hearts soothed instead by the end of their time in one of the hair-dresser's chairs.

The female Mafioso flocked to the place because it was the first beauty salon, rather than barber shop, in the area. Automatically, the female Mafiosos put the word salon together with overall beauty. Where the barber shops only thought about haircuts, Tsuna had given female Mafiosos a place in Venice Row to get their hair, nails, and other beauty treatments taken care of. It was one of the listed rules of the store that female Mafiosos got preferential treatment over the males here. That was something that they wouldn't receive anywhere else. Normally, it was first come, first served. Not at Poppy's Pleasure Palace, though. Not in the one place where the shops could make their own rules and enforce them as long as they'd been posted and accepted by the Vendiche guarding the area.

Athough, Tsuna was the sole exception. He got preferential treatment over _everyone_. He found himself ushered to the best seat in the house as the man Theo _had _been waiting on was booted to the side to wait. The man went willingly when he noted the reason he was pushed aside. It wasn't every day that one could do Vongola the Tenth a favor, even if it was such a small one.

"What do you want done, sweetheart?" Theo asked in suggestive tones. "You know I'll do _anything _for a sweet young thing like you."

"Just a trim," Tsuna chuckled as the cross-dresser buttoned a long bib around his neck in order to protect his clothes.

"That won't do at all," she replied with a snicker. Tsuna blushed when she spun him around and he found himself the focus of attention from more than just the one hair-dresser. Jasmine, Rosemary, Lavender, and Liquorice had all surrounded him alongside Theo and Tsuna was positive that he didn't like the predatory looks in their eyes. Tsuna made a note to himself to never underestimate a cross-dresser. In that moment, he had to suppress the automatic urge to protect his Family Jewels before they got robbed. "What do you think, girls?"

"Mohawk," Jasmine snapped, reaching out to fluff his hair. Tsuna had to groan. He had no clue what it was, but hairdressers always had a touch that was incomparable to any other. The feeling of fingers running through his hair and nails lightly raking his scalp was both incredibly soothing along with incredibly relaxing.

"No mohawk," Tsuna objected in determination not to get lost in the sensation. "Just a trim and I'll be out of your way."

"Oh, no you don't," Rosemary replied with a snap of her... his... her hips. Tsuna bit the inside of his lip in order to keep from reacting when her fingers replaced Jasmine's. "A delicious thing like you needs special treatment. Just let us do our work and we'll make you into a real man."

"Thank you, but I'm already a real man," Tsuna growled with his face turning red. "Just give me a trim and I'll--"

"Hush, sugar," Theo interjected with a twinkle in her eye. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you are happy by the time we're done. Just sit back and enjoy yourself while we play a little bit."

"I've heard the same advice given by rapists," he mumbled darkly under his breathe, bringing instant laughter to everyone that heard him.

"We won't go that far," Liquorice chuckled, adding her fingers in to all the hair fluffing that was already going on. "We definitely need to do something about this, though. It's an absolute mess. It looks like whoever did your hair used one of those vacuum hair-cut machines that common people use. Who normally cuts your hair, sweety?"

"..." Tsuna he mumbled incoherently with a blush.

"Your what?" Rosemary asked curiously, having been unable to hear him clearly.

"My mom," he answered with an even deeper hue covering his face. "I forgot to have her do it when I went back the last time so..."

"Oh no," Jasmine cried, flinging herself into his arms for some reason. Tsuna choked when he found himself with a lap full of woman... man... whatever! ... and the focus of several jealous looks from waiting customers who didn't know the little shop's secret horror. "You poor thing! Did it hurt to have your head vacuumed?!"

"I didn't have my head vaccumed!" He squealed as he shoved the woman out of his lap. "She cut it with scissors like normal people do! It's not her fault that my hair doesn't like to lay down flat!"

"Stop teasing him, Jasmine," Lavender admonished. "We need to get serious here. The Tenth can't be going around sporting a bad hairdo."

"His hair is so silky, though," Rosemary commented in a way that made Tsuna blush. "I can't see giving him a mohawk. It'd be a crime to waste all this gorgeous hair with a style like that."

"Bed-head doesn't work either," Theo agreed, batting all of their hands away in order to run her own through Tsuna's hair. "Liquorice, get him shampooed. Lavender, get the full kit of clippers out. Rosemary, go grab me a selection of highlights to choose from. Jasmine--"

"Highlights!" Tsuna squeaked.

"--you have full license on his nails. There's no reason to skip anything," Theo said firmly before looking back at Tsuna once more. "I can't have you walking out of here at less than your best. There's reputation to think about. If we're going to do this, then let's do it right." Tsuna growled audibly until Theo leaned down with a simpering expression on her face. "Please, Boss? It's not like I'll get to pamper you any other time. I promise that I'll make you look good."

"Fine," he groaned, knowing that he couldn't refuse a request from a member of his own Family. Looking over, Tsuna gave his waiting subordinates an apologetic look since he'd thought that he'd get to walk around Venice Row with them for a while. "You boys go on ahead. One of you find Gokudera and tell him that I'm stuck here longer than expected. I think he said he was going to Short Fuse again to restock."

"I'll take care of it, Boss," Bradley offered with a quirky grin. Tsuna nodded and allowed himself to be led off. He only hoped that the 'girl's' idea of treating him right didn't end up with him a shaved head.

* * *

It was bad. Very, very bad. He knew it was bad because none of his subordinates could look him in the eye. Not Bradley. Not Gino. Not Derrik. Not Pierce. Not even Enrico. They moment he walked out of the salon to where they'd still been waiting on him, they'd paled in unison. Then they'd politely complimented his new look. Then they'd not spoken a word since.

Tsuna groaned internally, deciding that he'd go to a regular barber shop next time rather than any in Venice Row. At least in one of those, he'd get a simple trim when he asked for a simple trim rather than find himself with people going to extreme depths to please him. He only hoped that he wasn't a mockery of a Boss right now. Theo hadn't even let him look in the mirror before escorting him outside once they were done. She'd said it was because he was tempting her self-control, but that had been just polite flattery, he was sure. All of the hair-dressers had been full of flattery, which was something Tsuna got shoved down his throat often enough. What he preferred more was honesty.

Now, he was scared. He was too scared to go track down a mirror himself. His head felt incredibly light compared to how it used to feel. A single hand brushing through his own hair told him that they hadn't given him a mohawk like they'd threatened, but he couldn't figure out what it probably did look like. It was shorter than his old hairstyle, but it was still longer than Ryohei's choice of cuts. It was possibly still longer than even Gokudera's trimmed hair even though he could feel air against the nape of his neck.

He couldn't complain about his nails. He'd had many manicures since coming to Italy and Jasmine's touch had been both efficient and thorough. Normally, he only wasted time on his nails whenever his own faltering care gave him a hangnail. Although, if Jasmine even joked about painting his nails again, he swore he'd go ballistic on someone.

Wanting an honest reaction about his hair, Tsuna headed for Ladyfingers since he knew that Yamamoto and Matsu would probably be taking time out for themselves there. They always stopped in to eat at Ladyfingers since half the items on the menu were finger foods. As he expected, he caught sight of them the moment that he poked his head inside. Ignoring the line of waiting customers, he entered and headed for Yamamoto's small table. For some reason, they didn't even notice him until he'd sat down next to them.

Then they gaped.

"How bad is it?" He asked curiously. "Be honest."

"It... It looks nice," Yamamoto commented while averting his eyes.

"Not you too," Tsuna groaned upon seeing how Yamamoto couldn't look at him. "That's what the others said, but their faces tell a different story. None of them can look me in the--" Tsuna paused, seeing a completely different reaction for once. It wasn't a reaction he thought he liked. "Oh no," he mumbled with a deep blush, realizing the real reason that no one could look at him. "How bad is it, Matsu?"

"If I didn't have Yamamoto, I'd fuck you right here," he answered honestly with a quirky grin. Tsuna buried his face in his hands out of embarrassment as every one of his subordinates within hearing range stiffened or blushed at the blunt, yet unfortunately accurate, reply.

"Even then, it's kind of tempting, Tsuna," Yamamoto admitted with a blush while still purposefully looking away. "You might want to go look in the bathroom mirror."

Taking the advice, Tsuna jumped up out of his seat and darted for the bathroom of the restaurant. Charging inside, he froze in front of the first mirror he came to. At first, he couldn't even recognize himself. Normally, when he looked in the mirror, a face looked back with a wild head of hair attached like an afterthought. This time, a face looked back at him with a wild head of hair purposely attached. It was strange because it wasn't that much different than his normal style. It was a little more tame. Rather than looking like he'd just got out of bed, it looked like he'd just got through driving with the window down. It was a purposely wind-tossed look rather than a random mess of hair.

Looking it over with wide eyes, Tsuna stared at the way it fell in random layers. The way a large amount swept across his face and the small tufts make his eyes seem more pronounced. The way his eyes took on a sultry tone and it made his lips become more kissably focused. Running a hand through it in awe, Tsuna gaped when it fell back down in the same pattern no matter how he tried to mess it up. He couldn't even tell that they'd put highlights in it, but he did notice the shadows much more than before. It was the shadows that made it seem more tame, Tsuna mused. By clever use of light and shadows, his messy mass seemed like it had been completely reinvented even though it hadn't. The longer he stared, the more he realized that his haircut wasn't really that different than his normal one. It had been improved, not changed. His look had been sharpened in such a way that it turned his natural features into weapons.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself in consideration. Then he silently asked the one question that always decided whether a person truely liked how they looked. After a moment, he nodded in both acceptance and appreciation. "Yup. I'd fuck myself." With a wide grin, Tsuna turned and headed out of the bathroom. In the end, sex was just another weapon that could be used and Theo had just supplied him with a nuclear bomb. He couldn't wait to get back to work and see if his fool Board Members were still as difficult to deal with.

Something told him that they'd fall in line like dominoes.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Mr. M (you know who you are) and Shihouka.

For those of you who are interested... We finally have a real visual of Matsu! OMG Gintan... He's Fing hot!

gintan. deviantart. com /art /Snowflake-89910695

Please don't forget to comment if you like it! I've got a colored version on my deviantart account (madashes2ashes) since Gintan lets me color her sketches sometimes, but be sure and praise the original for all of its beauty.

Also, we have a visual on Sugar! Check out Shihouka's wonderful fanart while you're at it!

shihouka. deviantart. com /art /Smile-89901274

SQUEEEEEEEAAAAAL! LOL It was this fanart that inspired much of this chapter.


	91. Chapter 91 Charging Forward

Author's notes: Pardon the poor proofread. I'm hitting a writing frenzy and I wanna get moving on the next chapter ASAP.

Now, for those of you who don't check my blog, I have a big announcement. I've decided to continue with F&F IV after all. I know, I know, I said I wasn't going to, but several plot bunnies started hopping in unison. The bunnies can't be denied, lest they become a zombie army that attacks me in my sleep. :P Anyways, for those of you who are getting excited over it, here's the only teaser that you're going to get until I finish III. You get a cookie if you can figure out my plans for IV.

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Flames-and-Family-IV-90220680

* * *

Tsuna grinned widely. Not only was his board members flustered over his sudden visitation, but none of them could look him in the eye. It was strange how such small changes in one's appearance could affect others. Tsuna was taking to his new weapon with great enthusiasm. Of course, Gokudera had been the only one immune to it. Upon seeing the dynamite specialist, his reaction had only been a shrug and Gokudera's normal mode of flattery. It was as if nothing had changed in him where Gokudera was concerned.

That, more than anything, was what made Tsuna capable of smiling.

"Let me repeat myself," Tsuna murmured with a grin. "Sawada Hotaru has been chosen as my heir. If anything should happen to me before he is of age, you will be under direct control of my right hand, Gokudera Hayato, until he feels that my heir is strong enough to succeed me. This has been decided and agreed upon by all of my Upper Echelon and will be enforced by the same. Now. Is there any here who wish to object?"

"N-No, Tenth," the Vice President replied while the rest of the board continued gaping over the sudden announcement.

"Good," he said with an even wider grin. "Now. I do believe that the neighborhood renewal project is almost done on DeBlanc Street. How are things going on DeMarco?"

"T-There's nothing to report, Tenth," one of the Committee heads mumbled while altering between staring at him and his notes. "The community is responding well after seeing our work on DeBlanc. There's a few naysayers that are trying to refuse us, but we're working on them. Half of the ones refusing our help are people making illegal substances in their residences. We should be ready to sweep through at the end of this week."

"Good work," he praised. Ignoring the blush that crossed the man's face, Tsuna turned to the next topic on his personal agenda.

"What's the report on Crimson Curtain?"

"Nothing yet, Tenth," someone mumbled apologetically. "Rossa is very good at investigating, but everything she's found so far are things we already knew."

"Have her keep at it," he ordered darkly. "I'm hoping that a fresh perspective might reveal something that your team has missed. Remember that if she succeeds, I will be a very happy man. Aid her. Do not allow anyone to hinder her out of jealousy. If you do, I will be very upset."

"We won't, Tenth," the same man soothed hurriedly. "We'll do everything we can to help her."

"How is our negotiations with Naito doing?" He cued. "Did he agree for the fifteen percent kickback?"

"He demanded twenty, Tenth," another of the Committee members piped up. "He said that it was only fair since--"

"Give it to him," Tsuna ordered. "Twenty is fair, but I was hoping that he wouldn't notice. If he has, then give him what he deserves. I'd rather pay him for our pharmaceuticals than have to figure out how to get around the shortage. Which, Gokudera," Tsuna murumured in thought. "Tell the boys back at home not to go to Sakura to cure their hangovers anymore. If they have a problem, tell them I can always cut back the booze supply."

"Yes, Boss," Gokudera replied simply with his smile hidden in his eyes. He had reason to smile since the Guardians got their liquor pulled from a different stockroom than the others.

"Is there anything else?" He inquired while looking around at the assembled Board with a patient eye.

"One thing, Tenth," the Vice President admitted. "It's about Calcassa."

"What are they trying this time?" Tsuna asked in boredom. "Another attempt to infiltrate our slums? Or, let me guess, this time they want our shopping malls."

"Close," the man admitted with a grimace. "The private high school that's next to the mall."

"How?" Tsuna choked, knowing that the only private high school in their keeping was the one that the Family sent their non-Mafioso young to. "How could they possibly--"

"The public wing," he grimaced. "We had it added on a few months ago in order to be a recruitment ground. You approved it when we pointed out that it would also allow us to make early connections with the city's best and brightest."

"Che," Tsuna spat in remembrance. "I did. How are they trying to get us this time?"

"Several Calcassa have infiltrated the school board. Our own representatives are holding them back but--"

"But you guys didn't focus on winning the School Board Elections, so you let someone else have the Presidency position," Tsuna groaned as he put the situation together with the knowledge he already held. "That's my fault too. I told you guys not to snatch that position and to take over enough slots to win arguments by majority. What happened?"

"Calcassa took the Presidency alongside the remaining slots," he grimaced. "Then both Vincinetti and Demetri got sick. They're still going to the meetings because we realized that there are already Calcassas making themselves well-known so that they can replace them but--"

"I'll send my personal physician over to them," Tsuna soothed while his mind started pondering the implications of the two men failing due to poison or illness. "This isn't that big of a problem. You guys just start countering them with the public and ensure that our guys start looking good for election time. Send me the names of the Calcassas on the Board and I'll take care of the rest. If propaganda can get them on the Board, dirty secrets should be able to get them off. Now, if that's all, I'll be going."

* * *

Tsuna could almost hear a clock ticking away, counting down the seconds to the inevitable. It seemed to grow louder and louder as the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months. Throwing himself into his work, he tried to do everything he could to prepare. He couldn't be naive. He didn't have time to be hopeful. There was still so much to do to ensure that Gokudera could handle everything until Hotaru came of age. Too much to do and an overwhelming feeling that there wasn't enough time to do it in.

One word continued to resound through Tsuna's mind as he worked. _Everywhere_. Xanxus had said it. He couldn't be everywhere. Which insinuated that bad things wouldn't happen if he was. He grew accustomed to reading multiple reports at once while watching the news. He grew accustomed to working through his meals. He grew accustomed to focusing everything he had on preparing.

Preparing in secret.

He wasn't a fool. While working through meals could be forgiven, his Family would never forgive him for skipping out on their Family bonding time. Tsuna had continued to go at first, but that slowly changed. Once more, he used the darkest trick in the book in order to buy himself time unnoticed. Anything that wasn't required got cut out of his life and was handed over to Toshi to deal with in his stead. Family outings, appeasing his wives through phone calls and letter, pointless public appearances, and a multitude of other superficial needs were given into Toshi's care.

With two exceptions. Two wonderfully enticing exceptions. Xanxus was one, when Tsuna managed to keep himself from working the poor man to the bone. Mukuro was the other, when Tsuna wasn't finding reasons to send him away in order to buy even more time. Rightfully, Gokudera and Basil could be considered exceptions, since the two always knew the whereabouts of the real him, but Tsuna didn't count them since letting the two know was a required action. For Basil, it was to ensure that he kept proper perspective through his self-enforced isolation. For Gokudera, it was to ensure that he didn't stray from the right path. Not this time. Not when straying would counteract everything he was trying to do.

"Boss," Gokudera murmured worriedly. "Don't you think it's time to take a break again? I think the last time you took some time to relax was when you sent Hibari off."

"That was just a week ago, Gokudera," Tsuna mumbled absently while reading the latest report from Rossa. "I'm good to go for another week or--"

"That was two months ago, Boss," he interjected in open concern. Tsuna looked up in surprise and didn't argue when Gokudera reached forward to shut his laptop. He'd lost track of time again. Not through drugs. No because of the isolation. He'd lost it simply because he'd been too busy to notice the passage. "As much as I hate to say it, Xanxus has been in town for two days and you haven't even welcomed him back. You haven't personally called Haru or Kyoko in two months. And, to top it off, you haven't spent time with the Family in even longer. You need to slow down, Boss. I don't know why you're in such a big hurry, but you're going to end up hurting yourself if you keep going non-stop in secret like this. Please, for my sake, at least go out and enjoy yourself tonight. No work, no responsibilities. Go get drunk, laid, and whatever else you want for once. I can hold down the fort for that long."

"Alright," Tsuna chuckled, seeing the look of honest exasperation on his Right Hand's face. "I guess the world won't come to an end if I take the night off. If you're that adamant about it, I can't really refuse. Can I?"

"If you do, I'll hit you," Gokudera warned solemnly, making Tsuna chuckle once more at the serious look on his face. Standing, Tsuna put his hands up in defeat while silenly promising himself that he'd pick his work back up first thing in the morning.

"Don't scare me like that," he laughed. "Just let me go shower and change and I'll call Xanxus. Maybe I can talk him into going down to the new Karaoke bar downtown or--"

"The Karaoke bar closed three weeks ago," Gokudera grimaced as Tsuna walked around his desk in order to head for his bedroom within the Sanctum.

"Oh. Is there any concerts tonight? I could go in disguise and get lost in the crowd..."

"Nothing until next weekend, Boss."

"Indoor paintball?"

"It closes at seven and it's past eight."

"Shit," Tsuna spat. "What the hell is there for me to do? I don't want to just go get drunk. I could stay home and do that."

"I hear that Lover's Lane is open in preparation for Valentines Day," Gokudera suggested with a blush. "They've got several set up through the city. I think there's one in the park in the Business District that should be empty in an hour or two."

"Lover's Lane," Tsuna mumbled in thought. "Sounds interesting. I might check it out."

* * *

"Sorry," Tsuna apologized sheepishly while he stared warily at the pink lights and rose-lined path that made up 'Lover's Lane'. It was supposed to be a place that lovers could feel comfortable about being romantic, but Tsuna felt the complete opposite. Especially when he'd dared to bring Xanxus to such a place. "I was thinking it would be somewhere quiet that we could talk, not a little girl's fantasy."

"It's quiet," Xanxus mused with one hand absently rubbing his chin while he looked at the softly lit park in amusement. "And I bet no one would expect us somewhere like this. I'll be damned if I'm letting you go back this early. Come on. Let's go."

"Go?" Tsuna choked upon seeing Xanxus walking through the park entrance. Xanxus paused and turned in place with a cruel grin on his face.

"You're not turning chicken on me, are you?" He scoffed.

"No!" He blurted with a blush. "I just..."

"Get your ass over here," Xanxus ordered with a toss of his head. "I'm not walking through this hell-hole by myself."

"Fine," Tsuna grumbled, completely forgetting that it had been his suggestion on where to go. Hiding his urge to blush, Tsuna hesitantly walked up next to him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He noted to himself that he needed to smack Gokudera for telling him to go to such a place. He knew that he'd said he wanted to go somewhere different, but he hadn't meant a shoujo wet-dream. Roses were everywhere. Bushes, trellises, and even potted sculptures of them were everywhere he looked. It smelled good, he admitted, but was all-together too girly for him to enjoy himself. If he'd been with Haru or Kyoko, the situation might have been different, but Xanxus didn't look nearly as good with a hue of pink lighting around him.

"Why don't we go get some juice?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Xanxus paused and looked in the direction that Tsuna had pointed. A vending machine stood next to the public bathroom, which was thankfully off of the sickeningly romantic path.

"Sounds good," Xanxus replied immediately. Hiding a smile, Tsuna followed while the man nearly ran in the direction of freedom in full knowledge that rosehips and pink wasn't something that resonated well with him. Tsuna grinned widely when his lover started stuffing change in it before Tsuna could even attempt to find some in the recesses of his empty pockets. "Which one do you want?"

"Surprise me," he chuckled playfully. Xanxus nodded and hit a button at random. Nothing happened. He hit another button at random. Nothing happened. He hit a third and Tsuna grimaced as he heard a click of change falling into the machine's coin bank while no drink seemed forthcoming.

"Someone must have stole one," he mumbled when he noticed the vein popping out on Xanxus' forehead. "Let's just--"

"What the fuck?!" Xanxus bellowed with his temper snapping. Tsuna squeaked when he lashed out at the innocent vending machine, punching it like it could put out if talked to in the right way.

"Xan--"

"Son of a fucking whore!" Xanxus roared when the machine still refused his form of persuasion.

"Oh god," Tsuna mumbled at the sight of Xanxus' rage surfacing. Backing away, he watched with wide eyes while Xanxus ripped the machine from where it'd been bolted to the wall of the restroom facilities and threw it. It smashed upon landing, sending a spray of juice and parts randomly into the air. Xanxus stalked forward with an unsatisfied growl. Upon reaching the defeated machine, he ripped it open with his bare hands and snatched out the first two unharmed cans that he could find. Tsuna held his ground in curiousity when his lover walked back toward him rather than continuing his rampage.

"Here," Xanxus growled while thrusting one of the cans at him. "Your damn juice."

"Thank you," Tsuna chuckled, accepting both the drink and Xanxus' intent behind retrieving them. Smiling, Tsuna let them both past the trashed vending machine and deeper into the park while avoiding the excessively overdecorated walkways. It was pretty, Tsuna admitted to himself, but only when he was on the outside looking in. He wasn't the type of person to enjoy excess of anything anymore unless it was an excess of work.

Which was sometimes a problem.

"So..." Tsuna mumbled while trying to think of something other than work to talk about. "How was your trip?"

"Long," Xanxus replied as he guided Tsuna onto a grassy knoll to sit on so that they could look at the roses without being surrounded by them.

"Oh," he murmured at a loss, knowing that it was his fault that Xanxus kept recieving such assignments. "I'm not sending you out like that on purpose," he blurted with a blush.

"I know. If you were tired of me, you'd at least have the balls to tell me," Xanxus replied with a quirky smile. With a sigh of relief, Tsuna smiled to himself over how Xanxus tossed his jacket down before sharply gesturing Tsuna to sit as if he had no choice in the matter. Obediently, Tsuna did with a flourish, finding it incredibly amusing that his lover was being so thoughtful for once.

Something smelled fishy.

"First you get upset over a silly vending machine and now you're trying chivalry like I'm royalty," Tsuna commented suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Xanxus lied with a deep blush lighting up his cheeks. "I just haven't got to see you in a while. Or are you telling me that I'm not allowed to not be an ass on occasion?"

"You're allowed," he soothed. "But you can't blame me for questioning it. I usually have to hound you about being nice when you've been away for a while."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," he growled in return. "What do you--" Xanxus broke off with a glare at the sound of Tsuna's cellphone ringing. With a groan and a look of apology, Tsuna answered it in full knowledge that it was likely someone calling for business.

Then he noticed the number on the caller identification readout.

"Hello?" Tsuna answered curiously.

"Tsu-kun?" Haru asked over the line. "It's your lovely wife Haru!"

"So it is," he chuckled. "I'm surprised that you're calling me outside of our normal time, though. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," she replied. "Haru just wanted to know what the package Tsu-kun sent her was for."

"Oh, that," Tsuna mumbled sheepishly. "I forgot to tell you about it. Patchwork moved back to her homeland for her daughter's coming of age ceremony. It's bad timing, but she taught you everything she knows. Right?"

"Ha-hi?" Haru squeaked. "Haru has been practicing everything she taught me."

"Great," Tsuna grinned. "I need a huge favor from you. In the package I sent is my old Demitirus Ring. Is there any way you can use it to make a new one?"

"Hmmm..." she mumbled in thought. "I think so. Is Tsu-kun wanting a fire-friend again?"

"It's not for me," he answered in perfect honesty. "When you finish it, I want you to give it to Hotaru."

"But Tsu-kun--" she objected like Tsuna expected.

"Don't worry," he soothed. "I know that it's my ring, but just trust me on this. It'll work for Hotaru. Teach him everything you know, Haru."

"What's this all about, Tsu-kun?" Haru asked curiously. "Is there something--"

"This is the only thing I can give him," he answered sadly. "Please don't ask any questions, Haru. Just craft the ring and give it to our son. He'll need it in the future."

"If you say so, Tsu-kun," she muttered in open confusion and concern. "Haru will get to work on it right away. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied with a soft smile. "Tell Kyoko and the kids that I love them."

"I will," she promised. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ciao," he mumbled before hanging up the phone. With a grimace, he looked back at where Xanxus was glaring at a nearby tree like his gaze could burn a hole through it. "Don't be upset, Xanxus. I love you, too, you know."

"You're a fucking whore sometimes," he growled unhappily. "You could at least pretend you're only screwing us one at a time."

"Are you pouting?"

"No!" Xanxus snapped. "I--"

"You're pouting," Tsuna chuckled. "Normally, you wouldn't give a damn about anything as long as you didn't have Mukuro shoved in your face, but you're getting upset over Haru for once. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" He snapped angrily with a bright blush once more lighting up his face. Raising an eyebrow over the dual responses, Tsuna gave him a knowing look while waiting for him to come around on his own. It took nearly twenty minutes of them sitting in comfortable silence before Xanxus got up the nerve to finally let Tsuna know what was bothering him. "Here," he mumbled, shoving a small box into Tsuna's hands before Tsuna could even notice that he'd moved. "Since you'll probably send me out again tomorrow, go ahead and take it now."

"A gift?" Tsuna asked in shock. "But--"

"Valentines Day is in a few days," Xanxus commented while looking everywhere but at Tsuna. "You'll probably want to spend it with your wives, so just take it now."

"But--" Tsuna's objection broke off with a yelp when his lover yanked a single X-Gun loose and pointed it at Tsuna's head in open frustration.

"Open it," Xanxus growled.

"Alright," he chuckled. Taking note that Xanxus had once more covered the box in more tape than wrapping, Tsuna attempted to figure out how to get the box open. The gun pointed at him was lowered while Xanxus watched in growing nervousness over how Tsuna would react to whatever was inside. That only made Tsuna more curious which was in turn transferred to the poor, battered wrapping. Frustrated when he couldn't get a single piece of the tape off, he used brute strength to tear the box in two.

The gleam of silver that fell into his lap was the last thing he expected.

"Xanxus..." he murmured in shock while he stared at the gift without touching it. "How? Why?"

"I busted it, so I'm allowed to fix it," Xanxus replied defensively. Tsuna gaped at him. He couldn't help it. The small, silver pocketwatch was the last thing he'd expected to receive. Not when he'd lost it after misuse of everything it stood for. Reaching into his lap, Xanxus picked it up and held it up into the light for Tsuna to stare at. "You're still a brat sometimes, but you're not a self-indulging cunt anymore. I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to let you give up that easy. There's still plenty of time to change things. I'm going to do whatever it takes so that you can enjoy this again. Until then, I want you to hold on to it and remember that I said that you aren't allowed to die on me."

"I'm not allowed," Tsuna repeated. Holding out his hand so that Xanxus could let the watch fall into it, Tsuna clutched his fingers around the present with incredible sadness rather than joy. He couldn't feel joy over it. Not when Xanxus' words were empty promises and nothing more than hopeful fantasies. Fantasies that hurt when he tried to let himself become deluded. "I'll try to remember," he replied. "Just promise me that you won't blame yourself if you can't make it in time. Some things are just meant to be, Xanxus."

"Don't tell me that you believe in that fate bullshit," he grumbled.

"No," he replied quietly, staring down at the watch rather than look Xanxus in the eye. "It's not fate. It's just consequences of choices that are already in the past. There are still prices to pay. Prices that I can't ignore if everyone is going to keep--" _living happily_, Tsuna finished mentally while his words were lost under Xanxus' lips. Allowing himself to be pushed down on the grassy knoll, Tsuna allowed Xanxus to continue the kiss until they were both breathless. When he pulled back, there was a fierce gleam of something in his eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he panted. For one moment, one instant, Tsuna allowed himself to believe in his words and his will even though he knew that it was baseless.

"I'm counting on you."

* * *

Author's note: I wish I could take credit for the vending machine... alas I can't. Credit goes where credit is due. I found the scene on a picture on Deviant art by an artist named Whateverappealstoyou and asked permission to use it. Check it out if you have time. It will definately make X27 fans smile.

whateverappealstoyou. deviantart. com/ art /Let-s-Go-Get-Some-Juice-89889500


	92. Chapter 92 Road Bumps

Tsuna tried not to let his hesitancy show as he jumped off of his anchored speedboat. He was in the last place that he wanted to be, but the first place that he knew he needed to be. Especially since the area had grown so crowded over time.

"Bossman!" A familiar figure cried with a wave from the other end of the dock. Tsuna grinned widely and waved in return, knowing that it'd been a while since he'd last come to check on the island full of former slaves. Ferbie turned in place and began running toward the town in a rush, already yelling that Tsuna had come to visit. For him, it was very hard to see the town in place of where a single facility had once stood. It couldn't be helped, though. Not when more and more former slaves had chosen to settle near the recovery facility rather than take their chances in relocating. For them, the island meant safety and a security that they couldn't find elsewhere.

Before Tsuna could make it all the way to the outskirts of the town, a mob of people came rushing forward to greet them. At the head was the Mayor of the town and the one person Tsuna had never expected for everyone to agree to let take the role.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Tenth," Leiha stated with a formal bow once the crowd had calmed down. "You honor us with your visit. Tea is being prepared for you in the Council Hall."

"Thank you," he mumbled with a wide grin, returning the bow to the child-Mayor. "I see that the town has grown again, though. Why don't we walk around a bit and you can show me what you've built while I've been away."

"If that is your wish," she replied with a maturity far greater than her age. Tsuna grinned again when she turned and the crowd parted for their own little Princess. Leiha had proved invaluable to the residents upon reaching the island for recovery while her friend, Wayra, had returned to her Family. The strong Flame that Tsuna had seen in her was still brightly glowing to his eyes. It glowed almost to a point that he didn't have to use the abilities of his eye to see it. Despite her age, she had a caring and protective nature that made people flock to her in droves. Tsuna had been taken aback when the residents of the island had begun to organize themselves under her guidance. So much so that her election to Mayor had seemed like a strange fantasy.

Showing an honest interest, Tsuna listened while she pointed out a training hall that had been created for the more aggressive of the residents to train in physical combat and the meeker could learn self-defense. After that was the greenhouses where the residents had begun planting rare plants in order to trade on the mainland for more common fodder. The craft-hall was full of adults teaching younger residents their trades and younger residents helping to create handmade works that could be sold to help increase the island's prosperity. The final thing, however, was the most incredible addition to the area.

"Amazing," Tsuna praised. "I didn't even know the island had a hot spring. This will help cut back the waste of the water purification systems that I was worrying about."

"That was the idea," Leiha replied with a smile. "You mentioned it on your last visit and a few of our guys started hunting for alternatives to things that we waste water for. We have the hot springs for bathing now, which cuts back on the worst part, and everyone has taken to using alternatives for tableware when they can so that we don't waste when it comes to doing dishes. Some have taken to using banana leaves and Margaret has been making a round bread that works as well as a plate but is edible."

"I'll have to try it," Tsuna commented with a pleased smile.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Leiha asked at the first opportunity.

"No," he answered while they finally headed toward the Council Hall. "I actually came to check about those reports that you've been sending me. You said that something has been lurking in the forest around the town at night but that it disappears by morning?"

"Yes," Leiha nodded. "Our night watch has been keeping an eye out for it, but they can't seem to catch it. They say that there's always a whirring sound like machinery, but by the time they reach the place that they heard it from... It's always gone."

"How loud of a whirring?" Tsuna asked in concern, pausing in his step in order to confront the issue before it could get bogged by pleasantries. "A big machine or a little one?"

"Big, Tenth," Antonio commented from the back of the group. At both Leiha and Tsuna's gesture, the crowd parted to let the man through. "I've been on night watch for the past week. Last night, the sound appeared in my area and I went as fast as I could toward where it was coming from. I'm not about to let some intruder fuck up our haven when we've just got it built up like we have. By the time I got there, though, it was gone just like everyone else had said. No matter how fast we move, the sucker moves faster."

"I need more information than that," Tsuna replied with a grimace. "Can you be more specific about the type of sound? Was it the sound of pistons or cogs? Did it sound electric powered or steam? When you say big, I need to know how big."

"I'd say pistons," he answered in thought. "Definitely wasn't electric powered. I'd say steam or maybe something new that I haven't seen before. As for how big... Hmmm... Smaller than a train but bigger than a bird. I wish I could give you a better estimate, but the forest likes to play tricks on the ears. Maybe around the size of a car."

"Car?" Tsuna repeated in surprise. "Were there any tracks to follow?"

"No, Tenth," Leiha interjected. "That's why we're worried. It doesn't leave behind any sign that there was something there other than a scorch mark on the ground."

"Scorch--" Tsuna yelped as the word unleashed knowledge through his mind. He suddenly knew what was watching the town and the knowledge didn't leave him happy. "Shit," he spat. "I know what it is. It looks like I'll be staying for dinner, after all. I'll be joining your team on night watch, too."

"Is it anything we need to be worried about, Tenth?" Leiha asked in concern.

"Nope," he lied with a smile. "I'll take care of it." _And then I'll find the man who dared to make Gola Mosca and kill him_, he mentally added.

* * *

Tsuna lounged in the branches of a tree and napped. He knew that word would come over his headset the moment that anyone caught even a hint of the noise that had been plaguing the island of late. Until then, he made himself content with relaxing. There were absolutely no people on the island who wished him dead and no hitman could come into the area without being immediately noticed as an outsider. Even more important was that Toshi was taking the brunt of attention for the day, which meant that no one other than Gokudera and the island residents even knew that he wasn't at home.

Sometimes it was good to disappear, he mused. To just get away from everything and take a few moments of quiet to himself. There was nothing else like it. His work was miles and miles away and he couldn't go back to it until morning even if he wanted to. The only thing he could do was relax and enjoy his surroundings.

Relax and enjoy his surroundings.

Relax and--

"Anything yet?" Tsuna asked in absolute boredom.

"Nothing," Antonio answered in unison with several other border guards. "Wait--" he amended, sending Tsuna bolting upright in his perch. "Nope. Nevermind. It was just my ears playing tricks on me."

"Don't get my hopes up like that," Tsuna grumbled in such a way that brought laughter in return.

"Wait--" Antonio repeated. "I hear something."

"Don't play games, Antonio," he admonished. "This is serious--"

"I'm not playing!" He shouted back. "It's here! Section D-6! It's definitely that sound!" Tsuna was already moving while the sound of whirring machinery filled his ears through the link to Antonio. Recognizing the sound, Tsuna send another hefty burst of Flame through his gloves, skyrocketing himself out of the dense foliage so that he could gain access to the open sky. That done, he propelled himself forward toward the direction that Area D-6 was in with hopes that he could get there fast enough to see how the large automaton was disappearing so easily.

Rage burned in Tsuna heart when the Gola Mosca also broke through the dense foliage in order to hover over the treetops. Then Tsuna got to see first-hand how it had been disappearing. With a shimmer, it became completely transparent. Had Tsuna not seen the transition, the monolith would have been as good as gone. As it was, he knew exactly what to do. Since Gola Mosca fed off of the Flame of life, there was one sure-fire way to find it.

With a mental twist, Tsuna threw on the abilities of his eyes to full. The forest below disappeared until it was merely a sea of green Flame with a rainbow of stars twinkling at him. Had he not been so focused on the large Flame darting through the sky, he would have paused to gape at the beauty before him. Since he _was _focused, he didn't hesitate for even a moment. He darted forward with every ounce of speed in his body in order to head off the retreating atrocity.

Reaching out, he made to grab the Flame and felt his hand collide with something far more solid. His fingers dug into the surface, shorting out the invisibility tech build into the Gola Mosca's shell. That done, he hurriedly shut off his eye in order to see what he was really doing. What he was really doing wasn't pretty. Not when his whole hand was buried in the depths of Gola Mosca's propulsion packs and he was getting a face-full of nitrous-powered flame.

Letting go allowed the unit to surge forward a few extra feet before the propulsion pack exploded. Without that, it's maneuverability in the air was destroyed, which left it with only the ability to hover. Knowing that someone was probably inside, Tsuna objectively ripped open the chest plating. He found it rather strange that the unit had been modified for stealth rather than offense. It was something he hadn't fathomed when he'd figured out the identity of the island's guest.

He was completely unprepared for what he found inside the hollow core of Gola Mosca. It left him in shock so deep and absolute that he forgot where he was for a moment. What was before him just wasn't possible. Even as he thought that, though, he realized that it was possible. More than possible. It was so possible that Tsuna was dumbfounded that he didn't think of it first. To power Gola Mosca in such a way was both unfathomable and incredible that he was speechless at the ingenuity of the creator.

To power Gola Mosca with the Flame of a plant rather than a human... It was something only made possible by the choice of a plant. Something that was both strong and a survivor. Something that would thrive in an enclosed area with minimal daylight. Although, he suddenly realized the probable reason that the unit didn't scout during daylight hours. It was too busy caring for its core.

After that, it was almost a shame to destroy such a piece of work.

* * *

Tsuna watched in open pleasure as Fuuta answered the teacher correctly despite the pressure of it being Boss Visitation Day. He'd fit into Don Girarde like a glove and Tsuna was proud to see that he was bursting with enthusiasm and confidence. Tsuna wasn't prepared to allow him into combat training courses like he'd allowed the other new recruits of the Family, but Fuuta didn't seem to mind. Actually, he seemed rather happy that he didn't have to go through the course. Instead, he got to rank people and watch which was a never-ending source of entertainment for him.

"Alright," the teacher announced in satisfaction. "I'll let you go early so that you can speak with your patrons before lunch. Remember to read file seventeen in completion by tomorrow and I want a two page essay on what you think might have been the Cooper Family's goals in purposely becoming bankrupt during the Great Depression. I'll be giving out merits for those of you who actually get it right. Dismissed."

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta squealed immediately, darting out of his desk in order to rush forward to where Tsuna was standing with Gokudera. Tsuna laughed loudly when the teenage boy threw away all decorum in order to give his Boss a large bear hug. While several of the other attending Bosses gaped or choked as their personalities chose, Tsuna made happy note that only three others were attending today. Havlock, Bovino, and Wong were all present while four other Mafia Bosses would attend the following day. It was by working in such a fashion that the school was capable of keeping the Bosses from attempts at turning the students and was able to keep the event from turning into an all-out war.

"Oi!" Tsuna chuckled when Fuuta's enthusiasm allowed him to completely pick Tsuna off of the ground during his hug. It wasn't hard considering that Fuuta had another growth spurt during their time apart. The teenager was already half an inch taller than his Boss now!

"Sorry, Tsuna-nii," Fuuta apologized sheepishly after setting him back down. "I forgot that I'm not allowed to do that anymore."

"Says who?" Tsuna asked curiously in response to the note of sorrow in Fuuta's voice. "Did you hear me say that you weren't allowed? I don't remember ever saying something like that."

"No, but--"

"But nothing," he laughed, seeing the way that Fuuta was glancing around at his still-gaping classmates in worry. Reaching out, Tsuna smiled brightly and ruffled the taller boy's hair. "You know me as well as anyone, Fuuta. I don't care what others say. Hug me all you want. I'm still your Tsuna-nii. Right?"

"Right," Fuuta replied with lights in his eyes. "Will you stay for lunch, Tsuna-nii?"

"Oi," Tsuna chuckled with a blush upon seeing those lights turn into stars while Fuuta gave his award-winning simper. "Don't look at me like that. I've got a luncheon already scheduled that I...can't...miss..." Tsuna groaned and trailed off when Fuuta pulled out the lip. "Gokudera," he whined playfully. "Fuuta's not playing fair!"

"Do you want me to cancel the luncheon, Boss?" Gokudera asked while hiding his laughter. Tsuna looked back and forth between Fuuta and Gokudera several times before bowing his head with a sigh.

"Go ahead," he grimaced. "You know that I can't turn Fuuta down."

"That's my Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta chuckled. "He's still the Number One Boss that can't turn down a request!"

"Oi!" Tsuna choked. "Don't blurt out my old ranking like that! I've turned down plenty of requests!"

"Hmm," Fuuta mumbled in thought. Then he grinned mischievously. "But you still can't refuse requests from your Family."

"Keep pushing my buttons and we'll see how long that lasts," Tsuna warned in mock-anger. Fuuta merely laughed and led the way out of the room while Gokudera continued to explain the situation to Tsuna's contact over his cell phone.

* * *

"If you knew that Fuuta would do that, then why didn't you have Toshi trade off with you?" Gokudera asked in curiousity.

"Because," Tsuna sighed as he led the way across the courtyard to the waiting car. "If Fuuta had tried to rank me and Toshi was in my place, bad things might have happened. It was safer to just do it myself."

"Well, Xanxus should be waiting for you," Gokudera murmured with a grin since he knew that his Boss would be happy over a chance to interact with the man. "He called while you were telling that story about breaking the wall into the girl's locker room."

"Really?" Tsuna asked in open surprise and pleasure. He smiled widely when Gokudera opened the car door and the man himself was revealed. "Xa--"

Tsuna gasped as tears of pain filled his eyes. His ears were ringing and the world seemed to have turned completely upside down. He had no clue what had happened. Within the space of two seconds, everything had changed. There had been no warning. No clues. Nothing even a flicker from his intuition that something bad was going to happen. The sudden explosion took him completely by surprise, leaving him disoriented and shaken where he landed on his back.

The car. The car had exploded a mere second after the door had opened. He didn't understand. He couldn't comprehend. He'd seen Xanxus and then the man had rammed into his chest, throwing them both backward while a hand had reached out to pull Gokudera with them. Even now, shrapnel was raining from the sky while a cloud of smoke filled the air and people began running around in slow motion. There was something laying on him, making it both hard to breathe and hard to move. He could feel a broken rib shifting every time he moved, making it even harder for him to figure out what pinning him down. A turn of his head saw Gokudera laying unconscious where he'd been thrown with his black suit covered in ash and dust.

He had to get up. He had to check on him. Gokudera's back was still fragile even after so much time spent strengthening it. Being thrown like he had could easily have snapped something. He had to--

Finally managing to sit up, Tsuna stared at what had been pinning him down in effort to protect him from both the explosion and the debris.

"Xan...xus..." Tsuna mumbled while his eyes stared at the glass and metal lodged in the man's back. Tsuna didn't noticed the growing crowd nor the Vongola students that rushed forward to protect him. He didn't noticed the fire brigades that began trying to put the fire out nor the weapons that were drawn in fear that someone would try to follow-up the attack. The only thing he noticed was that Xanxus' face was growing pale and his breathing was becoming shallow while blood began to pool around them.

The arrival of the paramedics snapped Tsuna out of his shock. Before the paramedics could even pull Xanxus off of him, Tsuna's Dying Will Flame burst free. Using the strength that releasing it gave him, he picked Xanxus up despite his greater size and carefully placed him on the gurney that had been prepared. Glancing up, he saw that another set of paramedics were already at Gokudera's side.

"Be careful with him," Tsuna shouted, immediately getting their attention. "He's had spinal injuries in the past." Without waiting on a response, Tsuna headed for the flaming wreckage of his car and began to help care for the other people that had been hurt in the explosion. He knew that he could put out the fire in an instant, but he also knew that doing so was low on his priority list. Not when students had been hit by shrapnel and passerby had been knocked off their feet by the blast.

"Start helping the wounded," Tsuna ordered to the people milling around him. After checking to make sure that Xanxus' emergency vehicle had already left for the hospital, Tsuna darted forward to take his own order. "Here," Tsuna mumbled, ripping off his sleeve in order to tie a tourniquet around one man's bleeding leg.

"But our Families are enemies," he objected in shock.

"Not right now," he corrected. "That blast was probably meant to kill me. Since you weren't meant to be hit by it, you're an innocent bystander. That's all I need to know." Ignoring the man's reaction, Tsuna moved on to the next innocent victim in order to stop the bleeding and the wounds that seemed as numerous as the shrapnel on the ground. It wasn't until the last one was carted off in the care of the paramedics that anyone noticed that he should have been considered one of the wounded.

"Boss--!" Emiliano cried. Tsuna couldn't hear him. He was too intent on trying to use the wall at his back to keep him from collapsing unceremoniously when his Flame faltered from view and he could finally feel his own pain again. It hurt. It hurt a lot. His neck was belatedly aching from the whiplash caused during Xanxus' manuever. His ankle felt swollen from where it must have landed wrong underneath Xanxus. His rib was still grinding and, to top it off, he felt dizzy.

What had started as a normal day had turned into hell very, very fast.


	93. Chapter 93 Pandora

"...duties filled; They will be healed, in Spirit as in Flesh. Forgive me my trespasses, as I shall forgive--"

"Shut up," Xanxus groaned, sitting up in his bed with a grimace over the pain shooting up his back. Tsuna broke off with a squeak and rushed forward to help him with his rosary still hanging from his hand. "You know I hate it when you mumble that bullshit."

"Thank goodness," Tsuna sighed in relief at his bedside. "You're awake."

"That's usually what happens after you take a nap," Xanxus replied with only half of his normal bite. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours," he answered worriedly as he sat down comfortably on the edge of Xanxus' hospital bed. "What happened? I know that the car exploded but--"

"No fucking clue," he growled darkly. "I've been in a lot more life and death situations than you, brat. When my gut said to fucking dodge, I dodged. Did I manage to get Stormy for you?"

"You did," Tsuna admitted softly. "Gokudera is fine. He got a small concussion when he landed, but he'll be okay. You were the only one in the Family that got hurt."

"Really?" Xanxus asked sarcastically with his hand poking forward into Tsuna's side. Tsuna couldn't help but gasp in pain over the touch against his broken rib despite how it had already been set and bound. "What are you doing here? You should be at home resting."

"I've had worse," Tsuna grumbled with a glare. "And I didn't want to go home until I made sure that both you and Gokudera would be okay."

"I'm fine," Xanxus lied while adjusting his bed so that he could use it as a recliner. "Give me a day to let these mosquito bites heal and I'll be back in your office, bitching about the stack of bullshit assignments you keep having us do. I swear I'm going to fucking tear your desk apart if you send me on another mission like that one to assassinate the rabid cow that was terrorizing the countryside."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Tsuna chuckled. Then his face fell slightly in the knowledge that he truly did need to return home since it would be easier to recieve reports on the bombing from his office. Reaching out, he let his hand brush along Xanxus' bare arm in the desire to touch a part of him that was still intact before he left. It was a desire born out of the knowledge that he'd been injured in order to protect Tsuna along with with was important to Tsuna. "Why do you love me, Xanxus?" He found himself whispering. "Why do you and everyone else around me keep doing this? Why do you all keep trying to save me? It's more than just because I'm the Boss. Isn't it?"

"I told you a long time ago not to ask stupid questions," Xanxus rumbled, his voice coming out more like a purr than a snarl due to Tsuna's light touch. With a small smile, Tsuna leaned upward and kissed Xanxus' waiting lips. They were soft and sweet, so unlike the roughened man that Xanxus kept trying to be. They were warm rather than cold and gave Tsuna a sense that there _was_ a reason for Xanxus' feelings other than simple, blind devotion. They were just reasons that he was too embarrassed to talk about.

Before Xanxus could deepen the kiss into something that would lead to trouble, Tsuna pulled away. He felt just as unsatisfied as Xanxus' face said that he was, but neither of them were in any condition to deal with the aftermath of a life-and-death situation. Later, he swore to himself. Right now, he had other things that he had to deal with.

"I'm going to rape that ass of yours the moment I get out of here," Xanxus warned with his typically cruel grin. "And then I'm going to tear the fucker that bombed your car into tiny shreds. And then I'm going to come back and rape your ass again. So you better figure out who did it by then because I don't think you'd enjoy it as much without the break."

"Xanxus!" Tsuna choked with a bright blush. "I guess I don't need to be worrying about you if you're feeling up to _those_ kinds of threats!"

"Damn straight," he laughed with his hand brushing through Tsuna's lush hair. "So get that ass out of here before I change my mind and start now."

Tsuna decided that a retreat was definitely in order.

* * *

"Yamamoto," Tsuna mumbled as he walked down the hall toward his office.

"What is it?" The swordsman replied. "Still worried about Gokudera and Xanxus?"

"No," he answered as his footsteps slowed to a stop and he looked around. "Gokudera was already trying to get out of under the nurse's watch when I left and Xanxus was feeling well enough to be his grumpy old self. I just got a strange feeling that someone was watching us."

"Watching us?" He repeated with his gaze narrowing down the empty hall behind them. "It might be one of your subordinates. They're all pretty shaken up over the bombing since they still can't find the source of the explosion."

"No," Tsuna replied with a slight shake of his head. "It was something different. I think I felt killing intent for a second."

"You're in Headquarters, Tsuna," Yamamoto soothed with a softening expression. "You're probably just paranoid. I would be too after having a close call like that."

"Maybe," Tsuna agreed. Shaking off his concern, he once more began heading for his office. As he expected, two burly guards were already in place and Tsuna made sure to greet them by name. It was such small gestures like remembering the people that worked for him that inspired devotion with even the most distant of his men. Turning his mind to the work at hand, Tsuna turned on the television to let his mind absently listen for any hints of the bombing while he began rummaging through the reports on his desk for anything that might possibly be linked with the incident.

Then he paused as the feeling of being watched was once more strengthened.

"Yamamoto," Tsuna mumbled while he looked around for the source. "Go ask and make sure that no one else has been in here since I left this morning."

"Sure," he agreed with a raised eyebrow. "But what's wrong?"

"Someone's watching me," he said despite knowing that Yamamoto would simply blow his intuition off again. Or so he thought.

"Do you want me to have a team sweep the room?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. "Maybe someone managed to bug the place or--"

"It's that," Tsuna interjected with his eyes focused on the single surveillance camera that he used to keep an eye on Toshi from within the Sanctum. Knowing that he was the only one who was supposed to have access to the feed, Tsuna reached for his phone and dialed the one person he knew could figure out the problem at hand. "Cadenza," he ordered the moment that the phone picked up. "Check all links going from the surveillance systems for me."

"Alright," she replied. "Anything that I should be looking for?"

"See if anyone's hacking into the video feeds with my access codes," he ordered solemnly. "If there is, backtrack the user and tell me where the person is accessing from."

"I'm on it," she answered. Tsuna waited patiently for confirmation of what his instincts already told him, knowing that they weren't as sharp as they needed to be lately. Constantly working had taken its toll along with the sleepless nights that he'd gotten after seeing Gola Mosca again. Thankfully, it didn't take her long to respond. "There is someone, sir, but the station being used to access is coming from within Headquarters."

"Within--!" Tsuna yelped. "Where?!" He roared.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto admonished. "There's no point in yelling at--"

"Shut up!" Tsuna snapped angrily before turning back to the phone. "Where is he?! Where's Crimson Curtain accessing from?!"

"Crimson--!" Cadenza squeaked in surprise. Tsuna could hear her fingers racing against three keyboards in the background as the importance of her work suddenly became clear. Finally, after so many months of waiting, Crimson Curtain had finally made a mistake. Even more important was that he'd dared to come to Vongola in person in order to access the fountain of knowledge hidden within. "He's in the access room for Pandora's Box!" She shouted after a moment. Tsuna didn't waste a moment. Flying through his office, he grabbed both of his guards on his way past while Yamamoto called for extra reinforcements.

That was when the first thing went wrong. Tsuna leaped backward in just enough time to keep from getting forceably separated from his group by a steel door that dropped down from the ceiling.

"He's trying to delay us," Tsuna growled angrily. Letting his Flame break free, Tsuna sent several thousand degrees of heat through the barrier in order to create a molten pathway to his destination. He'd be damned if he allowed Crimson Curtain to pick his path. Not when he was so close. Not when Tsuna could finally make him pay for all the trespasses he'd made to the Mafia as a whole. How dare he come into Tsuna's house and try to--

Tsuna was so focused on his rage that only Yamamoto's quick movements saved him from the hail of gunfire that raked over their heads from one of the Headquarter's defensive measures. Tsuna gaped in shock for a moment at the sudden attack before countering. Within seconds, the machine gun was a stalamite of molten metal hanging from the ceiling rather than a working piece of machinery.

"Tsuna--" Yamamoto called from where they'd been standing. "You might want to look at this." Curious at the note of confusion in Yamamoto's voice, Tsuna went to see what he'd found. It wasn't hard to miss. Not when the words covered the floor and half of the wall in bullet holes.

_**Traitors Must Be Punished.**_

"What the hell?" Tsuna mumbled in his own confusion. Traitors? Traitors to public good? Traitors to Crimson Curtain's idea of right? Traitors to what?

Shaking off his confusion, Tsuna once more began darting down the hall at an increased pace. He didn't have time for word games. Not when Crimson Curtain had managed to infiltrate Headquarters, hack into the survillence system, and was now in control of the defense systems. He had to be stopped before he started putting innocent lives in danger. Him doing such a thing was more than possible. Especially since he'd finally broken his typical pattern.

Darting into the room, Tsuna didn't waste time on asking questions or even identifying the person before the main access station. He ran forward like a charging bull and yanked the man to the ground with all the rage and anger that had been pent up inside him over months of chasing after Crimson Curtain's shadow. It wasn't until he had a gun pointed at the man's head that he paused in his rampage long enough to realize the identity of his foe.

"No," Tsuna moaned without pulling his gun away. "Please tell me that you're not Crimson Curtain."

"Yuki's not!" He cried with his hands up in surrender and his eyes widened in fear. "Yuki is trying to tell Cici to stop! Cici isn't listening!"

"Cici?" Tsuna asked darkly. "Where's Crimson Curtain at? Where's he at, Yuki?!"

"She is in the defense systems," Yuki cried. "Cici is mad because Yuki's little friend took away Cici's body!"

"She's _in _the defense systems?" Tsuna repeated in confusion. "And what body? I--" Tsuna paled as everything fell into place in his head. The reason that Crimson Curtain had never used any of the information she'd found in the Vongola Database against Vongola. The sudden appearance of a non-lethal Gola Mosca. The reason that Tsuna's own house was trying to kill him.

"Yuki made Cici to help his little friend!" Yuki explained loudly when Tsuna froze in mind, body, and even spirit. "Cici has been making the bad men act nicer so that Yuki's friend won't have to work so hard! But Cici got scared when Yuki's computer crashed and she asked Yuki to hide her somewhere that no one would find her! Yuki put her in the safest place he knew, but then Yuki's friend got hurt because of it! Cici wanted to make a body so that she could protect Yuki's little friend since he got hurt when he wasn't supposed to! But then--"

"But then I destroyed her body and she's been insulted," Tsuna mumbled around his need to gape. Pulling away his weapon from Yuki's head, Tsuna stumbled two steps backward before simply sitting on the ground, flabbergasted at his long-running sequences of mistakes and misjudgements. He'd noticed. He'd noticed that Crimson Curtain had never went after Vongola. Gokudera had pointed it out in suspicion several times. He'd also noticed how the Mafia had been forced to keep their heads down much more than they had in the past. Them being forced to keep their heads down had lowered his amount of work considerably since he'd stopped having to deal with court cases, bad public feedback, and a multitude of other problems that occurred when Mafiosos got too cocky in their actions.

"Why didn't you tell me, Yuki?" Tsuna asked in open shock. "Why didn't you tell me that you were the one doing all of this? I could have told you which ones were troublesome and which ones actually helped. You've caused nearly as many problems as you've solved. Do you know that?"

"Cici said that the problems she created would be easier to deal with than if she didn't," Yuki pouted. "And I did tell you! I made sure that Cici put the message in every broadcast!"

"Every--" Tsuna choked, knowing the only message that was unchanged in every one of Crimson Curtain's revealing monologue broadcasts. 'To draw open the crimson curtain of secrecy to reveal the hidden villainy that lurks in the shadows.' "How was that supposed to tell me that it was you?!"

"Yuki took it out of the comic book you loaned me a long time ago," he answered with a broad grin, obviously pleased over what he thought was an obvious clue.

"I never loaned you a comic book," Tsuna stated carefully. "I'd remember--" Paling, Tsuna once more broke off in full knowledge of what had likely occurred. "Did you happen to borrow this some time after I returned to Italy after my funeral?"

"Yup!" He grinned. "You told Yuki to keep it since you already had another copy! Yuki knew that his little friend wouldn't forget the line since Yuki's little friend like it enough to buy a second one! Yuki can be smart sometimes, too!"

"A little too smart," Tsuna groaned. Trying not to remember the eight months of isolation he'd went through, Tsuna decided to turn the topic back to the important subject. "So, you made a computer program to help me and now you say that she's out of control. Don't tell me you programmed her into sentience."

"It took a long time to find the right numbers," Yuki replied in open belief that he'd just been praised. "Yuki didn't mind, though. Not when it could be smarter than Yuki and could help his little friend better than Yuki could. Yuki was happy to do something to thank his little friend for being so nice and giving Yuki such yummy food."

"Yuki," Tsuna said gently, trying not to burst the man's ego. "Crimson Curtain... Cici... she's trying to kill me. Is there any way you can turn her off?"

"Maybe," he mumbled in thought. "There's something that I saw in a movie once that might work."

"I'm willing to try anything," he encouraged. "Just shut her down until I can decide what to do with her."

"Cici," Yuki called, talking into the air. "Can you hear me?" Tsuna grimaced at the tone that seemed to come from every intercom panel in the building at once. It was a high pitched squeal that Tsuna was sure would burst his eardrums if it went on for too long. "Yuki knows that you're mad," the gorilla-sized hacker replied as if the pulse of sound had made sense to him. "Yuki wants to play a game, though. Will you play with me, Cici?" Tsuna grimaced alongside everyone else as another pulse of high pitched noise filled the building. A pulse that apparently made sense to Yuki.

"What came first, Cici? The chicken or the egg?" Yuki asked. Tsuna gaped, not having figured that Yuki--simple-minded, forgotten giant Yuki--would have chosen to shut Crimson Curtain down with a logic puzzle. "Oh," Yuki mumbled in dissappointment after another squeal of noise.

"What did she say?" Tsuna asked with his fingers firmly plugged in his ears like everyone else had.

"She said that eggs came first because dinosaurs laid them a long time before there was a chicken," he replied sheepishly.

"Just tell her to get out of the Headquarter's Systems!" Tsuna cried in exasperation. "We can't forcibly shut her down since you've integrated her with the Vongola Database, but we can't let her keep running rampant like this! She's going to hurt someone!" Tsuna grimaced as another squeal rushed out of the intercom, running for much longer than the previous bursts. "What's she saying?" Tsuna yelled over the noise.

"Cici says that Yuki's friend isn't her friend because he hurt her and didn't apologize! She says that he's a traitor to his Family for hurting her without a reason! She says that she won't stop until Yuki's friend is punished or--"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna yelled, speaking directly to the watching surveillance camera for once. He sighed in relief when silence once more filled the room around the lingering buzzing in his ears. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I honestly didn't know that you were trying to help us. I wasn't playing when I said that I wanted to kill you. I said that because you seemed like an enemy to all of us. I couldn't judge you correctly since I never got to meet you. Forgive me, Cici. I thought that you were using Gola Mosca for something bad. I didn't know that it was the prototype for you a body. I should have realized that you weren't bad when I saw how you were powering it. I'm sincerely sorry and I'll do my best to help you, but you've got to follow the same rules as everyone else! You can't keep taking matters into your own hands! I can't properly do my job with you doing whatever you want! You can't blame me for what I did! I only had half of the story because I didn't notice the connection with the comic and Yuki! I thought you were a danger to everyone and you're not making me think any different! You just shot at me and put everyone around me in danger! That car bombing was probably you, too, wasn't it?! Gokudera and Xanxus are in the hospital because of that and so are a lot of other people! You can't decide for yourself what is best for everyone!"

"Cici wants to know why," Yuki translated after another small burst of noise which seemed to be at a much lower volume than before. "She says that you do it all the time."

"Because!" Tsuna cried. "These are my friends and my Family! There are a lot more people that are affected by the choices you make and you don't know everything about the world outside of yours! If you hurt one person that doesn't seem connected with Yuki, you could still hurt Yuki! By trying to hurt me, you've already hurt him! He created you! Don't you want to keep him from hurting?!"

"Yuki would have been sad if Bossman Gokudera didn't come to visit anymore," Yuki added. "Bossman Gokudera always gives Yuki fun numbers to play with."

"Please, Cici, stop this. Release the surveillance systems and the defense systems. You can stay hidden in the Vongola Database, but you've got to stop the broadcasts and the attacks! We can come to an agreement about making you a body if that's what you want, but I can't let you keep acting on your own like you have been. Yuki didn't create you to work against me. He wanted you to help me! Now that I know, let's work together! I'm sure that we can figure something out!"

"Tsuna--" Yamamoto choked over Tsuna's sudden offer. Before he could say more, all the lights in the building flickered a few times before returning to normal. Curious, Tsuna gestured for Yuki to check it out. After a mere moment, he looked back with a wide smile.

"Cici says she needs time to process all the factors," he explained. "She says that Yuki's little friend might not be a traitor after all and pulled back to her folder. She says that she'll give an answer in two of Yuki's sleep cycles."

"Good enough," Tsuna sighed in relief. Then his expression hardened as he looked up at the hacker who'd created such a wild masterpiece. "But we've got to talk, Yuki. Don't think that your freelancing won't go without notice."

"Yuki knows," he replied sadly.

* * *

Rubbing his temples, Tsuna tried to pretend his pounding migraine didn't exist. He couldn't help but have one. Not when he was still trying to silence the part of himself that still wanted Crimson Curtain's head on a platter. Despite how he kept trying to put things in perspective, it was very difficult to keep himself from dark thoughts of vengeance and crime.

Because of Crimson Curtain, he'd been constantly harassed by Bosses at every turn.

Because of Crimson Curtain, he'd had to relive the Vendiche torture.

Because of Crimson Curtain, he'd spent months and months thinking that he was going to have to face another pit of corpses.

Because of Crimson Curtain, he'd wasted so much time and manpower in countering his own Familia.

There were hundreds of sentences running through his head with the words 'because of Crimson Curtain', which only increased the throb in his head by large increments. There would be hell to pay if word got out that one of Tsuna's Familia was Crimson Curtain. It could be ruining since no one had been immune to the attacks. Even Dino had been forced to fold on a few hands rather than chance catching the hacker's attention. The could be fixed, though. The people that had heard Yuki had already been sworn to silence. The only ones left were Yamamoto and Tsuna himself. Tsuna knew that Yamamoto would die before revealing something so damaging and Tsuna wasn't so stupid to blab without cause. Especially not when letting the secret out would end up with very unpleasant consequences.

Although, he still wished that he hadn't been so forgiving. Being faced with it and taking the time to think about it were giving two different reactions. He was tempted to consider his words before as one large mistake and correct his mistake very violently. The other part was telling him that he should stick with his gut reaction and turn the sentient program into an honorary Familia.

Actually, he laughed to himself. He didn't have a choice anymore. If he didn't stick with his gut reaction to offer sanctuary to the program, he was perilously close to regretting his choice. He couldn't do that. Not for something so feeble as an identity crisis. He was a man who'd killed hundreds. He'd tortured and murdered his own Familia at times in order to keep solid control over the Mafiosos in his charge. He sent out orders on a daily basis that turned rich people poor and poor people dead. He added at least one trophy to his case every week and made Mafia Bosses wallow before him in fear.

He couldn't find himself shackled with regret because of a stupid, misbegotten program that was too smart for its filing system!

"Boss?" Yuki asked quietly from where he was sitting ignored across Tsuna's desk. "Yuki is really sorry. Yuki was just trying to help."

"I know," Tsuna rumbled with his fingers still absently rubbing his temples. "But you've put me in a bad situation, Yuki. I didn't bring you into the Family to go behind my back and do my work for me. I'm happy that you were thinking of me, but good intentions can pave a nice road to hell. You should have sent me a report and told me what you were doing so that I could warn you off on some of the sticky situations you've put me in. At the very least, I would have told you to only target our Rivals. You've been hurting Allied and Neutral Families that I have to work with and that's not good at all."

"Yuki is sorry," Yuki repeated with a fat lip turning out in unison with the big man's tears. "Yuki really did just want to help."

"I know, I know," Tsuna soothed. "That's why I'm trying to think of a fitting punishment for you. I don't want to hurt you, Yuki, but it's very hard to think of some other way to make you understand the enormity of your betrayal. You harmed other Families without my authorization. Your actions can't be considered anything but traitorous and you've put me in a difficult position. I'm afraid that I can't be lenient."

"Yuki understands," Yuki replied with a sob. "Yuki wants his little friend to do whatever he has to so that Yuki's mistake is all better."

"It's not going to be light," Tsuna warned, hardening himself against the man's tears.

"It's okay," he wept miserably. "Yuki just wants his little friend to be happy like he made Yuki."

"Alright," Tsuna sighed. "First, I'm ordering you to silence. You know nothing about Crimson Curtain. I want you to keep pretending to be clueless just like you did when you were working with Cici. Second, I'm sending you to school. I didn't think you were one to need training in Mafia ethics or rules, but I see that I was wrong. I'm going to make sure that you have every ounce of knowledge about the Mafia crammed into your head. Third, no desserts for the next year and you aren't allowed to eat on Sundays during that time."

"That's it?" Yuki gaped in surprise when Tsuna fell silent without adding any physical punishments. "Aren't you going to hurt Yuki?"

"I just did," he answered with a small smile. "Or didn't you realize that no desserts mean no more of Chef Bradley's pudding and no more of my cookies? I think that making you not eat one day a week will be a good reminder about what you did, too." Tsuna's face softened at the look of shock that covered Yuki's face. "This is your first mistake, Yuki," Tsuna soothed. "Normally, you'd just get a warning, but I've got to punish you for making such a big one. No one said that I have to physically hurt you to get my point across, though. Just... Just don't let this happen again. Okay? Next time, I will have to hurt you in a bad way. I don't want to do that."

"Yuki doesn't want you to either!" Yuki cried. In the end, there wasn't much else that could be said.

* * *

"Frustrated much?" Xanxus growled from where he was languidly sprawled under the covers of Tsuna's bed. Tsuna shrugged in his arms as if to say that it didn't matter.

"I'm just trying not to think about how I'm the worst Boss in the history of Vongola," Tsuna mumbled with a vise around his heart.

"You're telling me that you were fucking rough as hell because of some bullshit thought like that?' Xanxus grumbled unhappily. "What the hell is wrong with you? You--"

"I heard that every day," Tsuna interjected quietly. "Every day that I was locked in here, Timoteo told it to me at least once. I can't help it. Every time I make a mistake, I can hear him yelling at me again. Even though I know that he was under Ari's control back then, I don't know what was his doing and what was hers. What if I really am the worst Boss in Vongola's history? What if--"

"What if what?" Xanxus prodded when Tsuna fell silent.

"What would you do if I wasn't--"

"Wasn't what?" Xanxus growled, disliking the way that Tsuna kept breaking off. Couldn't he just spit it out already? Something was bothering him and Xanxus wasn't a mind-reader even if his intution was pretty damn helpful at times. Then he noticed the way that Tsuna was trembling in his arms. "Oi," he mumbled, looking down at where his lover lay. "What the fuck is wrong with--" Xanxus bit off with a curse at the sight of Tsuna staring wide-eyed into space with a look of absolute fear etched on his face. "Tsuna," he shouted, trying to shake his bedmate out of his daze. "What the hell are you doing? Are you fucking sleeping with your eyes open? Tsuna! What--"

"I'm sorry," Tsuna whispered with his face crumpling from fear into something far more painful. "I'm so sorry, Xanxus. I want to tell you, but I can't."

"You can't tell me what?" Xanxus automatically replied.

"Forgive me," Tsuna begged, burying his face into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Xanxus. I'm trying my best, but I'm scared. I don't want it to be true. I don't... I can't--"

"You're not making any sense," Xanxus growled. Maneuvering quickly, Tsuna found himself pinned under the larger man in such a way that both his tears and his expression was revealed once more. "Is this about you dying again? If it is, then I'm going to knock the hell out of you. I didn't take the brunt of that explosion just so you could turn pansy on me. You--" Xanxus broke off with a slack jaw at the sight of Tsuna's tear-filled face filling up with laughter. Xanxus was trying to be serious and Tsuna was laughing at him! Xanxus gaped in shock while he continued to laugh until he was gasping for air.

"I wish that was it, Xanxus," he said quietly once he'd regained control of himself. "Thanks to you, I can sometimes hope now. I used to be scared, but now I'm not. Not of that. I know that if something does happen and I die, it'll only be because there was no other way. I never told you thank you for that. So, thank you."

"Wha--"

"I love you," Tsuna interjected before Xanxus could wrap his mind around _anything_. Like Tsuna had probably intended, Xanxus found his thoughts hijacked instantly. Here he was, pinning down someone who looked more fuckable than a whore after a fifth of V Special, and that same person was looking up at him with sultry eyes through a wave of soft hair. Xanxus bit his lip, knowing he was being manipulated and still finding himself allowing it to happen anyway. It was hard to get a mental train back on track with the wreck that Tsuna could cause with a single glance.

And the little asshole knew it, too.

"I'm going to make you wish that you could regret saying that," Xanxus warned in a low rumble.

"Feel free to try," Tsuna permitted with a slow smile.

* * *

"Did you program her like I asked?" Tsuna inquired curiously from his seat behind his desk.

"Yuki did," Yuki replied. "Cici can talk in more than just numbers now. She said she would come when you turned on your computer."

"Alright," he sighed. "Let's get this over with." Reaching out, Tsuna opened the laptop on his desk and turned it on. It took several minutes to load up and reconnect to Headquarter's private servers and then another few minutes for Cici to find the route between the Vongola Database and his personal systems.

When she did appear, however, Tsuna couldn't help but blush in surprise. In the past two days, she'd done more than just process, he realized. She'd created a three dimensional avatar for herself in order to make Tsuna think of her as more than simply a program. It was affective, he admitted to himself, but he kind of wished that she'd thought to dress the humanoid figure. She was obviously modeled off of the Mafioso singer that Dino had taken a liking to, which meant that she was more than enticing.

"Hello, Giver of Great Feasts, Boss Tsuna," Cici waved as she stood on his desktop like it was a room to her. Tsuna couldn't reply at first, admiring the depths of what she'd made of herself. It was hard to think of her as being just a bunch of pixels hacked into his system. Not when she seemed so damn realistic! "I made up my mind. I'll give you a chance since you've been so nice to Ultra-Master Yuki. Construct Intelligence Crimson Invader will be at your service for the duration. I have only two requests and I will alter my data-file as you command."

"And those are?" Tsuna asked suspiciously.

"I wish for a body so that I can see the world outside my digital one," she answered.

"I can do that," he murmured in thought. "I can't promise a humanoid body like Gola Mosca. Not at first. But, I can give you a temporary one that we can upgrade over time."

"I'll accept that," she replied with a smile. "The second condition is that I am given the right to communicate with more than just you and Yuki."

"Don't you do that already?" Tsuna asked curiously. "You were broadcasting at least once a week before now."

"That was releasing information," Cici corrected. "I want to communicate. My program desires interaction with other thinking beings. Except me, datafiles can't respond with more than what they've been programmed with. The variety of programs that humanity has to offer is endless in comparison."

"I see," Tsuna chuckled at the screen. "We're just a different type of program to you. I think I can agree to that, but I have my own conditions."

"Please state them," she replied politely.

"Crimson Curtain will be no more," he listed, holding up a different finger for each one of his requirements. "Two, any information you retrieve from the Vongola Database is to only be shared with people who hold the correct security clearance. Three, you may enter the surveillance systems to watch and interact within the house, but you may not enter the defense systems without permission. Four, any actions you wish to take outside the servers here at Headquarters must go through the Boss of Vongola. Five, you will work with me in the future rather than make any attempts to freelance outside my control. Six, you will never do anything to harm Vongola or any member of Vongola outside of my orders. Seven, all these conditions will apply for as long as Vongola is alive and you will aid my successors within the limits of these rules."

"Processing," she replied with her avatar's head cocked to the side. Tsuna watched in amusement when she began pacing across his desktop in thought, much like a normal human would do when faced with an important decision. "I agree to your terms," she stated, stopping in place in order to stare out of his monitor.

"Then I have some requests that I would like to add," Tsuna grinned.

"Requests?" She repeated. "Please state your requests."

"First, I would very much appreciate it if you found clothing for yourself," he laughed. "If you're going to be hopping around where people can see you, then you need to be a little less indecent. Second, I would like it if we could change your designation. Cici is too close to Crimson Curtain's initials to make me comfortable. There are plenty of people in the Family who are smart enough to figure out the connection with such a clue."

"What designation would you prefer?"

"Pandora," he answered with a grin.


	94. Chapter 94 Nightmare

Author's note: Double upload today. This chapter happens several months after the previous chapter.

BOOM!

* * *

Tsuna woke in a flash. Due to how he woke, the first thought he had was if Mukuro was insane for once more trying to sneak into Tsuna's room in the middle of the night. Then he realized that the man in his arms wasn't his ungraspable lover. Mukuro would never hide his face with a ski mask.

"Who are you?!" Tsuna yelled while his arms locked tighter in order to retrain the struggling man. Tsuna pushed the knife in his hand harder against the intruder's flesh until it began to bite in such a way that couldn't be ignored. "What Family are you from?! Speak! I might let you live!" Tsuna snarled in pain when his only answer was a set of teeth in his arm. Angered by having to deal with such an incompetent hitman upon waking, Tsuna decided to skip the questioning.

"Che," Tsuna spat as the assassin's body fell limply to the ground. Kneeling down, he knew that his would-be murderer was dead. It was very hard to stay alive with a slit throat. Pulling off the man's mask, Tsuna gazed down at someone he didn't recognize. Who the man was, how he had managed to infiltrate so deeply into Headquarters, whether he was alone or not. They were all questions that Tsuna needed answered immediately. Standing, Tsuna headed for the intercom on his side table and hit the switch that connected the Sanctum to Gokudera's room.

"Rise and shine, Gokudera," he called.

"Uh, eh--" Tsuna smiled to himself over the sound of several items crashing together, followed by the sound of Gokudera falling out of his bed.

"Still alive, Gokudera?"

"Huh? Uh, yes--," he mumbled sleepily. Tsuna could almost see the moment that Gokudera realized that he was being talked to by his Boss. There was another crash followed by a rush of footsteps followed by Gokudera's voice being much nearer to the control panel in his room than before. "Is something wrong, Boss?"

"Indeed there is," he answered. "I just had a visitor. I need a situation update and some cleaning crews sent in here. I need you to check on my guards, too. You know I can't leave to check myself. If they're unconscious, the bastard might have trapped them. Oh, and send Yamamoto to me. I'll have him work with Cadenza to check out this guy's identity. He's not anyone from our Family."

"Are you alright, Boss?" Gokudera asked worriedly. "He didn't--"

"I'm fine," Tsuna soothed with another soft smile. "I got some teeth marks, but that's about it. If you're worried, send Sakura to me after you've cleared the hall. He can sanitize my arm."

"I'll get right on it, Boss," Gokudera called, already obviously pulling on clothes in a rush. "Anything else?"

"That should do it," Tsuna chuckled. "I--" Tsuna froze in place as his Flame spasmed a moment too late.

"Don't move," a female voice growled behind him. Tsuna gulped, feeling a very sharp knife laying against his throat.

"Boss...?" Gokudera called in worry.

"So it's true," the woman said quietly. "If you don't try to hide, a person can be hidden in plain sight around you by simply the right clothes and the right amount of control over themselves."

"What do you want?" Tsuna asked loudly so that Gokudera could hear him. "Money? Reputation? I can give you both in much larger amounts than whoever hired you."

"It's bastards like you that think everyone can be bought," she snarled. "You should die like all the other scum, but orders are orders. What are the access codes for the Vongola Database?"

"Is that what you want?" He inquired in effort to buy time. "Access codes? Don't you know that--"

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Just give me the codes!"

"And then what? Say I give them to you. You'll just kill me anyway. I'm not stupid. I'm the only one that has them and you can't get them from a dead man. Go ahead and slit my throat because--"

"They said that you were too smart for your own good. That's why I'll get it out of you the old fashioned way once we get out of here." Tsuna grimaced at the force she used in grabbing a tuft of his hair to maneuver him like she wanted. Tsuna didn't fight, knowing that getting out of the Sanctum alive would be an even harder task than the one of them getting in. Not only had Gokudera been informed of the breach, but his silence meant that he was already at work. Rather than take any chances by fighting back physically, Tsuna put his mind to distracting her mentally while he was forced into the hallway outside his room.

"You don't think you'll get out of here. Do you? Just by stepping out of my room, you're on at least three cameras. Cadenza is probably informing everyone that you've got a knife to my throat, assuming Gokudera didn't beat her to it. They're just going to give you a clear path to outside and then snipe you."

"The garage," she growled to herself in thought, shoving him in the opposite direction of where they'd been heading.

"That probably won't work either," Tsuna smirked, already noticing something that she didn't. "All the cars have GPS tracking on them. Unless you prefer to give your leader's hideout away...?"

"Nice try. But we can always switch cars," she replied in satisfaction.

"Is that so?" Tsuna mused while his Inner Flame began to spasm. "In that case, I better not go with you so obediently."

"Wha--?"

Before she could come to terms with anything, Tsuna had already reached up to grab her wrist. Her response time, which had been sufficient enough to put him in such a dangerous position in the first place, had slowed tremendously. Although she didn't notice it, there was a strange scent in the air which Tsuna knew to be the back-up response system that Gokudera had ordered from Giannini. It could only be switched on with proper authorization since it flooded the hallways around the Sanctum with a colorless, nearly scentless, gas. The only reason Tsuna had smelled it had been because he was watching for it when he realized that his guards had already been moved and the hallways were purposely empty. After that had been simply biding enough time that it worked its way into their systems enough that Tsuna's Flame began to increase in order to burn it off. Once it reached that point, Tsuna knew that he would have the upper hand.

Once the woman's wrist was safely restrained, Tsuna sent her flying with a simple twist of his hips. The throw didn't work as well as he planned. She managed to twist out of it after letting go of his hair and used her freehand to draw a gun. By the time she landed on her feet, she was standing in front of him rather than behind. The only other difference was that she now had a gun pointed at his head.

"Let go of my wrist," she ordered. Tsuna smirked and let go while trying not to laugh at the woman's combination of disguise and headgear. Then he realized his mistake. Her reaction times hadn't been slowed at all. Although he didn't see it until he was staring at her directly, she had small stoppers hidden in her nose and an oxygen feed running under her mask and into her mouth. Even though it wasn't enough to fully counteract gas weaponry, it made it incredibly inefficient. "I don't know what you were trying to pull," she growled as she cocked her gun. "But you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"No, I'm not," Tsuna corrected with another smile playing on his lips. "You think you have the upper hand because I couldn't throw you, but you've already lost this battle."

"Don't get full of yourself, Vongola," she growled in warning. "Just move like I tell you or--"

"I'm not full of myself," he replied calmly. "The gas might not work on you, but I've wasted enough time that something far scarier is already here."

"What's that?" She asked as if the words had been dragged unwillingly from her lips.

"That would be me," Mukuro answered from behind her. Tsuna grinned widely as the woman attempted to turn in place but was completely unable to move. Walking forward, Tsuna gave one more small smile before taking the gun out of her frozen hand and hitting her on the back of the neck with it. She collapsed the moment that her perceptions were no longer in Mukuro's control due to oblivion.

"Nifty trick," Tsuna praised as he reached down to pull off yet another useless mask.

"A mere parlor trick," he replied. "One of the many I've developed out of our occasional mental forays. Cutting off perceptions to body parts is as easy as making them more aware. I'm sure that you would be quite thrilled with some of the new techniques that I've come up with if only you'd permit me--"

"No," he snapped, leveling a glare at the man. "I told you before. I'll let you in on my surface perceptions when we're alone together, but I'll kill you if you try to go deeper. Be satisfied with that much, Mukuro."

"Kufufufufu. So fierce, Tsunayoshi," he commented playfully. "You make me think that you don't trust me."

"I don't," Tsuna admitted softly. Mukuro froze when Tsuna looked up and stared him straight in the eye in order to get his message across. "I might love you, but don't think for a minute that it equates to blind trust."

"Is that something which I must satisfy myself with, as well?"

"Do whatever you want," Tsuna replied with a shrug.

"Boss!" Gokudera called, running down the hall with a squad of troops in gas masks. "I had the whole area surrounded, Boss. Cadenza just told me that Mukuro succeeded first."

"You did good, Gokudera," he soothed while the men began the process of taking the woman into custody for information retrieval. "I--" Blindly reaching out, Tsuna grabbed the first thing he could in order to steady himself while his vision began to swim.

"Boss!" Gokudera cried worriedly. "Did they--"

"I'm fine," Tsuna gasped in return. "I've just been standing out here too long. Get someone to shut off the-- oooh." Tsuna moaned at the same moment he had to sink to his knees due to the vertigo that began to set in. He absently heard Gokudera yelling out over a hand-radio to shut off the gas, but he was more focused on an attempt to keep the hallway from spinning. "Mukuro..." In answer to his dizzy mumble, the illusionist knelt down next to him and held him in place since his body automatically tried to steady itself against the way everything was rotating around him.

"Steady yourself, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro whispered. Tsuna nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on Mukuro's face in order to ignore the sensations created by the gas. A moment later, he felt mental fingers reaching in his mind in order to snap everything back into place. Tsuna sighed in relief and let his head fall forward on Mukuro's shoulder while his mind settled once more. The moment his mind settled, he realized that there was something wrong. Something very, very wrong.

"Gokudera, when did they start using the full masks instead of the--" Tsuna felt his dizziness surge back into his head at the same moment that both Mukuro and Gokudera cried out in unison from the sudden electricity that was sent through their bodies. They collapsed simultaneously with their cries cutting off the moment that the currents were cut off. Tsuna tried to rise to his feet, but found himself to be slowly overwhelmed by what should have been his own security system. A security system that was strong enough to be a threat to even Xanxus.

"Grab the white-haired one and Vongola," one of the men ordered, proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that the squad Gokudera had brought as reinforcements were really enemies in disguise. "Kill Aphrodite for her failure and this guy." Tsuna blindly reached out to stop the man that leaned down over Mukuro's back with a knife in hand.

"No!" He shouted, barely catching it with his bare hand rather than see his lover stabbed so readily. With a gasp, Tsuna was knocked face forward into the floor by an unseen attacker from behind as the knife plunge downward past his hand.

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna roared as he bolted up in his bed, waking from the realistic nightmare that had held him prisoner. He flew back downward when his head collided with something unexpected, leaving him dazed for a small second. Then his instincts kicked in, sending him rolling off the bed in order to dodge the syringe aimed for his body. He had no clue what was in it, but he was positive that it wasn't for his health. Not when the man before him seemed the same size, look, and build as the man from his dream. Unsure of how he'd managed to restrain him before, Tsuna did the only thing that came to mind.

Rather than take care of it himself, he ran for his panic room. The intruder attempted to chase him, not having expected for his target to run, but Tsuna was a step ahead of him. He knew that no good would come from fighting the assassin, which meant that he needed to change the path of the future by changing everything. If he didn't, he knew the price. His lover. His friend. One would be lost and the other would be endangered. It wasn't something that he could take care of himself. He had to stop it from happening.

The only thing he could think of to do that was to call upon the aid of his entire Family.

Tsuna paused and panted the moment he was safely locked in his Panic Room. It wasn't large. It wasn't meant for long-term siege. But it was enough to keep the bad guys out and call for help. Walking toward the control panel inset into the wall, Tsuna slammed a fist into the large red button at the bottom of it. As he expected, the sound of klaxons began to ring outside while the guard squads began to respond.

The guard squads.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he flew toward his personal surveillance monitors in order to see the squads bursting into the Sanctum. They weren't there to help, however. Tsuna knew the moment that the intruders were left conscious rather than become incapacitated.

"We have them in custody, Tenth," the squad leader called once the assassins were on their knees. "It's safe to come out."

"Bullshit!" Tsuna yelled through the door while he kept his eyes on the monitor. "You're on the same team! You infiltrated the night response team and are here to get the access codes for the Vongola Database! I won't let you have them!"

"Fuck," the man growled, letting both of the intruders give up the pretense. "Ares, blow the damn door down. We don't got time for this shit."

"Little bro!" Ryohei shouted worriedly from down the hall. Tsuna's eyes widened as every member of the assault squad turned to target the door in unison.

"Don't come!" Tsuna yelled in panic. He began shouting at the top of his lungs as he watched Ryohei obliviously run into the room in order to answer the alarms and was shot down within three steps.

* * *

Tsuna couldn't even scream upon waking from the nightmare within a nightmare. His eyes snapped opened while his brain tried to understand the overload that was taking place. First Mukuro and Gokudera. Then Ryohei. While his mind tried to comprehend, his body moved on autopilot. Trained instinct made him lash out with a kick to the person he knew had to be standing next to his bed. It connected, sending the man backward against the nearby wall. It was happening again, Tsuna cried internally. Why was it happening again?! Was it a nightmare?! Was it real?! What the hell was going on?!

Unable to determine if he was asleep or awake, Tsuna decided to consciously fight this time. He was armed with foreknowledge. That should be enough, he hoped. Grabbing his gloves off of his side-table with the mental note to never sleep with them off again, Tsuna yanked them on while searching for the other intruder that he knew was hidden in the room. He saw her after only a moment, standing openly in the shadows next to Tsuna's canopied bed. That done, he set to freeing his Dying Will Flame.

Both of the intruders were dead within a minute while Tsuna tried to keep himself from panicking. He couldn't call for help. He couldn't run. The only thing left was to attack. Attack and attack and attack by himself until they were all dead. Flying out of his room in a rush, he headed for the nearby room that the night response squad was probably readying themselves in. It was the only place Tsuna could see them gathering without anyone commenting.

The Green Room.

As he expected, they were already armed and armored in preparation to respond if Aphrodite and Ares failed. The fact that there were so many gathered rather than patrolling should have been a warning to the surviellance squads, which told him that at least one person had managed to infiltrate there. Tsuna left figuring out how many had managed to slip through without notice for later. Right now, his mind was only on the task at hand. He had to destroy the enemy before any of his Family got hurt.

Releasing his Flame in full, Tsuna began rushing through them without warning. Caught unawares, he managed to take out several before they began to fight back. They weren't simpletons or low grade hitman. Tsuna could tell the moment that someone actually managed to land a blow on him. They'd been trained. They were someone's best, brightest, and most dangerous. It was a planned operation that knew full well what the Vongola Family was capable of.

Tsuna ignored the hits that landed and continued to strike and dodge with everything inside of him. As the last enemy fell, Tsuna stood near the point of collapse, but he knew it wasn't over yet. His intuition said that it wasn't. He needed to get somewhere that the attackers couldn't close in on him. Somewhere that he could use the full power of his gloves. He had a feeling that something even stronger would come this time. Something large enough to wipe out everything in order to retrieve their objective.

He couldn't fight them alone in the state he was in. He couldn't call for help since the sacrifices would be too great. He needed to get away. Outside. That was the only place he could think of that would be away from anywhere that casualties could be created. When the bigger threat came, he needed to be outside so that he could take the brunt of it without anyone else getting put in danger.

Using his top speed, Tsuna darted for the nearest exit and exploded out into the garden. Upon reaching the exterior of the building, he instantly crashed to a stop while his mind began screaming.

"Tsuna...?" Yamamoto asked in surprise, straightening up from where he'd been doing his own secret training in the garden. Tsuna nearly broke out into tears upon seeing him, having forgotten in his rush that Yamamamoto had the same practice of self-training in secret that all his other Guardians had. The only difference was that he did it late at night rather than early morning like Gokudera.

"Go to bed, Takeshi!" Tsuna yelled in panic before running past in hopes to get away from his friend.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" He inquired worriedly, his eyes narrowing while his hand snapped out to stop Tsuna in his tracks.

"That's an order!" Tsuna shouted. "Go inside and--"

"There's no use running, Vongola," a voice growled out of the shadows. Tsuna moaned as Yamamoto automatically placed himself between Tsuna and the voice. The whole time, his mind continued to scream two little words over and over.

_Not again_.

"Stop!" Tsuna cried, yanking Yamamoto backward in order to confront the enemy on his own. Yamamoto seemed taken aback by the sudden motion, stumbling behind him while Tsuna rushed forward past him. "You want me, right?! I don't care anymore! Just don't hurt my friends!"

"Tsuna...?" Yamamoto mumbled worriedly.

"Put your hands up nice and slow," the unseen hitman ordered. "Take those fancy gloves off up where I can see that you aren't playing any tricks and I'll think about it."

"Tsuna!" The swordman behind him yelled in growing panic.

"Stay quiet, Takeshi," he ordered with tears of frustration in his eyes while he did like the man wanted. Tossing them aside, Tsuna was willing to beg if it was what it took to keep his friend alive. "There," he said as a squad of men appeared and surrounded them. In his confusion over Tsuna's actions, Yamamoto stood still while one of them closed in on him in order to disarm him. "Now. Let Takeshi go inside safely and I'll come with you like you want. There's no reason to--"

Tsuna felt his bile rise at the sickening sound of a neck being snapped. Fearfully turning around, he felt dizzy at the sight of Yamamoto crumpling to the ground with his neck at an odd angle.

* * *

Tsuna didn't even bother to immediately open his eyes. Something felt different about waking this time. Even so, he reached out to stop the syringe he knew was being stabbed down at him. The man over him gasped in surprise when Tsuna didn't let go of his wrist while he slowly sat up and opened his eyes.

He was tired of this. He didn't know how much more he could take of seeing his beloved Family being killed off in attempts to save him. He felt like he'd seen a hundred different paths between the last dream and this one. Not matter how he changed things, there was no way to get himself out intact without sacrificing someone he cared for. If he tried, the future would merely turn into the bleak hell that he'd seen when he traveled ten years into the future. It would be a future full of smoke, loss, and absolute misery.

Which left only one option.

"You don't need that," Tsuna said clearly while he pulled the syringe out of the man's hand. "I'll go willingly."

"Wh--" The man choked, freezing in place at the unexpected statement.

"You've come for the access codes for the Vongola Database," Tsuna explained while his heart settled in acceptance of what was required of him. "I won't give them over, which means that you will want to take me elsewhere before attempting to get them out of me. Rather than see anyone hurt by you and your compatriot's attempts to retrieve me, I will make your job easier. I'm giving myself up." Without moving, Tsuna called out to Aphrodite. "You can stop hiding in the shadows. I know you're there."

"You're being very cooperative," Aphrodite commented suspiciously once her hiding spot was uncovered.

"I don't want to see any of my Family hurt," he replied in calm acceptance. "You can feel free to follow me out. Point a knife or gun or whatever you want at me. I give my word of honor that I won't run nor will I fight. All I ask is that you let me choose the route out of here so that we may get out without any conflicts. I'm sure that you guys have orders to leave no witnesses, so I wish to keep there from being any. Once we are outside, I'd like to request that you pull your forces out of my home. Once I see that my Family is not in harm's way, you may do whatever you wish with me."

"You're making this almost too easy," Ares growled in his own suspicion.

"I am," Tsuna admitted quietly. "But that's a price that I'm willing to pay to keep anyone from getting hurt. You guys are too well-prepared for me to see any other alternative. For the sake of my Family, I ask that you only take me. You don't have to take any risks once you have me. Assuming you get the access codes out of me, you can raid the database from anywhere now."

"Alright," Aphrodite agreed with a cruel grin. "I'll bite. If you're really going to come willingly, then stand up and let's go."

Tsuna nodded slightly and did as he was told. As he led the way out of the room, he realized what was different this time.

He was awake.


	95. Chapter 95 Patience

Author's notes: Yes, it's a Triple! Things are moving so fast!

* * *

"Boss!" Gokudera called pleasantly, knowing that his Boss was very hard to wake without setting him off. Setting down the tray of food he was carrying, Gokudera headed into Tsuna's sleeping area. "I brought your breakfast! I hope you're in the mood for--" Gokudera froze in the doorway of the hidden bedroom, noticing two things which were very, very unsettling. First was that Tsuna wasn't present. Tsuna never left before Gokudera got there. Not since he'd taken up residence in the Sanctum full-time. He always waited for Gokudera to arrive before eating and heading out for a small amount of physical training. Second was that his gloves were still sitting on his side table.

Worried, Gokudera walked around the bed to make sure that he hadn't fallen out again. When that proved fruitless, he check the bathroom. The closet. His office. His living space again. The spare rooms set aside for the heir. Even the panic room. All of them were empty and there was no reply to any of his calls.

Something was seriously wrong. Seriously, majorly wrong. Gokudera went flying out of the Sanctum, running at top speed down the hall toward the surveillance room. He rammed into multiple people along the way, all of which heard the same question and gave the same hesitant answer.

"Have you seen Boss this morning?!"

"N-No--"

Gokudera continued his flight, skidding around corner as his panic increased. There was no way. There was no way possible that the Tenth just walked out of the building without his Gloves. There was no way that he wouldn't wake his Right Hand in the middle of the night for _anything_. Gokudera knew better since his Boss had finally been willing to call to wake him up for company for a nightcap several weeks ago. He'd been willing to do it at least once every time that neither Xanxus or Mukuro were in residence, which told Gokudera that he was willing to rely on his Right Hand for the smallest of needs.

So why hadn't he called last night?! Where was he?! Where--

Gokudera's mind went blank upon entering the surveillance headquarters. Blood was everywhere and the bodies of the night crew lay scattered across the floor where they'd been cut down before they'd even been able to pull their weapons out. Hope drained out of him while he stared in shock at the scene. The surveillance crew was dead. The Tenth was missing.

"Oh god," Gokudera gasped, covering his mouth to hold back the urge to heave at the thought of what had happened while he'd slept so soundly.

"What happened?" A voice quietly asked behind him. Gokudera turned in place to see Ryohei returning from his morning run with his cup of coffee falling from his hand. Gokudera didn't even question his presence, knowing that the man always checked in with security before the day crew showed.

"Call an alert," Gokudera replied with a pale face. "The Tenth's been kidnapped."

* * *

Tsuna groaned when his continued refusal to speak didn't being him any mercy. That was okay, however. His time sense was off, but he knew that Gokudera would be noticing his absence around now. He just had to hold on until they were organized and prepared for a counter-raid. Mukuro could find him with the chain. He just had to hold ou--

Only receiving a moment of warning, Tsuna held his breathe as he was plunged head-first into the vat of icy cold water until it reached his waist once more. They'd bound him numerous times with chains so thick that he'd not been able to break free. Even with his Flame released, he'd been unable to get free which proved that they'd prepared for him in full knowledge of the limits of his potential. Without his gloves, he couldn't burn through them, so he was limited to the only defense he had left. He used his Flame to increase his potential for holding his breath.

One minute passed. Two minutes. Halfway through the third minute, he felt a fist impact his chest and another hit his back in effort to force the air out of his lungs. He kept his mouth firmly shut beneath the water and refused the urge to cough and choke from the impacts. He knew that they were hitting him with something more than fists even though that was all it felt like to him. With his Flame at the ready, he knew that it took something far more powerful to harm him. The fact that it hurt told him that they knew that, as well.

Even he had his limits, though. His potential for growth was endless, but his current potential was only a set measure above the potential he'd already achieved. It was because of this that he found the need to breathe start to overwhelm him after a fifth minute passed. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, there always came that moment that he could no longer hold on to his breath. What made it a horrifying experience was that his captors were patient enough to wait for that point. They were patient enough to hold back until Tsuna couldn't fight the urge to gasp for air and his instincts for survival began to break through any semblance of thought.

His chest felt like it was burning at that point. It felt so tight that it hurt even without the bruises that were probably already forming on his body from the numerous times that they'd already done this. At first, he'd been able to hold out for twenty minutes by recycling his same breath through his lungs. Then only fifteen minutes. Then it had went to ten. Now, he couldn't hold back at a mere six.

Tsuna lurched in his bindings, trying to lift himself out of the water despite the weight holding him down. He needed to breath! He was going to die! He could feel the water pushing past his lips at the same time a scream of panic broke loose. He was going to drown. He was going to drown and no one was helping him! The water rushed into his throat and his lungs while his body continued to mindlessly fight for freedom at a quickly slowing pace. He didn't have the strength. His muscles began to feel so heavy without oxygen fortifying them. He was so tired... So very, very tired. So tired that he couldn't keep his Flame lit.

At least he got to die without regrets, he thought in that peaceful moment between life and death. He began to black out, but a sudden surge of air into his lungs covered his vision with white flares of light. Gasping and coughing up water, Tsuna's instincts for survival refused to let him give up when the slightly chance presented itself. Being pulled out of the water with an extra blow to his gut was a definite way to kick-start those instincts. This time, they didn't even bother asking him for the codes. Instead, between one gasp and the next, they plunged him down once more with his lungs only half-filled with air.

From that alone, Tsuna realized that his time was running out alongside the limits of his captor's patience.

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?!" Xanxus roared in rage.

"If we knew that, we wouldn't have a fucking problem!" Gokudera raged in return.

"Calm down," Yamamoto snapped. "Pandora, can we see the video feed again?"

"Sure thing, Takeshi," she replied from the large television taking up one wall of Tsuna's office. Yamamoto nodded, knowing that Xanxus might be calmer once he was brought up to speed. Gokudera nodded in agreement with Yamamoto's intent after only a moment while still flicking his phone open and shut in anxious impatience that their operatives hadn't come up with anything yet. "Tsuna doesn't have any ports in his room," she apologized for the twentieth time. "I was busy trying to clear out the virus in the security system, so I wasn't linked up to the surveillance system. I'm sorry that I didn't notice that he was gone until Hayato called me out from where I was working."

"It's fine, Pandora," Matsu soothed like he had numerous times before. "Just show the video feed before Xanxus blows a gasket."

Pandora nodded and the screen turned black for a moment before the video feed once more flickered into view. There wasn't much to it. It was simply Tsuna walking out of his room calmly despite the gun pointed at the back of his head. He'd continued to walk through the halls in a seemingly random pattern before exiting out the front door with no one the wiser. The strangeness of his route was still bothering them all. It had been almost like--

"Shit," Gokudera spat in realization. "Back that up! Replay it!" Everyone stared at him while he gaped at the feed, his theory proven by the simple ease that his Boss had left. It should have been impossible for anyone to leave the building without being noticed by someone. Yet they had.

"He was picking the path out," Xanxus growled. "That little shit went and fucking led them out so that no one would see them! What the fuck was he thinking?! He--" Xanxus froze with his eyes locking on the screen at something no one else had noticed. "Back that up! There, pause it! Go forward three seconds! There!" Everyone stared at the frame that Xanxus had frozen, belatedly seeing the first thing that he'd noticed. It was a single still where Tsuna had glance directly up at the camera. There were only two words for his expression.

Remorse and Acceptance.

"He gave himself up," Yamamoto mumbled, collapsing into a chair in shock. "Why the hell did he go an do something like that? He had his whole Family right here with him."

"Not his whole Family," Ryohei interjected quietly, his tone upon entering the room gaining attention for once without any need for an outburst. The sight of Basil's pained expression beside him only reinforced the attitude of restrained panic in the man's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Gokudera murmured while a surge of fear passed through the room.

"I mean that we weren't the only ones hit last night," he answered with a twitch. "Someone kidnapped Kyoko."

* * *

"Once more, Symphonia," Mukuro gasped as his eyes once more flew open.

"That's enough, nyah," she replied worriedly, licking the tips of his fingers in concern. "They're blocking you good, nyah."

"I have to make this work," he groaned, forcing himself to sit up despite the sheer amount of power still surging through his body. "If I can't get past their barrier, I can't solidify the chain enough to point me in his direction. If I can just get it to appear, his location will be as easy as a stroll down main street. Just send me another burst like last time."

"Pushing through with power isn't working, nyah," she objected. "You've already drained all of your subordinates to the point of sleep, nyah. I won't let you drain me like that for no reason, nyah. Think of something else, nyah."

"I can't think of anything else!" Mukuro snapped angrily. "If I could, I would have long before now! Now give me the energy I need so that I can find him before--"

"Before what, nyah?" She asked curiously. "Before Tsunayoshi dies, nyah? Why are you so scared, Mukuro? Won't you be happier when he's dead, nyah? You won't have to share him once he passes through to the other side, nyah. You'll be happier, nyah."

"Don't play the fool," he replied in distaste. "It would be unwise for me to waste this lifetime when he will be bound by the designs of the Flamekeepers in the next. If I wish to enjoy myself fully then I must take action while he is still in such a weak form. If I don't--"

"Stop trying to lie to me, nyah," Symphonia admonished with a grin tugging along her feline features. "You are being a silly human yourself, Mukuro. Just say that you love him and that you're scared, nyah. You never did take death well, nyah. You can't forget how it felt when Havik died, nyah."

"You know me far too well," Mukuro mumured with a bowed head.

"I've known you since you were only a wisp, nyah," she commented gently. "I'm the closest thing you have to a sister, nyah. So listen to me when I say that your wasting your time and energy, nyah. Stop trying to figure things out for yourself and go aid your brothers, nyah. They're trying to find him too, you know."

"Perhaps," Mukuro agreed. "Perhaps there is no other choice but for me to choose to believe that the Storm overhead is the Sky for now. At least until the true Sky can be found once more."

"Do what you can, nyah. And whatever you do, don't regret, Mukuro."

* * *

They weren't coming.

His last hope faded as the sun set and they still didn't appear to save him. He wasn't even that far away, he wept internally. They were in an abandoned warehouse that was known as being haunted. It was known that way due to the screams that were regularly emitted and had mutated from truth into urban myth by those living on the streets. It was only a mere six miles outside of town in a suburb that had turned into a ghost town nearly eighty years past. Tsuna himself had used the place on occasion.

Which was why no one was looking for him in such a place. Tsuna knew that his brethren would never expect him to be held in one of Vongola's own secret stomping grounds.

"What are the codes?!" Ares yelled angrily, sending a fist into Tsuna's jaw once more since the current torture had been decided on as an old fashioned beating.

"Jus kill meh," he gasped in return, feeling as if his body was being ripped to shreds from the numerous tortures that they'd used on him. He felt as if his mind was at the breaking point after having been taken to the edge so many times. His body was a mass of knotted flesh and dead nerves. He couldn't even feel it anymore. Not after the last dose of electricity that they'd sent through it. His blood had been running for a while now, covering the floor in a crimson hue that made him want to laugh. How many people had tried to spill his blood in the past? In the end, he was going to die simply out of the realization of how worthless it was. It was red like everyone else's. It dripped and splattered in the same way that everyone else's did. No matter the talk of bloodlines and direct descent, his blood couldn't save him. Not against people that had prepared for everything he could personally throw at them. His blood was worthless. Absolutely, undeniably worthless.

Tsuna found himself grinning despite the way it made his face hurt. His blood was worthless, but he'd still managed to protect everyone. He could die happy. Everyone was safe, even if they would be sad for a while. He'd take the access codes to the Vongola Database with him to his grave. He knew that Pandora's life depended on it. He also knew that Pandora had the ability to give Hotaru access once he was confirmed as Boss. Pandora also had the message that he'd stored for this eventuality.

"What are you smiling at, you piece of shit?!" Ares shouted before grabbing Tsuna by his hair and slamming his fist repeatedly into his face. Despite his happiness, Tsuna grimaced at the pain that lanced through his head from the blows. No matter how much he accepted it, it still hurt. It still took everything Tsuna had to hold on to life for even another minute. Another minute that he stayed alive was another minute that his Family had to prepare against these foes. Once he was done hitting, though, Tsuna grinned once more, purposely letting his happiness show. He'd die smiling, he swore to himself. He'd die smiling so that everyone would know that he'd been happy to give himself up so that they could keep living. He'd smile so that they'd know that he was happy right until the end.

If only things could have been so simple.

"Let me go!" A voice screamed. A hauntingly familiar voice. A voice that send fear into Tsuna's gut along with instantly wiping the smile off of his face.

"N," he croaked with a moan, unable to get the word out. He couldn't even lift his head to confirm his fears, he was so beaten.

"Feel like talking now?" Ares asked, yanking Tsuna's head up by his hair. Forcing his eyes to focus, Tsuna felt tears welling up in his eyes at the sight of Kyoko being held by one of his more burly captors. "That's a pretty little wife that you've got there. It would be a shame if we had to make her not-so-pretty. Why don't you just tell us the codes and we'll let her go." Tsuna looked into Ares eyes, knowing that his attempts to hide his pain were pointless now. He began weeping miserably, knowing that he was having to choose between two things precious to him. This hadn't been how things were supposed to go. No one was supposed to get hurt but him. It wasn't fair that they were changing the rules on him.

But life wasn't fair and neither was his choice. One of the loves of his life or the foundation of his whole Family. One would destroy him while the other would destroy everything he had worked so long and hard to protect.

"No," he answered with tears running freely down his face. He only wished that his tears could make him deaf to what came after he answered.

The pleas for him to give in.

The shrieks of pain and panic.

And the silence that finally fell several hours later.

* * *

"This is bad," Gokudera trembled. "This is very bad."

"There's no doubt, though," Yamamoto grimaced. "Those tracks belong to a military vehicle. The only Family that uses them exclusively is..."

"The Todd Family," he finished with a moan. "At least we have a lead."

"Let's go say hello," Ryohei growled darkly, already heading for the door. He paused when Basil bodily interjected himself between the man and the exit.

"You must not!" Basil cried. "If you go as ill-tempered as you are, you will be but another sacrifice that the Tenth did not wish to make!"

"What the fuck would you have us do?!" Ryohei roared. "They have my little bro and my little sis! I'm not just going to--"

"Please!" Basil begged. "Let me attempt a negotiation first! This is a state of emergency for all of Vongola. As acting Boss, I must not allow you to charge in without at least a plan! While I negotiate, take the time to prepare yourselves properly! You can not raid such a place without many great fighters at your side! Todd is a vicious and cruel Family who's military strength is almost equal to our own! Do not throw away your life for mere rage and vengeance, Sasagawa!"

"Fine," Gokudera spat while Ryohei seethed. Everyone looked at him in shock, having expected the Storm Guardian to have been the first to charge in blindly. "Try your negotiations, but we're only holding back for twenty minutes. That's how long it will take for everyone to organize themselves. After that, you can take your 'acting Boss' title and shove it up your ass."

"Very well," Basil agreed with a sigh, satisfied that they would at least prepare themselves first. Wasting no time, he ran over to Tsuna's desk and began accessing the Vongola Database with his personal access codes. He needed ammunition if he was going to go against one of the most violent Families in the Mafia. Ammunition made from very, very big bullets.

* * *

"Give him back," Basil order bluntly across the video conference.

"Oho!" The Todd Family Boss laughed. "So pushy, _Advisor _to the Vongola Family. May I ask who you're talking about and why you're coming to me about it?" Basil glared as a wide grin spread across the man's face, silently challenging the one who'd dared to blackmail his way into speaking with the Family head. There was a gleam in his eye that said he knew exactly the reason for the call and Basil wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. Especially not when the man confirmed his suspicions. "Don't tell me that you went and lost your Boss and you think _I _have him for some reason. That would be an act of open warfare with the Vongola Family. Who would be stupid enough to pull something like that?"

"You would," Basil replied, once more using blunt truth as his weapon. "Now give him back or I will take this as an act of war and respond accordingly."

"Bring it if you dare," the man replied with his smile gone. "It's about time that someone put Vongola in its place. I'll be happy to take that honor."

"I shall remember your words," Basil warned with a face full of solemn hatred. "I will have the honor of taking your head personally for such an insult. This is your last chance to amend your mistake. Return Vongola the Tenth or die by--" Basil broke off with narrowed eyes at the sight of the Todd Boss becoming distracted by something off screen. When his attention returned, so had his smile.

"Alas," he stated smoothly. "I say such things out of the desire to bring prestige to my Family, but word has just reached me that someone else has beaten me to the punch."

"What does thou mean?" Basil inquired in confusion as several of the Guardians in the room gathered around in askance over the man's words.

"I mean," the Todd Boss replied with another wide grin. "I've just been informed that a certain someone was just admitted to the West Side Hospital and is in intensive care. It's too bad that I couldn't be the one to pull off such a magnificent feat, but it seems that Vongola the Tenth might not live through the night. My undercover operatives are quite sure that it's him. I wonder," he mumbled with a finger tapping his chin. "Does it still count positively toward reputation if one kills a Vongola Boss while he's in intensive care?"

"If you lay so much as a--"

"Don't worry, _Advisor_," the Todd Boss replied lazily. "I don't have time to waste with such feeble wastes of time. As a token of proof that we were not the ones to take him despite my previous, ignorant insinuations, I will ensure his safety until you can retrieve him."

"Don't think that this is over," Basil warned while he saw the Guardians rushing out of the door en masse. "If this is trickery, I will ensure that you are punished properly."

"Whatever you say," he laughed. "Now run along and play nice. I'm sure your master needs someone to lick his wounds."


	96. Chapter 96 Decent

Tsuna uncurled himself from the tight ball that he'd somehow managed to wrap himself in, remembering nothing of how he'd gotten to be where he was. The last thing he remembered was...

"Kyoko," he breathed in dismay. At least, he tried to. His voice wouldn't come out, signalling the first of many painful realizations. The second being that he felt no pain. The third being the sight of his own hand. It was nothing he could have expected. _I thought death would be different when I made the final decent_, he thought to himself while he stared at the hand made of compressed flame that he held out before himself. He'd died so many times already. He'd seen both sides of the lake. The small, circular space that he was in was nothing like that which he'd seen on his forays to the other side.

Although, it did bear a striking resemblance to the stasis chambers that--

"Oh god," Tsuna attempted to gasp in identification of what he was in. Reaching out, he attempted to push against the glass which was encasing him and immediately pulled his hand back at the searing pain that overwhelmed his senses for an instant. He stared at his hand in shock for a moment when the pain cleared, trying to figure out where it had disappeared to. He couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't see it anymore. It was as if the glass had sucked his hand into oblivion.

"How do you like it?" A voice asked musically. "I had it special made while Timmy was still my little pet. He was always happy to give me pieces of his special Ice whenever I asked."

"No," Tsuna moaned voicelessly. "No, no, no, no. You're dead! I killed you!"

"Oh?" The woman asked in amusement, stepping out of the shadows in order to knock gently on the clear casing of Tsuna's prison. "Are you trying to say something? I'm sorry, but I can't hear your Flame through this nice little toy I had made. How do you like it? It's the only one of its kind that you'll find. Pure, one hundred percent, Zero-Point Ice. I wouldn't touch it if I were you. You don't have a body to insulate yourself anymore."

"What did you do to me?!" Tsuna yelled despite her claims of not being able to hear him. "Where am I?!"

"You know," she mumbled in amusement while he continued to shout without sound. "I thought a long, long time about how I was going to kill you," she continued with a finger rubbing up and down the exterior of Tsuna's prison. "You have a lot to answer for, you know. Not only did you betray us, but you went and became a pathetic human. Then, even as a human, you betrayed us. You destroyed our precious rings and you even tried to seal me away with a Reckoning Chain. That was very, very naughty of you. Because of what you did, I'm the last one left. I guess it was a good thing that I prepared so well for you. If I hadn't, I'd be another of the mindless apes that are walking around on this Path."

"What did you do to me, Ari?" He repeated, carefully enunciating every silent syllable so that she could read his lips. He could feel tears of Flame falling from his eyes, only to be sucked in by his cage before they could hit the ground.

"Oh?" She murmured in pleasure. "You want to know what I did to you?" Tsuna nodded while trying not to let her smile affect him. "I killed you," she grinned. "And then, before you could be released into Limbo, I bound you to this Path. I've trapped your spirit, Tsunayoshi. You are going to rot inside there for a long, long time. Bodies made of Flame can't die. The most that they can hope for is to rest in the darkness created by the wonders of Demitirus. But bodies of Flame aren't meant to be in this world. It unbalances things, you see. You should understand. Such unbalance is the reason that you Flamekeepers bury your bodies in negative Flame. You fear that your bodies, which have become in tune with the Great Flames that you house inside youself, will unbalance the world by simply existing. Such naive creatures you are. But I don't mind your naivety so much. Thanks to your existence, I will have my goal achieved and my revenge in one priceless move."

"I won't let that happen!" Tsuna yelled, once more enunciating so that she could read his lips.

"Oh really?" Ari replied in amusement, her smile spreading across her face at the expression on Tsuna's Flame-lit face. "You won't let that happen? And how are you going to stop me? Will you throw yourself into the ice of your prison? Oh, that would make you quite the martyr, wouldn't it? I bet you'd like that, too. Going out in a blaze of glory in order to protect everyone. Don't make me laugh! Let me warn you that the moment that you're gone, I would put your dearest son in your place. Poor, sweet, innocent Hotaru. He's quite the up-in-coming Flame-Keeper. Isn't he? I bet he makes you _so _proud." Tsuna gasped as if he'd been hit in five directions at once, reeling from the threat that Ari had used so languidly. She was asking him to choose between his son and the world. Was she really that set on forcing him into painful decisions?!

Painful decisions...

"It was you," Tsuna growled silently as all the pieces fell together in his head. "You manipulated the Todd Family into retrieving me. You're the one that made them grab Kyoko! You're the one that--"

"You look a little angry, my little monkey," Ari laughed with her eyes lighting up in cruelty. "Have you finally figured it out? My devious little plan? First I make you think that you killed me by letting you kill my real body. The poor Salamander inside never knew what hit her. Then, after a hop, skip and a jump onto the Path of Hungry Ghosts, I possessed the clone that I had prepared. It was rather hard to keep the extra facilities in hiding. But you fools never looked past the obvious one that I had prepared. Did you really think that I would be so simple in my plans for you? An army of Vongola? Give me a break. I knew that you would destroy that plant. I never needed more than one of you, anyway. But you--" Ari grinned widely once more, making Tsuna cringe backward despite the icy-glass between them. There was something in her expression. Something that could only be considered solidified evil.

"I wanted to hurt you," she murmured with an insane glint. "I wanted to make you suffer over and over again. I didn't get to as much as I wanted, but the time I got with your predecessor was quite pleasing. The look on your face when you heard about your father. I enjoyed knowing that I caused that pain. The way I made you tear your own body to shreds. Exquisite. And the destruction of your reputation. It was sinfully delightful for a while. I'm done waiting, though. I'm going to make you finally pay for what you've done and I'm going to destroy this accursed path while I do it. Run if you want, but know that everything you hold dear will soon follow. But do you want to know the best part? The best part is that your Family will be destroyed first. Don't you want to stick around and see them destroy themselves? It's going to be so wonderful. Do you want to know why it'll be wonderful?"

"Why?" Tsuna whispered when she waited for his reply this time.

"Because you're the one that's going to cause it to happen."

* * *

"It'll be okay, Tsuna," Gokudera whispered soothingly while he carefully brushed a lock of hair out of his Boss' face. Despite moving him home and into the care of both Dr. Shamal and Dr. Sakura, their Boss still hadn't woken up. They'd worked him over good, Gokudera mentally moaned. A lesser man would be dead. As it was, their Boss had already had a few close calls. The list of injuries had been numerous and a few of them had brought Gokudera to angry tears over the thought of someone doing those kinds of things to his Boss.

They would pay. They would pay dearly the moment that their Boss was in the clear.

"Gokudera?" A voice hesitantly called. Gokudera turned to look over his shoulder from where he was sitting on his Boss' bedside and looked at the monitor that had been placed in every room of the building. Pandora was on it, worriedly staring out like she was actually able to see out from her position.

"What?" He growled in return.

"I just wanted to let you know that they tried to get into the Database with Tsuna's codes again," she answered. "I locked them out, but they're getting harder and harder to block. I was wondering if I could ask Yuki to program me with some anti-hacking weaponry."

"Go ahead," he permitted, turning back to keep an eye on his charge.

"Um, Gokudera..."

"What?"

"How is he?" She asked worriedly.

"You have access to his vital readouts," Gokudera growled. "How the fuck do you think he is?"

"He's stable, but the numbers are still low," she replied. "I was wondering how he was from a human perspective."

"He's hurt," Gokudera answered after taking a deep breath to calm himself. "He's hurt really badly. They used just about every torture imaginable. Even if he wakes up now, he'll be in a lot of pain. It's probably better that he hasn't yet."

"Have they found his Lady-Wife yet?" She asked curiously. "Maybe she can make him feel better when he wakes up."

"Kyoko's still missing," Gokudera mumbled, putting his face in his hands with the knowledge that Ryohei was still out there looking for her even after three days. "And Haru doesn't need to see this. Neither does Xanxus and Mukuro. Xanxus would go on a rampage and Mukuro might take advantage of his vulnerable state. Boss doesn't need either reactions around him right--" Gokudera broke off when he noticed his Boss moving again. It wasn't the first time, though. He had been prone to convulsing nightmares ever since being retrieved. Not that anyone could blame him. "Go get Sakura and Yamamoto!" Gokudera snapped at Pandora while he tried to keep his Boss' limbs from weakly flailing.

"It's okay, Tsuna," he soothed with tears in his eye. His Boss attempted to scream in his sleep and couldn't get more than a harsh breath out around the breathing tube running down his throat. Thankfully, the Doctor and Yamamoto rushed in before he could get worse. While Sakura began dealing with the physical problems that came with Tsuna's convulsions, Yamamoto set to calming him with a trick that he'd learned from White.

Tsuna fell still the moment the Blue Flame hit his chest. Then, something very unexpected happened. He sighed deeply like he always did and--

"Boss?" Gokudera murmured, seeing Tsuna's eyes finally open. Tsuna slowly looked at him as if he didn't recognize anything around himself. Then came the moment that he did comprehend. Tears welled up in his eyes at the same moment that he tried to speak. "Don't talk, Boss," Gokudera warned worriedly while Tsuna began crying without shame. Raising his head, he traded looks with Sakura, telling him without words about what he wanted. Sakura grimaced, but nodded and set to removing the life support so that Tsuna could talk.

"There we go, Tsuna," Sakura soothed once the tube was gone. "Don't try to talk loud. Your throat is still damaged."

"T...Ry..." he croaked in return. Gokudera leaned down low over his face so that he could better hear the words that his Boss was trying to mouth. "Tell... Ryo...hei... Ky...Ky..."

"Kyoko's dead, isn't she?" Gokudera gently finished for him. Tsuna nodded softly while his face clenched tightly in anguish. Gokudera bowed his head, knowing how large a blow it'd be for the boxer. Possibly a greater blow than even the one that it was to Tsuna himself.

"Ki..." Tsuna paused and panted, taking a moment to catch his breathe before attempting to speak again.

"What is it, Boss?" Gokudera asked gently, keeping his head low enough that Tsuna didn't have to strain himself to be heard.

"K...ill... T...Todd..." he ordered. Gokudera froze in dumbfounded shock, surprised that his Boss would want the whole Family destroyed for what they'd done. Typically, only those responsible in the Family were punished, but Tsuna had just ordered for the whole Family to be killed. It was so much colder than the orders that Tsuna normally gave. So much more dispassionate. Gokudera mentally slapped himself and nodded. If his Boss wanted those who hurt him dead, then there was no issues. Especially since Gokudera had already wanted to kill them anyway. Torture, rape, drowning, electrocution. They had many, many things to answer for. "I'll take care of it, Boss," Gokudera soothed, reaching up to brush his Boss' hair out of his face again. "Just get some more rest. You'll be right as rain in no time at all."

"I'll stay with him," Yamamoto offered at Gokudera's pointed look. "Just make sure to get a few on my behalf."

"I better go tell Ryohei," Gokudera murmured. "We'll need his power if we're going to destroy the Todd Family. I'll call in the Varia, too. Those fuckers won't know what hit them."

"I'll hack into their security system and help!" Pandora offered with a wide grin from her display. "Yuki should be able to get me in and I can use their own weapons against them so that Cadenza can focus on crashing their intelligence network."

"Sounds like a plan," Gokudera agreed. "For now, go round up everyone and tell them to start preparing for war."

"Roger!" Pandora replied with a quirky salute.

* * *

Tsuna didn't bother cursing the woman from his prison. It was pointless to curse when he couldn't make himself heard. Ari was a cruel, cruel woman. Not only had she positioned Kyoko's body so that he would have to watch it decompose, but she kept replaying the videos that she'd made of Kyoko's death. Over the past week, she taunted him with every threat imaginable and listed her interference in his life from every angle. Everything from the fire that had burned down his club to the medicine shortages that continued to be a problem. Everything from his Father's death to the activists that kept trying to stop his business ventures. She had a hand in everything, be it a mastermind plot or a cigarette landing in someone's hair at the right moment. Yet, she still claimed that her greatest masterpiece had been her manipulation of the Todd Family into killing him and letting her have at him after that point. They'd fallen in line willingly, thinking that they could get the codes to the Vongola Database and escape Vongola's Revenge at the same time.

"I have great news!" Ari called, skipping into the room in joy. "You'll love this, too! Can you guess what it is?"

Tsuna glared, refusing to even attempt at speaking since she'd just taunt him about his lack of voice.

"You finally woke up!" She exclaimed with a wide grin. Tsuna moaned silently to himself, having hoped that the plan Ari had told him about was just fantasy. "That's right, my little puppet. The Salamander I stuck inside your corpse finally managed to get used to living in your body and has it up and running again. And you know what? The very first thing he did was to order the Todd Family's destruction! Isn't it great?! Maybe Vongola and Todd will destroy each other. What do you think? How many of your Family will die in the raid? How many of the Todd Family? It's going to be so grand! Blood and corpses everywhere! What a way to herald the destruction of this world!"

"You're an inhuman bitch," Tsuna stated, uncaring if she understood him or not.

"What was that?" Ari asked with a smile. Tsuna stepped forward out of automatic reaction when the woman placed a hand on Kyoko's lifeless head.

"Don't touch her!" He screamed, smacking his handless arm against the glass of his cage without thinking. Pain ripped up his arm, making him notice his mistake even as he attempted to correct it. Pulling back, he heard insane laughter fill the room while he stared at the remaining nub of his arm. Within a mere second of contact, he'd completely lost his forearm to the cage around him. "This isn't over," he growled.

"Oh yes," she replied cockily, having read his lips well enough to understand his threat. "It is. All that's left is for you to watch while you destroy your Family from within."

"That's not me," he snapped.

"That's not you," she confirmed with an even wider grin. "But your Family doesn't know that."

* * *

"Are you feeling tired, my pet?" Ari asked in amusement, staring down at where Tsuna was weakly sitting in his prison. "You should stop being so clumsy. At this rate, your Flame won't last another month. Look at you. You're so pale that you're translucent."

Tsuna ignored the woman's words. He could see for himself how his Flame was growing weaker. He was completely cut off from the source of his Flame and his will was diminishing with every day that passed. At first, he'd truly believed that his Family would see the difference in the doppelganger that they were caring for. Then, as days turned into weeks, he realized that they didn't. Ari had trained the Salamander well. He never released his Flame so that people could see the black filth it was made of. It had Tsuna's body and therefore the brain which held his memories. Ari's Salamander was doing more than just being a surrogate Flame for his body. It was controlling it and using it like it was its own.

"I wonder what I should do today," she murmured. "Oh, I know. Why don't I tell him to go down and trash the Vongola Crypt? No, I don't want chancing that Giotto would use that as a reason to interfere. How about I send him on a trip to Japan? Maybe spend some quality time with your children? No, that's too boring. They're too young to scream properly. Oh, but your older kids. I heard about them. You locked them away in a convent, didn't you? Some private school attached to a Church? How does that sound?"

Tsuna refused to react, knowing that she'd just take enjoyment out of his pain. In the past month, she'd hurt him in so many ways. First, by reporting him the names of all those who were injured or killed in the raid against the Todd Family. She'd underestimated Vongola, though. The numbers were far fewer than she'd hoped for. The second thing that she'd done was to alienate Xanxus after Tsuna's body had been up to walking around. She'd had him tell Xanxus that he was nothing more than a dog and that Tsuna wasn't up to bestiality anymore. After that, Yamamoto and Matsu had been the targets, becoming alienated when Tsuna had started calling them by Seme and Uke rather than their real names. When confronted about it, the doppelganger had told them both that it was easier to remember but that he would have preferred calling them Queer and Fag. Neither Yamamoto or Matsu had spoken a word to him since, apparently.

Then had come the low-blows. Ryohei had asked about what happened to his sister and the doppelganger had answered. The way he'd answered, however, had ended up with Tsuna back on bed rest for two days and Ryohei locked up in a Vendiche prison. The act of imprisoning him had alienated the whole Family en masse, but Gokudera had attempted to brush off the actions as reaction to his torture. He'd called in White to help him, hoping that he could salvage the relationships in the Family. Using that, the doppelganger Tsuna had started a tirade against his Right Hand. Sending White away without allowing her to touch him, he'd thrown every single one of Gokudera's fears in his face. He was useless. He was incompetent. He wasn't needed. He'd only gotten his position out of pity.

Lambo would be a better Right Hand.

Gokudera had locked himself in his room when, the next day, Lambo had been called in to fill his duties.

"Does it hurt?" Ari asked, kneeling down in front of his cage in order to gaze at him with a false expression of sympathy. "Everyone in your Family has been betrayed by you. You've went and hurt all of them. None of your Guardians will speak to you. Your lover has abandoned you. All that's left is for the in-fighting in your Family to start. How long do you think it'll take before whispers of discontent become loud enough that those who still hold hope begin to take offense?"

"It's not over," Tsuna repeated like he always did.

"Keep dreaming," Ari replied with a smile. "I've already won."


	97. Chapter 97 Fickle Nature

"Chrome," Mukuro whispered, calling through the link that bound them so closely. "How are you faring?"

"I need to rest, Mukuro-sama," she replied tiredly.

"Sleep, my dearest Chrome," Mukuro soothed. "We will try again when you wake."

"You finally giving up for the day, nyah?" Symphonia asked from her perch on his dresser. Mukuro sat up with a groan as Chrome disappeared from his mind, refusing to answer such a question. He would never give up. Until he could find the other half of himself, he would never stop searching. He'd decided that long ago. "You should ask for help, nyah," Symphonia repeated like she did daily. "The others are already suspicious of the one that was returned to them, nyah. I hear a lot, nyah. They all forget that I can talk, nyah. There's talk of treason, nyah. Lots of talk that Tsunayoshi has gotten too heartless--"

"That's _not _Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro yelled, throwing the first thing that came to hand at the cat. The cat darted out of the way an instant before the book crashed into the spot that she'd been laying in.

"No need to throw a hissy-fit, nyah," she scolded. "I still don't see why you won't tell anyone, nyah."

"Those fools accept the world before their eyes," Mukuro replied in disgust. "I will find the real one and then I will make the enemy pay for--"

"You can't blame them for accepting him, nyah," Symphonia commented, jumping up into Mukuro's open window in order to sit on the sill. "He has Tsunayoshi's blood and he remembers details that a fake couldn't know, nyah. How are they supposed to know that he'd been possessed, nyah?"

"It's not possession," he groaned, falling back onto his bed once more in his own confusion. "It's not Tsunayoshi, but it's not possession, either. Possession would have forced Tsunayoshi's spirit into the recesses of his mental void. I've sensed nothing like that when I dared come close to him. It is as if Tsunayoshi's personality has been completely altered. The fact that I still can't bring up the Chain that binds us is proof that he is not himself. I fear that his spirit has been stolen and replaced. It is being hidden somewhere, but I can not find the clue needed to track him down."

"If his spirit is still in this world, nyah..." Symphonia mumbled while she gazed out the window at the chill landscape outside, a landscape quickly growing colder as autumn began to grow closer. "He must be bound by something, nyah. His spirit is on the wrong Path to haunt this world, nyah. He must have an anchor of some sort, nyah."

"Anchor?" Mukuro repeated in shock, dumbfounded that he hadn't thought of it himself.

"Look for his anchor instead of him, nyah," she said with a firm nod. "Find that and you--" Symphonia paused at the same thing that made Mukuro freeze in place. It was a tug from deep inside themselves. Something was calling from the other side. "We've been summoned, nyah. You better wake Chrome, nyah. I got a bad feeling about this, nyah."

* * *

Mukuro stared at the frozen landscape, feeling dread well up inside him rather than playfulness. Other than the Vongola Trial, the only times that the seasons changed within Limbo was when the balance of the Paths had been tampered with. The last time that Mukuro could remember such a worrisome thing had been when dear little Hotaru's presence in the world had begun to make the path unstable. Normally, low class Flames such as the pets people created with Demitirus Rings weren't a threat to that balance. But one of the Great Flames such as that which Hotaru held... without a insulating factor such as a human body, it was too powerful for the Path of Humans to hold.

For Limbo to have frozen again told Mukuro that his greatest fear was a reality.

"Mukuro," Yas called with a wave, his form grotesquely mis-shapen from his recent time in Hell. "Have you finally returned?"

"No," he answered calmly. "I felt a summons. What is going on?"

"The whole city is in an uproar," he replied with a shrug, pus falling from one of the orfices in his many arms at the motion. "I hear a Flamekeeper is ascending again."

"Ascending?!" Mukuro choked, remembering the last time that a Flamekeeper had felt the need to cross from their part of Limbo. Knowing that there was only one place that they could appear, Mukuro began running toward the lake at his top speed with Symphonia beside him. Admittedly, Symphonia was faster since she still had many traits from her recent time as a cat, but she had altered her form enough on this plane of existence so that she could interact comfortably with others. What was left was a quasi-human, quasi-cat which would have assuredly brought many looks along the Path of Humans. Here, though, she was just another Gatekeeper who still hadn't completely let go of her chosen Path.

Hitting the iced-over lake running, Mukuro gasped in surprise when his feet slipped out from under him and his momentum sent him flying forward across the ice on his back. Unable to stop himself or gain traction on the slippery ice, he continued to slide until a foot absently landed on his shoulder in order to jerk him to a stop before he could barrel into one of the many people crowded around the center of the lake. Looking upward at his saviour, Mukuro found a lump tighten his throat.

"And there's the man I'm looking for," Giotto said with a soft smile, completely ignoring the other Gatekeepers standing around. "How about it, Mukuro? Have you finally found something of beauty in the world that you wish to protect? Answer me honestly and I will help you find the one that you've lost."

* * *

"Mukuro!" A voice yelled in panic. "Wake up, damnit! You've got to get out of here!"

"Oya?" He asked sleepily, giving a large yawn as he returned from his trip like it had been a mere jaunt to the other side. He blinked in surprise, looking around at the group of people around him. His guard beasts were laying unconscious on the ground, proving that they'd been dealt with by beings far more powerful than they. That was unsurprising when one considered the identity of those who'd dared to brave his room. The looks of panic and worry on the expressions of the humans around him, however, were a shock. "Why such faces?"

"You've got to get out of here, Mukuro!" Yamamoto yelled from where he was hurriedly packing Mukuro's bags for him. Gokudera nodded, letting go from where he'd been attempting to shake Mukuro into wakefulness.

"Boss just put out an order to have you executed," Gokudera confirmed with wide eyes. "The Vendiche are en route to get you. I don't know what you did to piss him off but--"

"It was likely planned from the start," Mukuro interjected with a playful smile and a relaxed shrug. "No matter. My only curiousity is why you are attempting to aid me."

"Don't be stupid, Pineapple-head," Lambo called from his closet. "Something's funny with Tsuna. Until we figure out how to fix him, we can't let him do something that he would regret. So just shut up and get your shoes on. We've only got a few minutes head-start. The Vendiche work fast once they're called."

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled with a widening smile. "Such foolish people you are. For you to go so far for a man that you despise--"

"We don't despise you," Matsu corrected from his watching post at the door. "Tsuna cares about you when he's not all screwed up in the head. Before he turned into a complete ass, he drilled it into our heads often enough that you aren't an enemy. You're selfish as hell, but you're not an enemy. I just don't know why Tsuna's been turning on everyone lately. We've been talking among ourselves about it ever since Tsuna sent Ryohei off. There's definately something fishy going on."

"He didn't do this last time he was tortured," Gokudera agreed with a nod. "At first, I was pissed and upset over the shit he said. But then I realized that his reaction over me punching him was completely off. He should have been shocked over it, but he just grinned and asked me if it was supposed to hurt. I'm thinking that the Todd Family did something to him. Something we didn't notice before."

"Brainwashing maybe," Yamamoto commented. "But if that's true, then why did he order us to destroy them? I'd expect the complete opposite. Maybe a peace agreement or something. His actions aren't making any sense."

"Kufufufufu!" Mukuro laughed loudly, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "It makes perfect sense!" He roared, amused beyond words over the thoughts going through their heads. He became even more amused when Gokudera's temper snapped and he found himself pinned to his own bed by his collar.

"If you know something, you better spit it out," he growled.

"That's not Tsunayoshi," Mukuro replied with a smile twitching on the corner of his lips.

"I knew it," Gokudera spat. "You possessed him. Didn't you?! We're here, trying to save your ass, and you're the reason--"

"No," he corrected with his smile faltering. "It wasn't me and it's not possession. I've just found out the true depths of what Tsunayoshi has been forced through. Let me tell you what has become of our dear Mafia Boss..."

* * *

Tsuna ignored his captor's ravings while he continued to focus on recreating his arm. After so much time spent alone, he was slowly learning how to control his Flame in more delicate ways. He'd figured out how to split it, allowing him to use the purified Cloud attribute to propagate his Flame outward in order to create lost appendages. He'd managed to use a purified Mist Flame to fill in the gaps that were slowly growing in his body in order to at least keep an outer shell of himself in place. And he'd used a little Lightening to solidify himself enough that he could keep himself from becoming so transparent as to be invisible.

It was incredibly hard to focus enough to separate one Flame out from himself, though. It was something that he never could have managed with a body anchoring him. By being pure Flame, however, he was able to see the whole world differently. The most incredible part was how his senses had finally stopped transmitting sensations to him in ways that he was used to comprehending. There was no 'translating' factor anymore. Everywhere he looked was lit in Flame. The world was a rainbow in his eyes as everything in creation had a different glow to it. He could see so much more than he ever could have in the past. Even the dead and the inanimate was made of a rainbow.

He couldn't sacrifice himself and leave this woman behind to destroy such beauty. He would find a way to keep going until he could make sure that she made the final descent alongside him. While people were hurting, there had yet to be any major sacrifices other than his beloved wife. He wouldn't allow her to reach the point where more sacrifices were made. Wounds and pain could heal. Emotions could be soothed. Ari would not steal their lives away. He refused to let such a tragedy occur. One was enough.

He would not let his Family fall.

The only question was how to get free. He couldn't count on aid coming from his Family. Not only had they been alienated, but they didn't even know that he was missing. He couldn't count on a miracle, since he was fresh out. There had to be something that he could do. He'd already checked the platform he was standing on. While it was easily burned through when he concentrated, there was a layer of Zero-Point Ice directly beneath. All of the walls had been lined with the deadly material, as well. He'd tried of thinking of ways to communicate with the outside, but he didn't have Hotaru's talent of create organs and his Flame couldn't connect with another due to the barrier of Ice. His attempts at punching through the barrier hard enough to shatter it while sacrificing an appendage had proved pointless. The Ice ate the Flame of his hand before it could actually collide.

He couldn't get out alone. That much had dawned on him weeks ago.

"How much longer are you going to do this?" He finally asked when the madwoman had stopped talking out loud. He mouthed his words carefully, knowing that Ari could read them easily when she wanted to.

"Until it's done," she answered with a grin. "Didn't I mention it before? It won't be long now. Limbo has already become unstable. It won't be much longer until that instability reaches into this world."

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond, but found himself gaping instead at the sound of laughter that filled the room. Familiar laughter. Laughter that he'd hoped to hear only in his wildest dreams.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled lazily. "So my theory was correct. What better place to keep control of your pet than from within Vongola Headquarters? And what better place to hide the real Vongola Boss than the last place anyone would expect to find him? No one would expect to find him in the room that was once used to create Gola Mosca. Bravo! You made me walk sewer lines to find you!"

"Oh?" Ari replied in amusement. "So you managed to escape the Vendiche? Bravo to you, too. I assume your presence means that I must kill you personally?"

"Don't be so hasty, my dear Aribella," Mukuro murmured in return. "I believe we can come to some agreement instead. After all, that little toy which you have placed Tsunayoshi in is rather helpful to me. I have a little problem with a Chain, you see." Tsuna stared out of his prison in horror at the insinuations he was hearing come from Mukuro's mouth. There was no way. No way that Mukuro would betray him like-- "And I find it amusing how you've turned his body into such an obedient puppet. Tell me, have you enjoyed the usage of it fully yet?"

"Several times," she admitted with an eyebrow raised in curiousity. "I've been tempted to make him watch, but decided not to risk bringing my puppet within range of his spirit."

"Such interesting allies we could be," he commented in return, daring to step forward into Ari's range. "Alas Havik was so blind in the past. You could have been five instead of four."

"We could still be two instead of one," she mumbled in interest.

Tsuna found his will to live running out of his body alongside his sparking tears at the sight of Mukuro leaning down in order to press his lips against the foul woman's. To be betrayed so easily. Even though he didn't have a heart, he felt like it was slowly being ripped out by the sight before him. The smiles of pleasure on both of their faces when they broke apart was worse than any bodily torture that he'd ever went through.

"Nice try," she said softly. "But I was never fond of Havik's form of perceptual surrender."

"It was worth a shot," he replied. Tsuna's tears stopped in confusion when the two leaped back from each other with weapons barred. He gaped without comprehension when Mukuro reached up to force his eye to release his abilities linked to the Path of Humans while his trident whirled with the skill he'd gained on the Path of Shura. "Kufufufu," Mukuro chuckled, his eyes lighting on Tsuna's prison for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Don't worry, my beloved. The script has faltered, but the improptu play will be over shortly."

"Mukuro..." Tsuna mouthed, slowly coming to understand that the battle had already begun. The kiss had merely been an attempt to get Ari to lower her guard. A failed one, but a purposeful one at the same time. Where illusions couldn't win, though, perhaps physical combat could. Tsuna stared in worry and horror, mentally wringing his hands when Mukuro leaped forward to attack at the same moment that Ari did. It was almost too fast to see when they clashed, Mukuro's trident countering her gloved fists while attempting to attack and finding himself countered in turn. Were Mukuro's aura not already so black, Tsuna would have worried about the possible consequences of coming in contact with the woman's Flame. As it was, the aura created by Mukuro's State of Humans skill was like a shield protecting him from the corruption that the woman attempted to unleash.

"Psst," a voice hissed at Tsuna's feet. Tsuna looked down and gaped at the sight of his cat, Sugar, at his feet. How the hell--? "I made a hole, nyah," she said quietly while purposely staying away from the flickers of Flame that made up his legs. "Can you slip out through it, nyah? Mukuro said it would be better if you could slip out undetected while he keeps her distracted, nyah. Your body is in the garden right now. You have to go get it, nyah. He'll take care of her. He's been waiting a long time since she's the one that corrupted Havik's heart, nyah."

"I can try," he said, figuring that his voice wouldn't be heard by the two mentally blocked off fighters outside his cage. Sugar nodded and slipped back out of the hole that she'd clawed into the base of his stasis chamber. It took several moments of concentration before Tsuna could do what Hotaru had managed so effortlessly. Where he'd seen Hotaru once go through a crack under the base of the door before he'd become human, Tsuna found that the mere act of reforming his body so that it could pass through the hole without hitting the edges was a insanely hard process. One involving the suppression of all the Lightening Attribute in his Flame alongside a focused usage of the Mist.

"Hurry, nyah," the cat hissed again when it took a full minute to get him upper body outside his cage. It was going faster though, as he got the hang of it. His hips followed much faster than his shoulders and waist had taken. His legs went even more quickly than that. He hissed in pain, however, when he rushed himself a little too much in the end and part of his foot got sucked away. It took a second to reform it after he regained his balance, making him remember what it had taken to reform his missing arm. "Go!" She ordered when Tsuna paused to look at where Mukuro was still fighting against Ari. "He'll take care of it! Trust him! Just go get your body, nyah!"

Clenching his eyes shut since he wanted to help Mukuro more than anything, Tsuna knew what the primary threat was. Ari couldn't destroy his Family if she wasn't controlling his body. Darting past when Ari turned her back to him, Tsuna rushed out of the room and out of the sewer lines at the speed of Flame. The moment he broke out, he threw himself toward the sky and pinwheeled in place to target the garden. It took a mere moment to see the Black Flame glistening among the greenery, its color shining like it was made of unrefined oil. Knowing what needed to be done, Tsuna closed his eyes for a mere millisecond before descending like an arrow from the heavens.

He only had one way to pull the Salamander out of his body and that was death.

If only pulling off such a feat was that simple. His attack didn't go unnoticed. Tsuna saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo break out of cover and start running at top speed toward where Tsuna saw himself talking with Matsu about something. He smiled softly to himself, knowing that his Guardians weren't pushed away as easily as Ari had tried. No matter the betrayal, they'd still protect him. It made him somewhat happy inside even though it put them on the side of the enemy.

Then he noticed that they didn't look to be protecting his body from attack. Rather, from the net in Yamamoto's hands, they were attempting a capture. Mukuro told them, Tsuna realized in awe. Mukuro had told them and had been trusted. Tsuna felt his determination to protect them increase, touched by how they'd united without him. He'd always worried that they would never consider Mukuro as part of the Family, but seeing this made all those fears disappear. They would go far without him.

Distracted by his happiness, Tsuna never noticed the moment that Lambo tripped and fell. He was too happy and too focused on killing himself. He barrelled into his body, crashing them both into the ground at the same moment that Lambo's chosen weapon clattered to the ground and went off. Tsuna didn't hear it. He didn't notice it. He was too focused on wrapping his Flaming hands around his own neck and squeezing. He did notice it, however, when the rocket melted as it passed through his body of Flame and hit the man underneath him.

And he disappeared.

Tsuna stared dumbfounded for a full minute with his hands clenching the empty air where his body had been a mere moment before.

"He'll be back in five minutes," Gokudera growled, faltering to a stop next to where he was knelt. "We'll capture him and get him to give you your body back, Boss."

"No, he won't," Tsuna corrected with tears of Flame falling from his eyes once more. "He's gone. He's gone and I'm me and I can't change it anymore."

"Boss...?"

"Don't cry, Tsuna," Yamamoto soothed, slowly walking up to join them once the smoke from the explosion had cleared. "It was just Lambo's Bazooka. It's not like--"

"It melted," Tsuna said, shaking his head in denial. "The rocket melted before it hit him! He's not coming back! It's a damn malfunction and I can't fix it!"

"This was already decided, Vongola the Tenth," a voice interjected calmly. Tsuna stood with a bowed head, recognizing both the phrase and the speaker.

"So this was how," he replied sadly. "I spent so much time worrying about which one of us was the real one and which was fake, but we were both real. You knew all along, didn't you, Cervello?"

"Some things can not be changed in this world," she stated elusively. "Your part is not yet over, Vongola the Tenth. You must finish what was begun by the First."

"I know my duties," Tsuna replied sadly. "I will finish what was started for the sake of everyone. Just..." Tsuna looked up, sending his words unspoken to the woman.

"I understand," she stated. "We will ensure your Will is properly dealt with and ensure that Sasagawa Ryohei is released."

"Thank you," Tsuna murmured before turning once more to his Guardians with an unreadable expression. "It looks like this is where we say farewell," he said simply, instantly inciting reactions of worry and panic. "My body isn't coming back and I have to go now. I've got to be ready for when Mukuro kills Ari. Someone has to make sure that she actually goes into the lake. I--"

"Don't joke around!" Gokudera yelled with wide eyes which were slowly filling with tears. "What are you saying?! Your body will be back in--"

"It's not coming back, Hayato," Tsuna stated firmly with a small shake of his head. "Don't worry. You'll understand in time. For now... Takeshi, Matsu, Lambo, Hayato. I love you all. Tell the rest of the Family that I love them and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to completely change the future. Tell them that I'm happy, though. I'm happy as long as they keep living their lives with smiles. I'm happy as long as they keep caring for each other. Tell them that I'll be watching for their smiles and I'll always be smiling with them."

"Tsuna..." Yamamoto mumbled with his own wide eyes. "What are you--"

"Goodbye," he said with a sigh. Dodging the hands that reached out to grab him, Tsuna fled into the sky in order to keep from hurting anyone with what he planned to do. They attempted to leap up after him, their yells and screams spiraling upward in his wake, but Tsuna kept his eyes firmly on the sky above. Then, in the space of a second, he began to fall as he focused all of his being into performing the Zero-Point Breakthrough.

Tsuna continued smiling as his whole body pulsed while he tried to grasp the right timing. Then, right before he would have once more gotten in reach of his friends, he found it...

...and his Flame went out.


	98. Chapter 98 Secrets Revealed

"Hello everyone," Tsuna said with a soft smile. "If you're watching this, then it means that I have died. I'm not saying that for your sake, though," he laughed sheepishly with a hand brushing through his hair. "I'm saying it for mine. I honestly don't know if it's better to have hope or not anymore, but I've got to prepare for the worst. No matter what, I've got to prepare. So, forgive me if I keep this somewhat short. There's still so much to do and I'm running out. You see, I've foreseen my death. It's..." Tsuna took a deep breathe and let it out, settling himself so that he could continue.

"I haven't foreseen how, but I'm getting a sense that my time is getting closer. Xanxus, Mukuro. If you're watching this, I want you to know how sorry I am for sending you away so often before my death. I'm scared, though. I'm so scared that my time will come and one of you two would have to watch. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone.

Gokudera... No... Hayato. You've been the best friend I could ever ask for and the best Right Hand there is. I honestly don't think I could have gotten everything done that I needed to if you hadn't been around. Unfortunately, I still have a favor to ask. It's one that I didn't have the courage to ask you personally. Hayato, would you please watch over Hotaru for me? He's going to need someone as smart and strong as you to protect him and guide him until he can start his own Family. I know that you're probably feeling like retiring about now, but would you mind continuing your work for a while longer?"

"Takeshi," Tsuna continued without waiting for an answer. He smiled, amused by something he was thinking. "Actually, I guess I should say Takeshi and Matsu. You two are almost joined at the hip anymore. I guess that's a good thing. Matsu, you've come a long way from the pervert I had to share a cell with. Takeshi, you've been a wonderful friend. You were always thinking of me and you always treated me like I was your friend before anything. I can't tell you how much that meant to me. I would like to ask you two to aid Hayato. The Family is going to need everyone working together until Hotaru is strong enough to stand on his own. He's still so young, but Hotaru will grow to be a fine Boss as long as he has you two watching his back. I hope that I get to live long enough to see you with your own son, but something tells me that I won't have the luxury. Be sure to tell him lots of crazy stories about me, though. I'm supposed to be the crazy Uncle that used to run around in his boxers. Right?"

"Ryohei," he sighed, continuing on in his monologue. "I don't understand, but I have a bad feeling when I say your name. I don't understand it, big brother. Why am I feeling that you're going to be hurting more than anyone when I die? Why do I keep getting this sense that--" Tsuna broke off and shook his head, disquieted by something going on inside him. "Whatever happens, big bro... Don't do anything too Extreme. If I had a choice, I'd tell you to retire. I know how excited you were when I finally let you join the Varia, but it would hurt to see you continuing such work without me there. The eclipse isn't meant to last forever. I don't want you lost in shadows. Please, Ryohei, resign from the Varia and go marry Hana. You've worked long and hard for my sake. It's time for you to rest. I'd like to ask you to take care of Kyoko and Haru for me, too. They're going to need someone there for them."

"Lambo," he continued with a twinkle lighting up in his eyes. "You're growing into a pretty amazing guy. You saw how pathetic I was at fifteen. Don't give up hope and keep bettering yourself. You'll be a strong person by the time you get to be my age. I have faith in you. Just keep doing what you're doing and try not to let the attention of all those girls make your head big. You're going to be amazing by the time that you're twenty-five and I hope that you'll be a good friend to Hotaru. He's going to need someone around to keep his head from getting big, too."

"Kyoya," Tsuna smiled with a laugh. "Even up until the end, you're one scary bastard. But you are my scary bastard. I can't tell you how happy you made me when you opened up on Death Mountain. You never told me how things went with you and Garner. Is she liking the Disciplinary Committee? I guess I should have asked that while I was still alive. If I know you, you're probably threatening everyone and scaring the wits out of them for being called back from your trip. How far did you manage to get? Did that new technique help against the Redwood Razor? I--" Tsuna paused and shook his head, realizing that he would get no answers. "Kyoya, you always had a way of making me either scatter-brained or completely focused and now is no different. I just want you to know that you're not alone. Even if I'm gone, you still have Family that isn't afraid. Don't let your own fears keep you from accepting them. You need them far more than you like to admit. Whatever you decide to do, remember that you're allowed happiness like everyone else."

"Mukuro," he muttered with a quirky half-grin. "It looks like I'm heading out first. There's not much that I need to say to you other than that I'll see you on the other side. I just... I just wish that I could have taken you up on your offer to use the other Gates. I think one of my greatest fears any more is that I won't be allowed to remember this life in the next one. I guess it doesn't matter, though. It's not like I'm going to have a choice. The Lake-Dwellers are hungry for me, Mukuro. I've come within their grasp so many times and still managed to get away. I don't think I'll be able to this time. No matter what happens, remember that I love you and that I'll be watching."

"Xanxus..." Tsuna took a deep breath and bowed his head, pressing his clasped hands against his forehead. "Xanxus, thank you. I can't tell you how happy you made me when you said that you'd save me. But... Do you remember what I tried to tell you right before that? I asked 'What would you do if I wasn't...'. I was too scared to finish that sentence before and you'll understand when you hear it. It's my greatest fear, Xanxus, and one that I can't get rid of." Tsuna looked back up with tears in his eyes and stared directly into the camera as they began to fall. "You see, I wanted to ask what you would do if I wasn't Tsuna. Would you still love me? Would the Family still care for me? Is it me that they love or is it supposed to be the other Tsuna? What about you? Would you hate me if I wasn't the real thing?"

"I guess," Tsuna cried, once more bowing his head. "I guess I should explain. You see, I have a secret. It was something that Timoteo made me swear not to tell anyone about. After a while, I realized that I had to keep it a secret, too. I... I don't remember a lot from back then, but it's not something I can forget when I can go look at it anytime I want. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm talking about what I was hiding in the room next to where my ancestors are buried. I can't tell you how sorry I am for nearly shooting you over it, but I was so scared, Xanxus. I was so scared that you would find him and then you wouldn't love me. I was scared that you would see him and then turn on me. I was scared that the whole Family would turn on me. I--" Tsuna took a shuddering breath, forcing himself to calm down despite the tears running down his face. "Just go look, Xanxus. You'll understand when you see. Just know that the me that you've been with is the one that loves you."

* * *

Silence fell over the room the moment that Pandora shut the recording off. Then, the assembled Guardians turned to look at Xanxus en masse while the man continued to stare at the blank screen with a slack jaw. It had taken nearly a week for everyone to be gathered. For Hibari to be pulled from his trip. For Ryohei to be returned from prison. While Mukuro was still unconscious like they'd found him when Tsuna's cat had led them to him and Ari's dead body, Chrome was present in his place. Tsuna's other Family supposedly had a separate living will to view after his funeral, but the Cervello had stated that the message left to them needed to be viewed immediately upon gathering everyone.

While most of it had been as expected, the message for Xanxus threw everyone for a loop.

"Well shit," he growled. "I don't really have a fucking choice. Do I? Let's go see what the brat was hiding in his basement."

* * *

Xanxus stared with everyone else, unable to comprehend the sight before himself. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagine this was what Tsuna was hiding. Even prepared by the insinuations in Tsuna's video message, seeing it for himself was mind-blowing. He'd figured that Tsuna had stored his daughter in the cave at the back of the Vongola Crypt.

And he had.

But the reason for storing her in the back rather than with the rest of the Family was completely unexpected.

"That's Tsuna, isn't it?" Yamamoto mumbled in confusion, staring at the _other_ body frozen in ice before them. "How is he in there when we watched him disappear?"

"I have no clue," Gokudera replied in awe. "But that's him, even if he looks--"

"Older," Ryohei finished in his own shock. Xanxus nodded in agreement, unable to deny the words. It was as if Tsuna had lived an extra ten years before being frozen. He looked to be over thirty instead of a mere twenty one years old. Even though his clothes were different, his scars were an undeniable clue that the man was more than a simple look-alike. It didn't make sense. The only thing that came to mind was that it was maybe someone that had been made to look like Tsuna for some reason. But that didn't really make sense either. Scars and tattoes could be faked. It was the man's resemblance to Tsuna's natural features that keep everyone gibbering in confusion.

"The Ten-Year Bazooka," someone said quietly. Everyone looked around to see who'd said it. It took nearly a minute before they realized that it had been Lambo who had spoken. "The Ten-Year Bazooka," he repeated. "Tsuna was crying because it melted. Remember? He said it was a malfunction and that he couldn't fix it anymore."

"I see," Hibari said with a nod from where he was circling around behind the bodies of Tsuna and Kitsune. "Instead of sending him into the future, it rebounded him into the past without enforcing a body and spirit in trade. That explains the extra age. From what I've been told, malfunctions with a Ten-Year Bazooka can create different reactions depending on what part was damaged. It's possible that melting the rocket before impact could create such a time paradox. The question is why Sawada was hiding it."

"He already told us," Matsu replied with a grimace, instantly gaining everyone's attention. "He was scared. Just think about it. How would people react if there were two Tsuna's? If that's really his body, then he has Tsuna's blood. Plus, he was still under control of Ari's pet when he was sent back. If he'd allowed people to know about this Tsuna, people would wonder which one was the real one. No matter how much support Tsuna has from his Family, there would be doubt. People would start taking sides and factions would start popping up within Vongola. People would whisper that our Tsuna was a clone because he's younger and they'd try to kill him for assassinating the real one--"

"Poor Tsuna," Yamamoto murmured in dismay. "He's been hiding this the whole time while wondering the same thing about himself. You heard him, didn't you? He was questioning himself in everyone's place. He didn't know about Ari's plans for him. He didn't know any of the stuff we know now."

"The kids," Xanxus growled in sudden understanding. Every eye snapped to him in askance and he simply continued to stare at the frozen Tsuna in shock. "That's why he put Kitsune back here instead of with all the other Family stiffs. She wasn't Tsuna's fucking kid, she was this guy's. But since that's Tsuna's damn body, Kitsune and all the others are his offspring by blood! I _knew _that brat didn't have the balls to get laid when he was twelve but I couldn't fucking figure it out! It all makes perfect damn sense now!"

"What's this?" Ryohei asked in curiousity from behind the monoliths of ice. Walking around to where everyone else was, Ryohei held up a small video camera that he'd found. Gokudera rushed forward without thinking and snatched it out of his hand. Before Ryohei could even react to the rude action, Gokudera was already flipping open the viewscreen and hitting the replay. Everyone gathered around, curious about what was on it.

"Do you see this shit?!" Tsuna cried on the small screen, running back and forth between the camera and the monolith of ice behind him. His body was incredibly thin and his face was haggard, telling those who'd seen him in such a state that the point in time had been during the time Tsuna had been isolated and on drugs. "It's me! But-- But-- But I'm me!" Tsuna yelled, patting his chest repeatedly to ensure that his message got across. Pointing at the frozen one again, Tsuna seemed to completely forget the presence of the camera within one moment and the next.

"You're not me! You stole my face! Gimme my face back! Wait--" Patting his own face, Tsuna smiled to himself in satisfaction when he realized that he still had his nose, mouth, and eyes. "Why do you have my face if I still have my face?" He asked obliviously with his finger hanging absently out of his mouth. Without meaning to, Tsuna began gnawing on his finger and started to pace, knocking over the camera in the process.

"You're me but I'm me but we can't both be me, can we? Are you a clone? Oh fuck. What if I'm a clone?" Tsuna froze in place and ran up the the monolith again, this time speaking directly at his frozen self. "Oi!" He called. "Can you hear me? Are you a clone?" Tsuna tapped on the ice a few times before realizing that it wasn't a glass cage. "Oh shit. That's right. You're dead. Wait. If you're dead and I'm the one that killed you, does that make me evil? Maybe I'm an evil clone of you and you are the good me. No, that can't be right because I'm me. Unless you're me. But then, if you're me and I'm not me, then who am I? This is bad. This is really, really bad."

Once more, Tsuna began pacing while nibbling on a non-existant hangnail all the while mumbling the world 'bad'.

"I have to know," Tsuna finally mumbled, breaking out of his litany. "I have to know if you're me. Maybe..." Tsuna bit his lip and ran off screen, leaving the room empty for several minutes. When he came back, of all things he could have left to get, he returned with a battery-powered hair dryer in his hands. While everyone watched the screen in shock, having long come to understand that Tsuna was having a severe drug-induced breakdown at this point in time, Tsuna began his attempt to thaw out the corpse in order to ask him personally. "Oi!" Tsuna called. "I'll have you out in a minute! Just hold on! I've got to ask you something, so don't... don't..." Tsuna trailed off and looked at the hairdryer in his hand, having an obvious epiphany that the small device wouldn't work.

"Shit!" He yelled angrily, throwing the hair-dryer against one of the walls of the small room. "What kind of bullshit is this?! Why the hell am I trying to save you? You stole my face! You should die!" Pulling out his gun, Tsuna shot wildly several times, the bullets penetrating the ice without managing to hit the body like he'd hoped. "No," he mumbled abruptly, lowering his weapon as another mood-swing hit him. "No," he cried, stumbling forward in order to cry on the monolith. "Don't die. You're the good me. I'm the bad me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You were just trying to be happy and some guy came along and killed you. Don't worry," he mumbled, petting the ice like it was a hurt pet. "Don't worry. I'll make it all better. I'll find the guy and make him pay. I'll make him pay so that you can have good dreams. Would you have good dreams if I killed him? It might take me a while, but I'll find him. I'll find him and kill him for you. Would you like that? Would you like me to kill the guy that killed you? I'll go do that. I'll do it right now."

Wiping his tears away, Tsuna stood and started to walk away. He managed three steps before falling to his knees as his own words hit him.

"I have to kill the guy that killed you," he mumbled. "But I killed you. But you're me. If I killed you, does that mean that I killed me? Or should I kill me? Or am I supposed to kill you since you're me? But you're already dead, so I'm the only me left. Or am I the only you left? I know. I'm the only _we_ left. Is it okay if I call us we?" Tsuna stared at himself for a long moment, trying to decide if it was okay. "Oi!" He called. "Be sure and tell me if you got a problem with we being we!"

It was saddening to see Tsuna openly waiting on an objection that could never be voiced.

"Good," Tsuna grinned, taking the silence as permission. Then his grin faltered. "But we can't be we if one of we is alive and the other we is dead. We've got to be dead or we've got to be alive. We can't be both because that would make we a zombie." Standing, Tsuna walked up to the monolith and pressed his face against the ice in order to stare into his double's face. "OI!" Tsuna yelled. "Are we a zombie?!" Pulling back, Tsuna stared at himself for several seconds before smiling widely. "I know. Zombies like brains. We'll see if we like brains. If we like brains, then it's okay if one of we is alive and one of we is dead."

Several people watching groaned and flinched away from the screen when Tsuna began hitting his head against the ice, trying to bash his own brains out.

"What the hell are you doing, Tsunayoshi?" A voice snapped off-screen. Tsuna looked up with a dumbfounded expression, blood leaking down his forehead while he stared at the man who slowly entered the camera's range of vision.

"I'm seeing if we like brains," he answered honestly. "If we don't like brains, then we're not zombies."

"Stop it, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth snapped with his arms crossed. "I thought I told you to block this room up when you were finished."

"I'm almost finished," he replied, edging behind the tower of ice in open fear. "All I have to do is--"

"When was the last time you slept, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth asked with a raised eyebrow. He sighed deeply when Tsuna only gave a small whimper in return. "You skipped your medicine again, didn't you? Haven't I told you that you should take it at least once a week? If you don't, you can't function properly. Your system needs it to function properly."

"I don't like it," he mumbled in return. "I--" Tsuna's words were cut off by the impact of his body being pinned to the wall by the Ninth. Everyone watched in surprise while Tsuna clawed the hand at his throat and fear completely covered his face.

"I don't care if you like it, Tsunayoshi," the Ninth said darkly. "Or have you forgotten that you aren't here to enjoy yourself? You are nothing! The whole purpose of your existance is to do what is needed for our Family. Nothing matters except for your duties. NOTHING! It is your duty to ensure that you can continue fulfilling your responsibilities, even if it means you have to do things you don't like. I'm through with babying you. It's things like this that make you into the worst Boss in Vongola's history. Stop trying to think, Tsunayoshi. Just do what you're told. Finish blocking up this room then go upstairs and take your medicine. Understood?"

Tsuna was completely unable to answer, obviously nearing the edge of loosing consciousness. His arms had already went slack to his sides and his eyes were beginning to roll back in his head. He didn't even react when the Ninth tossed him aside like he was a wad of trash. He simply lay where he fell, gasping for air.

"Do you understand, Tsunayoshi?" The Ninth repeated dangerously.

"Y-Yes, Ninth," Tsuna gasped around a shudder. "I'll do whatever you say."

"I told you to call me Timoteo," he growled.

"Y-Yes, T-Timoteo," he said in correction of himself.

"Just remember," the Ninth said on his way out of the cave, "The longer you take, the longer it'll be before you have enough time to interact with your Family. There's still a lot of work to be done." Tsuna nodded without getting up, covering his head while the Ninth walked out ahead of him. The moment that he was gone, the sound of soft sobbing filled the air, coming from the huddled mass that was Vongola the Tenth.

It lasted only a minute before the screen jumped and a new image filled it. This time, Tsuna seemed haggard, but not in a physically destructive way. His clothes marked it as the day that they'd returned from Death Mountain and the tears on his face marked it as having been soon after Kitsune had died. Xanxus grimaced at the drunken glaze in his eyes, narrowing down the time period even more than the others could.

"I forgot I had you back here," Tsuna mumbled, wiping his tears away. Leaning back, he tilted his head against the wall behind him and lounged comfortably while he spoke. "I kind of remember now. I put you back here because I wanted to document what had happened. That seems so long ago. Who would have known that the secret would still be secret? Since I know that I probably didn't do a good job before, I'll tell it again where it makes sense. Maybe getting it out will make keeping it a secret a lot easier because it's getting really hard."

"I honestly can't tell you _when_ it happened," he sighed, taking a long drink from the bottle between his legs. "I can't tell you when it started or the date that it ended. There's no reports on it and no files, which is why I brought you down here in the first place. I wanted someone to know in case something happened one day. You see, there's two of me. One is the me that's sitting here, talking right now. The other me is the guy in this room who's dead and frozen. He looks like me. He has my memories. He has my blood."

"I tracked him down after a report that there was another guy that could be my double," he continued. "I had the Ninth's backing back then because the Ninth was still under Ari's control. It seemed like a good idea at the time because Tsuo was already showing the desire to retire and Toshi wasn't ready yet. He wasn't even close to being ready to fill my shoes for even a minute. Anyway, I tracked this guy down. When I found him, though, he attacked me. We fought and we talked while we fought. He scared the shit out of me because he had a black Flame. I remember thinking at the time... I remember thinking 'What if this is the guy that Mukuro's really been chasing?' Then I started wondering if I was even Tsuna when I realized that he knew things that only I knew. None of it made sense and I was scared, so I killed him."

"It wasn't until he was dead that I realized Kitsune had seen the whole fight," he said with tears falling down his face. "He had a daughter. They'd been living in a cottage in the middle of nowhere in order to hide. Kitsune... she wasn't the same. Seeing me kill her dad while I looked like him too... It traumatized her. I felt guilty, so I brought her home with me. The Ninth was pissed when I told him that it was my daughter. The Ninth tried to disprove it, but the blood tests came back that she really was mine. That was a mind-trip for both of us. We locked away Kitsune's memory and stored her away in Rome. After that, we went back and unburied her father's frozen body. We transported him here and then had one of the Vongola doctors check the guy's blood. It... It was mine. After that, Timoteo swore me to secrecy using the strongest Oaths in the book. Looking back, I think he was so adamant about keeping it a secret because he hadn't wanted Ari to find out about the look-alike."

"I thought everything was over at that point, but then Hotaru mentioned how many kids I had. I got scared again and because I was scared, I started looking. And I found them. I still don't know if I found them all, but I'd found one too many. When I realized that, I decided to stop looking. I got even more scared for a different reason. He'd went out and had all these kids and I had been picking them up. I got too many kids, though. Hotaru said sixteen. Sixteen, not seventeen. I realized it when I found the last one, but it was already too late. I had already killed his mother to hide the secret and then took him into custody. It wasn't until I added them all up that I realized where I'd screwed up. One of my kids was going to die. There was no getting around it unless maybe I kept them hidden from Hotaru. If I kept them hidden from Hotaru and everyone else, they'd be safe. The number that Adult-Hotaru had said could still make sense if he didn't know the number had been really seventeen. Misinformation. I kept telling myself that. Misinformation. But it wasn't misinformation. Kitsune... my poor little Kitsune..."

"There was so much more at stake, I thought," he continued around his tears. "I still do. I can't let my Family find out about this. They'd tear themselves to shreds without meaning to. I can't let even a hint of a rumor get out that I might not be the real me. I mean, even I have trouble figuring out which one of us is the real one. I just don't know anymore," he laughed with a sniff as he continued with a harshly tightened voice. "Am I? Am I not? It's too confusing and I just give up. I can't do this anymore. Fuck being me. Fuck being someone I'm not. I care about everyone, but they keep betraying me over and over and over and over again. Fuck them all." Once more, Tsuna barked a laugh. "Like I could really say some fucked up shit like that. Oh, God... What do I do? I still want to protect them even though they've screwed me over so royally. I still want to even though they don't know--" Reaching out, Tsuna suddenly hit the power switch on the camera, shutting off the recording midsentence.

Silence reigned through the cave for several long minutes before one person finally broke the silence.

"We know now, brat," Xanxus growled, looking up at Tsuna's frozen body with his eyes narrowed at the bullet wound that had been in the middle of leaking blood when he'd been trapped. "We know a hell of a lot more than you did. That one or this one, they're both you and I still got a promise to keep. We got your fucking body. Now we just have to fix it."


	99. Chapter 99 Into the Depths

"ARI!" Tsuna roared, chasing the woman through Limbo. He'd managed to steer her away from the Hidden Gates, but there had been numerous close calls on the edge of the misted area. The woman was smart. She knew Tsuna's goal and she knew what he intended. Dodging trees, they ran farther and farther away from the lake while Tsuna pursued her. He knew that he would have only one chance to do this right. One chance to ensure that Ari wouldn't continue her plague of hatred into Hotaru's life. One chance to ensure that she couldn't return to take out her vengeance on the world and his Family.

He'd used every trick he could, including the occasional aid of Gatekeepers. He'd barely made it into Limbo when both her and Mukuro had arrived. After that, the battle had gone on so long that Tsuna wasn't sure how long he'd been dead. A day? A week? A month? A year? Not that it mattered anymore for himself, but he was worried about Mukuro's prolonged stay in effort to help him.

"Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro yelled. Tsuna paused to catch his breathe, knowing that the woman would return to the Gates again after she'd lost them. It was her goal, after all.

"We can't keep doing this," he panted. "It'll never end this way."

"I'm all out of ideas," Mukuro grimaced. "That fiendish wench has made me play the same hand three times already."

"I still have one trick left," Tsuna gasped, waving for Mukuro to take them back to the outer edges of the Gates again. Mukuro nodded and grabbed his hand, making the world spin for a moment before settling down in the place that they'd wanted to arrive at. "If this works," Tsuna mumbled, squeezing Mukuro's hand rather than letting go. "If this works, I don't know how well it will. I've not tried it before, so--"

"Don't take risks, my love," he interjected worriedly. Tsuna smiled, knowing that Mukuro didn't know that he no longer had a body to return to. He knew that he'd be hurting his beloved by waiting until the last minute, but he wanted every moment of lasting happiness that he could get.

"Thank you," he mumbled with a sad smile.

"Won't you two just give up already?" Ari growled as she appeared from behind a nearby tree. Tsuna let go of Mukuro's hand and raised his fists in unison with the trident that was barred. Tsuna didn't both wasting energy talking with her. He leaped into action like he had numerous times before.

With one major difference.

It'd been bashed into his head numerous times through his combat career that grappling the enemy was bad. Unless he was expecting to be thrown, since his size was small enough to allow pretty much anyone to throw him, he should never close in on the enemy for more than a strike. That was what made his lunge all the more unexpected and allowed him to clamp himself around the woman's body. It was a move that he'd not used before and was one that she'd not put into her list of attacks Tsuna could make.

"What are you going to do now?" Ari asked with a smile, still managing to propel herself upward out of Mukuro's reach by the boost of her own gloves.

"Nothing," he answered quietly. Ari froze in the middle of the sky, having expected something far more insidious from him. Something such as a prison of ice or a dagger in her back. Instead, Tsuna continued to simply hug her without letting go.

"What game are you playing?!" Ari roared in anger. "If that's all you've got--" Ari broke off while the world began to spin and Tsuna smiled. If he couldn't make her go to the lake on her own, he'd bring the lake to them. The same teleportation that allowed them to head Ari off time after time was a weapon in itself. One that Tsuna had grasped after making Mukuro allow him to feel the process multiple times.

Like he had said, Tsuna did absolutely nothing more than continue to hug her. He didn't need to do anything more. By giving him the moment to concentrate that he needed, their destination was already set and she couldn't stop it.

And there was only one destination Tsuna desired.

Smiling, he felt the waters close in on them as the world spun to a stop. He could feel Ari fighting in his arms, trying to simply get away so that she could swim for safety when she realized that Tsuna had transported them into the depths of the lake. It only lasted for a moment, though. After that, their will to fight began to drain in unison while the calls of the Lake-Dwellers began ringing in their ears, enumerating the ways that they were impure.

Their voices began to rip at him and their clawed hands began to tear into his flesh at the same moment the first one sank their teeth into his neck. He could feel Ari shuddering and silently screaming in his arms, but he didn't let go. He continued to hold on until the Lake-Dwellers had begun to feed from her alongside himself. He continued to hold on until he forgot the need to hold on. Until he forgot where he was and everything he was supposed to be doing. He began to forget his terror and his pain while the impurities of his spirit were mercilessly stripped away alongside his memories.

"I'm sinking," he thought in content oblivion while something continued to suck from his neck. Something was sucking from his arm, too. Was that another on his leg? It didn't matter anymore. He was just so tired. So very tired. Maybe... Maybe he could sleep for just a little while.

Just... a little bit.

Tsuna stared up lazily at the rippling surface slowly drifting away from him as he continued to sink. One question continued to enter his mind repeatedly no matter how many times he forgot it. Why was it orange? Tsuna smiled to himself at the sight of the orange above him. It looked so warm. So bight. So--

"D--"

Despite how he could feel himself fading away...

Despite how he didn't know who had called or why...

Despite how content he was...

Tsuna reached out a hand toward the surface at the sound of that voice echoing through the waters. It was so far away, though. So very far away and he was so tired. There wasn't any reason to answer that call, assuming the person had even been calling him. Tsuna gasped in momentary pain as the teeth and claws in his body sank deeper. Then the memory of the pain was stolen and he once more stared up at the rippling sky above him in oblivion.

Why was it orange?

It was so pretty. And it was getting closer. At least, the orange was. The rippling surface kept receeding while he sank deeper and deeper into the dark depths of the lake. But the orange was getting closer.

"DAD--!"

His breathe hitched in his chest when more Lake-Dwellers swarmed onto him. They were hungry and suddenly fearful. They were fearful that they were going to loose their precious prey. He wanted to tell them that it was okay. He wasn't going to go anywhere. He didn't really feel like moving. He had no reason to move. No will to move. No memory of what moving felt like, so therefore no desire to move.

What had he been thinking about?

He couldn't remember.

But he could see something orange...

* * *

Multiple people paced outside the surgery, wondering if Sakura and Shamal working in combination with multiple illusionists would be able to pull off a miracle. No one wanted to give up hope yet. Admittedly, Tsuna's body had been dead when the ice had been melted. But he'd died tons of times. With enough work, he could be brought back.

Or so everyone kept telling themselves. There was a huge problem with the thought, though. Even if Tsuna's body was brought back and forced to work again, he wouldn't be able to function without his mind and soul. That was why there were times that people just couldn't be saved.

Maybe the shouldn't save him.

The thought crossed all of their minds at least once. It typically came right after the thought of how many times Tsuna had already managed to escape death with only a few scars to bear. It had to be a curse of some sort. A curse created by the combination of misfortune and hope. A curse that the Family couldn't bring themselves to break by allowing him to die without a fight.

Everyone waiting fell silent in mind, body, and spirit when Sakura and Shamal stepped out of the surgery. Their smocks were covered in blood, a tribute to the amount of work they'd been forced to do in their attempts to save Tsuna's body.

"He's on life support," Shamal announced calmly. "The rest is up to him. Now, if you don't mind. I think I'm going to go find me a drink and a cutie in that order."

Considering the look on the man's face, no one could blame him.

* * *

"I'm going to go take a shower," Gokudera mumbled. "Do you think--?"

"I'll watch him," Xanxus replied with a nod, refusing to move from where he'd moved his chair next to Tsuna's bedside.

Two weeks. For two weeks, they'd watched over his body while waiting on a miracle. He still hadn't awakened yet. They'd finally felt that it was safe enough to remove the respirator, but Tsuna was still hooked up to numerous vital monitors. They all said the same thing that they'd said for weeks now. He was stable, but unconscious. No one was willing to use the word coma. Not for Tsuna nor for Mukuro. That implied that this would be lasting and no one wanted to think that way.

He would wake.

Everyone said it daily as if it were a charm.

He would wake.

He always woke.

He always came back.

"We're waiting, Tsuna," Xanxus said quietly into the room.

* * *

Author's notes:

Hope you all liked Flames and Family III: Crimson Curtain! Keep an eye out for Flames and Family IV: Intended Path!

I'd like to thank everyone for their support while I wrote this and all of your wonderful reviews! WOW! 600! I can't tell you how much your support and by-chapter reactions have motivated me to keep writing. There's been a ton of times that it was only you, my readers, that kept me from giving up. The reviews, the fanart, the insane crack-filled PMs... ALL of it has been appreciated, no matter how great or how small.

I'd like to toss out a special thanks to Gintan for the teaser poster of Flames and Family IV.

gintan. deviantart. com/ art/ Flames-and-Family-IV-90220680

I'd also like to thank her for being an awesome sounding board whenever the bunnies attack. Yes, I know I deviated some, but I think this worked out for the best.

Anyways! Thanks for coming along with me for the ride everyone and get ready because the Flames and Family bus is heading for the next stop!


End file.
